As The Story Continues
by Depps My Husband
Summary: FINISHED! A 4 part story. Season 3 through 6 written in episode format, dealing with Jude's music life, love life, and personal life. There's a lot of drama, but that's what makes the show good right? Give it a shot.
1. Back in Black Part One

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER BELOW**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER BELOW**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER BELOW**

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER BELOW**

Hello Reader. I'm Depps My Husband and this is my biggest accomplishment in the fan fiction world that you are about to read. (And you do want to read this if you're still trying to make up your mind.)

However, I must let you know that how this story starts is not how it goes throughout the length of the story. I originally wanted to do just season three, and originally wanted to write it as if you were watching an episode. So in the beginning there isn't as much detail and such. But as the popularity grew I changed course and made this into a four part story.

This picks off after Jude comes back from tour, like she's walking off the bus in the first scene, after Tommy had left her standing in the street at the end of the second season, and this story ends at the end of my idea of season six.

Below are more reasons why you should get hooked to this story. I've selected real reviews from real readers and pasted them below so you can see what you can look forward to.

I hope you give this story a chance, because I really enjoyed writing this. I really enjoyed the friends I made and reading the reviews of what everyone thought, so if you have an opinion please share it, because they really push us writers to do more.

Anyway, without further waiting, here's the reviews and video links. Thank you.

**QTPie41184  
**I have loved this story since I first read it when it was still on Season 3. It is so incredible and I LOVE the directions you have taken it throughout the 4 seasons. It has been SO much better than the real Season 4 of "Instant Star" and I am confident that you will make a better ending than it as well. I cannot WAIT until I read how it end :D I have been waiting for so long and this story has always been one of my favorites on . Looking forward to the update :D Jen.

**MarsLoVe4eVer  
**I can't believe how amazing this story is! You are a better writer than they have on the shows! Keep the rest coming please I would love to find out how it ends.

**BonesFan21  
**aw, right now this is my favourite story so please update soon, this was a great chapter and sorry I couldn't review the last one, I went on holidays and only just got home so yeah the last chapter was awesome as well, they were both probably as good as the other, loved the Titanic thing, yeah, it's one of my favourite movies! PMASAP! Sorry for the long review! Luv the story! Jess x

**Tanya2BeYour21  
**Oh man I want more of this story it is really great and I want to know what is going to happen next. Please post more soon. Tanya

**MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs  
**You must update like.. now. I need the rest of this story.. like now! Its so great and I really love the way its written like the tv show! I am so adding you to my faves list right now!

**Tommy4eva  
**Omg! I love this chapter! I was so on edge when I was reading it! I bit my nails to a stub. Lol.

**Jena Rink  
**I love this story, I've been following it from the get go, and i can't WAIT for more! You really have a way of portraying the characters as they actually are, so that makes this all the more amazing to read! Post more soon! Keep up the amazing work- Jena

**NuttyElla  
**I this story! I'm very disappointed in myself for not finding it earlier. Anyway, when I get some more free time I plan on going back and reviewing more chapters, but for now I just want to say...wow. This is wonderfully written! The ideas are creative and the format works really well. You've done a fantastic job and I can't wait to see what will happen next. xx

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**301**

_Back In Black Part 1_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_So I guess you can't always rely on Joey Ramone lyrics for those unanswered questions. Even though with what I was put up to right before tour, it still was fun. It was bigger than the year before, but it was harder too. Last year I had those letters of support from Tommy and mom, but this year I got neither. But you can always pretty much expect what you're gonna run into on tour, but getting off is a different story._

Following behind Kyle, Jude carried her guitar case down the small aisle of the tour bus, anxious for that first breath of fresh air awaiting her once she stepped outside. Unlike the year before, Jude had gotten plenty of rest and sleep, and didn't look a bit tired as she made her way down the steps and off the bus. However, fresh air and home wasn't all that awaited for her. Walking toward the back to get her luggage, she ran into the last person she was expecting to see.

Eyes wide, she nearly shrieked, "Tommy!" not believing her eyes.

Tommy opened his arms and smiled at her as he gave her a big long hug. Jude set her guitar case down and hugged him back, wishing he'd never let her go. "How was tour?" he asked, breaking the embrace.

"Is that really the first thing you're going to say?" she asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

Tommy looked away, breaking eye contact, "Look, Jude, I know when I left, things were kinda weird between us, but I'm back. I'm not leaving this time. Can I make up for leaving that quickly like I did?" he told her as he looked back at her and rested his hand on her arm.

She couldn't help but smile. Having Tommy be there was the one thing she had wanted since he left. "Well for starters. I'll take ya up on that dinner date you stood me up for."

Tommy smiled as Speiderman came around the corner, "Oh look who's back. If it isn't the prank king!" Speed said as he threw his hand up to high five Tommy. Tommy took his hand off Jude's arm to hit his hand, but Speed pulled his hand away at the last second, laughed, and helped Kyle load his drums back into the back of the truck.

"I see Stupid still hasn't grown up." She shook her head at his comment, leaving him time to say, "Tonight Jude?"

Jude smiled and shook her head, "Tonight."

**OPENING CREDITS**

Speed, Wally, Kyle and Jude walked into G-Major all awaiting a very happy Darius. Or so they assumed by the size of the smile on his face. "Ah, my Instant Stars." Darius said as Jude noticed Mason sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. "I got great reports and instead of what I did last year, I'm going to give you the rest of the weekend off."

"Are you serious dude?" Speed asked, in shock of Darius' offer.

"Serious, dude." Darius replied, mocking Speed.

"Well then," Jude began, with a big smile on her face, "Better take advantage of the rest of the weekend."

"Slow down dude, Tommy ain't goin' anywhere." He teased her.

Jude shot a look back at Speed, but she couldn't help but smile as she picked up her guitar case.

"Tommy's home?" Darius asked.

Jude looked back to Darius, "Yeah. Yeah, he's back. You didn't know?"

"Well, I knew he left, but I haven't heard from him since last summer. Porchia has. She's keeping me in touch."

"Porchia? Porchia's been talking to Tommy?"

"He's been keeping in contact with her over the summer. I've been expecting him anytime this week." he told her as Liam came up to him with some papers to look over.

_Porchia?_ Jude wondered. Why would Tommy had been keeping in touch with Porchia and not her? But Jude didn't have much time to ponder over the news as Mason caught her alone to speak to her.

"Jude." Mason said as he got off from the couch, setting his guitar to the side, "Jude, I gotta show you something." He told her while grabbing hold of her arm and taking her into a nearby room, locking the door behind him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Mason had the most ashamed look on his face as he pulled on a yellow envelope with her name on it. "This is for you. It showed up here. Jude, I swear I only looked in it because it was already almost open, and I just had a bad feeling about it."

Jude took the envelope from Mason, "Mason don't beat yourself up over it," she told him while opening the letter, "It's just fan mail..." she said as words slowly left her. Inside the envelope revealed Jude's last drunken night. The night Tommy left. The night she wanted nothing more than to crawl up in Mason's guitar case and runaway. "These are from that guy."

"Yeah, the cute one from the hotel."

Jude looked through the rest of the envelope and pulled out a letter, "Send $50,000 or these go to the press!" she read out loud as she looked up at Mason, "What am I going to do!"

Mason shook his head unsure of what really to tell her. "Well, maybe Darius could help, I mean, you know Darius would be so mad if those got out."

"Do ya think he's not going to be mad when he sees this? God, the first day I get back and I'm already going to get Darius mad at me."

"Well maybe Tommy could help ya. I mean, if I were him, I'd say I'd owe ya one."

"Ya think?"

"I'd try and help out best I could."

"Yeah I guess, but I'm not asking him for fifty thousand dollars, that's insane."

"He could talk to Darius for you maybe. Ya know, they go pretty far back. Or even Porchia could help you out."

"I don't know. I have dinner plans with Tommy tonight, so I'll see what he says about it."

"Okay." Mason told her. Jude looked like she was going to fall apart, "Are you okay?"

Jude took a deep breath and looked at Mason. "I will be. I'm gonna be strong."

Mason smiled at her and gave her a hug, "You'll be strong."

Arriving to her home for the first time in months, Jude walked into her house, and for the first time in a while, it felt like home. "Hey," she called out as she set her bags down.

"In here Jude." her dad called from the living room.

Jude made her way through the house, but instead of finding just her father, she found what seemed to be her father's mistress. Yvette. "Hey…"

"Jude," Stuart said as he stood up, "I don't think you've ever met Yvette."

"Uh, no." Her words were quiet, but courage quickly embraced her as she stood before the woman who tore her parents marriage apart and remarked, "I've heard all about her from Sadie though."

The words didn't phase Yvette at all. In fact, she placed a beautiful smile on her face and said, "It's great to finally meet you Jude."

"Same here." Jude said while turning her way out of the room.

"Hey, wait," Stuart called, stopping her in her tracks. "Leaving so soon?"

Guilt quickly overpowered her as she turned to her father and said, "I know I just got back, but there's a lot of stuff I have to be doing, so…"

He nodded his head. Half believing it, and the other half knowing she was not okay with Yvette. "Okay, you'll be home for dinner tonight right? Sadie's coming home for the weekend."

"Yeah. What," she picked up her keys, "about six-ish?"

"Six is fine." Stuart told her as she walked out the door.

Jude ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to her car. Just as she was getting in Sadie pulled up, "Hey!" Jude said as she stood in her doorway.

Sadie got out of her bug, "Back so soon?"

"Ya know, this town just ain't the same without me."

"I know." she told her.

"Since when have you moved out? You didn't say anything about that in any of your letters."

"Well it's only been three weeks."

"Wow, I can't believe you have your own place."

Sadie looked away smiling, "Not exactly my _own_ place."

Jude's face lightened up, "A guy!"

Sadie giggled, "Kwest."

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, ya know I thought getting over Tommy would be so hard, but Kwest made it easy. It's like he knew me in some other lifetime ya know. Like it was destined."

"Sadie I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Okay, I want to talk, but I gotta run. So I'll see ya tonight alright?"

"Alright." Sadie told her as she grabbed her bags, and Jude got in her car and pulled away.

**FIRST COMMERCIAL**

Jude pulled up to their practice place and checked her watch. It was only 4:30, and Tommy still hadn't called, but she was expecting his call anytime soon. The inside of their practice room was completely quiet as she opened the door and walked in. It looked like Speed and the guys had already been there since Kyle's drum equipment and both Wally and Speeds guitar's were there. Jude walked over to the couch and fell down onto it.

"Jude?" said a voice from the upper part of their place.

Jude looked up and found Wally at the top of the stairs looking down at her, "Wally?" she said as she sat up and faced him, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really." he said as he walked to the steps and sat down on the top one, "Parents weren't home, so figured I'd hang out here. Speed and Kyle are catching up with their families more than likely, so."

"Oh. Yeah, I went home, but dad had a girlfriend there."

"I know how that feels."

At that moment Jude realized how much she actually knew about Wally which wasn't that much. Out of all the shows, and tours, she didn't know the real him. She opened her mouth, still unsure of what she was going to say, but was stopped as her cell rang. Tommy. "Shoot Wally, I gotta take this call. It's my dad," she lied, feeling bad for leaving him.

"It's cool. I'm just gonna chill around here, make up some cool base lines."

"Okay," she said while opening her phone. She nodded good-bye to Wally as she stood up and walked out the door, "Tommy?"

"Hey Jude," he said with what sounded like wind ripping in the background, "Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving the practice place, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving a friends house."

"Oh, well Tommy I kinda really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too. How about I meet you at G-Major in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. Okay, I'll see ya there then."

"Alright, but I can barely hear you through this wind, so I'll talk to you there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jude pulled into G-Major and saw that Tommy was just pulling up. She got out of her car and walked over to his smiling, "Hey." Tommy rolled down the window to his viper and motioned for Jude to climb in, which she did. "Wow, haven't been in this car for a long time."

"Yeah, figured I'd bring thee ol' viper out for a spin." he said as the two fell quiet. After only just a few seconds did they both start talking again, at the same time, asking the same thing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" they asked, as they then shared a laugh, and Jude began, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"You first." he said as they stopped at a stop light. "I think we should start with the smaller things first."

"Trust me, this isn't small."

"Bet my talk beats yours." he told her as he hit the gas and gave his famous smile.

"I see your bet. Loser buys dinner."

"You're on." He said with a cocky grin, knowing damn well that he was going to win.

Jude didn't even hesitate to tell Tommy, "I need fifty thousand dollars," she started to realize how big exactly her problem was again. She finished, not talking so confident as before, "...or pictures of my last drunken night will be sent to the press.."

Tommy looked at her as he pulled into the restaurant and parked the car. "Wow."

"Told ya it was big.."

"Yeah, but your problem can go away." he told her as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door to get out.

"Did you not hear me say how much money that was?" she asked while getting out of the car and walking with him toward the restaurant.

Tommy held the door open for her, "Well, okay, how bad exactly are these pictures?"

Jude walked in, "Bad enough for them to hook me up with the AA. Twice in one year, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Two please." Tommy told the waiter as they walked to their table. "Ya see, the thing with blackmailers, especially when it's something like pictures, ya can't trust 'em."

They sat down. "I'm aware of that professor."

"What I'm saying is, who says this creeps gonna still not put these pictures up even after he gets his money. By now, you have no idea how many copies he has."

"Never thought of it like that."

"I'm sure we can get you the money. Yeah, fifty's a lot, but I'm sure D will think of something."

"So you'll talk to him for me?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to him with Porchia there. He'll give her a better listen than me."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask; how come you and Porchia are so close these days?"

"Who said we were?"

"Never mind, it's not important."

The waiter came back to the table with their drinks, and Jude and Tommy ordered their meals, then got back to talking. "Okay. I think we need to talk about us."

Jude got all tingly at the sound of that word coming out of his mouth, _us_. She stuttered, "Wha–what about, us?"

"First, I'm sorry how I left that night. Ya know, no explanation, not a good-bye," he told her as he reached out and set his hand on top of Jude's. Jude eyed his hand, as she turned hers over and held his back. Tommy smiled that Jude held his hand, and opened his mouth to continue, but no words came out.

"Tommy," she began, "that night, at G-Major, when we recorded White Lines.." she stopped and took a breath, "what was that?"

Tommy broke eye contact, "That was something I've wanted to do since you got back from tour a year ago."

Jude smiled as her and Tommy's eyes met again. She wanted to cry, because she's wanted to hear those words from him for so long, "Then why'd you leave?"

The eye contact broke again. For several seconds Tommy was searching for the words that Jude wanted to hear three months ago. The words she needed to hear. He looked up at her. Those puppy dog eyes that made Jude weak at the knees staring right into hers, "I have a daughter."

Jude leaned back in her seat as her hand slipped out of Tommy's gentle grip, "Excuse me?

"It's really complicated. She's only three years old, almost four and–."

"Wait, you're serious? You have a daughter–you're... you're a, dad?"

"Jude, listen I would have told you, but she didn't even know."

"Who?"

"Julie. My daughter."

"And who's the mother?"

Tommy looked so uncomfortable as he hesitated to answer, but he finally spit it out, "Porchia." Jude finally took a breath, but remained quiet. "It was about a year and half before I even met you."

After several moments of silence and inner debating with herself, Jude finally formed a response. "Can I see her?"

Tommy showed a small smile, which Jude did not return, and he nodded his head, yes.

**Second commercial**

There's Us plays in the background. Stuart and Sadie sat around the dinner table and looked up at the clock which showed a quarter past seven. The scene immediately switches to Tommy and Jude getting out of his black car in front of an apartment house. Clips of Jude and Tommy from early season one show. Tommy knocks, and a few seconds later the door opened. A girl in about her late twenty's opens the door and lets Tommy and Jude in. More clips later in season one show. Tommy and Jude make their way into a bedroom where a little girl is sleeping on a couch covered with a blanket covered in hearts. Clips of Jude and Tommy from early season two show. Tommy gets down on one knee by the little girl and gently wakes her up. The little girl sits up and stares up at Jude. More clips of late season two show. Jude gets down on one knee by Tommy and his daughter and smiles at her, then at Tommy. There's Us finishes playing and to be continued rolls across the bottom of the screen.

**End Credits**


	2. Back in Black Part Two

**302 **

_Back in Black Part Two_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_You see it in movies all the time. You come home from a long trip and everything has changed. People, places, anything. But you're even more shocked when it happens to you. I mean as last year wasn't enough when I came home to a completely different G-Major with different conditions. Tommy has a kid. A real kid. And I think Yvette? moved in. Can't I ever just come home to a place and people of how they were when I left?_

Jude rushed into her house, checking her watch; 11:52. So much for dinner, she thought as she quietly walked up stairs. All the lights were out as she tip toed up the stairs to Sadie's door. "Sadie," she whispered as she checked down the hall making sure her dad really was asleep. She heard her bed squeak so she opened the door and saw Sadie sitting up in her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you." she told her as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Me and dad waited to talk to you for over an hour earlier tonight." she said while turning on her light.

"No turn that off. I don't want dad to hear us, or know we're up."

"Why?" she asked while turning the light back off.

"Is there anything you know about Tommy and Porchia that, I don't know, could shock someone if they found out about it?"

"All I know is they were married once, and got divorced a month later."

"Nothing happened between them maybe a couple years later?"

"Nothing he told me about." she said, "Jude what's going on? How come you've been out all day?"

Jude took a breath, trying to think of how to tell Sadie, and still debating on if she should or not. "You can't tell anyone okay? Not even Kwest, because, well I guess Tommy was serious when he said no one knows."

"No one knows what?"

"Promise you won't tell."

"Jude I'm not gonna tell," she told her while putting the girl scout solute up, "I have no reason to."

"Yeah." she said. Jude paused several moments, "Um, Tommy has a daughter.."

Sadie's eyes doubled in size as those words reached her ears, "What!" she said quite loud.

"Shh! Dad's sleeping!" she whispered back to her.

"Okay start from the beginning. Since when does he have a daughter?"

"Since about three years ago when she was born."

"You're kidding me. He really has a kid?"

"Her name's Julie."

"Wait, wait, wait, where the hell's she been?" she asked getting a little mad at Tommy.

"Montana."

"What? You're making this up."

"No I'm not listen. He and Porchia got caught up in the moment one night, and well, she got pregnant. They were both too busy and too young to take care of a kid, so they left her with a foster parent that Tommy knew." Jude paused a moment, "The person taking care of her passed away recently, and Tommy had no choice but to go get her."

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"I spent almost nine months with him," she began, "nine months with a single person. I should have known everything about him." Sadie turned her head, "I thought I did."

"Look Sadie, I'm sorry for what happened with you and Tommy, but that was a long time ago."

"And let me guess, you two are now madly in love and ready to, since Tom has a kid and all, ready to raise a family?"

Jude started to get a little mad at Sadie. She knew Sadie knew about how she felt about Tommy, but she hadn't got the hint that Tommy felt the same way back? "Why are you getting so upset? I came here asking for help and–"

"–And to tell me you're dating my ex-boyfriend."

"What? You're the one dating his best friend! Which, by the way, you were telling me how great Kwest is and how he made it so easy to **get over **Tommy."

"I am over him."

"Then don't get mad at me that I'm not!" Jude said as she stormed out of the room.

**Opening Credits **

The next morning Jude woke up a mess. She hadn't even been home for twenty four hours and already had she found out that Tommy has a daughter with Porchia. She's getting blackmailed $50,000 dollars or pictures of her last drunken night will be revealed. And her dad's girlfriend may be moving in. She needed to get out. She drove around for a while and then finally found herself at G-Major. So what if Darius had given them all the weekend off?

"Jude," Darius said as she walked in, "what are you doing here?"

"I, uh, came to record another number one hit?"

"I heard you got bigger problems then that hit."

Jude just looked at him funny. "Uh, like what?"

"Follow me. You have a visitor, he's in with Tommy." Darius said as he walked in the kitchen where Jude saw Tommy and no one other than Cute-Camera-Boy.

Jude's eyes doubled as she saw him, "What–Why the hell are you here?" she demanded.

"The loyal man drove here to return your camera you left with him last summer." Darius told her.

Cute-Camera-Boy set his drink down and turned to Jude with a big smile on his face, "Jude!" he said, "Wow, I thought you'd be more surprised to see me."

"I'm about as surprised as I get to people who I run into that I don't know their name."

"Ah, that much to drink?" he said smiling. "Don't worry, we'll catch up." he said as he walked toward her and put his arm around her leading her out of the room.

Jude got a quick look back at Tommy and mouthed "that's him!" to him. At first Tommy just looked at her funny as the two exited outside, then he caught on.

"Uh, D, I forgot something in my car.. I'll be right back."

"Iight, cool." Darius told him while going through the fridge.

Tommy followed after Jude.

Outside Cute-Camera-Boy held Jude tightly by her arm and led her into a nearby alley. "Hey, Jude, you remember me right?" he said as he pushed her up against the wall. "We had some good times that night, remember?"

In fear she responded to him, "Yeah. How can I forget?"

"Maybe if you were drop dead drunk," he said while squeezing her arm a little tighter which made Jude cry out. "Oh, am I hurting you?" he asked getting in her face.

Jude nodded her head, "Just a little."

"I want my money."

"I just got your letter yesterday.."

"Funny, 'cause the little detector thing I had set in their tells me it was opened about a month ago." and again, he squeezed her arm tighter and pushed her more fiercely against the wall.

"Hey!"

Jude and Cute-Camera-Boy both look up at the end of the alley and spot Tommy. Cute-Camera-Boy let go of Jude and took a step back as Tommy made his way down the alley where they were. Jude let a silent sigh of relief that she was now able to have the flow of blood go throughout her arm again. "What do you want?"

"I'm just checkin' to see if you two are playing nice." he said while looking over Jude, who looked like she was about to burst into tears of fear. "Are you?"

"Just catchin' up with my buddy." he said as he threw his arm around Jude's shoulder roughly, pulling her close to him.

Jude slammed her eyes shut as he pulled her close to him, then Tommy took control over the conversation, "I think catching up time's over," he said as he pulled Jude away. "Cool?" he said while getting in his face.

Cute-Camera-Boy nodded at him as he shot a look at Jude and walked away, "Til next we meet, Miss Harrison." he said as he walked away.

Jude's breathing picked up as Tommy put his arm around her and tried to calm her down, "Hey, hey, it's okay. What happened?"

"I need that money Tommy."

Tommy barged through the G-Major door and into Darius' office. "D we need to talk."

"Well you better start with telling me how you're so important not to have to knock."

"We have some big trouble." he said looking down at Jude. Tommy was pissed off that that guy got away before he knew the whole story.

"What's up?"

"Okay, well, how about we keep this on the 'down-low'." Tommy began while taking a seat.

"Talk."

"How hard would it be to put out fifty thousand dollars?"

Darius laughed, "Fifty g's? You're kidding. For what?"

Tommy looked back at Jude for her consent to go any farther. After she nodded, Tommy tried his best to convince Darius, "Well, someone's blackmailing someone."

"Blackmail?" Darius asked as he looked at Jude, "You?"

Jude shook her head as she pulled the envelope from inside her jacket and handed it to Darius. "I just got it yesterday."

Darius took the envelope and took out the pictures. His expression didn't change at first, and then the note fell out. Darius' anger erupted. As he stood up he slammed the pictures onto his table. "Are you kidding me! Let me guess, you were drunk again?"

Jude shut her eyes to try and block out the yelling, which caused her tears to creep out. She nodded her head yes. "It was the night of my release party.."

Tommy looked back at her, he didn't even know it was_ that night_.

"Okay. Get out. Both of you. I'll make some calls but right now I've had it up to here, and Jude," he said while starring at her.

She opened her eyes as more tears rolled down her face, "Yeah.."

"No more drinking. Understood?"

"Yes." she told him while shaking her head.

**FIRST COMMERCIAL**

Tommy and Jude walked out of G-Major to their cars. Tommy looked over at her, "It's weird you not havin' me to take ya home." he told her smiling.

"Yeah." she agreed, "It's weird driving myself."

"Hey Jude, we need to talk."

"Completely." she told him as she rested her elbows on top of her car, staring over at Tommy.

"Okay, but can we go some place more private? Too many people are around."

"Yeah," she said, trying to be cute, "Where'd ya have in mind?"

"I'd say my place, but it's a little cramped with all the new stuff."

"Well, my dad's at work, and I saw Sadie leave with Kwest earlier if you wanna go back there."

"Sure." he said as he smiled and put his sunglasses on, "I'll beat ya there Harrison."

Jude dropped her jaw as she slid into the driver's seat and started up her car. Tommy pulled up beside her, "Ready girl?" he asked as he revved the motor. With that little threat, she peeled out of there like there was no tomorrow. Of course, in the end, Tommy did beat her back; he beat her back bad. As she pulled into her driveway, Tommy got out of his car, removing his sunglasses and making his way toward Jude. "Still not ready for NASCAR I see."

"Shut up," she said playfully as she gently pushed Tommy's shoulder forward toward her door.

When they got inside Jude plopped down on the couch as Tommy took a seat in an armchair by the couch. "So.." Jude said as she brought her knees onto the couch and put her arms around them looking pretty comfy.

"Okay. When I left that day, we had dinner plans."

Jude gave him a 'ya i know' look, "Okay.. And we had dinner last night."

"Yeah, I know. But," he began as he fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of the best way to say whatever he was going to say. "I want you to know that I'm really, really sorry for how I handled that."

"Tommy it's okay. You're back now. Everything's fine."

"No. You see? That's where you don't get it." he told her as he got up a took a seat next to her on the couch. Jude moved her feet down to the floor to give him room to sit. "I needed that dinner with you Jude. Just like I needed that night with you in the studio, and like I need you now." he told her.

Those words made Jude feel like she was on top of the world, but also made her feel like she wanted to cry. Why now? Why did he have to wait this long to tell her that he felt that way. "Tommy.." she said as her voice kind of trailed off when she caught sight of his eyes and her eyes went to his lips, but she quickly looked away, "Tommy, you have a kid."

Tommy looked hurt as those words hit him, and what was worse was that Jude couldn't even look at him as she said them. He turned in his seat to face her better and he gently grabbed hold on her face and set his other hand on her knee. Jude looked back at him and set her hand over his hand that was on her face. As he slowly moved his hand from her knee and close to her waist, he pulled her face toward him and leaned in to her and their lips gently and smoothly met. The hand that was rested on his moved up his arm and her free hand to the side of his face as she kissed him back, but she pulled away and got off the couch. "Tommy you have a kid." she repeated.

"Jude please," he pleaded as he too got up off the couch, "don't let her stand in the way."

"Tommy I'm seventeen!" she told him, "You're twenty four. Us dating never seemed so non possible than it did now."

"Don't.."

"I'm sorry," and she really was for she wanted this just as much, if even more, than he did, "But I'm still in highschool, and dating someone who has a kid is just.. You know. That's too hard Tommy. I'm too young and I'm not ready for that."

"You're not going to play mommy."

"But I will. I'll do it just like Don play step dad with me and Sadie. He didn't want to either, and me and Sadie are old enough to deal with it, but Julie...she's not old enough. I can't do it Tommy."

"Jude," he said as he ran his hand down her arm, but she pulled away from that.

"Tommy stop! If you can't understand this then just... just leave okay?"

"What's wrong? Why can't–"

"Look, I'm suffering through this too! I learned not to depend on you so much. Look what it got me into.. A drunken mess."

"Listen that night I had no choice."

"But you didn't have to turn your phone off and not answer!" she yelled at him. When he had nothing to say she continued, "It just can't happen okay? I'm so sorry." she told him holding back the tears.

"Don't be."

"What's the supposed to mean! Ya know I'm not sorry. In fact I'm rather mad! You left me Tommy. I'm not always gonna be here when you come back ready for you to sweep me into your arms, kiss me, and tell me it's all okay." she paused a second, "And on top of you leaving, I have myself a real mess, thanks to you too!"

"Don't be pointing fingers at me because you've become a drunk!" he yelled and no sooner those words left his mouth did he wish he could take them back, "Wait." he said, "I didn't mean it like that." he told her, but Jude stood there completely angry.

"Get out of my house." she said cool and calmly.

Tommy knew what he said was really messed up, so he didn't even fight it when she said to leave, and that's what he did; leaving Jude a mess.

Jude looked out the door and watched him speed off down the street, and she cried. Through that whole fight, she'd been strong, but watching him drive away like that, she just couldn't take.

**SECOND COMMERCIAL**

Jude laid on the couch at G-Major starring at the ceiling as she strum away on her guitar. After several moments of beautiful strumming she added words in:

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_wipe my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you."_

From behind her she heard clapping, and saw Darius smiling, "You plan on making that a hit?" he asked. He seemed a lot happier with her than there last encounter.

"A hit?" she asked as she sat up, sitting her guitar on the side of the couch, "You think it was that good?"

"From what I heard, and I think I came in from the beginning, I loved it. A little country, but maybe that's a good thing. Let SME work on their solo demo for a little. This, just you and your guitar, works." he said as he patted her shoulder, "You and T get to recording on that." he told her as he walked away toward his office.

Jude exhaled, happy. That was good to hear, except for the Tommy part, but she knew her music meant too much to hold a grudge on. She's gonna face Tommy, and they're gonna make a great song. Just like they always had.

303 Blinded In Chains

promo

Tommy and Jude are speaking again, but it's not easy recording with Tommy needing to babysit Julie at G-Major. Porchia seems not to be to good as a mother as Jude would have hoped, and with Darius being head of G-Major, and Tommy's boss, Tommy had to deal with it. And as if that wasn't enough, school started, and being a senior isn't as smooth as Jude had pictured.


	3. Blinded In Chains

Blinded in Chains is a song by Avenged Sevenfold

Bless the Broken Road is a song by Rascal Flatts, I didn't write it.

**303 **

_Blinded in Chains_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude looked around the full auditorium as the principal announced the extra activities for the school year.

_Ah, senior year. After twelve long years of school I finally made it. Half days, special privileges, off campus lunch, and classes that you could just go, sit, and leave, and pass. Not to mention the prom, class trips, and graduation. _

Jude looked around her at the speiderman boys and Jamie.

_I gotta admit that without these guys beside me school would have been too hard to deal with. I guess I'm a pretty lucky gal to have buddies like them._

"Wet woolie!" Speed whispered as he slammed his wet finger into Jude's ear.

_Then again, I guess the smallest things make a difference, wether mature, or not. I still love 'em._

"Shh, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"What Jude? If I recall correctly, trouble was your middle name about two weeks ago." Kyle told her from behind.

"Yeah, well this is serious. I don't want to mess this year up." she told them, "Especially since it hasn't even started."

"Will you guys keep quiet?" Jamie said from a bleacher seat below them.

Speed and Wally whispered together, "Spit ball war, first period."

Jude silently giggled at them as she heard the assembly bell go off and everyone got up to go get their schedules.

**Opening Credits**

Porchia walked in the recording booth, where Tommy and Kwest sat, holding Julie's hand, "Here's daddy." she said to her as a small smile grew on Julie's face at the sight of Tommy.

Tommy wheeled his chair back as Julie walked over to him. He picked her up as he too stood up, hugging her, "Hey Jules. How's my little girl doin'?" he asked her as he sat her back down and he went eye level with her, but she just nodded her head. It was barely at all that Julie did talk. I mean, devastation anyone? The girls "mother" dies and she's going now from house to house every few days seeing new faces. Kinda hard for a three year old.

"Hey Porchia, can I talk to you outside? Just for a second."

"I'm kinda busy Tom."

"Just a second." he told her, pretty much making up her mind for her. He turned to Kwest, "Can you watch her for," he turned back to Porchia, "just a _second_?" he finished turning back to Kwest.

"Yeah man, no problem." He told him while picking Julie up on his lap and showing her stuff on the soundboard.

Tommy and Porchia made their way just out the door and Tommy made his little talk a quick one, "Why are you bringing her here when I'm working?"

"Hello, I'm working too."

"Well what about a nanny or something? I can't watch her while I'm working here, it's too hard, there's too many things she can get into or get hurt by. She's your kid too."

"Look Darius has no problem with her here. And a nanny would just be even harder for her. She's still getting used to just you and me let alone another face to remember."

"Then you watch her. She's just as much your kid as she is mine."

"What's going on?"

Tommy turned around and found Darius standing right behind him, "Hey D."

"Tom."

"Darius," Porchia began, "It's no big deal here. I just dropped Julie off with Tommy."

"You're doin' a good job watching her." he said to Tommy.

"That's what the problem is. She doesn't want to hire a babysitter, she just wants to have me put up with her all day."

"Put up with her?" Porchia fired at him.

"Okay, hey, hey," Darius said, while putting out the flames to the soon to be fire. "I'll watch her for now. Don't got a lot on my hands today anyway. But this isn't a normal thing, ya hear? So tonight you're both gonna solve this. I ain't havin' this fighting goin' on everyday here." he told them as he made his way into the recording booth. Porchia blew Tommy off and walked away as he just rolled his eyes at her.

Jude was walking down the halls of her school as Speed, Wally, and Kyle came rushing around the corner shouting, "Ahh! Two people!" Kyle said with two fingers in the air.

Speed was right beside him, "Two successful tours! Two successful albums!"

Wally ran with them, not shouting anything in particular, but getting the halls riled up. Jude looked behind her as Speed picked her up from around her legs, sending her up a few feet, "SME and Jude Harrison!" Speed yelled as he ran with Jude down the hall screaming.

Jude couldn't help but smile, as kids in the hall laughed at the crazy SME boys and her running down the halls like maniacs. She even managed a little, "Woo!" every once in a while. When they got down to the end of the hall Speed set Jude down, laughing, and catching his breath. Kyle and Wally were right there behind her.

"Ah, they love us." Wally said all giddy.

"Why wouldn't they love this?" Speed said as he modeled and flipped his hair and started to walk down the halls.

"You guys are crazy." Jude managed to get out.

"Eh, you know how it is." Speed told her, as he walked backwards to face the others, "So what class do ye have Miss Harrison."

"Detention." came a voice from behind.

Speed didn't stop quick enough and found himself running into some old guy in a suit and tie. "Uh, dude, you lost?"

"No. But apparently you four were in the assembly."

"That's the new principal." Jude whispered to Kyle.

"All four of you, in my office. Five minutes." he said as he turned around and walked off.

"What's this guy got on us?"

"That's the principal Speed." Kyle told him.

Speed's face went blank as his jaw dropped, "Man our first day back! We already got detention."

"Smooth guys." Jude managed to get out as she made her way down the hall, to the principals office.

That afternoon was a lot better than their first day as Seniors. A lot smoother. She walked in her house to find she was home alone, which was just what she needed. Peace and quiet. Until seconds later of course when Stuart and Yvette came in laughing like there was just no tomorrow. "Oh Jude!" Stuart said as he caught his breath from laughing. "How'd school go?" he said as Yvette put her arm on his shoulder.

"Uh." she said.

Stuart laughed, "Uh, what?"

"Well, it actually kinda sucked, seeing as I got detention.."

"What?" he said in a less good mood.

"It was really stupid. I mean we got this new principal and he got mad at us for running in the halls."

"That's all?" Stuart asked a little irritated that she got a detention for something so small.

"Well, Speed—not me," she added in quickly, "Speed and Kyle were kinda yellin' a bunch of stuff about the tour and all. That's what got him mad. We were being, 'disruptive'." she said quoting him.

"Well, we'll talk about this later." he told her, "Hey. How about we all go out and see a movie? Huh? It'd be fun."

"Uh, sorry dad, but I got some homework. Me and Jamie are gonna work on it."

"Oh. Oh, well then, I guess I'll let you get to that."

Jude shook her head as she walked out and headed to Jamie's. As usual Patsy was there. "Well if it weren't the little blonde rebel."

"Hey Patsy." Jude said as Jamie came down the stairs seeing who it was.

"Jude. Hey." he said, "I heard about your little detention thing." he added, snickering.

"Little blonde rebel." Patsy repeated as she ruffled Jude's hair and punched her in the arm.

Jude rubbed the spot that Patsy hit, "Yeah. It was lame."

"Well, I saw Speed running down the hall with you." he said, "Didn't think it was harmful."

"No. Not harmful. 'Disrupting' 'Careless' I can go on, because believe me, he sure did." she told them. "The guy just must be someone who hates musicians, like, I'm just saying that he's all weird about how he heard we'd be leaving school a lot and missing school a lot with the album recording and stuff. He said he isn't goin' to allow it."

"Well kid it looks like you got yourself in a pickle then." Patsy said as she took a big bite out of a an apple.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Senior year." Jamie said, "You can't mess up now. School's gotta be top priority."

"I know, and I'm gonna focus a lot on it, but.. I don't know, I can't just abandon my music, and that's what he wants me to do while school is in session." she said as her cell went off. She looked down at her phone; Tommy. "Hey, I gotta go, it's Tommy. 911."

Jamie put his arm around Patsy as he waved her off, and Jude went out the door.Jude walked into G-Major, staring at the pictures on the walls. As she got toward the end of the hall she collided into Tommy, who had a **hot** cup of coffee in his hands that spilled all over her arm. Jude screamed as the coffee burned her skin, "Ahh!"

"Oh, god, Jude here," he said as he took a napkin and dried off her arm, "Damn, I'm so sorry."

"No. No, it's okay." she said holding her breath.

"Then why aren't you breathing?"

"'Cause it really burns!" she said giving up all attempt to look brave.

"C'mon." he told her while grabbing her hand and leading her off.

Jude and Tommy sat in an old cluttered studio as Tommy took a rag to Jude's burn. "What would I do without you?" she said smiling.

"You'd burn girl."

Jude raised her eyebrows, "No, because without you, I wouldn't of gotten burned."

"Oh, low blow Harrison."

"I guess we really can't stay too mad at each other can we?" she said in a more serious tone than before.

"Guess not." he said as he finished wrapping her arm with gauze. "Some people would call that a good thing." Tommy stood up and started filling the first aid kit back up.

She kinda ignored his last comment as she tried to change the conversation, "So, why'd I get a 911 page here?"

"Darius wants some new song recorded. Told me to give you a 911 page to get ya over here."

"Oh. Yeah, that song."

"From what he says it's a hit."

"Well you know Darius." she said as she followed him out, "He always knows what to say."

**First commercial**

"Okay we're ready." Tommy told her as he gave her a nod to begin playing.

Jude started strumming away on her guitar, and began singing:

"_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago._

_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road._

_But I got lost a time or two._

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through._

_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you._

_Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you._

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through._

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you._

_But you just smile and take my hand,_

_You've been there you understand._

_It's all part of a grander plan, that is coming true._

_Every long lost dream, lead me to where you are._

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars._

_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms._

_This much I know is true,_

_That God blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you."_

Tommy listened throughout the whole song in awe, 'Wow' he mouthed to her as he hit the button, "That was great Jude."

"Thanks." she told him, and that's all she could really get out to say.

Jude, Speiderman, and Kyle came around the corner from Math laughing. "I can't believe the teacher wanted your autograph man!" Kyle said to Speed, who was only smiling now.

"Ya know, I just can't keep them ladies off me." he said while putting his elbow up on Jude's shoulder.

Jude dropped her shoulder, letting Speed lose his balance, "Keep dreaming lover boy."

Speed opened his mouth to talk but stopped when a girl he hadn't seen before started walking toward them. She was on her way to her locker, when Speed caught her eye, "Speaking of ladies." and off he went.

"This should be good." Kyle told Jude.

"Hey," Speed said as he walked up to her and leaned against the locker next to hers, "Gettin' your books?"

The girl looked up at Speed and rolled her eyes, "Special Education's in the North Hall." she told him as she closed her locker and continued walking.

Speed laughed, "That was funny."

"No it wasn't."

"Uh.. What's your name?" he managed to stutter out as the two passed Jude and Kyle.

"Why?"

"I don't know. That's a good question to ask ya know?"

"You're kidding me." she said as she stopped to face him. "You're in SME right?"

"Yeah! You listen to us?"

"No."

"Oh. I can give you a demo if you want?"

"Don't bother." she told him continuing to walk again.

"Uh... Okay.." he said, "So you're really not going to tell me your name, dude? I mean chick, uh, yeah, chick."

"Kaiden."

"Wow. That's pretty. I mean really. No joke."

"Thanks."

"Wanna know mine?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"It's Spe–I mean, Vincent. Vincent Speiderman."

"Well, Vince, your name isn't too bad either."

"You like my name? You should hear my phone number!" he told her wishing he'd keep his mouth shut, especially since he could hear Jude and Kyle from behind cracking up like a pack of wild hyenas.

Kaiden rolled her eyes at him, "I gotta go. My class is up there. See ya Vincent."

"Bye.." he said as he watched her walk down the hall.

"You should hear my phone number!" Kyle said as he jumped on Speeds shoulder. "Man, you shoulda heard yourself."

"Yeah, I kinda did." he said in a stern voice.

"Chill Speed. There's a ton of girls who—talk to Wally?"

"What?" Speed asked as he looked around to see what Jude was talking about and there was Wally talking to Kaiden. It only looked like small talk, like he already knew her. They saw him wave bye to her as he walked up to them.

"Hey dudes." Wally said.

"Dude, you know that chick you were just talkin' to?"

"Kaiden?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she goes to my—my church."

"Church?" Kyle asked a little surprised.

"Dude, since when have you been all relig-a-fied?"

"I go to church." he said. "But what about Kaiden?"

"Dude you have to get me her phone number."

"Speed, give it up, I think you scared her away for life." Jude told him as they all walked into a science class together.

"Wait," Wally said holding back a laugh, "You're the guy she was talking about?"

"Oh this has to be great." Kyle said as he sat his bag down and took a seat.

"What'd she say dude?"

"Some freaky-weirdo guy kept buggin' her."

"Dude for real?"

"No. Speed he made it up." Jude said as she shoved his shoulder.

"I don't get why I couldn't talk to her." he said as the teacher spoke up, announcing class has started and they all stopped talking, since they were in enough trouble from the previous day as it was.

Speed, Kyle, and Wally sped out of the school parking lot as Jude put her backpack in the trunk. Kaiden walked past her, on her own way home. Jude called after her, "Hey!"

Kaiden turned around, "Me?"

"Yeah." Jude said as she shut the trunk and walked over to her. "Uh, can I talk to you about Speiderman?" she asked, but Kaiden just looked at her clueless, "Freaky-weirdo-guy before fifth period.

"Oh, Vincent?"

"Yeah." Jude said feeling weird hearing people actually call him Vincent.

"I don't want to talk. I gotta go. See ya."

"Hey, wait."

"Look I have a boyfriend. I don't want to talk to you. Bye." she told Jude as she turned her back to her and walked off down the sidewalk.

**Second Commercial**

Jude dropped her bag by the door as she collapsed on the couch. "Hey sweety." she heard as she looked up and saw her dad walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey." she said as she laid her head back down.

"Jude, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while." he said as he sat down.

Jude sat up in the couch and looked up at him, paying attention. "What's up dad?"

"Okay. Now, I really want your consent, I mean, I don't want to do this if you're not okay with it."

"Okay with what..?"

"Alright, well you know that I know I've made mistakes in my life that I regret, and I'm trying my hardest to still make things better with you and with Sadie."

"Okay dad just spit it out."

"How would you feel if Yvette moved in?"

Jude didn't say anything. She stared at her dad, at the happy look on his face, I mean, he must really like this woman if he sacrificed screwing his whole family up over her, she thought. It wasn't like her mom who jumped on a plane and started a new life. She was still hesitant though as she replied, "Dad... I think that'd be a good idea."

"Really? Oh Jude, you don't know how happy I am that you're okay with this. But don't worry, you and Sadie are still my best girls." he told her as he got out of his seat and picked the phone up.

"Go ahead call her."

"It's not right away. It'll still be about a month or so."

"Call her dad. You deserve it." she said, feeling just down right down in the dumps. Her parents had officially gotten over each other.

304 Rythms

promo

Cute-Camera-Boy returns and takes Jude out for a ride. A ride that no one can help her get out of. Not even Tommy.


	4. Rythms

hey guys, here's 304 for ya!

Rythms is a song by Sum 41

**Tomorrow is a song by Avril Lavigne, I did not write it.**

* * *

**304 **

_Rythms_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude made her way down her street kicking a rock down the sidewalk.

_So the parents are both over each other. It's official. It's been two weeks, two good dad all to myself weeks, and anytime soon now, Yvette will be marching in, bags in hands, and he's all hers. What can I say? If it were mom I'd be happy, and Sadie did say she tried to really make up with her for what she did. I guess the unexpected things will just never stop._

Jude gave the rock one final kick and watched it skip off the sidewalk, onto the streets, and into a car tire. She looked up and saw no one other than Cute-Camera-Boy. She gasped as she looked around and saw that she was alone.

"Jude!" he said as he leaned out his car window. "Well I'll be damned. How is it that we keep running into each other. It's a small world isn't it?"

"Pretty small considering the fact that you live over 100 miles away."

"Funny lil world." he told her, "By the way I realized something."

"What's that?" she said getting real uncomfortable and nervous.

"I never really introduced myself properly." he said as he stepped out of his car, and walked towards her and held his hand out. Jude took a step back as he came closer. "Don't worry. It's just my hand." he said as he showed her his hand, "Not even a shocker joke on here."

Jude just gave him a deep stare with his hand still held out.

"Shake my hand Jude." he said with a little more force in his voice.

Jude slowly stuck her hand out and he gently grabbed it, and shook it like a gentlemen, that he just wasn't. "I'm Jason." As Jude went to pull her hand away his grip instantly tightened and he pulled her close to him, leading her to the car.

"What are you doing!" she yelled struggling to get away.

"Keep it down, Jude. I have those pictures in an envelope ready to be mailed at anytime. A small detour to the post office won't hurt. So shut up," he said as he pulled his seat forward, "And get in." Jason pushed her head down and shoved her in the backseat. He checked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was watching, and when he didn't notice anyone he got in, buckled up, and looked back at Jude. "What's the matter Jude?" he asked rhetorically. Jude looked away from the drivers mirror and fought back the tears built up in her eyes. Jason laughed as he started the car and drove away.

**Opening Credits**

Jamie walked into G-Major, passing Sadie as he walked in, "Ah, good morning Sadie!" he said.

Sadie looked up at him like he was on something, then saw Patsy stroll in behind him, "Gees Jimmy!" she said as she wacked him upside the head and stalked her way into G-Major.

"Your pets off it's leash." Sadie told him.

"Eh," he said, kinda blowing off that she just wacked him.

"What's the 'eh' for? What'd you do?"

"You females are incredible. Why is it always _us_ men who are in the wrong huh!"

"Are you in the wrong?"

"No."

"Then what's pullin' on her dread locks?"

Jamie gave a sarcastic smile to her, "I have a riddle for ya Sadie. What happens every, say about, twenty-eight days, that makes a man just want to ride off into the sunset lookin' forward to some nice relaxation and come back home like nothing ever happened."

Sadie nodded, "That bad huh?"

"Oh god," Jamie said as he threw his head down on the counter, pulling at his emo hair, "it's murder Sadie! She's a time bomb waitin' to explode, so if I were you, for the next few days, don't push her buttons. Be nice."

"Got it Jimmy."

"Mr. Andrews." Liam said from behind as Jamie turned around, "Why is it I always find you out here talking to Miss Harrison when you should be doing your job?"

"Sorry Liam."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. You better start getting serious here James or else look forward to flippin' burgers."

Jason pulled up to an old warehouse in the back skirts of town that looked like no one had been there since the 1800s. He stepped out and pulled the seat open. Jude climbed out cautiously, "Where are we?"

"A place I found a few weeks ago. Completely abandoned since 1998."

"Great, and uh," she paused, scared of the answer; she felt the tears building up again, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, _I_ am going to talk to _you_ and _we_ are going to try and figure out how the hell I'm getting my money. Ya see," he said as he threw his arm around Jude's shoulder and grasped it tightly, pulling her alongside with him into the old warehouse. "I don't like being ignored, or having my bluff being called." he opened the door to an empty room. The ceiling was almost twenty feet high where the windows were. No escape route shown. He pushed Jude into the room. She scraped her palms of her hand as she skidded to a stop on the hard concrete floor and looked up at Jason. "This room here is a thinking room. See I'll be right outside this door on my laptop, which by the way is also easy access to getting these pictures to the press. You are going to be thinking of a way on how to get my money!" he yelled slamming the door shut.

Kwest folded a piece of paper, with a giant smile on his face as Patsy sang. "Shouldn't you be listening to her?" Jamie asked with his head ducked out of Patsy's view. She told him not to bother Kwest while she was singing.

"Dude relax she's doin' fine. Besides don't you listen to music when you're writing stuff, or doin' homework? Chill man."

"Did you not understand my warning to you! Patsy gets pissed—I get hit! She hits pretty hard for a girl, Kwest, let me tell ya. I got bruises, scars—"

"Then here. Make yourself useful, and can ya take this to Sadie for me?" he asked as he handed Jamie the note.

"What, are you in kindergarten man?"

"Do you want Patsy to know your distracting me from her singing?"

Jamie didn't answer. He evil eyed Kwest on his way out though. As he made his way up to the desk Tommy was just walking in, holding Julie by the hand. Porchia came around the corner looking like she was ready to beat the hell out of Tommy. "We gotta talk!" she yelled as she chased after him.

"Dammit Porchia!" Darius yelled as he came out of his office. Tommy tried to keep walking, but Darius caught him too. "No way you're gettin' outta here too, T. Both of you. In my office now!"

Jamie approached Sadie with a _yikes_ look on his face. "What now Jamie?" Sadie asked, like she was sick of the normal everyday Porchia-Tommy face-downs.

"A letter from your man." he said as he flung the note over to Sadie.

A big grin came up on her face as she unfolded it. Jamie turned to leave and go back in with Kwest. "Oh wait Jamie!" she called as he turned around to see what she could possibly want. She called him over with her fingers, and as he rolled his eyes he walked back over, watching her scribble down a reply on the paper. She folded it in half, like Kwest had it originally. Jamie took the paper from her. "Thank you Jamie!" she said as he moped back into the sound booth.

"You've got mail!" Jamie announced, mimicking the AOL man, as he sat down handing the note back to Kwest who read it immediately. A smile grew on his face as Patsy finished singing.

"Is that a note for me, music man?" Patsy asked as she removed her headphones.

"Some notes Patsy." he told her.

Jamie mouthed the word 'liar' to him, as Kwest finished his reply and handed the paper back to Jamie again. "Ah, c'mon."

"Aw, how sweet you guys are passin' notes."

Jamie nodded to Patsy as he stood up and headed for the door again, but backed out of the way as Tommy charged through mad as a bull. "Whoa dude what's up?" Kwest said as he turned Patsy's music on so she could sing again.

"Alright here goes take six six six!" she yelled, getting pissed that Kwest was using her to kill time so he could write notes and argue with Tommy.

"I swear Porchia's getting on my last nerves."

"Dude, you're the one–"

"Kwest. I'm telling you as a friend. Don't get on her side right now."

"Alright man whatever. But you gotta stop this arguing. That's all that poor kid hears is you two bicker about who gets to watch her. She may only be three but she's not stupid."

"I know and that's why I hate when Porchia gets me fired up!" he said as he paced around the booth. "Where's Jude?"

"She hasn't been with you?" Jamie asked.

Tommy looked over to Jamie, "When'd you get here?"

"I was the figure you almost ran over in your stampede of rage five seconds ago."

"Well, she's not with me. Did she say she was?"

"No. But she didn't come with Sadie, and her car was at her house when I left, but I know she wasn't home because I called to ask her to ride with me and Patsy here."

Tommy pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed her number, but there was no answer. "No answer."

**First Commercial**

Jude walked around the concrete room hoping to find a secret door or loose floorboard, even though there wasn't a crack in the wall at all and the floor wasn't even made with boards. She banged her fist on the wall a few times hoping maybe it would break down, but she had no luck with that either. There was no doors except for the one that had big-bad-Jason on the other side and the only windows were almost twenty feet high. She gave up. There was no way she could get out, she thought to herself as she leaned against a wall and slid down it. As she landed her cell phone fell out of the pocket of her jacket. "Oh my god!" she whispered to herself. It was like she found a million dollars. She flipped the phone opened to find that she had a missed call from Tommy. She sighed, wishing she'd of been able to answer it.

She quickly dialed the numbers to his cell and hit send, but there was a problem. "Come on. Come on." the call cut out. "Ugh!" she said as she slammed her fist to the ground. No reception. This guy had thought of everything. Maybe that was why he didn't ask for her cell. Another light bulb went off though. Text messages. She flipped her phone open again and texted Tommy, 'tom i need help! crazy pic boy kidnaped me. im stuck in warehouse. please respond.' "That should be self explanatory enough for now." she said as she hit send.

Darius came in the recording booth where everyone was. "T can I have a word." Tommy got out of the chair and followed Darius out, but stopped at the door when he cell started to vibrate. "Tom." Darius said.

"Wait. It's from Jude."

Jamie stood up to listen, and the worries in his gut grew when he saw fear strike Tommy's face.

"Tell Jude to get her butt down here while you're at it!"

"Oh my God." Tommy said as he ran his hand through his hair and brought it back down to cover his mouth.

"Is she okay?" Jamie asked.

"D, can I have a minute? One minute."

Darius shook his head and flew his arms up in the air, "I don't see why not. Everyone else does whatever they damn well please anyway! One minute Tom!"

Tommy closed the door. "That Jason kid's got Jude."

"What!" Jamie said as he went over to read the message himself.

"What's it say Jimmy?"

"Tom I need help. Crazy Pic boy kidnaped me. Im stuck in some ware house. Please respond."

Tommy closed the message and texted her back, 'where r u? what ware house?'

"Who's this pic boy?" Patsy asked, remaining completely cool the entire time.

"Some freak who's black mailing Jude for fifty thousand dollars and threatens to send pictures of the last time she got drunk to the press. A fine habit you got her into." Jamie sarcastically snapped.

"Well then. My little blonde rebel's doin' just fine."

"She's kidnaped Patsy! This isn't a joke and it's anything from fine."

"She wrote back." Tommy said, "It says all she knows is its by a big lake and its been abandoned since '98."

"The old O' Connor Factory?" Patsy asked.

"I know that place!" Tommy said as he closed his phone and headed out the door, but ran into Darius.

"Your minute's up."

"D, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I swear I'll be back. And I'll have Jude." he said as he walked past Darius.

"Where you goin?"

"It's hard to explain."

"T, if you walk out that door, don't come back. I've had it up to here with this crap you've put me through with my sister these past few weeks. You leave now, don't plan on havin' a job when you come back."

"D, man this is serious!"

"I don't care." Darius said as he slammed his door to his office shut.

"Now what?" Jamie asked.

"I know where it is." Patsy announced.

"How you gonna take on this guy? The guy's a punk kid."

"I think she could do it actually." Jamie said as he started to put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped. "I'll go get the little blonde rebel, show pic boy who's boss and end this black mail thing."

"How are you going to stop him from sending the pictures to the press?" Tommy asked.

"Give me a video camera and that's all I ask."

Jude opened her phone, waiting for Tommy to write her back. It'd been twenty minutes since she last heard from him, and all she could think was he had no idea where to look and gave up. So she turned to the one thing she did best, and sang.

"_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay._

_Yea I try to believe you,_

_But I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_It always turns out to be a different way._

_I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say._

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_Is a different day._

_And I wanna believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay._

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today..._

_Tomorrow it may change."_

A knock came from the door as she stood up, hoping that it could possibly be Tommy. "Ju-ude." Jason said in a sing-songy voice.

"What do you want?"

He walked up to her, "I want a lot of things actually. See the thing with sending these to the press, it's not benefitting me at all. All it does is embarrass you."

"Your point? You're not telling me nothing I don't know." she said sarcastically.

Rage filled up in Jason's eyes as he threw the back of his hand across Jude's face. "Don't back talk me! I'm in control here!" he reached down and grabbed a handful of Jude's hair and pulled her up onto her knees, angling her face to look right at him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried with everything to hold them back. She cried out in pain of Jason pulling her hair, "I'm in control!"

"Think again bud." Patsy said from behind.

Jason turned around and Patsy threw her fist across his face. Jason flew to the ground landing next to Jude. Jude crawled quickly away from him and looked up and saw Jamie video taping the whole thing. Patsy grabbed the back of his neck and faced his face toward the camera.

"Please sir," Jamie began, "state your full name for the record."

Patsy tightened her grip on the back of his neck, "Ahh, Jason!" he yelled

"Jason what!" Patsy said. Jason didn't answer but he jerked Patsy off of him and pushed her to the side, but Patsy was quicker than him, "Hell no buddy!" she yelled as she jumped on his back sending him crashing to the ground on his stomach.

"Sir, your full name."

"Smile for the camera Jason." she said as she pulled his face off the ground and let Jamie get a good shot of it."

"Jason Ridder."

"And where do you live Jason Ridder?"

"Ah, wait James!" Patsy said as she pulled Jason's wallet out. She plopped her butt down on the small of his back as she went through his wallet and pulled his drivers license out. Patsy read it over then slapped the back of his head. "Buddy don't kid with me," she yelled as she grabbed a handful of hair. "What's your name?"

"Jason Lucas. My last name is Lucas." he answered out of breath.

"Holy jumpin' crickets! We have a winner!"

"Sir, for the record again, where do you live? Including address and city."

"I live in Berry on 426 Willow."

"Another winner!" Patsy announced.

"And sir for the record, did you not blackmail Miss Harrison?"

"I did."

"And one last question, for the record of course, why are you two in some old abandoned building, which is trespassing, should I add. Is it because you kidnaped her?"

Jason hesitated. Patsy jerked his head, "Yes! I kidnaped her. I kidnaped her."

Jamie turned the camera off. "Okay Jason." he began as he made his way over to Jude, "You're not doing anything with those pictures you hear? They're gonna be deleted, and if you send them to the press, we put this on the nation wide news."

"That story won't sell."

"We got your confessions."

"And don't forget the part where I kicked his ass!"

"And the part where she kicked your ass. And you think fifty thousand is a lot, wait til she sues you," Jamie added as he put his arm around Jude and looked at her cheek which was swollen up like a balloon. "You'll be bone dry and in prison."

"Okay. Okay, I won't send the pictures in."

"Is that a promise pretty boy?" Patsy said as she grabbed the back of his neck again.

"Promise!" he yelled.

Patsy let go of him and got off his back and walked over by Jamie and Jude. Jason started to get up, "No, no, no. You stay down."

"Why!"

"Because you messed with the wrong group of people!" Patsy said, but Jason still just stood there.

"Oh, I don't think I recorded the whole thing love." Jamie said to Patsy.

"I'm down!" Jason yelled as he got back on the floor.

"Come on kiddo." Jamie said as he rubbed his hand up Jude's arm for comfort. "Lets get you out of here."

"Wait, now just one moment here. Blondie don't you want your revenge here at scum-buckets-r-us?" she said pointing down at Jason.

Jude looked over at him, met eyes with the man who stole her away from her life right out of the street and he didn't care, "No." she said removing eye contact with him.

"Not even right in the groin?"

"He's not worth it." she said as she sniffed and wiped at a tear and her and Jamie began to leave.

"Come on Patsy. No matter how big your mood swings are, I'm not leaving you here."

Patsy walked past Jason and stepped on his hand on her way out to catch up with Jamie and Jude. "Lets go get some grub."

**Second Commercial**

Jude laid on her bed and went through the pictures that Jason had taken of her. "I am never getting drunk again." she said as she threw them in the trash can next to her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay Jude?" Jamie asked as he and Patsy stood in the door way. Patsy said something too, but Jude couldn't understand since her mouth was full of food from Jude's kitchen.

"I'm fine. Thanks so much." she said as she sat up. Jamie walked over and gave her a big hug, but Jude pulled away when his cheek hit hers, "Ow." she said.

Jamie looked at her cheek, "Man, that's gonna swell up big time."

"Gonna? James' it already has."

"Well it's got a lot more to go. I know," he said pointing back at Patsy. "Trust me."

Jude laughed as she hugged him one more time, "See ya Jamie. Thanks Patsy."

Jamie nodded as they both walked out of site. Jude laid back down and tried to think of what she was gonna say to explain for her cheek? Her dad was gonna freak out. Her thoughts were interrupted though as her cell phone started to ring. Caller ID read Tommy. Jude paused, she didn't want to talk to him, then opened her phone, and hit ignore.

"Hey, it's me Jude. Leave me a message, and I'll try and call ya back." Tommy hung his phone up. Jamie had already informed him Jude was okay, but Tommy still wanted to talk to her, but instead of calling a million times he got back on Mason's recording session, his job, the job that kept him from saving Jude's life.

* * *

305 

I Hate Everything About You

Jude blows up at Tommy about Porchia and the two leave G-Major screaming. Jude goes home and finds advice from Sadie who points her in the direction where Tommy could be, a bar, with no one other than Eden.


	5. I Hate Everything About You

**hey guys. on the first post for Back in Black Part One, I said I was only going to post season three, but I've changed my mind. I'm posting season 3-6 on here, and only start new stories, the sequal, as different documents.**

**thanks to everyone who's reviewed! there hasn't been a lot, but hey, I just put this story up a few days ago, so thanks to the people who have reviewed.**

**this chapter starts up the Jude and Tommy "chemistry" if that's what you want to call it. it's kinda the starting point of what's to come. I still wouldn't classify this story as a "jommy" but like I said, it has it's moments, and this chapter is kinda what starts it off.**

_"I Hate Everything About You" is a song by Three Days Grace._

_"Pieces" is a song by Sum 41, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

**

**305**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Jude walks in G-Major with her hood on from her sweatshirt and sunglasses, trying everything to cover the massive bruise from yesterday.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_So Jamie was right. My face is swollen up like a balloon, hence the hood over my head and big sunglasses covering most of my cheek. I never thought in a million years I would get kidnaped, but I guess you can't just be totally uncautious your whole life. It's just weird to think I could have died yesterday._

Jude saw Tommy at the end of the hall.

_And some people just didn't even care._

Tommy walked up to Jude to see how she was, "Jude," he said as she walked right past him.

"Don't talk to me Quincy."

"What?" he said as he walked after her. "What happened yesterday, I was calling all night."

"I know, you kept waking me up."

"Sorry." he said, as she kept walking away from him, "Jude I–"

Jude flung around to face him so fast her hood came off, "Tommy what don't you understand about don't talk to me? Leave me alone okay?"

"God, what happened to your face?"

Jude kept walking ignoring him. She was serious, she wasn't going to speak to him. She walked into the recording booth to record Pieces.

**Opening Credits**

Jude stood there and heard the music come into her ears as she began to sing:

"_I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it,_

_I don't believe it makes me real._

_I thought it'd be easy, _

_But no one believes me,_

_I meant all the things that I said._

_If you believe if it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know._

_Just to see if it were true,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own."_

The song wasn't finished, but Tommy turned the volume down to talk to Jude, "Can I ask why you're mad at me?" he said, because he really had no clue.

Jude looked at him like he was brain dead, "Tommy I could have died yesterday! And you didn't do anything about it!"

"What?" he said as he stood up.

"Why shouldn't I be mad?"

"I couldn't leave Jude or I would have—"

"I could have died Tommy! I was kidnaped, I could have gotten raped or whatever that psycho boy had in mind!"

"Jude–"

"No. Don't act like you care!"

"You don't think I care about you!"

"People don't do that to people they care about! And now I wouldn't do it for you." she said as she stormed out of the recording booth. Tommy followed after her.

"You can really look me in the eye and tell me that I don't care about you!"

"I just did!"

"Fine! I don't! Get kidnaped again!" he yelled boiling with rage.

Jude gave him the angriest look as she walked away from him. "What's all the yellin' about?" Liam said as he walked out of his office.

"I can't work today. Not with Tommy."

"Ah, ya know—"

"No. I'm sick of this constant fighting here. Both of you get out."

"What?" Jude said.

"I hear this every blessed day! Both of you, out!"

Jude gave Tommy that pissed off look again as she stormed out.

Jude flew through the front door of her house and slams it behind her. "Jude don't slam the door!" Stuart yelled at her, but Jude ignored her. She was so mad at Tommy she didn't care for anything as she charged up the stairs. Sadie was on her way down and Jude walked right through her as if she wasn't there, shoving Sadie against the rail of the stairs.

"Hey!" she yelled as she caught her balance. "What's your—" but she stopped after Jude was off down the hall toward her room. Sadie headed after her. She came to Jude's door and threw it open, "Ya know just—" but again she didn't finish. Jude had her back toward Sadie while laying on her bed, and it sounded like she was crying. Sadie turned to leave her alone, but instead went back in Jude's room, quietly closing the door behind her and sitting at the end of Jude's bed.

They were both quiet, except for Jude's crying which she tried to cry as quiet as possible, for almost a minute until Sadie spoke. "Jude are you okay?"

Jude looked over her shoulder at her and gave her a look like, _that was a stupid question_ and looked back toward the wall she'd been starring at. Sadie stood up and sat on the other side of Jude, where she could see her face. "Okay, you're not okay," she paused, "what happened?" she asked, while hoping to God it had nothing to do with Tommy.

"It has to do with Tommy. You don't want to listen." Jude answered, without even looking at Sadie.

Sadie held back what she wanted to say, and tried to help Jude out, "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm trying to be a good older sister here so," she paused, "I'm all ears."

Jude didn't say anything for a few seconds, then turned onto her back and looked at Sadie and everything just kinda spilled out, "Sadie I said some stuff I really didn't mean to say to him. Yesterday some stuff happened and he didn't do anything about it, and I told him he didn't care about me. I told him I don't care about him either." she was crying again as she sat up, "I care about him so much."

Sadie reached out and let Jude cry on her shoulder as she tried to think of what to say. Sadie was over Tommy although she hadn't moved on from the fact of Jude and him possibly being a _Jude and He. _But, Sadie did know that she was perfectly happy with her own love life, and she had to let her sister be happy with her own too. "Jude, if I'm not wrong, yesterday he and Darius got into a big fight because he was leaving. Something to do with you. If that's what you're talking about then, he wasn't lying. Patsy stepped up with Jamie to go get you." she told her as she pulled away, and Jude started to wipe away her tears.

"He was really going to get me?"

"He kept saying it was important, but Darius wouldn't listen."

"Oh god.." she said as she held her stomach, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Well... I think I might know where he is."

Jude looked up at Sadie with her watery eyes.

Tommy was sitting at his own table by himself. The bar wasn't too crowded or loud, but it looked like he was the only one alone. He had a few shot glasses on the table and half glass of some other drink. Eden Taylor, Jude's runner up in the Instant Star contest three years ago, walked through the door, almost like she owned the place. She went straight to the bar and handed the bartender something, said her hello, nice to see ya again, and turned to leave. On her way out she saw Tommy. "Tom Quincy?"

Tommy turned his head up and gave a small nod to her, "Hey." he said as he took a drink.

"Never thought I'd run into you here." she said as she pulled up a seat next to him. When Tommy didn't answer her back she tried to make conversation herself. "So why are you here?" she asked while scamming the table of empty shot glasses, and other glasses, "Drinking your problems away I'm guessing. What happened?"

Tommy sat his glass down on the table and looked to Eden. "I think I'm losing someone real close to me."

Eden placed her hand on his, "Oh Tom, I'm sorry." she said, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Tommy looked at Eden's hand, but didn't move his away. A waitress came to the table and they both ordered some more drinks, and Tommy started to tell Eden what really did happen.

Tommy was pretty drunk by now. By the looks of it, it seemed as Eden had been ordering herself water and soda, while Tommy was getting all the alcohol in his system. He'd been spilling everything out to Eden so far. "I don't care about her." he said as he took a drink, which he did a lot almost every time he paused to talk, "If I don't care about her why'm I here! Why'm I sittin' talkin' here to you? Ya know Eden, you!" he said while throwing a finger in her face, "You shoulda won that, that thingy. That one thingy that Jude won. She's too young. I mean so what if ya can't sing!" he paused, "They edit that stuff in with stars all the time..ya know?"

Eden was looking a little mad at the remark, but continued to listen to him, watching him get more and more drunk, the more he complained about Jude; which Eden was loving. "May–"

"I need another beer, do you have another beer?" he asked as a waiter walked by, "Hey! Can I have uh, I have another," he was trying to remember what he was asking for, but Eden answered for him.

"Can you bring us a beer and another glass of coke please?"

"That's it!" he yelled, "Beer. Another—"

"Sure thing ma'am." he said while giving a pathetic look at Tommy and heading back to the kitchen.

As Sadie parked the car behind the Viper, Jude went to undo her seatbelt, but stopped. "What am I gonna say to him?"

"Jude," she said as she turned the car off, "We've been over this. Just go in and say, 'We need to talk' but don't say it mean. Say it nice and calm, and then just sit down with him and talk. Apologize."

Jude undid her seatbelt, and opened the car door. She got outside the car then looked back in, "How long are you gonna wait?"

"I'm not waiting." she told her as the car started up, "You're getting a ride home in the car in front of me."

Jude looked at Tommy's car, "What if we get in another fight?"

"Maybe you'll make up from that fight on the way back to the house then. He's not gonna leave you at a bar Jude."

"Not so sure about that right now." she said to herself, "Fine. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." she told her as she closed the door and walked up the sidewalk toward the bar.

Eden was holding Tommy's hand again as he rested his head on the table asking what he should do. Through the window Eden saw Jude pass, and head toward the door. Eden looked around, like she was thinking of something to do. Tommy sat his head back up and looked at Eden. Jude entered the bar, but Tommy had his back to her so he didn't see her. Jude looked around for Tommy.

"Here Tom." she said as she grabbed hold of his face and kissed him. At first Tommy just held his face there, then kissed her back. Jude saw everything. In shock she stopped. She looked outside and saw Sadie drive off, so she then quickly started to walk again and straight toward their table. Tommy pulled away and moved Eden's hands away.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Jude." Eden said, as Jude joined the two. Eden stood up.

"Jude?" Tommy said, "You.." he started to say as he turned his head over his shoulder and saw Jude walking up, but Jude didn't stop to chat. Jude pulled her right hand back and slapped Eden instantly across her face. She had her left arm cranked back to punch her, but Tommy quickly stood up and grabbed her to hold her back. Eden had fallen into the table as Jude tried to get out of Tommy's grip, but with Tommy not being so sober and Jude wrestling to get away Tommy lost his balance and the two fell to the ground.

The man Eden had talked to at the bar earlier had grabbed Eden by the arm before she could fight back and some big fat bald guy came and grabbed both Jude and Tommy and threw them outside.

Tommy flew to his hands and knees and fell against the outside wall of the bar. Jude came out the out right behind, nearly tripping over him as the bald fat dude slammed the door on them. Jude started to search through her pockets, "Of course," she said as she finished checking her jacket pockets, "this just has to be the day I didn't bring my phone." She shot a look down at Tommy who was sitting underneath the outside window of the bar holding his head and moaning in pain. The man from behind the bar came out with Eden following behind him. She shot a dirty look at Jude then looked down at Tommy and blew him a kiss. Jude took a step forward to go after Eden but stopped. The bald fat guy opened the bar door again. Jude froze like she wasn't going to do anything.

He stared at Jude like she was pathetic and unimportant, then, like he was wasting his time said, "Here." he tossed Jude Tommy's keys, "Ya might wanna be the driver." he looked over at Tommy, and shook his head like Tommy too was pathetic and unimportant, "He'd run himself off the road."

"I'm not with him."

"Well then the cops will have to pick him up—C'mon buddy."

Jude rolled her eyes and hated how she was being soft, "No. Wait, wait, I'll drive him."

The bald dude went back inside. Jude looked down at the palm of her hand where the keys were, and she smiled as she looked from the keys to Tommy's Viper, to Tommy's actual Viper. "C'mon Tommy." she said as she made her way to the car. She quickly got in and buckled up, and Tommy had barely got up. Jude beeped the horn, "C'mon!" as Tommy almost stumbled back to the ground, but he made his way to the car practically hovering over the ground. "Let me see your license." she said as he took his wallet from his back pocket. Jude looked through and pulled his license out, reading the address, she had never been to Tommy's actual house before.

**First Commercial**

When they had finally arrived at his house Tommy had his arm around Jude as she unlocked his door and helped him in. He was practically passed out as she led him through his place and back to his bedroom. She hit the door open with her foot as she came to his room and led him toward his bed where she let him fall onto. Jude switched the light on and Tommy's hand immediately covered his eyes, "Suck it up Tommy." she told him as she looked for a phone to call Sadie for a ride., but she had no luck. She made her way to the door, where she stopped and looked back. Tommy was passed out, and it looked like he could fall off the bed the first time he'd go to roll over.

Instead of continuing her search for a phone she went back in the room. She dimmed the light so Tommy's eye's wouldn't hurt as bad as she sat him up to take his jacket off which she just threw on the floor. Tommy mumbled stuff to her, but nothing anyone could understand. She laid him back down and picked his feet up on the bed, then sat down at the end of the bed and untied his shoes and threw them over by his jacket. She stood up and looked down at him, like she wasn't even mad anymore, but she was, but it was like she couldn't stay mad, and she grabbed the blanket and covered him up.

"You're a real pain Quincy." she said to herself, as she turned the light as low as they could go, picked up his hand that was hanging off the side of the bed and placed it over his stomach.

Tommy said in a very low voice, almost a whisper, that was still even hard to understand, "I love you Jude."

Jude did a double take, for she wasn't sure if what she heard, was really what she heard. She looked down at him, but he looked the same way he had since he passed out in the car on the way home. She thought to herself, it wasn't what he really said. Jude didn't however continue to look for a phone. She left Tommy's door open as she made herself comfortable on the couch, but she couldn't sleep. She was so mad that Tommy kissed Eden. Eden of all people. Was he trying to hurt her? Not really able to fall asleep Jude got up and decided to go about through Tommy's house.

It was a really nice house she had to admit. It was huge, but it wasn't small. It was four bedrooms which the spare ones were used for storage and stuff. One room was a small studio, like a mini G-Major sound booth. She looked over his desk at the lyrics to songs had written and guitar tabs he'd made up, then Jude came across a picture. It was a picture of Jude and Tommy from where they went to the elementary school that day. "Man Quincy.." she began as she ran her finger slowly down his face, "You sure know how to make a girl weak at the knees."

Jude left Tommy's office to explore the fourth and final room. Expecting it to be full of BoyzAttack memorabilia she was shocked when it was Julie's room. The walls were painted a soft pink with little yellow flowers. There were pictures of Finding Nemo characters and Lion King characters on her walls and stuffed animals scattered across the floor. A toy box sat underneath the window that seemed to be overflowing with toys since it wasn't shut. Jude made her way over to Julie's bed. It had a canopy like a princess bed and had a Cinderella bed comforter. Reality hit even harder as Jude noticed how much of a dedicated father Tommy must be. She was glad he didn't neglect Julie, and that he obviously cared a lot about her, but it hurt Jude because she knew that the little girl who slept in the bed that Jude was staring at, was the reason Jude couldn't be with Tommy.

The next morning Tommy walked out yawning and rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He's got a pretty bad hangover. On his way to get a drink of water he walks past the couch and sees Jude, and stops, "Jude—what," he paused, "what happened last night?" he asked himself as he stood there in confusion and stared down at Jude. He continued his way to the kitchen but stubbed his toe on the corner of the couch. Jude woke from the motion of the couch, her too forgetting where she was, but remembered seconds later, unlike Tommy.

"Gees Tommy, don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him while sitting up. Tommy made his way to the chair and started massaging his toe. "Good job genius. How's the hangover?"

Tommy gave her a deep stare, "Jude what happened last night?"

Jude hesitated to answer. She remembered the fight they had, the kiss that he and Eden shared, and also what she thought she heard him say last night. "Does the name Eden ring a bell?"

Tommy sat back in the chair, looking like he was trying to remember, but he didn't remember in time, as the phone rang. Tommy held his head as Jude answered it, "Hello?"

"Jude! Good, I thought you'd be there."

"Sadie? What are you calling for?"

"To see where you are. Your principal called and he's ranting on and on about how you aren't in school."

Jude looked at her watch, "Great, it's already third period!"

"Yeah, so get your butt down there. You're gonna mess up your senior year if you keep this up he said."

"I'm on it." she told her as she hung up the phone, and turned to Tommy who was still holding his head, "Hangover's pretty much suck huh?"

Tommy slightly nodded in response, "What'd Sadie want?"

"I'm late for school, so I'll be leaving now."

"Better stop and get a change."

Jude looked down realizing she was still wearing the same thing. "I'm borrowing a sweatshirt. Half the day's almost over anyway right? No one will know." she said as she went in and raided Tommy's closet and pulled out a sweatshirt. As she walked out she grabbed Tommy's keys.

"Whoa—hey what are you doing?"

"I need a ride to school, and you can't drive anyway."

"Wait—" he said, but Jude was already out the door.

**Second Commercial**

Jude moped around the corner of the hallways as she headed to her fourth period class only making one pit stop to her locker to retrieve her backpack. She came close to the end of the empty hallway as she heard quick footsteps and around the corner as Kaiden came running right into her. Jude lost balance but stayed on her feet as Kaiden fell off to the side. "Whoa, you okay?" Jude said as she held her hand out to help her up.

Kaiden got up on her own ignoring Jude's hand, "I'm fine." she quickly said as she began to walk off.

Jude watched her walkaway, knowing something was up with that kid. Why was she so happy around everyone else at school except her, Speed, and Kyle? The bell rang, interrupting Jude from her thoughts as Speed and Jamie came out of class together bumping into Jude. "Sup dude." he said.

"Where were you this morning?" Jamie asked.

"I, uh slept in."

"God, Jude that bruise looks horrible."

"Thanks Jamie." she said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's Kaiden, later dudes."

"Wait," Jude said as she pulled him back by his t-shirt, "Speed, I think you should leave her alone."

"Why?"

"I'm not real sure."

* * *

**306** _Stuart and the Avenue_

promo

It's the day Yvette's supposed to move in, and Jude's trying to be as happy as she can, but with a bad day at school to come home to more than she expected Jude can't seem to take it, and G-Major isn't the solution when she hears Eden on a local talk show about how she "kicked Jude's ass."


	6. Stuart and the Avenue

**Hey guys!**

**thanks to: **_Jena Rink, Duddley111, Camsma, Kimberlli, Lovedidntwantme1, tqluvsjh277, and Tanya50801 for reviewing. _

**okay, here's the next chapter, i hope you guys like it!**

_"Stuart and the Avenue" is a song by Green Day_

_"My December" is a song by Linkin Park, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

306 **

_Stuart and the Avenue_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_I know once I said school is for losers. I know I once corrected myself for saying that too. School is for anything but losers, because losers could not handle these classes I'm putting up with. They couldn't handle this pressure of keeping a 3.5, coming to class everyday with only a break once a week for my job as a music artist. Losers couldn't handle this. I barely can._

Jude closed her book at the sound of the bell and put her things together. She followed Jamie out as she held a pencil in between her teeth, cramming papers into her bag, "Miss Harrison," she heard as she turned around toward the teacher, taking the pencil out of her mouth. He looked up at her waiting for a response.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Andrews, Jude's a big girl, you can wait for her outside." he said as he turned his attention back to Jude and Jamie walked out. "This report." he said while handing her a thick bunch of papers.

"My report on Hamlet?"

"Yes," he said as he handed it to Jude, "I'm disappointed."

"Huh? I worked forever on this."

"It doesn't show."

"Well, what did I do wrong?"

"Take it home. I'll give you until the end of the week to re-due it."

"The end of this week?"

"My comments are in there, it shouldn't be too hard. You're lucky I'm even giving you that long to make it up." Jude opened her mouth to speak, but Mr. Jacobs cut her off, "Now I must be going. If you have any other questions speak to me about it tomorrow." he told her as he picked up his suitcase and followed Jude out.

_Point proven that school is **not** for losers._

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked through her front door, "Dad, I'm home!"

"Hey we're in the kitchen Jude." he yelled as Jude heard Yvette and him share a laugh.

"Well I got a meeting a G-Major in an hour," she said while removing her jacket, "I'm just gonna go get started," she looked down at her paper, "I'm gonna get started on some homework." she told him as she started to make her way up the stairs, staring at the big red F. Stuart walked around the corner as Jude was going up, but before he could say anything Jude had collided into someone coming down from upstairs, and as she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. Her face went into shock as she stared from the girl in front of her down to her father.

"Jude," he began as she heard Yvette coming in from the other room, "this is Kaiden."

Jude looked back at Kaiden, but before she could say anything Yvette spoke, "Kaiden! What's wrong with you? Introduce yourself!"

Jude's attention was thrown back to Yvette. That comment she made to Kaiden was coming from someone who Jude hadn't even officially been introduced to. "Hey Jude." she said as she continued to make her way down stairs.

"What? You two know each other?" Stuart asked with a little relaxation in his voice.

"We've bumped into each other at school a few times." Kaiden said as she passed by and made her way into the other room.

"Uh, dad. Can I talk to you, outside? Alone."

Stuart and Jude made their way onto the front porch, and the second the door closed behind Stuart, Jude freaked, "Dad please tell me you're not serious?"

"Look Jude," he began, obviously stuck on words, "I really didn't know how to tell you."

"How about, 'by the way Yvette's bringing her daughter'."

"And this is one of the reasons how I didn't know how to tell you and postponed telling you." he paused, "She's not exactly Yvette's daughter."

"What?"

"It's real complicated."

"Well un-complicate it and tell me. Do you know how hard it was to say I had no problem letting the woman who destroyed my family move in? You coulda told me she was bringing along a kid!"

"Okay. How's this sound? You and me. We'll go out for dinner tonight, and I'll tell you everything. That sound good?"

Jude hesitated to answer, being unsure of what she was going to say. "I'll tell you when I get back." she told him as she took her keys from her pockets, "I've got a meeting at G-Major." and she turned her back and walked away from Stuart unsure of how mad she really was. Jude didn't go straight to G-Major. In fact as soon as she pulled out of her driveway she decided to pull in next door to Jamie's. Hopefully Patsy wasn't there and he could give her a shoulder to cry on.

"Jude?" he said as he opened the door, "What's up? Is something wrong?" he asked as he looked at her eyes that were about to burst into tears.

"I don't know Jamie." she said in a quivery voice as she fell into his arms and released the few tears built up behind her eyes.

"Come on Jude." he said as he took her inside.

Jude and Jamie laid on the floor staring at the ceiling in the middle of his living room. Jamie listened carefully as Jude told him everything, "Where are all these kids coming from Jamie?"

"It must be the cool thing to do."

"Seriously. First Tommy, now dad's girlfriend."

"Not to mention it's the girl whom your ex has a pretty big crush on."

"Yeah and this girl's not the friendliest either. Every time I see her it's like.. It's like she's hiding something."

"Or maybe she's just hiding in general." Jude remained quiet which led Jamie to finish his statement, "From Speed."

Jude let out a small laugh as she checked her watch. "I gotta go Jame."

"What time is it?"

"Almost four."

"Four!"

"Almost." she said as she stood up and watched Jamie race to the coat closet, "Late for something?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to pick Patsy up at 3:30!"

Jude walked into G-Major feeling a little better after talking to Jamie. She was still upset that her dad thought he could hide a fifteen year old away from her. Jude wondered if she would have cared if he had told her in the first place though. She walked in and saw Tommy resting his head on the sound board, "Still got a hangover Quincy?"

Tommy looked up at her like he'd been sleeping, "Now that would be the worst hangover ever." he paused as Jude smiled, "Four long days.." he said as he rested his head back on the soundboard, "Julie kept me up all night. She had a nightmare." he said as he yawned.

"Ah, I see." she said as silence fell upon them for a few moments.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

Jude looked up at him a little surprised, but then continued to stare at her feet, "I'm surprised you're talking to me.."

"Why?" he said as he looked up at her, but before Jude could answer Kwest barged in holding a radio.

"Yo Jude, listen to this." he said as he plugged it into the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey, crowd this is the one and only Van Demm coming from Shock FM, Toronto's Sultan of Rock! And we've got a special guest coming on the air today in about twenty minutes. It was said last Friday night at a local bar Lil Tommy Q and the 2005 runner up Instant Star winner, Eden Taylor, were getting a little close, but they were interrupted by an angry Jude Harrison, the first place winner of the 05 contest. Taylor will be here to give us the story of what went down, so make sure to keep your radio's on folks. This story should be good."

Jude's jaw was completely dropped as she stared at the radio, but not for long. She looked around, as she formed a plot, then gripped her fists and stormed out the door. Kwest's eyes followed her out, but his feet never moved, "Dude you don't think?" he said as he looked back at Tommy. The two instantly jumped up and ran after Jude. By the time they got outside Jude was just pulling out. Kwest and Tommy hopped in Tommy's car speeding after her as she made it down to the radio station.

If it weren't for a red light that lost Tommy twenty seconds, Tommy and Kwest would have beaten Jude there. Knowing they were both coming after her to stop her she rushed into the building checking her watch knowing Eden would be on any minute

"Everyone I'm glad to introduce our guest speaker of the afternoon." Van said, "Toronto's own, Eden Taylor."

"Thanks Van." Eden said as the live interview officially started.

"So, how's life been lately? I read the paper this morning about, yet another, Jude Harrison fiasco with you."

"Yeah. I don't get her. Friday night I was out with Tom Quincy, and Jude walks in where Tom and I were. All of a sudden she's throwing her hands in the air and hits me! It's a good thing when I threw her off–"

The noise of a door crashing open came over the radio as Jude barged through the doors where Eden's interview was being held. "Eden, stop lying! Stop always looking for ways to hurt me and including me in every aspect of your life!" she shouted as Tommy and Kwest came in.

"You're the one getting all upset, just because Tom was on a date with me!" she fired back completely forgetting she was still on the radio

"A date! You hit on him while he was drunk!"

"And he got drunk because of you!"

"Okay can we stop throwing my personal life all over Toronto!" Tommy yelled at the two of them.

"Why don't you go write a song about how all your ex-crushes come running to me!"

"Why don't you get over the fact I beat you in Instant Star two years ago and move on with your life and leave me and my friends out of it! You got Shay! You stole my boyfriend, congratulations! What's it gonna take for you to leave me and my life alone!"

Tommy hit the switch to turn the radio off so Jude wouldn't tell the whole world her story, "Hey," Van said, "It's just gettin' good."

Tommy looked at him very cool, "Too bad." he said, as he gently grabbed Jude by her arm and led her to the door, leaving Eden standing there speechless, but seconds after Jude had already walked out of the room Eden followed her out.

Jude was a few feet in front of Eden heading toward the exit in between Tommy and Kwest, "Jude!" she yelled, but Jude didn't look back and Eden walked toward her, "Just because your precious mommy got remarried and took off, doesn't mean you should get sympathy from the world!"

Jude's face lit up with anger and she instantly stopped walking, faced Eden, and threw her fist straight into Eden's face. Eden flew against the wall as blood came from her nose and tears came from her eyes, though she didn't move. She sat there on the ground. Jude started to swing again, but Tommy and Kwest both went to grab her and hold her back. Tommy got Jude in a bear hug, trying to keep her from hitting anyone else as she broke down in tears.

**First Commercial**

The next morning the paper had come out and the front page was all about Eden and her overly large nose, thanks to "Toronto's Instant Star, Jude Harrison." The past two days had been the most horrible and longest Jude's had in a while, and all she had taken care of was Eden. There was still the fact that Kaiden was living in her house, she and her dad hadn't been able to go out for dinner yet, and the thing that bothered Jude most, Tommy. As she walked into G-Major early that Thursday morning, she noticed her and Tommy were the only ones there.

"Hey." she said as she walked in finding him strumming away at a guitar.

"Hey." he said as he stopped playing.

"Don't stop. I like that."

Tommy looked up at her as she rested on the back of the couch watching him start playing again. Jude hummed a more acoustic sound to My December "Did ya see all the snow out there?" Tommy asked breaking the silence and setting the guitar down.

"Yeah. I remember when I used to go make snow angels when it snowed that hard. I wrote 24 when it was snowing."

"In the mood to write a song?" he said smiling up at her.

She met with his eyes as she smiled and shook her head.

_My December plays in the background:_

"_This is my December._

_This is my time of the year._

_This is my December._

_This is all so clear._

_This is my December._

_This is my snow covered home._

_This is my December._

_This is me alone._

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel,_

_Like there was something I missed._

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said,_

_To make you feel like that._

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel,_

_Like there was something I missed._

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to you._

_And I give it all away,_

_Just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away,_

_To have someone to come home to._

_This is my December._

_These are my snow covered dreams._

_This is me pretending._

_This is all I need._

_And I,_

_Just wish that i didn't feel,_

_Like there was something I missed,_

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said,_

_To make you feel like that._

_And I,_

_Just wish that I didn't feel,_

_Like there was something I missed._

_And I,_

_Take back all the things I said to you._

_And I, give it all away,_

_Just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away,_

_To have someone to come home to._

_This is my December._

_This is my time of the year._

_This is my December._

_This is all so clear._

_And I, give it all away._

_Just to have somewhere to go to._

_Give it all away,_

_To have someone to come home to."_

Jude and Tommy threw snowballs at each other, laughed, and had a lot of fun. Tommy looked like he was twelve years old out there. As the song ends Tommy tackles Jude down in the snow. They're both on their backs looking up at the sky, laughing and noticing the snow's starting to fall again.

"Wow. I haven't played in the snow in so long."

"I know. I feel like I'm sixteen again."

"Please tell that was not the last time since you've played in the snow."

"I was busy as a teen. Boyz Attack, tours, concerts."

"I'm not this little simpleton either Quincy." Tommy smiled as he turned his face to look over at her. She looked over at him too. "We've so proven that we can't stay mad at each other." she said quietly.

"How could you not be mad?" he said as he broke eye contact and stared down toward his glove.

"I should be asking you that question." she said as she too looked away, "I can't believe I said what I said." she whispered while looking back over at him, "I'm sorry Tommy."

"Hey, I said the same things back to you. But for the record," he said while looking at her again, "I _was_ going to walk out and risk my job to save you."

Jude and Stuart finally got to make it out to dinner that night. She finally got to see her dad for the first time all week since Yvette's been glued to his hip.

"Okay. Finally." he said as he took his seat at the table. Jude remained quiet, and Stuart knew she wanted to get straight down to why he had never told her about Yvette having a 'daughter'.

"Alright. I'll get straight to it."

"It's been pushed off enough as it is."

"Okay. Kaiden." he began, "She isn't Yvette's kid. Her parents were killed when she was almost six."

"So what's she doing with Yvette?" Jude asked with no sympathy about learning Kaiden's parents were killed when she was so young.

"Yvette's sister was best friends with Kaiden's parents. After the burglary, Diane took Kaiden to live with her."

"So where's her sister?"

"About a year ago," Stuart paused, "She was admitted into a psych ward. She had a really bad case of schizophrenia."

"And Yvette took Kaiden into custody?"

"Yeah." he said, "It was just a little before your mom's and my divorce."

"So how was that so hard to say before?"

"Because I love you. I saw how you handled when your mom left–"

"But dad you weren't going anywhere. You were telling me your girlfriend is moving in, and forgot the part that she has a teenage, what—step daughter?"

"I'm sorry Jude." he told her, as she stared down at the table, "I was just trying to protect you."

**Second Commercial**

The bell rang for school to get out. It was finally the weekend, and what a week it had been. Jude held her paper in her hand as she walked up to Mr. Jacobs.

"Ah, Miss Harrison." he said as she handed him the paper on Hamlet.

"I finished it."

Mr. Jacobs skimmed through it, "Well I will grade this over the weekend and get it back to you on Monday." he said as he looked up and smiled at her through his glasses that were too big for his face.

Jude just smiled as she walked out into the hall relieved it was the weekend. She had solved her Eden problem, her and her dad were okay again, Tommy and her weren't fighting, but there was still that last problem and Jude was about to run into it. Kaiden ran straight into Jude as she turned the corner.

"Mind wearin' a bell!" she said as she dropped her books on the floor. Jude started to help her pick her books up, but Kaiden picked them up too quick. She looked up to see who she ran into, "Oh. Hey." she said, not knowing it was Jude. Kaiden continued to walk.

Jude walked after her, "You don't look up a lot when you're walkin 'ey?"

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she undid her locker and started to put her books in.

"That's the third time this week we've kinda bumped into each other."

"So?" she said as she closed her locker and headed off campus.

"So since my dad and your mom–"

"She's not my mom." Kaiden said quickly as she turned around to face Jude, "She's not my mom." she repeated.

Jude looked at her strange, "Okay... Well, I was wonderin' if maybe you wanted a ride home? I'm meeting Speed and the others in the parking lot."

"Sounds like fun." she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and pushed through the doors.

"What do you have against Speed?"

"The guy's an idiot, and didn't I tell you I have a boyfriend? You can stop being nice to me and trying to hook me and your buddy up."

Jude was at her car as Kaiden kept walking. "Dude what'd you do?" Speed asked as he sat on the trunk of Jude's car listening to Kyle make a drum beat and Wally air guitared on the roof.

"I don't know, but this whole 'step-sister' thing doesn't sound like so much fun."

* * *

**307** _Living In Chaos_

promo

_It's Speiderman's birthday as Jude and SME throw him a big surprise party at the studio, which Jude can't wait for, because life back at the Harrison house is too chaotic as Sadie returns home, and Yvette's constant fights with Kaiden._


	7. Living In Chaos

_"Living in Chaos" is a song by The Offspring_

_"Hold On" is a song by Good Charlotte,** I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

**

**307**

_Living In Chaos_

Jude was on the telephone to Kyle, "Okay so this Saturday, and make sure you don't blab to him Kyle." Jude laughed in his response, "Okay. Okay, I'll see you after school then," she said as she put her back pack on, "Bye."

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Birthdays will be birthdays. Speed is turning eighteen in a few days. Four to be exact. It's scary knowing I'm right behind him by a few months. I know I'm not the one turning eighteen, but it's really been making me think of how much has happened and I'm not even eighteen yet. I'm sure Speed is freaking out about how old he is. I won't be surprised if he cries knowing he'll have to pay full admission at Cave Man Days now and knowing that he can't act like a little kid anymore, so his mom says._

Speed came racing around the halls catching up with Kyle, Wally, and Jude. "Ahhh! Four days! Four days til my birthday!" he yelled as he joined in, in their group.

"Kinda scary knowing you're the oldest out of all of us." Wally said as he stopped at his locker.

"I don't care, I'm gonna be eighteen! I can do things that you three," he pointed at them, "aren't _old enough _to do."

"Keep talking. Remember if you beat up on us, you can get arrested." Kyle warned him.

Speed was speechless for a second, "But you guys are always the ones beating up on me though.." he said as he looked away, "But I don't care I'm gonna be eighteen, I'm gonna be eighteen!" he yelled as he ran down the hallway going in and out of the crowd til he turned the corner. Jude couldn't help but laugh at him.

_I guess Vincent Speiderman will always be a kid at heart._

**Opening Credits**

Jude and Wally came up to Speed and Kyle at a table in the cafeteria and took a seat. Speed stared straight forward as Jude sat down across from him. She looked over her shoulder to where he was staring, at Kaiden.

"Man, just go talk to her." Kyle said as he took a bite out of his burrito.

"She never wants to talk to me. I mean at least she doesn't think I'm this crazy weird dude anymore. I don't think?" he said as he looked up at Wally who shook his head no as he chewed his pizza.

"You talk to her all the time don't you?" Jude asked Speed.

"Well, stuff like, hey, what's up? But when I get to, wanna go check out a movie dude? She totally like walks off."

"She's got a boyfriend Speed."

"Who is it? I never see him."

"I don't think he goes to this school." Jude said as she looked over at Kaiden and saw no guys sitting at her table.

"Are they serious?" Speed asked as he took a drink of Coke.

"Seem to be. He's been over a few times." Jude said as she ran her fork around her plate.

"That is why I don't get cafeteria food." Jamie said as he took a seat next to Speed, watching Jude make a weird design with her spaghetti. Jamie pulled out of a paper bag his own lunch.

"You think if I throw a party she'd come?"

"I don't know. But I think you're gonna have to postpone any kind of party til next weekend."

"What? Why?" he said with his attention finally off Kaiden and onto Jude.

"We have to finish recording that song. Tommy says we can record it at the apartment, so we'll rent a few movies after we're all done."

"You do know that you and Tommy have to actually _watch_ the movies right?" he said with a smirk. Jude flipped spaghetti in his plate on his burrito. "Aw dude, I was still gonna eat that!"

"It's spaghetti freak." Jamie said as he finished his sandwich.

"You can't mix Mexican with Italian. It's just not the same." he paused, "So dude," Speed said referring to Jude. Jude looked up at him, "Do you think you could talk Kaiden into possibly going Saturday to the recording. Say she can play my guitar."

"She plays guitar?" Jude asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Man that's just stalkerish." Wally said as he looked up at Speed, "Jude's her like step sister and she doesn't know if she plays guitar."

"Yeah how the hell do you know?" Kyle asked.

"She told me."

"Oh you asked her that before you asked her to the movies in one of your many conversations huh?" Jude asked.

"Very funny." he said, "But seriously, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I can see if she's up for it. It's been crazy at home lately with Sadie home for a while."

"Her and Kwest broke up?" Kyle asked.

"No. They're just not living with each other. I don't know, it's supposed to make their relationship 'stronger'." Jude quoted.

"Well it'd be cool if you talked to her for me dude."

"I'll try Speed. I'll try."

Jude and Kaiden walked in the front door and dropped their bags as Sadie came around the corner, "Fine I'll just do it myself!" she said as she charged up stairs.

Kaiden looked back to Jude then started to make her way upstairs, "Wow, she can't go long without getting laid for a while can she?" Kaiden said as Jude laughed, feeling bad for laughing at her sister like that, but she thought it was funny as she followed Kaiden upstairs.

"Hey Kaiden. What are your plans this weekend?"

"I don't know, why?" she said as she reached the top of the steps and started to go down the hall.

"Well me, Kyle, and Wally are throwing a surprise party for Speed at the apartment downtown. Wondering if you wanted to go." she said as they stopped in front of Kaiden's door.

"He's turning eighteen?"

"Yeah."

"Eight, I would believe, but eighteen!" she said even more shocked than the last time.

"Yeah. Trust me we're all kind of a little freaked."

"Oh. Well I don't know. I think Sean was talking about making plans. Do you care if he tags along?"

Jude paused before she answered. She thought if Kaiden at least went Speed could talk with her. Sean wasn't going to stop Speed from making conversation, he wasn't the jealous type. "Sure. He can come along, I'm sure he won't care."

"Okay. I'll ask him tonight when he calls or over IM."

"Okay, just tell me what he says." she said as she made her way back down the hall toward the stairs.

"Sure, uh Jude where are you going?"

"Gonna head up to G-Major," she said as she looked back at her, "Do you wanna come?"

Kaiden thought about it, "Could be fun, sure." she told her as she followed Jude downstairs.

"So you play guitar?"

"A little, not real good." she told her, "How'd you know?"

Jude laughed a little, "Speed."

"Kaiden where are you going?" Yvette asked in a firm tone.

"Uh, I'm going with Jude to G-Major." she said, like she was pointing out the obvious.

"I didn't say you could go." Yvette said quickly as she stepped toward Kaiden.

Kaiden stepped off the stairs and took a few steps toward Yvette, "Yvette it's just G-Major. Jude invited me along."

"Well did you just expect me to say yes? Just–"

"I didn't even know you were home! Why are you freaking out about this?"

Yvette quickly slapped Kaiden across the face. Kaiden's face rested on her shoulder for a few seconds as she moved her jaw. "Don't give me that tone young lady." she said quick and serious. "Jude," she said without leaving her eyes from Kaiden, "Go along dear, Kaiden's not going."

Jude didn't know what to do. What would Yvette do if she left? "I don't have to–"

"Go to G-Major dear." she told her in the same tone that she used with Kaiden.

"I'll be fine Jude, just go." Kaiden told her as Jude left.

At G-Major Jude sat in a closet sized studio with Wally, Kyle, and Jamie, planning Speed's party.

"Okay, Wally." Jude said as Wally looked up from his PSP to Jude. "You told everyone about it that's coming right?"

"Yeah, and they swore their souls to secrecy."

"I think the only one we had to worry about telling would be Speed," Kyle said as he tossed a gummi bear in his mouth, "And he's not coming."

"Yeah, Kyle, what about you? Did your uncle say he'd drop all the drinks and stuff off?"

"Of course Jude. I told you I got the hook up for junk food." he said as he got off his back and put another gummi bear in his mouth.

"Just goin' down the list." she told him, "Jamie."

"Yes Miss Harrison?" he said as his eyes didn't leave the rubix cube he was trying to solve.

"You and Patsy were goin' to decorate the place. Is that all taken care of?"

"Course. Patsy was gonna spray paint it, but I didn't think you'd like that. So we went crazy in the Party store and bought a ton of hats and plates and stuff like that."

"What kind of plates did you get him?" Wally asked.

"Superman."

"Aw, it's all about Batman." Wally told him.

"Jude, what were you in charge of?" Jamie asked.

"I'm gettin' Speed to the actual party aren't I? And I'm pickin' the cake up." she said as they remained quiet, "Oh, it wasn't like your guy's jobs were that hard!" she said as Speed came headed toward the room. "Quick, put everything away."

Jude stuffed the paper in her pocket just in time before Speed walked in.

**First Commercial**

Jude and Speed walked down the hall toward the studio carrying their guitars, "What is so special about Kaiden?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. It's weird. Kinda hard to explain, like, she just seems like, I don't know. She makes me happy when I see her." he told her as they approached the door. "I can't believe I'm eighteen!" he said excited as Jude smiled and unlocked the door. "Where's the lights?"

"Dang and I thought we were late." Jude said as she followed him in.

Speed hit the lights, "Here we–"

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as they jumped from behind a hiding spot.

Speed's eyes doubled as he saw the decorations and stack of presents, and his eyes made it to the huge birthday cake Jude picked up earlier that morning. "Dudes!" he yelled as people came up to him wishing him a happy birthday. Kyle and Wally nearly murdered him with his birthday punches. And the party started. Kwest was there spinning off some songs and Tommy showed up to help Kwest out, he even got Speed a gift, a water gun and a card that had a picture of Darius shot on the front, which Tommy regretted getting him when he actually filled it up with water and started chasing people around with it.

The party was going pretty great, and when Kaiden showed up, alone, Speed went crazy. Jude did too, because now she could socialize instead of telling Speed 'she'll be here, don't worry.'

"Happy birthday Vincent." she said as he made her way towards her.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he said as he leaned against the table she was standing by.

"It's no big deal. You don't go to a birthday party without a gift ya know." she told him as she handed the box to him.

He unwrapped it and pulled a book out, "Guitar for Dummies." he said in a laugh.

"Yeah, now look over at Jude."

Speed looked up from the book and in front of him Jude, Kyle, Jamie, and Wally carried a guitar toward him. Speed instantly took it. It was a Gibson.

"Lets just say, its partly for your birthday, and partly for when I smashed yours last year." Jamie said as he patted Speed's back.

Speed looked back at Kaiden, "You didn't pitch in on this too, did you?"

"Just a little. I didn't know what to get you."

"You didn't have to. None of you guys did." he said as he observed the guitar. "Let's play dudes! C'mon, we got all the equipment. I want to play this baby!" and he, Kyle, and Wally went up to where they performed.

"Jude you singin' this one?" Kyle asked.

"I think I'll let Patsy take this." she said as she walked over towards Tommy. "Hey." she said as she stood by his side.

"Great party."

"Yeah." she said as SME kicked in and Patsy started singing. She talked a little louder so Tommy could hear her over the music. "You having fun?"

"I'm in shock that the kid jumping up and down like an idiot on stage is eighteen." he said as Jude looked up at Speed. Speed was pointing out and winking at Kaiden.

"That kid's got it bad."

"You can say that again."

"To be young and in love."

Jude looked up at Tommy after he said that then back up at SME, but before she could say anything Yvette barged through the door. The band stopped playing, even Patsy was startled by her rough entrance. Jude looked at Kaiden. Kaiden got all tense as she turned her head away from Yvette, "Kaiden!" she yelled, as she spotted her seconds later. Kaiden didn't argue, she didn't want to cause a scene, but Yvette wasn't going to let that not happen. She grabbed Kaiden's arm hard as if she committed a crime, and Yvette was the cop, and she pulled her out of the party bitching at her about how she can't just leave. It was kinda quiet as Speed set his guitar down and walked out after her.

He opened the door, quickly closing it behind him and saw Kaiden against the wall crying holding the side of her face, "Excuse me?" Speed said to Yvette.

Kaiden shook her head at Speed for him to go away, but he ignored it, "Vincent," she whispered.

"Quiet you!" Yvette yelled, as she turned back to Kaiden. "What do you want?" she asked Speed.

"Did you just hit her?"

"Well isn't that bold of you."

"She's my friend. I don't like when my friends get hurt."

"Don't worry about this one." Yvette said as she pulled Kaiden away by her arm again, and left out of site.

**Second Commercial**

That night of the party Jude sat in her room, strumming away at her guitar, and began singing, a new song, that she wanted to definitely go on her album. While the song is playing clips of Kaiden are shown in the bathroom in front of the mirror pulling her sleeve up revealing multiple gashes up her arm. Silent tears run down her face as she pulls out a locked box from under the counter in a cupboard which contains a lot of sharp objects. Kaiden adds another gash to her arm.

"_This world, this world is cold._

_But you don't, you don't have to go._

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely,_

_And no one seems to care._

_You're father's gone and your mother hits you,_

_This pain you cannot bare._

_But we all bleed the same way as you do._

_We all have the same things to go through._

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go._

_Hold on, it gets better than you know._

_Your days, you say they're way too long._

_And your nights, you can't sleep at all. (hold on)_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for,_

_But you don't want to no more._

_And you're not sure what you're looking for, _

_But you don't want to no more._

_But we all bleed the same way as you do._

_And we all have the same things to go through._

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go._

_Hold on, it gets better than you know._

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer,_

_Don't stop searching it's not over._

_Hold on._

_What are you looking for? _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Do you know what you're doing to me? _

_Go ahead..._

_What are you waiting for? _

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go._

_Hold on, it gets better than you know._

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer,_

_Don't stop searching it's not over..._

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go._

_Hold on, it gets better than you know..._

_Hold on."_

* * *

**308** Somewhere I Belong 

**promo**

_Jude and Tommy finally get their bothered questions off their chests after they finish recording. The two finally make peace, and even piece things together._


	8. Somewhere I Belong

**I think you guys will like this chapter.**

_"Somewhere I Belong" is a song by Linkin Park_

_"There Is" is a song by Boxcar Racer, I did not write it._

**

* * *

308**

_Somewhere I Belong_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Love is a funny thing. Some people cheat, some people get hurt, and some people end up completely happy and satisfied._

Jude walked into the G-Major recording booth and saw Tommy. She smiled.

_Some people are lucky with love, some people have no luck at all._

"How's it goin' Moose jaw?" Tommy said as Jude sat down next to him.

_The lucky people may go a whole life of never getting cheated on, and find someone who they'll do anything for, and expect the same in return._

"Pretty good Quincy." she told him, "Wrote a new song."

_The unlucky ones will probably always get hurt, get cheated on, and won't find true love._

"Let me see." he asked as Jude handed him her journal.

_I wonder which category I fall into, and who else falls with me._

"This is really good."

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking single right here, girl." he said as a huge smile grew on Jude's face.

_I'm pretty sure I know which category I want to fall in to, and who I want to fall in with me._

**Opening Credits**

"Hey!" Speed yelled from down the hall to Kaiden.

Kaiden turned around and saw Speed running up to her, "Hey." she said, "What are you up to?"

"Looking for something to make me smile."

"Did you just fail a test or something?" she said as Speed laughed, "I don't get why you laugh at my jokes, they're not funny."

"I think they are." he said as they started walking together, "So. How's your day been going?"

"Pretty good I guess. I got a B- on a test, but hey I didn't study."

"Oh. What class was it for?"

"English. I don't get why we have to read Shakespeare."

"Oh, yeah we just finished Hamlet a while ago. I failed."

"Hey Vincent, I, uh, I never really thanked you," she said as she turned to face him, "From your birthday party. I know it's been a while, but I never really thanked you for trying to stand up to Yvette."

"She really hit you?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, nothing I can't handle."

"I was about to handle it. I just didn't want to get you in more trouble."

"I was fine."

"That's good. Hey, do you know where Jude is?"

"She's recording today with Tommy."

Back at G-Major Jude started singing "There Is".

"Okay Jude. Ready when you are." he said as she nodded and he played the music.

"_This vacation's useless,_

_These white pills aren't kind._

_I've given a lot of thought on, this thirteen hour drive._

_I missed the grinding concrete, where we sat past 8 or 9._

_And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights._

_I've given a lot of thought to the nights we used to have._

_The days have come and gone,_

_Our lives went by so fast._

_I faintly remember breathing, on your bedroom floor._

_Where I laid and told you, but you swore you loved me more._

_Do you care if I, don't know what to say?_

_Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me?_

_Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay?_

_That there's someone out there who feels just like me,_

_There is._

_Those notes you wrote me,_

_I've kept them all._

_I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall._

_With every single letter, in every single word. _

_There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl._

_Do you care if I, don't know what to say?_

_Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me?_

_Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay?_

_That there's someone out there who feels just like me,_

_There is._

_Do you care if I, don't know what to say?_

_Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me?_

_Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay?_

_That there's someone out there who feels just like me,_

_Do you care if I, don't know what to say?_

_Will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me?_

_Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay?_

_That there's someone out there who feels just like me,_

_There is."_

Kaiden went into the studio after school with Speed, Wally, and Kyle, it was more to talk to Jude actually though. Liam gave the boys orders to go record so Jude showed Kaiden around G-Major a little. They both stayed in the recording booth and had a late lunch with Speed, but he couldn't stay long.

"Ya know, you two would be a cute couple." Jude said as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"I don't know. I've been with Sean for a long time, I mean I like him so much, but it's different around Speed, like a different kind of happy than Sean."

Tommy walked in, "Don't mind me, I'm just grabbing your journal."

"What do you need my journal for Quincy?"

"I'm reading your darkest secrets about me." he said as he walked out smiling.

Once the door was closed Kaiden quickly turned to Jude, "You just let him read your journal like that?"

Jude kinda choked on her food seeing the serious look on Kaiden's face. "It isn't like a diary. He's just reading over the song we're recording in there."

"I was like, Jude, man I know you got some love notes to that boy in there." Jude just smiled and took another drink of water, "Wait. Hold on, back up." Kaiden said, "There isn't anything going on between you two is there?"

"I don't know, it's like there always has been, but I never know when."

"What's stopping you from asking him what's up?"

"That." Jude said as she pointed through the door. Kaiden turned to look over her shoulder and saw Tommy playing with Julie.

"That's his kid?"

"Yeah." Jude said, "I can't be seventeen and date a guy with a kid."

"Why not? It's his kid not yours."

"Yeah, but..."

"See, you can't think of a reason."

"Okay, listen, what I'm about to tell you is a complete secret okay?"

"Okay.."

"I think Tommy does feel about me how I feel about him."

"Which is?" Kaiden asked trying to get info on how she really feels about him.

"I don't know. I want to say I love him, but then it just reminds me of how he hurts me. Then I try and blame it on I'm seventeen, I don't know what love is, but, I can't stick with that for long either."

"Wow. I didn't know love was involved in this. You think he loves you back?"

"I think he told me he loves me."

Kaiden's eyes doubled, "What?"

"This is the secret part."

"Spill. Tell me the secret part."

"He got drunk one night, and I took him home, got him in bed, took his jacket off–"

"Took advantage of that hott sonofa–"

"Kaiden!" Jude said as she tried to keep a straight face. "He was passed out, and I helped him get settled in to go to sleep, and I coulda sworn he mumbled, 'I love you Jude'."

"Whoa."

"Shh, he's coming."

"Hey, Kaiden right?"

"Yeah." she said as she turned to face Tommy.

"Your mom? She's in the front."

Kaiden rolled her eyes, "See ya later Jude." she said as she got up and walked past Tommy and left.

**First Commercial**

Jude put her headphones down, "Finally we're done."

"Yeah, and it's only," he said as he checked his watch, "Only ten past twelve."

Jude walked in to join Tommy. She plopped down in a chair exhausted like she had just run a marathon, minus the heavy breathing. "We're on our way to another successful album I tell ya." she said as she gently hit his arm.

"Yeah. We gotta lock up here, Liam came in while you were recording and said we're the last ones here."

"I'm too tired to move." she said as she closed her eyes and got comfy in the chair.

"Hey Jude, I want to talk to you about something."

"Huh?" she said, keeping her eyes closed.

"I kinda overheard something... today."

Something clicked in Jude's head as those words hit her ears and her eyes popped open. "What do you mean?"

"I feel kind of embarrassed."

"You? Lil Tommy Q? Embarrassed? Never."

"You were talking to Kaiden about something I said."

Jude's eyes popped open again. "Tommy..." she began, but words left her, what was she supposed to say?

"Jude, you're seventeen."

Anger rushed through Jude's blood stream as she stood up, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Why do you insist on playing this game with me!"

"What game?"

"Oh come on Tommy. The game you've been playing with me for almost two years!"

"Jude–"

"No. Tommy just–Just leave me alone." she said as he stood up. She turned her head away from him.

"Jude.."

"I can't do this anymore." she whispered.

"You don't understand."

"That's right! I don't. It's like... one week you want to be with me, and the next week you change your mind."

"It's not like that!"

"Really? Don't you remember my 16th birthday? Do the words, it never happened, ring a bell? And that other time we kissed after White Lines last year, that sure never got brought up again. I guess your momma taught you not to kiss and tell."

"It's not like that. It's complicated Jude!"

Jude turned her face to his, "It wasn't complicated eight months ago. Remember that, another time we kissed, you kissed me, again!"

"Yeah and it was you that time who didn't want anything to happen!"

"Excuse me for not wanting to have the responsibilities of my boyfriends daughter! I'm seventeen!"

"How come you can say that and I can't?"

"Because I know me better than you. I know what I can handle more than you know what I can handle."

"I know you more than you think."

"Hey, answer me this then," she said, "Tell me how when I was eight months younger eight months ago, made it better than today. Than right now where I'm a months more, what, mature? What's changed?" she asked surprised in how forward she was being, "What did I do wrong now?"

"Nothing. You didn't do nothing wrong. Nothing's changed."

"How!" she asked as tears rolled down her face.

Tommy looked completely uncomfortable and you could tell he wanted to end the conversation, "I don't know."

"I can't do this." she said wiping away her tears, "Not anymore. Not tonight."

"Jude please."

"Don't, Jude please, me!" she yelled as she threw her fist on the table causing a water bottle to topple over, but that didn't release enough anger. Jude found herself throwing her foot and the leg of the table causing it to shake, then Tommy stepped forward before she got out of control. "Stop!" she yelled as she slapped his chest, that he just gently buried her in.

"Jude I wanna be with you." he said softly into her ear.

"And then take it back five minutes later? No thanks I'll pass on that." she told him as she broke away from the embrace. "I don't know why I let myself fall for you."

"Don't say that."

"Why?" she asked her voice rising again, "Why Tommy? Does it _hurt_ you to hear that? Now you have an idea of how I live my life," Tommy threw his eyes in the back of his head as he exhaled getting irritated, "Heartbreak, after heart–"

But Jude was cut off as Tommy pulled her at him, colliding his lips with hers, opening her mouth with his, and loving every minute of it. He had his hands wrapped around her so tight nothing could get in between him. Jude wrapped her arms around his shoulder and the back of his neck until Tommy broke the kiss. Still wrapped tightly together, he rested his forehead on hers, "I'm so sorry Jude."

Jude ignored him and leaned into Tommy's lips for another kiss. She had never been kissed like that before, and for it to be with Tommy made it so much better. As their lips touched that second time Tommy back shuffled into the table that Jude had been murdering earlier. Again their lips parted and Tommy rested Jude's head on his shoulder, "Don't be sorry." she said softly as he stroked her hair.

Tommy looked down at her, and Jude, feeling Tommy staring at her, looked up. He gently placed his lips on Jude's as his hands moved down toward her thigh. As he pulled her up she followed, deepening the kiss. She wrapped both legs around him and threw her arms across his shoulders and their lips never parted. He began to carry her out of the recording booth. As he came toward the door he cried out, "Ow!" The doorknob caught his back. Jude giggled into his shoulder, she couldn't help it, and he just carried her out smiling.

They finally reached Tommy's office and their lips were like glued together as Jude reached back to open the door which Tommy led her into and he slammed his back against the back of it and gave Jude quick little kisses on her mouth and moving to the side of her face. Jude lifted her head as Tommy left a trail of kisses going down to her collar bone. With his face buried in her collar bone he spoke, "Jude," he said out of breath as he looked up into her eyes, "I did. I said it." he said as his eyes filled with tears. He rested his head down then looked back into her eyes, "This. This right here." he told her as he tightened his grip on her thighs, "This is what I've wanted to do for two years."

Jude looked like she was about to cry as she smiled at him. She moved in a gently kissed him on his cheek, like always, and put her face next to his, cheek to cheek, squeezing the hell out of him, gently of course. Her eyes were filled with tears now and Tommy knew as he felt his cheek dampen. "I love you Tommy." she quietly told him.

Tommy closed his eyes as he had those words repeat in his head, then he opened his eyes and slowly lowered Jude down so she was standing in front of him. Her hands ran down from behind his neck to his chest and rested on his upper arms. Tommy took his hand from the small of her back and erased a tear with his thumb, which made her smile. He then pulled her into him closely. As Jude wrapped her arms around him again she could hear Tommy's heartbeat she was so close, and she was so happy. His mouth moved to her ear as he whispered, "I love you too, Jude."

**Second Commercial**

Tommy pulled up in front of Jude's house at almost 1:30. She looked over at him, like she had something to say, but no words came out of her mouth. She had just spent almost an hour in Tommy's arms. She spent a good solid ten minutes of non stop kisses. Passionate kisses. Kisses she's never shared with Tommy before. Kisses she wanted to do right now. Oh how she wanted to kiss him like that right now, but still nothing came out of her mouth when she began to speak.

"I'm not gonna tell you to forget it Jude." he told her as he saw the worry in her eyes, "I don't want you to forget that, and I don't want to either."

"I want to say something, but I don't know what to say." she said as she was literally speechless after that.

"Say you'll be mine Jude. Say you'll let me kiss you like that whenever I want to."

Jude felt so weak as those words hit her, those words that she'd been wanting to hear since she was fifteen. But what about Julie? Jude paused thinking on that for a few seconds, but she couldn't resist that smile, his touch, his kiss. She couldn't say no, not after wanting to say yes for so long, "I want to be yours Tommy." she said as she started to cry. Tommy moved his hand alongside Jude's face and gently pulled her to him, and he savored every last moment of his kiss good night to her. Jude placed her hand on the side of his face and she laughed, like a nervous, can't-believe-this-really-just-happened-laugh. "This is real." she mumbled as Tommy rested his forehead on hers with his hand still on her face.

"This is beyond real girl. This is us."

And with those words, Jude cried, because she had never been that happy before in her whole life.

* * *

**309** They Say It's Your Birthday

**promo**

_It's only been a week since their hook up and its been the best week of Jude's life. She's got the perfect party, the perfect boyfriend and a real good friend in Kaiden now too, but what happens when Kaiden's gets beat up again, but this time it's not Yvette?_


	9. They Say It's Your Birthday

**Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm glad you're liking my fan fic!**

_"They Say It's Your Birthday" is a song by The Beatles._

**

* * *

**

**309**

_They Say Its Your Birthday_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Ah, I love the feeling of waking up on my birthday, knowing I'm old enough now for something new. At sixteen I could drive, seventeen I was old enough to drink in Luxemburg, and now I'm 18. I'm legal for almost anything. I don't have to listen to anyone anymore, except of course I will._

Jude got out of bed and saw a big bouquet of flowers on her dresser.

_This years birthday is going to go great. I have a great boyfriend, the best one ever who I know won't hurt me. If last years went fine, how come this years can't?_

**Opening Credits**

Jude picked up the card, and read it, "Happy Birthday girl. X o X o -Quincy. P.s. go down stairs." Jude didn't even check her hair as she rushed out of the room down the hall to the stairs where she saw Tommy on the first floor, sitting on the couch. Jude walked the rest of the way, to not look desperate of course. "Hey Tommy." she said as she stood silently behind the couch. Tommy sat up and looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there.

"Gees Jude you could have at least combed your hair." Kaiden said as her and Sadie whispered something to each other and started to laugh.

"I like your hair all messy." Tommy said as he smiled and leaned in for a small kiss, "Happy birthday babe." he said as he pulled a jewelry box from his back pocket, "I know it's kinda early," he said as he leaned in closer so no one but Jude could hear, "But I mean it."

Jude opened the box and found a ring with a small diamond on it and little sapphires on the band. Her jaw dropped and face went blank as she saw it, "Tommy, okay I'm so happy, but I'm still in school. I haven't even graduated yet and–"

"No, no, no. Jude I'm not asking you to marry me."

"Oh God, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"It's a promise ring." he said as he stuck it on her right hand, "I know I've hurt you in the past, and this is a promise that I won't let you ever get hurt again." he told her as he kissed her hand.

"I love it. Really I do," she said while looking at it. "It's my birth stone."

"I guess we really are perfect together then."

"I guess so, and hey I'm eighteen now, you can come upstairs."

Tommy raised his eyebrows, "You're dad would shoot me."

Jude laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahh! My eyes! My no longer virgin eyes!" Kaiden shrieked.

"Please I've seen you and Sean do worse." Jude replied.

"You. Are no. Fun." Kaiden told her. "Besides I keep my eyes closed when I kiss him."

"Do you keep your eyes closed when you kiss Speed?"

Tommy looked back to see what Kaiden had to say. "Do you?"

"I don't kiss Speed! I'm with Sean. I'm not gonna cheat on my boyfriend."

"They're talkin' about in your mind lover girl." Sadie told her.

"I'm going in my room."

"I'm callin' Speed." Tommy said as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Tom Quincy, I swear to God!"

"What are you gonna do?" he said as he held it above his head. Kaiden was short, couldn't reach anything.

"Fine, I give up." she said as she walked off behind Tommy. Tommy gave Jude a look of, 'she never gives up'. "Ahh!" she yelled as she jumped up on Tommy's back and grabbed his cell from his hand.

"Damn girl, are you a monkey?" he yelled as she jumped off his back holding the phone proudly in her hand. Just then the doorbell rang. Sadie looked out the window.

"Uh, Kaiden you got a problem."

"Who is it?" she asked as she walked over to the door, but Kaiden answered the door, before Sadie told her who it was. "Sean! Vincent! Wow. What's up guys?" she said as she leaned against the door frame.

Sadie looked to the floor and tried to keep from laughing. Speed invited himself in, walking past Sean, "Why do you have Tommy's phone?"

"What?" Kaiden asked.

"It says Tommy's calling and I'm connected to the call, but no one would answer. Why'd you call me dude?"

Kaiden shot a look back at Tommy who was hiding his face from her. She looked back at Speed, "Tommy was just saying how nice of an ass you had and he didn't think I'd really tell you that." she told him as she looked back over at Tommy who made furious eye contact with her, but Kaiden just raised her eye brows and gave him a 'hah!' look, and headed upstairs. Sean followed behind.

"I didn't say that man." Tommy said in his own defense.

"Aw, don't be modest Tommy," Jude said as she pinched his face. Tommy flinched away out of her grip.

"C'mon guys that's not even funny."

"Tom man, don't worry about it. I understand if you go for both teams," he said as he walked up to Tommy and patted him on the back, "Perfectly natural." he said as he walked in front of Jude giving her a 'whoa' look and headed into the kitchen.

"Okay he didn't seriously buy that did he?" Sadie asked as they three shared a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sean said as he walked down stairs.

"Ooo. A quickie I see." Sadie said.

"No, I didn't know she was going in there to change."

"Uh huh." Sadie said as she picked up a magazine pretending to read it.

"You two didn't show up in the same car did you?" Jude asked as Speed came back into the room with a bowel of cereal.

"Help yourself bro." Sadie said to Speed sarcastically.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Speed asked with milk drooling down his chin.

"Uh, we showed up at the same time, I don't really know the guy cept for when he pulled up behind me." Sean told Jude.

"We can be dude's dude. I mean we're both friends with Kaiden."

"I'm more than friends with Kaiden." he said quickly.

"Okay, and I'm her friend–"

"Uh, no offense buddy, but I don't like her havin' friends that are single guys."

"You telling me I can't be her friend?"

"Unless you have a girlfriend."

"Dude I'm not gonna steal her. No need to be afraid."

"I'm not. Trust me," he said as he eyed Speed, "I'm not."

"Well, uh, Speed," Tommy said, breaking up the soon to be blow out. "We should be gettin' stuff set up at the plaza tonight."

"Yeah. I gotta set up." Speed said to Sean.

"Okay, then go."

"Later Jude. See you tonight."

"Why you being mad at me?"

"Sorry." he said as he walked out.

"I'll be back to pick you up tonight okay?" Tommy said as he gave her a small kiss.

"I'll be waiting." she said as she crossed her arms and waved him good bye.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Kaiden asked as she saw Tommy walk out. He ignored her and kept walking, in the need to follow Speed and make sure he didn't run something over.

"Well Sean hate to kill your morning, but we have some stuff we gotta do. So we'll just see you tonight." Jude told him.

"I can't stick around?"

"Hey how come Vincent left?"

"Prince Charming over there pissed him off." Sadie said while pointing to Sean.

Kaiden gently backhanded his arm, "What'd ya piss him off for?"

"Why do you care? You have a boyfriend."

"Oh god, not this again."

"You gotta go." Jude said as she led Sean out of their house to the front door. "See ya tonight." Jude told him as she shut the door in his face.

"I took too long to change." Kaiden said.

"You'll see Speed tonight, don't worry."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

"It's for the party tonight. I'm getting a little revenge, because Sean's just been pissing me off lately."

Later that night. Tommy arrived with Speed and Kwest in his Hummer to pick up the girls. Stuart let the boys in as Jude, Sadie, and Kaiden came down the stairwell.

"Wow." Tommy said as Jude came down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sadie, you're gorgeous." Kwest said plain and simple, but in total awe.

Speed set his arm out like a British man and bowed as Kaiden stepped out of the stairwell, he kept his face upright so he could see Kaiden, "Miss. It would be my pleasure to escort you to the royal ball uptown seeing as your date is not here."

"Why are you talking like a British guy?" she said as she giggled at him.

"I don't know." he said as he talked in his normal voice, "Pretty lady, prettier voice."

"Keep searching man." Kwest told him.

"Hey Kaiden," Tommy said while he rested his chin on Jude's shoulder and had his arms wrapped in front of her, "Where's your dress? How come you're just in a skirt?"

"She said she doesn't care if it was the pope's birthday we aren't getting her in no dress."

"I think you look cuter than the rest of them anyway." Speed whispered in her ear. Kaiden smiled.

"You have it bad, don't ya Speed?"

"You—whoa, you called me Speed."

"That's what you like to be called right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't get your hopes up, I like Vincent better." she said as she grabbed his arm that he was still holding out for her.

"Yo man that's sad that the girl your feelin' for tells you that you got it bad."

"I ain't ashamed I like her." he said as he smiled at her.

"Why couldn't you be like this when we dated?"

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, totally glad you weren't because, I wouldn't be where I am now, super dooper happy." she said as she quickly kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Yo guys we're gonna be late," Kwest said as he and Sadie headed out the door with everyone following behind.

**First Commercial**

The plaza was packed. The six came in through the back, Kaiden didn't even bother looking for Sean. No guy was gonna tell her who and who couldn't be her friends.

"Hey after a while you wanna go sneak in back room somewhere?" Tommy whispered into Jude's ear.

Jude looked up at Tommy and just smiled, "Do you have to ask?" she asked as she leaned her head on his chest while they walked into the plaza.

"Gees. How many dudes are here?"

"Why don't you count 'em Speed?" Sadie said while looking over her shoulder.

When she looked back Speed mocked her, to where only Kaiden could see. She laughed, "Shh."

"Just havin' a good time."

"Oh. Hey, you're gonna need to show me how to play the rest of those songs. I only know the first one."

"I thought you said you knew the cover songs?"

"One of them."

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't know how to play two of the songs."

"Kaiden!" Jude said, "Okay we'll figure this out, I have to walk out there right now."

"Rootin' for ya Jude." she said as she raised her fist.

Jude walked out behind the stage curtain that she was supposed to enter from. Mason rushed up from behind her, nearly giving her a heart attack, "Jude!"

"God! Mason! What?"

"Happy Birthday..."

"Oh, sorry Mason, you just really freaked me out."

"Sorry I wanted to catch you before your curtain drops, because I don't know if I'd get another chance to wish you happy birthday."

"Okay, thanks, but I gotta go, they're gonna call me out any second now–"

"... Jude Harrison!" Kwest announced as Bless The Broken Road started playing. Pretty much Jude did what she did on her sixteenth birthday. She saw Jamie in the crowd with Patsy, and Mason in the back waving and in the far corner she saw Sean looking for Kaiden which almost made her laugh. Sadie was helping Kwest over by the DJ booth and then there was Tommy, about five rows back. He made her feel warm as he smiled up at her. When she was done she made her way into the crowd and joined Tommy. Seconds later Speed, and Kaiden joined them as well. Kwest got on the microphone again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce our first singers of the night. Jude Harrison and SME playing last years number 1 on the charts, My Sweet Time."

"I guess that's our cue." Jude said as ran her hand down Tommy's arm and headed up stage with Speed and they both met up with Kyle and Wally. As Jude began singing Tommy grew a large smile on his face.

"You really care about her huh?" Kaiden asked.

Tommy looked down to her, and shook her head, "Yeah. I do."

"You know she's like my big sister, so if you hurt her I'm gonna have to kick your ass."

"Unless you plan to go planet of the apes on me again like today, I think I'm good."

When they were almost done Kaiden made her way up to the stage, knowing she was on next. She felt weird because it was like taking Jude's spot almost by doing this, and Kaiden couldn't sing for nothing. She jumped up on stage as Kwest announced her. She borrowed Jude's guitar since her's was at home, Yvette wouldn't let her bring her own.

Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy so fast when she got back to him to see how Kaiden's plan was going to go down. "What's she doing up there?" Sean asked from behind Jude and Tommy. Tommy completely blew him off, and before Jude could answer Sean already figured it out. Speed was all over Kaiden. Singing by her face, leaning up against her in his guitar solo, and Kaiden was laughing the whole time when she didn't sing her parts. Sean charged up to the front of the stage and when the song ended and Kaiden got off stage Sean took her out toward the back.

"Where are they going?" Jude asked.

"I'm watching." Tommy said as he watched over people's heads, "C'mon."

"What?" she asked as Tommy pulled her through the crowd by her hand leading her to where Sean had taken her. Speed was still on stage. He couldn't get off after Kwest announced another song. By the time Jude and Tommy got to the restroom that Sean had dragged Kaiden into Kaiden and Sean were just walking out.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled as he pushed Sean against the wall.

Sean shoved Tommy back, "What are you doing man!"

"Tommy, no stop!" Kaiden yelled as she pulled him back.

"What the hell happened Kaiden?" Jude asked. Tommy still had his arm cranked back, but he waited for her answer.

Kaiden looked up at Sean. "After the performance, when he came up to me, my stomach hurt—like I had stage fright—I was freaking out the whole time I was up there. He helped me throw up."

"What's on your head?" Mason asked.

Jude moved her hand over the big gash on the side Kaiden's face under her bangs. She looked at her, hoping she would just say what happened. "Did he hit you?" Jude mouthed.

"Shh," she said quietly, "Toilet bowl." she announced, "I slipped."

Tommy let go of Sean's shirt and lowered his arm down. Kaiden went over to Sean and hugged him. He put his arm around her giving Tommy a dirty look as they walked off.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her later, but right now, lets go dance or something. Get my mind off of it."

Jude and Tommy made their way back into the crowd, they socialized, laughed, and even got to sneak away for a while. Tommy's back barged through a closet door, his lips stuck to Jude's as she had her hands on his shoulders pushing him farther into the closet until he tripped on a bucket and they crashed onto the floor. "Why are things always getting stuck in my back?" he said as he pulled a mop handle from behind his back.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll leave quickly when they think we're doin' it on a bucket."

Jude laughed as she got from on top of him. Tommy got up and brushed himself off. "Can you see anything?"

"Well," she said as she reached her hand toward his face, "I think this is one of the most precious things I ever want to touch." she said as Tommy set his hand over hers gently.

"Okay! Okay! You're not alone! Stop please!"

Jude nearly fell over in fear as she strained her eyes to see who was talking, "Who is that!"

"Jamie. Who do you think!"

"God Jamie, what are you doing!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, we're not doin' it on a bucket that's for sure." came Patsy's voice.

Tommy threw his head down and rubbed his forehead, "Okay guys, is it safe to turn on the lights?"

"Uh.. Not really." Patsy said.

"We'll just go." Tommy said as he laced his fingers in Jude's and led her carefully to the door.

**Second Commercial**

Tommy and Jude were outside her house in front of her door. Tommy leaned against the wall as he held Jude in his arms. "It actually happened."

"What?" he said while stroking her hair.

"I had a normal birthday," she told him, "and it was great."

"I guess I'm good luck maybe?"

"Nah." she said as she hugged him a lil tighter.

"Because I love you and I'm not letting that promise ring break."

"I really, really, really, really hate to say this. I have to go in."

"I guess its only fair since our hour was up almost two hours ago." he said as he stood up straight.

"I could stay here forever." Jude said as she closed her eyes and breathed in Tommy's cologne.

"Don't give me any idea's girl."

Jude broke the embrace and reached up and got a goodnight kiss from Tommy. They held on to each other's hand as they walked away in different directions until their hands slipped apart. When Jude got inside she saw a bright yellow envelope with her name on it. On her way up the stairs she read it. It was from her mom.

_Jude,_

_Happy 18th sweety! I really wish I could have gone to your party, but I think you're still mad at me, I didn't want to ruin your day. I'm still real sorry about everything that's happened the past year, and I'd really like for you to call sometime. I miss you so much. Sadie too. I'm sending my love to both of you and wish you the best of fun on your birthday, prom, graduation, and your music. I hate myself for leaving on such an important year for you, but I needed my own life. Don thought it'd be best. I love you Jude._

_Mom._

As Jude came around the corner Kaiden was just leaving the bathroom. She quickly threw her sleeve down, Jude didn't notice. "What are you doing up?" Kaiden asked.

"What time is it?"

"Almost two."

"Oh wow." she said. "Kaiden, how's your head?"

"I'm gonna be fine. I promise Jude. I'm gonna handle it."

Jude looked at her, unsure wether to believe her or not, or how long this had been going on, but they've gotten so close, like real sisters over the past few months Jude knew that she had to trust, and she did.

* * *

**310** Feel Your Love Tonight 

**promo**

_It's Jude's senior prom and the whole gang's going; even Tommy. But does the perfect night actually end up perfect with smiles? Or will it end up drastic with tears?_


	10. Feel Your Love Tonight

_"Feel Your Love Tonight" is a song by Van Halen_

**

* * *

**

**310**

_Feel Your Love Tonight_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Porchia was fitting Jude in a prom dress in the middle of G-Major as Tommy sat on the couch watching, while playing with Julie.

_So within these few months I have turned eighteen, have a senior prom to attend to, graduation, my albums due, and I'll be off on tour. Turning eighteen was great, literally. Prom, plans so far are so good. School board almost didn't let Tommy go, but thankfully the Superintendents daughter was a big BoyzAttack fan and she was standing there begging her daddy to 'be nice to the pop star from the tv'. Its weird that this is my last school dance, like ever. It's weird how everything is just ending, even my recording contracts going to be up in a few months. Everything's happening too fast, way too fast._

Tommy whispered something into Julie's ear. Julie smiled at Tommy and rushed over to Jude, "You look all poofy!" she said and giggled like a maniac running back, jumping into her daddy's arms. Jude couldn't help but laugh at her, and Tommy. He was really cut out for this daddy thing. Porchia smiled at Julie, but didn't seem to want to be bothered as she worked on Jude's dress.

"Tom, can you keep her occupied over there? I have too many things she can get hurt with over here."

"C'mon kiddo." he said as he picked Julie up and threw her over the back of his shoulders, "Say bye bye Jude."

"Bye bye dude!"

"Not dude silly." he said as he swung her in front of him and flew her out of the room like she was an airplane.

"She's cute." Jude said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Tom's great with her, it's just," Porchia paused, "He's not dedicated. He can't always be there for her. He needs help." she said as she fixed one last thing on Jude's dress, "There. Finished." Porchia stood up as Jude twirled around and walked over to a full length mirror.

Just then SME walked in from school, "Ooow!" Kyle yelled as he walked in. Jude just looked back and smiled the continued to stare at her dress, which had to of been the most beautiful one she's ever seen.

"Porchia, I don't know how. I'm speechless, this is just—wow."

"No need to thank me. I know it's hott." she said with a smile.

Speed jumped to the side of Jude, did a quick model in the mirror, and flipped his hair then looked up to Jude. "Ya think you can get one of those for Kaiden?"

Jude wasn't sure she heard correctly, "What?"

"Yeah. You heard!" he said excitedly as he ran up to catch with Kyle and Wally.

**Opening Credits**

It was the morning of prom as Jude, Patsy, and Kaiden got ready at the Harrison house. Kaiden and Jude were standing in front of the bathroom mirror. "You look like Cruela De Vil in those gloves you know that right?" Jude told Kaiden as she slipped white gloves up on to her hands and going half way up her forearm.

"Yeah, and you look like Patch." she said as she threw her elbow up causing Jude to draw a huge line of eyeliner around the bottom of her eye, which in fact did make her look like Patch.

"I can't believe you never told me you were going with Speed."

"I didn't know until yesterday."

"Well how did he ask you?"

"He said he didn't have a date, and he had nothing to lose by asking me even though he knew I couldn't so when he did and I said yes, I thought he was going to pick me up in his arms and take me to a faraway castle. It was like taking a five year old to Chuckee Cheese."

"Why did you say yes?" Jude asked while cleaning the eyeliner off her eye.

"Because I wanna go to prom, it'll be fun, and Vincent's fun to hang out with, and I'm just going with him as friends."

"And I'm sure Sean will just love that. I saw you and Speed dancing on the stage that night. You were loving every moment of it."

Kaiden looked down pretending she was getting something in her pocket, "Was not."

"Were too and I know that's why you're looking down because you can't keep a straight face." she said as Kaiden looked up with a straight face, "Sean's gonna be mad.."

"Sean can kiss my forehead!" she yelled as she moved part of her bangs to see the small bruise that used to be gigantic.

Patsy barged through the bathroom door and she looked like a girl. "You sister is never touching me again."

Jude gasped, "Wow."

Sadie appeared in the doorway, "I know. No need to clap, I can do wonders."

"You look really pretty Patsy." Kaiden told her.

"Yeah, wait til Jamie sees." Jude added.

"Jamie better not like this. I don't know how he talked me into this 'prom' thing."

"Oh, it'll be the new you. C'mon I'll help you out with your hair now." Sadie said as Patsy was pulled out.

"Hey Barbie, let me go!"

That night Yvette and Stuart waited at the end of the hall with a video camera and digital camera as Jude, Kaiden, and Patsy all exited their rooms, Patsy was in Sadies, and walked down in their prom dresses. Jude walked down the stairs first and saw Tommy's face light up. He looked so adorable, like a really big five year old ring bearer on his way to the wedding. Tommy met Jude at the end of the stairs and handed her a corsage, and the two went and stood by the door as Kaiden followed Jude. Kaiden wasn't smiling big at all, she was so embarrassed, she hated dresses. Speed walked and met her in the stairwell and that sure did bring a smile to her face. He too slipped on her corsage and stood by Tommy and Jude. Then Patsy followed down.

"Patsy?" Jamie said shocked.

"Don't get used to this Jamie, 'cause once this comes off tonight it isn't going back on." she told him as she quickly made her way to the end of the stairs where Jamie gave her her corsage. The group took a ton of pictures before they could actually leave, which they were relieved.

"I didn't know cameras could take that many pictures on one roll." Jude said as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy looked down at the ring on her hand and he smiled as he gently rested his head on hers.

When they had arrived at the prom they were an hour late, which wasn't that big of a deal, since a lot of people were getting dropped off the same time they were. The first song that played when they walked in was a slow song which made Jude squirm since she never got chance to slow dance with Tommy before at her party. He gently took her hand and led her toward the dance floor, pulling her so close to him, like that one night at G-Major, but a lot slower, which made Jude happy to know he was holding her up because she had gone weak at the knees. Jude had her eyes closed through most of the song, but when she did open them she saw Kaiden and Speed dancing so close too and when the song ended seconds later she could tell Kaiden felt the same thing she did; she didn't want to let go of her dancing partner.

After an hour or so the girls had all met up back at their table, "I hate heels. I hate dresses—"

"But I know something you don't hate." Jude said in a matter-of-fact tone, interrupting Kaiden.

"Jude, stop. Please."

"What's wrong with hookin' up with lover boy over there?" Patsy asked as Wally and Kyle's dates joined the table, making more conversation with themselves than Jude Kaiden and Patsy.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Well kiss him good bye. If he finds out you went to prom—"

"Listen this isn't easy for me okay!" Kaiden said as she quickly scooted her chair back and took off for the bathroom. After a few seconds Jude quietly got up.

"I better go talk to her," she said as Patsy nodded her head and turned her chair to Kyle and Wally's girlfriends.

"Kaiden?" Jude said as she walked in the restroom. Miraculously they were the only two in there. Kaiden was in the back around the corner crying and trying to take her heels off.

"Did Sadie glue these on or something?" she said in a frustrated tone as she gave up.

Jude sat down next to her, "Like him that much huh?"

"I don't understand it. I feel so wrong being around him," she paused, "but when I'm not it's like, I don't know, all I want to do is hear his corny jokes and hear him laugh at me when I'm not even funny. Sean's too serious and overprotective, but I love him. I still care about him, even though Vincent's on my mind too."

"Do what you want Kaiden. You gotta chose, because it's not fair for Sean to keep freaking out when you are with Speed, and it's not fair to lead Speed on."

"What would you do Jude? It's so hard."

"Well for starters, if I had a boyfriend who hits me, or hurts me, it'd be over. And—" but Jude stopped as she heard the door creak open and voices enter the bathroom.

"Whoa, how is no one in here?" one of the girls said.

"I know." the second voice said. "It's like we're not the only two girls whose make up needs touching up."

"Shh." Jude mouthed to Kaiden as she put a finger in front of her mouth.

"Some of these girls here look like hookers."

"Really? I saw a few with a lot of makeup but none to classify as go-stand-on-a-street-corner kind."

"Oh my god and did you see who Jude brought as a date?"

"Oh my god, I did! I don't understand why she has to feel the need to show off. I mean no one at the school except for that geek Jamie and the SME boys wants her here. She isn't the spotlight type."

"You are so right. I know what you're talking about I mean, god, how is she so popular?"

"The girl can sing, like, okay I guess."

"Yea, but still. She needs to take her, and her pop star-however many decades older than her boy toy, and leave. This is our prom, not pop star's prom."

"Okay, I'm done. Ready?"

"Yeah, maybe we can talk Tommy Q in for a dance. We're a lot prettier..." the last girl said as their voices trailed off and the door shut.

Kaiden looked over to Jude's face. Jude looked like her puppy had just got ran over right in front of her. Except the driver came back and drove over it twice.

**First Commercial**

Tommy walked with Jamie back towards their table as Jude came up and approached him. "Hey, girl."

"Hey.."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jamie got the hint. "Uh, I'm goin' over to make sure Patsy hasn't totally creeped Brittany and Melinda out." he said as he left the two to talk.

"What's wrong Jude?"

There was a shake in her voice, "I just don't want to be here anymore." she told him without looking im in the eye.

"You wanna go somewhere and tell me what happened?" Jude didn't say anything except look around at everyone having a good time, "C'mon." he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and walked off with her. After they told everyone they were gonna split they decided to just take a walk, see where they end up.

Tommy had taken his coat off and wrapped it around Jude's shoulders as they walked down the empty sidewalk close to midnight. "I just don't get it. What'd I do?"

"Brought your boyfriend to prom."

"No. I brought my seven year older than me boyfriend to prom."

"Jude." he said as he pulled her in closer and rested his head on hers.

"Wow, is that the apartment?"

"I didn't know we've been walking that long." he said as they stopped at the corner, "Come on. You're shivering." he said as they made their way down to the apartment.

Back at prom it was the last dance of the night as Kaiden and Speed danced so slow, and so close. "Hey." he said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Kaiden.." he said as he lost his words. Kaiden stopped looking at him, she couldn't, as she rested her head back on his shoulder. When the song ended he laced his fingers in hers, which made him happy that she let him and they walked outside. The golf course was right next to where the prom was held as they walked across the street and laid down in the grass. They didn't really say anything. Neither of them knew what to say.

"It's beautiful." Kaiden said as she looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Never seen stars before dude?" he asked as he looked over at her for an answer.

"Not like this." she said as she turned her face to look at him, and paused, "And not with you."

Speed leaned in and set his hand on the side of her face as Kaiden leaned in and kissed him.

Jude and Tommy sat together on the couch with a movie in. They were sitting like they were on Jude's seventeenth birthday before they fell asleep. She rested her head on him as he gently played with her hair. Jude sat up and rested her head on his shoulder instead, but Tommy turned her face to him and gently kissed her, "It's gonna be okay." he told her.

"I don't know."

"Jude, shh." he said as he could tell she wanted to cry, so he gently kissed her again, except this time they got more into the kiss. After almost a minute later Jude found herself leaning back, pulling Tommy down with her. Tommy followed her lead, but after a few seconds something clicked in his head. "Jude," he said while breaking the kiss, "do we know what we're doing?"

Jude looked at the position they were in and felt a little embarrassed, "It is prom night," she said as she looked away. As she made eye contact again, "but I don't think I'm ready."

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, "I didn't want it to happen like this anyway." he told her as he laid down next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"See this is what I need." she said as her head rested over his heart.

Kaiden broke away from the kiss, "I can't do this." she said as Speed gently dropped his forehead on the grass in between them. "I'm sorry. Really Vinc–"

"No. You have a boyfriend. I was the one who was out of line."

"Speed,"

"No Kaiden. Don't blame yourself please. Let me just take you home, okay?" Speed took a breath, "Let me take you home for the last time."

Sun beamed in his eyes as Tommy awoke. Jude was still in his arms, sound asleep, for Tommy blocked her sun and kept her in shade.

"It's about time you woke up."

Tommy looked over his shoulder and saw Kaiden standing there. "How long have you been here?" he asked in a yawn as he slowly stretched, trying not to wake Jude.

"Don't worry, stretch all you want, that girl can sleep through a tornado." Kaiden told him as she sat on the arm of the couch by Tommy's feet, "I left home around four, since you two weren't back. I knew Jude was upset. I saw clothes on. I stayed here." Jude breathed in as she slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the site of Kaiden. "Don't worry you're clothed."

"What?" Jude asked while trying to wake herself up.

"Feelin' better?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. A little."

"Those girls were just failed Canadian Idol contestants. You coulda seen jealousy written all over them if it weren't for all the damn hooker wear on their faces."

Jude laughed a little as she snuggled closely to Tommy. "Thanks Kaiden." Jude told her, "Hey how'd you get here?"

"Your car."

"What!"

"I needed to get out, and I was worried about you; _you_ being my best intentions there."

"You took my car!"

"Well, ah whatever. I'm sorry, and besides it looks like you're better off with it here seeing as you two walked home. Patsy and Jamie musta been doin' everything in the books with that limo all to themselves."

"How'd you and Speed get home?" Tommy asked.

"We walked."

"Aw." Jude said as she smiled.

"No." Kaiden said as the memory of prom night hit her hard. "There's nothing there anymore with me and Speed. It's over."

**Second Commercial**

Jude sat on the couch with her cell phone open in her hand and the marker highlighted over 'Speed'. She didn't want to bother him, but on the other hand he was like a brother to her, she wanted to know if he was okay, but thankfully Sadie made up Jude's mind as she pranced down stairs and plopped next to Jude on the couch. "So how was prom!"

"This is really your department huh?"

"C'mon Jude. Prom. Tommy. I'm sure it was super cool."

"I didn't take Tommy with me to prom because I thought it'd make me be cool."

"I'm sure a lot of people were jealous, seeing Tommy Q there."

"Okay, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Okay, Jude I'll leave Tommy out of it. But can't you please tell me about your night? I remember my prom last year, how much fun I had."

"I don't remember us having this conversation a year ago."

"Something bad happened huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Kaiden came in around two and I could hear her crying when I went passed her door to go to the bathroom. You still weren't home, and then two hours later she left in your car. Something had to of been up."

"Just don't mention Speed around her."

"Oh man. Ouch."

"Yeah."

"What about you? You seemed to be out pretty late," Sadie said as she elbowed Jude, "On prom night."

"I didn't sleep with him Sadie."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Kaiden said as she came around the stairwell and joined them. Sadie looked up to Kaiden to see if she'd spill, "They were both clothed when I got there." Sadie looked disappointed. No gossip. Kaiden kept walking into the kitchen.

"She didn't look upset." Sadie said as Kaiden was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, but.." Jude began, but Kaiden re-entered with a phone to her ear.

"Hey Sean." she said as she continued past Jude and Sadie and up the couch.

"That was quick."

"I don't know Sadie, but that guy's bad news."

* * *

**311** Hey Jude

**promo**

_Jude's graduating. After the torture that her and the SME boys had been put through their big day to be done with school is finally there. Yet Sean seems to think there's something going on between Speed and Kaiden and he's taking it out on Jude._


	11. Hey Jude

_"Hey Jude" is a song by The Beatles._

_"Thinking About A Boy" is originally titled, "Wasting Time" and is a song by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

_"Adam's Song" is a song by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

**

**311**

_Hey Jude_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Disney movies should be stopped. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel—they all got their man in the end. I'm not complaining, about my man at all._

Tommy passed by, rubbed her shoulder, and kept walking, smiling back at her.

_Disney shows in the end everything's okay, that no matter what, you'll have a fairy god mother, or some type of magic to help make your problems go away. Disney doesn't prepare you for the real life after you're about twelve. There's no special potions to make the bad things go away. No fairy god mother to make someone fall in love with you. No Genie to let you wish for riches. They totally set you up._

Jude looked over and saw Tommy playing with Julie, tickling her stomach, laughing, being a father like he is. She leaned forward and looked at the stack of pictures from prom.

_Disney movies don't show the trash talkers. They don't show people getting hurt, and bashed on for no reason. _

Jude picked up a wallet size picture of Tommy and pulled her wallet out of her purse. As she flipped through she came across a picture of her and Kat.

_They don't show best friends leaving and not coming back in the end. How come Belle never lost any friends? Or the Beast? And he sure deserved it._

Jude slipped Tommy over the picture of her and Kat and looked around G-Major.

_Disney doesn't show jobs as being hard. Disney screwed our minds up so bad as kids. Nothing is like it is in the movies. It's a lot harder, sadder, and down right tiring at times._

**Opening Credits.**

Jude and Jamie walked out of the halls. They had just finished their last class of highschool forever. They were both quiet. Quiet until Wally rushed around the corner and nearly scared them half to death. "We're graduating next week!"

"I know." Jamie answered with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"What's wrong with you two? After thirteen years we're finally done with school, and you two look like your dogs got ran over."

"It's kinda sad."

"How Jude?" Jamie asked.

"We've grown up around this place."

"Now we can grow up in college!" Kyle announced as he came around the corner with Melinda glued to his side.

"Man, and we thought highschool was hard for our careers."

"Hey Speed." Jamie said as Speed came out of the door and joined them on the steps.

"Dude." he said as he gave Jamie a nod hello and kept walking.

"He's still upset?"

"Neither of them have spoken to each other since prom James." Kyle told him.

"Wow."

"Yeah.." Jude said as she watched, a still broken hearted Speed walk away.

At G-Major Jude and Tommy sat on the couches in the lounge area with guitars in hand. Tommy played along with Jude as she hummed a little bit of the song and sang the chorus:

"_And maybe I'd impress him, by being in a band and, Maybe if I think he's tough, he'll let me hold his hand and, Maybe I'll win his heart, by writing this song about him, Sometimes I sit at home and wonder if he's, sitting at home thinking of me and wondering if I'm sitting at home thinking about him. Or am I just wasting my time?" _Jude strummed out open key on the last strum as she looked at Tommy for a response.

"It's good. Good start girl."

"What can I say? I try."

"What are you gonna call it?"

"Thinking About A Boy."

"Can I guess?" he asked as he leaned in to kiss her when Julie popped outta no where.

"Jude! Jude!" she said as she bounced up and down between her and her daddy.

"Hey little one."

"I wanna play!" she said as she pointed at the guitar.

Jude smiled, she couldn't tell that face no, "Okay, come here." she said as she lifted Julie up onto her lap and held her tiny hands as they strummed guitar and Jude sang Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.

"You can pull the whole 'mommy' look off, you know that right?"

"More like older sister." Jude said as she gave Tommy a look. She hated that she looked old enough, and hated when Tommy told her stuff like that. This was one of the biggest problems, in fact the only problem, that Jude had for dating Tommy.

Jude walked in the studio where Speed was playing his guitar. He had his back to her and sang along to a song he had written himself.

"_..sixteen just held such better days. Days when I still felt alive. When I can't wait to get outside, the world is wide, time goes by, tour is over, I survived, and I can't wait, til I get home, to pass the time in my room alone."_

"Speed?" Jude said as he quickly turned around and looked at her. Removing the head phones he nodded at her and sat his guitar down.

"It's not done. That's actually all I have."

"It was sad Speed."

"Good."

That night back at the Harrison house Jude walked in all happy-go-lucky and saw Sean sitting on the couch. "Hey Sean." Jude said.

"Hey. I need to talk to you."

"Okay?"

"Stop interfering with mine and Kaiden's life okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Before Kaiden moved in with you she didn't even talk to other guys. Now you got her drooling over that fool at your birthday and a friend of mine saw her at prom with him last month."

"Hey, listen I would so not be talking to me about how to treat Kaiden or what advice to give her."

"She was my girlfriend before she was your step sister."

"Then be nicer to your girlfriend and maybe you'll know more about her like that she's not my step sister!"

"Whatever you wanna call it. You're both living in the same house while you're parents are getting it on!"

"You should really watch what you say."

"Whatever." he told her as he grabbed his coat and headed upstairs.

"Go up there and I'll tell my dad and he'll never let you over here again."

"Yvette's her mom, and she doesn't care." he said as he kept walking up stairs to Kaiden's room.

The next day Jude was laying down on the couch working on the song her and Tommy were writing yesterday. Sadie came down stairs with a few bags, "See ya."

Jude looked up at Sadie, "Where you going?" she asked as she observed the bags in Sadie's hands.

"Back to Kwest's."

"Couldn't stand to be away that long?"

"You know it. I mean I see him everyday at work anyway, but other than that I don't get too, I just miss him and he missed me so we decided to cut this short."

"Aw. Well have fun."

"I will." she said as she started to go out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Come on now Jude. That's not fair."

"Get outta here!" she said as they shared a small laugh and Sadie left.

Jude sat there for a few more minutes before she got up and headed up stairs to take a shower. She went to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked. No answer. "Kaiden? Is that you in there?"

"Yeah, Jude, uh," Kaiden paused as Jude heard stuff move around, "Give me a sec." Jude stood there for a few seconds and heard the door unlock and Kaiden came out.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." she said as she walked in. She looked in the shower and saw the shampoo bottle was empty and opened the bottom cupboard, where they kept all the shower supplies and discovered a box. It had a lock on it, but it was sort of see through. She picked it up and noticed a little piece of cloth was sticking out. Jude looked it over and noticed that the stains on it were, what looked like, blood. She looked over to the door and quietly put the box back. She knew why Kaiden spent so much time in the bathroom now.

**First Commercial**

Kaiden ran up stairs, looking rather pissed. She came to her room, opened the door and found Jude sitting in Kaiden's desk chair, starring right at her. Kaiden stopped in her tracks for a second, "Gees Jude, nearly made me pee my pants." she said as she set her back pack down. She started to leave the room, but Jude stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she said as she didn't move from her spot in the chair, and her eyes never left Kaiden's.

"To pee." she said as she left the room. Jude immediately got up and walked after her, stopping her before she went in the bathroom. "What Jude!" she asked with a little anger in her voice.

"You might not want to talk about this right here."

"Talk about what?" she asked with confusion and irritation all over her face, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Better be all you do in there. I'm giving you sixty seconds, and you better be out, or I'm unlocking the door." Jude told her as she pulled a key from her pocket.

"Okay freak. I'll be out in sixty seconds." Kaiden said as she rolled her eyes and walked in the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

A minute later Kaiden walked back into her room and found Jude in the same chair. "Whoa deja vu." Kaiden said.

"Make all the jokes you want."

Kaiden looked down at her watch, "Oh ya know I think I'm three seconds late!"

"Kaiden, I think we need to talk." Jude said as she relaxed her voice.

"About what?" Kaiden asked as her voice became anything, but relaxed.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Just freakin' dandy! Why?" she asked while searching for something in her drawer.

"Look if you want to talk, you can talk to me."

"These days off of school are really messing with your brain aren't they? Since when did you become Dr. Jude?"

"Since I found something in the bathroom the other day."

Kaiden stopped searching. She looked over to Jude. Hesitant, "What are you talking about?"

"It's getting a little hot to be wearing all that stuff on your arms don't you think?"

"My wrist cuffs?" Jude nodded, "Goes with my look, don't ya think?" she said as she twirled around sarcastically.

"If you're doing what—I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about, I hope you know how stup–"

"What is with you! I'm not doing anything—and if I were, it's none of your damn business, and again, if I were, doing _this_," she threw her hands between her and Jude, "sure as hell isn't making anything better!" she yelled.

"Excuse me for givin' a damn!"

"Well don't! I didn't ask you! I'm used to not having anyone give a damn. Just leave me alone." she turned to Jude, "If you really give a damn, leave me alone. Please."

Jude walked in G-Major about an hour after her encounter with Kaiden and saw the one person who she wanted to see, Tommy. Without saying anything she walked straight to him and threw her arms around him. "Hey.." he said as he put his arms back around her, "To what do I deserve this great hello?" but Jude didn't answer. Tommy looked down at her, pulling the bottom of her chin up to his face so he could look at her, "Jude what's wrong?"

She shook her head and placed it back on Tommy's chest. "I've been so lost lately."

"Hey," he said as he could sense tears coming, "Hey, it's okay come on." he said as he broke the embrace and took her into his office.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"What happened?"

Jude shrugged, "Everything. It's like everyday something different happens. I mean it just never stops. And I think Kaiden's hurting herself, but she won't tell me."

"Hey," he said as he pulled her close to him and embraced her, "it's okay. It's all okay." he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair and held her there. "Pretty soon this graduation pressure will be over," he told her, "that should take away a lot of stress."

"Yeah." she said as she wiped away a tear.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here, always."

After a few moments of silence, "I finished that song."

"Wanna play it for me?" Tommy asked as he held onto her. Jude looked up at him and shook her head. She stood in with the headphones on, and sang into the microphone to Tommy.

"_I'm wasting time thinking about a boy,_

_And stealing him away from his world. _

_He and I would run away, _

_I think of all the things that I'd say._

_We'd talk about important things, _

_And I picture it in my dreams. _

_I'd teach him about modern art _

_And he'd probably show it's okay to fart and,_

_Maybe I'd impress him, _

_By being in a band and, _

_Maybe if I think he's tough,_

_He'd let me hold his hand and, _

_Maybe I'll win his heart, _

_By writing this song about him,_

_Sometimes I sit at home and, _

_Wonder if he's sitting at home, _

_Thinking of me and wondering if I'm, _

_Sitting at home, thinking about him, _

_Or am I just wasting my time?_

_Remembering how he laughed at Kinko's, _

_When I made fun of that guy, _

_Remembering the look I gave him,_

_When he told me that he used to fry._

_I really want him to ask me out, _

_But his ego could never take it, _

_And even if I got the guts,_

_You know that the Cougar would never make it._

_And Maybe I'd impress him, _

_By being in a band and, _

_Maybe if I think he's tough, _

_He'd let me hold his hand and, _

_Maybe I'll win his heart, _

_By writing this song about him,_

_Sometimes I sit at home and, _

_Wonder if he's sitting at home, _

_Thinking of me and wondering if I'm, _

_Sitting at home, thinking about him, _

_Wasting my time thinking about a boy."_

Jude stopped playing and smiled as she saw the look on Tommy's face, that he loved it. And that made a lot of things better.

"Tonight's the big night!" Stuart said as he put film in the camera when Jude entered the kitchen.

"Yeah! Big night."

"Not excited?" Kaiden asked as she ate her cereal.

"Uh, it's like four in the afternoon, why are you eating cereal?"

"Nothing else to eat. Your dad went all film crazy and didn't buy anything to eat while we went to the store."

"Well, I'm just about to leave now. Jamie's driving everyone there. So I better get my things ready."

"In two hours, you'll be done with school, honey, I'm so proud of you!" Stuart said as he gave her a big hug, nearly sending her backwards on the way.

"Okay dad, no big deal. But I really have to go okay? I'll see you guys after the ceremony."

Jude, Jamie, Speed, Wally, and Kyle all walked in the school, in their robes, and when Jude saw all her other classmates, the whole twelfth grade, it hit her. This was it. She was graduating tonight. She was done growing up.

**Second Commercial**

The graduation song played as Jude stood in line with the rest of the girls from her class in the locker room, ready to enter the gym for the very last time. Jude played with her fingers, she couldn't stop fidgeting as she stood there, freaking out, and questions raced through her mind. What if I trip? What if I don't stand up at the right time? But the questions stopped as the line started to move. This was it. As she left the entrance to the girls locker room to where the boys came out of there's she went from scared, to completely nerve wrecking freaking nervous. A smile came across her face as she saw Jamie, her walking partner, but the nerves kicked up again as they went through the door.

Jude was use to big crowds from touring and all, but it was different. This wasn't a performance, and it wasn't the crowd that scared her. It was what was about to happen during the performance. People howled their asses off as the kids came through the doors to go down the walkway. Jude didn't know you could fit that many people in the gym. I guess they didn't really care about elbow room. As Jude turned, following the girl in front of her she could have sworn her heart stopped. This was it, the longest walkway of her life that led to the diplomas. She followed down the red carpet, thankful Jamie was by her side, but hated they couldn't talk, because she knew he'd say something funny to calm her down.

As they made it to the seats and parted from the boys, Jude thought she was going to throw up. _What's wrong with me? Big crowds don't do this,_ she thought to herself as she looked throughout the crowd. She saw her dad standing by Yvette. He was crying as Yvette took the pictures of the ceremony. Kaiden stood in between them. She smiled up at Jude, gave her a thumbs up, and started yelling like the rest of the people in the crowd cheering on the class. She looked through the rest of the crowd where she saw Sadie and Kwest, just a few feet away from her dad. Sadie didn't make eye contact with Jude though. She was talking with Kwest and staring around at how big the ceremony was, even though it was just like last year when she graduated.

Last but not least Jude finally found who she was looking for; Tommy. He blew her a kiss and gave her the biggest smile, which totally comforted her as she was completely stressed, until then at least. She felt herself get a chill as she felt Tommy's kiss, even though he was so far away. The last girl took her seat, and Jude, along with everyone else in her class, waited for the signal to sit down from the English 12 teacher. They all sat simultaneously. The principal made a few announcements along with the class valedictorian. Jude looked throughout the crowd and saw a ton of parents in tears, and one mother going completely insane, who Jude figured was the valedictorian's mother since she tried to not look over there.

After the speeches were through, it was down to one last thing. Diplomas. Jude wanted to jump and up down when she heard Jamie's name called and he went down to get his diploma. He looked so relieved, like he was unsure he'd get it or something. Kyle got his a little after Jamie, and you could tell he wanted to do something crazy or yell something out, but he kept it professional. How orderly they keep things these days huh? Jude's heart raced as she knew there was only two more people to be called before her. She looked out in the crowd and saw Tommy, who gave her a smile, and took all the butterflies from her stomach out.

"Jude Harrison." the principal said as she got up and walked down the steps, like they had practiced, shook the superintendents hand, and received her diploma. She could hear the crowd cheering her on, just like they had for everyone else that had gone up to get theirs, and it made her happy as she made her way back to her seat. Speed went down to get his, and him being completely unofficial once he received his diploma he brought it to his lips and kissed it quickly which made Jude laugh along with a few people from the crowd. Once Wally had gone and got his that was it. They were all graduated. Jude, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion had graduated highschool.

"Ladies and Gentleman...the Class of 2007!" the principal shouted as the crowd yelled their loudest all night and the class through their caps above their heads. Jude through her's up with the biggest smile she had all night because she'd done it. She had graduated highschool.

* * *

**312** Had Me At Good Bye

**promo**

_It seems as though Jude takes two steps forward to only go three steps back. She graduates but something bigger gets in her way, and Tommy doesn't know what to do to help her, and the only thing that comes to mind is too horrible to bear words._


	12. Had Me At Good Bye

**Thanks to,** _Jena Rink, Duddley111, Camsma, Kimberlli, Lovedidntwantme1, tqluvsjh277, Tanya50801, Funkyicecube, Tampabay15, Atreyux22, LuvTommy56, LovesRock, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, IntoYou14, tommyandjude4ever_

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fan fic, and thanks for reviewing!**

**LuvTommy56, yeah,I'm a huge Blink-182 fan too, glad you liked the songs.**

_"Had Me At Good Bye" is a song by Wakefield._

_"My Immortal" is a song by Evanescence, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

**

**312**

_Had Me At Good Bye_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_So it's been a week since I've been a graduate. Not everything's been going as planned, but hey, it's summer vacation, I don't have any more homework, and all I have to worry about is getting this album finished and go over papers for tour. I want Tommy to come on tour with me this time. After these past three months I don't know how I can go even a week without him there. It's so weird—a good weird, but still. I love him and am so glad he loves me, but I still think love is funny. Sometimes I just wish I had a remote control on our lives. I could pause those moments where Julie would pop in, fast forward through the times were apart, and rewind those kisses that you never want to stop. I got all those Disney princess' beat in one department at least, and there's no way I'm losing my prince._

"So, Miss Harrison," Tommy said as he leaned back in his chair with a big grin on his face. "How does it feel to be dating an ex Boyz Attack member?"

"Well," she said as she leaned against the soundboard, "It feels like I'm running around babysitting all day."

Tommy raised an eyebrow and dropped his jaw, "Oh. Oh really now?" he said with a giant grin on his face as Jude smiled back at him chuckling as Tommy quickly grabbed her around her waist pulling her onto his lap, tickling her stomach.

Jude laughed as she struggled to get out of his grip, "Stop!" she yelled playfully, trying to get away, but Tommy just pulled her close to him, her faces only inches away from his, and he stared deep into her eyes. "Don't stop.." she said quietly.

Tommy began to kiss her as the door flew open and Julie ran in, "Daddy!" she yelled as she ran toward them and jumped up on Jude's lap, and gave Tommy a big hug. "Whatcha guys doing?"

"Playing a game." Tommy said.

"Can I play!" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"No," Jude began as she laughed a little, "this is a big people game."

"Okay." Julie said as she made herself a little more comfy on Jude's lap, "Daddy is Jude the mommy?"

Jude's face turned to complete shock. Total hit to the face she thought. Tommy knew she got uncomfortable from that comment as he looked from her face to Julie's. "Why do you say that?" he asked as he checked Jude's expression which was unreadable.

"Kids at daycare. They say the girl who's always with the daddy is the mommy." she explained as she played with the toy she held in her hand.

Tommy stuttered, not knowing what to say, or how to say it to make Jude feel better.

_This is one of those times where the pause button would come in handy._

**Opening Credits**

Kaiden cheerfully made her way down the hall to her room, but stopped in Jude's doorway when she heard crying. "Jude?" Kaiden said as she slowly walked in Jude's room. The door was open, so she didn't feel like she was intruding.

"Leave me alone Kaiden."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't talk about it, just please. Leave me alone."

"Is it Tommy?"

Jude just shook her head, "Can you go? Close the door on your way out."

Anger rolled up Kaiden's arms as she thought Tommy broke her heart. She left Jude's room, closing the door as requested and made her way to G-Major.

"Yo! Tom!" Kaiden yelled as she linked her arm on his and made him walk backwards into Darius' office.

"What are you doing!" he asked as she pushed him into the wall. "You can't just take me away from an important conversation like that."

"Why'd you break up with Jude!" she yelled as she threw her finger in his chest.

"Ow! What? I didn't break up with her."

"Save it Quincy! Why else would she be at home ballin' her eyes out!"

"What?"

"You suck at lying man."

"No, wait—Jude said I broke up with her?"

"I asked if you were the reason why she was crying, and she shook her head yes!"

"No, no, no. It's Julie."

"What?" Kaiden asked as she took a step back from him.

"Problem we've had from the beginning is the age difference. Me having a kid made it seem so much worse, and Jude keeps trying to get over that. She'll turn a year older and a month later so do I."

"Sorta on the same path, and yet I'm not."

"Julie came in today asking Jude if she was the mommy."

"Oh."

"She's that upset about it?"

"Yeah. She was crying so hard like she was about to throw up. You better be telling me the truth, it just seems like there's so much more."

"Right now, Jude has so much stress on her shoulders."

"Tell me about it. I mean all those autographs."

"This isn't funny Kaiden. It scares me. And I don't know what to do. I mean I want to help her but nothing comes to mind."

"What else is going on? I mean prom's out of the way, and that crap those chicks said in the bathroom, who cares, they're long gone, she has no school! And graduation's over. Everything else should be paradise, right?"

"That's what it looks like on the outside."

"Then what's the inside?"

"Her friends need help so she tries to be there for them. She's got an album due here soon. D wants a new song by tomorrow night. Things with her mom haven't been cool in so long, she's not getting along to well with Yvette–"

"She can join the club—"

"A bunch of little things just make her go crazy. I'm doing all I can."

Kaiden looked at him for a second, studying him. "Why do I have this feeling that you're not telling me everything?"

"Blimey mate!" Speed said in an English accent as Jude entered G-Major. He looked to Kyle, "Do you know who that be?"

"She be the Instant Star winner, that who that be!"

"No bloody way?" Speed replied as he turned to Jude, "You be that winner?"

Jude faked a smile at them, then Wally said something, "Ah, mates I think ye made her a tad embarrassed."

"Jude!" Darius said as he came out of his office.

She looked back at him, he was holding what looked like a newspaper, "Yeah?"

"In my office now." he said as she followed into his office. As she took a seat, "What's this?" he asked, tossing the paper in her lap as he sat behind his desk.

Jude looked at the front page. There was a picture of her, Tommy, and Julie at the park, "Oh. Well Tommy asked me to go to the park with him when he took Julie there."

"Read the headline."

"Toronto's Instant Star winner of 2005 already taking parenting lessons from Ex Boyz Attack member Lil Tommy Q. Whole story on page 11."

"I don't like this Jude. You and Tom have to cool it, I don't want the public thinking of you like this."

"Darius I know, I'm—"

"I don't want to see stuff like this everyday. I know it's not true, but it's could ruin you."

Jude listened to Darius, mostly nodding at everything he said for the next five minutes until she could go start to record the song he wanted done by the next day. She carried her journal into Tommy's office, he smiled at her as she walked in, "Hey."

"Jude. We need to talk." he said as his smiled faded and worry crossed over Jude's face.

She tried to change the subject, not liking Tommy's tone, "I think I have a good song comin' along." she told him as she held up the journal.

He stood up from the desk, and walked around to the front, "Jude." he said while placing his hand on her knee.

She shook her head at him, like she knew what he was going to say. Her eyes teared up, "What?"

Tommy stared into her eyes, trying to say what he knew he needed to say, what he needed to do.

Jude charged through Tommy's door, crying, gripping the journal in hand."Jude please!" he yelled as he came after her. Jude turned around and threw her journal at him, and ran out of G-Major.

**First commercial**

Jude stood in the recording booth the next day, and sang the song she wrote when she left G-Major yesterday, never looking at Tommy once.

"_I'm so tired of being here, _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears, _

_And if you have to leave, _

_I wish that you would just leave, _

_'Cause your presence still lingers here, _

_And it won't leave me alone, _

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_This pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase, _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me, _

_By your resonating life, _

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind, _

_Your face it haunts, _

_My once pleasant dreams, _

_Your voice it chased away, _

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_This pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase, _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still have,_

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, _

_But though you're still with me, _

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, _

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still have,_

_All of me."_

While the song played, it showed clips of Jude recording, looking like she was about to burst in to tears. She couldn't look at Tommy. It showed clips of Kaiden and Sadie leaving with Jude from G-Major, and Kaiden giving Tommy a disappointed look. The song ended as Jude lays down, starring at her ceiling, crying.

Sadie made her way into Tommy's office, "What's wrong with you?" she yelled, making him jump in his seat.

"What?"

"Do you just enjoy breaking hearts?"

"Sadie–"

"No, don't Sadie me! I'm getting sick of this Tommy. Jude's my little sister, and wether you want to hear this or not, you're going to!"

"I broke up to help her!"

"What! Help her with what!"

"If you'd stop yelling I could tell you!" he yelled back at her as she shut her mouth to listen. "I didn't break it off because I don't love her. I broke it off because I do."

"That makes no sense you know this right?"

"She has so much to deal with right now, and one of her biggest problems is me. It's Julie. She was hesitant for us to be together. I can't fix every problem, so I knew that this was right. I had to take a load off her shoulder."

"By taking away her boyfriend?"

"I'm still here. I'll always be here."

"That's one thing you don't take away."

"I'm not going away forever Sadie. I care about her. She has so much on her shoulders right now and I could tell this Julie thing was making it all worse. I can't make your guys' mom come home. I can't take back things people have said about her behind her back, I can't make her and Kat friends again. The one thing I could do is killing me, but I bet it takes a lot of stress off her."

Sadie rolled her eyes as she stood up, "I don't have time for you Tommy. I have a little sister at home with a broken heart that I have to look after."

Jude sat on the couch holding her knees to her chest as Kaiden put her hand on Jude's shoulder for comfort, and holding a shoulder open for Jude to cry on. "Jude I'm sure his reasons were reasonable."

"No."

"What'd he say?" she asked as Jude rubbed below her nose and sniffed.

"We need to break it off." she said as she started to cry even harder.

"Shh, Jude it's okay. We don't need to talk about it now."

Right then Sadie walked in with a big box of chocolates and a bag full of movies, "I have thee perfect recipe for a break up Jude!" she announced as she dropped her keys and came around to the front of the couch.

"What's in the bag?" Kaiden asked.

Sadie held up one bag, "Movies." Then the other, "Ice cream." she took a half gallon of cookies and cream and handed it to Jude, took out a rocky road for herself and handed Kaiden a chocolate chip cookie dough and sat down. "We're gonna cheer you up okay?"

Jude looked over her ice cream, but didn't start to eat it; it was like she couldn't do it, like she couldn't do anything. Eventually she did give in to Sadie nagging and had some ice cream and watched the movies with the two people she wanted to be with most, well second to Tommy still.

Darius sat in his office with Liam and Tommy as they listened to the song that Jude had just recorded, "My Immortal." Tommy announced as it finished.

"It's hot."

"That one should go on the album." Liam said as he fiddled through some papers.

"Where's Jude?" Darius asked.

"She went home. She wasn't feeling to well."

"I wouldn't think you'd be feeling to well either Mr. Quincy." Liam said as he looked over to Tommy, "She threw that journal of hers at you pretty hard."

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Darius asked as he made it clear he was completely lost.

"Seems Mr. Quincy and our little Instant Star have broken it off."

Darius looked from Liam to Tommy instantly, "You two broke up?"

Tommy looked down to his feet, "Thanks Liam for announcing my personal life."

"Hey, it's your personal life if it doesn't affect me. Then it makes it my business." he told him, "Is this song about you?" he asked while holding up the cd. Tommy nodded. "You better hope she's okay T."

"Look, it isn't a messy break up that everyone's making it out to be!"

"Not how I saw it."

"Can it Liam!"

"Hey!" Darius yelled, interrupting them. "Look, however it was, she better be okay. I don't want this screwing up her head iight?" he headed for the door, "This is why I told you both it was a bad idea!"

**Second Commercial**

Jude was home alone, sitting on the bottom step of her stairwell by the phone. Hoping, wishing, that Tommy would call and tell her he was an idiot and wanted her back. For the first time since Tommy broke up with her three days ago she wasn't crying. The doorbell rang which at first startled Jude. She got up and found Jamie standing there. "Hey." she said plainly.

"Jude, I heard what happened." he said as he saw the bottom of Jude's lip quiver, "I'm so sorry." he said as he put his arms around her. Jude instantly wrapped her arms around him and cried her heart out.

"I really loved him Jamie."

"Shh," he said as he stroked her hair, "It's okay. I'm here. I'll always be here."

"He said that too."

My Immortal background music (piano) plays.

Tommy tucked Julie into her bed, kissed her forehead good night, and walked out of her room, shutting off the lights and leaving her door open a little. He walked down the hallway and went into his office and came across the picture of him and Jude, the same one she looked at the first night she stayed at his place. He caught his breathing, as if he were holding back tears. He brought the picture up and softly kissed Jude, and slowly set it back on the table, hating how he hurt her again, and hoping she'll give him the time of day to listen to his reasons for his actions.

**

* * *

313 It's My Life **

**promo**

_Jude's album is done. She's graduated from school. There are no responsibilities waiting on her anymore, especially with the tour papers unsigned. She wants to get away, she needs to get away. And Kaiden helps Jude out without even knowing it._


	13. It's My Life

_"It's My Life" is a song by Bon Jovi._

_"There Is" is a song by Boxcar Racer, **I did not write it.**_

_"Over My Head" is a song by Sum 41, **I did not write it.**_

_"Adam's Song" is a song by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

313**

_It's My Life_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude threw some clothes in a few suitcases.

_I got a letter from Tommy. He said since I wouldn't talk to him in person this was the only way he thought he could explain. He said he still cares about me and he loves me. He said that he did it for us, and he promises it's not for forever. I nearly burst into tears when he said how much he misses me, because I know I miss him too. I guess what I mean by love's funny, and I keep coming back to that. But now, I don't have my prince, and things still aren't right. If anything they're worse._

Jude picked up her bags, and looked over her room, shook her head, and walked out.

_I can't fix anything in my world._

Jude pulled out of the driveway.

_So I need to get away... Maybe for good._

**Opening Credits**

Kaiden walked in G-Major and looked around. "Hey!" she said as Tommy came around the corner. Kaiden approached Tommy, "Where's Jude?"

"What do you mean? I don't know." he told her, "She doesn't talk to me remember?"

"I wouldn't talk to you either after you," Kaiden quoted Jude, "abandoned me."

"She said that?"

"She thinks you just got tired of her and hung her out to dry." she told him as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"What?"

"Calm down lover boy, I made that last part up." she told him, "But that's pretty much the just of it."

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay wait, you said you were looking for Jude?"

"Yeah. She isn't here?"

"No."

"Where'd she go then? She took her suitcase and guitar.."

Tommy looked at Kaiden in horror, "You don't think?"

"Aw man! It's Saturday though!"

"C'mon." he said as he pulled her out by her shoulder.

"I've never been in a car like this before." Kaiden told him as she got in his Hummer.

"So how long has she been gone?"

"Well, Stuart and Yvette have been away for a week, and I was at a friends house Thursday and Friday night. I called Thursday to tell Jude I was gonna stay another night, but she didn't answer, so I only left a message."

"She ran away.." he said as words left him and he pulled into the street.

Jude sat on the couch at apartment 620, strumming away at her guitar, _"Those notes you wrote me, I've kept them all, I'll give a lot of thought of how to write you back this fall, With every single letter in every single word, There will be a hidden message about a boy that loves a girl, Do you care if i don't know what to say, Will you sleep tonight or will you think of me, Will I shake this off, pretend its all okay, That there's someone out there who feels just like me, There is."_

A silent tear ran down Jude's face as she stopped playing. Like she couldn't play anymore. There was no strength in her arms and her voice felt weak.

Tommy and Kaiden pulled in front of the apartment building and found Jude's car parked outside. "Someone needs to show this girl how to run away." Tommy ignored her comment as they got out and headed up to the apartment. "How'd you know she'd be here?"

"I know Jude." he said plainly. They made their way to the sixth floor in silence.

Tommy pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Jude gasped in horror as she saw Tommy and Kaiden walked in. "What—How'd you find me!" she asked.

"You really are blonde huh?" Kaiden told her as she looked out the window at Jude's car.

Jude rolled her eyes. "I'm not going home."

"Jude you can't stay here."

"Oh yes I can Tommy." she said and it looked as if she couldn't keep her eyes open. Her head kept nodding back.

"What's with your head?" Kaiden asked.

Tommy shot her a look to shut up as he kneeled down in front of Jude, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked as he held her chin up.

"I'm fine!" she said as she jerked her head away.

"Tranqs." Kaiden said as she looked at a bottle of something.

Tommy turned his head to her, "What?"

"Tranquilizers." she said, "Nothing dangerous really. Not these kind. Just to knock her out." Tommy looked back at Jude who was pretty much asleep. "Give her a second. She'll be asleep, and we can take her home."

"No." Jude said quietly. "No.."

Kaiden started to pack up Jude's stuff as Jude nodded off, and once she was asleep, Tommy picked her up, and carried her out, missing holding her like this. He laid her down in the backseat as Kaiden drove Jude's car home. "I'd let you drive her, but if she wakes up she's not gonna be too happy with you I don't think."

"What about you? You're driving her car, and you don't even have a license."

"I'm not even sixteen." she corrected, "Besides, I can handle her, she has to come home with me, you, she doesn't."

"Not really since she's eighteen."

"Her dad pays her rent here remember? She's not gonna walk out with no place to go."

"Just take care of her for me. Please."

"I will Tommy." she said as she got in the drivers seat, "I will."

Back at G-Major SME was recording their first song, as Speiderman Mind Explosion; Over My Head. Kwest was their producer as they played. Speed sung.

_"What happened to you?_

_You played the victim for so long now in this game._

_What I thought was true,_

_Is made of fiction and I'm following the same._

_But if I try, to make sense of this mess I'm in._

_I'm not sure where I should begin._

_I'm fallin',_

_I'm fallin',_

_Now I'm in,_

_Over my head,_

_For something I said,_

_Completely misread,_

_I'm better off dead._

_And now I can see,_

_How fake you can be,_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me._

_It's none of my concern,_

_Why look to me because I don't even believe in fame,_

_I guess you never heard, I met our makers,_

_They don't even know your name._

_But if I had, to say good bye and leave this Hell,_

_I'd say my time has served me well,_

_I'm fallin',_

_I'm fallin',_

_Now I'm in,_

_Over my head,_

_For something I said,_

_Completely misread,_

_I'm better off dead._

_And now I can see,_

_How fake you can be,_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to,_

_This came long before,_

_Those who suffer more,_

_I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare._

_What's with my disgrace?_

_I lost the human race._

_No one plans for it to, blow up, in their, face._

_Who said it, was easy, to put back all of these pieces?_

_Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces?_

_Now I'm in, over my head,_

_for something I said,_

_Completely misread,_

_I'm better off dead._

_And now I can see,_

_How fake you can be,_

_This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me,_

_Over my head,_

_Better off dead._

_Over my head,_

_Better off dead._

_Alright!"_

"That was hot!" Darius told Kwest as they finished. "They're recording their own album as well."

Speed looked back at Wally and Kyle with a huge grin on his face, "Yeaahh! Alright boys! Woo!"

"We're gonna be famous, we're gonna be famous!" Wally announced.

"We already are famous dude."

"Yeah," Kyle said, "but as Jude Harrison's back up band. At least now we'll get our own kind of music out there."

"Yeah, and my sexy voice." Speed added.

"We still are gonna be Jude's back up right?" Wally asked Speed, but Speed didn't know.

He looked over to Darius, but Darius was too busy talking to Kwest, "I'm sure we will. I mean, what would Harrison do without us, yeah?"

"She couldn't live without me." Kyle said as he stepped away from his drums.

"You wish man." Wally said as he looked at Speed who wasn't smiling anymore. Speed started to pack up his guitar, without one sign of happiness.

**First Commercial**

Jude walked into G-Major, the first time since the big-bad-break-up. Speed, Kyle and Wally were goofing around on the couch, making jokes and laughing as Jude walked up and joined them, "Hey guys."

"Well if it isn't Jude Harrison." Kyle said.

"The one and only." she replied.

"Jude, ya gotta give this a listen!" Wally said, not thinking. Speed elbowed him, "Ow!" he yelped, "What?"

"Give what a listen?"

"Nothin'." Speed said quickly.

"It's gotta be something." she said as she swiped the cd from Wally.

"Jude, it's really nothing." Wally said as they all jumped up and followed her to the stereo.

"It's our single!" Speed yelled, which stopped Jude in her tracks.

"Single?"

"Yeah. SME might cut an album."

"Well, what's the big deal if I listen to that then?" she asked as she put the cd in the player and Speed's voice came through the speakers. While the song played, Jude slightly bobbed her head with the beat, as Kyle lightly drummed on the surface with his finger tips. "That wasn't bad. You guys sounded awesome."

"Thanks." Speed said quietly as Wally and Kyle stared at their shoes, like they were the 8th wonder of the world.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked suspecting something was up.

"Just tell her man." Kyle said low.

"Tell me what?"

"Dude–Jude, we—Kyle, Wally and me, aren't sure if we're going on tour or not with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. Darius loved the song, said we're gonna make an album, and we're not too sure if that means us leaving you or not." he told her.

"You guys are leaving me?"

"No, it's not like that."

Jude shut her eyes. She was so sick of hearing that saying. "What's it like then Speed?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure Darius isn't gonna replace us. We were your band before we were our own. We're known as your back up, okay dude?"

"I don't need you guys." Jude said as she turned on her heel and stalked off, grabbing her coat on the way, passing Tommy, not giving him the time of day, and out the door.

"Jude!" Speed yelled, but she didn't even look back.

Sadie and Kwest sat out in the back of G-Major, Sadie wrapped in Kwest's arms as they watched the stars, "Beautiful isn't it?" Kwest whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I love this time of night." she said as she nestled her head more on his chest.

"I meant you."

Sadie looked up at him, Kwest grinning uncontrollably as she gave him a small kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." he told her, "I got you something."

Sadie looked up at him again, "What?"

Kwest pulled out a box, size for a necklace and handed it to Sadie, "Here. Happy One Year Anniversary."

"Can you believe it's already been a year?" she said as she took the box and opened it, "Oh my God, Kwest." she said as she stared at the beautiful necklace. Silver chain that came down to a heart locket engraved _I'll Always Love You_. Sadie rested her hand over her heart. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it." she told him as she kissed his cheek. Kwest took the necklace out and placed it around her neck, kissed her forehead and leaned back down. "I got you something too." she told him as she looked up at him.

"What?" he asked as Sadie leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Jude charged through her front door, sending Kaiden up against the wall, "Oh my God! Kaiden are you okay?"

Kaiden rubbed the back of her head and her elbow, "Yeah.." she lied, "The door only hit my elbow," she told her, "Just glad it didn't break."

"God you flew against that wall like a hurricane threw you!"

"Nope. Just you. Who'd of thought?" she said, "Why'd you run in here so fast anyway? Who was holding a flame to your ass now?"

"No one."

"Not Tommy again."

"No," she said as she turned her head. "I might have to get a new back up band."

"What!" Kaiden said.

"Yeah. They're cutting their own album. Pretty soon, I'll be their opening act instead of them backing me up."

"That was a little harsh."

"Yeah I know. I mean I'm happy for them—I'm so happy for them, but why do they have to leave too?" Jude asked as tears shot through her eyes.

"Hey, they're not going anywhere." Kaiden told her as she gave Jude a hug.

"I don't know." Jude said as she broke the embrace. "I just need to be alone. I'm gonna go lie down."

"Alright." Kaiden said as she watched Jude begin up the stairs, "Hey!"

Jude looked back at her, "What?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"Those pills, you ain't hooked are you?"

"I just wanted to sleep away everything."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"On my life?"

Jude nodded her head, "I swear on your life." And Jude continued to go upstairs.

**Second Commercial**

Jude laid on her bed, restless, and stared at the ceiling. Silent tears leaked out of her eyes as if they were a leaky faucet. She turned over in bed and saw a picture of Tommy on her dresser from his early days back in Boyz Attack, then another picture next to it of him and her from prom, and next to that her and SME. More tears came out as she turned back, looking away from the memories that she could never repeat. Jude did the one thing she thought best to do in a time like that. She picked up her guitar, and started strumming the song Speed was playing the other day. She had worked on it a little since she heard him playing it, knowing he wouldn't mind. She started playing a few chords, liking the sound that was coming from her guitar, and then she started to sing:

"_I never thought, I'd die alone,_

_I laughed the loudest, who'd of known?_

_I traced the cord back to the wall,_

_No wonder it was never plugged in at all._

_I took my time, I hurried up,_

_The choice was mine, I didn't think enough._

_I'm too depressed, to go on,_

_You'll be sorry when I'm gone._

_I never conquered, rarely came,_

_Sixteen just held such better days._

_Days when I still felt alive,_

_I couldn't wait to get outside,_

_The world was wide, too late to try,_

_The tour is over, I've survived,_

_I couldn't wait, til I got home,_

_To pass the time in my room alone."_

Tears were leaving her eyes uncontrollably now, as she sat her guitar down. She stopped and looked at herself in front of the mirror and wiped her eyes, but that didn't help because she felt more tears buried up behind them. She shook her head as she opened her door. No one was home. She looked down the hall anyway, like she wasn't supposed to be out of her room, as she crossed the hall and went into the bathroom; slowly closing the door behind her.

**

* * *

314 Home Sick Part One**

**promo**

_Kaiden discovers that some of her things have been used, and that Jude is the only one possible to have used them. Feeling guilty and in need to help Jude she calls Tommy and Speed, to help knock some sense into Jude._


	14. Home Sick Part One

_**heys guys. thanks again for the reviews. This chapter here is part one of two so once I get some feedback from this I'll get the next one out then season four begins, which I just finished on the other site. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. thanks again for reading!**_

_"Home Sick" is a song by Pennywise._

_"Girl All The Bad Guys Want" is a song by Bowling For Soup, **I did not write it.**_**

* * *

**

314

_Home Sick Part One_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_I guess there is a end to everything. An end to happiness too. And end to light, my light. But I can't get my mind off that light, that happy part of my life that faded away too quickly; and it hurts so much. But what is there to do about making the pain stop? You can't._

Jude was on her way downstairs when Kaiden barged through the front door with tears running down her face. "Whoa," Jude said as Kaiden collided into her.

"Just leave me alone." Kaiden told her.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Jude asked stopping her from going upstairs.

Kaiden looked away then straight into Jude's eyes, "Sean broke up with me okay?" she told her as she pushed her way past Jude, "Just leave me alone."

"Oh God," Jude said, following her upstairs, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I." Kaiden said, slamming the bathroom door behind her. She went straight down to the bottom cupboard and pulled out a locked box, which wasn't locked. Kaiden suspiciously opened the box, then looked around. Someone had been in her box.

**Opening Credits**

"Hey Jude," Kaiden said as she walked down stairs hours later, "Are you like, okay?" she asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

Jude muted the tv as she looked up to her with a weird expression on her face, "Uh yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I mean you're always just sitting around watching tv, and stuff. You barely go hang out with anyone anymore."

"I'm just tired that's all. I mean with graduation and the wrapping of the album.. It gets tiring. And I'll be going on tour again soon too. I just need to relax."

"Oh. Okay. I was just wondering anyway." she said as she picked at Jude's sweatshirt, "Dude, aren't you hot? It's like a million degrees out there."

"Are you kidding?" Jude said while pulling at her sweatshirt, "I'm freezing."

"Whatever. But hey," she said as she stood up, "I uh, I gotta go. Tell your dad I just had some plans with some friends."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to talk to Sean. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, good luck with that then," she said as she un-muted the tv, "I'm rootin' for ya kid."

"Thanks." Kaiden said as she walked out.

"I am proud to introduce, Speiderman Mind Explosion!" said a young kid about, fifteen. He ran off stage as SME hit the music in.

"_Eight o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin',_

_To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. _

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, _

_She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. _

_And when she walks, _

_All the wind blows and the angels sing. _

_She doesn't notice me! _

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling, _

_Creamin' over tough guys, _

_Listenin' to rap metal,_

_Turntables in her eyes. _

_It's like a bad movie, _

_She is lookin' through me, _

_If you were me, then you'd be, _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. _

_She's the girl all the bad guys want! _

_There she goes again,_

_With fishnets on, and dread locks in her hair. _

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated, _

_All I wanted was to see her naked! _

_Now I am watchin' wrestling, _

_Tryin' to be a tough guy, _

_Listenin' to rap metal, _

_Turntables in my eyes, _

_I can't grow a mustache, _

_And I ain't got no season pass, _

_All I got's a moped...moped...moped... _

_It's like a bad movie, _

_She is lookin' through me, _

_If you were me, then you'd be, _

_Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" _

_As I fail miserably, _

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want."_

The crowd went wild when Speed, Kyle, and Wally finished the song. Speed's pocket started to vibrate as he made his way off the stage, "Hello?"

"Speed!" Kaiden said.

"Kaiden? What's up? Is something wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. I need your help with something."

"Yeah. I just finished a show. Are you okay? You hurt?"

"No. No, Speed, I'm fine. But I need to talk to you. And maybe Tommy too."

"Uh.. Okay. Where are you?"

"About ten minute walk away from G-Major. I just got off the bus."

"Okay. I probably won't be there for another ten minutes anyway, but I'll get there as fast as I can."

"Thanks." she said as she closed her phone and made her way to G-Major. Kaiden guessed right, because she did make it to G-Major ten minutes after her call with Speed. Kwest made her feel comfortable as she waited for Speed. He was running almost ten minutes late from the time he said he'd be there, when Tommy came in where she was. He tried to avoid eye contact with her, not wanting to hear a smart ass comment about how he broke Jude's heart. "Tommy!" she said while quickly swallowing her chocolate milk.

Tommy turned his head back at her, making it clear he didn't want to talk to her, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him down on a bar stool. "What?"

"It's Jude."

"Kaiden, I don't want to hear about how I screwed up her life okay?"

"No, that's not it. I need to talk to you, but I'm waiting for Speed right now."

"Okay, then catch ya later." he said as he stood up to leave, but Kaiden pulled him back down. "What!"

"I have to talk to both of you, at the same time."

Seconds later Speed came walking in, smiling at the sight of Kaiden, trying not to act like a goof. "Hey."

"We need to talk." she said as she pulled him by his arm and sat him in a seat next to Tommy. She faced them both on the opposite side of the island, "I think Jude's in trouble."

"What?" Tommy said as he stood up from his seat.

"Calm down. I don't mean like she's kidnaped or near death."

"What's going on? What kind of trouble?" Speed asked.

"I think," Kaiden said as she took a breath, "I think she's hurting herself. Like.. Intentionally."

Tommy's face went blank. Wasn't it Jude who had told him the same thing about Kaiden? Wasn't that one of the reason's of Jude's depression? But he wasn't sure, he and Jude never talked about it, since Jude was never sure in the first place. "How?"

"I think she's..." Kaiden couldn't bring herself to say it, so she gestured at Tommy's wrists, making it obvious.

"Dude.." Speed said, unsure of what else to really say. "What do we do?"

"I called her earlier, left a message on her phone, maybe she'll come down, and we can talk to her then."

"I hope." Kaiden said as she felt Speed place his hand over hers and held it. She looked up at him and he just gave her a look that he was there for her, and that everything was going to be okay.

**First Commercial**

"Jude, it's me. I'm just calling to see if you wanted to come in today. So give me a call. I'm worried about you Jude. Bye." Tears rolled down her face. She replayed the message as she sat in the chair in tears, but the message was interrupted as a call came in, but the number was blocked. Hesitant to answer at first, she set it down, but decided to answer. It could be someone important. "Hello?" she said trying to clear her throat so it wasn't noticeable that she'd been crying.

"Hey Jude," Speed said, "It's me, Speed."

"Hey, I'm kinda busy right now, is this import—."

"It's important Jude."

"Okay.." she said, even though she really wanted to just hang up, "What's up?"

"Tommy needs to talk to you." he said as he handed the phone over to Tommy.

"Speed no! Speed!"

"Jude.." Tommy said, "Hey, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Listen, we're gonna talk okay?"

"Good bye Tommy." she told him as she hung up the phone.

"She hung up." he said as he closed Speed's phone and handed it back to him, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Kaiden said completely out of ideas.

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?"

"That she's doing what you're say she's doing."

"Pretty much."

"Pretty much ain't gonna cut it."

"Go easy on her dude, I don't think she's goin' around assuming stuff that ain't like real."

"Look, I went in the bathroom and there was a blood stained washcloth in the trash," she lied, but couldn't tell Tommy and Speed how she really found out, "I went downstairs and she's givin' lame excuses. She's been distant, and she's got her arms covered up."

"Covered up?"

"Like in a sweatshirt." she told him, but Tommy didn't really see the connection. "It was ninety seven degrees outside and the air conditioner wasn't on. When I said it was hot outside, she said she was freezing when her forehead looked like it was moist with sweat."

Tommy just closed his eyes as those words hit him. "We gotta go help her. Make sure she's really okay."

As they started to leave the recording booth Darius came walking in, "Good, I found most of you together. We need to all talk."

"D we kinda need to be doing something."

"Yeah. Getting Jude here and gettin' your butts in the another room. We have papers to sign about the tour." Darius said as he looked to Speed, "And you find your little band buddies and get them here too."

"We're still her back up band?"

"Who said you weren't?"

"I thought since we were cuttin' our own album, like–"

"No. You guys complete that girl. Now get everyone together. We gotta start getting this thing organized."

"Well, why don't we just tell her? We were just going over there."

"Hurry up."

"We're on it sir." Speed said as he grabbed Kaiden's hand and walked past him with Tommy following behind.

Jude threw her sweatshirt off and stuffed it into a duffle bag along with a few other things. She observed her arm where she had made her marks. Her fingers ran along them as tears rolled down her face. What had she done? Even looking at them made her upset, but more because it reminded her of why she had done it. She snapped herself into focus and pulled her watch and wrist cuff up to make them invisible. She slammed the rest of her clothes in the bag, quickly grabbed her jacket and turned to leave, but stopped. Tommy stood in her door way. Jude started to put her jacket on, not leaving eye contact with Tommy.

"Don't." he said as he got up from leaning against the door frame. He stepped toward her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Can you take your jacket off?"

"Tommy if this is your way of setting the moment you need some more practice." she said as she tried to make her way past him. Key word : tried.

Tommy stood in front of her, leaving no room for her to pass through the door, "Jude."

"Tommy move!" she yelled as she tried to push him out of the way.

He held her back, "Please take your jacket off."

So Jude did. She slipped it off carefully, trying not to move her watch or wrist cuff. "Happy?"

Tommy sighed in relief. Kaiden was wrong, he thought. "God.." he said under his breath as he placed his hands up by his shoulders, gently holding them. Jude had nerves everywhere. She wanted more than anything for Tommy to hold her, but scared he'd find out. No one could know. His hands slowly started to move down her arms. Jude couldn't help but jerk as he came close to 'the spot'. He looked in her eyes, instantly noticing the fear. _They was covered up_, he thought as he quickly took his other hand and slid it down the arm, sliding the watch off.

Jude threw her other hand over where her watch used to be, "Tommy no!" she yelled as tears escaped her eyes. She took herself to the ground, trying to curl into a ball to get away from Tommy, to hide what she knew, he knew, was really there. Tommy grabbed her upper arm, trying to calm her down and keep her up, but Jude wouldn't stop struggling. He used all his strength, with most care, and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Jude shh, shh," he told her while he stroked her hair and ran his other hand over her back, "It's okay, girl. It's all better now." Jude still cried, but felt secure in his arms knowing that he couldn't see her wrist from there if it was hidden in his chest, but for extra caution her hand still covered it up. "I didn't see anything.."

Close to an hour later Kaiden and Speed finally arrived at Jude's house. They quietly went upstairs and found them both. Tommy held Jude in his arms on her windowsill. Her legs draped over his lap as his arms wrapped around her. Her wrist still covered with her hand, and her eyes closed shut.

"Is she okay?" Kaiden asked quietly. It looked like Jude was sleeping.

Tommy shook his head, "She'll be fine."

"Hey," Speed asked as he popped his head in, "Are you two dudes back together?"

Tommy looked down at Jude, wanting more than anything to say yes, "No. It's not time. It's not right. Not now with everything like it is."

"Cool." Speed said, unsure of anything else he could have said.

"I'm gonna lay her down to get some rest. You two wanna tell D she can't make it in today? I'll stay downstairs and try and figure out what to say to her dad." he told them as they shook their heads in approval. Tommy gently picked Jude up and took her over to her bed. He laid her down carefully and sat down next to her, watching her, feeling her pain and hating that he was the reason for some of it. Once Kaiden and Speed left him alone with Jude he picked up her arm. The arm. He looked over the small cuts, feeling the urge to cry, but held it in. He very gently kissed her wrist, then laid it on her chest, facing down, like it wasn't there, and took her other hand to cover it, like she originally had it. He slowly moved the hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her forehead. It wasn't much longer until he actually did leave her to be. To sleep, which it looked like she needed so much of.

It wasn't long until Tommy was gone that Jude opened her eyes. She never was asleep. Hearing that Tommy still didn't want to be with her, when he knew that at this time in her life she needed him more than anything killed her. She was officially dead inside.

**Second Commercial**

Jude quietly opened her window and grabbed only her backpack. She carefully climbed out her window and made her way through the back alleys, headed to where ever she could get to. The last place anyone would look.

It must have been an hour after Jude has snuck out that Tommy came up to check on her, and she wasn't there. "Jude?" he said as he looked around, but no where. Then he saw it. On her bed, by her pillow, where Tommy had only just laid her down there an hour ago.

"Dude?" Speed said as he and Kaiden entered the room.

"Where's Jude?"

Tommy turned around holding the note, with sheer horror on his face. Kaiden looked at the note, and gave Tommy a look to read it out loud. Hesitating, and scared, but he read aloud anyway, "Tommy. Please let me go. I know it's hard, but letting go gets easy in time, I know this, and I think you do too. Tell Sadie, Kaiden, Speed and my dad that I love them all, and I'm really sorry. I need to be alone Tommy. I need to get away, so please, don't come and find me."

"Oh my God." Kaiden said as tears ran down her face.

Tommy ignored her as he stormed out of the room. "Where are you going?" Speed yelled as he and Kaiden followed after him.

"I need to find her. I can't let go." he said as he grabbed his keys, "I'd die."

* * *

**315** Home Sick Part 2

promo

_Tommy has to think fast before everything is too late to where he loses Jude's life; his own life._


	15. Home Sick Part Two

_**hey guys! Alright this is the last part of season three, so I can start season four soon. The next chapter I post will be a promo to the next part of the story. I'll probably get that out** **tomorrow.**_

**_imxtraspecial49, this story is prewritten up til the end of season four, but thanks anyway for the idea you emailed me about, I really liked that song._**

_"Home Sick" is a song by Pennywise._

_The voice over lyrics are from the song, "I'm Lost Without You" which is a song by Blink-182, **I did not write them.**_

**WARNING:** _this chapter is a little graphic. I tried to write it as least graphic, but most realistic as I could. Do_ **NOT** _attempt anything in this chapter, and if you feel the need to please talk to a parent/friend/teacher. It's not the right thing to do, and we aren't always so lucky._

**Anyways, now without further rambling, here's the chapter.**

**315**

_Home Sick Part Two_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Here I sing a song as my good bye. My final good bye. _

'_I swear that I, can go on forever, I can. Please let me know, that my one bad day, will end. I will go down as your lover, as your friend. So give me your lips, and with one kiss, we begin. Are you afraid of being alone? 'Cause I am. I'm lost without you. Are you afraid of leaving tonight? 'Cause I am. I'm lost without you.' _

_If this is what the rest of my life is going to be like, not the right time, going through replacements, I don't want to live. It breaks my heart to say that I don't want to breathe anymore, because even that hurts now. Releasing some of the stress isn't working as planned. I just have cuts that will be scars that will never go away. I'll never be able to forget my past now. How stupid could I have been?... But if my life is like this, I can't live this way. I'm not going to live this way..._

Jude approached apartment 620 and slowly walked in, looking over her back, to make sure no one saw her.

_Maybe Kaiden was right. I don't know how to run away. But I'm not as blonde as I look. Tommy would never look here. He knows I'm not stupid and I'd go somewhere else, and this will be the last place he looks. I'm sorry. Again; I'm sorry._

**Opening Credits**

"Dude where are you going to look?"

"Do you want me to just sit here and hope she comes home, and not go look!"

"No, but, like, where the hell would she go?"

"I don't know. I got a hunch."

"Where?" Kaiden asked.

"Apartment 620."

"What? Isn't that where you found her last time?"

"Yeah, dude, she's not that dumb to go to the same place twice."

"Look. I know Jude. I know her. Just call 911 and say that we think there's a suicide in process. Tell them where to go, but give me about a five minute head start so I can get there first." he said as he made his way outside. Speed and Kaiden following, "I know she hates me, but I know she'd rather have me there helping her, than a complete stranger." and with those last words Tommy hopped in his car, and sped out quicker than NASCAR.

Jude pulled Kaiden's box out of her back pack, opened it and set it next to her. She grabbed the scissors and cut the top of her sleeve off. As the cloth fell to the ground Jude began to cry. She set the scissors back inside the box.

Tommy skidded to a stop in front of the apartment building, figuring it was about now that Speed and Kaiden were calling for help. He turned off his car and barged through the doors, and up the stairs.

Jude looked throughout the box. It was like she was almost stalling. She came across a razor blade and made her decision. Tears came rushing down her face.

Tommy came to Jude's floor, almost falling down as he rushed around the corner. He yelled at the door as it came into eye sight, "Jude! Jude! Stop please!"

Jude heard Tommy and her heart began to race. It was now or never. She brought the blade up to the top of her arm and slowly dragged it down her arm. She couldn't look as she winced in pain and kept her eyes closed tightly.

Tommy slammed his fists on the door. He could hear her crying, but he saw there was no way he was getting through.

Jude got to about half way down her forearm, only not marking over the inside of her elbow where her arm bends. She dropped the blade. Jude looked down at her finger tips and saw the blood, her blood, and it wasn't until then that she came to her senses. What was she doing? She instantly freaked out, "Oh god.." she said under her breath as she tried to get to the door, but fell to the ground with her first step. She gripped her arm and tried to trap the blood in, but it was no use, "Tommy!" she yelled through her tears, "Tommy! Tommy help!"

Tommy kept trying the handle. He turned it as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his shoulder up against the door, throwing his weight into it, but the door wasn't moving either. His fist slammed on the door in frustration. What could he do? He needed to get in there, and then he heard it, "Tommy! Tommy help!" The words hit him like a ton of bricks. She was in danger. She had done what she had came to do. Tommy lost it, he pounded on the door with all his might, threw his shoulder into it, but nothing worked. He could tell he was making some progress as it at least would move a little when he slammed his shoulder into it. He stepped back about twenty feet, knowing this was his last resort. At full speed he charged into the door, swearing that he broke his shoulder as the door flew off the hinges and Tommy fell to the ground. Horror reached his eyes a second later as he saw Jude lying there on the floor.

"Jude.." he said as he got up and ripped his over shirt off. He ripped the sleeve off and tied it tightly around the top of her arm, above the cut, cutting off circulation.

Jude cried out, for her whole left side ached, and Tommy tightly tying a sleeve around her arm didn't make it feel any better, but it had to be done. He hated hurting her, but if he didn't do it, he knew she'd die. "It's okay. It's okay" he told her as he took the rest of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut, hoping to trap it inside. His shirt soaked up a lot of blood, making him feel like it was a waste of time almost, but he knew it helped.

"Tommy, I'm sorry I–"

"Shh," he told her as he put his hand over the gash, trying to see if that would help stop the bleeding, "The ambulance is coming. You're going to be alright" he told her as he cupped her face with his hand, "You gotta hold on Jude."

"I can't." she told him as she slowly shook her head. Her tears were disappearing as her eyes looked heavier than ever. "I can't."

"No! You can Jude!" he yelled. "You're the strongest person I know! You don't deserve this at all!" he said as he held onto her face a little tighter. "I believe in you." Tommy started to cry, and Jude did too, "Don't leave me. I can't live without you. Please, hold on." he said as his forehead rested gently on hers. He stared deep into her eyes, "Don't."

Just then the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. Tommy was instantly pushed out of the way as they got Jude up on the stretcher. Jude looked around, "Tommy!" and he instantly appeared over by her side.

"It's gonna be okay girl." he told her as they began to wheel her out and leave him in the apartment.

"No! No! Stop—Tommy! Please, don't leave me!"

"She's havin' a panic attack!" one paramedic yelled as another pulled out a shot.

Tommy made his way back to her side, but was stopped by a paramedic. "Stop!" Tommy yelled as tears rolled down his face, "Don't hurt her," he said under his breath. He turned to the guy who parted him and Jude. "Please let me go with her. Please."

The guy looked back at Jude, and gave her a look, that Tommy didn't like. It was the way he would look at her, and it made Tommy mad. "Your shoulder looks pretty busted up sir." he said as he looked from Jude to Tommy. "C'mon. We're gonna have to check you out."

Tommy rushed up to Jude's side, "I'm coming Jude. I'm not leaving you." he said as he held on tightly to her hand and walked out with her into the ambulance.

"Don't leave me." she whispered to him.

"I won't. I promise."

Tommy sat in the waiting room, his shoulder all wrapped up, like if he just pitched a no hitter game in baseball. Speed, Kaiden, and Sadie all came through the door together. "Tommy!" Kaiden said as she spotted him on the couch.

"Hey..."

"Tommy is Jude okay?" Sadie asked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Doctors said she's gonna be fine. Where's Kwest?"

"I didn't want to drag him into this."

"Dude what happened when you got there?" Speed asked.

Tommy shook his head and looked away, "Don't worry about it."

"Looks like she put up a fight," Kaiden said as she observed Tommy's shoulder.

"I had to break the door down." he said as he stood up.

"Ow!" Kaiden said, trying to lighten the mood, though she couldn't think of anything really to say to lighten a time like this.

Sadie looked up at Tommy, "You saved her?" she asked, like she really needed to know. Tommy nodded his head, and Sadie slowly put her arms around him, when tears finally broke through her eyes as she blinked. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you.."

Tommy put one arm around her, since he couldn't really move his left arm. "It's okay." he told her as the doctors came out.

"Jude Harrison?"

Sadie looked up at Tommy. Tommy looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, "Yeah?" he asked wondering why Sadie didn't speak up.

"Hi," the doctor said as he held out his hand. Tommy approached him and shook it, "I'm Doctor Mort. Can I speak to you alone please?" Tommy nodded as he followed Dr. Mort into the hallway.

"What if it's bad news?" Kaiden asked as her eyes filled with water.

Speed put his arm around her and pulled her into him, letting her cry on his shoulder, "Hey, it's gonna be fine. Jude's the strongest person I know."

Dr. Mort looked at Tommy sympathetically. "Okay, first, she's gonna be fine. She lost a lot of blood though. For a while she's going to be really weak and she's going to need some help and support." Dr. Mort pulled a business card out of his coat pocket, "Here."

Tommy took the card, "What's this?"

"A friend of mine, she's a therapist and she'll help Jude out a lot. Are you her boyfriend?"

Tommy paused before he answered, "Yes." he lied, but what if this guy wouldn't let Tommy see her if he wasn't? "Can I see her?"

"Well, she's asleep right now. I'll tell you when you can."

"Thanks," he said as he turned to go back and join the others.

"Tommy."

Tommy looked back at Dr. Mort who sighed as he said this, "I'll let you see her, but just for a second."

Tommy quietly walked in and saw Jude lying there. It broke his heart. Her entire left arm was bandaged up. He took a seat in the chair up by her bed, wanting to hold her hand as she suffered through this, but didn't want to risk waking her, since she looked so peaceful, and that wasn't usual. His elbows rested on the bed rail as he held his forehead in his palms.

**First Commercial**

Tommy walked in the waiting room. Speed held Kaiden in his arms as Sadie sat on the couch fidgeting. Kaiden looked up at Tommy, "What's going on?"

"Tommy how is she?" Sadie asked as well as she stood up.

"She's fine. She's asleep right now." he said as he walked more into the room and took a seat.

Kaiden looked at him, she knew there was something more that he wasn't saying. "Are you okay?"

"No."

She knew that could have possibly been the stupidest question to ask him at that time, but she wanted to find out what else was bugging him, "Tommy–"

"Kaiden just leave me alone." he said nastily while cutting her off.

"Are you mad at me!"

Tommy just shook his head.

"What the hell did I do?" she asked as she stepped away from Speed and closer to Tommy.

"You don't want to get into this right now."

"Get into what?"

Tommy gave her a look, a pissed off look, "I know more than you think I know." he said quickly as he shot a look down at her own arms.

"What's going on..." Speed asked being more lost than ever.

"Ya know what Tommy, my business is just that. Mine."

"If it's affecting other people it isn't just yours."

"I don't want to talk about this right now! It's not anything that should concern you."

"But it does because it concerns Jude now too!"

"Shut up Tommy!"

"Excuse me.." a young man about twenty said.

"Yes?" Sadie answered.

"Uh, who here is Tom Quincy?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the kid in front of him, recognizing that he was the guy who let him go with Jude in the ambulance. He nodded, acknowledging the question.

"Jude Harrison would like to see you."

Tommy looked back at Kaiden, then at Sadie before he followed the kid through the doors. He entered Jude's room, so afraid of what she was going to say, and what he was going to say back. She was staring out the window when he walked in. When she heard him come in she turned her head at him and smiled, "Hey."

Tommy took a seat up by her bed again, "Hey. How you feel?"

"Tired." she said as she felt tears coming along. "Tommy I am so–"

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh." he said as he gently held her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top.

Jude smiled at him again as tears slowly came out of her eyes. "I don't know what I was doing."

"Hey, it's okay. It's all over, you're gonna get some help." he told her, "Don't scare me like that again, Jude. Please." Tommy laid his head down on the bed rail as he continued to hold her hand with his. It was quiet for a while between the two. Jude closed her eyes as Tommy held her hand, making everything feel so much better. She didn't want it to stop. Tommy looked up at her, and saw her eyes were closed. He slowly stopped stroking her hand, thinking she was asleep.

"Don't stop..." she said as she slowly opened her eyes and met with Tommy's.

He continued stroking her hand and wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around her and keep her there for forever and ever and ever...

"Can I talk to you?"

Tommy slightly smiled, "You don't ever have to ask that."

"Tommy, I want nothing more than to go back a week ago and change everything." she told him as she started to break down again.

"I know." he said as he moved up on the bed with her still holding her hand.

Jude rested her head on his good shoulder, feeling more at home than she had since they broke up. "How's the shoulder?"

Tommy looked at the big brace covering his shoulder, "This ol' thing?" he said, "Been better, ya know?"

"Tommy," she said as she looked up at him.

He looked down at her, "Yeah, girl?"

She looked away for a second then back into his eyes, "Thank you."

Tommy smiled as he laid down next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder while he rested his head gently on top of her head, still holding her hand.

Sadie walked into the waiting room from outside, after calling Kwest and filling him in with as less details as possible. "Okay, word is, Jude got cut really bad at the apartment."

"Didn't they ask how?" Kaiden asked.

"Kwest did." she told them, "I said how she tripped on the steps and her arm caught on something. Left it short and simple."

"Yeah dudes we can't let this get out." Speed said.

"Yeah."

"Is he still in there with her?"

"It's been like an hour." Kaiden said as she checked her watch.

"He's not the only one who wants to see Jude." Sadie said as made her way up to the front desk.

Speed looked down at Kaiden, who looked away. What was Tommy talking about? He wanted to ask. "Hey, what were you and Tommy talking about?" so he did ask.

"Nothing. He's a jerk."

"Are you okay dude?"

She looked up at him and noticed that his arm was around her and she was sure it'd been there for a while. "I'm a lot better now."

**Second Commercial**

Sadie didn't get in to see Jude til that next morning, which wasn't long. It had been a long day for everyone. The nurse only let Tommy and Jude sleep for a little over an hour before Tommy had to leave so Jude could get some rest, even though she felt so much more rested with him there. Around nine o clock the nurse walked out of Jude's room and Sadie went in. Tears filled up her eyes the second she saw Jude's arm. Bandaged all the way up, "Jude," she said as she walked over and threw her arms around her. "Oh my God! Don't ever do that again you hear!" she said angrily, but upset too.

"Sadie, don't worry, I'm fine." Jude told her as she patted her back with her right hand.

Sadie broke the some-what embrace and sat next to her. "You scared me Jude."

"I know.. I'm sorry Sadie." Jude said as she looked away, "I didn't mean to hurt everyone."

"Jude, I know I haven't been the best sister this past year," she said as she wiped her tears away, "I'm always here for you though."

"I know." she replied.

"We're both growing up, ya know?"

"Yeah. It's weird coming home and not hearing Boyz Attack playing."

"It's weird coming home and not hearing Boyz Attack playing too." she said as they smiled, "And not having my little sister there."

"Hey, uh, what did dad have to say about all this..?"

"It was an accident right?"

"What?" Jude said, questioning if Sadie even knew what really happened.

"What happened, it was an accident right?"

Jude caught on, "Oh. Yeah, it was."

"That's what I told him. You're eighteen now, the doctors won't give out your business."

"Thanks Sadie." Jude said as she rested her head on her sisters shoulder, "We were so overdue for a talk like this."

"Yeah. But don't worry. We're not going anywhere. Not for a very long time."

Tommy came in shortly after Sadie let Jude to rest, which she actually wasn't getting much of. Glad to see Tommy again, she didn't care. As he took a seat next to her he showed her the front page of the paper, "Guess no matter what you do you make it on top."

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up next to him.

"Article on your horrific fall that nearly cut your arm off." he said as he turned to look at her expression.

"I guess anything's better than the truth."

"Hey," he said as he put his arm around her like old times. Like nothing had never changed. "You're getting through this just fine."

"Minus the therapy and horrific memory of last night, yea I'd say I'm doing good."

"Well, some good news, that you deserve to hear, Speiderman Mind Explosion ain't goin' anywhere."

"Are you serious?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah." he said as he looked down at her.

"Thank God." she said relieved and super happy her boys were staying with her.

"And Jude," he said as she looked up at him, meeting with his eyes, "I'm not going anywhere either."

Jude felt like she just stepped off the craziest ride of her life. SME wasn't going anywhere, Tommy was right there, inches away from her face, no one was going to find out about what happened, and hey, maybe being out of the highschool drama would help make everything a lot better, than worse.

"Tommy," she said as she stared from his eyes, to his mouth, back to his eyes.

He leaned in, hesitating, but decided to go for what he wanted, and his lips met hers, sending tingles all up Jude's back, making her bad day officially over.


	16. Season Four Preview

_A Little Preview To Season 4..._

**Jude:** _I have to get over Tommy._

**Unknown male voice: **_I was the one who saved your life! You wouldn't be here today, breathing this air, if it weren't for me!_

**Darius:** _I'm surprised your big head fit through our small doors!_

**Kaiden:** _Do you even know why you broke up with him?_

**Tommy:** _I guess life's never how you plan it, is it Jude?_

_...a gun shot goes off.._

There is a new character this season who has a big part for most of the season, but he is not a permanent character.

These chapters will be longer than season three's chapters, so a lot more happens in this upcoming season.

**401**

Against The Grain Part One

**promo**

_After a difficult start on an awkward summer Jude is ready to get back in the studio and make some more music, but something stands in her way when she's asked to do more than just sing._

**there's a promo to the season and the first chapter of season four. i'll get Against The Grain part one out tomorrow.**


	17. Against The Grain Part One

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Okay so here's the start of season four. Like I said in the last chapter these chapters are going to be longer. Not this one as much, but toward the end of the season they get to be more like twice as long as season three.**

_**Heartache104, what would Instant Star be without drama? lol**_

_"Against The Grain" is a song by Bad Religion._

_"My World" is a song sung by Jude; written by Avril Lavigne, **I did not write it.**_

_"Brackish" is a song performed by Patsy; written by Kittie, **I did not write it.**_

_"I Want You Bad" is a song played by Speiderman Mind Explosion; written by The Offspring, **I did not write it.**_

_"My Happy Ending" lyrics sung by Jude were written by Avril Lavigne, **I did not write them.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**401**

_Against The Grain Part One_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_These past three months have totally been a rollar coaster. I try to forget that one awful day, and I have. Not completely, but you know what I mean. First Tommy kissed me after we were broken up, but we both decided it was because I was in a tight spot and I needed some affection, which is fine. We've actually been getting along great over the summer, with Darius giving us both our own personal summer vacation. SME went on a small tour, so I had no reason at all to write any music, even though I did. I almost forgot what summer vacation felt like. Sleeping in, no responsibilities, and plenty of time to hang out with my friends, and family. I haven't even been to G-Major once since my cd released three months ago. But every good thing has to end, that's why today I feel both happy, and sad to finally go back to G-Major. Happy because I've totally missed recording, and sad because I know there will be no more goofing around with Tommy, Kaiden, Jamie, Patsy, and Sadie._

Jude walked outside, keys and hands and spotted Tommy across the street in the Porsche. She smiled as she stuffed the keys in her pocket and got in the car, "I don't know why I even bother having a car."

"Well, today's kinda special."

"How?"

"Promised D I wouldn't tell."

"Aw, c'mon Tommy! Tell me!" she said as she buckled her seat belt and Tommy headed down the street.

"Bosses order not to speak, so speak I shall not."

Jude gave him a weird smirk and rolled her eyes, "Fine. I won't tell you what funny joke Kaiden cracked about you last night."

"I don't really care." he said as he looked over and smiled.

"You should. It was so funny." she said blankly, since there really wasn't any joke that was ever told. "Like side-splitting-laugh-fest!"

"I'm not telling you what's going on at G-Major."

"One hint?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with music."

"What?" she asked dumbfounded. If it didn't have to do with music, what the hell was going on?

**Opening Credits**

"Jude!" Darius said excitedly.

Jude put on a smile as her and Tommy approached Darius. He gave her a quick hug and the smile on his face never left, "Darius." she told him, noticing how big the smile on his face was, "Someone's put you in a good mood obviously."

"Alright T! Way not to spoil the news for my girl man!"

"You really thought I was gonna tell her?"

"Never be too sure seein' how tight you guys are."

Jude looked at Tommy and smiled. When he smiled back her stomach filled with butterflies. She hated that she still cared when she loved being just friends with him. "Trust me Darius," she said as her eyes left Tommy and her focus went to Darius, "I tried to get whatever you guys are hiding from me out of Tommy, but he didn't say anything."

"Good."

"But what are you guys hiding?"

Jude walked in Darius' office next to a man who she didn't recognize. He stood up as she came near him and held his hand out. "Jude this is Travis Clark." Darius said as Jude shook Travis' hand.

"Pleasure Jude." he said as he shook her hand.

Jude's jaw had dropped at the sound of his name, "You're that famous movie director!"

Travis just nodded his head.

"Told ya it was a big surprise." Tommy said as he stood in the background leaning against the door.

Darius sat behind his desk, "Sit down." he told Jude as he pointed to the chair next to Travis' who sat down as she did.

"So," Jude said as her smile grew to be the same size as Darius', "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm making a new movie," Travis said as he moved in his seat to face Jude better, "I'd like you to try out for a part."

Jude's eyes doubled in size as she shot a look at Darius who just smiled, and Jude understood why. If she took this movie part it would boost her sales and popularity possibly. She then looked back at Travis, "Are you serious?"

"Seriously serious." he told her, "It's not a huge roll. But it's an important character. You'll definitely be recognized."

"Oh my God. I get to audition for a movie!"

"I'm pretty sure you'll land it."

"What's my character? What's the movie about?"

"Well, the storyline basically is about some girl's boyfriend who goes missing and you're character, Trisha, saw him last. You sing at a bar and the main girl asks you for help to find her boyfriend before something terrible happens. The problem is you're an unmedicated bi polar. It causes a lot of conflicts to helping Jessica find her boyfriend."

"Sounds intense." Tommy said from behind.

Jude looked back at him, forgetting he was there.

"I didn't even know that." he added on.

"Well." Travis said as he stood up and pulled a card out of his pocket, "I want you to call me later on when you have a chance."

Jude stood up and took the card, "Alright."

"We're starting auditions tomorrow, so I hope I see you there." he told her while holding his hand out again.

Jude shook it, smiling, assuring him that she was going to be there. Once Travis left Darius came from around the desk. Jude threw her arms around him, "Oh my God! Thank you Darius!" she yelled.

"Hey, don't mention it. It's all good, besides he came to me. I just worked my magic."

Jude looked over at Tommy who stood up from leaning against the wall, "So.. Now what's your next move superstar?"

Jude looked around. The thing she wanted to do more than anything, at that second was go in to the studio with Tommy and record a song. "I want to record a new song."

"Lets get goin' then girl."

Jude slid her headphones on as Tommy fiddled around on the soundboard. She heard the music enter into her ears and saw Tommy cue her in, "My World, take one." and with that she began singing.

"_Please tell me what is taking place,_

_Cause I can't seem to find a trace,_

_Guess it must've got erased somehow._

_Probably cause I always forget,_

_Every time someone tells me their name,_

_It's always gotta be the same._

_In my World._

_Never wore cover-up,_

_Always beat the boys up,_

_Grew up in a 5,000 population town._

_Made my money by cutting grass,_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass,_

_All in a small town, Napanee._

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',_

_And think to myself,_

_Where do I belong forever,_

_In whose arms, the time and place?_

_Can't help if I space in a daze,_

_My eyes tune out the other way,_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream._

_In this head my thoughts are deep,_

_But sometimes I can't even speak,_

_Would someone be and not pretend? _

_I'm off again, in my World."_

It took a few takes, with Tommy making her laugh from his seat, but it was fun and it felt so right. After they had worked for over two hours they crashed on the couch. Jude took up almost all of it, since she laid down, hanging her knees over the arm. Tommy just sat at the other end, wanting more to let her head rest on his lap as a pillow, but they were interrupted.

"Sup Lil' Tommy Q!" came a familiar voice as Tommy felt a hard slap on his back and Kaiden came into view.

Jude looked up and nodded Kaiden a hello.

"Great to see ya Kaiden!" Tommy said sarcastically as he faked a smile.

"I know huh! Great to see you too pal, I mean it wasn't like you were at my house almost everyd–" but she was cut off as she heard someone come up from behind and pick her up around her waist, "Who..." but those words trailed off as well as she turned to look over her shoulder and saw Speed, "Speed!" she yelled as her arms flew over his shoulders.

Speed held her close as he squeezed her tightly, "Miss me?" he asked while lowering her to the ground, breaking the embrace.

"Oh my God, yes!" she said as she playfully hit his arm.

Speed looked over to Jude, "Hey dude." he said as he walked over and took a seat in the chair closest to Jude, "How ya doin'?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. Ya know, the usual's been goin' on."

"That's cool..."

"Yeah, ya know, like landing parts in movies and–"

"What!" Kaiden and Speed shouted in unison.

"Yeah, you know, no big deal. Just a picture directed by Travis Clark."

"You're freakin' jokin'." Kaiden said in shock.

"No way!" Jude said as she threw her knees off the end of the couch to the floor and sat up. "He was here earlier, look." she said while pulling the card out of her back pocket and handing it to Kaiden.

Speed stood by Kaiden's side as they both read the card.

"Oh and Speed, I wrote a few new songs that I think kick some pretty hard SME ass."

"What dude?"

"New songs."

"Yeah," he said as he turned his attention to Jude, "You should hear the new stuff that we made up on tour too."

"Well that will have to wait until tomorrow. We got Patsy's album release party tonight." Jamie said as he joined in the conversation.

"Patsy finished her cd?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. Like, two weeks ago."

"Yeah, Jude get with the program, where have you been?"

"Shut up Kaiden." Jude said jokingly.

"Hey now that was uncalled for." Kaiden told her.

"Hey Kaiden are you going tonight?" Speed asked.

"Yeah?" she answered looking at Jude to see if she was.

Jude nodded her head as she saw Kyle and Wally walk over.

"That's cool." he told her, "Maybe I'll see ya there?"

Kyle coughed, "Just ask her!" He and Wally quickly ran off, remembering what happened last time when Wally interfered.

"I'll see ya tonight Vincent." Kaiden said. She gave Speed a quick smile, and walked out.

At the club Jude, Jamie, and Mason shared a table.

"I can't believe you're going to be in a movie now too." Jamie told her.

"And of all the directors, Travis Clark contacted you!" Mason added on.

"It's crazy, but it's not like it's the biggest part. I think he wants me more for my voice than acting ability."

"Either way–"

"Shh! Patsy's comin' on!" Jamie said, interrupting Mason.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I'm proud to introduce to you, Patsy Sewer! Catch her new cd out tomorrow!" Kwest announced as Patsy came onto the stage and her back up band started playing. The guitarist picked a few notes at first making a cool beat as the rhythm guitarist kicked in along with the drums and bass player, and Patsy finally started singing.

"_She is not scared to die.._

_The best things in life drive her to cry._

_Crucify then learn.._

_Sit and watch me burn.."_

"Well, that sure isn't Jude." Kaiden said as she dropped on the table laughing with her head down.

Jude stared at her, and leaned in toward her, "Kaiden," she said as she picked her head up off her arms.

"What?" she asked as she got straight into Jude's face.

Mason exchanged quick looks with Jude, as he got up and left the table quickly.

"Are you drunk?" she whispered.

"No!" she said as she nearly lost her balance off the table.

Jude quickly grabbed Kaiden's arm, helping her regain balance.

"_I think I'd rather crucify then learn,_

_Sit and watch me burn.."_

"You should be watching the show! That's your friend up there."

"Kaiden..." but Jude didn't finish as she saw Mason run up with Speed behind him. "You got Speed!"

"What?" Mason asked.

"What's that supposed to mean dude?" Speed said as he kneeled over by Kaiden, removing the hair from in front of her face.

"I thought you were getting Sadie. What's he gonna do?"

"Ya know I can hear everything you're saying." he said a little irritated. He looked away from Jude, and back to Kaiden.

"I'm not drunk." she said in a silly tone; a drunk person's tone.

"I thought Speed was her boyfriend. Best person to go to I would think." Mason told Jude in his own defense.

"Okay, first, we're gonna get you some water," Speed told Kaiden as he held his hand on her face, trying to get her to keep focus. He looked up at Mason, who got the hint to get a glass of water.

Jude stood over on the other side of Kaiden, "Yvette's gonna kick the crap outta her." Jude said as she put her hand on Kaiden's shoulder.

"I know." he said not taking his eyes off Kaiden. Mason returned with the glass of water and handed it to Speed. He helped Kaiden drink it, "Okay, second, we're gonna get you some breath mints." he told her with a smile.

Mason turned to leave and find some, but Jude pulled the back of his shirt to make him stay. She watched Kaiden start to notice herself that she was actually drunk. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"C'mon. I'll help ya to the bathroom."

"No, I got this." Jude said as she helped Kaiden up.

"Jude!" Sadie yelled as she approached with some guy following behind her. Sadie turned back to the guy, who looked a little familiar to Jude, but she couldn't put a name with his face. "Here she is."

"Uh, Sadie.."

"Whoa, what's with her?" she asked as Kaiden stood up looking like the night after a frat party.

"She's just had a lil too much to drink.." Speed said while standing up with Kaiden, helping her keep balance.

"Yeah, Sadie, I got to help her to the bathroom, I think–"

"No, I'll do it." she said as she approached Kaiden. She whispered to Jude, "This guy says he knows you. Go talk to him, he's cute."

"Who is he?" she whispered back.

"Well," Sadie said aloud, mainly to Jude and the mystery boy, "Me and Speed will help Kaiden puke her brains out now, if you'll excuse us."

Mystery boy looked over at Mason who instantly got the hint that he wanted to talk to Jude alone. "I better make sure she's okay too." he said, and he was gone.

"Remember me?" he said as he took a step toward Jude.

Jude studied his face, but no name came to mind, she began to shake her head, but he cut her off, like he knew she was going to shake her head. Like he knew she didn't remember.

"Freddy Reidmiller." he said while holding his hand out.

Jude shook it, still unsure of who this guy was, but the name sounded familiar.

"I'm a trainee up at the hospital on Greenwood."

Jude's jaw dropped. "You look so different, not being in, uh, white."

Freddy chuckled. "Well, I don't normally wear contacts at the hospital, and I don't dress this casual." He took another step toward her standing beside her, leaning against the wall.

"Umm, how did you get in here?" Jude asked.

"I have my ways." he said, giving off the mysterious impression. Jude didn't seem intrigued. "I wanted to see you."

Jude looked at him, unsure of what to say. Should she be flattered? Should she smile? Should she try and block the picture of Tommy out of her head? She had no idea.

**First Commercial**

Kaiden was in a deep sleep as Jude jumped on her bed causing her to wake up. She groaned, "Ahh, my head." she said as her hands covered her forehead and she kept her eyes closed.

Jude laughed, "How's your first ever hangover Kaiden!" she said as she shook Kaiden's shoulder.

"I feel like I got hit by a freakin' car."

"Really? That's all?"

"Jude, leave me alone."

"Aw, but I'm just so excited for you!"

"You? Of all people? I thought I'd be getting a lecture from you for sure."

"Well, you're right."

"Let it wait til later then. I want to go back to sleep."

Jude opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted as the phone rang.

"Ahh, make it stop!" Kaiden cried while throwing a pillow over her head.

Jude laughed as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Jude, hey."

"Freddy?"

"Go in your own room Jude!" Kaiden yelled from under her pillow.

"What's up?" he asked.

Jude got off Kaiden's bed and walked down the hall into her own room, "Not too much, just giving Kaiden hell from last night."

"Oh. First time getting drunk I'm guessing?"

"I'm pretty sure. She's not dealing to well with the morning after."

"I remember those rebellious high school days."

"Yeah. Hey, uh, Freddy, how did you like, ya know, get my home phone number?"

Freddy laughed, "I'm not stalking you, if that's what you think." he told her, "I got it from the hospital."

"Oh. You can just check things like that?"

"Well, like I told you last night, I wanted to see you. And after seeing you last night, I wanted to talk to you too."

"You're a pretty forward guy 'ey?"

"I guess I've been called that in my day."

"Oh."

"Well, seeing as I'm getting the hint you're about to ask me why I wanted to talk, I'll just, be forward with you and say it." he said as Jude sat down on her bed, wondering what was with this guy. "You doing anything today?"

"Uh.." Jude said as she looked around her room for anything to give her an idea if she had any plans, "Oh I have this thing at G-Major." she lied.

"Oh."

"Yeah. SME just got back. We wanted to work on some stuff."

"That's cool. Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, I love your music."

"Thanks." she repeated.

"Well, keep this in thought," he told her, "I want to take you out sometime. You should have my number in your coat pocket."

Jude stood up off her bed and walked over to her coat and found a piece of paper with his name and number on it that he had slipped in while she wasn't looking.

"I'll be expecting a call from you okay?"

Jude nodded as she told him, "Okay, I'll try."

"Alright. Well I guess I'll let you go. Have fun making music, or whatever you and SME are planning on doing today."

"Okay. I will."

"I'm expecting a call, okay? Don't lose my number."

"I won't. Bye Freddy."

"Bye, Jude."

Jude hung up the phone. Wow, that was awkward. She didn't go to G-Major that day, she had more important issues, like a so called movie audition she was dying to get to.

"Jude!" Travis said as she walked in the studio with Darius.

"Here's your girl man." Darius said as the two shook hands as a hello.

"Ready to audition?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

"This way then." he said as he rested his hand on her back, leading her into the casting room.

Jude read over the script and, according to Travis, she did great. One of the scene's she had to act out was a part where she had a bi polar act, which showed Travis and Darius, that she wasn't only a great singer, but a great actress as well. After almost forty minutes of auditioning Travis said he'd give her the final word in the next few days, seeing as there were more people auditioning for the part.

She pulled into her driveway and quickly got out of the car. She couldn't wait to tell Tommy how the audition went, but ran into Kaiden at the door. Her eyes were red as it looked like she'd been crying, or wanted to.

"Whoa—Kaiden, what happened!"

She breathed in hard, "Just forget it." she began to walk away.

"No—hey! What's going on?" she asked while pulling Kaiden back by her shoulder.

She stood there, looking Jude in the eye as her pissed off expression on her face changed to sad and teary, "They found out." And the tears came out.

Jude put her arm around Kaiden, comforting her and letting her cry on her shoulder, "Who found out what?"

"Yvette found out I got totally wasted." she said as she picked her head off Jude's shoulder and moved the collar of her shirt over her shoulder, revealing a long gash. "From the end of the couch where Yvette pushed me." she told her while wiping at her tears.

"Yeah, she is here, just a second." Sadie said while walking out the door, completely not noticing Kaiden crying; she handed Jude the phone, "It's Freddy," she whispered while covering the receiver.

"Sadie," she said while taking the phone and holding her hand over the receiver as well, "Why didn't you tell him I was busy?"

"Because this guy sounds too great to be true."

"How would you know?"

"Because once he found out I was your sister last night, we talked for almost an hour. Mostly about you." she said as she looked over at Kaiden, "Oh my God, what's wrong?"

Kaiden rolled her eyes as she shook her head at Sadie.

"You, are so blonde." Jude said as she took her hand from over the receiver, "Hello?"

"Jude, how'd the audition go?"

"Uh, not bad, I guess. You and Sadie talked about it?"

"Yeah. I think I'm freakin' you out a little bit about how much I know about you."

"Just a little." she replied sarcastically.

"I don't know. Ever since we had to get you that one day, I can't stop thinking about you. Wondering how you're doing, stuff like that."

"Oh, well that's nice of you." she told him while slowly walking away from Sadie and Kaiden who seemed to be in a whisper argument. She actually spent quite some time on the phone with him, mostly just being nice, since he seemed like he really wanted to talk to her, and she couldn't lie, she wanted to talk to him too.

Jude sat on the couch, flipping through channels as Sadie came out of no where plopping down next to her, "So, how are things with you and Freddy?"

"You need to wear a bell." she said while scooting over a little, giving Sadie more room.

"Well!"

"He's nice, why do you care so much?"

"Because he's hott, and he seems like he's completely head over heels for you!"

"Sadie I have my own—" she paused as her ring tone went off. A smile swept over her face as the called ID said Tommy. "I have to take this call," she said, standing up and walking away.

"Talk to him about Freddy!" Sadie yelled as Jude flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"How'd the audition go, girl?"

"Oh God, Tommy," she said as she made her way upstairs, "It went great. That's what Travis said at least."

"Yeah, I know. Darius already told me."

Her jaw dropped, "What!"

"Yeah, he couldn't keep it from me."

"Why didn't you just call me and ask?"

"Your line was busy all afternoon. Who were you talking to?"

"Uh," she said, unsure of what to say, "It was some guy." she told him realizing how bad that sounded.

Tommy was taken back. Who was this guy? "Oh, do I know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of the paramedics a while ago. He's just checking up on me."

"Nice guy." he said.

After about ten seconds of silence Jude thought of what to say back, "Yeah, I guess you could say that.."

"Hey, Jude I gotta go. Julie's crying."

"Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow at G-Major okay Quincy?"

"You got it. Ten 'o clock."

"Bye."

"Bye." he said while setting the phone down and headed to check on Julie.

Jude closed her phone and collapsed on her bed. Why of all times did Freddy have to come into her life. How come he couldn't of came to her when things weren't so good with Tommy? When things weren't just picking up at G-Major again? Sure, he's a nice guy, but Jude wasn't sure if she wanted to give anything a shot, when apparently he did.

The next morning she came into the studio, finding Tommy and Kwest in the recording booth, laughing about something that they dropped when she came in. "Hey." she said eyeing them, "What's got you two in a good mood?" Jude set her coat on the back of a chair and took a seat.

"Nothing, Jude." Tommy said with a grin on his face, trying not to look at her.

"Yeah, you don't want to know." Kwest added on also with a grin on his face, and he too avoided eye contact.

Tommy cleared his throat, "Uh, Speiderman was looking for you."

"Oh, shoot they were gonna show me some of their new stuff!" she said as she looked around.

"Studio B." Kwest said as she nodded her head in a thank you and took off to Studio B.

The boys were playing one of their songs when Jude came in. Speed was singing, and none of them even knew Jude was there.

"_Don't get me wrong,_

_I know you're only being good._

_But that's what's wrong,_

_I guess I just misunderstood._

_Let's go!_

_I want you,_

_All tattooed,_

_I want you bad._

_Complicated,_

_X-rated,_

_I want you bad._

_I mean it,_

_I need it,_

_I want you bad._

_Bad! Bad!_

_Really, really bad!"_

Speed noticed Jude as he strum the last note of the song. Kyle looked up from his drums and ran his arm across his forehead.

"Like it dude?" he asked as she took a seat.

"I only caught the ending, but it sounded tight."

"Just a little tune I made up." Wally said while putting his bass on it's stand and taking a bite out of a candy bar that sat on the top of his amp.

"Ready to hear some of the stuff we made up for us?" Speed asked Jude.

"Of course! Especially if it's like that."

For a while Jude sat and listened to the riffs they played her. She got a little beat to them and hummed along even a little.

She sang,_ "You were everything, that I wanted. We were meant to be, but we lost it. Out of the memories, close to me, they faded away. All these times you were pretending, so much for a happy ending." _she smiled as SME seemed to be liking how their song came along. How after a while she finally came up with some lyrics, that clicked with their music, but were still a little rough.

"I think we got ourselves something here." Kyle said.

"It's got a good beat to it." Jude told them.

"Just a little tune I made up." Wally said again with a smile.

Jude laughed at him, "It's got some good potential I think."

"Lyrics will need some work." Speed added as he tuned his guitar.

"Have to have lyrics to get them to work." Kyle responded.

"At least we have something to work with now." Wally added.

"Yeah." Jude agreed, "I mean what would you guys do without me?"

"Go solo," Speed said with a smile to assure her he was kidding.

Before Jude could respond back Tommy came in, making Jude happy she was sitting down. He looked so good for some reason, different from any other day. "How's it coming kids?"

"What can I say," Jude said as she looked from Tommy back to SME, "they were lost without me."

"You wish Harrison." Speed told her.

"No, they actually have some pretty tight stuff," Jude replied, turning her attention back to Tommy.

"Good. Well boys, Kwest wants you in studio A to start laying down some of your stuff for your album." he looked back to Jude, "And Sadie's shift just got over, she said she's your ride."

"Great." Jude said, knowing Sadie was just going to blab about Freddy the whole way home. She made her way out the door, but Tommy stopped her, gently by her arm. She looked up at him.

"I'll call you later okay?" he said with a smile, that made Jude wish she was sitting down, afraid her knees would give away.

"Okay."

"OoOoOOoo." Speed said while putting his guitar away.

She looked back and faked a smile at Speed, but looking back at Tommy, she had no choice but to smile.

**Second Commercial**

Jude was shocked that they were already five minutes into the drive home and Sadie hadn't brought Freddy up at once. They mostly talked about her and Kwest and how Yvette treats Kaiden like crap, and joked about how Kaiden's gonna go psycho crazy one day and beat the crap out of Yvette, but once Tommy was brought up, Sadie knew she had to bring Freddy up.

"Jude, why are you all about Tommy still?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah he's a great guy for you, and you two are great together, but, maybe it's time to find someone knew, like Freddy."

"What is your obsession with Freddy?"

"I think he'd be good for you, I mean, he's nice, cute–"

"So is Tommy."

"Yeah, but," Sadie stumbled over her words, unsure of how to say what she wanted to say, "I don't know, just, why don't you give him a chance?"

"I–"

"Jude." Sadie interrupted, "Tommy's always gonna be there. This guy won't. You know Tommy's always gonna be there for you as a friend, so why not try something new?" she asked as they pulled into their driveway.

Jude opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She wasn't gonna lie, Freddy was really nice and Sadie had a point, Tommy would always be there as her friend.

"Jude, you and Tommy," she paused thinking of how to phrase what she was going to say best, "You guys aren't right just now. He's a twenty five year old single dad."

Jude looked away out the window, she didn't want to hear any more of what Sadie had to say, because it just kept making more sense. Maybe she knew it too. Maybe she knew that it only hurt so much, because she had known it since last year, but was too afraid to admit it to herself.

"Freddy is a good guy."

"Look at that," Sadie began, as Jude looked over to her, "You don't even know him for twenty four hours and you're saying he's a good guy."

"I'm not saying I want to run off and marry him Sadie–"

"Neither am I. But he's apparently cared about you over the whole summer, since you were taken to the hospital. Just give him a chance."

"I guess I'll go out with him. Just once though." she added in quickly.

"Good."

"But Tommy–"

"Forget about Tommy."

"I can't."

"Yes you can Jude."

"Sadie, even when I was with Shay, he was still just always there. When I was with Speed he was always there, and poor Jamie, Tommy had to be there with him when I got home from tour that one year. I can't just forget about him."

"Maybe all that is telling you that you have to move on."

"But I don't even want to."

"Yeah, but Jude it might be for the best. You can't keep sitting around waiting for him. Waiting for the day that's best, when it's fine with everything." she told her as Jude fell silent. Sadie watched her sister stare down at her shoes, "I know what you're thinking, Jude."

Jude shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears trapped in.

"Just say it. It'll make it easier."

Jude nodded her head. Sadie was right. She took a deep breath and looked at her sister, knowing her eyes were covered in tears ready to fall down her face at any second, "You're right." she told her as she exhaled and looked back out the window, a tear finally coming down her face, "I have to get over Tommy."

To Be Continued...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**402** Against The Grain Part Two

**promo**

_With the news of her landing the part Jude's life priorities double, so does that fog her vision of what's going on with everyone around her? Especially with Freddy being invited into her life._


	18. Against The Grain Part Two

**Hey, sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. I've tried to post it for the past two days and it wouldn't let me. Anyway here's Against the Grain Part 2. Thanks for reviewing!**

**mazkalns : i think you're the first person to ever think of Freddy as sweet lol**

_"Against The Grain" is a song by Bad Religion._

_"My Happy Ending" is a song sung by Jude; written by Avril Lavigne, **I did not write it.**_

_"There's Us" is owned by Instant Star, **I did not write it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**402**

_Against The Grain Part Two_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude and Speed walk up Jude's street carrying their guitar cases.

_Ulysses S. Grant once said, "The art of war is simple enough. Find out where your enemy is. Get him as soon as you can. Strike him as hard as you can, and keep moving on." What I got out of that was blah blah blah, when our English teacher had us copy that down last year. Does it mean, you have to push through the hard stuff, to make it easier to move on? Tommy isn't my enemy though.. I don't want to hurt him, but I know I have to move on._

"So how come you're not writing this song with Tommy dude?" Speed asked, while walking up to Jude's door.

"It's just as much your song as it is mine." she told him while opening the door and walking into her house. Inside they could hear Yvette and Kaiden going back and forth with nasty comments about each other. Speed stood silent, unsure if he should feel welcome or not, but Jude just grabbed him by his arm and led him into the living room. It wasn't much longer until Kaiden ran from the kitchen through the living room and upstairs. She didn't even look at Speed.

_I guess I'm not the only one who should be moving on in this house._

**Opening Credits**

Jude laughed at a joke Speed had just told her. She laid on the couch with a pad of paper, surrounded by crumbled up pieces of notebook paper in their after life. Speed sat in front of their chair on the ground strumming stupid chords, making up goofy lyrics.

"Okay," Jude said while laughing, "We have to get to business."

"Alright, alright." he replied, "Untitled take, five hundred and twelve." he said as he began strumming at his guitar.

"_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead,_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high, _

_On such a breakable thread."_

Speed stopped playing as Kaiden came down the stairs. She seemed a little less pissed than she had before. He stared at her, but she only gave a quick glance and kept walking out the front door.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I'm sure she is, I mean, stuff like this happens all the time." Jude said while sitting up.

Speed looked like a sad puppy as he stared out the window.

"Go talk to her Speed." Jude told him as he nodded her a thank you, set his guitar down and ran outside.

"Kaiden!" he yelled as he ran after her down the street, "Hey."

She looked around, rolled her eyes at him, and continued to keep walking.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he joined her side.

"Yeah." she said quickly and sped her walking up.

"Wait, dude, are you mad at me?" he asked as he stopped her by grabbing hold of her shoulder.

Kaiden looked back at him, "I don't know."

"What don't you know?" he asked as he gently took her hand.

"This right here!" she said as she took her hand back.

"You're mad that I held your hand?"

"No." she turned away, "Because what's going on with us?"

"That's why you stormed out?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I was upset with Yvette, but, I don't know. I thought maybe you'd of came up and, ya know, been you."

"Hey," he said quietly and comfortingly as he wrapped her up in his arms, "Dude, I'll always be there for you."

Jude walked into G-Major the next day to a very happy Darius, "Whoa, deja vu." she told him since it was almost a repeat from last week.

Darius approached her and hugged her, "You got it girl!" he yelled.

Jude's eyes doubled as she hugged him back, "What!"

Tommy came out of his office, seeing what the commotion was about, "What's going on?"

Jude stopped hugging Darius and faced Tommy, "I, uh," she stuttered, trying to get her good news out, "I got the part!" she told him smiling uncontrollably.

"What? Jude that's amazing!" he yelled as he swept her up into his arms.

She held onto him tight, as the feeling of never wanting to let go came across her, but what she saw when she opened her eyes caused her to stop. She released her embrace on Tommy slightly as she saw Sadie walk in G-Major with Freddy following right behind her. Tommy broke the rest of the embrace.

"I'm so proud of you." he said while holding onto her arms, but saw her eyes were somewhere else. He turned around and saw Sadie pointing Freddy in Jude's direction. Tommy stopped touching her.

"Hey," Freddy said as he walked up to her, "What's up?"

"Uh.." she said trying to find words. Her eyes shifted from Freddy to Tommy, but Tommy just sort of slowly backed off. She didn't want him to leave, "This is Tommy." she said to Freddy as she grabbed Tommy's sleeve and pulled him back over in the conversation, "He's my producer."

Freddy stuck his hand out to shake Tommy's, "Nice to meet you, again." he said.

"Yeah." Tommy replied. He didn't like this guy. He remembered him as the little punk who watched over Jude, like he does, that day a few months ago.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" she asked Freddy, still holding onto Tommy's sleeve.

"Sadie called and said you weren't too packed today if I wanted to stop by."

"Well we kinda have a dinner party tonight as a celebration of Jude landing the part in her movie." Darius told him, butting in. Jude had completely forgot he was still there.

Sadie looked over at Jude, giving her a go for it sign.

"You got the part?"

"Yeah," she said, not as enthused about it.

"That's great. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work. Have fun tonight." he told her as he smiled and began to walk away.

Jude felt the words she had said to Sadie a few days ago beating at the back of her head. She couldn't keep pushing Freddy away. "Freddy!" she yelled as she let go of Tommy's sleeve.

Freddy looked back at her, "Yeah?"

Jude hesitated, "Uh, are you busy tonight?"

He smiled, "No."

"Do, uh, would you want to come along with us to celebrate?"

"Of course." he said with a huge grin, "What time?"

"Uh.." she said looking over at Darius.

"Eight o' clock at the Italian restaurant on Dillshire Road." he said to Freddy, who smiled at Jude, and walked out.

Tommy eyed him walking out, what did Jude see in this kid?

That night Jude walked into the restaurant with Sadie and Kaiden. Tommy, Kwest, and Darius were already there, along with someone Jude never expected to see, Shay. Shay didn't see Jude right away, but she sure saw him. Porchia and Julie came walking in behind Jude, and saw Jamie and Patsy getting out of a cab outside.

"Hey girl!" Porchia said while holding Julie's hand. She threw a hand around Jude's shoulder and hugged her, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Jude said as she hugged her back.

Porchia broke the embrace and started to make her way to the table, "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, yeah, bathroom stop real quick though!" she said as she pulled Sadie and Kaiden in the bathroom with her.

"Jude what are you doing?" Kaiden asked.

"Did you see Shay!" Jude asked Sadie.

Sadie's eyes doubled, "What!" she yelled as she made her way to the door, but Jude pulled her back.

"Sadie!"

"Shay's here?"

"Whoa, wait, wait, hold the phone. S to the H to the A to the Y Shay?"

"Why does everyone always say it like that?" Jude asked.

"He's here?"

"Why do you care, you don't listen to rap." Sadie said to her.

"I know who he is though." she told Sadie. She turned back to Jude, "Yeah, wait you dated him huh?"

Jude nodded her head, "What is Darius playing at?" Jude asked as she checked her hair.

"Just Jude, remember, Freddy."

"Freddy? You mean that weird ugly lookin' stalker guy who seems obsessed with her?"

"Oh my God he's not ugly! You have bad taste!"

"Kaiden he's not that bad." Jude said in Freddy's defense.

"He's no Tommy I'll tell ya that much. He ain't no Speiderman either." Kaiden said as Sadie stepped on her foot and shot her a look, "Ow! Okay, he ain't no Kwest either!"

"Just shut up Kaiden," she said as she turned to Jude, "Forget what she just said," Sadie told her, "C'mon. Just be sociable with Shay, no strings attached there right?"

"You're right." Jude said as she took a breath and walked out the door.

Jude, Sadie and Kaiden made their way to the back to their table, that seemed to have seated almost twenty people. Darius, Porchia, Shay and Julie sat on one side. Liam, Tommy, Travis, and Kwest sat on another. Patsy, Jamie, and Mason on the last side, only leaving a seat next to Kwest, for Sadie and a full side that no one was sitting in yet, for Jude, Kaiden, Speed, and Freddy.

Speed stood behind a banister, hiding. When Kaiden passed by on the other side, he pulled her arm, and led her outside. He was dressed in a nice jacket, that made him look so so cute.

"Vince what are you–"

He pulled her face to his and kissed her. As he broke away, "For not doing it earlier.." he said as he still held onto her face and looked away.

"Jude." Shay said as he stood up from his seat and walked around and pulled her chair out.

Jude stood there looking at him, "Shay."

"Problem?"

"No." she said as she sat down. Why was he being such a gentleman? Well it wasn't like he never was before.

Shay went back around to his seat and sat down between Darius and Porchia. He and Jude small talked for a little, like they were just old friends. Shortly after Kaiden and Speed walked in. Kaiden sat next to Jude and Speed sat next to Kaiden. Freddy was the last to arrive. He took the last available seat, next to Jude.

"So, Shay," Kaiden began, "Why, like, are you here?"

"Uh," he looked to Jude.

"Kaiden." she told him.

"Right, Kaiden," he paused, "Darius is my uncle. He's letting me record my new single here with Tommy."

Jude looked down at Tommy who gave her a look like it was news to him as well, then back to Shay, "That's great." she said, not knowing what else really there was to say.

"Jude," Freddy began as he ran a napkin across his face, "so, about this movie, how excited are you?"

Jude smiled, "Real excited."

"You're gonna be big in everything aren't you?"

Jokingly, "Of course."

"She's already big in everything," Kaiden said as she pointed at Jude's waist.

"Please, you can't even joke about that." Sadie said butting in, "She's like a twig."

"Yeah, blondie what's your secret?" Patsy asked.

"What's yours!" Jamie asked quickly.

"What?"

"You chow down everything like you've been on vacation in a poor orphanage."

"I got my problem areas!"

"Why are we talking about weight exactly?" Kaiden asked.

"You brought it up!" Sadie spit out at her.

"Joking."

"Hey," Freddy whispered into Jude's ear, "What are you doing after this dinner thing?"

"Uh," Jude whispered back into his ear, "I don't know. Did you have something in mind?" she asked as she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her, "Wanna walk home?"

When it got late and everyone started to leave to go home Jude and Freddy did end up walking home.

"You don't even need G-Major, ya know?" he told her as they walked up her street.

"What?"

"I'm serious. You could do it on your own." he paused, "You'd make it for sure."

"You sure have a lot of confidence in me."

"I guess I got a good sense on things."

"Like what?"

"Like," he took a step closer to her, "I'm sensing that just maybe you're looking at me differently than you have over our previous visits."

Jude and Freddy's eyes met, as she smiled, "Not bad." she told him as Tommy popped into her head. What was up with that? Freddy was really nice, and she did like him, but Tommy wouldn't leave her head. This getting over Tommy thing was going to be harder than she thought.

Speed and Kaiden too walked home. Jude and Freddy weren't the only ones heating things up. After a block of silence Speed slid his fingers in between Kaiden's. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Speed stopped walking and faced her, grabbing her other hand.

"Be my girlfriend Kaiden." he said simply.

Kaiden looked up at him. Her eyes stared straight into his, as a small smile began to creep up her face that turned into a big grin, "Alright." she told him while nodding her head, "I will. I really will."

Speed sighed in relief as he pulled her into him, wrapping her arms around his back and up his shoulders as he held her close, happier than anything.

**First Commercial**

Jude stood in the G-Major recording booth. Headphones on. Tommy ready to record, and Freddy sitting in with Tommy and Kwest, watching Jude sing.

"_Oh oh, oh, oh,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh oh, oh oh,_

_Oh Oh, Ohhh,_

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead,_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin',_

_In a city so dead,_

_Held up so high,_

_On such a breakable thread ,_

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_And I thought we could be,_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_All the memories, so close to me, just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending,_

_Oh Oh, _

_So much for my happy ending, _

_Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh,_

_It's nice to know that you were there,_

_Thanks for acting like you cared,_

_And making me feel like I was the only one,_

_It's nice to know we had it all,_

_Thanks for watching as I fall,_

_And letting me know we were done._

_He was everything, everything that I wanted,_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy,_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted,_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away,_

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Oh Oh, so much for my happy ending Oh Oh,_

_oh oh, so much for my happy ending oh oh,_

_Oh Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh."_

Kaiden walked in after school, meeting Speed to hang out. He was sitting on the couch with Kyle and Wally when she walked over by them. A smile grew on his face as he stood up, and went to greet her with a kiss, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

Kaiden paused as she looked around, "I still haven't told Jude yet."

"It's been almost a week, dude."

"I know, I know, but she's been wrapped up in that Freddy guy, I never get to talk to her. I'm not sure how to tell her."

"She didn't seem to have a problem with it a year ago."

"Yeah, I know. But it's still weird dating my step sisters ex boyfriend."

"Well technically she isn't your step sister."

"I know, but.." Kaiden didn't finish her sentence as Jude, Freddy, and Tommy came flying around the corner.

"What is your problem?" Tommy yelled.

Mason came in and joined SME at the couch, observing the fight, "What's going on?" he asked Kyle, who didn't pay any attention to Mason, and tried to figure out what was going on himself.

"You!" Jude yelled back.

"I don't understand you! What's the big thing of having him in their while you record!"

"I don't know, you tell me, you're the one with the problem!"

"It's distracting for you, you know it!"

"Tommy, you're just..." Jude trailed off unsure of wether or not to say what she was about to say, "You're jealous! You're jealous of Freddy!"

"What!" he asked as he stepped off the stairs and met Jude.

"You did it when I was with Shay, and you're doing it now when I'm with Freddy."

Tommy looked at Freddy then to Jude, "With him? You two aren't dating!"

Jude stared Tommy dead in the eye then quickly cupped Freddy's face and kissed him.

"There she goes again," Speed said as he turned his back to Jude and took his seat back in the chair.

Mason tried not to look at Speed since Jude had once used him like that to get back at Speed and wasn't sure if she was doing the same with this Freddy guy.

"Sure looks like we're together!" Jude yelled at Tommy as she grabbed Freddy's hand and pulled him out of the studio.

Tommy turned on his heel and charged back into the studio.

"Wow." Wally said breaking the silence between them all.

"It looks like she's not the only one not saying who she's dating." Speed told Kaiden.

"But she's not dating him." Kaiden said as she stared at the door Jude ran out. She turned her attention back to Speed, "Just this morning I couldn't get her to stop talking about Tommy."

Tommy slammed the door shut in the sound booth making Kwest jump, "Yo man you're gonna break the door down."

"I don't care."

"I don't get why you're so upset about this."

"What!"

"Look, if you want her so bad why don't you have her?"

"Who said I want her?"

"Dude, I've known you for almost twelve years. I know you man." Kwest told him as Tommy turned his head, "You still care about her as much as you did when she was sixteen."

"No."

"Whatever."

Tommy looked back at him, "It's a lot more than that now, man." he said quietly.

"Then tell her that!"

"She should know." he said as he looked away again, "It doesn't matter anymore. She moved on."

"Look, listen," Kwest said as he sat up in his seat. Tommy looked over at Kwest again, "I've known Jude for almost four years. I'm not an idiot, I know who those songs are about, I know she doesn't look at you for your looks, 'cause dawg that ain't much to look at." he told Tommy jokingly, trying to cheer him up. "I know she cares about you man."

Tommy paused for a long time. "It's still not right, not right now at least."

Outside G-Major Freddy followed Jude to her car. She stormed through the parking lot like she was being chased by the cops, zig zagging through cars like it was nothing. "Hey!" Freddy yelled trying to think if what just happened really happened.

"C'mon Freddy." she said as she came up to her car and unlocked the door.

"Jude," he said as he came up to the passenger side and got in, "What was that?"

"What?"

"The, you know. The kiss." he said to her, "I mean, if you want to be with me I'm more than happy to be with you too, but–"

"Freddy I'm sorry." she said cutting him off, "I don't know why I kissed you."

Freddy remained silent for a few seconds, "I think you do."

Jude took a breath, "Okay, I do. And I am so sorry, but," she paused, "Tommy... He's been the one person that I've really ever truly loved." she confessed as her eyes began to water. "I'm really trying to get over him."

"And you're using me." he said slowly while starring down at his shoes.

"No, see it's really not like that." she told him as he looked up at her, "I like you. I like you a lot. I just don't want to do anything with you, be with you, until I'm over him."

Freddy put his hand over hers, "I understand. And I'll wait for you."

"So," Jamie said as he laid on the couch in apartment 620, "Tour?"

Patsy walked around Kyle's drum set and made her way by Jamie, "That's what the big Darius says."

Jamie sat up, making room for Patsy, "Well," he stuttered, "How long is it?"

"About a month or two I think. Not a big tour." she said kinda sad.

"I don't want you to go."

"Yeah," she said as she looked at him and put a serious tone back in her voice, "We all have to do things we don't want to do now, don't we?" she told him as she stood up and headed for the door.

Kaiden pounded her fist on Jude's door. After about fifteen consecutive knocks Jude answered, "What!"

"Calm down missy." Kaiden said as she invited herself in Jude's room.

"What do you want Kaiden?"

Kaiden took a seat on Jude's bed, "I was thinking a little sisterly bonding was in need." she said as she looked up at Jude who gave her a look saying she wasn't buying it, "How could you do that to Tommy?"

"Not you too!"

"Who else said something?"

"Mason."

"Good, then I'm not alone on this."

"I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Jude you kissed another guy in front of the guy you're in love with!"

"I'm not in love with him!"

"Bull! What's this Freddy guy got on you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, it's like, you're slowly turning into someone I don't even know. And it's only been a week since you took that Freddy guy to dinner with you. Is he that good in bed or something?"

"I haven't slept with him!" Jude said defensively.

"Oh," she said with a small laugh, "Can't get over Tommy being your only one?"

Jude turned her head.

Kaiden's eyes doubled in size as her jaw dropped open, "Wait." Kaiden said shocked, "No way, you two never..."

Jude shook her head just enough to let Kaiden know she hadn't.

"Well there's your problem! Want to be in love with the guy go slumber party the boy!"

"Kaiden!"

"Just trying to help."

"Well don't. I'm trying to get over Tommy. You're not helping."

"Why? What'd Tommy do?"

"Nothing."

"What did Sadie tell you to get over him or something?"

"Yeah.. So?"

"Whoa, what! I was kidding when I said that." she told her, "Better go set that girl straight." Kaiden stood up.

"No. I want to get over Tommy okay. I want to be with Freddy."

Kaiden rolled her eyes. "Look, this Freddy guy seems weird Jude."

"Well right now, I don't really care what you think."

"A week ago you would have."

"Says who?"

"Says someone who's known you longer than Freddy, your future-obsessive-stalker-boyfriend."

"Kaiden, get outta here." Jude said calmly, but irritated at the same time. She held the door open for her.

"Ya know, you really got clear your head out. This guy's trouble."

"Coming from the girl who knows all about trouble right?"

"Ya know what, I don't care anymore! Don't get pissy at me 'cause you're messing up your life!" she said as she walked out.

"I'm not messing up my life!"

Kaiden turned around, "Yes you are! All your friends have all this new stuff going on that you don't even know about! You don't have time to know about!" she yelled as she made her way down to her door, "Chicks before dicks Jude! And this Freddy sure is a big one!" she shouted as she slammed her door. Jude did the same.

**Second Commercial**

Tommy sat on his couch back home, strumming away at his guitar. He hummed the tune to There's Us.

With only the background acoustics of There's Us playing all this goes on.

Jude lays on her bed, laughing while on the phone.

Freddy is at the hospital, his job, on the phone smiling at Jude.

Speed holds Kaiden in his arms as she cries.

Tommy takes out his wallet and looks at a wallet size photo of Jude.

Jude and Kaiden collide in the hallway, both giving each other dirty looks.

Patsy knocks at Jamie's door. She says something, but it's muted. Jamie reaches out and holds her.

Sadie and Kaiden get in another whisper argument at the top of the stairs, both looking down at Jude on the couch, sitting there, holding her knees to her chest; obviously in deep thought.

Julie walks in with Tommy, dragging her blanket behind her. He picks her up and holds her in his arms, trying to get her back to sleep.

Jude sits on the couch, still holding her knees, and she says the last verse of There's Us to herself. "I'll keep everything I shared with you. And that's enough, there's us. There's us." she paused as she wiped away a tear, "There's us.."

**FADE OUT**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**403** Strings

promo

_It's Jude's first concert in four months and it's a pretty big one, at Travis Clark's house for his daughters birthday. Will nerves ruin all her chances, or will she get calmed down by the right person before she blows it?_


	19. Strings

_"Strings" is a song by Blink-182_

_"Breathe" is a song performed by Jude; written by Anna Nalack, I did not write it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**403**

_Strings_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude was looking through the refrigerator and kitchen cupboards.

_Right now, getting over Tommy is so hard. I would have thought of all people, Kaiden would have had my back. After Kat left I had no one to really talk to, ya know, like girl talk. Kaiden's been there, but now I have no one. Freddy's there though. He's been great, really. It's so weird saying it too. Since mine and Speed's thing a year ago I haven't liked anyone like this besides Tommy._

Kaiden walked in. She and Jude's eyes met and Kaiden shook her head at Jude and looked away.

_I guess people aren't always what they seem. I guess the ones you think you can trust, you can't, and the people you never expected to trust, you can._

"Good morning girls." Stuart said as he walked in the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

"Hey." Kaiden said as she looked through the comics in the Sunday paper.

"Hi dad." Jude said as poured herself some cereal.

"You girls gonna have fun at Travis' party."

"Kaiden's not going." Jude said quickly.

"Really?" Kaiden said as she pulled an invitation out of her sweatshirt pocket and watched Jude's eyes double in size.

"Where'd you get that?"

"My boyfriend." Kaiden said, not looking at Jude. She got off the bar stool.

"Boyfriend! Since when are you and Speed together?"

"Since none of your damn business!"

"Hey, now both of you knock it off!" Stuart shouted, "I'm sick of this! Past three days you've girls have been at each other's throats!"

"It's not me!" Kaiden said as she continued to make her way to her room.

"You two are sisters! Start acting like it!"

"We aren't sisters. She isn't my sister."

"Yes she is Jude. I asked Yvette to marry me last night."

Jude's jaw dropped, "What?" she yelled, "You told me and Sadie you'd talk to us about doing something like that first!"

"I did talk to Sadie." he said, lowering his voice, "Jude, I never see you anymore. When I do, you don't let me talk to you."

"Kinda bites you right in the butt doesn't it Jude?" Kaiden snapped at her.

Jude eyed her as she walked off.

**Opening Credits**

Jude charged through G-Major searching for Speed. Avoiding Tommy these days only made it harder. Liam was busy talking on the phone, actually arguing, so Jude didn't bother him. How could Speed not tell her that he was finally dating Kaiden. The girl that made him so happy these days. Why hadn't Kaiden told her about it? Or did she? _"All your friends have all this new stuff going on that you don't even know about!" _

She finally found them in Studio C.

"Hey, can I borrow Speiderman for a second?"

"They gotta finish this track."

"C'mon Kwest it won't take long."

"Listen Jude they need to do this. The songs almost over, just wait it out."

So she did. Irritated of course. He could of just had them start over, it was just for a stupid demo.

"_There's more to me than you ever will know,_

_Down here where the rest of us fell,_

_Waste away, nothing left to show,_

_While I'm in, this perfect Hell!_

_Obsession has begun,_

_Possessed by destruction,_

_How did I get so low,_

_Believe me, no one knows!_

_Sometimes I can't hold on,_

_And no one can help me,_

_Now it's got a hold of me, (hold of me)_

_I don't think I can make it through this,_

_Now it's got a hold of me, (hold of me)_

_The less I do the more it makes no sense."_

Kwest cut their music. Jude's foot tapping and impatience act was driving him nuts. Speed, Wally, and Kyle looked up, wondering why they heard no music in their ears. "Yo Speed, Jude wants a word."

Speed took his headphones off and set his guitar down. Before he could even close the door behind him Jude was on his case.

"You and Kaiden are dating!"

Speed began to answer, but then saw Kaiden walk in G-Major. Jude looked over her shoulder as Kaiden came up to them, "You told her?"

"Yeah." she said as she shot a small look up at Jude.

"You happy for us dude?"

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Whoa, Jude calm down. You got that gig tonight, don't stress yourself out. Mess it up for all of us."

"I don't care if I mess it up for you, in fact don't even bother showing up tonight!"

"Dude—"

"What's going on?" Darius asked as he walked around the corner to the argument.

"Jude's new love interest is screwing her head up and she's mad at us!"

"Kaiden I swear, leave Freddy out of this!" she yelled as she stepped into Kaiden's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Darius said as he stepped in between the two, "Okay you," he said to Kaiden, "you need to go home." He turned back to Jude, "And you need to go in my office, you too." he said as he shot a look at Speed real quick.

Kaiden nodded a goodbye to Speed as she went off, and Speed and Jude made their way into Darius' office.

"What is going on?" Darius asked. Jude opened her mouth to answer, but Darius cut her off and pointed to Speed.

Speed looked over at Jude who looked like she was about to pull a gun on everyone. He focused his attention on Darius, "Jude kinda like exploded on us. Out in the hall, she got all mad that she didn't know me and Kaiden were together."

"Why shouldn't I of gotten mad?"

"Hey! We are not going to tear this band apart because you didn't get last night's gossip Jude!" Darius yelled at her, silencing her.

"Dude, I feel like I'm in kindergarten right now ratting out the big bully." Speed told Darius.

"Listen, I don't care if you both know completely nothing new about each other! Jude you have a very important gig tonight at Mr. Clark's. I don't want you messing this up for yourself. SME is your back up so—"

"I don't need them for the song I'm gonna sing tonight."

"What?" Speed asked turning to Jude.

"What do you mean you don't need them?"

"Mason knows the song. He helped me write it."

"You need two guitarists for the song dude."

"Wake up Speed, Mason plays guitar!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I said knock off the arguing." Darius shouted, "Okay, Jude," Darius began trying to get the problem solved, "Go get Mason, and then I want you both to take the weekend off. I don't want to see either of you back here until you've both solved your problems."

Jude and Speed both shared looks, then Jude stormed out of Darius' office.

"I'd love to play tonight!" Mason said as Jude hugged him in a thank you.

"Thanks Mason! You're the best!" she told him while breaking the embrace.

"How come SME isn't playing with you though?"

"They, uh.. They have to record." she said not wanting to get into her and Speed's fight.

"You're a horrible liar Jude." Mason said plainly, but with a smile.

Jude looked away for a second then back at Mason, "Do you want to play tonight or not?"

"Yeah, I'll play. You got me there for ya."

"Thank you."

Mason and Jude walked into the party with Darius, Porchia, and Julie. They were immediately escorted into the backyard by Travis who was happier than anything to see Jude.

"Excited Jude?" he asked as they walked through the house toward the backyard.

"Yeah," she told him with a smile; a smile the old Jude would have gave him. "Umm, my guest should be arriving here within the hour," Travis looked down at her, "Will he be able to get in? Like without me there?"

"What's his name?"

"Freddy Reidmiller."

"I'll be sure to tell the people at the front gate to let him in." he told her with an assuring smile, "He your boyfriend?"

Jude hesitated as Mason, Darius, Porchia, and even Julie turned around to see what she had to say, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"She's daddy's girlfriend." Julie spoke up.

Jude looked away.

"She's being totally unreasonable!" Tommy shouted as he walked down the steps of G-Major and into the kitchen with Kwest following behind.

"Hey, man, at least she didn't fire you off her album like last time."

"Mr. Quincy, shouldn't you be mixing?" Liam said as he joined the two in the kitchen.

"I would be mixing if anyone were here to mix with."

"Where's the Speiderman boys?"

"D gave them the weekend off."

"Darius isn't here." Speed said as he walked in.

"Ah, Vincent." Liam said with a grin on his face, "Where's the rest of your little posse."

"I came alone," he told him, "Didn't want to get them in trouble when they didn't do anything."

"Well then, chop chop, we have a deadline here people." Liam said as he looked at Tommy.

Tommy opened up a soda can and made his way back to the studio.

Speed got in the recording booth, ready to finish recording the vocals to the song he and Kwest were working on earlier. Kwest cued him in:

"_I need this,_

_To get me through,_

_Can't resist,_

_Don't want to,_

_Try!"_

The music picked up in his headphones and the part where Speed was supposed to sing just went in one ear and out the other. He couldn't get the words out.

"Man if you're not gonna sing," Tommy said to Speed who wasn't really paying attention.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Your band getting to record a demo, yeah." Tommy told him.

"Lay off him man." Kwest butted in.

"Tommy," Speed began, "I really think this Freddy guy's messing with Jude's head."

Tommy stared at Speed. He didn't blink, he didn't turn his head, he kept his attention focused on those words Speed just told him. Was this punk screwing with his girls head? He looked away, stood up and walked out of the sound booth.

Back at Travis' party Jude stood behind the stage they set up for her, a little nervous, "That's a lot of kids out there."

"They're sixteen, seventeen years old," Mason told her while tuning his guitar, "How scary can they be?"

"I'm not scared, I'm just, I don't know."

"Need more support?"

"Kinda, like, don't get me wrong, you're great support. One of the people I'd run to for support and for help."

"Yeah, I seem to recall you ditching your album release party and driving 100 miles for my help."

Jude smiled at him as she picked her guitar up, preparing herself to go out on stage when someone tapped her shoulder. Freddy. She quickly turned around, and a smile grew across her face.

"Hey." she said.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Jude," Travis said as he came around the corner, "You ready?"

"Yeah." she said while starring at Freddy. She looked back at Mason who gave her a thumbs up and swung his guitar around his shoulder. Jude picked her guitar up, smiled at Freddy and made her way to the stage. Mason started playing and Jude began singing.

"_Two AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes,_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize,_

_Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason._

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button, girl._

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_May he turn twenty-one on the base at Fort Bliss,_

_"Just a Day", he said down to the flask in his fist,_

_"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands,_

_And breathe... just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe._

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,_

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out,_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again,_

_If you only try turning around._

_Two AM and I'm still awake, writing a song,_

_If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,_

_Threatening the life it belongs to,_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd,_

_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud,_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to,_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_

_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table,_

_No one can find the rewind button now,_

_Sing it if you understand._

_and breathe, just breathe,_

_whoa breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe,_

_Oh breathe, just breathe."_

As Jude finished the song she looked over at Travis who looked pleased. Who looked like that song was going to go great in the movie. She looked over her shoulder and saw Freddy, and she couldn't help but smile. She knew she did great just by the look on his face.

**First Commercial**

Speed turned the corner and made his way up the hall to apartment 620. No one else was in there, which he was relieved since all he really wanted was to be alone. He walked by his guitar, but didn't pick it up; he just made his way to the couch and plopped down upon it. Only seconds after his eyes closed did he hear the door open and feet moving. Unsure of who it was he sat up and saw it. Someone dressed all in black with a ski mask on stood only feet away from Speed. He fell back on the couch and from there onto the floor, scooting himself back from the masked figure, but then the masked figure started to laugh.

"You think this is funny dude!" he yelled, still scooting back, scared the guy would pull a gun out on him.

The masked figure shook their head and pulled their hood off, revealing a brown ponytail at the back of her head. Speed looked so confused as she pulled the ski mask off. Kaiden.

Kaiden burst into laughter, "You should've seen your face!"

Speed let out a gasp of air as he put his hand over his heart, "Ya think you're funny?" he asked. Not in a mean way though. "Feel my heart."

Kaiden laughed as Speed took her hand and placed it over his heart, "I didn't mean to scare you!" she said as Speed gave her a look, telling her he isn't even that stupid. "Okay, I saw you on the couch and put the mask on."

"What for?"

"To scare you silly!"

"No, I mean, why'd you have the mask?"

"Oh, my dear, I thought we could pull a Dick and Jane routine and rob us a few coffee shops." she told him as she walked by Wally's bass and hit a string.

Speed smiled, "For real."

"Well, dude." she began, "I think we should show Jude who's boss."

"I'm listening."

"Wanna crash a party?" she asked with a rebellious smile.

Mason sat on the end of the stage, talking with a few young girls who just, "Love his music!" While Jude sat at a table with Freddy, Darius and Travis.

"Okay, we'll use that song in the movie." Travis told her as Jude's face lighted up.

"You really liked the song?"

"You say that like you can't write music, Jude." Freddy told her.

"Listen to this guy. Alright, but next week we start filming. Darius tells me that you'll record this song at G-Major, that Tom Quincy will help record."

Jude looked over at Darius, who ignored her look, "Yes. Quincy's a great producer. If it weren't for him Jude wouldn't have her platinum albums."

"I don't think Tommy had everything to do with it." Freddy spoke up, "I mean Jude wrote the music, and sang the lyrics. Tommy just made her do it really."

Darius turned to Freddy, ready to tell him that he doesn't know what he's talking about, but he saw Travis smiling at him, "I like this kid."

Freddy returned a smile to him, "Thanks sir."

"Jude, don't let this one go."

Jude smiled up at Freddy, then caught Darius' eye.

"Jude, can I have a word?"

Jude looked around the table, then slid out her chair and followed Darius, leaving Freddy and Travis alone.

"Listen Jude, I don't want that kid around okay?"

"Why?" she asked as she looked back at Freddy, then to Darius.

"He's too opinionated," he told her, "Especially when he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He's right. I do write the music. I do sing the songs."

"With Tommy's help. Where's the girl I know that couldn't work without her producer?"

Jude looked away, getting annoyed with Darius.

"Where's the girl that comes out of studio A with a hit, and her producer standing beside her?"

"Darius, right now, I'm trying to focus on this movie thing."

"It's not that big of a part to ruin relationships with all the people around you."

"Which relationship's am I ruining exactly?"

"You're right, you're not ruining any." he told her, "He is." Darius pointed over to Freddy.

Jude looked back at Freddy who seemed to be getting along great with Travis, but before she could look back to defend Freddy to Darius, Darius was already walking off, mad.

Sadie and Shay walked in the lounge of G-Major, "There he is." she told Shay as they saw Tommy sitting on the couch, strumming away at the guitar he was holding.

Tommy looked up and saw Shay and Sadie looking down at him, "What?"

"Uncle D told me we're recording today."

Tommy sunk his head as he put the guitar to the side and stalked off toward studio B.

"What's wrong with you?" Sadie asked him.

Tommy turned around. Sadie hadn't spoke to him if she didn't have to since they broke up, "What?"

"What's wrong?"

Shay knew about the Sadie/Tommy thing, and he too was a little confused that they were speaking. He took a few steps back, for caution. It could turn into a blood bath.

"Why don't you ask your sister." he told her as he continued his way to the studio.

"What'd my sister do?" Sadie asked with a little attitude.

Tommy turned around again, "C'mon Sadie. I know you're not that blonde."

"Excuse me, but if this is about the Freddy thing, I don't know why you're so upset."

"Why wouldn't I be!" he yelled.

"What do you expect from her Tommy! Is she supposed to just sit around and wait for you until you're ready!"

"I never said that!"

"So why are you so upset? You could have had her, in fact you did! You broke it off. And we both know the result to that." she said giving him a dirty look.

"That wasn't on me! How could you even say that!"

"Who else should I blame!"

"She was upset about a ton of things! About SME leaving her, about Kaiden doing the same thing, and us dating too! She knew she was too young!"

"Look, don't mess with my sisters head anymore okay?"

"Tell her to do the same."

"What is she doing!"

"I know Jude. She wasn't over anything." he told her, keeping his cool. "She wasn't over me."

"But she knew she had to get over you. That's why I told her to go for Freddy!"

"What!" he yelled, not keeping his cool. "You told her to go for that little punk!"

"I didn't want my sister–where are you going!" she asked as Tommy stormed past her heading for the door. He didn't answer her back.

"I think you made him mad." Shay told her.

Kaiden and Speed were on the couch making out when Kaiden suddenly jumped, "Whoa."

Speed smiled at her, "What's wrong?"

"Phone's vibrating." she said as she pulled it out of her pocket, "What does Sadie want?" she said to herself as she and Speed sat up, "Hello?"

"Kaiden, you're with Speed aren't you?"

Kaiden looked at Speed while she answered, "Yes..."

"Great, Tommy's on his way to the party I think. You gotta stop him."

"What? We're not at the party."

"Oh great!"

"Why, what's Tommy gonna do?"

"He found out that I'm the one who told Jude to move on and he stormed out."

"So he knows too? Great, he can join my Sadie has a big fat mouth club." she told her as she stood up.

"Whatever, listen. Jude's gonna kill me if Tommy shows up, ya gotta stop him alright?"

"Could be fun, stoppin' an Ex Boyz Attacker from crashin' a party. Or maybe I could join in on the fun."

"This is serious."

"Alright, alright. We're on it."

"Thanks."

"See ya." she told her as she hung up and looked to Speed. "Looks like we really are crashing that party."

"I can't believe he's going there." Sadie said.

Shay took a seat next to her by her desk, "So let me get this straight. Tommy Q and Jude dated?"

"Last year."

"Who'd he break her up with in the process?"

"No one."

"Why aren't they together anymore?"

"Personal reasons. Tommy's daughter had a lot to do with it."

"Yeah, I heard about her. She's cute."

"You've seen her?"

"Porchia's my aunt, of course I've seen her. Just because I don't hang around G-Major doesn't mean I don't come home." he told her, "I don't think lil Tommy Q's gonna do that much damage Sadie."

She looked up at him, "Please. That boy would kill for Jude."

"Well if he kills like he killed Uncle D, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Speed and Kaiden snuck around the perimeter of the house, both with their hoods up and army paint on their faces, for the fun of it, "See his car?" Speed asked as they scammed the cars up the curb.

"There!" she whispered loudly as Tommy sped up the street in his new car, a Toyota Celica GTS.

"That dude needs to stop spending money on cars."

"Come on." Kaiden said as she grabbed Speed's hand.

Tommy slammed his car door as he walked up the sidewalk. Speed and Kaiden hid in the bushes, "Hey!" Speed whispered as they both watched Tommy's feet stop in place. Tommy looked around and didn't see anyone.

"This could be fun." Kaiden told him quietly.

Tommy began walking again when Kaiden tried to get him to stop, "Thomas Quincy." she said in a deep voice causing Tommy to stop walking again.

"I don't have time for this." he said as he began to walk.

"No Tommy!" Kaiden yelled as she reached out and grabbed his leg, causing him to almost fall, but he caught his balance.

Kaiden came stumbling out of the bush, Tommy's leg pulled her out when he tripped.

Tommy looked down at her, then saw Speed climb out seconds later. "Man, what—never mind! I do not want to know what you guys were doing in there."

"Dude, we were waiting for you." Speed told him as he pulled a leaf from behind his ear.

"What?"

"You can't go all macho wacho in there Tommy." Kaiden said as she stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Miss Big Mouth Sadie called me and told me you were headed here."

"Kaiden stay out of my business."

"Listen!" she said as she pulled Tommy back by his arm. "You know I'd want more than anything for you to go in there and kick stalker boy in the throat, but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Dude you really were gonna do it?"

They both ignored him, "Just look what you'd be starting. Jude would lose her movie, Darius would probably ban you from G-Major, if you're lucky Toronto too."

Tommy looked at the house then back to Kaiden. "If ye want to win fair lady's heart, ye must think these things through!"

"Shoot! Dude's it Jude!" Speed yelled as he pulled Kaiden back by her shoulder.

Tommy looked down the sidewalk and saw a few kids leaving, with Jude, Freddy, and Darius following behind. Seconds later Porchia came out, holding Julie's hand and Julie looked right at Tommy. "Are you brain damaged!" Kaiden yelled as she pulled Tommy around the corner of the wall and into the bushes that Speed and Kaiden were in.

"Daddy!" Julie yelled only seconds after Kaiden pulled Tommy away.

Porchia looked down the sidewalk, and so did Jude, checking to see if Tommy was there, "Sweety, daddy's at home."

"No! Daddy's down there!" she yelled pointing to the spot where Tommy was only seconds ago.

Jude looked down, and then saw how upset Julie was getting. She knew she never mistook anyone for Tommy, "Uh, Porchia, do you want me to walk her down to show her Tommy's not there?" she asked while staring from down the sidewalk to Julie.

Porchia rolled her eyes, "Go ahead." she said as she let go of Julie's hand.

"Jude, hurry up." Darius told her.

She looked up and saw Mason pointing with his eyes towards Tommy's car. He was there, she thought as she saw Freddy begin to follow her, but Mason grabbed him by his shoulder and led him toward the car with everyone else.

"Julie saw me." Tommy said as he crammed into the bush. "I can't believe I'm sitting in a freakin' bush!"

"They're not real dude." Speed told him, "That's why there's so much room."

"You'd think for people as rich as Travis Clark, they'd have real plants."

"But then people couldn't hide in them as easily."

"True." Kaiden replied as she looked over and saw a really annoyed Tommy, "What?"

"We're hiding in a freakin' bush!"

"And you're not too good at hiding are you?"

Tommy, Speed, and Kaiden looked up through the top of the bush and saw Jude eyeing them.

"Daddy!" Julie yelled as she spotted Tommy through a hole in the bush.

Tommy rolled his eyes as he stumbled out of the bush. "Jude." he said with a small nod, then looked down at Julie who jumped in his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she demanded as Speed and Kaiden made their way out of the bush too. "You guys aren't serious." she said noticing the army paint of their faces.

"Want some?" Kaiden asked as Jude rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys trying to pull?" she asked, lowering her voice. She peered around the edge of the wall, and saw Mason stalling Darius from going to find Jude.

"We wanted to talk to you." Kaiden lied, as Tommy mouthed a thank you and set Julie down.

Mason rushed around the corner out of breath, "Jude c'mon. Darius is about to come get you."

"We'll talk later." Jude said quickly as she grabbed Julie's hand.

"Daddy!"

"Hey," Tommy said as he kneeled down, being eye level with her, "You'll see daddy later okay? But don't tell mommy you saw me okay? It'll be a secret."

Julie laughed, "Okay." she told him; Julie loves secrets.

"What happened to you guys?" Mason asked looking at Speed and Kaiden.

"Practicing for Halloween." Speed said proudly as Kaiden shook her head.

"C'mon Mason." she said as she grabbed Mason by his arm and they walked off.

"That was close." Speed said.

"Yo, moron," Tommy began, "She found us."

"Right.."

Tommy brushed himself off and made his way down the sidewalk, to his car.

"Hey, uh, Tommy, I think you owe us at least a ride back to my place, 'ey ?"

"C'mon." he said, not looking back.

"Shot gun!" Speed yelled as he and Kaiden both ran to his car, racing for shotgun.

**Second Commercial**

Jude walked upstairs and stopped at Kaiden's door, hesitant to go in. Kaiden flew her door open, not knowing Jude was on the other side, "Whoa, sorry dude."

"Dude?" Jude said with a smile, "Spending a little too much time with Speed I see."

Kaiden gave a small laugh, "Yeah." she told her while looking away, "You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

"Talk."

Jude paused, "Look, Kaiden, I know I've been real busy lately, and maybe a little... I don't know."

"Bitchy."

Jude nodded, "Bitchy.."

"Go on."

"Well," she paused again, "I'm sorry. It's just, ya know, trying to get over Tommy's really stressing me out."

"Ya know, no one said you have to get over him."

"I'm over him Kaiden."

"You're mad at him Jude."

"Forget this. Ya know I came in saying sorry, when I didn't even need to–"

"Didn't need to? I can't believe it! Someone finally smacked you a good one and I missed it! At least that's all I can conclude to knowing you're not that dumb to know you haven't been a bitch!"

"I don't need this." she said as she made her way down the hall to her own room.

"Oh, by the way Barbie, your plan sucks!"

"What!" Jude asked looking over her shoulder, seeing Kaiden following her.

"You heard me. I understand why you're treating Tommy like crap"

"'Cause he's a jackass"

"'Cause its easier to let go if you think that way!"

"Goodbye Kaiden!"

"Whatever. You wanna move on so bad, go ahead, but Tommy doesn't deserve this, and you know that. All that boy did was care about you. And how you're acting lately, I don't understand why, or even how."

Jude slammed the door as Kaiden ran back down the hall to her own room.

"God!" Jude yelled as she landed on her bed and covered her face with her pillow. Her cell phone started ringing. Jude sat up and read the caller ID. Tommy. She looked away, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Jude," he said in a low voice.

"What do you want Tommy?"

He breathed into the phone, "Listen, I don't want to fight anymore okay? I'm not saying go back to whatever, but I don't want to be one of the reasons you're going through stress."

"Who says I was?"

"Jude."

"Okay."

"Look, we don't have to be friends, seeing as you're not really talking to me these days, but lets continue making great music."

"I'm not gonna fire you off my album Tommy."

"Thank you."

"Alright. Truce?"

"Truce."

Jude smiled. She knew things weren't exactly perfect with her and Tommy again, but she wouldn't have to worry about it affecting her music now.

"Good night Tommy."

"Good night Jude."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**404** Beat Your Heart Out

promo

_With wanting to get over Tommy more than anything Jude accepts Freddy's offer to go on a date, but how does Tommy take it? Jamie also seems to be the only person who'll listen seeing as him and Patsy are going through a rough spell too._


	20. Beat Your Heart Out

_"Beat Your Heart Out" is a song by The Distillers._

_"The Kids Aren't Alright" is a song played by Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by The Offspring, **I did not write it.**_

_"When Grey Skies Turn Blue" is a song sung by Jude; originally by MXPX, **I did not write it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**404**

_Beat Your Heart Out_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude and Tommy sit in the recording booth with their guitars, working on a new song.

_You can always tell if you're going to have fun writing a song or not. Sometimes it's going to be hard, and sometimes it's going to be the highlight of your week. It can also depend on what the songs about, or who it's about._

Freddy walked in, standing next to Kwest. A smile grows on Jude's face as Tommy looks away.

"Come on, lets keep this up." Tommy told her as she continued strumming at her guitar.

"We've been doing this for a while now Tommy, how many times are we going to change it?"

"Til it just clicks." he said as he stopped playing. Jude followed. "Jude, you're slipping on this song, what's up?"

"I don't know."

"You have the lyrics with you don't you?"

"In my back pack."

"Do you know them?"

"I know the chorus."

"Does it fit?"

Jude rolled her eyes, "Okay," she told him as she picked her guitar up again, and snuck a quick look at Freddy.

"Lets try this again." Tommy said as he started playing.

"How about this for the intro," she said as she picked a few notes quickly, keeping a good beat and rhythm.

Tommy nodded his head as he played a few different chords and gave Jude a smile letting her know it was flowing well.

She couldn't help but smile back. She turned her attention over to Freddy smiling at her as well.

_This song's gonna be a tough one._

**Opening Credits**

Jude and Freddy made their way out of G-Major. It was a little chilly out as she bundled up in her jacket.

"Cold?" he asked, ready to take off his jacket.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"I like that song you were recording."

"It was only music."

"Doesn't mean I can't like it."

Jude smiled, "Well, I try."

"Hey," he said as he stopped walking, "Okay, I know you want to wait to get over Tommy before anything else, but what do you say to dinner tonight?"

Jude looked away, unsure of what to say. Maybe this could give her closure? She looked back down at G-Major, and remembered how she felt when Tommy smiled at her this morning when they got the music down this morning. She looked back up at Freddy, "Yeah."

His eyes doubled, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"Wow. I wasn't expecting you to say yes."

"I'm saying yes." she told him with a warm smile.

"How's seven thirty sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

Back at G-Major Jamie sat impatiently in the studio with Kwest as he recorded SME's new song. They were laying down the guitar, bass, and drums parts.

"Listen, Patsy's not going to be gone forever man."

"She doesn't even seem to be upset about this though." Jamie said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Trust me man, Patsy's just weird like that. It's what makes her Patsy." he told him as he faced his chair towards Jamie's, "If I were you man, I'd be callin' up the restaurants she'll be eatin' at and give them a warning."

Jamie chuckled, but it didn't make him feel that much better. He looked up and saw Patsy, Darius, and Liam walking into the lobby. Patsy was shaking both their hands. "She's out! Talk to you later Kwest!" he yelled as he ran through the door.

"Well thank you Mr. English man." Patsy said referring to Liam.

"Hey!" Jamie said, joining her by her side.

"Mr. Andrews, you have yourself a lucky girl here."

"Lucky?" he asked wondering what that could mean

"Jimmy, I got myself here a two month tour."

Jamie looked down at the paper and saw the dates, "You do, don't you." he said very low.

"I depart in a month."

Jamie looked away from the paper.

Tommy pulled up at a local park with Julie. He hadn't been able to see her in a while with his hectic work schedule, so he promised he'd take her to the park. As they walked from the parking lot toward the playground he saw Jude. She was sitting on a swing, barely swinging, writing in the journal Tommy had got her a while ago. He didn't want to disturb her, especially since he wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to him still.

He laid a blanket down for Julie to play with her toys on. Jude looked up from her writing, stuck on a line and saw Tommy. He had Julie in a tickle war, and she couldn't help but laugh seeing how much of a big kid he was. Jude watched him let Julie run off to the big jungle gym with the other kids, then decided to go over and say hi.

Tommy looked up when he saw her a few feet away and smiled as she took a seat on the blanket next to him, "Hey."

"Hey," she said while setting her journal next to her, "Having fun?"

Tommy looked over at Julie, "Yeah."

"You know, you really are a good dad to her, Tommy." she told him.

He smiled, keeping his eyes on Julie.

"Really."

Tommy leaned back, "Ya know, I never told anyone this, but when I first had to go pick her up... Man. I was regretting so many things. Mad at so many people. I hated myself for thinking like that ya know? A big reason why I didn't rush home."

"I'm sure that's how everyone feels when they get the responsibility of being a parent un expectantly."

"Yeah. I thought I'd be married at least. With a girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, not an on and off relationship."

"It's kinda scary when you think of it like that."

"Girl, don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen to you."

"It's not exactly like a bad thing. Julie's made you happy since the day you brought her home."

"You're **not** thinking about having any kids."

"What with Freddy? No way! Besides, it's not like I'm married." she told him, "or with the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tommy looked over at her, and opened his mouth to say whatever he could think of back to her, but was stopped. His head flew toward the jungle gym at the sound of Julie's scream. He jumped up and ran over to her, seeing that she had tripped and skinned her knee. "Hey," he told her while picking her up, "It's okay."

Jude joined him at his side.

"It's okay."

"It burns!" she cried.

"Come on, we'll put a band aid on it, make it feel better okay?" he said as he looked down at Jude.

"Hey, I gotta go. I have dinner plans."

"With who?" he asked stopping her in her tracks.

She paused as she slowly looked back at him, "Freddy."

"_Janie had a chance, yeah she really did,_

_Whoa-ohh,_

_Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids,_

_Whoa-ohh,_

_Mark still lives at home, 'cause he's got no job,_

_Whoa-ohh,_

_Just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot,_

_Whoa-ohh,_

_Jay committed suicide,_

_Whoa-ohh,_

_Brandon ODed and died,_

_What the hell is going on?_

_Cruelest dream reality._

_Chances blown,_

_Nothing's free,_

_Longing for,_

_What used to be,_

_Still it's hard,_

_Hard to see,_

_Fragile lives,_

_Shattered dreams."_

"Woo!" Speed said as he played the last note of the song and jumped up. "That was it dudes!"

"Calm down Speed." Wally said as he removed his bass from around his neck.

"Calm down? That song was wicked bro!"

"Yeah," Kyle said as he stood up, "But still, I mean we weren't recording."

"Man what's with you guys? All the things that matters are when we record a good song, not play a good song."

"We have to take this job seriously now." Kyle told him.

"What happened to having fun? Playing just because we can?"

"Those days are over Speed-man." Wally said.

"Not for me they aren't."

"It's just show after show man. We back up Jude. We do our own stuff. It gets tiring, and just to do it for the hell of it?"

"Dude's that's what music is about."

"I'm not sayin' I don't love to play anymore, but it's all we do." Kyle packed his drumsticks in his backpack. "We got college classes to take remember?"

"Fine. Then lets do something we haven't done in a long time."

"What?"

"I seem to recall a little prank two years ago that we never got any revenge on."

Kyle and Wally exchanged devious smiles.

Kaiden slammed her fist on the bathroom door, "Jude c'mon! You've been in there for almost an hour!"

"Leave her be." Sadie said as she walked by.

Jude came out of the bathroom. Her hair was up, she had makeup on, and she was dressed really nice.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kaiden asked as she watched Jude walk out.

"I have a date with Freddy tonight." she said as she turned around, facing Kaiden and Sadie, "and if he asks me to be his girlfriend," she paused, "I'm gonna say yes." Jude told them confidently.

"_**You**_ did this!" Kaiden yelled at Sadie while sticking her finger in her face.

"What!"

"If you coulda kept your big trap closed she'd be with Tommy, and no one would be fighting so much!" she yelled as she went in the bathroom, slamming the door in Sadie's face.

Sadie looked down at Jude, "I'm on your side Jude. You look great. Freddy's gonna think you look great, and you'll both be great."

"Why don't I feel great then?" she asked as she looked down at the front door. Seconds later Kaiden came back out of the bathroom, "Kaiden!" Jude yelled as she walked over to her.

"What?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"The other day... when I apologized, then took it back."

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry." she told her, "I don't wanna argue anymore."

"Jude." Sadie said, "Freddy's here."

Jude looked down the stairs and heard the doorbell ring. There he was. The man of her hour. "We'll talk later tonight?" she asked Kaiden.

"Yeah." she replied, rolling her eyes.

Freddy escorted Jude into a nice French restaurant. They talked small talk for a while, the old, how are you, how was your day, that's great, me too. Jude's cell went off, and it was Tommy. She looked at the caller ID and hit ignore.

"Who was that?" Freddy asked.

"No one. Blocked call." she lied. Tommy knew Jude was on a date tonight, why'd he have to call?

Tommy closed his phone. He wasn't going to bother leaving a message. He leaned back in the chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard a door close, which made him sit up then Jamie came into view as he stumbled into the recording booth where Tommy was.

"Hey man watch out!" Tommy said as Jamie ran into an amp.

"Sorry Tommy, I am so so sorry!"

"Dude are you drunk!" Tommy asked as he stood up to see what Jamie was holding. "How the hell did you get drunk off apple cider!"

Jamie looked into Tommy's face, "It's what's inside the cider!" he told him as his eyes got bigger and bigger, until his eyes went to the back of his head and he fell down.

"Hey, don't pass out on me!" Tommy yelled as he kneeled down and hit Jamie in the face, to wake him up.

"What man! Let me be."

"You're messin' up your own life kid, I don't want to get in trouble though."

"Women troubles my friend." Jamie mumbled as he sat up and took the bottle from Tommy.

"Tell me about it," Tommy mumbled as he sat back down in the chair.

"Patsy's goin' on tour. She doesn't miss me. She doesn't love me. Almost two years, no! No, two years was the other day. Two years of my life for nothing."

"Man you're drunk, you don't mean it."

"Tell me Tommy! You have woman trouble's too don't you?"

Tommy nodded his head.

"Here!" Jamie said as he reached for his back pack and pulled out another bottle of apple cider.

Tommy took the bottle. What else could he do? His girl was out with another man, and hey, Jamie wasn't feelin' so bad about the Patsy thing, what could a few drinks hurt him he thought as he took a drink of what was in the bottle.

Jude and Freddy had finished their dinner and were talking about regular things again, then Freddy gave her a look. This was it. She felt weird though, being in such a nice restaurant with a boy who was going to ask her an important question hopefully. It was like getting engaged without the married part or the ring.

"Jude," Freddy began, "I want to ask you something."

Jude took a breath, this was it, wasn't it?

"I had some good luck earlier askin' you here on a date, but now I want to know if that can be a permanent thing. Like you're my date always and I'm your date always. Like we're together, because that's what I want, and what I hope you want too." he looked up at her and smiled. His smile grew when she smiled back at him, "Will you be my girlfriend Jude?"

Jude couldn't help but smile. He asked her, and she was finally ready to answer, "Yes."

**First Commercial**

Tommy and Jamie sat in chairs in the recording booth, playing guitar horribly singing along to Jude's song, Twenty Four Hours. "I can have anything I want, they say I'm just too young,"

"But that's not my fault!" Jamie yelled.

"I'll find my way back home, if I wanna!"

"I'll find my way back home, if I wanna!"

"No man, I just sang that, it's I'll make it on my own, if I gotta."

"What he said!" Jamie yelled, looking for someone that he could have been talking to, but they were the only one's left in G-Major, "Where's my drink?" Jamie asked looking around. As he leaned back in the chair looking the chair rolled back and Jamie fell on the ground.

Tommy burst into a fit of laughter like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen, as Jamie laid there and passed out. It wasn't much longer until Tommy fell asleep either. The next morning Tommy slowly opened his eyes, seeing everything as a blur. Liam stood hovering above him, "Man, stop moving."

"Mr. Quincy, I believe your head is what's moving," he told him as he bent down and picked up an empty bottle of cider, "How on Earth you got drunk off cider is beyond me."

"It's what's in the cider," he told him as he tried standing up. He saw Jamie still passed out by the chair that fell. "What a night.." Tommy said rubbing his head.

"Yes," Liam said as he pulled the morning paper from behind his back, "I guess it wasn't too bad for everyone here at G-Major." he said as he showed Tommy the front page.

"Jude," he said as he read the article. It was a picture of her and Freddy leaving the French restaurant holding hands and another of them at dinner. "Nearby guests by Jude Harrison's table over heard the conversation of Jude and her date making things official. The young man seemed overwhelmed with joy when Jude said she would be his girlfriend.." Tommy threw the paper on the ground. "Man, why are you gonna show me something like that?"

"Thought you'd be happy for the girl."

"I bet you did think that." Tommy said as he walked toward the door, but didn't get far as he collided into Jude.

"Tommy!" she said in a happy-go-lucky tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." she said smiling. Jude noticed Jamie, "Oh my God, what happened to him?"

"Mr. Andrews and Mr. Quincy thought it'd be tip top fun to have a little party here last night."

Jude looked around and saw the three bottles on the ground, how Jamie was passed out on the floor, and that Tommy wouldn't let go of his head. Then she saw the paper on the floor, "Tommy..." she said letting him know she knows he saw it.

"Save it Jude." he told her as he walked out.

She paused in her steps, but decided to go after him anyway. It wouldn't be hard to catch up, he had a hangover, it's not like he was going far once the sun hit his eyes.

"Tommy!"

"What!"

"Listen, let me explain."

"Yeah, I'd like to hear what you have to say," he said as he noticed a few people staring at them. He pulled Jude by the arm and led her into an old studio and through the back into another vacant room.

"Okay look, wait, why are you even upset?"

"What was it you told me yesterday?"

Jude bit her bottom lip.

"See you're nervous."

"How do you know?"

Gently, "Because you bite your bottom lip, like that." he told her as he put his hand by her chin.

As his hand brushed her skin Jude didn't move, but then remembered, "Tommy." she told him while stepping away, "I have a boyfriend."

"What was that talk yesterday then?"

"I can't do this Tommy." she told him as she walked out.

Later that day Jude went into the studio to record her new song. She couldn't even look at Tommy, which was so hard because nothing else caught her attention. Freddy had to work, and he couldn't be there. It was just her, and Tommy.

"_You say you want me to say, "I'm sorry."_

_But I don't have to and I don't want to say it,_

_'Cause I'm not sorry._

_I play the game and I, can't really say that I like it,_

_Can't really say that I hate it,_

_Can't really say that I paid attention._

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_I'll come back for you,_

_My mind can't change my heart there's nothing I can do._

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_When dreams do come true,_

_Will you be the way that I remember you?_

_You say that life with me is driving you crazy,_

_But I don't see it, and I don't want to see it,_

_So I, I must be crazy._

_I didn't mean a thing when I said "Nothing is fleeting."_

_Or worth repeating, (worth repeating) _

_Or worth repeating, (worth repeating) _

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_I'll come back for you,_

_My mind can't change my heart there's nothing I can do._

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_When dreams do come true,_

_Will you be the way that I remember you?_

_The cold wind on my face,_

_Is the only thing I felt,_

_In such a long time,_

_In such a long time,_

_It's been a long time._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Yeah._

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_I'll come back for you,_

_My mind can't change my heart there's nothing I can do._

_When grey skies turn blue,_

_When dreams do come true,_

_Will you be the way that I remember you?"_

"Okay.." Tommy told her as he hit a few switches, "That's enough for today Jude, you can go."

Jude left without a word.

That next morning Speed, Kyle, and Wally snuck into G-Major about an hour before Darius and Tommy were supposed to be there. Wally had a hockey mask on and threw his hood to his sweatshirt over his head. Speed put Kaiden's ski mask on and his hood on as well, and Kyle had a black monkey mask on his face, with his hood on as well.

"Okay men, are you armed?" Speed asked as they put their backpacks on.

"Armed," Wally said as he held out his spray painted water gun. It looked real.

"Hey genius you missed a spot," Kyle pointed out.

Wally looked down at his gun and saw a spot of orange in the corner. "Ah, man. I worked real hard on this thing too."

"What about you, Kyle?" Speed asked as he rummaged through his bag looking for his own weapon.

"Right here man," Kyle said as he pulled out a long black gun, spray painted as well.

"Duck hunt?" Wally asked. Speed flew his hand up the back of Kyle's head.

"What's wrong with a duck hunt gun?"

"You wasted a perfectly good armed weapon, for a joke?"

"And dude you can still see parts of the wires, that you cut off!" Speed said getting a little irritated that Kyle broke a duck hunt gun.

"Guys I have like six of these things." he said as he acted like he was holding the gun, "Look," referring to the wires, "No more wires."

"I think mine's the best." Speed said as he pulled two fake hand guns out, "Potato-shootin'-gun." he said while shooting at Wally, "and a cap gun." he said as he put the potato gun back in his pocket and pulled out caps, loading his cap gun up.

"So we act like we're holding the place up?" Kyle asked.

"For hostages." Wally replied.

"Who's our hostage?"

"Lil Tommy Q of course." Speed told them

"Man, this is gonna be great."

"What if they call the cops guys?" Wally asked a little worried.

"They won't. We won't let them out of the room, and we're not goin' to carry it on for that long."

"Okay, then lets get ready."

"Positions soldiers!" Speed announced as they all made their way in a hiding spot.

Jamie walked into G-Major with dark sunglasses on, passing Sadie on his way in.

"Jamie, you do not still have a hangover!" she told him.

He looked back at her, "Yea, I know. The sunglasses cover up the spot from where gram hit me." he said while removing his glasses, revealing a big red slap. "She may look like a little old harmless lady, but the G-Ma slaps like you wouldn't believe."

Sadie couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Laugh all you want missy. I would join you, but it hurts bad enough to move this side of my face."

"I can't believe Liam actually called your grandmother to come pick you up."

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen Jude? I've been meaning to ask her if she's really dating that guy in the paper."

"She's filming today, and yea, she is."

"Everybody gather around!" came a voice from the other room.

Jamie and Sadie exchanged looks then ran into the other room where they saw three masked figures with guns at the top of the stairs. Hockey mask, Wally, pointed his gun at Sadie and Jamie, "Both of you down on the floor!"

"Okay, I want everybody down!" Ski masked man yelled, Speed.

Jamie looked around and saw all his fellow co workers on the ground. Darius was by Porchia. He could hear Porchia talking to Darius, thanking God that Shay was bringing Julie in that day.

"Where's Tom Quincy!" Monkey masked guy yelled, Kyle.

"Lil Tommy Q, where are you?" Speed said as they spotted Tommy.

Kyle pointed his gun down toward Tommy who was lying next to an intern. Tommy slowly got up as Wally rushed over to him, checking to see if he had a weapon.

"I want everyone to know," Speed began, "We don't plan to hurt you, we're only hopin' for a good trade."

"He's clean!" Wally yelled as he escorted Tommy up by Speed and Kyle.

Kyle put the end of the gun at Tommy's head.

All the people laying down were completely freaking out. Wally looked over to Speed and shook his head, "I think we've done what we needed to do, let the rest go."

"What are you planning on doing!" Tommy yelled.

"Shut up man!" Kyle yelled at him.

"Ya wanna know what we're planning on doin' to you pretty boy!" Speed yelled as he walked around Tommy pointing both his guns at him, "Ex Boy Band Member is a hostage. That should run the paper front page shouldn't it?" he asked circling him, "What about, death to boyz attack member?" Speed shrieked as he pulled the trigger on the cap gun and potato gun at the same time.

Porchia shrieked at the sound of the gun and Tommy fell back at the feeling of the force the potato hit his skin, but noticing it wasn't a bullet he started to catch on, "Ha, ha." he said as Speed, Kyle, and Wally ripped their masks off and burst into laughter.

A few of the kid interns got a kick out of it. Porchia was ready to hang them all on the other hand and Darius was about ready to strangle them, but figured he had it coming. Jamie got a small laugh out of it, but Sadie wanted to pull her own gun out and shoot Speed with it.

"Man you shoulda seen your face when we called you up!" Speed yelled at Tommy, still laughing his ass off.

"Yeah, yeah, good one." Tommy said, trying to be nice.

Speed, Kyle, and Wally got their stuff picked up, cracking jokes about how they scared all of G-Major.

**Second Commercial**

Sadie walked through the front door of the Harrison house, carrying the mail. Jude sat on the couch watching a movie with Freddy.

"Jude this is for you." she told her as she dropped a big yellow envelope on Jude's lap and kept walking.

"What's this?" but Sadie was already out of the room.

"Looks like something for college." Freddy told her.

Jude opened the envelope and it was. She jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen where she found her dad and Sadie, "What's this?"

Stuart set down his cup of coffee, "Looks like you got into that online school you applied for a couple months ago."

"But my grades... it wasn't like they weren't perfect."

"Maybe they just want a celebrity to attend their school." Sadie told her while taking a seat next to her dad.

"Yeah, but it's online. Not like the teachers or classmates were gonna see me."

Freddy walked in and joined them. Instantly putting his arm around her waist and reading over the letter with her, "Excited?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Of course. I might actually get to do this now."

"It's not as easy as it looks Jude." Sadie told her, "I'm struggling as it is with that online stuff."

"Maybe if you hadn't messed up University..." Stuart told her, a little disappointment in his tone.

"Dad that was two years ago, and those girls there were all stuck up."

"Oh, then you should have fit in just fine," Kaiden told her as she walked in, "God," she said looking over at Jude and Freddy, "Can't you guys get a room?"

"Sorry, I didn't know having an arm around my girlfriends waist would be considered PDA."

Kaiden looked at the letter Jude was holding, "Who in their right mind let you into college?" she asked as she looked up at Jude, "I saw your report cards."

"Gosh guys, it's not like I failed everything, I didn't even get any Ds."

"Well now you can show anyone that you don't only need music to success, you can be anything you want if you go to this school." Freddy told her with a smile.

"Ick!" Kaiden spit out as she took her glass of orange juice and left the room.

"I'm proud of you Jude," her dad told her, "I would have wanted anything more for you to go to a university, but your music is a first isn't it."

"Yeah." she told him, "I can't take my life at G-Major away."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**405 **

Here I Am

**promo**

_With Jude being happier than ever with Freddy, Tommy wants to show that she's not the only one moving on, but how does Jude show her revenge that just makes Tommy more jealous by the second?_


	21. Here I Am

_"Here I Am" is a song by The Explosion._

_"Where'd You Go?" is a song sung by Jude and Shay; originally by Fort Minor, **I did not write it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**405**

_Here I Am_

**Alexz Voice Over**

Jude sat on the couch in the apartment writing something down in her journal; song lyrics.

_When we were little we would come home from school and our parents would ask us what we learned. As we grew up we learned more things than just what they teach us at school. We learn different things about people we know. Good things. I guess I'm a sucker for guitar players._

Freddy came around the corner holding an old acoustic guitar. Jude began singing as he played,

"_I've been, waiting a long time,_

_For this, moment to come,_

_I'm destined, for anything at all."_

Freddy smiled at her and leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Jude smiled at him, "I have to get to G-Major."

"Aw, leaving so soon?"

"You have to get to the hospital anyway."

"Yeah, but not for another hour." he told her as he set the guitar to the side and leaned in and started kissing Jude's neck.

Jude scooted away, gently pushing him away, "I really gotta go.."

Freddy looked a little irritated, but then smiled, "Alright. I can drop you off at least."

Jude smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

She walked into G-Major with a big grin on her face. The door to studio A was open a little, and since there was no noise coming out, Jude figured it'd be perfect for her and Tommy to work on the song she and Freddy were working on, but to Jude's surprise Tommy was already working with someone else. Her eyes double as she threw her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God!" she yelled. Tommy was making out, like hardcore, with some girl. He looked over to Jude. "I'm so sorry!" she told him as she quickly closed the door behind her.

_What do you know? Looks like Tommy's a sucker for tramps._

**Opening Credits**

Jude ran into the lobby area of G-Major, and heard Tommy behind her, "Jude!" he yelled as he caught up to her, but she kept walking. He gently grabbed her, "Hey,"

Jude ripped her arm out of his grip and turned to face him, "Don't. Touch me."

"You cannot tell me you're mad that I kissed another girl!"

"Kissed!" she yelled as she made her way out the door, "Please Tommy you two were pretty much having sex if your clothes weren't still on!"

"What you can get a boyfriend, but I can't get a new girl!"

Jude paused and looked at him again. He had a point, but she couldn't let him know that. She had to say something. Something clever, something quick, but nothing came to mind. "Leave me alone Tommy!" _Oh that was great!_ she thought to herself.

Tommy didn't respond back to her this time. He just stormed his way back into G-Major. Jude sat on the curb, ignoring the stares she was getting from the people walking by, when Shay took a seat next to her.

"I kinda overheard what happened.." he told her as she fought back the tears, "You okay?"

She nodded her head, "Been better."

"Hey, Tommy's just doing what you're doing. Don't be so hard on him."

"Yeah I know. I just never thought he'd do it too."

"You wanted him to wait for you?"

"Okay, this conversation's over."

"Alright, alright." he said as silence fell upon them, "I wrote some lyrics earlier this morning. Thought maybe, you'd want to read them over, see if they can be improved." he told her while pulling out a piece of folded up notebook paper.

Jude read over the lyrics, "What are these about?"

"A pretty bad break up I had about a month ago. She just kinda left. I went on tour, came back, and her apartment was empty."

"Wow, sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I'm doin' better now. I'm just kinda hopin' maybe when she hears the song she'll call me."

"That's why you're hear?"

"I ain't gonna lie. Quincy's a pretty good producer, spite his actions."

"Yeah."

"So do you want to help me out with this? Maybe you we could even mix some of your lyrics in with mine."

"Another duet?" she asked as her eyebrows rose.

Darius sat behind his desk staring at the two, "You sure about this Shay?"

"It'd be good publicity. I mean, the public loved Waste My Time. This time the song will go on my record."

"You cool with this Jude?" Darius asked.

"Yeah. I think it'd be pretty cool. Like Shay said, people loved Waste My Time."

Darius gave them a look that neither of them could tell was good or bad, "I'll talk it over with T and Liam tonight."

"Alright! Thanks Uncle D!" Shay told him pleased.

"You're trying to get Tommy to break down aren't you?" Kaiden told Jude while cleaning her room.

Jude sat on Kaiden's bed looking through Shay's lyrics. "This has nothing to do about Tommy."

"Please." Kaiden told her while picking up her laundry basket, "It has everything to do about Tommy."

"No, I'm more scared to tell Freddy than anyone."

"Why? What's he gonna do? I don't think it's possible for him to stalk you anymore than he already does."

Jude ignored her, "He didn't know I dated Shay until a week ago. I mean I wouldn't like it if he worked around a bunch of his ex's."

"Oh my God, I just noticed that all your ex boyfriends work at G-Major."

Jude let out a small laugh, "Great."

"How many does Freddy know about?" she asked while walking putting her laundry basket in the closet.

"He knows about Tommy, Shay, and I told him about Speed, but he didn't seem to care much about Speed since you two were together."

"What about Jamie?"

"Yeah, he knows about Jamie, and since Jamie moved on faster than I did he didn't care."

"Patsy leaves for tour this weekend." she told her while sitting in her desk chair.

"James is takin' it pretty hard."

"Ah, he's like Freddy. He'll follow that girl from city to city until he runs out of gas money."

"Stop with the Freddy stalker jokes alright!"

"Whoa missy, chill."

"I'm tryin' but obviously ignoring you won't make you go away." she said as she looked at her watch and stood up.

"Where you going?" she asked while spinning around in the chair.

"I gotta go film today. Only this and three more scenes, then my part's over."

"Wow, and this is the second scene you've shot. So much for big movie star Jude Harrison 'ey?"

"Not everyone starts with big roles." she told her, "Besides, I think he let me try out for a favor, so I'd write the song."

"He didn't know about Fade To Black?"

"He did. He found out about a week ago."

"Oh, well have fun."

"See ya."

Kaiden and Speed sat in the recording booth, messin' around playing goofy songs when Tommy and his make out buddy came through the door laughing. Kaiden couldn't believe what she was seeing as Tommy and the skank started kissing, obviously not seeing that Speed and Kaiden were right on the other side of the glass.

"Dude, lets see how long until they realize were here."

"I didn't come here to watch a free porn show Speed and at the rate they're goin', it won't be too long until it turns into one." she told him as she looked back over to Tommy, "Besides, I got a few words to share with this boy. He's been on mine, Jude's and everyone else's case ever since Freddy came into the picture." She stood up and banged her fist on the glass.

Tommy jumped as he looked over and saw Kaiden giving him a dirty look. "Hey guys." he said a little out of breath, "This is Diane."

"Well Diane probably has a lot of enemies by now huh Tommy?" she asked as Diane threw an evil eye towards Kaiden.

"Outside?" he asked as Kaiden nodded and the three went outside. Diane started to follow as well.

"Hey, hooker-Barbie, stay there like a good girl." Kaiden told her as Diane got a look like, 'oh no you didn't!', "Pretend it's a street corner, you'll feel right at home."

"Ya know what–"

But Kaiden closed the door, cutting Diane off. "What's with the skank?"

"What's with you!"

"Whoa, calm down Tommy."

"Look, I don't like you talkin' to her like that."

"Excuse me for callin' her and her knee high boots and fishnet stocking self what she looked like." Kaiden told him as he raised his eyes, knowing the sarcastic, that was Kaiden, wouldn't stop. "What are you doing!"

"Moving on."

"After all that crap you've put Jude through?"

"Dude.. Not cool." Speed said, getting his two cents in.

"Look, Jude's happy, so why can't I be?"

"For one, not thinking about Jude, what about Julie? Have you brought hoe bag home yet?"

"Not with Julie there."

"Good. Traumatize the poor kid, and she's only four."

"Sorry Dr. Phil, I'll be more responsible."

"I'm serious Tommy. And what's the sudden change of affection? You were all tryin' to get Jude back like two weeks ago."

"Things change."

"Apparently people do too." she said eyeing him.

"You done?"

"Not until you can look me in the eye and tell me this girl is for real and Jude means nothing to you."

"I don't have to play your little games."

"Wow, well if it were true it wouldn't be that hard to admit yea?"

Tommy looked down into Kaiden's eyes then looked away, "I can't.."

Patsy opened the door to her apartment and found Jamie standing there with a bag full of something. "Hey!" he said, happy to see her.

"Great, you can help me pack lover boy." she told him as she walked back in.

Jamie followed, closing the door behind him. "These are for you," he told her as he pulled flowers from behind his back and set them on the table. Patsy looked around her shoulder and saw them. He was scared. Patsy wasn't the flower type, it was a risky move.

She looked from the flowers to Jamie then slowly walked toward him and gently put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was shocked at how gentle she was being, it just, wasn't her, but he didn't care because that's all he wanted right now as he too gently wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

"I don't want you to go on tour Patsy."

She closed her eyes, knowing she didn't want to leave Jamie, even though, "admitting her feelings" wasn't really her 'thing'. "I gotta go Jamie. I gotta go." she told him while breaking the embrace.

"No," he said holding her hand, trying to keep her to stay close, "stay here. Please."

"Jamie this is hard for me to okay?" she told him in a serious tone.

"You sure aren't acting like you're upset about this."

Patsy looked away from him, a little pissed off. "Why don't you let me finish packing, I'll talk to you later."

"No," he told her as he grabbed his keys from his pocket, "I'm not wasting my time for smart ass answers, and be the one you wave good bye to when you leave tomorrow."

"Jamie!" she yelled but he was already out the door.

Shay sung into the microphone as Kwest and Tommy listened to the work in progress. Jude sat a few feet away looking over the lyrics he wrote, and the lyrics she added for what she wanted to sing.

"_I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it."_

Shay stopped singing, for that was where he was stuck.

"Sing what?" Tommy asked after Shay had stopped singing and silence fell upon everyone.

"That's what I'm working on." Jude said not looking at Tommy, but apparently in deep thought about what she had written on her paper.

"Tommy start the song up again." she told him as she stood up by Shay and showed him the lyrics she penciled in. She threw on a pair of headphones and heard the music enter her ears as she began to sing.

"_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**Since you've been gone."**_

Shay nodded his head as the music picked up. He was into it.

"_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

_And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,_

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_So, I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing, _

_**"Where'd you go?"**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_You know the place where you used to live,_

_Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

_But now, you only stop by every once in a while,_

_I find myself just fillin' my time with,_

_Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing _

_**"Where'd you go?"**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_I want you to know it's a little messed up,_

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

_For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone.**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I miss you so,**_

_**Seems like it's been forever,**_

_**That you've been gone,**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home...**_

_**Please come back home..."**_

When they finished singing, Tommy was glad. He had heard the song, thought it was good, could use a few more takes, but he could still leave, and he did. It hurt too much to stay as he made his way outside and sat down in his car, just sitting there. Realizing more now than anytime during the whole day how Kaiden's words hit him right in the gut.

**First Commercial**

Kaiden walked into the local coffee shop around 8:30 the next morning. Stuart and Yvette were arguing and woke her up, so she took off, but needed a little boost to wake her up. As she headed to the door, carrying a donut and her drink she saw Tommy. He was sitting a few tables away from the door reading the paper, or pretending to. She sat down across from him, "Yo!"

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking up from the paper.

"To talk to my good buddy Tommy Q."

"He's not here."

Kaiden pulled the paper away, "Ah, there he is."

"What do you want?"

"You gotta stop bein' so depressed dude."

"I have every right in the world to be depressed," he said while taking the paper back, "and again, what do you want?"

"I guess I was a little rude. How you and skank princess doing?"

Tommy set the paper down, "You're not gonna stop callin' her names are you?"

"Nope. Just like I'm not gonna quit callin' Freddy 'Stalker Obsessive Boy' and Sadie, 'Mouth Bigger Then Eden's Ass'."

"What?" he asked referring to Freddy's nickname.

"Down Tiger. He's not hurting her."

"I knew he was around a lot, but stalker?"

"You heard it from me. And I'm fact all the way."

"You're sass all the way."

"I guess that's what I get for growing up the way I did."

"Yeah."

"But, can't complain. I mean, it's not like I've never been called a name before, and I'm not a liar, so why not call people like I see 'em."

"Good point."

"Yeah, and I mean I'm sure, Diane?"

Tommy nodded his head.

"Yeah, Diane, I'm sure is nice and all, but she's dating you. And I'm sure Freddy's not that bad, cept he's dating Jude."

"What's your point?"

"Get up, off your lazy ass, and fight."

"So you can be nice to my girlfriend? No thanks."

"Shoot, I wouldn't talk to that whore if someone paid me." she told him, "I just don't get it. It's like Johnny Cash and June Carter. Those two, it was like love at first sight. They were meant for each other, and they were so in love, and now you two are pulling the same crap they did. Stop denying it man." Kaiden stood up from her chair.

"You're talking to the wrong person."

"You ever seen a chick pull a stunt like Johnny Cash? Hell, June Carter and him would have never been together if he would've left her alone. I saw the movie, I read his biography. His music is tight."

"I know the Johnny Cash story."

"And the love story?"

Tommy paused and looked away from her.

"Well?"

He looked back up at her and nodded, "And the love story."

"So what are you waiting for Prince Charming?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're the creative one. Write her an apology song."

"Look, even if we were dating different people, Jude's... She's just too young. I mean it would be a lot different if maybe if I didn't have Julie, but I do. She's my daughter, and I can't leave her."

"Jude wouldn't want you to leave your kid."

"Yeah."

"Well," Kaiden said as she sat down again, "When **is **the right time then?"

Tommy looked down at his cup, "I don't know. She's eighteen. She's too busy to take on the responsibilities of looking after a kid."

"You're not askin' her to marry ya."

"I know, but it's how it was last time." he told her. After a few seconds of silence he looked up from his cup, "What's this Freddy guy like?"

"I'm not sure I should tell ya."

"Why?"

"Well ya can't go do anything, I mean he's not hurting her or anything, but—promise you will act like you never knew."

"Promise."

"Alright." she said as she took a breath, "How it looks like to me is kinda like he's a time bomb. Ready to blow any minute."

"Like hurt her."

"No, man he's not dangerous. Definitely not to Jude."

"Would he be to you?

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Seriously!" he asked getting more worried by the second.

"Okay, what I'm meaning, is like if someone were to hurt Jude, he'd probably go psycho crazy stalker boy on them and pull a switchblade out." she told him, "He's real possessive over Jude, and protective."

"And Jude's into this creep?"

"I don't get it either man."

"He's not putting anyone in danger?"

Kaiden shook her head, "Like I said," she told him while standing up, "something will set him off, and he'll go crazy. But I gotta go. No one knows I left."

"Alright."

"And remember this was top secret information."

"Yeah."

"See ya Little Tommy Q." she said as she left the shop.

Jude and Jamie sat on Jamie's couch relaxing. It was the day Patsy was off for tour.

"Jamie she isn't going to be gone forever."

"I just wish she could show that she's gonna miss me."

"You know she's gonna miss you."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"C'mon James' stop being all down in the dumps. I didn't come over for you to mope."

"I guess I owe you that much to be happy."

"Yeah. You do."

"Well then I take that back Harrison." he said as he tried to smile at her.

"That the best joke you got?"

"Don't consider that a joke." he said while throwing a pillow in the air, "It wasn't funny."

"Cheer up Jamie!" she said as she took the pillow he was throwing up in the air.

"Hey!"

Jude stood up to move away from Jamie. Trying to see if a little keep away would cheer him up. As he stood up to go after her the doorbell rang. Jamie looked over at the door the up stairs, "Nana I think your date's here!" he yelled as he made his way to the door.

"Date?" Jude asked.

Jamie raised his eyebrows and put a confused look on his face like he didn't know either, "Don't ask. I wouldn't be surprised if he was some hardcore biker grandpa ya know—" he said as he opened the door, "Patsy?"

Jude ran over to the door.

"Hey." she said, looking away, trying to think of what to say.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh..." she said looking up at Jude.

"Ya know, I forgot I had that thing. That uh, thing with Sadie tonight." Jude said as she grabbed her coat, "See ya guys. Good luck on tour Patsy!" she yelled as she made her way back home.

"Bye Jude." Jamie said as Patsy just waved her good bye, then looked back at Jamie.

"Why do you look like a sad dog?" she asked.

"Because I'm about to say good bye to someone that I don't want to leave."

"Then we have to fix this problem huh?" she said as she pushed him farther inside the house and up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he continued making his way up to his room.

"You're coming with me, so get to—" she stopped talking when she saw three duffel bags packed sitting by his bed. "Well."

"What took ya so long!" he asked, but Patsy didn't answer, she just pushed him on his bed and laid a big kiss on him.

Sadie and Kaiden pulled up to the Harrison house in Sadie's car. Kaiden stepped out of the car carrying two pizza boxes, and Sadie carried two, two liter bottles of soda and a bag of rented movies. Inside Jude and Freddy were making out on the couch when Kaiden walked through the door, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Gees you two, get a room."

"Sorry," Jude said smiling.

"Won't happen again." Freddy added on as he and Jude laughed.

"Well, so much for girls night out 'ey?"

"Why?" Jude asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Last I checked pretty boy over there's a man."

"And Darius called." Sadie added.

As she joined them in the kitchen, "What'd he say?"

"Well, he seemed kinda mad.. Wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

"ASAP." Kaiden added on.

"Mad? What did I do?"

"I don't know. I was trying to figure out what you did too, because there wasn't any scheduled meetings."

"You didn't think of anything?"

"Well... Jude isn't your three year contract up soon? You won Instant Star a little bit after the new year remember."

Jude froze. A mad Darius, who wants to talk to her as soon as possible, with her contract up. "He's just renewing my contract."

"That's what I think."

"Then why's he mad?" Kaiden asked.

Jude made her way through G-Major, a little scared of what was about to come from her meeting with Darius. She found him in his office, looking through a bunch of papers. Gulp. "Hey.." she said as he looked up at her. Jude slowly closed the door behind her, "Sadie told me you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. Sit."

And she did.

"You know what this is?" he asked as he held up the papers.

Jude shook her head, "No.."

"It's your life." he told her while handing her a separate group of papers stapled together. "You know what this is?"

She looked over the papers. It was her contract. "My contract."

"Right. The contract you won three years ago from the first Instant Star contest." he told her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. "Three years is up in five days." he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Tell me why I should renew it."

Jude sat there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this a joke? There were ton of reasons why he should renew it. "Umm." she said as she looked up at him. He wasn't joking with her. "Well, I have three hit albums out, and so far this new album doesn't sound so bad."

"I've heard it. So far so good."

"Uh, my single for My Happy Ending is selling pretty good."

Darius nodded his head, "I know your music is doing great, but what about how you're treating people?"

Jude was taken back, "What?"

"Your attitude these days stinks." he told her while standing up and getting all the papers on his desk together.

"How?" she asked quickly.

"Like that right there. You're just not the same girl lately."

"Great, this is because Freddy isn't it?"

"Ya know for someone who's contract is at stake right now you don't seem too upset."

"I am too upset!" she said a little loud.

"Well here's the deal." Darius said as he handed Jude a big file, "Here's your past three years. Now, go home and look that over. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time." he told her as he sat back down.

Jude didn't argue. This was serious. Her job, her music, hell her life, was at stake here. She nodded to Darius as she took the file and left his office. Freddy was sitting with Speed and Wally in the lounge area as Jude walked out.

"How'd it go?" he asked while standing up greeting her.

"Well, it was about my contract being up by the end of the week."

"Dude why do you look like your dog got ran over?" Speed asked as he stopped playing his guitar.

Jude took a breath, "I might not get it renewed.."

"What!" Wally and Speed asked in unison.

"Whoa, babe, what?"

"He said I have to go talk to him tomorrow after I look over this." she told them referring to the file Darius gave her.

"Gees. You sure you'll be able to look through all that?" Speed asked.

Jude looked at the file, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, don't stress over this." Freddy told her while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How can't I?"

"You don't need this place. Let Darius talk all he wants. You're better than he is." he told her, "He's just trying to scare you, make you think you need him. That you need G-Major."

"Yeah." she said, believing what he was telling her.

Speed looked back at Wally, "Is he serious?" he whispered.

"Leave it alone Speed. Jude's not that stupid." Wally whispered back.

"He is." Jude told him confidently, "I don't need this place."

Freddy put his arm around her shoulder, "You don't need this place or the walls that hold it up!" he said as they began walking out.

"Yeah! Or these small doors!" she said as they walked out the door from the lounge area.

"Yeah dude. Jude's not that stupid." Speed said after she left.

"Uh Speed look." Wally pointed over to Darius' office.

"What?" he asked looking over.

"Darius' door was open that whole time."

Jude sat on her bed, Indian style, as papers were spread all across her bed. Her past three years laid right in front of her. She opened the folder and opened another big yellow envelope. She opened the top and looked inside seeing a ton of pictures. They were pictures from when she won Instant Star all the way to pictures of when she played at Travis' two months ago. She flipped through some pictures, but was interrupted by Kaiden knocking on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the pictures.

"It's me." Kaiden said as she opened the door and invited herself in. "What are you doing?" she asked while pulling Jude's desk chair over by her bed and taking a seat.

Jude looked up and pointed at the mess on her bed, "Looking at the past three years of my life."

Kaiden took some of the pictures Jude had already looked at, "Miss your red hair?" she asked showing Jude a picture of when she was singing with Boyz Attack for Music Helps.

Jude ran her fingers through her hair, "Sometimes."

"I remember this show." Kaiden said while looking through the pictures of the Music Helps day. "I'd of bitch slapped that hoe if I were you."

Jude rolled her eyes, "Believe me I wanted to."

"Aw, look at you and Tommy." Kaiden said as she showed Jude picture of Jude and Tommy standing next to each other after taking their bow at the end of the Pick Up The Pieces performance.

Jude eyed her, knowing what she was getting at.

"Alright, never mind." she said quickly, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Guess. What. Happened. Today." Jude said slowly.

"Everyone. Talked. Real. Slow."

"Forget it."

"No, no, no. I'll listen. Sorry, I've just always wanted someone to do that."

"What?"

"Say, guess. What. Happened. Today." she told her, "It's off Roseanne. Dan said it, and she answered back with what I said. I've always wanted to say it."

"You need a new idol."

"Nah." she paused, "So what happened today?"

Jude picked up her contract and handed it to Kaiden. "I might lose my contract."

"What!"

Before Jude could answer Sadie walked in, "Jude I just heard!"

"Where'd you come from?"

Sadie ignored Kaiden and sat at the end of Jude's bed. "Speed told me on my way out of G-Major."

"He told you?" Kaiden asked.

"Yeah."

"What the heck!"

"Anyway, back to Jude's problem." Sadie said as she turned her attention back to Jude, "Are you okay?"

"I was earlier, like right after it first happened. Now after looking through all this, I'm not too sure."

"You don't seem sure."

"I think I'll be fine though." she said as her ring tone went off, "Wally?" she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Jude! We need to talk."

"Speed? Speed, I can barely hear you."

"I'm running to your house! Me and Wally."

"Why?"

"We need to talk dude! Meet us outside."

"Alright, bye." she said quickly as she hung up the phone.

"What'd he want?" Kaiden asked as Jude moved the papers off her lap and stood up.

"He's on his way over. Says we need to talk."

"About what?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know. I'm meeting him outside."

"Tell him to come in after." Kaiden told her as Jude went to leave her room, "Me and him need to talk too."

"Alright." she told her while leaving her room.

She closed the door behind her and saw Speed and Wally running up the sidewalk, out of breath.

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack dude." Jude told them with a smile.

"I'm fine. It's just real cold." Speed said as he ran his hands up his arms.

"Do you wanna talk inside?"

"No. I don't want Sadie over hearing us. She's like Freddy's undercover agent." Wally told her.

Jude rolled her eyes. "What's going on guys?"

"Dude, all that stuff you were saying about, ya know, being too good for G-Major..."

"That was just you joking right?" Wally asked, finishing Speed's sentence.

She looked away, "Well, it's not like it's a lie. I don't need G-Major, or Darius."

"What about SME?" Speed asked.

"Well don't be stupid. Of course I need you guys." she told them.

As Wally blew little smoke circles he told her, "You need a lot more than us."

"Like what? I can get another record deal at a lot of places, and you guys could come with me."

"Dude, we're not your dogs.." Speed told her, "Dude, what about Tommy? And Kwest?"

"Tommy and his new little toy can play by themselves."

"You wanna tell her?" Wally asked.

"Go ahead."

"Tell me what?"

Wally took a breath and stared at his feet, "When you and Freddy were talking earlier you know Darius' door was open..?"

Jude's eyes got wide, "What?"

"Yeah. You and your little Freddy-poo should really think before you speak." Speed told her in a sarcastic tone.

She ignored him and looked back to Wally, "You're not serious are you?"

"He's about as serious as the size of your head these days."

"Speed I'm not talking to you."

"Ouch." he said as he put his hand over his chest.

"Listen Jude, if you want to leave G-Major, I guess you're on your way. If you wanna stay, I'd look over that file Darius showed you earlier."

Jude looked from Wally to Speed's ticked off face then to her worn out chucks that she hadn't worn in forever. "I guess I got some thinking to do."

**Second Commercial**

Jude slowly walked into Darius' office where he sat looking pretty mad. "Jude!" he said a little loud, not yelling though.

She closed the door behind her, "Darius.."

"I'm surprised your big head fit through our small doors!"

"Yeah, about that.."

"There's no about anything. You have a good thinking last night? Or was your mind made up when you and your little boyfriend trash talked your career and mine?"

"Darius, I was upset."

"Didn't sound too upset to me."

"Look, I really thought over what you said yesterday. I'm an idiot. I don't know what to do if I didn't have G-Major on my back. This place is like a second home."

"Damn right you wouldn't know what to do." he paused, "You got two minutes to tell me why I shouldn't cut your last four days off."

"Alright. I don't know what I'd do without the support I get here. SME's here, everyone else, even Tommy. He's a great producer, even when I can't stand him. And I don't know what I'd do without Speiderman and them backing me up."

"And?"

"And you and Liam know how to get my music sold. I don't know what I'd do if I woke up knowing I can't come here."

"Part of me is telling me I'm making a huge mistake renewing your contract, and another part is telling me I'm making a huge mistake not renewing it."

"Darius I'll shape up. I'll do whatever you say, come to work early, anything."

"One year."

"What?"

"I'm renewing it for a year, and if I feel like canceling it at any time, I will."

Jude let out a sigh or relief, "Thank you." was all she managed to say. Darius walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here. Before I change my mind."

"Thank you Darius." she said again as she looked over her new contract. Darius must have figured he was going to give her this deal no matter what. She signed at the bottom, so very thankful that Darius was giving her a second chance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**406** Make Me Bad

**promo**

_Jude, Kaiden, Speed, and Freddy go out on a double date to see Patsy play live, but things get a little out of hand when Freddy wants to sneak off for him and Jude to be alone and Kaiden gets separated from everyone in the process._


	22. Make Me Bad

**Hey guys! First I wanna thank everyone who reviews, they're greatly appreciated. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Not a lot of Tommy/Jude action, but it makes up for it in later chapters. Trust me. **

_"Make Me Bad" is a song by KoRn._

_"Where'd You Go?" is a song played by Jude and Shay; originally by Fort Minor, **I did not write it.**_

_"Haunted" is a song performed by Patsy; originally by Evanescene,** I did not write it.**_

_"Take Me Away" is a song performed by Jude and Patsy; originally by Avril Lavigne, **I did not write it.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**406**

_Make Me Bad_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_**A montage of the past events since season one all the way til 405 flash through as Jude talks.**_

_I've been pretty lucky over my past three years here at G-Major. I try and think what would happen if I never won. Maybe mom and dad would still be together, but then I wouldn't have a great friend in Kaiden, but I would still have Kat. I would have never met Tommy, or Shay, or Kwest, or any of the other amazing people I've met. I wouldn't be this close with Speed, Wally, or Kyle. Maybe Jamie and I wouldn't have this weirdness all the time. But I guess I'm glad I won Instant Star. Even though Tommy's an ass right now, I'm still glad he's in my life. I wouldn't of met Freddy if it weren't for Instant Star, since my career is what ended up getting me to the hospital. I guess with every bad thing a good thing comes out of it. But I guess with every good thing that ends, a bad thing comes out as well._

Jude walks down the hallway and passes Tommy. Neither saying a word.

**Opening Credits**

Jude was sitting on the couch in G-Major with Kaiden, waiting for Speed. Shay ran up from behind holding a cd.

"Jude!"

She looked up over her shoulder at Shay, "Yeah?"

"Have you heard the final mix yet? T just finished the work on it."

"Really!"

"Yeah. It sounds awesome."

"You guys did another duet?" Kaiden asked, inviting herself in their conversation.

"Yeah," Jude told her, "Oh by the way, Kaiden this is Shay," she turned to Shay, "Shay, Kaiden."

"Nice to meet you." Shay said as he shook her hand.

"You too." she said while shaking his hand back.

"Yeah, I don't think you two ever got fully acquainted."

"Not really. We've bumped into each other a few times." Shay told her, "Anyway, do you want to listen to the song?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Kaiden said, cutting Jude off and jumping off the couch.

In the studio Shay played the song on the stereo,_"Please come back home, Please come back home."_

"Dang, I don't listen to rap, but I'd buy that single." Kaiden told them as the music faded away.

"It's hot huh Jude?"

"I thought it sounded pretty tight."

"Michelle's gotta know this is to her."

"Looks like we got ourselves a love sick puppy here."

"Very love sick." he added, "I miss her so much."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with her Shay."

"This is so weird."

"Us talking as friends? Yea, I know." she said with a smile.

Shay smiled, "Well, I got a publicity thing to go to, so I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright. See ya Shay."

"Bye." he said to Jude, "Bye Kaiden."

"Peace G!" she yelled as she threw up westside.

Shay laughed at her pathetic attempt to be gangster and left the room.

"Crap, we live on the eastside huh?" Kaiden asked Jude, and Jude just laughed at her.

"There's my two favorite chicks in the world!" Speed said as he walked in arms open wide throwing one arm around Jude, and the other around Kaiden, and pulled them in for a hug.

"My pimp." Kaiden said as she patted his chest.

"I need to get me a hat. Maybe with a feather out the top. What do you think dude?"

"Dude, you're freaking me out." Jude said as she ducked under his arm, getting out of his hug.

"Well, do I have news for you ladies."

"What?" Kaiden asked.

"You guys wanna go see Patsy perform tonight?" he asked.

Kaiden shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. But where's she playing?"

"Well, it's a little far, but it's the weekend. We can get a hotel or something."

"Isn't her first show like three hours away?"

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. Time will fly by dudes."

"Who's all going?" Jude asked.

Speed hesitated before answering, "If you want, you can bring your dude, dude."

"Dude dude?" Kaiden said as she looked up at him.

"You guys won't mind?" Jude asked.

"We'll live." Kaiden told her.

"Great! What time's her show?"

"Uh," Speed said as he looked at his watch, "In four hours.."

"What?" Kaiden asked, making sure her ears weren't lying to her.

"Well, if we leave now we'll make it in time!"

Jude flipped her phone open, "Well lets not waste anytime." she said as she began to dial, "I'm calling Freddy now."

As Jude closed the door Kaiden hit Speed. "Why'd you say scuzz bag could come!"

"What can I say? I'm a pushover..." he said while following her out.

Jude, Freddy, Speed, and Kaiden walked into the club. It was crowded. A bunch of pierced, and tattooed people ran about the place with a plastic cup glued to their hand. But there were the few odd balls that held a bottle. Speed led them through the crowd, holding Kaiden's hand, guiding her through the mess of people. Jude held onto the back of Kaiden's pony tail as she held Freddy's hand. Finally they found a table, and just in time. Patsy stepped up onto the stage and the crowd applauded and the band kicked in.

"_Long lost words whisper slowly,_

_To me,_

_Still can't find what keeps me here,_

_When all this time I've been so hollow,_

_Inside._

_(I know you're still there)"_

"You know her?" Freddy asked Jude, but she couldn't answer as they were drowned by the music when the guitarist and drummer kicked in.

"_Watching me,_

_Wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down,_

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I know I'll find you some how."_

A lady came up to their table asking if they wanted any drinks, but Speed shook his head, answering for all of them.

"What if Jude and I were thirsty man?" Freddy asked Speed. He was yelling at him, but only to get over the music.

"We'll just go out after to get drinks. You can't trust these people."

"Says who?"

"I've been here before with my dad. And I've read articles in the paper about how they spike the drinks."

"That's probably a load of crap. If that were true this place would be closed down."

"Dude, if you want a drink, be my guest."

"The lady's gone now!"

"Gees dude, sorry for watching everyone's back!"

"I don't need some punk guitarist watching my back!"

"Hey Freddy come on!" Jude yelled while putting her hand on his forearm. "Just drop it."

"Yeah Freddy drop it!" Kaiden yelled at him.

"Kaiden!" Jude yelled as she felt Freddy's muscle in his arm.

Speed turned his chair to face the stage. Kaiden held his hand, trying to cool him down.

"_Watching me, _

_Wanting me,_

_I can feel you pull me down,_

_Fearing you,_

_Loving you,_

_I wont let you pull me down."_

"Hey, why don't we walk up to the front of the stage. We can cheer her on from there." Jude suggested, trying to start up conversation as Patsy and her bass player talked to the crowd.

Freddy agreed with her, and so did Kaiden. Not wanting to be left alone, Speed went along as well. Once they made their way up to the front Patsy spotted them instantly. Jude, Speed, and Kaiden waved at her.

"Hey folks how would you like to meet my favorite little blonde rebel?"

The crowd cheered her on in a response, but Jude shook her head.

"Come on Blondie." Patsy said, waving her up.

Her bass player came up to the end of the stage and held his hand out.

"Just go, you know you're going to anyway." Freddy told her. Jude agreed, kissed him quick on the lips and took the bass players hand and got up on stage.

"I'm a huge fan of yours." he told her as they walked over by Patsy.

"Thanks." she told him as Patsy handed her the guitarist microphone.

"What do ya say Jude? Take Me Away?"

"Alright." she said as Patsy looked back at her back up band.

The guitarist played a few notes as Jude began to sing.

"_I can, not find, a way to describe it,_

_It's there, inside,_

_All I do is hide._

_I wish, that it, would just go away,_

_What would, you do,_

_You do if you knew,_

_What would you do?"_

Patsy joined in with Jude as the music picked up and the crowd started cheering.

"_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you,_

_Back to what,_

_Was never said,_

_Back and forward,_

_Inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away."_

Patsy started head banging to the music as Jude sang the second verse and the music calmed down again.

"_I feel, like I, am all alone,_

_All by, myself, I need to get around this,_

_My words, are cold,_

_I don't want them to hurt you,_

_If I, show you,_

_I don't think you'd understand,_

_'Cause no one understands."_

Again, the music picked up as Patsy sang her heart out with Jude through the chorus.

"_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you,_

_Back to what,_

_Was never said,_

_Back and forward,_

_Inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away."_

This time Jude stood back only hitting the background vocals as Patsy sang. Jude was having a blast. She remembered when they both got bored over summer and wrote the song, just messing around with Jamie and Kaiden.

"_I'm going nowhere,_

_**On and on and,**_

_I'm getting nowhere,_

_**On and on and, (Take me away,)**_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on."_

Jude jumped in with Patsy, one last time.

"_All the pain,_

_I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you,_

_Back to what,_

_Was never said,_

_Back and forward,_

_Inside my head,_

_I can't handle this confusion,_

_I'm unable come and take me away._

_Take me away,_

_Break me away,_

_Take me away._"

They both finished the song as the crowd screamed and yelled. Jude took a small bow as she made her way to the end of the stage where Freddy met her. Her smile faded away when she saw his face all upset. Speed and Kaiden looked like they were fighting.

"Hey," she said taking his hand and getting down from the stage, "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. He tried starting something with me again and she told him to knock it off, and he got mad at her. Talk about anger problems." he said, trying to make that sound funny, but Jude was paying attention to how upset Kaiden was getting. She walked over, Freddy following.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked as Speed rolled his eyes.

"King Freddy's still complaining about the drinks!"

Jude turned back to Freddy, "You started this?"

"No. I said I was thirsty and he thought I was making a crack about how he chased the waitress away." he told her, "He jumped all on my case."

"Dude, do not start this again!" Speed yelled.

"And this is why I'm upset!" Kaiden yelled to Jude.

Jude was glad Patsy was singing another song. It was hard enough for her to hear them, and pretty impossible for anyone to eavesdrop. She was about to answer but Freddy cut her off.

"Why don't you two go sort out your problems somewhere else?"

"Ya know what I've listened to you for five months give your opinions and I'm sick of them!" Speed shouted back as Jude started to pull Freddy away.

"Ya know what? I don't care what you're sick of!"

"Come on!" Jude yelled as she tugged on his arm. A mosh pit started right in front of the stage that grew bigger and bigger by the second. Pissed off, and noticing the mosh pit starting next to him Speed walked off, looking for where ever Kaiden went, but Kaiden didn't go anywhere, except get sucked into the mosh pit.

She got shoved into and elbowed a little as she tried getting herself out, but it was almost useless. She was already a mess, fighting with Speed over something incredibly stupid. And since Freddy was involved it made her even more mad. On the verge of tears, she decided to just get sucked into the mosh pit, but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"What's a little thing like you doin' in a big mess like that?"

Kaiden looked up and saw a guy about twenty years old looking down at her through his glasses. He was cute.

"Thanks for getting me outta there." she told him as she looked around, "Great." she said, to what she thought was herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking Kaiden back. He must have super power hearing, she thought.

"I don't see my boyfriend anywhere."

"Well," he began as he put his hand on her shoulder, "lets go find him."

**First Commercial**

Kaiden and the boy walked across the room over to the bar and took a seat. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Kaiden. You?"

"I'm Lance. You're name's pretty, I don't think I've ever heard that before."

"Thanks. I'd say the same, 'cept I was an NSYNC fanatic when I was eight."

Lance laughed, as he set the bottle he was holding on the table. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Oh, wow. I'm nineteen."

"Oh.. Uh, weren't we going to look for my boyfriend?" she asked looking around the bar to see if she spotted Speed.

"He's looking for you right?"

"Yeah." she said confidently. She knew they just got in a fight, but he's not a jerk and leave her lost in a bar she's not really even supposed to be in.

"Well, no use both of you walking around." Lance took a small shot glass from his coat pocket, "Want a drink?" he asked as he poured whatever was in the bottle into the glass.

"No thanks. I don't know you well enough. You could've spiked it."

"Oh. Well that's smart of you, but I'd never do that. My sister got her drink spiked and she got gang raped. She didn't even make it to the hospital before she died."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was three years ago. I mean, it still sucks, but I know how messed up crap like that is."

She nodded her head as she watched him close the lid on the bottle. He pointed to the glass, and Kaiden took a breath, "I guess I'll have a drink."

"Sure you can handle this stuff? It's pretty strong."

"You think I'm a light drinker or something?"

"I don't think you can handle that in one gulp, no." he said with a smile.

Kaiden smiled at him then took the shot. In one gulp. "Wow... That was strong. What was that?"

"Just a mix of a few drinks. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." she said as she watched him open the bottle lid and pour more into the shot glass.

Speed walked throughout the crowd looking for Kaiden. He couldn't find her anywhere. And Jude and Freddy were no where in sight either. He didn't even bother calling out for her, she wouldn't be able to hear him over Patsy. He pushed through a few more people, then he saw Jude standing on the back wall. Her and Freddy were leaning against it talking about something and laughing. He ran over to them quickly, trying to catch them before they left.

"Jude! Jude, have you seen Kaiden!" he yelled as he approached them.

"What?"

"Have you seen Kaiden anywhere?"

"She isn't with you?"

Speed looked around him with his arms out, "Dude!"

"Okay, stupid question." Jude says as she got off the wall and looked around, "How long's she been gone?"

"Since we all split up! I've been looking for her for almost thirty minutes."

"Alright, c'mon." She said as she grabbed Freddy's hand, making him come with as they went to look for Kaiden.

Kaiden and Lance we're having a blast. They were laughing, and Kaiden was enjoying showing him and his friends how she can handle the stuff Lance kept pouring in her shot glass.

"This is freakin' awesome!" she said as she laid her head down on the table, seeing three shot glasses instead of one. "Damn. I'm pretty drunk. Right?"

Lance laughed at her, "I'd say so. You've drank before right?"

"Of course! Just one. Time. One time."

Lance saw some guy walking toward them. It was Jamie. He was headed for the stage. Lance put his hand out, stopping him, "Hey man, wanna see a girl who can drink?"

"Uh.. Not really."

But Lance just pulled him in anyway as Kaiden held the shot glass up to her mouth and drank it.

"Kaiden!" Jamie yelled.

She looked over her shoulder slowly, looking like she was about to fall over she was so dizzy. "Jamie?"

Jamie made his way through the guys all around her, "Man, how many of these has she had?"

"Hey, you know her!" Lance asked.

"Yeah, she's my best friends little sister." he told them as he helped Kaiden off the stool, "How many shots have you had?"

"Uh..."

"That whole bottle man!" some guy from behind him yelled.

Lance stood in front of Jamie as he tried to get Kaiden outta the mess. "Can you move? She needs to call home."

"What are you gonna get her in trouble?"

"Look at her man! She's gonna be sick any minute now. What were you thinking?"

"Hey! She was all for it."

"Jamie.." Kaiden mumbled out as her head kept nodding forward. "I can't see.."

"C'mon." he said as he supported her up the whole way through all the guys and toward the back of the stage.

They got backstage right as Patsy's performance's were all over. Kaiden wasn't even awake anymore. She was completely knocked out, laying on Patsy's couch in her dressing room.

Patsy walked in and saw her, "Whoa, where'd this little ball of joy come from?"

"I'm hoping she's here with Jude."

"Yeah, they're all here."

"Thank God." he said as he looked down at Kaiden, "Some creep gave her a whole bottle of something."

"It looks like whatever he gave her he spiked."

"We gotta find Jude." he said as he looked over to Patsy who was kneeled down looking at Kaiden.

"Alright, hold on." she said as she walked out of the room. Some guy had just finished his first song as she walked up on stage and took the microphone from him. "Excuse me people! Has anyone seen the little blonde chick who was singing with me?" she asked as people from the crowd yelled some stuff, but she couldn't understand them, then in the back she saw Jude waving her hand at her and making her way up to the front with Speed and Freddy following behind her. "Thank you, you've been a great help!" Patsy jumped off stage and made her way to where Jude was coming from.

"Patsy!" Speed yelled, "Hey, you have to get back up there dude! Call Kaiden up to the stage for—"

"Slow down there Romeo, she's backstage."

Jude and Speed both let out a sigh of relief, "Where'd you find her?" Jude asked.

"I didn't Jamie did." she told her as she made her way backstage, the three of them following behind her.

Speed rushed to Kaiden's side as he entered Patsy's dressing room. "Dude, what happened to her?" he asked Jamie as he gently moved her hair from in front of her face.

Jamie stood up letting Jude sit down, "I was on my way to the front of the stage and some guy stopped me asking if I wanna see a girl who knows how to drink." he told him, "Next thing I know he pulled me into watch and it was Kaiden."

"Who was it?" Speed yelled standing up.

"Hey there, you guys are not going to go start something with him on my first show." Patsy told him while holding him back.

"Look at her Patsy, why shouldn't I!"

"Because the place is huge, and you probably wouldn't find him."

Speed opened his mouth to answer back, but Jude cut him off, "Speed. Right now, we just need to get her outta here."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't try anything with her tonight buddy boy." Patsy said, "I think the guy spiked her drink."

Now Jude was standing up, "What!"

"Tables have changed now haven't they?" Speed said to Jude as he sat Kaiden up.

"He spiked her drink!"

"Just get her outta here. This isn't a place to be in when you're passed out, and definitely not a place to wake up with a hangover in."

Speed leaned over and picked Kaiden up, bridal style, "Is there a back door, because if I see someone who looks like they could easily resemble this freak I'm gonna bust their head."

"C'mon." Jamie said as he led them out the door.

Speed gently laid Kaiden in the backseat of his car and put a seat belt around her, best he could.

"Do you want me to drive Speed?" Jude asked.

He looked back at her and nodded his head, "Will you dude?"

Jude shook her head and took the keys from Speed's hand as he climbed in and sat Kaiden up, letting her lean on him as they drove home.

Three hours later they finally made it back to Jude's house. It was almost two in the morning as they pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, when was your dad expecting you home?" Freddy asked.

"Tomorrow. I told him me and Kaiden were staying at a friends house."

"Well," Freddy said with a smile as he placed his hand on Jude's knee, "why don't you follow through with that?"

She smiled at him, "Sorry Freddy. I have to stay here with Kaiden." she told him while looking back at her.

"Dude, take care of her please." Speed said as he undid his and her seatbelt. "I feel so responsible."

"I wouldn't of left my girl alone in a place like that."

"I didn't leave her alone! You threw your little hissy fit and everyone got separated!"

"We are not starting this in front of my house at two in the morning!" Jude whispered loudly, cutting both of them off.

Speed got out of the car and carried Kaiden out. She was still passed out, and it really scared him.

"Alright, ya know I'm just gonna talk to you tomorrow okay?" Jude said to Freddy with a little irritation in her voice.

"Alright." he said, not wanting to argue with her. He kissed her good night, and they both got out of the car. Freddy hopped into his own car and took off as Jude made her way to the front door, getting her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door.

"Hey, Speed's she's gonna be fine." she told him while unlocking the door and leading him through her dark house.

"I hope so."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Jude, he coulda taken advantage of her. If Jamie hadn't found her..."

"Stop thinking like that Speed. She's fine." she told him while opening Kaiden's bedroom door and going in.

He laid her down on the bed carefully and placed the blanket at the end of the bed over her.

"C'mon." Jude said, "If my dad or Yvette wakes up we're dead."

"I don't wanna leave her Jude."

"I'll stay in here tonight. I'll make sure she's okay and I'll call you the second she wakes up."

Speed nodded his head as Jude walked him out, "The second she wakes up dude. Promise?"

"I promise Speed."

**Second Commercial**

It was eleven thirty by the time Kaiden finally woke up. Her head was killing her as she sat up in bed and saw Jude sleeping in her desk chair, with her feet propped on the end of the bed. Kaiden slowly got out of bed feeling like she was made of jello. She didn't want to wake up Jude since she figured Jude had probably been up most of the night watching after her. She couldn't really remember all that had happened, just up to where she and Speed got in a fight. She picked up her cell phone off her night stand and dialed his number, and stepped outside in the hall.

"Hey Speed?" she said into the phone. "What happened last night?"

"Last night? Hey do you want me to come over and tell you?"

She didn't answer right away as she held her head, "Yeah, if you want."

"Alright, I'll get dressed and head on over there."

"Alright." she said as she closed her phone. She was glad he was coming over, figuring what ever happened last night she'd rather hear in person. Jude was just waking up as Kaiden walked back into the room.

"How long have you been up?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"A few minutes. Speed's on his way over."

Jude stood up and stretched, "Psh. You almost gave that boy a nervous break down."

"You would know."

"Ha, ha."

"Yeah, well he's gonna fill me in on what happened last night."

"You don't remember?"

"No. Not all of it. Bits and pieces, but yea."

"Well, I'll let you get beautied up for your knight and shining armor." she said as she made her way to the door.

"Please. I'm changing into my batman pjs and throwing a pillow over my head."

"You do that. I gotta call my own prince charming and give him a talking to about last night."

"Well, tell me about it next year when the swelling inside my head goes away."

"Will do." Jude told her as she left Kaiden's room.

As Jude made her way out, she met Speed at the front door. "How is she?"

"Nice to see you too bud."

"Sorry dude."

"She's in her room."

"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside, "Where are you going?"

"Freddy's."

Speed rolled his eyes, "Have fun."

"Bye Speed." she told him while walking out.

Kaiden was laying on her bed in her batman pjs covering her face with her pillow. Speed knocked lightly on the wall outside her room as he walked in. She removed the pillow slowly and looked up, "Hey."

"Hey you." he said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

"We didn't break up did we?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Speed gave a really small laugh, "No. No we didn't." he told her while putting his arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, "Why not? I was a total bitch last night."

He faced her, "Because I love you Kaiden."

She stared back into his eyes and smiled, "Really?"

Speed nodded.

"I love you too." she told him back.

A smile broke across his face as he leaned down and kissed her.

Jude knocked on Freddy's door. He answered rubbing his eyes, like he had just been asleep. "You're still sleeping?"

"Not anymore. Glad I'm not either."

"Last night... it was kinda crazy." Jude said, not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah." Freddy said as he rubbed his forehead, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't think we should hang out with my friends when we go out..."

"What's their deal?"

"I don't know." she answered honestly.

"Well, no offense, but I'd rather not hangout with them."

"I won't even argue that." she said, finally looking at him.

"We're okay right?" he asked, staring deep into her eyes.

Jude nodded her head, "I don't know what I'd do if we weren't." she told him.

Freddy smiled and closed the gap in between them and wrapped his arms around her, bringing a big smile across Jude's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**407** Fall To Pieces

**promo**

_**Jude an**d Freddy's relationship crashes into problem after problem, along with Tommy and Diane. Will Jude realize how she really feels for Freddy before it's too late? And on the other side of things Kaiden seems to be a little worried there's more to her than she thinks._


	23. Fall To Pieces

_**okay, guys I got some bad news, well sorta. someone hacked into my computer. like about 3 months ago. i still have all my files, all the guy did was not allow me to download anything, but i tried to get rid of him but it only pissed him off more and I can't sign into anything that is password protected. i spent like an hour saving all my stories and fanfictions onto floppy disks earlier so he doesn't delete them or something. anyways, i have this and two more documents uploaded on here now, and until my computer guy fixes my computer id on't know how much i'll update this, unless, like tonight, i'm at a friends house. soo, anyway, here's the next chapter. i'll keep you guys updated on the hacker-ness, but hey, it might not have any effect on how much i update at all.**_

**_sorry._**

_"Fall To Pieces" is a song by Wakefield._

_"Don't Take The Girl" is a song performed by Mason; originally by Tim McGraw, **I did not write it.**_

_"You Can't Stop Love" is a song performed by Jude; originally titled "Suds In The Bucket" originally by Sarah Evans, **I did not write it.**_

**407**

_Fall To Pieces_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_What do you do when you cross your dearest friends, with the your boyfriend? In normal situations, your friends would have your back to get on his good side. And vice versa. _

Jude walks through the door of G-Major. Darius walks toward her.

_In all the decisions you make, they should be right there beside you. Getting along. With nice words. Without veins sticking out of their throats._

Tommy comes around the corner.

_I guess I'm not much to talk on how to have your friends back._

"Jude!" Darius yelled as he handed her a flyer.

Jude read aloud, "Country music awards?"

"They want you to be one of the hosts."

"But I don't sing country."

"That's what you and T—" he said while looking over his shoulder, pointing to Tommy, "—are gonna work on."

Jude made eye contact for a split second with Tommy before she looked back to Darius, "I don't know Darius. I mean, I'm not a country singer."

"Well, Mason is one of the hosts. They wanted the first two Instant Star winners to be part of the hosts. Mason's playing live at the end, with you following. Special guest stars."

She looked up at Tommy again, but he was talking to Kyle and Wally about something. "A country song?" she asked again. Darius' nodded his head and handed her another flyer.

"Come one now. Lets get this song started." he told her while walking back to his office.

She looked over to Tommy, one last time, and couldn't help but smile. Thank God he wasn't looking she thought.

_I guess no matter what though. In music, Tommy will always have my back._

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked in through the front door, carrying her guitar case. She saw Kaiden in watching tv with Sadie and decided to join them. "Hey guys." she said as she sat her guitar down by the door and walked in with them.

"Hey." they both said, not taking their eyes off the television.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Kaiden told her.

"Sadie how come you're not with Kwest?" Jude asked while plopping down in the chair.

Sadie didn't say anything. Kaiden looked over to Jude and mouthed, 'Don't go there.' while shaking her head.

Jude was confused. What happened? "Sadie?"

In a shaken voice, "It's nothing.." she said as she stood up, "I have to go though. I'll talk to you later."

After she was gone Jude jumped up and sat next to Kaiden, "They broke up." Kaiden told her.

"What?" she said in a whisper, looking up toward the stairs. "When—Why?"

"Earlier today. Hence the Johnny Depp movie marathon we had going here."

"Oh my God. How's she doing?"

"Well," Kaiden said as she paused the movie, "It was actually her who broke it off."

Jude's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Yeah. But don't ask why, because after I got that much outta her she was broke down in tears so."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah." Kaiden said as she un paused the movie.

"Everyone's getting farther apart these days."

"You and Freddy having problems?"

"Not really. Like we'll get in little disagreements, but we'll be fine." she told her as Kaiden's face started to show discomfort. "What about you and Speed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Every time he's around or brought up, you seem to freeze up."

Kaiden sighed and looked away from Jude, "It's nothing."

She didn't push her. Obviously she didn't want to talk about it.

"So what's new about you?"

Jude responded by pulling the Country Music Awards flyer out and showing Kaiden.

"Country?"

"That's what I said."

"What's this have to do with you?"

"Well I guess Mason's involved, and they want both Instant Stars."

"Why don't they get the third or fourth year winners then."

"Well neither of them are country either."

"So..."

"I'm writing a country song to perform there next week."

"What you don't know how?"

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's not like it's that hard." she said as she stood up. "Aren't you the songwriter though?"

"I didn't say I couldn't write a country song. I just... I don't listen to country." she told her while following her into the dining room where Kaiden sat down.

Jude sat opposite of her, as she took a green apple from the middle piece. "It's like a poem, with a chorus that repeats, and it tells a story. So basically you're like, telling a story in rhyme."

"I know how to write a song Kaiden."

"I mean, not all country's like that. There's some songs that are written just like yours that are classified as country. But hardcore country, is like, I was sittin' outside when my guy pulled up..." she paused to think of a next line, "in his pickup truck."

Jude nodded her head and added on to the song, "I left a note on the door sayin' that I gotta go." she paused thinking of the next line, "That was all I wrote."

"My mama's heart was broke." Kaiden added in quickly.

"This works." Jude told her.

"You got it. If you want I'll let you listen to some of my country records."

"I think I'll be okay. I'll go call Speed up and—" Jude paused as Kaiden turned her head away at the sound of Speed's name, "Okay, what's going on with you two? Did you guys break up too?"

Kaiden shook her head, "No."

"Go on a break?"

"No."

"What then Kaiden?"

Kaiden sighed and slowly turned and looked to Jude, "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't." Jude said like it was obvious she could trust her.

Kaiden stared straight at Jude, then looked away as she began to talk, "Something isn't on time.." she said as she looked to Jude to see if she understood.

"What isn't on time?" she asked, not catching on to what Kaiden was telling her.

She looked around again, thinking of a different way to hint to what she had to say, "Three days ago, something I was expecting didn't come."

Jude was completely lost.

Kaiden was starting to get irritated and upset, "Remember why we had to leave the beach early that one day during last summer?"

"Yeah, Sadie got her period early and didn't have..." Jude lost her words. "Wait. You're... you're off schedule?"

"I've been on time every month since I that dreadful day when I was twelve."

"You're not saying... are you?"

Kaiden held back tears, "I don't know..."

"Hey," Jude said as she stood up and took the seat next to Kaiden, "hey don't get yourself all torn up."

"How am I not supposed to do that?"

"Have you checked yourself out?"

Kaiden shook her head.

"So you and Speed had sex?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Only once." she said as she looked Jude in the eye, "We didn't use a condom Jude.." she admitted as she broke down in tears.

"Hey, shh," she said as she opened her shoulder for Kaiden to cry on. "It's just probably coincidence. It'll be okay."

"Easy for someone who doesn't think they're pregnant to say."

"We'll just get a pregnancy test."

Kaiden looked up, "Oh that'll go great. How we supposed to get one?"

"Uh, go to the drug store."

"Who? No way I'm goin' with the chance of running into Yvette or your dad or Speed there—"

"Wait, whoa. Speed doesn't know?"

"No."

"Then what's with the distance between you two?"

"It's complicated."

"Try explaining it."

Kaiden hesitated before she answered, "Well... it wasn't exactly my first.."

Jude's eye's doubled, "Sean!"

"Yeah.." she nodded. "I think, he thinks, I judged him or something, or I didn't want to do it. Or have regrets, some stupid male ego thing."

"Kaiden you have to tell him."

"Not til I'm sure."

"Okay. But you have to get checked out."

"Uh.. I'm not buying a pregnancy test. I don't want Sadie to know about this, especially with this whole Kwest depression she's gonna go through. If you buy one you're rep will be ruined and Tommy will probably kill Freddy for knocking you up."

"Wow, you really are upset about this. You didn't call him stalker boy."

Kaiden let out a small laugh. "There's just no way I can tell for sure."

"Well I've known people who've gone two weeks late into their period, so don't freak out too much on that."

"What about morning sickness?"

"I don't think that happens until you're almost five weeks or so in. When did you guys, ya know?"

"Day after we saw Patsy play." she said staring at her shoes, "It was kinda, like, spur of the moment. Just kinda happened."

"What if I ask Kyle or Wally to buy a pregnancy test?"

Kaiden gave Jude the stupid stare, "Are you kidding me? Those two blabbermouths couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it. Especially from Speed."

"Okay. How about..." but she couldn't think of anyone.

"Does Shay owe you any favors?"

"He's outta town for the week."

"Crap."

Someone came to Jude's mind, but it was real risky, and iffy. "I think I know who owe's me a favor."

Jude paraded into G-Major, ready to start working on the song for the music awards next week. Darius met her in the lounge area.

"You got me something today Jude?"

"I think I do." she answered.

"Alright, great." he said as he patted her shoulder and making his way to where he was headed, "Oh!" he shouted as he turned around, "Tommy's waiting in studio A to start writing."

"Alright." she said, while faking a smile.

She walked into Studio A and saw Kwest, Tommy, and Diane. Kwest was more doing his own thing while Tommy and Diane giggled and played stupid little keep-away games with each other.

"Hey Jude." Kwest said as she walked in.

Tommy looked over and gave a small nod, but got right back to keeping Diane's cell phone out of reach for her.

"Hey." she said as she took a seat next to Kwest.

"So you have to write a country song?"

"Yeah. Mason should be in here any minute to help out, but I got a little bit." she said as she pulled out a notebook. "Work in progress." she said as she watched Kwest eye over it.

Seconds later Mason knocked on the door and walked in. Tommy looked up then back to Diane, "Alright, I gotta get to work okay?"

"Aw, c'mon Tommy-Wommy." she said as she sat on his lap and started nibbling at his ear.

The comment made him look over to see everyone's reaction. Everyone stared. He gently pushed her away, "I gotta work babe." Tommy told her while standing up and walking her and her puppy dog face out the door.

"Is she always here?" Jude asked Kwest.

Mason pulled up a seat, "Every time I have to record she's here."

"Yeah. Tom just wants some ass." Kwest said with a little attitude.

"So," Mason said, trying to change the subject, "What do you have so far for your song?"

Jude passed the notebook over to him as Tommy walked back in.

"Shall we?" he asked while picking up his guitar.

"Yeah, you kinda got the hang of it." Mason said ignoring Tommy. "Try something like this though." he told her while unzipping his guitar case.

"It definitely needs work Mason." Jude told him honestly.

"Yeah. Like, don't talk about yourself, like how you say, 'I was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine.' Tell a story about someone else."

"So.. 'She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine.'"

"Yeah. Here, sing." he said as he started to play.

Jude took her notebook, "She was in the backyard, Say it was a little past nine, When her prince pulled up, A white pick up truck. My folks—Her folks shoulda seen it comin', It was only just a matter of time, Plenty old enough, And you can't stop love. She stuck a note on the screen door, 'Sorry but I gotta go', That was all she wrote, Her mama's heart was broke."

"Sounds good." Kwest said as Jude and Mason stopped singing and playing.

Mason nodded his head, "See it's not that different from writing any of your songs."

"I guess." she said as she looked over to Tommy, "Hey, are you listening to me?"

He closed his cell phone, "Yeah."

"What do you think T?" Kwest asked.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't listen to country, don't really know if my opinion would have any effect what so ever."

"Well in about two minutes it's gonna have to." Kwest told him.

"What?" Jude asked.

"I can't stay. Got somewhere to be." he said trying to just leave it at that.

"Let me see the notebook." Tommy said as Mason passed it to him.

Kwest stood up, "I'm gonna go. Good luck Jude." he said as he headed for the door.

"Bye, Kwest, thanks."

He nodded bye, and left. Jude turned to Tommy and saw him reading over what she had written. As he read his facial expression would change from good and bad lines, clever and unique, and of course the lines that just wouldn't work. "Okay," he said as he set the notebook in front of him. Tommy grabbed a pencil and rolled his way down next to Jude, and the three began working on her song.

Mason had left about an hour later, while Jude and Tommy worked on the song. They were kinda at each other's throats the whole time, but hey, they both have _'the right to be mad.'_

"Alright, girl, it's late."

"It's ten o' clock Quincy. A little past your bed time?"

"No. I told Diane I'd pick her up at nine."

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least we got the lyrics down."

"Yeah."

"So tomorrow we'll record it. I'm recording Mason around ten, so if you want to come in around noon or something that'll be fine."

"Ah, the luxury of getting to sleep in."

Tommy smiled, "Lucky you."

"Maybe if you weren't up til all hours you wouldn't be so sleepy." she said with a smile.

Tommy kept his grin, "Don't start a war with me girl. I can say just as much about you, as you can about me."

"Doubt it, but I do have a favor to ask you."

He nodded his head, as a, ask away, nod.

"Okay, I swear to you, this isn't for me."

"What isn't?"

"What I'm gonna ask you." she told him, "I'd buy one, but I don't want the papers, ya know, starting stupid rumors. Especially fake ones."

"Girl, just cut to the chase."

"A friend of mine needs a pregnancy test."

Tommy chuckled, "No way."

"Tommy I told you, it's not for me."

"Who's it for?"

"I promised I wouldn't say, but she's too scared to shop herself in case her mom bumps into her. She'd be dead."

"Alright Jude." he said calm, "I'll buy one."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he told her, thinking it was a big joke or something.

Jude sighed in relief, "Thank you Tommy."

The next morning Jude, Freddy, and Kaiden showed up at G-Major around eleven. Kaiden was hoping Tommy bought the test so her worries would go away. They stopped in the kitchen. Freddy had a headache so Jude was getting him some water when Tommy walked in.

"Hey Tommy, did you get that thing I asked you for last night?" she asked, watching Kaiden's facial expression change into sheer horror. "You know, for next week."

"You weren't serious?"

Jude nodded her head. Was he being serious?

"Is it him!" he asked, with a little anger in his voice.

"What?" she asked looking from Tommy to Freddy, back to Tommy.

Freddy swallowed his aspirin then looked to Jude, "What's he freaking out about?"

Tommy was taking steps toward Freddy, who wasn't too sure what Tommy was doing, "You knocked her up you little punk!" he said as he got so close to Freddy that Freddy had to back shuffle. Tommy shoved him.

"Tommy!" Kaiden yelled.

Jude jumped up by Tommy's side pulling him away, but Freddy swung his arm across Tommy's face. Freddy has himself a nice arm too.

Tommy wasn't expecting the hit as Jude pulled him aside, but when Freddy's fist flew across his face Tommy fell right into Jude; knocking them both on the ground. On the fall Jude hit her head pretty hard on the counter, which caused her to black out a few seconds. Freddy was down by her side before they even hit the ground, Kaiden following behind him, more getting Tommy out of the way than seeing if Jude was okay.

His nose was bleeding, but other than that Tommy was okay as Kaiden helped him off the ground. Speed came in with Kyle, seeing what all the noise was about.

Jude wouldn't even look at Freddy as she held the back of her head up, "Are you insane!" she yelled at Freddy who backed away from her a few feet.

"Jude, baby I'm so sorry," he said as he kept trying to help her up.

She ignored him as she spotted Wally and Diane both walking in too. Speed and Kaiden were in conversation about something with Kyle, as Diane rushed to Tommy and his "boo, boo" on his face.

She swatted Freddy's hand away as she helped herself get up, and pulling her hand from the back of her head away revealing a little bit of blood. Tommy noticed it immediately, almost before Jude.

"Jude—"

"Look what you did pal!" Freddy yelled, making his way to Tommy to continue what was started.

"Freddy!" Jude yelled, making him stop in his tracks. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to leave. Kaiden, Speed, Wally, and Kyle following after her.

Freddy turned back to Tommy, who was standing ready for whatever Freddy was going to throw at him. "Back away from her!"

Tommy gave him a death stare and was ready to kill the guy, but Diane put her hand on his arm, tugging him back from everything. "I should say the same to you." he told him, calm and trying to keep his cool, at the same time trying to make him pee his pants in fear at the same time.

Kaiden observed the back of Jude's head where there was a little cut, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. "Jude I am so sorry. This was all my fault."

"Kaiden don't worry about it." she said, "I'm just gonna have a headache for the rest of the day."

"Jude you blacked out!" she said facing her.

"Only for a second, I mean c'mon, that would have happened to anyone."

"Dude, maybe you should see a doctor. You could have a concussion." Speed told her, joining Kaiden at her side.

"I'm fine. I promise." she told them as Freddy walked in, "Uh un, you, out. I'm not talking to you."

"Jude, it was an accident!"

"Hey Freak Boy, she said get out." Kaiden told him.

Freddy walked over toward her, "Ya know I'm getting real sick of your mouth too!"

Speed stepped in front of Kaiden, making Freddy stop, "Hit her dude, and you're going in for round two."

"Freddy get outta here!" Jude yelled.

He was cornered. Everyone, against, him. So what choice did he have. He left.

**First Commercial**

Jude sat on her back porch, picking away at her guitar, while staring down at the tabs that Tommy and Mason made up for her. Sadie walked out, holding a glass of lemonade.

"Uh, Sades', it's winter." Jude said looking up to her.

Sadie sat down and took a drink, "It doesn't mean Lemonade tastes gross."

Jude raised her eyebrows then continued on the song.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"I'm working on that song for the country music awards."

"I still don't get that."

"Well, I'm doing it more because Mason doesn't want to do it alone. And I'm going to perform so I don't just go up there with him, and leave."

"So what award are you giving out?"

"New arising artist."

Sadie nodded her head, "That's cool."

"I guess." she replied, "So.. You okay?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Ya know," Jude said, beating around the bush, "The whole Kwest thing."

Sadie looked away and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sadie."

"Don't be. I did it. Not him."

"Why though?" Jude asked while setting her guitar aside.

Another shrug. "It just... I don't know.." she began, "It's like, lately, nothing's there anymore. I mean, the whole time I've been with him's been great, but.. Lately it's like it's dying. My feelings aren't the same they used to be, and I'm sure his aren't either."

"You okay?" Sadie nodded her head as Jude stood up and gave her sister a comfort hug and a shoulder to cry on. "It's gonna be okay."

Later that night Stuart, Yvette, Jude, Sadie, and Kaiden all went out for pizza. It was a family thing, even though Stuart and Yvette had their own booth while Jude, Sadie, and Kaiden hung out in the arcade most of the night. It was actually a good thing for them. Jude had a lot on her mind over Freddy and Tommy. Sadie had a lot on her mind because of Kwest, and Kaiden had the possible pregnancy thing going on, and her and Speed were still a little distant.

"So Jude what are you gonna do about stalker boy?"

Jude let out a mad sigh, "I don't know." she said as Kaiden got a grin on her face, "I'm not breaking up with him Kaiden."

"Jude, he hurt you." Sadie added as she got her change from the change machine.

"On accident. I mean if Tommy hadn't gone psycho then nothing wouldn't of happened."

"You are not blaming this on Tommy." Kaiden spat out as she fed her money into the change machine, "All the poor guy did was try to protect you."

"I gotta agree with her on this on Jude. Even though I'd want nothing more than to hate him and everything he stands for."

"Well I don't care what you two think. I'm pissed off."

Kaiden took her quarters and they headed toward the arcade, which was huge. "I'd dump him if I were you."

"You've been saying that since we both started going together."

"I've been right."

"How 'bout we drop this subject, yeah?" Jude said ignoring Kaiden. "When are you going to talk to Speed?"

"When, and only if, I find out I am what we think I am."

Sadie looked toward the door, "Well, ya better think fast 'cause lover boy's on his way over here now."

Kaiden and Jude both threw their heads over their shoulders and saw Speed making his way toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiden asked quickly.

"I brought you something." he said as Kaiden noticed a plastic bag he was carrying. "Wally found out why Freddy went all psycho earlier. Said Tommy slugged him because he knocked Jude up, but Wally said that he heard Jude asking Tommy to buy the test for a friend, so I had a hunch.."

Kaiden broke eye contact with him, "Okay.."

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand, "I'm here for you."

She looked up at him again as Jude grabbed Sadie's arm and they made their way over to the dance dance machine. "I'm really scared Speed." she said in a shaken voice.

"Don't worry." he said while pulling her into his arms, "It's gonna be okay. We'll be fine, you'll be fine." Speed kissed her forehead as Kaiden broke the embrace and took the bag.

"This is for real..."

"I got your back one hundred percent dude." he said with a smile.

"Okay. Dude."

A half hour later Jude and Sadie were on the Dance Dance machine, looking like complete idiots, but they didn't care. When Sadie was with Kwest they never really got to hang out. This was like a sisterly bonding time. An expensive sisterly bonding time. They both suck at DDR. Kaiden and Speed made their way over toward them, not being able to keep a straight face at their pathetic attempt to keep up with a one foot song. Jude and Sadie apparently couldn't either. They were laughing like a bunch of hyenas.

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw the two approach and stopped stomping on the dance pad, like it would make that much difference in her score. Sadie stopped "dancing" as well.

"Looks like white girls can't dance." Speed said as he and Kaiden pulled up a chair.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Jude asked looking at Kaiden.

She looked a little shaken up. Like maybe her parent's were in the hospital or something. Jude noticed Speed grab hold of her hand and Kaiden shook her head, "I'm not pregnant."

"Ya seem upset." Sadie told her.

"I'm good." she told her, honestly too. "Ya know. I think everyone who thinks they were gonna be pregnant always get a little excited."

Jude saw how sad she looked, and Sadie noticed it too. She didn't really want to have a baby did she? Yvette would have killed her. Hell, forget Kaiden, she'd of killed Speed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I'm not pregnant, but I was just sorta preparing myself for if I were and, ya know."

"Why don't you two play that thing again?" Speed asked Jude and Sadie, "She needs a smile on her face." he said looking down seeing a small smile creep across her face.

"We're not that bad." Sadie told him sarcastically.

"Come on Sadie." Jude said with a small laugh.

"Hey," Speed said, making Kaiden look up at him, "you okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, at least we're fine again."

Kaiden chuckled. "I thought your ego was toast."

"It was." he said as he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

Kaiden spotted Yvette and Stuart walk in, their heads going in different directions looking for the three of them, "Hey, we gotta go." she told him as she looked over at Jude and Sadie, cracking up at their horrible performance, "Guys! We gotta go."

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw her dad waving her to get goin', "Alright, c'mon Sades." she told her as Jude stepped off the machine, Sadie following.

Kaiden kissed Speed good bye and the three made their way out of the arcade area and out to the car.

Mason and Jude were backstage. It was an hour before the show aired and Porchia was more into it than either of them. Mason was glad that he wouldn't have to hear her complain about his hat at least that day; in fact she almost began to talk Jude into wearing one. That wasn't going to happen. Once they were ready they actually finally got time to relax, for a little bit before they had to go on stage.

"Nervous?" Jude asked Mason.

"Eh," he said while peeping through the curtain out to the crowd, "Not like I've never performed live before."

"I mean about presenting the award," she told him, "What if the loser like, pulls out a gun and shoots us?" she said jokingly.

Mason chuckled, "Then Porchia would be mad that we got blood on our outfits."

Jude laughed, she knew it was true.

"Uh, Jude, if you don't mind me asking..." he paused, "What all happened yesterday? I saw Freddy storm out mad, and Tommy had a bloody nose.."

"Tommy deserved it."

"What happened?"

"I asked Tommy to buy a pregnancy test for Kaiden, he thought it was for me, and got in Freddy's face about it. Freddy got mad. Freddy punched Tommy. I got in the middle, and hit my head on the counter pretty hard."

"Are you okay?"

Jude nodded her head.

"I'm taking it you're mad at Freddy?"

"I'm mad at both of them."

"Tommy too?"

"Both of them."

Mason didn't test her with her anger with Tommy, "So you and Freddy are over?"

Jude shook her head, "No. I don't know... He get's mad too easily.. It's scary, but then he'll turn on his charm and it reminds me of how much I love him and it's too hard to stay mad."

"Jude, Mason," Porchia said as she peeped her head around the door, "You guys are up in three minutes."

Mason jumped up and straightened his hat in a nearby mirror as Jude and he followed Porchia to their positions, waiting for their cue to go out.

"Now, Mason Fox and Jude Harrison, following a special performance by Mason Fox with his new hit single, Don't Take The Girl."

The crowd applauded as Mason and Jude made their way on to the stage.

"So Jude," Mason said, beginning the pre-written skit, "excited to be here?"

"Of course Mason, and I can't wait to hear your new song either."

Mason placed a hand over his heart, "Aw, thank you. But less about me, I hear you're performing tonight here too. First country song?"

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous here too."

"Be true to your roots, you should be fine."

"I guess that it kinda sucks I'm from the big city then." she replied listening to the crowd laugh. Jude knew they were being polite, because the skit was anything but funny. You'd think a big event like this would have hired creative writers.

"Well, the award," Mason said, ending the skit, "For Best New Country Artist."

"And the nominees are,"

"Gray Garrison, You Own Me."

"Tess McAdam, Underneath It All."

"Dean Yule, Gone For A Day."

"And Terri Brand, Joking Only With You." Jude finished as she opened another envelope.

Mason and Jude both announced the winner, "Tess McAdam, Underneath It All."

The crowd applauded as Tess made her way through the crowd and up on stage. Mason handed her the award, Jude shook her hand and then Jude and Mason left the stage while she gave her speech.

Mason quickly changed, they figured he had a good minute and a half before he was back on stage for his song, then Jude was on.

"Everyone, Mason Fox." the announcer said as Mason made his way on stage. The curtain pulled up, revealing the back up band. Mason began singing, as Jude watched from the side of the stage.

"_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin',_

_He was eight years old._

_Little girl came through the front gate,_

_Holdin' a fishin' pole._

_His dad looked down and smiled,_

_Said, "We can't leave her behind,_

_Son, I know you don't want her to go,_

_But someday you'll change your mind."_

_And Johnny said,_

"_Take Jimmy Johnson,_

_Take Tommy Thompson._

_Take my best friend, Bo._

_Take anybody that you want,_

_As long as she don't go._

_Take any boy in the world,_

_Daddy please, don't take the girl."_

Mason continued to play, but Jude was interrupted as a hand landed on her shoulder. Freddy.

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"Okay.." she told him, "You?"

"Horrible. I miss someone so much.."

Jude smiled, "Yeah.. Me too.."

"You still mad at me?" he asked while gently facing Jude toward him.

She nodded her head.

"Jude I'm so sorry.. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt. It's just, I snapped.. It's not that easy, ya know. All your friends constantly treating me like dirt."

"I know.. But I really don't want to fight anymore.."

"Me either." he told her as she hugged him and continued listening to the rest of Mason's song.

"_Same old boy,_

_Same sweet girl,_

_Five years down the road._

_There's gonna be a little one and she,_

_Says it's time to go._

_Doctor says the baby's fine,_

_But you'll have to leave,_

_'Cause his momma's fading fast and, _

_Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed,_

"_Take the very breath you gave me._

_Take the heart from my chest._

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,_

_Make this my last request._

_Take me out of this world,_

_God, please don't take the girl"_

_Johnny's daddy,_

_Was taking him fishin',_

_When he was eight years old.."_

The crowd applauded as Porchia approached Jude, who broke her embrace with Freddy. Mason took his bow as some guy came up to introduce Jude.

"And now ladies and gentleman, another performance from yet another, Instant Star winner. Jude Harrison, with her first ever country song, You Can't Stop Love."

Jude began to make her way on stage as Freddy gently grabbed her hand, "If you master this, then you prove you're unstoppable," he told her with a smile as he let go of her hand.

Jude made her way on stage, so glad that they were okay again.

**Second Commercial**

The band picked up the music as Jude began to sing.

"_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine,_

_When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck._

_Her folks should of seen it comin' it was only just a matter of time,_

_Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love._

_She stuck a note on the screen door "sorry but I got to go",_

_That was all she wrote, her mamma's heart was broke._

_That was all she wrote, so the story goes._

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen starin' out the window, _

_Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains._

_How could 18 years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman,_

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye,_

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line._

_Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of gun,_

_For such a grounded girl, to just up and run,_

_Course you can't fence time, and you can't stop love._

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window, _

_And they're headed up to Vegas tonight. _

_How could 18 years just up and walk away?_

_Our little pony tailed girl growed up to be a woman, _

_Now she's gone in the blink of an eye. _

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line._

_She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line. _

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine,_

_When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck,_

_Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love,_

_No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love!"_

Once the song was finished and she took her bow she walked over to Freddy, who was smiling at her. He swept her up in his arms as she gave him a big kiss, then smiled at him, so happy that he was who he was in her life.

**408** _Wings of a Butterfly_

**promo**

_It's Jude's nineteenth birthday. Being overly excited enough that its being thrown at the Vinyl Palace and noticing that no matter what she can't stay mad at Tommy, especially on her birthday, will she be able to focus on anything else?_


	24. Wings Of A Butterfly

**Okay guys, I think you'll like this chapter. There's a little Jude/Tommy stuff, and even some good Freddy drama. Anyways, thanks again a lot, for the reviews. I'll probably post the next chapter up soon, 'cause that's one of my favorites, so until then, I hope ya like the chapter!**

**p.s. and i didn't proofread, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.**

_"Wings Of A Butterfly" is a song by H.I.M._

_"Miss Independent" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by Kelly Clarkson, **I did not write it.**_

_The song at the end is "Never Had A Dream Come True" originally written by S Club 7._

**408**

_Wings of a Butterfly_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Ah, the day of the year. Yes, my birthday. Well, it's my day of the year at least. Nineteen. I feel so old saying that. And in ten years I'm not going to want to age at all anymore. Hell, let me age to twenty one and I'll be good._

Jude walked down the stairs to find her dad, Yvette, Sadie and Kaiden all gathered around the breakfast table and a plate of pancakes with a candle out of the top. They all shouted 'Happy Birthday Jude' as she walked around the corner.

"You guys.." she said feeling a little embarrassed, but not really. She kinda knew it was coming.

"Here sweety," Stuart said handing her a card. "Happy Birthday."

"It's from the both of us." Yvette added as she rested her chin on Stuart's shoulder.

"And this is from me." Sadie said handing Jude a card as well.

"And, well, duh it's from me." Kaiden said also handing Jude a card.

"You guys didn't have to." she said, being polite, while opening Stuart and Yvette's card, "Go?" she said aloud as she looked up at everyone, who didn't do anything but stare back. What was going on? She set that letter down, eyeing everyone as she opened Sadie's card, "To?" Again. The same looks, "Guys what's going on?" No answers, so she turned to the last and final card, "G-Major?" she read, "Go to G-Major?"

"If you say so." Kaiden said which officially convinced Jude they were all smoking something before she came down stairs.

So, she did what the card said and made her way toward the front door. Everyone followed behind. Stuart drove.

_Some birthday's may be a bit weirder than others, but I guess in the end, my birthday's don't totally suck._

Jude opened the door to G-Major, and there it was, surrounded by Darius, Liam, Porchia, Julie, Tommy, Kwest, Speed, Kyle, Wally, everyone. Jude recognized it instantly. Johnny Ramone's signature model guitar. "How—What..." she stuttered out barely audible. She was in complete shock. How ever on earth they could afford the guitar was beyond her thoughts. She went straight to the guitar, staring right at his signature. "There's no way... This guitar would go for like... thousands.."

Darius looked at her smiling, "Hey, you know how it is on your birthday."

"Yeah dude, with everyone pitching in, we didn't go completely bankrupt." Speed said jokingly, even though Jude was sure everyone pitched in a lot.

She turned back to her dad then faced Darius and the G-Major gang, speechless. "Oh my God, I really don't know what to say. Thank you so much." she said, picking up the guitar.

"Wanna record a song with that?" Tommy asked.

Jude's eyebrows shot up. No way was anyone playing this guitar, not even her. "I guess that's my cue to get over the awesome birthday gift and get my butt in the studio?" she asked looking over to Darius who nodded his head.

She looked back at her dad, still holding onto her guitar.

"Don't worry Jude, I won't break it." he said while taking the guitar that slowly slipped from Jude's grip into Stuart's.

_Birthday morning? Check for awesomeness. Birthday gift? Double Check for awesomeness! Birthday event? Vinyl Palace, should be awesome. I hope the rest of the day goes great._

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked into the recording booth and found Tommy setting her mic up. She closed the door behind her, "Hey."

He looked over at her. It was the first time they had spoke since the Freddy fiasco. "Hey girl. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Like your guitar?"

Jude smiled as she took a seat on a stool, "Yeah. I can't believe... I still can't bring words to my mouth."

Tommy laughed a little, "We thought you'd like it."

"I do. Thanks, ya know, for chippin' in." she said, hoping he really did chip in, "You did chip in right?"

Tommy nodded his head as he finished adjusting her mic, "Yeah."

"Well thanks. It's really awesome."

"You're welcome." he told her as he took a seat on a stool as well, "So." he began, "What are the birthday plans for this year?"

Jude froze. She'd been so pissed at him the past two weeks she hadn't invited him. To tell the truth, it wasn't until they started talking seconds ago that she wanted to be around him. "Uh..." she thought quickly as she reached in her purse. Thank god. She had a spare ticket. "Here." Jude handed him the ticket, "It's at the Vinyl Palace."

He looked over his ticket, "I guess it made a good first impression?"

Jude smiled, "Yeah. Three years, and a few months later, and I'm finally makin' my second trip there."

Tommy stood up, "Well, we better get started on this song." he told her while making his way in the studio. Jude stood up as well and placed her headphones on. Tommy counted her down, 5, 4, 3, 2—Music.

"_Miss independent,_

_Miss self-sufficient, _

_Miss keep your distance, _

_Miss unafraid,_

_Miss out of my way, _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no._

_Miss on her own, _

_Miss almost grown, _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne. _

_So, by keeping her heart protected, _

_She'll never, ever feel rejected, _

_Little miss apprehensive, _

_Said ooh, she fell in love. _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door. _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real, _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true._

_When miss independent walked away, _

_No time for love that came her way, _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today, _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see, _

_How beautiful love could truly be, _

_No more talk of why can't that be me, _

_I'm so glad I've finally seen,_

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door,_

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real. _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true, (when love, is true)"_

As Jude finished singing her almost, ninth take of that song, Speed knocked on the window, catching both hers, and Tommy's attention. He held up a bag of Taco Bell, referring to the two that he bought them some lunch.

They sat in the lobby area, with Taco Bell wrappers and empty soda cups around them. It was the longest lunch break they'd taken, almost ever.

"I'll be right back dudes." Speed said as his cell went off.

Tommy looked over at Jude, who was laying on the couch, with her feet hung over the arm. He playfully hit one of her sneakers, "So," he said.

"So!" she repeated, being silly.

"Ready for your present, girl?"

Jude flew up, "Are you kidding me! You said you chipped in on the guitar!"

Tommy chuckled, "I did. This isn't something you buy."

"Oh. Like when you let me drive your viper?"

"Yeah. But that's not it. Trust me," he said with a smile, "I thought of it a couple weeks ago, but you've been mad at me and we haven't been talking, so I wasn't planning on it."

"Well, c'mon Tommy. I had every right to be mad." she said while laying back down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know sticking up for you was something to be sorry about." he said, keeping his cool, but at the same time, he was irritated.

"Oh please," she said while sitting up. "You went crazy on Freddy 'cause you saw the perfect opportunity." she told him as Speed came around the corner but froze hearing the tone in Jude's voice to be the start of a fight.

"Perfect opportunity to tell the boy to take responsibility? Yeah." he told her, showing he was irritated.

"Responsibility for what! I wasn't pregnant!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that! Maybe if you'd of been talking to me since lover boy came into the picture I would've believed you in the first place!"

"Why should I have been talking to you! You're too busy slobbering over your little pet every time I turn a damn corner!"

"Ah that's a load of bull!" he said, "It was okay when it was you and Freddy doing it wasn't it? Let me guess, couldn't stand to see me moving on too!"

"You know what, take your so called gift and just shove it! It's probably just a ride around in your newest car of the month anyway!" she yelled standing up and making her way out.

"You're one to talk!" he shouted back, also standing up, "Who gets that excited over a collector's item guitar that you won't even play?"

She turned around real quick, "Don't bother showing up tonight Tommy!"

"I wouldn't be there if you paid me!"

Jude stormed out of the room, leaving just Tommy and Speed, but Tommy just threw a look at Speed then stormed out in the other direction.

"It was brutal dude." Speed said as he sat on the end of Kaiden's bed playing with a slinky.

"Ya know," Kaiden said while entering the room, holding the top tie to her shirt up, "I'm this close to hiring a hit man." She walked over by Speed, "Can you tie me?"

Speed stood up and tied the back of her shirt together up behind her neck, "Well," he began as he finished tying, "What would my pay be if I did it?"

Kaiden turned around and playfully rolled her eyes at Speed, "Please. You and your duck hunt gun aren't going to do any damage."

"You think so? Well what if I just beat him up for you?"

"He's not doing anything to me." she paused, "So what did Tommy say after Jude told him not to bother showing up tonight?"

"Something like, he wouldn't go if someone paid him."

"Man," she said while putting on a necklace, "someone needs to give these kids a lesson in comebacks."

"You tell 'em!"

"I should write a book." she said as she turned around, "Okay, you ready?"

"Dude," he said as he looked down at his watch, "we don't have to be there for another forty five minutes."

"We're not headin' to the party yet."

"Then where are we going?"

"You and me both know the history of Jude's birthday's yes?" she said as Speed stood up.

"Yeah.."

"So... why does this year have to be the year to kill Jude's," she paused to think of the words, "Winning streak."

Speed rolled his eyes, "She's gonna kill you dude."

"No. She won't." she told him while grabbing his hand and walking out of her room.

Tommy sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table channel surfing. Him and Porchia both expected to be at Jude's birthday tonight they had Julie stay over at a friend from her kindergarten class. The door bell rang. He almost ignored it, but curiosity got to him as he got up to answer the door.

"We're gonna be late now dude."

"No we're not."

"Kaiden we have to be there in ten minutes."

"Well, I've only been to his house once, I got lost." she said as Tommy opened the door.

He sighed, "What do you guys want?"

"C'mon Lil Tommy Q. Let's get rid of your skank princess and get you dressed for the big par-tay!" Kaiden said while inviting herself in, and grabbing Tommy by the arm for him to follow.

"She's not here." he said, slowly moving after her.

"Wow, that's a first."

"How would you know? You've been here once."

"'Cause you two like, live off each other's oxygen half the time at G-Major." she said as she opened a door, "This your room?"

Tommy nodded his head as Kaiden, again, invited herself in, pulling Tommy along with Speed following. "Not anymore." he said while sitting down on his bed.

"Not anymore what?" she asked as she raided his closet.

Speed took a seat as well.

"Me and Diane... we aren't together anymore."

"Seem heartbroken dude."

Kaiden looked over at him and threw a shirt at him. "How upset are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I liked her, don't get me wrong."

"But you're all sad 'cause of Jude this morning?"

"Yeah.."

"C'mon. Cheer up, I talked to her. You're coming tonight, just give her a good apology and things will be just dandy again."

"She doesn't want me there."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but only for your own good," she said while grabbing his arm and shoving him into his bathroom, "Now get dressed, we're gonna be late."

Jude and Sadie walked into the Vinyl Palace following behind Darius, his date, Porchia, and Shay. Shay however slipped back from Darius and walked with Jude and Sadie.

"You should feel lucky shorty."

"Why's that?"

"I'm losing sleep over this."

"Oh that's right you have to leave tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah, but I figured I owe you a good birthday."

"After that stunt, I'd say you owed her five good birthday's!" Sadie said jokingly.

Shay smiled, "So where's that Freddy guy?" he asked, "Obsessive boy you call him right?"

"What!" Jude asked quickly.

Shay stepped back, "That's what Kaiden told me his nickname for you was." he said defensively.

"Oh God. I'm gonna kill her." Jude said, not seriously, as they made it into the party. Photographers instantly took pictures of her entering the party with Shay and Sadie.

"Yeah, I didn't think that was what you really called him, but ya never know."

"What'd she call you?" Sadie asked as Jude elbowed her.

Shay just laughed and ignored her question.

"Ya know I'm starting to wonder where Freddy is too." she said as she looked around.

Seconds later Jude's ring tone went off, "Maybe this will answer my question." she said to herself as she read Freddy's name across her caller ID.

"Wow, you got your man on call don't you Jude?" Shay asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey where are you?" she answered.

"I just pulled up. I got held up at work, so I'll be there in a few minutes."

"I thought my date was about to stand me up."

"Never. I'd have to beat his ass if he did something like that to you."

She smiled, "I'll see ya in a few. You find me okay?"

"I'll find ya. Don't worry." he said as Jude closed her phone.

"Bet he finds you in ten seconds tops." Kaiden said as her and Speed joined the three.

"Where'd you come from?" Sadie asked quickly.

"That front door over there." she said while pointing to the front entrance.

Sadie rolled her eyes at Kaiden's sarcasm and looked over by the DJ booth where Kwest was, but Kwest wasn't the only person she saw, "Jude." she said getting Jude's attention, "Is that Tommy?"

Jude looked over and spotted him, "What—How did he get in..." she said as she turned over to Kaiden who quickly looked over to where Tommy was.

"My God! It's Tommy. What on Earth is he doing here?" she said sarcastically.

"You are dead when we get home."

"Please. You know after the party you'll be camping at Tommy's for a month."

"You have so much nerve." Jude told her, "I'm kicking him out." she said as she made her way across the floor toward Tommy.

**First Commercial**

"If I were you," Sadie said to Kaiden, "I'd find a good hiding place."

Kaiden watched Sadie walk away, leaving her Speed, and Shay.

"You snuck him in?" Shay asked.

Kaiden nodded her head.

"Dang. You got no fear do you?"

"Never heard of the word."

"Shay!" Darius yelled as he made his way over.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta see if me, Kyle and Wally are playing tonight are not." he said as he kissed Kaiden quickly on the cheek and ran over toward Kwest.

As Shay stepped away to talk to Darius Freddy came up to Kaiden, "Hey, have you seen Jude?"

"Yeah, actually I have."

Freddy waited for her to answer, but after seeing as she wasn't he asked again, "Well? Where is she?"

"Keeping her track record up."

"Track record up?"

"Yeah ya know. Her and Tommy just can not be away from each other on her birthday."

"Tommy's here!"

"Yeah. I snuck him in. You didn't know?"

Freddy grabbed her arm and pulled her away a few feet to a nearby closet.

"Shay?" Darius asked, seeing Shay wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Sorry Uncle D, what was that?" he asked as his attention shifted from the closet Freddy had taken Kaiden into, back to Darius.

Jude walked outside, a back balcony, searching for Tommy. "Tommy I know you're here!" she said, closing the door behind her and looking around. "Tommy?" she said, making sure he was really out there.

Seconds later she heard the door behind her close again, "Hi Jude."

Jude quickly turned around and saw Tommy, standing there all pathetic looking, "You. Out." she said calmly.

"I'm sorry Jude." he said ignoring her, "For the past, months—I've been a jerk. I'm sorry."

Jude was taken back. Yeah, she wanted Tommy to apologize, but actually hearing him apologize was just so... weird. "Tommy.."

"No. I should be sorry. For this morning, for a couple weeks ago.. I'm sorry."

"Tommy it wasn't your fault when I got hurt. It wasn't anyone's."

Tommy bit his tongue. Bull crap it wasn't anyone's, he thought. "What do you want from me Jude?" he asked.

She looked away.

"Can you tell me what page you're on with me? If you want me to apologize I'll do it. I just... I don't want to be fighting with you anymore. I'm trying to fix things. I'm really trying here, but you won't let me."

Jude looked back up at him, "I'm letting you now." she said quietly.

Tommy smiled and pulled her into a hug. A friend hug.

Freddy shut the door behind him, releasing his grip on her arm and throwing Kaiden inside, "What is your deal?"

"What the hell is yours?" she snapped back, making her way to the door.

Freddy quickly grabbed her arm again, gripping it tight, "You leave mine and Jude's life alone. Mind your own business."

"Jude's my best friend! Therefore, it is my business!" she said jerking her arm away.

Freddy grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, the impact almost making her lose balance and fall to the ground. "I want you and your little Anti-Freddy posse to leave me and Jude alone."

"Anti-Freddy posse? Are you freaking kidding me! What is wrong with you?"

"You!" he shouted.

Kaiden started to get freaked out. She remembered telling Tommy about how Freddy was bound to explode one day, she just never thought it'd be on her.

Tommy and Jude were still out on the balcony just talking, mostly catching up. Jude rested her arms on the railing as she stared out at the city, while Tommy did the same.

"So, you and Diane?" Jude asked him.

Tommy shook his head while staring down at the ground a few stories below them, "We're over."

Jude nodded her head, "I'm sorry Tom."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be. It was nothing special."

"Wow.. Deja Vu." she said with a smile.

Tommy looked over at her, "Don't worry, I'm keeping my distance. No matter how much I think the guy is scum, I respect him enough not to make a move."

Jude smiled.

"What do you see in him anyway?"

"I really do love him Tommy. At first I thought it was just gonna be, ya know, a thing. Tryin' to clear my head of you."

"You couldn't just write a song?"

"I tried. Really, I did." she confessed, "I just realized it was time, and Freddy really helped."

"Yeah."

"I think that's a big reason why I do love him. He helped me out of a real tough stage." she said, not looking at Tommy.

Silence fell upon them until Tommy finally responded back, "It was best." he told her quietly and softly, "At least we're still friends."

"And I don't ever not want to be." she told him, making it clear. "You don't even know how much I hate fighting with you." Jude paused, "This right here. I'm glad we sorted it out. Peacefully. Who'd of thought?" she told him with a smile.

"I guess life's never how you plan it, is it Jude?" he said with a smile as well.

Kaiden looked past Freddy to the door and wondered if she made a run for it if she'd make it. She threw her foot down on top of his and took off for the door.

"Ahh!" Freddy yelled, his right knee going out as he quickly regained balance to go after her.

Kaiden tripped on a cord on the floor, causing herself to fall right into the door. She landed on her wrist, which she was sure was sprained.

Freddy quickly picked her up by her arm, "What is wrong with you!" he shouted as tears ran down Kaiden's face.

Outside Shay heard the loud thud on the door and instead of standing around listening to Darius talk business to people he didn't know, he figured he take a look and see if Kaiden was okay. As he came within three feet of the door it burst open, with Kaiden tripping out and racing to her feet as quick as she could. Shay quickly helped her up and noticed she was wiping away her tears to try and make it seem she was never crying.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" he asked, looking from Kaiden to Freddy.

Kaiden didn't answer, only stare at Freddy.

"You hit her man!" he asked as he closed the distance between him and Freddy.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it! I didn't touch her!"

Shay shoved Freddy against the wall and Freddy quickly threw a punch across Shay's face.

Jude and Tommy heard the music cut from outside and both shared a look, then made their way inside and saw a group of people across the room.

"Is that Freddy!" she asked as she and Tommy ran over to see what all the fuss was about.

Speed pushed his way into the crowd and found Kaiden. Darius had pulled Shay away from Freddy as Kwest had pulled Freddy away from Shay. Freddy shook free of Kwest's grip.

"You don't hit girls punk!" Shay yelled.

Speed heard him and looked down to Kaiden, but she quickly looked away. "Did he hit you?" he asked, but didn't even wait for her answer.

Jude and Tommy finally made their way through everyone and tried to piece together what had happened, "Freddy?—Darius what happened!" she asked, but before he could answer another fight was about to break out.

As Speed walked up to Freddy he yelled his threats, well more like future actions, "You hit her dude!" he yelled, closing the distance in between the two, "I told you not to ever touch her!" he shouted while throwing his fist across Freddy's face, pretty much knocking him out in one punch, but Speed kept swinging.

"Freddy! Speed stop!" Jude yelled making her way over, but Tommy held her back and pushed his way up there.

"Speed knock it off!" Kaiden yelled, but Wally held her back as Kyle rushed in trying to break up the fight too.

Tommy managed to pry Speed off of Freddy as Kyle and Kwest held Freddy back. Jude rushed to his side. His face was f#ked up! All Speed had was a bloody nose, and his left cheek was a little swollen.

Jude was a mess over what had happened with Freddy, and she was the only one. Shay suffered through a cut across his forehead, and a small one at that.

"Why'd you do that!" Kaiden yelled at Speed as Porchia went back and forth from Speed to Shay with bandages and peroxide.

"I told him once dude." he said as he winced while Porchia dabbed the side of his face, "He hits you, he's going in for round two."

Kaiden threw her arms around him, "You didn't have to beat him up!" she said as small tears ran down her face.

"Yeah, I did."

"Aw." Shay said as Porchia placed a bandage across his forehead. "Teenage love."

Kaiden looked up and smiled at him, "Trying to be the next Nelly, Shay?" she asked referring to the single bandage on his face.

"You know it." he said jokingly.

"Thanks." she told him, still hugging Speed.

"No problem shorty."

Outside in the back alley Jude sat with Freddy, getting the whole story of why three people she cared about were black and blue.

"I think it was a conspiracy if you ask me."

"What?" she asked, as she dabbed his face.

"First Tommy shows up. Then Kaiden starts an argument with me. Shay accuses me of hitting her. Speed follows. Too coincidental."

Jude looked away. Was he serious? "You really think this was all a big joke on you?"

Freddy nodded his head.

"Why were you in the closet with Kaiden to begin with?" she asked, waiting for his answer.

"Honestly?" he asked as Jude nodded her head, "First I asked where you were, and she does her infamous sarcastic name calling. I went in there with her to try and solve stuff, ya know alone. Next thing I know she starts flipping out. Then the Shay and Speed thing happened."

Jude looked away and grabbed a band aid and placed it over one of his knuckles, and another on his chin. "I just don't know what to do anymore.."

"Where were you by the way?"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Oh, like when you showed up?"

"Yeah, while all this happened." he asked seeing Jude get nervous.

"I was out talking to Tommy." she told him, looking away again to pull out one of those ice packs that you snap to get cold.

"Talking?"

"Yes Freddy." she said looking up at him, "He's my producer, and no matter how much you don't like him... He's my best friend too, and so is Kaiden, and Speed. They aren't going anywhere."

"What about me?" he asked as she put the ice pack over his eye. He placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"I don't want you going anywhere either." she told him, faking a smile, but not letting him know that.

**Second Commercial**

Freddy left shortly after and Jude made her way back inside to the hardly packed Vinyl Palace. Jude figured she had better say good bye to Shay first. He was over by the door with Darius and Porchia, ready to set out. He had to catch a flight in three hours.

"Shay!" she said running over to him.

He nodded his head, "How's Romeo?"

Jude shook her head, "Rather not talk about it."

"Alright, well, hope this birthday wasn't completely ruined either.."

"You just always have to cause a scene don't you?" she asked jokingly.

"You know it."

"Alright well, have fun back home. I hope everything goes great with you and your girlfriend."

"Uncle D says Where'd You Go should be hitting the radio sometime this week."

"That's great!"

"Yeah.. I hope it works." he told her as Darius waved him on, "Well, I guess I'll be seein' ya Jude." he said as he reached out and gave her a hug, "Happy nineteenth."

"Thanks." she told him returning the hug, then waving him good bye.

She saw Speed and Kaiden over with Wally and Kyle, but didn't really want to bother with them, but she couldn't see who she was really looking for. Where was Tommy?

Jude had a hunch as she made her way back to the balcony where they were earlier. She quietly opened the door and heard little guitar picking and there he was. Sitting in a chair, feet rested up on the railing, guitar in lap. She stayed back for a little and listened. It seemed he was making it up as he went along. After he strum the final chord Jude made her way toward him.

Tommy looked up, hearing her footsteps, "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough." she told him as she leaned her back against the rail, "So Quincy, what's this gift you had for me?" she asks, smiling down at him.

"Well," he says standing up, "Before that, I believe you owe me a dance Harrison."

"The sound equipment's all packed up in there."

"Who says we need music?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"It's kind of a needed thing for dancing." she said, placing her hand in his and slipping herself off the rail, feet back on the ground. He twirled her slowly out in front of him, but Jude stopped. "I don't know Tommy."

"What?"

"Freddy—"

"We're friends Jude." he said, cutting her off.

A soft smile broke across her face as she placed her other hand on Tommy's shoulder and followed his lead, "I like being friends." she said, not looking at Tommy.

He smiled, "Me too." he said while twirling her out again, then back into his arms, taking her down, almost to the ground, and brought her back up.

"Never knew you were a dancer."

"Ah, finally someone who never saw the ridiculous videos."

"Oh I saw 'em." she said quickly, still following Tommy's lead, "I just don't count shaking your butt, dancing."

Tommy chuckled, "I don't either." he told her as he slowly began to pull her closer.

Jude let him, leaning her body in closer to his chest, finally resting her head on his chest as they danced into the night.

**409** _Holiday_

**promo**

_With Liam and Darius away on business, Tommy's in charge. But something holds them up on an errand they make. Losing more than a day recording a song in the studio, Jude, Tommy, Speed, and Kaiden go through a life changing event._


	25. Holiday

**hey guys! thanks for reviewing, the last chapter got more reviews than all the others, so thanks a lot. okay, here's the next chapter, and unfortunately the last one i have uploaded, so unless i can get to my aunts or to a friends house saturday or the next update will be monday. my g-ma's callin our computer guy so hopefully i'll get my comp fixed. anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters, so i hope you guys enjoy!**

_"Holiday" is a song by Green Day._

_"Rollar Coaster" is a song played by Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

_"Never Had A Dream Come True" is a song written by Jude and Tommy; originally by S Club Seven, **I did not write it.**_

**409**

_Holiday_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Some old famous guy once said, "Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you." And I haven't figured out what it really meant until now._

Jude made her way in G-Major, passing Sadie at the front, and making her way toward studio A. It was weird with both Darius and Liam away at the same time. Kind of a little quieter.

_I guess an example would be if two people are in my mind, the one I really want would be the one that makes my heart ache, or want to cry when he's not around._

She opened the door to the studio and found Tommy and Kwest, listening to SME record another one of their songs.

"_Make me promise that I will never tell,_

_All I remember's the way your bedroom smells,_

_I had that dream about you again,_

_Where I wait outside until you let me in,_

_And now I'm breathing deeply, walking backwards,_

_Finding strength to call and ask her,_

_Roller coaster favorite ride,_

_Let me kiss you one last time, good night."_

"Hey girl." Tommy said removing his headphones from his head.

Kwest nodded at her, but continued to keep his on as he finished listening to their track.

"Hey," she said, setting her guitar down and plopping down in a seat.

"Got anything for me today?"

"Well, that song you were playing the other night," she began as the music died down and SME had finished their song.

"What about it?"

"Well I've been playing it the past two weeks, trying to put lyrics to it."

Tommy took a seat next to her, "What do you have so far?"

Jude looked away and opened her backpack, "Not a lot.." she confessed, "Here." Jude handed Tommy her journal.

He didn't even look at the page for three seconds til he handed it back to her, "There's nothing on it girl!" he told her while smiling.

She smiled, "There is too," she told him defensively, "Look! There was a possible chorus there, and a bridge and—"

"A lot of wasted ink." he joked.

"Can you do any better?"

"It's my song, I think I can." he told her. "We'll work on it later today. I have to finish recording with SME here and have a few things to do in town, then we'll work on it, okay?"

"Alright." she told him as Kwest stood up.

"Hey Tom, I need to talk to you real quick," he said, watching Tommy's smile fade as he followed him out the door.

_I wonder what my emotions are telling me right now?_

**Opening Credits**

Tommy shut the door behind him as he and Kwest walked through G-Major.

"Yo man, I'd lay off Jude if I were you."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Tom, just 'cause I got my headphones on doesn't mean I can't hear you two."

"We're just friends man."

"Wether you want to see it or not, she's with Freddy." he said as they entered they kitchen.

"Not until that hit man comes through." he said as he held his hands up like he were holding a sniper rifle.

Kwest just shook his head.

"Oh come on man, I'm not serious." Tommy told him while grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, and I'd keep it that way."

"I plan on it."

"That flirting earlier sure wasn't Jude practicing for Freddy later man."

"Kwest, me and Jude know that she's just too young. It's too complicated to go through that again, especially with what happened last year and—"

"Okay, okay. I'm just watching out for you. You and Jude both. Neither of you need an on and off again relationship."

"I know."

Jude was laying on the couch with a pair of headphones on, listening to SME's eight track demo. It was really good so far. A movement caught her eye, making her sit up as she saw Kaiden come around the corner, "Hey!" she yelled, taking her headphones off.

Kaiden looked back at Jude, then turned back around and continued her way toward the studio.

"Kaiden! You are not still mad at me!" Jude yelled, setting her headphones down and going after her.

"How would you know!" Kaiden said, turning around quickly, startling Jude.

"It was two weeks ago." she told her, referring to the incident at her birthday.

"Eight months ago, Jude." referring to how long Freddy's been around.

Jude rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to do? I've said I'm sorry."

"For one, you shouldn't have to apologize for your slime bag of a boyfriend. And two, what I _want_ you to do is dump his ass!" she yelled, as she, again, continued her way to the studio.

"You already left that message on his machine, wasn't that enough?"

Kaiden turned around, "Are you serious? That was nothing."

"Well he said you seemed to of let your steam out." she said quietly, "What all did you tell him?"

Kaiden stopped to think, "Something like I better not ever see him and his bony ass on the street or I'll break his little neck into tiny pieces and dump him in the river. 'Cept I said it a lot meaner." she told Jude who pretended that she didn't hear her, "Why are you still with him?" Kaiden yelled, but didn't stay long for an answer, just made her way for the forth time to the studio.

"I'm sorry Kaiden." Jude said in a low tone.

Kaiden stopped. She felt like a jerk, and she knew Jude wasn't a bad person. She just couldn't find out what Freddy had on her, "Jude," she said turning around and seeing Jude almost in tears, "don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

Jude was able to keep back her tears. This whole Freddy thing was making her an emotional basket case.

"Hey, why don't you come with me and Speed. We're gonna go out for pizza. Get a chance to clear your head. You deserve it."

"And be the third wheel? No thanks, I'll pass."

Kaiden spotted Tommy walking from the lobby, "Have Tommy come too then." she said.

"What?" he asked, hearing his name.

Jude looked back at Tommy, then to Kaiden, "You sure?"

"Tommy do you want to go get a pizza with me, Speed and Jude?"

"Sure." he said, "But I have to stop and cash a check for Darius first."

"Then we'll hit the bank on the way for lunch." Kaiden told them.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "Fine by me." he said while glancing down at his watch, "But I wanna get there before they leave for lunch."

"I'll go get Speed." Kaiden told them as she made her way down the hall. Maybe today Jude will finally realize she has more fun with Tommy, she hoped.

Tommy pulled up next to the curb in the Porsche and checked his watch, "Okay, I'll be just a minute."

"What we have to stay in the car?" Kaiden asks from the backseat.

"Yeah dude, it's hot."

"Yeah Tommy c'mon!" Jude said, jumping in on acting like little kids, "Let us go in too!"

"Pleeeaase?" Kaiden said from the backseat.

Tommy smiled and shook his head, "I don't care. Just don't embarrass me."

"Us?" Jude said while getting out, "Embarrass you?"

"Never!" Kaiden added quickly, while climbing out of the backseat. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Speed.

Tommy locked the doors as Speed shut the passenger door, and made his way to the door, placing his shades over his eyes.

Kaiden jumped on Speed's back, him giving her a piggy back ride, "Wooo!" she yelled, causing Tommy to look back.

Jude laughed, seeing how Tommy was reacting. "C'mon Tommy! Put a smile on."

And he did, almost couldn't help it, as he turned his back on Jude, offering her a piggy back ride as well, that she of course accepted. It turned into a race between Speed and Tommy as they rushed up to the bank tellers. Jude and Kaiden both slid off Tommy and Speed's back simultaneously as Tommy pulled out a check and began to fill it out.

"Well, well." came a male voice that Kaiden recognized.

She quickly turned around and saw Sean, her ex, standing there, "What are you doing here?" she asked instantly.

"Meeting my mom. She gets off in a few; told me to meet her here."

"That's her ex isn't it?" Tommy whispered to Jude.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Tommy looked up to say something to her, but caught site of a van pulling up. Some guy came out of the passenger seat as the slider door flew open where two other guys jumped out and quickly through ski masks on.

"Get down!" Tommy yelled, pulling Jude down with him.

Speed looked up and noticed the guys outside, and quickly grabbed Kaiden. Tommy pushed Sean down, making him hide behind a counter, those podiums that people write out their checks on before they go to the bank teller. Tommy shoved Jude under a desk, Speed doing the same with Kaiden, then there was no more room for Tommy and Speed after they had got them two hidden.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" came a loud voice followed by many screams.

"Don't anybody move!" yelled another voice. It was a little deeper, and quieter.

Tommy and Speed quickly jetted behind another counter thing, that Sean was hiding behind only a few feet in front of Jude and Kaiden, and farther from the front door, hoping to God that they hadn't been seen.

"Okay, now I want every single one of you to stay calm!" the third and, hopefully, final voice said. This voice was more puney, kinda like this guy was younger, in fact to tell the truth they all sounded like kids.

"We'll shoot if you don't cooperate, but so long as everything stays under control, everything will be fine." voice number two said.

Jude was freaking out. She was held up in a bank robbery. Kaiden was breathing so hard, thankfully quietly, that Jude was afraid she was going to hyperventilate. Tommy was a good five feet away, which sucked.

"Crap man the cops!" the first voice yelled.

You could hear the three discussing something, but couldn't understand what exactly they were saying.

"Is that channel four!" the younger one said.

"Alright, we made the news!" the second voice said.

"Not a good thing moron!" the first guy replied back, "Look, we need a plan." he said while pointing to the younger one, "Keep guard on these guys, make sure no one gets up alright."

"What about me?"

"Get the cash man."

"Alright. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna try and find a way out, maybe out back or something."

"Fool, they got us surrounded!"

"There's a chance alright!" he shouted as he watched the second voice take off toward the back to get the cash.

The one who seemed to be in charge made his way over toward the front of the bank and stared outside. There were news cameras, police, swat, even helicopters were flying around, "We need a plan man!" he yelled.

"I don't think we're getting out of this," the younger one said, overlooking everyone on the ground, "we're gonna need to bargain. Make them a deal like they do in the movies."

"With what! We came here to make out with stuff because we don't have nothing." he yelled back, "This was all planned so right!" he shouted slamming, his fist on a desk.

"Yo Roger I got the cash."

"No names man!" Roger yelled back.

"Fool we're toast as it is."

"I think we need a hostage." the younger kid said interrupting the two, "Like here, this girl's pretty." he said, pointing his gun toward a girl who was about thirteen. The girl broke into tears.

"No please!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" Roger shouted, pointing his gun at her, threatening her to stay quiet.

Tommy peaked his head around the corner, he wasn't in sight of the bank robbers. Jude caught his eye, "Are you okay?" he mouthed to her.

She looked over toward Kaiden, and then at Sean. Tommy couldn't see either of them. Jude looked back at Tommy and barely nodded her head, like she couldn't keep it steady almost.

Tommy shook his head to Jude's left, where Kaiden should be, "Is she?"

At first Jude didn't understand what he mouthed.

"Kaiden." he mouthed.

Jude nodded her head again.

Tommy slightly nodded his head as an "okay." He looked back at Speed.

"Is she okay dude?" he asked very quietly while sitting his back against the counter, holding his knees in panic.

"Yeah." he whispered back.

Sean was seriously freaking out. He could see everything going on if he were careful, and only peaked around the counter when they weren't looking. He got Kaiden's attention and waved his arms in between them both, motioning he was going over there.

Kaiden shook her head fiercefully and mouthed "No" to him.

Sean pleaded with his face, but Jude and Kaiden were both not budging. He apparently was totally freaked out, but how stupid could you be? Besides it was a good ten, twelve feet away.

"Todd," Roger said to the younger one, "Keep a watch out."

"I am man!"

"What happened to no names?"

"You already blew that one didn't you?"

"What so your name's given up so all of ours is too?"

"Shut up man!

"Stay down everyone.." Todd said under his breath, holding the gun up, carefully pointing it from one side of the room to the other, praying there was no motion.

"No" Kaiden mouthed again at Sean who peaked around the corner then quickly shot a look back at Kaiden and his feet darted from underneath him.

Jude and Kaiden both scooted into the far corner underneath the desk as Sean charged toward them.

Todd's eye caught Sean's movement and without thinking his trigger finger went back. A loud **BAM**! went off, followed by crying and screams.

"_Ahhhh!_" Sean yelled as he fell to the ground without another word.

Kaiden gasped as Jude quickly threw her hand over Kaiden's mouth silencing her. Tommy looked around the counter and could see both Jude and Kaiden scared out of their mind.

"Oh my God!" yelled Roger's voice.

They heard the gun drop to the ground.

The other boy quickly went and picked it up, "Yo man calm down." he said while trying to hand the gun back to Todd.

He jerked back, "Billy back off!" he yelled, pushing Billy away.

"Knock it off!" Roger yelled breaking them up and making his way toward Sean.

"Is he dead man!" Billy yelled.

"I don't know." he said as he got closer to Sean, "Todd, stand guard!"

Jude heard his voice get closer as she and Kaiden tried to hide themselves best they could under the desk and try and remain as quiet as ever when they heard his footsteps coming around the counter.

**First Commercial**

Roger came around to Sean and bent down, his back to Jude and Kaiden. He checked Sean's pulse. Jude stopped breathing. He was right there, gun in hand, looking over their first shot victim.

"Crap man.. There's no pulse.." he said looking up at someone, but Jude couldn't see who.

"You sure?" the voice asked as Billy came around the corner and instantly spotted Jude and Kaiden, "Hey!" he said, pointing at them.

Roger turned around and saw them. He stood up, pointing his gun at them, "I never said hide when I came through the doors!" he shouted.

Jude and Kaiden were officially in tears.

"Wait, Roger. Isn't that the singer? That one who was in that contest from G-Major?" Billy asked as Roger lowered his gun to his side.

Jude wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but she knew if something didn't happen soon her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Roger looked down at her through the holes in his ski mask, "I think it is." he said to Billy while looking at Jude, "But who are you?" he asked quickly pointing his gun at Kaiden.

Kaiden didn't answer. She was in complete shock, it was like she couldn't.

"She's my sister." Jude said in a low voice.

"Was I talking to you blondie!" he yelled pointing the gun back at Jude, who threw her head down and closed her eyes. "Look at me when I talk to you?"

"Hey! Roger hear this," Billy said, as Jude looked back up at them, "She's famous. Toronto's first Instant Star. Three platinum albums. They ain't gonna do crap to us if we got her."

Roger took a quick glance down at Jude then looked back to Billy, "Yeah."

"So why not take advantage of her being here?"

Roger smiled, "Take advantage of her being here, or take advantage of her?" he asked with an evil grin and looking right down at Jude.

She froze. She couldn't think. This wasn't happening, but it was.

"Get up." Roger said plain and simple, but Jude didn't move. Her legs wouldn't work. "Get up!" he shouted this time, pointing the gun, again, at her.

She quietly and slowly scooted from under the desk and stood up, like he said. She couldn't fight back the tears, not like she tried.

Billy walked up to her and circled her, like he was the predator and Jude was his prey. Her crying was getting heavier as Billy moved in on her, putting his hands on her arms, "Why don't you and me put on a little show for everyone here?"

Jude looked away and closed her eyes.

"No, no, you're gonna keep these open." he said while putting his hand by her eyes.

She barely opened her eyes, but kept looking away.

"Come on, baby." he said pulling her closer.

Roger saw Jude struggling with him, "Hey, do what the man says."

Billy put his hand on her shoulder and started to take her coat off, but Jude jerked her shoulder, "No, please don't!" she cried, struggling to get away.

Kaiden couldn't look anymore, and it hurt that she couldn't help, but she had no choice. Roger kept his gun pointed at her.

"No?" Billy asked, questioning her. "You don't tell me no!" he shouted, then laughed.

Jude started crying and breathing louder. She almost couldn't catch her breath as Billy picked her up and she completely freaked out and struggled as much as she could as Roger and him laughed.

"Stop!" yelled Tommy's voice.

Billy stopped moving as Jude looked over her shoulder to where Tommy was sitting. "Tommy, no!" she yelled.

"Shut up!" he said to Jude as he looked over to where Tommy's voice had came from, "Who's there?" Roger yelled as he slowly walked toward the voice.

"Don't shoot.. I'm not armed I swear." Tommy said, "I'm gonna show you my hands."

Roger looked back at Jude then toward the voice, "Show yourself!"

Tommy slowly put his hands up as he stood up and showed himself. In a shaken voice, "Please, don't hurt her."

"Oh I won't!" Billy said as he started to walk again.

"No!" he yelled as Billy stopped walking.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Roger asked, keeping the gun pointed at him.

"That's Tommy Q." Todd said a few feet away, while keeping patrol on everyone laying down.

Roger laughed, "Little Tommy Q?"

"Man please, let her go." he said pleading with his face.

Jude looked back at Tommy, and could see the tears in his eyes, "Tommy—"

"Don't look at him!" Billy yelled turning her away so she couldn't see Tommy. Her crying got even harder, "And shut up!" he shouted, shaking her.

"Man, stop!" Tommy yelled, breaking down.

"What do you want man!" Roger asked, gun pointing at Tommy.

"Let her go. Please, I'll do anything you want."

"Tommy no!"

"Shut up!" Roger yelled taking a quick look back at Jude who was being flung over Billy's shoulder.

"Jude stay out of this!" Tommy yelled to her, his eye's never leaving Roger's. "Let her go, and I'll do whatever you want, I'll help you out, I'll be your hostage—anything."

Roger looked back at Jude, then to Tommy, "Anything?"

"I'll write you a check, right here, right now. I'll give you the keys to my car, anything you want man, just please, let her go." he told him.

Roger couldn't believe how pathetic Tommy looked, "I want everyone with them outta here," he told Todd. Roger looked back at Tommy who looked like someone had just taken a big load of rocks off his chest, "You, her, and the sister all that was here?"

Tommy shook his head, "Around the counter's her boyfriend." he said slowly pointing at Kaiden.

"Yo guy behind the counter get your ass out here!"

And seconds later Speed slowly stood up and came around the counter, as Kaiden got from under the desk and rushed into Speed's arms.

"This isn't a love fest people!" Billy yelled, still holding Jude over his shoulder.

Roger looked over at him, "You can set her down, but keep a good hold on her." he said as he got closer to Tommy, "In fact," he began shooting a look back at Billy and Jude, "Let her watch this." Roger told them as he threw the end of his gun into Tommy's stomach.

He cried out in pain as his knees collapsed and he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Nooo!" Jude cried as her legs started to give away as well.

Kaiden jumped back, scared if her and Speed were next or not.

"And you two," Roger said referring to Kaiden and Speed, "Todd's gonna walk you to the door."

"What about Jude?" Tommy mumbled out.

"What about her?" Billy asked gripping her arm tighter.

Roger got down next to Tommy, "Now, about this check you said you were gonna write.."

"Name your price man, but I want Jude outta here." he told him as he saw Speed and Kaiden following Todd to the door.

"Civilians! Don't shoot!" came a voice over a megaphone outside.

"Tell them to call us!" Todd told Kaiden as he pushed the two outside.

Speed and Kaiden made a run toward the police cars, "Jude, and Tommy." Kaiden said to Speed, "What are we gonna do?"

"They'll be fine." he said trying to get her mind off of it, as a police officer came up to them and led them to an ambulance.

Back inside Roger answered the phone, "Hello?"

"We've got you guys surrounded." came the voice from the other line.

"I've still got people in here. About twenty. So you guys are going to do what I say, or you'll have a bunch of dead people you'll have to answer to."

Billy shook his head listening to how stupid Roger sounded.

Roger slammed the phone down, "Quincy you better write me that check!" he yelled angrily.

"Let Jude go and I will!" he yelled, still from the ground, leaning his back against the counter he was hiding behind.

"You do what **_I_** tell you! I don't do what you say!" he shouted as he threw the back of the gun across Tommy's face so hard that Tommy flew to the ground.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled as she started to run toward him, but Billy just tightened his grip and pulled her back, bringing them both to the ground, "Tommy!"

"Are you ready to cooperate with **me** now?" he asked staring down at Tommy.

His head was killing him as he got himself to open his eyes, seeing double of everything. His vision was blurred, that was a pretty hard hit to the head he had. More of his senses came back to him as he heard Jude crying in the background. He tried to lift his head off the ground, but it was just so heavy.

"Answer me!" Roger shouted, throwing his foot into Tommy's gut.

"Stop!" Jude yelled.

"Dammit, shut the hell up!" Roger snapped back at her.

Tommy opened his mouth to talk as a small trail of blood came out. Vision, hearing, feeling, now taste. His senses were all coming back to him as he lifted his head up, "I do what you say." he said calmly.

"Good." he said as he looked over to Jude, "Todd, take this one out too."

"No!" she yelled as Billy got himself and Jude off the ground. She started to struggle with him.

"Jude go, please!" Tommy yelled as he wiped the blood off the side of his face. He watched Todd carefully take Jude out of Billy's grip and lead her to the door.

"Leave me here! Don't take me—Tommy!" she screamed as Todd almost lost his control over her.

Billy stepped up and helped him lead her to the door.

Jude kicked and screamed and fought, but it was no use. The doors to the bank opened as they pushed Jude outside, causing her to fall down, but even that didn't stop her. She quickly jumped up and tried the doors to the bank, but they had been locked. She threw her fist repeatedly at the glass door, crying out to get back in, to help Tommy.

Two swat team members ran up and grabbed Jude, carrying her away, back to where Speed and Kaiden were being held.

"Happy now Quincy?" Roger asked, "Now, your little girl's outta here, how 'bout that check!"

"Deal's a deal." he said, staring at the ground.

Outside Jude was hysterical, "We have to get him outta there!" she yelled, "He's hurt!"

"Miss you have to calm down. We're trying to get them outta there."

"Captain," came a female voice as someone, who seemed to be a detective ran over with papers in her hand, "We might be able to get in there, but it's going to be risky."

The Captain turned his attention to the detective, as Jude listened carefully. "What do you have Detective?"

"Well, there's a back door. If we can keep the three boys in sight, we can send our swat guys in. But we have to make sure we keep the boys in sight."

"What about the hostages inside?"

"That's the risky part."

"No!" Jude yelled, interrupting the two, "Tommy's in there!"

"Miss, please—Detective Jacobs, please escort this young lady over with the others." The Captain said as a detective came toward her.

"No! Listen to me, they're going to kill him!" Jude yelled, but the detective just grabbed hold of her and lead her away, "You can't do it!" she shouted, but they weren't listening to her.

Roger shoved Tommy against a bank teller window, "Write the check man!"

"How much?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

He looked over to Billy who shrugged his shoulders, "How much you got man?"

"Just name your price."

"You guys realize he can just cancel that check the second we leave." Todd said, speaking up.

Roger got in Tommy's face, "Is that what you were planning on doing!" he shouted, but before Tommy could answer Roger threw his fist across Tommy's face causing him to fall to the ground again. He couldn't fight back. "Billy, go get the cash again, we're making a run for it."

"Thank God.." Tommy said quietly to himself.

"I heard that man," Roger told him, "You're not getting off that easy! You lost us our good hostage—"

"Use me!" Tommy yelled cutting him off.

With nothing to lose, Roger grabbed Tommy by his shoulder, pulling him up and dragging him toward the door. Roger kicked the door open, using Tommy as a body shield at first, "Listen up!" he yelled, as he placed his gun underneath Tommy's chin in the crook of his neck.

"Oh my God," Jude said as she stared up, watching Roger hold a gun at Tommy, "Do something!" she yelled to a nearby officer, but everyone ignored her.

"I want everyone to back away! Every single cop car, news reporter, helicopter, and swat member to clear the streets." he yelled.

A police officer stood forward with a megaphone, "Roger," he said calmly, "I've been told that's your name right?"

"Are you guys deaf?"

"Listen, I'm here to help you. I promise to send everyone away, but you and me have to talk okay? Why don't you take the gun off your hostage?"

"Wouldn't make him much of a hostage would it?"

"I got a clear shot Captain."

"Wait for Detective Pearson's say so." he told the swat team member, "Come on Andrew keep him talking." the Captain said under his breath.

"Roger listen, I'm gonna put my gun down, see?" Andrew said while taking his gun off his belt and slowly placing it on the ground.

The captain looked down at the swat member, "You gotta take him out in one shot."

"If he survives this, that guy up there's meant to go down today."

"Captain," came a voice over the radio, "We're in, do you read me?"

"Yes Detective, I read you loud and clear."

"We got two perfect shots, just waiting for the signal."

The captain went over and picked up another walkie talkie that went straight to Andrew's earpiece. "We got our shots Officer."

"Scared Quincy?" Roger whispered into his ear.

"Yeah.."

"Regretting giving up your life for that girl?"

Tommy slightly turned his head toward Roger, "No."

"Roger—"

"No! You're not talking anymore!" he shouted as he cocked the gun, "Hear that? All I have to do is pull this trigger and pretty boy here's dead!"

"Okay, Roger, our men won't **fire until my say so, **so you have nothing—" but he didn't finish as two shots went off inside the bank.

Roger quickly, on instinct, looked over his shoulder.

"Now!" the captain shouted as the swat member fired his shot and another sniper shooter took his shot on Roger. He and Tommy both fell to the ground.

Inside the bank the two shooters and three other cops who came in for back up ran up to Todd and Billy and took their weapons away. Todd wasn't conscious, but he was breathing, as for Billy was conscious and breathing, and cursing up a storm.

Outside paramedics and police officers ran up to where Tommy and Roger had fallen to the ground, as Jude just stood there. She couldn't move, only stare at where Tommy was laying on the ground. She was barely breathing as everything and everyone around her moved so fast, like she was in a really bad horror movie. Her eyes were fixed on Tommy as paramedics approached him. It was like she could see everything that was going on, but couldn't process it in her mind. Her state changed to complete shock as her eyes watched, what she hoped to be real. Two paramedics helped Tommy sit up. _Sit up. _Jude shook her head, hoping her eyes weren't lying to her, and there she saw a paramedic offer his hand to help Tommy stand up. _Stand up. _He _didn't_ get shot.

At first Jude couldn't work her legs as she watched Tommy talk to the paramedics and officers around him.

"Jude," came Kaiden's voice, but it sounded so far away. Everything did. Then she saw Tommy look over and met her eyes. His face showed he was relieved that she was okay as Jude got her legs to work again and began to slowly run toward him, catching up speed the closer she got until she was at full speed, and jumping into his arms, tears rushing down her face. Damn, and she'd just calmed her crying down too. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs went around his waist, as she held onto him like it was the last time she'd ever see him.

Tommy surprisingly caught his balance as Jude jumped onto him and placed his hands on her back, holding her there. He felt Jude kiss his cheek, and wanted nothing more to just stay in that one spot forever.

"You're so stupid!" she said removing her head from the side of his face and staring into his eyes. She let her legs slip down his body and onto the ground, and hit him on his arm, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ow!" he yelled at her while placing his hand over where Jude hit him.

Jude ignored him and stared at the gash on the side of his face from where Roger hit him with his gun. She gently placed her hand by it, feeling him wince from the pain. "God Tommy.." she said while looking up at him.

Tommy wasn't looking at her. He was staring off down at the street. "I couldn't let you get hurt." he told her quietly.

A small smile came across her face as Tommy looked down at her. She stepped closer to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face in his shirt as he held her back, pulling her as close as she could to him.

"Thank you Tommy."

**Second Commercial**

Tommy sat at his kitchen table as Jude walked over with pills, some type of creme, and a glass of water.

"Jude you really don't have to do this." he told her as she sat his medicine on the table and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Yeah I do. Besides, do you really think if I weren't here you'd do all this yourself?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Good point, I guess."

"Okay, come on," she said while opening a package and pulling an ace bandage out of it.

"Oh, now I know why you like to play nurse," he said as he reached over his head for the back of his t-shirt and pulled if off.

"You wish Quincy. I have a boyfriend remember?"

Tommy nodded his head as he placed his shirt on the table, "Yeah, yeah." he told her, "We're just friends Jude." Tommy smiled as he stood up.

Jude unscrewed a cap to some peroxide as she dabbed a washcloth and stood up as well. "Try not to kick and scream this time." she told him as she undid the old bandage that wrapped around his ribs that covered what looked like a burn sort, but it was where Roger kicked him. As she applied the peroxide, cleaning the wound he winced, but Jude ignored him. "Stop being a baby."

"Want me to put some peroxide on you?"

"I'm good." she said as she wrapped the bandage around him.

"We never got to that song ya know."

"Sorry.." she told him while sitting back down, "I was kinda, held up, yesterday."

Tommy put his shirt back on, "Well, ya in a hurry?"

Jude shook her head, "Nope. Now stay still." she said as she went for the bandage covering his stitches and slowly took it off revealing four stitches from where Roger's gun hit him. He didn't say anything as she gently dabbed the wound and place a new clean bandage on it. "There... All done."

"You were right. I wouldn't of done that," he said with a smile.

Jude smiled as she took the lid off a bottle of pills and handed Tommy two, "Here ya go."

"Thanks Nurse Harrison." he said as he placed the pills in his mouth and took a drink of water.

"You better get some rest Quincy."

"I thought we were gonna work on that song?"

"I don't have my guitar with me."

"Yeah, and I don't own one." he said while standing up and walking out of the room.

Jude followed him into the living room and found him taking a seat at the piano, "Ya know those pills are gonna knock you out in like thirty minutes right?" she told him while taking a seat next to him.

"Do you remember the words you had for your chorus?"

Jude thought for a second, "Yeah, why?"

"Sing." he said as he began to play.

She listened to him play a few notes, then jumped in, _"Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind. One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time. There's no use looking back or wondering. How it could be now, or neither been. All this I know, but still I can't, find ways to let you go."_

Tommy looked over at her and smiled as he picked up his piano playing a little, and threw his attention back to the piano keys, _"I never had a dream come true, Till that day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I've moved on, You'll always be my baby."_

Tommy was about to stop playing, for that was all he had, but Jude held up her hand, _"I never found the words to say," _she began singing, keeping Tommy playing as she made the rest up on her own, _"You're the one I think about each day, And I know no matter where love takes me to, A part of me will always be, with you..." _words left her. Tommy stopped playing, hitting a few notes to end the song, even though it was only half way finished. He looked over to her. She was smiling, staring down at the keys, but felt Tommy looking at her, and looked up too.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it says a lot." she told him, realizing the atmosphere around them, "I'm gonna go Tommy. You need your rest." she said while standing up.

Tommy turned around on the piano bench and watched her walk to the door, "Good night Jude." he said.

Jude looked back at him and smiled, "Good night Tommy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**410** _What Happened To Us?_

**promo**

_Jude is working like crazy lately, and she's not the only one who notices. Is Freddy getting fed up with Jude's new work habits? Will almost nine months just go down the drain, or will Jude save her relationship with her boyfriend before it's too late?_


	26. What Happened To Us?

_**hey guys! okay, soooo sorry there hasn't been an update in like two weeks, or whatever it was. like i said in an earlier post, my computer got hacked into a couple months ago and as time went on it got more and more complicated to work with. but its back, and all cleaned out. i think you guys will like this chapter.**_

_**next update? ill try as soon as possible. i saved this chapter on a floppy disk to regular wordpad, but the rest were in wordperfect and that got cleared out when he fixed my comp, so until i find the software it may take a few days until my computer guy comes back over to help me out. **_

_"What Happened To Us?" is a song by Hoobastank._

_"Never Had A Dream Come True" is a song sung by Jude; originally by __S Club 7, **I did not write it.**_

_"Unfaithful" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by Rihanna,** I did not write it.**_**  
**

* * *

**410**

_What Happened To Us?_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_So life's been pretty crazy lately. My best friend's been waiting to find my boyfriend alone so she can rip him to shreds. My dad and Yvette seem to never be around. My sister's searching for a new job, and my producer has magical powers that, no matter what mood I'm in, when he's around, I'm happy._

Kwest and Tommy sat in the recording booth, both listening intently to Jude record, "Never Had A Dream Come True."

"_I never had a dream come true, _

_Til that day that I found you, _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on, _

_You'll always be my baby. _

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day, _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you, _

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time, _

_And tomorrow can never be, _

_'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind, _

_There's no use looking back or wondering, _

_How it should be now or neither been, (or neither been) _

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go, _

_I never had a dream come true, _

_Till that day that I found you, _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on, _

_You'll always be my baby. _

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day, _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to,_

_A part of me will always be with you, _

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head, _

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby, _

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget, _

_There's no use looking back or wondering, (or wondering) _

_Because love is a strange and funny thing, _

_No matter how I try and try, _

_I just can't say goodbye, _

_No no no no, _

_I never had a dream come true, _

_Till that day that I found you, _

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on, _

_You'll always be my baby, _

_I never found the words to say, _

_You're the one I think about each day, _

_And I know no matter where love takes me to, _

_A part of me will always be with you, _

_A part of me will always be with you..."_

As Jude finished the song, Tommy gave her a thumbs up, making her smile.

"That's a wrap girl, you can head out if you want."

"Old age kickin' in Quincy? You're my ride home." she said smiling still.

Tommy's car came around the corner and up Jude's street, stopping in front of her house. Once she got out of the car, and Tommy drove outta sight, she spotted Freddy.

"Oh God.." she said under her breath as she made her way to her door step.

"Long night again Jude?" he asked, not looking up at her. He sat on the steps in front of her door, holding flowers for her.

"Freddy—"

"Wow," he said cutting her off, "I'm surprised you remember my name." Freddy stood up, leaving the flowers where he was sitting and began to walk to his car.

"Freddy," she said, jumping in front of him, "Wait, just hear me out!"

He looked away.

Jude took that as he'd listen to her, "Look. I'm almost finished wrapping up this album. That's why I'm always at G-Major—"

"No, you're always with Tommy!" he yelled cutting her off again.

"Oh, come on Freddy, not this again."

"Ya know, a normal person would think it'd be weird if I wasn't saying something about this."

"What?"

"I'd think you'd be wondering if I weren't bringing this up—No one spends more time with their ex boyfriend than their current one!" he told her, making his way to his car.

"Yeah, and not too many people beat up on their girlfriend's sister!" she shouted back, making him turn around.

"I told you, I didn't touch her!"

"And I'm not doing anything with Tommy. Me and Tommy are just friends."

"Coulda fooled me." he said quietly as he opened his car door and got inside.

Jude didn't say anything. She knew he had a big point, and that he won that argument with his last words. She hated him driving away like that.

_Yet there are still some aspects of my life that are a different kind of crazy. A kind that I can't give a name to._

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked into the studio and found Tommy and Kaiden playing piano on a keyboard, while Speed sat in a chair playing guitar.

"Hey guys." she said while setting her backpack down on the ground.

Kaiden and Tommy looked back at her, "Hey." Tommy said as he stopped playing.

"Kaiden, you play piano?"

She kept playing, "Yeah. I'm just freakin' awesome aren't I?" she said sarcastically.

"Inspired much lately Harrison?" Tommy asked.

"Uh," she began, as she took a seat and grabbed her backpack, "I guess, why?"

"Well, I talked to Darius and 'Breathe' isn't going on the album."

"What?" she asked surprised while pulling a water bottle out of her bag, and setting it back on the ground.

"Apparently it's going on the Movie Soundtrack."

"Yeah dude we saw your movie trailer last night!" Speed told her as Kaiden turned around from the piano.

"Yeah, but I thought you said you were in it?"

"What? I wasn't in the trailer?"

Kaiden started to laugh, "Yeah you were, you were, calm down."

"That wasn't funny."

Tommy started to laugh.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, girl."

"Aw, Tommy stop being embarrassed," Kaiden said, "He was laughing at you Jude."

"Oh you're hilarious Kaiden," Jude said as she squirted water from her water bottle at her.

Kaiden quickly jumped up from the cold water, "Jude!" she yelled.

"Hey, girl, my keyboard!"

"Don't worry Tommy," Kaiden said staring down at her clothes, "all the water's on me."

"Dude, you look like you peed your pants."

Kaiden shot a look over at Speed, "Thanks Vincent."

Jude laughed, "Don't worry, I mean, I'm sure not everyone's gonna think that."

"Funny." she said plain and simple as she grabbed Speed's backpack.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked while sitting up and seeing what she was doing going through his backpack.

She pulled out a pair of Speed's swim trunks, "Good thing you went swimming before you came here." she told him as she walked out carrying his shorts.

Tommy wiped the few spots of water that had gotten on the keyboard off and took a seat again.

"Don't worry Tommy, it still works." she told him.

"You're lucky it does."

"Or what?" she asked.

Tommy opened his mouth to answer but stopped as someone knocked on the door, and invited themselves in.

"Hey." Freddy said as Jude turned around, recognizing his voice.

"Hey!" she said, excited to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Freddy leaned down and kissed her then took a seat next to Jude. "Thought I'd stop by and see my favorite singer."

"Hey guys." Kwest said walking in seconds after Freddy. "Having a party in here or something?"

"You know it Kwest man." Speed said as he began to strum at his guitar again.

"Okay," came Kaiden's voice from around the corner as Kaiden came in too, "Whoa, when did the population double?" she asked looking for a chair to sit in. Kwest had taken her seat so she took the seat next to Tommy in front of the keyboard.

"Why you wearing guy shorts?" Kwest asked looking at her shorts.

Before she could answer, Freddy spoke up, jokingly, "She wants to be a man."

Kaiden shot an 'oh no you didn't' look at him, "I guess that makes two of us, doesn't it Freddy?"

Tommy and Speed didn't even bother to be polite as they laughed out loud. Kaiden simply turned around and began to play the death march. Jude stopped biting her lip and laughed, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"I can't believe you're laughing." he said looking down at Jude.

"Oh come on Freddy. That was funny."

"Whatever Jude." he said while standing up and making his way out the door.

"Freddy wait!" she said going after him, closing the door.

Kaiden quickly jumped for Jude's seat, which was closest for the door, and carefully creaked it open so they could all eavesdrop. "Did she really think we were gonna keep this door closed?"

"What's with you lately?" Jude yelled making Freddy stop in his tracks and turn around.

Speed turned his chair toward them as Tommy took Freddy's seat by Kaiden, and Kwest pulled his chair up.

"What's with me? You're never around anymore!"

"Sorry Freddy, I'm working!"

"Yeah, it's always something else. Work, the movie, a release party, Kaiden and Speed are fighting, Tommy needs to talk to you—ya know it's getting old!" he yelled, "And I mean the real stuff we should be talking about, I don't bring up!"

"Like what?"

"Like you and Tommy all over each other in the papers on the day of the bank robbery!"

"Oh, excuse me, it wasn't like he risked his own life to save mine!" she shouted. "Damn Freddy, I wouldn't of been shocked if you hadn't rushed out and planted a big kiss on him!"

"He didn't save your life Jude, I did! I was the one who saved your life! You wouldn't be here today, breathing this air, if it weren't for me!" referring to last summer.

Jude didn't argue. "Ya know this is completely stupid!"

"Yeah, and it's beginning to be a waste of time."

"Well then go blow steam out on someone else!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" he shouted turning his back to her, throwing his arms in the air.

"What's happening?"

He turned back facing her, "This! I don't get how I'm messing up a relationship with the girl I'm in love with!" he told her, "I can't believe that same girl's all wrapped up in some ex boy bander either!"

"Me and Tommy are just friends, dammit! How many times do I have to tell you for that to sink into your skull?"

"Then come with me right now."

"I can't.." she said in a low tone while looking away from him.

"It hasn't sunk in yet then." he told her while storming out.

"Just go!" she yelled frustrated.

As Jude make her way back toward the studio Kaiden and Tommy flew back over to the piano bench seat as Kwest and Speed placed their chairs back where they were.

"Crap I didn't close the door!" Kaiden said but Jude charged through so fast she didn't even notice it wasn't closed all the way.

"Okay Tommy, I'm inspired now!" she shouted.

"Hey, don't yell at me."

"Sorry," she said while sitting down shaking her head, "He's just really making me mad lately."

"Join the club." Kaiden said as she turned around facing the keys and began to play, making something up off the top of her head.

"He wants to think I'm with Tommy so bad, let him!" she yelled, more to herself than anyone else. Her thoughts faded away as Kaiden's piano playing seemed to be the only noise.

As Kaiden noticed it her fingers started to move slower on the keys as she looked around at everyone staring. "What?"

"Play that again," Jude said while staring off at nothing really, but just listening to Kaiden's piano playing.

"Uh.." she said looking back at the keys, hoping she remembered the whole thing. As her memory mastered the beginning she was proud of herself, then looked back at Jude who was listening to the song very closely and seemed to be mouthing some words to it. "Tell me I'm getting a check in the mail for writing the music to a new song?" Kaiden asked smiling.

Jude looked up at her, then to Tommy, "We're gonna record this."

Jude set up in the recording booth, placing headphones on her head as Kaiden set Tommy's keyboard next to her. After Jude had taken down a lot of little notes of possible lyrics, she was finally ready to record.

"Ready when you are girl." Tommy told her while placing his headphones on.

"I'm ready." she said with an assuring smile.

"Murderer, take one. In five, four, three, two—" and Tommy pointed at the two as Kaiden began to play, and seconds later, Jude began to sing.

"_Story of my life,_

_Searching for the right, _

_But it keeps avoiding me, _

_Sorrow in my soul, _

_Cause it seems that wrong, _

_Really loves my company, _

_He's more than a man, _

_And this is more than love, _

_The reason that the sky is blue, _

_But clouds are rolling in, _

_Because I'm gone again, _

_And to him I just can't be true. _

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, _

_And it kills him inside, _

_To know that I am happy with some other guy, _

_I can see him dying, _

_I don't wanna do this anymore, _

_I don't wanna be the reason why, _

_Every time I walk out the door, _

_I see him die a little more inside, _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore, _

_I don't wanna take away his life, _

_I don't wanna be... _

_A murderer, _

_Our love, _

_His trust, _

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head, _

_Get it over with, _

_I don't wanna do this, _

_Anymore, (anymore) _

_I don't wanna do this anymore, _

_I don't wanna be the reason why, _

_And every time I walk out the door, _

_I see him die a little more inside, _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore, _

_I don't wanna take away his life, _

_I don't wanna be... _

_A murderer, (a murderer)..."_

"Damn." was all Kwest could say as Tommy played it back. Jude had her feet rested on the soundboard with her hands behind her head like it was a job well done, but she felt like crap. Yeah she was mad at Freddy, but this was more than messed up.

"Dude..." Speed spoke up and looked at Kaiden, "If you ever sing that song to me.."

Kaiden smiled at his stupidness.

"Don't worry Speed, she can't carry a note if her life depended on it."

"Can too!" Kaiden fired back.

"Bull!"

"Sorry Kaiden, but I've heard you singing..." Tommy said as he shot a look at Speed, and just shook his head.

"So not everyone can sing."

Tommy leaned in, whispering to Speed, "Sadie sounds better."

"Tommy I might not be able to sing, but I sure as hell can hear."

"Yeah!" Speed told him, getting on Kaiden's side. He mouthed "Sadie?" to Tommy who just grinned in response.

"Is this national stupid day or something?" Kaiden asked, startling Speed, "I'm practically sitting on your lap and you think I can't read lips?"

Tommy put his head down, holding in a laugh, then looked over to Jude who was staring off into space, "Jude?"

Jude snapped back into reality, "Huh?"

"You okay murderer?" Kaiden asked.

"That's not funny Kaiden."

"Oh get over the freakin' fight already. You know he's gonna say something really sweet and it's gonna make your heart melt and you'll say I love you, and he'll say I love you too and you'll go off together, and you know why? Because that boy knows exactly what to do to, piss. Me. Off!"

Jude didn't respond.

"Jude do you want me to take you home?" Tommy asked.

Jude looked over to Tommy. "Sorry. You can't."

"This not having a car thing sucks doesn't it?" Kaiden said speaking up.

"My dad sent it in for a touch up, something like that. It isn't til the end of the world."

"Yeah, but the end of the week seems to be farther and farther away."

"Okay, you've had a car for four days. I know. Everyone knows. All of Toronto probably knows. And ya know why? 'Cause you don't shut up about it." Jude said harshly.

"Don't get on my case 'cause your lover's got you in a bad mood."

"Fine, I won't get on anyone's case." she said while grabbing her bag and storming out.

Tommy watched her leave, debating on wether or not to go make sure she was okay or not.

"Don't Tommy." Kaiden said, reading his mind.

He looked over to her, "Why not?"

"She just needs to blow off some steam. Let her go."

Jude walked through G-Major, heading for the exit, as she went through the lounge, heading for the lobby where Sadie worked and saw the last person she'd expect. Freddy. She froze. What was he still doing here?

Freddy looked over and saw Jude. He stopped talking to Sadie and straightened up as he shook his head at Jude and turned on his heel for the exit.

"Freddy!" she called as she started to run after him, stopping at Sadie's desk, "What's up with him?"

Sadie looked down at the computer screen then back at Jude, "He kinda overheard the new song you recorded.."

"Great!" she yelled, leaving Sadie mid conversation and running after Freddy, but by the time she made it to the parking lot he sped off past her. Aggravated, she threw her foot into Speed's front tire of his car.

Stuart and Yvette were out on their anniversary, as Sadie went out with a few friends, leaving the house all to herself, Kaiden and Speed, although Jude spent most of her time on her front steps, waiting for Freddy to pull up, like he always did after a big fight. The headlights coming down the street put a smile across her face, happy he came, knowing he would. He parked the car by the curb as Jude stood up and watched him walk over to her, stopping a few feet away from her.

"We really need to talk Jude."

"Yeah. And I think I should start..." she told him, and when he didn't object, she carried on, "Freddy, that song earlier, it wasn't real." He rolled his eyes, "It wasn't." she told him, her voice more forceful. "I was mad, and you wouldn't stop saying I was with Tommy."

"Well, writing a song like that isn't gonna make me think you hate him Jude."

"I don't hate him, but he's a very special person in my life that I enjoy being around and you need to know that."

"I know. I don't like it either. And this thing with Kaiden and Speed is gettin' on my nerves too!"

"Oh you deserved that today."

"I was kidding. Ya know, the thing Kaiden is famous for."

"Yeah, and she does it all the time, but you came outta no where with that, I'm surprised calling you a girl was all she did."

"I don't know Jude. I want to be with you, and for this to work, and there's so many more times than not that it's going great, but I can't stop thinking about what you're doing when I'm not around. Who are you with? Is it Tommy?"

"Freddy..."

"No. And I mean, on those good days, I'll try and get closer to you. I'll try my hardest not to push you into something you don't want to do, but it's like an invisible wall that won't let me go there. That is only for someone else. Almost nine months. That's a long time."

"I know," she said crossing her arms over her chest, biting her bottom lip while fighting the tears back.

Freddy walked toward her and placed his hands on her arm, "I want to be with you Jude, but I don't want to have that worry anymore. I don't want to be with you and shortly down the line I find out you feel different. I don't want to worry anymore.."

Jude didn't look at him as she caught her breath, "You don't have nothing to worry about Freddy," she told him while looking up at him, "I promise."

Freddy sighed in relief as he kissed her lips, "Thank you."

"I have to go inside though." Jude told him breaking away from his grip.

He nodded his head, "Am I picking you up tomorrow?"

"Will you?"

"Of course." he told her while smiling, "I love you Jude." he told her, his smile growing bigger.

"I love you too." she told him as she smiled and made her way inside.

Speed and Kaiden were in the living room playing Halo 2.

"Crap, crap, crap." Kaiden said quickly.

"You're looking at my screen!"

Kaiden laughed, "Am not."

"Then why'd you see I had the sword and run away?"

"Well if you didn't kill me when I had the rocket launcher I coulda blown you and your pathetic sword to bits!"

"And that's exactly why I killed you."

"What are you guys doing?" Jude asked in complete confusion.

"Playing Halo dude."

"Yeah, there's another controller if you want to—Speed!" she yelled as Speed started laughing.

"Pay attention then."

"I thought I was." she said as Jude came around the back of the couch and plopped down in the chair. Kaiden looked over at her, "Oh puke."

"What?" Jude asked.

"Freddy stopped by didn't he?"

Jude did a double take, "How'd you know?"

"You got that pathetic look on your face. Dammit I knew this was gonna happen."

"I'm not listening to this Kaiden." Jude said while standing up.

Jude didn't even make it to the stairs until Kaiden and Speed were totally back into the game, so she just went upstairs and decided to turn in for the night.

Jude woke up the next morning to yelling and screaming going on downstairs, which she was so not used to anymore. Kaiden and Yvette had been getting along a lot better with school going on and her being with Speed all the time. Jude knew something was up though when she heard her dad yelling too.

She walked down the stairs, stretching her arms out. An extra hour of sleep would have been perfect she thought as she came around the corner and saw Speed. "Speed!"

He looked back at her in fear as Yvette continued to yell, Kaiden yelling back.

"What are you doing here!" she asked in a whisper as she walked closer to him.

Before Speed could answer Stuart did, "You're sixteen years old Kaiden! You're not getting off the hook for having your boyfriend sleep over!"

"We fell asleep!" she shouted back, irritated.

Jude's attention flew to Speed, "What?"

"Dude we just fell asleep nothing happened."

"Uh huh.." Jude said eyeing him.

He just rolled his eyes at her. He didn't have time to play her stupid games.

"You're too young to be having sex!" Yvette spat out as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Take me to go get a test if you want! We were up late playing video games and fell asleep, come on, do you really think, I'd sleep with my boyfriend—in the living room, with Jude able to walk downstairs at anytime, Sadie to burst in with God knows who at any time, and you and Stuart to walk in at anytime?"

"Teenager's aren't always the smartest with their choices."

"I'm not stupid though!"

"You're gonna end up just like your mother, I swear." Yvette said while setting her glass down.

The atmosphere died down a little, "What?" Kaiden asked simply. When Yvette ignored her question and Stuart gave the look that he didn't have any clue what she meant Kaiden spoke again, "You knew my mom.." she paused, "My real mom?"

"Yes."

Kaiden looked down. Now what? She shot a look back to Yvette, "You never told me.. You said no one knew her."

"People lie. But hey, don't get mad at me. My sister didn't seem to tell you much either."

"She knew her too?"

"We all grew up together. But I'm late for work." Yvette said as she grabbed her keys, "Come on Stuart you're my ride!"

Stuart took a quick drink of Yvette's orange juice and followed her out.

"What idiot sends two cars in for a check up at the same time?" Yvette shouted as the door closed behind them.

Speed slowly walked up from behind Kaiden and grabbed her hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she said as she pulled her hand out of Speed's and walked up to her bedroom.

"Hey, uh, Jude.." Speed said, trying to find words himself, "I'm gonna go okay. I don't think she really wants to talk to anyone."

"Yeah." Jude replied quietly as she watched Speed helplessly make his way out the door.

Jude was sitting on her doorsteps outside, like the night before waiting for Freddy to pull up. She heard the exhaust on his car from up the street, and slightly smiled as he pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.

Freddy could see the expression in Jude's face. He guessed she was a little upset, but couldn't tell. "You okay babe?" he asked.

Jude looked up at him and took a big breath, exhaling loudly while staring back at the ground. "No." she said flatly.

Freddy paused. "What's wrong?" he asked, about to take a seat next to her, but Jude jumped up and took a few steps away, not looking at him. "Jude.."

"Freddy I..." she began, losing her words, "I can't..." again, she couldn't talk in a complete sentence.

"Can't what?" he asked, showing worry in his voice.

Jude was catching her breath as she turned and faced him. Eyes red like she'd been crying, but she hadn't. She sniffed; a clear sign that tears were coming, but she was being strong. She'd been through so much, this should be a piece of cake holding her tears back. Hell, two weeks ago she was in a bank robbery.. but somehow this still seemed harder. "I can't keep that promise."

Freddy stood there. He was confused. "What do you mean?"

"That you have nothing to worry about..." and there came the silent tears, going down her cheek.

He wanted to go and hold her in his arms. Comfort her, but didn't. "Jude what's going on? What do I have to worry about?" he asked figuring the obvious questions were best to ask at first.

"I can't do this Freddy.. I'm so sorry." she told him, her breathing getting a little shorter and quicker and even though tears had escaped her eyes she kept the fighting up.

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me."

Jude looked down, nodding her head.

"No!" he shouted.

Jude didn't react to the unexpected shout, only gave up on holding the tears in.

"Why? Everything last night was so right!"

"No.." she told him shaking her head, looking at him again, "It wasn't Freddy.. It's never going to be either—"

"I can't believe this. What—Who'd you talk to, huh? Did Tommy tell you to do this?"

"You think this isn't hard for me?" she yelled back, even though her voice wasn't loud, not enough energy to do so.

"Nine months, down the friggin' toilet!"

Jude couldn't hold her head up as she let it stare down, squeezing her eyelids shut and letting the tears out herself.

"I'm not coming back this time Jude!" he yelled, making his way to the car.

Those words only caused Jude to cry harder. Was she making the right decision? It was no use.. Freddy cranked up the engine and Jude's body didn't have the energy to move quick enough to look up and stop him.. and her mind wouldn't work fast enough to tell her if that's what she really wanted to do or not. As she finally picked her head up, it was only in time to see the back of his car circle around the street and speed off. What had she just done?

Kaiden came out, maybe close to a minute after Freddy was gone. She carried a trash bag in her hand, "Shouldn't you be at G-Major?" she asked, dropping the bag in the trash bin. She turned back and saw Jude standing there and noticed the tears, "Jude?"

Jude shook her head and looked up at Kaiden, "It's over.."

Kaiden walked toward her, "What?"

"Freddy.." she said looking away again, "It's over."

A sympathetic sigh came out of Kaiden as gave Jude a hug, comforting her. Although Kaiden was ready to do back flips, she saw that Jude was really messed up about it. "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" Jude asked, not wanting an answer.

**First Commercial**

Jude sat on the couch, not doing anything, just holding her knees and biting away her nails, staring off into nothing.

Kaiden came down the stairs holding the house phone, "I just called Tommy. I told him you weren't feeling good." she told Jude, who wasn't really listening, "He said it was no problem that you stayed home today."

Jude ran her hand below her nose and sniffed, "What'd you tell him?"

Kaiden took a seat at the end of the couch, "You were hackin' your brains out. Could be morning sickness, could be the flu.."

Jude smiled, but just a little.

"Listen, I don't know if this is gonna make it easier or not, but you did the right thing. He was a dick."

"Kaiden.." she said half chuckling, half irritated.

"He was Jude. Him and his stalkerish, Jude obsessiveness, puney minded opinionated self was too into himself. He treated your friends like crap, they treated him like crap, I mean, I've seen you cry only a few times in my life, but when Freddy came around it was all the time. Lately, there's been two people that make you cry. Freddy, 'cause he's an ass, and Tommy, because he plays Clark Kent around you."

"You're right."

"I know I'm right."

"I just don't get why all my relationships turn out so bad.. Speed was the only one that ended in peace."

"Speed's a good guy." Kaiden told her, trying not to be cocky that she was with him.

"I'm gonna deny ever saying this," Jude said while wiping away at her tears, "I wish for a guy that feels for me even just half of how Speed feels for you."

"What do you mean?"

"The way after almost two years how his face still lights up when you walk in the room. How he can't look at you without smiling. How, even when you guys get in your famous thirty minute arguments, he'd still do anything for you."

"Jude," Kaiden began pausing on how to word it, "How do you think Tommy feels about you?"

Jude made eye contact with Kaiden, "What?"

"Okay so maybe when you and Tommy argue it lasts more than thirty minutes before you're calling to apologize, but Jude, you cannot look me in the eye and tell me Tommy isn't that guy you just described. He could have been killed a couple of weeks ago, for you. Now that's something Jude. Wether you see it or not. That's something."

"I'm over Tommy." she responded with no emphasis.

"Then you can come with me tonight."

Jude looked up at her, "Where?"

"He let me take his keyboard home, but he needed it back today and when I called you in sick he asked if I could just drop it off at his place later, and I don't know how to get there."

"You've been there with me before."

"I know, and I've been once after, but everytime I get completely lost in those streets."

"I don't know.."

"I'm not saying you have to get out and socialize because I know you want to just sit on your ass all day and watch sad ass chick flicks. I just need someone to show me how to get there."

"Alright, whatever, but just til then," she told Kaiden, "Can I just, ya know, have some alone time?"

"Yeah. I'll call Speed or something, I have to talk to him anyway." she told her as she got up, "It'll all be okay Jude. Everything's gonna be fine." she told her, while leaving Jude alone to think like she had asked.

Kaiden and Jude pulled up into Tommy's driveway. Jude didn't even bother to get dressed. She was still in her spider man pajama bottoms, and had only thrown her jean jacket on over a small overshirt and tank top. She missed her jacket. It took her way back. Red hair, jean jacket, converse sneakers.

"Okay, I'll be just a second." Kaiden said as she hopped out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. She drove a Honda CRV, the little mini SUV things. She quickly ran with the keyboard up to the door, covering it with her coat. This weather change was gonna have to stop. Yesterday it was hot enough to go swimming and today it looked like it was going to pour with rain for hours. Tommy was on the front porch, whatever you'd like to call it, since it wasn't really that big.

"Hey," he said as she ran up the steps, "Where's Jude?" he asked looking down toward the car.

Kaiden handed him the keyboard, "Umm," she began as she looked back down to where she was parked, "Well," she looked back to Tommy, "Her and Freddy split this morning."

Tommy's face filled with sympathy as he looked over to the car, "Is she okay?"

"Well, _she_ broke it off with him."

Tommy's eyes doubled, "Really?"

"Shocked me too," she told him as she kept looking back, checking on Jude, "Never thought she had it in her."

"I sure as hell didn't think so." he said as he set the keyboard down on the table, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Tommy," Kaiden said, stopping him in his tracks, "Don't say anything that's gonna make her feel bad okay? You know what I mean."

He nodded his head, "I'm not." he told her as he made his way down the steps, Kaiden following behind him, down the path and through his front gate where her car was parked on the other side.

Tommy put the collar on his jacket up as he walked over to Jude's door. Being polite she rolled the window down, but tried to look at Tommy's as least as possible. "How you doin' girl?" he asked as Kaiden got in the car.

Jude turned to Kaiden, "You have a big mouth."

"You never told me not to say anything." she said in her defense.

"Hey," he said while putting his hand on Jude's shoulder, "You're gonna be okay."

Jude looked at his hand, then at Tommy and nodded her head, "I hope.."

"Jude, your better off without that loser." Kaiden said while scamming radio stations.

"She's right ya know."

"Why don't you guys just keep that as a given? I mean, think of how much time we'd save if you did. Kaiden is always right." Kaiden said as she shut the radio off.

Jude smiled.

"Just keep doing that, Jude." Tommy told her, "Just keep smiling."

"I guess that's what I'm gonna have to do to get over the break up 'ey?"

Tommy smiled, "Why'd you break up with him anyway?"

"I don't know." she told him, because she really didn't. "I don't know any of my reasons for what happened.."

"Well hey, keep your chin up okay?"

Jude nodded in response.

"Alright, well you're getting soaked Tommy." Kaiden said as she buckled up.

"You comin' in the studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I gotta clear my head."

"I'll see ya then I guess."

Jude nodded again as Tommy made his way out of the sprinkling of rain, and Kaiden hit the button to roll Jude's window up. She kept her eyes on Tommy as he went through his front gate and through his front yard. He once told Jude he had landscaped the whole yard, but she didn't believe so. As Kaiden slowly drove farther down the street Tommy went out of sight.

"I really broke up with him, didn't I?" Jude said as she drew on the window that started to fog up.

"Do you even know why you broke up with him?"

"What?" Jude asked.

"You know why you broke up with Freddy don't you?" she said again, stopping the car at the stop sign at the corner of Tommy's street, and putting it in park.

Jude tugged on the sleeve of her jacket, "I don't."

"I think you do." she said looking over at her.

Jude looked over at Kaiden then out the window, trying to think, what she should do. Then she saw it, what she had drawn on the window. A heart. A whole heart, almost perfect shape too. It hit her, plain as day. She knew why she broke up with Freddy; she'd known all along. Her heart didn't hurt because it was broken, it hurt because it was longing for something else—someone else. Right as Kaiden took the car out of park, ready to drive home Jude quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Jude!" Kaiden yelled as she slammed on the breaks and hit the button to roll Jude's window down.

Jude looked from Tommy's house back to Kaiden.

"Dude it's raining outside!" Kaiden yelled to her.

"Not that bad." Jude told her as her clothes began to get a little damp. It was picking up, from before, definitely raining pretty hard.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

She looked down at Tommy's house again, "I'm not really sure.. Make it up as I go I guess."

"A true artist." she told her, but Jude didn't respond. Kaiden looked at her, unsure of what to say, "I can drive you ya know?"

Jude nodded her head and looked down the street, "I'll be okay."

Kaiden rolled her eyes, smiled at Jude with a small laugh and rolled the window back up. That was it. Jude's cue to go after the reason why she couldn't stay with Freddy anymore. The reason that troubled her from the beginning, but Jude never paid attention to it. She knew she wouldn't of been able to deal with it, but now she recognized it. She knew, as she ran in the rain, that it was all going to be better. In just a few more seconds, it was all going to be better.

Tommy was still outside when Jude ran through the front gate, "Tommy!" she yelled right as he opened the door to go in.

He looked back, setting the keyboard inside, "Jude?" he said to himself as she ran up the steps.

Jude rested her hands on her knees catching her breath. It wasn't that easy running with your clothes wet. She looked up at him, out of breath, "It was you." she spat out as she stood up straight.

Tommy looked at her with total confusion on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"You—Tommy." she said catching her breath, "You're the reason." Jude told him. "It was all you." she finally got out. They both looked at each other. Jude wasn't sure what to do. Did he even understand what she just said? She broke up with her boyfriend because Kaiden was right. Tommy is the guy she's always wanted. The one who's face lights up when he sees her. The one who'll risk his life for her. The guy who, no matter how bad of an argument, will still be there at the end of the day for her. Her impatience grew short. She couldn't take the silence and the look of confusion on Tommy's face any longer as she reached for his face, and crashed her lips hard on his.

The force of impact Jude caused as she kissed him made Tommy back shuffle, but it wasn't long after that, that he moved his hands on her waist, kissing her back. One of her hands slid behind Tommy's neck as he continued to back shuffle into his house, throwing his foot at the back of the door, closing it behind them and taking his jacket off his back and throwing it to the floor. Tommy's back hit the back of the door as they broke the kiss. His eye's narrowed down to Jude's and a smile broke across his face. He ran his hands up and down her back as he slowly went down and kissed her again. This slow, easy kiss, turned into Tommy picking Jude up, and her legs wrapping around him, with that single kiss getting more and more passionate.

His bedroom door slammed into the wall as Jude and Tommy came through. He gently placed her back to a wall, like he was pinning her in place.

"It was me?" he asked while planting kisses below her ear, sliding his hands over her shoulders, and separating her jacket from her shirt, which wasn't too easy since her clothes were soaked from the rain, his as well.

"It's always been you." she told him while running her fingers through his hair and feeling her jacket slide off her arms and drop onto the floor. Was this really happening? Jude's body got tense as Tommy continued to kiss every inch of her neck and collar bone. How could something that felt so good and so right be confusing the hell out of her?

Tommy could feel that she was tense, but he didn't understand why? He wasn't sure wether or not to go on any farther, he wasn't sure what she wanted. He knew all he wanted to do was make her feel good in every way possible, yet she had just broken up with her boyfriend, but it was her that threw herself to him. She started it. So why was she having, what Tommy was led to believe, second thoughts? Then it clicked.

"Jude," he said a little out of breath.

She looked down at him, and a tear almost escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Jude, what's wrong?" he asked as he moved the bangs from her face. She didn't seem sad. Maybe she was happy. Maybe she was scared.

Her feet came to the floor, as her arms slid from behind his neck gently down, resting the palms of her hands on his shoulders, looking away.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, a little out of breath.

She nodded her head, then stared right back into his eyes.

"Jude..." he said as he let her take a seat at the end of his bed, him sitting next to her, hand on knee. He opened his mouth to talk but she spoke before he did.

"Tommy..." but that's as far as she got. Tommy put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest as he kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head.

"I'm not going to push you."

So hesitant, and this was the part Jude was putting off saying, she got herself together, "Tommy, I've... I've never..done _this_ before." she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

Tommy looked down at her, and gently faced him towards her, "Are you serious?" he asked, trying to make his tone sound comfortable, like her answer wouldn't change anything, because it wouldn't.

She nodded then sniffed, running her hand under her nose. "I never let myself get that far. I'd always stop it.." she said, making it completely obvious at how uncomfortable she was telling him this. But she couldn't have led him on, making him think she was experienced when she wasn't and when he obviously was.

"Why?" he asked, gently erasing a stray tear from her face with his thumb.

Jude looked up at him. She was scared. So very scared, "They weren't you." she told him, looking up into his eyes. They looked like the eyes of an angel. He was definitely sent from Heaven for her.

"I'm here now." he told her, grabbing her hand, and holding it tight.

Jude stared from his eyes to his lips as Tommy leaned down and kissed her. Her hand slid behind his neck as her other on the cupped the side of his face as she leaned back, pulling him down with her. Surprisingly, Tommy found himself following her lead, although they were only making out.

Tommy broke away and looked down at her, "I miss being able to touch you." he told her, slowly running his hand on the side of her face. He leaned down to kiss her again, but Jude pulled away.

Tommy smiled at her, "What was that for?"

She looked up at him, not breaking eye contact. Tommy was laying next to her, hovering over her, supporting himself with his left arm as he watched her stare at him intensely. She slightly sat up, allowing a little room between her and the bed below her as she began to slowly take off the sweater she had on, over her tank top. It was just a little over shirt thing that came with the tank itself. Tommy's eyes stayed focused on the sleeve to her sweater go down her arm, "Jude are you sure?" he asked her, as he moved his eyes to hers which were full of worry.

Jude nodded her head, not even sure herself, but she wasn't looking at having sex with Tommy just a good time that she was about to have. No. That part didn't scare her. She was seeing what, she thought, was about to happen, as her and Tommy actually making love. That what their bodies were about to do wasn't going to be just for a good time, but to put complete trust in each other, and show how much she really did love him, and how much he really loved her. She was about to be closer with him, than anyone she'd ever known. She was terrified, but knew she was ready to show Tommy how much she loved him. "I'm sure."

Tommy cupped her face with his hand as he smiled down at her, "I'll be gentle Jude. I promise I will." he told her as he kissed her forehead, that extra ounce of comfort.

Jude leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips, "I know you will."

_**Later**_

Jude laid in the pocket of Tommy's arm, her head on Tommy's shoulder, wrapped up in Tommy's shirt, in Tommy's bed, smiling, because of Tommy. She was so close she could feel his breath, and felt so safe in his arms as he gently played with her hair.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." she told him, not moving her head from it's comfortable place. "I can't believe I cried.." she said with a little embarrassment and humor in her voice.

Tommy smiled and rubbed his hand up her shoulder, "You're not the only one who's ever cried Jude." he told her, comforting her.

"I messed everything up.."

Tommy looked down at her, "Hey," he said, causing her to look up at him, "You were perfect Jude."

"How?" she asked, feeling that he was only saying it to make her feel better.

"Because it's always better when you do it with someone you love. And I did."

She smiled, and closed her eyes, soaking in what he had just told her, breathing in his scent, but unsure of what to say.

Tommy smiled and snuggled Jude closer to him, even though it seemed like there was no way she could be any closer. He stared into her eyes, they were the eyes of an angel, he thought. She was definitely sent from Heaven for him.

"What are you feeling?" she asked, setting her head back on his shoulder, and holding on to him a little tighter, closing her eyes.

Tommy closed his eyes as well, "Like I'm on top of the world."

She could feel him smile without even looking at him.

"What are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little floaty." she told him, unsure of how to describe how she felt.

After maybe a minute of comfortable silence Tommy told Jude how he really felt, "I love you Jude." he kissed her forehead, "So, so much, girl."

Jude looked up at him, and opened her mouth to reply to him.

"Really." he said, reading her mind.

She watched his hand reach for hers and placed his fingers between hers. A perfect fit. She felt like they were each pieces to a puzzle and have finally put the pieces where they go. "I love you Tommy."

He smiled, "I'm never letting you go again Jude."

And with those words Jude smiled, and drifted off to sleep, hoping that she'd find Tommy in her dreams.

**Second Commercial**

Jude woke up the next morning, laying on her side, facing Tommy, smiling. She was still so close to him, so happy. How she could get used to waking up to his smile every morning.

"Hi." she said in a whisper.

"Hey," he replied, placing his forehead on hers.

Jude smiled as their noses touched. She nuzzled his nose with hers, making him chuckle.

"Do you want to do this right this time?" he asked, pulling her closer.

Jude looked at him confused, "Hold on, what?"

Tommy laughed, "I mean—us."

"Oh." she smiled.

"Can't get enough of me 'ey?" he said with a devious smile.

"You caught me."

"So," he began, rubbing his hand up her arm, "What about it? Want to give this another shot?"

"I thought we were just friends Quincy?"

"Well I lied."

She paused to smile at him, "I did too." Jude watched Tommy's smile, "I want to give _us_ another try."

A look of relief went over Tommy's face as he kissed her forehead, long and soft, then wrapped her up in his arms.

To avoid questions of there whereabouts, Jude and Tommy didn't show up to work together. Jude got there earlier, hoping to get there, avoid questions, and hit the studio, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Where were you?" Kaiden asks in a tone like she knows something.

"You're late, you know that dude?" Speed said in a tone that Kaiden had filled him in on what she knew.

Jude sighed, "What?"

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Lets just ask Tommy what happened then." Kaiden said.

Jude threw her head over her shoulder to see Tommy walking in. Quick change of subject, quick, "Hey, uh, how come Sadie wasn't at her desk?"

"She didn't tell you?" Kaiden asked back.

Jude shook her head.

"Oh that's right! You weren't home last night."

Walked right into that one, Jude thought as she bit her lip and tried not to look at Tommy who was on his cell over by Darius' office.

"Don't you have a home?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's your home too, which, wait, you didn't come home to last night."

"Okay!" Jude yelled to get her to shut up, "What do you wanna know? Get ya to shut up."

"Ah, nothing can get me to shut up."

"Apparently."

Kaiden watched Tommy close his phone and make his way over, "You're no fun," she said referring to Jude, "So Tommy how'd your night go?" Kaiden asked before Jude could stop her.

Tommy looked over to Jude, trying to hide his smile, "It was fine," he said looking back to Kaiden.

"Uh huh. You two probably hooked up big time." she said sarcastically, and turning her attention back to the magazine she was looking at.

Speed caught Jude glance at Tommy, "No way!"

Tommy and Jude looked over to Speed, along with Kaiden.

"No way!" he said again, leaning his guitar against the chair and standing up.

"What?" Jude asked.

Kaiden stared at Speed before she put the pieces together. She shot a look up at Tommy and Jude who weren't sure what expression to put on, "No way." she said, in a tone lower than Speed's. "What happened last night?" she said, in a louder tone. Kaiden sat up on the couch, her weight on her knees, as she faced the two.

"We're gonna try being us—" he grabbed Jude's hand, "—again."

"Don't mess with me boy! Jude's a hell of a lot happier when you two are in your moods, so don't be pullin' my leg."

"Well we're not gonna try." Jude spoke up.

Tommy looked down at her worried.

"What?" Kaiden asked, disappointed.

"We **are** gonna be us again." she said smiling at Tommy, and him returning her smile, both happier than ever, that they were back.

**411**_Lookin' Out My Back Door_

**promo**

_Jude's got a handful. Her second chance with Tommy, Sadie moving out, Yvette and Kaiden arguing twenty-four seven again, and something's definitely bothering Darius, but what? Jude definitely needs to clear her head, and do what she wants. Write great music, but will she get a chance to?_


	27. Lookin' Out My Backdoor

_"Lookin' Out My Back Door" is a song by CCR._

_"With You" is a song sung by Jude; originally by Jessica Simpson, **I did not write it.**_

_"My Chance With You;"originally titled, "Apple Shampoo;" is a song played by Speiderman Mind Explosion; orignally by Blink-182,** I did not write it.**_

_"Crash and Burn" is a song sung by Tommy; originally by Savage Garden,** I did not write it.  
**_

* * *

**  
411**

_Lookin' Out My Back Door_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_It's been three days since Sadie hasn't slept at home. Her and a friend rented out an apartment uptown close to a junior college, both working at some local store in the mall. Nothing like the pay at G-Major, but it's not bad. She hasn't said anything, but I'm sure this going away thing is because of Kwest._

Jude stood in Sadie's door way, and looked in at how empty it was. She took everything out.

_I guess that saying, "Don't know what you have til it's gone" is true. I miss my big sister. When she was sorta living with Kwest it was different. She came home a lot. Now.. I don't know when I'll see her. I want to call her and tell her to come home and get me out of this madness that's been here lately. I can only stay at Tommy's so much ya know?_

Downstairs Kaiden and Yvette were arguing back and forth like there was no tomorrow. Jude walked out of Sadie's doorway, hoping maybe if she showed up downstairs the arguing would die down.

"Listen to me young lady—"

"You're not my mom! I don't have to do a damn thing you say!"

"Oh yes you do! Wether you like it or not missy you have to do what I say!"

"I had to do what Diane said, not you!"

"Don't get me started on my sister!" Yvette fired back as Jude stood at the end of the stairwell, afraid to intrude any more. "We both know exactly why she ended up in the nut house!"

"Probably because she couldn't stand being related to you!"

"You led her in there with your depression acts!" she shouted.

"And you wanna know what you lead me into!"

"I don't care what I lead you into!"

"And I don't care what you have to say!" she shouted back.

Jude saw Kaiden's shadow get closer, so she darted upstairs, just missing Kaiden seeing her eavesdropping. She wasn't sure if Kaiden saw her or not, but knew she must not of cared, seeing she didn't say anything, but slam her bedroom door.

_Lets just add this on the list of, "Another Problem For Jude."_

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked in G-Major, wanting nothing more than to go work on the song she had written last night. Tommy was in the recording booth, back to the door, as Jude walked in.

Tommy looked over his shoulder, hearing the door close, and a smile draped across his face.

"Hey." she said as she walked into his arms and receiving a hello kiss from him.

Tommy kept his arms on her hips, "Hey."

"I got a new song," she said, feeling Tommy's hands slip off her waist as she turned to her backpack and pulled her journal out.

He stood next to her, "What's it called?"

"With You." she answered simply.

A smirk grew on Tommy's face as he sat down. "With who?"

Jude looked over at him and smiled as she opened the page where her song was written, "Just a guy." she told him, facing him.

Tommy put his hands back on her hips, "Do I know this guy?" he asked, pulling her closer.

Jude shook her head, "No. You've never met him."

"Can I meet him?"

Another head shake, "He's secret."

"Oh," he began, "well you know how I feel about secrets." Tommy told her while slowly taking the journal from her hand.

"But with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything, crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. With nothing but a T-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful, baby, as I do now. Now that I'm with you ." he read as Jude pulled the journal from his grip, hiding it behind her back. "Nothing but a t-shirt on huh?" he said, looking up at her, watching Jude bite her lower lip as his hands moved up and began to play with the hem of her shirt, "That can be arranged."

Jude let Tommy gently pull her down as she dropped her journal, but they were both interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Quincy, Ms. Harrison, I'd appreciate it if you both stop whatever it is you're doing and get back to work."

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw Liam standing there. She felt Tommy let go of her as she moved to the side, picking her journal up, and allowing Tommy to stand up.

"Sorry about that Liam—"

"Don't be sorry, just don't let it happen again." he said, cutting Tommy off and storming off.

"When did he get back?" Jude asked, a little embarrassed at what just happened.

"I know Darius gets back tomorrow."

"So no more sleeping in?"

"Yeah, and no more sleep overs." he told her with a smirk.

Jude's jaw dropped as she hit Tommy with the journal in his stomach, "One time Quincy." she said as she made her way into the sound booth.

"Jude," he said over the speaker, "I haven't heard the song yet girl."

Jude picked up an acoustic guitar and made her way to the stool in front of the microphone, "Then listen up."

And he did. Tommy sat back, listening to the song like it was the first time he had ever heard music.

"_The real me is a Southern girl, _

_With her Levi's on and an open heart, _

_Wish I could save the world, _

_Like I was Super girl._

_The real me used to laugh all night, _

_Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love, _

_But lately I've been jaded, _

_Life got so complicated. _

_I start thinking about it. _

_Almost forgot what it was like, _

_To know when it feels right, _

_But with you, _

_I can let my hair down, _

_I can say anything crazy, _

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. _

_With nothing but a T-shirt on. _

_I never felt so beautiful, _

_Baby, as I do now. _

_Now that I'm with you. _

_With you, _

_With you,_

_With you, _

_Now that I'm with you. _

_You speak and it's like a song, _

_And just like that, all my walls come down. _

_It's like a private joke, _

_Just meant for us to know. _

_I relate to you naturally, _

_Everybody else just fades away. _

_Sometimes it's hard to breathe, _

_Just knowing you found me. _

_'Cause I start thinking about it. _

_I almost forgot what it was like. _

_To know when love feels right._

_'Cause with you, _

_I can let my hair down, _

_I can say anything crazy, _

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. _

_With nothing but a T-shirt on. _

_I never felt so beautiful, _

_Baby, as I do now. _

_Now that I'm with you. _

_With you, _

_With you, _

_With you. _

_Come and take me, _

_Love you, save me. _

_Like nobody else, _

_Now I can be myself, with you. _

_I can let my hair down, _

_I can say anything crazy, _

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. _

_With nothing but a T-shirt on. _

_I never felt so beautiful, _

_Baby, as I do now. _

_Now that I'm with you. _

_I can let my hair down, _

_I can say anything crazy, _

_I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground. _

_With nothing but a T-shirt on. _

_I never felt so beautiful, _

_Baby, as I do now. _

_Now that I'm with you._"

The next day Speed was laid out on the couch sleeping as Kyle and Wally walked over, rolling their eyes at him.

"Speed." Kyle said, as he sat on the arm of the couch, "Speed man c'mon. We have to record today."

Speed slightly opened his eyes then closed them again.

"Man come on." Wally said as he pulled Speed's hat off his eyes.

"Dude's I'm too tired to record." he told them while turning over on his stomach.

"This isn't highschool dude. Start taking responsibility and goin' to bed earlier. But lets go, we have to record. Darius ain't gonna take this." Kyle told him, while pulling at his arm to get up.

Speed sat up, "It wasn't my fault I didn't get any sleep," he said while rubbing his eyes, "Kaiden kept me up all night." Speed said in a yawn.

"So do not want to hear about your sex life dude." Wally said, making his way to the studio.

"No." he began while standing up, "She was trying to find her mom."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Her real mom," he told them while yawning again, "She searched the internet all night, and I was there for—" he put his fingers up as quotations, "—needed support."

"How late did you stay over there?"

"Almost four. I kept waiting for Yvette to kick me out so I could go home and sleep, but she didn't say anything." he told them while walking into the studio, "Which song are we recording?"

"My Chance Is Gone." Wally answered while picking up his bass.

"So what's her sudden interest in her real mom?" Kyle asked while sitting behind the drum set.

"Dunno dude. But I hope she finds her fast, I mean, I really want her to find her mom, but I also want some sleep too."

"You girls done gossiping?" Kwest asked, as Speed shot him a look that he wasn't in the mood and placed his guitar around his shoulder. Wally began playing his bass line as Speed started singing the song and picking little notes on guitar.

"_She didn't mean to deceive you, believe me, _

_But sometimes the hardest part is conceiving._

_The good intentions that you had, _

_Now only came to this, _

_And although she saw the mark, _

_The arrow missed._

_It isn't exciting reciting the stories, _

_Of kind words turned hurting when routine gets boring._

_Both getting tired of punk rock clubs, _

_And both playing in punk rock bands, _

_The start was something good, _

_But some good things must end._"

Jude and Tommy watched SME from outside Studio B.

"Their album's comin' along pretty good, would you say?"

"Yeah. Speed doesn't look too into it right now though."

"Probably because he didn't leave til almost five this morning."

"What?" Tommy asked curiously.

"They were up on the computer all night."

Tommy gave a small laugh, "And your dad didn't kick him out?"

Jude shook her head, "Things have been crazy lately. With her and Yvette, and I know my dad's just fed up with it."

Darius stuck his head out of his office and spotted Tommy and Jude, "T! Jude!" he yelled, causing them both to look down at him, "My office."

They both exchanged looks as Darius walked back into his office, both following only footsteps behind him.

"What's goin' on D?" Tommy asked, closing the door behind him.

Liam was in there too, giving Tommy a suspicious look as Tommy took a seat in the chair by Jude.

"Do you know what you two are doing?" he asked, cutting right to the chase.

Jude looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, following her question.

"You two together."

"I think I do." Tommy replied, a little sarcastically and pissed off from Darius butting in. It was none of his business, especially when he was talking like he was his father.

"Look I know you're both adults," he began, mostly talking to Tommy, "But I've seen you hurt this girl T. I don't want an on and off again relationship going on constantly messing up my artists head."

"Are you kidding me?" Tommy asked. Now he was mad. "I know I've hurt her, she knows I've hurt her, but that has nothing to do with now. And it has nothing to do with you."

"It's got every damn thing to do with me when its my artist."

"Okay, can you two stop talking about me like I'm not here." Jude said, getting herself into the conversation. "What are you saying Darius?" Jude asked the obvious.

"I believe what he's been saying Miss Harrison," Liam said, also joining the conversation, "is your relationship with, shall I say, your producer, isn't good for your career."

"Did she ask you?" Tommy fired at Liam.

"Hey!" Darius said breaking up the two before anything started, "Lets talk this over like adults."

"Reasonable adults please." Tommy added in sarcastically. He could see Darius was getting mad.

"I don't want you and Jude being more than just friends."

"Why!" Tommy asked, his voice rising.

"She's too young T!"

"She's an adult!"

"Remember what happened last time you told me that?"

"Ah, man stop bringing the thing with me and Porchia up all the time!"

"I don't want Jude gettin' pregnant when she needs to be focusing on her career right now!"

"Darius you sure weren't saying anything when I was with Freddy!" Jude said angrily.

"That guy didn't have a history of breaking your heart. Quincy's caused you to break down Jude. I don't want to have to go through with that every time you two break up."

"I'm not listening to this anymore!" Tommy yelled as he stood up and grabbed Jude's hand.

Darius stood up again, "Tom if you want your job you won't take another step."

Jude stopped walking, causing Tommy to stop as well.

Tommy gave Jude a look, like what are you doing? He looked back at Darius who had anger in his face, almost ready to blow. His head slowly turned to Jude who's face was pleading with him to go along with it. It was his job on the line, he thought as his hand slowly parted from Jude's.

Jude's eyes filled with tears as she shot a look at Darius, "This right here just broke my heart Darius. Because of you." she told him, as she charged out crying.

**First Commercial**

Tommy came out of Darius' office, a few seconds after Jude, but she was no where in sight. He spotted Speed laying down on the couch, "Hey! Speiderman!" he yelled, making Speed jump up outta a sleep he had just drifted off into.

"Huh?" he asked, half awake.

"You seen Jude?"

He shook his head, starting to lay back down.

"Hey," he said shaking Speed's arm.

"What dude?" he said, sitting up, a little aggravated.

"You didn't see where Jude went?"

"No. I was sleeping man."

Tommy shook his head and walked away toward the studio, but Jude wasn't there. Knowing the only other place she could have been was that she left. He took off toward the door, just catching her before she got in her car.

"Jude!" he yelled.

On instinct, she looked up, eyes filled with tears. She tried starting the car, looking away from Tommy, but she couldn't pull herself to turn the key, she was too upset.

Tommy opened the passenger door and as he got in Jude threw herself into his arms. He'd never held her when she was this upset. Held her to where he was comforting her. Sure he's held her when she cried, like a year ago, he thought as he spotted the scar up her arm and quickly looked away. This was just so different. She was hysterical almost.

"Hey," he said so low and soft, "Shh.." he said as he heard her trying to catch her breath. He sat her up. "Jude you're gonna make yourself sick."

"I can't be–believe th–that–this," she caught her breath, "this is happen–happening."

"Hey." he told her, while holding her face and rubbing his thumb over her tears, "He thinks he can run my life."

Jude's crying picked up again.

"He can't Jude. He can't run it. He's not going to."

"Tommy, you're—you're job. He—he'll fire, you." she stuttered out, "I want you as a—as a prod—producer if anything."

"Jude," he said while kissing her forehead, "Screw Darius. We're just friends."

Jude looked up at him. This was not the time for jokes if that's what he was doing, "What?"

Tommy rested his hand on her knee, sending tingles up her back, "We'll be friends."

"Are you—" Jude lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned in to Tommy so no one would hear, "—talking about a secret relationship?"

Tommy smiled as he leaned in as well, resting his forehead on hers, "Ya."

She sat up. Her voice was still a little jumpy from crying, "We can't pull that off."

"He doesn't want our—." Tommy put his hands up as quotations, "—'relationship' messing with your head if it goes crash and burn on us. So it can't go crash and burn if there is no relationship, and that's how Darius sees it. So we simply won't have a—" he quotes himself again, "—'relationship'."

"You're serious about this aren't you?" she asked, sniffing and running the back of her hand under her nose. "You really want to do this."

Tommy took hold of her hand, "We're just friends."

She smiled, "Funny," Jude looked down at Tommy's hands, watching his thumb stroke the back of her hand, "I never remember holding my friends hand like this."

"Do you ever remember a friend doing this?" he asked as he stopped holding her hands and gently enveloped her face with his hands and kissed her softly.

As he pulled away Jude kept her eyes closed, still being able to feel where his lips and hands were only mili-seconds ago. She slowly opened her eyes, wishing Tommy was still kissing her, "Well if you really want to keep our—" she quoted herself, like Tommy, "—'relationship' a friend thing, I guess I can't object."

Tommy kissed her forehead, "C'mon. Let's go back to my place and show Darius how much control he **really** has on our lives."

The SME boys drove around the Toronto streets without a care in the world. Darius being mad at his argument with Tommy and Jude gave everyone else the day off. Wally sped down the streets with Kyle in the passenger seat and Speed resting his head on the window in the back, still trying to catch up on sleep. They played their new demo, how cocky of them, as they approached a red light. Coming to a quick stop Speed's head banged against the window, waking him up from his slumber.

"Ahh!" he cried, "Dude, what was that for?" Speed asked while rubbing his forehead.

"You know how fast these lights change." Kyle responded like Speed should know.

He rolled his eyes as he began to lie his head against the window again, but stopped, "Hey.." he began as he stared out the window across the intersection, "Is that Kaiden?" he asked while moving in between Kyle and Wally, getting closer to the front of the car for a better view, "What's she doing there?"

Kaiden had walked out of a psychiatrists office.

Kyle moved Speed back, "You're probably driving her crazy."

Speed ignored his comment as he watched the light turn green, "Wally man, pull over."

"What?" he asked knowing there was no way he could switch three lanes in time to get over to the sidewalk.

"Just do it."

"Speed, man, look at the traffic," he told him as he made his way one lane over, "We'll be halfway up the block by the time I get over."

He ignored him. Why on Earth was Kaiden at a shrink? And why didn't he know about it? Without thinking twice he looked over his shoulder and saw enough room for another lane change and moved the steering wheel himself.

Horns honked and tires screeched as Kyle pushed Speed into the backseat while Wally got the car back in control and safely parked them next to the curb.

"Are you out of your mind?" he yelled, but Speed was already out the car door.

"Un-freakin'-believable!" Kyle shouted as he watched Speed rush down the sidewalk.

Kaiden caught sight of Speed as she made her way to her car, parked a few shops down from the office, "What are you doing here?" she asked while unlocking the trunk and pulling out her backpack.

"I kinda wanted to ask you the same question." he asked softly. He wanted her to open up, "You okay?"

Kaiden threw her head down toward the office then back at Speed, "You saw me?"

He nodded like a sad puppy, "You okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah," she lied, closing the trunk and making her way around the car, "Never better."

Speed shot a look toward Wally's car which wasn't there anymore, and made his way to the passenger side of Kaiden's, both getting in simultaneously. Silence fell upon them. Kaiden stared at the little logo on her horn hoping the 'F' in "Ford" would morph into something more interesting to look into, but it didn't.

Speed focused on his shoes. How dirty they were, and he wondered why he was keeping his attention so clearly focused on his dirty shoes when a beautiful girl was only a foot away from him.

"You can talk to me ya know." he finally said, still staring at his shoes.

Kaiden nodded her head, "I know.." she whispered back.

Enough was enough. Speed turned in his seat to face her, causing Kaiden to turn her head to him. He carefully slipped his fingers in between hers, "I don't drive you crazy do I?"

She smiled, "Just because I see a shrink doesn't mean I'm crazy. Crazy people wouldn't admit their problems to total strangers."

He paused, hesitant to his reply, "Can you admit them to me?" Speed watched her face sadden. She looked like she had lost her life.

She focused her eyes on the speedometer, "I watched him die Speed." she confessed, still staring at the speedometer, "And I couldn't do anything, but watch."

His heart ached. No wonder she'd never brought up Sean after that horrible day. She was being torn apart.

"And Jude too. I can't stop feeling guilty," she said, getting teary eyed, "If Tommy hadn't of spoke up who knows what those guys would have done to her. And I'd have a first row seat with a gun to my head."

"Kaiden," he said while grabbing her hand and facing her towards him. He kissed her forehead. "Nothing that day was your fault."

"I know.." she said, feeling the tears come down her face, "but I can't stop feeling it—"

"It wasn't." he cut her off and pulled her into his arms, "It so wasn't your fault." he stroked her hair. "Half the stuff you go through with, you so do not deserve it. None of it. None at all."

She looked up at him, "You're right."

Sounds of guitar strumming filled the living room of the Harrison house as Tommy and Jude messed around with their guitars and Tommy sang..

"_Let me be the one you call, _

_If you jump I'll break your fall, _

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night, _

_If you need to fall apart, _

_I can mend a broken heart, _

_If you need to crash then crash and burn, _

_You're not alone."_

Tommy stopped singing as Kaiden and Speed flew through the door. His and Jude's head turned a 180 quicker than Tony Hawk on a skateboard and Yvette flew from the kitchen to the living room like a cheetah on cocaine.

"Where have you been!" she asked immediately. It_ was_ almost midnight..

"Go to Hell." Kaiden replied quickly as she made her way up stairs.

Tommy bit his lip as Jude choked on her Pepsi. That was just so random. Maybe because Stuart was away on business neither of them had someone to be afraid of.

Jude watched Yvette charge up the stairs after her, hearing Kaiden's door slam shut only seconds after. Once out of sight Jude burst into a fit of laughter, Tommy joining her.

"What was that!" he asked, still laughing.

Jude shook her head with a big smile, "I don't know. She wasn't mad." she told him while setting her guitar down.

"Yeah," Tommy told her while making a 'yeah right' face, "She didn't only charge through the front door and tell her step-mom-whatever-thing to go to Hell."

Jude chuckled, "Yeah, she did. But that's not Kaiden mad."

"What was that then?" he asked smiling.

"That was just strange," she said as she met his eyes.

He shook his head, "Crazy women live under this roof."

Jude dropped her jaw, "Excuse me Quincy?" she said while playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Don't hit me." he told her.

"Or what?" she asked with a playful smile and smacking his arm again.

He turned and looked her dead in the eye. Watching the smile on her face grow as he tried to keep his serious, "Do it again." he ordered, "See what happens."

At first she was hesitant, but in the end, she swatted his arm.

Tommy carefully took the acoustic guitar off his lap and set it gently on the floor. Jude watched him cautiously. What was he doing—No, scratch that. What was he going to do?

"I warned you." he told her.

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know how I can't stand that." he told her.

Jude leaned forward, about six inches from his face and rolled her eyes at him.

Tommy carefully lunged forward, causing Jude to lie back down on the couch as he started to tickle her like crazy. Jude was very ticklish.

"Tommy!" she cried while laughing out loud.

"I warned you." he told her, continuing to tickle her.

He instantly stopped tickling her as Jude stopped struggling when they heard Yvette's bedroom door slam shut. Tommy looked down at Jude who looked over to him, "Finally," he mumbled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

_'Control this, Darius.' _was the thought that ran through both of their minds.

"In nine months you realize if I hear little baby screams I'm killing you both." came Kaiden's voice.

Jude opened her eyes, finding herself on the couch, held in Tommy's arms. She watched him open his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to put together what happened and where he was. A smile came across his face when he saw Jude; a smile she mirrored right back to him.

"You guys are so not ignoring me!" she squeaked.

"What do you want?" Jude asked taking her attention from Tommy, "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

"What?" Tommy asked, looking up at her.

"Alright, five forty-eight."

"Okay, explain to me," Jude began as she rested her head back in the pocket of Tommy's arm, "why did you wake me up?"

Jude closed her eyes, feeling Tommy's hand gently stroke her back.

"Like I said. I don't want to hear a wining little brat nine months from now."

Tommy eyed down his body, "You need to go take sex ed again." he told her, "We're both fully clothed."

"Thanks to me."

"Right," Jude said, eyes still closed, "Because I distinctly remember you dressing me and Tommy after we had sex on my family couch, in the middle of my living room, with my dads girlfriend upstairs, and you and Speed upstairs as well, all free to walk around as you please."

"Well if you would have told me that." Tommy told Jude jokingly.

"Ha, ha." Kaiden snapped. "I'm just warning you that you realize Yvette's gonna be ready to wake up for work any second now, and if she finds out you spent the night," she said, pointing at Tommy, "You'll both be suspended from each other."

"Please." Jude said, reopening her eyes. "I'm nineteen. I don't think my boyfriend, I mean, friend, spending the night is such a big deal."

"Push her buttons. I dare you." Kaiden warned her as she turned on her heel and made her way toward the stairs.

"This is coming from the girl who told her to go to Hell outta no where." Tommy told her.

"Yeah. And what about Speed?" Jude asked, catching Kaiden before she made her way up.

"Why do you think I'm awake? I just kicked his ass out a few minutes ago."

Jude smiled as she moved her hand over Tommy's chest and kissed his cheek. "You really don't want to move do you?" she asked.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." he told her as he felt her hold onto him a little tighter.

Jude started to drift off as Tommy gently placed one hand behind her head to sit her up, then slipped his other hand under her legs, picking her up, close to his chest, bridal style. Tommy carried Jude upstairs, never waking her as he pushed open her bedroom door with his foot, and laid her down in her bed. He laid down next to her, and for a while he just played with her hair, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful as he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her, also drifting back to sleep.

A few hours later Jude made her way sleepily into G-Major and was instantly confronted by Darius.

"Rough night?" he asked, observing her barely being able to keep her eyes open.

Jude shook her head, "No. What's up?"

"We got touring to talk."

"Ugh. Darius do we have to talk—"

"Now Jude," he told her while opening the door to his office and going inside.

Seconds later Liam came through the door, "Ah, Miss Harrison." he said with a smug grin.

"Liam." she said plain and simple. She didn't want to talk to either of them.

"Alright Jude, this is business." Darius told her while sitting down.

"Okay." she replied, getting comfortable in her seat, "It's not like I've never been on tour before."

"Not a tour like this." Liam spoke up.

Jude looked over to Liam then back at Darius, "Excuse me?"

Darius flipped through a few papers, "If you don't recall we canceled your tour last year for personal reasons that you kept to yourself."

Those words still stung as she could feel on her arm where it had happened. And it hasn't even been a year yet, she thought, trying not to look at her arm.

"This year," he continued, "Bigger tour. Longer tour. All throughout Canada and the States."

"Really?" she asked excited.

"It's three and a half months Jude." he told her calmly.

Holy Cow. She wasn't so excited anymore. That was almost a quarter of the year. "That's like... fifteen or something weeks."

Darius nodded in response.

"It'll be long hours," Liam began, "long time away from family, friends."

"When do we go out?" she asked.

Darius looked over a paper he was holding, "Mid May."

"Bringing you back at the beginning of September."

Jude took a breath. That was really long, and her entire summer.

"So.. Now what?" she asked, unsure of what to say.

"I have to finish up the details pretty much."

"So.. Two weeks and I'm off?"

Darius nodded. Two days after your album's release party. That is if it gets finished on time."

"When hasn't it got finished on time?" she asked as she stood up, hoping Darius would dismiss her from his office.

"It hasn't." he said, also standing up. "Once we have the papers you need to go over we'll get you back in here. Until then, start mixing the rest of your album."

She nodded as she made her way out of his office. Two weeks until she was gone for fifteen.. Fifteen Tommy-less weeks.

**Second Commercial**

Jude sat in Tommy's car. Her eye's were blindfolded as he parked the car somewhere in the outskirts of town.

"Okay," he turned off the car, "We're here."

Jude looked over to his voice, "Where are we?" she asked. Her head moving in all different directions trying to find Tommy's face through the blindfold.

He only smiled at her as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Hold on." and he was out of the car.

She only heard the door shut and feel the car move as he got out. "Okay, now this isn't cool." she said to herself as her head spun in every direction looking for Tommy, even though all she saw was blackness.

Her car door opened, causing her to jump a little as she turned her head in that direction. Hearing Tommy's laugh let her know it was him.

"Girl, stop bein' so paranoid."

"Sorry Mr. Quincy." she told him as she felt him grab her hands, "You try no eye vision for over almost an hour and then we'll talk."

Tommy slowly led her out of the car, watching her head as she got out.

"Grass."

He smiled, "Excuse me?" Tommy looked at her like she was nuts.

"We're on grass." she told him, "When you spend everyday on concrete of some sort you can tell the difference. Grass is always kinda sproingy too." Jude moved the back of her heels up and down showing an example as if she were bouncing.

"I guess I can't get nothing past you now can I?" Tommy slowly led her.

"Where are we?" she asked, "We're going up a hill, I can feel that."

"Ya know this little... game you're playing is getting old." he told her as he picked her up, "No more feeling with those damn feet."

Jude only laughed at him as she put her arms around his neck, and let him carry her to wherever he was going.

"Alright," he said while letting setting her back on her feet, "Let me see your hand." he asked as he just grabbed it anyway.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

"Almost. We're gonna sit okay?" Tommy slowly guided her to the ground.

She felt she was on a hill since the ground was slanted, "Now what?"

"Lay back." And she did, which wasn't too far back, it was like she was practically sitting up, that's how slanted the hill was, "Now close your eyes." he whispered softly into her ear, while untying the blindfold.

She could feel the blindfold come off her face, but didn't dare open her eyes.

"Okay," he told her, while holding her hand and laying back with her, "open your eyes."

Jude gasped as she saw opened her eyes. She was right. They were on some hill, and it was far out of town, seeing as the entire town was right before her. The whole view was just so beautiful with all the lights. "Tommy," she began but didn't know what to say.

He smiled at her. "Look up," he told her.

Another gasp, "Oh my God." she stared at the sky in awe. There had to of been more stars out that night than she had ever seen in her life, "It's beautiful." were the only words she could get out, "What..." she asked, words leaving her. She looked at Tommy who was just staring at her with that smile on his face, "Why'd you do this for me?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, not letting his eyes leave hers, "You needed some air. Thought a little night under the stars wouldn't be so bad. Watching over the city."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek, while placing her left hand on the side of his face. Tommy turned his face and moved his lips to hers. Jude felt his hand move onto her waist and his body move closer to hers. She broke away.

"Tommy.." She had to tell him about the tour. Especially before they got too involved in something else.

"Something wrong?"

"No," she told him, shaking her head and staring into his eyes.

"Then why'd you stop?" he asked with a smile.

Jude looked away, "Okay, something is wrong.." she confessed while sitting up. He sat up as well. "I kinda got my tour dates today."

He put his arm around her, "And that's a bad thing?"

While looking down, "It's fifteen weeks long. I leave in two weeks."

"Fifteen?" he asked as he caught her eyes. "Why so long?"

"It's supposed to be really big. All through Canada and even the states."

"You won't be back til—"

"September." she told him, cutting her off.

He looked away, "Fifteen weeks." his eyes moved back to Jude.

She leaned in close to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't wanna go."

"Hey," he said as he began to run his fingers through her hair, "It's gonna be okay. Don't mess up your career 'cause of me."

"Come with me then."

"I'm sure Darius would love that."

Jude paused, "I know I would."

Tommy kissed the top of her head and snuggled her closer.

"God, why are we so complicated?" she asked with a teary voice, "Everything goes so great for a while and something like this happens."

"Hey." he told her while making her look up at him, "Everything's great, and it's gonna stay that way alright?"

"You promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**412**_Still Frame_

**promo**

_After months of waiting Jude's movie is finally premiering, but will she ever get to the actual premiere. Jude's in for a really bumpy ride for what seems like the longest day of her life takes place which reveals tears, yelling, and shocking secrets. A day where time seems to be only going backwards for everything possible to fit in one day._


	28. Still Frame

**412**

_Still Frame_

**Alexz Voice Over**

After several long awaited months my day has come. Today, finally, my movie premieres. It still surprises me that I landed the part. Never thought of myself being an actress. I've got a really busy next two weeks, and this is how it starts off, so maybe the next fourteen days won't be so bad either.

Julie made her way down the hall to Tommy's door. Her fist hit the door, "Daddy! C'mon I gots school." she said to the door, "You awake?" she asked while turning the door knob thinking she heard him talking.

Tommy laid in bed, staring toward his door, "Hey sweety."

"You gotta make me breakfast ya know."

He nodded his head, "I know. I'll be there in a minute." Tommy told her as he watched her nod her head like 'yeah right' and walk out the door.

As the door shut the covers next to Tommy flew up, "You think she knew I was here?" Jude asked quickly.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh at her, "She's five Jude. Stop being so paranoid."

_I'd like to call it, watching our asses, but I guess paranoid is okay too._

She sat up, "Well you know. I mean she doesn't really know that we're.. Ya know. Back, I guess." she told him, "What if she brings it up to Porchia. She'll tell Darius and we're both in for it."

He put his arm around her. "Like I said. She's five. I could just tell Darius you were over and kids don't know everything."

"Yeah and when she says, 'Jude was wearing daddy's shirt'—" she told him while picking at the sleeve of his shirt she was wearing. "—what are you gonna say?"

He laughed again, "I'll tell him you look damn good in it." Tommy kissed her forehead and ran his hand up her arm.

_So not all of the next two weeks are going to be great. Saying good bye... God, I don't even want to think about it._

"Daddy!" came Julie's voice from down the hall.

Jude flew back under the covers again as Julie came through Tommy's door seconds later.

"I'm comin'." he told, answering her question before she had time to answer it and getting out of bed.

"Good, 'cause someone needs to cook me breakfast..." she said making her way back down the hall, her voice trailing off.

Once she rounded the corner, Tommy pulled the door shut again, "Hey." he said causing Jude to pop her head from under the covers, "Go change, sneak out back and knock on my front door."

Jude hopped out of his bed. While grabbing her stuff, she watched Tommy watch out the door, "What happened to—" she mimicked his voice, "—She's only five, stop being paranoid."

He smiled at her as he walked out his bedroom door.

After Julie had her cereal Tommy helped her pack her backpack up and headed for the door, right as the door bell rang.

"I got it! I got it!" Julie exclaimed a little to excited. She opened the door and a smile grew on her face, "Jude!"

"Hey!" she said as Julie jumped and gave Jude a hug.

"How come you never come to daddy's anymore?"

Tommy helped her put her backpack on, "You want Jude to come over more often?"

Julie nodded her head, "Uh huh," and made her way toward the car.

"Want to come with me to drop her off?" he asked while holding his arm out to link his with hers.

"Oh what a gentleman. I thought you'd never ask." Jude told him while linking arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Only for you, girl. Only for you."

_Only for me._

**Opening Credits**

Tommy and Jude paraded into G-Major laughing about God knows what. Jude was in just such a good mood.

"Jude," came Darius' voice from behind them.

Tommy instantly moved a few feet away from her. They weren't doing anything, but hey, better safe than sorry right?

Jude looked over her shoulder to face him, "Yeah?"

"Just got off the phone with Travis. He wants to know who your guest is."

Jude glanced at Tommy, unsure of what Darius would say if she invited Tommy to go.

"Is it Tom?" he asked.

"Not if you're gonna lecture me about it, no."

"Hey, you two wanna be friends, be friends. I made my point clear. I don't want my producer dating my artist. Press had a field day last time this happened and—"

"Alright, D. Alright." Tommy said cutting him off, "We're only friends. We thought about it, and you're right. It's better this way."

"Damn right, I'm right."

"Well then, yeah, Tommy's my guest." she said plainly, not looking Darius in the eye. She was convinced he was going to find out.

"Alright, I'll give him a call back." he pulled his cell phone out, "If you two don't want to go over the song for the gig today then you can have the day off."

"Day off?" Tommy questioned. Was this the same Darius?

"Yeah. Sewer should be rolling in anytime today. Got enough stuff on my hands to worry about."

"Patsy's comin' back today?"

"Yeah," he said while placing the phone to his ear and checking his watch, "Within the next hour or so—Travis!" Darius made his way toward his office.

"Want to go do something crazy?" Jude asked.

"As much as I'd love the day off, I think you should work on that song."

"I'm sick of working on that song." she told him as they made their way to the studio. "I don't get why Speiderman wanted me to cut this song with them."

"Your lyrics. Their style. It's a good match."

"It's different."

"Saying you can't handle a little change Harrison?" he asked.

Her jaw dropped a little as a small smile grew on her face, "Oh, I can handle it."

"Prove it."

And she did. She made her way into the recording booth, and for what seemed like forever, was only twenty minutes. Only three times she had sung the song and still it just wasn't right.

"Okay, lets try this again."

"This was supposed to be a nice acoustic song ya know."

Ignoring her comment, "Alright, ready in five, four, three, two—" and the music began.

"_I've done everything as you say, _

_I followed your rules without question, _

_I thought it would help me see things clearly, _

_but instead of helping me to see, _

_I look around and it's like I'm—"_

Tommy cut the music.

"Uh, problem?" she asked.

"I'm not feeling this."

"Why not try it how I wrote it?" she asked while removing her headphones and picking up an acoustic guitar, "Wanna try it?"

Just then Speed walked in, "I think you two need to work on this."

"What?" Speed asked.

"My lovely song that you murdered with your damn power chords."

"Oh," he said taking a seat, placing his feet on the edge of the soundboard. "What do you expect? Lyrics like those, don't go with little guitar pickings dude."

"Well I can't nail it your way."

"'Cause you're not in the mood to sing it."

Tommy looked at him like he was nuts. He thought all Vincent Speiderman knew how to do was run his fingers up and down a fret board. Oh, and say 'dude'. What did he know about being in the right mood to sing a song.

"I need to be out of control to sing this song?"

"Take a few lessons from Patsy." he said while opening a pack of starburst, and turning to Tommy, "What's wrong with the song?"

"Nothing. It's fine how it's coming along, but it's just got that vibe, like, it can be so much better."

"Well enough of this." Jude said while setting the guitar back down and making her way into the studio. "If the song's okay to perform, then I think jumping at that opportunity for a day off is a good idea."

"You're not gonna catch up with Jamie dude?"

"What?"

"Patsy and everyone just got in a few minutes before I came in."

"—And that crazy bus driver is not driving next time!" came Patsy's voice from the other room.

"I'm guessing tour was loads of fun." Tommy said while standing up.

"Where you going?" Jude asked.

"You wanted to leave didn't you?"

"Nice to tell me we are." she replied while standing up with him.

"I gotta get goin' too. Gotta pick up Kaiden. I'll see you later okay dude?" he said to Jude as he stood up as well.

"Pick up Kaiden? It's eleven o clock."

"She didn't go to school today." he said quickly, making his way out the door, "Two thirty. Be there."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You seem to have quite a busy day today girl."

"Yeah. You gonna come root me on at the gig?"

"Of course." he told her as they made their way out the door to find Patsy arguing with Liam and Jamie laying down on the couch.

"Jude!" he said while sitting up, "Hey,"

"Hey!" she said, excited to see him.

He stood up, "How've you been?" he said looking at her and Tommy, "I heard how you two are—"

"Going to my movie premiere tonight!" she said quickly cutting him off.

Liam looked over, listening.

"No. I mean how you two are—"

"Jamie!" yelled Patsy, cutting him off.

Saved by the Patsy, Jude thought, "Jamie, I missed you so much!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Jude whispered in his ear, "Don't. Say. Anything!"

After she broke the embrace Jamie just put the weirdest expression on his face then looked over to Liam who looked extremely suspicious. Then it all clicked. "I heard how the album's almost finished, how you guys are coming through with another platinum record."

Liam turned his attention back to a pissed off Patsy. Her tour went great, but she just needed something to complain about. 'Damn Music Industry These Days'.

"Uhh, Liam, we're taking off." Tommy said, trying to get outta there quick before Jamie opened his big mouth again.

"Yes, alright. Jude, remember your gig at two thirty today."

"I know Liam." she responded following Tommy out.

Once in the parking lot they both let out a sigh of relief, "That was close." Jude said.

"How'd Andrews find out about us?"

"I don't know. Maybe he called home for me and talked to Kaiden."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Lord knows she has a big mouth."

Jude halfway laughed. "That was really close."

He opened the car door for her, "You said that." he said with a smile.

"I know." she told him while getting in the car, "But still."

"Don't dread on it Jude." Tommy got in the car, "Liam was too busy picking his ego up from whatever Patsy was saying to him."

Jude laughed, "He looked like she was ripping him apart."

Tommy smiled, "So where to?" he asked while starting the car.

"Run by my house. I'd rather not go around in clothes I wore yesterday." she said with a smile, as they drove off.

Speed pulled his car up to the curb outside the psychiatrist office. He wanted to help her out with this as much as he could by being there for her. He leaned against the passenger side of the car waiting for her to come out. Not all of her sessions went well, but who could blame her. She did see someone who she was extremely close with die right in front of her.

Kaiden walked out of the office onto the sidewalk looking like a complete mess. Forgetting how Speed insisted on being there and picking her up he caught her off guard when she saw him. She gave him a small head nod as he made his way toward her, "Hey." she told him.

"Hey," he said in a concerned tone, "You okay?" he asked, knowing something was wrong, and he was right. He could tell she tried to prevent it, but her eyes had filled with water as she just fell into his arms and began to cry.

"I just can't do it anymore.."

He knew this wasn't about Sean. "I can't either." he told her, causing her to shoot a look of confusion at him, "I'm going to talk to Yvette. Serious, yet, respectfully."

"No.." she began, while wiping away her tears. Kaiden took a deep breath, "I have to do it."

Speed wiped away a stray tear, "You sure?"

She nodded her head, "I want you with me though."

He only smiled and pulled her into another hug, "Of course dude."

A smile grew on her face as he held onto her.

"_I'm the smoke from your fire," _Jude sang while walking up to her front door, _"I'm that lie you can trust. I'm the chord on your guitar, I'm that girl you can't shut up." _Tommy joined her, _"I'm the blood you might need, in the car when you speed. In that cigarette you breathe. You can't get rid of me!"_

"I don't want to get rid of you." he said as he threw his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, my guy's funny **and** sweet." she said as they walked in the house.

She instantly spotted her dad in the living room, "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too pops." she replied while taking off her jacket.

Yvette came in from the kitchen, "Is Kaiden with you?" she snapped.

"No.." Jude replied, shaking her head.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Yvette said while throwing her hands in the air and making her way back into the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong?" Jude asked.

"She didn't come home last night." Stuart began, "Thought she was with you."Before Jude could answer Kaiden came through the door with Speed.

Yvette's rushed back in, face flamed up as she charged toward her, "Where the hell have you been!"

Speed stood in front of Kaiden, unsure of what Yvette was going to do.

"She was with you wasn't she you little bastard?" she got in Speed's face, throwing her finger into his chest.

"Hey!" Jude said, standing next to Speed, but Yvette ignored her and grabbed Kaiden's arm, knocking Speed and Jude out of the way.

"Where were you!" she yelled, gripping Kaiden's arm, pulling her toward her.

"Yvette.." Stuart said while heading over to her.

"Let me go!" Kaiden yelled while jerking her arm free and heading up the stairs.

"Let me guess, time to make a new mark?" she shouted, watching her run up to her room.

Jude was about to say something, but like everyone else was scared to death. She felt Tommy grab hold of her hand.

"You'd just love that, wouldn't you?" Kaiden yelled from the top of the stairs as she disappeared down the hall.

Speed, being brave took a step toward the stairs to follow Kaiden and see if she was okay.

"Where the hell do you think you're going! Get outta here!" Yvette shouted, grabbing hold of Speed's arm as well.

"Get your hands off me!" he yelled back at her, while pulling his arm away from her.

Stuart was behind Yvette, pulling her away from everyone to calm her down.

"You're lucky I don't get your ass in jail you little—" but Yvette was cut off as Kaiden reappeared at the top of the stairs, throwing a small locked box down toward Yvette.

"I'm not, doing this anymore!" she shouted as she broke down right then and there.

The box hit the ground, shattering into pieces as little blades and sharp objects spread across the floor. Jude backed into Tommy's arms as she covered her mouth. She remembered that box. She remembered.

What caught everyone off guard was when Yvette started crying. No one knew if it was out of shock, or anger, or if she really did give a damn about Kaiden and was sad for her.

Speed ran up to the top of the stairs and helped Kaiden stand up. He needed to get her out of there, and he did, leaving without another word to Yvette. "I'll call you dude." he said quickly to Jude before he walked out the door.

"Dad." Jude said simply, causing Stuart to look up. "I need to talk to you." she paused and looked straight at Yvette, while gripping Tommy's hand a little tighter, "Alone."

Yvette didn't need to be told twice as she just instantly went up stairs. Tommy started to release her hand, but Jude kept hold of his.

"You want me to stay?" he asked confused. He thought the squeeze she gave him meant him as well.

"You're staying." she said, keeping her eyes on her dad.

"I thought you wanted to talk alone Jude."

"No. I want to talk without Yvette around."

"I don't want to talk in front of—"

"I'll give you a choice then. You're daughter. Or you're psycho crazy bitch girlfriend." she told him as she watched him get angry.

"Lets talk." he said quickly.

"You gotta talk to Yvette dad. This is crazy."

"Jude—"

"No, hear me out." she told him, "Kaiden's a mess every day because of Yvette. You have to do something."

"What do you want me to do!" he asked getting a little irritated.

"I don't know, you seem to be the only one she listens to!"

"Well I agree with her on a lot of the stuff she gets on Kaiden's case for!"

Jude was taken back, "What?" she asked rather calmly, but more out of shock.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you hang around with her—" he pointed to the shattered box, "look at this Jude! She's not exactly the kind of kid you want to be paling around with!"

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"Jude, c'mon lets just go." Tommy said, trying to lead her to the door, but her feet stayed planted in place.

"No Tommy." she told him while staring at her dad, "Why are you being like this? You're not stupid, you know Yvette treats her like dirt. Why are you even still with a person like that?"

Stuart hesitated, hating disappointing his daughter like that,"Because I love her. That's all that matters. I've made mistakes, and I have a second chance. Let me make it right. Please."

She was taken back again. He wasn't changing his mind, "You used to be my hero dad."

"Jude.."

"No.. Ya know you really did." she paused, holding back tears, "Now I don't even know who you are. I can't even look at you.."

"Come on Jude." Tommy said while pulling her away, watching silent tears roll down her face.

She looked down at the ground and made her way to the door, but looked back at her dad for one last time, "You're just like mom now."

Stuart was speechless. He kept opening his mouth, but nothing would come out as he watched Tommy drape his arm around his daughter's shoulder and leave out the front door.

Outside Jude wiped away her tears, holding back the tears that wanted more than anything to escape from her eyes.

"I have that gig.." she said quietly.

"You don't have to go."

"Yeah.. I do.. Can you take me?"

"Jude—"

"Please. I just need to clear my head."

Tommy sighed, "Yeah."

**First Commercial**

Jude walked backstage with Tommy, splitting up as she made her way back to her dressing room. As she went to turn the door knob she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned around to face Liam.

She caught her breath, "Gees, Liam you scared me.."

He nodded his head with a straight face, keeping his hand on her shoulder, "Listen Jude. You and Tommy aren't pulling the wool over my eyes ya hear?"

On the inside she was jumping back freaking out, but on the outside she just squished her face and looked at him like she had no idea, "What are you talking about?" she asked as she felt him give her a tighter grip.

"Ah, trying to cover it up still 'ey? If I were you I'd be thanking me that I don't inform Darius."

She was at a stand still. He knew, and she knew that, but what should she do? Deny or give in? "Inform Darius about what?" choosing denial while shaking her shoulder out of his grip.

"Have it your way then." he told her as her stared into her face of confusion, "One movie doesn't make you the perfect actress Jude. Have it your way."

"I will." she snapped back as she made her way into her dressing room.

About ten minutes later Speed stood on stage with Wally and Kyle as some guy introduced the band and Jude, as she walked up seconds behind the announcer, "And here is the Speiderman Mind Explosion with Jude Harrison!"

Jude stepped up to the mic, as Speed stepped up to his own, and the band kicked in as Jude began to sing.

"_I've done everything as you say, _

_I followed your rules without question, _

_I thought it would help me see things clearly, _

_But instead of helping me to see, I look around and it's like I'm blinded. _

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**Go!**_

_Where should I go? _

_**Do!**_

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me._

_**Know!**_

_'Cause I don't know, _

_**You!**_

_If I can trust you, _

_I don't understand what you want from me._

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control, _

_Try to focus but everything's twisted. _

_And all along I thought you would be there,_

_**Thought you would be there,**_

_To let me know, I'm not alone, _

_But in fact that's exactly what I was. _

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control.**_

_**Go!**_

_Where should I go? _

_**Do!**_

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me._

_**Know!**_

_'Cause I don't know, _

_**You!**_

_If I can trust you, _

_And all those things that you've said to me._

_And I may never know the answer to this endless mystery. _

_**Go!**_

_Where should I go? _

_**Do!**_

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me. _

_You're still a mystery,_

_You're still a mystery._

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control. **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!**_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control! **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!**_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control! **_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!**_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!**_

_**Go!**_

_Where should I go? _

_**Do!**_

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me._

_**Know!**_

_'Cause I don't know, _

_**You!**_

_If I can trust you, _

_And all those things that you've said to me._

_And I may never know the answer to this endless mystery. _

_**Go!**_

_Where should I go? _

_**Do!**_

_What should I do? _

_I don't understand what you want from me._

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!**_

_**I'm spinning out of control...out of control!"**_

As the music died Jude looked throughout the crowd for Tommy, but didn't see him anywhere, and didn't really have time to look for him as Wally tapped her arm, to get off stage for the next act.

"Wally," she began as they got off the stage, "Did you see Tommy anywhere?"

He shook his head as Kyle turned around, "He was arguing with Liam in the back."

Jude turned around, peeping through the doorway at the crowd to see if she could spot him but was interrupted as a sound technician stopped her and led her back stage. "Hey Speed," she yelled catching up to him.

He turned around and looked at her with no emotion on his face, "Yeah?"

Hating herself for ignoring how he was feeling she asked, "Are you heading back to the studio?"

"Sorry Jude, I'm goin' back home."

"I can give ya a ride Jude." Wally spoke up.

Watching Speed make his way toward the backdoor she called Kyle over, "Hey," she said, signaling. As he approached her, "You going with him?"

"Yeah," he looked over his shoulder at Speed walking out the backdoor, "dude's been an emotional wreck since we got here."

"Okay, well I'm sure he won't want to talk about it, so... ya know... just—just let him know you're there for him."

"I will."

"Alright," she said, grabbing Wally's arm in a hurry, "lets go."

Jude walked into G-Major after getting dropped off by Wally. He, too, went to go make sure Speed was okay. As she continued her way in, getting closer to Darius' office she heard Tommy yelling, only seconds later being followed up by Darius. Knowing she couldn't go in she listened from outside.

"And how am I supposed to believe you!" Darius roared.

"I never lied! There's nothing goin' on man!"

"Please! That girl jumps to the next guy the second after she breaks up! You want to tell me you weren't there holding an open shoulder!"

Jude stepped back, shocked at what she had just heard as anger raced through her body. Did Darius just politely call her a hoe? She heard Tommy start to yell again as she started to open the handle. Eavesdropping or not, he was gonna hear from her, but she was stopped. Porchia put her hand on Jude's shoulder, startling her.

"Jude, c'mon."

"Porchia!" she said, startled, "Gees, you scared me!"

"Sorry," she told her while leading her away from his office, "You're late Jude, c'mon. You don't want to miss the premiere do you?"

"Porchia I—"

But Porchia cut her off, "Come on. We need to get you dressed."

"I just really—"

"Jude!" she yelled, startling her again.

Jude froze. Ever since Porchia came back from her month off with Julie, she's been so distant. Now she's starting to yell? What's wrong with her, Jude thought, but she didn't want to push her so she followed her to get changed. Tommy could handle Darius. Hopefully.

Maybe an hour later Tommy and Kwest were in the studio mixing one of Mason's songs. Kwest was doing more of the work actually, while Tommy sat there tugging at his hair.

"One more try Mason, okay?" Kwest said as Mason nodded in response and Kwest hit the background music.

"Who... Who does he think he is!" Tommy asked aloud.

"I don't know man." he answered simply.

"I mean.. He's got no right talkin' about her like that! He doesn't know why she did what she did, or... or how that Freddy guy treated her and he sure as hell doesn't have a right to say if we should be together or not!"

Kwest sighed, seeing that Tommy wanted to talk, and he had to be in this, "Listen man, maybe you and Jude ishould/i cool it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, finally looking at Kwest, "There's nothing goin' on."

Kwest gave him a look like, 'don't BS me.', "I'm you're best friend and you're not even gonna tell me?"

Tommy gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Nothin' to tell."

"Man, a stranger passing you two on a sidewalk can tell there's stuff going on."

Tommy just turned his head, "I don't need this from you too." he told him while standing up and throwing on a nice jacket.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm going with Jude to her movie premiere." Tommy fixed his shirt. Not too formal, not too tacky.

"That girl probably took over an hour to get ready, and all you're gonna do is throw on one of your nice dinner jackets?"

"Easy bein' a guy I guess." he told Kwest as he made his way out the door.

"Don't hurt her man."

Tommy looked back at him, "Funny."

He came around the corner, adjusting the neck to his shirt as he came face to face with Jude. His eyes traveled over her whole body, "Wow.." he breathed, his eyes meeting hers.

"You like?" she asked, while slowly spinning in front of him with a smile. She knew he liked it.

Tommy spotted Darius coming out of his office, "Uh..." he began to stutter, keeping his eyes on Darius, "you're gonna be late.. We need to get goin'." Tommy told her while gently grabbing her arm and leading her toward the door.

After a few steps she slowly let her arm slip from his grip and made her way a few paces ahead of Tommy towards the door. Confused by her actions, he let her go. Probably better they weren't walking together, he thought to himself. Especially when she was dressed like that making Tommy want to skip the premiere and take her back to his place.

They both got inside Tommy's Porsche silently. As the car started Tommy noticed the time. They had forty minutes to get halfway across town, "We're gonna be late!" he exclaimed as he peeled out. They had been driving almost ten minutes and Jude still hadn't said anything, "Something wrong?" he asked.

His voice broke her daze out the window as she glanced over her shoulder, then continued to stare out the window.

"Me? What the hell did I do?" he asked. First Darius jumps all over him, now Jude's got something against him?

"Nothing." she said simply. "It was stupid."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Again she was silent.

"Oh come on. You haven't said anything since you asked how you looked back at the studio!"

She shot him a look like, 'duh'.

"You're not seriously upset that I didn't answer you!"

"Oh you answered!" she replied, turning in her seat facing him, "I believe it was something like—" she mocked his voice, "—'you're gonna be late, we gotta go'."

"You look amazing Jude!" he said a little loudly, "You didn't need to hear me tell you that!" he stopped at a red light, "If you're gonna throw a little tantrum like this, do it to someone else. I got a lot of stuff to deal with right now."

Jude looked like she just got slapped. Might as well have.

The light turned green as Tommy shifted into gear and took off, getting on an on ramp to the freeway. Jude sniffed, causing him to look over at her, only to see tears silently traveling down her face. He felt like such a jerk. "Jude I'm sorry.." he told her.

Her crying got a little heavier as she tried to wipe her tears, "Ya know, I don't ever _need_ to hear stuff like that..." her voice trailed off, "But today I did.."

His heart broke, as he heard her crying get heavier. Tommy switched lanes and pulled off the freeway onto a side street.

"What are you doing? Tommy, we're gonna be late."

He put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her as close to him as possible, "I'm so sorry. I was mad at Darius and taking it out on you."

Jude continued to cry, resting her forehead on Tommy's shoulder, "Why can't it just stop?"

He rubbed his hand up her back, comforting her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"First the thing with Julie this morning, and Jamie and Patsy. The thing with Kaiden, and Liam and Darius are all suspicious—"

"How'd you know about that?" he asked while interrupting her.

She looked up at him, and tried to pull herself together, "Liam came and talked to me before the gig, and..." she was hesitant, not even sure she wanted to replay what she overheard Darius say, "I heard you and Darius arguing."

He sighed, "Jude, don't listen to Darius. He doesn't know about anything that he's talking about." he stared into her eyes, "And to answer your question from earlier," he ran his thumb under her eye, "you look beautiful."

She smiled at him.

He put a thinking face on, "Or... maybe I should say looked." he told her jokingly as he showed her his black thumb from her eye liner and mascara.

She couldn't help but laugh with him as she pulled out a tissue from her purse and fixed her makeup in the rearview mirror.

"Now we're really gonna be late." he said as he turned the car back on. Before pulling out to get back on the freeway he looked over to her, "You okay?"

She nodded as she looked from the mirror to him, "Best I can be right now."

He smiled at her and moved the hair from in front of her face, bringing his hand down her cheek. She kissed his hand as he smiled and pulled out.

Speeding up to the valེ, Tommy and Jude only, just, made it to the premiere. The time when she was supposed to show up with the rest of the cast. Not having the biggest part in the movie she didn't have to walk to red carpet into the theater, so Travis showed her and Tommy in himself, happy to see her.

"It's Quincy right?" Travis asked as the three made their way into the theater.

Tommy nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, Jude, why don't you go join your fellow cast mates."

"Uh," she said hesitant as she looked between the two. She felt that she better agree with Travis for her best interests, "Okay.." she looked over to Tommy as she made her way toward the rest of the cast, "I'll see you when the movie starts?"

Tommy nodded as he watched her walk away, wondering why Travis had wanted to be alone with him.

"Not trying to be a jerk, since we don't really know each other, but Darius asked me to watch you two." Travis told him, while staring out into the party.

Tommy kept his eyes over toward Jude. They both knew they weren't going to look at each other through this conversation. "What do you mean watching us?" he asked cooly.

"Make sure you two don't do anything." he said as he looked at Tommy, who he saw was staring over toward Jude, "I see it in your eyes man." This caused Tommy to look over at him, "Personally, I don't think Darius should have any say so on Jude's personal life."

Tommy nodded, "You're right." So this guy isn't so bad, Tommy thought.

"Yeah, well, so ya know, I'm not gonna say anything to Darius, but I don't know who else he's talked to, to watch over you guys."

"Why are you doing this for us?" he asked. Reasonable question. "Better question, why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me."

"At first, I was gonna go along with what Darius asked, but then once I thought about it, he had no reason to be butting in like that." he told him as Tommy nodded his head. Travis continued, "When Jude was with that Frank—whatever his name was, I could see how she was trying to be happy. Trying to fool everyone." he saw Tommy's face ask how, so he answered him before Tommy asked, "I'm a movie director. I know these things."

"Yeah.."

"Anyway. When she walked in tonight, she was so different. I still wasn't sure if I was gonna go along with Darius or not, but seeing how happy she was—knowing it was from you, I couldn't."

"Thanks." he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Jude's a real great girl. I don't know you, but if you make her happy, that's all that matters."

Tommy didn't know what to say. At first he thought this guy was going to be a complete jerk, but he wasn't. It made him think that if him and Jude stopped sneaking around maybe it wouldn't be for the worst. So the press trashed them last time, but he didn't care. It didn't look like Jude minded much either. They both just wanted to be together, and Jude was a lot older, and more mature. If only Darius could see that, although he had a point too. What if he and Jude messed up again? It'd crush Jude and Tommy knew it. He also knew her next few songs following that would kill—possibly him. So really Darius' point sucked, and Travis' was word from the bible in Tommy's eyes. Him and Jude make each other happy.

He noticed Travis look down at his watch and his eyes widen, "Well, the premiere's about to start." he began while looking to Tommy, "And I think you'd rather go see Jude than sit and talk to me." Travis told him with a smile.

Tommy nodded, "Thanks man." he told him while holding out his hand.

Travis shook it, "No problem, but I'd warn Jude if I were you. Like I said, I don't know who else Darius talked to so."

"I will." he nodded and the two men made their way into the crowd of people; Tommy heading instantly for Jude. His girl.

A warm smile spread across her face as she saw Tommy make his way toward her, "Hey guys," she said referring to her fellow cast mates, "I'll catch up with you later." and with that, departed from the group without even awaiting for a response.

"Don't touch me Harrison." he told her as she stopped in front of him.

"What?" she asked, looking at him. The press was all over the place, she had no intentions of going all PDA on him. "What happened with you and Travis?" Jude questioned with worry.

Tommy smiled, "Nothing. Darius asked him to watch and make sure we don't do anything."

"What?" she asked quickly while looking around.

He let out a small laugh, "Don't worry. He thinks Darius should mind his own business."

Jude was a little shocked, "What?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Just," he began while running his hand down her arm and staring into her eyes, "we have to be careful. Until Darius and Liam get over this at least."

She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms right then and there, "Come on." she told him, "lets go into the non-press-affiliated movie theater and try and catch a seat up in the corner."

Tommy chuckled, "We can plan a little slumber party over at my house for tonight if you want."

"Only if I'm the only one invited." she answered with a grin.

It wasn't long til after Jude's last scene that her head fell onto Tommy's shoulder to drift off into sleep. She didn't realize how tired and exhausted she was until she found herself in a comfy chair in a nice dark air conditioned room.

Tommy smiled at her and was going to say something, but decided not to. No one was really paying attention, and so what if someone tells Darius? Would he of rather had Jude fall asleep on the bald guy next to him?

The movie ended and Tommy woke Jude up and made their way out of the theater. She stretched as she and Tommy went through the doors finding the press and reporters trying to catch all the stars coming out. Cleverly, Tommy got him and Jude through the paparazzi without being questioned once.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked as they made their way toward the Porsche.

Tommy opened her door for her, "I'd say a good forty minutes." he replied, "Ya know you're lucky the press wasn't allowed in the theater," Tommy got inside. "Jude Harrison—Falls Asleep At World Premiere Only Seconds After Her Part Was Over."

She playfully hit his arm as they began to leave the parking lot, "Hey, I've had a long day."

"You're missing the after party. You must be tired." he paused, "You still want to come over?"

She sat there for a few seconds thinking about it before she finally answered, "Actually, I think I need to find Kaiden and go home."

He nodded, completely understanding, "Know where she is?"

"At Speeds."

"Alright. Lets go get her." he said while taking Jude's hand in his. She looked up at him, making Tommy look over to her, "It's gonna be okay." he told her as she looked up at him, still unsure, still scared, and still mad to go home.

**Second Commercial**

Jude and Kaiden quietly made their way up to the door, stopping in the doorway, both scared to go in.

"This is it." Kaiden said barely audible.

Jude nodded her head as she looked over her shoulder at Tommy, waiting for them to get in. He smiled at her as she took a deep breath and turned the handle on the door. She looked back one last time and slowly waved good bye as her and Kaiden made their way inside.

All the lights were off as they both figured Yvette and Stuart were asleep. It **was** one in the morning after all. Both girls didn't say a word to each other as they made their way up the stairs in an awkward silence.

Finally breaking the ice, "Well," Kaiden said while coming up the hall. Jude hoped maybe Kaiden would bring up what happened earlier so she wouldn't, but was quickly disappointed. "Good night." she said quickly while opening her bedroom door and going inside.

She didn't respond, not like she had anyone to respond to. Kaiden was in her bedroom quicker than Jude could think. Well, at one in the morning at least. There she stood in the hallway of her house. The house that's changed so much. The house she found her dad with Yvette. The house she found her mom with Don. The house that her mom put up for sale so she could leave the country. The house her father bought back. The house that brought Kaiden into her life, and with Kat gone, she really needed a best friend again. It was the house that Sadie was absent from. And it was the house that Jude used to love to come home too, but now wasn't so sure these days.

Jude quietly turned back toward Kaiden's door, and silently knocked. When no response came she opened the door herself, finding Kaiden laying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, still in the same attire from before.

"Kaiden," she began, while sitting at the end of her bed. Kaiden didn't budge, "We need to talk."

"About?" she asked, plain and simple, keeping her attention on the little dots on the ceiling.

"I think you know." she told her, shifting her eyes to the floor.

Kaiden let out a big sigh and sat up, "I'm sorry."

Jude was caught by surprise as she flipped her head back to look at Kaiden, "What? Why—"

"Because I know what you want to talk about. I'm just going to start my apologies now." she was talking in almost a whisper.

"Kaiden—"

"No Jude. I messed up. Bad. I'm sorry."

Another silence fell upon them and it wasn't until a good five minutes that Jude decided to break it, "It's just..." she began, feeling Kaiden look up at her for the first time all night, "I thought after what happened last year... I thought it was over. You never stopped."

Kaiden let her head fall down, "I tried. But it's over now." she looked up at Jude again, catching eye contact, "I promise, it's over now."

"Thank you." Jude replied as she hugged Kaiden, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"No." she paused, "Thank you."

Jude walked into G-Major the next morning, a little afraid in case someone had told Darius about her little nap in the premiere the night before, but the studio seemed just as normal as ever, and Darius was no where around. She made her way into studio A, finding Kwest and Tommy listening over 'My Happy Ending'.

Tommy smiled when she walked in, "Ready to get this album wrapped up Super Star?"

She nodded in response, "I'm ready." and made her way into the recording booth with the feeling that she didn't know quite how to explain. A feeling caused by Tommy, and she didn't know what she was going to do when that tour bus pulled away in 8 days, with Tommy only waving good bye.

413 Watch The World Part 1

promo

With the tour approaching quicker than expected Jude's running out of time for everything. She's got her forth album to finish, a secret relationship with Tommy, a best friend who really needs someone right now, and to top it off another person comes crashing into her life to just add onto the drama.


	29. Watch The World Part One

**Hey guys. Okay, season 4 is almost over. Here's part one of the last two chapters, then season five starts, meaning after I post this next chapter the stories half way done!  
**

A little tip, starting in the last chapter, _'Still Frame'_, little things that don't look like they mean anything, do. Like, in the upcoming seasons a **LOT** happens and there's little clues as to what happens that leads up to it. One example, is the little Porchia getting angry with Jude last chapter. There's a reason why, a** _big_** reason, so little things start to matter, but that's all I'm gonna say, and I hope it made sense. lol. Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

_"Watch The World" is a song by Boxcar Racer._

_"Super Girl" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by Krystal,_**_ I did not write it._**

* * *

**413**

_Watch The World Part 1_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Wrapping up an album is always full of mixed emotions. _

"Super girl, take four." Tommy said into the mic as the music entered Jude's ears.

_Happy that it's finally finished, yet sad that this is it. _

"_I'm super girl." _her voice sounded faded, as the music continued to play. She waited for the next line, to begin the last song for her album.

_"Sometimes, I have dreams,_

_I picture myself flying._

_Above the clouds,_

_High in the sky._

_Conquering the world,_

_With a, magic piano._

_Never being scared,_

_But then I realized,"_

Her voice rose while the chorus began.

_"I'm super girl,_

_And I'm here to save the world._

_And I wanna know,_

_Who's gonna save me, (who's gonna save me)_

_I'm super girl,_

_And I'm here to save the world,_

_And I wanna know,_

_Why I feel so alone._"

Tommy stopped the music as Liam came in the sound booth handing him some papers. Jude removed her headphones and made her way in with him, wanting to find out what was up, but by the time she got in there Liam was just walking out.

"What was that about?"

Tommy held the file of papers, "Paperwork for your album. He's got a business meeting in Montreal, so I'm in charge of getting your album to the studio." he said with a playful smile.

"What's that smile mean?" she asked, smiling herself.

"Better be nice to me Harrison."

_And then there's the part of wrapping your album where you're so tired you think stupid little games are funny._

"Or what?"

He put a sad puppy look on his face, "I just might forget to deliver your little cd."

"And Darius might just fire you for it." she said back to him in the same, matter-of-fact tone.

"At least I wouldn't have to sneak around with you anymore."

_And the part where you don't think before you talk, because the only thing even keeping you to be able to think and function properly is the coffee and energy drinks._

"You better keep your voice down." Jude told him, while looking out the door to make sure no one heard him.

"And you gotta relax."

_Again, it's not paranoia, and I don't need to relax. What part of, watching our ass's does he not get?_

"Girl," he continued while taking one of her hands, "why don't we call it quits for the night. Finish Super Girl up in the morning and get this album to the studio by five tomorrow night, then we have the rest of the week to just relax."

Jude sighed. Taking off for the rest of the night sounded good, "Okay." she agreed as she grabbed her bag and watched Tommy turn off the soundboard, then made their way out of the studio.

_I guess the best part about wrapping an album is seeing how everyone takes it. How the fans enjoy it, or how the ratings go up. I'm hoping to hit number one again with this album. It just feels right._

**Opening Credits**

Jude made her way down the stairs carrying her back pack over one shoulder and her journal in her hand as she made her way into the kitchen, finding Kaiden sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"How are you in such a good mood? You got like three hours of sleep last night." she asked as she flipped over froot loops in her cereal bowl, obviously not having an appetite.

Jude grabbed the orange juice out of the refrigerator, "How would you know?"

"Tommy's Viper ain't exactly the quietest car around Jude."

"Oh," she said, not being able to hold back a smile, "We lost track of time watching a movie."

Kaiden snickered, "Yeah, and I'm sure you lost track of the movie once the previews were over."

Jude made a 'ha ha' face to her as she poured herself a glass or orange juice, "Hysterical, you are."

"Won't argue that." she said simply, "So what movie did you guys watch then?"

Jude hesitated before answering, "Uh.." she said almost under her breath, "Mr. And Mrs. Smith.."

"What? You hate that movie." Kaiden replied with a look of confusion spread across her face.

Jude smiled, "Yeah, I know, so does Tommy."

Kaiden laughed, "You two are hopeless." she stood up and dumped her bowl in the sink, "Sadie called last night."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Said it was important, but wanted to know if you've heard from anyone that you haven't heard from lately."

"Huh?"

"That's what I said. But I told her I didn't know anything and I'd have you call her. She sounded..." Kaiden trailed off trying to think of the word, "I don't know.. Bothered maybe. Too calm and quiet for Sadie."

"Well, I got a busy day today mixing the last song, so if she calls tell her I'll try and call her tonight or first thing tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

"See ya." Jude told her while making her way toward the front door.

"Bye."

"_Seems like a dream!"_

Jude's voice rang throughout the studio as Kwest and Tommy listened intently. It was the best she sang the song all week, like she really was Super Girl.

"_But there's one thing missing._

_Nobody's here with me, (here with me)_

_To share in all, _

_That I've been given._

_I need someone,_

_That's strong enough for me._

_I'm super girl,_

_And I'm here to save the world._

_And I wanna know,_

_Who's gonna save me, (who's gonna save me)_

_I'm super girl,_

_And I'm here to save the world,_

_But I wanna know,_

_Why I feel so alone._"

Jude's voice faded as she heard Tommy's voice come into her headphones, "Okay, Jude. I think we got it girl. That was great."

A smile formed on her face as she took the headphones off and made her way into the booth with Tommy and Kwest. "It was good?" she asked.

"I don't know what came over you girl."

"Yeah it was like you were on some..." Kwest searched for the right word, "some—something. I don't know, but whatever it was, wow. D won't have to argue that song off the album."

"Lets hope not." she agreed while taking a seat in between the two.

"What do you guys say for lunch?" Tommy asked, "After I finish the song up in about ten minutes we can go get a pizza."

Kwest looked down at his watch, "Actually man, I got some lunch plans already, but thanks for the offer."

"With who?" Tommy questioned quickly.

"Hey, you two aren't my only friends." he said while grabbing his coat.

"Okay, then answer my question."

"A friend." he replied while walking out.

"A chick!" Tommy yelled, hoping for an answer, but Kwest was out of earshot.

"Aw, Kwest's got a girlfriend." Jude said sweetly as she set her feet up on Tommy's lap and leaned back in her own chair.

"He's probably meeting his mom." he replied, turning his attention back to the soundboard, doing the finishing touches on Super Girl.

She playfully hit his arm, "So how about that pizza?" she asked him while placing her feet back on the floor.

"I have a better idea." he said while turning in his chair to face her, "Why don't you head over to my place, I'll finish up the song, burn the cd, then meet ya there. We can listen to your cd, then just relax and watch a movie and drop this off at five. Go out for dinner after that."

Jude raised her eyebrows in thought, "Sounds good to me."

"Alright," he replied as he turned back to face the soundboard.

She quickly shot a look around her and gave Tommy a quick kiss on the cheek and made her way to the door.

He smiled, "Now look who's taking her chances around the studio."

Jude stopped in the door way and only smiled at him, "See ya at your place Tommy."

Speed sat on the Harrison couch as he watched Kaiden finish up her turn on the DDR game. He still looked almost sad as he watched her finish up the last steps to 'Dead End'.

Kaiden stepped off the mat, a little out of breath, "If I didn't get an A, I swear this game is fixed." she said as she waited for her results to come onto the screen. Speed didn't respond to her. "Are you kidding me!"

"What?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

"Three greats, one miss, and the rest were perfect and I got a B! An A is ninety percent not one hundred." she griped while plopping down next to Speed. He looked like he was in deep thought again, "Speed?" she asked, causing him to look up.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn, babe." she told him, her breathing finally getting to be normal again. He nodded his head, but didn't move. "Are you okay?" she finally asked, turning to face him better.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked, catching her eyes in his.

She smiled at him confused, "Do what?" she asked, thinking he was playing some stupid guessing game or something.

"You could of came and talked to me, ya know?"

"Speed..." she began trailing off. "What are you..." and then it hit her, "..oh."

He watched her shift in her seat, breaking eye contact with him, "Was it me?"

Kaiden shot a look back at him, "Of course not."

"Then what was wrong?" he asked, watching her look away again, "You can tell me. I want to know, and I swear I'll listen."

"I know you will." she told him, finally looking back at him. She took a deep breath as he took her hand in his.

"I'm here for you okay?"

She nodded her head leaned into him, placing her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stay here anymore." she whispered.

He could feel her tears on his chest as he only held her tighter.

Kaiden sat up and wiped at the few tears on her face, "I gotta find my mom."

Speed nodded his head and cupped the side of her face, "You will, and I'll help."

"Thanks," she smiled, "but so far... I don't know.. It seems kinda hopeless."

"Hey," he said, staring into her eyes letting her know he meant what he was telling her, "I don't care if we have to look til we're both old and grey, we'll find her."

Kaiden smiled as she let Speed pull her into a warm embrace. How was she so lucky to find someone like him?

Tommy paraded into his house, instantly spotting Jude laying down on his couch, flipping through channels.

"'Bout time you got here."

"Sorry." he replied while setting his keys down.

"I forgive you."

He laughed while walking behind the couch, "I'd hope so. Remember your cd is in my hands."

Jude sat up and looked at him, "Yeah, keep up the tough guy routine. I like it." she smiled.

"Yeah?" he said as he leaned his face down to hers, meeting her lips with his own. "How about that?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to respond, as a yawn came out.

"Oh, I see how it is."

Jude laughed, "No. I'm just really tired."

"Uh huh." he replied as he made his way to the front of the couch, taking a seat by her side.

"I like your kisses Tommy." she told him with almost no emotion.

"So, first you yawn, then you say it like that—"

"Oh grow up." she cut him off, then went to hit his arm, but Tommy gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Grow up?" he questioned as he began tickling her.

"Tommy! Stop!" she laughed insanely as he trapped her between him and the back of the couch, "Please! Tommy!"

He laughed with her as he stopped and laid down next to her, "Grow up. Psh," he whispered out while putting his arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"That wasn't fair." she breathed out.

"Oh, I have to disagree."

She only smiled while closing her eyes, "You would."

"Want to go to sleep?" he asked.

"No, I'm just gonna rest my eyes. I can't sleep, we have to leave in like an hour."

Tommy checked his watch, "It's almost three, and we don't have to leave til around four-thirty. Sure you don't want to take a nap? I'll watch the clock."

"You're gonna get there at the last minute aren't you?" she asked him with her eyes still closed.

"Twenty-five minute drive, so I'm actually giving myself five minutes extra."

"If you say so chief."

"Go to sleep Jude." he whispered to her while kissing her forehead, and not even a minute later, she did.

Kaiden and Speed tip toed down a back alley way, completely showing that they were up to something. They were both dressed in all what looked like winter apparel with hooded sweatshirts and gloves as they made their way to the back of an old apartment building.

"Don't you think this woulda been smarter doing this later, like at night?" Speed asked, following Kaiden up the fire escape ladder.

"Quit freakin' out. No one's ever over here in this neighborhood. Well except the people who are also breaking the law probably."

"Great.."

"Don't worry. The storm clouds are making it seem like its night anyway." she told him while stepping onto the windowsill.

"Yeah." Speed replied while stepping up with her. "Here," he said as he helped her slide the window open.

"Thanks." she smiled at him while stepping inside.

Speed followed her through the window. "Sure no one's home?" he asked while stepping in front of her and putting his hands in her pocket, feeling something inside. He pulled out a lighter, "Whoa, care to explain?"

She only smiled at him as she took the lighter from his hand, "Sure." she answered simply as she flicked it to show a flame and walked over to a dresser.

"This was Diane's room, I'm guessing?" he asked, following behind her.

"Yep." she lit a candle, "And this is why I brought a lighter."

Speed stood next to her as the room lit up, revealing a room full of candles. Almost every surface was full of them, "Whoa.."

"Yeah. Right before she was admitted to the psych ward she was doing a lot of crazy things," she began while carrying the candle and making her way out of Diane's room, "I'm sure the candle thing was what made Yvette call a doctor."

"Yvette's the one who got her sent there?"

"Yeah. Funny huh." she asked sarcastically.

"But she's the one who always blames you for why she's there."

"Yeah. Sometimes I think they sent the wrong sister there." she replied, "But anyway, the deal with the candles is, about a month before she was admitted, she thought she was living in the 1800s. She thought there was no electricity no running water, nothing. I tried to tell her that and showed her by turning the lights on, but she argued with me and said the voices were telling her differently and I was a liar."

"Those voices musta been on crack." he commented as he looked around the living room. "So what is it that we're lookin' for dude?"

"Honestly?" she asked while looking around the living room as well, "I have no idea."

Jude stirred in her sleep as she looked up to see Tommy sleeping as well. A smile crept across her face as she gently kissed his jaw line, causing him to wake up.

He smiled down at her, "Hey."

"Hi." she replied while pecking him on the lips.

"Sleep good?" he asked while Jude nodded her head in response. "Me too."

She laid her head back down at his chest getting comfy again, and looked out the window seeing that the sun had just set. Then it hit her. "Tommy, what time is it!" she gasped.

His eyes widened as he reached over for his watch. "Oh my God!" he yelled while jumping up off the couch, letting Jude slip from his body. "It's ten til seven!"

"What?" she shouted back as she jumped up and began to slip her shoes on.

Tommy grabbed his jacket as he ran to the door, also grabbing his keys and the paperwork for Jude's cd. "Come on!"

"You better make it there Quincy!" she yelled while following him out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Tommy's Porsche came to a tire squeaking halt as Jude jumped out of the passenger door with her cd in hand, and ran to the studio doors. Tommy came quickly, a few steps behind her carrying the folder, both reaching the door at the same time.

Jude tried the handle, but it was locked, "No. No!" she shouted as her fist hit the glass.

Tommy tried the handle as well, and also failed as he let his forehead gently fall onto the glass. Jude had her back to Tommy as she stared down at her cd that was tightly gripped with her hands. "I can't believe this.." she said under her breath while Tommy looked toward her.

"Look," he began, while stepping away from the doors, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Save it Tommy." she snapped at him.

"What? You think I did this on purpose?"

She didn't respond. She knew he didn't mean to fall asleep, but that was her cd, her album, all on the line, that now... now it's too late to get it out.

"I tried getting here as fast as I could," he told her, breaking the silence. Trying to at least. Jude didn't bother to respond, "No need to thank me." he spat out sarcastically while leaning against the door.

"What do you want me to thank you for!" she asked, finally speaking up, "For this? Why would anyone thank anyone for this?" she yelled, turning around to face him, "Especially you." and those last words hit Tommy hard. _Especially you._

All he could do was watch her turn back around and lean against the door. _Especially you._

**First Commercial**

Jude sat with her back against the door of the studio and watched the rain fall off the roof onto the ground. She couldn't believe they missed the shipping off of her album. What'd it mean exactly though? All her sales were going to be late, Darius would probably have to pay some fee, which would come out of her and Tommy's pay roll. She looked up at Tommy. _Forget it, _she thought, _they can take it all out of Tommy's. _

Tommy made eye contact with her and watched her furiously look the other way. He sighed angrily, "This wasn't intentional ya know?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, forget it!" he spat back at her, while throwing his foot through a puddle of water.

"My album might not go out Tommy. Do you get that?"

"It'll go out!" he replied, showing the anger in his voice.

"Oh it will! You know why!" she fired at him.

"Why!" he fired back meeting her eyes.

"Because you're gonna stay here until that truck that picks the deliveries up shows up! I'm not gonna let you abandon this album!" she told him while getting up, shoving the album into his grip and heading toward his car.

As she stepped into the rain, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Call me when the album's shipped off!"

"Ughh!" he grunted, feeling like an idiot for leaving his keys in the car, "Talk about abandoning!" he shouted at her, causing her to turn around, making her way back to him, getting out of the rain.

"Excuse me?"

"Talk about leaving—look at you."

"Me?"

He only nodded angrily in response.

"**You** left Tommy." she told him in a calm, quiet tone. She watched the confused expression on his face as she continued. Yeah it was a long time ago, but she never had a chance to say it."**You** took off for a couple months without telling me where you were." she kept getting closer to him, watching his confusion grow, and listening to her own voice start to quiver, "I didn't know if you were ever coming back. Every night that I stepped on that stage... I looked out there for you. Hoping more than **_anything_** you'd be out there somewhere, but you **never** were. I looked out there _every_ night, for a face I _never_ found. I'd go back to my hotel room and cry myself to sleep. Slept with the light on, so you'd know which room was mine if you happened to be in town. Two months... no word." she whispered, as she saw sadness and guilt spread across his face. "I know how you don't like it when I cry, so I tried not to, even though _so many _people told me it was okay, and it felt like it was the only right thing to do. You never wanted me to be sad, but it hurt not to let the tears out. It hurt knowing that you might never come home. And now you are going to call me out, saying _I'm_ an abandoner? That _I'm_ leaving?" she finished, feeling tears rise up just from the memory.

"I came home, Jude. For you." he said simply, knowing she was finished, and how the anger about her album was dropped.

"The weekend they were 'killed' I wasn't home." Kaiden told Speed as she opened a new box and began to go through it, "Why everyone's told me they were dead for all these years, I have no clue."

"Do you remember anything about them?" he asked while dusting off what looked like a photo album, but unfortunately it was empty.

Kaiden shook her head as she moved an old sweatshirt out of the top of the box. There was the highschool logo on the front. Her highschool logo. Diane must have gone to the same school, she thought to herself as she quickly folded the sweatshirt so the logo wasn't visible to Speed. "I was uh," she stuttered, "I was six. They were never really home. Spent most of the time at my grandma's." Kaiden continued to look through the box and then she saw it. A yearbook. Another reality check hit her as she gave a small laugh, "I don't even know their names."

Speed looked over at her, watching her stare down into the box, but ignored whatever she was staring at, "What were you searching on the internet then?"

"My own name." she told him. "Ever heard of Kaiden Rennald before?"

"No." he replied shaking his head, and continuing looking throughout his box.

When Kaiden saw he wasn't paying attention anymore she quickly slipped the yearbook into her backpack, "Hey," she began, "Do you know what time it is?"

He checked his watch, "A little past nine."

She sighed, "We should go."

"You sure. We can still look some more—"

"No. I have to be home by ten. It's definitely gonna take us an hour to get home."

"Especially in the rain."

"I'll call Jude when I get out there. There's no reception in here."

Speed nodded his head as he made his way over toward her, "Hey," he began as he picked up her chin to stare into her eyes, "dude, we'll find them okay?"

Kaiden nodded her head, "Okay." she replied simply while putting her back pack on.

"How come all her stuff is still here?" he asked.

"She doesn't want to give up her place." she told him while they made their way toward Diane's bedroom. "She won't let Yvette tell the landlord to kick her out, and she had enough money to buy the whole building so, I guess the guy just never stops getting the check."

Speed couldn't help but chuckle, "She really is crazy."

Kaiden smiled at him, as he helped her out the window into the pouring rain.

Jude sat, again, with her back against the door. Her elbows rested on her knees as she stared into space, thinking about God knows what. Tommy glanced over at her. It'd been a good twenty minutes since they had said anything. She was still wet from the rain on her little venture to his car and he saw her slightly shivering. It was really comin' down out there. Being the good guy he was he removed his coat and made his way over to Jude, and folded it into a neat square.

"Here." he said to her.

She looked up at him, "What?" she questioned.

"Take the car back home and get yourself a warm shower."

She eyed him with confusion, "What's the jacket for?"

He smiled, "I don't want you gettin' my seat wet girl. This is for you to sit on."

"Tommy.." she sighed as she stood up to face him. She gently pushed his jacket into his chest, "I don't—"

"Jude. You're in a t-shirt." he picked at the hem of it, "A small, tiny, thin, skin tight, t-shirt."

She giggled, "I'm fine." she told him, but he only un folded his jacket and began to drape it around her shoulders. What other choice did she have? She let him. "I'm sorry."

He squinted his eye brows at her, "What?" he asked, catching onto why she was apologizing, "Oh.." his voice trailed off, "Jude—"

"No. This is my apology. You always get to be the ass, let me be the ass okay?" she asked him with a smile.

He returned her smile, "Alright."

"I know you didn't mean to fall asleep.."

"And I never meant to leave you like that."

"God.." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I just... I was so lost..."

"Jude," he began, ignoring her last comments, "Jude, you're freezing.

She looked up at him with a playful smile, "Then warm me up."

Tommy leaned down to kiss her, but just as Jude's lips were about to meet his she stirred as her cell phone went off. Tommy heard the little buzzing sound and let out a laugh, Jude doing the same as she pulled out her phone and read the ID.

"What does Kaiden want?" she asked while answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Jude! Hey, me and Speed need a ride home."

"A ride home? From where?" she asked while stepping away from Tommy whose face just grew with irritation.

"Uh.. We're about, maybe, I don't know," she stuttered.

"Where Kaiden?"

"Well, let's just say if it weren't for the fact that the Blue Jays were out of town, I coulda called you from the stadium."

"Kaiden you're all the way on the other side of town!"

"No. Not really. 'Cause it's still about a ten minute walk from here to the stadium. Twenty minutes since it's raining and hard to see. And did I mention how it's raining pretty hard?"

Jude sighed, "What are you guys doing over there?"

"Takin' care of business." she sang, mimicking the song.

"Stop bein' funny."

"Okay. It was just stuff. Important stuff—but can you please get us? We're getting soaked," she faked coughed, "and I think I'm getting sick—and believe it or not, Vincent's turnin' blue."

Jude looked to Tommy, "We have to go pick Speed and—"

"Keys are in the car."

She looked at him funny, then put muted her call with Kaiden, "What?"

"Go get 'em." he said with no emotion.

"And leave you here? No."

"Someone's gotta wait for this guy, and they're gettin' soaked. Might as well take the wet ones home while me—the driest one of all of us—waits in the rain for the guy."

"Tommy it's freezing out here, don't be ridiculous."

"Jude." he said while stepping in front of her, closing the distance between them. He looked down deeply into her eyes, "Go. Get them."

She stared into his eyes with a determined look on her face, then quickly looked away and dug into her pants pocket, pulling out a small ring, "Here." she said while placing it in his hand.

He recognized the ring immediately, but yet, that's one of the reason's why he was in shock, "Uh.."

"You gave me this as a promise ring," she told him, remembering on her 18th birthday when he gave it to her, "I'm giving you this to hold on too, so you know I'll be back."

"Girl, I know you were coming back, but—"

"I know you know. It's just," she paused trying to think of how to say what she really wanted to say, "Take the ring. So you know I'll hurry back." she told him while turning her back and placing the phone to her ear again, "Hey meet me at the stadium okay?"

Tommy looked down at the ring in his hand and couldn't help but smile. He looked up to see Jude closing her phone and walking over to him. Before she could say anything he cut her off, "You really kept it?"

Taken back by his question, Jude at first only looked at him, then down to the ring, "Of course I did."

"After everything we went through?"

She paused as she stared down at the ground, "It was actually kinda what helped me through a lot of it. It was kinda what gave me my last bit of hope." she said as she looked up at him.

Tommy smiled down at her, "I still mean that promise girl, and if I hurt you along the way, it's only 'cause I'm doin' it for the best."

"I know." she said quietly.

"I never saw you wear it.. I thought maybe you—during your Freddy stage—gave it away or trashed it."

She was silent as she looked away again then back at Tommy, "Tommy, this is the first time I haven't taken it with me since you gave it to me.

He looked at her, touched, as he gently and slowly pulled her into a hug that she didn't object to, only savored the warm embrace til she pulled away, "I have to pick them up."

"Promise you'll hurry?" he asked, holding up the ring with a smile.

"I promise." she replied while giving him a kiss.

"I was over due for one of those girl." he told her as she broke away from the kiss and silently made her way to the Porsche smiling at him.

Tommy sat against the door in a catchers position. It had almost been forty five minutes since Jude left to pick up Kaiden and Speed. He was so thankful that the eleven o clock pick up guy came and Tommy successfully gave him the album and paperwork ready to be sent off. As he saw headlights come up the street he smiled. He couldn't see the car, and he wasn't the type to pick out car motors to tell if it was his, but a warmness came through his body—telling him that his girl was close.

He met her at the sidewalk and instantly saw Speed and Kaiden asleep in the backseat as the passenger side window rolled down, "Hey, sorry I don't pick up hitchhikers." she said with a grin.

"What about great boyfriends who got their girlfriends fourth album successfully mailed off to the studios?"

Her eyes doubled as her mouth slightly opened in shock as she quickly hit unlock letting Tommy in. The door wasn't even closed before he felt Jude's arm around his neck, "Thank you Tommy!" she squeaked out as he gently tapped her arms in a 'you're welcome' hoping to be released from her grip so he could breathe. She kissed him quickly on the cheek as he smiled at her.

He looked back and saw Kaiden and Speed still sleeping, "Hey," he asked, while staring at what they were sleeping on; a blanket. "Where'd that blanket come from?" he asked as he noticed that Jude, too, was sitting on a blanket.

She looked away from him, a little embarrassed, "I kinda stopped by a thrift store and, you know.."

Tommy let out a small laugh, "Jude, I don't need to take care of my car that badly.'

Jude only looked over at him, giving him a look like, don't bullshit me.

"Okay, but you didn't have to go buy blankets."

"Because with my salary, I just can't afford it?"

Tommy smiled along with her,

"Hey, they were cheap." she continued, while watching Tommy's expression change, which only made her laugh.

"Excuse me?" he asked, humor in his voice.

"_I_ don't need to take care of _your_ car that badly." she said, mocking him, with a smile as she pulled onto the street heading home.

The next morning Jude walked down the hall toward the bathroom. As she passed Kaiden's room she heard her moving around and what sounded like, she was typing like crazy on her computer. It was only seven thirty, and Yvette didn't stop yelling at her for being home late til almost two-thirty, three o clock last night. She decided to ignore it as she continued her way to the bathroom.

Kaiden was busy searching the internet like a mad man. She never knew how much she looked like her mom, and her parents just happened to be highschool sweethearts. It was like the yearbook was the key to finding her parents. The yearbook was open to a big picture of the two of them. "Cutest Couple" for senior class bests. Scott Rennald and Katey Turner. Except for the hairstyle, she was the spit image of her mom, and even if Rennald was a common last name, she knew that this Scott guy was her dad. He also had won best eyes which were just like Kaiden's.

She heard a knock from her door, and before she could even turn around, Jude was walking in. "What are you doing up?" she asked in a yawn.

"I should ask you the same question." Kaiden answered as she quickly hit minimize and opened a drawer, shoving the yearbook inside, "I haven't been to sleep yet."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't want to sleep. Wasn't tired."

"That's dumb, you're just gonna sleep all day then stay up all night again."

"I'll go buy a Monster energy drink if I feel like I'm gonna nod off."

Jude fell down onto Kaiden's bed, "How are you not tired? I'm beat, and I've been to sleep."

"Motivation." she said simply.

Jude sat up, "For what?"

"I just..." she twirled in her chair to face Jude, "I got stuff to take care of."

"Whatever you say." she replied while laying back down, "What were you and Speed doing at the other end of town?"

Trying to blow her off, "Lookin' for stuff."

"Okay." she replied, "What?"

Hesitantly, "We raided Diane's apartment."

"The lady in the nut house?" Jude asked while sitting up.

Kaiden turned her chair from her desk, back to Jude, "Yeah."

"How does she still have an apartment? She doesn't even live there."

"Long story—but not trying to be rude or anything.. I'm kinda busy."

"I get it." she said sarcastically, while standing up. "I'm gonna go watch Coyote Ugly, in case you wanna come down."

Kaiden looked over at her and nodded her head, "Maybe in a little bit."

Jude nodded in response and disappeared down the hallway.

A few seconds after Jude's departure, Kaiden quickly got up and closed her door, locking it. She then silently walked over to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag and kicked her back pack toward her bed. Completely letting her paranoia show, Kaiden kept looking over her should in her empty room while making her way back to her computer and hitting print. Why Yvette had bought her the world's slowest printer, she did not know, but at that moment she was thankful. As Google printed out her needs she threw everything she needed and wanted in her bags until nothing else could fit and hid the bags in her closet.

"Well," she said to herself, as her eyes locked on the paper that had finished printing. She made her way over to it silently, "Google better not be lying. Vancouver here I come." Kaiden neatly folded up the paper and stuffed it in her back pocket and let herself fall backwards onto her bed. Her eyes closed as she finally drifted off into a much, needed, sleep.

**Second Commercial**

Tommy and Jude were laying in Jude's front lawn for almost an hour. In thirty six hours she was off for tour. Thirty six hours, to be gone for what seemed like forever. Kaiden and Speed had came out and laid with them. All laying on their backs, their bodies all pointing out like a four pointed star as they looked into the night sky.

"How come you're not going on tour with Jude?" Kaiden asked Tommy.

"How come you're not going with Speed?" he asked back.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Like Yvette would jump for joy on that one."

"Well," he began, "I have my own Yvette. The big-bad-Darius."

"Aw, poor Jude won't have her Tommy-wommy."

Tommy groaned in response as Jude lightly giggled, "What?" Jude asked him.

Even though no one could see, he rolled his eyes, "That's what Diane used to call me. Annoyed the hell out of me."

"Diane?" Speed asked, "Dude she's in the nut—"

While laughing, "Speed! Not that Diane."

Jude caught on and joined Kaiden, in laughing at Speed's stupidity.

"Ooh, that one chick who looked like a hooker?"

"You can say that again." Tommy quickly replied, as he felt Jude's fingers go between his, holding his hand. He looked over to her, meeting her gaze, "Biggest mistake of my life."

"Oh God." Kaiden replied, "You two need like... I don't know—cold water thrown on you at times like these."

"Times like these?" she asked, "I don't think anyone can tell me what I need in times like these." she replied as she looked back up into the sky.

"What about me?" came a voice that Jude knew too well, yet hadn't heard in so long.

Instantly she—along with everyone else—flew up and turned to see no one other than, "Mom?"

"Hey sweety," she said sweetly, while holding her arms out, yet Jude wasn't going to budge.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she saw Don in the street, locking up their car.

"Don't you think it's time for me to come home?" she asked. Realizing that Jude wasn't moving, she let her arms fall to her side.

Jude stared at her, straight in the eye, "You don't have a home to come home to." and those words slapped Victoria right across the face.

She was speechless as she looked at Kaiden, wondering who she was. She didn't acknowledge Speed, but almost addressed Tommy wondering why on Earth he was holding Jude's hand, but Jude cut her thoughts off as she quickly stood up, pulling Tommy with her.

"You sold your home. Along with your family." she said simply as Victoria opened her mouth to reply, but Jude cut her off again, spotting Don making his way to her mother's side, "And you sold it all for him." she finished bitterly while storming into the house.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

**415**_Watch The World Part Two_

**promo**

_Departure for tour's only hours away and Victoria's sudden surprise visit has turned Jude into a wreck. Not only is her mother back, but she's acting like she can still control her actions, including being with Tommy. Her world feels upside down as the clock keeps ticking and everything seems to fall apart right in front of her._


	30. Watch The World Part Two

**Alright, this is the last chapter of season 4. So in a few days I'll post up the preview to season 5 and get that started maybe this weekend. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and everyone who reads this. I think you guys are in for a real ride next season.**

* * *

_"Watch The World" is a song by Boxcar Racer._

_"Losing Grip" is a song performed by Jude; originally by Avril Lavigne,** I did not write it.**_

* * *

**415 **

_Watch The World Part Two_

**Alexz Voice Over**

"You don't have a home to come home to."

_I would be being handcuffed and taken away right now if looks could kill. So mommy dearest finally decides to return 'ey?_

Jude watched Victoria look around, staring at Kaiden, eyeing her, wondering who she was.

_Two years, and she can't even look at me. Yeah it was a pretty harsh thing to say, but hell, she took off with Don. Tell me that wasn't harsh. It wasn't, because it was worse._

Victoria stared almost everywhere except for at Jude. She again caught Jude's hand in Tommy's and almost said something, but figured it was best to stay quiet as she heard Don walk up.

"You sold your home. Along with your family." Jude said simply.

_I hope this gets the point across that I'm not her little girl anymore. She pushed me into a tight spot at the worst possible timing. Thanks, **mom.**_

Victoria opened her mouth to reply, but Jude cut her off again, spotting Don making his way to her mother's side, "And you sold it all for him."

_Mother's are always supposed to be there for their daughters, and their daughters should always feel safe and welcome to their mothers. I feel neither, and honestly, I don't care if I ever will._

Jude tightened her grip on Tommy's hand as she made her way into the house. Leaving Victoria speechless, yet again, and with Don.

The door slammed shut, making Kaiden and Speed both jump a little at the sound as they stood their unsure of what to do, where to go, or what to say.

**Opening Credits**

Victoria stood there, in the front of her old house. Everyone was silent for no one knew what to say. Kaiden and Speed kept glancing at each other, trying to figure out what to do as well, then Victoria lightly hit Don's arm and pulled him after her as she made her way inside the house, leaving them both outside. Kaiden was so nervous.

"Think we should go in there, dude?" he asked her, keeping his eye on the door.

She exhaled loudly as she grabbed both of his hands facing him toward her.

"Kaiden?" he asked, noticing the concern on her face as she stared off at the ground.

"I'm fine." she told him as she looked up into his eyes. Her hands slipped from his grip as they traveled up his arms and wrapped gently around his neck.

Being a little confused of her actions, her was hesitant, but did what came to mind, and slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Her breathing was a little catchy, like she wanted to cry as he felt her cheek rest against his.

"I love you Vincent." she whispered. She then pulled her head out and met her lips with his.

Tommy followed Jude's lead upstairs as Victoria and Don came through the door behind them.

"Jude! Jude, please, let me talk to you."

Jude instantly stopped and turned around, causing Tommy to bump into her, but he quickly moved out of the line of fire. "What do you want mom?"

"To apologize."

"I have to leave for tour in—" she checked her watch, "—thirty six hours. You won't possibly have time to apologize."

"Sweety, please. You haven't talked to me in almost two years—"

"Hey, you're the one who took off and didn't come back. Don't guilt me for your mistake."

"Jude—"

Jude cut her mother off again, as Kaiden and Speed finally came through the door, joining everyone, "And of all times to come back is the day before I leave for fifteen weeks!"

"What's going on in..." Stuart began while coming from the other room. Words left him as he saw Victoria and Don standing there, "Vic? What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

She ignored Stuart and turned her attention back to Jude who stood there giving her the death stare. Again, right before she was about to respond the door flew open and Sadie came in.

"Whoa.." she said to herself as everyone stared toward her.

Jude looked totally lost, wondering why on Earth Sadie was there, "Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you, and mom said she was stopping by here tonight." she replied simply, feeling totally uncomfortable not knowing what she just barged in to.

"Sadie knew?" she fired to her mother.

"Jude I've been trying to call all week, but you never called me back."

"Called you back? I never even got a message."

"I know. You were never home."

"So how was I supposed to get the message mom!" she angrily asked, "I'm not psychic ya know."

"I left a message with some, Katey or someone."

"Kaiden?" she asked as she looked over to Kaiden.

"Yeah!" her mother instantly replied, following Jude's gaze to Kaiden, along with everyone else.

For a split second guilt was shown on her face, but her emotion changed instantly to shock, "What?" she asked, staring right at Victoria. "Don't drag me into this." she stated simply as she caught Jude's glare which she couldn't read too well, "Jude do you seriously think I would not tell you that your mom called?"

Jude stared intently at Kaiden. Trusting her words, "You would tell me."

"Jude!" Victoria said in a shocked tone.

She instantly turned to face her mother, "Don't bring her into this."

Victoria quickly looked at Kaiden, who avoided eye contact, "Tell her I talked to you!" she pleaded, but Kaiden didn't mutter a word. "Tell her!"

"Mom knock it off!"

"I'll be right back." Kaiden said quickly as she let go of Speed's hand and made her way upstairs.

"Do you want me to come with?" Speed asked quickly, but Kaiden just shook her head as she passed Jude and Tommy and disappeared out of site, leaving Speed in the snake pit again while he leaned against the wall next to Sadie.

It was silent for a few moments. Speed felt completely out of place. Sadie, for the first time, felt unwelcome in her own home. Victoria couldn't believe what had just happened with Kaiden. Jude was beyond pissed off, and Stuart was majorly clueless.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" he demanded in a stern voice.

Jude saw her mom begin to reply so she decided she'd better speak first, "Nothing." she told her father simply as Victoria eyed Jude. "Mom stopped by, and now she's leaving."

"No, Jude. I'm not." Victoria told her easily.

"Then I am." and with those words Jude quickly re-grabbed Tommy's hand and made her way up to her bedroom.

"Jude—" came her father's voice, "—where are you going!"

Stopping at the top of the stairs she looked back down at her father, "I'm staying at Tommy's until I have to leave. I can't stay here anymore."

"Going to Tommy's?" her mother asked while turning her attention to Stuart, "You're allowing them to date?"

That comment caused Jude to stop completely in her tracks as she stepped down a few steps cutting her father off, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Vic..." he began, but words lost him.

"Stuart he's seven years older than her. Did that just slip your mind? Or have you been too busy keeping your frequent flyer miles up, to notice?"

"I wouldn't be the one to talk about frequent flyer miles. Tell me Vic, exactly how much of Europe did you see after you abandoned your family?"

"After _I _abandoned my family?"

"After_ you_ abandoned your family."

"Like you have room to—"

"Hey!" Sadie shouted, shutting them up, "Gees you guys haven't even been around each other five minutes!"

Victoria only glared at Stuart then quickly turned back to Jude, "Jude, honey, do you know what you're doing? I really don't think—"

"I don't care what you think!"

"Listen to me!" she yelled, taking everyone a little by surprise. "He's way to old for you Jude."

"Mom can you stop talking about Tommy like he's not standing right beside me."

"If you'll be reasonable and listen to me."

"No, that wasn't a question, and it wasn't for negotiating. Don't talk about him like he's not here."

"Jude—"

"No mom! You're in town for what, thirty minutes? You can't just show up and start being mom again! You've been gone for two years—" Jude's voice picked up as she saw her mother start to interrupt, "—you left during one of the most important years of my life! You can't come home and tell me who I can date and even if you could, you can never,**_ never_**, tell me who I can love."

"Sweety, you don't love—"

"Yes I do! Don't do this!" she shouted, as everyone, including Jude fell silent.

Tommy was at a stand still unsure of what to do. Jude was near tears, Victoria was shrinking him with her eyes, and all he really wanted to do was go back to his place with Jude or somewhere where they could be alone. Tomorrow night was her record release party and then she was off the next morning at eight. Off for fifteen weeks.

"Tom," Victoria said, catching everyone by surprise, "Dear, this really has nothing against you—"

"Sure doesn't sound that way." Jude spat out.

Tommy gently held onto her arm, "Hey it's okay."

Victoria continued, "Like I was saying this has nothing against you. You have to understand that, well... you and Jude are seven years apart in age."

"She's a grown woman Miss Har... Uh, Victoria." he stuttered.

"I understand that. But don't you see where I'm coming from? Would you let your youngest daughter—you're nineteen year old, run around with a twenty six year old?"

"I've had enough of this." Jude said aloud as she caught her father's eye, "Will you kick her out please? I can't deal with this right now."

"Jude—"

"I'm not talking to you!" she fired back.

Stuart facial expression openly showed discomfort as he tried to think of what to say, not wanting to disappoint his daughter, "Jude I'm sorry. She's my landlord—"

"Then tell your landlord to keep her opinions to herself!" she told him as Speed made his way off the wall he'd been leaning against and toward the upstairs, giving Tommy a smug grin and patting him on the shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.

Stuart stared down at his feet, "I can't do that either."

"Why not!"

He sighed, not really wanting to say what he knew he had to say as his eyes met with hers, "Because I agree with what she's saying. I've been against you and Tom all along."

"You two are not serious?" Sadie asked, finally speaking up as she moved Don out of the way and stood in the center of the commotion.

"Sadie don't—" Jude pleaded, but Sadie only cut her off.

"No, Jude. This is crazy." she began, "I can't believe you!—" Sadie pointed toward Victoria, "—You took off with some guy you hadn't even known for a year, got married, and you're gonna tell—" but Sadie was cut off as Speed came around the corner to the top of the stairs.

"Kaiden's gone!" he announced as everyone looked up to him.

Stuart did a double take at him as Sadie's head flipped around so fast you'd of thought she were an owl.

"What?" Jude asked, hoping she heard him wrong.

Speed had looked like he had seen a ghost as he looked around at everyone. Stuttering, "She's gone. Most of her stuff, her journal—she left."

Jude looked over her shoulder at Tommy then back to Speed. "Are you sure?" she asked while making her way up the rest of the stairs following behind Speed.

As they entered Kaiden's room she was no where to be seen. Jude looked over at her closet and saw the group of clothes missing and random things off her dressers and night stands.

"How'd she get out?" Tommy asked while trying to open her window.

Jude's eyebrows raised as she quickly turned to leave the room, bumping into Sadie on the way, but she kept going, making her way into her own bedroom, showing that her bedroom window was wide open, "Oh God.." she said under her breath as she felt Tommy stand beside her while she stared out into the street.

He ran his hand down her back, trying to find something to say, "Jude," he sighed as Sadie and Speed walked in. Sadie closed the door behind her to drain out the arguing her parents were doing downstairs.

"Speed..." Sadie said as she, along with everyone else, watched him slowly make his way to the window that Kaiden had obviously used to departure from.

"We gotta go find her," he began as he turned and faced Tommy, "Dude, can we take your car? She couldn't of gone too far—I mean she was only up here for what? Five minutes."

Tommy sighed as he nodded his head.

"Please."

"Yeah man. Come on, lets go."

"Thanks Tom," Speed replied, "C'mon, we gotta hurry."

"I'm going with you." Jude said as she stood beside Tommy and grabbed his arm.

He smiled down at her, "Alright."

Jude looked over her shoulder at Sadie, "You coming?"

"I think I'll stay here in case she decides to come back. Besides, I think there's gonna be a big blood bath down there. Someone needs to be able to call the cops if things get out of hand."

Jude nodded her head, "Alright. Have fun."

"Good luck guys." she told them as she watched them walk out of Jude's room to find Kaiden.

The three paraded down the stairs ignoring the yelling from Stuart and Victoria, but they couldn't get out as easily as they had hoped.

"And where are you going?" Stuart angrily asked.

Jude looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "I'm going to look for the closest thing to a family, besides Sadie and Tommy, that I have." and with that she continued her way out the door.

Victoria threw her head back toward Stuart, "I cannot believe you are letting them date!"

"I told you! I'm just as against it as you are!"

"If you were just as against it as me they would **not** be together right now!"

"What do you expect me to do? She's an adult. I can't run her life anymore."

"She's still under your roof Stuart, you have some control over her."

"Unlike you, I care what my daughter's think about me!"

"This is coming from the man whose daughter's both caught their married father with another woman behind their mother's back."

"I've made mistakes and trust me I've paid for them. Sadie and Jude both gave me another chance and that's exactly what I'm giving Jude and Tommy."

"A chance? What kind of chance is that?"

"Don't worry, I don't think she's gonna run off and marry him anytime soon." he told her as he watched Victoria glare at him angrily, "I know Tom's a good guy. He saw how Jude handled me cheating on you and I know he won't do that to her."

"Oh, you know this?" she asked sarcastically. "That's real funny 'cause I thought the same thing about you."

Stuart blew off her comment. "And I know Jude isn't going to rush into anything she can't handle either. You can thank yourself for that one."

"Okay, that's enough of this." Don said, speaking up for once. "Come on Vicky, we're going."

Victoria nodded her head in silence as she turned to leave with him. She took one last look to Stuart, "This isn't over Stuart."

"I thought it was over after I toured my travel agent?" he asked sarcastically.

She turned to face him again, but Don quickly held her back and pulled her out the door.

Stuart sighed in aggravation as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was so incredibly angry with Victoria.

"Dad?" Sadie whispered from the top of the stairs.

Stuart quickly turned around and caught her eyes, "Sadie.." he began, but words lost him, "What a nice welcome home visit 'ey?"

She made her way down the stairs, "I'm taking it that Mom and Don are gonna be around a lot more."

Stuart gave a small laugh, " Afraid so."

"It'll be okay dad." she assured him while leaning against the wall next to him. "I'm sure she'll come around and be the same old Mom we always knew."

"To you, you mean?"

Sadie shrugged, "Jude forgave you, didn't she?"

"At the moment I'm not on her favorite people list."

"Why?" she asked.

Before Stuart could answer, the answer itself barged through the door, "Where's Kaiden!" Yvette hollered as she dropped her purse on the floor and made her way upstairs.

"She's not here!" Stuart called after her, stopping her halfway up the flight of stairs.

"What?" she questioned, "Where is she?"

Sadie looked up to her dad who sighed uncomfortably, as he avoided eye contact with Yvette.

She continued her rant as she walked down the rest of the steps, "The little home wrecker put two hundred and eighty dollars on my credit card this morning! Where is she?"

Stuart and Sadie quickly exchanged looks, both afraid to tell Yvette that Kaiden took off.

Tommy and Jude sat in the Hummer in silence in front of Speed's apartment. Both were unsure of what to say really. It was almost midnight, and after driving around for almost three hours, they were beat.

"Tommy do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" she asked as she glanced over at him.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." he replied while catching her eyes in his.

"Thanks.." she told him while letting her eyes wander off to stare at her feet.

"Hey," he said, taking her hand with his, causing her to meet his gaze again, "She's gonna be fine, Jude. Don't worry."

Jude nodded her head in response as Tommy started the car, "Actually, do you think maybe you could just stay with me tonight? I'll get my stuff all together, and in the morning we'll go back to your place til I have to leave."

"So long as your mom doesn't babysit us all night." he said with a smile.

"Oh—" she began while leaning in closer to Tommy, "—she won't."

"It's a deal." he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

It was close to one when Tommy and Jude finally arrived back at the Harrison household. It was quiet as they made their way up the stairs, only revealing Sadie's light on as for everything else was dark.

Jude opened Kaiden's door as she passed by, but it was still empty. "Great.." she said under her breath.

Sadie popped her head through her doorway, "Finally you're home!" she whispered as her head disappeared in the doorway.

Jude looked up at Tommy. "Think she wants us to follow?" he asked as they began to walk down to her room, meeting Sadie in the doorway.

"Alright." she began, "I, uh, found something off Kaiden's computer."

"What?" Jude asked.

"Follow me." she told the two as she made her way down to Kaiden's room and taking a seat at her desk. "Look at this."

Jude and Tommy stood behind Sadie as they looked over the screen. It was the recent web pages Kaiden had visited. Sadie pulled up the most recently viewed one.

"She bought a ticket to Vancouver for nine o clock last night.." Jude said aloud, "Click the classmates dot com one."

"No need to do that." Tommy said as he leaned over and pulled a yearbook out of Kaiden's trash can. "Class of '91."

"That's the year Kaiden was born."

"Her mom must have gotten pregnant during the school year." Sadie responded.

"Her birthday's at the end of summer. That birth probably messed up any plans they had for their future." Jude added as everyone fell silent.

After a few moments of silence Jude spoke again, "She planned it all out."

"What?" Tommy asked as he watched Jude take a seat on the end of Kaiden's bed.

"She planned it all out."

"Planned what out?" Sadie asked as she turned the chair to face Jude better.

"She knew Mom was coming. She knew there'd be a big argument. She knew that, that'd be her perfect opportunity to get away."

"Oh my God.." Sadie mumbled out, barely audible, to herself.

"She left her phone so no one would call. Gave herself just enough time to get to the airport and leave. Knew Yvette had to work late tonight. She had Speed here to say good bye to for the last time."

"Perfect chance to slip away." Tommy responded as he stood there clueless of what to do.

"Mom didn't lie.." Sadie said softly, after a few moments of silence.

Jude nodded her head, "Mom didn't lie."

**First Commercial**

Jude had managed to avoid her parents all day after sneaking out of her house around six and going to Tommy's. Her, Tommy, and the SME boys sat at a table in silence at her record release party. There was still no word from Kaiden and Speed was just a wreck. They could all see it; how he was going to break down at the sound of a spoon dropping, but he didn't care.

"See my Mom or Dad anywhere?" Jude asked Tommy in a whisper.

He looked around, but they were no where to be seen, by him at least, "Negative, girl."

She groaned, "I just know they're gonna show up out of no where and surprise—"

"Jude!" came Darius' voice as his hand set on her shoulder. He sure seemed to be in a good mood.

"Darius, hey." she said while looking up at him.

Darius looked across the table, "You guys ready to go on?" he asked.

Jude looked over her shoulder at the boys as Speed scooted his chair back quickly, "Yeah. We're ready." he replied, answering for everyone as he stormed off.

Everyone exchanged looks as Speed walked off, unsure of what to do. The poor guy was a mess.

"Should we follow?" Wally questioned as he began to cautiously push his chair back.

"No." Jude said, plain and simple as she stood up, "I'll go talk to him."

Backstage Speed was tuning up his guitar when Jude walked in on him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was the only one there, "Where's Kyle and Wally?"

"Still at the table." she said as she took a seat on the couch, trying to find out what she could possibly say to him.

"Here to tell me how I'll hear from her soon dude? I don't need anyone's sympathy." he said bitterly.

"Speed—"

"I don't want to hear it Jude." he quickly said, cutting her off.

"Ya don't have to get mad at me. I didn't tell her to take off."

Speed just shook his head as he set his guitar down on its stand, "I'm not playing tonight."

"Speed," she began, trying to find words to say.

"Jude I can't. I won't."

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but this is the best way to clear your head right now."

"I don't want to clear my head."

"Speed you have to—"

"No I don't!" he shouted.

"Speed.."

"No Jude." Speed took a breath to calm down, "I can't.."

Just then Darius made his way in with Wally and Kyle following behind, "Jude, Speiderman, c'mon we got a show to put on. Get everything ready."

Jude looked at Darius then back to Speed who was staring down at the ground. On the outside he just looked tired, but on the inside, Jude knew he was screaming. "Darius," she began, her eyes on Speed, "I think I'm gonna play this one on my own."

Jude met Darius' eyes which didn't look angry or upset. Kyle and Wally were actually a little irritated, but they had no clue as to what was going on. Speed was going through the same thing Jude had gone through only two years ago. She hated herself for pushing him. Kaiden was her best friend, but to Speed she was that and so much more.

"Alright. Fine, whatever but get a move on. You're on in twenty minutes." Darius turned toward Wally and Kyle, "I guess you guys can just—I don't know, do your own thing." and with that he walked out.

Jude caught Kyle and Wally's disappointed faces and immediately looked the other way, "Well, I guess I better get ready." she told them, leaving the Speiderman boys backstage as she grabbed her guitar and followed through the door that Darius had just exited moments ago.

She walked through the backstage and back to her dressing room, collapsing on her couch. Not being able to fight the tears back any longer as she just laid on her stomach and clutched a couch cushion, she let the tears fall freely. Although she wasn't weeping, you could hear her crying slightly. Jude felt the couch sink a little and turned to find no one other than Tommy sitting down with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi," she sniffed while sitting up to face him.

"You okay?"

Jude looked at him like it was the stupidest question anyone could ask.

"Come here." Tommy pulled Jude into an embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder as he rubbed his hand up her back.

"Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"I don't know." he kissed her forehead, "I wish I could stop it—make it all go away, I really do."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Jude's crying died down a little. Still tightly holding onto Tommy, "It's only okay when it's like this."

Tommy held onto her a little tighter.

"This right here," she continued, "this is my salvation."

He chuckled at her choice of words, "Salvation?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he leaned back so he could see her face, "I'm glad I'm your safety." Tommy ran his thumb over Jude's tears, watching the small smile creep up her face as he slowly placed his lips on her forehead.

"What am I going to do without you for fifteen weeks?" she asked with closed eyes.

Tommy rested his chin on the top of her head, "Don't let your mom get to you okay? Don't even think about it while you're gone."

"It's not just mom."

"I'm sure Kaiden's gonna be fine."

Jude removed her head from under his chin and stared into his eyes, "What about you?"

He smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she buried her head in his shoulder again, "that's what bothers me."

Jude stepped on stage shortly after, with worries racing through her head. She made her way in front of the mic as the background music came in and Jude began to play her guitar. She spotted Tommy in the back of the room yet he wasn't looking up at her which caught her off guard. Usually everytime she'd look out in the crowd he was watching her with a smile on his face, but this time all she saw was him making his way toward Porchia.

"_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?_

_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not, real."_

"Porchia." Tommy said with a nod as Porchia looked his way.

"_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?_

_Why'd you turn away?_

_Here's what I have to say,"_

"Tommy."

"_I was left to cry there,_

_Waiting outside there, _

_Grinning with a lost stare,_

_That's when I decided,"_

"I need a favor to ask you." He asked as Jude's music filled the background as the guitar picked up. Porchia nodded in response for him to continue, "Do you think that maybe Julie could stay with your parents for maybe two months?"

"Can I ask why?" she demanded quickly, her voice forceful. But all Tommy did was look up at Jude on stage, Porchia following his gaze.

"_You, you need to listen,"_

"Jude?"

"_I'm starting to trip,_

_I'm losing my grip,_"

"Porchia..." he began as his words trailed away.

"_And I'm in this thing alone."_

As the chorus ended and the music tempo slowed down Tommy turned to Porchia, "I want to go on tour with her."

"Tom—"

"It's not like a relationship thing. I mean look at her Porchia—" Tommy pointed up to the stage as he started to get irritated, "—Does she look happy?" he asked as Porchia looked up at Jude. She did seem like something was bothering her. It just didn't look like the same girl up there.

"_Am I just some chick you place beside you,_

_To take somebody's place?"_

"She's got a lot on her shoulders right now. She just needs someone there for her."

"The Speiderman boys are going to be there."

"Take a look at Speiderman." Porchia followed Tommy's hand toward Speed who sat with his forehead in his hands. "The kid's goin' through a lot too. Same stuff as Jude, but Jude's got a lot more on her shoulders than him."

"_...That wasn't the case._

_Everything wasn't okay."_

"What happened?"

"Porchia, don't do this for me. Do it for Jude, please."

"Darius isn't going to like it."

"I'm going as a friend Porchia. Nothing more." he said as Porchia only raised an angry eyebrow, "There's nothing between us."

"_Why, should I care?_

_Cause you weren't there, _

_When I was scared, _

_I was so alone."_

"I can arrange for a place to keep Julie—but this tour thing doesn't mean you're coming on the bus."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to push his luck. "So, _are_ you going to tell Darius?"

She looked at him curiously, "I'm doing this for Jude. But let me tell you Tom. First little kiss or intimate hug you're packing your bags and I'm calling Darius."

"Alright."

She eyed him, waiting for him to call it off, "You'll lose your job Tom. You won't produce Jude anymore."

"I know." he told her, "Porchia, there's nothing going on with us."

"_Crying out loud, _

_I'm crying out, loud._

_Open your eyes,_

_Open up wide,_

_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there,_

_When I was scared, _

_I was so alone."_

"If you say so."

"Thanks Porchia," he said as he gave her a thank you hug.

"Yeah."

"_Why should I care?_

_Cuz you weren't there, _

_When I was scared,_

_I was so alone._

_Why should I care?_

_If you don't care, _

_Then I don't care._

_Were not going anywhere._"

The music died down as the crowd applauded and cheered her on. She slowly removed her guitar from around her neck and told the crowd her thank you's. She couldn't find Tommy anywhere, or Porchia, which started to make her stomach form knots. What was with that time of year that made everything happen, she thought to herself as she made her way to a deserted backstage. A few sound technicians roamed around, but the Speiderman boys were no where to be seen.

Finally deciding to make her way back into the dressing room, she set her guitar down on a rack and continued her way back there, never expecting to find Tommy in there.

"What are you doing in here?" she quickly asked.

"Not exactly the reaction I was expecting."

"Sorry.. Last I saw you were with Porchia."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah..?" he replied as he began to close the gap in between them.

Jude shut the door and walked past him, taking a seat in the chair seated by the vanity, "I just thought you were still with her."

"I had something to ask her about Julie." he continued as he plopped down on a wheelie chair, "I got some good news too."

"What?" she asked with no emotion, thinking it had something to do with his and Julie's itinerary for the summer.

"Well," Tommy rolled his chair behind her, "it's kind of a surprise." he whispered into her ear while moving her hair and placing his mouth to her neck.

Jude straitened up, allowing Tommy more room then she moved her shoulder up, "Tommy the door's unlocked," she whimpered.

"No it isn't." he mumbled out, and began continuing what he was previously doing. "Want to know the good news?"

Jude nodded her head as she felt Tommy travel up toward her ear.

He rested his mouth by her ear, letting her feel his breath on her skin before he whispered, "I'm going with you on tour."

Jude quickly turned and faced him, studying the smile on his face. He was serious. "Really?"

Tommy nodded his head, "Really." he told her as Jude flew her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"I'll take that as you being happy."

"Of course I'm happy," she squeaked out as she pulled out to look at him, "How... How did you pull that off?"

"Talked to Porchia. Said she can find a place for Julie to stay and said I can go."

"That's a little last minute. Who's she gonna find to keep Julie?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure it's Porchia's parents."

"Oh," she paused, "It was that easy?"

"Yeah. I mean, I kinda took advantage of asking her over Darius."

"Why?"

Tommy eyed her, "You haven't noticed how she's been so nice lately? I mean, it's like she guilty of something."

"You think there's something she's guilty for?"

He shook his head, "Nah. But I do have to admit, it's kind of cool."

Jude rolled her eyes at him, "You're incredible."

"I know." he replied with a smile.

She gave a small laugh, "I can't believe how easy that was."

"Well, I do have my boundaries." he said with a smile.

"Oh," she replied, matching his smile, "and they are?"

"For one," he began as he gently pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap, "this kind of behavior... isn't allowed."

"Really?" she asked as she leaned down, "What about this?" Jude gently kissed him.

"Not in Porchia's site at least." he replied while meeting his lips with hers again. "You want another surprise?" he asked while breaking the kiss. Jude only nodded in response as Tommy picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him as he did so. "Just follow my lead," he kissed her, "and don't scream."

Jude laughed and playfully smacked his arm, "Hey."

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Take your own advice Quincy." she told him as she pressed her lips to his. "Don't scream.." she said softly, in a serious tone.

Tommy kissed her slowly. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes, "We're gonna have to make this a quickie Jude." he said jokingly as Jude laughed and pulled his lips to hers.

**Second Commercial**

"Come on Jude, we're gonna be late!" Tommy yelled from his Viper as Jude hurried from her doorstep toward the car.

"Sorry," she got inside, "my dad just got into a big apology in there. Kinda couldn't get him to stop."

"He apologized?" Tommy asked while backing out of the driveway.

"Said he was sorry about everything. About Yvette, Kaiden, the stuff with you, with mom. I mean he just kept going on and on."

"That's a good thing right?"

Jude nodded her head, "Yeah. Yeah, it is." she said, somewhat relieved as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Seconds later she felt Tommy gently grab hold of her hand, causing her open her eyes. He wasn't looking over at her though. His eyes were solely focused on the road, and Jude noticed that, well, he just wanted to hold onto her hand, and with that she closed her eyes again and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Jude," Tommy said quietly, trying to wake her up, "Jude, c'mon we're here."

Jude groaned in response as she opened her eyes. There she saw the tour bus and all the crew going along with them. She stretched her arms out as she heard Tommy unbuckle his seat belt.

"I can't believe you're gonna put all those miles on this car just to follow me around tour."

He turned and looked at her, "Why would I do that?"

Jude's eyebrows squished as she eyed Tommy curiously. He was going on tour wasn't he? "I thought you were coming with?" she asked as he stepped out of the car. She followed his actions, "Tommy?"

"What?" he asked playfully.

She sighed, "Do you think this is funny?"

"Do I think what's funny?" he asked as Kwest made his way to Tommy's side, "Hey man."

"Tom." he said with a nod as he looked over toward Jude, "Jude."

"Hey Kwest." she replied, "What are you doing up this early? You wished me luck last night."

"I'm here to pick up the Viper." he said with a wide grin across his face as he looked back to Tommy's uncomfortable expression.

"Pick up?" she asked as she looked over to Tommy who met her gaze and gave her a weak smile, "You're coming on the bus!" she asked while playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey," he placed his hand over where she hit him, "I was gonna tell you."

She smiled at him, "When? While they were loading the bags or when we were choosing bunks?"

"I was thinking more along the time for when the driver asked if everyone was on." he replied jokingly as he flashed his smile at her.

Kwest rolled his eyes, "I can't believe Porchia's lettin' you do this."

"Yeah, wait, I thought she said you weren't coming on the bus?"

"I told you." he began while grabbing his bags out of the trunk of his car, "She's got this guilt toward me. I'm gonna use it toward my advantage."

"Or it'll come back to bite you in the ass." Kwest added in. "Now hand over the keys."

The uncomfortable look came across Tommy's face again as he looked up to Kwest, "Man if there's one scratch on this car—"

"T, Jude drove the car. More than once. Will you let me take the keys without a lecture?" he asked as he snatched the keys from Tommy's grip. "Now you two play nice. Good luck on tour Jude, and Tom keep your pants on."

Jude's eyes doubled as her head flew to look at Tommy and her fist flew to his arm, "You told him!"

"Ow, that one hurt!"

Kwest's eyes narrowed at the two.

"What happened to—" she mocked his voice, "—we're a secret!"

"Jude—"

"I can't believe you told him!"

"I didn't!" he said, his voice a little raised to cut off her ranting.

"What?" she asked as she looked over to Kwest who had his fist over his mouth hiding his grin.

"_You_ did." he told her, "Just now, big mouth."

Jude's let her jaw hang open for a few seconds before she nervously bit her bottom lip and stared toward the ground.

Kwest let out a chuckle, "No need to worry about it Jude. It's not like I couldn't tell."

"Bull." Tommy spat out.

"I'm not sayin' everyone else could see it, but I mean c'mon. You two are with me more than anyone. At least when you're together."

Jude was still staring toward the ground when she heard Porchia calling her and Tommy.

"Tom, Jude, come on." she yelled.

Jude looked up and saw Tommy pulling her bags out of the back of his car, "Here."

"Thanks." she replied as she took the bags.

"Now you two go on and have a good trip."

"Go **under** the speed limit man."

"Don't get caught."

"Thanks." Jude replied as she and Tommy began to make their way toward the bus. She saw Tommy tense up as Kwest peeled out of the G-Major parking lot and couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Oh you know it's a little bit humorous."

He only rolled his eyes back to her as they passed Porchia who was chatting away on the phone and continued their way toward the bus, "So tell me. When did Porchia agree to letting you on the bus?"

"I called her this morning while you were in the shower 'cause you were right. I don't want to put that many miles on my car."

"See you should listen to me more often."

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah. I'll remember that, except the problem here is you told me about the miles _after_ I had already decided to not drive. So it's you who should listen to me." Tommy began to get into the bus, Jude following behind.

"Why would I want to—"

"Jude.."

Jude stopped at the last step before entering the bus and quickly turned her head over her shoulder toward the voice. "Mom?"

"Hey sweety."

Jude eyed her with annoyance, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I..." she stuttered, "Do you think maybe I can talk to you for just a few seconds?"

She wanted to flat out say no and just get on the bus, but instead she sighed and turned toward Tommy, "Mind taking these?" she asked, referring to her bags.

"No. Here," he held his arm out, as she put the bags over his shoulder.

"I'll be just a minute okay?"

"I'll save ya a seat." he said with a wink as he disappeared into the bus.

Jude quickly looked over and saw Porchia still chatting away. She seemed to be in an argument, but Jude wasn't outside for Porchia's conversation, "What do you want?" she asked her mom plain and simple, cutting straight to the chase.

Victoria took a deep breath, "To apologize. For everything Jude."

"Mom this is not the time to apologize. You have years worth of apologizing to do and I only have until Porchia gets off the phone."

"Then let me apologize at least for the other night."

Jude rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I shouldn't have got in between you and Tommy. You're an adult."

"Yeah. I am mom, too bad you weren't here to see me become one."

She bit her tongue, allowing Jude to blow her steam out on her. "I deserved that."

Another eye roll as she slowly shook her head, "Mom, I know you tried to call."

Victoria's eyes shot up as she looked at Jude, "That Kaiden told you the truth?"

"Not exactly," she replied uncomfortably, "but me and Sadie kind of found out for ourselves." Jude noticed her mother was about to say something, so she continued on, "This doesn't mean everything's okay. I'm just letting you know I know you weren't lying. That time at least."

Victoria nodded her head in response, "I just don't want you to hate me for forever sweety."

"I won't. But right now I can't forgive you. Not yet." she told her as she heard Porchia grunt and yell an angry good bye.

"Jude! Come on!" she shouted causing Jude to jump a little as she made her way onto the bus.

Jude turned back to her mom, "Alright, well.. I have to go." she said quietly while turning to leave.

"Good luck. I'll write Jude, okay?"

She turned back and faced her mom. She hated seeing her like that. It even brought tears to her eyes as she saw her mom with tears in her own. Jude sighed, almost in defeat, as she approached her mom and let her embrace her.

"I love you, Jude. So much sweety." she said to her as she held on tightly. "I'm so sorry."

Jude sniffed as she gave her mom one last squeeze. "I love you, too, mom."


	31. Season Five Preview

_This season, obstacles are thrown at Jude everytime she turns the corner. And the unsolved problems from before she left on tour are nothing compared to what the new Instant Star throws her way, causing problems, to which, she is too blind to see. And on the relationship side of things, her and Tommy seem to be having troubles too. Jude's been number one for four years, but will this year be different? Can she stay on top, or is this the Instant Star that will knock her down in every way he can think of?_**  
**

**First Half Of The Season Spoilers**

**Jude(shocked):**_Oh my God. Tommy this is not what you think._

**Unknown male voice:** _C'mon Harrison. Not wimping out that easily are you?_

**Tommy(yelling):**_How can someone so smart, do something so stupid? Huh?_

**Jude(crying):**_I didn't know. I swear to God... I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry._

**Sadie:**_It's going to be better now. It really is._

**Kwest:**_It was scary. I mean, I've never, never, seen Jude act like that before._

**Patsy:**_Scared blondie?_

Two characters will _or _ have left and **not** be returning this season for the rest of the story.

There is a new character with a big part in the first half of the season.

One character, that everyone knows but hasn't been written into this story yet, will return this season, and be in the series 'til the end.

* * *

**501 : My Last Breath Part One**

_an Evanesence song._

**502 : My Last Breath Part Two**  
_an Evanesence song. _

**503 : New Kid In Town  
**_an Eagles song._

**504 : How Do I Live Without You?  
**_a Faith Hill song. _

**505 : Romeo and Rebecca  
**_a Blink-182 song. _

**506 : St. Jimmy**  
_a Green Day song. _

**507 : House Of The Rising Sun  
**_a Led Zeplin song._

* * *

_Also, if you want to check out a video promoting this season go to "youtube" and search 'As The Story Continues season 5.'_

**_first chapter for season five will be out this weekend. _**

* * *

**501**

_My Last Breath Part One_

**promo**

_Jude's back from tour and is instantly thrown into the snake pit. Not only has she still heard no word from Kaiden, but she came to find out that her mother has moved back to Toronto permanently, and before she can do anything about her pre-tour problems, Darius pushes her right into co-hosting for the biggest Instant Star competition in history the night she returns._

"_My Last Breath" is a song by Evanescence_

"_A Little Too Late" is a song performed by Jude; originally by JoJo, **I did not write it.**_

"_Good Riddance" is a song performed by Mason; originally by Green Day, **I did not write it.**_


	32. My Last Breath Part One

**okay, here's the start of season 5. I know I said the weekend, but I was real busy, and I wanted to finish 503 before I posted this one, because unlike the previous two season's this one isn't prewritten. Everything's summarized but it's not all written out, so 502 may take a while to get up cuz I really don't want to post that until I'm done with 504 so I always have an extra chapter to post in case I need to.**

* * *

"_My Last Breath" is a song by Evanescence_

"_To Little Too Late" is a song performed by Jude; originally by JoJo, **I did not write it.**_

"_Good Riddance" is a song performed by Mason; originally by Green Day,**I did not write it.**_

* * *

**501**

_My Last Breath Part One_

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the recording booth of G-Major, listening to the ending of her new song she wrote on tour, 'Crash and Burn'. As the song came to an end Tommy pulled the volume button down so it was quiet.

"Another hit right there, girl."

Jude smiled as she got out of her seat and sat down on his lap. His arms wrapped around her instantly as she stared into his eyes, "I love you Tommy."

He smiled back to her, "I love you too."

Jude leaned down and met his lips with her own when all of a sudden the door barged open and Darius and Liam came through. Jude quickly jumped off of Tommy's lap and back shuffled toward the wall getting away from Liam who was making his way furiously toward her.

"Jude!" Tommy yelled after her as she continued to back away from Liam.

"Shut up T!" Darius shouted as he pulled out a small hand gun.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed as Liam grabbed hold of her, "Darius, no!"

"I told you not to mess with her man!"

"D man please!" Tommy pleaded as he stood up and put his hands up like a peace offering.

"Save it!" he shouted as he pulled back the trigger.

"Ahh!" he yelled while grabbing his chest and falling to the ground.

"Tommy!" Jude cried out with tears running down her face.

Liam tightened his hold on her as he began to carry her out, "We told you two to stay away from each other."

"No! Stop! Tommy!" she screamed in hysterics, "Tommy! Tommy!"

"Jude..." he mumbled out, trying to stay alive for as long as possible.

"Stop!" she shouted while hitting Liam in the chest, "He needs help, he's gonna die!" But Liam just ignored her as he struggled with her out of the office. Jude's voice left her as she kept fighting to get free and go save Tommy, "Tommy..." she cried, in a quieter tone, "Tommy... Tommy..."

"Jude." came Porchia's voice, "Jude, honey wake up."

"Tommy.."

"Dude, wake up." Speed said as he lightly shook her. He watched her eyes quickly open as she gasped at her surroundings and jumped out of bed.

No sooner she had jumped out had she fallen to the floor of the tour bus and felt Porchia's hand on her shoulder, "Jude, are you okay?"

Jude shut her eyes tight as she leaned against a cabinet and replayed the dream in her head. "It was a dream," she said, short of breath.

"Must of been some bad dream," Wally said while rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

Jude opened her eyes and saw everyone grouped around her. Wally and Kyle were still in PJs, looking like they had just woken up. Speed was fully dressed, probably because he hadn't been to sleep, and Porchia was in her night robe.

"Yeah, dude you were crying and everything."

Jude placed her hand on her face and felt the dampness as she sighed in embarrassment.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_It was a dream. Oh how it seemed so real though. I guess that's the point of dreams. Meant to freak you out or get you all excited, only to wake up to be ready to have a heart attack, or ready to be disappointed. Or in my case, ready to go and kill Darius._

"What happened with Tommy?" Speed asked.

"What?"

_Dreams also have the effect on making it seem so real that you talk in your sleep. Hopefully that's all I did._

"You were screaming his name like he was on fire or something." Kyle told her.

Jude rubbed her forehead, "Great.. What all did I say?" she asked, not wanting to bring up a part of the dream that she hadn't said aloud.

"Just a bunch of mumbling mostly. Tommy's name was all we got out of the whole mess though." Speed answered. "What happened?"

Jude was hesitant to answer, unsure of how Porchia would take it if she told the truth, "It's a recurring nightmare. That day at the bank a couple months ago."

_But the good part about dreams is that no one knows what happened, except you._

"Oh, Jude," Porchia said sympathetically.

"I'm fine." she lied. "I just got a little more freaked out this time probably because I haven't had that dream in a while. So where are we?" she asked trying to change the subject."

"'Bout a good twenty minutes away from home." Speed told her while staring out the window of the bus. It looked like the sun was just about to come up outside. Jude knew Speed had stayed up all night. Waiting to pull into G-Major to rush and see if Kaiden was home.

_Then there are the other dreams you wish to have. The dreams you make up on your own, hoping they come true, and sometimes they just never do._

**Opening Credits**

The tour bus slowly pulled into G-Major, and Jude and SME's longest tour was finally over. As Jude stepped off the bus she looked out for the Viper or any one of Tommy's cars but she saw none, and after that dream it wasn't making her feel to good.

"Jude!"

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw Jamie standing there holding a sign that had her name on it. Smiling at his gesture, "Hey James." she said as she gave him a hug.

"Another successful tour, so I've heard." he said as he broke the embrace.

She smiled and nodded her head, "So what are you doin' here Jamie?"

"Tommy asked me to pick you up."

"Really?" she asked while making her way to the back of the bus to get her stuff, "What's he got planned at seven in the morning that he can't come get me?"

"Probably sleeping. Darius kept him at G-Major til like three last night mixing the new Instant Star contestants songs."

"That's tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah." he replied as he grabbed a few of her bags, "You read up on any of it?"

Jude shook her head as she grabbed the last of her stuff, "Why? What's up?"

Jamie had an uncomfortable look on his face as he led the way to his car, "I think maybe you should read for yourself."

"Oh come on Jamie, just tell me."

"Jude," he began while chucking her bags in his back seat.

"Jamie tell me!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay, gees. You Harrison women have got to be a little less demanding."

"Jamie—"

"Alright." he got in the car, "One of the contestants—the one everyone thinks is gonna win—well... he's real good Jude."

Jude opened the passenger door and hopped inside, "Okay.." she began, "So?"

There was that look of discomfort again as Jamie started the car and began to pull out, "Here—" he grabbed a newspaper off the floor, "—just read the article on the second page."

Now Jamie was starting to freak her out, as she took paper from his hands and read the article aloud, "Jimmy Williams—" she looked up and saw Jamie nodded at her to continue; it was the right article, "—Jimmy Williams, one of the highest ranked in popularity of all Instant Star contests, moves into the final three. The winner of the fith annual Instant Star competition will be announced tonight at the biggest Instant Star finale since 2005. All the previous winners will be at the event to perform themselves and announce the winner."

Jude stopped reading and looked over to Jamie, "All the Instant Star winners? Why isn't Pauline just announcing it? She won last year."

"Yeah, but Darius changed things around. The contest this year started like it normally did, but that Jimmy kid—" he pointed to his picture in the paper, "—really boosted the shows popularity." Jamie paused as he watched Jude look at his picture, "Instead of having the previous winner crown the new Instant Star, like you did for Mason and Mason did for Karma, Darius wants you all to do it."

"And when was he going to tell me about it?"

Jamie merged off the freeway, "This morning."

"And I have no choice right?"

"Jude," he paused, "You're still on thin ice. Remember last year—you're little, 'I don't need this place' rant."

She sunk in her seat.

"I'd do whatever the man says."

"I have been doing what the man says. Every day since I came back from my first tour."

"Well if I were you, I'd put out more than one hundred percent this year."

Jude looked up at him curiously, "Why?"

He sighed, "Keep reading the article."

Unfolding the paper she searched for her spot to where she left off, "Viewers predict that this years, 2009 winner will be Jimmy Williams. Starting off as just an okay singer, he has improved to be his own winner throughout the competition. Recording contracts are all over him as this kid skyrockets to success at just eighteen years old.  
"Ratings haven't been this high since the first ever Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, reached her dreams back in '05, being number one and on the top ever since, but will this be the year she's knocked down? Viewers predict Jimmy to not only win the competition, but be the guy to knock Harrison off the number one spot, yet the real question in this dilemma, is will Jude Harrison fight back?"

She quickly folded the paper and turned to look at Jamie, "Fight back?" she mocked, irritated.

Jamie shuddered as he turned into the G-Major parking lot, "Jude—"

"Hell yeah I'm gonna fight back!"

"Jude... the guy's good." Jamie turned the car off.

Choosing to ignore his comment she observed her surroundings, "Uh, Jamie, how come we're at G-Major."

"Picking up your itinerary." he replied, making his way into the studio.

Jude grunted as she hopped out of the car and followed him in.

At first it was quiet when they entered. A few interns moseyed about, but other than that it seemed like any other day there. As they passed through the lobby Jude heard faint singing. A girl, but before she could ask who it was Jamie turned around and told her, "That's Lauren."

Jude nodded her head as they came up to Darius' door.

"Ah, Miss Harrison." came Liam's voice from behind her, "Good morning to ya. Seen the papers lately?"

Miraculously she faked a smile to Liam and nodded her head, "Good to see you to Liam," she said sarcastically as he held a big grin on his face. "So I'm performing tonight? Nice if someone would have informed me about it."

"Oh, not to worry Jude. We won't be needing you back here until eighteen hundred hours."

"Lucky me." she replied weakly, "Do I at least get to play one of my own songs?"

"You'll have to talk that over with Darius, but you will have to run over whatever songs you are performing with Mr. Quincy sometime today."

She cringed at the sound of Tommy's name coming from his mouth as the nightmare flashed through her mind, "Will that be before or after six?" she asked with attitude.

Liam flipped through papers on his clipboard, "Looks like before, seeing as you'll be pretty busy from once you arrive here."

She nodded her head in understanding as the door to Darius' office flew open and Darius appeared in the doorway.

At first he was startled seeing her, but a grin came across his face, "Jude! Great to see you." he said as he gave her a quick hug, "Another summer, another successful tour."

She smiled at the memories of tour, "Yeah. It was pretty great. Long, but great."

"Come on in. Have a seat." he said as he opened the door for her.

Jamie began to follow her in, but Liam pulled on his jacket, "Mr. Andrews I have a quick job for you to do if you'll follow me please."

"But I don't start my shift today until eleven." he replied as his voice faded away, following Liam down the hall.

Jude sat nervously in her seat as Darius took his own seat. "I'm assuming you've heard all about the show tonight?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I've heard."

"Hey," he said in a lower tone as he leaned on his desk, meeting eyes with Jude, "I don't want this talk about Jimmy messing with your head, okay? It's just talk Jude."

"I'm not letting it." she said confidently.

"Good." Darius replied while leaning back into his chair, "Well we'll need you back here some time today. You're going to have to go over your songs with Tom. I'm giving him his professional opinion to see if they're okay to go out for tonight."

"You're not going to approve them?"

"Nah," he said as he put his hands behind his head, "I'll let T handle it. Beside's, seeing as he went on tour with you over summer—" Darius lowered his hands from behind his head and sat forward in his chair, "—I'm sure he's used to your new stuff."

Jude fidgeted nervously, "You knew he went on tour?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you," he stood up from his seat, "I wasn't too damn happy about it either."

Jude tensed in her seat seeing the same look on Darius from the one he had on from her dream.

"But Porchia said you two were totally producer artist the whole time."

"We were." she added in quickly.

"Good." he headed over toward the door, "Now Tom's shift starts at two if you wanna come in around then."

Jude looked over her shoulder at him and saw him opening the door for her. She stood up, "Two sounds good."

"Alright, now go home and get some sleep. You got a long night ahead of ya Jude," he said as a smile came across his face which started to freak Jude out on how he can go from serious to happy in the blink of an eye.

She nodded a good bye as she passed him out the door to go home. Yet then she was stuck with one big problem. Where was her home to actually go to? She remembered Sadie telling her that she was coming home to visit the day she got back from tour, but she wouldn't be there until later in the afternoon. Thankfully, Jamie came around the corner, depressed looking breaking her of her thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked quickly, but he only shrugged, "Jamie are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. You done with your meeting?" he asked a little more brightly, changing the mood.

Jude ignored the change and decided not to press the matter as she nodded her head, "Yeah. I got a few hours to rest up before I crown the new Instant Star tonight."

He nodded as they made their way out of G-Major, "So where to now Miss Harrison?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I was staying at Tommy's before I left on tour. Everything at home was... complicated."

"Yeah. Sadie filled me in on what was going on when she stopped by here a few times."

Jude furrowed her eye brows, wondering why Sadie had stopped by while she was away on tour, but shook her head of her thoughts when Jamie began speaking again.

"What about your dads place? He and Yvette are still away vacationing their honeymoon."

Her face dropped a little bit, "Yeah.. That's right. I totally forgot about that." she replied with no emotion as she got into the passenger seat of Jamie's car.

Jamie hopped in his own seat, "So is that where I'm takin' ya?"

Hesitant at first she only sat there, but decided her dads place was probably the best seeing as there'd be no one there to bother her and she could get her much deserved rest that she desperately needed after roughing through her sleep the night before. "Yeah. I'll go to my dads."

"Man, I can't believe we have to jump right into a show tonight." Kyle said aggravated as he unpacked his bags.

"Life of a rock star bro."

"Well this rock star is ready for some sleep." he replied while grabbing his pillow, "What do you think got into Jude on the bus?"

"Bad dream? That's what she said at least."

"I didn't think that hold up affected her so much." Kyle looked down at his watch, "Gees, what is taking Speed?"

"Kaiden's probably back." Wally emptied his backpack out on his bed, "Give the guy some time."

"I hope she's back." he zipped his duffle bag up and scooted it off his bed, "I've been letting him and his 'I'm mad at the world attitude' go, all through tour."

"Yeah. But give the guy the benefit of the doubt at least. She did just kind of take off."

Kyle gave a small laugh as he laid down on his bed, "Yeah. Maybe her and Tommy should start a club."

Wally chuckled in response, "The Heartbreakers of Toronto." he added in as they heard the door to the apartment open and slam shut. Him and Kyle exchanged looks as they made their way into the front room, finding Speed with his elbows on the kitchen counter and his bags at his feet.

Wally sighed from the door way of his and Kyle's bedroom, "No word from her dude?"

Speed looked over at the two then quickly grabbed his bags from his feet, "No." he said bitterly while kicking open his bedroom door and slamming it shut behind him.

Jude was sleeping peacefully in her bed, which she missed so much from being on tour and even before that at Tommy's. It was like the second her face hit her pillow she was out.

Around twenty minutes to two o clock Tommy quietly sneaked into the Harrison household and up to Jude's room. He whispered her name as he made his way up the stairs and towards her bedroom door. Stopping in her door way, a smile grew across his face as he saw her fast asleep.

"Jude," he whispered as he sat down on the bed next to her. He ran his hand down her back as she stirred in her sleep.

"Hmm." she replied, eyes still closed.

"If you're dreaming of me, you'll probably be more satisfied if you open your eyes." he whispered softly into her ear.

Shifting in her sleep again she let her eyes slightly open. A smile broke across her face as she met Tommy's gaze, "Hey." she muttered out with sleep voice.

"Nice to sleep in your own bed for a change?"

She nodded in response as she sat up next to him. Clearing her throat she asked, "How long've you been here?"

"Not long." he paused, "I'm guessing you've read the papers?" he asked as his eyes caught the morning paper crumpled up into a ball by her trash can.

She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. It slipped your mind to tell me about the performances tonight as well?"

"I was just as shocked as you were that Darius waited until today to tell you. I thought he told you when he ran the idea over me."

"Yeah. Well he didn't." she told him while setting her feet on the floor, positioning herself to be sitting next to him.

Tommy watched her stare down off at nothing, looking completely out of it, "Hey," he placed his hand on her knee and watched her eyes meet with his, "You okay?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and felt his arm wrap around her waist, "I don't know anymore."

"This isn't about that Jimmy kid is it?" he asked.

"No." she lied.

"He's not as good as everyone's making him seem to be." he told her.

She sighed. Her best friend since she was in diapers even told her that he was good and she had some competition, "You're just saying that."

"No. I'm not." he caught her eyes, "I should know. Yeah he sounds great on stage, but I'm the one that has to go over his songs with him."

Jude shrugged as she began to stare down at the floor again, "Ya know, being number one never really mattered before. Now I'm having it thrown at me how this kid who isn't even signed to a record company is going to come and steal my title."

"He isn't going to steal anything from you Jude. The kid is good, but you are so much better." he told her truthfully while watching a smile grow on her face, "And I'm not just saying that 'cause I'm you're boyfriend either."

"Yeah. Whatever you have to tell yourself," she replied jokingly.

He held her closer, "You don't believe me?"

She did believe him, "I don't think I have a choice."

"You don't." he kissed her forehead as a comfortable silence fell upon them.

"I missed you." she said quietly as she looked up at him.

"Good." he said playfully, "I missed you too."

"Good." she replied as she sat up and looked at the clock. "Ugh. You have to be at the studio soon."

"You're comin' with me girl."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Well if you'd rather stay here until your dad gets home, then I guess I'll have to leave ya."

She rolled her eyes, "His honeymoon's not over until the end of the week."

"You okay about it? The whole eloping thing."

"I don't know." she sighed, "I mean it's not like I knew it wasn't ever going to happen."

"You didn't want to be there did you?"

"Oh God, no."

He laughed, "Didn't think so."

"I don't know. I guess I just never saw both my parents really getting remarried. When mom came back it was the first time I'd seen her since she's been married."

"It's gonna be okay Jude."

She nodded, "We should get going. Get this day over, and hey," she stood up, "maybe that Jimmy kid won't win."

Tommy stood up as well and his facial expression told all. He was going to win.

"Okay, we won't count on that option to highly."

He chuckled at her as he put his hand on the small of her back and walked out with her.

The two walked through G-Major toward studio A to go over the songs, "You have any idea which songs you want to play tonight?"

"I'm really playing two songs?"

Tommy took his sunglasses off while opening the door to the studio, "Darius didn't tell you that either?" he asked as they both spotted Kwest at the soundboard on the phone.

A smile was on his face as he turned toward the too and let out a small laugh to whoever was on the other end of the line, "Okay, hey," he began as he looked toward the soundboard, "I'm gonna have to call you later alright." he waited for a response, "I'll see you tonight." he grinned, "Bye."

Tommy took his seat, "Your mom again?"

"Shut up man," he said still grinning.

"So who's the lucky lady Kwest?" Jude asked as she took her own seat as well in between the both of them.

"You two kept me in the dark for a while," he stood up, "Payback's hell." and with those words he walked out.

"He was on the phone with his sister." Tommy said jokingly.

Jude turned to him and playfully smacked his arm. "Be nice."

He chuckled, "So. Any idea what songs you want to play tonight?"

"I don't know." she propped her feet up on the soundboard, "The crowds liked Too Little To Late on tour."

Tommy nodded his head, agreeing. "It definitely was a crowd favorite." he leaned back in his chair, "So you want to kick off the show with that song?" Jude nodded, "And what's song number two gonna be?"

"Why am I playing two songs?"

"As what Darius was telling me, you're opening the show, he'll do a little something with the Instant Star contestants, then Mason will take the stage, and he'll do something else with the contestants, and then Karma will take the stage and so on."

"And song number two?"

"After the rest of the performances are made. You'll go on before Darius announces the winner."

"He's just making this night longer and longer," she sighed.

"You know Darius."

Jude nodded her head, "Well what song do you think I should play?"

"To end the night with?"

"Yeah."

A thinking expression came across Tommy's face, "Crash and Burn."

She laughed, "Shoulda known you'd pick the one you wrote."

"With you." he added quickly.

"Of course it was with me. You couldn't pull off a song like that without my help."

"I thought that up a long time ago."

A smile spread across her face at the memory, "Yeah."

"Too Little To Late wasn't about me was it?"

"What?" she asked, taken back.

He shifted in his seat, "Okay, that was random."

"Yeah."

"I just remember when you first started working on it, and when I found those notes and the somewhat chorus thing, you pulled a White Lines act on me."

"How do you know when I first started to work on it?"

"I went to go find you, I think it was the morning Shay was going to leave for tour, but when I did, you just seemed to want to be alone."

"So you eavesdropped?" she asked with a smile.

He tilted his head, "Maybe just for a little bit."

"It was about you." she sighed, "I don't know. I guess I was mad about what you said about Shay. Told myself you were jealous."

Tommy smiled, "Seems to of worked out."

"Lets hope Darius thinks so."

"So what's with all the old songs being played tonight? Why not a new one."

"They are new."

"No, I mean, Too Late, that was written years ago, and I came up with Crash and Burn like, six months ago."

She smiled, "You just want me to sing a song about you, don't you?"

Tommy laughed, "Inspiration wouldn't be a problem there."

"Okay," she rolled over closer toward him, "just for you, I'll write a new hit single."

"Just for me?" he replied playfully.

"All about Little Tommy Q." she told him as she closed the distance between them.

He leaned in closer, "Cheap shot, girl. But I'll take it."

"Good." she told him, connecting her lips with his.

**First Commercial**

Jude walked backstage in search of Tommy, hoping for some final pointers before her performance, but stopped when she heard Jimmy singing, along with the other two finalists. She had to admit, the kid could sing.

"Scared blondie?" Patsy asked, as they listened to Jimmy carry a note that seemed to go on for forever.

Jude shook her head, "Why would I be scared?"

"The kids good."

She shrugged, "Yeah. But I'm not scared of him."

"Well you've been staring at him for a while now. I know you've heard what they're saying 'bout the boy."

Jude nodded, "Yeah, but I'm confident with myself." she told her while standing up a little straighter. "I think my performances are on a pretty good level for tonight."

"There's the blondie I know. Now go out there and show that little turd who's number one."

Jude looked over to Patsy a little shocked, "Wow, what's with the sudden change for encouragement?"

They both looked over to Jimmy, "The kids a punk. A dink." she began, "Talking trash about how he's gonna knock you off. He's bullying Jamie around—and that—" she snapped her finger out, "—that will stop."

Jude let out a small laugh, "Well thanks for the encouragement Patsy."

"Knock 'em dead Jude."

Jude smiled as she walked off to find the Speiderman boys and show the world her new stuff from tour, and that she still deserved to be on top, always.

On stage, Speed picked a few notes on the guitar as Kyle hit a steady beat back on the drums as Jude took the mic in her hands and stared out at the crowd, smiling. They were going wild, couldn't wait for her performance, which made her feel safe.

"_Ooh no_

_Come with me, stay the night,_

_You say the words, but boy it don't feel right._

_What do you expect, me to say? _

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down,_

_'Cause time has made me strong,_

_I'm starting to move on._

_I'm gonna say this now,_

_Your chance has come and gone,_

_And you know,_

_It's just too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I can't wait._

_You say you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. _

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I was young, and in love,_

_I gave you everything, but it wasn't enough._

_And now you wanna, communicate._

_(You know it's just a little too late)_

_Go find someone else,_

_In lettin' you go, I'm lovin' myself._

_You gotta problem,_

_But don't come askin me for help,_

_'Cause ya know,_

_It's just too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I can't wait._

_You say, you dream of my face,_

_But you don't like me,_

_You just like the chase._

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. _

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love, with all of my heart, baby._

_I know I have so much to give, _

_(I have so much to give)_

_With a guy like you, I don't have a prayer._

_That's the way to live, yeah oh._

_It's just too little, too late._

_Yeah!_

_It's just too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I can't wait._

_Boy you know, all the right things to say. _

_(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can't wait,_

_It's just too little too late,_

_A little too wrong,_

_And I can't wait._

_You know it's just a little too late."_

The music faded as Jude cheerfully made her way off stage. As she turned down the hall for her dressing room to change out of her dress she heard a single person clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo, bravo."

Curious, she turned around and saw Jimmy leaning against the wall clapping his hands, "Let me guess. Jimmy Williams."

He simply placed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight off the wall, "Surprised you don't already know my face. All of Canada already does."

"Good for Canada."

"What can I say? I'm adored."

She sarcastically laughed, "And they said you weren't cocky."

"Just spreadin' the truth Jude." he stepped back, "It is okay if I call you Jude right?"

She wanted to get right in his face and tell him no. To tell him to take his cocky attitude and amazing singing voice and shove it somewhere, but was interrupted, "Jimmy!" came an all too familiar voice.

Jude looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy peaking his head from the other side of the wall, "Jimmy, you Lauren and Vanessa are about to get on stage. Come on."

"My fans await." he whispered into her ear as he made his way toward Tommy.

Watching him walk off she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to beat something up for some reason, and as he disappeared around the corner she luckily caught Tommy's eye. He could see the frustration in her eyes as he looked over his shoulder, and making his way toward her.

"You okay?"

She nodded in response as his hand set on her shoulder. "I thought you only had to sit back with Kwest tonight?"

His eyebrows raised in irritation, "Porchia decided to go on some mini vacation two hours ago and I had to fill in."

"Vacation? What tour wasn't enough?" she asked a little shocked.

"I don't know. I talked to her a little earlier, well tried. I wanted to see how Julie was, but she just kept tripping over her words and finally said how she couldn't talk, Darius wanted to see her. Next thing I know she hopped on a plane and I'm taking her spot."

"Well do you think everything's okay with Julie?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah. I'm not even worried about that. If she were sick or hurt I'd of gotten a call."

"That's good, but why hasn't she been staying with you?"

"Good question. I'd ask Porchia, but she isn't around." he spoke with sarcasm—not directed to Jude—as he placed a hand over his headset. Darius was paging him, "Listen Jude, I gotta go, so good luck out there tonight."

"Alright. Thanks."

Tommy quickly kissed her forehead and turned in the direction he came from. Before leaving sight he looked back at her over his shoulder, "Sure you're fine."

"Yeah. I'm fine." she told him, believing herself that she was.

The plaza was full of people as Jude found a seat in the back while Darius was up on stage talking about the season of Instant Star.

"Hey Jude," came Kyle's voice as he and Wally took seats by her.

"Hey guys," she replied, "Where's Speed?"

"Probably finding a wall to punch." Wally told her, "The guy needs to be happy man."

Kyle nudged him, "See the girls in this contest?" a smile spread across his face, "Maybe they'll cheer him up."

"Man, you and Melinda need to get back together. You're chasing everything that moves."

"I was looking more for Speed."

"He doesn't need another girl guys," Jude told them, "I just can't believe she left like that."

"I keep cutting the guy slack, but he's pissed at the world." Kyle replied.

"Yeah." Wally cut in, "Just backstage some intern bumped into him on accident and he went mental on her."

"The guys a case, I'll tell ya that much."

"And now everyone," Darius announced over their conversation, "I'm proud to introduce our next act. The 2006 Instant Star winner, Mason Fox!"

Jude gave a small clap for Mason and looked over seeing Wally and Kyle doing the same as Mason guitar picking filled the room. They were soft, repeatious notes at first which changed into chords as he sang into the mic,

"_Another turning point;_

_A fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist;_

_Directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test,_

_And don't ask why._

_It's not a question,_

_But a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs,_

_And still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf,_

_In good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories,_

_And dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth,_

_It was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable,_

_But in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life._"

Mason's song ended as the crowd cheered him on. Jude watched as a few cowboy hats came up from the crowd as Mason tipped his own hat and made his journey offstage, passing Darius on the way. Over near the front of the stage she spotted, who she thought was Jamie and Jimmy bickering back and forth. Kyle and Wally didn't notice her walk off, for they were going over how Kyle's idea sucked and if Kaiden was even going to come back.

Approaching the front of the stage she noticed it was Jamie, but he didn't seem to be bickering. Being bullied looked more like it.

"And that girlfriend of yours—"

"Leave Patsy outta this." Jamie told him bravely.

"Or what? Gonna run and tell her so she can beat me up or something?"

Immediately, Jude recognized that face on Jamie. She remembered it from sixth grade when some guy knocked her over in PE and caused her to skin her knee. The guy laughed it off, while Jamie got furious and knocked him a good one. Yet, the guy knocked Jamie a few good ones back.

"Jamie!" she yelled, breaking his concentration.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder and that stupid grin spread across his face, "Ah, I guess being on top for Instant Star is like being Miss Canada. Let me guess. No violence? World Peace?"

"No violence with my friends." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh but me and the A&R guy are good buddies."

"Heh." Jamie replied as Jimmy gave him a sly smile.

"Why don't you stay backstage where you're supposed to be?"

He placed his hand over his chin as if he were making a tough decision, "How about you mind your own business and let me and Jamie here finish our conversation?"

"Because you're conversation was over when you insulted Patsy."

"Like he or that dread-lock devil-worshipper is going to do anything to me."

"Well keep running your mouth and we'll find out." came Patsy's voice from behind Jimmy. She startled him, causing him to jump a little.

Jude let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you're not afraid of her at all."

He rolled his eyes as he looked back to Patsy, "I got a show to win, if you'll excuse me."

They watched him walk through the crowd. Breaking the silence, "Uh, Jude." Patsy began as Jude looked over to her, "You're buddy Speiderman's out in the alley, uh," she leaned toward her whispering, "I think the guy was crying."

A loud sigh escaped from her as she looked around. _Why'd you have to leave him like that Kaiden_, she thought to herself as she excused herself from Jamie and Patsy.

**Second Commercial**

The air had a slight breeze to it as a few leaves traveled down the deserted alley. The door behind him opened, yet he didn't flinch. He didn't care who it was.

"Speed." came Jude's voice as she sat down next to him on the steps.

His glare stayed focused straight ahead. Almost like he was in a trance. She didn't see any trace of tears or if he had in fact been crying.

"Speed she'll come back."

"I know." he replied quickly, almost cutting her off.

She didn't know what to say, what to tell him, how to tell him. Nothing came to mind. Her mouth would open to speak, but nothing would come out.

"I just don't know why she left." he muttered out, "What'd I do, dude?"

"Nothing Speed. She's looking for her mom, not trying to get away from you."

He shook his head, "I shoulda known she was leaving. I shoulda known from the second she started acting weird. Calling me over—begging me to come over. Hugging me for the longest time and telling me she loved me and..." He shook his head back and forth, trying to hold it together. "Some boyfriend I am."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's the truth."

"It's not." she told him, "Speed, she loves you. She loves you so much, and don't forget that."

"God.." he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We're all here for you Speed."

Nodding his head he looked at Jude for the first time since she'd sat down, "I just—" his eyes trailed off, "—I don't know what to do. I shoulda known not to get with a girl who's smarter than her own will."

"Listen you're not the only one she fooled. If Sadie didn't check her history on her computer we wouldn't of even found the plane ticket to—"

"Plane ticket?" he questioned looking Jude dead in the eye.

She was frozen. All summer. All through tour, she had made it a point to try and keep that little bit of information away from Speed.

"You know where she is." he stated as he stood up.

"Speed, listen—"

"No Jude! I can't believe you! What happened to, 'we're here for you'?"

"I was going to tell you when tour was ov—"

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Speed.."

"Where is she Jude?!" he shouted.

Her jaw was slightly dropped as her eyes danced around Speed's glare, delaying the news until she couldn't prolonge it any longer, "Vancouver." she whispered as Speed's eyes doubled.

"We were in Vancouver. We were in Vancouver for a week. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"This right here. Look, if she wanted to be found she'd of come to us!" she yelled back to him, getting to her feet as well.

"What if she did?! If I'd of known—"

"You'd of took off before we left for tour and searched for her yourself."

He was silent. "So what if I would've? Would you have been mad?" he asked in a low tone, "Because if I recall correctly," he got closer to her, "About two years ago Little Tommy Q pulled the same thing on you."

Jude watched as he took small steps toward her, throwing the guilt on her like a ton of bricks.

"You ditched your release party. You got hammered at Mason's show over one hundred miles away from home. Threatened. Kidnaped, and almost exposed pictures." their eyes were locked as he stopped in front of her, "One thing I know for sure." he whispered harshly, "If I knew Quincy was in Montana... I'd of told you straight out."

Her head dropped as his words hit her.

"You'd of took off before we left for tour and searched for him yourself." he finished, throwing her words back at her. Speed made his way to the door, leaving Jude standing there full of shame, as the door to the club slammed shut, causing her to shudder from the noise.

**To Be Continued**

_End Credits_

* * *

**502 **_  
My Last Breath__  
_

**promo**_  
Only halfway through the night and Jude is already pulling her hair out. Jimmy hasn't even won the contest yet and is already trying to bring her down, but what how far will he go to steal Jude's title? Jude has too much on her shoulders to handle what he's got up his sleeve tonight.  
_


	33. My Last Breath Part Two

**hey, sorry I'm only postin' like once a week. Been pretty busy with school and all. Anyway, here's part two from the last one. I just finished the next chapter and I think you guys will like it. It's where the story picks up again. There's a lot of tight plots throughout this season, and you guys officially passed up the official instant star sight. This is the farthest posted. Okay, enough rambling. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_You Had A Bad Day" is a song performed by Jimmy; originally by Daniel Powder, **I did not write it.**_

"_Crash and Burn" is a song performed by Jude and The Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by_ _Savage Garden,_ **_I did not write it._**

"_I Turn To You" are lyrics written by Jude; originally by Christina Aguillera, **I did not write them.**_

"_I'll Be There For You" is a song performed by Jimmy, Lauren, and Vanessa; originally by The Remembrandts, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**502**

_My Last Breath Part Two_

It was crazy backstage as Jude made her way through the door that Speed had only closed minutes ago. Interns and sound technicians were going back and forth, people were on their cells or headsets, it was a mad house.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times._

"Sorry," she muttered out after accidently bumping into an intern. Weaving in and out of the mass of people she finally made it toward SME's dressing room.

_Tour was over, I finally got to come home; see Tommy, start a new album._

After a good ten seconds of consecutive knocking and no answer she turned the handle. Yet opening the door only revealed an empty dressing room.

"Great!" she said while throwing her arms up in the air and closing the door behind her.

_Of course, I can never come home from tour without something going wrong._

Jude began her search again, making her way down the halls backstage. She could hear Karma on stage starting her performance, but knew Speed wasn't out listening to her 'bubble-gum-pop-crap-music'.

_There's still no word from Kaiden. Dad got married, Mom wants to talk._

She spotted Jimmy on his cell a few feet away.

_Jimmy's a big a fat jerk._

She decided against asking him where Speed was and continued her way in the opposite direction, and then she spotted him. He was over by a drinking fountain, splashing water in his face. The guilt rushed over her again, seeing how torn up he was over Kaiden being gone. When Tommy left, it literally killed her inside, and they weren't even together at the time. Sure, it seemed like they were well on their way, but Kaiden _was_ his girlfriend. She left him cold and dry, without a good bye.

"You were right,"

Her voice caught him off guard as he glanced at her quickly while he shook his hands dry. He didn't want her pity. He didn't want anyone's. He just wanted Kaiden back.

"I should have told you," she continued as Speed finally looked at her. He barely nodded his head as his eyes trailed to the floor. Jude stepped forward and gave him a hug, which he openly took, "I'm sorry Speed."

It seemed as everything was falling apart for everyone that night, but thankfully she had her guitarist back. Although she had no clue what to tell him to make him better or even what to do. "I miss her too." she whispered, feeling him nod his head on her shoulder and hold on a little tighter.

_It's like everything's on my shoulders the second I step off the bus. I get a new stack of drama to deal with, and I don't even know why I go on tour. Coming home isn't always great._

Obvious that he wanted to cry, he surprisingly never shed a tear. She wanted to tell him it was okay, to get it all out, but she knew it wouldn't help at all. He was mad at everyone, and everything. If he had a chance to take his anger out he would, and she knew it first hand.

"I just want to hold her one more time," he whispered out. She reflexively tightened her embrace, to show she was there for him.

_Why people decide its best to skip town when a tour bus pulls in, I'll never know, but I'm getting kinda sick of it._

They heard a throat being cleared and turned around to see Kyle standing there. While breaking away from each other they both looked over to him. "You guys alright?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Been better," Speed replied as his eyes drifted to the floor.

Jude nodded her head, "Karma done performing?"

Kyle checked over his shoulder and back to them, "I think so," he replied, checking his watch, "Our next performance isn't for another half hour."

"Crash and Burn right?" Speed asked Jude.

She nodded in response.

"Well," Kyle began, "Tommy says we have to go with this Terrence guy who's got our outfits for tonight."

Looking over to Jude, he caught her eyes, "You coming?"

"Nah," she replied, shaking her head, "I'm gonna head over to my dressing room and start writing a new song."

Kyle let out a small laugh, "You just don't stop do you?"

She shrugged while Speed set his hand on her shoulder, "Thanks dude."

"No problem Speed," she told him as he walked off with Kyle.

_I do have to also look at the outcomes in the end after all the drama. Yeah, Darius totally changed everything from my music style to the color of my hair, but I also got a platinum record out of it. Maybe Mom being back won't be so bad, and maybe Dad finally moving on won't either. Maybe Kaiden will come home soon, and possibly me and Tommy can come out to Darius. _

Jude turned on her heel and made her way down the hall toward her dressing room, staring at the ground the entire time.

_I just wish one of those things weren't a maybe, so I could hold onto at least one thing._

**Opening Credits**

Her journal was open wide on the vanity as her hand guided the pen across her paper like nothing. The ink placed her thoughts from her head to the paper like magic as she hummed a tune along with her writing. Setting the pen down, she tilted her journal up to read her progress. Not a lot, but it was something, and definitely better than nothing. _"For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For the strength, to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you."_

Nodding her head in her own approval, she quickly sat the journal back down and reached for her pen to begin the first verse, thinking that could be a possible chorus. As she wrote, the words escaped through her mouth in a low whisper. She wanted to write a song about Tommy, about how he made her feel, and to let him know that she needs him. How every hug gives her safety and how every kiss takes away her problems. As her pen tapped in the journal thinking of the next line, she remembered the first time they kissed. It might not of had the right outcome, but it sure did clear her head from her Shay problems. It put her on top of her world and even for those few seconds, made everything just right.

_"When I'm lost... in the rain.. In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way." _she nodded as her pen continued to write, _"When I'm scared... losing, ground_—_"_

A loud knock on her door interrupted her thoughts as she looked over her shoulder and saw Liam poke his head in, "Glad I wasn't changing." she said sarcastically.

"Well maybe if you were out where you're supposed to be, we wouldn't have to worry about this."

"Where I'm supposed to be?" she asked as she glanced down at her watch, "I don't have to be on stage for another fifteen minutes."

"Miss Harrison," he began while inviting himself in her dressing room, "You are to be supporting the finalists in the contest this year. It's bad publicity to be hiding out while all the former winners are out socializing."

An eye roll came from her, "Liam, I just stepped out for a few minutes to write down some of my thoughts. I've been out there all night, I just..." she trailed off, "I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Then clear your head out in the crowd." he told her sternly while checking his watch. While making his way back to the door he told her one last thing, "There's a performance in two minutes with all the finalists. I want to see you out there in the crowd cheering them on."

"Ugh," she sighed.

"Positively."

_Positive cheering to Jimmy?_ Yeah right, she thought as she only rolled her eyes in response again knowing that it just presses his buttons when she does that. Finally looking at him in the eye she jumped almost at how fiercely he was staring at her, "Alright, I'll be out there."

He nodded his head, "That's more like it." and with those final words he closed the door behind him, leaving Jude only to do one thing; throwing her foot in the air as to kick him, but regrettably... he was already gone.

As Jude entered out into the crowd she instantly spotted Mason leaning against the back tables. He waved her over just as the back up band began playing and the finalists stepped on stage. Jude coughed at the sight of Jimmy while taking a place next to Mason who only laughed at her.

"The guy needs to go I'm guessing?"

"He needs to do more than that," she replied as the group began to sing, and to everyone's surprise, Jimmy started it off.

_"So no one told you life was gonna be this way."_

Vanessa came in with the next line, _"Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA."_

Jimmy and Lauren both joined in with her, _"It's like you're always stuck in second gear. And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year but.." _

_"I'll be there for you." _Jimmy sang proudly.

_"When the rain starts to pour," _the girls backed up.

_"I'll be there for you."_

_"Like I've been there before," _

_"I'll be there for you."_

_"'Cause you're there for me too..." _the girls hummed out, as Vanessa and Jimmy stood back and Lauren hit off the next verse.

_"No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Seems you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me."_

_"Someone to face the day with," _Vanessa cut in,_ "Make it through all the rest with. Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah."_

Jimmy, once again, stepped into the spot light as the music tempo died down a little, _"It's like you're always stuck in second gear. And when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year..."_

_"I'll be there for you," _Vanessa sang out.

_"When the rain starts to pour," _Lauren and Jimmy backed her up this time.

_"I'll be there for you," _

_"Like I've been there before," _

_"I'll be there for you," _

_"'Cause you're there for me too..." _

The three sang the last verse altogether, _"I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you."_

_"'Cause you're there for me too..." _Jimmy finished as the crowd cheered them on.

"He just killed Friends for me," Mason whispered, causing Jude to lightly laugh.

"At least they didn't kill the whole song. A verse was cut out."

He nodded his head, "True."

"But I have to agree. Now everytime I go to watch it, Jimmy's gonna pop into my head."

Mason looked over at Jude to reply, but decided to follow her smiling gaze. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat.

"What?" she asked as her concentration had broken.

"You got it bad still."

She quickly looked back at Tommy, then to Mason, "What? Tommy?"

"Yeah. Tommy."

A smile spread across her face, "What about him?"

Mason chuckled, "You know you want him."

"Mason, shut up," she said playfully while shoving his arm.

"How's that line from Miss Congeniality go?" he asked while thinking.

"Huh?"

His face lit up in remembrance, "Oh!" he said excitedly, "You think he's gorgeous. You want to touch him, you want to kiiiss him, you want to hold him."

She laughed, "Please, you're making me sick. That's not even the whole thing."

"Close enough," he replied in the same tone as the quote. "And the only thing you're sick of is Darius tellin' you and Tommy Q not to date."

Jude looked over to him with a sly smile. "Well, O wise one," she began, "what if I told you—" the tone of her voice dropped, "that me and Little Tommy Q don't let Darius control us?"

His jaw dropped in shock, "Jude Harrison!"

"Shh," she quickly responded.

Mason shook his head, but with a smile across his face, "It took you this long to tell me?"

"Sorry," she told him apologetically, "I just didn't want too many people knowing and it somehow getting back to Liam or Darius."

"Well how long's this been going on?"

"After I broke up with Freddy last year."

"Gees girl, that's like six, seven months ago."

Her grin grew across her face, "I know," her eyes caught Darius and Tommy looking over something on Tommy's clipboard, "I'm hoping," she began as her attention came back to Mason, "that possibly we can come out soon."

"Really?" Mason asked, shocked.

Jude nodded her head, "Like you just said. It's been like seven months almost. I think we're fine together." she quickly looked back to Tommy who had happened to sneak a glance at her. Smiling, she continued, "He's not gonna break my heart."

"I'm happy for you guys." he told her, bringing her glance at Tommy back to him, "You two are so meant for each other."

She lightly laughed at him, "You're such a girl Mason." she told him jokingly.

He smiled, "Well," he replied defensively, "I could have said you two have no luck together and it won't last."

Jude shot him a look, in shock of what she was hearing from him, but he only smiled, "But I'd be lying."

A smile came across her face again, "Good."

"So who all knows?"

She paused, thinking, "Uh, Kaiden, Speed. My dad and Yvette. Jamie and Patsy, Sadie and Kwest—"

"Is the who doesn't know list shorter?"

She laughed, "No. Anyways, all of them, Mom, you and Don."

"So, for the longest time I was on the list with Darius and Liam? I see how it is."

"No," she replied, "I mean, originally it was just Speed, Kaiden and my Dad. Yvette, well I'm not sure if she knows for sure or not, but I'm sure my dad's told her."

"Yeah."

"And Jamie and Patsy know 'cause Kaiden's got a big mouth."

Mason laughed, "Have you not met her?" he asked sarcastically.

Jude nodded her head, "Uh," she continued, "Oh, and Sadie knows, 'cause well, ya know, she's my sister. Kwest kinda found out on accident right before we left for tour."

"Accident?"

Defensively, "Well, it wasn't my fault. He made a comment and I took it as Tommy had told him and asked Tommy why he told Kwest about us and well.. That kinda gave it away."

"Oh God," he laughed, "Typical blonde."

"You mean fake blonde right?"

Jude and Mason simultaneously turned around, "Sadie!" Jude exclaimed as she threw her arms around her sister in a hug, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah," she began, while breaking the embrace, "but do you think I'd miss my little sister crown the spawn of Satan tonight?"

Jude rolled her eyes, "Why not? Your little sister would jump at a chance to miss it."

"I hope you're not believeing what the papers are writing about him."

"Don't worry, I'm not. How'd you get in here? Don't you need a pass?"

Sadie lost eye contact as she answered, "I had a ticket." she simply said while bringing her eyes back to Jude.

"How?" she asked, wondering why Sadie seemed to be hiding how she got it.

"Didn't want me here or something Jude?" Sadie replied in a joking matter, "I'll remember that next time you perform."

Still curious, she dropped the matter as she heard someone call out her name, "Jude!"

The three looked over their shoulders and saw Tommy waving her over.

"Keep it PG Harrison." Mason mumbled as she began to walk away.

"I heard that," she replied as she made her way toward Tommy.

Once out of ear shot, Mason leaned into Sadie, "You think what she says about him is true?"

Sadie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Mason curiously, "What?"

"That he won't break her heart," he said in a tone as if he were pointing out the obvious.

She shrugged as she looked over at the two. They were standing by the stage talking about something, both with smiles plastered across their faces. "I always knew it ya know."

"Knew what?" he asked.

"How much he loved her. I just.. I don't know. I wanted him for myself." she sighed, "They're gonna spend the rest of their lives with each other."

Up in front of the stage Tommy and Jude watched the act that was up. A small three piece band from town. "You know you're just jealous," Tommy remarked with a small laugh following.

"Of course," she replied, laughing as well, "I'm oh so jealous of the ex Boy Bander. I wish I could be just like you."

Tommy ran his hand down his arm, like he were dusting himself off, then quickly grabbed his shirt and flipped the collar, "Too bad wishes don't always come true."

"Shut up," she said playfully while ruffling his hair.

"Hey," he quickly replied, as his hands shot to his hair to fix it. "Girl, you're lucky there's witnesses around."

"Or what? You'd pull some of those dance moves out on me? Maybe make a quick turn to get me dizzy."

"Then I'd catch you if you fell from your dizziness."

She smiled at him and quietly said, "I missed you."

His eyes sunk into her as he faintly smiled. "You have no idea how lonely I've been the past month."

"Didn't you have Kwest to keep you company?"

Tommy looked over toward Kwest, then back to Jude, "You have no idea how lonely I've been the past month." he laughed.

"God," she chuckled, "You're so mean to him," she told him playfully.

"I probably picked it up from you."

"Me?"

"You're mean to me all the time,"

"Oh," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I am?"

He innocently nodded.

"Well, I was going to invite myself over tonight, but I guess, me being mean and all, I'll have to just watch you suffer."

"Suffer?"

She mocked his nod. Tommy changed the tone to serious with his facial expression, "Girl," he whispered, "I suffered enough. Come to my place tonight?" he softly asked.

Smiling, "I wouldn't turn it down for the world."

**First Commercial**

Jude sat on at a table in the back of the room while Darius showed clips of the contest on a big screen on stage. Her mind was filled with Tommy as she stared off at nothing. She didn't even realize Jimmy take a seat next to her. A stupid grin was on his face as he observed Jude stare off into space. He drummed his fingers on the table, finally getting her to realize that he was there.

"You hear what they're saying about me right?" he asked as he watched Jude look away and roll her eyes, "They say if any Instant Star is going to bump you out of the number one spot it's me."

Jude felt him stare at her, waiting for an answer. She looked to him and saw him just smiling at her, pleased with himself. God, was he cocky. "You done?"

"I haven't even begun." he replied while checking his phone for the time, "In fact, I'm about to start after your final performance of the night, in what? Five minutes?"

Jude looked at his phone, "Yeah. Five minutes."

"And what shall be the name of this next performance?" he asked while taking a swig of his drink.

"What is that?" she asked, pretty sure of herself that she knew what it was.

"Why? Want some?" he asked while holding the drink out in front of her, "Take a load off your shoulders."

"You do realize that if they catch you drinking you're as good as out of the competition?" she asked while taking a drink. Her face instantly squished as she swallowed hard. "What was that?" she coughed.

Jimmy took the drink from her, "Straight Vodka. And what about you? You're drinking now too."

"I'm nineteen."

"I'm eighteen."

"Drinking age is nineteen in Ontario. Besides they sell alcohol at the bar back there anyway."

"Well, this right here," he said as he raised his drink, "is free."

Jude looked over to him and watched him hand her the drink again. "You better hope Darius doesn't smell alcohol on your breath up there."

"Psh. I ain't afraid of him." Jimmy told her while leaning back against the table. "So, you never did tell me the name of your performance."

"Not that it makes any difference," she began as she took another drink, and did another repeat of her earlier facial expression, "It's, uh, it's called Crash and Burn."

Jimmy took the drink from her grasp, "Ya know, after I push you off number one they can play that song. Ya know, like a farewell song."

Jude looked over at him like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I'm not gonna crash and burn." she told him with so much confidence as she stood up to go backstage and get ready. The second her feet hit the ground she felt all wobbly as she quickly grabbed the chair she had previously been sitting on. She blinked her eyes a few times as she stared Jimmy down, "What did you give me?!" she whispered harshly.

He looked at her and only laughed, "Have fun crashing and burning."

Jude watched Jimmy stand up and disappear into the crowd. She couldn't believe the little punk. She looked at her surroundings. Now that she had stood up everything was moving a little too quickly, but she could handle it just fine. All she had to do was take everything slow, and she did. She carefully and cautiously made her way through the room toward the stage that Pauline was singing on. Luckily she managed not to get bumped into as she collapsed in the closest chair backstage.

"Jude?" Kyle said as he and Wally made their way over toward her.

Speed was staring out at the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face when he noticed Kyle and Wally make their way toward Jude.

"I'm gonna kill that Jimmy kid." she said quietly as she held her forehead.

"What happened?" Wally asked as him and Kyle kneeled down next to her.

"Whoa, Jude, what have you been drinking?"

"Oh, great!"

"Speed," Kyle yelled, causing Speed to look over to him, "Grab a bottle of water for Jude, will ya?"

"Darius is gonna kill me."

"Here dude," Speed said while handing Jude the bottle of water, "What's going on?"

"That Jimmy guy," she began as she took a drink of the water, "He just got me all messed up."

"Are you kidding me?!" Speed asked angrily.

"Why'd you tell him, of all people, that." Kyle asked.

"Man," Wally said to Speed while standing up, "Don't go doin' something stupid."

"Hey, girls come on!" Tommy yelled from the opposite end of the stage.

Speed and Wally bickered back and forth as Kyle helped Jude up, "What'd he give you to drink?"

"He said it was Vodka, but I only took a few sips."

"You sure you still want to perform?" he asked as Jude tried to stand by herself.

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna show that little punk up." she told him while slowly and carefully making her way to the stage.

The bright lights made her head instantly spin, but she impressively made her way to the mic without fault as Wally and Speed looked back to Kyle who nodded his head, and Speed began to hit the notes on his guitar, Wally following behind him shortly with the bass, and Kyle sat back listening.

"_When you feel all alone,_

_And the world has turned its back on you._

_Give me a moment please, to tame your wild, wild heart._

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you._

_Its hard to find relief, and people can be so cold._

_When darkness is upon your door and, you feel like you can't take anymore._

_Let me be the one you call,_

_If you jump I'll break your fall,_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart,_

_If you need to crash, then crash and burn,_

_You're not alone._

_When you feel all alone,_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find,_

_You're caught in a one way street,_

_With the monsters in your head._

_When hopes and dreams are far away and,_

_You feel like you can't face the day,_

_Let me be the one you call,_

_If you jump I'll break your fall,_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart,_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn,_

_You're not alone._

_And there has always been heartache and pain,_

_And when its over you'll breathe again,_

_You'll breath again._

_When you feel all alone,_

_And the world has turned its back on you,_

_Give me a moment please,_

_To tame your wild wild heart._

_Let me be the one you call,_

_If you jump Ill break your fall,_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend a broken heart,_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn,_

_You're not alone."_

As Jude finished she looked like she was gonna fall over as she gripped the microphone stand. The crowd applauded as Speed made his way up to Jude and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Put your arm around my shoulder and we're gonna bow," he whispered into her ear.

Kyle and Wally quickly caught on to Speed's plan as Wally joined on Jude's other side with Kyle next to him. All their arms were over each shoulders as they slowly took a bow.

"Ready to go up now dude?" Speed asked as Wally and Kyle looked over to see Jude's reaction. Jude slowly nodded her head as they, altogether, bowed back up and made their way off the stage. Mason instantly approached Jude as she came off the stage and plopped down into the nearest seat again.

"Jude, are you okay?"

"That Jimmy guy got her hammered before she went on stage."

"Mason?" she asked while looking up at him, "You think you can help me out on stage out there?"

"Of course." he said as they both heard Darius out on stage announcing them all to go out on stage. "I think that's our cue."

Jude groaned as she stood up standing close to Mason. The SME boys took a seat on the couch as they watched Lauren, Vanessa, and last but not least, Jimmy make their way toward them. Lauren and Vanessa smiled at them as they continued their way onto the stage. Jimmy was following close behind, not paying attention to the SME boys. An idea popped into Speed's head, and as Jimmy passed in front of Speed, he quickly threw his foot out, causing Jimmy to trip. He caught himself before falling to the ground as he shot a look back at Speed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" Speed asked while standing up, "What about you?! Who the hell do you think you are getting Jude messed up like that before a show?!"

"You really want to go there now, bitch?"

"What are you gonna do?!"

"Speed! Come on man, this jerk ain't worth it." Kyle said while holding Speed back before the two started swinging.

"Jimmy!" Tommy yelled as he quickly snapped back to reality. He gave Speed a death stare, telling him it wasn't over as he made his way on stage.

"You know what dudes," Wally said after a few moments of silence, "that fool is gonna win, just because we all started stuff with him."

"Yeah," Speed agreed, "but he won't live long after what he did to Jude."

Out on stage Darius stood with Jude and Mason on his left, and Karma and Pauline on his right as he held the recording contract, "And now, I'm proud to present, this year's Instant Star winner," he paused as Jude tried more than anything to keep her eyes open, "Jimmy Williams!"

A smile broke across Jimmy's face as he walked up to Darius who presented him the contract.

"Go ahead and take the stage Jimmy." Darius said to him as rest of the kids cleared the stage. Mason helped Jude off stage as Karma and Pauline passed them, already bad mouthing Jimmy.

"Little cocky jerk." Karma said to Pauline.

"For real. He didn't even say anything to the other two girls." she replied as their voices drifted off.

"Guess Jimmy's hate club is already forming." Wally commented.

Lauren and Vanessa also walked off stage and Kyle quickly noticed, "Here's my chance to tell 'em how sorry I am they lost guys. Catch ya later." he said as he gave everyone a wink and took off after the runner ups.

"You okay dude?" Speed asked as Jude just nodded her head.

"I'm just so ready to finally go home now." she said as she looked out and saw Jimmy take a seat at a piano and begin to play his song.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray,_

_They tell me your passion's gone away,_

_And I don't need no carryin' on._

_Because you had a bad day._

_You're taking one down._

_You sing a sad song, just to turn it around._

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me don't lie,_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day,_

_The camera don't lie,_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind._

_You had a bad day,_

_You had a bad day._

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink,_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong._

_You might not make it back and you know,_

_That you could be well oh that strong._

_And I'm not wrong._

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh you and I,_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost._

'_Cause you had a bad day,_

_You're taking one down,_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

_You say you don't know,_

_You tell me don't lie,_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day,_

_You've seen what you like,_

_And how does it feel for one more time._

_You had a bad day,_

_You had a bad day._"

After the performance, he stood up and took a bow, completely pleased with himself. He looked over his shoulder and caught Jude's eyes and his smile grew even bigger as the crowd hollered for him. Jude only looked away from him with disgust, which only gave Jimmy a bigger smile as he turned back to face his fans.

**Second Commercial**

The contest had ended an hour ago as the celebration party moved up town. People roamed backstage cleaning up and getting things in order, glad that the competition was over. Jamie circled around the corner, wrapping up a mic cord when he discovered Jude sleeping on the couch. Her legs hung over the arm of the couch as her forearm covered her eyes. He smiled. She was totally knocked out.

"Jude," he whispered, taking a seat next to her.

Her body slowly stretched out and her head tilted up as she looked at him.

"Sleep much?" he asked, watching her stop stretching and being to releax her body again.

"I'm waiting for Tommy." she mumbled out.

"You're going to that after party?"

A frustrated sigh left her, "Damn." Jude threw her legs off the arm, "I forgot all about that."

He watched her rub her eyes, still trying to wake up, "So, uh, where'd Porchia take off to?"

Jude shoook her head, "I don't know. Tommy doesn't seem to be too happy about it though."

"Darius let her go though. Seemed a little mad, but still her take off."

"She didn't say where she was going?"

"No." he replied, "Liam doesn't know either."

Shrugging, "Oh well." I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"So you headin' home?"

"I probably should. Tommy said he only has to show up to be announced he's producing the single and he'd get me, but I'm too tired." she yawned, "I'm sure he's tired too."

"Ready for the next tour?" he joked.

She shook her head in response.

"I'm guessin' you need a ride then?"

"Actually," she looked around, "Sadie's here, so—"

"Party."

"Huh?"

"She left for the party too."

Jude looked at him confused, "She knew I wasn't going though. Who'd she go with?"

"Uh," he paused, "I didn't see her leave."

"I guess I can use a ride home then," she smiled at Jamie, who smiled back.

"I don't know what you'd do without me," he told her playfully as he stood up, "Let me finish up putting the cords away and I'll be right there okay?"

Jude nodded as she sat up and made her way outside. She put her hands in her jacket pocket and felt her phone. Pulling it out, she had a missed call from her mom. She'd only called ten minutes before, so she decided on returning the call as she made her way outside.

"Hello?" came Victoria's voice after two rings.

"Mom?"

"Jude! Hey sweety, how was the contest?"

She sighed, "Alright I guess. You didn't watch it on tv?"

"No. Don and I just got in a little before I called you."

Jude rolled her eyes.

"We set the DVR for it though."

"You don't need to watch it. I only sang two songs and stood up there when they announced Jimmy as the new Instant Star."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Jimmy Williams won?"

Jude swallowed the lump in her throat realizing her mother was a fan of her new musical enemy. "Yeah," she barely spoke.

On the other side of the line her mother let out a small over-excited squeal, "Oh, Don and I have been following him since the beginning."

"That's great."

"Yes, but enough about Jimmy. How was tour?"

Taking a seat on the curb by Jamie's car, "Long. If Tommy didn't come with I don't think I'd of made it."

She listened as her mother cleared her throat, still not supporting hers and Tommy's relationship. "That's sweet."

"Yeah,"

A few seconds of silence passed before Victoria spoke up, "Well it's pretty late, and I'm sure you're tired."

"A little, yeah."

"You are going to that dinner Sadie planned, right?"

"Dinner?"

"I guess she has some great news she wants to announce."

"Oh. She didn't say anything about it."

"Well I'll let her go over the details with you. It's actually not for a few weeks. She wants everyone to be there."

"I'll have to talk to her about it." she responded as she spotted Jamie walk out of the back door, "Well Mom, Jamie just walked out."

"He's taking you home?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Tell him I said hi."

"I will."

"Good night sweety, get some sleep."

"I will. Bye mom."

"Bye."

Jude closed her phone as Jamie walked to his side of the car. The doors unlocked and Jude got in, instantly seeing sorrow across Jamie's face.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just tired. Not ready to start to work with Jimmy tomorrow."

"It shouldn't be that bad."

"I hope not," he started the car, "So where to Ms. Harrison?"

"Dads house. Closest to your new apartment. Saving your gas."

"Why thank you." Jamie replied, pulling out onto the street. "So, like the start of a new year? Ready to fight back?"

Jude let out a small laugh, "I'm ready." she told him, "I'm ready."

* * *

**503**

**New Kid In Town**

_With the new Instant Star's single climbing the charts Jude just can't keep up with anything. After a long tour, all she wanted was rest, but all she got was a manager who wants a new single out as soon as possible. With the extremely long hours, Jude's energy level is driven to zero, until the guys with all the wrong answers gives Jude all the right reasons. _


	34. New Kid In Town

Okay. I finally put this all together, and wanted to post it, but I'm saying this now, I only have the next chapter outlined and about 1/4 of it written. I'll have time to write up on it more since tomorrow's a minimum day and we won't do anything in class, and Wednesday I'm not going to school, but I have plans with friends. I'm thinking I could have the next chapter done possibly Friday cuz it's one of my favorites, but I'm not giving a for sure date in case something comes up or I get my famous writers block. Anyway, I was gonna wait til later in the week to post this, but I just wanted to get it out since this is going to be the first update for the guys off the official Instant Star site since I stopped posting on there. Alright, enough rambling. Here's the chapter. Oh, and **please** read the _**warning**_. It's there for a reason._  
_

* * *

_"New Kid In Town" is a song by The Eagles._

_"I Turn To You" is a song written by Jude; originally by Christina Aguilera, **I did not write it.**_

_"Youth of the Nation" is a song recorded by Jimmy; orignially by P.O.D., **I did not write it. **I **did** change some of the lyrics._

_"Nobody's Listening" is a song performed by Jimmy; originally by Linkin Park, **I did not write it. **I **did** cut parts of the song out._

_"Dear, Dear Diary" is a song performed by Jude; originally by Pink,** I did not write it.**_

* * *

**_WARNING:_** _The Following Material May Not Be Suitable For Childeren Under 14. Refrences To Illegal Drugs Are Brought Up. Please Don't Act On Anything You Read & If You Have Any Questions Or Comments Please Talk To A Parent, Friend, Adult, Or Teacher._

* * *

**503 **

_New Kid In Town_

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, in only an oversized t-shirt and black basketball shorts, Jude hummed the tune to 'A Little Too Late' while brushing her teeth.

_When I was a little girl, I would sing the random song in my head into my toothbrush every single night . Those were the days when nothing was complicated._

She spit the contents in her mouth into the sink, gargled a glass of water, and wiped her face on the towel sitting on the sink.

_Now, you're put in positions that tie you in two different directions, mixing your enemies with the people you love, and making a choice on top of that._

Jude quickly overlooked herself in the mirror then turned on her heal, and walked out of the bathroom into Tommy's bedroom. He was already in bed, reading over some papers.

"Quincy, please don't start reading in bed before you go to sleep." she spoke from the doorway of the bathroom.

His head looked up to her, "What?" he asked with a small laugh.

"You're making me feel like we're an old married couple," she made her way to her side of the bed.

Tommy chuckled, "Just lookin' over Jimmy's paperwork for 'Bad Day'."

"I'll give him a bad day," Jude mumbled as she pulled the covers back and slipped in bed.

_See, the love of my life has to work with my new rival in the music world. The artist who's going to "knock me down." So in order to support Tommy, I have to hope Jimmy's single does great. Freakin' joy for that one._

Tommy set the papers on the table beside him, "You're not still down on this are you? The single goes out tomorrow. I'm all yours after that." he told her while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

Without objection, Jude went into him and wrapped her arm over his chest, "Good."

He quickly kissed the top of her head and laid down with her, still holding her in his arms. With his free hand he reached over and flicked the lamp off, letting the moon outside be their only light.

_So lets hope all goes well with the single but his album crashes and burns. All will be good in the world. I'll have my producer, Jimmy will disappear from the music industry, and I can go back to life where everything was simple in the world._

"You got a phone message today." Jude muttered into his chest, keeping her eyes closed.

"From who?" he asked as he got himself comfortable and closed his eyes as well.

"A Rachel. She said something about how your mom's been trying to call."

Tommy's eyes opened; the news totally alarming him.

"She your sister?" Jude asked, opening her eyes too.

Nervously, he only laid there, running his hand comfortingly up her arm, "Uh," he stuttered, "No. I don't have a sister." Sitting up, "She's my cousin."

Jude sat up with him, "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the dicomfort in his face.

"Nothing." he replied with a fake smile.

"Think I don't know when you're faking a smile, Quincy?" she asked playfully, "What's wrong with hearing from your mom?"

He sat there, his mouth opening and closing trying to spit words out, but nothing happened, "Nothing." he simply told her.

"Are you okay?" she placed a hand on his arm, "The message is still on the machine if you want to hear it."

"I'm fine," he smiled, for real, at her. "I'll listen to the message tomorrow okay?"

Jude barely nodded as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Lets get some sleep."

"Okay," she surrenedered as they laid down together, yet questions still swam through her head. A minute had probably passed, when Jude asked, "How come you never talk about your family?"

His eyes opened again as a loud sigh escaped his lips. She watched as his hand moved up and he let his fingers run throughout his hair.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "Nevermind."

"No." Tommy turned to face her, "It's nothing personal," he began, watching her keep her eyes on him, "I don't know, it's just a lot of stuff that _no one_ knows."

"And you don't trust me.."

"No. Jude, I trust you with everything, but this is different. It's just stuff that I myself haven't even dealt with yet, and I can't talk with it about other people if I'm not ready to deal with it myself."

Guilt rushed over her for bringing it up, but she completely understood where he was coming from. Someday, he would open up to her, but until then, she wasn't going to push him. "I understand."

"Hey, don't feel bad about bringing it up. I should've told you earlier how I felt."

"Okay," she replied as she watched him smile at her, not being able to resist a smile back, "Lets get some sleep."

"Thank you." he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips and seconds later they both closed their eyes to go to sleep.

_Okay, so maybe not **everything **will be so simple._

**Opening Credits**

Jude walked out of the parking lot, making her way pass the alley when she spotted Jimmy and two other guys who she didn't know. Curiousity took over as she watched from the sidewalk witnessing, what she was to believe, a drug deal. The three shook hands and the two guys she didn't know made their way off in the opposite direction. Jimmy turned around and instantly spotted Jude, and that stupid grin grew wide across his face.

"What was that?" Jude asked.

He shrugged, "Why?"

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why I talk to you," and she continued her way to G-Major.

"Because," he walked alongside her, "You're secretly tryin' to pick up some singin' techniques."

"You wish," she told him, while walking into G-Major.

"You wish you could carry a note like me."

"I am not getting sucked into your game."

Following her into the kitchen, "What game? I ain't playin' any games."

"Just mind games, right?" sarcastically asking while observing the empty coffee pot, "Great." she replied under her breath.

Jimmy quickly hopped up onto the counter, "In need of cafiene?"

She nodded, as she leaned against the counter across from him, "That's what's been gettin' me to stay alive these past few days."

"Why you so beat?" he asked, making Jude realize that they were actually having a normal conversation without little mind games or insults.

Hesitantly she responded, "I don't know," she shrugged, "I think I'm just still tired from tour, and Darius wants me to get a new single out soon."

Waiting for him to respond she watched as he sat back with a thinking expression on his face. Once the small grin began to appear, Jude thought it wise to stop his evil thoughts before he took action, "What are you thinking?"

Jimmy simply slipped off the counter onto his feet and placed his hand inside his pocket. She watched him intensly.

"Here." he brought a small white pill from his pocket, "Take one-a-these."

Jude's eyes widened as she looked around then back to Jimmy, "You **_were_** dealing drugs!" she whispered a little loudly.

"Shh!" he quickly grabbed her by her shoulders and led her across the hall into an empty sound studio, "Tryin' to get me busted?"

"I don't know. Tryin' to get me drugged?"

He rolled his eyes. "This ain't gettin' drugged." holding up the pill, "It's like... a few cups of coffee. Take it, and 'bout ten, to forty minutes, you'll be all awake. Nothin' wrong with it."

"Well if it's illegal there must be something wrong with it."

"If it were harmful, doctors wouldn't perscribe it."

Her eyes focused on the pill setting in his palm, "What's it called?" she asked quietly.

"It's an amphetamine." he answered with a smile. "Gives you a lil boost. So here," he placed it in her hand, "Take it, test it out, and if it helps, we'll talk later."

She couldn't move her eyes away from the pill as Jimmy began to walk away. Getting back to reality she turned toward him, "What's going to happen to me?" she asked.

Stopping in his tracks he turned around, "You wake up. Feel like you're really hyper, want to get everything done. Boosts up your energy."

Hesitating, "And then what?"

Jimmy put his hand in his pocket again and pulled out a small capsule, "Normally, the amphetamine will last anywhere from three to six hours. If you're still hyped up take that. It'll knock ya out."

She cautiously took the capsule from his hand, "And, this is?"

"Valium." he responded, "It's a sedative."

"It makes me tired." she half stated, half asked.

"Yeah."

Jude and Jimmy both sat in Studio A, messing around. Jude decided on taking the stimulant and Jimmy was right. Her energy did boost up. Twirling around, she began making up a song,_ "Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets,"_

Keeping a clapping and stomping beat, Jimmy laughed at her choice of lyrics, _"You've been a bad, bad girl."_

Jude laughed with him, "Shut up," she playfully responded as she jumped in with him, clapping along the beat he had been making, _"Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets. 'Cause you're the only one, that I know who'll keep them."_

Outside the studio, Tommy and Kwest made their way toward Studio A, "I don't know how you're gonna survive a whole album with that kid."

"Eh, me and Slim Shady'll just throw jokes about you back and forth for a while, and I'm sure I'll get on his good side."

"Funny man," Tommy replied as he opened the door into the studio.

Jude, being the first thing both men saw, shocked them, seeing her with Jimmy. "My eyes playing tricks on me?" Kwest asked.

Jude was leaned back in a chair,_ "Seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands, but it's just like me not to, understand."_

Jimmy still produced the same beat as the two didn't even notice Kwest and Tommy enter. Instantly, Kwest recognized the look on Tommy's face. It was the same face he had when Jude was in that booth with Speed, and the same look when she was in that booth with Shay, but before he could say anything, Tommy was already making his way toward the intercom.

"Jude." he simply said.

Her head rotated a ninety degree angle, looking straight at him.

"C'mon, we got a single to work on. Kwest and Jimmy need to start recording."

Giving him a thumbs up, "I'm coming!"

"She seems to be in a good mood." Kwest commented as Jude hurridly made her way into the sound studio.

"Ready?!" she asked excitedly.

Tommy grinned and looked over to Kwest, raising his eyebrows. Looking back to her, "Let's go."

Without any exchange of words, Tommy followed Jude out of the studio, watching her some-what skip into the lobby. Catching him off guard, she quickly turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "So are we writing this at G-Major? Wanna go out, write it over lunch or something?"

"Whoa, girl slow down," he let out a small laugh, "Do you want to write it here?"

She quickly shrugged, while answering in a Travolta-like accent, "Whateva's easier fo' you babay!"

Chuckling at her hyperness, "Lets find an old studio."

"One, two, three, four!" Kyle yelled as Speed hit a nice combination of chords.

A few seconds later Wally picked in on the bass line, yet Speed wasn't singing. Wally stepped up to the mic.

"Sorry folks," he began, "Our vocalist doesn't seem to be in the mood... again."

Kyle and Wally both stopped playing as Speed got out of his trance and looked over at Wally, rolling his eyes. Once his guitar playing stopped he turned to face them better.

"I'm in this guys."

"Yeah." Kyle responded sarcastically.

"Honestly bro, you gotta stop thinking about Kaiden."

"I'm over that. I don't need her. She can go to Hell."

Kyle's eyebrows rose in shock as he sat in front of the drums hoping his hearing was distorted. Wally on the other hand squished his eyebrows together, "What?"

"She can stay in Vancouver for the rest of her life. I don't care." he repeated while hitting a few notes, "Come on. We have to get this song nailed," and with those words he began the intro to the song, leaving Kyle and Wally completely shocked at the words that had left his mouth. What other choice did they have? They went along with it and played.

"Okay," Tommy leaned back in his chair, "sing it."

Jude nodded as she paced around the small back studio, "How much did you change?"

"Not a lot, just sing."

"Alright," and she began, _"When I'm lost... In the rain... In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way. When I'm scared... Losing, ground... When my world is goin' crazy, you can turn it all around. And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top. You're always there giving me all you've got."_

She looked to Tommy and saw the smile on his face, "You like?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

He nodded, "Yeah. Put a little music to it, and we're well on our way."

Jude checked her watch, "Well we've been back here for almost four hours. Think the studio's open?" she spoke quickly.

"Maybe. Don't you want to finish the lyrics up?"

"It's been four hours, Tommy," she playfully wined.

"Yeah," he laughed, "And we worked like only twenty minutes out of those four hours."

"Like the other three hours and forty minutes wasn't work?" she joked.

"Surprised you took that big of a risk at the studio."

She shrugged, keeping her smile, "Just in a... happy mood."

"You can say that again," a small laugh followed, "You've been talking faster than Speedy Gonzalez runs."

"A girl can't be hyper?"

He only smiled at her. Slowly he reached out for her hands and pulled her toward him, "I still don't know how I did it."

Jude furrowed her eyebrows, "Did what?"

"Got you." he nervously smiled, "I never remember being this happy before. I never thought someone could make me smile like you do."

"You deserve it." she simply answered, "You deserve every bit of it." his eyes found hers, "Every bit of happiness," gently she ran her fingers to the corner of his mouth, "Every smile."

Tommy reached his hand up and placed it over hers.

"You're my Tommy." she finished as her eyes found his.

The next few days were horrible at G-Major. Darius was working everyone to the bone and his actions didn't do any good. Jude was practically living off the amphetimines, and Tommy couldn't figure out how her and Jimmy had so much energy when all they did was constantly work. Yet, the week had still flown by, 'A Little Too Late' hit the charts along with 'Bad Day' which was already in the top ten on the music charts. But what caught a lot of people by surprise was as Jimmy had just entered the top ten, Jude was already at number four.

Friday night had come as Tommy pulled into the Harrison driveway. Dressed in black pants and a nice dress shirt he quickly checked his hair in the rear view mirror, before departing from his car and making his way to the door. Jude came through the door as Tommy was about to ring the doorbell.

"Whoa girl. Couldn't wait to see me?" he joked.

"No. You're late, so I ended up lookin' through the window til you pulled up." she replied with no emotion.

"That's sayin' somethin' when you're ready before I am."

"Come on Tommy," Jude made her way to the car, "We're gonna be late."

Tommy eyed her curiously, "Jude are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Gees, I think this is the first time all week I haven't seen you all hyped up. Sure nothing's wrong?"

She nodded with a fake smile, "I'm sure."

Hesitantly he unlocked the doors and they both got inside. "I think we're just gonna make it." Tommy spoke, trying to bring up conversation, as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I hope so. I don't even know what this dinner's about, and if it's important enough and we're late, Sadie's gonna pitch her regular diva fits."

He laughed lightly, trying to lighten the tense mood, but the rest of the car ride seemed to go that way, and Tommy just couldn't figure out why. A good twenty minutes of awkwardness had passed as they pulled against the curb in record time. Tommy set the car in park while glancing at Jude. Her eyes were soley focused out the window at nothing in particular, and Tommy was beginning to get worried for her.

"You okay?" Tommy asked while turning off the car.

Slowly she nodded, and seconds later she felt him grab her hand. Looking up, "I'm fine." and a fake smile followed.

"You've been all down since I picked you up earlier."

"Tommy," she grabbed his other hand, "Everything's fine. Now come on. We're gonna be late."

Hesitant, he followed her out of the car. They entered the restaurant and Tommy instantly spotted Jude's parents. The hostess approached them.

"Hi, welcome to Leonardo's. Just the two of you?" she asked with a smile.

"Actually," Tommy began as he pointed Jude's parents out to her, "We're meeting the people over there."

Jude's eyes traveled to her parents table as she felt Tommy lightly grab her arm.

"Harrison party?" she asked as Tommy simply nodded, "Right this way."

"Thank you." he replied as they followed the hostess to the table.

"Hope you enjoy your meal." and she left them in the snake pit.

Jude couldn't believe the sight in front of her as she came closer to the table, "Are my parents actually getting along?"

Letting out a small laugh, "Looks like it."

"Jude," came her fathers voice.

Victoria swallowed her drink, "Hey sweety!" she greeted, standing up and giving her daughter a hug.

"Hey," she said while breaking the embrace.

"How're you doing Mr. Harrison?" Tommy greeted while putting out his hand.

Stuart firmly shook it in return, "Great Tom. It's nice to see you."

Jude began to take a seat, but Tommy quickly stopped her to pull her chair out for her. She couldn't help but smile for real. Taking a seat next to her he simply nodded to Yvette and turned to Victoria, "Good to see you..."

"You can call me by my first name, Tommy." she told him.

A little embarrassed, "Sorry. I don't think Jude's ever told me your new last name."

"Jude never knew." Jude answered.

"Jacobs." Don said, ignoring Jude's comment, and grabbing Victoria's hand.

"Yeah," Stuart cut in, "You've been around for a long time. Call me Stuart."

"Alright." he replied as he looked to Jude who smiled at him.

A small awkward silence fell over the table. Jude watched her mother steal glances at her and Tommy, knowing she didn't like them together. Sinking in her seat, she heard from behind her Sadie's voice. Simultaneously, her and Tommy both looked over their shoulders, shocked at the sight before them.

"Is that Kwest?" she asked, even though she knew it was.

"Looks like it." Tommy answered while looking over at her expression. It was sad again.

Sadie approached the table with a large smile on her face. For the first few steps her and Kwest only walked side by side, but then he gently grabbed her hand.

Quickly, "Did you know about this?" Jude asked, shocked.

Tommy rose his eyebrows, in shock as well, as he shook his head, "No clue."

"Hi," Sadie greeted as her and Kwest made their way around the back of the table and took their seats.

Before anyone could greet her Jude spoke, "Mind telling me what's going on Sades?" she asked irritably.

"Uh," she responded uncomfortably, but keeping a smile on her face, "I have some news."

"It looks like it."

"Jude," Tommy whispered to calm her down.

Kwest sat back feeling out of place as Jude stared at Sadie like she had just ran over her dog. It even looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jude asked.

Her question flew guilt over Sadie as Sadie watched her sister get truly upset over the situation. The smile on her face slowly disappeared. "That's the point of this dinner," and a fake smile came back over her face. Looking at Kwest for support, she continued, "We've been seeing each other. A little before I moved out."

Jude took her eyes off Sadie and stared down at her hands.

Victoria took the quiet time to congratulate her, "I'm happy for you sweety."

"Thanks mom. But that's not all we have to tell."

Stuart began to smile, but quickly covered it up. Spotting the smile, Jude quickly caught on. "You knew about—" she turned her attention to Sadie, "—You told dad before me?" she asked, hurt, and letting her emotions show. She ran her fingers over the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes while looking toward her dad again. To her surprise she saw Yvette give Stuart a look.

Tommy set his hand on her knee, but Jude ignored the gesture and looked back to Sadie, cutting her off before she could respond to Jude's last outburst.

"And Yvette knew too?!" she looked to her mom, "Did you two know?"

"Jude," Sadie began, but Jude only rolled her eyes and wiped away the newly escaped tears. "The only reason why dad knows is," she paused, "Well, this isn't exactly how I planned to _ever_ announce this, but," sneaking a glance at Kwest, she grabbed his hand, "Kwest asked Dad if he could purpose, and he did."

Jude looked like she was ready to throw the table up, yet Sadie couldn't help but keep the smile across her face.

"I said yes."

"Oh, Sadie," Victoria exclaimed.

Don stuck his hand out, "Congratulations." Kwest shook his hand, "The both of you."

"Thank you." Sadie replied, but kept her eyes on a seriously upset Jude.

Hesitant, Tommy looked over to Kwest, "Congrats man."

"Thanks Tom.." he answered quietly.

Jude couldn't keep it together anymore as a small sob escaped and the tears fell more freely. Before anyone could stop her, Jude quickly scooted her chair back and headed to the bathroom.

Hearing her cry, his heart broke and Tommy began to scoot his chair back.

"Yo Tom," Kwest spoke, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Something's bothering her." he told them as he stood up.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sadie asked, truly concerned.

Making his way after her he stopped and looked back, "Yeah," continuing on to the bathroom, "Guard the door." and he was gone, leaving everyone at the table to only exchange looks.

Jude's palms rested on the sink as she stood in front of the mirror with tears going down her face. Luckily she was the only one in the bathroom when Tommy slowly opened the door, and came inside. She stared at him through the mirror feeling even worse after seeing what she was doing to him.

"Jude, what is wrong?" he asked while walking toward her.

She let her head fall as she turned to face him. Her hand wiped away her tears, but new ones followed as she broke down even more. Tommy instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest, and making him want to cry with her. It wasn't til then did he realize how tired she looked. The bags under her eyes finally stood out to him.

"Jude, you're scaring me." and she was. He was truly frightened of what was going on. "When's the last time you've been to sleep?"

"I don't know." she sniffed and started to wipe away her tears as she calmed down. "I've been real busy lately. Since the day we started to write 'Turn To You', I've just been tryin' to get it right, and not have Darius get on my case." she half lied, half told the truth.

"Jude, that was Monday morning." his voice full of worry.

"I know, but I woke up late on Monday, so it's not that long."

"Not that long? It's Friday, that's over.." he paused, "That's over eighty hours."

"Eighty six, actually. I counted before you picked me up."

"And you're not tired?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

He shook his head, "Come on."

"What?"

"We're goin' to the hospital. Get you—"

"No." quickly becoming paranoid that her amphetamine would be discovered. The tears returned, "No, no, I don't want to go—" she became hysterical again, "—please."

"Hey, hey," he pulled her into him. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Shh... Shh.."

"I don't want to go."

"Don't worry." he rubbed his hands up her back, "We're not going anywhere." and he held her in his arms, so scared, and he couldn't even think of anything to do.

"We're not goin' anywhere."

**First Commercial**

It was a little after noon when Tommy walked into Studio B. Kwest has his headphones on, listening to Jimmy record his second song, 'Youth Of The Nation.' Noticing Tommy's presence, Kwest turned to look at him and simply nodded.

"Hey man."

Kwest removed his headphones, "Hey," hesitantly, "How's Jude?"

Tommy took a seat just shaking his head, "I don't know. It's like she was breaking down."

"Breaking down?"

"She says she hadn't been to sleep since Monday morning."

Kwest's eyes doubled in size as he processed what he'd heard, "Monday? That's like—"

"Eighty-six hours."

_**(Call me blind but I didn't see it comin'. Everybody was running' but I couldn't hear nothin'.)**_

"She an insomniac or something?"

"I don't know. When I got her home last night I made her lay down, but she said she wasn't tired and couldn't fall asleep."

"What'd you do?"

_**(Or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was. Or maybe this kid just wanted to be loved.)**_

Tommy shook his head, obviously uncomfortable with the answer he was about to reveal, "I had her take some codine. I didn't want to, but... dammit I was scared. She kept crying that she wanted to go to sleep."

"Hey, codine's not that bad. Don't beat yourself up over it. If you'd of taken her to the doctor they'd of probably hooked her up with tranqs. "

Nodding his head he silently agreed with him. "I just... It was so... I felt wrong giving her drugs."

"Tom, something was wrong with her. It's fine. A little cough medicane never hurt anyone." he told his friend, "It **_was_** scary. I mean, I've never, **never**, seen Jude act like that before."

"Yeah.."

"Where is she now anyway?"

"Sleeping. I don't care if D gets mad, I wasn't gonna wake her."

_"Little Suzy, she was only twelve, she was given the world, with every chance to excel. Looks like my producers have stories to tell. So apparently they don't have any respect for myself."_

Tommy and Kwest looked over to Jimmy freestyling to them, but Tommy shook his head ignoring him.

_"And Tommy boy's tryin' to play the fool, breakin' the rules so you will think he is cool. But all of the sudden the spotlight's mine. And Lil Tommy's girl's gonna be mine over time."_

This time Tommy angrily stood up, and Kwest hit the music so Jimmy wouldn't keep rapping.

"Did I piss you off, Pop Star?" he spat out, "Excuse me," his hand slowly placed over his chest, "Ex pop star."

"Think you're real funny don't ya, kid?"

"Tryin' to intimidate me Quincy? 'Cause it ain't workin'."

Tommy began to make his way to the door into the recording booth, but Kwest quickly grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't man, he's not worth it."

"Yeah, listen to yo man. I've just been a bad boy. I'll have Jude spank me later or somethin'."

His anger came through, "Like she'd ever go for someone like you. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Jude's already involved with someone."

"Ah, then my speculations were right." Tommy gave him a confused look. "Seems like you," Jimmy pointed toward Tommy, "have to listen to me. I'm sure the press, or even Darius would just love to hear about your behind the curtain games."

Tommy only stood there. Stood there staring at the little Eminem clone who had just put **him** in his place.

Back at Tommy's, Jude peacefully laid in his bed sound asleep. The clock read a few minutes to four as Tommy slowly walked in his room. He wanted to smile at how peaceful she looked, but was torn between being worried for her. Taking a seat next to her, he shook the bad thoughts out of his head and lightly ran his hand through her hair. She kept a steady breathing rate, obviously still deep in sleep, although it didn't take long for her to notice someone was there. Her eyes slowly blinked open and closed again. She groaned while stretching out her body.

"Hey, sleepy head." Tommy greeted.

Opening her eyes, "What time is it?"

His eyes went to the clock, "Four."

"In the afternoon?"

"Yeah. That's what happens when you don't get into a normal sleep routine." he joked.

Jude slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "When did I fall asleep last night?"

"Around eleven I think."

"Oh God," she moaned while setting her forhead on his shoulder.

Tommy chuckled, "Fifteen hours not enough sleep for ya?"

"Plenty." she looked up at him, and saw the sad look on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. "Just... Can you please keep a sleep schedule? You scared me so much yesterday—"

"Tommy, Tommy. I was just over worked. I'm fine."

"No, Jude, you gotta promise me." he took her hands with his.

She looked at him, studying his face, how serious he was. She couldn't believe how upset he was over this. "I promise." she assured him, looking him dead in the eye. Her hands slipped out of his as she leaned in and hugged him, "I promise." Jude repeated, but what Tommy thought she was promising him, and what she was really promising were two different things. No matter how much she needed an energy boost, she would never take a pill again.

"Thank you." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Seven o clock rolled around and Jude decided to finally get dressed. She plopped down on Tommy's couch just as her cell phone went off. Opening the phone, a picture of Jimmy popped up.

"Hello?" she answered, looking over her shoulder to see if Tommy was around.

"How come you weren't at the studio today?"

"I uh," she paused, "I wasn't feeling good."

"Oh.. Well are you feeling okay now?"

"Uh, why?"

"There's this club up town. Not like a dance club. There's a stage and people go up with their own stuff to perform."

Not understanding where he was going with this, "Okayy.." she paused, "And?"

"Wanna go? It's where I used to play before I signed up for Instant Star."

"Umm," she shifted in her seat, "I guess. My uh, room mate has to run to the, uh office so I don't got nothin' else to do."

"Alright. Cool. Meet me at G-Major in a half hour."

"'Kay." she responded while hanging up.

Seconds later Tommy came in the room holding his coat. "Alright, I'll be home around ten thirty, eleven o clock okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Get some rest,"

"Yes, dad."

Tommy leaned over the back of the couch, "If you need anything call me okay."

"I will." Jude replied as Tommy leaned down to kiss her good-bye. "Have fun with SME."

He chuckled, "Just hopin' Speiderman's in a better mood today." He put his arms in his jacket.

"He'll come around." she responded, watching him walk toward the door.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

"Rest up."

"Bye Tommy,"

"Bye." and he walked out the door.

It was about ten minutes til eight when Jimmy and Jude pulled up outside the club. The parking lot wasn't too crowded, as they made their way to the door. Inside was full of small circular tables that sat four chairs. It was a dimly lit enviornment with many different personality's of people. At the time, some girl around twenty something was up reciting a poem, as some guy behind her kept a steady beat on a bongo type drum.

"You're gonna perform up there tonight." Jimmy whispered to her.

Jude flew her head to face him, "Excuse me?"

"I already called your name in. Relax, it's not til nine anyway and it's barely eight now."

"So, wait a minute, hold on. You put my name in a spot. Without telling me. Or even asking me if it's cool."

He nodded as if there was nothing wrong with it. "Yeah."

"Jimmy, what am I supposed to perform. I don't sing or recite poems like that."

"Sing Diary."

"Diary?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, _"Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets."_ he sung.

"I don't know," she replied, looking up toward the stage.

The girl reciting the poem was just walking off as the people around the tables applauded her. An older guy came up to the stage and took the mic in his hand, "Our next performer of the night is Jimmy Williams. Toronto's newest Instant Star!"

"I'll be back in three minutes."

"Whoa, wait!" she yelled, grabbing his arm to stop him from continuing toward stage, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just go take a seat. I'll show you what it's going to be like up there." he told her while wiggling out of her grip and heading toward the stage.

Jude found an empty table and took a seat, joining in on the clapping everyone was doing as Jimmy took the mic in his hands. He looked back at the guys on with the drums, "Go with me on this guys." he told them. Turning to face the crowd he took a deep breath as he heard the guys start a steady beat.

_"Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it. The number one question, is how could you ignore it. We drop right back in the cut, over basement tracks, with raps that got you backing this up like, rewind that. We're just rolling with the rhythm. Rise from the ashes of stylistic division. With these non-stop, lyrics of life, livin'. Not to be forgotten but still unforgiven. But in the meantime, there are those, who wanna talk this and that. So I suppose, that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt. And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt."_

The guys backing his beat up got a better beat to keep up with Jimmy as he walked around the stage rapping into the mic like he was the real Slim Shady.

_"I got a heart full of pain. Head full of stress. Handfull of anger, held in my chest. Uphill struggle. Blood, sweat, and tears. Nothing, to gain. Everything, to fear._

_"Heart full of pain. Head full of stress. Handfull of anger, held in my chest. Uphill struggle. Blood, sweat, and tears. Nothing, to gain. Everything, to fear. Heart full of pain..."_

He brought the mic down to his side as the drummers stopped and the people began to clap. He got a few standing ovation's and a few people whistled out at him, but of course Jimmy was Jimmy, and no thank you was spoken into the mic as he handed it to the guy who had previously announced him and made his way to Jude's table.

Tommy walked into the kitchen of G-Major with an empty coffee cup, only finding Kwest pouring the last of the coffee into his cup.

"Sorry, man. Did you want some?"

He only nodded in response to Kwest's sarcasm. "How come you're not in their recording the boy wonder?"

Kwest shrugged, "The song's almost done. Said he had a show he was playing at so I let him split. Didn't you know?"

"Why would I know?" Tommy asked, completely oblivious to why Kwest was asking him that.

"Well, he did go with Jude. Ya know. The girl attatched to your hip 24/7."

Tommy quickly looked over to Kwest to hope to find the slightest sign of a joke.

"Or maybe you don't know.."

"How do you know he went with Jude?"

"Well, that's what he told me." Kwest replied, "I don't think he'd make it up."

Tommy looked around, trying to think if Jude had said anything about going out to some club, "Do you know what club?"

"Uh," he paused, trying to remember the name, "I forget what he called it, but it's only like twenty minutes away. That club that's right off the freeway. Darius was going to have you perform there with the boys once."

"The place where they read those poems and junk?" Kwest nodded, as he watched Tommy grab his coat. Looking back at Kwest before making his way to the club, "Since when did you and Jimmy become such good buddies?"

"I told you. All I had to do was sit back and make a few cracks about you."

"Well, now it's my turn to make a few cracks on him."

"Don't hurt the kid too bad."

Tommy stopped in the doorway, "Hey, tell SME we'll finish up the rest tomorrow."

"Alright man." Kwest replied shaking his head, watching Tommy make his way to G-Major's exit.

"You're going up there." Jimmy simply stated.

"Jimmy, c'mon. I really don't want to."

He annoyedly sighed, "You're name is on the list. Look I'll compromise. I'll go up with you and keep that beat we had goin' last time."

"That's not changing a lot."

"I shoulda known you were scared to perform without Tommy Q at your side."

"Reverse phycology ain't gonna work."

"And now," came the announcer's voice from the stage, "I have to admit, I'm a fan of her work, the first ever Instant Star, Jude Harrison!"

The crowd began to applaude for her and she knew she couldn't turn away now. Shooting Jimmy an evil look she made her way up stage, Jimmy following behind. He motioned for the guys on the drums to move as he took the smaller drum and held it in place, waiting for Jude to begin. The lights dimmed as she took the mic saying a small thank you and fixing her eyes on the audience.

"This is still a work in progress, so you're gonna have to work with me." she told them while taking a seat on the stool by the mic stand and looking over her shoulder to Jimmy, giving him a nod as he began the beat they had created earlier that week. Soon after, she began to sing.

_"Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, 'cause you're the only one, that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done. I've been a bad, bad girl for so long, I don't know how to change, what went wrong." _Getting a little more comfortable in the club, she stood up from the stool and looked out at the audience, _"Daddy's little girl, when he went away. What did it teach me? That love leaves. Yeah, yeah. _

Starting the chorus,_ "Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets," _In the back of the club Tommy walked in. He quickly moved out of the light, thankful Jude hadn't seen him_. "'Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done. I've been down every road you could go, I made some bad choices, as you know. Seems I've got this whole world cradled in my hands, but its just like me not to, understand." _A few more people began to clap their hands with Jimmy's beat as she put more of herself into the song,

_"Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, 'cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, I've been a bad, bad girl."_

In the back of the club, Tommy, wondered what on Earth was happening to her lately. Jimmy did a quick transition beat, queing Jude to finish up the song, as the original beat took place again, and her voice filled the room.

_"I, learned my lessons, I, turned myself around. I've got a guardian angel sitting on my shoulder, She's been watching over, me. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, 'cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, You're the only one, that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I wanna tell my secrets, I've been a bad, bad girl, I've been a bad, bad girl."_

**Second Commercial **

The crowd began to die down. Some girl was up on stage reading over a poem, as Jude and Jimmy stood in the back. Tommy continued to stand in the shadows, still playing phantom to Jude. He watched as she and Jimmy stood around with three other people. One of the guys, who seemed to carry on the conversation, had his arm around some gothic chick who kept her eyes on the ground throughout their conversation. Jude began to laugh a little, along with Jimmy and the blonde haired boy at something that Jimmy had said, but Tommy couldn't hear. Ready to leave, Tommy checked the time; ten til eleven. Turning on his heel to leave he took one last glance back to Jude, and couldn't believe what he saw. As his eyes landed on her, he watched Jimmy bring his arm up and drape it over her shoulder, pulling her closer next to him. His heart stopped, as he stood there in shock.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked as she shot a look from his arm over her shoulder to him.

He let out a small chuckle, "Jude what are you talking about?" he asked, playing it cool.

With her right hand she pushed his arm from around her shoulder and turned to face him better. Throwing her finger in his face, "You don't touch me like that. I'm not your girlfriend, and I don't want to be."

"Gees, chill out."

"No! And you better make sure all your little punk friends don't think we're together either."

"Or what?!" he asked, a little angry with her attitude.

"You'll have to answer to someone a lot scarier than me." she responded while turning to leave.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, but she didn't react. He pursed his lips together as he took a few steps to catch up with her, throwing his arm out to grab onto hers. "Where do you think—"

She ripped her arm from his grip, "I said, don't touch me!"

Tommy carefully kept his eyes on the two, as Jude stood up for himself. For, he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could tell she was putting Jimmy in his place.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked her, wondering why she was acting so weird. He leaned in to whisper, "You short a pill?"

Jude angrily backed up, "I'm done with that. Don't ever offer again."

Completely confusing him now, "What's going on with you?"

"Okay, I should be more specific. I'm done with that means not only means am I not going through with it again, but it never gets brought up again." and with those final words she turned toward the exit.

"Where are you going?!" he shouted after her.

"Home. And don't you dare come after me!" she hollered back.

Tommy quickly slipped back as he saw Jude make her way in his direction. Once out the door he took one last glance to Jimmy who was back in conversation with his friends. It was official. Tommy **hated **that guy. One hundred percent full hatred toward him. No questions asked.

The next morning, Jude lazily made her way into Studio A, as Jimmy's voice entered her ears.

"_I didn't tell her that I loved her, how much I cared, or thank my pops for the talks and the wisdom he shared. Unaware, I just did what I always do,"_

Tommy and Kwest both turned their heads as she plopped down into a chair behind them.

"Hey," Tommy greeted her while turning the volume down, "How's your headache?"

She nodded her head, "It's gone."

"Hey!" came Sadie's voice as she joined the three.

"It's back." Jude quickly said.

Tommy let out a small laugh, "Hi, Sadie."

She smiled at him as Kwest put his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her down toward him, "Hey,"

"Hey," he replied as he gave her a small kiss.

Jude looked away at the sight, but Sadie noticed it. "Umm, Jude?" Jude didn't answer, "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Tommy bumped Jude's knee with his own, causing her to look up at him. He silently nodded his head, asking her to just talk to her sister. A loud sigh escaped from her lips as she pushed herself up and followed Sadie out of the studio.

"Think they'll get along?" Tommy asked.

Kwest cocked his head to the side in thought, "Could possibly turn into a blood bath again. Jude get any sleep last night?"

"Uh," Tommy looked down, trying to hide a grin, "Neither of us did really."

"No need to continue with that story." Kwest replied quickly, as silence fell upon them.

_"We are, We are, the youth of the nation. Little Suzy, she was only twelve, she was given the world, with every chance to excel. Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell, she might act kind of proud, but no respect for herself."_

Seconds passed and Jimmy's singing was all that was heard before Tommy spoke again, "Ya can never be too sure if it'll turn into a fight or not." he stated while standing up.

"Nothin' to lose if they don't." Kwest responded, following Tommy out of the studio.

Jimmy stopped singing as Kwest closed the door to the sound studio, leaving him alone. "What the hell, man?"

Jude made her way out into the alley, Sadie following behind her. As she took a seat on the steps, she wrapped her arms around her knees and figured if she'd stay quiet, the conversation would go by quick, and she could go in and record. Sadie took a seat next to her sister on the steps and let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but.. I don't know. Everything was just going great with no one knowing. I didn't want to mess it up."

Jude looked over at her, "I guess I'm not one to talk about keepin' things secret."

"Yeah, and that's what makes me feel worse. You told me about you and Tommy."

"Sadie... I should be apologizing. How I acted yesterday.. God. How'd you put up with that?"

"You guilted me?" she smiled.

Jude let out a small laugh, "Sorry." A silence fell upon them. "I didn't even tell you that I'm happy for you."

Sadie looked over to her.

"I am, Sades."

"Thanks Jude." she replied as Jude looked up at her.

"So how'd it happen?"

She couldn't hold back a smile thinking of the memory. "We kept talking about telling everyone, knowing this time our relationship seemed to be going so great. I came home one day and he was in my apartment. Said he talked to Dad and kinda had me a little freaked, and when I asked what about he got on one knee and said, 'this' and he pulled out a ring."

"Are you serious?" Jude asked surprised Kwest's sweet side.

Sadie nodded, "He said he couldn't put it off any longer. That when we started dating again he knew that I was the one."

"Ohh," she leaned in and embraced her sister, "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe how sweet Kwest is."

Breaking the embrace, "_**You**_ can't believe? I was more shocked at _how_ he did everything than actually getting purposed to." she replied as both girls chuckled.

"Glad to hear that." came Kwest's voice from the end of the alley.

Both girls looked down to see Tommy and Kwest standing at the end of the alley with smiles on their faces.

"Spying on us boys?" Sadie asked as the two made their way toward them.

"Guess I got paid back for eavesdropping. I found out it's a _shocker_ I can be sweet."

"And all this time I thought all the phone calls were to your mom.." Tommy said jokingly.

Kwest laughed and shoved his arm, "Shut up man."

"Yeah," Jude spoke up, "Stop being so mean to him."

"Yeah." Sadie added.

"Oh this is great. Now I got two of ya tellin' me that."

Kwest wrapped an arm around Sadie's shoulders as she instantly leaned into him. "What can I say?"

"That you two need a room." Tommy joked.

"Oh, Tommy's got jokes, now?" Sadie replied. She looked down and checked her watch, "Well, I hate to break this little gathering we got here up, but—" she looked up to Kwest, "—aren't we meeting your parents at one?"

"Yeah, we better get going."

Jude nodded, "Come on Tommy," she gently directed him toward the door, "We got that song to record anyway."

"Hey Jude."

Jude looked back to Sadie.

"Thank you."

Smiling, she caught Kwest's eyes, "Take care of her Kwest."

"I plan on it." and with those words, Tommy and Jude disappeared into the studio, while Kwest and Sadie went on their own way.

* * *

**504**

_How Do I Live Without You?_

**promo**

_After her single hitting the charts, Jude's life seems to finally be slowing down. Life couldn't be better except for when both Jude and Tommy get unexpected visitors in their lives, and Jude just can't deal with it right now. Pressure's never been this hard on her before and decision's only seem to be getting more complicated. Especially when Tommy's keeping his business secret._


	35. How Do I Live Without You?

Hey guys. Soooo sorry it's taken so long to get this one out. I know I said possibly last Friday, and I actually thought that was gonna happen cuz I honestly wrote like the first half in 4th and 5th period. All I can say about the next update is the wait won't be as long. I do have it outlined and the ending of it done, but other than that not too much, but it **is** an important chapter.

Other notes, there's a small part that talks about Yvette's son. I'm not going to make him a character, it's not a way of introducing him into the series but when I was writing this I remembered how she really _does_ have a kid. So don't overthink it, cuz it's nothing big.

Okay, well here's the update, hope you enjoy it! And again, sorry it took so long.

* * *

**_WARNING:_** _The Following Material May Not Be Suitable For Children Under 14. References To Illegal Drugs Are Brought Up. Please Don't Act On Anything You Read & If You Have Any Questions Or Comments Please Talk To A Parent, Friend, Adult, Or Teacher._

_"How Do I Live Without You?" is a song by Faith Hill._

_"I Turn to You" is a song sung/performed by Jude; originally by Christina Aguilera, **I did not write it.**_

_"Always Late" is originally titled, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More, 'Touch Me'" and is performed by Jude and The Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Fall Out Boy,**I did not write it. **I **did **edit the lyrics.**  
**_

**504**

_How Do I Live Without You?_

I Turn to You was coming to an end, as Jude's voice filled the sound studio. Kwest and Tommy watched her lose herself in the music; just standing there in her own world as she sang the final words to her song, "_For the, wi_—_ll to carry o_—_n! For everything you do. Everything you do. For everything that's true. For everything you do_—_ooh oh. For everything that's true... I turn to you...ooh._"

The music slowly died down as Jude came out of her own world and instantly caught Tommy's grin.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Ever since my scene in the restaurant, Tommy's been so great to me._

"I think we got it, girl."

_Not that he wasn't before._

"Think, Quincy? Doubting yourself there?" she grinned.

Tommy simply smiled at her, "Great take, girl."

_Lately it's like... I don't know... It's like I'm falling in love with him all over again._

"You two need your own studio." Kwest commented while leaning back in his chair.

"Like you and Sadie are any better lately." Jude replied.

"Really, man. Since you two've been out, you're **out**."

"I do have to agree with him though Tommy," Jude cut in, "I wouldn't mind our own studio."

"The day Darius gives you two you're own studio will be the same day he signs Sadie as a new artist."

Tommy gave a small laugh as he stood up and stretched, "Gotta agree with you on that one."

Jude removed her headphones and made her way to the door, "I just love how you guys are talking about my sister—" she opened the door to join them, "—like I'm not even here."

"It's normal. What do you think Tommy talks about when you're not here?"

Tommy looked down at Kwest, but before he could defend himself he felt Jude wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"About how much he misses me." she answered while resting her cheek against his shoulder.

"Sadly..." Kwest trailed off, "You're right."

Before anyone could say anything the door to the studio opened up, "Hey Tom—" Darius picked his head up and saw Jude quickly let go of Tommy and place her hands behind her back, "—Mind tellin' me what's goin' on in here?"

"Just finished, 'Turn To You' D." Kwest announced, like nothing was wrong.

"That's great, but it doesn't explain why my artist's arms are wrapped around her producer."

_Although some people don't see how I feel about him. How he feels about me. And those people just keep making it harder and harder._

"I can't hug him now?" Jude asked with sarcasm.

"Looked a little cozier than a hug."

Quickly thinking, "He had my ring." she spat out, but only got a confused look from Darius. Jude rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the pouch of Tommy's sweater. Jumping at the sudden movement from her actions, Tommy went along with whatever it was she was doing and seconds later she pulled out her star ring to show Darius.

"Doesn't explain anything." he answered, his facial expression getting angrier.

"Sneak attack." Kwest spit out, unsure of where he was going with it. All eyes went to him. "Hug him from behind and when he's least expecting it reach in and get the ring. Oldest trick in the book. Surprised Tom fell for it."

Darius only shook his head, clearly not wanting to deal with it anymore. "Whatever, whatever. Jude, keep you hands to yourself. T, don't take the girls ring."

"Yes sir." the both mumbled in unison.

"And Tom," Darius began again, while Tommy lifted his head to look at him, "Your daughter's here." and with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Once Darius was out of earshot, "How the hell did you get that ring in my pocket?"

Jude laughed, "When I put my hands behind my back I took it off. Held it in my hand and pulled it out of your pocket."

Kwest stood up, "Oldest trick in the book."

"Yeah, Tommy." she directed him toward the door, "Surprised you fell for it."

_But whether those people see it or not, I'm not letting anyone stand in our way. Our love isn't going to be this complicated anymore._

**Opening Credits**

The music of SME filled the rehearsal space, but Jude just wasn't feeling it.

"Guys," she said into the mic as she pulled her hands from her guitar. "Guys, this isn't working."

Kyle sat back on the throne, dropping the drumsticks to the floor while Wally leaned against Speed's amplifier, but Speed just kept playing.

"What, you want to play the right riffs now?!" Kyle yelled over the music. After a few seconds of no response and watching him continue to play, he picked up a drum stick and tossed it at Speed's back.

Jude rolled her eyes as she watched Speed, _still_, continue to play. "Speed!" she yelled.

Fortunately the song came to the end as the rehearsal space became quiet except for Kyle tapping his foot on the ground.

"Looks like lover boy over there's still heartbroken over Juliet." Patsy commented from the couch.

"Patsy, you and your jokes can catch a plane with Kaiden to Hell."

"Speed, knock it off!" Jude yelled, "I'm getting tired of you talking about her like that!"

"Don't act like you're not mad about her leaving!" he hollered back.

"I am mad! I'm pissed off! But she's still my best friend. She's still your girlfriend."

"Forget that. I don't care if she ever comes back. I'm not going to be in her life anymore."

"Speed man," Wally cut in.

"Lets just get this song down okay."

Patsy stood up, "Well since you girls seem to need the practice I'll let you gals get to it." She stopped next to Jude, "Good luck with Romeo over there."

Jude shook her head as she brought her guitar over her shoulders again. Rolling her eyes, "Best friend or not. Next time I see her I'm knockin' her a good one."

Patsy nodded her head while placing a hand on Jude's shoulder, "Well if you need any help with that just give me a call."

A small chuckle escaped Jude's mouth as she watched Patsy make her way to the door, "See ya Patsy."

Patsy nodded a good bye as she made her way out the door.

"Can we do this right this time?" Kyle asked.

Speed rolled his eyes, "Lets get this over with. I got plans."

Jude eyed him, but Speed wouldn't look at her. She looked back to Kyle and nodded for him to start. A quick drum roll came from Kyle as Jude and Speed broke in with their guitars. Wally followed behind once Jude began to sing.

_"I confess, I messed up. Dropping I'm sorry, like you're still around. And I know, you dressed up. Hey kid, you'll never live this down."_

Julie held an ice cream cone in one hand and Tommy's hand in the other as they made their way into G-Major.

"I even rode a roller coaster!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh. But I didn't go upside down."

They took a seat on the couch, "Were you scared?"

"Mmhmm."

"One of these days I'll take you on an easy one, okay?"

"You still gonna be 'round?" she asked while finishing up her ice cream.

He looked down at her and deceptively smiled, "I'm not goin' anywhere kiddo."

"Mommy said that... that you wouldn't be 'round as much."

"What?" he asked, and as if on cue, Porchia's voice came from Darius' office. He looked over his shoulder and spotted her leaving his office, "Hey," he spoke to Julie, but kept his eyes on Porchia, "Stay right here," standing up, "I'll be right back."

"I'm on it Darius." Porchia told him while closing his office door. She looked in Tommy's direction and only rolled her eyes. Seeing Julie on the couch, she walked past Tommy, but didn't get too far.

"Hey," Tommy called after her, while reaching for her arm to stop her.

"I'm in a hurry Tommy." she told him while stopping to face him.

"I don't care if you're late for a meeting with the Colonel. Why are you tellin' Julie I might not be around anymore?"

Before Porchia could answer, Kwest walked in interrupting them, "Uh, Porchia?"

They both looked in his direction, only to see Kwest wasn't alone. A tall black man stood behind him, looking like he had just walked out of a vacation from the Bahamas.

"Joey!" came Julie's voice as she hopped off the couch and ran into Joey's arms.

"Hey 'dere little one."

"Joey?" Tommy questioned as he looked back to Porchia.

She quietly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I'll be right there Joe." she told him while handing Tommy the letter, "Here."

He eyed her suspiciously, but she quickly made her way toward Joe. Tommy opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. It instantly caught his attention as his eyes ran over the words. As he approached the bottom, Porchia, Joe and Julie had left. Oblivious to their departure, he looked up from the letter with a shocked look on his face.

"You gotta be kidding me?!"

Jude rummaged through her kitchen cabinets in search of something to cook. "D said 'Turn to You' is ready to be played at the gig tomorrow."

"I'd hope so. I think that's a record for how long it took you to get a song recorded." Tommy told her from the other side of the counter. He watched Jude continue her search. "Girl," he shifted off the stool, "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know. Aren't you hungry?"

Tommy shrugged as he stood next to her, "Should I be afraid of your cooking?" he asked while taking a pot off the hook and placing it on the stove.

"You're going to think I was a professional chef." she exclaimed with a grin.

He glanced to the cupboard and spotted a box, "Of what?" he pulled the box out, "Easy Mac?"

Jude mocked his grin as she stood on her tip toes and pulled out a box of Kraft macaroni. "I can cook the real stuff."

"Ah, so you've got the blues?" he mocked, watching her open up the box. "Ya know this doesn't count as real cooking?"

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's simple follow the directions stuff."

"Really now?" she asked, carrying the pot to the sink to fill it with water, "Isn't everything follow the directions stuff?"

He turned the flame on as she set the pot back onto the stove, "Not really. I mean, there's this kind of cooking, or there's the kind where you go without directions. Buy just a pack of noodles and make your own macaroni."

"Well," she began as she hopped onto the counter, "Next time why don't you just do that then."

Tommy stood in front of her, "You'll think _I'm_ the professional chef." he told her while taking hold of her legs.

She leaned in closer to him, "Yeah?" He nodded. "Well then you should get the honor of a special duty for me."

"Yeah?" he chuckled, letting Jude lean closer to him, "What is it?"

Her eyes stayed on his for as long as they could until she brought her mouth next to his ear, "You can put the noodles in the water." she whispered while leaning back

His head dropped as he smiled at her actions. "Noodles in the water." he said to himself while turning around and dumping the box into the boiling water.

Jude casually slipped off the counter and started to get the rest of the stuff needed as Tommy stirred in the macaroni. He stole a glance at her going through the refrigerator and couldn't help but smile. "This is nice." he commented.

"What?" she asked while carrying the milk and butter to the sink.

"Making dinner with you. Like a family, sorta, ya know."

She couldn't help but smile at him. Leaving the stuff on the sink she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tommy left the spoon in the water and instantly wrapped his arms around her in return. Expecting her to kiss him, he was caught off guard when she only laid her head on his chest.

"I hate this." she muttered.

"Hate what?"

"Only having you behind closed doors."

Tommy held her closer as his head rested on her own. "You really think Darius will understand?"

"He can't run my life forever."

"I know, but…"

"I know." She read his mind, "It's scary."

"I don't want to stop producing you."

"I don't want a new producer." She replied.

His lips touched the top of her head as his hands ran up her back comfortingly. "We'll figure it out."

Her eyes burned as she held back tears that she didn't want to let go. She hated keeping Tommy a secret. She hated not being able to hold his hand when they walked down the street, or jump in his arms when he walks in to work. If she couldn't control her feelings for him, why did Darius have to control their relationship?

Minutes passed as they stood there in each others arms, both thinking the same thing. Their heartbeats and breathing the only noise each could hear. The only noise each wanted to hear, but their thoughts were interrupted when water began to leak over the top of the pot, splashing onto the flame below. The sizzling noise caused Jude to slightly jump as both their heads turned toward the stove.

"Shoot," Tommy said under his breath as he and Jude let go of each other. He quickly turned the flame off, letting the water level drop a few inches, as Jude handed him a pot holder.

"I think the water's boiled." Jude commented as Tommy smiled to her, dipping the spoon into the pot.

"Well," he began, "I don't think macaroni's going to be on the menu tonight." Tommy told her. He brought the spoon up to show her the melted noodles stuck together.

"Yeah…" she observed, "That's so never happened before."

"Girl you turned our dinner into glue." He laughed while dropping the spoon back into the pot. "If this is a professional chef's work…" trailing off, "I'm kinda scared to order macaroni next time I go out."

Jude playfully smacked his arm, "I was distracted Quincy." She smiled.

"If that's what you want to call it." He replied while carrying the pot to the sink and emptying it of its contents.

"So…" she paused, leaning against the counter waiting for Tommy to turn around, "Pizza?"

He laughed over his shoulder at her as she grabbed the telephone off the hook and passed it over to him.

"I'm just so happy for her. Kwest's a real good guy." Stuart started as he and Yvette made their way to the front door.

"The engagement announcement could have been nicer if Jude hadn't thrown that tantrum."

"Tom supposedly took care of it."

Yvette shook her head, "I don't know. Surprisingly, I have to agree with Vic on them two being together."

"I said it too," he unlocked the door, "But Jude says she loves him. If she's happy," they stepped inside, "I can't object to it."

Yvette started to reply, but stopped when she saw Tommy and Jude sleeping on the couch. His back was against the back of the couch as he held Jude in his arms. Both in a deep sleep, neither noticed Stuart or Yvette come in.

Paper plates and empty glasses sat on the table next to a pizza box while Mr. and Mrs. Smith played mute on the television. Stuart couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Looks like Jude tried to cook." He chuckled.

Yvette laughed lightly as well as she looked at the two fast asleep. "They are cute together."

"He makes her happy." He repeated as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the chair and gently covered them up.

Stuart stood there and smiled down at his daughter. A few seconds passed before Yvette joined his side. Resting her chin on his shoulder and linking her arm around his own, "It's sad though."

"Them keeping it a secret?" She nodded. "It'll be better. Someday it'll all be okay." And with those final words they turned to make their way upstairs.

"It's fine." Jimmy stressed as he pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover.

Jude sat across from him in a small dressing room, "I **know** this is illegal."

"Technically the stimulants were illegal too. So you've already broken the law."

She eyed him, "Never again."

"Yeah. I heard about your eighty-six hour no sleeping spree."

"Hear how I went crazy-psycho girl at dinner?"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged, "Somewhat."

"Why'd that happen?" she asked completely clueless of the situation.

"Your body was tired." he simply answered.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to crave sleep?"

"Just because you're not sleepy doesn't mean your not tired."

"Still doesn't explain why I acted all crazy."

"Your body just needed sleep. If you're on stimulants for a few days you run your body down. You'll be all angry or depressed, but it's just 'cause you're really exhausted." he explained, watching her carefully listen and understand what the drug does. "Want to get back on them? Now that you know how to handle 'em."

Jude sat back and seriously thought about it, but Tommy instantly popped into her head. "No." she told him, "Don't offer."

His hands went up in a peace offering. "Won't bring it up again."

"Thanks." she replied. Her eyes followed his moves as he carefully poured nail polish onto a cloth. "What happens?"

Jimmy shrugged, "It's different for everyone." he paused, "But, basically, it's like getting high. Everything's... I can't explain it. Wanna try?"

Jude watched him breathe up the cloth. Inhaling the chemicals into his system, "I don't know..."

"C'mon, Harrison. Not wimping out that easily are you?" Jimmy taunted as he held out the rag.

Eyeing it, thoughts rushed throughout her head. About to reach out and take it, her actions were interrupted as a knock came from the door. Jimmy quickly threw the rag in his bag

"Jude?" came Mason's voice.

Jimmy's eyes rolled, "She's busy!" he yelled.

"Jimmy!" she whispered, "What Mason?" she asked as she watched Jimmy set the rag in his bag and Mason walk through the door.

"Uh, you might want to come get ready for the gig."

Jude sighed in relief, seeing as she was going to get out of the soon to be huffing experience, "I'm coming." she told Mason while standing up. "I gotta go."

"Good luck." he replied.

"You're playing what you played at the club that night right?"

He nodded, but she could tell he was upset with her.

Kyle finished unpacking his drum symbols as Jude entered backstage, "Hey Jude." he said slightly laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a smile as Wally ran in, carrying his bass.

"He's coming."

Kyle laughed as he set the tom symbol on his set then reached down and grabbed two drumsticks out of his bag, but as he looked up he'd looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The two drumsticks dropped to the floor as Wally and Jude looked toward him, following his gaze.

Speed came around the corner, straightening out his hat, "The next time you guys hide my..." and words left him as his hat, like Kyle's drumsticks, crashed to the ground.

"Hi Vincent." came Kaiden's tiny voice.

Speed only stared at her with his mouth slightly open. He was so afraid that it was a dream he was about to wake up out of any minute now.

Kaiden looked really thin. She was never overweight, normal size, but she looked so boney. It'd been five months since she took off that night and she looked like she'd been through so much. She didn't even look like the same Kaiden anymore. Her hair was flat on her head instead of up in a ponytail. Her bangs definitely could have been cut. There was almost no color in her skin. It was sad looking at her.

Possibly a minute had passed that no one had said a word. Kyle, Wally, and Jude kept exchanging looks, as Speed never unlocked his eyes from her, although she broke eye contact many times through nerves.

"Can you say something?" she asked as she locked her teary eyes in his.

For the first time he looked away, down to the ground and pulled his guitar off from over his shoulders. As he looked up his eyes met hers instantly.

No one understood his actions as he closed the small distance between them. His eyes looked over her like she was a piece of garbage, "Lose a fight with a dog or something?" he asked her quietly as he continued looking over her. He looked over everything from her bangs that covered her face, to her boney wrists. From her oversized sweatshirt to her holy jeans, and even her beat up chucks.

"Cheap shot Vincent." she replied quickly, in a small voice.

"You think this is funny?" he asked angrily, avoiding eye contact.

"No." her voice got shaken, "I don't." she told him as tears blurred her vision.

Speed looked over to her, but couldn't find her eyes as she stared at the ground. He spoke softly, "What are you doing here?"

It was quiet for a moment before she replied, almost like she didn't know why she was there, even though she did. "I'm trying to put my life back together."

"Your life?" he asked a little snotty.

She hesitantly nodded, "You."

She was about to keep talking, but words lost her as she blinked and tears began to slowly roll down her face. She picked up her right hand to wipe away her tears but her hand was stopped as Speed gently grabbed it. Her eyes jumped down to his hand on hers, unsure of what he was doing. She looked back up at him for an explanation, but he was focused on her hand as he let it go by her side.

As he looked back up toward her he avoided eye contact and only stared at her tears. Taking the hand that was once holding hers only seconds ago, he wiped away her tears. Speed was so hesitant to touch her at first. Like she was about to break or something, or by touching her it would wake him up and show him that it was really a dream, but nothing happened when his hand touched her face. He then took his other hand and wiped away the tears under her left eye, as he held her face in his hands.

Kaiden brought her right hand back up and cautiously placed it over Speed's as she looked up at him, meeting her eyes with his, she held his hand, "I'm so sorry Vince," she whispered as she closed her eyes and looked away again, letting even more tears fall out. Kaiden felt Speed run his thumb over her tears. "I'm not leaving anymore..." she told him while locking her eyes with his.

He looked down at her and saw the seriousness as he inhaled and sighed in relief with a small smile breaking across his face. She felt his forehead rest on the top of her head as his hands slid from her face and went around her. Her arms instantly wrapped around him as she let her tears run free, so happy to be in his arms again.

Speed pulled away to look at her. His forehead rested on hers as he looked into her eyes. He brought his hands back and cupped her face, "Don't you ever leave me again, you hear?"

"I'll never leave you again." she said as they both smiled.

Speed looked like he could cry, but was holding the tears in. Kaiden was back. He could live again.

**First Commercial**

Jude could see the lights dim through the curtains from backstage. Her and SME stood patiently as the announcer introduced them to the crowd and waited for their cue to hit the music from the sound technician to their right.

"Everyone," the announcer spoke, "Jude Harrison, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

The sound technician pointed toward Speed who hit a few soft notes with the curtain still back as Wally followed in on bass. Slowly the curtains began to rise just as Jude began to sing and Kyle jumped in on drums, lightly hitting the edge of the symbols. _"When I'm lost… In the rain,_ _in your eyes I know I'll find the light,,__to light my way. When I'm scared…_ _Losing ground._ _When my world is going crazy,_ _you can turn it all around._ _And when I'm down you're there,_ _pushing me to the top._ _You're always there giving me all you've got!"_

Her eyes found Tommy's in the crowd as she cleared her head of everything but him. She began to sing her heart out for him because right then, to her, he was the only one in the crowd.

"_For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love, to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For the strength, to be strong, for the will to carry on. For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you—ooh, yea."_

The band did a small transition beat as Jude took the mic from the stand and began to walk along the stage, starting the second verse.

"_When I lose… The will to win. I just reach for you, and I can reach, the sky again. I can do, anything, 'cause your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me. And when I need a friend, you're always on my side. Giving me faith; taking me through the night!" _her voice carried out the last note as the chorus began.

A back track CD played in for her background vocals as Jude started to sing along with herself.

_**(For a shield,)**_

"_For a shield," _

_**(From the storm,)**_

"_From the storm,"_

_**(For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm,)**_

"_A love to keep me safe and warm,"_

_**(I turn, to you.)**_

"_I turn to you."_

_**(For the strength,) **_

_"For the strength,"_

_**(To be strong)**_

_"For the will, to carry o—n."_ She sang, softly holding onto the last note while Speed hit a couple of notes. _"For everything you do, I turn to you-ooh, yeah, ohh,"_

Kyle picked the tempo up slightly on the drums once the bridge came into play, _"For the arms to be my shelter, through all the rain. For truth, that will never change. For, some, one, to lean on! For a heart I can rely on through anything! For the, one, who...I can, run! To! Ohhh, yeah!" _her voice filled the entire room as the background vocals kicked in again.

**_(For a shield from the storm. For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm,)_**

_"To keep me safe, and warm, yeah, yeah."_

_**(I turn, to you.)**_

"_I turn to you,"_

**_(For the strength to be strong,)_**

_"For the strength… For the, will to carry o_—_n!_

**_(For everything you do,)_**

_"Everything you do."_

**_(For everything that's true,)_**

"_For everything you do_—_ooh oh. For everything that's true…"_The music quickly slowed down, _"I turn to you...ooh._"

Jude smiled out to the crowd as the song slowly faded out of her ears and applauding took its place. The curtains began to pull in, yet she still caught a look at Tommy who was making his way toward the back of the stage.

SME quickly ran off to get ready for their next performance which was going to follow a five piece band that had taken the stage seconds after they and Jude had walked off.

"What an amazing song." Tommy smirked from behind her.

Jude looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "I had an amazing inspiration."

Ready to reply, Tommy stopped his words as he caught site of Kaiden. Jude stood there watching him stare off at something and decided to follow his gaze, landing right on Kaiden.

Seeing her stare at Kaiden as well he decided to talk, "Did you…"

"She got back today I think."

Kaiden sat in a single chair next to a vending machine fidgeting horribly. Not being completely sneaky, her gaze kept shooting over in Jude and Tommy's direction, contemplating on whether or not to go over and explain herself.

"Does Speed know?" Jude nodded, "Have…" he looked over at Kaiden again then back to Jude, "Have you talked to her?"

"I don't know if I want to or not." She admitted.

"Jude…"

"Tommy you know how much crap's she's put everyone through." She spoke low so Kaiden wouldn't over hear her.

"Listen," he began, but stopped when he saw Kaiden stand up and make her way toward them. Jude quickly looked over her shoulder when Tommy didn't continue just as Kaiden stood next to them.

"Hey." She whispered.

Jude's eyes immediately left hers and found the ground as she replied, "Hi."

"Tommy." Kaiden nodded to him.

"Hey Kaiden." He simply greeted.

"I know this is probably the dumbest question in the world, but…" she sighed, "Are you guys mad? For what happened last summer."

Tommy looked down to Jude then to Kaiden and took a step back, "I think this is a conversation you two should be having." Jude quickly looked up at him, glaring at him not to leave. "I'll call you later Jude." He made his way backstage, "Nice seein' ya Kaiden."

"You guys are still together?" Kaiden asked, breaking the awkward silence. Jude only nodded in return. "That's cool." And for the first time, Kaiden didn't know what to say.

"I am." Jude spoke, "Mad. I am mad."

"I found my parents, Jude. I know I shouldn't of just ran away, but… You know Yvette wouldn't of let me go." Her voice became shaky, "I couldn't stay there anymore."

Jude looked down at her and saw the tears in her eyes. Why she was about to cry she couldn't tell. Didn't she _just_ say she had found her parents? Shouldn't she be happy? No more Yvette, no more fighting. Speed had taken her back. Surely, she being upset with her still couldn't put her in tears. Jude had seen Kaiden fight through so much the past two years. What was breaking her down now?

"Are your parent's cool?" she blurted out.

She shrugged. "Anyone's better than Yvette. Kinda took a while to get them to get used to raising a teenager, but they weren't complaining."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked while taking a seat; Kaiden following her actions in the chair next to her.

"Well, I have a little sister and a little brother. Eight and five. I just kinda showed up on their doorstep. My mom broke down being happy about seeing me but… Dad kinda backed away from the subject. I think he recognized me instantly."

"They don't want to raise you?"

"Apparently they do since we moved out here."

"Really?" Jude asked a little in shock.

Kaiden only nodded as silence fell over them for a few seconds. "I understand you not wanting to be friends again. I mean, I lied to you about your mom. I was only thinking about myself."

Sighing, "Alright. I know, what you did was… It was messed up. I can't blame you though. It took me a while to get over you not telling me about my mom calling me, but… Maybe if I'd of helped you out more when Yvette got in on your case, none of that would have happened."

"Nothing you coulda done. She'd of just bitched more."

Jude lightly laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but was interrupted when Kaiden's ring went off.

**All the, small things. True care, truth brings. I'll take**—

"Hello?" she answered, "I talked to him." She paused, listening to whoever was on the other lines response. "Four o clock?" Patiently, she waited for a reply. "Great. I'll be home. Okay. Bye."

"Parents?" Jude asked as Kaiden simply nodded.

Kaiden fidgeted uncontrollably as she stood there. Speed walked off stage and instantly made his way toward her. Jude looked over her shoulder following Kaiden's gaze.

"I'll let you two catch up. I gotta head to the rehearsal space anyway."

Speed joined them, "Hey." He smiled to Kaiden, who only smiled in return.

"Later guys,"

"I'll talk to you later, Jude?" Kaiden asked in a questioning tone.

Jude looked over her shoulder to her and gave a small nod as she picked up her guitar and made her way out.

The sound of Jude's Gibson echoed off the walls of the rehearsal space as Jamie strummed away at nothing in particular.

"Now I know why you took up a career as a Liam junior."

Jude looked up from her notepad as she lightly laughed from Patsy's comment while Jamie pulled the guitar off and over his head, setting it on it's stand.

"How's the song comin' along Jude?" Jamie asked while making his way toward her.

"What? No feisty comeback Jamie?"

"Please don't laugh at her," Jamie pleaded, watching Jude smile.

"Oh, calm down Jamie. You're acting like she's the big bully from the playground."

"Yeah. And don't tell Blondie what to do."

"Yeah," Jude kidded while flicking Jamie with her pen.

"So how much of this song do you have done?" Patsy asked from the couch.

Tilting her head from side to side, she tried to decide that on her own, "Well," her eyes scammed the paper. "Not a lot."

"Why don't you two take up Darius' offer on that duet?" Jamie suggested.

Both girls looked to him, then to each other, "Whaddya think?" Patsy asked.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "Duets are always fun."

"Oh!" An idea struck Patsy as she jumped up, "I know I couldn't get away with this on my own."

"With what?"

"A rebellion song to Liam!"

Jude snorted as Jamie threw his hands in the air.

_"Try to tell me what I, shouldn't do. You should know by now, I don't listen to you!"_

More laughs escaped Jude's mouth as Patsy began her Liam rant.

"Come on Jude, I know you got some Liam anger."

"Who doesn't?"

"Ya know," Jamie cut in, "He's not that bad of a guy."

"Stop stickin' up for him." Patsy replied. Turning her attention back to Jude, "Well?"

Jude nodded in return, but before either could continue they were interrupted by the studio door opening. Everyone, including Jamie, turned toward the door to see no one other than Kaiden.

"Hey guys…"

"Oh my." Patsy exclaimed.

"Kaiden?" Jamie questioned to Jude, who only shook her head.

"Uh," Kaiden cut in from the door, "The one and only," she joked, trying to fit in like she used to. No one really said anything. Jude scribbled stuff down on her notebook while Jamie and Patsy kinda just stood there, unsure of what to say. "Come on guys, I don't look that different do I?" she overlooked herself, "You recognize me."

"We recognize you, yeah." Jamie answered.

"You've been MIA for what? Six months?"

"Five." She replied to Patsy.

Jude tried to keep her focus on the song she was originally writing, but guilt overpowered her as she watched Kaiden stand uncomfortably in the doorway. She glanced over to her a few times, but Kaiden's eyes never found Jude's.

"Ya know I think I'll just go…" she told them while reaching for the doorknob.

Just as she was about to walk out, Jude blurted out, "I'm writing a song." Everyone looked to her, including Kaiden. Jude still stared down at her notebook, twisting the pen between her fingers, "If you want," she began, "you can… ya know, stay."

Standing in the doorway, she watched Jamie and Patsy just kinda stand back while Jude kept her gaze on the song she was writing.

"You sure?" she asked, and for the first time since she'd been there Jude looked up to her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Kaiden still stood in the doorway, and Jude could tell she was still debating on staying or not, "Come on. Like old times."

A small smile started to grow across her face as she walked over and joined the three in writing Jude's song like nothing had never changed.

Speed and Kaiden walked down the sidewalk through the park speechless. Even though she was back, so much was still left to talk about, and neither knew where to begin. His hands stayed in his pockets as did hers while the early November breeze blew around them.

"So, what are they like?" Speed asked, breaking the silence.

"My family?"

He nodded.

She shrugged.

"They nice to you?"

"Yeah. My mom feels so guilty about leaving me like that. Dad doesn't talk about it too much."

"What about your brother and sister?"

"They're fun. A handful, but they're fun. A lot better siblings than Yvette's son, David."

"Who?"

"He went to college before I even moved in with Yvette. I only saw him when he'd come home from arguing with his girlfriend."

"So Jude and Sadie have a step brother?"

"If Yvette's even been nice enough to tell them that."

He laughed lightly as they took a seat at a picnic table, but she wasn't cracking a smile. "You okay?"

She rested her elbows on the table in front of her as she laid her head down, "I don't know."

"You should be. You're home."

Kaiden smiled, "I knew coming back was going to be one of the hardest things I'd have to do. Face you, Jude, everyone else I just left behind," she turned toward him, watching his sympathetic gaze stare into her.

"I'm glad you came back," he told her while running his hand over her shoulder.

"I came back for you. Coming back was hard… but you were worth it, Speed."

The smile that she loved came across his face as he pulled her into an embrace that she couldn't refuse. They'd lost too much time since she'd been gone. She wasn't going to waste one minute of it.

Jude walked through Tommy's front door, setting her keys on the hook and removing her rain drenched coat. "Tommy?" she called as she made her way through the living room. Looking down the hallway she saw Tommy poke his head out of his office doorway. He held his hand up for her to be quiet as his other hand held his phone to his ear.

Seeing that it must have been an important call, she acknowledged him not wanting to be disturbed and made her way in to the kitchen.

Being cold from the rain she switched on the kettle and pulled out two packets of hot chocolate along with two mugs. By the time Tommy had finally got off the phone, Jude was carrying the two mugs in the living room.

"Hey," he greeted while setting the phone on the cradle.

"Hi." She replied, taking a seat on the couch and setting the mugs on the table, "Hot chocolate?"

Tommy turned to her and smiled, watching her sip her drink. "Sure." He answered as he grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and walked around the couch toward her. "It's still raining?"

"Yeah."

He took a seat next to her, "Here."

Jude sat up a little as Tommy wrapped the blanket around her, "Thanks."

Tommy wrapped his arm around her shoulder for that extra warmth as he kissed her forehead. She leaned into him instantly, feeling warmth travel throughout her body.

"Aren't you going to have your hot chocolate?"

"Oh," he exclaimed like he had forgot all about it. Keeping his arm around her, he stretched for the mug off the table.

Jude could see something was bothering him. He just seemed out of it. "Who were you talking to?"

"I uh, called Rachel back."

"Did you find out what your mom wanted?"

His facial expression showed he didn't want to talk about it, but Jude couldn't see. "I didn't get to talk about that."

"Oh," she replied, feeling as if she had intruded in his personal business again.

Tommy let out a big sigh as he shifted in his seat. "There **_is_** something I need to talk to you about though."

She moved to look at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jude did believe him, but his eyes were filled with sorrow. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable."

"No. I want you to know. I need you right now."

He sounded desperate and it was starting to scare her. Jude sat up straighter and set her hot chocolate back on the table in front of her. Tommy saw the worry in her eyes and knew he had to come out and say it.

"Alright," he exhaled, "Porchia's… Two days ago, she gave me this letter. She…" he paused again, "She's trying to get full custody…of Julie. Full custody of Julie."

"What?" she asked, shocked at the news.

"Rachel's husbands a lawyer. She's gonna get him to fly out when we go to court."

"Court?"

"Yeah… About a month from now. Beginning of December."

"Why? Why's she trying to get full custody?"

He sat his mug next to hers as he nervously shifted in his seat. "I don't know." His voice was shaky. Jude instantly took his hands in hers to calm him down, "Some guy was with her. Maybe he's telling her to do it."

"Some guy?"

"I don't know either. Julie seemed to know him. Rushed right into his arms."

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up. No judge is going to not let a father see his child for no reason."

"Yeah." He paused, letting her words sink in. Finding her eyes, "You're right."

She set her head back on his chest, "No one's gonna take Julie away, Tommy."

Again, he kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer. "Thank you, Jude."

Her arms went around his waist as she set her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. However, Tommy still had worry over his face. A minute had passed where no words where spoke. One thought the silence was comfortable where the other couldn't stop the thoughts rushing through his head.

"What if Porchia does take her?" his voice was shaky again as he choked the words out.

Jude instantly sat up, "Tommy—"

"What if I never see her again?"

"Hey," Jude brought her arms around him in an embrace, "C'mere. Shh," she comforted, "I won't let them take her away from you. Julie isn't going anywhere."

His arms found their place around her as he stayed strong, fighting the tears back. He felt so weak falling apart, but Jude comforting him made everything better.

"I want to stay her father." He whispered, "I don't want her to grow up without me, Jude. I don't _not_ want to be a dad."

"Shh…" she quickly kissed his temple as her face fell next to his. With her chin resting on his shoulder she felt him hold on tighter, "She won't Tommy. You'll always be her father." Planting small kisses on his shoulder, "She'll always be your little girl."

**Second Commercial**

Tommy and Kwest sat in Studio A with back tracks to one of Jude and SME's songs playing.

"So… You haven't called your mom yet?"

"You kidding? After what Rachel said, no way. I'm better off not knowing what she has to say."

"It could help you out though man."

Tommy only shook his head, "No."

"Who better to hear that news from than your parents?"

"Kwest—"

"I'm tellin' ya, you're gonna regret it in the long run if Porchia's the one who has to break it to ya."

"Just shut up man," Tommy some-what yelled, while standing up, "You don't know what it's like, so just stay out of it."

Kwest stared up at him, a little afraid at how he had jumped so quickly when all he was trying to do was help him out. "Okay," he said calmly, watching Tommy slightly loosen up, or at least lose the look that he was about to break a chair over his head. "I was just tryin' to help Tom."

"Well don't."

"Okay." He replied quickly, trying to get peace again, "I won't."

Tommy merely shook his head while taking his seat again. 'Always Late' had come to an end as the two were exchanging words.

Breaking the silence, Kwest checked his watch, "Wasn't Jude supposed to be here at—"

"Sorry we're late." Jude announced as the studio door opened with her and SME filing in.

"Yeah, dudes," Speed spoke up, "It was my fault," he patted Tommy's shoulder while walking by, "Won't happen again T-Man."

Jude chuckled as she walked in to the recording booth, "Come on, Speed."

The three boys followed Jude in. Kyle's drums were already set up as he quickly took his seat, taking the drumsticks resting over the drum set. Wally followed in after him, with Speed closing the door to the studio, entering in last.

"Gonna get this in one take guys?" Tommy asked over the intercom.

Jude looked over to Speed seeing him happy for the first time in months. She brought her guitar over her shoulder, and let it hang as she set her headphones on. Looking to Tommy, "I think Romeo's back."

"Well," Tommy began, "Romeo? You have your head in this today?"

Speed put the headphones over his ears as he overlooked his fellow band mates, "I got my head together dudes."

"After three weeks of trying to get this song recorded, I'd hope so." Wally joked, knowing his friend was the same old guy he'd always known now.

"Well, before someone else skips town, I say we get to recording." Kyle suggested.

Jude looked over to Tommy who nodded for them to start, as Kwest set his own headphones on. Looking over her shoulder to Kyle, he hit his drumsticks together three times and started the song with a quick drum roll.

Speed rocked his head along to his and Jude's guitar playing, with a smile over his face, acting like the old rocker he used to be. He definitely had a part of him missing when Kaiden was gone, because now that she was back he was the alive, crazy, nineteen year old kid who loved his life, and his girl.

_"I confess, I messed up. Dropping, 'I'm sorry,' like you're still around. And I know, you dressed up. Hey kid, you'll never live this down. He's sleeping on my folks, porch again, dreaming. I said, I said, I said, 'Why don't you just drop dead?'"_ Jude sang as the first verse, as the chorus jumped in.

_"I don't blame you, for being you. But you can't blame me, for hating it. I set my clocks early 'cause I know, I'm always late."_

The band began the second verse, but Tommy was interrupted from his producing when he heard a knock at the studio door. Looking over his shoulder he saw Kaiden standing on the outside somewhat smiling. Knowing she wanted to come in he nodded his head and she turned the knob, letting herself in. Speed at first didn't notice her as she stood back behind Tommy, letting him get his attention to the song, but when he did all he could do was smile.

_"Always!"_ Jude sang out, as Speed hit the background vocals right after her.

_"Always, on!"_ he sang, winking toward Kaiden.

_"You said, you'd, keep, me, hon-est. Al—ways!"_

_"Always, o—n!_

_"But I won't call you on it. Al—ways!"_

_"Always, o—n!"_ he carried out the last note as the last chorus came into play.

Wally and Kyle laughed as Speed hopped around like he used to, and even Wally did a few jumps. Watching Tommy shake his head, Jude couldn't help but smile seeing that everything was finally starting to get back to normal in her life**  
**

* * *

**505**

_Romeo and Rebecca_

**promo**

_Things finally seem to be getting back to normal in Jude's life, or so she thinks. Kaiden's home, giving her, her best friend and her lead guitarist back, however there's always trouble in paradise. Jimmy and Jude are paling around just a little too much and Tommy's stuck showing the new receptionist around._


	36. Romeo and Rebecca

_hey guys, I got some sort of good news, but it's not with any guarantee. I'm trying to get this fan fic finished by the time the actual new season of Instant Star premeires, which means I'm gonna have to get to updating every few days. Lucky for you guys, but I'm gonna be bustin' my butt off. It won't be too hard though. Finals are at the end of December, and I only have two classes I actually have to study for so the rest I'll have plenty of time to write. And I have this whole week off for Thanksgiving, so I'm gonna really, really, try to pick up the pace on this thing.  
Now, like I've said before, almost everything that happens, happens for a reason. In later chapters you'll understand why specific things took place and this is a chapter that falls under that category. Don't worry, the outcome won't be as bad as you think. Anyway, without any other rambling, here's the chapter._

* * *

**_WARNING:_**_The Following Material May Not Be Suitable For Children Under 14. References To Illegal Drugs Are Brought Up. Please Don't Act On Anything You Read & If You Have Any Questions Or Comments Please Talk To A Parent, Friend, Adult, Or Teacher._

"_Romeo and Rebecca" is a song by Blink-182._

"_Always Late" is originally titled, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" and is a song sung by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Fall Out Boy, **I did not write it.**_

"_What Happened to Us?" is a song performed by Jude; originally by Hoobastank, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**505**

_Romeo and Rebecca_

The wind howled while snow lightly fell from the Toronto sky, the temperature definitely in it's twenty's as Jude and Tommy quickly made their way from Tommy's Hummer to the G-Major doors.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Believe it or not, for the first time in almost five months my life's finally slowing down. 'Turn to You' is skyrocketing on the charts quicker than I'd of thought, and 'A Little To Late' isn't doing too bad either._

"If—if it gets—gets any—gets any colder," Tommy stuttered from the breeze.

"I know…" Jude replied, teeth chattering out of control as she pulled her hood from her jacket over her head. "I don't—I don't—Know about—about you, but—I'm havin' some—" her body shook as she quickened her pace to the door, "—I'm makin' some hot—hot choc—hot chocolate, or—or something."

He only nodded to agree with her as he brought his hand from his coat pocket and grabbed hers with his, hurrying to the door.

"Watch your step." He quickly told her as they stepped onto the icy curb took the last few steps to the door.

_Since Kaiden's been home, Speed's thankfully been his old self again, which everyone is happy about. Things are still a little edgy, but I'm sure she's going to be her old self again real soon as well._

Inside G-Major, Liam stood on the opposite side of the receptionist desk, showing a girl who looked to be about twenty something how to work the computer.

"Alright, I get it." She sweetly stated as Liam could only smile at her.

"You're a quick learner Miss Thomas."

A big grin came across her face, "Thank you."

"And you understand how to use the phone? Transferring calls… Answering pages?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well," he began, not knowing what else to show her since they've covered everything. He stood up straighter overlooking her surroundings, but Jude and Tommy's abrupt entrance distracted him.

Both shivering and laughing at God knows what as they fumbled with their coats. The receptionist looked over at the two from her desk. A questioning look on her face as she stared at Tommy.

"Ah, Mr. Quincy. Miss Harrison, how nice of you to join us—" he checked his watch, "—My God, and actually on time."

"Wow, Liam, I didn't know you could tell time!" Tommy sarcastically commented, which burst Jude into a small fit of giggles.

"And Miss Thomas, this is our other V.P. of the company." He announced as Tommy and Jude walked toward the front desk.

"Tom Quincy," he introduced himself. Turning to Jude, "And this—"

"Oh my God!" the young girl exclaimed, "I knew I recognized your face!"

Jude hid her laugh seeing as the girl must have been a big Boyz Attack fan. The girl stood up and held her hand out to Tommy who hesitantly shook it, a little creeped from her outburst.

"Little Tommy Q." She identified. Liam rolled his eyes.

"That's me." He responded with sarcasm only Jude recognized. "Um, what's your name again?"

"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Thomas."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca."

Rebecca's eyes moved to Jude, who was still holding back giggles from the outburst. Tommy followed her gaze and felt he could introduce Jude now.

"I don't know if any introductions are needed here, but this is Jude."

"She your girlfriend?" she asked.

Jude quickly let out a nervous laugh to hide suspicions from Liam, "No. He's my producer. I'm Jude Harrison."

"Oh, the Instant Star girl." Rebecca stated with no enthusiasm.

She mocked Tommy's sarcasm from earlier. "That's me."

Not really wanting to talk with Jude, Rebecca turned her attention back to Tommy, "So, I take it your single then?"

Quickly offended, Jude answered her question before Tommy could, "Blunt much?"

"Just tryin' to get to know my co-workers. And I believe I was talking to Tom."

"Miss Harrison could you please treat your fellow workers more respectfully. Just because Darius lets you do everything your little heart desires doesn't mean I will."

Tommy spoke up before Jude could reply to Liam. "No." his tone dropped, "I'm single."

"Oh." A grin spread across her face, "Well then, maybe I'll see ya around."

Going from offended to just plain angry, Jude sent a possessive glare to Tommy, but he wasn't looking at her, he was smiling at Rebecca. She thanked herself for knowing him too well. She thanked Tommy for giving a fake smile.

"There's an inter-office relationship policy." Jude stated while grabbing Tommy's arm.

"No there isn't Miss Harrison." Liam corrected. "I believe Darius just doesn't want _you_ two together."

Rebecca flashed a snobby smile in Jude's way, but Jude ignored her as she gripped Tommy's arm tighter and dragged him into the studio.

"See ya Lil Tommy Q." she winked as he and Jude disappeared down the hall into Studio A.

_And just when I wasn't looking, oh look, another curveball thrown down my way._

**Opening Credits**

Jude followed Tommy into Studio A, angrily closing the door behind her. As Tommy turned around to talk to her, she brushed right on past him toward the door to the recording booth.

"Jude—"

"You didn't have to flirt with her, ya know. At least not in front of me." She told him bitterly.

"Flir—What? What are you talkin' about?"

"C'mon Tommy. You're not an idiot." She answered harshly, "Little Miss Receptionist was all over you and you weren't fighting back."

"Oh, come on, stop." He reached out for her arm, but she quickly pulled away.

"Don't play perfect boyfriend with me now."

"Jude—"

"No, Tommy!" she angrily whispered. "I don't want to hear it."

"I was flirting?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at his question. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. We have to—"

"You had all the time in the world a few seconds ago with—" she mocked Rebecca's tone of voice, "—Rebecca."

"Jude I wasn't—"

"Flirting?" she finished his sentence.

"I wasn't!" he argued back.

"Keep your voice down before Liam comes in."

"Then get to your senses. Why would I flirt with her?"

Her emotions began to show, "I don't know. You're getting tired of me or something."

And the guilt came, "I'm not tired of you," he spoke softly as he, again, reached out for her, yet her actions that followed caught him off guard.

"Don't touch me." Jude ordered. "Go mess around with someone who wants to be messed with."

"Jude, what is wrong with you?"

"You!" she some-what screamed back as she began to make her way for the door to leave, but Tommy stopped her.

"Jude," he began; getting hold of her shoulders, he looked down at her, but she wouldn't look at him, "Jude you have to calm down. What is going on?"

"Just forget it Tommy, I gotta go."

"Go?"

"Yeah. I'm heading out with Jamie and Patsy," she lied, as she spotted the two outside the room.

Tommy looked over his shoulder at them then back to Jude, "Where?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later," and with that she brushed past him and made her way out the studio door.

Jamie and Patsy were on their way toward the exit when Jude quickly joined them, "Hey guys." She greeted as the two looked in her way.

"Hey," they replied simultaneously.

"Where ya headed?"

Patsy shrugged, "I was more in the mood for some adventure in the day, but Jim-bone here wants otherwise."

"It's in the twenties out there. Wouldn't you rather be inside?"

Jude took her coat off the rack as the three approached the door, "I don't know. But I think the rehearsal space is callin' our names."

Jamie and Patsy exchanged looks of 'why not?' as they turned back to look at Jude, "Lead the way, Miss Harrison." Jamie instructed as they filed out the G-Majors doors.

The three casually made their way up the hallway and all simultaneously slowed down as they got closer to the door hearing the music from the outside.

"Is that rap?" Patsy questioned.

Jude looked over her shoulder at her, just as lost as they both were. "I think so…"

"If Jimmy's in there—" Jamie began, but Jude quickly cut him off.

"I didn't give him the key Jame'."

"Thank God." He replied watching Jude go for the handle. "Whoa, what are you doing? You don't know what's in there."

She laughed, "Jamie calm down."

"Will you girls stop bein' scaredy cats?" Patsy commented as she stepped between them and opened the door.

The music volume had doubled as they stepped inside to see quite the small party going on. Wally and Kyle sat on the couch laughing while over by the stereo Speed sat playing DJ to some rap song which the rapper was talking so fast you couldn't understand a word being said. Two girls made their way across the room, one Jude recognized as Wally's life-long girlfriend and the other resembled a finalist from the latest Instant Star competition. The main attraction seemed to be Kaiden who stood by the stereo pretending to rap. Her hood was over her head along with a beanie as her arms moved all around, making gang signs and acting all gangster.

Jude started to laugh a little at the site, and Jamie kinda couldn't hold it in anymore as his hand covered over his mouth. Patsy just stood there. Looking up from laughing Speed spotted the three by the door and turned down the volume.

"Hey, dudes." He said, following a laugh.

Kaiden looked in their direction and only started laughing.

"What is going on?" Jude asked with a chuckle.

Clearing his throat Wally spoke up, "Kaiden met Jimmy earlier today."

"Oh God," Jude replied while rolling her eyes into the back of her head, "What happened?"

Wally was about to continue, but Kaiden beat him to it.

"I'll tell ya what happened." She cut in. With the music still playing she turned to Speed, "You can turn that off now," she laughed, as he hit power and the music died. "Me and Speed were leaving a coffee shop and Jimmy walked in. He said hi to Speed and I asked Speed who he was. The guy turns around all cocky and stuff like, 'I'm Jimmy Williams' blah, blah, blah. So I was like, 'I wasn't talking to you' and he gets all G-Unit on me. Tellin' me to respect him."

"I was about to step up for her, but… She kinda beat me to it." Speed informed them.

"Well for one I yanked one of his earphones outta his ear and the fool was listening to Kottonmouth Kings."

"Who?"

"Some hip-hop, rap group from California." Kyle answered.

"Well," Jude defended, "he was probably listening to better his rapping."

"Why do you keep defending him dude?"

"He's not that bad."

"See, now you know how I feel about Liam."

"You're just whipped Jamie." Wally commented.

"Anyway," Kaiden cut in, "Before I could get in on the Kingspade wannabe he gets all on me!"

"And I pulled her out of the shop before she threw her coffee at him."

"Yeah." She replied, giving him an evil glare.

"You just have to get to know him." Jude told them while taking a seat.

"Dude," Speed stood up, "You realize you're like his only friend?"

"And," Kyle cut in, "he totally screwed you over."

"Screwed you over?" Kaiden asked while scooting over to let Speed sit next to her.

"It wasn't that bad." No sooner had the words slipped out of her mouth did she get glares from all the SME boys. "Alright… it was."

"What happened?" Kaiden asked.

Speed looked to Jude who gave him a look to tell. She didn't want to.

"The dude got her hammered before her performance at Instant Star."

Kaiden hopped up, bouncing like a boxer, "Oh! This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Don't do anything Kaiden." Jude some-what pleaded.

"Don't do anything? Shoot, this is like my chance to take out all the stuff I wanted to say to Freddy with this guy."

"Speed," Jude pleaded, begging him to get her to stop.

"Dude, I agree with her."

"I won't feel bad sayin' stuff to him man. I mean Stalker-Boy was your boyfriend and all, but this guy's free game."

Patsy spoke up, "I say we find where he lives and egg his house."

"Or fill his car with latex gloves…" Kaiden mumbled.

"What?!" Jamie exclaimed.

Jude quickly backhanded Kaiden's arm.

"That was you!?"

"Calm down Jamie. It was like, three years ago."

Speed started laughing, "You still have that phobia?" he asked as Wally and Kyle let their laughs out as well.

"At least I can watch a scary movie," he fired to Jude, ignoring Speed's comment.

"Not it if was Attack of the Latex Gloves." Kaiden commented as the room broke into quiet chuckles and giggles.

A chirp came from Jude's cell interrupting their fun.

"Tommy?" Kaiden asked.

Jude opened her phone and read the text, 'Meet me at GM alley in 15.' She read to herself. "Uh, yeah." She closed the phone, "A studio opened up. I guess Mason canceled" she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, "You're comin' over later Kaiden, right?"

"I'll call." Kaiden answered as Jude opened the door.

"Well this was fun guys. Jamie, watch out for those gloves."

"Later Jude."

Jimmy stood in the alley behind G-Major bouncing on his heels to keep warm. His breath was visible in front of him as he leaned against the wall waiting for Jude. When she arrived, she was shivering from the cold, running her hands up her arms to keep warm.

"There a re—reason you—want—" she shivered, "—Why're we outside?"

"If I get caught with this I'm as good—" his body shook, "—whoa. Uh, as good as dead."

Jude nodded her head. Standing there shaking she felt Jimmy's eyes on her. He noticed the loss of color in her face except for the redness in her nose.

"You walk here?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you drive?"

Her eyes traveled to G-Major, "Me—me and Tom—me—Tommy are sorta… fighting." She looked to the ground, "I don't want him to know—know I'm here."

"Well, do you want to sit in my car?" he nodded to the direction of his car.

Following his nod, she wanted to say no, but the weather was strongly disagreeing with the right answer. Jimmy watched her head go up and down so he pushed himself off the wall and directed her toward his car.

Once inside, Jude still felt cold, but the temperature had definitely gone up. Jimmy jumped into the drivers' seat and started blowing hot air onto his glove-less hands. As they both stopped shivering Jude watched Jimmy pull out a small clear bag from his pocket in which contained quite the variety of capsules and tablets.

"So," breaking the silence, "How come you and Tommy are fighting?"

Jude shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Understandable." He quickly replied as he opened the bag and poured out a few pills into the palm of his hand. "Take the ones by my thumb."

Obeying his actions, Jude took the two pills and held them in her hand, "What are these?"

"Nothin' to special. Narcotics."

Jude looked at him uneasily, "Pain killers?"

He nodded, "They'll relax you." Jimmy faced her, "Sounds like you need some relaxing with this Tommy feud you guys started."

"How'd you know to bring these? I _just_ told you we were fighting."

"That's not what I brought for us to try, but that's what you should take. We'll take what I brought some other time."

Curious to what he brought she decided to question the matter, "What was it?"

Jimmy debated telling her or not in his head a good minute before he dug into his pocket and pulled out another bag that contained a good fifteen to twenty pills. "These." He paused, watching Jude's clueless expression eye the bag, "LSD." He simply told her, but Jude was still clueless.

"What's that?"

Jimmy stuffed the bag back in his pocket, "Some other time, Harrison."

The halls of an old apartment building were filled with little kids running around, giggling, playing and even arguing with one another. A few doors to the apartments were open, obviously so the children's parents could watch their kids play. Jude heard her name whispered a few times, but kept her focus on one thing; finding Kaiden's apartment number.

Of course, with the luck she'd been having all day, Kaiden's was the last door in the hallway. Jude knocked once and stood outside patiently; watching two girls fight over a Barbie doll, and a little boy sat their laughing at them. The door flew open as a lady dressed in a white collar shirt and a knee high black skirt stood there looking at Jude wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Uh," Jude's eyes ran over the apartment number written on her hand. It matched the one next to the door. "Is Kaiden here, by chance?" she quietly asked.

The lady rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder, "Kaiden, door!" she hollered. Turning back to Jude, she overlooked her appearance, "Wait, you're that Jude Harrison aren't you?"

Jude hesitantly nodded, "Yeah." She quietly spoke.

"Oh," she let out an embarrassed laugh, "Sorry, I thought you were in that band with that boyfriend of hers. They keep coming to the door."

Now Jude let out an embarrassed laugh, "Yeah, they're my back-up band."

Before Kaiden's mother could reply Kaiden appeared in the doorway, "Hey, Jude." She greeted while stepping in front of her mother, "Come on in."

"Thanks." She said as she stepped inside.

The surrounding was unfamiliar to her. As she'd grown up in life, she had spent her time in her home, Kat's, Jamie's or her relatives. Sure there was the occasional birthday parties, where she'd be invited to her other friends' home, but never had she'd been in a lifestyle to the standard Kaiden was put at. The room she stood in couldn't have been much larger than her own bedroom, and the kitchen at the back of the room didn't look much bigger than her bathroom. The apartment was small, and trashy, and Jude hated herself for mentally pointing them out when it was her best friends living situation.

After everything Kaiden had helped her with, she pays her back by judging her off her at home life. Maybe it was just a temporary place while they got on their feet. Even if it wasn't so what? She was still the same person whether she lived in the white house or the poor house.

"Mom this is Jude." Kaiden introduced.

Jude turned toward Kaiden's mom again, "Call me Kimberly. Or Kim."

"Nice to meet you Kim."

Kaiden shut the front door. "I'd introduce you to my dad, but he's uh," she stuttered, and Jude could tell she was about to lie as she fumbled over her words, "he's at work."

Kim and Kaiden quickly exchanged looks as Kim lit up a cigarette, "Before you go anywhere you better have this place cleaned up. I don't want your father coming home to another dirty apartment."

"I know."

"Do you want some help?" Jude offered.

Kaiden looked around at all the toys and in the living room. There was everything from Barbie's to Buzz Lightyears, from coloring books, to fisher price instruments, and the kitchen wasn't much cleaner. The sink held a pile of dirty dishes, and no dishwasher was found, while there was newspapers and cereal bowls all over the small kitchen table.

"I think I can get it all."

"You sure?" Kim asked as she blew out smoke.

"Well when's he gonna be home?"

Kim's eyes moved to her wristwatch, "Thirty minutes," she answered with the cigarette between her teeth.

"To clean this whole place?"

Her mother nodded.

"Psh. Rub a lamp."

Jude let out a small laugh, as Kaiden's mom simply rolled her eyes, "I know you're your father's daughter." She told her as she leaned over and kissed Kaiden's forehead, "I'll be home later tonight. I'm not sure how long this meeting is going to last."

"Alright." Kaiden replied, watching her mom make her way toward the front door.

"It was nice meeting you Jude."

"Nice meeting you too."

"Oh, and Kaiden, Brenda's gonna stop by to pick up Charlie and Tanya in about twenty minutes, so make sure they're ready to go."

Kaiden nodded her head in understanding as she watched her mom make her way out.

"Sorry it's such a mess." She apologized while beginning to pick up her brother and sister's toys.

"It's okay." Jude replied while picking up some of the toys off the ground with her.

"When we moved in we just kinda threw everything through the door." She explained. After getting an armful of toys she stood up and made her way toward an open room, "Just toss the stuff in here." She told her while throwing the handful through the door.

Jude followed her actions, "This your brother and sister's room?"

"All of our room's actually. We could only get a two bedroom on such short notice."

"Oh." Jude tossed the handful she had picked up next to Kaiden's.

"So what's got you all glum?"

"What?"

"Look on your face. What's up?"

Jude collapsed on the couch at the question, "Tommy."

"Oh no," Kaiden replied in a jokingly tone, "What happened?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I kinda blew up at him this morning."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, I totally blew up at him this morning."

Kaiden laughed, "What'd he do?"

Her voice was shaky, "Well, G-Major got this new receptionist and she was totally hitting on him this morning, and, well he was being nice back, but I didn't like it." she explained, her discomfort for the earlier situation showing, "I knew what was on her mind, and I couldn't step up and say he's mine, ya know? Liam was right there, and I had to sit back and let Tommy interact with hoe Barbie."

"Want me to go ty-kwan-do on her?"

Jude let out a small laugh, "_I_ want to go ty-kwan-do on her."

"You know I'll do it." Kaiden kept going, "I'll catch her when she's going to the car. I mean, I still got my old ski mask, she'll never know it was me."

"Okay, stop. No one's going ty-kwan-do on anyone."

Kaiden smiled, but stopped the jokes as she focused back on the problem at hand. Whatever Tommy did. "So what'd you get mad at Tommy for?"

A loud sighed escaped Jude's lips as looked toward the floor, "I accused him of flirting with her. I mean I got really over-exaggerated on the subject with him." She explained, "It's just, I hate that we're a secret ya know? And when that girl was hitting on him there was nothing I could do." Her emotions started to get the best of her, "I just want him all for myself ya know? I don't want to share him anymore."

"Hey," Kaiden set her hand on Jude's shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, I mean, it's gonna be okay."

Jude shook her head, "No, it's not."

Before Kaiden could answer the front door flew open and two kids ran inside screaming at one another.

"I'm gonna kill you Charlie!" the girl yelled as the door crashed into the wall behind it.

The little boy screamed as he jumped into Kaiden's arms. "Stop her!" he yelled.

Kaiden looked down, but not quick enough before the little girl pulled out a small gun and shot water all over Kaiden and Charlie.

"Tanya!" Kaiden shouted as Jude held in a laugh.

"Ha ha, you're in trouble." Charlie taunted while sitting on Kaiden's hip.

"You're both in trouble." She informed them, observing her shirt, "And this better be water."

"It is." Tanya replied while looking away.

Kaiden slid Charlie back on the floor then ripped the water gun from Tanya's possession. "Brenda's gonna be here soon. You guys better find some dry clothes to change into before she gets her."

"Mom didn't do the laundry though."

Jude saw Kaiden glance in her direction, and she could tell she felt ashamed of her new home life. What better day to come visit then the day the house is a mess, the laundry isn't done. Kaiden was overly embarrassed and Jude could see it, and tried her best to make it seem like she didn't notice.

"Here," Kaiden pulled a sweatshirt off the coffee table, "put this on, and get Charlie changed into a sleep shirt or something."

"What about you?"

The look came back across her face as she glanced in Jude's direction again, "I uh—"

"She's gonna borrow one of my shirts." Jude spoke up.

Kaiden looked over her shoulder and mouthed a thank you. Surprisingly, Kaiden got the apartment cleaned up; her brother and sister out, and had a few minutes for her and Jude to take off before her father came home.

The door to the apartment building closed behind the two as they stepped foot into the parking lot and toward Jude's car. To Kaiden it was an awkward silence, but Jude just it was just silence.

"We're just getting' on our feet."

"What?" Jude asked, Kaiden's words taking her by surprise.

"The messy apartment, crazy brother and sister, MIA dad—"

"Kaiden I'm not judging you."

"Feels like everyone is. Like since I've been back."

"Kaid' don't worry what other people think alright."

"I know. Same to you, and if you think about it…" she paused as they approached Jude's car, "You'll know what I mean."

Kaiden stepped inside, yet Jude wasn't moving, just letting Kaiden's words sink in, and trying to think what they actually **did** mean.

**First Commercial**

His headphones were on as 'Always Late' played into his ears and throughout the recording studio he stationed himself in.

_**(I don't blame you, for being you,)**_

Head banging with himself, Tommy didn't notice when Rebecca walked into the studio. She smiled, watching him act like a little kid and felt kind of bad watching him rock his head as if no one was around when she was.

_**(Always, Always, on! You said you'd keep me honest.)**_

Tommy used his feet to push the chair to spin throughout the bridge. On his first revolution his eyes were shut so he was still unknown to her presence, yet his eyes opened the second time around.

_**(Always, Always, on! But I won't call you on it.)**_

He let his heels screech him to a stop as he hit the switch to turn down the music. Embarrassed, he removed his headphones and turned to see what Rebecca wanted. She giggled a little, and Tommy didn't feel as embarrassed anymore as he laughed at himself.

"Sorry about that." He began, but she only shook her head.

"Don't worry. You reminded me of my brother. I must have walked in on him doing that so many times when my mom would have me go get him for dinner."

"Yeah?" he conversed.

She nodded her head, "I'll tell you one thing, you sure take it better than he did. He'd yell at me so loud I thought people in China could hear him."

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "Embarrassed easily I guess?"

"I guess," she agreed. "So whose song was that?"

"Uh," he turned his chair facing more toward the sound board, "It's Jude and SME's new song they're recording."

"They're her back up band right?"

Tommy nodded his head as he watched Rebecca make herself more comfortable by leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I saw a few pictures in the hallways and thought it'd be good to get some info on the people I'd be working with."

"Got a good group of people here."

"I'd say. Little Tommy Q, and the Instant Star winners. Who wouldn't want to work here?" she chuckled.

"Yeah. It's got a good atmosphere."

"So far so good, except that Jude girl doesn't seem to like me too much."

He shifted in his seat, knowing he had to defend her, he wanted to defend her, but in a way that doesn't show him defending her because he was her boyfriend. Jimmy already picked their act apart after a week of working around them, and Tommy thought that guy was an idiot.

"She's just goin' through a tough time." He explained.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I don't mind actually, I mean some celebrities aren't as nice as others."

He shifted again, not liking how she was talking about Jude at all. "Jude's probably the nicest celebrity you'd meet. And I mean, you weren't exactly too friendly this morning either."

"Whoa, calm down there." She chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood, "Forget I said anything."

"I will."

Rebecca stood up straighter, feeling uncomfortable. Looking at the position he'd put her in, Tommy felt some-what guilty, but he didn't care. She'd asked for it.

"What'd you come in here for anyway?" he asked in a calmer tone.

Her eyes instantly doubled as she looked down at the clipboard in her hands, "Oh, shoot!" she said under her breath, "Darius wanted to talk to you."

Tommy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up from the chair and listened to her get all over herself under her breath. "Hey, I'll tell D it was my fault okay. Just… Head back to your desk, and—" but Tommy was cut short when Darius appeared in the doorway.

Wondering why he'd stopped mid sentence, Rebecca turned around to the face of doom. Seeing Darius begin to get on her, Tommy cut him off.

"Sorry I'm not in there yet D. I asked her opinion on SME's track I'm working on." He lied. His eyes found Rebecca's hoping she'd go along with it, and her smile in return let him know she was.

"Well why couldn't you have both waited an extra five minutes when you go off for lunch?"

"Sorry." Tommy replied, "Didn't know it was that late."

"Well if you're gonna get wrapped up in some big conversation do it on your own time and not my time, ya hear?"

"Yes sir." She replied quietly.

"You can head out for lunch then." He said as he started making his way out.

Rebecca looked over to Tommy whose head was down. "Uh, Tom." She spoke, making Tommy's head look up at her, "You wanna catch somethin' to eat?"

Darius stopped his exit and turned toward Tommy to see his reply, and that's when Tommy swore his world froze. "Uh," he tried to think of something quick, but nothing came to mind. His eyes traveled everywhere, but stopped at Darius, "Darius didn't you want to talk to me?"

Now Darius stopped, "Oh, yeah. It'll only be a few minutes if you want to join the girl though Tom." He turned to Rebecca; "You just moved in town didn't you?" she nodded as Darius' gaze fell back to Tommy, "You can show the girl the good spots to catch a burger."

Tommy silently nodded, "Yeah, I'll join ya Rebecca." He told her weakly.

"Just give us a second." Darius told her while closing the door to the studio and taking a seat.

A little spooked by his actions Tommy carefully watched as Darius sat there looking like he was questioning whether or not to say what he was going to say, but then his eyes met Tommy's and he decided to just cut straight to the chase.

"How you holdin' up with this whole Julie thing?"

Tommy was taken back as the words fell out of Darius' mouth, "Uh," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry if that was bold, but I just want you to know I'm on your side with this."

This time Tommy looked for the hidden camera, "My side? Over Porchia's? Your sister?"

"I know. Who'd of thought that one up?" he rhetorically asked, "But listen, I know how much Julie means to you. I know you wouldn't want to give her up, so I know this is probably eatin' you up. 'M I right?"

Tommy nodded.

"Look, if you want to talk, or need any help, just ask me okay. You're a big part of why that girl's the girl she is." He watched Tommy's head bounce up and down again, yet his eyes stayed toward the floor, "Anything I can do, ask me."

At that Tommy looked up and saw the seriousness in Darius' face. "There's one thing you can do." He began, as Darius just gave him a look to continue. He deeply exhaled as his eyes drifted off, but before asking they found their way back to Darius', "You can let me bring Jude to court with me. For support. To be there for me."

Darius didn't show any sign of objection in his face, however no sign of approval showed up either. His face never flinched or showed any emotion, as Tommy sat there waiting for an answer. He knew Darius was thinking hard about it, and was more than thankful when, "Okay," slipped out of Darius' mouth.

The day had progressed as one of the slowest days that both Jude and Tommy will remember. Tommy had in fact went out with Rebecca to lunch, but it was totally against his will and as he plopped down on his couch in his empty house he grabbed a couch pillow and put it over his face, hoping to suffocate himself because he knew telling Jude was going to be the death of him.

Jude had too been feeling guilty all day of how she had treated Tommy earlier. Driving through the snow she made her way to Tommy's house with an apology ready to give. The sun had gone down from the time she left her house to the time she had made it to his front door, and the temperature felt like it dropped as she shivered on his doorstep. For the first time since she can remember she placed her finger on the doorbell and waited patiently for Tommy to answer.

Grunting that his pathetic suicide attempt was interrupted he grabbed the pillow from his face as he stood up, throwing it back on the couch as he made his way to the front door. Passing a mirror on the way he checked his appearance. Sweat pants and an old t-shirt, but he wasn't in the mood to dress himself up to answer the door more than likely for some mail.

To his surprise Jude stood on the other side of the door. Her breath was visible as she stood there trying not to shiver.

"Jude?" he questioned while opening the door wider. His arm reached out for her shoulder as he pulled her inside, and shut the door behind them, "Why'd you ring the bell?"

Not exactly knowing why herself, she shrugged. He sighed, as he ran his hands up her arms to warm her up, leading her into his living room where a warm fire was going. "Want me to get you something warm?" he asked, but she only shook her head as they both took a seat on the couch.

"I have some apologizing I have to do."

"Jude—"

"No, Tommy I do. I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me—why I said what I said." She confessed sounding truly disappointed with herself. "I didn't like how that girl was just… just like, I don't know… hitting on you. I hated not being able to say, 'back up, he's mine.' Or something along those lines."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You weren't the only one who messed up today."

"What are you talking about? You were just being nice to her—"

"No, Jude…" he sighed, "Look after you left... God, I was just mixing 'Always Late' and Rebecca came in."

Jude watched him tell his tale and felt that she wasn't going to like the ending.

"Darius came in to talk to me about Porchia and while he was in there Rebecca asked me to join her at lunch and Darius just thought it was the greatest idea ever."

Her head sunk.

"It was just lunch Jude."

She shifted in her seat.

"I couldn't say no."

The tears built up behind her eyes.

"I didn't want to go."

"None of what you just told me takes away what happened today." She said quietly while standing up.

"Jude—" he followed her lead.

"Forget it Tommy. I have to go."

"Jude," he started again, following her to the door.

"I have plans with Sadie. I'll see you tomorrow." And with those final words she stepped back out into the cold, leaving Tommy alone again in his house.

As the door closed he let his head fall back and his eyes roll at how complicating everything was getting. Looking toward the living room he started back in to where he was before Jude arrived, "Where's that damn pillow?!" he angrily asked himself.

An hour of driving around Toronto got boring as Jude found herself pulling into G-Major, her second home. It wasn't too late, only a little past eight, so she was sure someone would be there to keep her company. She turned the engine off and for a second just sat there. The day's events playing over through her head. One event stuck in her mind, as she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out another narcotic. She didn't remember the name that Jimmy told her that it was. Hydro something, but she didn't care. If it was supposed to relax her, that's all she cared about.

After she had swallowed the pill she decided to finally go on in the studio where the first person she saw was Rebecca. Remembering Tommy and hers' conversation she greeted Jude with a simple "Hi, Jude," but Jude just kept walking, ignoring the girl whom had made her pop four pills that day. She just thanked herself for being able to drive under those conditions.

Studio A was empty. No Kwest, no Mason, or Jimmy. The Speiderman boys weren't supposed to come in until the next day, so she didn't even try to search for them. She heard Karma singing, but Karma wasn't one of her most favored people to talk to.

Giving up on Studio A, she checked Studio B, and again, nothing. Continuing through the studio she ended up in the kitchen where she heard Kwest and Sadie chatting away.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Not too much." Kwest replied, "You?"

Jude opened her mouth to reply, but noticed both their coats on and Sadie slipping on gloves, "Oh, you guys were on your way out weren't you?"

Sadie looked up to Kwest then back to Jude, "Mom and Dad are meeting Kwest's parents." She informed her as Jude only nodded.

"Well, I won't hold you guys up." She told them while waving a small good-bye and heading back in search of someone to interact with.

After her search proved to be the most unsuccessful search she found herself parked in Studio C with an old guitar and a notebook, and by the time everyone had cleared out, not knowing she was there, she went out into the lobby and curled up in Tommy's jacket she had found left in Studio A from earlier. The need for sleep came quick as her eyes closed, and she drifted into dreamland.

Eight thirty seemed to have come too quickly the next morning. Jude was still sound asleep when people had started showing up for work, including Tommy. He and Darius had both arrived in the parking lot at the same time and ended up walking in together.

Rebecca was stationed at her desk when they walked in. Darius hoped for Tommy and her to spark up conversation, but all she informed him of was that Jude had spent the night in the G-Major lobby. She didn't even receive a thank you for the information as Tommy made his way in search of her, and when he found her sleeping on the couch with his jacket keeping her warm, he thanked God that Darius was no where around.

Positioning himself so he was eye level with her, Tommy crouched down and moved the pieces of hair that covered her face behind her ears. She stirred at his touch, but wasn't fully awake. "Hey, sleepyhead." He greeted as her face slowly scrunched up. A small moan came from her, wishing she could sleep longer, but he couldn't let her sleep away at G-Major.

"Jude," he tried again, as he eyes opened slowly. "Girl, c'mon. You can't sleep here."

"Why not?" she asked as her eyes shut again.

"Because," he sat her up and took a seat next to her, "You know Darius, and you know Liam. They find you catchin' Zs and you'll never hear the end of it."

A small smile spread across her face at those words.

"God, I am so sorry." He told her.

With those words, last night quickly played over in her head. She knew why she had fallen asleep at G-Major, instead of at Tommy's where she normally slept. Her body stretched out, an attempt to try and wake herself up more, but it failed.

"I didn't mean for you to end up crashing here."

"Don't worry about it." She replied in a tone that showed complete sorrow.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, girl."

She looked over to him, "Yeah?" she questioned in an emotionless tone, "How?"

He knew she didn't believe him. He knew there wasn't a way he could take away everything she was feeling, but then the answer came into view. Darius walked out of his office, closing his cell and attaching it to it's holder on his belt.

Tommy made eye contact with her, "I'm gonna tell Darius the truth."

Her eyes studied him, and the second she found out he was being serious her head slowly shook back and forth, "Tommy are you sure?" she asked him, following his gaze, seeing Darius just behind them looking over something a sound tech was showing him.

Their gazes both found each others, "I'm sure." He sounded sure. "I'm gonna get this over with."

Jude's heart stopped when Tommy sat up from the couch and for a second she just sat there. Sat there scared of what was going to happen, but her worries faded out of her mind when realization hit. He was going to tell Darius. She was about to lose her producer. By the time she stood up Tommy had just joined Darius' side. To not look suspicious, she slowly made her way toward them.

"So," Darius began, "How'd lunch with Rebecca go yesterday?" he asked, just in time for Jude to get into ear shot.

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think I wanna keep that as an occasional thing." He stated.

Darius frowned, "Why not, T? She's smart, good looking; I mean you could use a girl in your life."

He sighed, just as Jude casually stood beside him. "Darius, I have a girl in my life."

Darius' eyes pierced into Tommy, then quickly went in Jude's direction, "You?" he asked, showing that his anger was about to show.

Jude took a step back while shaking her head, "No." she told him, sounding like he was crazy. "I told you Darius, I wasn't going to ruin my career for a relationship that—you yourself even said—could possibly just end in disaster."

Tommy looked down at her, and even though she only looked his way for a split second, that one look told him she wasn't going through with it, and he knew that even now, Darius still just didn't understand.

"Who's this girl then, Tom?"

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard from his thoughts.

"This other girl, you're talking about?"

"I just," he scammed his mind for familiar faces, "I've been wanting to talk to this girl up at the coffee shop up the street. I mean, we've talked a few times, but I never got to askin' her out. Felt a little stupid asking someone who worked at a coffee shop out for coffee ya know?" he nervously laughed.

Darius nodded, and they both knew he didn't buy it, yet his words said otherwise, "Whatever. You two should start mixing though."

"Yeah." Jude replied quietly. Once Darius was out of ear shot Jude looked to Tommy who looked as if his dog had gotten run over.

"Can we sneak out to your place?" she asked, and instantly got his attention, "I just want to shower and change my clothes."

He silently nodded, and they both quietly made their way out of G-Major. Even the ride to his house was quiet. Both had everything in the world going throughout their heads as they drove the fifteen miles to Tommy's. Neither had even told anyone they had left. When they pulled into his driveway, Tommy just sat in the car. Jude didn't make a move to get out either.

The silence, however, got the best of her. After a few minutes of nothing spoken, she broke it, and not with what either wanted to hear.

"How long are we gonna keep this up, Tom?" she quietly asked, hoping he didn't hear, hoping he wouldn't answer, but he did.

"I don't know."

"Are we gonna live the rest of our lives in secret?"

His head shook slowly, as the quietest words leaked out his lips, "I don't know."

She sniffed, fighting back tears as they sat their in the cold Hummer. Snow began to lightly cover the windshield, but all she could see that was as just a blanket covering them up, and that's what it was going to be.

"How long are we going to go through with this? Which one of us is going to be the one to say it?"

"Jude,"

"Really, Tommy. I know you know what I'm talking about." But he didn't reply. "I know you know." She told herself this time.

"He can't control us forever."

"I don't want to lose what he can control though."

It was silent for a few moments, before Tommy started to point out his own facts, "You know what it would mean, don't you?" he asked, but didn't receive an answer, "You know it would mean giving up so much that I know you don't want to give up." She was still silent, 'If we broke up…" the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't listen to himself anymore. "You know it would mean you can't care about me like you do now. You can't say the things you say to me anymore. Is this what you want?"

Tommy looked over to her, but couldn't believe he saw tears, "I _have_ to say yes." She told him.

He faced her, "But that right there meant _no._"

"Everything we do…" and she was right, "no matter how hard we try, something or someone stands in our way."

"Jude," he began, "Rebecca is nothing."

"You like her though."

"No I don't. I think she's nice." he confessed.

"Look, Tommy," Jude paused, still trying to figure out how to say what she knew she had to tell him. "I'm just gonna say what I think we both need to hear."

"Jude, don't." he pleaded, "I told you, nothing happened—"

"It's too hard keeping these secrets and lying to everyone, Tom. I think we really need to face some hard truths and facts. They've been thrown in our face way too many times, and we keep ignoring them, and doing what we want, but it's still not right."

He let his head fall down as he ran his hands through his hair. Deep down he knew she was right. The only way to be together was in secret and behind everyone's back with lying and deceiving.

"You should call Rebecca." she told him with silent tears going down her cheeks, trying her hardest to hold it together.

"I don't see her like that—"

"Please Tommy," she begged, cutting him off.

He sighed as he looked out at the snow covered street, then back at Jude who was slightly shivering. He wanted to give her his jacket or something, but knew that it would only tick her off. "I'll call her."

She sniffed and ran her hand under her nose, "It's the only way." she quietly said, barely even audible.

He nodded his head as they both just sat there in the cold, both waiting for the other to make the next move.

**Second Commercial**

It'd been a few hours since Jude had left Tommy's house. Within those few hours she had gone home, cried, cried some more, and cried some more. She felt weird making her way toward the stage. The last time she performed at The Chain was when her mom took off. Now, she and Tommy were over. It was like her stage to get her emotions out and as the lights moved on her, that's just what she, did.

Taking a seat on the stool in front of the mic she hit a few repeating notes then began playing small chords as the words exited her mouth. _"I thought it was too good to, be true, I found somebody who, understands me. Someone who would help me to get through, and fill an emptiness I had inside me. But you kept inside, and I just denied, some things that we should have both said. I knew it was too good to be true, 'cause I'm the only one who understands me."_

Jude hit the power chords on her Stratocaster as the chorus came into play. _"What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only?"_

She quickly slowed her playing down as she got back into her original rhythm from the first verse. All the words she had said to him echoed through her mind, but she couldn't let them get the best of her. She needed to focus. The song at hand needed to be played, so that's what she did.

"_Remember they thought I was too young, to really know what it, takes to make it. But we had survived off what we have done, so we could show them all that they're mistaken. But who could have known, the lies that would grown, until we could see right through them. Remember they knew I was too young, we still don't know what it takes to make it."_

Again, the music picked up as the chorus followed, but this time she only sung the words to the crowd, not herself. During the time sang, she saw what her life had in store for her. Not one face in the crowd did she recognize. No Darius.

"_What happened to us?"_

No Jamie. No Mom or Dad.

"_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely."_

The Speiderman boys were out of sight, and Kaiden wasn't anywhere to be seen either.

"_What happened to us?"_

Mason wasn't around, and Patsy was absent, yet the empty face that hurt the most was Tommy's.

"_And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only one?"_

The music tempo came down to a soft level as Jude hit random notes on her guitar as she held it together. She had no idea how she was standing up so strong at a time she had felt so weak. Although the club was filled with **her** fans who came to see **her** perform. She couldn't break down in front of them. What would she tell the press her reasoning? There weren't any. The truth had to stay hidden. That was the only way.

Clearing her head, she started in on the bridge, knowing shortly the song was on its way to the end, meaning she could go home and hopefully let the end of the worst day finally come. _"We could have made it work, we could have found a way, we should have done our best to see another day. But we kept it all inside, until it was too late, And now we're both alone, the consequence we pay, for throwing it all away, for throwing it all away._

"_What happened to us? We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. What happened to us? And deep inside I wonder, did I lose my only? What happened to us? What happened to us? What happened to us? What happened to us?"_

And as the music faded, Jude simply unplugged her guitar from the amplifier, said a quick thank-you into the mic and disappeared backstage, wanting no one other than Tommy to find her, but she knew that was never going to happen**.  
**

* * *

**506**

_St. Jimmy_

**promo**

_Without Tommy around to protect her, Jude's getting out of control, and Jimmy seems to be her only friend with any answers for her, but when Tommy discovers untold truths, can he help save her life, or is she so lost that not even Tommy can bring her back?_


	37. St Jimmy

Alright, so I FINALLY got this out. I was really on a roll on this, but since Thanksgiving I've been super busy and everytime I try to upload this the site's being gay. So anyway, here's the update. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_WARNING:_**_The Following Material May Not Be Suitable For Children Under 14. References To Illegal Drugs Are Brought Up. Please Don't Act On Anything You Read & If You Have Any Questions Or Comments Please Talk To A Parent, Friend, Adult, Or Teacher._

_"St. Jimmy" is a song by Green Day._

_ "Little Death" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by Plus 44, **I did not write it.**_

**_When the song is featured, it may seem a little confusing because the scenes jump around. Basically it's like in Un-sweet Sixteen when 'Time To Be Your 21' was played. It showed random clips, and some were of her in the recording booth. That's what's going on here. I think it should have been easy to understand, but just in case I explained it here._**

* * *

**506**

_St. Jimmy_

The weather was still cold, yet Jude didn't find herself shivering everywhere she went. A small smile came across her face when she saw the parking lot full of familiar cars.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Numb is my new current feeling. It's the only way to not think of Tommy. I think it's just in my head, but it's working._

Going through the doors to G-Major Jude saw Liam and Tommy near Rebecca's desk. Liam greeted Jude, as Rebecca gave a friendly nod. Politely smiling, she caught Tommy's eye. Knowing she was coming in he kept his head down, but couldn't not look at her, and when he did their eyes connected.

_But when I see him, the numbness fades away and all I want to do is run into his arms and run away with him. Only in a perfect world._

Jude still saw the wounded puppy look on his face and all she could do was walk away. In the lobby, Wally and Kyle seemed to be out of sight, yet Kaiden and Speed sat together on the couch fooling around with their guitars. Not wanting to disturb them, she walked back toward the studios.

_Kaiden left Speed and Darius didn't but in on their love life._

Finally seeing a familiar face, Jude made her way up to Patsy who was walking out from recording.

"Hey Patsy." Jude greeted.

"Miss Instant Star." She nodded.

"Just finish recording?"

"Yeah. About to meet up with Jamie at his place."

Her spirits fell, "Oh, then I won't hold you up." She told her as Patsy patted Jude's shoulder while making her way past her.

"Jude!" Darius' voice called.

Turning around she spotted Darius waving her over toward his office.

_This numbness is holding me back from moving on. I look around and see everyone settling down in life, but I'm not moving. There's no one I want to move on with. Not anymore._

"Is everything okay?" Darius asked as Jude made her way in his office.

She nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

"Past few weeks you've seemed all down. T too. You guys get in a fight of something?"

"No." she quickly responded. "I'm just going through a big writers block."

"Well, the songs you've put out for this album are selling great so don't over work yourself. No rush. I'm just worried ya know."

She nodded, "I'm fine. And I'm sure that uh," she paused, "Tommy's just dealing with the Julie thing."

Darius silently agreed as he sat back in his seat, "Well I won't keep you any longer."

"Alright." She replied while standing up.

"Oh, and Jimmy was looking for you."

"Thanks." And with that she proceeded her way out.

_Numb and Jimmy… The only things that seem to understand me anymore._

**Opening Credits**

Walking into Studio C Jude found Jimmy sitting on an amplifier.

"I was beginning to think you'd never find me." He greeted as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"We're gonna do this right here?" she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

Shaking his head, "Take a seat." And she did.

"Hey, Jimmy," she began, catching his eye, "I've been on the uppers and downers again." She quietly admitted. With Tommy gone, she had no one holding her back. Mentally at least. "For about a week."

"Okay."

"I'm out though."

"Then today's your lucky day." He dug into his coat pocket, "I got about an extra three day supply here. Makin' sure you sleep this time Harrison?"

Jude nodded, "I do." She let the pills slip from Jimmy's hand to her own, and from her own into her coat pocket. Jimmy searched throughout his jacket, stuffing pills from one pocket to the other.

Breaking the silence, "So… what's LSD?"

"You might know it better as acid."

Her expression showed her fear. She knew what acid was. She'd heard of acid before.

"Don't be scared. A buddy of mine's gonna pick us up later tonight. I'm just givin' you the pill now." He explained while handing her the pill.

A quick knock startled them as Jude quickly stuffed the other pill in her pocket, giving her no time to object.

"Jude?" came Kaiden's voice as the door opened.

Jimmy instantly remembered her, "Ah, look who it is."

"Whaddya know? It's the King Spade wanna be."

Jude stood up to get Kaiden out, "C'mon guys—"

"You think you're all on it?"

"Don't test my knowledge on stuff boy."

"Kaiden—Jimmy!" Jude yelled as she began pulling Kaiden out.

No one else said a word as Jude and Kaiden stepped out of the studio.

"I'm about to rip Slim Shady apart, Jude." Kaiden informed her.

She ignored her as they stepped into the G-Major lobby.

"Shouldn't you be with Speed?"

"No. Thought I'd stop by and see how you're holding up, but I guess good intentions aren't welcome around that kid."

"How I'm holding up?" she asked, ignoring the previous sarcasm.

"Yeah," she continued, making their way into the lobby. "If you haven't noticed I've seen you like twice since the big bad break up two weeks ago."

Her head dropped slowly as they took a seat. "I'm fine."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I don't know anymore."

"Well here," Kaiden began, "Lunch. You, me and Sadie. She wants to plan stuff for the wedding anyway so, we'll try and get your head cleared okay?"

"I guess." She unhappily replied.

"Jude?" came Rebecca's voice from behind her.

Both Kaiden and Jude looked over their shoulders toward her, "What?" Jude asked.

"Do you know where—oh! Never mind." She said as Tommy came into view. "Tommy!" she called, "You have visito—"

"Tommy!" a young woman's voice called while running into his arms.

"Who. Is, that?" Kaiden asked with both eyes on the scene in front of them. Jude couldn't reply.

"God!" the woman exclaimed as she hit his arm, "This is what seven years does to you?"

Tommy innocently shrugged as he smiled at this mystery woman. "Same to you." He replied as his eyes moved to a man walking in, "And I can say the same to Kev' here."

"Long time no see man," Kevin replied as the two shared a quick hug, "You ever comin' home?"

"I'm guessing relatives?" Jude whispered to Kaiden.

"Never knew Tommy even had family," she replied with sarcasm, "Never hear him talk about them."

A light bulb illuminated over Jude's head. "Oh!" she exclaimed in another whisper, "That's his cousin. Rachel. She's comin' to help him with the case."

Kaiden nodded her head, "Got it."

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked as she stood next to Tommy.

"Uh," he began as he pointed toward the girl, "This is Rachel, my cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca introduced herself, "I'm Rebecca, his girlfriend."

The words slowly entered Rachel's ears as her lively smiled turned into a cheesy one, "Girlfriend." Her eyes turned to Tommy as she shook Rebecca's hand. "Didn't know Tommy had a girlfriend."

His eyes avoided Rachel's as he snuck a quick look in Jude's direction.

"Well isn't she forward?" Kaiden observed, "And if my eyes aren't lying, it looks like lover boy isn't too happy at her outburst."

"I know I'm not." Jude quickly replied.

"And this is Kevin," Tommy announced to break the silence as he pointed toward Kevin, "We went to school together."

Kevin lightly laughed, "For a while at least."

He faked a laugh, "Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." Kevin greeted as his hand shook Rebecca's.

"So," Rachel spoke into the awkward atmosphere. "Where's this Jude you produce."

"Uhm," he cleared his throat as he looked over to Jude who slowly dropped her head. His head nodded in her direction, "Over there. Come on. I'll introduce you."

"Here comes lover boy, here comes lover boy." Kaiden quickly announced.

Jude elbowed her while giving her a glare saying shut up as Tommy approached them. Her and Kaiden simultaneously turned around, looking at his guests standing behind the couch.

"This is Jude, and that's Kaiden."

Kaiden quickly put her hand out, "Hey, Rachel is it?" Rachel nodded, "I'm not psychic, we just heard you guys come in."

"Oh,"

"Kevin." Kevin introduced, before Kaiden could introduce him herself.

"I heard your name too." She told them as she looked in Tommy's direction, "I'm Tommy's last girlfriend—Ow!" she exclaimed after Jude had knuckled her thigh.

"Tom she's a kid." Rachel observed, watching Tommy roll his eyes.

"She's a smartass too."

"Don't worry. We didn't date." Kaiden informed them as she stood up. Rebecca kept an angry glare on Kaiden as she began to search for Speed. "Take a picture home-wrecker." She easily told her as she departed from the group.

Jude rested her forehead in her hand, embarrassed at Kaiden's little show she put on. Looking up at the group, "Sorry about her. We're still waiting on those results from NASA about that fall she took last year." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. Rachel gave Jude a friendly smile as Jude stood up. "I'm Jude."

Rachel shook her hand, "Hi. I love your music."

"Thanks."

"Me too." Kevin added as he shook her hand as well. "We saw you in concert last summer in Alberta."

Rebecca nudged Tommy and quickly nodded her head to take off. Seeing her actions, Jude decided to dismiss herself. "Yeah. Well," she paused, "I guess I'll let you guys catch up. It was nice to meet you."

"Same to you." Rachel replied as Jude made her way toward Studio A. "Well, we should get going anyway," she told Tommy, "We only stopped by to tell you we're in town."

"You don't have to leave."

"No, really it's fine. We still haven't even checked into our hotel, so I'll just give you a call later okay?"

"Yeah."

"See ya Tom." Kevin waved bye as he and Rachel made their way out of G-Major.

"See ya."

"So…" Rebecca began, "What'd they stop in town for?"

"The hearing's tomorrow." He responded while making his way back to his work, "I gotta get Mason's track finished though, so I'll talk to you later." And with that he walked off, leaving her in the middle of the G-Major lobby.

Jude spent the most of her day in a back studio, after her lunch with Sadie and Kaiden, with the worst case of writers block. Her gaze at the blank notebook paper and constant chewing on the end of her pen was, however, interrupted when Jimmy barged into the studio.

"Where the hell've you been?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Look," he shook his head, ignoring her reply, "Vick's here. We gotta go, c'mon."

"Vick?" she asked while slipping her notebook in her backpack. "Who's—"

"He's taking us to that spot I told you about earlier." He reached out for her hand and began to pull her out the door, "I've been looking for you for almost ten minutes."

"Sorry," she told him, but he didn't respond, only hurry them both out.

"Whoa." Came Kwest's voice as the two rounded the corner. "Slow down, yo."

"My bad Kwest." Jimmy told him.

"Where you two off to?" he asked.

Jude quickly reclaimed her hand from Jimmy as she avoided eye contact.

"That one club I told you about." Jimmy lied, "We'll finish that song up tomorrow, man."

Kwest shook his head, "Whatever man. Later."

And with those words, Jude's stomach turned knowing that she was on her way to a place that she didn't really want to go to.

The volume was down, as Tommy's headphones rested over his ears. Kwest walked in holding a bag of skittles as he took a seat next to Tommy who had his eyes closed. A few seconds passed by that Tommy still didn't know anyone was there before Kwest tugged on the cord of the headphones and the music stopped entering Tommy's ears. Like a reflex his eyes popped open and landed straight on him.

"How long've you been sittin' there?" he mumbled out.

"A few seconds. What you listening to that's got you all out of it?"

He shook his head, "Nothin' special."

"Uh huh." He replied while hitting the switch for the music to play over the speakers.

"Kwest—"

And the music cut him off, _"—to drive all night. White lines. How many till I'm in your—"_

Tommy quickly flipped the switch, cutting the music from the speakers as he ejected Jude's album from the disc drive. "I don't want some stupid lecture, man."

Kwest leaned back in his seat, "Wasn't gonna give one."

"Sure."

"I thought you were trying to get _over_ Jude though."

His head fell as he slowly turned to Kwest, "Ya know…" he sighed, "I'm figuring, if I can't have **her**.. this is just the next best thing." He paused, "I need somethin'."

"I'm just makin' a wild guess, but Sadie's probably hearing the same stuff from Jude right?"

"Doubt it. It was all her idea. _She's_ the one who wanted to break it off."

"What about Rebecca?"

He only shook his head, "Jude's grand idea again."

"Look, T, why don't you just tell Darius to live with it? It's your guys' lives, not his."

"Because that would be him admitting he was wrong. That would mean him breaking us up. Jude would get a new producer, I would get a new artist—if I still keep my job after lying to him for so long."

"Then the music would go down and the world would know he was wrong."

"Listen Kwest, me and Jude have gone over every possible outcome. I've written out scripts I'm so desperate—she **_hated_** keeping us a secret, and I just wanted to make her happy. There was no way out of it."

There was no reply Kwest could think of. He couldn't look at Tommy, knowing how his friend was really hurting about everything. Neither knew what to say anymore as the seconds slowly turned into minutes.

"Ya know, the past couple of months I've been thinkin' she's the one. Like _the_ one. Just… it's everything she does, everything she makes me feel, I just… I'm happy. I was always _so_ happy." He paused as his gaze on the ground stuck. "I meant it when I said I loved her. Every time. I did… I do."

A knock on the studio door quickly ended their conversation as Rebecca popped in, "Hey, Tom wanna go get something for dinner? My shift's over."

He looked over to her and unenthusiastically shook his head, "Yeah."

"Who's purse?" Rebecca asked as the two boys eyes landed on the purse sitting on the middle of the soundboard.

"It's not Sadie's." Kwest announced.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Make sure Jude doesn't forget it again."

"She already left man,"

"With who?" he asked a little too quickly.

Kwest hesitated and made it obvious, hoping Tommy would catch on, but he only stood there demanding answers. "Jimmy,"

"She's not comin' back then," he replied irritated. He reached out and took the purse, but then felt Rebecca's hand on his arm, "What?" he asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"It's not your problem."

"She's comin' with me tomorrow, I'll see her in the morning. I'd rather take it now then come here in the morning and have to get it again."

"See her in the morning?"

"The hearing."

"Oh." She paused as they turned to leave, "We'll talk about that later."

Tommy rolled his eyes as they made their way out the door, leaving Kwest only laughing to himself at the situation Tommy had put himself in.

Heavy music played as Jude and Jimmy followed Vick into the apartment. It was like a different world. Everything was dark, and no one was paying attention to anything except the person they were either making out with or taking drugs with. It was like they didn't exist as they made their way through the apartment to the back room.

"Wait here." Vick told them as Jude and Jimmy stepped into a bedroom.

"You gotta relax." He told her.

She shook her head as her hand went into her pants pocket, pulling out a narcotic and quickly swallowing it.

"You're getting' better at downing those." He commented as he pulled out his own bag of pills. "Ready for a ride you'll never forget Harrison?"

Again, she shook her head as her hand went back in her pocket pulling out the pills he had given her earlier that day.

"You ate right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I don't want you gettin' sick on me."

Curious, "What would happen?"

"Just nausea." He simply replied like it was nothing.

She was ready to ask another question but was interrupted when Vick came back in the room, "Alright guys. So, _Jude?_"

She nodded.

"Iight. Here's how this is gonna go down, Jim's tellin' me this is your first trip?"

"Yeah." She replied in a shaken voice.

"Me and my boy are taken it on paper, but I'm just lettin' you take the tablet. Ima take care of you." He assured her as his arm went around her shoulder.

"Ya know I'm not so sure about this anymore." She spoke up as she shifted from under Vick's arm.

"What are you talkin' about?" Jimmy quickly asked.

She sighed, "I don't want to do it. Can't I just… party with you guys or somethin'. I'm just not into it."

Jimmy sat there quiet not getting eye contact with anyone as he thought over what she had just told him. "Hey Vick, wanna give us a minute?"

"Better talk good, bro."

"I just need a minute." He told him as Vick made his way out.

"A minute for what?" Jude asked as the door closed.

Jimmy looked her way, "I don't get you sometimes."

"I'm sorry I don't want to do this."

"Alright, alright." He reached in his pocket, "So you'll have some fun tonight."

"What is it?" she asked as he pulled out a pill.

"A stronger narcotic." And as the pill slipped in her hand Jimmy walked over to the door and hit his fist on it a few times.

"Wow," he began, making his grand entrance, "That wasn't even thirty seconds."

"I'm still not taking it." She informed him as she swallowed the pill.

Vick's gaze darted to Jimmy, but before Vick could ask any questions Jimmy's eyes said everything as his head nodded toward Jude, silently telling him she had just taken what she didn't want to.

"She doesn't want it man."

Playing along, "You know what I had to go through to get that?"

"I'll pay ya. Don't worry."

About an hour had passed since Jude had taken the pill she was tricked into taking and things weren't so good. The party that had been going on had definitely doubled in population and no one was sober. Stumbling down the stairs, Jude held her hands over her ears in search of Jimmy or Vick.

"Whoa, careful there." Some random guy said as Jude nearly collided with him.

She backed her head away from him at first but then quickly leaned in to his shoulder observing his shirt. Her hands pulled on the pocket to get a closer look, but the guy grabbed her hand and gently let it fall back to her sides.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't hear you the music is too loud!" she shouted as Jimmy came around the corner and quickly pulled her away from the guy.

"I've been looking for you for hours!" he shouted as he clumsily drug her upstairs and leaving the downstairs area as only a memory for the rest of the night.

Tommy stood in front of his bathroom mirror letting her continue to bitch in his ear as he tied his tie, "Listen Rebecca, Jude's going. She's going as my friend. She's going because she knows Julie and she's going because she can help me with this."

"Whatever Tommy. Just try to remember I'm sitting at home while you two are out having fun."

"I'm going to court! I'm fighting to keep my daughter to stay with me!"

"Fine. Good luck then."

"Bye." he replied as he snapped his cell phone shut. With his tie tied, and seeing himself fully dressed in the mirror he dialed the all too familiar numbers to Jude's cell, but when the call went through he heard the ringing himself.

**Nobody's ever cared this much for me. Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain. You've picked up the pieces, and put me back together again.**

His head followed the ring tone toward his dresser where her purse sat. Hearing one of his old songs set as her ring tone made his heart ache. He knew she missed him. To stop the irritating song, he opened her purse to ignore the call, but he didn't get a chance to. The ringing did stop, but only because the call went to her voicemail. Snapping shut his cell, he looked throughout her purse.

The bag of amphetamines and valiums stared straight up at him. Not knowing what they were he pulled them out, but that didn't do anything except reveal even more pills. Jude wasn't sick, he knew that. He sort of recognized the next batch as pain killers. Not being able to know for sure, he was trying to keep his cool until he talked to her, but the next bag is what set him off. The LSD that Jimmy had given her. Never being a victim of the pill, he still knew what they were and if she had those, then his suspicions about the other pills were hauntingly true.

Jude stood in front of her own mirror slipping on an over shirt for the trial. Glancing at her clock, she was shocked that she still had a few minutes to spare, yet someone strongly disagreed with her. A fist banged repeatedly on her front door, breaking her from her thoughts of the previous night.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, hoping to stop the banging, yet she had no luck. Quickly rushing down the stairs she saw Tommy on the other side of the door and wondered why he seemed so angry. He wasn't supposed to be there for another five minutes. They weren't late, but she couldn't think of what was wrong.

"Gees Quincy, break my door do—"

"Wanna explain?" he asked while bringing the three bags up to her face.

Words left her as her eyes focused on the pills in his hands, her pills. Her breath was stuck in her throat as the shocked expression on her face froze, "Oh my God." She finally breathed out as her head shook back and forth, "Tommy this is not what you think."

In a calm tone, "It's not what I think?" he asked as his voice rose, "It's not what I think!?"

"Please," she cried. No tears were being held back as her head fell down.

"What do I think Jude?!" he yelled at her. Stepping into her home he watched her back away from him.

With tears running down her face, "I'm sorry…"

"This is acid, Jude!" he brought the pills up to her face, "Do you know how many people die from this stuff?!"

She shook her head back and forth quickly; her body falling to the ground as she slid against the wall to the floor.

"How can someone so smart, do something so stupid!? Huh!?" he shouted.

Jude was crying hysterically, "I didn't know. I swear to God... I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry."

"What do you mean you didn't know?! You're not stupid Jude!" he yelled.

"I—I didn't know—I didn't know they were—LSDs." she told him through her sobs, "Not until after I already took them..." Jude felt Tommy glare down at her. She looked up at met his gaze, "I swear Tommy."

**First Commercial **

Tommy charged through G-Major like a lion after his dinner. Kwest watched him storm through, "Yo, T, man you okay?" but Tommy kept walking.

Jimmy was sitting on the back of the couch flirting with some intern as Tommy furiously approached him.

Jimmy looked up, "Damn, and I thought I was gonna get the day off." he said jokingly.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did he feel Tommy's hands grip the collar of his shirt, pushing him off the couch. Jimmy almost lost balance as his feet stumbled onto the floor.

"You ever as much go near Jude again—"

"Don't touch me grandpa!" he yelled while jerking his way out of Tommy's grip and shoving Tommy back.

"Tommy!" Jude shouted as she ran into G-Major.

"What do you think you're doing with her?!" he yelled angrily as he shoved Jimmy again.

Kwest stepped up, "Hey! Come on." he held Tommy back.

Jude rushed up to Jimmy, holding him back as well before he could retreat, but Jimmy's next move caught her off guard.

He violently grabbed hold of her arm, jerking her in place, "What the hell d'you tell him Jude?!"

"Nothing!" she cried out in pain.

Tommy made his way through Kwest and threw his fist across Jimmy's face. Kwest quickly pulled Tommy back again, even though he knew the kid deserved more, as Jimmy stumbled to the floor, letting Jude's arm break free.

The next thing she knew Liam was hollering from the other room about what the noise was and he and Jamie entered the room.

"Oy! What's going on in here?"

And, he was ignored.

Jimmy helped himself off the ground and was ready to hit Tommy back, but Jude stopped him.

"Jimmy stop!" she yelled while grabbing his arm.

He jerked his arm free causing her to stumble back a few steps, "Stay out of this," he shouted as he flew the back of his hand back. A loud slap echoed through the room as Jude grabbed the side of her face and fell to the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Tommy said under his breath as he pushed his way through Kwest and grabbed Jimmy's shirt collar. Tommy backed Jimmy into the couch as he threw a punch across his face, causing him to tumble over and onto the floor.

He was ready to climb over the couch to continue what he started but felt Kwest and Liam grab onto him, trying, again, to hold him back. Jamie and the intern, whom Jimmy had previously been flirting with, both went and helped Jude sit up, and observed the side of her face, that was beat red. After his tumbling onto the floor, Jimmy quickly stood up and threw his left hand on his belt as his right hand reached in his pants and pulled out a small handgun, instantly pointing it at Tommy and cocking it, to fire, which quickly followed.

"No!" Jude screamed.

Kwest and Tommy both froze at the sight of the gun, but Liam acted the second he saw it leave Jimmy's pants. With his right arm around Tommy's waist and his left hand on his arm he instinctively pulled Tommy to the floor, pulling Kwest down with him as a gun shot echoed across the walls and shattering glass sounded behind them, for the shot pierced through a picture frame on the wall to their backs.

Angry his shot missed, Jimmy re-cocked the gun then let his arm hang down as he quickly walked to the other side of the couch. Unsure of what else to do, Jamie quickly jumped up and charged into Jimmy. He ran his hand into his shoulder and the other around Jimmy's body as they tumbled to the floor and the gun slipped out of Jimmy's grip, sliding across the floor. Jamie didn't know what had gotten into him, but he knew he had to keep moving so he threw his fist across Jimmy's face.

Jude pushed herself up off the ground and ran toward the gun. As she picked it up it quickly fired at the floor. The gun shot scared her half to death, causing her to quickly drop it. Jimmy and Jamie were in the corner of her eye as she turned to look at them only to see Jimmy throw a punch hard across Jamie's face, knocking him out.

Seeing the gun, Jimmy pushed himself off the ground just as Jude hurried for the gun herself. Just as her hand grabbed it, Jimmy's hand wrapped around her wrist, gripping it so hard she dropped the gun to the floor.

"Ah!" she cried, her wrist beating in pain.

"Let her go!" Tommy shouted as he made a run for Jude's side.

"Tom!" Liam called after him, but he, again, was ignored.

Jimmy kept his grip on her, knowing she was Tommy's weakness, as he leaned over to grab the gun.

"Stop!" Jude shouted, but he only tightened his grip as he twisted her wrist even more. "Ahh—Tommy!"

"Shut-up!" Jimmy yelled while cocking the gun.

Jude closed her eyes as the gun raised from Jimmy's side and a loud crack followed shortly after. She felt herself being pulled to the ground, and his grip on her wrist disappeared. She was scared. Scared to open her eyes. Scared to face whatever had just happened to her.

Looking over his shoulder, Tommy saw a group of policeman rush in, passing him and hurrying to Jimmy's side.

"Still breathing!" one of them yelled.

Shaking himself out of shock, Tommy began to move toward Jude whose eyes had opened, yet was stopped when two detectives filed in.

"Get these witnesses in other rooms. No one leaves this building except for the shot victim."

Jamie who had woken up, shortly after the cops showed up was the first to encounter Jude who openly wrapped her arms around him, but were quickly interrupted when the paramedics rushed in for Jimmy and everyone was sent to a different office, to depart from the crime scene.

As if the cop cars, paramedics, and fire engine wasn't enough, the news had to show up outside of G-Major. A news reporter quickly hopped out of the van, mic in hand as the camera crew quickly set up and the report of the days events were quickly told. A man next to the cameraman quickly ran up and gave her an ear piece then disappeared from the camera angle.

Watching the man counting her down from five, she began. "Thanks, Karen, and now for our top story of the day, I'm standing here outside G-Major Records with breaking news. It seems that a fight broke out earlier today in the lobby of Toronto's top record label. The feud started between our latest Instant Star and Tom Quincy. Yes, Little Tommy Q from BoyzAttack. Sources say shots were fired before the police showed up yet under the circumstances no one is allowed to leave the building except for Jimmy Williams who departed earlier today after being shot on scene.

"Four cars are on the scene with seven police officers, one car including the drug dog. Officers arrived after a 911 phone call from the front office in G-Major, and the same officers are held responsible for the shooting to Williams whose condition is not yet clarified. More to this story tonight at eleven."

Back inside the building everyone was in fact separated in different rooms. Rebecca had been escorted out the back seeing as she was involved, along with the artists and interns who were working that day. Liam and Jamie were stationed inside Liam's office, Kwest and the intern sat in Studio A and Darius was the first being questioned by the police inside the conference room.

Jude and Tommy both sat uncomfortably in Darius' office. It'd only been five minutes since they were left in there, but it seemed like the longest five minutes either had ever experienced. No words had been exchanged, which troubled Jude, seeing as she didn't have a clue what was going through Tommy's mind. She wasn't sure if he was mad—well she knew he was mad, but had no idea at what, or worse, who.

He quickly sat up and began to pace around the room, causing Jude to jump at his quick movements. Sighing heavily, he made it obvious that his nerves were taking control of him.

"Tommy," she whispered while turning to face him.

Stopping to look at her he watched as her head dropped and she began to fidget with her fingers. Slowly, his face relaxed as he stared at her. She kept trying to talk to him, but just couldn't bring herself to form words.

"I'm sorry…" she finally mumbled out as Tommy picked his eyes from the ground and looked at her. Speaking through choked tears, "I didn't mean to cause all this."

"Jude," he sighed, coming down to his knees in front of her and gently taking her hands with his own.

Staring at him through her tears she continued, "I messed up real bad this time."

"Come here." He instructed as his hands slipped from hers and wrapped around her, pulling her up to stand with him.

Taking advantage of the opportunity she laced her arms around his back and let her tears fall freely. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she gripped Tommy's shirt, just to hold onto him.

"I'm here." He assured her, feeling her cold tears collide with his neck. "You'll get through this, girl. I promise."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Shh," he held her closer. "Lets just try to avoid having guns pointed at my face from now on okay?"

She lightly laughed, as her hold on him tightened slightly, "I'll try."

Before either could form another thought, the door to Darius' office opened. Jude didn't look, but Tommy did, and there before them stood Darius, and two detectives. Curiosity got the best of Jude as her head turned slightly toward the door to get a glimpse of who was standing there. The sight of Darius both scared them since they were in quite the embrace at the time, yet he didn't seem to care.

"Mr. Quincy," one of the detectives addressed, "We'll be needing to speak to you next."

Everyone expected Jude and Tommy to let go of each other, yet neither broke their hold. Out of the silence, Darius' ring went off. He looked to the detectives for approval to answer, and they nodded as he stepped outside his office to take the call.

"Miss Harrison," the second detective began, "We'll only be needing Mr. Quincy for a short moment."

"We understand you're probably in shock from what took place earlier today," the first detective suspected, as he looked to Tommy who nodded his head to silently tell him he was right, "Everything's going to be okay."

Knowing she had to let Tommy go, her grip slowly loosened, but her actions were interrupted when Darius stepped back inside. All eyes sat on him, and he decided to cut to the chase and tell the news he had to give. Swallowing hard, "That was the hospital," he began, "Jimmy didn't make it."

The room got deathly quiet, as Tommy felt Jude hold him tighter. Darius took a deep breath as he continued.

"He died in surgery."

And those were the words that replayed in Jude's mind for the rest of the day.

**_(Please, sleep my darling, sleep.)_**

She stood in the recording booth, with everything since the day she met Jimmy going on reply through her head,_ "Your cry for inspiration, never reaches ears on distant stars. And every night our lonely planet slides across the universe. And I won't pretend I understand."_

With a small music break, she got the feel of the music. "_Please, sleep my darling, sleep."_

Walking along the Toronto streets she noticed howeverything had fallen apart. She didn't know what she was thinking by taking drugs. Where was her head at?

**_(Your death by information, won't, disturb the peace on distant stars.)_**

Passing by random shops, she looked through a window and saw how Jimmy's death was still all over the TV.

**_(And even when you lock the doors, and slide behind, the unlit shades.)_**

She showed up at her own doorstep, but didn't want to go in. She didn't want to go anywhere, but knew everyone was waiting for her. She'd already let them down once, she couldn't do it again.

_"None of us are strangers anymore." _She sang, holding her headphones to her ear to let the music block everything out.

**_(So fall asleep with the windows open.)_**

**I**nside, were in fact, everyone Sadie had told to come over. Kwest sat there next to Sadie, who looked as if she'd been crying. Speed and Kaiden sat side by side as well by the window, and Jude's breath caught in her throat when she saw the last figure in the room. Tommy came to help too. He meant his promise.

_"Come to me with the worst you've said and done." _Her eyes closed, picturing the realization in her choice of lyrics. _"You'll close your eyes and see me!"_ she held onto the last note as water built up into her closed eyes.

**_(A little death makes life more meaningful.)_**

Sadie was the first to make a move when Jude stepped inside, by wrapping her arms around her little sister. The two girls both let their tears run down their face.

_"I stand no chance at a—ll!"_ and as the note carried out, she opened her eyes, finding Tommy's glued to her.

And there they sat. She told them everything, from her reasons to the pressure on it all. How Jimmy swapped her pill and that she never wanted to try LSD.

_(**Please, sleep my darling, sleep.)**_

Sadie had her arm around Jude's shoulder, comforting her little sister. They were all still upset with her choices, but it was obviously clear how she was more upset with herself than they could ever be.

**_(Your car crash in slow motion, won't upset, the peace on distant stars.)_**

On the other side of her sat Kaiden, telling her everything was going to be okay, that she would get through it, but Jude couldn't believe her. Even though she knew her decisions were wrong doesn't mean anything. She knew they were wrong to begin with.

**_(And one by one the years of our lives stumble as, the moments pass.)_**

Pushing himself up from the wall he'd been leaning against, Tommy walked toward her and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Her teary eyes looked into his as he took her hands with his own. Changing Sadie's words that everyone was going to help her get through this, "I'm going to help you get through this."

**_(So please hold on.)_**

He was going to be there for her.

For the first time in the recording booth tears finally escaped her eyes,_ "Please hold on."_

Losing all sense of self control she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_(**So fall asleep with the windows open.)**_

His arms slowly went around her, hating that they had to be apart in a time when she needed him most. It was what they had to do though.

**_(Come to me with the worst you've said and done.)_**

The slow silent tears that she bravely held onto before were nothing compared to what leaked from her eyes. She gripped the back of his shirt, as her head dug into his neck, trying to quiet her cry.

**_(You'll close your eyes and see me!)_**

"Shh," he soothed, running his hands up and down her back.

In the recording booth_, "A little death makes life more meaningful." _Wasn't her life supposed to be great being a famous music artist?_ "I stand no chance at a—ll!" _

After everything he had put her through, she was still sad he was dead. At one point in time, even though no one else would agree, he was her friend.

That night, everyone decided to stay with her. Sadie and Kwest slept in Sadie's old room while everyone else crashed downstairs. Tommy slept peacefully on the couch, as Speed and Kaiden fell asleep curled up in the big armchair.

**_(Please, sleep my darling, sleep.)_**

Jude overlooked everyone downstairs from the staircase. Walking in the room, Tommy was the only one who caught her eye as he slept on the couch. She took the blanket off the back and gently covered him up.

**_(Please, sleep my darling, sleep.)_**

Seeing as he didn't stir calmed her. The last thing she needed was him waking up, yet it was what she wanted more than anything at that time. She slowly leaned down and kissed his forehead before making her way back up to her bedroom.

**_(So fall asleep with the windows open.)_**

From her bedroom window she looked out at her street, the street she had grown up on. What'd she do to get this fate? She used to be a happy kid riding her bike up and down the very street her eyes stared at.

**_(Come to me with the worst you've said and done.)_**

Now nothing's the same. Her childhood home was home to only her father, not her mother. Her best friend, and life-long neighbor didn't live next door anymore. She needed to make some changes.

_"You'll close your eyes and see me!" _her voice filled the recording booth. With her hands over her headphones she moved with the music._ "A little death makes life more meaningful. I stand no chance at a—ll!" _finishing the song, she heard the music return to its original beat as it faded away like everything else seemed to be doing.

**Second Commercial**

All of Canada knew. Everyone in Ontario paid their respects at a local memorial, and not one person in Toronto was oblivious that Jimmy Williams had died. Every night on the news he was still one of the top stories, however his drug addiction wasn't discovered a good three days. The day before the memorial service.

"And fans and loved one are still paying their respects to the young artist, Jimmy Williams, as you see behind me," the newscaster spoke, "Flowers are still brought and candles are still lit up every night outside the G-Major studios which will be opening for business tomorrow morning."

"Great." Jude replied while changing the channel.

"You shouldn't be watching that stuff Jude." Sadie commented as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to her.

"Why? It's just talking about him. It's not like they're giving free samples or nothing."

"Think that's funny?" Sadie asked quickly, not in the mood for Jude's humor on the situation.

"No." she monotonously replied. The channel surfing she had been doing was stopped as another news report on Jimmy was being broadcasted.

"—Williams, being the first Instant Star to go into the hip-hop/rap direction, shot his way to fame almost just as fast as Jude Harrison did." Clips of Jimmy during the competition filled the screen as the man's voice continued with the story, "Harrison and Williams also seemed to be pretty close after the hype died down about which artist was going to reach number one first, however spectators were wrong, and this musician was definitely cut short, way to soon."

The channel, yet again, changed as Jude's head flew in Sadie's direction, "How'd you do that?"

Sadie held up her own remote as she replied, "It comes in handy when the ball game's on." Jude lightly laughed. "It's good to see you laugh Jude." Sadie told her, "Really."

"I guess I've let everyone down."

"No." she corrected, "You made a mistake. It was a bad one, but you realized before we did, and that's the good part."

She shrugged, "I let Tommy down."

Sadie pushed herself out of the chair and moved next to Jude on the couch, "You didn't let him down Jude."

"He missed his hearing Sadie."

"And there's another one in the morning. It's all going to be okay." But Jude was silent. "Why don't you call him up and ask if he wants you to still go with him. I'm sure he'll say yes."

"He might of showed up to help the other day, but that doesn't mean he wants to talk to me."

"Jude this is Tommy. You guys might not be together right now, but you know he still cares about you. He listened just like I did. It wasn't your fault."

"But—"

"Call him, Jude." Sadie told her while grabbing the phone off the side table and handing it to her, "Seriously. Kwest is gonna be home and I gotta run some ideas over him and you don't need to add stress to your situation right now."

Jude smiled, "I'm not recovering from a heart attack, Sades."

"Go call him, Jude."

Standing up, "If he says no, you realize I'm gonna be depressed—"

"You turn that into a drug joke, I'm going to seriously knock you out." She interrupted, as Jude only smiled, knowing her sister cared, that the people who she thought were starting to leave her, did care.

Tommy and Jude sat side by side in the quiet courtroom waiting for the judge to return with his decision. Porchia was sitting opposite of them with Joseph by her side, and to Porchia's surprise, her side of the courtroom was barely filled. Her parents were seated right behind her, along with a few unfamiliar faces, but Darius sat proudly on Tommy's side. Kwest and Sadie had shown up too, to support him through a time that must be killing him inside, and Speed and Kaiden also came to help him out as well.

All that was visible on Tommy's face was a sea of emotions; mostly sorrow and fear, and it tore Jude up seeing him like that. Knowing Darius was right behind them, she only watched Tommy through the corner of her eye, only looking fully at him every once in a while.

When the judge entered the small whispers in the back of the room stopped and everyone's focus went straight to him.

Tommy sighed heavily as he stood up, Jude quickly following his actions as Porchia and Joseph stood up as well. After debating in her mind whether or not to do the action she had in mind, she came to a decision. Darius would just have to understand. As they stood there, watching the judge set his glasses on and get himself comfortable, Jude reached for Tommy's hand and held it tightly, assuring him that she was there.

"Thank-you." He whispered while looking down to her.

A throat was cleared at the head of the room as the judge took a seat. "I have to say, this wasn't an easy decision. I, for one, would think any father in the world who wanted to keep their daughter would show up for the hearing,"

Tommy's head dropped as Jude tightened her grip on his hand, trying to tell him she was sorry. If Julie stayed with Porchia she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"However," he continued, "seeing as Mr. Quincy under no circumstances could make it, I am issuing a postponement for this hearing. The clerk will present you both with dates to a new hearing. Court is dismissed." He concluded as the gavel hit the sound block.

Small conversation broke out in the room as Kevin patted Tommy on the back, "Don't sweat this Tom. We're gonna win this okay?"

Tommy nodded his head as his hold on Jude's hand stayed. "Yeah." He said totally unconvincingly.

"I suggest you make this next hearing Mr. Quincy." The judge advised as he stepped from his bench.

His return nod was trembling, as was his entire body. He was afraid, and the fear was all Jude could see.

"Hey," she began, trying to get his attention, "Don't be so scared. I'm here okay. I told you. They aren't taking her away."

"Okay." He replied with a more steady nod. "Okay," he convinced himself as Jude bravely stepped into him. His arms didn't hesitate one second to embrace her, and Darius didn't say anything to them. Tommy needed every ounce of comfort he could get.

"Tommy," Rachel spoke, causing him and Jude to look her way, "We got this won alright? Be cool, Porchia's got no case on you."

"We're gonna win." He sounded confident. Looking over the faces that stood around supporting him he even felt confident.

Jude saw Darius eyeing her and began to loosen her embrace on Tommy, but she didn't let him go. Her eyes looked up, just as Tommy looked down to her, and for the first time in a long time he smiled at her.

"We're gonna win." She told him, and that was all he had to hear. Just to know that everything will be okay, and his life won't keep falling apart.

* * *

Okay, little note. The scene where Jude took acid was cut short. I didn't want to go into detail on that. It's a real dangerous drug and I didn't want to go into everything that happens while on the drug and I **_highly_** recommend not to take it.

Alright, we're at mid-season right now, and since the spoilers I gave you earlier were only for the first half, here's the rest of the season. So if you don't want to read, just skip this next part, even though nothing's revealing. It's just a few quotes, the episode titles and the songs that Jude's going to sing.

**Tommy:** _Jude! Jude, wait! Stop!_

**Porchia:** _That's why I turned to you. I'm sorry how it turned out in the end._

**Jude(singing):** _Lets slit our wrists and burn down something beautiful._

**Darius:** _I know about you and Jude._

**Kaiden:** _If I get drunk enough I'll fight your dog!_

**Jude:** _I guess this is good-bye?_

**Speed:** _Have you guys seen Kaiden?_

**507 : House Of The Rising Sun**  
_A song by The Animals._  
_Song: Reflection Christina Aguilera_

**508 : We Like To Party**  
_A Vengaboys song.  
Song: Anything But Ordinary Avril Lavigne_

**509 : Surfacing**  
_A Slipknot song.  
Song: No, It Isn't Plus 44_

**510 : Family Reunion**  
_A Blink-182 song.  
Song: Truly, Madly, Deeply Savage Garden_

**511 : Tonight I Wanna Cry Part One**  
_A Keith Urban song.  
Song: Slipping Away Sum41_

**512 : Tonight I Wanna Cry Part Two**  
_A Keith Urban song.  
Song: Love Song Pink _

_  
This is just a little preview of what I'm working on with the season six promo's. I'm only doing this once with season five to show you what I got goin' on. Not too big of a change, you're just getting a little more info on what to expect in the next chapter. I'm not doing it throughout the rest of this season, just this one chapter to give you, I guess a sneak peak._

**507**

**_House Of The Rising Sun_**

**With her recent drug problem discovered, Jude's starting over.**  
_"My own place?" Jude asked, as Tommy and Sadie simply nodded._  
**But will starting over really help at all?**  
_Looking around she couldn't help but feel even more alone at the empty apartment surrounding her. "Tommy," she breathed out but no one was there to respond._  
**Reality has come to slap Jude right across the face.**  
_"It was just a nightmare Tommy." She explained with the phone to her ear._  
**And she doesn't even think taking drugs was her worst choice.**  
_"I miss you." He confessed.  
"Stop." She quickly replied. They couldn't go down that road. Not right then. Maybe not ever._  
**Getting over something never seemed so hard… until now.**  
_"Must, I, pretend that I'm, someone else, for all time? When will my, reflection show, who I am inside?" and at that moment, no ones eyes were more focused on her than Tommy's._


	38. House Of The Rising Sun

_Okay, big note here. I'm sooo sorry, I haven't posted this sooner. This last week has been so crazy. A friend of mine got kicked out of her house, and has been crashing at my place. I was also trying to get two chapters out at once, so the next chapter definitely will be out like within the next 48 hours, 'cause I got a Pirates of the Caribbean party tomorrow night and we're decorating the outside of our house all day tomorrow, so I think I'm pullin' an all nighter. Sunday maybe?_

_About the last chapter, wow. Your reviews were great, and I honestly wasn't expecting that to be one of the better chapters. Same with this one. It's more a transition chapter. Next one's her birthday, and it's pretty good, I think, so you guys should like that one._

_Okay, a side note. There's a phone conversation and it's real similar to "Lips Of An Angel" and it wasn't planned like that lol. I tried to make it as less like that as possible, but it kinda didn't work lol. And there's a skit I purposely put in there from a Roseanne episode. I watched it and pictured Kaiden, so I had to put it in. You guys might not think it's funny, but I'm a big Roseanne fan, and couldn't resist lol, so yeah. I think that covers everything. I'll get 508 out as soon as possible._

* * *

"_House of the Rising Sun" is a song by The Animals._

"_Reflection" is a song sung by Jude; originally by Christina Aguilera, **I did not write it.**_

"_Always Late" is originally titled, "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" and is performed by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Fall Out Boy, **I did not write it.** I **did** edit the song._

* * *

**507**

_House Of The Rising Sun_

"No, she's still sleeping." Sadie said into the phone as she passed behind the couch on which Jude was sleeping. "Well it's only eight, you're askin' for a miracle here."

She took a seat in the arm chair beside the couch, "Alright, I'll wake her." She listened as the person on the other end replied, "Okay, see you in an hour. Bye."

Clicking the phone off, she walked over to Jude, "Jude," she whispered while gently shaking her, "Jude."

Moaning at the want for more sleep, Jude pulled the blanket farther over her shoulders as she rolled over to face the back of the couch.

"Come on. Tommy's gonna be here in an hour, get up." She told her, knowing that would wake her up.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_When me and Sadie were little it used to be a race every morning to who would wake up first._

"What?" she mumbled out, eyes still closed.

"Just get up." Sadie instructed as she made her way upstairs.

_The one who woke up first had the glory of waking the other up._

"Why's Tommy coming here?" she asked while sitting up. After a few seconds of no response, "Sadie?!"

"Just wake up." She repeated from upstairs.

Annoyed and not seeing what else to do, she got off Sadie's couch to go get dressed.

_When we woke up each other it normally involved scaring or what we liked to call it—since Mom wouldn't allow us to scare each other—"surprising" the other._

Nine o clock rolled around as Tommy showed up at Sadie and Kwest's door. Both girls sat in the kitchen as the ringing of the doorbell entered their ears.

"Alright, that's Tommy." Sadie informed Jude who just sat lazily at the bar stool spreading peanut butter over a piece of toast. "Come on."

Scooting off the stool, she grabbed her cup of orange juice and toast as she followed after her sister, "Will you tell me _now_ where we're going?" but Sadie didn't reply.

_There were a thousand times I can remember dreaming of something and all of a sudden hear Sadie yelling in my ear, scaring—surprising me half to death. My wake up calls weren't so innocent either. _

Jude, Sadie and Tommy followed behind an older woman into a small living room.

"So," the woman spoke, "What do you think?"

Jude raised her eyebrows in thought, "I don't know. This was all just kinda dropped on my shoulders just now."

"I completely understand. Would you like me to leave you three to talk?"

Continuing to gaze around the apartment, Jude nodded her head, "Yeah, please."

With a friendly smile and a polite nod, the woman left the room and stepped outside.

"So," Sadie began, "What do you think?"

"My own place?" Jude asked as Tommy and Sadie simply nodded. "It's nice." She commented, making her way toward the kitchen area, "Not too big, not too small."

"I checked the building out." Tommy cut in, "It's a real nice place and a great new start."

Jude nodded, agreeing with him, "Yeah."

"Kwest and I are only twenty minutes away and when we move into the new house it's ten minutes up the street."

"And my place is right around the corner up the hill." Tommy added.

She took a seat at the bar, "I _do_ like it, it's just… I'm gonna be all alone by myself here."

"Hey," Tommy sat next to her, "I'm a simple ten numbers away."

"Me too, Jude."

_Never once in my life did I think Sadie would wake me up with a surprise like this._

Looking around she came up with a decision, "So…" she paused while a sigh escaped, "When do I start to move in?"

Tommy smiled as he patted her knee, "This is gonna be good for you, girl."

"It's going to be better now. It really is." Sadie added as she joined them.

_A good start in a new home? I guess it's not the worst surprise in the world. I think I **am** going to be okay._

**Opening Credits**

"Where do you want this?" Speed asked, holding a box full of tapes and records.

"Uh," she looked over her shoulder as she set down the cups she was putting in the cupboards, "Just put them in my closet."

He nodded as he departed toward her room, passing Kaiden along the way.

"Do you know how cool this is gonna be?" Kaiden told her as she plopped down on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"No adults. Parties. I mean you didn't think of that?"

"It's not like the rehearsal space isn't unsupervised."

"True, but I mean it's not like the best place to throw a party. This place is an actual home."

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Speed asked as he re-entered the front room, "The rehearsal space is perfect for parties. It's not too nice; ya got a kick ass live band, nothing there to worry about breakin'. It's perfect."

"Okay so my argument sucks," she responded, "But still Jude, I mean, you should throw a… a house warming party."

"Yeah?" she questioned with a sarcastic grin, "Alright, what should I put on the invitation? New apartment, come party and trash it? Or welcome to my new home, bring your best pair of mud covered shoes and a hot new DVD." Speed let out a laugh as Kaiden rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal of throwing a party?" Jude asked, "You act like I'm the only one you know who doesn't live with their parents."

"Yeah. She was the last one to move out, dude." He turned to Jude, "Couldn't break away from the 'rents."

"Ha, ha." She fake laughed as she shoved Speed, "That might make sense if I hadn't been staying at Tommy's for eight months. Except the past seven weeks." Jude looked to Kaiden, "You do realize your knight in shining dork-wear has his own place?"

"Like they know how to throw a party," she responded while standing up and getting back to work.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, quickly following after her.

At G-Major, Tommy stormed into Studio A, dropping into his seat and rolling to the soundboard.

"Why not Tommy?" Rebecca wined.

Annoyed, "Do you really want to go over this right here?"

"Well seeing as this and the restaurant across the street are the only two places we go, why not?"

He groaned as his head went back in aggravation, "You want me to take you out?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as if she'd been waiting for him to catch on for forever.

"Alright." He told her. "Alright, tomorrow I'll take you out. Your choice."

"Thank-you." She told him, but their conversation was interrupted as Sadie popped in.

"Hey Tommy have you seen Kwest?" she asked, looking past Rebecca like she wasn't even there.

"Uh, he got some call earlier. I thought he said it was Carol so his sister might be in town." He replied, ignoring Rebecca's stare, "Why? You guys have plans?"

"No. I called Kaiden to see how Jude was doing but her parents made her go home. Speiderman's in recording."

Knowing where she was going, "Jude's by herself?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go take her out somewhere and wanted to know if Kwest wanted to come."

"I'll go." He told her.

Sadie's gaze switched to Rebecca who had a pissed off look on her face.

"Well," she slowly spoke, "My car's outside so…"

Tommy stood up without hesitation. Looking to Rebecca, "I'll call you later."

A smile came across her face, "Okay babe." She told him as she stepped closer and laid a big kiss on him.

The impact caused him to back shuffle as he tried to break the kiss without making it look like he was. Her hands released his face as she gave him a sexy smile before silently turning to leave, swishing her hips on the way out.

Sadie's eyes were still bugged out as she watched Rebecca leave. Thinking it best she looked over in Tommy's direction and watched him stand there like he'd gotten slapped.

"Did that…" he began, but shook his head.

"Yeah…" trying to change the subject, "Uh, I don't want to leave Jude alone long, so… yeah, we should… go."

He picked up his keys from the soundboard, "We'll take my car. I told you before," they made their way out the door, "I'm not riding in that thing."

Sadie shook her head as she followed him out, "You're such a guy."

Boxes were still spread out across her living room, as Jude and Kaiden kicked back on the couch in Jude's apartment.

"It's weird though." Jude began, "I mean, Mom's been calling me every night since Tommy and I broke up. It's like… I don't know. She was that upset about our relationship she didn't want to talk to me at all."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, I'm sorry to say it, but your mom's real messed up. She isn't the world's best mom, I mean, all the stuff she's done to you. Taking off, getting married to someone you and Sadie hardly knew, all that crap."

Jude sighed, "She's my mom though."

"I guess." Kaiden replied. Her facial expression quickly changed as something flashed through her memory. "Oh! I know something that could cheer ya up."

"Yeah? What?" she asked gloomily.

"Wanna know why Eden's been outta the spotlight the past, like, six months?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Sure."

"The hoe got knocked up!"

Jude jaw dropped as she sat up, "By who?!" she asked, shocked.

"This is even more of a surprise." Kaiden responded as she sat up as well, "Someone you know."

"Someone I know?"

She nodded, "I'm thinkin' the hook up was out of pure depression and their luck sucked 'cause she got pregnant."

"Pure depression? Is that supposed to be a clue?"

"For the guy at least. I don't know if Eden was depressed, but I'm sure the guy was, seeing as what time it happened."

"Well what time did it happen?"

Kaiden stayed silent as she calculated it in her head, "She just gave birth a month ago, so it happened ten months ago, I'm guessing."

"Ten months," she muttered in thought. Slowly her eyes grew as her jaw leisurely dropped. "No way."

Kaiden nodded her head, "Way."

"Freddy?!"

"Freddy."

"Ew. What—how did they meet?" she quickly asked, "Wait, how do you know?"

"Mom took me to meet some of my cousins across town. One of them's good friends with the skank and told me all this gossip. Mainly she was bragging that she actually knew, so I went back and told her all the gossip about Speed and his girlfriend. She walked out of the room when I broke the news I was talkin' about myself."

Jude laughed, but quickly got back on subject, "So, how did Freddy and Eden meet?"

"If I remember right, Eden's brother was in a car accident and she met him at the hospital." She told her, "What's with him picking up his patients and stuff?"

Jude shook her head, "I don't know."

"Well, anyway, it was supposed to be this one night stand, but after the baby was born Freddy's been all helpin' her out and stuff, so I don't know where that one's going."

"Ya know, except for Jamie and Speed, she's gone after all my ex boyfriends?"

"She's a hoe!" Kaiden exclaimed, as if pointing out the obvious.

Jude chuckled as she moved her bangs from her eyes, "So is that how they kept her pregnancy out of the tabloids?"

"Stalker boy probably made house calls." She commented.

Jude laughed, but then they both fell silent. "What brought Eden up, again?"

"Just random gossip." She replied as her phone went off, "Speaking of random gossip, what does Speed want." She asked while flipping her phone open, " 'Ello, love."

Rolling her eyes, Jude stood up as the doorbell rang. She motioned to Kaiden she was answering the door, but Kaiden wasn't listening.

"You're in the hospital?!"

Jude froze. She listened carefully as Speed's tiny distorted voice came through the receiver. Seeing Jude was listening she hit speaker.

"No, no. I'm okay. It's Wally, but he's fine too."

"What happened?!"

"Jude?" came Sadie's muffled voice from outside the door.

Speed continued, "Relax, he only broke his arm. He's fine, we're all fine."

With that confirmation, Jude made her way to the door, still listening as Speed continued with his story. Opening the door, she found Tommy and Sadie on the other side, but before either could say anything she put a finger to her lips and all they could hear was Speed in the background on the phone.

"We were all just goofin' around and he tripped over Kyle's throne and landed on his arm wrong."

"He's okay though? Like it's just a broken arm?"

"Yeah, dude, I mean he practically snapped the bone in half, but he's not like dead."

"Alright, well you get back to Wally. Make sure he's okay."

"You know I can't stand that bone and blood and ick."

Tommy snorted in the background, "Speiderman's squeamish?"

"Who—Am I on speaker?"

Kaiden quickly turned the speaker phone off and walked off into the other room, "Not anymore."

Jude shook her head as she laughed. Turning toward Tommy and Sadie she couldn't help but let out another chuckle at the expression's on their face. "What?"

"I thought she was stuck at home?" Sadie asked.

"She was, until you called and informed her I was alone." Sadie quickly looked away, "I told you guys I'm fine. I'm gonna be twenty next month; I think I can live alone."

"Well, we worry about you." Tommy spoke up, "It's not the best time to be alone."

"I'm fine."

"Well, we're still takin' you out to lunch." Sadie told her, "Come on. We can plan the wedding."

"Aw, you didn't tell me this was part of the plans." Tommy wined.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd mind."

"He doesn't." Jude cut in, "He just wants to be a pain." She joked.

Tommy smiled, "Caught me."

After a little more small talk, the four made their way out Jude's door to Tommy's Hummer, but were rudely stopped.

"Hay!" came a voice from a lady who seemed to be about forty something.

Jude and Sadie looked over their shoulders to see who the lady was talking to while Kaiden took in her appearance, and Tommy just stood back. The lady must not have cared much about dressing up, seeing as she was in a bathrobe with curlers in her hair.

"Sorry are you talking to us?" Jude asked.

"Ya see anyone else 'round?" she spoke in an old hillbilly accent.

"That don't mean nothin'," Kaiden answered, "I mean, you could be schizophrenic and we wouldn't know the difference."

"Well aren't you rude?" the lady spat back.

"No… Rude would've been answering you the first time if you were talking to yourself. That's interrupting."

"Kaiden!" Sadie whispered to shut her up.

"Who are you anyway?" Kaiden asked.

The lady took a few more steps toward them. She removed her cigarette and tossed it to the side into the dirt, "I'm the welcome wagon."

Kaiden snorted. "You?"

"Yea'. Me." she said with attitude while pulling out a flask, "Welcome, welcome, welcome."

"Got a few addictions here I see."

"Now, aren't you jus' a lil ball o' comebacks?"

She laughed in her face, "What? Little ball of comebacks?" she looked over toward everyone else, "Man, I told Speed I shoulda wrote a book."

"Uh," Jude began, "not to be rude—" her statement was cut short of an outburst of giggles from the lady. Continuing, "Not to be rude, but we were just on our way out."

Turning her attention completely off of Kaiden and to Jude the woman smirked, and began to reply, but was cut off from her dog barking on the other side of the fence. The girls jumped at the loud barks, which caused Tommy to lightly laugh. Jude smacked him.

"Shud ep!" the 'Welcome Wagon' hollered over her shoulder as the rottwieler behind the fence stopped barking. "That's my daog."

"Ya daog?" Kaiden mocked.

"Yea' and if ya got a problem wit' 'er, maybe I'll let 'er lose."

"It's not the dog I got a problem with."

The dog barked again as another tenant who lived at the complex yelled out their window, "Shut that dog up May!"

"You shut your trap, Jimmy!" she hollered back.

At the mention of his name, Jude's head flew in the direction of the boy. Seeing her actions Tommy grabbed her hand and nodded his head toward the Hummer.

"Oh I din't offend you, did I?"

Catching on, Kaiden decided to get rid of this lady, "We gotta go Welcome Wagon."

"Good," she replied with her hands on her hips. "I din't wan'a talk to ya'll anyways."

"Go play fetch with spot over there." She responded, feeling Sadie direct her toward the parking lot.

"Fetch this." May tossed her flask at Kaiden who caught it, "You could use it." She told her as she turned toward her apartment. Mumbling under her breath, "Another bad neighbor."

Hearing May's comment, Jude sighed, already not feeling welcome. Kaiden quickly turned around to get the last word in, "And you better treat this _bad_ neighbor with the most respect or I'll be back!"

May turned around as her dog started barking again. "You get outta my hair and I'll treat your friend like everyone else."

Seeing Sadie's attempt at holding Kaiden back was failing, Tommy let go of Jude's hand to pull Kaiden along with them, silencing her from her next comment.

Opening her gate to her yard, May slapped her hand on a sign 'Don't Feed the Animals.' She looked over her shoulder to them, "And don't you ever feed my daog!"

Kaiden quickly looked back to May with an angry look on her face. Holding the flask up, "If I get drunk enough, I'll fight your dog!"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Tommy picked Kaiden up and held her over his shoulder. With the flask still in her hand she threw it in May's yard as Tommy quickly made his way to the parking lot with Jude and Sadie following behind.

After their long day out, Jude finally made it home. Walking into her apartment, both Sadie and Tommy's words echoed in her mind, but that still didn't help. She was still alone. Turning the key, she unlocked her door and stepped inside and just stood there. Looking around she couldn't help but feel even more alone at the empty apartment surrounding her. "Tommy," she breathed out but no one was there to respond.

Her entire apartment was cold as she wandered into the bathroom and only stared herself down.

"You're stupid." She said to herself with cold eyes. Eyes that held tears ready to drop, "You're stupid, and worthless, and don't deserve a second chance. You messed up your life big time. What were you thinking?" and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Continuing, "You weren't."

Her palms rested on the sink counter as she stared down her own reflection. A sob would come out and tears continued to run out of her eyes, as her world slowly crumbled around her; or so she thought. She didn't feel alone as if by herself, but alone as no one knowing who the real her was anymore.

She saw herself for the first time in months. Her true soul reflected back at her. The fifteen year old who wanted nothing more than to be some punk rocker, who has turned into a woman. A woman who's lost the love of a great man. A woman who's never **not** been true to herself. A woman who still has the little girl inside of her wanting nothing more than to keep living. Living like there was no tomorrow, and Jude knew that no one saw that in her anymore. The image was distorted and nobody could see that truly, she never once wasn't **not** true to herself before the last few months.

No one knew what she was about and as the thoughts and observations spread throughout her mind she was suddenly inspired, and like she did any other time she needed to express her thoughts, she went in search for her guitar.

Sniffling, she ran her hand under her nose while opening her closet and there it sat. She grabbed the strap with one hand and the fret board with the other and took a seat in the middle of the floor in front of her bed, setting a notebook and pen beside her for notes. She didn't have any idea where she was going with this. Her fingers sat on random frets as she aimlessly picked at indistinct strings, yet once an idea struck, she hit the strings on open note and softly began to sing.

_"Look at me, you may think you see, who I really am. But you'll never know me. Every day, it's as if I play, a part. Now I see, if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I can not fool, my heart."_ She quickly jotted down the verse on the notebook next to her, but didn't stop where her singing ended. Quietly saying the words aloud, Jude broke into the chorus on paper.

"Who is, that girl I see," her pen flew across the paper, "staring straight, back at me?" Pausing to think, she chewed on the end of her pen while wheels turned in her head. As an idea struck her pen crashed onto the paper, "Why is my reflection, someone I don't know?"

The pen sat on the pad as her guitar came back into her possession, deciding to continue the song with her acoustic. _"Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me? When, will my, reflection show, who I am inside?"_

The next day in G-Major things were a little weird between Jude and Tommy. She walked in and both avoided gazes from one another. Seeing him standing there with Rebecca just wasn't working for her and Jude couldn't keep her jealousy away, but refused to cause a scene.

With the song fresh in her mind from the night before Kwest had helped her set up, however they were interrupted when Tommy came in.

"What's goin' on guys?" he greeted while taking a seat.

"Umm," she began, "I think I cured my writers block last night."

"Oh, you got a new song?" Tommy questioned.

Kwest picked up the sheet of paper on which Jude had written the lyrics, "It's pretty deep, Tom. I figure it'll set Darius' mood off. Maybe he'll be happy again."

He reached for the paper that Kwest openly handed to him and looked over the lyrics as Jude stood back in silence. His eyes got bigger in some points, seeing as the song _was_ deep. "So what's your choice in tempo for this?"

"I just want a nice slow song, little guitar or mix a little piano in there. I outlined where I'd want the music to pick up."

Tommy nodded, "Well go on in there, and I'll work it out from here."

"Alright," and she disappeared through the door into the studio.

Like Jude had described, the background music entered into her headphones and she couldn't hide her smile that Tommy knew exactly what she was talking about.

_"I am now,"_ she began, _"in a world where I, have to hide my heart, and what I believe in. But someho—w, I will show the wo—rld, what's inside my heart, and be loved for who, I, am."_

The music picked up slightly as she started on the chorus. Her eyes closed as she sang her heart out, _"Wh—o, is that girl I, see, staring straight, back at me? Why is my reflection, someone I—I, don't know? Must I, pretend that I'm, someone else, for all time? When, will, my, reflections show, who I am, inside?" _and at that moment, no ones eyes were more focused on her than Tommy's.

He couldn't help **but** see who she was inside. A scared lonely girl who he loved but couldn't be with. A girl who was hurting with no shoulder to cry on. A girl who he was lucky enough to see grow up into a beautiful woman that he couldn't see his life without.

With the song coming close to its end the music hit it's highest as the last verse hit. _"There's a heart, that must, be free, to fly! That bu—rns, with a need, to know, the rea—son's wh—y! Why, must we all, conceal? What we need, how we feel? Must, there be, a secret me, I'm for—ced to hide? I, won't pretend, that I'm, someone else, for all time. When will my reflections show, who I am insi—de?!" _her voice held the note as the music quickly slowed down and came to a quick small stop.

She lowered her voice as the slow music she described to Tommy re-entered her ears. _"When will my, reflections, show, who I am, inside?"_

**First Commercial**

Tommy pulled up in front of Rebecca's apartment and slowly walked up to the outside complex. He clearly didn't want to be there, especially after that song Jude wrote, but he couldn't do anything else. Finding apartment A4, he hesitantly knocked on the door and a few seconds later Rebecca opened the door and Tommy couldn't believe his eyes.

It was February and she was dressed for July. Her skirt was short, and her shirt was skin tight. Tommy knew this girl was trying to get in his pants, but believe it or not; he wasn't that easy.

"Uh," he stuttered, "You ready to go?"

She flashed a flirty smile, "Uh huh." And she stepped outside, closing her apartment door. There was no turning back as she took his hand and walked toward the car.

Not to anyone's surprise, Rebecca drove Tommy to a dance club, the last place he ever wanted to be with her. However, time flew by, and at ten o clock, when Tommy planned on taking her home, that's what he started to do.

He sat impatiently at the bar, checking his watch every few seconds, but when she finally showed up, he wished she hadn't. Stumbling toward him she giggled insanely.

"Are you drunk?!" he quickly asked.

"Maybe," she giggled while holding onto his shoulder. "Let's go dance again."

"What'd you have to drink?" he asked, ignoring her last statement. "You said you were going to the bathroom."

"I did." She said all giddy, "I just had a few shots of te-qui-la first!"

Irritated, Tommy rolled his eyes and took her hand, "Come on."

"Alright! Lets dance!" she exclaimed.

"No." he told her, "No dancing. You're going home."

"Nu uh,"

"Yeah, huh." He mocked while dragging her out the door.

"I don't have _muy_ key."

He stopped walking. "What?"

She innocently shook her head, "Roommate has it. She's at the boyfriends."

"You don't have a copy?!"

"Nope,"

"You gotta be kidding me," he said under his breath. He looked her way and saw she was about to speak. Cutting her off, "Don't. Just—ugh—just come on. This just tops this night off." He told her while pulling her down the side walk to his car.

Jude sat lazily in the G-Major lounge strumming at her guitar, although she was interrupted when she heard laughing behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tommy walking in, holding **her** hand laughing at something **she** said.

She leaned up and whispered something in his ear and Tommy wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Confused, Jude sat her guitar to the side and began to walk toward Tommy and _herself. _Her journey was broken up, however, when Darius came through his office. Her gaze switched to him, smiling in Tommy's direction. Wondering why there was happiness instead of anger she looked back, but Rebecca stood in her place.

"No." she said and everyone's head flew in her direction. "Tommy! Tommy, I'm sorry!" she yelled and instantly felt herself being pulled away.

Looking over her shoulder she saw a big hole in the wall and her apartment on the other side.

"You did this Jude." Tommy's distorted voice told her.

She looked back at him, trying to keep her ground, "Darius, I love him!" her gaze stayed on Tommy, "Let me stay!" but she kept getting pulled toward the hole in the wall. "Please!"

"It's over Jude." Darius told her, "You'll never see or talk to him again."

"Stop!" she shouted as she became closer to her apartment, "Tommy!" and he dissolved away. "No!"

"Good-bye Jude." His voice echoed in the room.

Out of the quiet, Jude propelled out of bed. Her breathing was heavy and a small sweat was on her forehead. "My God," she breathed while placing her hand over her heart beat.

Trying to put the dream back together, Jude closed her eyes replaying it best she could in her mind.

"Tommy." She gasped. Looking around from her sitting position, her eyes landed on the night stand where her cell phone sat. Quickly she scuffled toward it, flipping it open and holding down 2.

Tommy laid on his stomach on the couch of his living room completely knocked out. A small fire was still going, the only light besides the moon peaking through the blinds to illuminate the room.

**I'm not standing alone, not standing around.**

His eyes popped open to his ring as he shifted quickly on the couch from the noise. He pushed himself up and grabbed his jeans from the floor, hearing the ring progress until he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he sleepily answered.

"Tommy?" Jude's tiny voice entered through his ears.

"Jude?" he rubbed his eyes to wake up. Glancing at the clock he read the time, "Jude, it's almost four in the morning, what's wrong?"

His voice made her heart ache, "I," she paused, "I needed to talk… to someone."

Her pausing made him suspicious as he listened how catchy her breathing was, "Are you crying?" he asked and a second later a small sob came through his end, "Girl, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I… I just had a bad dream." Her crying calmed down.

"What happened?"

"What?" she replied.

"In the dream. What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare, Tommy."

"You're crying, Jude. Tell me what happened." He told her, sounding caring.

A small smile grew on her face knowing he still cared. Even for a stupid nightmare at four in the morning he'd still be there to comfort her. "It was dumb." She started but didn't continue.

Tommy heard his bedroom door open and footsteps approaching.

"Tommy?" Jude heard through the phone. Her heart fell as the voice clicked in her head.

"Tommy?" Rebecca repeated from behind.

He looked over his shoulder at her but before he could say anything Jude's voice re-entered his ears.

"I should go."

"No." he quickly responded. "Just hold on."

"Who are you talking to?" Rebecca asked.

He ignored her question, "I'll be off in a minute. Go back to sleep."

"Tommy I'll just talk to you in the morning."

"No. Don't hang up, please."

Jude continued, "I didn't know she was over."

"Hey," he looked over his shoulder and saw Rebecca had gone back to bed, "Nothing happened, Jude."

"Tommy it's okay." She told him as a silent tear rolled down her face.

"No it's not. That date was her dragging me to a dance club to get herself plastered so something _would_ happen."

"Tommy—"

"I don't want that." He admitted, "I don't want _her_."

"Tommy," she sighed, touched at his words. Sorrow filled her eyes as quiet overcame the conversation and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I miss you." He confessed.

"Stop." She quickly replied. They couldn't go down that road. Not right then. Maybe not ever.

"Jude,"

"Please." She pleaded, "I can't…"

He sighed in defeat, "Okay. Okay, but don't hang up. We can still talk right?"

For a second she debated on whether or not to still talk to him, but her state of mind overpowered telling him no as she nodded and quietly told him, "Yea'."

"Competition for the Speiderman Mind Explosion?" Kaiden quoted from the newspaper in front of her.

The atmosphere in G-Major was antsy as the SME boys and Jude sat around Kaiden while she read the article.

"Seems that Toronto's new rising stars are the small pop-punk, four piece band, Silent Chaos. Their fan base has definitely grown since they released their demo and small garage shows are no more. Recently they signed a year contract with M&T Records who helped get their single, 'And I' into a regular rotation on many radio stations."

"So… why are we in trouble?" Kyle asked while looking at the paper from behind her.

"We're not. We're just the band closest to their genre so we're getting' compared." Speed explained.

"This so was not a good time to bust my arm."

"Dude, don't worry about it. I heard the single the other ay. It's not that hot."

"You kidding me?" Kyle cut in, "The drum intro killed, the music break between the last two choruses' was catchy _and_ unique."

"Kyle," Jude interrupted, "Don't stress it."

"Who are these guys?" Wally asked, "The pictures aren't too good."

"Uh," Kaiden scanned for the names, "Oh, okay. Lead on vocals and guitar is Shane Jackman."

"Shane Jackman?"

Kaiden looked over her shoulder to him, "That's the kid we used to go to group with."

"Looks like it." He replied, eyes focused on the picture.

"You know him?" Speed asked.

"Me more than her." Wally answered, "Never knew he wanted to be in a band."

"Well who else is in the band?" Jude pried as Kaiden looked back to the paper.

"Zack Corey on drums, Leon Michaels on bass and back up vocals, and Trevor Bishop on rhythm guitar."

"Ya know, I can probably get Shane to cover for me for a while." Wally commented.

"What?" Speed and Kyle said in unison.

"How do you expect me to play? I can't even pick a guitar up, how do you think I'm gonna move my fingers up the fret board?"

"We just don't perform." Jude told him, "We're not gonna replace you."

"Not permanently. Look, it won't look bad—it might even _boost_ popularity for more fans."

"How do you figure?" Kyle asked.

"Their band is promoting right now. If Shane agrees, their fan base will collide with ours and there wouldn't be any tension between bands. It wouldn't look like we're competing."

"Whoa, slow down, dude. You're serious?"

"Yeah, Wally," Jude added, "It's not that big of a deal that we can't perform for a while."

"Three months, Jude."

"Oh, good Lord." Kaiden spit out, followed by Jude elbowing her.

"Look," he continued, "I'll call him up. We have a lot of important gigs coming up. By the time I get this thing off we'll be packin' up for tour a month later."

"But he plays the guitar," Kaiden pointed out.

"Yeah, dude. _You_. Play, _bass_." Speed slowly said.

"He knows how to play. He taught me."

Jude's eyes grew, "Really?"

"I'm gonna go call him." Wally said while sitting up and leaving the room.

"_I—I, won't pretend, that I—m, someone else, for, all, time. When will my, reflections show, who I am, insi—de?!" _The music died down to its original level. Closing out the song she carried out each word slowly,_ "When will my, reflections, show, who I am, inside?"_

The music faded away as Kwest gave her a thumbs up, "That was great."

"Think Tommy will care that we changed it?" she asked as she took her headphones off and made her way to join him.

"Nah. I'm sure you'll have to take a few more takes, but the faster tempo and higher beat toward the end is real great."

She nodded, agreeing with him as she spun around in her chair.

"You two fighting or something?"

"No." she responded quickly. A little _too_ quickly. Sighing she knew Kwest knew something was up, "It's… I don't know. I just… I look around and I see you and Sadie getting married, Kaiden and Speed are stickin' together. Wally's been with his girlfriend since freshman year, and I'm… I'm just sittin' here. Tommy's with Rebecca—"

"You know that relationship is nothing but—"

"I don't care."

"Jude—"

"Really. I mean, I told him to go for her. I told him to call her."

"And I did." Came Tommy's voice.

Jude and Kwest quickly looked over their shoulders to see Tommy standing in the doorway.

"Don't worry; I only heard you told me to call her." He clarified. "So Kwest, you _now_ know it _was_ against my will."

"Tommy," she pleaded.

"Shane's here." He informed her. "Studio B."

"Oh… Alright thanks." She replied while standing up and leaving the studio.

As she exited Tommy looked over to Kwest, "Chances of you tellin' me what you guys were talking about is slim?"

"Yeap."

"Alright." He nodded, turning to follow after Jude and leave Kwest to mix the song.

In Studio B, Jude watched from behind the glass as Speed and Kyle played along with Shane.

"Why's he playing guitar?" Jude asked.

Darius exhaled, "I'm still trying to see what he can do," he began, "The kid knows what he's doing."

"We don't need another guitarist though."

"Why do you think Silent Chaos is runnin' up ratings?" he asked as Jude only shrugged, "Chaos **is** going to overpass SME—not _you_ and SME, but them as a solo group."

"What?"

"Two guitars Jude. More riffs, catchier tunes. Speiderman can't play a guitar solo and keep the rhythm part of the song up."

"That doesn't mean anything. I mean look at Green Day—"

"Has a back up guitarist now."

"But they were a good group with just Billie Joe on guitar."

"Depends on the music. The popular music right now on the streets is four or more piece bands."

"Darius—"

"I'm not saying a three piece band won't sell, but they aren't hot right now." He looked back at the boys, "I gotta keep my artists platinum, and this kid could be a good asset to SME."

"Wait—he's in Chaos, he can't—"

"Listen." He cut her off. Flipping a switch, the boy's voices entered through the speakers.

"I thought Chaos was your idea?" Wally asked.

Shane continued tuning his guitar, "It was. I put everything together. And I, was all me. I laid down the drums, bass line, guitar riffs, and Leon takes all the credit. He's in the front of the pictures, his name's first and I'm just there."

"Jealous or somethin' dude?" Speed asked sarcastically.

"Looks like Speiderman isn't too happy with him." Tommy commented.

Jude looked over her shoulder unaware he was there. He gave a small smile, but Jude quickly turned away. She couldn't let that smile go to her head.

"Speiderman wants to stay the star." Darius replied.

"I'm not so sure I'm likin' the idea of adding another person to the band."

"No one's joining the band, Jude." Tommy told her, "Jackman's gonna play for Wally till his arm's fixed. When Wally gets back on bass we drop him."

"Unless Speiderman can use him to our advantage." Darius told him.

"Don't I have a say?"

"Yeah. Go in there and play with them. Tell Jackman to get on bass."

She nodded while passing by him and walking in to join the boys.

"This is Jude." Wally announced as Shane looked her way.

"Hi," she greeted.

He instantly stuck his hand out, "Shane." He introduced.

Shaking his hand back, "Nice to meet you."

Speed cleared his throat, "You come in here to play dude?"

"Uh, yeah." She replied, grabbing her guitar from its stand, "Which song are we playing?"

"They showed me 'Always Late'." Shane announced. Catching Jude's eye, "Wanna play that?"

Darius and Tommy watched the scene in front of them. "Seems Speiderman's the only one who's got a problem with him."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, keeping his eyes on the group.

"Jude isn't exactly icing him in there."

"Sooo…" Kyle cut in, "Always Late?"

Jude snapped out of her daze and looked to Speed and Kyle, "Yeah."

Nodding at her choice of song, Shane took his guitar from his shoulders and replaced it with Wally's bass.

"Alright." Kyle announced, "One, two, three—" and a quick drum roll broke in as Speed broke in with his guitar.

Standing in front of the mic, Jude kept her fingers steady on the right frets and at the appropriate time she cut in with her own guitar as Shane followed with the bass line.

_"I confess, I messed up. Dropping I'm sorry, like you're still around. And I know, you dressed up. Hey kid you'll never live this down." _

"He fits in." Darius commented.

Tommy stood back as they continued with the song. "You really thinkin' about addin' a member to SME?"

"Not when Jude's in the picture. I mean it brings up a lot of opportunities for them. The kid's creative, he can sing. With two guitars these kids will shoot up in ratings."

"I gotta agree with Jude. One guitar bands are just as popular."

"Well, it's their band, but I'm not gonna stay quiet. I'm lookin' out for them."

"Just remember. It's _Jude's_ band."

"It's her _back-up_ band. They've been working on their own album for a while remember?"

"So you want to start over and re-record all the guitar tracks so you can sell a few more demos?"

"I'm makin' them more successful."

"Whatever," he turned to leave, "I got a song to mix."

After seeing Tommy left, Darius turned his attention back to the band just as they finished. From the recording booth, Jude looked up to see a rather happy Darius. Smiling herself she turned to Speed for his own opinion. His expression was unclear, but in the end he just shrugged and looked in Shane's direction.

"You pass, dude."

Wally reached out and patted Shane's shoulder, "Almost as good as me man."

He laughed, "Thanks guys."

"You sure your band isn't gonna be mad?" Kyle asked.

"No. And if they do, then I'll tell them to start writing their own stuff." He replied, removing his bass from his shoulders.

"They really take credit for your stuff?" Jude asked, taking a seat next to Speed on his amplifier.

"Yeah. That's why I didn't hesitate when Wally called."

Jude only nodded her head as Jamie appeared behind glass as Darius made his way out. She caught his eye and waved hello, but instead of waving back he nodded his head for her to come to him.

"I'll be back." She said while leaving the recording booth. Closing the door behind her she looked to Jamie wondering why he called her in, "What's up?"

"Uh, I don't mean to put this weight on you, but Tommy just stormed outta here."

"Okay?"

"Come on. I know you know Darius is getting fed up with him leaving like this."

"He's cutting him slack. It's probably something to do with Julie."

Jamie stared at her like she was stupid, "You know it's about you."

"Jamie—"

"I know you guys aren't together, but the guy's goin' through a tough time."

"Since when do you care so much about him?"

"I'm doing this for _your_ own good. Not his?"

She let out a big sigh, "Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere out back."

"Man." She exhaled again while leaving Studio B.

Having a hunch she went through the back of the studios. What had Tommy in such a bad mood, she didn't know. Approaching the door she paused. If her hunch was right, and Tommy was on the other side of that door, she wouldn't know if she could handle it. Lets go out to the place where you first kissed the guy you're in love with. Again, she let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Tommy turned his head and his eyes sunk into her. His arms rested on the rail, and besides for the lack of rain and tears, it was her sixteenth birthday all over again. He watched her walk to him, but unlike what he did to her, she didn't stand beside him, but a few feet behind.

"You're not the only one who feels alone." He quietly told her.

Her expression dropped, for his words completely caught her off guard. He saw who she still was inside, and she saw him, even though she'd been denying it deep down.

"I'm scared, Jude." He went on, "I don't want to go through the rest of my life like this."

"Me either." She replied, "There's nothing else to do though—" he was about to cut her off so she raised her voice and spoke more sternly. "—We _have_ to move, Tommy."

"I can't."

"Tommy," she rested her hand on his shoulder, "I still want to be the person you can talk to. I still want you to be that person there that _I_ can talk to, too."

He fell silent, "Tell me what's going on." She asked.

"I'm in _love_ with you." Her face softened, "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Love me enough to let me go."

"Jude," he pleaded while turning to be standing in front of her.

"Please," and as those words exited her mouth, she swore Tommy wanted to cry, but he held it together.

"Okay," he said, and like they read each others minds both stepped into one another and held on like nothing could stop them. Both of their greatest wants were something they knew in their hearts they couldn't have.

**Second Commercial**

Coyote Ugly played on the television in Jude's apartment while she, Kaiden and Sadie lazily sat on the couch.

"I don't know why she didn't hook up with him sooner," Kaiden commented, "How many times you gonna find a boy that fine?"

"I'm tellin' Speiderman." Sadie joked.

"I'll tell him myself."

Jude cut in, "You make him sound like a God. There's a lot of guys hotter than Kevin."

"Well when you've been dating someone like Tommy, who wouldn't expect a comment like that?" Sadie responded.

"That new guy's pretty hott. In SME. The guy replacin' Wally."

"Kaiden, you're the last person to say that." Jude warned, "Speed's already not too happy about the guy."

"Wait," Sadie cut in, "Who are we talking about now?"

"Shane," Kaiden replied, "Good voice, good guitarist, _and_ good looks. He's replacin' Wally until Wally's arm's fine."

"How long's the cast gonna be on?"

"Three months." Jude replied.

Her jaw dropped, "Gees, what the hell'd he do?!"

"Snapped it right in half almost." Kaiden told her.

Sadie only rolled her eyes in response, "I don't _want_ to know what happened."

No one realized it as Jude dazed off and fell silent. The day's event with her and Tommy fresh in her mind.

"So, wait. When's your wedding again?" Kaiden asked, getting off the Shane subject.

"End of April. How many times are you going to forget?"

"Sorry. I'm a senior right now. I got a lot goin' on."

"Gees," her eyes widened. "I remember when I graduated… So, so, long ago."

"I'm just lookin' forward to the ten year reunion to be honest."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"I want to show up with a shirt that says, 'Myspace Has Ruined My Life'."

"Oh God," Sadie shook her head as Kaiden chuckled. Eyes landing on Jude, she saw the far off look on her face. "Jude?"

Kaiden looked to Jude just as she snapped out of her daze to look at them.

"Sorry. I'm just tired."

"You okay?" Sadie asked.

She only nodded, "It's… It's just been a long day. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"You sure?" Kaiden asked, suspecting there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Yeah." She stood up, "You guys can stay though. Finish up the movie."

Kaiden looked to Sadie who nodded that they _were_ staying. "Alright, well good-night."

"Yeah." Sadie added. "Night, Jude."

"Night guys." And she walked to her room.

"Tommy?" Kaiden asked.

Sadie nodded, "Tommy."

Jude walked out of her bathroom dressed in pjs. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her room. There were still boxes all over the floor and a lot of things still needed to be unpacked and to Jude, it just didn't feel like home. Since her and Tommy put everything away for real this afternoon, she couldn't help but want to drive off a cliff and disappear. Her eyes held tears but she didn't let them go. She caught her breath in her throat as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

Breaking her stance, she quickly walked to her guitar case. Since they put in Coyote Ugly, she'd been debating in her mind whether or not to do what she was about to do. Zippers unzipped, and compartments emptied. Guitars pics littered the floor around her yet what she was in search for wasn't visible.

"Where?" she breathed, "Where's my pills?" she asked herself, getting even more upset. That was her last stash. She didn't have any idea what had happened to them. Tommy.

She remembered him clearing all her stuff out with her. Never did she tell him she kept a bag in her guitar case, so he must have gone through her stuff without her.

Angry, she kicked the case to the side and collapsed onto her bed, digging her head into the pillow and finally letting her tears fall free

* * *

**508**

_We Like To Party_

**promo**

_It's Jude's birthday again, but it seems the birthday fairy has come to stir up some trouble this year. The press keeps digging in to see the truth to her drug addiction and everyone's shocked when Kaiden and Jude are found from their little disappearance from the party._


	39. We Like To Party

Yeah, so this was supposed to be out like two friday's ago, promised to be out two sunday's ago, and now three monday's later I'm finally getting it out. But honestly, I've never been busier. I had finals to study for, my friend didn't get to go back home til like a week ago, and when I finally did sit down to transfer what I had written to the computer, BAM power outage and I didn't get to save, so for the past like four days I've been typing this up in between last minute xmas shopping, working, and christmas related stuff. I'm lookin' forward to finally sleeping in tomorrow, but I'm not gonna give any dates to when I'm putting the next chapter out because it never gets out when I say it.

So, here it is. I don't go back to school til the third or forth, not sure, so there should be another update, but no promises.

Also I wrote a one shot about a month ago, and it'd be cool if you guys checked it out. I have another one laid out, but this is what I'm more dedicated to, so no worries.

And Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

_**WARNING:**The Following Material May Not Be Suitable For Children Under 14. References To Illegal Drugs Are Brought Up. Please Don't Act On Anything You Read & If You Have Any Questions Or Comments Please Talk To A Parent, Friend, Adult, Or Teacher._

"_We Like To Party" is a song by Vengaboys._

"_Anything But Ordinary" is a song performed by Jude; originally by Avril Lavigne, **I did not write it.**_

"_Birthday" is a song by The Beatles._

**508**

_We Like To Party_

"You are gonna freak when you hear this!" Kaiden announced while walking into a small diner. A few stares fell upon her, but she didn't pay attention to them. Speed followed in a few paces behind her as they made their way to where Sadie, Kwest, Jude and Tommy sat.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_There comes a time once a year where it's a day completely dedicated to you. Your family and friends will usually join you in this celebration to make the day, a day you won't forget._

"Enjoy being late?" Sadie sarcastically remarked.

"Don't worry, _mom,_ I have a note."

"A note?" Tommy questioned while he and Jude scooted over for them to fit their chairs in.

"This." She simply answered while setting an issue of Solid in the middle of the table.

"Jude Harrison, Just Ordinary?" Jude read aloud.

_Since I can remember, none of my birthday's have been unforgettable. Whether it's me spraining my ankle in the ball pit at Chucke Cheese, missing my eleventh birthday because the chicken pocks decided to creep up on me, or even good thing's like meeting Sum 41 on my thirteenth, I never forget them._

"What is this?" Kwest asked, watching Jude pick up the magazine to find the article.

"Online poll, questioning if Jude and Jimmy were together of not."

"What?" Tommy asked a little too quickly. Everyone looked in his direction to his little outburst. "I didn't hear you." He obviously lied.

Kwest only shook his head as Kaiden continued.

"_Anyway_, I guess the internet put together some poll to see just how close you and Jimmy were. If you did drugs, if you wouldn't go near them, if you knew what they were."

Jude looked away from the magazine, "If I knew what they were?"

"Surprisingly dude, some people picked that."

"There's the article." Tommy pointed out. "The Ordinary Rocker."

_However, the past four birthday's I've celebrated are all one's I can never forget. Getting dumped on live TV, being locked up with someone I couldn't stand, actually being happy on my eighteenth, despite my mother not being around, and oh, who can forget last year, when my boyfriend beat up my best friend and got knocked out by my ex?_

Jude quickly followed Tommy's finger and read what it had to say, "Jude Harrison into drugs? That was our question and on last weeks online poll, we got our answer. The truth to Williams, _the latest Instant Star winner's,_ drug life came out just a week ago and anyone could point out that he and our original Instant Star were pretty buddy-buddy—maybe even more than friends?

"Seeing as Williams life was all about the pills, people came to wonder if Harrison ever joined in on his fun _trips_, and _numbing _atmosphere, but the readers disagreed. The published poll's results showed only fourteen percent thinking she was into drugs; twenty nine percent say she experienced at least some things; fifty three percent said she'd never go for drugs; and four percent chose that she didn't even know what drugs were."

"Told ya." Speed spoke up, but Jude's glare silenced him as she looked back to the article.

"Some readers commented that Harrison is,_ 'too ordinary to live a rebellious life, that drugs hold.'_ or '_She isn't the kind of person to fit into that lifestyle.'_."

"Ordinary?" Jude questioned.

"Jude," Sadie started, recognizing the tone in her sister's voice, "Don't—"

"I'm—I don't—ugh!"

_Take a look at my life. My birthday's alone would exclude me from an ordinary life. I mean, come on, how many people get chicken pocks on their birthday?! How many people have to watch a home movie of their party with chamomile lotion all over your body and pot holders over your hands so you won't scratch yourself?_

"Hey, ignore it." Tommy told her.

"Yeah," Kaiden added in, "we all know you ain't ordinary."

"That makes me feel _way _better."

"Counterattack it then. Fight back."

"Fight back? What do you want me to do? Start my own poll?"

"Or write a song." Speed suggested, and seconds later her eyes lit up.

_And I think I just found the reason for Vincent Speiderman's existence. It really **is **possible for him to suggest things that make sense instead of stupid jokes and crazy lyric choices. What a wonderful early birthday gift!_

"Hey, Tommy," she turned back to him, "That show tomorrow D canceled,"

"Yeah…"

"I think I'm playin' now."

"Jude—"

Her chair scooted back, "It's broadcasted live right?"

"Yeah, but, come on. It's your birthday tomorrow."

"And I should be able to do what I want." She responded, "So if you'll excuse me, I have a song to write." And with that she left the table and left the diner, leaving Tommy shooting daggers at Speiderman for his suggestion, and Sadie smacking him upside his head.

"Ow!"

_Small get together for dinner has been crossed off the list. I'm ready to show Toronto just how **un**-ordinary my life really is._

**Opening Credits**

Her alarm beeped as Jude sat up, unaware of what exactly was going on. Letting the fact her alarm was going off register she smacked it off and read the time. "Eight-thirty? Why…" she shook her head while getting out of bed. The performance wasn't until eleven, but she decided to get up either way.

Stretching, she walked out of her room, but was instantly surprised at the sight in front of her.

"Happy Birthday!" came the screams from Sadie, Tommy, and Kaiden.

"Wha—You guys!"

"Surprised?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you guys get in here? She asked as her eyes fell on the coffee table where a big breakfast had been laid out. "You guys made me breakfast too?"

"Havin' a spare key comes in handy." Tommy announced while pulling out a birthday card. "Happy Birthday, girl."

Taking the card from his hand she gave him a warm hug, "Thank you," she told him, quickly kissing his cheek as they broke apart.

"Sadie said somethin' about 'J shaped pancakes,' but I didn't know what she was talkin' about so you got regular ones."

Jude lightly laughed, "You couldn't register they were shaped like a 'J'?" she asked as they took a seat around the table.

"Yeah. But that was kinda after I made 'em."

"Completely helpless when she volunteers to do stuff."

"At least I did volunteer." She added in her own defense while snatching a pancake.

"You guys really didn't have to do all this."

Tommy took a seat next to her, "It's your birthday. Of course we did."

"Yeah, or else we'd have heard about it till next year." Sadie added in.

"Would not." Jude replied through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Would too." Tommy mocked in her tone.

Hitting his arm to act offended she asked, "So you are the ones who set my alarm early?"

"Guilty." Tommy answered.

Kaiden picked the guitar resting against the couch up and set it in her lap, "How'd that song turn out?" she asked as she began to strum random chords.

"Eh," she answered with a shrug, "I got the lyrics down and the main parts of the music on guitar."

Tommy swallowed, "Why don't you play it?"

"Yeah Jude," Sadie cut in, "I never get to hear any sneak peaks anymore."

"I don't know. I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone."

"One verse then?" Kaiden compromised as she hit a quick combination of notes, "Whoa…" she said after hearing the guitar portion through her own ears, "That was cool." Playing it again, the whole room focused on her amusement.

"Ya know… That could work." Jude announced.

"Work?" Sadie questioned.

Jude sat up and walked off to her room.

"Just put me in the band."

Jokingly, "Yeah 'cause this is the what? Second intro you made up, or third?"

Tommy laughed at Sadie's remark as Kaiden gave her a 'whatever' look.

"Okay, lets try this." Jude re-entered, taking her original seat next to Tommy, with her acoustic in hand, "Play that and then just kinda blend in with me once I start to sing."

"You're gonna give us a sneak peak?" Sadie asked, hopeful.

"One verse." She compromised, "Alright, go."

Kaiden set her fingers on the frets as she hit the notes once, twice, and then Jude cut in with her own guitar after Kaiden reputations intro, _"Sometimes, I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep, it's my, lullaby. Sometimes, I drive so fast, just to feel the danger. I want to scream, it makes me feel alive."_

She picked up the guitar strumming a little as the chorus came into play. Tommy bobbed his head up and down, encouraging her on, as Sadie seemed to be enjoying it as well, and Kaiden just tried to keep up with her, catching on quickly to the melody she was playing.

_"Is it enough, to love? Is it enough, to breathe? Somebody rip, my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. It is enough to die? Somebody save, my, life. I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_

A band finished out their set on the stage at the park's festival. Booths and all sorts of stands were set up around the perimeter, but the majority of the festival's population gathered around the put up stage. Speed, Kyle, and Shane stood next to Jude in the middle of the crowd as some guy came up on stage to introduce the next act.

"Ready guys?" she asked as they only shrugged.

"Best we can be for a last minute get together."

"We'll be fine, Speed." Shane told him as their attention went to the man with the mic.

"Kaiden showed you the intro, so just go along with everything else. I know you guys will do great. You always do."

"And now, a last minute act. Birthday girl, Jude Harrison, is having a special show here at the park, with her newest song, so let's see what she has for us this morning."

"I think that's our cue." Kyle suspected as the four walked over to the steps and hopped on stage.

Jude instantly took the mic in her hands, "Thank-you." she replied, "This is called Anything But Ordinary."

"Well," the guy cut in with a smile, "Good luck with this."

"Thanks."

"Well, here you have it folks," he continued as Jude, and the Speiderman boys took their positions. "Jude Harrison, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

Jude looked in Speed's direction as she quickly finished adjusting his guitar strap. Taking the pic she held between her teeth out, she placed her fingers on the appropriate frets and listened as Speed began to pick at a nice variation of notes. A few seconds into the song Jude strummed her own guitar as she stepped to the mic and began to sing, _"Sometimes, I get, so weird_," she started as Kyle jumped in on the drums, lightly hitting a cymbal and his snare drum, _"I even freak myself out. I laugh myself, to sleep, it's my, lullaby."_

Speed continued, hitting a weird chord as Jude progressed with the song. _"Sometimes, I drive, so fast. Just to feel the danger. I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive."_

A small pause followed as the music tempo picked up slightly and everyone was playing their instrument, minus Jude who had let her guitar hang from her shoulder across her back. Continuing, _"Is it enough, to love? Is it eno—ugh, to breathe? Somebody rip, my, heart out, and leave, me here, to bleed. Is it enough, to die? Somebody, sa—ve my, life! I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary, please."_

As the second verse cut into play the music got back to its original beat as the crowd around her grew. Everyone came from all around the park as her song echoed across the playground. _"To walk, within, the lines, would make my life so boring. I want to know, that I have been, to the extreme."_

Speed stepped up to his mic whispering_, "Knock me." _

_"So knock, me off, my feet,"_

_"My feet." _he repeated for background vocals.

_"Come on now, give it to me. Anything, to make me feel alive."_

And the music picked up again, _"Is it eno—ugh, to love? Is it enough, to breathe? Somebody rip, my, heart out, and leave, me here, to bleed. Is it enough, to die? Somebody, sa—ve my life! I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_ Her hands gripped the microphone tightly, _"I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_

She quickly swung her guitar around to play everyone else as the bridge of the song came into play, _"Let down your defenses. Use no common sense, if you look, you will see, that this world is, a beautiful accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent, permanent, no way. I wanna taste it. Don't wanna waste it, awa—y!" _she carried the last note out as Speed hit fading notes in the background and for a second, it was only silence until Jude repeated the first verse.

"_Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh my self, to sleep—"_ Speed nodded his head toward Kyle to pick up the drum pace as the tempo slightly increased, _"—it's my, lullaby._

_"Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it eno—ugh to breathe? Somebody rip, my heart, out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough, to die? Somebody, save my life. I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_

The song came close to an end, but Jude kept her voice and optimism up like it never was ending. She didn't want to be characterized anymore.

_"Is it enough? Is it enough, to die? Somebody, sa—ve my life. I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_

The music slowed down and finally came to an end. Jude hummed a small, _"Ohhh."_ Before finishing with, _"I'd rather be, anything, but ordinary please."_

Speed quickly cut in with his intro guitar piece as Jude strummed open note on her guitar, letting the song finish.

The crowd cheered and applauded as the host made his way from the side of the stage up to where Jude was standing, "Whoa," was all he said before taking the mic, "You guys enjoy that?!" he asked as the crowd hollered even more.

Jude couldn't help but smile as Speed, Shane and Kyle made their way to join her by her side. "You pulled it off rock star." Speed whispered.

"Give it up for Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion!" he announced again, as the four walked off stage, waving out to everyone.

In the back of the group, Tommy and Darius stood back talking as the next act made their way on stage. She couldn't deny it was still habit going to see Tommy after one of her shows first, but when Rebecca came out of nowhere to stand by his side she couldn't help but want to knock her one right then and there. Stopping in her tracks she turned to leave, but Speed stopped her, and Darius' call for her did too.

"Jude!" he shouted, causing her to turn away from the curious look Speed gave her.

"Yeah?" she asked, making her way back to the three.

"That was hot, Jude! When'd you two write that?" he asked, looking from Jude to Tommy.

"All credit goes to her D. I'll just help produce it back at the studio."

Darius kept a smile on his face, "Well that song's getting recorded when you get back in the studio."

"_Back_ in the studio…?" she questioned.

"Uh…" Tommy stuttered, "Darius was being nice to give you the rest of the week off.. for you birthday."

"Really?" she asked a little shocked, "Thanks Darius."

"No problem. I mean I wasn't gonna have you miss your party."

Tommy's head fell, Speiderman's eyes doubled, and Kyle put his hand over his forehead.

"Party?" she questioned, feeling totally out of the loop. Turning to look at Speed she saw him shrug his shoulders.

"Surprise?"

Her eyes grew to match his size as she looked back to Darius, Tommy, and a rather distressed Rebecca. "You're throwing me a party?"

Slowly, "Tom's been buggin' me 'bout it for weeks…" his head moved in Tommy's direction, "However the word 'surprise' was never brought up."

Jude looked to Tommy, "You put a party together for me?"

His shoulders shrugged and the smile he'd been holding back came to surface, "Still finalizing the details with the whole thing, but yeah. Sadie's back at the apartment puttin' together your own _Hawaiian_ paradise."

"Oh, Tommy—" she threw her arms around his neck, "—thank you!"

For a second his eyes closed, soaking up the moment she was in his arms, but quickly opened them and broke the embrace. "We rented the dance hall out, whatever that big building is by the front office of the apartments."

"And when did you plan on informing me of this luau?"

"Well, I thought you'd get a little suspicious if I asked you to dress in a coconut bra and grass skirt," he joked, "so me and Speiderman were plannin' on droppin' the news on you on the way back to your place."

Looking back at Speed, "You guys really didn't have to do this. I was happy with just a small birthday dinner."

"Yeah, but dude, you need some excitement in your life. Live it up. Lets limbo and bob for coconuts like there's no tomorrow!"

"Bob for coconuts?" Kyle questioned, "Your mouth that big?"

"You know what I mean, dude."

She laughed while looking back to Tommy, seeing Rebecca link her arm around his. Ignoring it, "So when does this party start?"

"After lunch with your dad." He answered, "He's waiting in the parking lot actually."

"He is?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to see her dad waving in her direction, leaning against a car she didn't recognize.

"Happy birthday, dude."

"Is that… Is that car for… for me?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder then back at Jude, "Looks like it."

A bigger smile came across her face, "But I already have a car."

"Your dad probably wants you to catch up to Tom." Darius commented.

She looked back to her dad, "I'll see you guys later. Thanks again, so much!" Jude told them as she rushed over to her dad.

"Happy Birthday, sweety!" he greeted as she gave him a huge hug. "Here," the keys jingled from his grip as he broke the embrace, "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Do I ever." She replied, "but how… why'd you get me a car?"

"Well," he began, making his way to the passenger side as Jude hurried to the drivers seat. "Figured you didn't want to be driving a car almost fifty years old anymore. Thought it was time for an upgrade."

Jude giddily ran her fingers over the steering wheel as she overlooked the inside, "Dad, this is so awesome!"

"Thought, why not keep the spirit of your old car alive." He added while laughing at her amusement.

"This mustang is definitely sweet," she laughed along with him. "Thanks," she repeated, leaning over and giving him another hug.

"You're welcome. Now come on. Crank this baby up!"

Laughing, she stuck the key in the ignition and the engine started, "Oh, I love it!" she exclaimed as Stuart reached over and hit the radio, letting an all too familiar tune play through the speakers, _"You say it's your birthday! Well it's my birthday too, yeah! They say it's your birthday! We're gonna have a good time! I'm glad it's your birthday! Happy birthday to you!"_

The two laughed as Jude pulled out of the parking spot to try out her new Mustang with the Beatles playing, rocking them out.

Tommy, Darius, Rebecca and the SME boys stood there watching Jude pull out, seeing how happy she was with her gift.

"A new car like that… I wouldn't put Jude behind the steering wheel." Kyle joked.

"She's getting' better. Gotta admit to that." Speed replied, "But I see your point."

"Okay, kiddies, think it's time you three get set up back at the apartment?" Tommy asked as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Why not? We're right on it, dude." Speed told him, as he, Shane, and Kyle made their way to get their stuff.

"Well, I'll let you get to getting' ready to, T." Darius spoke.

"You gonna stop by tonight?"

He shrugged, "Sure. What kinda party would it be without me there?"

Tommy gave a smug smile as Darius patted him on the shoulder and also went on his way. Now, all that was left was the little receptionist clung to Tommy's arm. Clearing her throat, Rebecca got Tommy's attention.

"Yes?" he asked, irritated at her little ownership behavior over him.

"You threw her a party?" she asked, letting go of his arm only to cross her own over her chest.

He nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Couldn't her boyfriend do that for her?"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." He answered her, thinking she was off her nut.

Rebecca lightly laughed, "That's right. Must have slipped my mind."

"Okay, what's your deal with Jude?"

"It's not Jude, it's how you act when you're around her."

Tommy smiled, "You. Are. Crazy." He said, making his way to the parking lot.

"Am I Tom? 'Cause it sure seems like there's something goin' on."

"Nothing's going on. Now come on. I got stuff to do, and you still have a shift today."

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she followed after him, not saying another word, but letting her mind do all the work.

"What do think about Hawaii?" Sadie asked while filling the punch bowl.

Kwest smiled down at her as he balanced on the ladder, pinning the streamers to the wall, "Hawaii? I thought you had your heart set for Paris?"

Sadie shrugged back to him with a smile, "It _is_ a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

"I think I can pull off Hawaii."

"Really!?" she squealed as Kwest made his way down the ladder.

He smiled at her as his hands found a place around her waist, "Why not? It's not like you don't deserve it."

"You really _are_ too sweet." She told him while reaching for a lei on the table beside them and placing it around his neck.

"Yeah?" he questioned as she placed her arms around his neck, "This sweet enough?"

Interrupting their moment, the doors flew open as Kaiden fell inside, stumbling over herself. "Wow. That last step is a doozy it is."

Sadie's eyes widened, "Doozy? Kaiden are you drunk?!"

She looked up to Sadie through her sunglasses. "What? No!"

"So you tripping in here and using _doozy_, in your vocabulary is…"

"Me being stupid." She said in a serious tone. "Seriously I'm not drunk—where would I get the booze?!"

"I don't know, but your choice in wardrobe **will** not pass."

Kaiden looked down at her clothing. Jeans, a long-sleeved pirate shirt and her dad's windbreaker jacket. "What?"

"People are going to start showing up here in like fifteen minutes! Get your butt changed."

"I think fifteen minutes is a little over exaggerated," came Tommy's voice as he and Rebecca walked in. "Kwest, when'd you get laid?" he joked as Kwest's eyes just showed confusion.

Shaking her head at his stupidity, Sadie picked at the lie around his neck.

"Oh." He responded, "Yeah. It was Sadie."

"Wanna pass me one of those necklaces, babe?" Rebecca asked, hoping maybe Tommy would be more enjoyable if she too played stupid jokes as well.

"He doesn't wanna lay you." Kaiden spit out while handing a bag over to Sadie, "The rest of the lies."

"Well, my God, you remembered something!"

"My God, I did." She replied in mock tone. Turning on her heel she made way for the exit, walking past Rebecca flashing a smile and going through the door.

"Always a riot." Sadie remarked as the door Kaiden walked through closed.

Laughter still came through Jude and Stuarts mouth as the two made their way up to Jude's apartment. "Well dad, I had a really fun time." She told him while unlocking her door. "And I _love_ my car."

He chuckled, "Glad to hear it, kiddo."

"Kiddo?"

"Sorry. Gees, I guess turning twenty is a whole different ball game at what I can call you, ey?"

Walking in, "You bet it is." she joked.

On the back of her couch hung a grass skirt and a coconut bra with a note taped on one of the shells. "Oh God…" she laughed, "Tommy is not serious."

"I think you wear that over your shirt." He suggested, "It would work."

Feeling dumb, she looked back to her dad and smiled, "That works."

"Alright, well you should get ready. Have fun at your party." He said as he gave her one last hug.

"I will. Thanks for everything today. It was real great."

"I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked, making his way out the door and Jude only smiled.

The party down in the dance hall was moving along enjoyably. People played limbo, pin the monkey on the palm tree, and a few other party games spread out across the room. Guests drank from coconut cups and danced to the Macarena, but Jude just wasn't enjoying herself.

"You okay?" Sadie asked, bringing Jude out of her day dream.

"Huh?"

"Spacin' out there sis." She joked, but Jude only half laughed.

Shrugging, "I don't know. I mean, this whole party is great. You guys really went over your heads, but I think I just have too much on my mind right now."

"Feelin' okay?"

She nodded. "I just need a breather. I'll catch up with you later okay?" Jude informed her while walking off.

"What's up with Jude?" Kwest asked from the DJ console.

"Maybe a quiet dinner after everything that's happened is what she needed."

The party in fact was too much. Walking out the dance hall and across the apartment housing lawns she slipped her hands into the pockets of her shorts hidden beneath her grass skirt and let the past seven month go on replay in her mind.

"Think you guys can play that music any louder?!" came May's voice, but Jude wasn't in the mood for her.

"Sorry," she mumbled and May continued to rant on, but Jude just muted her out in her mind and opened the door to her apartment. Once inside she let out a huge breath she'd been holding in, and it didn't hit her until then that her door was unlocked. Someone was in her apartment.

Panic rushed over her as she grabbed a baseball bat she had hidden behind her front door in case of a burglar ever did show up. Slowly, she inched her way in through the living room, her ears open for any sound of noise, and then she heard it. Coughing. "Oh, God…" she breathed out as she carefully opened her bedroom door.

It was empty, but she saw her bathroom light on and never in her life had she been more afraid, and wondered why the hell she wouldn't just go get Tommy or someone. The bat was gripped tightly between her hands as she kept it high in a swinging position. Standing on the outside of the door she drew in a deep breath and kicked the door open, "Ahhh!" she shouted, to alert her intruder.

"Whoa! Jude, hey, hey, hey!" Kaiden yelled back as she tripped backwards and fell in the bathtub.

Jude lowered the bat as her eyes widened in shock, "Kaiden!"

"What?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What? What are you… Why are you in my bathroom?!" she demanded.

Looking around at the stuff that fell out of her grip from the fall she began to pick everything up, "I needed to get away from everything for a while, Jude."

Jude rolled her eyes, knowing she didn't mind that, but what caught her eyes next nearly gave her a heart attack. "Is that a lighter?"

Kaiden continued stuffing everything in her coat pockets, "No." she lied, keeping eye contact as least as possible.

"Look at me and tell me that."

"Why, Jude?" she asked, "I'm not lying."

"Whatever! I just saw it!"

"Then Jude, why you gonna ask if it was a lighter?" she asked with anger as she looked up at Jude.

"Oh, my…" she gasped, "Are you getting high!?" she whispered out.

Kaiden pulled the sunglasses resting on top of her head down to cover her eyes. "No." she lied again.

"This new lying habit has got to stop." She told her, but Kaiden had nothing to say. "What's in your pocket?"

"Noth—"

"Don't tell me nothing."

Irritated, Kaiden threw her hands in her pockets and pulled out a joint that had already been lighten, "I can't believe you took a hit!"

"Jude, I didn't! Do I look high, Jude?"

"Yes!"

"Look, Jude. Jude I was flushing it. That's why I'm in the bathroom, Jude."

"You realize in two sentences you've said my name five times?"

"Jude, I'm not counting." She told her, shaking her head like _Jude_ was crazy.

"Make that six." She mumbled. Rolling her eyes, "Come on," she took her hand, "Lets go find Speed."

"You don't want to try this?"

Seeing the seriousness in her voice, Jude was in shock. Kaiden was offering her drugs.

"Jude, this doesn't hurt you." She continued, "You're not going to get any lifelong disease, Jude."

Eyeing the joint Kaiden held in her hand she thought about it. Jimmy had told her about weed. The side effects and stuff about what happens. It didn't sound bad at all. "You sure?"

"Jude. I am. Sure."

For a few more seconds she only stared at the joint, then reached her hand out and took it. "How do I do this?" she asked, holding it like a cigarette between her fingers.

Kaiden stepped toward her and pulled a lighter out of her jacket pocket. "Put it in your mouth, Jude. I'm gonna light the end and you just inhale it, Jude."

"Hold it like this?" she asked while setting it between her lips.

"Jude, you got it. Now hold it there." Kaiden instructed. Pulling out the lighter she lit the end. "Inhale."

She did as she was told, and breathed in, although she barely tasted anything in her mouth so she kept inhaling as much as one breath could hold.

"Gees, Jude," Kaiden pulled the joint away, "Let it out, Jude."

And in one big breath, she exhaled all she took in, instantly breaking into a coughing fit seconds later. She kneeled over, continuing to cough, "I—" she coughed again, "—how did that happen? I didn't—" breaking into another coughing fit she sat on the edge of the bathtub, "—I didn't taste it in my mouth."

"Don't worry about it, Jude." She told her as she broke into a small laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked as her breathing became some-what steady.

Kaiden continued to laugh, "You take it like a bitch."

The beach boys played in the background as Speed snaked in and out of the crowd looking for Kaiden. Over at the front of the room, Kwest, Sadie, Tommy and Rebecca stood near the DJ console chit chatting and drinking from their coconut cups.

"Sadie!" he yelled, catching all of their attention as he maneuvered through the last group of people to reach them. As he approached, "Have you guys seen Kaiden?"

Kwest didn't take his eyes off the records as he continued to look for the song, "She was here about thirty minutes ago," he looked up as he found the disc, "She was looking for Jude."

He sighed as he looked over at Tommy.

Tommy looked around before realizing Speed wanted some answer from him, "What? I don't know anything."

"Usually when Kaiden and Jude are up to something you always get Jude and I get Kaiden, dude."

He sighed as he scooted off the table he was sitting on. Rebecca's hand went to his chest, "What?" he asked.

"Tom, she isn't your problem anymore."

"She never was my problem." he replied defensively.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean." she began, "Vincent do you really need Tommy's help?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "No. I guess not. I guess it was habit, him coming with me to get them outta trouble."

"See," she said turning back to an irritated Tommy, "No need to rush off."

"Sorry." he moved her hand off his chest, "I'm gonna go check on her, if you'll excuse me."

"What?"

Tommy ignored her as he headed toward the door, "Come on man." he said to Speed as the two disappeared into the crowd.

Watching Tommy walk away with Speiderman, Rebecca plopped down in the nearest seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Sadie couldn't help but laugh as she pouted.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca fired, annoyed at Tommy and taking it out on her.

"You're getting all upset for nothing."

"Mind your business."

"Excuse me, but Tommy **is** my business." She defensively replied, setting her drink to the side, "He's been all of our business way longer than he was yours."

"Fine. Talk to Tommy then. But don't talk to me."

"Whatever then. No use getting all upset over Jude." She responded, reclaiming her cup to drop the matter.

"This has nothing to do with that little skank." and that comment started it up again.

Sadie's eyes grew, "Excuse me?!"

Kwest took her by her shoulders and held her back, "She's not worth it."

Sadie let Kwest hold her back but that didn't stop her mouth, "Jude and Tommy always chose each other. That's something you'll have to put up with."

"Oh, go to Hell." She told her while turning in her seat to face away from Sadie and Kwest.

**First Commercial**

In Jude's bedroom, her and Kaiden both laid on the middle of the floor staring at the ceiling fan above them.

"I'm hungry." Jude announced.

"We can have birthday cake after we relax, Jude."

"Will people be able to tell?"

"I told you, Jude, we'll wear sunglasses. It's a luau!" Kaiden told her. After a few seconds of silence she asked, "How do you feel?"

Jude broke into giggles, "How do **you** feel?"

Now Kaiden joined her laughter, "I feel… I… I feel—whoa, do I feel!" and they both insanely laughed.

"Is—is it me," Jude began, "or can you see each fan blade swoosh by?"

"Where's the fan blade?" Kaiden asked, while whipping her head in Jude's direction, but she didn't receive and answer; only Jude's continuous fit of laughter.

Speed and Tommy came up to Jude's apartment number, "Thinkin they're in there dude?"

"Lucky guess." He pulled out the key, "Jude doesn't usually hide from the spotlight."

Speiderman only looked at him with the most idiotic look on his face, "Really?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Okay…" he single nodded, pushing the door open, "sometimes she does."

"Yeah. Like once a year, right? Dude," he followed him in, "this is the fifth birthday of hers you've known her, and of all but her eighteenth, she was lucky to please the people to stay for more than ten minutes, _if_, she showed up." He sneakily added in.

Tommy turned to face him with a some-what apologetic look on his face, but Speed only continued to talk.

"Last year she took off to kick your sorry butt out. On her seventeenth you two got locked up." He began, watching Tommy mouth sorry as the two made their way through the front of her apartment to her living room, "And who could forget her sixteenth when Shay-Shay ran her off?"

"Yeah…" he responded, shaking his head as other memories flooded his mind. The apartment was dark, like no one was there as he and Speed exited the living room to the back of the apartment where the kitchen was.

"You smell that, dude?"

Tommy stopped to smell, "Smell what?" he asked and then it hit him. His face scrunched up and his expression was horrified.

"Is that marijuana?"

Ignoring him, Tommy walked to Jude's bedroom door and invited himself in. Not even with a warning knock, he entered the room and his eyes instantly fell onto Kaiden and Jude lying on the floor.

"Where's the fan blade!" Jude laughed out.

Tommy cleared his throat, trying to keep his temper under control, "Jude." He simply said.

Her head cranked up to see who the voice came from. His eyes connected to hers instantly as he made his way closer to her.

"Shoot," she gasped, rolling onto her stomach and shielding her face.

Kaiden quickly searched her pockets and brought out her sunglasses, quickly covering her eyes.

"I already saw your eyes, Kaiden." Speed informed her while taking the glasses off and getting another look, "What's left of them at least."

In shame, she pushed herself from the floor as he pulled her to take a seat next to him on the bed.

Tommy kneeled down to Jude's side, "Come on Jude. You're not too sneaky either. Turn over."

"No. I'm _just_ about to fall asleep."

He sighed in aggravation, "I saw your eyes—Jude, I can smell the weed on you!"

She turned over and looked up to him, "Are you serious?!" she smelt her sleeve, "You can smell me?"

"I got spray, Jude. Don't worry."

Speed and Tommy were both getting seriously irritated with the two of them.

"Spray ain't gonna help you here." Tommy told her while beginning to have Jude sit up.

Quickly, she dodged his arms and laid back onto her stomach, "No."

Kaiden looked to Speed and saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes, "What?" but he only shook his head at her.

Tommy rolled his eyes, wondering what the hell he should do, "I'll be right back, man."

"Where you going?"

"I gotta tell Kwest what's up."

"Whoa, dude what?"

"Not the whole party, he's DJing so he has to let everyone know the birthday girl isn't coming." Speed didn't reply as Tommy began to leave, "Watch after them."

Down where the luau was being held, Sadie, Kwest and Rebecca still remained in the same place. Kwest and Sadie were laughing about something, and being totally into each other as Rebecca stood there counting the flowers on her lei. Seeing him make his way toward them, Sadie spoke up.

"You find her?" Sadie asked once Tommy was in ear shot.

He checked over his shoulders before revealing the news. Rebecca instantly stood by him and took his hand, showing Sadie up.

"Look. I don't know the details, but they were up in her apartment."

Kwest gave him a confused look, "Tell me there's an and."

"Oh there is," he sardonically laughed.

"Okay, Tommy, you're scaring me." Sadie told him, her voice shaky.

"Look," he started again. His eyes went everywhere before he decided to just spit it out, "They were in there smoking weed."

"What?!" Sadie exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"I think Kaiden brought it in—Jude… I don't know. With Jimmy gone I can't see where she'd get it." He continued as Sadie stood there.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Sadie—" Tommy started but Kwest cut him off.

Holding her back, "Baby, you're mad. You gotta cool down first."

"Kwest she deserves to be yelled at right now!"

"Sadie, I'll take care of it." Tommy told her.

"Yeah, just let Tom take care of it."

"Uh," Rebecca cleared her throat, "Tom, she's not your problem."

Irritated and **not** in the mood, "Rebecca," he began, taking his hand from her grip, "I don't think the party's going to be much to your enjoyment. Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe you should stop being such an ass!"

"Ya know, I'm _really_ getting tired of you." Sadie told her.

"Sadie, c'mon," Kwest directed her away, turning to Tommy, "Just go."

"Don't tell him what to do."

Sadie tried to break through Kwest's grip, "Missy, you are pressin' the wrong buttons."

"Hey, Rebecca," Kwest started, "I think it's time for you to go."

"Tommy," she wined.

"Go home Rebecca." He replied, making his way off to get back to Jude.

Kaiden and Speed were sitting at the bar eating a sandwich when Tommy came back in.

"Where's Jude?"

Speed looked up, "She's in her room still."

"She's not high, Tommy." Kaiden spoke through a mouth full of peanut butter.

"You left her alone?" he asked, but didn't give them a chance to answer for he already went into Jude's room.

Jude had a grip on the edge of her shirt with both hands as she paced around the room. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she didn't even notice when Tommy walked in.

"Jude," he said, letting her know he was there.

When she turned around he saw the tears, and heard her crying. All the lights were off, and only the moon outside lit her room up.

"I broke." She choked out. "All the talks failed. I'm—I'm gonna be a—druggie. There's no use."

"Hey," he walked to her, "You're not a druggie. You're fine, everything's gonna be okay."

She didn't care anymore right there. Going against all her boundaries she drew up, she wrapped her arms around him and cried. She cried until she almost fell asleep in his arms when there were no tears left to shed.

He lost track of time they were standing there before she became quiet, and her breathing was steady. Knowing she was asleep he kept her head under his chin while he brought his arm to her knees to cradle her to him. The bed was already unmade as he laid her down. She stirred, but didn't wake up when he brought the blanket up and around her shoulders.

His heart broke seeing her lying there, and he couldn't be angry with her. Jimmy messed her up. The saddest part was that she knew she messed up. She knew and she was ashamed of her choices and herself.

Tommy didn't know why he did it, but he climbed in and laid next to her. Not laying flat he some-what sat up so he could rest her head on his chest so neither would feel so alone.

The next morning the sun shone in through the window as Tommy and Jude peacefully slept in the same position from the night before. Quietly, the door opened and Speed walked in.

"Tommy," he whispered. With no response he walked over to him and shook his shoulder, "Dude, wake up."

"Hmm," he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. "What time is it?" he asked, stretching only his right arm out.

"It's a little after nine, but I gotta get to G-Major."

Tommy only laid there, still trying to wake up, "Okay."

"Kaiden's on the couch, but she's fine now." He continued, "And Sadie and Kwest got the auditorium cleaned up, so we don't have to worry about that."

Tommy blinked his eyes a few more times before removing his arm from around Jude's shoulders. Sitting up, "They cleaned everything up?"

"Yeah."

Rubbing his eyes, he stood up, the lack of sleep getting to him, "Rebecca didn't call?"

"Nah, but Sadie wants you to call her when Jude wakes up." He answered, "Alright I gotta go. I'll be back later dude."

He only nodded as Speed left the room. Jude still slept peacefully as Tommy stood in front of the window. It was only minutes after Speed had left that Kaiden woke up, and it was only a few seconds after that did Jude's bedroom door open revealing Tommy giving her a pissed off look.

"I don't wanna talk right now Tommy."

"Oh, but how we must." he replied sarcastically. Shutting the door, "What in the world were you thinking?!" his voice rose as he stepped in front of her.

"I wasn't."

"I can't believe _you_ of all people got her high."

"Hey!" she shouted, "It wasn't like I held it out in front of her. I found it in an old box. We were about to flush it but decided, what the hell?"

He half laughed, "What the hell? She's been clean for a little over two months now, and you just ruined it! Why don't you just throw the pills down her throat next time?!"

"Ya know what, don't start with me! I don't need this."

"And neither does Jude!"

"What do you want me to do Tommy!?" she asked, throwing the blanket she was holding to the side and standing up to face him, "Huh?! I can't go back and not let her smoke weed, or do the drugs, and for the record she got into drugs when she was dating **you**. When _I_ wasn't around. Shouldn't of _you_ been more protective!?"

"Oh you just know everything don't you?"

"More than you think, Codeine-Boy."

"Ya know what, screw you! I was helping her then because she had me scared out of my mind!"

"Give a druggy more drugs, brilliant!"

"Oh and offering her weed after being clean for two months isn't?! What the hell happened to you when you took off?!"

"Shut up Tommy." She said in a cool tone, but pissed off at the same time, as her anger still stood out.

He lightly laughed, "Hit a soar spot? You the Snoop Dog of Toronto now?"

"Shut up Tommy!"

"Not so tough when the truth comes out are you?!" he yelled, keeping his eyes on her.

"You don't know anything that you're talking about." She told him in a teary voice. "Want the truth so freaking bad?! Huh?!" she shouted, but didn't wait for him to answer, "My dad sells pot! To the point his addiction was so bad I grew up without him because he didn't want me around it! I grew up ten years thinking my parents were dead, and then I find them only to see the dirty truth, and I had a choice to either stay with them in Vancouver or come back to some psycho lady who beats me." She admitted as the tears came down her cheeks.

"The only way I could find a ticket back home was selling drugs. The only way I'd **_ever_** get to see Speed again, and be happy was doing something I _hated._ When your parents are pot heads you really don't have a choice in what life holds in store for you and I might have a problem, and I know I shouldn't of offered Jude the pot last night, but at least I realized my mistakes. A big step from what I can say for you."

"I don't realize my mistakes?" he asked, slight anger in his voice.

"I'd list 'em but that wouldn't be too fair."

He laughed, "Well I'll point one out. Being friends with you."

"Please. We both know that if it weren't for Jude you and me would just be strangers on the street." She cut in, watching him become less tense. "We were never _friends_ Tommy. Just two people who put up with each other to make things easier."

"And that's the first thing we've ever agreed on."

She rolled her eyes. "The last thing too. I know after that incident with Jude going all suicidal you never wanted to talk to me again. Truth, I didn't want to talk to you after you broke her heart and made her want to do it, so we were both guilty."

He knew she was right. He knew he and Kaiden were just two people who were never meant to be more than acquaintances, but she was the girl he loves best friend. What could he do?

"I'll tell you this." He took a step closer and pointed his finger at her, "I hear one thing about your new little habit and Jude's involved—"

"You're not going to." She cut him off, "I'm livin' my life, you live yours, and no one needs to know anything." Her hand wiped the last few remaining tears, as she finally pulled herself together, "Go on like nothing happened, 'cept we don't need to talk anymore."

He stood firm, not once even thinking of another option. His anger was still there, but both of them had calmed down once they decided to take each other off their shoulders. "Fine by me."

"Tell Jude I said, sorry." She told him while grabbing her shoes and walking out the front door. And there was silence as he stood there, well for a few seconds at least.

"You two think you coulda yelled any louder?!" came May's voice, and for a few seconds Tommy waited to see what Kaiden was going to say back, but no one answered. He shook his head about it though and looked around until Jude popped into his head. If May heard them, Jude had to of waken up.

Silently he creaked the door open and made his way back into her bedroom seeing her awake. Her eyes were open, stretching in bed as he walked in and the first thing he saw was how her eyes were still slightly dilated. Noting his presence, she looked over to him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"We woke you?" he tentatively asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a lil," she replied, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, "Don't worry about it." Tommy told her, while sitting next to her, "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, letting her head drop. Sitting up next to him, "There's no hope, Tommy." She choked out.

"Hey," his arm wrapped around her, "It's gonna be okay."

"Will it?" and tears fell.

"I promise you. You'll get through this."

She sniffed, letting the tears fall without objection, "I don't _want_ this life."

His lips touched her forehead, "You'll be fine. I'm gonna help you through this girl."

Her breath caught in her throat, "I just want to go back to the time before I came back from tour. Everything was perfect."

"I know," he comforted, "I know." And he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you girl. I'm sorry I didn't notice."

She looked up to him, almost in shock, "You don't have—"

"I _am_ sorry." And she didn't argue. He saw the tired look in her eyes grow, "Go to sleep girl."

"What?"

"Come on. Lay down. Get some rest," he replied, laying her down.

She grabbed his hand, "Stay with me." Her eyes sunk into him, "Please." And no other words were spoken as Tommy laid down beside her.

Kaiden was kicked back on her couch channel surfing. The small apartment was quiet, seeing as her parents were at work and brother and sister at daycare. Stopping on an HBO channel she let 'Pirates of the Caribbean' play on her TV, but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Who is it?" she yelled, not wanting to move from her spot.

"Speed."

"Oh!" she replied happily. Quickly getting up, she set the remote on the coffee table and unlatched the chain to let him in. "Hey," she greeted with a smile, but he didn't look too happy in return.

"You allowed out, dude?" he asked while peeping in.

"Uh…" she looked to the foot of the couch where her homework sat, "My parents aren't home, but I can't leave till my work's done."

"Oh."

"You can come in though."

He took a step in, "You sure?"

"Yeah," she replied, "It's no problem, what's up?"

"I don't want you smoking weed Kaiden," he cut to the chase, "I'm serious. Don't get messed into that life."

"Speed—"

"I won't deal with it."

"Whoa, calm down, _dad._"

"I'm not kidding around," he started getting angry, "This is a life of troubles you're gonna start."

"I'm not starting anything!" she yelled, making her way back to the couch. "Know what you're talking about Vince, damn."

"Did you smoke pot last night?!"

"Yeah."

"Then I **_know_** what I'm talking about!"

"No you don't!" she screamed as tears stung her eyes. She already told Tommy the truth, but telling Speed was something completely different.

"How longs this been goin' on?"

"Speed…"

"Tell me!" he shouted, stepping in front of her, begging for her to look at him.

"Since I took off."

"Are you kidding me?! That's like ten months!"

Her tears surfaced, "It was so I could see you." She quietly admitted.

Confusion broke across his face, "Excuse me?"

She exhaled deeply before loosing eye contact. Wiping at her tears she repeated herself, "If I wanted to ever see you again, I had to help my dad out."

His face slowly softened and his heart began to break, "Kaiden?" he questioned, still unsure what she was meaning.

"You wanna know the truth?" her voice was shaky, and, again, she didn't wait for an answer before continuing, just like with Tommy. "You wanna know why my parents _abandoned_ me and took off to the other side of the country?"

He only stared at her, knowing staying silent that she'd continue on, and when her eyes found his, that's exactly what she did.

Tears blurred her vision as she finally unveiled the truth. "They were broke. Selling drugs here and there was always a last minute rent problem, and it helped. I was never around because they couldn't afford me, didn't want me in that lifestyle either. When I was six, he got a call from my uncle and my dad started selling marijuana. Mom didn't want me to grow up in a house that reeked of pot."

"Hey," he broke her rant and pulled her into him, "Shh, it's okay."

"To come back here I had to sell enough to by our plane tickets and apartments rent money. I couldn't wait till I was eighteen to see you again. I couldn't."

"Alright. Hey, babe, I'm here. I'm sorry," he held her close as she continued to cry, "I didn't know."

Sniffing, she calmed down, "I'm not a pot-head."

He lightly laughed, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's hard you know? Dad's too into it to say no."

"I'm here for you, babe. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

A small smile came across her face, "I love you too."

The chilly air hit his face as Tommy pulled into the back alley on his motorcycle. A few clouds covered the sun, tinting the sky to a shade of gray making it look like a storm was about to roll in. However the storm Tommy had in mind and the storm that was ready to hit were two different storms.

It was quiet inside. A few workers hurried around and Liam blabbed on his cell, yet the further he stepped into the studio, the closer he got to the storm. Hurricane Rebecca approached him in the lobby with a face unreadable to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I know about you and Jude." His head flew in her direction then quickly checked around to see if anyone overheard.

"What are you talking about—and keep your voice down!"

"I know you two dated and broke up—hopefully broke up—"

"I'm not with her." He angrily cut her off.

"But you were and I know something's still there so I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"You. Are crazy." He replied, heading to his office.

"I'm not gonna be your rebound girl, Tom." She told him, not moving from her stance. As he looked back to her, she continued, "I won't."

"Alright."

She watched him continued on his way, "Alright?" following after him, "What's alright mean?"

Tommy heavily sighed, "It means this—" he waved his hands between them, "—whatever this is. It's not going to work."

With her mouth agape, Rebecca stood there without the slightest clue what to say. "You slime."

He rolled his eyes, "I have work." And he made his way, again, to his office.

"I don't think I've ever met such a heartless jerk before in my entire life." She continued, but Tommy only opened his office door to leave her be, "Go screw your artist and leave me alone!" and his door closed. It closed without a response in which she was hoping for, and it closed leaving her to sulk after losing a boyfriend.

**Second Commercial**

"Do I have good news, or do I have good news?" Kaiden announced, holding the newest edition of Solid magazine.

Tommy and Kwest looked up from the soundboard at her entrance into the booth. "What's going on?" Kwest asked, slightly confused to why she was there.

"Is Jude too busy?"

"Yeah." Tommy quickly replied, keeping his gaze away from Kaiden.

_"I stand no chance at al—l!_" Jude sang, as her and SME came to a finish.

Kwest looked to Tommy wondering what was wrong, but didn't say anything. "Uh," looking back to Kaiden, "song's over now."

"Can you call her out?" Kaiden asked as the music slowly faded.

"Jude," he called, his finger on the intercom button.

She looked up from her guitar and saw Kaiden in the doorway, "What's up?"

"Hey," he took his finger off the intercom, "Just go in there.

Kaiden nodded as she went for the door, patting Kwest on the shoulder on the way and completely ignoring Tommy.

"Hey babe," Speed greeted, giving her a small kiss as she sat beside him.

"What's that?" Kyle asked, referring to the magazine.

"Solid's follow up issue. 'Anything But Ordinary' being top story."

"What?" Jude asked a little shocked.

Kaiden only opened the magazine to the marked page. "Rock Star Jude Harrison lashes out to the public in song. An online poll published in last weeks issue of Solid questioned if Harrison was ever involved with Williams, the last Instant Star winner, as more than a friend to friend relationship. Did she ever get involved with drugs, was another hot question. However the poll results showed that she wouldn't go that far and was labeled 'ordinary'. Hence the new single, "Anything But Ordinary," which hits stores next Tuesday, but catch it on local radio stations for now.

"In this new single, Harrison quotes catchy lines like, 'I laugh myself to sleep, it's my, lullaby,' and 'Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything, but ordinary, please.' Is our rocker trying to tell us something? If she isn't ordinary, _was_ she on drugs and _were_ her and Williams more than good buddies? Seems Harrison living' it up these days, and really is 'Anything But Ordinary.' "

Jude sat there with her jaw dropped and a thinking expression on her face, "Okay, that song wasn't supposed to have this outcome."

"Dude, don't worry about it. If it weren't drugs it'd be something else."

"Well I chose the other," she replied, "I thought you said this was good news?"

"Uh," Kaiden paused, "Well the single's a hit."

"I can see it now, 'Harrison on Heroine.' "

Kaiden laughed, "That was good."

"Way to make me feel better Kyle."

"Jude," Shane cut in, "Just ignore the press. Write another song, or just make a public announcement. If not, then just sit back till they pick on someone else."

"Like Eden." Kaiden added, causing Jude to slightly smile.

On the other side of the glass Kwest and Tommy sat back, listening to the conversation in front of them.

"So…" Kwest began, "Heard about the show you and Rebecca put on last weekend."

Tommy sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"You guys are over?"

"Finally."

Kwest rolled his eyes, "What happened?"

Before answering Tommy unconsciously looked to Jude, "She—"

"It was Jude, wasn't it?"

"What?" he quickly asked, "No."

"Yo, T man, you can't lie to me."

"I'm not. Look, she said she didn't want to be a rebound girl and all this garbage, so I called her bluff."

He chuckled, "That was the most pathetic relationship you ever had."

"Here, here."

Kwest's eyes fell on Jude as her laughter broke his train of though. Both him and Tommy looked at her, and Kwest knew what he was thinking, "You're both single again."

"Kwest,"

"Just sayin'."

His eyes fell on Jude again, "Darius isn't gonna come around."

From inside the booth, Jude looked over and met eyes with Tommy. Both innocently smiled at each other, but nothing more. Innocent smiles was just all that could be exchanged.

* * *

**509**

_Family Reunion  
_

**promo**

_Getting over Jimmy's old tricks, Jude is having a hard time living regular day to day routines without a new article in the paper or even people popping into her life. And Sadie's wedding isn't exactly helping her stress level stay low, but will the right people who reach out to help her suceed? Will Jude be able to finally put Jimmy in her past?_

* * *


	40. Family Reunion

okay, so this is almost the end of season five now. the next two chapters is a part one and part two deal, and i'll get those out as fast as i can. school starts wednesday so i'm gonna transfer what i've written so far tonight and I'll see where I get with that. oh and this one's kinda long cuz i combined two chapters in one. not too much longer, but yeah. well i think that about covers it.

Happy 2007!

* * *

"_Family Reunion" is a song by Blink-182._

"_Make You Smile" is a song recorded by Karma and Mason; originally by +44, **I did not write it.**_

"_No, It isn't" is a song sung by Jude; originally by +44, **I did not write it.**_

"_Truly, Madly, Deeply" is a song performed by Tommy and Jude; originally by Savage Garden, **I did not write it.**_

"_I'll Be" is a song by Edwin McCain, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**509**

_Family Reunion_

It'd been a month since Jude's birthday fiasco. Anything But Ordinary climbed it's way up the charts, the rumors of her and Jimmy slowly died down and for the first time in months she could look at Tommy and not feel the urge to cry. However, while March faded to April, a lot more activities filled Jude's calendar. Sadie's wedding for instance.

The dressing room of Wendy's Wedding Shop would never be the same again, as Jude, Sadie, Kaiden, Victoria and Amy—Sadie's roommate—went through almost every dress in the store.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_The last wedding I went to was My Aunt Laura's when I was seven. She promised Mom, Sadie and I could be flower girls, and when she broke the news, weddings were all we could talk about for the next eight weeks._

"Sadie, this is the eleventh dress you've tried on." Victoria informed her from the other side of the door.

"Mom, it's my wedding day. I want to look perfect with the best dress."

"Well," Kaiden's voice cut in as she sat slouched in an over sized arm chair picking at her fingernails, "Mind finding that white horse a little sooner? Every time you change your style we have to change our dresses."

_Sadie talked non-stop about this boy in her grade who she had the biggest crush on. She said how they would get married in a big church with roses everywhere and go to Paris for their honeymoon. I think little Billy Thompson over heard us one day at the playground because Mom got a call from his mother wondering what ideas she was filling our heads with._

A door to a dressing room opened as Jude stepped out in the last dress Sadie had picked out for her. "Oh, Jude," Victoria covered her mouth, "Sweety you look beautiful."

Seconds later Sadie's door opened and Kaiden let out a laugh. "She's not stealing your thunder Monica."

"Sadie!" her mother exclaimed in the same tone, "Oh, my girls—you've really grown up too fast."

"Mom," Sadie cut in, not helping but hold back her smile, "Please, you look like you're about to cry."

"No I'm not." She choked out, holding the tears back.

"Uh, Vic," Amy spoke, holding out a tissue for her.

"Thank you, sweety."

Jude looked over to Sadie, smiling at their mother's behavior, "That's a really pretty dress, Sades."

Her head dropped to overlook herself as she did a small twirl, "Ya think?"

"Stop being cocky," she chuckled, "Kwest is gonna have a heart attack when he sees you in that thing."

"Is that the lucky winner?" Kaiden asked while sitting up.

Sadie didn't answer, but turn to face the mirror and over look herself again. To help her decide, Jude grabbed the veil hanging on the door and placed in on her sisters head.

_I had different plans from Sadie. She wanted this big wedding like the old fashion kind in those old movies. Me? I want it big, but with just my close friends and family there. Out door maybe, but I don't know. I gotta admit, I never thought of having too big of a wedding because I never thought I'd be able to afford one. Anyone for a European wedding, now? I'm thinkin' Italy. Eh… I don't know. Maybe it'd be easier after I'm actually engaged._

"This is the lucky winner."

Their mother let out a sob as Amy opened her shoulder for Victoria to cry on. Both Sadie and Jude shared a small laugh, watching Amy comfort their mother.

"Who's the make?" Amy asked, as both Jude and Sadie checked the tags on their dress.

"Uh…" Sadie paused, searching for the name on the tag, "Oh God. Jude, look."

Stopping from finding her own make, she checked Sadie's only to find the last name she'd ever expect, "Kat!?" she exclaimed, "Oh my God, she really did it."

"Who's Kat?" Kaiden asked.

Jude's eyes couldn't leave the tag, shocked that Kat really made something of herself, "She… We used to be best friends." Dropping the tag she checked her own, but it wasn't the same, "I can't believe this. She has her own clothing line."

"And not too bad of a clothing line." Sadie added while twirling in front of the mirror again.

"So…" Kaiden cut in again, wanting to just get her dress and go, "Am I matching Jude's dress?"

"Are you crazy? She's the maiden of honor, you and Amy's dresses will match."

Her eyes grew, "You haven't even picked Amy's out yet!"

"Well…"

"One hour, my ass." Kaiden complained as Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Mom?" Jude asked, watching her mom peek her head up, "You okay?"

"You girls are just growing up so fast, I mean, Jude… Pretty soon we'll be doing this for you, too."

"Mom, I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Oh, nonsense. That has nothing to do with anything." She replied, wiping her tears.

Amy slipped away before Vic broke into another emotional disaster and joined Sadie and Kaiden in searching for the bridesmaids dresses.

Jude let out a mock chuckle, "I can't get married by myself."

"I know," she took a seat on the couch beside her, waving Jude over to join her, "There's plenty of boys out there who would love to take you out sometime."

"Yeah. But Mom, I don't know. I'm just… After everything with Tommy… I just need some more… _me_ time."

As Jude's head fell, for the first time Victoria saw the sadness that the break up caused her. Never once was she for their relationship. He was seven years older than her—she was her baby girl, her last daughter.

"You really did love him, didn't you Jude?" she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her daughter.

Slowly she looked up to her mom, biting her lower lip to prevent any tears from falling, and nodded her head. "It's over though."

_I won't deny ever thinking Tommy was the one. I won't deny ever planning out our own wedding or naming our kids. Thinking where we'd live, where we'd go on our honeymoon. When I first started to care for him there was just something there telling me he's different. I guess everything falls apart sometime though._

Letting Jude rest her head on her shoulder, Victoria regretted so many things, "I'm sorry sweety."

Jude sniffed as she sat up, "It's okay. But this is Sadie's day. Let's not talk about Tommy, okay?"

"Okay." She told her while gently kissing her forehead, "Come on. Let's see if they have anything picked out."

"Will you just pick a damn dress already?!" came Kaiden's voice, answering Victoria's previous question.

Jude couldn't help but laugh, "Guess they don't."

**Opening Credits**

The soft notes of Mason's guitar filled Studio A as Kwest and Tommy sat back listening to him lay down the track that was to be performed at the wedding that weekend. Karma sat on a stool, guest singing along with him. A small pause followed his slow intro as he began to gently strum some chords and begin to sing.

_"The last time I saw you, you turned away."_ He sang.

Karma cut in, _"I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes."_

_"I said 'hello' but you kept on walking,"_

_"I'm goin' deaf from the sound of the freeway."_

_"The last time I saw you, you turned away."_

_"I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears."_

_"Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?"_

_"I couldn't feel you, you're always too far away."_

Tommy reached over to hit the intercom button to interrupt the song, "Okay, guys. That's all we need today."

"You sure?" Mason asked, sliding his headphones off his ears.

Tommy nodded, "Yep. Sure."

He and Karma exchanged quick looks before putting the headphones on the mic stands and departing the studio.

"Ya know, you really don't have to be pulling this off man."

Looking up from his notes, "What are you talkin' about?"

Kwest rolled his chair back, "How you and Jude wrote this song for them to perform and stuff."

"Jude wrote it. I just helped put music to it."

"Yeah, but…" he stuttered, "You didn't have to go these lengths."

Tommy closed his notebook and looked over to Kwest, "Don't worry about it man. It's your wedding. This happens once in your life."

"For most people at least right?" Kwest joked, "Thanks man."

"No problem." He assured him, "Besides, you want to have fun with Sadie on your honeymoon, or have her complain about not having _some_ type of live performance?"

Kwest laughed, "You're right." Patting Tommy on the shoulder as he stood up, "Thanks man."

Standing up as well, "You're getting married. This paling around is gonna get cut short."

"You pulled that bachelor party off though right? When we all get to the hotel?"

Tommy laughed, "Don't worry. **That** is _definitely_ taken care of."

Out in the G-Major lobby Jude sat alone on the couch, aimlessly strumming at her guitar. No words came out of her mouth as she progressed with the song, but a nice beat came out of it, and strumming away into her own alternate universe was keeping her real for the time being.

From the kitchen, Shane heard the faint guitar playing and hesitantly made his way to the source of the sound. A smile came across his face as he leaned against the door frame watching Jude strum along like nothing in the world could make her stop. He took a sip from his water bottle and began to walk toward her, finding the courage to talk to her _outside_ of band practice. However, his mission failed as Kaiden walked in.

"Sup 'er'body!" she greeted, nudging Shane and causing Jude to pop her head up.

"Hey." Jude said back while setting her guitar aside.

"You're not gonna stop playing that are you?" Shane asked, receiving an odd look from Jude.

She politely smiled his way, "You were listening?"

"Uh," his nervousness shot through his body, "Not for long, but I heard you in the kitchen. When I was getting a bottle of water."

Kaiden lightly chuckled, "What were you playing?" she asked.

Not wanting to look either in the eye, "Nothing really. Just… I'm trying to keep my mind off of… things…"

"Jimmy?" she asked, taking a seat next to her.

Wanting to help out, Shane too moved over and sat down in the chair across from her.

Nodding, "It's stupid, I know, but… Lately it's just, he's still there and what happened… It's hard to get over it."

"Jude, it's a hard thing to quit, but letting Jimmy go is something you have to do to move on." Kaiden told her.

"I know." She admitted, running her fingers through her hair as restlessness began to get the best of her.

Wanting to say something, Shane cleared his throat, getting both of their attention before giving his own suggestions, "Jude I know—well, I've heard what _sorta_ happened, but she's right. I don't know how serious or true the newspaper's and magazines have been lately, but if Jimmy was the cause of your choices, he isn't the type of person to hold on to."

Looking at him for the first time instead of just Wally's replacement, she looked at him as a friend. Even people she barely knew were trying to help her out. "Thanks."

"I'm not just a musician ya know. I can give some good advice too." He replied, lightening the disheartened mood.

She faintly smiled while looking back to Kaiden then letting her gaze fall to the floor, "I just want…" she paused, trying to figure how to express what she wanted out, "I just want the old me back. I can't stand this… This new person I've become since Jimmy came around."

"Then write it down." Shane spit out.

Both Kaiden and Jude looked to him with confused expressions on their faces, "What?" Kaiden asked, totally unsure of what he meant.

For a second he only sat there with his breath caught, as his nerves from earlier rushed back. Shaking his head he let out a breath to explain, "Like a song…"

"Oh," Jude replied, as if catching on to the obvious. "Okay, well that makes sense."

"Well, that's what you do best. I mean, like, write a song telling this, new you, good bye. If you throw those old emotions away… I don't know. It could help."

She only stared at him, as his words echoed in her mind making more sense than anything she'd heard in months. That was her closure, and he pointed it out to her.

The silence getting to him, Shane didn't know what to make of his suggestion, so he only kept going, "You already have a beat," he pointed out, shooting a look toward Jude's guitar.

Her head turned to see the acoustic leaning beside her. With only little hesitation she picked it up, and only held it, letting the feel of her guitar sink in on what she was about to do. "A song to say good-bye?"

Shane nodded.

"It makes sense actually." Kaiden commented, "Who'd of thought Shane would think of something clever like that."

"Spoken like a true musician." Jude replied, as she smiled at Shane who mirrored her smile back, just happy he could help her out.

Since Jimmy came into her life, all the events went on reply through her mind as she played her acoustic, stopping briefly to write down what was coming out. After her talk with Shane and Kaiden, she locked herself up in an old studio and began to tell the new her good bye, and hope her old self would return.

_**(Please understand. This isn't just good-bye. This is I can't stand you.)**_

Never had she been so happy to have the privacy of her own apartment before as even that night she continued to play her song, being so motivated and determined.

_"This is where the road, crashed into the ocean."_ She softly sang, as her fingers hit the perfect chords on her guitar. _"It rises all around me. And now I'm barely breathing. A thousand faces, I chose to ignore."_

_**(Curse my enemies forever. Let's slit our wrists and, burn, down something beautiful.)**_

Never once while she took her first amphetamine did she believe that her life would run down to this. The memories of the first time she did drugs played in her mind as she played the chords and sung the lyrics to her good bye.

_"This desperation, leaves me over joyed. With fading lights that lead me past the life that I destroyed."_ Her voice was rough like she'd been crying, and she realized then it was tears stinging the back of her eyes. The song was just too much at the moment.

Setting the guitar aside, she took a deep breath before pushing herself up from the couch. Outside she looked up at the sky where clouds covered the sun. The day wasn't bright, and she knew why. The last days are always gloomy.

_**(I listen to you cry. A cry for less attention, but both my hands are tied, and I was pushed into the deep end.)**_

Her hands sat in her coat pocket as she walked down the sidewalks of the neighborhood she'd been residing at the past few months. Up the street from the apartments home were actual houses. Kids ran through the yards, laughing and playing with their friends, and Jude couldn't help but remember the days when her and Jamie did the same up her own street.

_**(I listen to you talk, but talk is cheap, and my mouth is filled with blood, from trying not to speak.)**_

Now her and Jamie both live on opposite sides of town, barely talk anymore, and have moved on from the great and close friends they used to be.

Her walk ended at G-Major. No surprise to that one, seeing as most of her walks either ended there or Tommy's, but this time was different. This destination was pre-planned. Tommy sat in the regular studio listening to Mason and Karma's song for the wedding when she walked in, guitar in hand.

"Mind hittin' record for me?" she asked, and he nodded like it was not problem at all.

_**(So search for an excuse, and someone to believe you. In foreign dressing rooms, I'm empty with the need to,)**_

_"Curse my enemies for, ever. Let's slit our wrists, and burn, down something, beautiful. This desperation, leaves me over joyed. With fading lights that lead me past the life that I destroyed."_

Every drug memory flashed through her mind every time she sang the song. Locked in a studio, sitting on the couch at home, or even walking down the street, it didn't matter, but Jude couldn't come to any other conclusion other than Shane's idea was working. And even after everything she and Tommy had been through, even for the worst, she was glad that they had gotten that close. At a time like this, she'd need to explain her choice of lyrics, but there was never any need to explain to him anymore.

The instrumental part of the song came to an end as Jude hit the chords harder, and sang the chorus a little louder this time around, _"Curse my enemies forever. Let's slit our wrists and bu—rn, down something beautiful. This despera—tion, is leaving me over joyed. With fading lights that le—ad, me past the li—fe, that I destroyed. Please understand."_

Locked in the studio the previous day her next choice of lyrics came as a shock to herself, _"Lay rotting where I fall. I'm dead from bad intentions."_

At home sitting on her couch was no different either, _"Suffocated and embalmed, and now all my dreams are cashed in."_

She could even see in Tommy's eyes how deep she dug to get all her emotions out, _"I swore I wouldn't lose, then lost my brain."_

And after Tommy had helped her finish recording the first take, the song even came to a shock, but before any of that could take effect, there was one place she was yet to visit, that she needed for her closure.

_**(I made a sound that feels like pain.)**_

Coming up to the city cemetery she got chills, but proceeded in, heading straight for Jimmy's grave.

_**(So please understand,)**_

Staring at the tombstone, she knew this was it, and she knew just what to say. Quoting the last line of her song, she gave Jimmy her last words, "This isn't just good-bye… This is I can't stand you."

Her eyes must have read the head stone ten times. She knew when she was writing the song, she wasn't only saying good bye to herself, but to the guy who changed her. To the guy who told her he was her friend only to turn around and hold a gun to her head.

A throat was cleared behind her causing her to look over and see the last person she'd think to see, "Kat?"

Kat took a few steps closer to stand by Jude's side, "Hey, Jude."

"Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked to where she was previously standing, "I'm here to see my Mom."

Jude's eyes doubled as her mouth slightly opened, "Your mom? What happened?"

Staying strong she kept her emotions hidden as she looked back to Jude, "Drunk driver a year ago today." She answered with a small nod, "It hurts coming back here, but she's in a better place."

"Wow, Kat, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," she shrugged, "What can we do?"

At a lost for words, Jude reached out and patted Kat's shoulder, "It'll be okay."

"Yeah…" she nodded, "I know. It's weird though. After her death I just over looked everything. Thought about you a lot."

"Me?" she asked, as Kat shook her head, yes. "What about me?"

"The whole jealousy act I gave you, and everything. All over a boy. A boy who wasn't worth it." She explained, "I just wish I could've gone back and fixed everything while everything was repairable."

"Well, ya know it's never too late to fix a friendship." Jude suggested, as Kat smiled, "What are you up in Toronto for anyway? Last I heard you were at school in New York."

"Yeah. I am, but I wanted to come see my family. Justin thought it'd be a good breather with finals coming up and Mom's death being a year ago."

"Justin? He your—"

"Boyfriend, yeah." Kat answered, "But what about you? I stopped by a friends shop and heard one of my dresses sold for a Harrison wedding. Who's the lucky guy? I didn't recognize the last name."

Jude let out a small chuckle, "You don't remember Kwest?"

Kat's eyes widened, "Oh, my God! You're marrying the guy who's best friend was your knight in shining BoyzAttack armor?"

"What?! No, no, no. Sadie." Another laugh escaped her mouth, "Sadie's getting married."

"Oh, you nearly gave me a heart attack," she replied, letting her own laughter surface. "So, Sadie bought my dress?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah. I nearly fell outta my chair when I read you were the maker of the dress."

"It's my only wedding dress out, too."

"Yeah, it was gorgeous Kat."

"Thanks."

Jude nodded as an awkwardness fell over them. "Umm, how come you decided to come talk to me? I thought you still hated me or whatever."

She smiled, "I couldn't hate you for forever. Especially over something stupid. Also, I heard about your little dilemma, and thought a little Kat-time could fix it."

"My dilemma?" she questioned.

"Well, what the papers are saying at least. Seem lost, and alone in the newest pics the press are puttin' out."

"Actually," she stole a glance at the grave, "I think I'm fine now. It was a nice thought though."

Kat nodded her head, "Well, do you have some time on your hands tomorrow? Maybe we can catch up over lunch or something."

Her face showed disappointment as she answered, "That'd be great but… Tommy's got a hearing tomorrow I promised I'd go to, and then Sadie invited us out for dinner. This whole week's crazy actually."

"Well, call me if you have some time. After summer when I finish up with school me and Justin were plannin' on movin' back up here."

"You two are pretty serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, we've been with each other for almost three years." She explained, "But give me a call okay?"

Jude nodded, "I will. It was good seeing you, Kat."

"No jealousy this time?" she stuck her hand out.

Letting out a small laugh, Jude reached out and shook her head, "Definitely. Deal."

Slouching in his seat, Tommy's knee bounced up and down like crazy as he, Jude, Porchia, Joseph, and Darius waited for their case. They had already gone through the hearing, now it was just the agonizing wait for the judge's ruling. His chair squeaked with each bounce his knee gave making any sane person ready to pull their eyes out.

"Stop it!" Jude whispered while grabbing hold of his wrist in which held the arm of his chair. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy."

"No I won't."

"Well you're driving me crazy so stop."

He quickly sat up in his seat, letting out a deep sigh in aggravation. Before he could think of a reply the door to the courtroom opened.

"He's ready for you now."

All five looked up as the man held the door open. Darius was the first to stand, followed by Joseph and Porchia, however Tommy couldn't figure out a way to make his legs work. Staring at him, Jude wondered why he wasn't' moving.

"Tommy," she whispered, on the verge of standing up herself.

"What if it turns out for the worst?" he asked; eyes focused off into mid air.

She quickly looked over her shoulder, watching as Darius filed into the court room, "Can you give us a second?" she asked the man holding the door.

"His honor will be in there in two minutes. I suggest you hurry up." He informed them while slowly closing the door.

Jude quickly flew her attention back to Tommy, "Hey, Tommy listen."

He looked over to her, but his mind wasn't there. "Tom, no matter what happens, Julie's always gonna be your little girl."

"My little girl living in another province."

"So what? So Porchia's moving, that doesn't mean Julie's getting sucked out of your life. She's still going to be with you." Pausing she reached out and placed her hand over his heart, "Right here." She concluded.

He looked down to her hand the back to Jude. Silently agreeing with her, he nodded his head, "Alright."

"Now come on. Rachel and Kevin are probably wondering where we are so."

"Lets go."

They quickly hurried in without another word and took their seats up by Kevin who gave them a curious look. Tommy only shook his head as he and Jude took their seats.

"What were you guys doing?" Rachel whispered from behind them.

Both Jude and Tommy looked over their shoulders, but were cut off as the judge entered.

"All rise." The bailiff announced, and everyone did, as the judge walked up to the bench and took his seat. "Be seated."

Clearing his throat, the judge got straight to the case. "I'm going to start off by saying this was a very hard decision to make. I have a daughter of my own, and don't know how I could have split custody rights like you two have now, so naturally Mr. Quincy, I understand how you must feel about Miss Mills moving to Quebec. Of course, and as everyone should look at the case, I looked at the best situation for the child."

Next to her, she heard Tommy swallow the lump in his throat. Wanting to be there for him she reached for his hand under the table. Openly holding it back, he kept his eyes on the judge, awaiting for his verdict on the matter.

"Here in Toronto she is attending the first grade, has a reliable nanny, and two parents in which love her a lot. However, the household situation is a lot different in Quebec, seeing as Miss Mills and Mr. Sinclair are giving her a family atmosphere, with Miss Mills being a stay at home mom. I don't think anyone can argue where the better living situation is."

Fearing for the worst for the first time, Jude gave Tommy's hand a small squeeze as she gave a silent prayer, hoping there was another 'but' coming up soon.

"Mr. Quincy, I'm sorry, but I'm giving custody rights over to Julie's mother during the school year, however, the summer holidays, and every other weekend she resides with Mr. Quincy. This case is dismissed, court is adjourned."

Everything happened in slow motion after that. Tommy swore it was hours before he actually took another breath. He felt paralyzed as he just sat there. Jude's grip on him disappeared, for he couldn't feel anything anymore.

On the other side of the room, Porchia was happy as can be. She embraced Joseph and couldn't hold back the smile on her face. Darius however only shook his head in her direction, not understanding why she was taking Julie away from her father.

"Tom," Kevin spoke as he stood up, "Tom, man come on."

Kevin's voice did however break his daze as he abruptly stood up, letting Jude's hand quickly slip from his own. Jude followed his actions, sending a questioning glare Rachel's way, but she only shrugged, never seeing Tommy act this way. It was like he was out of it. A million actions rushed through his brain at once, but he was frozen until the right action came into play. Suddenly he moved again, almost pushing Jude out of his way as he stormed through the gate separating the front of the room and the people who came to watch the trial, and out the door.

Scared for him, Jude looked to Darius who only nodded his head to go after him, but following his path out didn't do her any good, for when she stepped through the door he'd previously stormed out of, he was no where to be seen. Quickly, she ran out to the front of the building, thinking he was in the parking lot, and she was right.

"Tommy!" she called. Her voice caused his head to slightly look her way, but it never made a full turn, "Tommy," she tried again, closing the distance between them.

"I gotta go."

"Don't drive like this." She told him, "You gotta calm down first,"

"I don't want to calm down!" he shouted, making her take a step back afraid of the man before her. "Just leave me alone, Jude."

Even though the tone in his voice dropped many levels, she could bravely admit she was afraid of him, however she still stepped closer. "Tommy let me drive you home. Please."

His fingers fumbled with the keys in the lock, but her statement broke his concentration as he quickly looked back to her and yelled, yet again. "Dammit, just go!" but she didn't leave, only take another few steps back, "Get the hell away from me!"

Not knowing what else to do, she decided to fight anger with anger. Jude quickly stepped back in front of him and pulled the keys from his grip, "First, don't you _dare_ yell at me like that again!" she fired, as she got so close to him he had to take his own step back. "Second, you are _not_ driving home when you're this mad! I don't care—" her finger poked into his chest, pushing him farther back, "—_what _you say, or _how_ loud you yell, **I'm** driving you home, and that's that!"

Taking a breath, "Give me the keys, Jude." He calmly told her, however the anger was still written all over his face.

Ignoring him, she pushed him away so she could unlock the door. Her breathing was heavy from her little outburst, but she had to get through to him. Even though being yelled at was probably the last thing he needed right then, she wasn't going to let him put himself in danger.

"Jude, come on," he kept on, watching her open the drivers side door and get inside. Closing the door, he knew she was serious, and couldn't believe her actions. Quickly he tried to open the door, but she was one step ahead of him and had it locked, "Jude, open the door." But her response was letting the radio play, just loud enough to block his voice out, "Dammit, Jude this isn't funny!" he shouted, but still got no response in return.

His foot angrily made contact with his front tire as he began to walk off, but Jude wasn't going to let that happen. Turning the volume off, she opened the car door, "Quincy, I swear to God if you make me chase after you you're going to regret it!" she yelled after him.

Tommy shot one look over his shoulder and stopped, but only shook his head in her direction and started on his way again. Angry, she threw her fist on his horn causing him to slightly jump as he looked her way again, and for the first time he saw just how mad she was.

"Get. Your ass. In. The car." She told him through gritted teeth, but this time, unlike the rest, he did what she said. Seeing he was making his way back to join her she slipped back into the drivers seat and seconds later was joined by Tommy in the passenger side, both remaining quiet as Jude drove the car out of the parking lot to take him home.

Neither spoke on the car ride home. It was a good twenty minutes before either cooled off as well, but Jude had to be angry with him, or she wouldn't of gotten through. Kaiden had picked her up after dropping Tommy off, and making sure he was going to be okay, but after leaving the guilt at how she treated him started to eat her alive and once she was in the safety of her own apartment, she broke down in tears, both feeling sorry for Tommy losing Julie, and that she yelled at him during a time when he needed comfort most.

The early hours of the afternoon, however, turned into the evening, and the dinner Sadie and Kwest had planned rolled in. She was running late with worrying over Tommy keeping her unfocused, and nearly ran off the highway when Sadie called telling her Speed and Kaiden were already there before she was.

"I couldn't find my keys, Sadie, calm down. I'm right up the street."

Sighing into the phone, "Alright, well hurry up, we're waiting on you and Tommy."

Her breath caught in her throat as those words went through her mind, "Tom—Tommy's not there yet?"

"No. And you're both lucky that you're related and he's like a brother to Kwest or both of your sorry butts wouldn't be invited anymore."

Her mind ran into over drive as she merged off the freeway, "Well… How… When was Tommy supposed to be—"

"Oh, Jude, he just walked in." Sadie cut her off, hearing her sister let out a huge breath, "You okay?"

Jude nodded to herself before answering, "Yeah. Just… I'm on the street right now. Give me a minute."

"Okay." Sadie responded, closing her phone, just as Tommy approached the table.

Two chairs were open for him having the choice of sitting next to Kaiden or Kwest. Without hesitation he walked past the chair next to Kaiden as if she weren't there and sat next to his friend. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's no problem, man." Kwest spoke up, "So… You okay with what happened today?" he hesitantly answered.

"Yeah, Tom, I'm _so_ sorry, I heard what happened." Sadie added.

Kaiden looked to Speed who only shook his head, letting her know he'd tell her later what happened, for she felt completely out of the loop, but almost didn't even care.

"I'm gonna be okay." He admitted as the bell above the door rang and Jude quickly made her way to the group.

"What'd I miss?" she asked as she took the last available seat between Tommy and Kaiden.

"Nothing." Tommy told her uneasily, ashamed from how he treated her earlier.

"Well," Sadie spoke up, "Lets cut to the chase now shall we?"

"Cut to the chase?" Kaiden questioned.

"Yeah."

Jude looked to Sadie with confusion, "I thought this was just a small get together type dinner?"

"It is… Sort of." She replied innocently, "I kinda also wanted to ask Tommy for something though."

Looking up from the menu he watched as Sadie looked his way with a pleading expression on his face, "Uh," he stuttered, "Me?"

Kwest lightly laughed, "Yo, I told her it was a waste of time man."

"Shut up Kwest," she playfully told him while turning her attention back to Tommy, "So, wedding bells are in the air…" she began nervously, "Umm, how would you feel to maybe, I don't know…"

"Just ask Sadie." He told her.

Nodding her head at his request, "Okay. How would you like to sing at the wedding reception?"

His eyes slowly grew in size as Jude choked on her water. She hated to laugh, but almost couldn't help it, and it bit her right in the butt for causing her to cough up water on her new shirt.

"You okay there, dude?" Speed asked, only receiving a thumbs up in return.

After Jude seemed to be okay, Tommy looked to Kwest, hoping to find some sign of Sadie, not being serious.

"She's serious." He answered, before Tommy even asked his question.

His gaze went back to Sadie who had the same pleading look on her face. "I don't know, Sadie. I haven't performed in almost four years."

"It's my wedding Tom, c'mon."

He shifted uneasily in his seat, trying to find the best way to let her down.

"Why don't you just have Jude sing?" Kaiden suggested, "Tommy isn't gonna do it."

Quickly he looked down her way, followed by Jude repeating his actions, both shocked at her suggestions, but for different reasons.

"I've heard more live performances from Jude than anyone," Sadie began, but Jude cut her off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just wanted Tommy to sing. I figured if you wanted to you'd of offered by now." She answered.

Speed swallowed his drink as he over looked everyone and the predicament they were in. "Why don't you both sing then. Like together." And silence fell over the table.

Sadie looked to Kwest who shrugged his shoulders, not being bothered with the idea, and she sure as hell didn't mind, while Kaiden and Speed shared a look that Speed had come up with another good suggestion, but the last two faces, in which opinions mattered most, no one had looked to Jude and Tommy who were both avoiding each other's glares.

"How's that sound?" Sadie asked, as the two both looked her way, "You guys mind doing a duet?"

Tommy sighed, really not wanting to do one, but Jude on the other hand saw how much it meant for Sadie to have them perform. She gently touched Tommy's foot with her own, having his attention switch over to her as she mutely nodded.

"Alright," he answered as his gaze moved from Jude to an ecstatic Sadie, "I'm in."

"Me too." Jude replied, a little excited, and nervous at the choice she had just made.

**First Commercial**

"Whoa, whoa, careful with that, careful." Speed quickly said, watching Jamie and Shane set his guitar amp in the back of Kyle's truck.

"Speed," Jamie started with a small sign of irritation in his voice, "We're not—" they hoisted the amp into the back, "—going to drop it."

The door to the back alley opened as Wally and Kyle walked out, carrying cords and the last piece of Kyle's drum set.

"Wally could have done a better job getting' it up there and he's only got one good arm," Speed continued as he finished organizing the last of the guitars in the back of Kaiden's car.

Thinking a comment in his defense would work, Wally spoke, "I may have one arm, but my good arm's ready to take on Hercules, bro." Setting the amplifier cords over in Kaiden's car, "What?" he asked, getting a questioning look from Speed, "Can't the cripple work out?"

"I am ready to explode here!" came Patsy's annoyed voice as the back alley door opened yet again, with Kaiden and Jude filing out behind her.

"Speed," Jude started, "That won't do," referring to the back seat arrangement, she held her guitar up as proof, "I still have my own equipment ya know."

"Ugh!" he groaned loudly causing Jude to stop in her tracks and send Kaiden a curious look.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered, both making their way over to the back of the truck where everyone else was.

Rolling her eyes, she simply replied, "This." Her attention moved to Shane who was laying lazily off the open tailgate of the truck, "Hey, Shane." She greeted, as Jude watched the scene before her. Speiderman looked over his shoulder at her words but then quickly went back to what he was doing.

"Hey," he replied, opening his eyes and sitting up, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she hopped up next to him, "You?"

Jude could tell, even with his back to them, Speed was getting annoyed, "Okay Kaiden, come on." She whispered so Shane couldn't hear.

"Just tired." He answered, pulling out his cell phone, and opening it to a game.

"I got it as good as I can." Speed announced while walking past the two and through the back alley door.

"Come on." Jude pulled on Kaiden's sleeve, "Sorry," she spoke to Shane, "We gotta pack the rest of the guitars in,"

He only nodded as his thumbs ran over the keypad on his phone to whichever game he was into. Picking up her guitar case she had left next to Kaiden's car she shot Kaiden a dirty look, "I can't believe you did that."

"Oh, Vince needs to calm down. It's like how Sean was, remember? He wouldn't let me go near another guy, and I'm not gonna let Speed do that too."

"Maybe he just loves you, and he's jealous," Jude told her, but before Kaiden could reply, yells from Rebecca's winy mouth could be heard through the doors, and then outside when Tommy stormed out.

"Keep walking away like a jackass then!" she shouted to him, but his only response was setting the last amp in the back of the truck.

"That's the last of it." He announced, and Rebecca slammed the back door, knowing he was just going to ignore her.

"Rebecca and Tommy don't seem to be on good levels lately." Jude whispered as she set her guitar in the back.

Kaiden moved the amplifier over, "I think the break up has a lot to do with it." she replied sarcastically.

"Break up?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Apparently not."

"Oh. Well then." She stated as she closed the trunk and made her way to the driver's seat.

"Well then what?" Jude asked impatiently wanting to know what happened. She hopped in the passenger seat as the car started and the two put their seat belts on, "Kaiden, spill."

"Pretty simple." she looked over her shoulder as she backed out, "They got in a fight at your party over you. I guess it was when we were, uh, in your apartment."

They both laughed, "Yeah."

"Well anyway. Tommy came after you to see if you were okay and she got all mad and Sadie said how she's gonna have to get used to it. Now rumor is, a couple nights after that she told Tommy she wasn't going to be his rebound girl and he broke up with her."

"Wow."

"Yeah. All 'cause of you."

"Funny."

"Seriously."

Pulling into the hotel ninety minutes later, they were both greeted with the SME gloating in stupid victory that they beat them on the drive up there, but the joking was put to a stop when Sadie pulled in.

"Come on. We have a lot of stuff to do, there's no time to be fooling around." She told them while strolling pass to check into the hotel.

"What's up here butt?" Kaiden questioned, once she was out of ear shot.

"She's getting married tomorrow," Jude answered, "She's allowed to be stressed."

"Yeah." Speed added, seeming to be in a better mood. "Now let's go check in before Tommy and Kwest shows up."

"You're gonna leave all that stuff back there in the open?"

Speed looked back, "You see Shane there, don't you Jude? He's waiting for Tom and Kwest."

"You're being so childish Vincent, I swear." Jude told him while walking ahead of the two into the hotel to join Sadie and her mother.

Later that night after everyone was settled in their rooms, the bachelor and bachelorette parties were being taken place, however some partiers were missing.

"Jude!" she heard from behind her as she walked down the hall to the girls room. Turning around she saw Tommy leaving the guys room, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up Quincy?" she asked, curious to what he was up to.

"Look…" he sighed, keeping eye contact with her as least as possible, "The other day," and those words caught her full attention when he looked into her eyes, "Thank you."

She couldn't stop the smile edging out as she let out her own sigh, "You are too much, Tommy." She told him while giving him a friendly embrace, "But that's okay."

Hugging her back, "Sorry,"

"Julie isn't going away forever, Tommy."

"I know," he replied, breaking the embrace.

Before Jude could say another word the elevator ring went off at the end of the hall and Kaiden and Speed angrily exited.

"Go to Hell!" she shouted back to him, and those three words made Jude and Tommy feel more awkward than they could, seeing as they were stuck in the middle of their fight.

"Yeah, and that's **_real_** mature!" Speed yelled back as Kaiden stormed past the two and into the girls room.

Jude looked down to Speiderman, but he only turned back around, kicked the railing and storming off down stairs.

"I think I better go check on Kaiden…" Jude slowly spoke.

"Yeah. The party's about to start anyway so I should get going." He added.

"Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow."

He nodded, "See ya."

"Where is my veil!?" Sadie shrieked as she threw another pile of clothes off the couch and onto the dressing room floor. "This stuff only happens in movies! Veils don't disappear in real life."

"Sadie, shut up!" Kaiden yelled, sick of Sadie wining, "We'll find the stupid veil." She told her, while pulling the couch away from the wall to look behind it.

"This is not happening. No way it's happening." She muttered quietly.

"Sweety, you have to calm down."

"Mom. I can't get married. Without a veil."

"Sades, are you sure you even brought it down here?" Jude asked while helping Kaiden move the couch back to the wall, no luck of a veil behind it.

On the verge of breaking down Sadie plopped into one of the arm chairs and held her face with her hands, holding back tears so her make up wouldn't ruin. A knock on the door interrupted the fuss as Porchia's head popped in.

"Missing a veil?" she asked as her and Julie stepped in.

Sadie's head shot up to those words as Julie walked over carrying her the veil. "Here Sadie."

Letting out a deep breath she took the veil from Julie's hand, "Why don't you look pretty," she commented, looking over her flower girl.

Porchia let out a small laugh, "That's all she's talked about since she put her dress on this morning."

"Uh, so Porchia?" Victoria asked, receiving a nod from her question, "Where'd you find the veil?"

"Oh," she began, "Somehow it got mixed up in the boys truck. Julie rode up with Tommy and Kwest and she thought it was a baby blanket. Woke up this morning and she had one of her dolls wrapped in it."

A few small laughs broke out, but Jude stayed silent; making it obvious she wasn't avoiding Porchia. "Sadie you all ready now?"

Placing the veil on her head she nodded, "Yeah." She answered while standing up. A little girlish squeal came out of her, "I'm getting married!" Her and Amy both jumped up and down like little girls but all were interrupted again when another knock came from the door.

"Sadie," Stuart breathed out, in total awe of how beautiful his daughter looked.

"Hi Dad."

It was obvious he wanted to cry, but he was holding it together, "Uhm… they're uh, waiting for you guys out there." He informed them as Amy and Kaiden both grabbed their bouquet of flowers.

"Julie, sweety," Porchia called as she kneeled down and quickly straightened out her daughters dress and handed her her own flowers. "You remember what to do right?"

"Yes, Mommy, you've told me like a bazillion times."

Letting out a small laugh she quickly kissed her forehead and stood up to join Victoria, "Good luck Sadie."

"Thanks." She replied, watching her mother and Porchia exit the room, leaving just the flower girl, bridesmaids, maid of honor, and her father.

Sniffing, Stuart spoke up again, "Okay girls. Lets get this over with before I decide to not give my daughter away."

Amy took Julie's hand as her and Kaiden filed out of the room to get in positions to walk down the aisle, leaving just Jude and Sadie. "You girls are both so beautiful."

Seeing the sadness in father's eyes Jude set her hand on his shoulder, "She's going to be fine dad." Looking back to Sadie, "Kwest loves her."

"Thanks, Jude." Sadie responded as Stuart walked up to stand by Sadie's side, "Ready Daddy?" she whispered, holding back the tears of happiness threatening to fall.

"No. I'm not." He answered honestly.

Up at the alter Kwest nervously scanned the room of all the familiar faces. His family on one side and his soon to be wife's family on the other. All Sadie's relatives he'd met sat quietly, staring up at him with a smile on their face. Victoria and Don sat in the front row next to Yvette which an empty seat for Stuart was next to her. The aunt and uncles filled her side, and friends to whom he knew and didn't.

On the other side was more of the G-Major gang. Wally and Kyle sat with their dates and Patsy buddied up with them. A few seats to the side were Mason and Karma, and the rest was mostly his own family and old friends. Rachel and Kevin also showed up, since he and Kevin used to pal around back when they were kids too.

Soft music flowed into the room as everyone looked over their shoulder to see Julie walk down the aisle, littering the floor with small flower petals. Amy and Kaiden followed right behind her, with Jude coming out seconds later. Tommy was the first to catch her eye. Standing up next to Kwest in between him, one of Kwest's brothers, Leon, and Jamie. The smile on her face wasn't the wedding, but just how cute he looked all dressed up. Joining Kaiden and Amy, the music changed to the wedding march and everyone's attention went to the back of the room again.

Stuart and Sadie made the entrance at the back of the room, both smiling but wanting to cry, for one was giving his daughter away and the other was getting married. Mixed emotions filled the pair as they walked, arms linked down the aisle.

"I love you sweety." He whispered to her before unlinking his arm and kissing her cheek, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you Dad." She replied as he made his way to his seat, and Sadie stepped up to the altar, facing Kwest with an identical grin.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_I should be listening to them exchanging vows, but I can't help but want to run out of this church and never look back. With Sadie getting married, now everyone's going to start asking me when I'm going to be hittin' the altar, right? Isn't that how it works?_

Looking to her sister, she saw the tears in her eyes as Kwest poured his heart out to her. On the bride's side, Jude caught sight of her mom with tears rolling down her face and a tissue to her nose.

_That has to be mom's fifth box of tissues she's gone through today. Why is she crying? She should be happy for Sadie. I mean, yeah, that's probably why she's crying, but when I get married I don't want people crying. I want them yelling, 'But I wanted to marry Tommy Q!'_

Subconsciously Jude looked at Tommy and just happened to catch his eye. He smiled her way, but then listened to Sadie give her own vows.

_A girl can dream, can't she? But what if Tommy really **isn't **the one for me? What if Darius **has** been doing us a favor by keeping us apart?_

"Do you have the rings?"

Sadie turned to get the ring, snapping Jude out of her daze, "Jude,"

Quickly she handed the ring over to her sister, hoping she didn't notice that she'd missed both of them give their vows.

_But when I look at him, I still feel a smile ready to spread across my face. When I look at him, I feel safe. I look at him, and I still see heartbreak written all over his face too._

"And now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Kwest didn't hesitate. Pulling the veil over her face he smiled her way and kissed her lovingly, their first kiss as husband and wife.

The reception had everyone on their feet. They had this, European theme going on which totally contradicted their Hawaiian honeymoon they had planned, but all in all, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sitting around a table, the reception was interrupted as Jamie stepped on stage, asking for everyone's attention.

"Okay, well, first I want to say congratulations to the happy couple." He began as people all around the room clapped to agree. "I want to introduce our next act of this evening, performing a song written for the happy couple, and I'm happy to be doing so. Both well known faces, but one is making his first performance since the Music Helps telethon back in 2005. Ladies and Gentlemen, the maiden of honor and best man, Tom Quincy, and Jude Harrison."

Everyone clapped again, as Sadie looked over at the two from the other side of the table, "You guys! I thought you weren't going to do it!"

Jude shrugged innocently as she leaned in to whisper to Tommy, "Now?!"

"Just go along with it." He replied, gently taking her arm to pull her up with him, "You know the lyrics, so just go with it."

"Tommy, we haven't sang it with music yet. I thought we were gonna go over it once before we performed it?"

"Jude, do you really think you're going to blow this?" he asked as they took the few steps up the stage.

Shrugging, "Fine. You're lead though."

"Always." He replied while taking a seat on one of two stools on stage. Both sat patiently on their stools in front of the guests as Jamie hit the music from behind stage and seconds later, Tommy began to sing.

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy."_

Jude took over,_ "I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need."_

_"I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do."_

_"I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on, a new beginning."_

_"A reason for living," _

_"A deeper meaning. Yeah."_

Together, _"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me."_

As the second verse began, Jude took control of the song,_ "And when the stars are shining, brightly in the velvet sky." _

_"I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry."_

_"The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty," _

_"That we're surrounded by the comfort, and protection of, the highest powers."_

_"In lonely hours."_

_"Lonely hours," _he echoed.

_"The tears devour you."_

_"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me." _they sang in unison.

_"Oh can you see it baby?" _Jude sang.

_"You don't have to close your eyes. 'Cause it's standing right before you."_

_"All that you need will surely come."_

The music broke for a few seconds as the crowd began to lightly clap with the beat. Jude let her vocals work their magic.

_"Ho, oohmmhmm, yeah, yeah."_

_"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy."_

_"I'll be your hope; I'll be your love,"_

Together, _"Be everything that you need." _

_"I'll love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do." Jude sang, "Oooohooo,"_

The last verse approached as they put everything into the song, finishing the song, together._ "I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me. I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I wanna lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me."_

_"Hoo, hoohho oh, yeah, yeah."_

Tommy even did a few tricky hums to the music which caused Jude to hold her hand over the mic so her small laughter wouldn't go through the crowd, however not everyone held in their laughs, but Tommy smiled it off, because he knew that was coming.

The music faded and the two made their way off stage to a clapping crowd, however some of the smiles didn't seem to be what they really were. Stopping at a table near the front, Tommy gave Jude one last look before she continued her way back to her original table.

"And who may I ask were you singing that song for?" Kaiden whispered as Jude took her seat, "Because I've seen that look before and it wasn't when you were looking at Sadie when I saw it."

With a sarcastic smile across her face she looked to Kaiden and simply replied, "Shut up."

"Whatever, Jude. Whatever." She responded in a 'you can't get nothin' past me' tone.

Music from the stereo began to play, a soft instrumental beginning of a well known song that instantly made Sadie's heart melt. Taking his own cue, Kwest stood up and held out his hand.

"Care for a dance?"

Looking at him sweetly, "You got our song?" she asked, shocked, while placing her hand in his and letting him pull her to the dance floor, making their first dance as husband and wife.

The guests watched them as the lyrics of Edwin McCain came through the speakers, putting conversations on a temporary wait, for this was Sadie and Kwest's moment to shine.

**_(The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful, stop me, and steal my breath.)_**

Sadie rested her head on Kwest's shoulder as he held her close, slowly swaying to the soft music.

**_(Emeralds from mountains, thrust toward the sky, never revealing their depth.)_**

At the appropriate time, other couples stepped onto the dance floor. Jude was a little surprised when Jamie got Patsy out there without _too_ much of a fight, but even more surprised when Speed walked over to Kaiden and without any words exchanged, she stood up and joined him.

**_(Tell me, that we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love.)_**

The feeling of being alone filled her bones again when both her parents joined their new spouses on the dance floor and the rest of the couples slowly filed out.

Not being obvious, Tommy kept stealing glances in Jude's direction, debating in his mind whether or not to ask her to dance. The spark that he'd chosen to ignore _was_ still there. He could feel it when they were singing to Kwest and Sadie, but he couldn't argue that deep down he sang to her.

**_(I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows, of heartache, that hang from above.)_**

Stealing another look, he decided to go and just ask. Standing up, he felt like a school boy about to ask the pretty girl to dance, but that feeling vanished at the sight in front of him. Shane had approached Jude and beat him to the chase. However, their conversation was mute from the distance, he knew what their conversation was about, and it was confirmed when she stood up and joined him on the floor.

**_(I'll be, your crying shoulder.)_**

"I didn't think you'd say yes." He admitted as her arms rested loosely on his shoulders and his hands went to her waist.

She smiled, getting the feeling that she was more than just the lead singer in the band he played in. "Did you want me to say no?"

**_(I'll be, your love suicide.)_**

Shane quickly shook his head, "No." he told her. "I'm glad you said yes." And those words seemed to make them both feel a little more comfortable as they danced a little closer.

Breaking him from his thoughts, Tommy felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up he saw Kwest's sister. "Come on Tom. Dance with me."

**_(And I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life.)_**

"Alright." He answered, standing up and joining her on the dance floor with everyone else.

On the other side of the room, Speed held Kaiden close, keeping his eyes closed as they faded away into their own world.

"I'm sorry." He quietly told her.

Her arms gently tightened around him, and she felt him hold her closer too, "Me too."

_**(Rain falls, angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed.)**_

"I don't mean to come out as a jackass." He replied as she lightly laughed.

"It's okay. But no matter what guy I talk to, or hang out with, no one is going to make me feel the way you do." She explained, "I love _you_."

Happy at her words he kissed her cheek and held her even closer to him. "I love you too."

**_(You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive, not dead.)_**

"Jude," Shane whispered.

"Hmm?"

He swallowed, nervous about the situation he had put himself in, "I know you probably think of me as just Wally's replacement, but," again he paused, as her head turned to look his way, putting him at a loss for words again, "If you ever need anyone to talk to… I'll—I'll listen."

_**(Tell me, that we belong together.)**_

She was touched by his words, and for the first time since she knew him, looked at him in a different eye. Stepping closer she wrapped her arms even more around him in a thank you embrace, "I'll remember that."

_**(Dress it up, with the trappings of love.)**_

Smiling just being able to hold her that close, he didn't break the embrace, but held her there as they continued to dance.

"Thanks, Shane." She whispered in his ear, and he swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest as her breath tickled his skin.

**_(I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows, of heartache, that hang from above.)_**

A few couples over stood Tommy and Kwest's sister, dancing as friends, but his gaze wasn't friendly. Well, not when it drifted off to someone who wasn't his dance partner.

"She's pretty." Kwest's sister spoke, breaking his gaze away from Jude and back to her.

"What?" he asked, even though he heard her perfectly.

"Tommy, I've known you for over twelve years. I know you like a brother."

_**(I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be, your love suicide.)**_

"Carol," he sighed, "You're not gonna—"

"No lecture, Tom." She innocently smiled. "But I do have to ask why you didn't ask her to dance."

_**(And I'll be, better when I'm older.)**_

Looking over to her again he saw that Jude and Shane were still dancing close. "I was going to. The guy she's dancing with beat me to her though," he lightly laughed hoping he wasn't showing jealousy, because he wasn't sure if he was or not.

_**(I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life.)**_

"You two dated didn't you?" she asked, but her question left him speechless as the memories drowned his senses.

**_(I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.)_**

"Yeah. A couple years back, and we got back together about a year ago. Kept that relationship quiet." He explained, in total regret of never standing up to Darius.

**_(Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you, said.)_**

"Why'd you guys break up?"

Silence filled their conversation. He knew why, he just hated the reason. He hated letting her talk him into it. "She couldn't stand keeping us a secret anymore. Our boss wouldn't let us be together. It was the only thing to do."

_**(I'll be, your crying shoulder. I'll be, your love suicide. And I'll be, better when I'm older.)**_

"Is Jude dancing with Shane?" Kaiden asked, seeing them together for the first time through the whole song.

Speed looked up, "Wow. We weren't even dancing that close." He commented.

A mock laugh escaped her lips, "You're telling me. Where the hell did that come from?" she asked, but Speed only shook his head, just as clueless as her.

**_(I'll be, the greatest, fan of your—I'll be, your crying shoulder.)_**

"I want her to be happy." Tommy admitted, catching Carol a little off guard.

Looking at him curiously, "You mean with someone else?"

Again, and for the last time he looked to Jude, "Just happy. Us together is just a mess of troubles."

**_(I'll be, your love suicide.)_**

His focus came back to Carol, "If her being happy means being with other people,"

**_(And I'll be, better when I'm older. I'll be, the greatest, fan of your life.)_**

Letting out a deep breath, he was scared to finally admit what he was about to say, "I want to get over her."

**_(The greatest, fan of your life.)_**

Everyone held onto their dance partner, whether it was their date, or just a friendly dance, a little closer as the song came to an end. Patsy had Jamie at a loss for words after actually slow dancing with him, and a few other people that noticed that too.

**_(The greatest, fan of your life.)_**

As the last line of the song faded into everyone's ear and the instrumental part of the song took over again, Jude gave Shane a gently squeeze for everything he said, "Thanks, again." She whispered while placing an innocent kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime Jude. Anytime."

**Second Commercial**

"You better take care of her Kwest," Victoria warned as she gave Sadie one final hug before the two set off for their honeymoon.

"Mom, stop worrying." Sadie told her as they broke the embrace.

"Don't worry, Vic," Kwest replied, taking their suitcases in his hand, "I'll take care of her."

"Here man," Tommy held his hand out for the bags, "I got 'em."

Handing the bags over, "Thanks, T."

After saying good bye to Kwest's parents, Stuart made his way over to the group to give his final good bye's to his daughter and son in law as well. "Well Kwest," He began, holding his hand out, "So you know, I just got my gun back from the cleaners," he joked, "And me and Sadie have this agreement thing."

Kwest laughed as put his arm around Sadie's shoulders, "You keep that gun clean for any other guy who tries to come near her."

"Aren't you two sweet?" Jude commented as she walked up, carrying one of Sadie's bags, "You left this in the room."

"Here," Tommy held his arm out, taking the bag and setting it in the back of Kwest's truck.

"I can't believe you're married."

Smiling, Sadie pulled Jude into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"You better," she replied, trying to keep her emotions to herself.

Slowly, "We'll be gone for ten days." Kwest told them.

"That's a long time." Jude replied.

After putting all their bags in the truck Tommy made his way back over and tapped Kwest's arm, "Girls." He simply explained.

Breaking away from the embrace, Jude playfully hit Tommy's arm, "Shut up Quincy."

"Oh, Sadie, sweety, I have to get going," Victoria announced, "So come here," she threw her arms around her one last time, "You have a good time, okay? Take lots of pictures."

"I will Mom." She told her with a small laugh, "Thanks for everything."

Stuart stepped up for his last hug, totally speechless that his first daughter was married, he couldn't believe how much she'd grown up, "I love you, Sadie."

"I love you too, Daddy." She replied, and the tears she'd been fighting back rolled down her cheeks, "Okay. Okay, we gotta go."

Checking his watch, Kwest took Sadie's hand in his own, "Ready?"

"Ready."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before they made their way to the truck that would take them to their Hawaiian paradise, and as they got ready to leave, they yelled out their good byes for the last time, before pulling out to start their lives as husband and wife.

"Vic!" Don yelled from the sidewalk, "Come on. I got a cab, lets go."

"Oh. Okay, coming!" she yelled back. Looking back to Jude she gave her a hug good bye too, "I'll see you at home sweety."

"Yeah. I'll call you when I get in."

"You're riding home with Tom, right?" Stuart asked as he too got his last hug before hitting the highway back home.

Nodding, "Yeah. I think Kaiden and Speed still need to talk things over, so I'll let them ride back together alone."

"Okay, well, Tommy, drive safe." Victoria told him.

"Always." He answered, taking a place next to Jude.

"Don't forget to call Jude," her mother warned while making her way to join Don. "Bye Tommy. Stuart."

Stuart waved back, along with Tommy and Jude as she hopped in the cab with Don. As the cab drove out of view Stuart looked over to his baby girl and saw just how much she'd grown up too. "I guess this is good bye for me too."

"You still planning on stoppin' by tonight?" she asked, as he simply nodded in return. "See ya later old man."

"You two be careful." And with those words he made his own way back home. Watching him walk away, she caught herself in a day dream; her eyes focused on nothing but the clear blue sky. Tommy noticed and decided to interrupt her thoughts by lightly kicking the back of her leg.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, player?"

Looking back at him she eyed him curiously, "Player?"

"You and Shane." He smiled, walking toward the Viper, "You two seemed to be enjoying that dance last night."

Rolling her eyes she followed after him, "He just said some… stuff, that... I needed to hear. Friend to friend basis."

"You doin' okay?" he asked, getting a clue as to what she meant.

Jude nodded as she joined him in the Viper, "Yeah. I think this is the best I've been in a while actually. I think I'm moving on from this year." Watching him nod she felt the need to pry her own information out of him, "And what about you? I heard you and Rebecca split. You okay?"

"About the same as you. I think this is the best I've been in a while too." He honestly answered, looking over to her to match the smile on his face with her own. "Everything's gonna get back to normal for you girl. Another album's out. Another tour comin' up. Despite all these obstacles, you're fighting for everything you want, and in the end, you're getting it."

And no words needed to be said, because he was right. They drove out of the hotel parking lot with the wind in their hair knowing that everything was going back to normal. The horrible year was finally coming to an end, she had another album waiting to be dropped, and maybe her and Tommy got the boost they needed to finally let go, and make everything so much easier.**  
**

* * *

**510**

_Tonight I Wanna Cry Part One_

**promo**

It's the end of yet, another era for Jude as her fifth CD drops, and gets ready to embark on another tour, but trouble in Tommy land strikes again when the tables are turned and **he** has the emotional break down and the truth to his past finally comes forth.


	41. Tonight I Wanna Cry Part One

Sorry this wasn't out sooner. I have two classes I didn't have before, this semester so I have more homework and one of them took the place of my free class where I'm normally writing this. Anyway, here's the update. The next one should be out soon, and then I get to start with the last season. This chapter is a little shorter than the recent ones, mainly I was just trying to get it out sooner. So yeah, here's the update.

_oh, and if any of you are lookin' to go see a good movie, Freedom Writers was really good._

* * *

"_Tonight I Wanna Cry" is a song by Keith Urban._

"_Slipping Away" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by Sum 41, I did not write it._

**510**

_Tonight I Wanna Cry_

The studio had a nice welcoming atmosphere as Jude and Kaiden strolled inside.

_The last days of recording an album are always the same. Darius is stressed that we won't finish on time. Liam can't go more than five minutes without complaining and Tommy turns into a work-a-holic._

Coming around the corner to the lobby they spotted Tommy getting some papers together, and Rebecca approaching him.

"Darius wants to see you."

"Okay," he replied, continuing to get the papers together.

Her eyes rolled, "Ya know you can try being a _little _nice." She told him while walking away.

"I wasn't being mean." He answered, stacking the papers together and beginning to make his way to Darius' office.

"That's a first."

Irritated, "Okay, these little comments you keep makin', _have_ got to stop."

She quickly turned to face him, "News flash, I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Why can't you just leave me alone then!?"

_However this isn't a normal routine. This isn't even a routine at all, which is quite surprising at how Tommy ended their little… **relationship. **If that were me I'd be on his ass even more._

"I could get used to this." Kaiden commented.

"Maybe if you weren't such an ass I could!" Rebecca shouted to his response.

Letting out a grunt he walked over and shoved the papers onto her clipboard, "Forget it! Tell Darius I'm too busy!"

"What?" she asked, hoping she'd heard him wrong.

"Have fun dropping that bomb on him." He told her as he stormed off toward studio A, slamming the door behind him.

Rebecca angrily turned around and her eyes instantly landed on Kaiden and Jude staring off toward the direction at which Tommy had just taken off in.

"I'm gonna go see if he's okay." Jude told Kaiden as she began to head off for the studios, but her actions were interrupted.

"Sure you are. You two are pathetic."

_Girl, you **don't **want to be pushing my buttons. Ex girlfriend, and well, **other** ex girlfriends **don't** get along. Understood?_

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb. You heard me."

_Cue the death march, because this girl is on the list for some serious beat down. Hire me a hit man and ring up a sniper rifle. Rude-Jude's comin' to town._

"Don't start with me Rebecca. I won't put up with it."

Clearly distressed, she faced Jude, "Ya know what? I don't freaking give a care at what you will and won't put up with!" she yelled, "You think I'm afraid of some ex-druggie and a pot head!?"

After her comment to which she was only intending to be her chance to vent she started to get back to her desk, but Kaiden's fist had other intentions. Her right arm quickly flew across the left side of Rebecca's jaw. Stumbling back, her hand covered her jaw as Kaiden stepped forward to keep going, but Jude quickly grabbed her around her shoulders to hold her back.

"Learn how to keep your mouth shut!" Kaiden yelled as Jude pulled her toward the door, directing her outside.

_So since I've already mentioned a few things that have occurred today that aren't normally on the itinerary for the last days of recording, why not add this? Although I wished it could have been my fist hitting her jaw. I can see the headlines now. Instant Star—Instant Bitch? First Eden, and now G-Major's own, Receptionist, Miss Needs-To-Get-Laid._

Outside the studio, Jude pushed Kaiden out on the sidewalk, "Are you insane!?"

"What?!"

"_What?_" she repeated. "That's all you have to say? What?"

Kaiden's tone drastically changed from anger to Rebecca to anger toward Jude. "I'm not gonna let her talk to me like that!"

"Okay, so you walk away and ignore her, not throw a punch at her!"

She scoffed while shaking her head, "You just don't get it do you?" she quietly asked while starting to walk away.

Jude quickly stood in front of her, but Kaiden pushed her away, "Too late, Jude." She told her as she took off down the sidewalk.

_And now that's just one thing I was never, would never, and hope to never, experience on the last days of recording my album. These are going to be a long few days._

**Opening Credits**

After Kaiden's unexpected outburst, and abrupt exit, Jude went back inside to find Rebecca behind her desk, not even looking in Jude's direction. Not thinking twice about it, for the second time now, she went off into studio A in search of Tommy. Walking up to the door she looked inside, seeing him just sitting in his chair with his back to her. Walking in she could see he was clearly stressed over the argument he and Rebecca had, since his fingers kept running through his hair. She stood in the doorway, silent, not sure if she was going to stay or not, but his next actions answered her. Tommy quickly stood up, his chair rolling back from his abrupt launch. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye as he turned to face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as his face softened.

Noting that she took a few steps toward him, "I'm fine." He said as she walked into his arm. Hugging her took all his problems away, and at the time that's what he needed, "Thank-you."

"I'm here for you Quincy. You know that right?"

He nodded, "I know. Thanks, girl."

"You tell me the next time Rebecca bothers you." She told him, "I'll sick Kaiden on her."

He laughed as they broke away, "Didn't she already do enough damage?"

"You heard?"

"I heard Darius yelling at her to get back to work, and she told me what happened. Jude's little punk friend threw a punch at her. Then she blamed it on me and I left her there to sulk."

"Yeah, well… Jude's little punk friend just stormed off mad at me."

He eyed her curiously, "You? What'd you do?"

"I don't know. One minute she's pissed at Rebecca, then pissed at me. I mean, I told her not to start stuff like that, but I didn't think she'd get _that _mad about it. I didn't think she'd get mad at all."

Not caring about Kaiden's attitude, "Don't stress over it. She's apparently upset about something so just ignore her."

"Well buddy, same to you." They both took a seat as she continued, "Don't let Rebecca keep makin' you upset."

He nodded, "Alright," but Jude wasn't convinced.

Taking his hand, "I mean it Quincy. I don't want to see you upset about her anymore. You don't deserve it."

Nothing in the world could stop the smile that grew across his face at her words, "Thanks, Jude."

An angry knock echoed in Darius' office breaking his concentration from the work at hand to the door, "Unless you're higher ranked than me, you best stop banging on my door."

Ignoring the statement, the door opened and Tommy stepped inside.

"Got a hearing problem, T?"

But Tommy chose to ignore that comment as well, "When are you going to let me date Jude?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, Tommy's question taking his full attention.

"She's twenty, an adult, and I know we'd—"

"Whoa, slow down." He cut him off. Leaning back in his chair he pointed for Tommy to take a seat. "You want to date Jude?"

"I want to _be _with Jude."

"Tom… I know about you and Jude. Well, _knew_…"

"Darius we're not together."

"You were."

"Yeah… We _were_, but not anymore." he clarified, annoyed that Darius never said anything about this before.

"I know." He simply answered.

Tommy felt himself heat up, "Let me get this straight. You _knew_ we were together that entire time, _knew_ we were happy, doing fine, but you still let us break up?"

"Tom—"

Not wanting to hear anymore, "Screw you, Darius. I don't—"

"Hey!" he shouted, "Tom you better sit your ass back down right now!"

"Or what?!"

"Or your days working here are as good as gone!" he told him, matching his tone, "Now listen to me. You and Jude have been broken up for how long now? Both of you are surviving apart and don't you think Jude could use you as a friend?"

Tommy scoffed, "Friend?"

"Yeah, I mean after everything both of you have gone through this year with the drugs, and losing you daughter—"

"Would have been a hell of a lot easier with her there!"

"And she was!" he shouted back, "As your friend."

He looked away and angrily shook his head.

"Neither of you need the pressure of a relationship right now and I know you know it. Jude does too."

Tommy continued to shake his head as he looked back to Darius, "Dar, no offence man, but right now I don't want to talk to you anymore. Your sister just took away my daughter, and you knew what she was up to—" his voice began to rise again, "—and didn't even warn me! What kind of crap is that!?"

Lowering his tone, Tommy continued, "You knew me and Jude were together, but broke us up anyway and the saddest part out of everything was, you didn't care. You sat back and let Porchia take away my daughter, and at the same time you took away my Jude."

Darius was quiet, however you could still see the anger on his face, but surprisingly, he just sat back to let Tommy vent out at him.

Shaking his head, Tommy turned for the door again, "I can't talk to you right now." And with those departing words, he walked out of the office, leaving his words to go on replay in Darius' head.

Two suitcases laid on the edge of Jude's bed full of absolutely nothing. She kept a glare on the two bags with a concentrated look over her face, trying to find that small boost of motivation to get to packing. Sure, she still had a week until the tour bus pulled out, but it still needed to get done, and if she didn't start soon, she'd be an hour out of Toronto and realize she forgot her toothbrush again. Breaking her from her thoughts the sound of her doorbell echoed through the apartment.

"Thank God." She muttered, happy to break away from the packing.

The doorbell rang two more times before Jude reached her door and knocking began to add to the noise.

"What?" she asked as the door flew open to find Kaiden there ready to ring the bell again.

Standing there, Jude noticed her slightly shaking and breathing some-what hard, almost as if she were about to cry, and after taking in her appearance, Jude noticed her backpack resting by her feet.

"Kaiden, what happened?"

"I…" her eyes went everywhere, "My parents," she began, getting eye contact with Jude, "They kicked me out."

"They… You're kicked out?" Jude asked, in a small state of shock.

A tear left Kaiden's eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "I turn eighteen next month so it's not that big of a deal."

"Not that—Kaiden… Come on. Come inside," she stuttered, holding the door open.

Kaiden quickly grabbed her bag and walked in, "I'm sorry, Jude. I—"

"Hey. You don't need to apologize."

"I got you high." She blurted out, "I—"

Jude cut her off again as she stepped inside, "Don't worry about that. Forget it. Just come inside." And she did. Following her into the living room, they both took a seat and the only noise breaking the awkward silence was Kaiden's small tears. "What happened?" she asked in a calm tone, hoping Kaiden would open up.

Deeply exhaling, her eyes flew everywhere, "I didn't want to deal anymore." She admitted, but it only confused Jude even more.

"Deal with what?" her voice full of concern, "Are you just not getting along with your mom and dad?"

"No." Kaiden quickly responded, "Not deal _with,_ just deal."

"Deal?" still lost, "Dealing what?" and once that sentence was said aloud everything made sense. Her eyes averted to the left, processing everything.

Noticing she understood, Kaiden made eye contact with Jude, "You might want to cancel any plans. I've got about a years worth of explaining to do."

Walking out of studio A, Jamie made his way down the few steps where Liam stood, "Mr. Andrews." He nodded, keeping his eyes on the letter in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Liam." He replied, continuing his way out, or at least intending to.

"Mr. Andrews, I believe this," he held a letter pinched between his fingers, "belongs to you."

"Me?" Jamie questioned, openly taking the letter. "Do you know what it is?"

Liam only smiled, "Something you should find to your great interests."

The door to Darius' office opened and no one other that the Big D walked out, "Hey, Lee!" Liam looked over to him, "Seen Jude?"

"I'm right here!" she yelled, running in holding a notebook in one hand, and her backpack strap in the other. Approaching them, "Sorry I'm late."

Darius checked his watch, "Only a few minutes. Now c'mon. Lets go over this tour and sign these papers."

"Lets do it!" she exclaimed with a little too much excitement. "Yeah. So, the tour?"

Liam looked over to Jamie and patted his shoulder before following after the two into Darius' office. "Good luck with that letter Mr. Andrews."

"Uh, thanks." He responded as the door closed to Darius' office. "I think."

**_(I'm sli—ppin', away… In e—v'ry way…)_**

The music picked up the tempo as Tommy scribbled notes in his notebook. He had the studio to himself, which gave him the chance to finish up Jude's album maybe even a little earlier than expected. Some people had other thoughts though.

**_(I'm tryin' to make it, through each day. I'm fallin' apart now, in every way. I'm tryin' harder, to get by.)_**

"Tommy?" came Porchia's voice followed by a knock.

His head turned toward hers, but no words left his mouth, and after a few seconds of only staring, his attention was back on the soundboard.

_**(There's a hole in my heart and, I don't know why.)**_

"Tommy, I need to talk to you." She continued, but all Tommy heard was the door click shut.

"About what?" he asked, as he got back to taking notes.

Porchia quietly sat down ext to him, getting in his view. "It's about Julie."

**_(Now I've come to realize...) _**

Thinking something was wrong he stopped the music and gave her his full attention, "Is she okay?"

"Oh!" caught off guard by his assumption, "Yeah, no, Tommy she's fine." She took a deep breath, "I didn't think this would be this hard."

"Porchia, you can tell me. She's our daughter. There shouldn't—"

"No she's not." Porchia announced, interrupting him and losing eye contact.

Tommy stared at her totally clueless to what she meant. "Excuse me?"

Looking back up to him she let out a big breath, "Julie… She—Tommy, she... She isn't your kid." He only stared at her in disbelief. "I'm sorry Tommy. I didn't know—"

"I'm not her father?"

Filled with shame, she shook her head. "Joseph's her father."

Tommy let his head drop, hoping he was being _Punk'd,_ but instead of holding on to that hope, he put all the pieces together. "Get out."

"Tommy—"

"Get out! I can't believe you!" he shouted, standing up. "Out of everything—my entire—You _know_ how I grew up and you… you pull a stunt like _that_?!"

"Just let me expl—"

"I gave up my _life_ for the past three years! I had to skip town—wait, no, skip the **_country_** to pick her up! Pick her up thinking I might **never** come home again because of that stupid deal!"

"Tommy—"

"You made me and Jude… We couldn't be together—we broke up because—"

"Hey." She cut him off, "Don't blame me because you two aren't together anymore."

"Why not!?"

"Tommy just—"

"Get out!"

Out of the studio, Jude exited Darius office and instantly spotted Tommy and Porchia arguing. The look on his face was one she'd only recognized once before. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Get! Out!" he yelled again, shaking he was so angry.

Afraid of him, Porchia took a few steps back, but the look on his face remained the same, so she walked out, giving him a chance to cool off.

Seeing Porchia on her way over, Jude turned her back to act like she hadn't been paying attention, but Porchia just ignored Jude's presence and walked out of the lobby. Slowly, Jude looked over her shoulder and saw Tommy sitting at the soundboard with his head in his hands and his earphones on his ears. She had to talk to him. She had to make sure he was okay, and with each step she took toward the studio it seemed father and farther away. The door hadn't closed all the way so she didn't have to worry about him hearing her enter, because she too was afraid of him at the moment.

The music from his headphones was faint to her own ears as she stood there contemplating her next move, but all that stuck in her mind was the song Tommy was listening to to get ready to mix. She hesitantly took a seat next to him where Porchia had sat earlier, and watched as his head looked her way.

"Hey," she whispered with a small smile.

He looked back to the soundboard and stopped the music before removing his headphones to look at her.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" she quietly asked.

"Girl," his chair turned to face her better as he took hold of her hands, "I don't ever want you to leave me alone."

Before either could think, the door had opened again and Porchia stood there, "Tommy I have to explain."

Both Jude and Tommy stood up with one hand still being held by the other. Feeling out of place, Jude looked up to Tommy.

"I should go."

"No." his hand held hers tighter, "Porchia's leaving."

Porchia rolled her eyes, and decided to just start explaining. "You were my best shot. I know because of your childhood and relationship with your parents you wouldn't abandon her."

"Relationship with your parents?" Jude repeated, "What…" her eyes went on Tommy and the look in his eyes said it all. Porchia knew about his past.

"**Porchia.**" Tommy warned in a stern tone.

"Your parents business was the best opportunity we had."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Jude slipped her hand from Tommy's. His gaze quickly flew to her, but she only gave him a cold look and made her way to the door.

"Jude, wait! It's not what you think!" he called after her, and as she continued to walk out he started to go after her.

"Tommy," Porchia stood in front of him, "Hear me out. All those reasons… That's why I turned to you. I'm sorry how it turned out in the end. So please let me explain."

"You've done enough explaining," he told her while pushing his way past her and hurrying after Jude, but he was too late, and she was already gone.

"Where do you think she is?" Jamie asked while pulling his cell out.

Kwest rang the doorbell again while replying, "I don't know, but Darius seemed mad that she took off."

"She's not answering." Jamie closed his phone, "Think she and Tommy got into it?"

Shrugging, "Don't know what about. I don't even remember the last time those two got into it."

"That's true." Jamie agreed, as his ring went off.

**Never enough for—Never enough for—Never enough for you.**

"A little much man, don't ya think?"

Jamie ignored him, "Hey Pat—"

"Where the hell are you?" Patsy's voice rang through the speaker, "You left me here with the Lucky Charms man and he's getting on my last nerve!"

"Dar—Darius had me and Kwest come look for Jude."

"Well one of you come back here with me before I rip that accent out of his puny little throat."

"Okay, calm down. We'll be there in a few minutes." Closing his cell he looked to Kwest and shook his head, "Darius ambushed us. He **knew** she was coming in."

Kwest lightly laughed, "Here. Stay and wait for Jude and I'll take care of your girl. She's liable to kill you if you show up alone."

"Good luck with her." He said as Kwest made his way to the car.

Ten minutes passed since Kwest left and Jamie was found sprawled out on the steps when Jude walked up. She almost didn't even notice him lying there while she wiped her eyes dry from her tears.

"Jamie?" she questioned.

His eyes popped open and his head cranked up, "Where've you been?"

"Out."

Standing up he saw her tired eyes and red cheeks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, not looking his way.

"Jude," he gently grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her to prevent her from going inside. "You've been crying. What happened?"

Her head shook, as the tears started to surface again. "I just want him to love me."

"Whoa, hey… Hey it's okay." He comforted as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He doesn't trust me." She cried into his shoulder as they slowly lowered to sit down on the steps.

"Hey, shh… Shh… Who doesn't trust you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She broke away and wiped her tears. "Porchia knows all about his life and…" she sardonically laughed, "He couldn't even tell me his parents names! I'm so stupid."

"Jude, you're not stupid. Tommy just…"

"Can't trust me." She finished, letting her head drop back on his shoulder.

"Yes he does. He was probably protecting you—didn't want you to have to worry about a past he obviously isn't proud of."

"But Porchia—"

"Isn't you." He cut her off. "He loves you, Jude."

Crying, she let Jamie comfort her, a comfort only he could give that she hadn't had in so long. "I love him too."

**First Commercial**

"These albums leave here in forty eight hours." Darius announced, walking through the halls of the studios, "Tom, where's your girl?" he asked, stopping at Studio A.

"Speiderman, said she's on her way."

"You done laying down their stuff?"

"All guitar, bass, and drum tracks are laid down D." he answered, adjusting a few settings on the soundboard.

"What about Mason?"

Tommy pointed to the edge of the soundboard where a CD sat, "Finished this morning."

"Okay, I'm here!" Jude announced, running in.

"Alright go in there. Two days till our deadline." He told her as he directed her to the recording booth.

"Relax D. It doesn't take forty eight hours to record one song."

"Okay, so prove me wrong. Get to singing."

The door closed behind her as she walked into the booth. Darius didn't stay for her session which broke Jude's hope, not wanting to stay alone with Tommy.

"He's just being paranoid." Came Tommy's voice over the intercom.

Jude looked back to him, but her response didn't involve words, besides her picking up the guitar and setting it on her lap as she took a seat and placed her headphones on. Noticing she was still upset, he hit record, but wasn't expecting to hear what Jude had to sing.

She strummed the familiar chords to 'Slipping Away' but instead of singing about herself, she changed the main focus.

"_You're sli—ppin', away… In e—v'ry way… I c—an't stay, awake… You're sli—ppin', away…"_ the tempo picked up as she strummed the chords harder and sang the next verse louder, instead of whispering like she was originally doing.

_"You're tryin' to make it, through each day. You're fallin' apart now, in every way. And I'm findin' it harder, to get by. There's a hole in my heart, and, I don't know why. Now I've come to realize…"_ switching to the original beat, she whispered out, _"You're sli—ppin', away…"_

The rest of the day flew by. Jude's album finished and got approved, along with Mason and Patsy's, yet G-Major still remained busy. Tour talk was all over the place and the producers were all beat tired, besides for Tommy who had left after Jude's album was finished.

The house to Tommy felt empty. Emptier than it had been in a long time. Jude was never around anymore, all of Julie's stuff had been moved out and now it was just him. All alone. As he sat on the couch his eyes landed on the liquor cabinet, debating whether or not to open up a bottle. He really didn't want to drink away his problems, but what else was there left to do? Everyone important in his life was leaving him.

He took a flask from the back of the cabinet along with a bottle of Jack Daniels and made his way into the kitchen, but just as he was about to transfer the liquid to the flask he heard his front door open.

"Daddy?" Julie called, and seconds later she came running in the kitchen.

"Heey…" he greeted as she jumped in his arms.

"Hi!"

"Hi." He repeated. "Is Mommy with you?" Tommy asked, carrying her into the living room.

"Uncle Darius brought me over."

"He did?" he asked as Darius joined them.

"Sorry for the unexpected drop in. Figured you'd want to see your girl one last time before…"

"Yeah. Thanks D." he turned his attention back to Julie.

"Mommy says I'm not gonna come here no more."

Tommy's breath caught in his throat, "Uh…" he stuttered, squatting down to set her on her feet. "Julie, Daddy's gotta stay here… Here in Toronto while you go with Mommy and… And Joseph."

She stood there nibbling on her sleeve, "But I want you to come too."

"I can't Jule', but… You still have a… Joseph's gonna be your new Daddy, okay?"

"Joey?"

Tommy nodded, surprisingly holding it together. "Yeah. He's gonna be there instead of me. Joey and Mommy are gonna take real good care of you okay?" he took her hands to show more assurance.

"Okay," she said in a quiet voice, "I call Joey Daddy, now?"

Again, he nodded, "Call Joey Daddy."

"Am I ever going to visit you?"

That question killed him. Even though he knew she wasn't his daughter, it still hurt knowing the truth, but he couldn't kill her hope along with his. "You can call me anytime you want. Just tell Mommy when you want to talk to me."

Tears became visible in her eyes as she slowly nodded, "Okay."

"Hey," he wiped away a tear, "Don't cry."

Julie sniffed, and tried not to cry, but she didn't want to leave Tommy. He'd been her Dad for three years and now, again, she was getting a new father. Tommy pulled her in for a hug and he never remembered holding onto her so close, the fear of never seeing her again **was** real.

"I love you Daddy," she told him as he let her go to look at her. "It's okay to be sad." She told him as she touched his cheek, waiting for tears to meet her fingers.

Again, and for the last time, he took her hand with his own, "I know, but you're gonna be happy a lot more than you're gonna be sad with Mommy and Joseph." He guaranteed her. "I love you, too Julie."

This time she hugged Tommy, knowing it was time to say good bye. As he held onto her he looked up to Darius who nodded.

Clearing his throat, "Okay Julie." He began, "C'mon sweety, we have to go."

Sadly, she broke away from Tommy and took Darius' hand. "Bye Daddy." She waved, receiving a wave in return from him.

"Bye… Julie." He barely spoke, watching Darius walk Julie out, for the last time.

Jude held her cell to her ear as she put a TV dinner in the microwave, "She's okay?"

"Yeah, dude," Speed replied from the other end, "I got everything under control."

"Well do you know when she's planning to move in here tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but she's sleeping right now. She ended up crying herself to sleep, I didn't want to wake her."

"Alright," she responded as her doorbell rang, "Uh, hey, someone's at my door, so just have her call me tomorrow okay?"

"Will do, Jude. Later."

"Bye." She replied, closing her cell and walking to the door.

Outside Tommy held the flask in one hand and the cap in the other as he took his first swig, quickly putting the cap back on before Jude walked out. No more than two seconds after the flask had been hidden in his jacket did her door slowly open.

"Jude…"

Rolling her eyes, "What do you want Tommy?"

He swallowed hard, hoping he could get himself to admit what happened, "Porchia… she took Julie an hour ago… I… I just don't want to be alone."

For a second she thought she was going to tell him no, but like always, she caved in and opened the door allowing him to walk in. His direction was toward the couch, however instead of taking a seat on the couch he slid against the wall, taking a seat on the floor. Jude still stood in the doorway, regretting letting him in, but the beeping of her microwave broke her thoughts, causing her to close the door she still held open and walked into the kitchen.

Her plan was to act like Tommy wasn't there, as she ate her dinner in silence, or more like move the macaroni noodles around the little plastic container for ten minutes.

"I di'n't tell her by choice Jude," he slurred out.

Her eyebrows furrowed, noticing his speech.

"Ev'ry thing happened so fas'."

Instead of hearing the sorrow in his voice or the apology he had started she heard the alcohol, "Are you drinking?!" she asked irritably. Before Tommy could even think of a response she pushed herself back and scooted off the stool, leaving her macaroni at the bar. Tommy took another drink from the flask and just shook his head while looking down to the ground.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the drink from his hand, "You are **not** getting drunk on me Tommy."

He watched her walk toward the kitchen and empty the contents of his drink down the sink and throw the flask into the garbage. He wasn't even fighting it. It was like he couldn't. Jude shook her head at him, ashamed at how he decided to handle his problems, and especially around her. All her worst mistakes had alcohol tied to them. As she exited the kitchen his eyes watched her walk across the room and to her own door, but he didn't want her to leave, so he did the last thing he wanted to do.

"My dad use to beat up my family." he said quietly as he stared straight off at the wall in front of him.

Jude stopped turning the handle as she looked over her shoulder. He was really opening up.

"He was a drunk." He added.

Jude took a few steps around the couch to put Tommy back in her view, slowly inching closer as his eyes closed and his head shook back and forth in shame of his father.

With tears only in his voice, "And no one could stand him for it."

Slowly she took a seat on the couch on the closest seat to where he had been sitting on the floor since he arrived and even though he had only spoken a few words, her heart was already breaking for him, and regret of pushing him into this overpowered her.

"My Dad was a stock broker. He knew a lot of people, had a lot of friends, so we'd always go out and do family stuff together, but outside the house and inside were two different men." He paused momentarily, as his entire childhood replayed in his mind, "I _hate_ the man inside."

Pausing to not rush his emotions, he ran his hand through his hair. "From three to eight I put up with his drinking, but I had to act happy. Me and my brother and sister had to look happy at school, out on family outings, everything, except behind closed doors. And it was so _frustrating,_ how one day he'd come home with a new toy, or a pet—I mean the day he bought me a horse up at the city ranch I couldn't believe it was the same man.

"But no matter how much he tried to make our lives look good, we all wanted out of the house. When Mom tried talking to him about the drinking he got so mad, and so afraid he'd leave her he made her quit her job, and wouldn't even let her leave the house. Told her a woman's job was to cook and clean, and that's what she did, because that was all that was left to do."

Tommy cleared his throat as he tried to hold it all together. After a few seconds he carried on and lowered his tone, "I was the youngest. Had a brother who was five years older than me—Todd. Then I had a sister, who was only two years older than me—Tanya. I guess I could thank Dad in a way, because I don't think we'd ever be as close if it weren't for the Hell we had to live through. We were each others shoulders to cry on at night when Mom was following Dad's orders."

At that moment, Jude didn't even recognize Tommy. He was this broken version of a man she'd never seen before. A man who'd been hurt in ways she couldn't imagine. Her family wasn't perfect, but they looked like the Brady Bunch compared to Tommy's description of his own.

"After a while, the house was split in half. Tanya had to help Mom out all the time while Dad would let me and Todd do whatever—that's how I messed up in school. I grew up without having to give a damn. I'd run the streets, skip class, and it was great, because it was just me and Todd, no worries. Dad wouldn't even get mad, because we were boys."

Jude heard the shame in his voice and embarrassment as he spilled out his past to her. She almost wanted to stop him, but Tommy needed to get this stuff out. Even if it hurt, both her and him to hear it, he'd feel better.

"Like I said, I was three years old when the alcoholic side of dad was all I'd see. Wasn't long after that, that he'd get violent. Him and Mom would fight and he'd slap her. That only got worse as years passed. I remember on my sixth birthday, Tanya had to help mom with something—bake a cake—something stupid, and she did it wrong. That's when dad started smackin' her around too.

"The alcohol picked up, and me and Todd started to get the belt. And the reasons were so, _so,_ stupid. We couldn't leave though. Mom loved him." he told her as his head fell down. After pausing for a few seconds, he continued, "Then one night, things got real bad."

A chill shot through her body. Since she could remember, she was always afraid of horror movies. Never go with Kat and Jamie to see the newest scary movie, turn the channel if one was about to come on TV, but never in her life did she think she would know someone who lived through one.

"I think I was nine." He began, "Me, Todd, and Tanya all planned to take off. Got pretty far too, but Dad found us. He took Todd and me out in the back and beat us while Tanya was hiding up in her room."

Jude watched Tommy close his eyes as he shook his head silently back and forth. She knew he was replaying in his mind whatever horrible memory he was about to reveal to her. She closed her eyes too, feeling his pain, and feeling so sorry that he had to live through it, but her concentration broke as Tommy caught his breath. He wasn't crying, but Jude could see how he was fighting it as he stared at the wall in front of him like he had done earlier.

"Tommy," Jude began, "You don't have to—"

"Yes I do Jude." he said as he sniffed and continued his story. "I've gotten this far. Might as well finish it up 'ey?" Tommy told her, trying to show a little humor in the situation that was clearly anything but humorous.

"Alright." she replied calmly.

"Anyway, after Dad had beaten Todd and me, he went for Tanya. Me and Todd were both soar. I stayed outside crying and he stayed with me, being a good brother and all." Tommy paused as his head sunk again, "We heard Tanya scream and Mom crying—thought we should go in and see if Dad had totally lost it or not." he caught his breath again as he continued on.

"When… When we got in… In the house… Tanya was… she was lying on the floor… At the end of the stairs. An hour… An hour later the ambulance… They… They took her away in a… body bag. Snapped her neck when my dad pushed her down the stairs… Died instantly."

Jude felt her heartbreak, "Oh, Tommy," she said quietly, but he ignored her and carried on.

"Mom and Dad made me and Todd say it was an accident. Say she tripped down the stairs. And that was the story. Next four years were the worst. I was doing bad in school. Todd got involved with the wrong group of kids. Me and Todd would get hit just because, and we were both arrogant enough to fight back by then."

His forearms rested on top of his knees that were somewhat cradled to his chest as he sat there with his eyes stuck on the wall in front of him. Slowly, she reached her own hand out and wrapped it around his own, comfortingly running her thumb across the top of his hand.

"And then…" taking a deep breath, "One day I came home from school. Todd and Dad were arguing, I heard them from outside, and the first thing I saw when I walked in was Mom. Sitting in the corner, crying. And..." he trailed off as he closed his eyes to trap the tears in, "And as I walked in… there was… Todd…"

The tears in his eyes were completely visible by now as he used every ounce of energy to hold them back. Needing support for this part, he squeezed Jude's hand gently.

"He stood there. Stood there facing Dad and… He looked so _mean… _I couldn't even recognize him and… And… Dad… He looked like he was ready to kill him, he was so mad..." silence fell upon Tommy's story as he stared off for a few seconds. "Todd had a gun to his head." he said suddenly, causing Jude to look over to him. "He was seventeen. In _two _months… **_Two _**months and he coulda left… He couldn't take it anymore."

Jude watched Tommy tighten his eyelids and put his head down as the tears silently flew down his face. He caught his breath again and spoke to the floor, "I had to watch him die." he said quietly, opening his eyes he looked away from Jude as he let the tears fall free.

Instantly, Jude got down on her knees next to him and put her arm on his shoulder pulling him in. Openly accepting her comfort he let his head fit under her chin.

"I was the only one left because of that jackass." he whispered as he cried into Jude's shoulder, but being a _'tough guy'_ he still tried to hold in the tears best to his ability.

"I'm _so _sorry Tommy." Jude whispered with her cheek resting on the top of his head, crying with him, and holding him close. For the longest time they stayed that way. Jude holding Tommy, slowly rocking him to calm him down, gently kissing the top of his head to let him know she was there, and holding him close to show him he didn't deserve** any** part of his childhood.

**Second Commercial**

Jude and Tommy laid silently on Jude's bed. Her head rested on his chest as he had an arm draped around her back, holding her in place and one set of hands were held, with neither having intentions of letting go.

"When Porchia found out she was pregnant, we both knew we couldn't raise a kid. When I left to go do BoyzAttack, my Mom started a business for kids who need a home. Sorta like foster care, temporary, but they made an exception for Julie. My aunt, Rachel's mom, was the one running the home in Montana."

"Perfect place to hide a kid." she commented.

"Yeah," he agreed. "When Porchia was starting to show, we hid out there until she gave birth."

"Wait. What did Darius have to say about this?"

He let out a small laugh, "He was reason number one why we hid the pregnancy. If Porchia gave birth to that baby as a single parent that would look bad on not only her, but Darius too. If she gave the baby away, even worse. So to calm Darius down when Julie was born everything was in my name. I was signed as her only parent and only emergency contact. Sorta like Porchia never existed."

Taking everything in, it started to make sense. That guy from the show three years ago, his quick explanation, everything. "Why did you tell me you didn't think you were ever coming back?" she suddenly asked.

For a second he didn't know what she was referring to, but then caught on and he still felt guilty for that night at the restaurant. "Well, another part of this _deal,_ if something were to happen that I had to take custody, I couldn't bring the girl around Porchia, to let the press suspect it was her kid, but I fought like hell, and, I don't know, I guess Darius gave in, and Porchia didn't mind. She never wanted to give her up to begin with."

"It was all Darius." She half asked, half stated.

"All Darius. So after my Aunt passed away and no one left to watch her, I had to get Julie, but I didn't know where to go, so Darius put it on Porchia, who wanted us back in Toronto."

"And after all that you only get to see her every other weekend and summer holidays."

Knowing the truth, his breath suddenly caught in his throat, followed by his body shuddering. Puzzled by his actions, she looked up to him, instantly noticing the far off look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't respond, he couldn't, not verbally at least.

Slowly he shook his head, "I won't."

"Won't? Tommy what happened?"

She sat up to look at him better and he knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later about what had happened. Sitting up as well he began to reveal the truth, "Earlier Porchia told me…" he paused, taking a deep breath.

"It's okay," she told him, taking his hand in hers again, "You can tell me."

His eyes met hers and the sadness reappeared on his face, "Julie isn't my kid." Little by little her jaw became agape from shock as Tommy continued, "That Joseph guy is her real father."

Not needing to hear anymore she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, Tommy quickly returning the gesture. Her lips left a small kiss on his cheek followed by a soft whisper, "I'm so sorry Tommy."

Although he wanted to cry, no tears came to him. "I really loved being her dad. I might never get to experience that again."

"Shh," she whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay."

He shook his head, more forcefully this time, as he pulled away from her, "I have no family anymore. No daughter, no brother, sister. I don't talk to my parents, no girlfriend, I'm all alone."

"No. You're not. I'm here. Everyone at G-Major's here. Sadie, Kwest, Kaiden, Speed, you got a lot of people here for you Tommy." She explained. "We might not have the same blood line, but that doesn't mean we're not family."

"It's still not the same."

His tone alone, the sorrow, the need for someone there, broke her heart. She wanted to help him. He didn't deserve to never have a family, to never be a dad, or anything his father had put him through. "Well, maybe it's time to make things right with your **real** family." Tommy looked at her like she hadn't been listening to him since he arrived, that everything he had told her was a waste of time. "Now, wait. Here me out. Maybe your Mom and Dad have grown a little. They could be wanting to do the same thing, reach out and make things right."

"Jude, it's not that easy."

"But it could be. If things go bad, you still have a home here to come back to. No one should have to go through what you've been put through."

Seeing her point a small smile began to show across his face, "You won't let this die will you."

"Nope." She replied, noticing he was caving. "Everything will be okay, Quincy."

Tommy took a deep breath and looked down for a moment to decide whether or not to go through with it or not, but he had his answer the second his eyes found Jude's again. Nodding, "I'll ask Darius for a vacation."

Smiling, Jude leaned back in to give him a hug, "I'll always be here for you if things go wrong."

"I know." He replied, and Darius' words about Jude being his friend played in his mind. Maybe he was right. Jude was amazing to him. Always there, and he was the same in return.

"I'm always here for you too, girl."

* * *

**511**

**promo**

Tonight I Wanna Cry Part Two

_With tour sealed and vacations planned all that should be left now is to say good-bye? But it's just good-bye. How hard can it be?_


	42. Tonight I Wanna Cry Part Two

Phew. Okay, so here it is. The last post of season five. Sorry it took a while, but I got sick last week, and then spent this week getting caught up in school. This chapter was also a little harder to write. I had to end it in a certain way, and needed to get the storylines in the right place for the next season. There's a storyline just getting introduced in this chapter, and the idea has been plotted for a while, but it's similar to a new movie. I'll bring the movie up in the next post so I don't give anything away now. But I've had the idea written out when I first started writing this. There's a purpose for this storyline, but you won't find that out until 606. Okay, pretty much I'll explain it more clearly in the next post, because I don't know if any of that made sense. So, here's the chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Tonight I Wanna Cry" is a song by Keith Urban._

"_Anthem" is a song recorded by the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

"_Love Song" is a song written by Jude; originally by Pink, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**511**

Tonight I Wanna Cry Part Two

"Jude." A far off voice entered her ears. She slightly stirred, enough to let someone know she was in the process of waking up, but at the same time, still asleep.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_In dreams, anything can happen. You can have super powers, a lot of money, or even be with the people you love._

With her eyes still closed, all she saw was black as her body began to lightly be shaken. "Jude." The voice spoke again.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, snuggling closer to the owner of the voice, and then it hit her. Someone was with her. Her eyes opened and looked up to see Tommy.

"Whoa, hello." He greeted with a chuckle at her fast wake up, "Sleep good?" Tommy asked as she let out a breath, letting last nights events go over in her mind.

_And sometimes you're not dreaming when you think you are… like I wish last night had gone. I still can't believe everything he went through. Talk about dreams… Tommy lived a nightmare._

"Not used to waking up with someone." She told him.

Another laugh came from him as he continued to run his fingers through her hair, "I didn't mean to scare you, but you have that meeting at G-Major in an hour. I knew if I didn't get you up now, you'd never be ready."

"Ha, ha." She mocked while scooting further up to stretch. Yawning, "How late were we up till?"

"I don't know." He responded while rubbing his eyes to wake up.

She groaned. "How mad do you think Darius will be if I miss the meeting?" Jude asked while rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Uh," he pulled the covers down, "Pretty mad, seeing as this is gonna be the last get together before your release party tonight. And then tour the next morning."

Surrendering, Jude sat up again, "Well since you're already up, you can go shower first if you want. I'll put a pot of coffee on or something."

"Girl, I can read you like a book." He replied, getting out of bed and walking around to her side, "Second I'm through that door I know you'll be back to sleep before I get a chance to lock it."

"Would not." But he only stared at her knowing the truth, "Okay… I would."

Lightly laughing, he held his hand out and pulled her out of bed. "I told you. I know you like a book."

_I guess I've been pretty lucky in the dream department though. Winning Instant Star, getting to record my own album, meeting Tommy, finding someone I love, and even better, someone who loves me back._

G-Major hit its busiest day of that year. Not only did Jude's album come in, but Mason's, Patsy's and Karma's. It was a mad house, and even crazier in Darius' office. Shortly after he met with Jude to give her one last play by play of the upcoming tour, Tommy slipped inside to ask for that vacation, and he couldn't believe how easy going Darius was about it.

"Patsy's getting in a week into August. You think a vacation till then's okay?" he asked, overlooking the calendar laid out on his desk.

Tommy nodded, "That's more than enough, but how come? Isn't she going to be working with Kwest?"

"Yeah, but I already promised him a vacation back after him and Sadie got married. She could only get from mid July to the end of August off, so that's when they'll be gone."

"Alright. That's not a problem." He replied, watching Darius set the calendar aside.

"You know how Patsy gets when she comes in to work and no one's here to work with her."

Tommy nodded with a small laugh, "Yeah. D the people in the sound proof booths know what she's like."

With a laugh, he cut back to Tommy's vacation talk. "Alright, so you're headin' out tomorrow?" Tommy nodded. "They know you're comin' right?"

"Yeah. I uh, when you were talking to Jude I gave my Mom a call. Didn't talk for long though, but she said they're home and didn't have any plans to go anywhere else. Didn't talk to my Dad, but she seemed happy I called."

"That's good to hear." He told him. "They in Alberta still?"

Tommy shook his head, "No, actually they're staying at home this summer. Rachel's been taking care of the business there after her mom passed. She got her license about a year ago, so Mom's working on the home in Quebec."

"Seems like everything's going well for them."

"Yeah. Sounds like it."

"Alright, well," Darius checked his watch, "I got Karma comin' in here in a few minutes, and I'm sure you got some packin' to get to."

Nodding, he stood up and extended his hand, "Thanks D. I owe ya one."

"No," Darius shook his hand, "I owe you this."

_It's a mystery sometimes with dreams. How can every good thing always have a flaw? I can win Instant Star, but it isn't as good as it looks. The drama, the rumors, my life being broadcasted to the world. With my albums it wasn't much better. My first one completely tanked and I almost lost my contract._

Jude sat on the couch, small talking with Shane when Tommy came out of Darius office. Both were in the process of laughing at a joke, Shane had told her, but Tommy still caught her eye, and she caught his. A smile came across his face, and before he could walk away to let her be with Shane he watched her stand up.

"Hey, I gotta go talk to Tommy. I'll see ya later on?"

Shane nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah. I'll be around."

He actually felt some guilt, watching her walk away from Shane to come see him, but he'd of rather felt guilty and see her, than not see her at all.

"What'd Darius have to say?" she asked, approaching him.

"Uh," he started; looking past her shoulder and seeing Shane mope out of the lobby toward the studios. "He was actually pretty cool with it. Thought I was overdue for a vacation."

She smiled, agreeing that he did deserve this. "That's great Tommy. You excited to see them?"

"Mom more than Dad. When I was talkin' to her, Dad was in the background asking who she was talking to and when she told him he didn't say anything."

"You don't think he'd hurt you or anything do you?" she asked, but Tommy didn't answer, well, he didn't answer fast enough.

"Nah." And that just wasn't enough for Jude. "But, hey, I got about an hour before I need to start recording that SME track for Darius, so I'm gonna run home and start to get ready.

"Yeah, I need to pick Kaiden up anyway. She's gonna stay at my apartment over summer, so…" she trailed off.

"Then I'll just see ya at SME's session."

"Uh huh. At the session." She told him, watching him give her a small wave goodbye and walk down the hall to the front doors of G-Major.

_Maybe things would turn out better if you sat down and thought everything through before wanting to make specific dreams come true. Maybe if me and Tommy thought everything through the first time we were together, it wouldn't have turned out so badly, and now Darius wouldn't have to worry about my head getting messed up._

Jude let out a deep exhale as she dug her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Speed's apartment, only waiting for one ring before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Kaiden's answered.

"Hey," she replied, her voice becoming a little shaky, "You, uh, are you ready for me to pick you up?"

"Um, yeah. I'll get my stuff."

"Okay. Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Jude, are you okay? You sound a little spooked."

_Maybe if I'd thought out all the possibilities of what could happen if Tommy went home, I wouldn't be 'spooked' right now. I wouldn't have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach._

Walking out the door, she saw Tommy's car drive off down the street, and her breathing became a little choppy holding back tears. "I'm fine."

_And I wouldn't have this fear of Tommy experiencing just a little too much of his childhood._

**Opening credits**

"And no parties, Kaiden." Jude repeated while tossing her bags by the front door.

"Look, I'm not going to do nothing stupid. I'm still seventeen. The cops would take me back home."

"Fine. When you turn eighteen this summer, no parties."

She rolled her eyes, "Who would I invite? The only people left are Shane and Jamie. _Which _reminds me. You and Shane seemed to be per-ity close at Sadie and Kwest's wedding. Care to share the details?"

"There's no details to share."

Taking a seat on the couch she continued to pry for information, "Well… either you can tell me, or Shane will. I'll more than likely be paling around with him all summer, and I'm sure lover boy will fill me in on _all _the juicy details of you twos dance."

"Nothing's going on with me and Shane." Jude replied with slight irritation in her voice. "And get back to work. You still have unpacking to do."

"Yeah," she leaned back on the couch, "A bunch of clothes. Big deal."

"They still need to get put away." Jude told her while setting her last bag by the door. "See, now I'm ready for tour and can head off to G-Major, but you have stuff to do."

Kaiden sat up, "Stop playing older sister. I've got a lot on my mind. I'll unpack later."

Grabbing her coat and bags, Jude decided to give up as the two walked outside. While locking the door, Jude thought of another thing to remind Kaiden, "And please don't lose the key. The last thing I need's a phone call when I'm in L.A. saying you're locked out."

Kaiden lightly laughed, "I wouldn't call you. I'd go to the front desk for a key."

While locking the door, she replied, "This isn't a hotel."

Before Kaiden could answer, an all too familiar voice came from across the lot. "For someone who said they wouldn' be around much, you sure don' know how ta' stay away."

"Ah, May, nice to see ya. But didn't ya hear? Nah, you couldn't have. Where's the welcome wagon side of you? I'm movin' in."

May's face dropped. "You're kiddin' me."

"Welcom', welcom', welcom'." She mocked, from the first day Jude moved in. "And with Jude being gon' all summer," Kaiden continued, speaking with a hick accent, "You and me can bond!"

"I need ta' move." May mumbled to herself while walking back to her apartment, ignoring Kaiden's comments.

Kaiden just let out a small chuckle as she and Jude continued to the car, not really saying much.

"Yvette's still letting you use your old car right?" Jude asked while starting her own up.

"Surprisingly. I never got that. She treated me like crap when I lived with her, but every time I run into her through town it's like a normal relationship."

"That lady…"

"Tell me about it." Kaiden responded as Jude pulled out of the parking lot and started to G-Major. After a few seconds of silence, Kaiden decided to ask Jude about her phone call earlier. "You sure nothin' was bothering you earlier? When you called."

She wanted to talk about it, because ever since she talked to him she's felt sick. Letting out a breath, she decided to open up. "Tommy's going to visit his parents over summer."

"Uh… That it?"

"No… Well… Okay, no. There's more." She confessed. "Tommy's… His dad used to… He got beat."

"Oh, shoot." Kaiden responded a little shocked. "Are you serious?"

"I don't want to get into the details." Jude told her, already noticing the shakiness in her own voice. "But last night he told me **_everything _**about his family. I mean _everything_. After all the bad we stayed up until almost four I think of him just telling me the smallest things and…"

"Jude are you okay?" Kaiden asked, scared of her demeanor. "You look like you've been threatened or something."

She shook her head as a tear escaped, "I told him how he should maybe try and patch things up with his parents, and he listened to me. Everything seemed okay, and I was happy for him and possibly getting some family on his back after everything with Julie, but now… I don't know." She paused, scared to even speak it. "What if he goes back and things don't change?"

Kaiden opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't expecting that. "His dad's not gonna hurt him." She said, totally unconvincingly.

"I mean what's stopping him now?"

"Well, Jude, Tommy's grown up. He's not a weakling either, I mean, you saw how he stood up to Freddy when he thought he knocked you up, and then everything with Jimmy. C'mon. The boy will be fine."

"Ever since Tommy told me it was all sorted out to go I've had this really, really bad feeling. It won't go away."

Kaiden shifted in her seat, trying to make sure she worded her next sentence right. "Maybe it's Tommy you should be talking to. I mean, he's the one who can give you the right answers."

She took her eyes off the road and glanced to Kaiden, but quickly returned her gaze the traffic. "But what if he's too stubborn to admit it?"

Liam closed his cell and was ready to walk into his office when Jamie ran up to him.

"Liam." He called, catching his attention before going in.

"Mr. Andrews," he checked his watch, "And to what do I owe this early drop in?"

Instead of answering verbally he only pulled out the envelope from the previous day. "This serious?"

"Step inside." He held the door open and seconds later, Jamie **did** step inside.

"Then my mom did her normal, 'I'm gonna miss you' speech. I've gone on tour and came back three times already." Mason explained while setting his bags at the back of the bus. "She needs to cut the umbilical cord already."

"Gees Mas'. You're real worked up on this aren't you?" Jude replied, setting her bags with his.

"That, and Speiderman got all up on my case when he saw me and Kaiden talking."

"What?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "She came up to make asking if I'd seen him and then listened to what I was playing. She made up a stupid lyric when he came into view just in time to see us laughing and freaked. Brought up the award show from when you kissed me and then Kaiden started to yell and stormed off. Thankfully he went after her."

"What's his deal lately?" she asked as they walked to the door of the bus.

"Beats me." Mason replied, following after her, passing by Karma on the way. "Just adds to the list of how **not** excited I am about tour. Have to put up with Karma and now Speed too."

Jude laughed as she entered the bus, "Calm down cowboy before you have the whole bus against you."

"I am calm. Really, ya know. Maybe I'll just talk to Darius about cuttin' tour off when Patsy does."

"When Patsy does?" she repeated, confused.

"Mason tossed his backpack on a bunk, "You didn't hear? She cut the last seven weeks of tour off."

"Do you know why?" she asked, tossing her own duffel on the bunk above what Mason had chosen.

He shrugged while plopping down on the couch.

"That's strange."

"What's strange?" Karma asked while entering the bus.

Jude shook her head. "Nothing."

"Whatever." Karma replied, not caring that much in the first place. "Ugh! Bunks again?!"

Not being able to help it, Jude and Mason shared a look before letting out a small laugh. Karma only replied with an eye roll, not getting a chance to reply for Jamie walked in.

"Jude." He called while stepping up to the bus. "Hey, have you seen Patsy?"

"Turn around man." Mason responded.

"In or out Jamie." Patsy's voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around before backing into the bus, "Hey, you have a minute?"

"I might." She replied, making her way through the bus toward the bunks.

"Uh," he shoved his hands in his pockets, "It's kinda important."

After successfully claiming her bunk she walked back in with everyone else; Jude and Mason on the couch, Karma texting and Jamie need to talk to her. "This minute thing could work. Got something to talk to you about too."

Wanting to let them be, Jude nudged Mason and nodded for the door. "We're gonna go. I promised Speiderman I'd drop in for the recording." She announced, standing up, Mason following her actions. "Karma, don't you have a nail appointment or something?"

Her head flew to the time. "Oh! Thanks Jude." She told her while rushing out to get to her appointment. Jude and Mason held back their remarks and filed out in silence.

"Well," Jamie started, "You can go first."

"What?"

"You said you had to talk to me too."

"Oh," she took a seat. "Yeah, just forget it."

"No. Go ahead. Is anything wrong?" he asked with concern, taking a seat beside her.

"Uh," avoiding eye contact, she fumbled with her words, "Depends on how you look at it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'd rather you just say what you had to say Jamie. You said it was important."

Giving up, he decided to spread his own news. "Alright, but I still wanna hear what you have to say." He paused, hoping to get her reaction on continuing with her own topic. "Well, there's this internship. Liam made a few phone calls for me and yesterday I got this letter."

"An internship for what?" she asked, interested, or at least trying to _sound _interested.

"It's for a recording company in New York. New York City to be exact. The internships for two months, June and July, and from what Liam was telling me I'll be working from everything to co-producing, managing, and he said I could even have the same position he has here at G-Major."

She smiled, "Well, that sounds great. Been taggin' around Liam for the past four years, 'bout time you took his job."

"Well… it's not taking his job. I'd be getting my own." He told her, but her look only asked for more information. He paused, and this was the part that even he still needed adjusting too. "If I get the job I'd have to move to New York. If I decide to go through with it."

Patsy let out a sigh while setting her elbows on her knees and forehead in her hands.

"I don't have to take it, but I wanted to know what you think. I can stay here."

"That's not it."

He eyed her curiously, "What's wrong then?" Jamie asked while watching her turn her head to look at him.

Her eyes fell to the floor, but decided to just get it over with. Sitting up she looked to him to tell him her own news. "I'm pregnant Jamie."

_"But good things come to those who wait, 'cause she laid me. And mom and dad posses the key, instant slavery. Don't need to explain the plan, don't need to even bother. I'll pack my bags I swear I'll run. Wish my friends were twenty one."_

"So like," Kaiden leaned up in her seat, "This is gonna be their first song on their solo album?"

"I think it's just a bootleg, right Tom?" Jude asked, spinning her chair to hit his arm.

Tommy moved a few knobs, "This song and the song they recorded with Shane are being left with Darius over the summer."

Jude spun back to face Kaiden, "Half way close."

Smiling, Tommy looked over his shoulder, "Except it isn't a bootleg."

"Whatever." She replied as Kaiden laughed at her.

_"My time. Bomb."_ Speed finished, the sound booth going silent, seconds later.

"Another take Quincy?" Wally asked while taking the cap off his water bottle and taking a drink.

Tommy pressed the intercom button, "Lets try it one more time guys."

"Alright, dude." Speed replied, waiting for Tommy to count him down.

A knock on the studio door interrupted the session and seconds later Jamie came inside. Still a little shaken up, he stood in the doorway nodding hello to everyone. "Uh," he stuttered, "To—Tommy?" he spoke, getting Tommy's attention. "Do, uh. Do you think we can talk? Outside. Talk to you outside."

Jude and Kaiden shared a curious looked, but shrugged it off and looked to Tommy to see his reply.

"Uh," he looked to Kwest, "Wanna take this?" he asked, referring to SME's recording.

"Yeah, no problem man."

Tommy nodded, "Thanks." While standing up and following Jamie out.

The door to the alley closed as Tommy watched Jamie pace in front of him. "You okay man?" he asked, still unsure of why Jamie wanted to talk to him.

"Patsy's pregnant." He answered, slowing his pace. "Patsy's pregnant."

Tommy's eyes blinked wider as a rush of déjà vu shot through his bones. "Wow."

"Yeah." He laughed. "Yeah, wow. I'm freaking out over here." Jamie explained, pointing out the obvious.

"Alright, alright, look take a breather—"

"A breather?!" he shouted, a little too loudly.

Not in the mood for this, Tommy replied, "Yeah. You're gonna like… hyperventilate or somethin'. Slow yourself down."

Jamie stopped his pacing, but his nerves were going haywire. "I don't know what to do. What do I do, man? You've been here before."

"Well," He shrugged, "do you _want _a kid?"

"Do I…" but he only trailed off, never even asking himself that question before. "Tommy, I'm twenty years old."

"That wasn't my question though." He responded, lowering himself down to take a seat on the steps.

"I can't have a kid. Patsy's a rock star, I have a job and—and I might even get a better one. How—I can't raise a kid."

"Listen, Andrews none of that has anything to do with if you _do _want this baby."

A hand ran through his hair. Did he? "I don't want her to have an abortion if that's what you mean."

"I mean, if you want the baby than that should be the answer to your problems."

"What'd you do? When you found out."

A little taken back, Tommy shifted in his seat. "Well, to be honest, I was happy. I mean, yeah I had my doubts, but… I was gonna be a dad."

Jamie watched as Tommy smiled, reminiscing the moment. "Okay…" slowly, he started pacing again. "Okay so maybe I _am_ a little excited. I mean, I'm gonna have a child. I'm gonna be a dad."

Tommy stood up, "I think you just found your answer man."

"But what do I do? I don't' know the first thing about being a… being a dad." He asked, the panic in his voice returning.

"Well how far along is she?"

"Thirteen weeks."

"This isn't gonna be a secret for much longer then is it?" Tommy sarcastically asked.

"Patsy said she's talked to Darius. She's cutting tour early."

"Well, maybe you guys can figure stuff out while you guys do your own thing."

"Man, why does this have to be happening right now?" Jamie asked himself while falling back to the wall behind him. "Everything was just getting put together. I have this summer internship at this studio in New York coming up. Patsy's name is getting pretty big now."

"Jamie, look, the only advice I can give you is do what you want. You love Patsy, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then take this internship as a time to think over what's going on—what's important, but no matter how you look at it, you have a kid. That'll be with you until you die."

"I have a kid…" he thought aloud. "I… I'm gonna be a dad."

Tommy let out a small laugh, "As crazy as that sounds…"

"It's true." Jamie finished. Pushing himself off the wall, "I… I gotta go talk to Patsy."

Patting Jamie on the shoulder, "Jamie, you're gonna be just fine man."

"Yeah." He replied, still a little spacey. Jamie walked to the door, but before turning the handle and going in he looked back to Tommy. "Thanks, Tommy."

"No problem man." And after those words were spoken, Jamie walked inside and Tommy was left alone to reflect, again, on his life.

"Damn." He said to himself, letting his foot kick an empty stray bottle further down the alley.

**First Commercial**

In the G-Major kitchen, Tommy found himself alone as he walked in reading the daily newspaper; the front page about the G-Major artists' group tour, and a separate article just on Jude's extended world tour. He set the paper on the counter and made his way to the fridge, hoping to find something to snack on, but unfortunately only found his candy bar from earlier.

Up the hall, the door to Studio B opened and Jude, Kaiden and Speed filed out.

"So you comin' with, dude?" Speed asked.

"This is probably the last week Rocky will be in theaters." Kaiden added.

Jude was ready to answer, but her eye caught sight of Tommy as they reached the end of the hall—one way, the kitchen, one way the lobby. "Ya know—" her gaze switched back to Speed and Kaiden, "—you two can just go. I'll just catch the next Rocky movie they make."

"They said this is the last one though." Speed informed her.

Letting out a small laugh, "Do you know how many **decades** they've been saying that?" Kaiden joked, "The '06 movie's tagline was something like, 'He takes the ring for the last time.' Wasn't it?"

Jude rolled her eyes while smiling at the two, "I'll catch the next one."

"Sure, Jude?" Speed asked, but she just nodded.

"You two have fun."

He nodded in return while grabbing hold of Kaiden's hand and turning toward the lobby to head out. Once out of sight, Jude looked down the hall seeing Tommy still in the kitchen, crumbling up his candy bar wrapper and flipping through the paper.

"Sup, Quincy." She greeted while strolling in.

Swallowing the remains of his snack his head nodded. "Hey."

Taking a place next to him, "Whatcha readin'?"

"Nothin' special. Just some article about that Instant Star girl. The one leavin' for tour tomorrow."

"Oh, _her_." Jude replied, playing along.

Tommy looked up and smiled at her, letting a small laugh come forth. "What ya up to girl?"

She shrugged, not giving him a verbal answer, but watching his gaze fall back onto the article.

"So," she paused, "What'd Jamie want?"

He moved his eyes up from the magazine to look at her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Yeah?" Jude asked while hopping up on the counter, "Try me, Quincy."

Setting the magazine aside, Tommy looked at her intently. "Jamie… Lets just say he isn't going to be the baby in the family anymore." He said in a dropped tone.

Jude instantly knew what he meant. Her eyes doubled and jaw opened in complete shock. "No way." She whispered, her head flying around to make sure they were alone. "Jamie?" Tommy nodded. "And Patsy?" Another nod. "No way!"

"Shh."

"Wait. Hold on, hold on. How come he told you? I've known him since **he** was a baby. The most human contact you two've had was that one time last year when you both got drunk."

"'Cause I've been in his situation. He was just freaked out."

"Oh my God. I—Jamie?"

Tommy laughed, "Yeah. Jamie."

"That's…"

"Crazy?"

"Totally. I…" she trailed off again.

Chuckling, "Can't find any words?"

Jude lightly laughed as well. "Apparently. It's just… weird, ya know. Makes ya start to think."

"About what?" Tommy asked while turning to the refrigerator and pulling out a water bottle. "You're _not_ thinkin' about havin' kids again are you?"

"No. I told you I never was planning on one." She responded in her defense. "It makes me think of how we're all growing up. Jamie… He's gonna be a dad. Kat—she's in the process of opening her own fashion line. Sadie and Kwest, they're married."

"What about me?" he asked with a smile.

"You? You're almost thirty." She joked.

His jaw dropped, "I _just _turned twenty seven."

"_Just_ a little under three years, Quinc'."

"You make it sound like I'm dieing."

She chuckled. "Not dieing. Just old."

Tommy laughed with her before getting back to the original conversation. "So really. What about me?"

"You're Tommy." She simply answered. "Tom Quincy."

"And what about you?"

"Me?"

"You've named everyone else. What about you?"

Shrugging, she shifted in her eat. "I'm… I'm Jude Harrison."

He shook his head. "Nah."

"Nah?" she repeated, "Nah, what? I'm not me?"

Un-expectantly, Tommy took her hands. "You… You are a girl who will make music history. You're a girl whose name's gonna be known by everyone, and not just because they bought your CD, but because of what you're going to accomplish as a musician," he paused, "and a person."

"Jude Harrison." She whispered.

Tommy nodded. "Jude Harrison."

"Jude!" Kaiden yelled from outside. Her first hit the door again as she rang the doorbell waiting to get in. "Jude, either give me a key or stop being lazy and answer the door!"

"Will you keep it down?!" May yelled out her window.

"Shut it May!" Kaiden fired back, ignoring her. "Jude!" she shouted, her fist hitting the door _again_.

Jude opened the door, "What?" she asked, wiping at her tears.

"Dude," Kaiden stated, noticing her tears, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, leaving the doorway and going back to the couch.

"Well if that isn't a load of crap, I don't know what is." Kaiden told her, closing the door behind her and making her way inside. "Uh, shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?"

"I'm not going."

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Kaiden asked, getting a little worried.

"I just… I can't do it. I can't go."

"Jude—"

"No, Kaiden. I'm not going." She told her as a few tears escaped, rolling down her cheeks.

Concerned, Kaiden made her way around to the front of the couch, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Her head shook, "I can't let him go, Kaiden. He's still there." She confessed, letting her tears run down her cheeks again. A few moments later she quickly sat up, "I want to be with him."

"Whoa, Jude wait." Kaiden stood in front of her, grabbing her shoulders, but Jude only let her knees go out as she slowly went down to the floor, falling apart.

"He needs me." She told her, "I don't want him to get hurt."

"Jude you can't be with him right now."

"No, please!"

"Jude. Jude—stop! Come on." Kaiden told her while holding her up, "Jude, you have to calm down." But Jude couldn't. It was almost twenty minutes of Kaiden pleading with Jude to pull herself together, telling her everything was going to be okay, but trying to keep her promise to Jude at the same time to not let her lose it, which Jude was close to doing.

However, after Jude crying that she _"needed"_ Tommy, and _"wanted"_ him subsided, Kaiden got her ready and drove her to G-Major for the record release party, but didn't leave her alone. When Speed came up to talk to her Jude said she was fine, that she just got overwhelmed in everything and she'd be okay, letting the two sneak away to talk.

"Hey stranger." Came Jamie's voice.

Jude looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Hey. What's going on Jamie?" she asked as he took a seat next to her.

Shrugging, "You know me and parties."

She laughed, "Never seem to not enjoy yourself any other time." But after those words left her mouth she realized just why Jamie wouldn't be enjoying himself, and her expression showed it.

His own expression became a little uneasy, "Tommy told you didn't he?"

Giving him an apologetic grin, "Guilty."

"It's okay. I was plannin' on tellin' you anyway."

"That's good." She joked. "Ya know, Andrews I was gettin' a little jealous of you tellin' Tommy and me not hearing a peep on the subject."

"Well, I just finished talking with Patsy about an hour ago."

"Guys have any idea what you're gonna do?"

Jamie sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I got this internship over the summer that I'm gonna take while she's on tour so we can both have our own time to think it over, but I don't think she wants to keep it."

"What about you?"

He slightly shook his head, "I don't know. I can't just abandon my kid. It's probably just shock though. I'm sure when summer's over and me and Patsy realize the good sides, we'll both be ready."

Jude smiled, "God, I can't believe you're gonna be a dad."

"I know." He replied, not being able to hold a smile back. "It's huge. My Nana's gonna freak."

"She won't be happy being a great grandmother?"

"Jude, she probably thinks I'm still a virgin. Not only am I not one, but I've also impregnated my girlfriend before marriage. Nana will not like."

"Yeah she will." She told him through a laugh. "She will because the baby is yours. And she loves you Jamie, and you love Patsy so."

"So she will never talk to me again." He joked. "You're right though."

"That's a first." Kaiden announced while joining the two.

"Well, not a _first_." Jamie added and Jude playfully hit his arm. "Well ladies, I have my own lady to tend to at the moment. I shall see you two later."

"See ya Jamie." Jude said while looking over her shoulder to see Kaiden smiling off. Following her gaze she saw the source of her smile to be Speed, who was walking backstage, blowing her a kiss before getting out of sight.

"You two seem to be on better levels. Care to share?"

"He sure did." She informed her while taking the seat that Jamie had previously been sitting in. "This whole overly protectiveness he's had lately all has to do with his parents talking about divorcing."

"Oh, no." Jude sympathized. "Oh, poor Speed."

"Apparently his mom and dad were too caught up in work and not enough with each other and his mom started feeling what she used to feel for his dad with another man."

"His **_mom _**cheated?" she asked in disbelief, having met his mom and she never once gave off the impression of being a cheater.

"No, no, his mom just told his dad the deal. They've been talking things over, wanting to try and fix everything, but Speed says he doesn't think it's gonna work."

"He doesn't want that to happen with you." She stated, seeing things piece together.

"Sweet, but… I lost so many friends before when Sean pulled this crap. Shane went to group with me; he's been a good friend for almost five years now."

"Shane went to group?" she asked, not meaning to change the subject.

"Slow down. His sister died in a car crash, and he was there to get his mind off it. He wasn't suicidal or abused or nothing. He was there to talk"

Jude nodded, "Man, I can't believe about his parents."

"It sucks, but ya never know, they could pull through."

"You and Speed are pulling through?"

Kaiden tilted her head from side to side, "He's not cool with the idea of Shane pretty much being my only buddy all summer, but said he'll trust me."

"He and Shane are gonna have to start getting along if Darius decides to add him into SME."

"Tell me about it." She told her. "Well, I just dropped by to tell you me and Speed were okay, but I gotta find Shane to see if he's still driving me home in the morning."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm goin' to say bye to Speed, and I'm sure lover boy's gonna wanna wish you luck or _something_ so I'll catch a ride home with him."

Jude shook her head, "Didn't we just go over today how you have a car?"

"A car without a job and without a job that gas tank is on emp-tay!"

"Well, don't waste the cash I'm leavin' for you over summer."

Kaiden stood up, "That's it! See ya, I'm not stickin' around for another rules lecture." She told her, and Jude only laughed while letting the music of SME fill her ears.

The past two days had to be the craziest she'd experienced in a long time, and boy did she have some _trippy_ experiences this year. Her mood for the moment was unreadable as she leaned back and overlooked the room. Jamie and Patsy sitting further in the back, trying to talk in private, Shane and Kaiden up in front watching SME, but they weren't the people—or person, she was looking for.

As if on cue, Tommy walked down the steps, coming from the direction of the studios. Butterflies rushed through her stomach like she was at a school dance. Tour was only hours away. She knew she'd regret it if she didn't go talk to him. Worrying about him all tour was something she didn't want to do.

Snaking through the crowd, she tried not to make her destination obvious. Tommy and Darius were just in small talk when she came up to them. "Hey." She greeted.

"People are really diggin' this album, Jude."

She looked over her shoulder to the guests listening to the music. SME was in the middle of an 'Always Late' instrumental, Jude not feeling up to performing that night and wanting to just kick back and relax. "Looks like it." She replied, looking back to Darius.

"I can see the sold out concerts already." He continued, however, the longer she lingered around Tommy, the desire to talk to him grew.

"Um, Darius," she cut in, "Do you mind if I steal Tommy for a minute?"

Not suspecting anything, he patted Tommy's shoulder and made his way to leave them alone, "Not a problem." were his departing words.

Seeing him successfully disappear into the party, Tommy nervously looked to Jude and showed her a smile. Returning one back, she nodded her head in the direction of the studios and the two silently made their way away from the party.

The door clicked shut, but Jude kept her hand on the handle as her back leaned against the back of the door. Keeping her eyes focused, she watched Tommy walk further into the studio then turned around to look her way.

"Everything okay?" he broke the silence.

Almost wishing she hadn't brought him in, a deep exhale escaped her lips as she pushed herself from the door and took small, baby steps against the soundboard, gently running her fingers over it.

"You sure you want to go back home?"

A curious smile crossed his face. "Yeah…" he took a step toward the soundboard, leaning against it to continue the conversation. "I'm a little nervous since I haven't been home in a long time. I'll be okay though."

She stopped walking alongside the soundboard, leaving a good two feet between them as she contemplated how to convince him to stay.

"What if he hits you?"

"Jude," he smiled, closing the distance that sat between them and placing a hand on her arm. "Is that what this is about?"

"What, _what _is about?" she replied, the shakiness in her voice coming forth.

"Girl, I'm gonna be fine. My dad's near sixty. He isn't gonna lay a hand on me."

Her head shook as she looked up to him, and the emotions she was holding in came out. "I don't want him to hurt you, Tommy." She cried, feeling him instantly pull her into his arms. "I'm scared."

"Shh." He whispered, letting her cry into his chest. "I'll be fine." Placing a kiss on the top of her head he finished, "I promise."

"I still love you."

Hearing her clearly, Tommy pulled away watching her look up to him. She broke eye contact to wipe her tears, but his eyes never left her. "Jude," he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I—I didn't want to break up. I never wanted to leave you. Please… Tommy, please don't leave me. Please."

"Hey, hey, shh, shh." He comforted, cutting off her rant. "Jude." But he couldn't finish. Her head was dug into his chest again as she cried, but holding her wasn't enough. "We can't…" Instead of a verbal response, which he expected, she gripped his shirt tighter and let another sob escape.

"Girl, we gotta stop. We have to say goodbye."

"No." she cried, "We'll take off. You and me." Breaking away to look up to him, she along with her tears, continued, "I'll skip tour, I'll—we can just leave. No one to tell us what to do."

His heart was breaking again, and what hurt the most wasn't her crazy talk, but shaking his head 'no' for a response. "You have to—Jude, you're not missing tour. I won't be responsible for that. I don't want you to live with that."

"I don't care. I just… I—all I want is you. You can't leave me." Her tears came harder as her knees became weak. "All I want is you."

Gently, Tommy brought them both to the ground, her words draining too much of his strength out of him to hold her up. And he didn't know what to do.

"I'm in love with you, too." She quietly mumbled. "I'm in love with you too."

His hands that were wrapped around her came around to take her hands in his. "Jude." Her gaze stayed down. "Jude, look at me."

Slowly, she looked up to him again, "What?" she choked out, "I don't want bad news. I just want to be with you. Let me be with you, please."

"Girl," he started, the struggle obvious in his voice, "listen to me, okay? Will you listen?"

"Yeah." She replied, fighting to keep her tears.

"You have to go on tour tomorrow." He told her, watching her head shake back and forth and her gaze drop back to the floor. "You'll go on tour, and I'm… I'm going back home."

"No." she cried, her head still shaking back and forth, but her gaze leaving the floor to join his eyes.

"Yes, Jude. C'mon girl, we can't get involved right now. We…" Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat, hating what he was doing to her because he knew how she felt. When they were in fact _together_, never once did he tell her he was _in_ love with her, and she never told him either. No doubt, both believed they were at the time, but coming out and admitting was something different.

"We gotta spend some times apart." He finally choked out, sniffing back tears, still being emotional from the night before.

Her forehead came in touch with his shoulder, not wanting to hear anymore. Hands still held and tears returning the two both had their hearts break together.

"We'll—you'll go on tour, I'll go home and… and we'll see each other at the end of September."

"And then what?"

Not knowing the answer himself, he sighed before pulling them up from the ground. "We'll have to see what happens from there."

Wanting to reply, she couldn't. Jude didn't know what to say. She couldn't make a sound, and all she could do was hold his hand that still wrapped tightly around her own.

"So this is the end." She muttered, looking up for his reaction, which consisted of him letting her hands go to wrap around her. It must have still been a reflex, for without any hesitance, her own arms locked around his neck.

"I'll see you in September." He whispered and that was as good of a goodbye she was going to get from him, because their relationship didn't break up months ago, it broke up right then and there.

"Just…" she paused, pulling away. Her lock around his neck loosened and her hands slowly came around to hold his face. "Just give me one more thing?"

Deep down, he knew what she was going to ask. Her eyes asked it all as they wandered to different facial features, and her being able to read him like a book didn't need him to respond.

"Can I just… Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

No hesitance even happened before Tommy nodded and no hesitance happened before Jude pressed her lips to his. Her hands softly held his face with no intentions of letting go as they kissed. She felt his hands run up her back and gently grip her hair making the kiss count. Jude was lost in the kiss, but took control, taking it to the next level. Tommy, also lost in the kiss wasn't lost enough. He had let the kiss deepen, but knew it was time to stop it, and as he did, Jude felt the sorrow creep up on her again.

"Thank you." She whispered, placing her forehead against his own.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her once more. A small sweet kiss that sealed their goodbye. "Thank you."

**Second Commercial**

All she wanted to do was crawl in a corner and cry herself to sleep. Kaiden was already asleep on the couch when Jude walked in so the crying thing was out. Instead she overlooked the apartment, and flashes from the night before appeared everywhere. When Tommy broke down, and opened up to her. When she held his hand and cried with him.

_**(I've never written a love song, that didn't end in tears.)**_

Her eyes landed on her bags she hadn't taken to the tour bus yet, and seconds later she picked up her backpack, searching inside for her journal. After successfully finding it, she set her bag back on the floor and took a few steps to her armchair, being quiet in hopes not to wake Kaiden.

_**(Maybe you'll rewrite my love song, if you can replace my fears.)**_

After what happened in the studio that night, Jude knew it was over. She knew she still loved him though, but there was nothing left to do. Regret of breaking it off earlier that year would haunt her forever, and she knew it.

_**(I need your patience and guidance, all your lovin' and more.)**_

The pen stuck between the pages of her journal quickly became pinched between her fingers as she found a blank page and started scribbling words onto it. _'Love Song'_ was the title.

_**(When thunder, rolls through, my life, will you, be able, to weather the storm?)**_

Mason and Patsy were helping load the last of the equipment when Jude made her way over to them to put the last of her stuff in the back of the bus. Turning around to pick her last bag up, she was intercepted, as Shane already had it off the ground.

_**(There's so much I would give ya, baby, if I'd only let myself.)**_

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." He replied, setting the bag with the rest of the luggage. "Good luck on tour."

A simple nod was her response as he pulled her in for a hug which she openly accepted.

_**(There's this well of emotions, I feel I must protect.)**_

As his arms were around her, he had his mouth open to tell her one last thing, but couldn't spit it out before she broke the embrace. He looked like a goof when she saw him, looking clueless, trying to speak, but not being able to work his voice.

"You okay?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I'll miss you." He quickly told her, instantly feeling shy.

_**(But what's the point of this armor, if it keeps the love away too?)**_

Smiling, she wasn't sure what to say, and her vision became cloudy when Tommy appeared in the background, talking with Darius. "I'll miss you too." She replied, switching her gaze from Tommy to Shane.

"Jude!" Speed called from behind her.

_**(I'd rather, bleed with, cuts of love, than live with, out any scars.)**_

She looked over her shoulder and saw the bus was ready to go. Mason had disappeared, but Patsy was just a few feet away in an embrace with Jamie, holding on tighter than she'd ever seen.

"I gotta go."

"Rock on, rock star." He smiled, getting a smile in return.

Taking a step toward the bus she waved bye to Shane, but in the background saw Tommy holding a finger up to Darius to give him a second.

_**(Baby, can I trust this? Or do all things end? I need to hear that you'd die for me, again and again and again.)**_

She stopped, not sure if she could handle another goodbye from him, but figured she'd drive herself crazy if she walked away. Kaiden stood a few feet away, walking away from saying her own goodbye to Speed. Her eyes also landed on Shane, watching Tommy make his way to Jude and decided it best to move him out of there.

"Shane," she called, catching his attention and waving him over.

One last glance fell on Tommy taking his last few steps to Jude before he dejectedly walked to Kaiden.

_**(So tell me when you look in my eyes, can you share all the pain and the happy times?)**_

And there they stood. Face to face, again. Jude decided to speak first. "Good luck with your parents."

A smile started to show. "I'm gonna be fine."

She nodded, feeling tears building up, "I know."

_**('Cause I will, love you. For the rest of my, life.)**_

Wanting to hold her and calm her down he resisted. It was hard enough getting the courage to actually come and say goodbye, to wish her luck. "I'll be rootin' for ya Jude." He told her, "Make those fans crazy."

She nodded again, blinking her eyes, stupidly letting the tears fall. And for the first time since she can remember when she had cried in front of him, he didn't reach up and intercept her own attempt to wipe her tears away.

**_(I've never written a love song, that didn't end in tears.)_**

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He replied, letting out a breath, "I should go—let you go. My flight's in an hour so…"

"You're going to Alberta?"

"They're actually in Quebec right now. Rachel's still taking over the business in Alberta so they're staying home this summer."

Jude nodded.

_**(I think you re-wrote my love song, for the rest of my years.)**_

"See ya at the end of September?"

"You will." He told her with his own nod as she turned toward the bus.

Approaching the door to the bus she shot one last look back to him and simply waved. Everything she had felt—regret, sorrow, anger, filled up inside of her as she stepped into the bus with the possibility that when she stepped off at the end of September, nothing would be the same anymore.

_**(I will, love you, for the rest of my, life.)**_

**Season Five.**


	43. Season Six Preview

**Season Six Spoilers.**

As always, if you search "As The Story Continues : Season Six" on youtube, my video should show up.

Okay, so I'm totally giving you guys _a lot _more than I normally do on these posts. Episode titles, songs from _or_ featured in that episode, a quote from each episode, _**AND** _601s promo. Also I'm going to be posting this season, not the whole story just six, on DLS. One reason, to spread the story around, and two so I can give ya updates on how far along I am in writing the chapter.

**(A/N : Songs Subject To Change) **

I wanna give you guys a huuuuuge thanks for reading this story, which I'm surprised that people have got this far. I totally woulda overlooked it if I hadn't been the author because I think it started off too cheesy. But to everyone whose read this, thank you, and to those who review thanks even more. Your reviews keep me going, I swear. Every time I get one I get the need to hurry and update lol. So, thanks guys for sticking with this story, and I hope you stay with it till the end, which sadly is near, but I'm excited!

Okay, enough blabbing, here's the preview.**  
**

* * *

**601**

_A Place For My Head Part One_

**Jude's back from tour.**  
"_So." Kaiden paused, "You over him?"_  
**And some things, don't change.**  
"_I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Kwest explained while taking a seat across from Jude, "He's doing really great."_  
**But is this the return home that surprises Jude the most?**  
_Darius hugged her back, "No Instant Star business this year. Just a welcome home celebration, and that's that."_  
(Alexz V/O)** "A good start equals a good finish,"**  
"_Say my name, and I can't, fight it anymore." She crossed the stage, "Oh I know, I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much."_  
(Alexz V/O)** "right?"**  
_Seeing Tommy standing before her unleashed the butterflies in her stomach to roam free, "Hey," she faintly greeted, so happy to see him again._  
"_Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong."_

"_A Place For My Head" is a song by Linkin Park._

"_Anthem__"__ is a song recorded by the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**  
_

"_The Right Kind Of Wrong" is a song performed by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by LeAnn Rimes, **I did not write it.**_

_**601**  
A Place For My Head Part One  
__Linkin Park  
**Song:** The Right Kind Of Wrong – originally by LeAnn Rimes_  
**Jude:** _You did this? For me?_

* * *

_**602**  
A Place For My Head Part Two  
__Linkin Park  
**Song:** Three Small Words – originally by Josie and the Pussycats_  
**Kwest:**_ Sorry T, but I never shook my ass on live TV.  
_

* * *

_**603**  
Crooked Teeth  
__Death Cab For Cutie  
**Song:** You and Me – originally by Lifehouse_  
**Shane:** _I've honestly never been happier.  
_

* * *

_**604**  
Jailhouse Rock  
__Elvis Presley  
**Song:** Weatherman – originally by Plus 44_  
**Tommy:** _Girl, don't you cry.  
_

* * *

_**605**  
Lost In Hollywood  
__System of a Down  
**Song: **Can You Feel The Love Tonight (cover) – originally by Elton John, or Simba and Nala__**  
Darius:**__ Well, if it isn't a ghost from the past._

* * *

_**606**  
Get Rhythm  
__Johnny Cash  
**Song:** Long, Long Way To Go – originally by Def Leppard_  
**Jude:**_ I still got it?  
_

* * *

_**607**  
Westbound Sign Part One  
__Green Day  
**Song:** Please Remember – originally by LeAnn Rimes_  
**Tommy:**_And ruin all your fun? Nah…  
_

* * *

_**608**  
Westbound Sign Part Two  
__Green Day  
**Song: **Everywhere – originally by Michelle Branch_  
**Sadie:** _You've gotten thrown in jail for that before. I'd be careful.  
_

* * *

_**609**  
Born Like This  
__Three Days Grace  
**Song:** Perfect Day – originally by Hoku_  
**Kaiden:**_ You don't got the guts for anything Jude.  
_

* * *

_**610**  
2000 Light Years Away  
__Green Day  
**Song: **You Belong To Me – originally by Jason Wade_  
**Jude:**_ Oh this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?  
_

* * *

_**611**  
All The Small Things  
__Blink-182  
**Song:** You Don't See Me – originally by Josie and the Pussycats_  
**Tommy:**_ Jude..._

* * *

_**612**  
Deep Inside Of You  
__Third Eye Blind  
**Song:** Let The Rain Fall Down – originally by Hilary Duff_  
**Jude:**_ I never stopped caring about him.  
_

* * *

_**613**  
I Will Be Heard  
__Hatebreed  
**Song:** What Hurts The Most – originally by Rascall Flats_  
**Darius:**_ This is her shot. Let her have it.  
_

* * *

_**614**  
In The End Part One  
__Linkin Park  
**Song:** A Thousand Miles – originally by Vanessa Carlton_  
**Tommy:** _Don't say anything.  
_

* * *

_**615**  
In The End Part Two  
__Linkin Park_  
**_Featured Song:_** _Rooftop by Melissa McClelland__**  
Jamie:** __I never thought I'd see this day.  
_

* * *

___This season Jude is put to the maximum limits. Never before in her career did she think she'd come across such decisions she's needing to make, and never before in her life is she placed in positions so intense that the right choice might hurt the most, physically, and emotionally. Dealing with friendship, music, love, sacrifice, heartache, and life, Jude buckles in for a roller coaster ride that doesn't have any breaks this time._

Okay, so here's my words. This is the last season for this story, meaning just fifteen more chapters and it's done. The bad year everyone just went through is over. No more drugs, family court etc. or anything like that, but don't worry there's still plenty of drama. I know I've brought this up when I posted on the official site, but there is a sequel to this that deals with Jude's life after she made all her decisions this season. Without giving anything away that's how I have to word it.

And on the character side of things, there won't be any cliffhangers. You'll know what happens to Jude, to Tommy, everyone. As for Jude and Tommy alone… what I can say is ya gotta keep reading it. A lot of Jude/Tommy moments this season, but at those words, my lips are sealed. Also, this season is full of music and her career more than the past three.

Oh, for the Jamie storyline I threw in last episode. The movie I was referring to was A Dad For Christmas, and that story had nothing to do with out of all the characters I chose Jamie to be a dad. That was one of the first storylines I plotted out when I started writing this back in May, and it serves a purpose, but that's not revealed until 606. So basically, A Dad For Christmas had no influence on Jamie's storyline.

So, I'm basically hurrying up on 601. I wrote it at school, but when I came on to type it, I worded like, everything different. So I'm almost halfway done and I'll get that out ASAP. I hope you guys enjoy this season as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *


	44. A Place For My Head Part One

**So here it is! Finally. I could apologize for hours on why this has taken so long to get out, but I swear this has been the craziest month with school, homework, and softball starting. Anyway, here's the first post of the last season for this fan fic. For future updates, I can't promise anything, but they shouldn't take this long to get out. One of the reasons this one took forever was I got in a funk for this particular chapter and got insanely into a future one, and then when I finished that chapter I outlined in a LOT of detail, the three following chapters after. So pretty soon the updates will be almost coming one after another.**

** I said I'm going to be posting this on DLS, and I still am, and just this season, but I probably won't get it out till later tonight, or early tomorrow. It'll also have a little bit more than what I'm giving you now, cuz since I've had you wait for almost a month I'm gonna get out the first half of 602, and that's actually where the story kicks off again. This chapters a lot of just getting everything back in place and caught up.  
**

**Well, I'll let you get to the story. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**601 A Place For My Head Part 1**

_Linkin Park_

"_A Place For My Head" is a song by Linkin Park._

"_The Right Kind Of Wrong" is a song performed by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by LeAnn Rimes, **I did not write it.**_

"_The Hippy Hippy Shakes" is a song performed/recorded/covered by the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by the Beatles, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**601 **

_A Place For My Head Part 1_

It was almost hard to see through the mass of people crowding the terminal. Shane, Kaiden, Sadie, Kwest, and even Darius, stood together, one on a phone, one on her tip toes peeping over the heads of the crowd, two holding hands, and one waiting patiently for the girl he's missed all summer.

"Do you see them?" Kaiden asked, her hand resting on Kwest's shoulder to keep her balance.

"The plane just landed. Your boy will be here in a minute." Darius told her while closing his phone. "Be patient."

"My boy? Shoot, I just wanna get to the party—"

"Shh!" Sadie and Kwest shushed her simultaneously.

"How many times do we have to tell you to keep that to yourself?"

"Sadie, calm down," Kaiden replied, "Jude isn't even aro—"

Yet she was cut off again, this time by Shane. "There they are!" He pointed out, each following where he was pointing; the band.

The four had a different glow to them as they maneuvered their way through the crowd. They looked a little more confident, more grown up, sure of themselves. Jude, walking in the front of the group, would wave at passing fans, SME doing the same, every once in a while stopping to sign autographs.

When their awaiting friends were spotted however, the fans and autographs were put on hold. Speed spotted Kaiden and his eyes got so bright, it was a surprise no one could see them through his shades as he pointed out to everyone else they were there.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_ Spending all summer away from family and loved ones is always hard. Spending all summer cooped up in a tour bus and rushing back and forth between airports is even harder. But the rush of the crowd, the fans, the people screaming my name… It's all worth it. Every second away from home is worth it._

"Jude!" Darius called arms wide open and happy to see her.

Kaiden was just the opposite. Even happier to see Speed, she didn't just stand there waiting for him, she rushed over to him, giving him enough time to drop his bags and catch her in his arms. "I missed you."

He smiled while lowering her to the ground. "What can I say? I'm missable." And the smile that made Kaiden fall in love all over again with him came across his face as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I missed you too."

"Good." She replied, laughter in her voice.

Standing in the back ground, Shane over-watched everything. Darius giving Jude a welcome home hug, Sadie standing next to him, waiting for her own turn, Kwest welcoming Kyle and Wally home, and Speed and Kaiden getting reacquainted.

"Jude…" Darius spoke, "I don't know how you do it." He told her, shaking his head.

"Do what?" she asked, smiling, just happy to be home, happy that everyone else was happy.

"Have you heard anything about your last albums sales?" Sadie asked, only making Jude smile grow.

Looking back to Darius, "Were they good?"

He answered by taking her bags, a good sign on Jude's part. "Were they good?"

"Well you're takin' my bags, so I'm hopin' for a good answer."

"They were fantastic!" he exclaimed, "Highest selling album all summer! I'm talking records were broken, talks shows been callin'. You're hittin' high times now!"

"She's speechless." Kwest joked.

"You think you're speechless now." Kaiden added, quickly getting smacked upside her head by Sadie. "Ow! I didn't say anything!"

"What?" Jude asked, curious to what they were talking about.

In response, Darius just smiled. "To keep things simple, lets just say we got a few surprises for you."

_Although, coming home to see family and loved ones almost makes you regret leaving them in the first place. That moment when you see them for the first time in months can never be replaced because memories flood your mind and you know nothing beats seeing the people you've missed all summer._

"You're not peaking are you?" Shane asked, as he kept his hands over her eyes while leading her down the hallway.

Jude let out a small laugh, "I told you. I'm blind as a bat right now. Are we almost there?"

"Just keep you eyes closed for a few more seconds." He told her, carefully directing her down the hall, a few paces behind Darius.

Approaching a door that read 417, Darius pulled a key out of his pocket and quietly unlocked the door. "Alright, bring her over here."

"A few more steps." Shane instructed, as Jude walked forward, letting Shane guide her to where ever they had taken her. Stopping in front of the door to face the room in front of them, Shane looked to Darius, who nodded with a smile. "Okay," removing his hands, "Open your eyes." He whispered.

Tentatively, she opened her eyes, and couldn't believe the scene in front of her. There she stood in the hallway, apparently in an apartment building, staring into an apartment in which she could see at the back wall where a banner hung reading 'Welcome Home Jude!'.

"What… What is this?"

Darius nonchalantly shrugged, "Thought you might want to take a step up in life to a classier pad."

"This is mine?" she asked, hoping her ears weren't lying to her.

"All yours." He replied, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her in. "We've been putting it together the past two weeks." He explained as she walked through the doorway into a small entrance hallway, which on one side sat a kitchen, and to her left a small eating area. In front of her was a brightly lit living room, completely furnished, and further in the back on the left side of the room was a clear glass sliding door, which on the other side laid a balcony, overlooking the city.

"You did this?" she asked, "For me?"

"No need to thank me. Your album broke so many records this summer; I was more than pleased to do this."

"Records?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips, "My album broke records? As in plural?"

Sadie laughed, "Jude… Almost every other night Kwest would come home talking about how your album was doing."

"Day one," Kwest cut in, "It sold more copies than any other solo artist's albums in twenty four hours."

Kaiden decided to add to Jude's glory, "By the end of the week, it broke the record for quickest album to be sold _out_ across the country."

"There's a record for that?" Speed asked, but Jude shrugged, soaking up the moment at how her album did.

"I guess there is now." Shane replied.

"A month after your album hit stores it sold close to eight million copies."

"Eight million copies?" she asked, her eyes bugging out, "Is that even possible?"

_This is also a plus to coming home after being away for a while. Surprises, the new news. _

"You made it possible. So this is my thanks to you." He told her, patting the kitchen counter. "This place has one of the best views in the city, patio out the living room and joint to the master bedroom, a guest room—your old place times ten."

Giving Darius the most appreciated hug, "Thank you. You rule, times ten."

"And," Kaiden cut in, "No May."

"Aw, I didn't get to say good bye to the welcome wagon?"

"God no."

Laughing she looked around noticing her personal items like picture frames, candles, and awards all set up. Her magnet collection was even placed all over the refrigerator with a few pictures taped on as well.

"You like it?" Shane asked, standing next to her.

"Like it? I love it!" she looked to Darius again, "Darius you really outdid yourself."

"Eh, I know." He joked. "But I'll let you get to settlin' in. Try and stop by G-Major around one though. I gotta run you over through the rest of the day."

"There's more?" she asked, excited.

"Gees, Jude this TV is huge!" Wally exclaimed from the other room.

"It's bigger than that security guard from Amsterdam!" Kyle added.

"Yo, guys don't break anything." Kwest told them, while ripping the remote from their grip.

"'Ey! SME!" Darius called, "C'mon, you got some session time scheduled. You're playing today and I wanna work Shane in."

Speed and Jude both looked to Darius simultaneously, only Jude's gaze switched to Shane's seconds later.

"He's letting you in?" she asked, excited he passed Darius' cut.

"That's what he told me." He replied with a shrug, not seeming too excited.

"Congratulations." She told him, happy for him which completely changed his demeanor.

"Thanks." He said with a smile before feeling Darius' hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go guys."

Wally and Kyle walked out from the living room followed by Speed who walked over to Kaiden.

"Be cool." She warned, hugging him good bye.

"Bye."

Giving him a quick kiss, "Bye."

"See ya Jude." Shane said from the door way, waving goodbye to her.

Her hand went up in a wave as well as he along with the rest of SME followed Darius out.

_Maybe this whole year will be full of surprises. So far so good, and a good start equals a good finish. Right?_

**Opening Credits**

"I'm beat." Kaiden exclaimed while crashing on the couch.

"Who made you a princess?" Sadie asked, "This is your place too. Get to helpin'."

"You guys are the ones who made me a princess when you started working me like Cinderella." She replied while getting comfortable.

"Kaiden," Jude cut in while coming down the hall, "We've been working for like an hour."

Kwest chuckled, "And this is coming from the girl who's been on tour all summer. She's not even tired." He added, but Jude gave him a BS look, "She's not even _complaining_ about being tired."

"Much better." She replied while picking up another one of her bags to take them in to her room. "So, Sadie I guess I have you to thank for setting all my stuff up?"

She followed after her sister, carrying a box full of stray pictures and little random things, "Actually,"

"I didn't think you'd go through the trouble of organizing everything." She pointed to her stereo in the living room, "All the CDs. Have some guilt?" she teased.

"Just some Quincy help."

Jude fumbled with the bag she held, the mere mention of his name causing her fingers to slip and heart rate to speed up. All through tour she hadn't talked about him once. Kaiden tipped Mason and Speed off to keep Tommy out of the topic of conversation. The agreement not to call each other all summer slowly chipped away at her sanity.

"Tom—Tommy was here?" she asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Him and Darius put the whole thing together. We were surprised he didn't blab to you. Thought this idea was so great."

"Oh." Turning around she began to fidget with her sleeve. "No, he, uh, I didn't talk to him."

Having emptied her box of random stuff in a junk drawer, she tossed the box aside. "That's surprising."

"So what about you and Kwest? How was the vacation?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Ugh." She groaned, taking a seat at the end of Jude's bed. "Horrible."

"Still no luck?"

Sadie shook her head. "We've been trying for almost ten months. I... I don't get it."

For comfort, she sat beside her, rubbing her sisters' shoulder, "It'll happen, Sades."

"Me and Kwest keep arguing over it. Like we're both upset about it so the smallest things set him off." She explained. "It won't end. And after I lost my job…"

"Well maybe you can get your old job at G-Major back. Kaiden told me how Rebecca quit."

"To be around Kwest more to fight? I'll pass. And Jamie and Patsy… God that was a slap in the face."

"Kinda weird huh? Jamie being a dad."

Sadie laughed, "How about Patsy being a mom?"

"How big is she now? Two months ago she was startin' to show."

Instead of answering, she leaned back and grabbed a pillow to stuff inside her shirt.

"No way!" Jude exclaimed, causing Sadie to laugh and pull out the pillow.

Sitting back up, "She's just like, ya know, looks pregnant. She can't balance a bowl of cereal on her stomach, but she's pretty round."

"Hormonal?"

"Oh God yes."

"You two done chit chatting?" Kaiden asked from the other room.

Sadie sighed while standing up, "Her majesty awaits."

"Tell me about it." Jude replied, following her out.

"Ya know Jude," Kaiden spoke from the kitchen, opening and closing cupboards, "I think you have everything in this apartment except something to eat."

"Well maybe if someone hadn't gone money crazy this summer, the grocery list wouldn't be full."

She let out a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about?"

"Lets just say the drinks in London brought out the truth to the money Speed had to keep wiring home."

"Okay that's besides the point." Kaiden quickly replied, trying to change the subject. "Who's for pizza? Sadie, you up for pizza? Lets go get a pizza."

Being pulled from her seat, Sadie stood up. "Guess we're getting pizza."

"Guess so." Jude replied with a small laugh at Kaiden's escape plan from wasting her summer cash.

"So we'll be back." Kaiden announced as the three walked into the living room.

Kwest overlooked his should to the group. "Where you guys off to?" he asked while standing up from the couch.

She grabbed her keys from the counter, "We're goin' to pick up a pizza." Sadie told him.

"Okay." Kwest kissed her. "Be careful."

"Don't go money crazy Kaiden." Jude warned as they walked out.

Exhausted, she leaned against the counter across from Kwest. "You think Darius will ever let me come home from tour to sleep?"

He lightly laughed. "At least he extended your tour that extra week in New York. You'd of probably got sucked into Instant Star again."

"That was a relief. I still got a show though."

"Eh, little backyard bash. Not too bad. It _is_ a welcome home party for _you_."

"True." She replied as the two became quiet.

A minute had probably passed of the two not exchanging words, but Kwest knew what she was thinking. "So…" he began. "You gonna wait for me to bring him up or you gonna ask?"

She smiled, happy someone finally brought up Tommy. "How's he been?"

For a second he just smiled, before answering, "I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Kwest explained while taking a seat across from Jude, "He's doing really great."

"Everything with his parents went well?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"I'm guessing. I mean he didn't seem to want to talk about them too much."

She didn't know what to think about the words Kwest had just told her. "He's happy?"

Kwest nodded. "He's happy."

_"Oh baby! Yeah, come on shake. Oh, it's in the bag. Ooh! The hippy, hippy shake. Ooh! The hippy, hippy shake. Ooh! The hippy, hippy shake."_

On one side of the glass, four boys stood in a tension filled recording studio waiting for the opinion from the man on the other side of the glass. Hitting the intercom button, Tommy spoke to the band.

"Alright, it's still a little rough." He started, hearing Speiderman instantly sigh. "A few more times and you guys should have no problem this afternoon."

"Dude, we've played this song like a hundred times. I could play it backwards." Speed told him while removing his guitar from his neck.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to be doing after touring all summer, but if you don't want to hear Darius complain…"

"Can ya at least give us a break?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Maybe then Shane can get his head out of Kaiden-Land and focus." Speed threw out, just topping the rest of his little comments all day.

Shane had had enough. All morning he just sat back and ignored him, but he couldn't take it anymore. Taking his own guitar from around his neck, he turned to Speed.

"Ya know what Speed? Shut up man. I'm sick of your crap you've been giving me all morning."

Turning to face Shane, Speed fired, "I wouldn't be saying anything if you'd take a hint and back off from my girlfriend!"

"Man, she's my friend. Stop being a paranoid freak and you back off!"

"She's **_my_** girlfriend! I don't gotta go anywhere!" he yelled while shoving Shane, "She's with me!"

The second Speed shoved him it was all over. Shane shoving him back got Speed's anger up and before anyone could react they were having a repeat of Wally and Speed '06.

Quickly, Tommy got up from the soundboard and hurried inside the recording booth where Wally and Kyle had abandoned their instruments, trying to stop Speed and Shane before one of them sent the other into a window, but the boys fought off Kyle and Wally, while fighting each other.

"Get Shane!" Tommy called out while getting a hold of Speed.

Wally and Kyle got a hold on Shane and started to pull him away but the fighting didn't stop.

"I'm not trying to get with Kaiden!" Shane hollered.

"Bull!" Speed shouted back, trying to get away from Tommy, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Yes you are because I like Jude!" he yelled, so angry he didn't realize what he'd said.

Loosening his grip on Speiderman, Tommy and Speed simultaneously spoke, "What?"

His arms were still restrained, one by Kyle, one by Wally, as he shook them free. "Forget this. I walk."

"Whoa, Shane man, what?" Wally asked watching Shane violently grab his guitar.

"Keep your stupid three piece band. Music ain't worth all this." And those were his departing words, as he stalked out of the studio, leaving the band just standing there, and not once did he look back.

"What is wrong with you man?!" Kyle asked, "The guy was right. Stop being so paranoid."

"Talk to me about that after you get a girl, Kyle."

"Speed." Wally warned, "What the hell man?"

"Don't worry about it" Kyle told him, "Just because Speed's insecure about his relationship, doesn't make me insecure about not having one. I understand why Kaiden's getting tired of you."

Again, Speed snapped and jumped to Kyle, but Tommy quickly held him back.

"Hey!" he pulled him back. "That's it Speiderman! Outside!"

With a meeting with Liam on his hands, and being close to being late, Jamie quickly made his way up the sidewalk to the doors of the studio, but didn't make it past the lobby before colliding into Shane, catching him right after his fight with Speed.

"Whoa, man. Pants on fire?"

"Sorry Jamie. Didn't see you—but I… I gotta go."

"You okay? I thought you had rehearsal?"

Shane scoffed, "I did, until I quit. Speed can be less paranoid now."

"He's still freakin' out over that?"

"That and everything else. I barely even hung out with Kaiden this summer. She was with this Michael guy until Patsy got home. We only hung out a few times."

"Who's Michael?"

"Cousin. I guess Kaiden's mom talked to her sister—Mike's mom, and Mike wanted to meet his cousin. Her being Speed's girlfriend doesn't exactly alienate her from the spot light."

Jamie nodded his head, processing everything, "And you're quitting because…?"

"The fool started swinging at me! I don't need his crap 'cause he's psyched out."

"Mr. Andrews!" Liam called, interrupting Jamie and Shane's conversation.

Looking over his shoulder he signaled to Liam he was on his way. "Hey you gonna be at Jude's later?"

Shane paused, remembering his confession, "Uh… Yeah. 'Course."

"Then I'll just catch ya later okay? I got a meeting with Liam."

"Yeah. See ya." He replied as Jamie walked to Liam's office and Shane made his way out of the studio.

The alley door crashed against the wall as Speiderman stumbled into the alley; Tommy only a few steps behind him.

"Are you completely losing it man?" Tommy yelled, "Huh!?"

"Calm down, dude."

"No **_dude_**, I won't. You guys are _my_ artists. You wanna screw around and pick middle school fights, fine. Go ahead. But on _my_ time—don't. On _my_ time, you play the song our **boss** has you play and _then_ you do what you want."

"Alright!" Speed told him, cutting off his rant. "I'll go apologize to Kyle, okay?"

"This isn't just about Kyle, man. Kyle's not the one who walked."

"You want me to tell Shane sorry?" he asked in a _'yeah right'_ tone. "You're gonna need to rub a lamp on that one dude."

"Speed." Tommy said slowly, "You just lost your band its back up vocals and guitarist. You guys better get this cover song down pact before D gets both our asses."

He nodded his head, "Okay. Alright I get it."

"Kaiden's not involved with anyone. Stop freaking."

"Sorry." Speed said with some shock, "Are you sticking up for her?"

"It should just add to the fact that there's no need to be paranoid." He confirmed. "Look, lets just get to the recording shall we?"

"Yeah. Get this song down."

Across town, Sadie and Kaiden made their way in Jude's apartment with the pizza they had picked up. "Don't worry. I'm back!" Kaiden announced.

"Miss us?" Sadie asked while setting their lunch on the counter.

"I missed you." Kwest replied, getting up from his seat to greet her.

"Just workin' on a song." Jude informed them as they all joined around the pizza.

"Already?" Sadie asked.

"Without Tommy?" Kaiden added, the room falling mute.

Jude swallowed, "I've written songs without Tommy before. I wrote about thirty on tour."

She nodded. "Okay." Seeing as the awkwardness still stuck around Kaiden went on. "So," she paused, "You over him?" Instantly she felt Sadie's foot slam onto her own. "Ow!"

"Relax Sades. I can talk about Tommy." She said, smiling to hide the discomfort. "Me and Kwest were already talking about him a little after you guys left."

And again, silence filled the room, so again, Kaiden spoke, "Well, are you?"

Her mouth was open to reply, but words weren't finding their way out. She sighed, "I think it's too soon to tell."

**First Commercial**

"Pregnant lady comin' through!" Patsy called out as she snaked her way through the mass of people gathering around the appetizer table. "Now this is a party!"

"Yeah," Jamie replied, "Just remember this is for Jude, so lets not eat everything before she even shows up."

Patsy nodded her head, continuing to fill her plate, going from dish to dish, "Don't get my hormones goin'. Remember what happened last time."

"I believe your words were never take me to an all you can eat again."

"Like hell they were!"

"Well they should have been!" he replied, the horror of the bill the manager was forced to give them. "There hasn't been an all you can eat there since!"

Patsy only laughed, "They're just a bunch of pansies."

"Got enough on your plate there Pats?" Kaiden asked as she joined the two.

"I got two people to feed now. There's never enough."

"Ya know," Jamie cut in, directing Patsy away from the table, "You're gonna regret this when that kid comes out weighing ten pounds"

"What was that quote from 'Look Who's Talking'? Kaiden followed after them, "Try squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of the opening a size of a lemon?"

Pointing to Kaiden to prove his point, "And it's my hand you'll be death gripping in the process!"

Over the speakers, Darius voice spread through the crowd, "Who wants this party to get started?" he asked, getting a positive reaction from the crowd. "Covering a song from a band you should all know, I give you The Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

With his fingers were on the proper frets, Speiderman sang into the mic, instantly jumping into the song. _"For, goodness sakes!"_ he shouted, Wally, Kyle and himself cutting in with the music. _"I got the hippy, hippy shakes! I got the shakes! I got the hippy, hippy shakes! Oooh! I can't sit still."_

"Not don' half bad, 'ey?" Kwest commented as he stood beside Tommy.

"Thank God for that. When Shane walked…" Tommy shook his head, "Man I coulda killed Speed."

He laughed, "Good thing for self control."

"Self control?" Tommy replied, "I just didn't want to replace two guitarists."

"Eh, that idea was dumb anyway. SME didn't need another guitarist. Look at 'em now." He pointed to the stage. "They're fine."

_"Well, now you shake it to the left, shake it to the right. You do the hippy shake, shake, with all your might, oh, baby!"_

Finally joining the party, Jude walked through the crowd, just kicking back and relaxing.

"Decide to join the fun?"

Recognizing the voice, she looked over her shoulder to see Shane. "Hey." She greeted.

He walked up beside her, "How's the new place?"

"I actually like it a lot. I heard Cone from Sum41 lives on the floor above me."

He laughed, "And you didn't invite him down here?"

Shrugging, "Figured I'd play an Avril song to catch his attention."

"Haven't even met the guy and already planning the wedding." He teased.

"That'd be a little weird. Avril with Deryck, me with Cone."

"Seems everyone's hookin' up." He hinted casually.

"Hey!!" entered Jude's ears, as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

She looked over her shoulder instantly recognizing the figure before her. "Hey! Gees, Kat you freaked me out."

Kat laughed, "Sorry. Shoulda known you have a lot of people here you don't know." Her eyes landed on Shane. "You look familiar."

"Yeah. I was with Jamie that one day you guys met up at the pizza place."

"Oh!" she replied, realization dawning on her. "You left with that Kaiden right?"

He nodded, spotting Speed making his way toward them.

"Jude!" he yelled, quickening his pace to them, "Any of you guys seen Kaiden?"

Kat and Jude both shook their heads, causing Shane to sigh, hating to be the one to know. "She was over with Michael by the pool."

"Who?!" he asked, shooting Shane a dirty look. "Who the hell is Michael?" but Speed didn't wait for an answer, only look over his shoulder to the pool, spotting Kaiden, and making his way toward her.

Wanting to get out of an awkward situation, Jude checked her watch. "Uh, I, I gotta go. I got a set."

"On your first day back?" Kat asked as Jude started to make her way toward the stage.

"Hey, anything beats the time I came back from my first tour. Remember that? No sleep for seventy somethin' hours."

"Go knock 'em dead girly."

"Good luck, Jude." Shane told her with a wave.

"Thanks." She smiled while disappearing into the crowd to hurry on stage. Not paying attention, Jude continued her way through the crowd, getting closer to her destination until she collided into the last person she expected.

"Whoa."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I…" she paused, seeing who she had run into. Quietly continuing, "…didn't see where I was going."

Tommy let out a small laugh, "Hey."

Seeing Tommy standing before her unleashed the butterflies in her stomach to roam free, "Hey," she faintly greeted, so happy to see him again.

"You about to go on?"

"Uh…" she shook her head from her daze, getting back into reality. "Yeah. Yeah, Darius… He wants me to go on."

He nodded, and Jude's nightmare slowly came true. It was awkward between them, neither knowing what to say.

"What song?" he asked, keeping conversation. "A new one?"

"Yeah." She nodded, "Wrote it on tour."

"Jude!" came Kat's voice, as she hurried toward her.

"Jude!" Speed called from the other direction.

Her head flew from Kat to Speed as she heard her name being called again, this time by Kaiden.

"Gah!" she exclaimed. Putting her hands up as a halt. "One at a time!"

Tommy held back a laugh, and the desire to call her himself as they were joined by the three.

"Jude you remember me telling you about Michael?" Kaiden asked, taking the floor.

She saw Speed roll his eyes and could already tell they were arguing… again. "Uh, briefly, why?"

"It doesn't matter." Speed answered for her. "We gotta get on stage."

"Ho—hold on." She turned to Kat, "What did you want?"

"Oh, I—I just saw Mason. Why didn't you tell me he was gay?"

"What?!" Tommy and Speed both said in unison.

"Shh!" Kaiden smacked Speed to quiet him. "Show some respect Vin."

"Why you stickin' up for him for?" he shot back.

She threw her hands up, "Oh, you're unbelievable!"

"He's gay?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Can you two keep your voice down?" Jude asked hastily, pointing a finger from Tommy to Speed.

Putting his hands up as a peace offering he replied, "I was whispering."

Jude groaned irritated, "Lets just drop the subject, shall we?"

"Maybe that's why you didn't tell me." Kat observed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Jude told her, "But c'mon Speed. Lets get this show over with."

He only nodded, looking to Kaiden only to see her again, angry with him. Just that morning she was so happy to see him. Now… Now she wouldn't even look at him.

"Yeah." He let one last look go her way before walking off. "Lets go."

"Good luck Harrison." Tommy told her as she walked off.

She smiled before coming face to face with Darius. "Ready?" he asked, causing her to jump from his sudden appearance.

"Yeah." She nodded, watching him signal up at the stage to Kwest, who cut the music to announce them.

"Get up on there." He instructed, patting Speed on the back as he went back to the party.

"Everybody, yo listen up. How 'bout you put your hands together for our favorite Instant Star, Jude Harrison with the Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

Jude and Speed joined Wally and Kyle on stage, taking their guitars and listening to the crowd die down before Speed started off the song, Wally following shortly after with a nice bass line as Speed continued, the small intro to the song before Jude took over to sing.

_"I know all about, about your reputation." _She sung, her hands on her guitar, but not yet playing anything._ "And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation."_

Kyle cut in on the drums, as the song went on, _"But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where, you are."_

Taking the mic from the stand and into her hands,_ "You walk in, and my strength walks, out the door. Say my name, and I can't, fight it any more. Oh I know, I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much._

_"Lovin' you. Isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, ya. Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong. Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong."_

"Great. Her first performance since tour and the song's already about Tommy." Kaiden commented to Sadie. "If she wants to get over him so bad, why keep pullin' this stuff?"

"Listen to the lyrics. Seems like that's what she started to do, but can't."

_"It might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin', but what your givin' I am happy to be takin'. 'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way when I'm in, your arms. They say you're, somethin' I should, do without. They don't know what goes on, when the lights go out. There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain._

_"Lovin' you. Isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, ya. Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong. Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong."_

Thinking back to tour when she first sat down to write the song, it was in fact to try and put her feelings away again, but it didn't seem to work. She wanted to convince herself that she should move on like she's been wanting to, but thoughts of how he made her feel flew right into the lyrics contradicting her.

_"I should try to run, but I just can't seem to. 'Cause every time I run, you're the one I run to. Can't do without, what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah."_

The tempo died down as she cut into the original verse again,_ "I know all about, about your reputation. And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where, you are._

_"You walk in, and my strength walks, out the door. Say my name, and I can't, fight it any more. Oh I know, I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much. Hey—yeah._

_"Lovin' you. Isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, ya. Well I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong."_

Backing her up, Speed followed her lyrics,_ "Right kind of wrong."_

_"Baby you're the right kind of wrong. Baby you're the right kind of wrong. Yeah baby you're the—" _the music cut, as she finished,_ "—right kind of wrong."_

The audience applauded, as she and SME took their bows and went back into the party, however Jude couldn't find a specific someone as she looked over the crowd, but shrugged it off. Tommy could have been somewhere in the back, she thought to herself.

"Only a dummy wouldn't know who that song was about, right?" Kaiden asked as she caught up with Jude, over by the pool.

Her response was just a look in Kaiden's direction and taking a seat on a lawn chair.

"Uh huh." Kaiden continued, "So… Since this discussion wasn't successful earlier, is it still too soon to tell?"

"Tell what?" she asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Are you over him?"

"Over who?"

Kaiden smiled, "So now we're beating around the bush." She observed, "That can only mean one of two things. Either you're not over Tommy _or_ there was someone else to get over."

"Or I'm just a chicken and am scared to say I've never missed anyone more this summer in my entire life."

She laughed, "That's funny 'cause Shane said the same thing earlier."

"Well," Jude started slowly, "then maybe the _real_ question here is how much he's told you that you're going to tell me."

Joining her in taking a seat, she pulled up her own seat and continued. "It's real. How he talks about you. When everything with the drugs happened and he found out how you were trying to stop, he said how you shouldn't have had to go through that and he wanted to help you." she explained, "Most guys will talk about how the girl looks, or what they want to do, but Shane… he talks _about_ you. Things you say, songs you write—and like, he said something about how, when he used to listen to your music, it was like him getting to know you. Something how listening to your songs was getting to know you, and after he met you… He said everything in his life feels right. It felt right, and just fell into place."

Looking across the yard, Jude spotted Shane talking with Jamie and Patsy. "Kaid'… I can't get over Tommy." She confessed.

"Then why are you trying so hard to do it?"

"I'm…" she exhaled delaying her speech, "I'm sick of getting hurt and disappointed. It's not his fault, but he lets me down and blames himself. I don't… He's not a jerk, but he thinks he is because I keep getting hurt. I want him to be happy."

"And _you_ have to suffer?"

"I'll meet someone. Maybe once I get to know Shane better I'll start to like him too."

Kaiden laughed, "This isn't high school anymore, Jude. We don't _like_ the guy or _crush_ on them. These are real feelings. Real emotions."

"Real heartache." She added, spotting Tommy across the yard.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Not too long, but long enough for Kaiden to realize something on her own. "Hey. I'll be back. I'm gonna go find Speed." She told her while sitting up.

"Later." And she was left with her own words going on replay in her mind.

Barely any time passed before Kaiden left that Jude felt her chair get picked up off the ground by her three band mates.

"What… What are you guys doing!?" she demanded through a laugh while gripping her seat. She didn't need an answer though, because before she could blink the boys had all jumped and the four crashed into the pool.

Reaching the surface, she gasped for breath hearing the laughter and clapping from her surrounding guests.

"'Bout time you smiled dude."

Moving her hair from her face she splashed water at the three. "What was that for?!" she asked, still laughing.

"Get you to look at least a little happy." Speed told her while taking her hand to bring her to the pool steps.

"Yeah, you've looked depressed all day." Wally added as he and Kyle stepped out of the pool.

Following out after Speed, she noticed them in swim trunks, and she was in her jeans. "You could have at least gotten me when I was in shorts!"

"Or we could've done this." Speed told her while quickly pushing her back into the pool, and laughing again.

Coming up from under the water, for the first time since she left her new place and joined the party, she actually felt happy. She actually believed that everything was going to go alright, all because of the people in her life.

**Second Commercial**

Speakers were being packed away, wires were getting tied up, and the big welcome home backyard bash slowly came to an end. Jude stood with her sister against the stage, watching the party getting packed away.

"Better welcome home than last year?" Sadie asked, but Jude only dropped her head and shrugged.

"Last year I got to come home to something."

"What do you mean?" but Sadie knew, because the answer was walking their way. "Tommy?"

Her head nodded, "I feel like I don't know him anymore."

Sadie lightly laughed. "Jude," she started, "Sweety you haven't talked to the man in four months."

"Never stopped us before."

"You've never been apart that long before."

"I mean, not knowing him. I've never felt that before." She explained, "Ever since my seventeenth birthday, he's the one person that I could look at, think about, whatever, and know everything going on with him." And as Tommy got close, she concluded, "Now… Now I don't know what to say or think."

"Hey." He greeted, "Some party, 'ey?"

"Some party." Jude repeated.

Sadie looked down to her watch, "Oh, I told Kwest I'd meet up with him five minutes ago."

Looking to her sister she could see right through her lie, but she found herself not caring. "You two still coming back to my place?"

"Course I am. First night back, time to break that new apartment in."

Laughing, she watched as Sadie left, on her way to go find Kwest.

"You're having people over tonight?"

"Just the normal group. Kaiden and Speed, Kwest and Sadie, Jamie, Patsy." She continued as he just nodded, "Think you can clear a spot in that busy calendar of your to stop by?"

"Ever know me to miss out on a party before?"

"So I guess you shouldn't start now?" she told him, and he only smiled. "I didn't get to thank-you earlier… All my stuff… Thanks."

He shrugged while taking a place beside her, in sitting on the stage. "Thought you'd like to come home and rest in an apartment where everything's put away instead of coming home to unpack more than you packed in the first place."

"Too bad you couldn't pull off the rest factor." She told him, causing him to lightly laugh.

"You know Darius."

She smiled feeling everything she had previously told Sadie become a lie. "Looks like you survived this summer." She stated, overlooking him. "How'd it go?"

"Better than I expected. I mean, at first my Dad kept making stupid comments here and there, but once he realized I was just ignoring him he stopped."

"What about your mom?"

"She welcomed me with open arms. I'd of been just fine if it were me and her, but like I said, Dad became bearable after I didn't get sucked into his little games."

"I've gotta admit, I'm surprised. You stuck it out though." She told him while watching him smile. "I'm proud of you, Quincy."

"Well," he began, looking up to her, "I've got a few more surprises I pulled off."

She sat up straighter, "Really? Like what?"

Tommy coyly smiled as he reached into the inside of his shirt, pulling out an envelope. "Though you'd like to see your success." He explained, pulling out the July issue of Solid.

The cover was Jude's previous album cover. A simple picture of her and her guitar, the title story, 'Harrison Hitting High'. Tommy flipped through a few pages, getting to the article.

"Twenty year old, Jude Harrison, hits the top, as her new album, 'Late' kills the record scene. In just a little over a month, a record breaking seven point five million copies were sold. Her two hit singles from the album, 'Always Late' and 'Little Death'—the Jimmy Williams memorial song—are also keeping ratings up, as they continue to bounce back and forth between the first and second position on the billboard charts. Not only did her album sell more copies in the first month, but in the first twenty four hours of being on the market she sold more copies than JK Rowling's sixth and seventh Harry Potter books combined."

"Combined?!" she asked, thinking he was making it up. Scooting closer she took the magazine with one of her hands as Tommy held the other side. "Oh my God…"

"It gets better."

She shook her head, letting him take the magazine back in his hold. "When… When Darius told me the records I broke, it didn't sound even half as good as reading it from here."

"They're paid to make it sound this good."

"Saying I need talking up Quincy?" she joked while nudging him.

He folded the magazine closed, "Well… I _did_ have to skip a paragraph in there. Don't need your head gettin' any bigger."

"You're lying." She said, trying to convince herself. Her eyes stared from the magazine before her to Tommy, "It didn't say that."

He laughed while opening the magazine back to the article. "Jude Harrison has put other artists to shame. Who needs to record anymore? This girl will knock you down anyway."

Jude smacked his arm and quickly leaned over to read the article, but Tommy was faster and pulled away, leaning farther to the right, so he was out of view. "You're making that up!"

"Harrison is also known to get what she want—so don't try to steal the spotlight from her."

"Tommy!" she wined, hitting his arm again and reaching for the magazine.

He leaned over, keeping the magazine out of reach. "Also Harrison is known to be violent."

Laughing hard for almost the first time since she'd been home, she continued to snatch the article from him, but he slipped from under her and off the stage, yet that didn't stop her. Jude grabbed his shoulders, causing Tommy to pull her off the stage.

"Girl, get off my back." He laughed, feeling her legs wrap around his hips to keep herself up.

"Tommy," she started, but stopped as he began spinning. Her arm smacked his shoulder, "Quincy, if I fall, you're going down with me." But he kept spinning. "Just give me the magazine!"

"Aw, how sweet."

Tommy turned them both around trying to bring his laughing down. Kat stood there smiling at the two.

"Hey, Kat?" Tommy questioned, not having spoken to her in a few years.

Spotting his focus change, Jude quickly reached down and snatched the article, slipping off his back and claiming it her own. "Girl!"

"Didn't mean to interrupt your play time."

"Don't worry." Jude laughed, "It's over, I won." She announced, waving the magazine teasingly in front of Tommy.

"Never hung around you two when you dated. You guys look happy."

"Oh… We…" Tommy stuttered, looking to Jude who turned her attention to him.

"Kat we—" she waved her hands between herself and Tommy. "We aren't… We aren't together."

"I just had something she wanted." He joked, getting his arm smacked by Jude.

"Count on Tommy to make a dirty joke." Sadie cut in, as her and Kwest joined the conversation. "Darius said bye. He got a call and had to take off real quick."

Jude nodded. "Well we're just about cleaned up here aren't we?"

"That excited to show off your new place? That article _was_ right. You _are _cocky."

"Shut up." She laughed, shaking her head at him.

Sadie covered her smile, but Jude caught it, seeing she noticed that her and Tommy were okay. "Uhm, well." She cleared her throat. "Everyone's still coming over?"

"We better still be coming over." Came Kaiden's voice, walking up to Sadie' side. "Had Speed slip the clean up crew a twenty to finish the rest."

"So… Time to party?" Kat asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kaiden replied, as Speed joined her side.

"Got the party goods." He announced, holding up two paper bags.

"A lot of party goods." Kyle added, joining the group with his own bags.

"Guys," Jude lightly laughed, "That's not too fair for Patsy."

"Yeah, and I thought you weren't drinking." Kaiden asked, a little upset he bought the alcohol.

"Shane's comin' right?" he asked, and Jude nodded. Placing his sunglasses back on his head, "I'll need a few shots."

Kyle laughed, nudging Speed's arm as the two walked off toward Jude's apartment.

"Might as well get this party started." Kaiden announced half as enthused as she was before.

"Cheer up." Sadie told her as she, Kwest and Kaiden headed after the boys. "He just got back from tour."

"Someone seems upset." Kat commented once Kaiden was out of earshot. "Little ball of fun she is."

Jude shook her head, "She is. Speed… I don't know. He's got a lot on his plate and taking it out the wrong way on the wrong people."

Kat shrugged her shoulders, "Well I told Justin I'd call if I was going to be late, so I'll meet ya back at your place?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to Tom?" she asked while taking her cell out.

Tommy nodded his head, "'Course." He replied as she got on the phone and left the two alone to walk together. They walked a few steps with no words changed, and it didn't feel awkward like earlier, but comfortable. They didn't need to talk all the time, but something, however, did bother Tommy.

Quickly, to catch her off guard, he reached for the magazine, swiping it out of her grip.

"Hey!" she yelled, as he held the magazine out of her reach. Her laughter soon joined his as she chased after him, trying to get the magazine back, but in reality, she was just enjoying their stupid little 'play times'.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**602 A Place For My Head Part Two**

_Linkin Park_

"_A Place For My Head" is a song by Linkin Park._

"_Three Small Words" is a song performed by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Josie and the Pussycats, **I did not write it.**_

**With the welcome home party still kicking, the gang heads back to Jude's.**  
"_I never." Patsy explained, "The best party game ever."_  
**But when the alcohol goes in, and the truth comes out, someone's gonna get hurt.**  
"_I miss her Kwest." Tommy admitted, turning the volume on Karma's singing down, "I miss her **so** much."_  
**And things get messy.**  
_"What the hell?!" he shouted as the glass collided with his shoulder and the contents splashed over his shirt and face._  
**Literally.**  
"_But things will go back to normal. Like always." Jude hoped, but Kaiden just shook her head._


	45. A Place For My Head Part Two

**Okay, so like, I get on this site, to upload the next chapter for this, and see this chapter still in my documents and not posted. How that happened? I don't know, cuz I remember posting this like, five, six days ago. Life's been super crazy I haven't been able to get online much, like for example, in the next week, as in this Friday, to next, I have a total of seven softball games, along with homework, three birthdays, and my g-ma's goin' to the hospital for surgery, so life's been pretty crazy, and I feel really bad that this didn't get put on the damn site, cuz it already took two weeks from the last update and this chapter wasn't as long as the normal chapter. Short about four pages, but I'm tellin' ya, life is crazy. I'm not gonna post the next chapter just yet, even though it's done, but since I made ya wait I posted at the bottom a scene from an upcoming chapter sometime this season. It's short, but sweet, and I think you should like it. Anyway, enough rambling, here's the chapter.**

**Oh, quick note. 606 - Get Rhythm, is now combined with 607 - Westbound Sign Part One. Those are all the changes I made for this season's layout.  
**

* * *

**602 A Place For My Head Part Two**

_Linkin Park_

"_A Place For My Head" is a song by Linkin Park._

"_Three Small Words" is a song performed by Jude and the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Josie and the Pussycats, **I did not write it.**_

**

* * *

602 **

_A Place For My Head Part Two_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_So another tour in the past, another party in the making._

The door opened to her apartment, Jude and Tommy finally making it to the party that seemed to not have waited for them.

"At least nothing's broken." He told her while closing the door behind him.

She was ready to reply, but was cut off by the stereo turning on—her last album going through the speakers.

"Woo!" she heard Kaiden yell. "Now it's a party!"

"Kaiden!" Jude called, catching her attention. She motioned to her to turn the volume down and after an eye roll and sarcastic comment the music went down to a reasonable level.

"Don't need the cops here my first night." She commented as her and Tommy began to walk further into the apartment.

"I double dog dare you to." They overheard. Sadie and Kwest sat on opposite sides of Jude's kitchen counter, acting all _couple-y_ and giggly.

"You two are not seriously playing truth or dare." He said through a laugh.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." Patsy commented, overhearing Tommy. "Jude you shouldn't allow that party game. Ever."

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" Sadie asked, in defense.

Also overhearing the conversation, Kaiden decided to put her two cents in. "Depends what the dare is."

"We are not, playing, truth or dare." Patsy cleared.

"Fine," Sadie cut in, "What's your game of choice then?"

Before answering, Patsy looked for Speiderman and Kyle, and saw they hadn't opened the alcohol yet. Looking back to Sadie, "I never."

"Whoa, no, no, no missy." Jamie jumped in.

"Yeah Pats, you can't drink." Jude told her.

Patsy smiled, "You can. All of you can."

_Maybe inviting everyone back **wasn't** the best idea._

"'Bout time we all got to know each other better." She threw her arm around Jamie's shoulder. "Don't ya think?"

"Where's the fun in it for you?" Kaiden asked, "You gonna take shots of pepsi or something?"

"What's going on…?" Mason slowly asked, joining around the group.

"We're playin' I Never." Patsy answered, "You in?"

"I'm in." Speed announced.

"Me too." Kyle added.

Shaking her head, upset Speed was playing, Kaiden sighed as she raised her hand. "Count me in too." She said with no enthusiasm, not wanting to play, but rather be playing with Speed, then him playing without her.

_However, it looks like things could get a little interesting._

"You gonna play?" Tommy whispered to Jude. Not too sure, she only shrugged as a response. "Scared Harrison?"

_What? Scared? Please!_

Dropping her jaw, she looked to him and only shook her head. "I'm in." she announced proudly.

"Okay," Patsy took the floor again. "Who isn't playing?" she asked while scanning the room. "Where's curly?"

Kyle spoke up, "Wally went to Brittney's."

Nodding her head, "So everyone's in?" her eyes fell on Sadie who rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Alright!" Patsy exclaimed, "Let the games begin!"

The group filed from the kitchen into the living room, all finding the chairs to sit in, ready to start the game, but as usual, Jude and Tommy were following behind.

"You sure you're up for this game?" she teased, making her way in with everyone else.

"Just take my car keys now." He replied as the two took their last steps to the start of one of the longest nights of their lives.

_Let the games begin._

**Opening Credits**

The big couch was quickly filled up with Patsy, Jamie, Kyle and Speed, as Kat and Mason took the love seat, and Sadie and Kwest curled up in a bean bag chair. The slider door, from the patio, brought attention to the group as they watched Kaiden enter back in.

"A lawn chair dude?" Speed asked, watching her slip it between Mason and Kwest.

"What? It's still a chair." Kaiden answered while dragging the chair into the room. "Not my fault Jude doesn't have enough seats."

"Well I don't on the patio anymore." Jude cut in as she plopped down in an arm chair, Tommy repeating her action, as he took the last available seat in the identical chair beside her.

"Sadie was in charge of the furniture. I just put your stuff away."

While filling the shot glasses, "So now that Little Tommy Q's cleared his name, we gonna play this game or not?" Patsy asked as everyone shrugged. She rubbed her hands together, "Alrighty then, I'll start. We go clockwise, so blondie, you're after me."

"Okay." Jude replied with laughter in her voice.

"Wait a minute." Speed cut in, "Where's Shaney-boy? Shouldn't he be here drooling over somethin'?"

"Speed," Jude groaned.

"Seriously." He continued, "That dude drools more than my dog."

Irritated, "Okay, can you cut it out? Just shut up, and leave him alone, alright?!" Jude told him, getting just as sick as everyone else of this new attitude. "And for your information, he said he had something to do, but I'm sure the real reason was he didn't want to put up with your crap tonight."

"Alright. Sorry, dude." He replied, taken back from her outburst.

She only shook her head and looked back to Patsy, "Patsy, start."

"What'd I do?" curious to why Jude snapped at her too.

"She's on a roll."

"Well… whatever, okay. Hmm, lets see." She paused in thought, "Ah, I've never been married."

Sadie and Kwest exchanged looks as Tommy leaned forward to take his glass off the table.

"This is gonna be a long night." Tommy commented while clinking glasses with Sadie and Kwest, all three downing their shots.

"You're turn dude." Speed announced to Jude as Patsy refilled the three's shots.

Shrugging her shoulders, "Uh, okay, this is a classic, but I don't know what else to say. I never had sex on an airplane."

"You did that on purpose." Tommy mumbled as he, Kwest, Kyle, and Kat reached for their glasses.

Pointing between Kwest and Tommy, Sadie said, "Oh, you two are gonna be gone so soon."

"Kat?" Jude questioned with a laugh.

"What?" she took her shot, "I'm not _that_ boring."

Jude only laughed while looking to Kyle who sat his glass back in front of him.

"The glory of fame." He commented.

"I got one. Get some more people into the game." Tommy shot a look at Speed. "I never thought Darius had been killed."

A few laughs escaped as Kyle and Speed took their shots. "Funny, dude."

"My turn!" Sadie exclaimed, eyeing around the group in thought. "Oh!" she exclaimed, thinking of a good one, "I never had sex in the studios."

"Why not just say everyone take a shot?" Kaiden asked as she along with Speed, Jamie, Kyle, Jude, and Tommy took a shot, with Patsy taking her swig of Pepsi—entering Patsy, Jamie, Jude and herself into the game.

Swallowing the alcohol, Kaiden looked across to Speed, but he wouldn't look her way. Trying to get him to look at her however failed as Kwest cleared his throat to announce his hit.

"Sorry T, but I never shook my ass on live TV."

Tommy shook his head while reaching for his fourth shot, along with Speiderman taking his third.

"Has there been one you haven't taken?" Jude asked with a giggle.

"Nope. But a few more turns and this game is gonna get real interesting."

"A few more?" Kaiden cut in, "It's my turn now."

Sighing he leaned for the tequila bottle, "I'll just fill my glass now then." He replied as Kaiden observed the group.

"Alright. I never kissed two different people in one day." She announced as Jude glared in her direction, "You're too sober. Had to be done."

"Coming from Miss One-Shot." Tommy commented as he, again, took a shot along with Jude.

"Yeah," she swallowed her shot, "I've had more than you."

Kaiden looked around the group and to her surprise see Speed had taken another shot, still not looking her way.

"Guess it's my turn now." Mason spoke up, "Uh. I never went skinny dipping."

"Man, Tommy's done it all!" Kyle commented while reaching for a shot with Tommy, Kwest and Sadie.

"Alright Kat, show us what you got." Jude said as Kat leaned back in her seat.

"Hmm," he eyes landed on Jamie. "I never hid in my closet because of latex gloves."

"Who would do that?" Tommy asked while reaching for a shot, but Jude quickly stopped him and just shook her head telling him he never did that.

"The game is on, Miss Kat." Jamie told her while taking his shot, ignoring the laughs around him.

Patsy grabbed his hand and brought it above his head waving in triumph, "And Jamie's in the game!"

"Actually I was in the game with the studio one." He corrected, shaking his head as the liquor burned down his throat. "But yay!"

"Uh, Speiderman," Kwest broke Speed's daze, "It's your turn, yo."

Shaking his head from his thoughts, "I never took off without anyone knowing where I was going." He spit out as if it were scripted.

"Gees, someone has to give Tommy a break." Kat joked.

Jude and Tommy both reached for their glasses as Kaiden stared Speed down, taking her shot too.

Kyle noticed the tension between the couple and thought it best to take his turn. "I never was afraid of my girlfriend." He announced while looking to Jamie.

"Alright!" Tommy exclaimed while putting his hands behind his head that he didn't have a shot to take.

Jamie on the other hand, took his shot with pride, "I consider myself braver than all of you." Thinking for a good one his eyes wandered around the group, "I've never had my name on a concert ticket."

Jude, Tommy, Mason, Speed, and Kyle all reached for a shot as Jamie sat back proud at how many people he took out.

Before announcing her next, I Never, Patsy reached for the empty tequila bottle and set it aside, "One down… a lot to go."

After a few more rounds the game was almost pointless. Tommy still had taken the most shots, Sadie would laugh at every thing thrown out, and Jamie finally realized why Patsy partied all the time.

"I believe it's your turn cowboy." Patsy pointed out, waking Mason from his slight daze. Bringing her eyes from the ceiling she over looked the group, beginning to regret suggesting a game she couldn't participate in. "There's about one more round in this baby." She announced while patting the side of the bottle.

"Uh," he paused, unsure what to say. Shrugging, "I guess I never got beat up by a girl."

Jamie proudly raised his glass, knowing for sure someone would call him a liar if he didn't. He swallowed the contents of it and looked around, seeing no one else was drinking when someone else should have. Speed sat back acting normal, and avoiding eye contact with Jamie.

"Oh Vincent." he said in a sing-song tone.

He rolled his eyes.

"I believe that's two shots for Speiderman." Mason announced.

"You got beat up by a girl?" Kaiden asked surprised as the group let out a few chuckles.

"Not really."

Jamie laughed, "Please."

"Dude, shut up."

"Oh!" Jude jumped into the conversation, "I know what you guys are talking about!"

"I think you should tell the story." Mason suggested with a small chuckle.

Speed shot him an angry glare, but was interrupted as Tommy started a small rally.

"Story! Story!" he began as Kwest, Kat, and Sadie joined in.

"Alright, alright." he spat out, "It was nothing, just some girl who I cut in front of in the lunch line back in eighth grade."

"What?" Kaiden asked a little shocked.

"He got a broken nose and two stitches." Kyle said plain and simple as the group began to laugh at how he pretty much got his ass kicked.

"Guess this game will never _not_ surprise you." Mason stuttered out.

"Payback's hell dude." he said quietly as he took his shots.

"Oh, calm down Speed. It's not that big of a deal." Kaiden told him as she reached over the table and playfully hit his knee.

"Yeah I mean, it wasn't like it was some little ten year old or something." Tommy assured him.

"Eleven." Kyle whispered out, as the laughter picked up again.

Speed clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes as he spoke without thinking, "I never was into guys."

The laughter began to die down a little while Jude shot him an angry glare and Mason tried not to look at anyone. Sadie and Kat both took their shots thinking nothing of it as Speed waited for Mason to drink up. He gave Speed a sympathetic look, but got nothing in return.

A loud thud broke the silence as Kaiden dropped her glass on the table and swallowed her shot, catching Speed's eye. Jude took her shot as she watched Kaiden furiously stare at Speed. Just as Mason was about to reach for his glass Kaiden spoke, bringing all eyes to her.

"I never had a wet dream about the lunch lady at school." the guys began to laugh knowing it was aimed at Speed. Yet he on the other hand looked like he had the perfect comeback forming as his face turned a deep shade of red. Jude looked over to Mason who sighed in relief that Speed's attention was off of him, but afraid of what he was going to throw out next.

"I never thought I was pregnant at sixteen." he replied as the room got quiet.

Kaiden felt all eyes on her, but the only eye contact she wanted was with Speed who just sat back with a stupid grin on his face. Her eyes moved down to her glass as she picked it up and stared intently from the glass to Speed, who was finally looking at her, waiting for her to drink it. So, she grabbed the bottle of tequila, and filled her shot, but caught everyone off guard as she quickly threw the glass at Speed and jumped out of her chair.

"What the hell?!" he yelled as the glass collided with his shoulder and the contents splashed over his shirt and face.

Kaiden stumbled her way out of the room and into the hall outside, slamming the door behind her as Speed got out of his chair and made his way after her, also slamming the door behind himself.

"You know he never drank his lunch lady drink." Sadie slurred out.

It had only been minutes that the couple departed from the room, leaving the group in a state of not knowing what to, or what not to say.

"Think he's still alive?" Kyle asked, breaking the quiet, but no one replied, because since everything that's happened with the two lately no one was sure.

"I can't believe you!" Kaiden yelled, placing her hand on the wall to hold herself up.

"Look," he held his head, trying to talk calm down, "I'm sorry. It was out of line."

"Out of line?" she repeated, tears in her voice, "Vincent you've been… I don't know what's been wrong with you lately. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust—"

"Then what the hell is it?!"

"I know what goes on in guys minds. Hello, I am a dude."

"No." she shook her head. "You're a jackass."

"You wouldn't like it either if all my friends were girls!" he yelled back to her.

She scoffed, "You are a rock star! Girls throw themselves at you all the time! But hey, after that shot you took earlier, maybe I _do_ have something to worry about."

"Maybe you do." He mumbled back.

Her expression slowly fell from her face, not believe his words. Letting out a half hearted laugh, she let her arms fall to her sides. "Forget this. I'm done. I can't do this anymore."

Watching her walk past him down the hall, her words sunk in. "Kaiden, stop. You know I wasn't serious."

"You never are! But guess what?! I am!" she fired, quickly turning around to look at him. For him to look at her—to see the tears she didn't want to hold back anymore. To see _her_. "For months you've been pushing me away. Not Shane, my friend, or Michael, my damn cousin. You've been the one breaking us up."

"Kaiden,"

"Good bye… Vincent."

**First Commercial**

Staring at his watch, Kyle announced, "It's been four minutes since they've yelled something."

"Like it matters anyway." Patsy responded, while staring at the ceiling. "It's all muffled. No use to eavesdrop."

"She isn't capable of killing anyone is she?" Kat decided to ask.

"Not physically." Jude replied, peeking out the peep hole into the dark hallway.

Looking up from checking the time on her cell phone, Sadie's eyes landed on a past out Tommy Q, "Aw. Tom fell asleep."

"He's not the only one." Jamie slurred out, pointing to Kyle who was kneeled over with his head in his lap, resting his forehead on his wrist. "But it doesn't look like a bad idea." He added on, slouching in his seat and resting his head on Patsy's stomach.

"You are _not_ using our child as a pillow." But Jamie was asleep before she even finished her statement.

"Maybe," Kwest shifted in his seat as he yawned, "Maybe catchin' a few Zs wouldn't be so bad." Placing his arm around Sadie an pulling her into him, he concluded, "What do you think?"

"I'd get charged with murder accessory if I let any of you leave." Jude said as she walked back into the living room where the majority of the party was either asleep or halfway there. "You can all just crash here."

No one really was paying any attention to her as they got more comfortable in their seats to finally fall asleep. Jude slowly crossed the room carefully, for she was anything but sober. She took the blanket off the back of one of the love seat and gently draped it over Tommy. Watching him sleep was a always a favored old habit of hers. She wasn't too sure if she broke it or not either. Self consciously she gently ran her hand over his forehead and through his hair.

"Why don't you just tell Darius to screw off?" came Patsy's voice, interrupting Jude's moment.

Jude quickly drew in her hand and looked over seeing Patsy just smiling her way. "What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about your PG-13 thoughts turning R rated over there." She replied while point to Tommy. "Remember, I'm the sober one here."

"It's probably the lack of sleep, or maybe the alcohol." Jude defended.

"Or your PG-13 thoughts turning R rated over there."

"Pats… I'm tired. I don't have any R rated thoughts. And I'm going to sleep. This night can't possibly get any worse." she told her, while making her way to her bedroom, to finally get some sleep.

Shining through the sliding door, and onto the chair, Tommy slowly began to wake up as the sun hit his eyes. Noise from the kitchen also ended his slumber, with glasses clinking and water running. Tommy lazily pushed himself from the chair, instantly spotting the room almost empty beside for Sadie still sleeping in the bean bag chair and Kat curled up on the couch.

"How's the head man?"

Tommy looked up, seeing Kwest in the kitchen holding up a cup. "It's been better," he told him as he stood up and made his way to join Kwest. "The party sure seemed to clear out."

"Yeah. You and Jude seemed pretty close last night." He commented while filling the cups.

Sighing, "I miss her Kwest." Tommy admitted, "I miss her _so_ much."

"What are you guys doing up?" Jude asked while walking in from her bedroom, "Did Speed or Kaiden ever come back?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so."

"I just checked her room on my way out here. Damn, where'd they go?"

"Did you try their cells?" Kwest asked, as Jude nodded in response. "Nothin'?"

"Nothin'." She replied, looking to the door. "I'm gonna see if their cars are still here."

They both nodded as she made her way out the door, both letting out a huge breath when she was out of earshot.

"Yo, if you'd of said that one second later she'd of heard you."

"Shut up, man."

Kwest let out a small laugh, "So wait, hold up, hold up. You want her… She wants you… What's the problem now? Does Darius seriously still care?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't think so. Before tour he was telling—well, _advising_ me not to get involved. She was leaving for tour, I was heading home, and I understood that. He never mentioned anything about when we got back though."

"Sooo…" he dragged out, "What's stopping you? Darius thinks you're both mature enough for this whole dating scene, so why keep dancing around the problem? Just ask her for dinner one night."

"It's just…" he shrugged as a sigh escaped his lips, "I don't know… It feels like, like maybe she _did_ get over me. Maybe those months away without communicating did it."

"They didn't work for you."

"No, but I also don't have a rebound."

Kwest furrowed his eyebrows. "Shane? Man they danced one time. It was friend to friend basis."

"Kwest, he flat out admitted her cared about her."

"When?"

"In the sound booth yesterday. Him and Speed were freaking out over Kaiden so the guy said he liked Jude and then he jetted."

Slowly, "And that makes him a rebound because…"

Sighing, he explained, "Well, I know Jude knows he likes her, so she could use it to her advantage—" his voice rose before Kwest could comment, knowing what he was going to say, "—Not like she'd date him for the hell of it, but I don't think she'd skip out on the opportunity to get to know him. What if sparks fly? What if he sweeps her off her feet?"

"Tom, Tom, stop."

"What?"

"Well for one you're sounding like a chick, and two," he stood up straighter beginning to walk out, "Jude's already swept off her feet by a guy. 'Cept the guy's to paranoid to realize what's in front of his face."

Quietly, he watched Kwest walk out of the kitchen, leaving him alone to go over just what Kwest had told him. What _was_ in front of his face, and how he _was_ just paranoid over nothing.

Jude came around the corner of her door, and began to make her way down the hallway when she caught site of a scene she wished she hadn't. Maybe ten feet away from her door, sitting on the floor, was Speed, and he was crying. Vincent Speiderman, The Rock God, was actually crying.

"Speed?" Jude questioned, taken back from his appearance.

"She dumped me." He told her with no emotion in his voice. "After everything we've been through, every stupid fight. We… she dumped me."

Slowly, not wanting to alarm him, she walked over and slid down the wall next to him. "What happened?"

He sniffed, but didn't even try to hold his silent tears back. "She said she was sick of my crap. She couldn't do it anymore and left. She left," he repeated, his emotions coming forth. "She didn't even turn around, she's not answering her phone. She… left, Jude. She left."

"Hey," her arm went around him, "Hey, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay."

Speed clung to her, so lost and afraid. Tired and lonely. Shocked and empty. He clung to her for dear life, but it didn't matter, because when Kaiden walked down that hallway without turning around, the life got sucked out of him anyway, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get it back.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Shortly after she drove Speed home, Darius called her in, dropping the bomb that he scheduled her and SME for a welcome home performance at a club uptown. Backstage, Jude was completely freaking. With over a thousand things on her mind and no sign of Speiderman, she was ready to break.

"What if he doesn't show?" Wally decided to ask, breaking the quiet.

"He'll show man." Kyle replied.

Peaking through the curtain from the side out at the crowd, she still saw no sight of either of them. "I called Shane."

Kyle slapped his forehead. "You're joking."

"What?" she asked, turning her attention to them. "If Speed doesn't show, we need another guitarist."

"Or play another song." He argued, "What about Three Small Words?"

"That's a fun one."

She started to reply but stopped when her eyes landed on Shane coming through a back door.

"Jude, if you don't want to tick Speed off, don't put Shane on." He warned.

Knowing he was right, she sighed, but before she could respond, her eyes found Tommy. "Okay. You break the news. I gotta talk to Tommy about the performance." And she was gone, passing Shane along the way with a quick wave and leaving Kyle to break the news.

"Hey," he greeted, setting his guitar case by his feet.

Kyle threw his arm around Shane's shoulder. "Got some bad news, dude."

"Tommy!" Jude called, running toward him from the boys. "Hey, Tommy."

He looked over his shoulder. Watching her run up to him, "Huh?"

"You got five minutes to listen over a song? We're stuck with Speed missing."

"What's your problem?"

"We were gonna play Right Kind Of Wrong again, but need two guitarists."

He chuckled, "So play a song with one guitar."

"Yeah, but we haven't really gotten it down yet." She explained. "Still a little rough."

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder and started to direct her toward the band. "Girl, you'll be fine. You got a good group of musicians over there. I'll be right in front watching too, so no worries, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Do we have a set?" Kyle asked slowly, over looking the two as they approached him and Wally.

"The three piece." She replied.

"You sure?" Wally questioned.

"Darius wants songs that are going to go on this next album." She explained, "The ones we wrote on tour all have a lead and rhythm guitar. Speed's not here, so we'll play what we can."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders while turning for the stage, "You better hope this works, Harrison."

"Speiderman Mind Explosion," they heard from the stage, "You're up."

Tommy gave Jude's shoulder a squeeze, causing her to look back at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks. She smiled, as she followed after the boys on stage.

Placing her guitar over her shoulder, she looked out at the crowd, cheering for them to play. A few seconds later her eyes found Tommy, making his way up front like he promised.

"Jude!" she heard from the side of the stage. Turning her head, she saw Speed quickly hurrying on stage. Motioning for her guitar. "Three Small Words?" she nodded. "Lets do this dude."

Taken back, not sure why hew as there, she stepped up to the mic. "How's everybody doin' out there?" she asked as the crowd cheered. Her eyes fell on Shane at the back of the club, smiling and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. "This song's called Three Small Words that we all wrote together over tour."

Sitting back on the throne, Kyle watched as Jude looked over her shoulder, nodding to him to count them in, and the sound of his drumsticks hitting each other cued Speed in to start with guitar, and himself following in, setting the beat for the song. It was a short few chords, and a quick preview of the beat before the band went quiet besides for the small tapping of his cymbal, allowing Jude to cut in on vocals.

_"I'm a punk rock prom queen." _She wined as the music joined her, _"Brown paper magazine. Hotter than you've ever seen. Everywhere and in between. I'm a ten ticket thrill ride. Don't you wanna come inside?" _

The tempo slightly picked up as she came close to the end of the first verse._ "Five star triple threat, hardest of the hard to get, no one's little red corvette, ain't seen nothing little yet."_

Her voice rose and abandoned the wining to actual singing as she took the mic from the stand and jumped into the chorus; Speiderman helping her on back up vocals.

_"It took 6 whole hours, and 5 long days, for all your lies to come undone. And those three small words, were way too late. 'Cause you can't see that I'm the one."_

The intro from the start of the song came back into play, and the band hit the right notes and chords, allowing the song and performance to come to life, as Jude waited for the quiet break again, before jumping in.

_"I'm your late night head rush. Ace high royal flush. Red velvet orange crush. You just don't impress me much. A glossy, double cover spread. Opened up inside your head. _

And again, the music pace sped up, along with her voice._ "A black cherry paradise, half the sugar, twice the spice, I don't wanna treat you nice, come on baby roll the dice!_

_"It took 6 whole hours, and 5 long days, for all your lies to come undone. And those three small words, were way too late. Can't you see that I'm the one?"_

With a small music break, Speed broke into a small guitar solo, as Kyle kept a steady beat on the bass drum, before the music slowly picked up, hitting the small silence break, for Jude to jump into the chorus.

_"It took 6 whole hours, and 5 long days, for all your lies to come undone. And those three small words, were way too late. 'Cause you can't see that I'm the one. It' took 6 whole hours, and 5 long days, for all your lies to come undone. And those three small words, were way too late. 'Cause you can't see that I'm the one."_

The music came to a quick stop as the crowd screamed and hollered after her, wanting more. It was then she realized just how much she loved her job. How much she loved the crowd, the rush, and as SME came and wrapped their arms around her, the people in her life to make it all possible.

The club had cleared out, for closing time was almost an hour ago, however the sound techs, and other equipment guys still roamed around packing G-Major's equipment up. The stage contained an amp, and Kyle's drum set, along with a few cords and lights, and last but not least, the star of the evening, Jude.

Closing his cell phone, his eyes quickly landed on her, sitting alone, swinging her legs slowly in front of her with her hands in her lap. "Knock, knock." Came Jamie's voice as his knuckles hit the stage. Her eyes left the floor and found his as she gave him a nod acknowledging his presence. "Crowd sure cleared out when your act was over." He commented. "You're the only one they want to see perform and you only."

A smile came over her face, the success of her career all around her now. "What about you, music man? I heard you got that job in New York."

He nodded, "Yeah. Who told you?"

"Tommy."

"Oh. Well, yeah. I have to go through another program first, so I'd only be spending about four days a week down there for a few months before I make a full move there."

"God…" she paused, "That's gonna be weird. We, we won't even be living in the same country."

"I'm really not liking all these new adjustments I'm gonna have to get used to." He confessed. "Do you realize how much is changing?"

Jude smiled with a nod. "You're gonna start a family." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're gonna be a dad."

"Patsy's gonna be a mom."

"I think the whole world's waiting to see that." She joked. "How does she feel about the move?"

The un-comfort was obvious in his change of demeanor as he shifted in his seat. "I want to talk to them about signing her. It's just she's finally adjusting to G-Major. The hate parody's stopped, she doesn't mock Liam every time he tells her what to do, and Kwest doesn't have to do stupid dances to get her to sing anymore."

Jude let out a laugh, "I'm sure she won't do that in New York."

"She better not. They'd rip up her contract. Then have me tape it back together just to rip it up again."

"Well, ya gotta admit. Some of those parody's were pretty funny. That last one she did… I think even Darius cracked a smile."

"Still… I don't know if she'd want to leave, or start over, and there's still the possibility of me not taking the job."

Jude stared at him curiously, not believing that he was believing what he was saying. "She wouldn't be that selfish."

"Jude." He began, "Patsy doesn't even want this baby. She was all for an abortion until I talked her out of it."

"Well… she could be scared. I mean, this isn't like signing a record contract, or going on tour."

"Yeah. It's being sober for nine months. And eighteen years after that."

Shaking her head was all she could do, because that wasn't the thing that scared Patsy. "It's having a family. Something Patsy Sewer's never had."

Jamie looked over to her, swallowing the lump in his throat and processing her words. Words that he had never thought of until Jude had spoken them.

**Second Commercial**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Dammit!" Kaiden shrieked while dropping the xbox controller to the ground.

"Hello?" she heard Jude call from the front door. "Kaiden?"

"What?" she replied with no emotion, picking the controller back up to continue her game.

While taking a seat, "Gees, you had me freaked. Where were you last night?"

"Out."

It was obvious that Kaiden didn't want to talk about last night. That she didn't want Jude to bring Speed up, or pry into what really happened in the hall after they all got plastered. However, it was also obvious that her friend was hurting. Even if Kaiden's emotions only showed anger from the game she couldn't beat, behind the tough girl attitude was a broken heart.

"Well," she paused while standing back up, "I'll be in my room if you wanna talk about Speed."

The button mashing significantly dropped, but Kaiden wasn't giving up her guard that easily, and when there was no response, Jude decided to let her grieve her own way and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. Just going through the door, without even enough time to glance around the room, quick rings came from her cell, distracting her from going any farther inside. Shane.

"Hello?" she answered, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey. It's, uh, ot's Shane."

She chuckled, "Yeah I know. I read the caller ID."

"Oh, right. Duh." He laughed through nerves. "Um, I was just calling to tell you it was a good show you put on tonight. That song was pretty wicked."

"Thanks. We were thankful though. I really didn't think Speed was gonna show."

"I heard what happened. Jamie filled me in. Kinda weird, but I feel sorry for the guy. Even though he was an ass, you can tell he cared a lot about Kaid'."

Jude nodded, knowing the truth to his words, and the sorrow crept back up on her that she felt for two of her best friends. "I know. Things are gonna be real different from now on." She replied. "Breaking up's hard to do."

"Agreed. But there's always the new relationships, ya know? The new person that can change everything for the better. The person who wants to make you happy again and be free again. Makes the real you come out."

"That person sounds like a real catch." She quietly responded, some-what understanding where he was going with his speech, but not sure if she wanted him to continue.

A shaky breath was heard on the other end of the line before Shane replied. "They usually are." He told her. "But um, I gotta… I gotta go. I have some, some things to look over. I just wanted to tell you, you did good tonight."

Standing up straight from leaning against the wall, she decided to walk further into her room, her first destination before the phone call. "That was nice of you, and appreciated."

"It was no problem." He responded, trying to keep his cool.

"I'll see ya, tomorrow…" her words slowly fell out of her mouth as her eyes landed on a magazine on her bed. Keeping the phone to her ear, she tried to also keep her focus on Shane, but couldn't. There, in a clear plastic wrapping, was a brand new, July issue of Solid; the magazine showing her last albums' success, and all the records she broke with it.

"Yeah." Shane spoke up, breaking her trance from the magazine to the conversation. "I'll probably see you around G-Major."

"Okay." She replied, "Good night, Shane. And thanks again."

"Good night Jude."

Closing her phone, she picked up the issue and just stared at it in awe. Tommy must have dropped it off while she was hanging around the club after the performance. Maybe keep away yesterday really didn't have any point to it, when he wouldn't let her keep the magazine for her own good and glory. There was one thing she could count on though. Tommy would always throw surprises her way, whether surprises while he was around, and now, when he was no where to be seen, except her heart**.  
**

* * *

**603 Crooked Teeth**

_Death Cab For Cutie_

"_Crooked Teeth" is a song by Death Cab for Cutie._

"_You and Me" is a song performed by Jude; originally by Lifehouse, **I did not write it.**_

**Jude's career couldn't be doing any better.**  
"_How does it feel to have the quickest selling single in Canada?" a reporter asked from the crowd, causing a smile to break across her face._  
**But in almost every dozen, there's a bad egg.**  
"_That guy didn't look too happy." Patsy commented as Jude shut the TV off, still upset about the conference._  
"_What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive." Jude sang, glancing over her shoulder to Shane._  
**And Tommy pays the price, when jealousy goes to the extreme.**  
_Firmly, Jude told him, "Tommy. I'm calling the police."_

* * *

Here's that sneak peak I was talkin' about. Hope you enjoy! 

_**(Open up, your heart to me.)**_

"What are you doing?" he asked, bringing one of her hands to his shoulder and placing his now free hand on her waist.

_**(And, say, what's on, your mind.)**_

"It's BoyzAttack." She replied as they slowly started to dance.

Stepping in to close the distance, he whispered in her ear, "I don't care."

_**(I know, that we have been, through so much babe.)**_

It was perfect. The two stood there, close, but not too close, dancing in the rain. Her hand still held his, and other still rested on his shoulder as she followed his lead. His hand on her waist, and breath by her ear made every reason why she fell in love with him rush through her mind.

_**(But I still need you, in my life, this time.)**_

Tommy couldn't have been happier either. There they were, the rain sprinkling around them, drenched from their previous private pool party, dancing in the rain. He still loved her, he knew it. There should have never been a doubt in his mind. She _was_ and always _has_ been _his_ girl.

_**(I need you, tonight.)**_

"Gotta admit. I'm surprised." She told him, breaking the quiet.

"You always said you wanted to dance in the rain."

_**(I need you, right now.)**_

"Okay," she replied, a little touched he remembered. "But to BoyzAttack? Didn't think you'd go that far."

"Well," Tommy removed his hand from her waist to spin her out.

_**(I know, deep within my heart,)**_

"Some things are worth going through agonizing pains of the past."

She laughed as he spun her back, quickly feeling his hand reclaim it's previous spot on her waist. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"At the time? No. Now?"

_**(Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.)**_

"C'mon Jude. I think one of your first words were something like, I'm everything you hate about music."

"No they weren't." she said, still laughing.

"Little Tommy Q, from BoyzAttack?" he mocked, pathetically matching her tone.

_**(I really need you tonight.)**_

Her head went forward, sitting on his shoulder as she laughed, feeling a bit guilty, but happy at how much he remembered about their relationship. Looking back up to him, "Sorry. I don't mean to laugh." But he didn't care; he just started to laugh with her. "C'mon. what was I supposed to think? What would you have said?"

_**(I figured out, what to say to you.)**_

"If it were you?"

She paused a moment before answering, "Yeah. If it were me."

_**(Some times the words, they, they come out so wrong.)**_

"Georgia, you're sticking me with the Instant Star girl? Have you heard her play guitar?"

"Ya wanna stop? You're hurting my ears."

_**(Oh yes they do.)**_

This time Tommy was the first to laugh, Jude following behind seconds later.

"So why'd you even get in the band?" she asked, "You don't seem anything like Chaz and everyone."

_**(I know, the times, that you were love sent.)**_

He sighed, but admitted why anyway. "It was the easiest way out at the time. A little after Todd died I was out of control—pickin' fights, ditchin' school. Ended up I got in so many fights they expelled me."

_**(Then what we have, is right, this time.)**_

"Met up with Chaz one night and he told me how him and Bruno were starting a singing group. Better than being at home. So I was in."

"And your parents let you?" she asked, feeling him slightly pull her closer after his confession.

_**(I need you, tonight.)**_

Feeling her head rest against his shoulder, her hair slightly tickling the side of his face he continued. "With a threat they did. They were responsible for two lives. I threatened to tell, so they let me go."

"So… if you look back, do you really regret it?

"I never said I regret it."

_**(I need you, right now.)**_

"If it weren't for the Boys I wouldn't have a job producing Canada's number one artist."

_**(I know, deep within my heart.)**_

A smile crept across her face, "Then I don't regret it either."

_**(Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. I know I need you, tonight.)**_


	46. Crooked Teeth

**I FINALLY UPDATED! Okay, so like I was MIA for over a month? Almost two? Honestly, I never thought my life would be so packed I couldn't work on this thing. Softball games, hospital visits, the prom, senior crap, online classes, college stuff, it never ended!**

**And for the story side of things, I re-wrote this _whole_ chapter. This is how I originally planned for it to go, but don't get let down on it. It was harder to write cuz it wasn't one of my favorite chapters. The next one, I love to death, and the one after is where everything starts up so I'm glad I've got this one outta the way. Also, to be honest, this story is harder to write now with the new season going, (which can you believe this Jamie crap!? Ugh, I'm mad! Tommy all the way for 313) anyway, it's harder to write, but I think I'm back in a groove again. **

**No promises on when the next updates are from now on though, cuz it never happens, but graduation's in like three weeks so summer's almost here. And I know I put a one shot out, and started another story a while ago, but I put that other story on hiatus until this one's done. I might never get back to Falling Down, but I shouldn't of started it with this one going, so sorry about that. One shots? I have sooo many of those started it's crazy, so when some come out, it's not exactly me taking time away from this story, but more putting them out to clear room in my documents. And I also put together another video for this season, that was another reason for the delay in this update, but if you search "As The Story Continues : Season Six Video 2 Instant Star" it should show up.  
**

**Enough rambling, you've waited long enough for this, and something I will promise is the wait will never be this long again.**

* * *

**603**

_Crooked Teeth_

It was a soft melody—what she was playing. A nice soft ballad that she was determined to finish by the end of the day, not that she had a choice. As she continued to strum at her guitar, she found herself humming a tune, every once in a while coming out with possible lyrics, however when the door to the rehearsal space opened, her concentration broke.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_People._

"Hey." Shane greeted, walking in the rehearsal space toward her.

"Hi."

"What ya up to?" he asked as he took a seat beside her, taking the spare guitar and setting it on his lap.

She shrugged, "Just got the usual writers block."

"Wanna play me what ya got? Maybe I can help out."

_People can surprise you. They can surprise you in more ways than you can think of. You never expect it either._

"Alright, but I warn you, it's rough." She told him while placing her fingers on the right frets of her guitar.

"Go for it."

And she did. The soft melody from earlier filled the room as she played the chords on her guitar, Shane's eyes glued to her. _"What day is it, and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."_ She sang, her voice low and calm. Shane jumped in with his own guitar, playing the same as her as she continued on with the song. _"I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing, so much, time." _

Noticing her playing beginning to die down, Shane kept going, adding his own lyrics, for Jude had no more to sing. _"'Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose."_

_"'Cause it's you, and me,"_ Jude jumped in, "_and all of the people, and I don't know why—"_ her voice along with her guitar playing drastically slowed down as she hummed out the last of the lyrics, _"—but I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

Shane's guitar playing came to a stop as he stared into Jude's eyes. Feeling of being caught in a moment herself, she couldn't find herself to object when Shane leaned over his guitar and toward her.

"Jude," he breathed, as he was just inches away from kissing her.

_**So what if you could see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become—**_

Turning her head from his ring tone, the kiss that was about to happen came to a stop, and the moment was gone.

"Sorry," he apologized, quickly reaching in his pocket and silencing his phone.

"Take the call." She told him, afraid of what was to come if he didn't. "It's okay."

For a few seconds he stared at her but finally nodded in understanding and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" he answered, standing up and walking toward the door to take the call.

"Uh, Shane didja forget your meeting with Darius? I'm here to pick you up and you're no where to be found." Came Kaiden's voice.

"Shoot," he said under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll uh, I'll be there." Stealing a glance at Jude, he ended the call. "I'll be there."

Jude let her gaze fall to the floor, feeling horrible for her actions, but confused as well. They had almost kissed.

_Some surprises you can see coming, like what almost happened._

"That was Kaiden. I had a meeting, a meeting with Darius." He told her. Watching her look up from the floor and to him he continued. "I'm already late so…"

_The problems with the ones you see coming, are the chances of ruining it. And now I feel a knot in the pit of my stomach._

"What—what's the meeting for?" she stuttered, placing her guitar to the side and standing up as well.

"Since I dropped SME, he's just lookin' for gigs that I can play back up guitar for now. Tryin' to get my name out there."

_But sometimes, you can fix what you messed up._

"Well why don't you play with me at the parade tomorrow? Get to ride on the float through the town parade, and end it with a show. I can use a back up acoustic." She offered, hoping to soften their mood, but Shane only shook his head.

"No thanks." He replied, and no more words were said as he opened the door and walked out, leaving Jude like he had found her. Alone.

_And sometimes, you can't._

**Opening Credits**

"And how are you feeling today my dear?" Jamie's cheery voice walked through the door into studio B.

Patsy picked her head up from the soundboard and looked over her shoulder as Jamie sat in the chair beside her. "Well, you know there's somethin' wrong when you miss the morning sickness." She told him, feeling his hand run up and down her back. "Where's Kwest? We should be recording."

"What's got you in such a recording mood lately? This is gonna be the third song this week."

She stood up from her seat and slid a notebook over to him before making her way into the recording booth. "Well I wrote another song. Since my tour got cut short, I want a lot of new stuff for when I go back."

Watching her through the glass he held back a laugh. "Go back?" he chuckled, "Pats, you won't have time for touring for a few years. We're gonna be raising a baby. Our baby."

"So what's wrong with taking the little one on the tour bus?" she asked while placing headphones over her ears.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is it's a baby. You don't take a baby on a tour bus—Patsy, c'mon. Be serious."

She rolled her eyes, "Jame' just hit record."

"No, we need to talk. I can't be the only serious one in this. I can't raise a baby by myself."

"Oh, and you think I'm gonna be this great mother?" she fired back, "I barely took care of myself growin' up. How do you expect me to take care of a baby?"

"Simple. Together. With me. That's how we do it."

"No, that's how you do it."

He stared at her dumbfounded by her words. "Patsy…"

"Just hit record Jamie. Please."

He wasn't sure what emotion was channeling through his body. He was upset, angry, and even disappointed in her. But still, she was carrying his child. He loved her, so he did what he had to, hit record, and walk out of the booth.

"You sure they're not gonna kick me out this time?" Kat asked as her and Jude rounded the corner into the G-Major lobby.

"No one's gonna kick you out. Besides I'm just dropping off my journal and then we can— Ah!" her sentence was cut short for a collision with Jamie took the place of her words.

"Whoa," Jamie steadied her before she fell, "Been walkin' long?"

Regaining balance, she replied, "What about you? What's got you in a hurry?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just need some air."

"Well why not come with us?" Kat offered. "Think it's been long enough that the three of us palled around, don't ya think?"

Looking over to Jude, Jamie shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head yes. "Looks like the three musketeers are reunited."

Jude smiled, "Great." Holding up her journal, "Let me just run this into Tommy and we can head out then."

"Well make it snappy," Kat called after her, "I'm starving."

"Will do." She replied, throwing her a thumbs up as she rounded the corner and into studio B.

Tom Quincy was no where around as she stepped inside the quiet studio, but noise found it's way into the silence. Just as she sat her journal in Tommy's seat the door crashed open, revealing a rather pissed Kaiden and Kyle tagging behind her.

"Just hear him—"

"Don't finish that sentence Kyle." Kaiden warned him.

"Kaiden—"

"Dammit," she sighed while turning to face him, "You're about to become a strange smell in the basement if you don't leave me the hell alone!"

"Guys, whoa." Jude jumped in. "What's wrong?"

Kyle looked to Jude, avoiding Kaiden's threat, "She won't reason—"

"Excuse me?!" Kaiden cut him off.

Jude put her hands between the two, "Kaiden," she stressed, "Calm down. Gees, Kyle hasn't finished a single sentence since you two barged in here."

"Well," she dragged out, "If I could go possibly thirty seconds without hearing Speed's damn name I wouldn't be on the edge of my nerves."

"The guy just wants to apologize and talk!"

"He's done enough of that!" she shouted back.

"Kaiden, maybe you _should_ hear him out." Jude suggested.

Giving her a look that she couldn't believe the words she had just heard, Kaiden's jaw became agape. "You don't give me advice on my love life till you figure out your own."

And now Jude repeated Kaiden's actions, but bit her tongue, the urge to reply being held back, giving Kaiden only a shake of her head and view of Jude walking out of studio.

Laughter. That's what she had needed, and that's what was heard as Jude, Jamie, and Kat walked down a sidewalk through the middle of the park. Each held an ice cream cone in their hand, taking bites through giggles.

"Now this was like the good ol' days." Kat announced.

Jamie nodded his head. While holding his cone in the air as to make a toast, "To the times where science tests were our biggest problems!"

Both Jude and Kat mocked his actions, all laughing alongside each other.

"To the times where relationships weren't complicated!" Jude added.

"Here, here!" Jamie agreed.

"To the times when our parents took care of our finances, instead of us getting jobs." Kat threw in.

Jamie's head nodded eagerly in that one. "The job's probably killin' me the most outta this whole deal."

"You're about to be a father, and you're complaining about your job?"

"Yeah Jame'," Jude cut in, "I think the diapers and sleepless nights are gonna be killin' ya."

His head dropped. "I won't have to worry about a baby if I can't get Patsy to come to New York with me."

Kat's fist made contact with his arm, "Ow!"

"Andrews you are not putting a job before your family."

"Tell him, Kat!" Jude cheered on.

"Your biggest and most important responsibility is your son... or daughter. Whatever it is you and Patsy are havin'."

"I'm not puttin' anything in front of them. Gees, calm down. What happened to the good ol' days?"

Jude snickered, "You mean the good ol' days where Nana never imagined you taking your pants off for a girl?"

"Exactly."

"Hate to break it to ya Jamie, but those days are over." Kat informed him.

Nodding her head, "She's right."

"I know. You both are. I just… I finally had everything in place. This job… it could be so good for me."

"So why are you the one having to sacrifice?" Jude asked. "Maybe Patsy can make some changes and go to New York."

"And what? Sit home and knit?"

"Does she expect to be doing much of anything if she stays in Toronto?" Kat added in. "She's giving birth, about to start raising a child. Being a mom is her new job, no matter where she goes."

"But it's not fair for her to give up her music altogether because I have a better job. We're doing fine with our income from G-Major. The New York job would be better, but that means giving up her music."

"Uh, who says she has to?" Jude asked. "It _is_ a record company. She_ is_ an artist. Why can't they sign her in New York? Darius would understand, I mean, Liam's got your back I'd hope."

"He was the one who offered you the job wasn't he?"

Jamie nodded. "I can give it a shot." While shrugging his shoulders, "What's the worst that can happen?"

Small raindrops began to fall on the sidewalk in front of her, darkening the color of the grey sidewalk. Kaiden couldn't help but think just how much the weather matched her mood these days, and there she was, sitting in front of G-Major, with a broken heart. The doors to the studio opened, breaking her trance as, Shane walked out with a not so happy look on his face.

"How come you're out here?" he asked as she stood up.

Shaking her head, "I didn't want to have to put up with Wally and Kyle."

"Ya know, maybe you _should_ hear him out."

"Shane." She warned.

"What? It could—"

Cutting him off, "I am here with you to keep my mind off Speed. So lets talk about how things went with Darius and _not_ my ex, yeah?"

Giving up, his head shook back and forth, but didn't want to fight her off. As they began to walk down the sidewalk he began to tell her about his meeting. "It wasn't good."

"What?!" she shrieked, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Whoa, calm down. It's not that big of a deal, he just can't find me any spots."

"There's no acts you can play in? I mean you gave up your old band to help him, and now he can't return the favor?"

Shane sighed, "There is a spot, but… I don't know, it's with Jude tomorrow, but…"

"What but… Shane, isn't this what you've been waiting for?" she asked, unsure of why he wasn't more excited over the situation.

"I think she's mad at me."

Her eye brows furrowed in confusion, trying to recall if Jude had mentioned anything, but nothing struck her memory. "Mad at you?" she asked slowly.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he stopped walking and plopped down on the bus stop bench. "This morning… I kinda… well, we almost kissed. I was about to kiss her and you called. I don't think she wanted to and... now I think she's mad."

"Well—"

"Hey," he cut her off, knowing she was going to intervene, "Don't say anything to her. Don't even think of a way around saying anything to her."

"Calm down, Lover Boy." She told him, "My lips are sealed."

Shane gave her a small smile, "Thank-you."

"Shane thinks you're mad at him."

"What?" Jude questioned, putting her laundry to a halt.

Getting more comfortable, Kaiden hopped up on the dryer and watched Jude put her laundry together. "He told me about the kiss and how you didn't seem into it or whatever and he thinks you're mad at him."

Jude let out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He told you about this morning?"

"Wanna give me your side of the story?"

"It was just… a moment. One minute we're makin' up lyrics and the next…" she trailed off.

Impatiently waiting, Kaiden edged her on. "And the next…?"

"Next thing I knew we were about to kiss."

"And it was just a moment?"

"Well, yeah."

Kaiden laughed. "You have too many of those. I mean your airport kiss with Jamie—"

"Hey me and Jamie were a joke from the get go."

"No kidding. But what's this Shane thing now? Is this a joke?"

Looking over to Kaiden, she wasn't sure how to answer. "Why can't you ever come home and just go to your room or something?"

"Because bugging you about your love life is _soo_ much more fun."

"Not when I'm trying to do my laundry."

Kaiden rolled her eyes and hopped off the dryer. Grabbing the laundry basket, she turned it upside down and dropped it's contents in the washer. "Throw in the soap so you can answer my question."

"I'll call Shane okay. I'm not mad at him."

"But is he a joke?"

Dropping the soap in, she sighed. "I don't know."

With neither saying nor doing anything, Kaiden reached over and hit the start button, breaking Jude's trance. "Clothes are started." She mumbled and Jude nodded to her before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her cell.

"I'll be right back." And with those words her fingers began to dial as she walked down the hall into her bedroom.

The first ring made her eye shut tight, and the second made her hold her breath. On the third ring, she let out a sigh, and just as she was about to end the call, she heard Shane answer, letting her eyes reopen.

"Jude?"

In a shaky voice, "Hey."

"Hey. Is something wrong? What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I just…" she paused, trying to figure out how to word what she was trying to say. "I'm not mad at you Shane."

A sigh was heard through the phone before he spoke, "Kaiden?"

"Yeah." She replied in a small laugh. "I'm really not mad at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and to show you I'm not, I'd really like it if you could play with me on the float tomorrow." She offered again.

Even over the phone, it was obvious he was smiling. "I'd love to."

Soft sounds from the acoustic guitars spread throughout the crowd of the parade. The float Jude had been on came to a halt at the end of the street so the performance could go on, and so it did.

_"What day is it, and in what month, this clock never seemed, so alive." _She sang from her stool, holding the mic to her lips._ "I can't keep up, and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time."_

Breaking into the chorus, the tempo changed a bit._ "Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you, and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

From the back of the float, Tommy noticed Jude glance over to Shane throughout that portion of the song, and with the lyrics she had sung, it only tied his stomach into knots.

"You okay, T?" Darius asked from beside him.

Nodding his head, he replied, "Yeah. I'm good." but it was a lie.

_"Something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything he does is beautiful, everything he does is right."_

The music slowed down a bit as Jude quietly sang,_ "Cause it's you, and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you, and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of—" _the music significantly picked up as Jude came to the end of the song, _"—you, and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you, and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

With the biggest smile on his face, Shane slowed the song down again to the original beat and watched Jude hum out the last part of the song; their song.

_"What day is it, and in what month, this clock never seemed so alive."_Jude finished, glancing over her shoulder to Shane.

"Jude!"

"Jude!"

"Jude!"

Reporters everywhere, gathered around the perimeter of the float with their questions all ready for her.

"One at a time. One at a time." Darius announced through the microphone. Looking over his shoulder he waved Jude and Tommy to come join him at the podium.

Standing up from their seats, Tommy watched Shane from the corner of his eye pat Jude's shoulder.

"Go get 'em." He whispered, causing Jude to smile.

"Come on, Harrison." Tommy called, and the second his voice entered her ears, the attention she had on Shane switched to him. Noticing this, he couldn't help but smile in victory as the two made their way to the podium, ready for the press.

"Jude!"

"Jude!"

"Jude!"

"Uh, you." Tommy cut in, pointing to a man in the front.

"Miss Harrison, out of the songs you write, do the ones you write on past experiences seem to do better based on the ones you write just to write a song?"

"Uh," she paused, thinking over the question. Running a hand through her hair she answered, "Well, most of the songs that seem to be top downloads, or bring in more money are ones I can relate to."

Cutting in, "How does it feel to have the quickest selling single in Canada?" a reporter asked from the crowd, causing a smile to break across her face.

"It's pretty great." She replied, not knowing what to say without sounding too cocky.

"You're single out now, Right Kind of Wrong, is that based on a certain someone in your life?"

To avoid the truth, she tried to dodge the question. "Oh, I wrote that song back at the beginning of tour a couple months back."

The hands went up again as her name was called through the mass of people. Again Tommy picked someone out of the crowd. "You, sir."

"Miss Harrison, over the summer your latest album broke records. Not that your past album sales had been bad, but this album seemed to make your career. What were your thoughts, and how are you planning on taking this next album?"

Before Jude could answer Tommy saw it as a question to which he was capable of taking. "This album is going to be different from others we've put out."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Earlier we were talking about different styles, and ways of writing the songs."

"What about SME?" a different reporter cut in, "Are they still set for this album as well?"

"Of course. I need those guys."

"Miss Harrison!" a young girl a little off to the side called. Jude nodded for her to ask her question. "Miss Harrison, you and Mr. Quincy have been teamed up as artist and producer since you won the 2005 contest of Instant Star. Do you think without the help of one another your sales wouldn't be as high?"

"Definitely." She replied without much thought. "I couldn't have made it through half the stuff I've dealt with without this guy right here."

Jude nudged his arm and gave him a smile, and Tommy couldn't help but turn to the lady and voice his own answer. "I'm the same. We both learn off each other. She's taught me stuff, and I've taught her stuff."

"Jude, does the fact that his musical background was the complete opposite sound that you were going for when you won Instant Star have any effect on your guys' writing techniques?" another girl asked.

Jude shook her head. "No. At first I thought he was just some hot shot boy bander, but he was quite the opposite."

"And during our first session I thought she was just in it for the fame." He looked over to her, "Guess we both had each other figured wrong."

"So," a man in front cut in, "_Hot Shot_, do you give more credit to you or Jude for how the album turns out?"

"Oh, me of course." He joked.

Jude playfully elbowed him, "Stop being cocky." She whispered. Speaking into the mic, "We're a team when it comes to the album's success."

"Agreed. When we're put together with music, we're unstoppable. Nothing can shoot us down."

**First Commercial**

Loud knocks woke up the residents of apartment 417. Jude wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way to her front door.

"What time is it?" Kaiden asked, opening her own bedroom door, but Jude was too tired to answer.

Keeping the chain on the door, she slowly opened it, but the dark hallway distorted the figure before her, however the voice woke her up.

"Jude." Tommy said weakly.

"Tommy?" she questioned, squinting her eyes to finally see his face. Before he could reply, she quickly shut the door and un did the chain.

Through a yawn, "What's he want?" Kaiden asked, rolling over the back of the couch to the cushions. Seeing the time on the DVD player, "It's past one."

Not worrying about Kaiden but why in fact Tommy was there, Jude opened the door. Tommy stood there, supporting himself against the door frame, his appearance still distorted from the lack of light.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, full of concern. When he still stood there, she reached for his hand to pull him inside, hearing him instantly sigh as if he were in pain.

"Jude," he repeated, letting her pull him in, "Jude, I—ugh,"

"What?" she asked, flipping a switch in the kitchen on so she could see.

The light quickly lit up the room and horrified Jude. Tommy shielded his face from the light, but he didn't cover the reason for his late night visit. "Jude."

Gasping, she overlooked his face—the cuts, the bruises. "Jesus, Tommy, what happened?" Her hand gently touched the side of his cheek.

"Ah," he winced.

Her hand quickly pulled away, "Sorry." She told him as she took the time to observe his face.

His right eye was swelling and getting darker by the second and that wasn't the only damage. Dried blood surrounded his lip that was slightly split and across his cheek was another open gash that looked like his cheek was clipped with a ring.

"Damn. Fall off your bike?" Kaiden asked, finally catching a glimpse of his face. "Told ya to get a chopper."

"Kaiden." Jude said in a warning tone. "Not now." Her attention turned to Tommy, taking his hands and bringing him to the bar stool in the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Jude," he sighed, not wanting to go into details.

"Gees," she replied, looking over his eye and the cut on the side of his face. "Tommy you should get to a hospital. You may need stitches."

"No." he told her as she placed her hand over his gash. "Ah! Dammit Jude."

"I'm sorry. I'm… Sorry."

His head shook. "No. It's okay. You're… You're trying to help."

She nodded, carefully leaning in back to look at his cut. "Tommy, what happened?"

"Tryin' those old dance moves again?"

"Kaiden!"

"What? Sorry."

Irritated, "Just… Just go in the other room okay? Go back to sleep."

"Whatever." She replied, leaving the room.

"Let me get a wash cloth to clean you up."

"Alright." He said as he watched her take a towel from the kitchen drawer and run it under water.

"This is probably gonna sting." She said while wringing out the towel.

Tommy let out a breath as he tried to relax his face. "Do what you should do. I'll suck it up."

"I _should_ be taking you to the hospital." Reaching up to the cupboard above her, she pulled out the first aid kit. "Care sayin' what happened now? This doesn't look like your average fall."

The cloth touched his skin and he instantly winced, but toughed if out. "If I'm not mistaken," he began, "I mean, I'm not sure it's called the same thing these days—ow!"

"Sorry." She pulled the wash cloth away from the gash. "The peroxide's gonna hurt a lot worse." He only nodded, keeping his eyes away from what she was doing. "So… Go on."

Tommy took a deep breath before answering, "I was mugged."

"_What?!_" she shrieked, stopping her actions. "Are you serious?! Tommy—"

"Jude… Don't overreact."

"_Overreact?_ You show up here, after midnight, all beat up by a _**mugger**_, and expect me not to react?"

"I'm fine."

To prove her point, she reached up and touched the side of his face, putting some pressure over his eye.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

"You are **not** fine."

"It's a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine."

She scoffed. "I'm five seconds away from dragging your ass to the hospital."

"Jude," he held his forehead, "please."

Sighing, "I'll drop it." She told him. It was obvious he didn't want to fight her, so she let it die. "Here." Pulling out an ice pack she got his attention. "Pop that and get it cold."

"Alright." He mumbled.

Jude pulled out the peroxide and dabbed a few cotton balls before cleaning the cut on his cheek. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked in a softer, more caring tone.

Her change in tone was obvious to him and he knew he had upset her, but the truth was he just didn't want to worry her. "I… I was leaving G-Major, goin' out to my car when someone came up from behind and pushed me down. I was too caught off guard to fight back."

As he told his story he felt Jude get more and more gentle with how she handled him. Her touch was so soft when she put the band aid over his cheek he wasn't even sure she did it. "Did he say anything?"

"Nothing I could distinguish, but when he walked away he asked if I thought I was a hot shot now." He replied, handing her the ice pack. Jude let his words sink in as she grabbed a rag to wrap around the pack. Taking it back from her, "I can't think of anyone I've pissed off lately."

"Don't try to think about it." She told him as she started to clean his lip and nose.

"I just hope this isn't the start of something."

Jude stopped cleaning the blood from his lip. "Start?" she dropped the towel and grabbed the phone.

"Jude," he sighed, taking the phone from her possession, but she only tightened her grip and pulled it back.

Firmly, Jude told him, "Tommy. I'm calling the police."

"Girl," he continued, keeping his own grip on the phone. "I was exaggerating. Everything's fine."

"Are you that dense? Tommy you were mugged!"

"Yeah," he brought his voice up to match hers. "And I didn't get a look at the guy; he didn't take any of my stuff. I got my ass kicked, and now it's over."

"How are you sure?"

He smiled, taking one of her hands with his. "If anything happens, I promise we'll go to the police."

"I'm holding you to your promise."

"Have I ever broken a promise before?" he asked, placing the ice pack over his eye.

She was quiet. Her eyes traveled down, avoiding his gaze. When no words were spoken he reached up and touched her arm, bringing her focus back to him. "Girl?"

"You're right." She quickly replied, but that only answered his suspicions if he had broken a promise.

"What promise?"

Her head shook back and forth. "You haven't."

"Jude." he said in a knowingly tone.

"Promises you have no control over don't count."

He was silent for a few moments, watching her dab another cotton ball with peroxide. As she looked up and brought the cotton ball to his lip, he asked, "Can you tell me what promise?"

Finishing with his split lip, she started to pack away everything. "You're all cleaned up." She stated, changing the subject. Her eyes overlooked him one last time as she snapped the first aid kit shut. He still looked like crap. His eye was still swelling, his nose didn't look any better, and if it weren't for her already covering his cheek, that side of his face wouldn't be too appealing either.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Seeing as she wasn't going to reveal what promise he broke he slid off the bar stool and started to leave, feeling out of place.

Noting his actions, she gently grabbed his arm, "Whoa, where are you going?"

"Uh…" he paused, "Jude it's like two in the morning."

"Quincy, you're stayin' here tonight."

"Jude, it's okay."

"Um, I know. So come on." She took his hand, "We'll put a movie on."

Letting her pull him from his current spot, he followed after her into her room. "Did you miss the two in the morning part?"

"Just lay down and relax. The movie's just on to be on. You can go to sleep."

"Ya know, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Looking through her DVDs, "Yeah, but I'm just watchin' over ya since you got your ass kicked and all." she teased, looking over her shoulder and watching him roll his eyes at her.

"What movie are you puttin' on?"

"You're the one gonna be in here. What do you wanna watch?"

He furrowed his eye brows. "Where are you gonna be?"

"I can take the couch for a night. You're all beat up. You need some rest, a good night's sleep."

"Jude," he sighed, "you realize there's room for ya up here. I don't bite."

Tentatively, her eyes fell on the bed, and Tommy sitting at the edge of it. "I don't want to be in your way."

"Girl, I'm not gonna get any sleep knowing your out there on your couch 'cause I'm in your bed."

"Tommy, really it's—"

"Okay. Come on."

Letting out a sigh, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "You just don't give up."

"Nope. Now what movie are we putting in?"

"You pick one." She told him while abandoning her position from her collection and walking over to her dresser.

Not paying too much attention to her actions, he got up and walked over to her movies and spotted one instantly. Pulling it from the shelf he turned just in time to watch Jude discard a chain that rested around her neck and set it in her jewelry box drawer, but Tommy still got a glance at what the necklace was, and what was hanging around it. The promise ring. _Promise_ ring.

_"It's a promise ring." he said as he stuck it on her right hand, "I know I've hurt you in the past, and this is a promise that I won't let you ever get hurt again." he told her as he kissed her hand._

He did hurt her. He hurt her at times when they could have avoided being hurt.

_"So this is the end." She muttered, looking up for his reaction, which consisted of him letting her hands go to wrap around her. It must have still been a reflex, for without any hesitance, her own arms locked around his neck._

_"I'll see you in September." He whispered and that was as good of a goodbye she was going to get from him, because their relationship didn't break up months ago, it broke up right then and there._

The reminiscing stopped, and Tommy turned his attention to the DVD he had chosen and grabbed another instead.

"So," came Jude's voice, as she kneeled down beside him, "what'd ya choose?"

Smiling, he flashed her the movie. "Walk The Line."

_"It's like Johnny Cash and June Carter. Those two, it was like love at first sight. They were meant for each other, and they were so in love, and now you two are pulling the same crap they did. Stop denying it man." Kaiden stood up from her chair._

_"You're talking to the wrong person."_

_"You ever seen a chick pull a stunt like Johnny Cash? Hell, June Carter and him would have never been together if he would've left her alone. I saw the movie, I read his biography. His music is tight."_

_"I know the Johnny Cash story."_

_"And the love story?" Tommy paused and looked away from her. "Well?"_

_He looked back up at her and nodded, "And the love story."_

She smiled in return, not sure why he was so happy about that choice of movie. "New favorite movie?"

He shrugged while opening the case and putting the disc in the player. "It's just a good story. The Cash and Carter thing."

She smiled. "Alright. But when I get beat up, we're watching Titanic."

Tommy lightly laughed as he and Jude abandoned their spots from the DVD player and crawled into bed, letting the Johnny Cash story be their bedtime tale.

"Ahem."

Jude heard a throat clear, but kept her eyes closed hoping she had dreamt it. The possibility of dreaming even seemed to come more to play when she felt an arm drape around her body and someone snuggle next to her. That someone she instantly recognized as Tommy. She pressed her back into his chest, living in the moment, until she heard a throat get cleared again.

"Ah-_hem_." Kaiden said in a higher tone than before. She stood in the doorway of Jude's bedroom with her hands on her hips and her eyes on the sleeping pair in front of her.

Jude opened her eyes and turned her head to the door. "What?" she asked in a sleepy voice and seconds didn't even pass before her eyes left Kaiden and fell shut as her head hit the pillow again.

"_What_ is right. What the hell happened last night?!" she asked, "Did you and Tommy have sex?"

And then realization hit that she _wasn't_ dreaming and that Tommy's arm really _was_ around her. Quickly sitting up at Kaiden's words she slipped from Tommy's arms and turned over toward him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, for Jude's quick wake up caused him to hit his eye.

"Oh my God! Did I hit you?" she asked, ignoring Kaiden's presence again and looking over Tommy.

"Just a little."

"Here, let me see it."

"Uh, **_Jude_**," Kaiden cut in, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Go talk to her." Tommy told her. "I'm fine."

At first she debated it, but decided to go with Tommy's words. "Alright, but I'll be right back." She told him while leaning up and kissing his forehead.

"Okay," he smiled, and watched her crawl off the bed and follow Kaiden down the hall.

He shook his head from his thoughts. Waking up next to her was something he needed to do months ago. It was his own dose of happy pills being that close to her. That was until she jumped and threw his hand at his eye. He wasn't even sure what had caused him to put his arm around her, but he sure had missed being able to do that.

"Man," he sighed, bringing his fingers up to his forehead where her lips had previously rested. Another smile grew across his face as he sat up and made his way toward the bathroom to get a better look at what the mugger did to him.

"What exactly happened after you sent me off last night?" Kaiden instantly pried.

Jude looked over her shoulder toward her bedroom then back to Kaiden. "Okay, that is _not_ what it looked like."

Giving her an 'oh please' look, Kaiden overlooked Jude's current apparel. "Well the spaghetti strap tank and thigh high shorts aren't helpin' you're story. Neither does pretty boy's choice of wardrobe."

"Kaiden—"

While shaking her head, "Boxers and a t-shirt…"

"Okay, if you found us naked then I'd cop out, but you didn't and we didn't have sex last night."

"Well did you two get back together?"

Jude let out a small laugh, "If we got back together we'd of had sex." She joked.

Rolling her eyes, "Look, I can't be happy for you two if you don't tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on."

"So his arm was around you because… you were cold? I mean, seeing your choice of clothes I'd believe that lie."

While shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know why he put his arm around me. Old habits die hard?"

"Stop being funny." Kaiden looked down the hall, "Look if you got somethin' going with Tommy, way to go. I love you two together, way less drama and tears."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jude rolled her eyes waiting for Kaiden to continue, knowing a 'but' was coming up.

"But if this is another dead end or something for you two… Shane, well it's not fair to lead him on."

"I know," she replied half as enthusiastically from when was talking about Tommy.

Leaving the bathroom, Tommy decided to see what Jude and Kaiden were talking about. A few steps, however, were all he made before their conversation stopped him.

"So is it Tommy or Shane?"

Jude sighed, "I like Shane. I just… I don't know."

Tommy's smile slowly faded. He didn't want to hear anymore. Quietly, he made his way from the conversation and back to Jude' bedroom with the thought of her and him being just that. Jude and Tommy. Nothing more.

"I don't think it would work with me and Shane."

Kaiden ran a hand through her hair, "I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do, but leading Shane on… He does have feelings. He does care about you."

"Okay I know." Jude told her, not wanting to hear anymore. "I'll talk to Shane okay, but right now, Tommy needs me."

Kaiden put her hands up in a sign of defeat as she watched Jude walk back down to her bedroom. When she walked in, her first sight was of Tommy sitting on the edge of her bed, ready to put his jeans back on.

"What are you doing?" she asked, making her way toward him.

Holding up his jeans like it was obvious to what he was doing, he replied, "I'm getting dressed. I've intruded enough on you for one day."

She snickered, "No, no, no, buddy." Taking his pants out of his hands and tossing them aside. "You lay down."

"Jude, really I'm fine," he opposed, but she ignored him and gently pulled him up to lay down.

"Tommy, you look like crap. Don't fight me."

"Well, I don't seem to be having much luck in the fighting department lately. I'll let you have your way with me Harrison."

She smiled, seeing the grin on his face. "Wipe that stupid smirk off you face."

"Or what?" he taunted, hitting the side of her leg.

"Just 'cause you're handicapped doesn't mean I won't fight back." She told him while throwing her hand out to swat his arm.

Even in his injured state he was still pretty quick. Before she hit him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed beside him.

"Quincy!" she squeaked through a laugh as he pinned her down on her back.

Hovering over her he made it impossible for her to move, not that she wanted to. "Just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean I won't fight back."

She couldn't think of a response and it didn't bother her. Her eyes melted into his, and Tommy recognized that look. The mood had definitely changed to a more serious atmosphere. Both waited for the other to make a move, but one was a little less patient. Tommy decided to go for what they both wanted, but just as he started to lean down, they were interrupted.

"Hey, Jude I—oh." Kaiden paused, seeing the current position they were breaking away from. Turning to leave, "Oh my God. I'm sorry."

Jude and Tommy were both sitting up and separated, all shy, embarrassed, and sad, because the moment was gone. A voice full of regret, Jude called after Kaiden. "It's okay… Kaiden it's okay."

When there was no response she figured she was already out of earshot. Uncomfortably she glanced toward Tommy, but avoided eye contact. "Uh, I should… I should go see, uh, see what she wanted."

"Yeah." He agreed as she got off the bed and walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, sitting at the counter, Jude saw Kaiden reading over the morning newspaper with a glass of orange juice beside her. "What'd you want?" she asked, still upset that her and Tommy were getting some questions answered, but are still lost.

Her eyes left the paper and landed on Jude, instantly giving her an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, Kaiden. What'd you want?" she asked again.

Kaiden sighed as she picked up the paper and walked it over to Jude. "Front page."

"What is it?" she asked while taking the paper from Kaiden's possession, but Kaiden didn't respond. In a matter of seconds she wouldn't need to. Reading over the front page, Jude's jaw dropped lower and lower, not believing what she was reading.

_**Instantly Conceited?**_

_**Boy Band to Music Man.**_

_**An Opposite Success?**_

"They're all about the press conference yesterday. Apparently after you and Tommy got escorted out, the reporters weren't satisfied with what you guys had to say."

"Weren't satisfied? What'd we do wrong?" she asked while scamming over the articles.

Kaiden bobbed her head back and forth trying to think of the best way to break the news. "Uh, well… Alright, they thought your guys' comments were kinda self absorbed."

Finding the article that Kaiden was referring to, she began to read aloud. "Instant Star, Jude Harrison may be on fire, but her cold attitude may put her out."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What did we do?"

Hesitant at first, Kaiden replied, "Well… I mean, I know you two were just talking, but the little… Okay, what's brought up a lot in there is how you two were talking about being unstoppable. Nothing bringing you down. They didn't like you guys being so into yourselves."

Jude couldn't help but let out a laugh, "We barely said anything."

"Yeah, well you know how the press is. Twisting words and such."

"Great… Just great."

"What?"

Letting out a sigh, "Darius is gonna freak."

**Second Commercial**

A whole day had passed and the press conference was still the main topic of discussion. In The G-Major lobby, Jude carried her guitar case in one hand a cell in the other, trying to dial Tommy's number.

"Hey Blondie!" Patsy called, interrupting Jude's attempt at her phone call. "Come check this out."

"Pats," she sighed, closing the phone.

"Don't piss a pregnant lady off. Come over here."

Like pissing Patsy off when she wasn't pregnant was fun, she didn't argue and joined Patsy in watching even more news clips on the conference. "This conference story is talked about more than when Britney shaved her head. Why can't they find something more interesting than Tommy's ego?"

Patsy let out a small chuckle, "Better his than yours 'ey?" she replied, turning her attention back to the TV. "That guy didn't look too happy." Patsy commented as Jude shut the TV off, still upset about the conference.

"I don't care who's happy anymore. Just 'cause me and Tommy have different musical backgrounds doesn't mean we're not a good team. The last album proves that."

"Speaking of Pretty Boy," she brought up, "What's with the new get up? That black eyes shinier than Darius' head."

Jude shook her head while looking away. "He says he got mugged, and after all these reporters on a rampage, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what caused it."

"Tommy Q got mugged? They take anything?"

Another shake of the head, "No. Just kicked the crap outta him and asked if he thought he was a hot shot, something along those lines."

"Well, after this little sucker's outta me—" she pointed to her stomach, "—tell Mr. Q I'll show him how to kick some ass next time." She offered. Jude chuckled, or at least tried to, not being in a good mood since Kaiden walked in on her and Tommy the previous day. Suddenly Patsy's eyes widened and her hands went to her stomach, "Watch out Blondie." She warned Jude while hurrying from her current position.

"You okay?" she called, worried about her quick departure.

Patsy's head nodded as she continued her way from the lobby, "These sudden urges to pee are killin' me!" she yelled back, disappearing from Jude's site.

"What was that about?" came Jamie's voice.

Jude looked over her shoulder, watching Jamie walk in looking off in the direction Patsy had left in. "Pee emergency."

Jamie nodded. "Well, I bet my emergency's bigger." He told her while plopping down on the couch. "New York won't sign her."

"What?" she asked, shock in her voice.

"They will, but not under any circumstances she'd agree to."

Taking a seat beside him she asked, "Well what are you gonna do?"

He shrugged, just as clueless. "I was thinkin' of seein' if she wanted to go on a drive. When we got to New York run out of gas and then break the news to her."

She smiled, "Or you can try the truth. I don't think Patsy Sewer's too familiar with that technique."

"Well whatever it is, I'm doing it in the privacy of our apartment. Don't need her yellin' at me around G-Major."

Agreeing with him, she simply nodded her head before spotting Shane make his way into studio A. "Yeah, well I think we both have people we need to be talking to."

In studio A Shane was packing up his guitar when Jude quietly walked in. As he stood in the recording booth, she let out a deep exhale, not sure of her actions she was about to go through with. Without anymore hesitation however, she walked to the door, turned the handle, and joined him in the booth.

The door clicking brought his head to look over to her. With furrowing eyebrows, he finished zipping up his guitar case and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Just sayin' hey." She replied, and after a few moments of silence she whispered out, "Hey."

"Hey." He repeated. For a few seconds they were both enveloped in an awkward silence. Jude knew Kaiden had probably talked to him seeing as something was up, and Shane could see the hesitance in her state as well. "Look, Jude… Since I joined SME last year, and got the chance to work with you… I've honestly never been happier. I… But I don't want you to try to be happy."

"Shane—"

"I know you and Quincy have some history, and it's complicated with you two, and I don't want to get in the middle."

She sighed. "Nothing's going on with me and Tommy, Shane." Jude took a deep breath before concluding, "We ended things last year. Over summer we moved on from each other."

"You moved on?"

"I'm ready to see different people." She answered in a low tone, an unsure tone, but only to herself.

For a few seconds he stood there, staring at her, trying to read her, but he only see one thing, and it was what he wanted to see. He slowly lowered his guitar case to the floor, keeping his eyes on Jude and took the small three steps toward her. She eyed him coolly and he noted it as their distance closed and Shane set his lips upon her own, feeling her kiss him back. Feeling his hands gently cup her face. Feeling happy.

On the other side of the glass, there was no happiness. There wasn't even a speck. Tommy had simply walked in the studio to set up for him and Jude to start recording, but never expected to watch his girl get kissed by another man. And with all the mixed atmosphere's, Tommy turned to the door and quietly walked out, like he had never walk in, in the first place.

* * *

**604 Jailhouse Rock**

_Elvis_

"_Jailhouse Rock" is a song by Elvis Presley._

"_Weatherman" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by __+44,__**I did not write it.**_

**So you think you've been through it all.**  
_Patsy spoke through the receiver, "I got some revenge lined up for you." She told them, and Jude and Tommy quickly shared a look._  
**But I can't help but wonder now.**  
"_Sewer, Patsy." Jamie told the receptionist before spotting Speiderman down the hall, frantically waving him over. Just as she was about to tell him which room, he took off running down the hall._  
**Yesterday I found my worst regret.**  
_Looking over his shoulder Tommy smiled thinking they'd lost them, but clearly wasn't expecting what he saw when he looked back to the road. "Jude!" he shouted and the sounds of tires screeching quickly filled his ears._  
**I'll hide it away so no one ever knows.**  
_Quickly, Kwest put his arms around her and pulled her into him. "It isn't fair," Sadie cried into his chest._  
"**I'm dying…"**  
_Jude held her forehead in the palm of her hand as she patted the pen on the edge of the table, trying to think of the next line._  
"**I'm trying to leave."**  
_Leaving the police station, Jamie let out a small chuckle while glancing toward Jude, "I can't believe you totaled that car."  
A nervous laugh escaped her lips as well, "Me either."_  
**Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on.**  
"_He's lucky we're all already in a hospital," Kaiden commented, causing Sadie to just roll her eyes. "Another one in a coma shouldn't hurt."_  
**Every now and then I feel the end of us.**  
_Jude gasped, "Freddy?"_


	47. Jailhouse Rock

**I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. I had to even cut out parts I wanted to happen so it wouldn't take forever to finish, but it's finished now, and it's probably one of my more favored chapters. I'm gonna get started on the next one right now, and that's the chapter where the purpose of this season starts flowing together. Okay, well I actually don't have too much more to say 'cept it's summer, so unless I get a job, the updates should be comin' along somewhat quicker, and I don't start college till end up september, so a long summer it will be. **

* * *

**604 Jailhouse Rock **

_"Jailhouse Rock" is a song by Elvis Presley. _

_ "Weatherman" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by +44, **I did not write it.**_

_"I Need You Tonight" is a song originally by Backstreet Boys, now by BoyzAttack!, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**604**

_Jailhouse Rock_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Death is a curious thing._

Tiny random guitar pickings were heard from Kaiden near the boys instruments while Jamie, Jude, and Kat were found spread out on the couches and chairs. Like in a psychiatrist's office, Jamie had the couch occupied all to himself, his feet propped up on the edge, and his hands behind his head, dwelling over his most recent problems.

"I'm just not meant for that job."

"Jamie," Jude sighed, as if she'd heard it all day, because she had.

"It's either the job or my family, and I can't abandon Patsy with the baby. I… I couldn't live with myself, I… I can't live without her."

_We're all alike. It's something everyone's afraid of. Not being able to do the things you wanted to before you die, telling people things you wish you could have told them before it was too late._

Stopping her guitar playing, Kaiden set the acoustic to the side, "What's with all these couple problems lately?"

"I don't have any couple problems." Kat pointed out.

"You might not, but everyone else does. I mean, me and Speed broke up, Jamie and Patsy can't catch a break, Sadie, her and Kwest can't get pregnant." She looked to Jude, "Jude and Tommy…" she came to a pause, and when she couldn't think of a word to describe them she threw out, "typical."

"Typical?" Jude asked, offended, but Kaiden continued on.

"What's going on with everyone?"

"Maybe it's not as complicated as we're making it to be." Jamie suggested while sitting up. "Maybe the choices that are the easiest _are_ the right ones."

"Yeah," Kat agreed. Looking to Kaiden, "Like, you and Speiderman." Kaiden crossed her arms over her chest, ready to hear what Kat had to dish out. "Maybe things would be better if you heard him out."

"Strike one." She quickly replied. "I want to move _on_ from him. Who's up next?"

_Kaiden for example. If Speed died tomorrow I know she'd regret pushing him away since their break up. But I'm no one to be talking for pushing people away. _

Still stuck on Kaiden's comment, "Me and Tommy are _not_ typical."

"I have to keep my job at G-Major." Jamie announced. "Patsy's due in three weeks, I can't keep messing around, bouncing back and forth from here to New York."

"Or maybe for once Patsy can give up something for you." Kat suggested.

Asking this time, "How are me and Tommy typical?" but again, Jude was ignored, only receiving an eye roll from Kaiden before Kaiden's attention was back on Jamie's current dilemma.

"Be straight with her. Tell her how it is, how you want to be with her, you want to raise your guys' kid together, but you want to do it at a job you can be happy with."

Running his fingers through his hair, Jamie let his head rest in the palm of his hands. "I don't want her to have to give up her music." Looking to the group, "It's the only thing she loves, I mean, she can't exactly live in New York, and drive to Toronto every day to record. That's eight hours a day just in a car. I'll never see her."

All was quiet in the group. Jamie looked over exhausted as he leaned back in his seat, turning his attention to the ceiling. Jude was lost in thought, still on Kaiden's typical comment, and Kat was staring at Kaiden, who stood with her arms crossed, waiting for her to give advice on Jamie's situation.

"Well, Dr. Phil? What do you advise he do now?" she asked, and Kaiden gave her a knowingly glare.

Switching gazes from Kat to Jamie she shrugged. "Do what you gotta do man. But remember, if it weren't for Patsy… Liam would have never signed you to G-Major, and this new job would never be on your mind."

_It's a crazy thing that happens everyday, which is exactly why we're told to live life to the fullest. If you find love, hold on to it. If you get a chance at doing something you'll never get to do again, go for it._

Nodding his head, he knew she was right. He'd have to sacrifice for Patsy, but that's what love was all about. He had a bigger commitment now. A baby. Second thoughts weren't able to come in to play just now.

Thinking now she could possibly get some response since Jamie's issue had died down, Jude kept on her previous matter. "Kaiden, what'd you mean that me and Tommy were typical?"

"Jude," they all sighed in unison, causing her to lean back from the outbreak and finally, drop the subject.

**Opening Credits**

Just like an ordinary day, Shane walked in G-Major, guitar in hand, and Jude on his mind. The smile on his face showed just how much more happy he was since he and Jude started to "date" as _he_ called it.

"Ah, Mr. Jackman." Came Liam's voice as Shane rounded the corner, heading for Studio A. "Nice to see you're only five minutes late today."

"Sorry Liam."

"Ya know, you don't have to get all dressed up for her every day. How many times did you change your shirt this morning?"

"Knowing how love sick this guy is," Jamie cut in, while setting a hand on Shane's shoulder, "Probably went through his whole closet."

Catching a glimpse of Jude in the studio before him, Shane started to move past Liam, "Seeing as I am late I should hurry in there." he told him while opening the door before Liam could lecture him anymore.

From the outside of the glass, Shane watched, with a smile on his face, as she worked on the lyrics to the song. The look on her face when she thought of the next lyric, how much emotion she put into a song she wasn't even going to put on her album. Music really was her, and that was a part of her that he was really amazed by.

"I'm dying…" Jude held her forehead in the palm of her hand as she patted the pen on the edge of the table, trying to think of the next line. "I'm trying to leave."

Two knocks quickly interrupted her train of thought and a voice she wasn't in the mood to face entered her ears. "Hey." Shane greeted, walking in and taking a seat beside her. "Writing lyrics?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded, "Yep, still writin'."

"Well, do you need any help. I've been known to rhyme every now and then."

Jude smiled, but shook her head. "Don't think Darius wants me to have co-writers on this song. He won't even let Tommy help."

"Oh. Well, I'm just checkin' in. Gotta lay down the background vocals with ya." He said while setting his hand on her knee.

Moving away from his touch she told him, "Sorry, I gotta get this finished ASAP or there'll be no background vocals to even record."

Nodding in understanding he stood up, "Okay. I'll let you be." And with those words he leaned down, placed a kiss on the top of her head, and walked out. A sigh left his lips as the door shut behind him, and while rounding the corner his luck for the morning didn't change as he collided into Tommy.

"Whoa," Tommy said while backing up from the collision.

"Sorry man. I didn't see ya there."

Tommy shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Shane nodded in return, while watching Tommy make his way past him to the studio in which he had just left. "Uh, Jude's in there."

Looking over his shoulder at Shane's comment, he replied, "Okay… and?"

"She doesn't want to be bothered. She's... She's trying to get that song finished up."

Tommy snickered. "Oh. That's no problem. At least I know I have something to work on with her." He told him while opening the door and heading inside.

Curious to how Jude would react, Shane kept himself hidden while watching Tommy make his way to her side. Unlike how when he had went in, she lit up as Tommy joined her. Unlike how when he had went in, she let Tommy stay.

"So how's the song goin'?" Tommy asked as she dropped her pen and sat up straighter to look at him.

"Good question." She began, "I'm asked to write a theme song for a movie. I agree. Then, I come to find out if anyone should have been asked it would be Patsy who should write for this plot." She explained, as Tommy chuckled. "I'm a happy person. I write happy songs."

"Jude, the song's gonna be fine."

While picking up the paper which contained the description for the song, she read aloud, "The father of anything but a happy family is told he only has four months to live. His whole life he's always the go-to guy for every one else's problems, but none have equaled to what he's about to go through now."

"So… a song about death." Tommy comprehended. "Yeah, that would float Patsy's boat." He told her, receiving a glare from her. "Alright, alright, let me see what you've got."

"No." she told him, while taking her journal to her possession. "I'm writing this on my own."

"Girl, you know you need my help."

Giving him a sarcastic smirk, "I can write about death. I'm Jude Harrison. I can do anything."

Nodding his head he smiled while letting out a chuckle, "Yeah, you're not cocky."

"Nope." Continuing to nod, he quickly reached out and took her journal before hurrying from his current position to the studio. "Tommy!" she wined while abandoning her seat and heading after him.

Hardly an hour had passed before Tommy helped Jude finish the lyrics and the two were set to record. Back in the sound booth he and Jude set the microphone up while waiting for Shane to arrive to hit the background vocals.

"I'm tellin' ya, you'll be crying."

"I don't cry." He replied, but her look said otherwise. "Over cats."

Giggling, "I don't mean sad tears. I mean, you'll be holding your stomach, wishing you'd rather be getting tickled laughing that the tears just run down your face, tears."

"Oh, those kind!" he remarked with sarcasm. "If you want me to see the video so bad, when I drop you off tonight I'll run in and watch the stupid video."

"Thank you!" she replied while clipping Shane's lyrics in front of his microphone.

"Hey," came Shane's voice as he joined them. "Got your call. The song turn out good?" he asked while giving her a kiss hello on her cheek.

"It's got the Quincy touch. 'Course it turned out good." Tommy answered while shooting Jude a cocky smile.

She only laughed before shoving him toward the door. "Go get to your controls."

"Better hope Darius doesn't find out Tommy helped with the lyrics." Shane commented while setting his headphones on and taking his seat.

Choosing to ignore him, she set her own headphones on and sat down on her stool, waiting for Tommy to cue them in.

"Alright, guys, here's how this is gonna work." Tommy said through the intercom. "Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing it without the emotion. Slow. Not fast paced. It's a song about death, so put the right pace to it."

"Got it."

Looking to Shane, "Same goes to you Shane. Give it a whisper touch to it almost."

Not wanting to be verbal at the moment, he nodded his head, before turning his attention to the lyrics.

A repetitious beat filled the room and in a slow monotonous tone, Jude sang into her microphone, _"So you think you've been through it all. But I can't help but wonder now." _Slowly swaying to the music, she held both hands over her earphones. With her eyes closed, she continued, _"Yesterday I found my worst regret. I'll hide it away so no one ever knows. I'm dying... I'm trying to leave."_

The music picked up in percussion, as she sang with a little more emotion into the chorus,_ "Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on. Every now and then I feel the end of us."_

Tommy watched the way Shane was looking at her. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by intervening between the two. All he ever wanted was for Jude to be happy, and that's what Shane was doing for her.

His thoughts however, were broken as the beat returned to it's original state, and Jude started to sing the second verse. _"I never meant to say I'm sorry, and I'm not sad to see you go. We're human shapes burned on concrete walls. These days the sun don't shine here anymore."_

Shane finally had a chance to cut in on his part of the song, softly whispering as the background singer,_ "I find it pulling at me,"_

_"I'm dying..." _Jude sang, matching his tone, but singing it a tad louder.

_"A sea of troubles drowning. It's such a shame to feel you drifting."_

_"I'm trying to leave_." She finished as the music picked up again, and the chorus came into play. _"Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on. Every now and then I feel the end of us. I love the way you breathe, inside my head. But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on."_

A small break in the music, Jude looked up, catching Tommy's eyes and even though the background music was all you could hear, they were communicating through their eyes.

_"Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on. Every now and then I feel the end of us. I love the way you breathe, inside my head. But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on."_

Completely oblivious of the look on her face, the look she was giving Tommy, Shane jumped in on his lyrics again,_ "I find it pulling at me, a sea of troubles drowning."_

_"Let me slip away, I'm barely holding on." _She sang, her eye contact with Tommy, finally breaking.

_"It's such a shame to feel you drifting."_

_"Every now and then I feel the end of us."_

_"I find it pulling at me, a sea of troubles drowning."_

_"I love the way you breathe inside my head." _But not for long.

_"It's such a shame to feel you drifting."_

Her eyes melted into his again as she went on,_ "But something's gotta change, I'm barely holding on." _

After a small break, she whispered out,_ "I'm barely holding on."_

Tommy studied her carefully, trying to see a hidden meaning, but as she sang,_ "I'm barely holding on." _and the song came to an end, he wasn't sure what exactly she was telling him.

Putting his guitar in its case, Shane let out a sigh, wondering what to possibly do with his current Jude situation. After today he was more worried than he'd been before.

"Dude, don't dig your whole much deeper than you already have." He heard from over his shoulder.

Turning around, he saw Speed leaning against the door way. "What?"

"With Jude. That's why you're all sad-eyed-dude, right?" he asked, watching Shane trying to think of an excuse, but he only stood with an open mouth and no words. "It's the look of Quincy."

"Look of Quincy? My facial expression is that common it has a name?" Shane questioned as Speed pushed himself off the wall and made his way toward him.

"Dude… One thing, many of us at G-Major have learned, is Tommy and Jude work in mysterious ways. They're not together, and claim to not have feelings for each other anymore, but the second one starts to date again, the… possessiveness will start to show."

"Possessiveness? Sure that's the word you want to use?"

"It's like they're each other's property. Tommy doesn't want someone on his property, meaning Jude. So when he sees you, he sees just how much he likes his property."

Looking at him like he was crazy, he only shook his head. "You're making them sound like obsessive freaks." He told him while picking up his guitar case, "And _dude_, your metaphors suck."

Watching Shane make his way to the door, he told him, "Just a heads up man. I've been there."

Stopping before leaving the studio. "Speed… Why should I believe you? You don't even like me."

"Fine, talk to Jamie, or Sadie. I'd say Rebecca, but she quit after Quincy dumped her. There was also a Freddy, but Kaiden scared him off."

Not wanting to hear anymore he shook his head and opened the door to leave. "I gotta go. I'm driving my _girlfriend_ home." And no more words were exchanged as Shane left the studio in search for Jude, hoping not to find her with—

"Tommy!" she wined, as he held the finished copy of the song above his head.

"Ya know, after what? Four years? This game still isn't old." He laughed, watching her jump, but still fail to reach the disc.

"Uh, Jude?" Shane called from the studio door.

Her head flew to his direction, putting her attempt to get the CD on hold. "Hey, Shane. What's up?"

He forced a smile, Speed's words bouncing around in his head so hard he was getting a headache. "I was gonna drive you home." He said, but as she didn't respond he couldn't help but add, "Wasn't I?"

She looked to Tommy then quickly back to Shane, "Sorry babe, I have a meeting with Darius, but Tommy promised me a lift since he's gonna be as late as me."

"Tommy will. That's great. Well then…" he looked around, before seeing Jude make her way over to him.

"We still have plans for tomorrow though right?" she asked, causing him to look up.

Smiling he nodded. "Of course. Think I'd pass up getting to see you out of this place?"

Giving him a smile back, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "Today was just crazy last minute stuff."

Loving having her in his arms, he regretted letting go. Pulling out to look at her he gave her an understanding nod, "I know."

"Thanks." She told him while giving him a small kiss, but Shane had other plans. The small goodbye peck turned to a heated kiss that he had yet to kiss her like. Going the whole way, he pulled her into him, and kissed her with all he had before regrettably breaking away and resting his forehead to hers.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." He told her while pulling his forehead away and letting her go. Walking past Tommy he threw his arm out to hit his arm, getting his attention, "See ya later Quincy."

"Later Shane." He replied, not liking how the kid just showed him up. Looking over to Jude, he saw the small after glow still on her face from her kiss with Shane. "C'mon Girl." He said while tossing her the disc that she fumbled, but caught. "We gotta go hope Darius accepts that."

After Shane's kiss, the awkwardness with Tommy, their meeting with Darius, the awkwardness with Tommy, okaying the song, more awkwardness with Tommy, they were free to leave the studio, but the awkwardness didn't stay behind. The whole drive home was well, _awkward_ for Jude wasn't sure what to say since Tommy had been in a pissy mood since his 'property' was totally stepped on.

Pulling up outside her place, Jude couldn't help but still feel bad over the situation, and didn't want the night to end on terms of his jealousy. "You coming in?" she asked, her hand resting on the door handle. "You said you'd watch that video."

"Uh," he paused, thinking about it, "Yeah. Is it cool to park here?"

"Yeah. It's fine." She told him as he turned off the car. "Kwest and Sadie park here all the time."

"I better not come back with a parking ticket on my windshield."

Jude let out a small laugh as they both opened their door and stepped outside. "I think the rain would wash it away." She pointed out while zipping up her jacket.

Flipping his collar up on his own jacket, he replied, "It's not raining that hard."

"Well you're not gonna get a ticket anyway."

Walking into the courtyard, Jude looked back to Tommy only to laugh at him. "I thought you said it wasn't raining hard?"

"What?" he asked, as if he weren't doing anything unusual.

"Stop covering your hair!" she exclaimed while reaching to swat his hands from covering his head.

Dodging her hit, "I'm trying to stay dry!"

"Yeah right." She laughed, noticing a part in the roof where water drained. Quickly before Tommy noticed, she grabbed his arm and pulled him under the water drain, completely drenching him.

"Jude!" he shrieked, but all Jude did was laugh like crazy, distancing herself from Tommy.

"What's the matter Quincy? A little cold water?"

"A little cold water?" he replied, getting closer to her, "I'll show you a little cold water." And Jude didn't have time to react before Tommy quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and ran the few feet to the pool, jumping in and taking each other under water.

Gasping for air as she surfaced, all she heard was Tommy laughing. "Tommy, I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened, splashing water to him.

He shook his head, his laughing dieing down, "No you won't."

"Oh my God, it's freezing in here." She shivered, "You suck, Quincy!" but he only laughed more. Catching Tommy off guard, she jumped toward him, pushing him under water.

Although her intentions were to only get him under water, she went under as well, only coming up with Tommy's hands on her waist to throw her over his shoulder and back into the water.

"Girl, don't try to mess with me." He told her on her way up.

Not taking his warning seriously, she lunged to him again to dunk him, but Tommy caught her, keeping himself up. Jude however was a different case to him, for he didn't go under water, but she, again, went over his shoulders and into the water.

Coming back up, she held her hands as a peace offering. "Okay." She coughed. "Okay, truce." Holding her hand out to seal the deal, Tommy shook her hand, but before letting go, he jerked his hand in, jolting Jude forward and back under water. "Tommy!" she wined as she came up, seeing him walk up the steps out of the pool.

"Truce." He replied, meaning it this time, and to even show he meant it, he offered her his hand. Being quick, as she took his hand, she quickly tried jerking him in, but Tommy was already a step ahead of her and held his ground, laughing at her pathetic attempt. "You can't beat me Girl." He told her as they started to ring out their clothes.

"I feel kinda stupid drying off in the rain."

"Yeah."

"C'mon." she started for her apartment, but she didn't get too far. Tommy's hand reached for her own, bringing her to a stop.

"You hear that?" he asked, his eyes setting on a second story window.

Music entered her ears. A soft beat of a familiar song. Following his gaze she spotted a silhouette of a couple slow dancing. "Is that 'NSYNC playing?" she asked with a laugh.

"So long as it isn't BoyzAttack, I'm fine." Tommy told her while slowly taking her other hand just as the song faded out and another began.

Besides for the raindrops, faint piano playing to a group the both knew too well began to play. Jude couldn't help but laugh as Tommy dropped his head and sighed.

"My luck." He muttered, returning his gaze to Jude.

Thinking their dance wasn't going to happen, she started to loosen her grip on his hands, but he didn't let go.

_**(Open up, your heart to me.)**_

"What are you doing?" he asked, bringing one of her hands to his shoulder and placing his now free hand on her waist.

_**(And, say, what's on, your mind.)**_

"It's BoyzAttack." She replied as they slowly started to dance.

Stepping in to close the distance, he whispered in her ear, "I don't care."

_**(I know, that we have been, through so much babe.)**_

It was perfect. The two stood there, close, but not too close, dancing in the rain. Her hand still held his, and other still rested on his shoulder as she followed his lead. His hand on her waist, and breath by her ear made every reason why she fell in love with him rush through her mind.

_**(But I still need you, in my life, this time.)**_

Tommy couldn't have been happier either. There they were, the rain sprinkling around them, drenched from their previous private pool party, dancing in the rain. He still loved her, he knew it. There should have never been a doubt in his mind. She _was_ and always _has_ been _his_ girl.

_**(I need you, tonight.)**_

"Gotta admit. I'm surprised." She told him, breaking the quiet.

"You always said you wanted to dance in the rain."

_**(I need you, right now.)**_

"Okay," she replied, a little touched he remembered. "But to BoyzAttack? Didn't think you'd go that far."

"Well," Tommy removed his hand from her waist to spin her out.

_**(I know, deep within my heart,)**_

"Some things are worth going through agonizing pains of the past."

She laughed as he spun her back, quickly feeling his hand reclaim it's previous spot on her waist. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"At the time? No. Now?"

_**(Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right.)**_

"C'mon Jude. I think one of your first words were something like, I'm everything you hate about music."

"No they weren't." she said, still laughing.

"Little Tommy Q, from BoyzAttack?" he mocked, pathetically matching her tone.

_**(I really need you tonight.)**_

Her head went forward, sitting on his shoulder as she laughed, feeling a bit guilty, but happy at how much he remembered about their relationship. Looking back up to him, "Sorry. I don't mean to laugh." But he didn't care; he just started to laugh with her. "C'mon. what was I supposed to think? What would you have said?"

_**(I figured out, what to say to you.)**_

"If it were you?"

She paused a moment before answering, "Yeah. If it were me."

_**(Some times the words, they, they come out so wrong.)**_

"Georgia, you're sticking me with the Instant Star girl? Have you heard her play guitar?"

"Ya wanna stop? You're hurting my ears."

_**(Oh yes they do.)**_

This time Tommy was the first to laugh, Jude following behind seconds later.

"So why'd you even get in the band?" she asked, "You don't seem anything like Chaz and everyone."

_**(I know, the times, that you were love sent.)**_

He sighed, but admitted why anyway. "It was the easiest way out at the time. A little after Todd died I was out of control—pickin' fights, ditchin' school. Ended up I got in so many fights they expelled me."

_**(Then what we have, is so right, this time.)**_

"Met up with Chaz one night and he told me how him and Bruno were starting a singing group. Better than being at home. So I was in."

"And your parents let you?" she asked, feeling him slightly pull her closer after his confession.

_**(I need you, tonight.)**_

Feeling her head rest against his shoulder, her hair slightly tickling the side of his face he continued. "With a threat they did. They were responsible for two lives. I threatened to tell, so they let me go."

"So… if you look back, do you really regret it?

"I never said I regret it."

_**(I need you, right now.)**_

"If it weren't for the Boys I wouldn't have a job producing Canada's number one artist."

_**(I know, deep within my heart.)**_

A smile crept across her face, "Then I don't regret it either."

_**(Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. I know I need you, tonight.)**_

"Do you want a towel?" she asked as they walked through the door to her apartment.

While taking off his coat he nodded before helping her with her own coat and taking them both to the clothes dryer. "I can put on a pot of some hot cocoa if you have some."

Returning with towels she smiled, "I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to be hosting you?"

"Not like I don't know where everything is. I mean, I knew before you did."

"That's 'cause you played house while I was on tour." She joked.

Letting out a laugh, he took two mugs from the cupboard, "Aren't we missing someone?"

Jude cocked her neck to look down the hall, seeing Kaiden's bedroom door shut. "I think she's sleeping."

"At nine-thirty?" he asked a little shocked while pouring the water from the kettle to their cups.

"She's heartbroken, Tom. Have some sympathy."

"I have sympathy, but she dumped him remember." He explained, "I mean, I see Speiderman ready to break down everyday, but she's just… Angry, or cracking jokes."

Jude nodded her head silently, as Tommy passed her the hot chocolate. "Thanks."

He smiled, giving her the same look they had shared earlier in the recording booth. "So… you and Shane—"

Her breath caught in her throat, but before she could answer anyway, the phone started to ring. Head swinging toward the phone, at first she only stared at it, sitting on the cradle, but snapped into reality and hit speaker. "Hello?"

"Blondie!" Patsy's voice entered the room.

"Hey Pats." She replied. "You're on speaker, so ya know."

"Hello Patsy." Tommy greeted.

"That Tommy Q?"

Jude smiled, "The one and only. What's up?"

"I'm glad I caught you two together." Patsy spoke through the receiver, "I got some revenge lined up for you." She told them, and Jude and Tommy quickly shared a look.

"Revenge?"

"Wanna know the creep that mugged ya?" she asked, but there was no response. Tommy and Jude were more at a stand still at her words. "The guys' name's John Taylor—no relation to Eden."

"John Taylor? I don't know a—"

"He was one of the reporters wasn't he?" Jude asked, knowing who Patsy was talking about.

"Every interview he's been in, he's referred to Tommy as 'Hot Shot'."

Taking in all this a little too quickly, Tommy took a seat at one of the open bar stools. "Well, how… You know it's him?"

"He's got a history of bar fights, and one arrest. Also had time in anger management classes." She informed them, proving she had done her homework.

Jude ran a hand through her hair, "Okay, okay, wait. How do you know all this? Did you know the guy or something?"

"The big D is keepin' me on bed rest till Junior pops out. I get bored. A pregnant lady's gotta do something to occupy her time."

"Well, you _sure did_ find something to do." Tommy replied, standing up from his seat. "So what now? What do you want me to do with knowing who the guy is?"

"Did ya not hear the word, _revenge_??" she asked in a 'duh' tone. "Show the guy who's boss. How big of a _'hot shot'_ you really are."

"Patsy, you're _not_ serious." Jude stated, but when Patsy didn't respond, she realized just how serious Patsy was. "Oh. You are, aren't you?"

"If you want directions to his house I can give 'em to ya." She offered, causing Jude to glance up at Tommy.

Shrugging his shoulders, he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Well?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What do **you** think?"

She simply shrugged her own shoulders while checking the clock. "The night _is_ young."

"Patsy what've you done to my Girl?" he asked, while giving Jude a smile at her behavior.

"Alright! Blondie's in! I knew I taught you well." She answered back, causing Jude to lightly laugh over the situation.

"The guy beat you up." Jude told him, while stepping closer to make her point more clear. "No one hurts the people I love."

And those words reeled him in. He couldn't tell her no, or break her spirits. All he could do was smile, and look over to the phone. "You said you had directions, Patsy?"

**First Commercial**

The only light came from the street light at the corner and the moon from above them as the two shadowed figures decorated the yard of the man who mugged Tommy.

"I can't believe—" he threw what he held in his hand into the air and watched as the white cloth draped over the tree before him, "—we're toilet papering his house."

"Shh," she whispered while grabbing another roll from her bag. "It's only a little past midnight. People are still awake."

He nodded while picking up his roll that had landed on the other side of the tree. "Ya know," Tommy began, "I never in a million years thought I'd be TP-ing a house with you. Especially as a revenge plot."

"Well Quincy," she took one end of his roll and the two walked in opposite directions, laying the toilet paper across the top of the bushes. "This will just be a funny story, something to tell our kids when we're older."

Not knowing the speed was possible, his head shot up at her words. "Our what?"

Finishing draping the rest of her end, she took the roll she had previously taken from her bag out from under her arm and finished covering the bushes. Looking over to him, she saw the look on his face and what she had said actually hit her. "Oh. Oh, no, I didn't—not _our_ kids. I meant our kids in general. I wasn't… I was just talking."

His head nodded, in 'understanding' but before he could reply a movement inside caught his attention. "Jude."

"I'm sorry it came out that—" but she couldn't finish her sentence. Tommy quickly made his way to her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Be. Quiet." He whispered, lowering them down to hide behind the bushes.

Peaking up as his hand moved from her mouth she saw someone walking inside toward the window. "Oh my God," she breathed out, looking over her shoulder to Tommy. "C'mon."

Slowly and cautiously, they moved along the bushes, keeping out of site, but not letting their eyes leave the man inside the house. "We… We gotta make a run for it."

Her head flew over her shoulder to look at him. "A run for it?!"

"Yeah. What? You want to sit here till morning? This is vandalism. Trespassing. Do I need to go on?" he asked sarcastically.

Jude shook her head. "No. But we're not making a run for it without using these." She told him as they reached her bag and unzipped a side pocket full of eggs. "Three each."

"Girl," he sighed, looking from her up to the window, and lucky he had. "Okay, okay. C'mon."

"What?" but her question didn't need answering, for her eyes found what Tommy's had. The man inside spotted the two and within seconds, a light had turned on inside.

Both with hands full of eggs they chucked them at the house behind them as they ran through the yard and to the gate. Jude being the first out, took off in a sprint to the car and hopped in the drivers seat, Tommy joining her in the passenger side seconds later.

"Drive, drive, drive." He told her as the car started up and she peeled out, passing the home full of toilet paper and egg yolk.

"Is that sirens?" she asked while turning the corner and quickly speeding up the back road. "When did he call the cops?"

"Maybe before he came downstairs." Tommy suggested as he looked over his shoulder through the back window trying to spot the source of the sirens.

Through the rear view mirror, no cop car was seen as she sped off up the street. "I think they're gone. They didn't see the car."

Looking over his shoulder Tommy smiled thinking they'd lost them, but clearly wasn't expecting what he saw when he looked back to the road. "Jude!" he shouted and the sounds of tires screeching quickly filled his ears. As the breaks slammed on, Jude swore her knuckles were ready to break through her skin, as the car started to swerve and eventually, spin out of control, crashing through the fence and flipping into the middle of the fields.

A lonely Viper laid in the field off the side of the road. Dents covered the body along with scratches and broken windows, but the inside held the worse damage. In the drivers seat, Jude was afraid to move. She couldn't feel any pain, besides for her forehead that contained a cut from the glass of the windshield, but the fear of moving to find more injuries kept her still.

"Tommy?" she said into the airbag. Not hearing a reply, she believed the airbag muffled her sound. Slowly and carefully, she reached up to move the bag from her face. "Tommy?" she tried again, opening her eyes and looking his way.

Horror filled inside of her. This was by far worse than a scary movie. She could see he was breathing, but that was it. His eyes were shut and his head rested against the cracked passenger window.

"Tommy," she gasped, quickly turning for the door handle and pushing it open. For support, she held one hand on the roof of the car as she unbuckled herself and carefully rolled outside. Her body felt weak and soar, but she was sure she didn't have anything broken. The gash on her forehead stung like crazy, but at the time, Tommy was her only concern.

Reaching his side of the car she could barely see inside from the cracked glass, but what she could see scared her even more. Red. Blood. Before she could even process what was happening her hand was on the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Hey!" came a male voice from across the field.

Her head shot up, but she kept trying the handle. "Hey!" she yelled back. "Help! Please, he's stuck! Call… Call 911."

"The cops are already on their way." He replied, running to the scene. "On the way to arrest your ass."

Suddenly she stopped trying to open the door and tried to figure this guy out. Shock spread across her face and realization dawned on her. The guy Patsy pointed out. The guy whose house they just vandalized. The guy who mugged Tommy.

With a mixture of anger and fear, Jude quickly started swinging her arms, hitting the man before her, but after a few hits to the chest, and a slap on the face he quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled through tears, struggling to get out of his hold. "You hurt him! You got him in the alley, and this is your fault tonight!"

"Hey!" he shouted over her, "You don't know anything!" and with that he pushed her into the car, letting her wrists fee.

The anger she held was overpowered by fear from this man as she stared him down. Tears were going down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She didn't care. Suddenly, headlights lit up the field, and a voice came through a megaphone.

"Put your hands up!" one policeman yelled while departing the car.

"Whoa, Marty," his partner cut in, "That car's been flipped." He pointed out, rushing toward the accident.

Another cop car pulled up to the scene and Jude was frozen. Glancing back to the car and seeing Tommy helplessly lying there, she tried again to open the door, but didn't get a chance to before someone pulled her back.

"Miss, you have to come with me." An officer told her.

"No! Get him out of there!" she yelled, not being able to hold her emotions in. "Please."

"The ambulance is on their way. C'mon."

And the silent, scared tears turned into tired sobs and everything around her went into slow motion. Sirens echoed in her ears, from the side of the street however in her head they sounded much farther away. Before she knew it, she was in handcuffs, and being placed in the back of a police car, away from the scene of the accident. Away from Tommy.

The clock read one o clock. The still movements showed he was sleeping. The ringing of his cell phone, however, shot him from his slumber. "Wha… What? Who's…" he mumbled out to himself while reaching for his phone on his nightstand. The caller ID wasn't a name, but a number he didn't recognize, and seeing as it was one in the morning, he figured it must have been something important.

"Hello?" he answered in an annoyed, tired tone.

"Jamie." Came Jude's voice, "Jamie, what are you doing?"

Registering her voice, he quickly shook his head, "Jude?" he asked.

"Are you busy?"

"I'm sleeping, it's one in the morning. What are—"

"I need you to come bail me outta jail." She told him, cutting off what he had to say.

Now he was awake, for her words hit him like cold water. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes. "Jail? What for?"

"Reckless driving…" she trailed off.

Even more awake now, "In what?" he asked, horror struck she had crashed her new car.

"The Viper…"And those words didn't only hurt Jamie to hear, but for Jude to say.

The jailhouse bars slammed shut, on her, and she could only help but think of déjà vu. Here she was in jail, again, but she wasn't worried about what the headlines would read. She wasn't trying to think of excuses to tell to Darius or her parents. She wasn't dreading over the fact she'd lost her license, or got charged with vandalism. Tommy was in the hospital. Tommy was in the hospital because of her. And as she sat in the jail cell, she didn't cry for how she screwed up this time. She cried because of the fear she was experiencing. The fear of not knowing. She didn't even know if Tommy was alive.

But it wasn't long that Jude had to wait on Jamie. Close to an hour later he had shown up, and before she knew it, the paperwork had been processed, her fine had been paid, and the jail cell was opened, allowing her to never have to go back.

"We're all set?" Jamie clarified. The bailiff nodded while releasing Jude and letting her join Jamie.

"Exits that way." He informed them as he pointed to the door that Jude and Jamie quickly filed out of.

Leaving the police station, Jamie let out a small chuckle while glancing toward Jude, "I can't believe you totaled that car."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips as well, "Me either."

"So Miss Rebel," he started, "Wanna tell me what happened, or should I wait to read the papers tomorrow? That pretty little cut on your forehead seems to have a good story behind it." Trying to hold herself together, she took a deep breath, but Jamie's ring cut her off before she could begin. "Hello?"

"Dude, where the hell are you?" Speiderman's voice echoed through the speaker.

Holding the phone away from his ear, he shook his head from Speed practically screaming in his ear. "What do you mean where am I? It's two in the morning, why—"

"Patsy's in labor man! You gotta get down to the hospital as quick as you can."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"She's already pissed you weren't home, and it seems this baby isn't waiting. It's coming now."

Panicking, he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, just… Tell her I'm on my way, tell her I'm coming right now."

"Will do, dude." And with those words, Jamie closed his cell and stuffed it in his pocket. Hurrying to the car, Jude too picked up the pace, but was too lost worrying about Tommy to eavesdrop on what ever Speed had wanted this late at night.

"Why… why are we rushing?"

"Patsy's in labor." He simply told her while opening his car door and hopping inside.

Her eyes doubled, in shock at what she had just heard as she quickly made her way to the passenger side of the door. "Are you serious?!" she asked while jumping in.

"I'm not makin' somethin' like this up. C'mon. Let's go." And before she knew it, she was shot back in her seat as Jamie sped out of the police station, hurrying to the birth of his child.

The waiting room in the hospital was quiet. SME and Kaiden waited anything but patiently for Jamie to arrive. Kaiden was pacing. Speed was waiting over by the elevator, not wanting to piss her off, and Kyle and Wally sat flipping through magazine's ignoring Kaiden's current rant.

"Where is he?" she asked, while pacing back and forth and as if on cue, the doors to the hospital opened, and Jamie came rushing in.

The lady at the front desk's head flew up by the immediate entrance and watched the young man hurry toward her. "Sewer, Patsy." Jamie told the receptionist before spotting Speiderman down the hall, frantically waving him over. Just as she was about to tell him which room, he took off running down the hall.

"Dude, where have you been?!" he shrieked, holding the elevator. "You know Patsy's gonna kill you right?"

"Shut up, man. I got here as quick as I could." Jamie told him as they entered the elevator.

"There's Jude." Kyle pointed out to Kaiden as Jude made her way through the hospital doors.

Almost getting whiplash while doing so, Kaiden's head turned a 360 just in time to see Jude pass by them heading to the nurses' desk. "Jude!" she called out, but was ignored. "Heck no. It is past two in the morning, people are not ignoring me." And with that, she stomped over to join Jude at the front desk. "Jude—"

"Shut up Kaiden." She told her while knocking on the desk to get some service.

Kaiden stood back, highly offended by being told to shut up. Especially by Jude. She was lucky it was going on two thirty in the morning. Switching her attention she looked over the waiting room, just catching site of Speed coming off the elevator and heading straight toward her and Jude. "Forget this." She said under her breath before walking back over to her seat.

"Hello?" Jude asked while continuing to knock on the front desk.

"Dude," Speed said while approaching her.

"Not now, Speed." She said while giving him a quick glance.

Seeing the gash across her forehead his winced, "Gees Jude what the hell happened?"

"**Not now**." She said through gritted teeth as a nurse came into view. "Hey! Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry miss, did you need something?"

"Yes I need something. I need some damn answers, if someone would actually do their job."

Taken back, Speed took his own step back from Jude, wondering what had her in such a mood.

"I'm sorry ma'am. What is it you need?" the nurse asked, a little intimidated by Jude.

"Tom Quincy." She told them. "He was brought here after a car accident. What… What's going on with him?"

An apologetic look spread across her face as she told Jude, "I'm sorry we can only release information like that to family members."

Anger rising upon her and all her other current emotions colliding, she pulled the chain out that held her promise ring and showed the nurse. "I'm his fiancé. Family enough?"

Speed's jaw dropped at her words, "Uh dude?" he started as Jude shot him a glare. "Congratulations…" he slowly told her while patting her shoulder.

"Family enough." The nurse confirmed, still afraid of the girl before her. "Alright, it seems…" her eyes flew over the information she was reading on the computer. "Ah, Mr. Quincy is in surgery right now."

"Sur… Surgery?" she stuttered out. "He's in… Wha… Why—How did he get in surgery, what for?"

Continuing to read she announced, "Internal bleeding. He should be getting out within an hour or two, but will be moved to recovery."

"That means I can see him, right?"

Shaking her head with sorrow, "I'm sorry Miss, but visiting hours—"

"Oh, no. I am **not** waiting for visiting hours. He wakes up from recovery you be sure to give my name a call." She demanded. "The second he's out of surgery I want to know, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The nurse agreed, not wanting to push Jude's buttons seeing as she looked like a lose cannon already.

Walking away to take a seat, she felt Speed tag along right behind her, hesitant to his actions in not wanting to set her off. "What do you want Speed?" she asked, irritated and her tone showing she was not in the mood.

"I… I just… I came to see if you were alright. I already heard about Quincy."

"Then you know I'm not alright." She replied while taking a seat away from the group.

Sitting in the chair beside her, he couldn't take his eyes off the gash on her forehead. It wasn't bleeding, but still looked pretty ugly, for if it were bothered at all it would more than likely open up. "Well…" he stuttered again, "I… Dude, Tommy's gonna be fine. He's gonna be just fine."

Almost a little shocked at his words, her eyes left the floor as she turned to him. "Thanks Speed. But stop looking at my forehead."

He nodded as his eyes quickly flew to the floor, and seconds later he felt his hat being taken off his head. "What…"

"So people will stop staring at me." She told him while placing his hat on, covering her cut.

Outside the hospital, Sadie and Kwest hurried from their car to the doors, hoping not to have missed the birth. "Kaiden said that she heard Tom was in a car accident." Sadie announced as her and Kwest came through the doors. "We'd of gotten a call if it were true wouldn't we?"

"Jude would've found out. She'd have called us."

Kaiden glanced over in Speed's direction again, watching as he sat alone and not over bothering her. "What's he doing sitting all by himself? Jude left almost an hour ago, and he's just waiting over there for someone to come sit with him."

"Kaiden let it die." Wally sighed as he flipped through pages of Talk National.

"Speiderman been buggin' ya?" Kwest decided to ask as he and Sadie took a seat.

"He's lucky we're all already in a hospital," Kaiden commented, causing Sadie to just roll her eyes. "Another one in a coma shouldn't hurt."

"He hasn't said one word to you." Kyle jumped in, sticking up for his friend.

"Every time I see him, he's on his way over here until he sees me then pulls off this faking it routine like he was really on his way to the bathroom." She explained.

Wally shook his head. "Just, talk to him."

"No!" she almost shouted as a nurse came over.

"Excuse me…" she cut in quietly. "You're with Patsy Sewer?"

The group looked up to her, waiting for the news. "Yeah." Sadie answered, a slight bit of fear in her tone.

"Well, first, everything's perfectly okay." She informed them, not wanting them to worry. "Second, she just gave birth to a baby girl at 3:43. Everything went well."

"Even for being two weeks early?" Kyle questioned.

"Even for being early. She's six pounds and three ounces. Nineteen inches long, but I'm afraid since it's near four in the morning I can't let you all wander the halls."

"So we can't see the baby? Or Patsy?"

Sadie let out a sarcastic laugh, "Do you think Patsy wants to see us right now? Kaiden, she's probably knocked out."

The nurse tilted her head to the side, "Not exactly knocked out. Tired, but she did ask not to be disturbed. However, if you'd like to see Michelle, I can take two at a time."

"Uh," Kaiden looked around, "Where's Jamie?"

"Oh, the father?" the nurse asked and Kaiden nodded. Letting out a small laugh, "Well when I said everything went well I guess I forgot about him."

Wally laughed, "The dude passed out didn't he?"

"No," she chuckled, "Miss Sewer _literally_ broke his hand. He's getting it bandaged up as we speak."

The group filled with chuckles instantly from the nurses explanation and then Kyle and Wally stood up. "Seeing as no one else is jumping to the opportunity of being escorted by you to see James' baby," Kyle cut in while making his way to the nurses side, "Might as well be the first up."

Smiling at Kyle, the nurse led the two boys away from the group and down the hall to the nursery.

"Man, one thing that guy needs is a girlfriend." Kaiden commented as she turned from watching Wally and Kyle walk off back to Sadie and Kwest. However, neither looked in the mood for jokes. Sadie looked like she was ready to cry. Catching Kwest's eye, she nodded her head to the side, seeing if he wanted her to leave them alone, and Kwest simply nodded before taking Sadie's hand. "I, uh… I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be back." And she was gone, leaving the two to be.

"Jamie has a little girl." She said aloud, emotion in her voice.

Kwest noticed the tone, and his heart started to break. "Sadie," he sighed.

"This isn't fair." Quickly, Kwest put his arms around her and pulled her into him. "It isn't fair," Sadie cried into his chest.

"It'll happen. Don't worry, babe. Our time will come." He whispered, trying to calm her down, but knew no matter what he said, she'd still be upset. At the end of that day, just like any other day, she would dread on the fact that she still wasn't pregnant.

Curled up in a chair outside Tommy's destined room, Jude had fallen asleep as she waited for Tommy to get back from recovery. The nurse hadn't told her when his surgery was over like she had asked, but she was sneaky enough to have seen them wipe his name off the surgery board and overheard his destined room after recovery.

Leaving Tommy's room, a nurse spotted her sleeping. Jude's tear stained cheeks stood out to the girl as she checked her watch, seeing as it wasn't even close to visiting hours, and Jude would have to go.

"Miss," she said quietly while lightly shaking Jude from her slumber. "Miss."

"Hmm?" Jude moaned as her eyes fluttered open, "Is he out of recovery?" she asked while stretching out, and getting out of the chair.

"Uh… Yeah… he is, but…"

However, Jude didn't stay to listen. Walking past the nurse she went for the handle to Tommy's door, but felt the nurse hold her back. "What? He's out of recovery, I want to—"

"Visiting hours aren't—"

"Please."

Feeling complete sympathy for her, she sighed while looking around for an doctors. "I'm looking the other way."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jude told her while opening Tommy's door without any hesitation.

Looking over to see his door open again, he couldn't help but feel his breath get taken from him seeing Jude there. "It's about time." he said with a smile as the door closed behind her.

The water in her eyes was completely visible the second her eyes contacted his, "God." she sighed.

"Hey," cutting her off, "I'm fine." he told her.

Jude walked straight toward him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Girl," he chuckled, "don't you cry." but of course, a sniff came from her nose, and a tear ran down her cheek.

She broke the embrace and took a seat in the middle of the bed. While reaching up to wipe away her tears she was intercepted by Tommy doing it first, "Don't cry." he whispered again while staring deep into her eyes.

It was like two magnets, because before she knew it, she was laying down next to him with her head placed gently on his chest. Tommy's sprained elbow gently wrapped around her back while a smile spread across his face, and his head rested on top of hers.

"So what's the diagnosis?"

"Concussion. The whole internal bleeding thing, but they said the surgery went great." Her breath caught in her throat as the word went through her mind again. "Nurse said my wrist looks to be fractured, either that or badly sprained. Doctor will come in in the morning to talk to me. But enough about me. What happened with you? No bumps and bruises?"

She couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "I got a cut across my forehead, hidden by Speed's lovely hat, and…" but she stopped, for Tommy shifted to remove the hat. Slightly gasping, for it wasn't even taken care of yet, Tommy reached to his side and grabbed the button to page the nurse. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed 'call.'

"Taking care of you." He simply replied while leaning in and placing a kiss above the gash on top of her forehead.

"Tommy—"

"No. You aren't fighting me. You crashed my car, you…" but words left him when realization hit. "My car… What… The Viper, Jude…"

Avoiding his gaze, "I better go meet the nurse." She told him while sitting up, but his hold on her tightened. Slowly, and feeling oh so obligated to do so, she looked over to him.

"Just give it to me straight Jude. Don't hold back, just… Did she make it through?"

Not being able to do otherwise, Jude tried her best to hold in her laugh, but failed. Her hand flew over her mouth, but the giggling was only reduced minimally.

"Jude, c'mon. I'm being serious."

"I know," she said through a laugh, "That's what so funny."

He sighed in irritation. "Jude,"

"Gees Tommy. You're talking like someone died."

"Hey I value that car sometimes more than some of my friends."

Rolling her eyes, she tried to keep her laughing down, but the small chuckles still made their way through. "Like who?"

"You right now."

Another eye roll, and small laugh followed for she knew he wasn't serious. "It's just a car Tommy."

"You know how many memories I have with that car?" he asked in a tone that told Jude to stop messing around. "It's not just a car. It's a car that brought me to you."

Shocked by his answer, she definitely let the humor in the situation die. "What… How—"

"The times we screwed around, took off from G-Major to just have fun. I taught you how to drive in that car. The first time I knew, knew without a doubt, that I loved you… was in that car... watching your hair—your crazy red hair, blow in the wind. You were singing to twenty four, and… God, everything about that moment. Everything was just screaming how lucky I was to be there, with you, at that moment." Taking a breath, his eyes moved to the window, looking out as the sun started to come up.

"The car might not have any significant value to you, or anyone else, but… It means something to me."

Jude slowly let her gaze from Tommy move to the floor. Those things may not be anything to an on looker, but to him they were. To him… at the times they meant the world, and she just took away a piece of him that made him able to feel at home. "Tommy…"

"Mr. Quincy, you called?" the nurse in which Jude had just spoken to asked while walking into the room.

His attention left the window he was starring out of and went to the nurse. "She's hurt." He told her while pointing to Jude. "We were in the same accident, but no one's helped her yet."

Looking to the nurse, Jude tried to object to any help, but the second her forehead was shown, a gasp was heard and she knew there was no use in even trying to fight it.

"No stitches please."

"Jude, if you need stitches," Tommy started, but the nurse finished for him.

With a small laugh, "Oh, you'll need stitches."

"Great."

"You'll bring her back to me, right Cammy?" Tommy asked as the two girls started to make their way out.

Jude looked over her shoulder at him, and saw him smiling again. The guilt over his car was still there, but knowing he wasn't holding it against her let everything be okay. Okay until she could find a way to bring his car back at least.

"Of course Mr. Quincy. Whatever the patient wants." Cammy replied as she and Jude left the room.

**Second Commercial**

Whether it against the rules or not, Jude did stay with Tommy for the rest of the night, or at least the few hours till morning since she wasn't wearing him down, only putting him at peace by being in his arms. However, nine o clock rolled around, and Jude had never expected a wake up call as to what she got.

A doctor already known by both Jude and Tommy strutted in from the hallway, grabbing Tommy's chart off the wall and scamming his eyes over for the name, "Okay, Mister…" and words left the young man as he came across the name.

Being a light sleeper, Tommy began to wake at the words of his doctor, and with Jude sleeping in his arms, she stirred as Tommy stretched to wake up.

"You gotta be kidding me." His doctor said under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair and flipped through pages on Tommy's chart.

The voice of another in the room registered in her mind, but Jude didn't click on to everything at first. Looking up at Tommy, she remembered last night's events and gently placed a hand on the side of his face. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Like a million bucks." He smiled down at her, because waking up next to her was pure heaven.

She smiled, removing her hand from the side of his face and entwining her fingers with his, but as she did so, and her head moved to lay on his chest again, she caught site of the on-looker in the door way and nearly had a heart attack.

Jude gasped, "Freddy?"

"Oh man." Tommy sighed.

Sitting up, Jude slid off the bed, "You're not seriously his doctor, are you?"

With a sarcastic nod, he cockily made his way into the room. "Trust me. If I could get off the case I would."

"'Ey, Dubey, can I get a real doctor in here?" Tommy asked, not missing an opportunity to insult Freddy.

"I am a real doctor Tom—"

"_**Mr.**_ Quincy."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "_Mr._ Quincy."

"What—why… you're not—You're his doctor?" Jude stuttered out.

"I'm his doctor." He clarified before flipping papers on Tommy's chart, overlooking just what he was in for.

Jude crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face Tommy. "You can get a new doctor, ya know." She stated in a low tone.

Tommy shook his head. "Just let it be."

"Ya know, for as much money as these doctors get paid—" came Kaiden's voice as she walked into the room, eyes focused on a breakfast muffin, "—the hospital should be able to afford more appetizing meals." She announced while taking a seat in a chair closest to the door.

Jude's eyes flew to Freddy, waiting for the war that was never finished to start. Freddy too looked to Jude, not believing Kaiden had walked in, and just what he had gotten into all for having Tommy as a patient.

Taking a bite of her muffin, Kaiden made a face, then turned to the nearest trash can and spit out the contents of her mouth. "I can wait till we get home." She commented while tossing the muffin in the garbage as well, and finally looking up to observe the room she was in.

Freddy gave her a quick sarcastic smile, and then turned back to Tommy's charts, internally praying Kaiden had grown up and learned when to keep her mouth shut. Jude and Tommy on the other hand both watch intently, knowing just how much Kaiden had grown up. Knowing just how much she had learned to shut up, and knowing that this was not going to be a peaceful hospital visit. However, Jude was a little caught off guard, seeing Kaiden smile. Looking almost happy and not angry that Freddy was there before her.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me." She said with a laugh. "Stalker boy?!"

Freddy rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore her, not that he had a choice. He started something with her, and his pretty little stethoscope would be gone.

"Oh he remembered!" she shrieked, "You see that Jude? He acknowledged me! I saw that eye roll Freddy."

"You know," he turned to Kaiden, "I can easily have security called."

"For what?" she fired back, more than ready to play his games.

Another eye roll, "This is a hospital. Mind keepin' it down?"

"Oh, I don't mind the noise." Tommy commented quickly, receiving a glare from Freddy, but Tommy didn't care. He threw a smile back his way and placed his hands behind his head, watching the scene before him.

"You want me to keep it down Stalker Boy?"

"I want you to go away."

"Well, that's not very nice." She said while standing from her seat.

"Actually, Kaiden," Jude cut in, "I have an errand to run. Why don't you come with me? Let Freddy take care of Tommy—" her voice rose to a more demanding tone, "—and he better."

"Jude I'll be fine." Tommy told her.

Walking back over to him, she looked him dead in the eye, "You call me the second—"

"I will."

"Glad to see how he's still a special person in your life, how you enjoy being around him." Freddy commented.

Looking over her shoulder to him, Jude was ready to reply, but Kaiden beat her to the punch. "Hey, Scuzz Bag, they ain't together. Her boyfriend's downstairs, so shut your mouth before you talk."

He scoffed, "Well. I'm sure this flavor of the month's jumping for joy knowing you stayed the night against hospital rules with another man."

"At least this man's more of a man than you'll ever be." Jude said in a deep tone, before brushing past him and out the door.

Giving him a smirk, Kaiden too, started her way out, but not before hitting the charts outta his hands. "Oh my God, I'm _soo_, sorry." She said over her shoulder, but as she reached the door yelled back, "Not!"

On the other side of the hospital, Jamie sat in Patsy's room, a smile on his face and a baby in his arms. His smile. His baby. "Why did I ever think twice of leaving for New York?"

"Because it's the right choice." Came Patsy's voice from the other side of the room.

Looking over to see she was awake, Jamie stood up and made his way to her. "Hey babe. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Lets skip this Jamie."

Confused, he slowly took a seat on her bed, wondering what she was talking about. "Skip what?"

She sighed, "You go to New York. I'll—"

"I'm not leaving you and the baby home."

"Take her with you."

Set back from her words, "What are you talking about? Pats—"

"I'm not cut out for this mom stuff Jamie. Remember all those abortion pamphlets? I did not want this." She explained while sitting up in bed. "You know."

Jamie shook his head. "This is our daughter. This is… We created her. You can't just abandon her—"

"I'm not. You're gonna be great with her. You'll have a great job."

"Babe this is the meds talkin' or shock or—"

"Or the truth." She simply told him. "I want to finish my tour. I want to record another album, I want… Things happen for a reason."

"You're wrong." He told her before sitting up and leaving the room, holding his daughter close to him.

"I got a surprise for you." Jude announced in a sing song tone.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, watching her sit at the end of his bed, "What is it?"

"Can you walk yet?"

He smiled, "You know, this surgery is one of the fastest surgeries to recover from?"

"I know."

"Liar." He joked, as she laughed. "But how far do you want me to walk?"

"Just the window, but if it's a problem I can get you a wheel chair pops."

"You are _not_, gonna start calling me that." He told her while sliding out of bed.

Taking his hand, "Here. I got ya."

"Now what's this surprise?" he asked as they approached the window.

"Close your eyes!"

"Sorry!" he quickly replied while shutting his eyes.

Carefully guiding him, she stopped him at the window sill, a perfect view for what was below. "Okay… Open your eyes."

And he did, with the instant feeling of gratification as his eyes landed on the surprise she had for him. "Is that? That's the Viper."

"Busted my butt gettin' it all fixed up for ya."

"You busted your butt?"

Rolling her eyes, "Okay, I made a few phone calls. Darius can be quite the help some days."

Smiling, "Thank you Jude." He said sincerely while pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I broke your car." She replied, holding on to him, with no intentions of letting go.

Outside the room stood Shane and Kaiden, watching through the window of Tommy's room.

"Shane, you gotta realize…"

"I'll never make her as happy as Quincy." He finished.

Shaking her head, "I wasn't gonna say that—"

"But it's the truth. A truth I should've realized a long time ago." And with that he started his way down the hall.

"Shane,"

"Ya know, I'm okay." He said while looking back over to Kaiden. "She's happy. He can make her happy. I'll see ya around Kaiden."

"See ya." She whispered, while watching him disappear around the corner. Sighing, she looked back in Tommy's room, to see him back in bed, and Jude sitting in a chair pulled up beside him. Her feet were propped up on the bed rail and the two were laughing over God knows what. She could only smile before walking away too, because it was the truth. Know one would ever make her as happy as Tom Quincy does.

* * *

**605 Lost In Hollywood**

"_You're not serious." Speed asked, but the look on Darius face didn't change as he over looked Jude and SME._  
**Needing some serious damage control, Darius puts together a concert for kids with cancer.**  
"_I was six when this movie came out." Jude commented, and Tommy just laughed._  
"_I was thirteen."_  
**But the surprises don't stop there.**  
_Darius stopped searching and set the papers on his desk. Slowly he turned around. "Well, if it isn't a ghost from the past."_  
**And everything gets looked at in a different perspective from there on out.**  
"_You changed the lyrics." Kaiden stressed.  
Jude continued to shake her head, "Did not."_  
"_It goes, love is where __**they**__ are, as in Simba and Nala. You two went, __**we**__ are, as in Tommy and Jude."_  
**But what drops on Jude's shoulder this time is just a little more complicating than anything she's been through before.**  
_Gaping, still, she miraculously found words, "What?"_


	48. Lost In Hollywood

**Wow, like quickest update ever huh? Well lately at least. So this is the chapter that's putting the story to it's take off point. The next one's another one of my favorites. There's a scene in there I wrote probably a year ago, and it's weird that I'm finally at this point, so I should rush through the next chapter too. This chapter I was a little iffy on, and it was just a joke when I brought the whole 'Lion King' thing into it, but it was fun to write. I think I watched the movie about five times since I've started writing this cuz I got in a Lion-King-watchin' mood, but oh well, I like how it turned out, and hope you guys do too. Enough rambling, here's the chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**605 Lost In Hollywood**

"_Lost in Hollywood" is a song by __System of a Down._

"_I Knew I Loved You" is a song sung by Speiderman; originally by __Savage Garden,__** I did not write it.**_

"_Circle of Life" is a song performed by Mason; originally featured in __Disney's The Lion King__ and written by __Elton John,__**I did not write it.**_

"_I Just Can't Wait To Be King" is a song performed by The Speiderman Mind Explosion, originally featured in __Disney's The Lion King__ and written by __Elton John;__**I did not write it.**_

"_Be Prepared" is a song performed by Patsy, originally featured in __Disney's The Lion King,;__**I did not write it.**_

"_Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" is a song performed by Jude and Tommy; originally featured in __Disney's The Lion King__ and written by __Elton John,__**I did not write it.**_

* * *

**605**

_Lost In Hollywood_

**Alexz Voice Over **

_There's a quote, a quite common quote, defining the friends in your life._

The scene looked as if Tommy and Jude were in detention. Detention run by no one other than Darius. With an angry look on his face, and newspaper in his hands, the two knew that the reason they were called into his office, ordered to take a seat, and threatened to stay quiet was not good on their behalf.

"A week's passed." Darius began, walking from the front of his desk toward the back where his chair was. "A week's passed and I haven't said a word."

_The quote revolves around a person being in a jail cell. Just like I was a week ago._

Setting the paper on his desk before him, he eyed the pair. "You vandalized a reporters house."

"He─"

"I don't care what he did, Jude. You vandalized a reporters house with toilet paper and eggs. How old are you guys? Twelve?" he asked, his voice rising in volume.

Jude peaked a look over at Tommy, seeing him holding back a laugh. "Darius," she tried again, but he only shot her a look of silence and she didn't carry on.

"I'm not finished." He said in a quieter tone. "Now, as if the vandalism wasn't enough, you end up running from the cops, crashing a car, and one of you's sent to the hospital and the other jail? Are you guys trying to ruin G-Major's reputation?"

_The quote states that a good friend will come and bail you out of jail. Get you out of the horrible fate of waking up to some chick named Helga who hasn't had human contact in too long of a period of time._

"That's a question." Darius stated in a heated tone.

"Sorry," Tommy apologized, "You said don't talk."

"Well, now it's a question."

Nodding, "Yes sir."

"We didn't mean to cause this much of a publicity scandal." Jude cut in, "It was supposed to be some harmless prank to get back to the guy for mugging Tommy."

"By giving him a life supply of toilet paper?"

Tommy tried holding back a laugh, "We didn't mean to get caught, but D c'mon. You know you're only upset because of all the publicity we're getting."

"Exactly. You're getting all this attention, but it isn't good. It's bad publicity. Instant Star tries killing off producer, do you think I want headlines like that?"

The two shook their heads as Jude cut in again, "Well, I think we learned our lesson. I mean Tommy nearly died, and I lost my license."

_A better friend would bail you out of jail but then lecture over how stupid you were to get thrown in the big house._

"I know I learned my lesson. Like I'm never letting Jude near the drivers seat of my Viper again."

"Hey, if it weren't for me, that car would still be trashed!"

"It's because of you that it got trashed in the first place though." Tommy threw back.

"And it's because of _me_ that your car's like brand new." Darius cut in, getting their attention back on him. "So before we get into detail on how you two are going to clean up the mess you've made, do any of you have something to say?"

_And the ending of the quote states, that your best friend will be the one sitting next to you saying,_

"It was pretty awesome." Tommy announced, causing Darius to roll his eyes as he and Jude shared a small laugh.

"Alright, enough." Darius told them while grabbing a piece of paper from his desk. "here is your agenda for Friday."

Taking the paper from Darius, Tommy read over the title of the pamphlet. "G-Major Records Presents The Lion King. Darius what is this?"

"Puttin' on a concert this Friday up at the city park for kids with cancer. You two are responsible to make sure it goes great. I don't want this messed up."

"Okay… but by put on… you mean like a play?" Jude asked, unsure of what Darius actually had planned.

"A song performed from the movie, with video footage played in the background." Tommy read. "So Jude will sing a song while the movie plays behind her?"

Darius nodded, "It's getting all put together. But to show you two aren't delinquents, the program's in your names. Helping out kids with cancer should really take this whole arrest and accident off everyone's minds."

"I guess that's why they call it St. _Jude's_." Jude joked, but got no response. "Sorry. That's… That's not something to joke about."

"Getting back to business," Darius continued, "You two have just over two days to get this thing wrapped up. I guess you better get to learnin' your songs."

"Whoa, whoa, I have to perform too? C'mon Darius, I just got out of the hospital for surgery. You can't…"

"Talked to your Doc' and he said that you'll be fine to do that. If I remember correctly you were the one braggin' about how quick recovery from this surgery is."

"Suck it up, Quincy." Jude told him, "If I have to perform, so do you."

"You're an artist. You perform almost every day. Me? Darius called my solo opportunity off. Remember D?"

"Alright Tom, I don't have time for this. You sit back and produce this thing." Darius told him while sitting up from his desk. "Now both of you get out of here. I got stuff to do. Cleanin' up your two's mess."

"Yes sir." Jude replied, standing up from her seat and following Tommy out of the room. "That wasn't fair." She said while smacking his arm.

"Ow! Ex surgery patient, thank you." Tommy told her as they made their way to the lobby.

"You might have suckered your way out of performing, but that doesn't mean you're suckering your way out of helping."

"I am on this ship one hundred percent." He told her, but she just rolled her eyes. "C'mon Jude. I'm not gonna have my first performance since like ever, be a Lion King Cover song." Not wanting to play his games, she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I saw that."

"Good." She told him, looking over her shoulder with a smile.

Catching up with her, he threw his arm around her shoulder, "You're lucky I'm your friend."

All she could do was look up and smile at him as they continued their way to Studio A.

_Yeah. I am pretty lucky._

**Opening Credits**

"_Soo_," came Patsy's voice, "You two screw up and we all have to pay for it 'ey?"

Jude was sitting on the couch, looking over the paperwork with Tommy as those words went through her ears. "What are you talking about?" she asked, looking over her shoulder, as SME followed in after Patsy. "How come you guys are here?"

Pulling out a flyer from his back pocket, Kyle read aloud, "G-Major artists, Jude Harrison, Patsy Sewer, Mason Fox, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion, are to participate in Friday's Lion King concert."

"Guys, this is for kids with cancer. You're not thinking of backing down?"

"No, Jude," Patsy cut in, "This is for you and Quincy gettin' caught. When I told you two to get revenge I didn't mean get caught!"

Ignoring what she had said, Jude gaped at Patsy, "Wait a minute. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home? You just had a baby."

"And I couldn't feel more free!" she replied, "Besides, Q's on bed rest too and he's walkin' around like nothin' happened."

"I don't listen to Doctors." Tommy announced.

"Apparently not."

"Alright, alright, listen. Darius has already put this concert into effect. So what's the big deal? It's not like we've never performed in front of kids before."

"Dude we're singing along to cartoon songs." Speed told her, while Wally and Kyle nodded behind him. Jude only gave him a dark glare, warning him not to back out on her. "But we're in. Just, Jude, next time you want to TP someone's house… Don't get caught."

"So SME's in." she announced as the three boys made their way toward the studio.

"I'm in too." Patsy announced. "You're lucky I haven't got to play in forever, or else this sheep would've flown the coop on this deal."

"Thanks Patsy." Jude said while looking over the papers, "Mind tellin' me what song you'd like to sing?"

Rolling her eyes, "Just pick one that I won't pull all my hair out over." She told them while spotting Jamie walking in with the baby. Seeing Kwest head to studio, she hurried after him, "See ya!"

"So what song are you puttin' her down for?" Tommy asked seeing as the only song taken was 'Circle of Life' by Mason.

"Be Prepared is a Patsy Sewer song, ya think?" she looked to him with a questioning glare. Watching him nod his head she gave him a smile before jotting down her name beside the song.

"SME's probably more fit for I Just Can't Wait To Be King?"

"Either that or Hakunah Matata." She suggested, "Although that one's more dialogue than actual lyrics."

"So that leaves you with Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Duet with Shane I'm guessing?" Tommy pried, but Jude didn't give him the reaction he was hoping for.

Jumping up, she tossed the papers over to him, "I have a date! Sorry, Tommy, I'll umm, I'll call you later okay?" she yelled while running out of the lobby.

"Great goin' Quincy." He mumbled to himself while scooping the papers together and heading to his office.

Rushing out the door of G-Major, Jude was paying too much attention to getting her coat on rather than where she was going and collided straight into Speiderman. "Whoa, dude. Slow down there." He said while catching her before she tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She replied, straightening herself out. "What are you doing out here? Weren't you in studio?"

"_Was._ Until Patsy and Jamie started duke-ing it out. That poor kid of there's gonna be deaf before her first birthday."

"They weren't yelling in front of her were they? She's barely a week old, all that noise─"

"Nah," Speed shook his head, "Handed Michelle over to Wally. That's why I high tailed it outta there. Don't need Michelle's breakfast on my shoulder."

She chuckled, before glancing down at her watch, seeing that she was almost late to her date with Shane. "Hey, I uh… I gotta go." She told him while making her way down the sidewalk.

"Jude, wait!" he called, stopping her in her tracks. Seeing the seriousness on his face, she waited, ready to listen to what he had to say. "Can you… I just wondered, ya know… How's she doin'?"

Not expecting that at all, she drew in her breath, before putting on an apologetic expression. "Speed… I'm sorry. I… I can't be middle man for you two anymore. I'm... I'm sorry."

He nodded his head, but the look on his face, the look of deep sorrow, only made her feel even worse. Speiderman did, only just look away, waving her to carry on, and she did, but not without a huge wad of guilt stuck in her stomach.

Darius skimmed through files spread out over his desk with the sponsors for the concert in his hand. Trying to get everything organized just didn't seem to fit into his schedule that day however, as someone else knocked on his office door, distracting him yet again. He sighed as his attention stayed to the files, searching for the best deals. "Come in." he said over his shoulder, and a few seconds later the door to his office squeaked and the last person he ever expected, walked into his office.

"Wow," the familiar voice spoke, "I _love_ what you've done to the place."

He stopped searching and set the papers on his desk. Slowly he turned around. "Well, if it isn't a ghost from the past."

"You never were good with greeting people, Darius." Georgia replied as she welcomed herself to a seat.

"What brings you here? Last I heard you were down in L.A. working for another G-Major."

"Just opened up last spring actually." She informed, watching him walk around his desk to take a seat.

"Record company's growing. That's the third—"

"Fourth."

"_Fourth,_ studio that's opened."

"First in the States now."

He sat back cockily, "Guess we just know what we're doing."

"_I_ apparently do." She replied, "Just got promoted to managing the new studio. EJ's also doing pretty well."

"Are we going to be expecting her here too?" he asked with a slight tone of sarcasm.

"Don't worry, she won't be bothering you."

"Well, what about you? Why're you here?"

She sat up in her chair, not breaking eye contact with him, "I want my girl back."

Darius gave a small laugh, "Jude?" Georgia nodded. "What gave you the _slightest_ idea you'd get my number one artist?"

"Well," she began, sitting back in her seat again, "One. I am under the understanding that her contract should be needing to get renewed within the next month, seeing as for the past two years you _stupidly_ gave her only twelve month contracts."

His facial expression dropped.

"Two, I have more to offer Jude in Los Angeles than you can in Toronto."

"How so?"

"Want to talk this over Darius? I believe you'll have to buy me lunch to get out the details."

He eyed her coolly. She had said just enough to get him hooked, and now she was reeling him in. Soon he'd be the fish out of water with Georgia in control. "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" he stood up, and headed towards the door.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"If I don't get the details, I'm pretty damn sure you'll feed 'em to Jude. Last thing I need is you fillin' my artists head with dreams the girl probably couldn't refuse."

"Sounds like I've won then." She replied, standing up and following him out.

"Not yet G. Not yet. You lit the torch, but no one's won yet."

"California wants her." She told him, stopping in her tracks.

He did the same, stopping at his door to look over his shoulder at her, "But does she want California?"

The bell rang over the door to the local record store as Jude walked inside, searching for Shane.

"Hey." She heard from behind her as Shane came from behind a bin of CDs.

"Hi." She replied, surprised she'd found him so fast. "I'm sorry I'm late, I─"

But he cut her off by pulling her in for a hug. Chuckling a little, "Ya don't have to apologize. I know you're busy. Little things like lunch are bound to slip your mind."

Pulling away, she continued on, "But lunch isn't a little thing. It's my chance to be with you. I mean ever since the accident─"

"Jude, Jude, shh," he tried quieting her down, "It's okay. You're here, and that's what's important okay?" Giving her a kiss, he felt her start to calm down. "Better?"

"Uh huh," she mumbled, "So uh, what CD do ya got there?"

Bringing the CD into view, "Your first one. I never bought this one."

"Ugh, don't. Total flop."

"But it's you." He told her. "I bet each of those songs mean something to you."

"Yeah." She told him while taking the disc from his hand to read over the songs. "Lets see," reading over the track list, "Two are about Shay. Three about Tommy. This one," she pointed to the track, "was classified by my best friend as 'gimmicky corporate crap.' Oh, and 24 was butchered so badly, I couldn't recognize it anymore. Umm, ah, and here," pointing to another track, "and this lovely little song was about when my Dad cheated on my Mom."

Taking it all in, Shane could only nod, "Well when they say put yourself in your music, you weren't lying were you?"

"I was fifteen. Gimme a break."

He kissed her forehead, "I'm still buying the CD." He told her while reclaiming it as his own. Looking over the tracks himself, "So what does Time to be Your Twenty One mean?" he asked while putting his arm around her and heading to the check out stand.

Answering as if it were no big deal, "That's just a song about Tommy." She told him, reaching the line.

He nodded, "What about That Girl? Write a song about yourself?" he asked, trying to make a joke, but was unsuccessful.

"Nah, that's another one about Tommy. More actually me talking to him, than about him if you think about it."

"Your eyes about Tom too?" Shane asked, getting a little uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "That one's about Shay."

"And we're stopping with the who's this song about game." He announced, not wanting to know anymore.

"You okay?" she asked as they stepped up to pay.

"Yeah." He gave her a smile, "I just want to go hang out. You and me. In fact, I think I have your second album in my car. We'll listen to that on the way to the restaurant so we're not bringing Tommy and Shay along."

She sighed, "Shane, I can't make it to the restaurant."

"Fourteen seventy eight." The cashier rang up, but Shane's attention was on Jude's last sentence.

"You can't make it?"

"I've been tryin' to tell ya. Darius has this concert planned this Friday that me and Tommy have to put together."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, "Why didn't you tell me this when you first got here, or called me or something?"

"Well I had a little time to run down here. That way I got to see you too, but I really have to get down on that concert thing."

"Fourteen seventy─"

"Alright! I heard you the first time!" he yelled, annoyed at the situation he was in.

"Babe, I'm sorry." She apologized, seeing how upset he was getting.

"No. It's not your fault." He told her while pulling a twenty from his wallet. "You're a busy girl, and I knew that."

"Five twenty two is your change." The cashier said while handing Shane his change and CD.

Pulling her to the side, he continued to explain, "I just don't get to hang around with you as much as I'd want to."

"Well, that's about to change 'cause I got you a gig." She told him. "With me."

His eyes lit up, "What kind of gig?"

"You've seen Lion King right?"

He chuckled, "When I was a kid, yeah."

"How would you like to do a duet with me at the concert this Friday. I have to sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight, and need a partner."

Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss, "I'd love to."

Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him in a tight embrace, "Thank you Shane. You're making this easier by the second."

"Don't worry about it. Time with you singing Disney songs is better than no time at all." He said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him feel happy to be with her.

"Why don't you stop by later?" she asked, while breaking away from their embrace. "We can go over the song."

He nodded. "I'll be there."

Smiling, she made her way to the door, "Alright, well I gotta meet up with Tommy, so I'll see ya later, okay?"

And that one word changed his spirits. However he forced a nod, and watched her walk out the store. At a stand still, he looked down at the disc and checked over the tracks again. "_Two are about Shay. Three about Tommy._"

With nothing better to do, Kaiden sat in front of the X-box, headset on, and Halo2 playing on the screen. Her eyes were focused on the screen before her as she killed her last opponent. "Yeah! Take that!" she shouted into her headset, only getting angry responses in return. "Ah, quit winin' ya big babies." But before she could start round two her doorbell rang.

Removing the headset and closing herself out of the game, she made her way to the door, checking the peep hole first, but not seeing anyone in sight. Slowly and cautiously she opened the door to see the last person she wanted to.

"Kaiden, don't shut the door." Speed said while jumping for the door to hold it open. "Please just talk to me." He begged, but she only shook her head. "Then will you listen?"

Looking behind him she spotted his acoustic, and decided to stop fighting him. For those few minutes at least. "You wrote a song?"

"I wrote the truth. It just happened to rhyme and pick up a melody." He replied, picking up the guitar and starting to play. Soft chords filled her ears as he played just enough to get her hooked, and sang the song.

_"Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant. And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend." _Not helping but letting a smile come forth, Speed made sure his eyes never left hers._ "I know that it might sound, more than a little, crazy but I believe," _

Pausing slightly, he stopped playing and let the lyrics be the only sound,_ "I knew I loved you—" _the guitar playing come back to play, "_—before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you." _Slowing down his playing he hummed out the last line,_ "I have been waiting all my life."_

Knowing the song was over she avoided eye contact. "So… the song's over."

"Yeah. Well, I wrote a second verse and hook, the whole deal, but I didn't even think you'd let me get past the first line."

"Then why'd you come over here?" She asked, finally looking at him.

Shaking his head like she should know the answer, "Because I love you Kaiden. And if I have to write a thousand more songs to show you, I will." Stepping closer to her, he saw the tears and hurt in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't keep letting you let me down. I need to stand on my own." She said through silent tears. Running her hand over the tears on her face she concluded, "This can't happen."

"Kaiden," he took her hands, getting her to look at him, "I want to marry you someday. I want to have kids, get a house—everything. I want to grow old with only you." Setting his forehead to hers, "I'm not gonna let you go. Whether I'm the same for you, I _know_ I want to be with you till the end. I'm just sorry I hurt you along the way."

The two were silent, forehead to forehead, hand in hand, and Kaiden still had tears in her eyes. "I want to trust you." She said in an unsure tone.

"Kaiden, I love you." He replied, eyes still closed, praying she would take him back.

Not moving from her spot, she did, however, open her eyes, seeing him with his closed. Taking in a breath, her mind went a million miles an hour as she contemplated on what to do next, but in the end was drawn to one simple conclusion. She slipped her hands from his and knew sorrow instantly filled within him, but she was about to change that, for her hands gently took his face, as she kissed him with all she had.

Like a reflex, and even though he was caught off guard, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back through a smile he couldn't get rid of.

"I love you too." She whispered while breaking away, her forehead resting back on his.

"Thank God." Was his response before picking her up and walking into her apartment, giving her a kiss with all the love and passion he had in him.

Up on the G-Major roof, Jude leaned against the railing, over looking the city and letting the November air hit her face. It was her first break all day, and she was using it to her advantage as a perfect opportunity for her to clear her head. A door closing behind her alerted her that her presence wasn't alone anymore and seconds only passed before she saw Shane at her side.

"Hey," he quietly greeted, taking hold on the railing just as she did.

Happy to see him, she gave him a smile, "Hi." She replied, but he only nodded before taking a look out at the city before him. "It's a pretty scene." She commented, getting another nod from him in return.

"I think sun set's my favorite time of day. Especially on the beach." Looking over to her for the first time since he got there he smiled, "It's funny." He said while looking back out over the city. "I never thought I'd get to share something like this with you."

Smiling, she got a little closer, taking her hand with her own, "Watching the sun go down?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"No." Un-entwining their fingers he took a deep breath, "Just… Being with you. Ya know, I just… after a while I kinda gave up on it. Never saw it happening, and then when I found out all that stuff with you and Tommy… I just… None of this seemed to be possible." Taking another deep breath, he found her eyes, "And now I know it isn't."

Furrowing her eye brows, she looked at him curiously, "What… What are you talking about?"

"Ya know it's okay." He said in a shaky voice. "I'm okay that you don't see me that way."

"Shane, what's going on? What are you talking about?" she asked again, fearing the worst.

Shane let his eye cast down before taking her hands in his own. "When I met you… I thought you were the one. Everything about you was just… It was perfect, and I felt so lucky to even play in the same band as you, let alone get to be as close as I am with you now."

Having a feeling of where this conversation was going, Jude couldn't help but look away. Another break up? Another boyfriend she couldn't satisfy? What was she doing wrong?

"But after seeing what you and Tommy share I just… at first I was mad when I saw you two together. How you would light up for him, but not for me. How he can make you laugh like you mean it and… just everything."

"Shane, me and Tommy─"

"Let me finish." He said, cutting her off. Finding her eyes once more, he took a deep breath. "I'm the kind of guy who believes in soul mates. The kind that believes there's only one person out there for you. Meeting you made me think that you were that person, but it wasn't till all this Tommy stuff was thrown in my face I realized you weren't the one."

Remaining quiet like he had asked, she couldn't help but look away. Every break up had to do with Tommy. Almost every break up at least. But yet at the end of the day, the guy who put all her other relationships to an end, couldn't keep a relationship with her at all. Only having one person out there for you never crossed her mind. What if Tommy was that guy for her? What if he wasn't?

"I want you to be happy, Jude." He said while pulling her closer to kiss her forehead, "But I can't be the guy who does it. I've tried for almost a month now and… Well it's just not happening."

"Shane…"

"It won't happen. I see the way you look at him, and I know how I look at you, and it's not even the same caliber. It's not fair for me to keep you away from him."

Knowing she had to say something, Jude spoke up, "Listen, me and Tommy don't work out. We've tried. We've tried more than once and─"

"And you'll try again."

"Shane…" she sighed, "I'm happy. With you. And… I know I might have some feelings for Tommy, but I don't want them anymore. I want to be happy with you."

"And that's the thing. It's what you want, not what you are. You have feelings for Tommy, feelings you'll never have for me. Like I've been trying to get out… I'm okay, because you're happy. That's all I care about. You're happy."

"I'm happy with you though."

He shook his head, the sorrow finally coming forth, "I'm not an idiot. I'm so happy you gave me a chance, and… I'm thankful you let me know that the person for me is still out there. I just have to find her."

And there it was. Words that ended hope. "This is it then? We're… we're breaking up?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes, but she still had strength to hold them in.

He let go of her hands and gave her a tight hug, not wanting to let go. "I love you enough to let you go. It's what _I_ have to do. For both of us."

Tightening their embrace, she let a few tears fall down her face. She'd been dumped… again. Throughout their entire relationship, she saw it just as a fling, and now she was crying because it was over. "I hope you find the girl who you're supposed to be with." She whispered into his ear.

"I hope you and Tommy work things out." He whispered back, kissing her cheek, and keeping her hold on her still, for when he let go, it would really be the end. The end of a relationship he was so excited to start. No one would believe he was the one to call things off, but he couldn't do it anymore. He loved her enough to let her go. That's just what had to be done.

**First Commercial**

It was near midnight when Tommy wandered down the halls of G-Major. Spotting a light on in Studio A, he made his way down the hall to shut off the lights, but was put to a halt when he spotted Jude inside.

"You Lion King-ed out yet?" he asked, peeping his head in.

Her head quickly glanced over her shoulder, the voice alarming her. "No." she replied, keeping terms simple.

"Girl?" he asked, noticing her tone of voice. "Are you crying?"

Sniffing, she tried hiding her face from him. "No." she replied, her voice evident of tears. Seeing Tommy come around to face her, she spilled what was wrong. "Shane broke up with me."

Sympathy washed over him, "Aw, Jude," he sighed, running a hand down her arm for comfort. "Girl, I'm sorry."

Her eyes stayed straight, focusing on the wall before her. "And I don't know if I'm more upset that I lost another boyfriend or that I lost Shane." She confessed, as Tommy took hold of one of her hands. "What kind of person thinks that?"

"Jude, you're upset, you're probably thinking of a ton of things."

She shook her head, "No. No, I'm just a hallow person."

Sighing, he took her other hand, trying to get her to look at him, "Girl,"

"If you knock on me, I'll echo." She continued, and Tommy noticed she was ready to break. "And now I'm duet-less. Friday's gonna come and there I'll be. Alone."

"You're not gonna be alone."

"Yes I─"

"Jude, I'll sing with you." He told her as she shook her head. "I'll sing with you."

"I still have problems." She mumbled through tears. "Shane broke up with me. Jamie... he's losing Patsy. I'm just getting tired of everything."

Standing up, he pulled Jude with him, "C'mon. It's late."

"He _dumped_ me." She said again, as Tommy tried to get her to stand her ground. "What's wrong with me, Tom?"

"Nothing, Girl. Nothing."

"God," she said as a sob came forth. Her body felt so weak when she noticed she'd been standing up. "Tommy, what's wrong with me?"

Pulling her into his arms, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest shushing her from talking anymore. "C'mon. I'm taking you home."

"I'm so tired," she cried into his chest. "I'm so tired.

"We're goin' home now. It's gonna be okay." He told her, kissing the top of her head for comfort. "I'm takin' you home."

The next few days weren't the easiest. Still in a slight depression, Tommy made sure everyone walked on egg shells around Jude as he put the rest of the show together and when Friday came along, it was like the same ol' Jude.

"_On the path unwinding_." Mason sang, his voice lowering down, _"In the circle… The circle of life."_ A break in the song came, as the kids watched on the screen behind Mason, the clip from the movie.

"Hey," came Jude's voice as she walked up beside Tommy. "Kids look like they're having fun?"

Tommy nodded, "Looks like they are."

"Ya know," she sighed, "I was six when this movie came out." Jude commented, and Tommy just laughed.

"I was thirteen."

Letting out a chuckle herself, "So, you ready for the big duet Quincy?"

"Singing with you isn't that painful. I'll manage." He joked, causing her to just smile.

"_The cir__─__cle of life! And it moves us a─ll. Through despair, and hope. Through faith and lo─ve. Till we find our pla─ce, on the path unwind─ing! In the circ─le, the circle, of li__─__fe!"_ The kids went crazy as Mason tipped his cowboy hat to them. "Thank you." He said into the mic before exiting the stage.

Still applauding from Mason's performance, the kids got even more excited when Jude came on to announce the next act. "You guys havin' fun?" she asked, as the kids cheered with excitement. "Alright, how would you guys like to hear from my back up band?"

More cheers were heard and a few calls of 'SME' broke through the crowd as the Speiderman Mind Explosion filed out on stage to take their place for their act.

"Alright guys, here they are!" Jude announced, pointing to the band behind her. "Wanna hear who can't wait to be king?" she asked, as the kids got even more excited. Smiling out at them, Jude turned toward Speed, placing the mic in his mic stand. "Good luck guys." She told them before making her way off stage.

"Ready?" Speed asked, as Wally and Kyle nodded.

Kyle hit his drumsticks together a few times before cutting in to start off the all too familiar song, causing the kids to jump for joy from the well-known beat. Soon after that Speed and Wally jumped in, and it wasn't long after that that Speed stepped up to his mic to start the show.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware."_

Wally stood up to his own mic, taking over his scripted part, _"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair."_

"_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on lookin' down, I'm workin' on my ROAR!"_

"_Thus far, a rather, uninspiring things."_

The music pausing for a second, as Speed sang out, _"Oh I just can't wait to be king!" _the kids in the audience singing along with him.

"_You've rather a long way to go young master if you think…"_

"_No one saying do this,"_ Speed sang as the music tempo slightly changed, _"No one saying be there. No one saying stop that. No saying see here!"_

"_Now see here_!" Wally wailed.

"_Free to run around all day… Free to do it all my way!"_

"_I think it's time that you and I, arranged a heart to heart."_

"_Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start."_

"_If this is where the monarchy is headin' count me out!"_ Wally sang, mocking the character almost too well, _"Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about. This child is getting wildly out of wing."_

With a big smile on his face, Speed sung into the mic, _"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

Kyle broke into a small drum solo as Speed came back with the starting beat, before continuing on with the song, _"Everybody look left, everybody look right everywhere you look I'm, standing in spot light!"_

_"Not yet!"_

The chorus appeared in the back corner of the stage, taking over their part of the song, "_Let every creature go for broke and sing! Lets hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling!"_

Jumping to his mic, Speed let out a _"Wahhooo!"_ letting the crew backstage laugh, but the kids were over delighted, for he matched the call from the movie almost exactly. _"Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wa─it… to be, ki─ng!" _Speed carried out the last note as the music came to its end.

The kids cheered and applauded as SME took their bows and exited off stage, passing Tommy along the way. "Good job guys." Tommy complimented as he made his way center stage to introduce the next act.

Jude watched from behind the curtains at how Tommy interacted with the kids. She couldn't help but smile when he would make them laugh and applaud for him when he told them about the next act.

"So, you and Tommy ready to feel the love tonight?" Kaiden asked, interrupting Jude's trance on Tommy.

Quickly, Jude let go of the curtain, and faced Kaiden. She knew Kaiden knew what she had been doing, but decided to still try and hide it to her best ability. "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you heard me." She replied, "Wonder what you were looking at."

And with those words, Jude turned away from Kaiden, and made her way to the clipboard, overlooking the rest of the performances. "I was watching for Patsy to get on so I can check her name off."

Eyeing her suspiciously, Kaiden let out a small laugh, "You ain't _that _happy to see Patsy." She told her, but Jude simply ignored her remark. Looking out on stage, she saw the horror on the kids faces. "Patsy's on." Kaiden announced, as Jude over looked her clipboard, checking off Patsy's performance. "I think she's scaring the kids though."

"Seriously?" Jude asked, while pulling the curtain out to peak at Patsy's performance.

_"Its clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking kings and successions."_ Her voice rose as she jumped to the edge of the stage,_ "Even __**you**__ can't be caught unawares!"_

"Well they didn't _all_ jump." Jude commented, but Kaiden only shook her head.

"Might not have jumped, but hell, I'm an adult and would probably wet my pants if Patsy jumped at me like that."

Jude let out a chuckle, "I wouldn't go around telling people that."

"_So prepare for a chance, of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shiny new era, is tip toeing near the,"_

"And where do we feature?" Speed asked, popping in as one of the hyenas.

"Just listen to teacher." She replied, before her voice rose a few octaves, _"I know it's sound sordid, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues. And injustice, deliciously squared. Be prepared!"_

In the back of the concert, Darius, Liam, Georgia and EJ, watched over, waiting patiently for Jude to make her performance. "And what if this Mike fellow doesn't like Jude?" Liam asked, but Georgia didn't even blink.

"He'll like her."

"Li' have you met someone who doesn't?" Darius asked, taking his eyes off Patsy's performance. "The girl's hit so many number one's, I mean… she's made music history. What record company would be stupid enough to pass her up?"

"Apparently this one." Liam replied, before walking away from the group.

Watching the expression on his face, "Don't cower out Darius." Georgia warned him. "Jude's still a part of G-Major, remember that."

"And unless you love bossing her around that much," EJ cut in, "there really isn't much to think about."

Wanting to drop the conversation at hand, Darius put his eyes back on the stage as the curtains were pulled forward and Patsy had walked off.

On the other side off the curtain, Kaiden and Speed both sat on separate stools waiting for the curtain to pull forward and reveal the audience. The kids cheered loudly as the two held their mics and the background music began, cueing Kaiden to begin her part of the skit.

"I can see what's happening."

"What?" Speed questioned, as the kids in the audience giggled to the all too familiar skit.

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?" he asked dumbly, getting even more giggles from the crowd.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

In a mock-French accent, "Ze sweet caress of twilight," she said sarcastically as she switched her dialect to normal, "There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

The music picked up as the spotlight quickly moved from the two toward the opposite end of the stage where Jude emerged, mic in hand_. "Can you feel, the love, tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."_

Another spotlight quickly lit up the other corner of the stage as Tommy came from behind the curtains singing his part_. "So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me."_ he finished as he joined Jude in the center of the stage.

She quickly walked around him, singing to him over her shoulder, as she hit her next part._"He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"_

Tommy joined Jude in the chorus as he walked toward her, both singing to each other.

_"Can you feel, the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."_

They finally both stood next to each other and faced the crowd as they began to sing the final verse together.

_"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through, the night's uncertainties, love is where we are."_ they finished as the light dimmed on them and another lit up on Kaiden and Speed.

"And if, he falls, in love, tonight." Kaiden began, "It can be, assumed."

"His carefree days, with us, are history." Speed replied, sounding sad, as Kaiden joined him on the last line of the act.

"In short our pal, is doomed." Speed carried out the last note as he threw his arm around Kaiden, pulling her into him, and began to act like he was crying hysterically like the characters had done in the actual movie, although Kaiden was laughing at Speed as the light on them dimmed as well and the curtains came forward.

"Funny I don't remember the song going like that." Kaiden commented as she ran into Jude backstage.

"Like what?" Jude asked while taking a drink of her water bottle.

Catching up to walk beside her, "How you and Tommy made it your _love_ song."

Shaking her head, "No we didn't."

"You changed the lyrics." Kaiden stressed.

Jude continued to shake her head, "Did not."

"It goes, love is where **they** are, as in Simba and Nala. You two went, **we** are, as in Tommy and Jude."

"Okay Kaiden," Jude began, turning to face her, "There's nothing going on with me and Tommy. I have─"

"Had a boyfriend."

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"Were too."

"Was not!"

Seeing the two going at it, Speed hurried over, stepping between the two, "Ladies, ladies."

"Enough is enough." Came Darius voice.

Stopping their little fit, they turned their attention to the voice behind them, catching Jude a little too off guard. She was frozen in place as her eyes went over the people before her. "Georgia?"

Kaiden's head flew to Jude, wondering how she knew these mystery people. "Who…" she whispered to Speed, but didn't finish.

"EJ? How… When…" and words left her.

"Well ya gonna stand there all day kiddo, or you gonna say hello?" Georgia asked with a smile on her face and open arms.

Walking over she gave both a hug, still in shock they were actually there. "It's great to see you guys."

"Hey Darius some reporters want a word…" Tommy announced as he walked to the group. "Georgia? EJ?"

"Well that's how everyone else is welcoming us." EJ replied.

He chuckled, "What… What are you guys doing here?"

Darius noticed Tommy's tone and watched as he over looked the scene before him. "Tom, why don't come with me. Georgia and EJ want to talk to Jude."

Tommy kept his eyes on Georgia, trying to put the pieces together and figure why in fact they were there. Feeling Darius take his arm, he let himself be pulled away from the scene before him.

"Lets go find a more comfortable place to talk, shall we?" Georgia suggested, as she EJ and Jude filed out backstage to Jude's dressing room.

"Now, Mr. Speiderman." Kaiden broke the quiet, "Care to explain who these mystery people are?"

"Only if we can find a more comfortable place to talk too." He said with a sly grin, causing Kaiden to roll her eyes before following after him.

"Georgia is _**not**_ signing Jude." Tommy stated as Darius shut the door behind them.

"Tom─"

"No, Darius!" he fought back. His eyes shot through Darius'. "Jude's career is doing perfectly fine here. Her album is selling great─"

"And that's why Georgia is here."

"No!" he said again, his fist slamming down on the table beside him.

"Jude," Georgia started, "Why don't you take a seat? There's something we'd like to talk to you about."

Smiling she followed what Georgia said and took a seat. "Should I be worried?" she asked with a laugh, trying to hide the nerves.

"Trust me sweetheart." EJ cut in, "This is far from bad news."

"She's right Jude; you have nothing to be worried about."

Nodding, "Alright. So… What's up? What do you need to talk to me about?"

A coy smile came across her face, "How does the word _California_ sound to you?"

"Sounds like it just melted the snow off my doorstep." She joked, not seeing where Georgia was going with this. "Is that where you two've been? D'you sell G-Major to move out there?"

"Jude, I did not sell G-Major." Georgia clarified. "Darius bought me out, but I must say it seems it turned out for the best. Look at where you're at now."

"But what about you guys? You lost the company, your jobs…"

Georgia shook her head. "Temporarily. But like everyone else, we got new jobs."

"Better jobs." EJ added.

"Jude," Georgia began; taking a seat beside her and pulling out a small business card. "Has Darius ever mentioned to you just how many G-Majors are out there?"

Her eye brows furrowed. "There's more than just this one?" Georgia nodded. "So, Darius owns─"

EJ snorted, "Sweety, Darius doesn't _own _anything."

"Darius simply runs this specific studio here in Toronto, where as the people who do own G-Major records work out of a small office in Sacramento, California."

Jude remained silent, trying to figure out what she was being told. "So… Is that where you guys come in? You…" but she let her words run out, for Georgia shook her head.

"We don't own the company, Jude." She clarified.

"We're in charge of the studio in L.A." EJ announced.

Getting eye contact from Jude, Georgia carried on, "And the studio wants to sign you."

Gaping, still, she miraculously found words, "What?"

Chuckling a little, Georgia handed her the card, "Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to weigh out your options."

"Georgia, you want me to move on the other side of the continent in a new country. What's so different from that G-Major and the one at home?"

"I figured you'd see it like that, so here." Reaching on the inside of her jacket she pulled out a pamphlet, "Read it over. All the pros and cons of the switch."

Looking over the pamphlet, she couldn't focus. Her mind was in overdrive with everything that Georgia had dropped on her shoulders. "Why… So let me get this straight. You flew_ all_ the way up here, just to talk to me about signing over my contract to you? Why couldn't you just call me on the phone?"

"Because as easy as that would sound, it's not." Pointing to a name on the pamphlet, Georgia continued, "Mike Phillips. He's in charge of the Los Angeles division for G-Major records. He is the guy who decides who's signed and who isn't."

"Whoa, major déjà vu to when Darius wouldn't let me get the cover." Jude announced while massaging her temples. "So, I have to impress this Mike guy? Georgia, I don't know. I mean, I loved working for you, but… this is my home. I don't know."

Giving her an understanding nod, "How about we make a little deal. You write us a song. Perform it for when Mike comes up. Then you can decide whether you want to stay or not."

Sighing, Jude looked over the pamphlet again. "Just one performance?" she asked. Both Georgia and EJ nodded. "In Toronto?"

"In Toronto."

"And then if he likes me I'm off?"

Shaking her head, "Not exactly. He'll fly back home, go over some figures and you'll get a call about a month later. Plenty of time to think it over."

Nodding again, Jude over looked the two. "Okay. Alright I'll perform for him, but I'm not promising taking off to Cali with you two."

"No promises needed." Georgia clarified while leaving her seat, "Just, look over how much more we're offering you. If you think you're doing great now… Hollywood will shoot you up ten times that much."

Jude nodded again, watching as the two were making their way to leave. "I'll look into it. Make it so you didn't fly up here for nothing."

"Thanks, Jude." Georgia said while opening the door to leave, "We'll keep in touch with you okay?"

"Okay. It was nice seeing you guys." She said as they waved her a goodbye and left her alone. Letting out a deep exhale, Jude fell back on her couch, hoping to process everything Georgia had just dropped off on her.

**Second Commercial**

Out on the balcony of the rehearsal space, Jude rested her arms on the rail, as she continued to think over Georgia's words. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

"You can talk to me about it." Tommy said, as he came down the steps.

Looking up from her shoes, she saw Tommy come near her. "Hey. How long've you been here?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I didn't hear you talking to yourself too much."

Smacking him, she gave a small laugh, "I don't talk to myself."

Taking a place beside her, he mocked her actions by resting his arms on the rail. "So…"

"So…" she repeated, "I'm sure Darius filled you in."

Tommy nodded. "You gonna go?" he asked, looking over to her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. There _is_ a lot more out there for me."

"Yeah," he agreed, "But don't you think they'll offer you that same stuff here. I mean, I'm sure Darius doesn't want to sell you out. He'll match her offer."

"Tommy, this is Darius Mills we're talking about. Do you know how much hell I've put him through since he signed me?"

"And he's still got ya here. And so what if he doesn't match her offer. You're doing fine here. I mean, if Georgia never showed up, you wouldn't know the difference. You would've never thought of L.A."

She smiled, seeing the truth behind his words. "I didn't say I was going." But Tommy's facial expression didn't change. "Want me to stay Quincy?"

Sneaking a glance, he tried to hide that he did. "I want you to do what's good for your music."

"You can say it, Tommy, ya know." She told him, wishing to hear that he doesn't want her to leave.

"Say what? That's you're too tied down here to be heading down to California."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes and found herself staring down at her shoes again, "Yeah. Say that."

Tommy looked over to her and felt a wave of guilt rush over him. Of course he wanted her to stay, and she should know that. Telling her to her face that he wanted her to stay was a little different. Too much background to come off telling her that. He wanted her to stay because he didn't think he could live without her. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend. He couldn't come off saying things like that.

"Georgia seems pretty determined to sign me out there." Jude told him, breaking the awkward silence they had formed.

Tommy let out a sigh before turning to look at her, "What can Georgia possibly give you that you want? That you wanted before she came into the picture."

She smiled, "Well… I have everything I ever wanted right here. Great music, amazing friends, and you."

Trying to hide his grin, he cleared his throat, "So… your answer is?"

"I don't need California. My home is here, with my friends, and where would I be without the producer that gave it all to me?"

"Good." He told her, "Because I don't want my income to drop from not producing you anymore."

Her jaw dropped, feigning hurt. Smacking his arm, "Not funny, Quincy!" she told him as he dodged her attack, laughing under his breath.

"What? You want me to go bankrupt?" he asked, as she smacked him again, holding in her own laughs. "Those BoyzAttack! memorabilia will only last so long."

"Yeah, well keep makin' jokes and there'll be one less white suit." She threatened, holding her own laughter to a minimum.

Tommy chuckled, "Catch me if you can, Miss L.A. One day in that sun, and those white legs will keep you from moving for a month."

Not being able to hold a laugh back on that one, she still went for him, shoving him away, but couldn't help but know, in that moment, this was exactly why she was staying, and could never leave. Because of her producer who gave her it all.

* * *

**606 Westbound Sign Part One**

_**With Hollywood in the picture, does Jude have too much on her hands?**_  
"_Keep your pants on Quincy." she said quickly.  
**Or can Georgia keep her promise so her decision isn't as hard as it looks?**_  
"_You write a single, play it for Mike, you do great, we go out for dinner to celebrate." Georgia explained as they made their way into Studio A. "Easy right?"  
**Either way, things seem to get complicated.**  
Georgia nodded her head, but decided to keep prying. "Would she stay for you?" but Tommy didn't move a muscle.  
**And complicated isn't good.**_  
"_Have you guys seen Tommy?" Jude asked, but everyone only exchanged looks, instead of giving answers.  
**Especially at the last minute.**_  
"_Dude, they're about to call you on stage!" Speed told her, trying to snap her out of it._  
"_Where's Tommy?!"_


	49. Westbound Sign Part One

**So I wanted this out sooner than I got it out, but hey I'm still updating within the same month at least. It's a two parter, so I'm gonna try and get the next one out soon. I also have an idea for a one-shot that's been buggin' me so when I wake up tomorrow (since I stayed up till 3:30 to get this out for you guys) I'll write that up real quick and get to 607. The one-shot's gonna be based around what I think's gonna happen in the episode 'My Hometown' for the new season. It's real cute Jude/Tom stuff, so I hope you'll check it out, and also I have a little five parter story I might get out this week called 'What Hurts The Most?' but don't worry, as always this is my main focus. It's so close to done, I ain't lettin' another project get in the way.**

**For this chapter, I believe you guys will like. There's a scene in here I wrote a year ago. I re-wrote it a little, but it's still weird actually getting to this point in the story. Alright anyway, enough rambling, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_**606 Westbound Sign Part One**_

"_Westbound Sign" is a song by __Green Day._

"_Long, Long Way To Go" is a song recorded by Jude and Speed; originally by __Def Leppard,__**I did not write it.**_

"_Please Remember" is a song written by Jude; originally by __LeAnn Rhimes,__**I did not write it.**_

* * *

**606**

_Westbound Sign Part One_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_The past three weeks have got to be the craziest weeks of my life. Not only did I almost kill my producer, get thrown in jail, lose my boyfriend, perform a Lion King cover song, become an aunt, well sort of, I'm put in a position to get an entire new life._

From the outside of the recording booth, Darius, Georgia and EJ watched through the glass as Jude and Tommy played their guitars. Not only paying attention to the music, Georgia also kept an eye the glances they would share, or the times they would laugh. It was like watching a soap. One minute they would get in a little brawl over the music, and the next they'd be laughing hysterically at something the other said.

"I'm surprised Darius." EJ commented. "Never thought you'd keep that girl under control."

Looking over to her, "Read the papers lately?" he asked as his attention went back to the couple in the booth, "That girl holds her own leash."

"Either her or Tommy." Georgia commented, getting both EJ and Darius' attention. "Am I right, Darius?"

However, Darius only stared at her for a brief moment, before looking back in the booth.

_I have in my possession the actual Get Out Of Jail Free card. I can leave all my problems behind in a split decision._

"Jude, try switchin' the lyrics around a little." Tommy instructed.

_Problem is… Not everything's a problem._

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her guitar playing to a pause.

"Like… How 'bout we go, _'Sometimes the times just slip away, and you're left with just today, and no more memories_.'"

Smiling, "I like it. Write it down." She said, as Tommy searched for a pen.

Darius shrugged, "They dated." He stated nonchalantly. "But I'm sure you knew that."

"Maybe we could've kept up with times if we weren't bought out." EJ threw at him. "And to answer your question─"

"We didn't know." Georgia finished, eyeing Darius. Her focus returning to the two in the booth, she pried even more. "When did they get together?"

Exhaling, he ran a hand over his head, jumping back in time. "I think they got together the first time a little before her eighteenth."

EJ squealed, "Oh, you go girl!" Looking to Georgia, "I always had high hopes for her. After wrapping Shay around her finger and…" catching the warning glares from Darius and Georgia, she quieted down, "Never mind…"

"You said first time?"

Sighing, not liking spilling out Jude and Tom's personal lives, Darius kept his eyes from Georgia as he answered. "Broke up a little before she was goin' off on tour. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Then about a year later while she was with some other guy, she dumped him for Quincy. I didn't let that one last long though. Told 'em they didn't work the first time and to cool it."

Seeing the sparks between the two, Georgia knew there was a but to his story. "And they didn't cool it." Looking back to Darius, "Did they?"

_Maybe Tommy's right. If I'd never heard from Georgia, I wouldn't be thinking about California. But Georgia could be right too. All the exposure for my music, exposure I'll never get staying here… Weigh my options._

"Maybe we could work a piano into it, too. Whaddya think?" she asked, as Tommy wrote down some more lyrics.

Nodding as he set the pen down, "I can talk to D and see if he'll let me sit in on piano. If he won't I'm sure Speiderman will."

"Okay, what gives?" Leaning over her guitar she caught his eyes, "How come you're so supportive over me playing this show?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, hitting a few chords.

"Ever since Georgia showed up, you've been all quiet and moody."

He smiled, "Have not. And besides, I'm being supportive 'cause even though you're not going you should still show this Mike guy how much you rock."

_Or be like Tommy and just automatically stick with staying._

"Right. Even though I'm not going." She repeated.

"Right." He replied, playing the previous melody he was earlier.

_But I gotta admit. It is kinda cute. In an over-protective big brother type way, nothing more. There's nooo, strings attached on this ship._

"Darius?" Georgia tried again, hearing him instantly sigh.

His focus broke from Jude and Tommy and turned to Georgia. "No. They didn't cool it. Behind my back they dated until the pressure of keeping it a secret made Jude crack. They ended things on good terms and… There you have it. She's had a boyfriend since and he's had a girlfriend."

"But they're both single now?" EJ asked, as Darius only nodded.

Catching both off guard, Georgia reached for the intercom, grabbing Jude and Tommy's attention. "Guys?" she said, as both their heads looked up to her. "Why don't you come inside? You've had enough for today."

"Enough?" Jude asked as she set her guitar to the side.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "She's no Darius, I'll tell ya that much."

"Doesn't seem like the same Georgia either." Jude replied, "We haven't even been in here an hour."

"Oh well." He told her while opening the door, "Don't question it."

"Whatever you say." She whispered back, walking in before him and instantly feeling his hand rest on the small of her back, guiding her in. Joining the group however, she felt his hand slip away, but kept his position beside her. "So, G… Let me have it."

Georgia smiled. "What can I say? You still got it kiddo."

"I still got it?"

Tommy couldn't help but let a chuckle slip, "Where'd you think it went, Girl?"

"He's right." Georgia commented, "Still have the same passion as you did when you were fifteen. Now you're going on twenty one." Nudging EJ, "And to think? EJ was gonna vote for Eden."

"_Was_. But my vote went for you in the final." EJ quickly spit out, but Jude didn't care, only let out a laugh.

"It's okay EJ. So long as I'm not where Eden is now, anything is fine."

Not helping but to ask, "And where is she now?"

"EJ!" Georgia quipped.

"What? Jude's the one putting her business on the table; I'm just fillin' my plate."

Through laughter Jude filled in the blanks. "Eden, according to my best friend, is a homebody, with my ex. No music, except for a crying one year old at two in the morning."

"So much for your pop star, 'ey EJ?" Tommy teased.

"Well it's good to see you're not out having kids without being settled down first." Georgia replied.

With the worst possible timing, the door to the studio opened up and in came Jamie, holding a crying Michelle. "Jude? Jude, you have to help me. She won't stop crying." He pleaded in a panic filled voice.

_Exhibit A in my life in Toronto. Best friend becomes a single parent with only a 'Dummies for Daddy's' handbook. Who does he turn to?_

"Me?" she asked, looking back over to Georgia who held a shocked look on her face, "This… She's not mine." Jude clarified as Tommy snorted. "Shut up," she told him with a smack up his arm.

"Jude!" Jamie pleaded, while gently rocking Michelle.

"Uh…" she reached out for Michelle and took her in her own arms, "Georgia, do you…"

Shaking her head, "Go ahead. I'll give you a call later."

_Although helping Jamie with Michelle, or Kaiden with Speed, or my problems with Tommy, it's just what makes home, well, home._

"Thanks." She told her while following Jamie out the studio. "What do you expect me to do?" she asked while walking out.

**Opening Credits**

"Jamie, what do you want me to do?" Jude asked as Michelle continued to cry. Gently shaking her as she held her by her shoulder. "I haven't held a baby in… Gees, I think it was when my Aunt Gloria visited back in grade six."

Running his hands through his hair, Jamie shook his head, "I don't know. I've tried everything. She's not hungry; she doesn't have a dirty diaper."

"Maybe she wants her Mom?"

"But her Mom won't talk to me." He replied, continuing to pace. "I can't do this!"

The crying got a little more hysterical, and Jude found herself pacing too. "Alright, alright." She complained, taking Michelle from her shoulder and began to cradle her. Stopping her own pacing, she looked down at the baby in her arms and gently rocked her. "Shh, shh." She soothed, "Hush little baby, don't say a word."

The crying continued as Jude hummed out the nursery rhyme. Jamie looked over to her, as her voice began to sing to the child. _"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird,"_ her voice turned vocal as the crying died down to little tears besides screaming wails. _"If that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring, don't shine, Momma's gonna…"_ but words left her as she couldn't think of the next lyric.

Jamie looked at her in horror, for fear Michelle would start crying again, but Jude surprised him. Looking down at her, she saw just how much the crying had subsided. "Shh," she cooed. "Uhmm, uh," stuttering, the next lyric would still not come to her.

"_If that diamond ring don't shine…"_ she sang again, noticing Michelle getting antsy again.

_"Momma's gonna think of a different rhyme,"_ came a voice Jude would have never expected.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Tommy, standing there with a smile on his face. Continuing _"And if that different rhyme, doesn't flow,"_

_"Daddy's gonna have to say I told ya so."_ He smirked, seeing Michelle drift to sleep.

"Well, well, well."

"Oh, God." Tommy sighed, Kaiden's voice registering in his head. Turning around, he watched her make her way into G-Major, a wide smile on her face, and sarcastic comment at the tip of her tongue.

"My, oh my, oh my."

"Kaiden." Jude quietly warned.

Not wanting Michelle to wake up, Jamie hurried to Kaiden, taking her by the arm and directing her toward the studios, and away from Jude. "You wake Michelle up, so help me."

She chuckled, letting Jamie lead her out of the room. "This is the lack of sleep talking right?"

Tommy rolled his eyes before looking back over to Jude, and he couldn't help but smile at her. "Thank God she didn't have a camera."

Looking up from Michelle, she nodded. "That's all I would need right now. Jude Harrison, mother at twenty."

"Press would have a field day."

"Well, they haven't really bothered Patsy at all about it. She _is_ the mother, surprisingly."

Shaking his head, Tommy took a seat on the couch. "Poor kid. What's Patsy's deal?"

"My deal," announced Patsy, making her grand entrance into the lobby, "is being a baby's Mama wasn't put in my deck of cards. Now have either you two seen Jamie?"

Shocked, Jude gaped at Patsy a moment before answering. "You're talking to him again?"

"Nope. Finishing things." And with those words, Patsy left the lobby in search of Jamie, leaving Jude and Tommy to exchange looks of shock.

The door to Studio A opened as Jamie and Kaiden came through, to see Speed before them. "There's your guy."

"Why thank-you, Jamie." Kaiden replied, while making her way across the room to Speed, letting Jamie shut the door and leave them alone. "Whatcha, in studio today for?" she asked while sitting in the chair beside him.

Putting his guitar playing to a stop, he held the acoustic in his lap before answering. "Jude's tryin' to get this song wrapped up by tonight."

"Isn't the show tomorrow though?"

"Last minute, all the time." He replied. "You should know how G-Major works by now."

"Should."

"So, ma' lady. To what do I owe this visit?"

She shrugged, "Bored. Thought you would be the guy to un-bore me."

"Aren't I always?" He replied. "Well, you have till Tommy and Jude hunt me down. Like I said, the show's on Thursday and today's Wednesday."

"Yeah, but Tommy and Jude are too busy playing house right now to come work on the song."

"House?" he questioned, unsure as to what she meant.

Nodding her head, she looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot the two in the lobby, but only saw Patsy and Jamie. "Hold on." She told him while rolling closer to the window, Speed on her tail, just as curious.

"I don't want to be a mother, Jamie. What part of that do you not understand?" she asked tiredly.

"I understand it." He replied, the anger evident in his tone. "But that doesn't change things. We do things we don't want to everyday, it's just life. People do it all the time. You don't give up—you can't just abandon your baby!"

"You will make a great father." She explained, taking his shoulders in her hands, capturing his focus. "You have a good job in the city, and can support this kid and give her a good life."

"With you! Patsy—"

Shaking her head, she cut him off again, "Jamie, this is hard for me too, now dammit, just listen to me alright?!"

Looking around, he spotted the on lookers, pretending to be doing their jobs, but really listening to their personal lives and he couldn't help but not care. His life was falling apart, and the world should know.

Taking a deep breath, she kept her hold on his shoulders while collecting her thoughts to form words of what to say to him. "You and me were never supposed to go this far. Hell, I'm surprised a baby was all it took to break this off."

"Pats…"

"Let me finish." She said, cutting him off and watching him fight back tears. "We hit our roadblock. We… I'm making music here, about to go on tour at the end of the week, and you have a job in New York. You're excited about this baby; I'm ready to leave her on a door step… It just… It's too hard. Patsy Sewer… I'm not cut out for this long term stuff. It's not me."

"It can be." He told her, his voice a quiet, almost pleading tone, not knowing another way to say how to make her stay.

Shaking her head, she let go of his shoulders and let the distance between them increase. "It can't." she told him, turning away and looking for the exit.

_**(Before I say good-bye, to all I ever knew. To you.)**_

The sound of two hands clapping together broke Jude's thoughts as she looked over her shoulder to see Georgia standing in the doorway. "Hey, Georgia. What's up?"

"Just checkin' up on ya kid." She replied, taking a seat in Tommy's chair at the soundboard.

"The song will be finished, don't worry. It's like… me and Tommy… If it's not done at the last second it's just not… us? I don't know."

"I have faith in ya, Jude. Don't worry."

She couldn't help but let a small laugh slip through. "I'd hope you of all people would. If it weren't for you… None of this would be happening."

"Exactly why I'm comin' back for ya. Jude… You stood out, stood out showing me something that I've never seen before, and now… The whole world sees it. And down in L.A…. Boy are we gonna take what makes you special and multiply it by ten."

She gave her a smile, but it wasn't one of reassurance on Georgia's behalf. "It's just all so hard. With everything going on right now, and how I'm accustomed to G-Major it's just… it's not easy."

"That's why we're taking baby steps." Receiving a curious look from Jude, Georgia went on, "You write a single, play it for Mike, you do great, we go out for dinner to celebrate. Easy right?"

She shrugged, "But you're leaving out the pack your bags, hop on a plane, say good bye to the place I've grown up in. I just… I don't want to give you any hope I'll say yes if Mike wants to sign me. It's a lot to give up that I'm not sure I want to right now. So… until I know what I want, I'd rather not be pressured by anyone."

Nodding in understanding, Georgia left it at that. She wasn't going to get on Jude's bad side at a time like this. "I completely understand. It is a lot to take in and I know you have a lot to think about."

"Thank you." Jude replied, watching as Georgia stood up.

"You really have grown up since I last saw you." She told her, and all Jude could do was smile. "Write me a kick ass new single, girl. Get ready to rock Mike right out of his seat."

"See ya later, Georgia."

Hours passed and G-Major couldn't help but feel claustrophobic to everyone. With only hours until the concert the next night, Darius and Georgia were both on ends, but Jude and Tommy continued to take their time.

_"You held my hand and then you slipped away. And I may never see your face again. So tell me how, to fill, the emptiness inside. Without love… What is life?"_

He cut the music, Jude instantly sighing into the mic as a response. "What now?"

"Do you even want to be here?" he asked, getting a curious look back. "You're heads… Not here."

"Great choice of words Quincy." She replied, but he didn't give her a response, only kept his eyes on her waiting to know what was wrong. "I want to be here. I just… I don't want to say good bye."

Before she knew it, Tommy was out of his seat and making his way in the sound booth to join her. "Then don't."

She eyed him curiously while taking the sheet of lyrics and flashing them in his face. "Hello?? Were you there when we wrote the song, or was it just me?"

He chuckled, "I was there."

"Well, then you of all people should know." She explained, "I mean… this is all happening so fast, and I blame you!"

"Me?" he questioned as she continued to vent.

"Yes you. If we'd of started this a month ago when Georgia first threw this out then we wouldn't be under the pressure of last minute stuff."

Letting a smile come forth, he took a seat beside her, "But that's what makes it us." Watching her own smile come forth he saw her become less nerved, "Now c'mon. Loosen up. We can change the lyrics. They don't have to be about saying good bye."

"Good." She replied, "'Cause I got a long, long way to go before I say good bye to this place."

Nodding his head, he couldn't help but feel all giddy that she wanted to stay, but only showed her a smile instead of his excitement. "We'll use that. C'mon. Grab your guitar. We'll re-write the chorus."

_**(You held my hand and then you slipped away.)**_

Hours of goofing around, of re-writing, and just being Tommy and Jude took place before the Speiderman boys filed in. Jude showed Speed what her and Tommy had been working with lyric wise for he was to cut in on background vocals near the end.

_**(And I may never see your face again.)**_

Soon the band, like always, got together, and it was as if someone sprinkled pixie dust on them for the music came together like magic to their ears. Speed carefully played the acoustic, as Jude sang, both Wally and Kyle sitting back ready to play, but waiting for their cue.

_**(So tell me how, to fill, the emptiness inside.)**_

Singing the song wasn't just about the possibility of her leaving. No, that wasn't all it's inspirations. For it had a great deal to do with it, her surroundings helped too.

_**(Without love…)**_

Jamie, her best friend since she could remember, was losing love. It killed her to watch his pain, but he wouldn't let her help him. He was an adult and wanted to take care of things himself. Another realization at the point in life she was at. She wasn't a little kid anymore, and really, there was nothing she could do to bring Patsy back to Jamie.

_**(What is life?)**_

Kyle and Wally came into the song, smoothly transitioning their parts as the melody slightly picked up for the chorus.

_"And every time I turn around."_ Jude hummed out, her singing starting to increase in volume,_ "And you're no where to be found, I know."_

Letting the music pick up, the band put the song together, Jude leading the way with her voice. Looking to Tommy, about to sing his lyrics, she gave him a smile. _"I got a long, long wa—y to go. Before I say good bye, to you. Oh! I got a long, long wa—y to go! Before I can say good-bye, to all I ever knew."_

Speed led a small guitar solo, quieting the tempo down back to it's original beat_. "To you." _Jude sung out, coming close to finishing the chorus_. "To you."_

_**(From memory, there is no hiding place.)**_

Never remembering being so nervous in his life, Jamie stood outside Patsy's door, feeling overly-awkward having to knock. The door flew open, for Patsy had no clue he was planning on stopping by, but when she saw him, she didn't start yelling. Instead she opened the door and allowed him to come inside.

_**(Turn on the TV and I see you there.)**_

"So it's really over?" he asked, sitting across the table from her.

"You're not fighting me anymore?"

He shrugged, "No point really? You're not gonna let me win, what's the purpose?"

_**(In every crowd there's always someone with your face.)**_

"You know I'm doing what's best—Jamie I'm not cut out for this."

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't need to keep telling me.

_**(In every crowd there's always someone with your face.)**_

Seconds turned to minutes, as the couple just sat there in silence. Neither knowing what to say, but both knowing what they had had for all those years was gone.

"So here we are." Patsy stated, breaking the quiet, "This is it."

Looking up at her through tired eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was over. Since Michelle was born, he hadn't got to kiss her, hug her, even touch Patsy and it killed him, because the girl he was in love with… He would never get to do that again. "This is it?" he choked out.

_**(Everywhere. Trying not to care.)**_

Tommy watched as the single was put together. He'd watched these four for four years—Jude for five, and they've grown so much he couldn't believe it.

_"Then every time I turn around," _Jude sang, breaking Tommy from his thoughts, _"And you're nowhere to be found, I know! I've got a long, long way to go, before I can say good-bye, to you. Oh, I got a long, long wa—y to go, before I can say good-bye, to all I ever knew."_

The music again picked up, reaching the hook, and it was almost breath taking at how perfect it all came out._ "To you, I wish you everything. And all the best that life can bring. I only hope you think of me sometimes. Oh…"_

Standing at Patsy's door, Jamie gave her one last look over his shoulder. Nodding his good-bye he wanted to break down right then and there.

_**(And, even though I feel the pain,)**_

Feeling for him, Patsy reached out to give him one last hug, trying to make it as simple as it could be to let go. "Good-bye Jamie."

_**(I know that I will love again.)**_

_"The time will come, oh, and I'll move on!" _singing with her heart, Jude kept the pace up as the end of the song neared._ "I got a long, long way to go, before I can say good-bye, to you. Oh! I got a long, long way to go,"_

Finally coming in on background vocals, Speed sung out,_ "Got a long way to go."_

_"Before I can say goodbye,"_

_"Before I say goodbye."_

_"To all I ever knew,"_

_"To all I ever knew." He carried out, totally feeling the music like Jude was._

_"I got a long—" _

_"I got a long, long way to go." _

_"—long way to go, before I can say—" _

_"Before I say," _

_"—goodbye, to you."_

His head now bopping as the song came close to an end,_ "Say goodbye, say goodbye." _

Swaying to the music she hymned out,_ "Oh, I got a long, long way to go, before I can say goodbye, to all I ever knew, to you." _And as she finished, Tommy faded the music out, and looked to the clock, reading the time as four in the morning. Shaking his head of the sleep, he hit the intercom button and announced to the group it was a wrap.

"Alright guys. I think we got it."

"Whoo!" Kyle exclaimed, so happy to be finished.

"Finally man," Wally added in. "Thought I was gonna die in here."

"I was about to." Speed replied through a yawn. "You sure it's done Quincy?"

"You guys will be fine tomorrow night."

"You mean tonight." Jude said, cutting him off.

Smiling back to her, he corrected himself, "Tonight."

"But what about the single?" Wally asked. "Darius said we're sellin' them at the club tonight."

Tommy nodded in confirmation. "It's getting sold, and Mike wants a copy. I'm gonna mix it up right now before I head out, but you guys go get your sleep. You're gonna need it."

"Thank-you!" Speed exclaimed, so happy to throw 'sleep' in his vocabulary now.

The SME boys didn't hesitate to gather their belongings and hurry to the door, anxious for their much deserved sleep, yet on the other hand, Jude wasn't in such a hurry. Joining Tommy in the recording booth, she watched as the SME boys headed out the door, Speed stopping, wondering what was taking her so long.

"You comin' Dude?"

Tommy looked up to her, wondering what she was doing still sitting there, but Jude only shook her head to Speed before taking the chair closest to her and sitting down. "I'm gonna stick around. See how the final copy turns out."

"Jude it's four in the morning, don't you want to get some sleep?" Tommy asked, but she continued to shake her head.

"I'm fine. C'mon, I'll help ya out." She replied, before looking up and seeing Speed still standing there. "Speed it's fine."

Looking over his shoulder, Tommy gave Speed a nod, "I'll get her home."

"Alright Dude." He said while leaving the doorway and hurrying to catch up with Wally and Kyle. "See ya tonight, Jude!" he yelled from down the hall.

Jude let out a breath she was holding in while leaning back in her seat, "So…" she began, staring up at the ceiling, "Think Mike will like?" she asked with a chuckle.

He looked over to her and grinned, "Your comedy at four in the morning isn't so great I see."

She feigned hurt while smacking his arm, "My comedy isn't bad!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his hand over where she had hit him, "No need to be violent."

"I'll have you laughing all through the night." She told him. "Like that one time, when we stayed up all night just to talk."

He smiled, recalling the exact night, "Yeah, you had the day off at the studio and you slept in till like four. Came home and you were just waking up. Kept me up all night."

"I wasn't tired!" she defended. "Shoulda called in sick to stay home with me."

Chuckling, "Yeah, that wouldn't of been obvious. We were supposed to be a secret, remember?" he asked, gently shoving her chair. "I come home to you just getting out of bed, wearing my clothes, and complaining that you wasted a day of your life for sleep."

"Hey, it could've been a good day, you never know!"

"Yeah, well… I had fun." He said sincerely, while giving her a smile that made her pulse race. "That was the first night I'd ever stayed up doing nothing but talking and laughing with someone. It was nice." And then the atmosphere around them became awkward.

"Yeah." She replied. "It was."

He nodded his head, before looking back to the soundboard, trying to think of a way to change the subject but nothing came to mind.

"So, the song." She cut in.

"Yeah. The song. Lets… The song needs to be mixed." He told her before hitting play to get to work on the song.

**First Commercial**

With the mixing of the single finally finished, Jude and Tommy wrapped things up at the studio and like the SME boys, didn't hesitate to hurry home. The ride was quiet, both too tired to really strike up conversation, but it was a comfortable silence in the air, well, until Jude decided to break it.

"This place..." she began, "What's it like?"

Tommy took his eyes off the road to look at her in shock, "You've never performed there before?" he asked while watching the road again.

"Honestly..." she paused, "I've never heard of the place until Georgia and Darius said that's where I'm performing."

Tommy instantly merged over to the farthest right lane and got off the freeway at the next exit.

"Uh, Tommy...? May I remind you it's almost five in the morning and my apartment isn't for another few exits? Where are we going?"

"Shipwrecks Saloon."

She paused, "Okay, did you not hear the five in the morning part?"

He pulled out of his pocket a key chain with about five keys on it. "I'm working there tomor—tonight, ya know."

All she really wanted to do was go home and go to sleep, but she had to admit, seeing the place before-hand would be pretty cool. "Are you even allowed in there?"

He shrugged while turning down the street, "Probably not, but it's a night club. No one's gonna be there till around four or five in the afternoon anyway."

A comfortable silence fell upon them again and a few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at the Shipwrecks Saloon.

"Wow..." Jude said in awe as she got out of the Viper.

The front of the building looked like the front of an old pirate ship as Tommy went up and unlocked the door, holding it open for Jude. The whole inside was so fancy. There was a sign in front of them that read 'First Class — ', which pointed toward a real nice dining area, and ' — Third Class' which pointed toward a regular looking bar, still themed to make it look like a ship.

"This is amazing."

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, the guy who bought the place was totally into the whole Titanic thing," he told her while leading her farther into the club, "All these tables and the china is just like the stuff on the real ship."

"Wow..." She was speechless.

"You haven't even seen the best part." Tommy wasn't even sure if she was listening to him anymore as he watched her observe the tables and decorations, feeling like she was on the movie set.

"This is amazing..." she repeated.

"Check out the stage." he said softly from behind her as he flicked the switch and the stage lit up.

Jude's jaw dropped as her eyes fell onto the stage. There in front of her was a small replica of the Titanic. Half of it at least. It looked like the real thing as she stood on the starboard side.

"You're going to play right there." he whispered as he pointed to the ship.

She saw the mic set up on the deck of the ship outside the Captain's Nook, "How... This is just like the real thing..."

"Yeah." he replied, "Pretty amazing huh?"

She nodded in response as she watched him make his way to the stage and open the little white gate that surrounded the perimeter of the ship. "Can we go up there?" she asked, unsure as she watched Tommy step up on stage. He nodded as Jude quickly made her way over there.

"This feels so real." she told him as she walked across the deck of the ship, "This looks just like the one from the movie."

He couldn't help but laugh at her. So easily amused... "The guy tried his best to get it like the real deal." Tommy watched her, like she was in her own little world as she ran her hand up the railing toward the front of the ship. He walked over by the side of the Captain's Nook and flipped a switch that turned on the vents from the ground.

Jude looked down to the vents, feeling the nice cool breeze on her face as she looked over to Tommy with only a questioning look on her face.

"Why not get the whole effect?" he asked while making his way over toward her.

She only smiled in response as she stood at the front of the ship, "Are these railings stable?"

"What do you mean?" he asked while sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Okay," she sighed, "don't laugh."

He chuckled in response, "Okay."

"No... Never mind. It's stupid."

"What?" he asked, smiling at her, "Just ask."

She hesitated, "Alright, well... I wanted to stand on the railing... you know, like... How they did in the movie." He gave a small laugh. "Hey you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry. I think it's... cute."

"Uh huh… Sure."

"I do." he responded quickly. "Go ahead, but you know it's not going to be anything like in the movie."

"Yeah, but how many people can actually say they stood on the front of the Titanic like Jack and Rose did?"

"They'll say where was your Jack?"

"Then you be my Jack." Instantly, Tommy put a 'no way' look on his face and shook his head. "Oh, come on Tommy. Just to say we did it."

He laughed, "I haven't seen the movie since I was with Sadie, but wasn't the scene right after that the car scene?"

Jude rolled her eyes, "No that's when he drew her wearing only that necklace."

"Well if we're gonna do this, should do it right." he said jokingly as he stood up.

"Keep your pants on Quincy." she said quickly.

"If you say so." he replied while taking a seat in the bench again.

"You're not going to do this with me?!"

He shook his head again, "And ruin all your fun? Nah..."

She only rolled her eyes and turned back toward the front of the ship, "Your loss."

Tommy watched her step up onto the railing, gripping onto a rope to keep her balance. She held her left arm straight out to her side and closed her eyes as she felt the air from the vents blow on her.

So, she didn't feel like she was flying, in fact, she didn't even see the thrill in it. She was scared to let go of the rope to stretch out her arm in case she fell over the front, which was a good ten feet down, and all in all, there was just no thrill. Right as she was about to get down, however, she felt Tommy's hand on her waist and his other on the hand gripping the rope. She looked over her shoulder, but he only shushed her as he got on the railing himself and slowly un-pried her fingers from the rope, stretching her arms out, giving her wings.

"Better?" he whispered into her ear, as he entwined their fingers.

Jude slightly nodded her head as she closed her eyes again, but this time, it did feel like she was flying.

"Come Josephine, my flying machine," he softly sang into her ear.

Jude joined in on the next line, both softly singing in unison, "Up, she goes... Up, she goes..."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tommy. Her arms slowly un-stretched as they made their way to her waist, his hands resting over hers. Completely losing himself in her eyes, Tommy could only stare at her. His eyes carefully looked over her eyes, her cheeks, her lips—everything, and before he knew it, Tommy couldn't help but lean down and kiss Jude long and soft.

A soft moan came from her, so lost in the moment, at how perfect it was. All those months, all the waiting, wanting, needing, and now… Now it was just her and him. As his lips slowly pulled away from hers, their eyes opened and a small smile began to grow on Jude's face, thinking nothing other than _paradise._

Tommy, too, had a smile come to his face, regretting not doing this when she had gotten back from tour. Before he knew it, Jude turned her head again and kissed him. Oh, how she missed this, and as Tommy opened her mouth with his own, deepening the kiss, she knew without a doubt where her heart was.

They felt kinda cheesy making out on the front of a boat. A fake boat. A Titanic replica boat. But none of that mattered to them at that moment in time. He was in the moment. A moment that signaled to him that they were back, or as close to back as they were gonna get at that time.

Suddenly they heard a jingling sound and something drop to the floor causing them to quickly break away from each other.

"What was that?" Jude asked while trying to stabilize her breathing.

Tommy, caught his breath too, as he kept his hold on her. "I don't know." And then there was silence for a few seconds until they heard the drop again. "God, it's probably the janitor." he said as he checked his watch, "Come on." Keeping his hands on Jude's waist, he stepped down and brought her with him. "Here," he said to Jude while whipping his keys' out and searching for a key. Once found, he handed it to Jude, "Go unlock the Captain's nook. I have to hit the lights."

"Tommy—" she began as he hopped off the stage and hurried for the lights and fan switch. He wasn't going to mess up Jude's big chance like that whether he knew she wasn't going either way or not.

Figuring it best to do as he instructed, Jude shoved the key in the keyhole and quickly unlocked the Captain's Nook, seeing that the inside was a sound studio; where Tommy was going to work that night. Watching him through the glass windows as he hurried up through the darkness, she couldn't help but think at how much he must still care about her. She knew damn well he didn't want her to go yet, he still wasn't going to let her chance be ruined by the two of them getting caught.

As he began to climb up onto the stage the door to the back of the club opened up. Jude's head flew towards the little man in the back of the room, dragging a trash can behind him and bopping his head to his walkman.

"He can't hear you." Jude whispered as Tommy continued to silently climb onto the stage. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the old man wasn't paying any attention to him as he quickly jetted toward the open door.

"That was close." He told her, as she shut the door behind him.

Jude let out a light laugh while leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor. "I feel so bad, ya know?"

He chuckled in response, "Bad?"

"Sneaking around in a nightclub. Hiding from janitors. I feel so rebellious."

"That's the lack of sleep talking, I'm hoping." He replied, sliding down beside her.

Jude checked her watch, "Wow, it's almost six."

Tommy checked his watch as well, "Quarter till." he responded as Jude let out a yawn. "Tired much?"

She nodded, "What do you expect? I've been up for almost twenty four hours."

"And I haven't?" he asked as a yawn escaped.

"See! You're tired too." she told him as she closed her eyes.

"Yawns are contagious."

"That's a myth."

"No. It was scientifically proven."

She chuckled, "Yeah and you know all about that."

"You'd be surprised at the true wonders I know." He replied, causing Jude to only laugh aloud to him. "What? You learn a lot in seven grades."

"True wonders." She mocked, her laughing quieting down. When he didn't respond, only yawn once more, she felt the urge for sleep quickly creep up on her. "There wouldn't happen to be any pillows around here would there?"

"We're not allowed to sleep back in here. Highly doubt you'd find a pillow." He replied, watching as her eyes closed.

Sleep came quick, but Tommy came quicker, for she felt his arm come around her shoulder, and guide her head down to his lap. "What are you─?"

"Shh…" he said while letting her head rest upon his lap. "Get some sleep."

A small nod was her response before her eyes shut tight, and the thought at how incredibly perfect this night had gone flashed through her mind, being her bedtime story before she hit dream land. However, one other thought came into play. How she had to make this night up to Tommy. He'd made everything about it perfect for her, and now she knew she had to return the favor and show him just how much he meant to her.

The apartment door closed behind her as Jude quickly removed her jacket and made her way down toward Kaiden's room, pulling out her cell on the way. "Kaiden!" she called, before her knuckles knocked on the door. "Kaiden, wake up." Continuing her way down the hall to her own bedroom, she heard Kaiden groan and her shoe hit the wall, but didn't pay attention to it. She was on a mission.

With her cell at her ear, she waited impatiently for the ringing to stop as she searched her closet for her keyboard.

"Hello?" she heard on the other line.

"Mason!" she replied in a complete opposite tone he had answered in. "Hey, I don't mean to call this early, but I need your help."

A groan came through the phone receiver, but he stayed on the line, unlike any other person who would've probably hung up by now. "What do you need?"

"To compose a new song… By six-forty five tonight." She added in quietly.

"Alright…" a yawn came forth, as Jude sighed in relief he would help. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Mind explaining why you're dragging me to the rehearsal space at nine in the morning? Weren't you up till like four anyway?" Kaiden asked as she and Jude approached the door to apartment 620.

"How'd you know?" Jude asked while opening the door.

"Speed was brave enough to call me that early to say he finished the song." She informed her. "I mean, how stupid can he be? I told him to give me a call when the song was done thinking we could hang out or something and his dumbass calls at four o clock in the freaking morning."

Holding in a laugh, Jude opened the door to find Mason and the SME boys tiredly setting up their instruments. "Hey guys," she greeted, only getting cold looks in return.

"Dude…" Speed started, before plopping down on the couch. "Why on Earth do you need to record anything for tonight? We were up till dawn doing the last song."

Walking in, she ignored him before heading to the piano and setting her bags down. With all eyes on her, she took a deep breath before over looking the group to explain exactly what she was planning to do.

"Long, long way to go isn't going to cut it tonight." She began, the SME boys instantly groaning.

"Why not?" Wally asked, pulling his bass from its case. "That song was perfect for the situation you're in."

"Leaving…" Kyle pointed out, "Not saying good bye…"

Deciding to voice her own opinion, "Yeah, Jude, what's the deal?" Kaiden asked.

"I have different… Inspirations." She explained, quickly looking away from the group and digging into her back pack to avoid confused glares.

However, it didn't take long for them to point out the different inspiration. Well, it didn't take Speed long. Rolling his eyes, he set his hands behind his head before revealing to the group what—or better yet, who—this new inspiration was. "Quincy."

Sighs or irritation spread through the room, but Jude ignored them, knowing she had to get this done. "Guys… Who or what the song's about isn't the concern. You're supposed to be my friends. Help me out here."

"Ah, don't go usin' the friend card." Kaiden told her while walking to the piano. "We'll help, but just… Jude… Next time…"

Looking back to her, she waited for Kaiden to finish what she had to say. "Yeah?"

"Just sleep with the guy." Kyle finished for her, taking his own seat at the throne or his drum set. "Helps any problems. Trust me."

"Or find some new friends." Kaiden added with a smile before placing her fingers on the keys and warming up for what she had to believe was a long session of song writing.

_**(I've got a long, long way, to go. Before I say good-bye, to you. Oh.)**_

The single played through the Studio A speakers, as Tommy listened intently to make sure it was nothing but perfect.

_**(I've got a long, long way, to go. Before I say good-bye, to all I ever knew.)**_

The door to the studio opened, breaking Tommy's concentration, but it was a break he was happy to see. Taken back, surprised to see him there, stood Jude, hand still on the handle and mouth still agape. "Hey." He softly greeted, making her knees go weak.

"Hi." She squeaked back. "I was just coming to get my acoustic."

His head nodded toward the back of the room and Jude didn't hesitate to find it, feeling completely awkward after that morning. Tommy himself felt awkward too, but tried to be easy about the situation. There was no regret, no freaking out, and he was actually happy. Looking over his shoulder he watched her pick the case up from the ground, and swing it over her shoulder, a smile playing across his lips.

"What?" she asked, wondering why he was smiling. "Do I have something on my face?"

Tommy chuckled, keeping his eyes on her. "No. You're just… Nothing."

Smiling along with him, she walked back across the room, having an idea of what he wanted to say, however the awkward atmosphere was still intact as they stood there unsure of the words to say to the other.

"Well, I better be goin'. Sadie's ready to dress me up for tonight." She told him with an eye roll. Tommy chuckled, nodding his head agreeing. "So, you're gonna be there, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, "I'm… I'm just makin' sure. This is one of the most important show I'll put on in my life. Need ya there, Quincy."

His face softened as his hand held her arm. "I'm gonna be there."

With a racing heart, and breathing becoming easy, Jude felt herself getting lost in his eyes just like she had that morning at the club. "Oh─okay," she stuttered out. "Good." And with that she started her way to the door. "See ya tonight, Tommy."

He nodded, "See ya, Girl."

The door to the studio shut, his last image of her waving him a good bye flashing through his head, and the feel of being the biggest idiot ever going through his mind. Why'd he have to act so nervous? So the last time he had seen her was after sneaking out of the club after doing some pretty intense making out, but still. It wasn't like they had never kissed before, but it was their first step toward being together again.

"It's funny." Came Georgia's voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Tommy turned around, the microphone cords slipping from his grip as he turned to see Georgia standing in the door way at the other end of the studio, barely visible from the lack of lighting. "Where'd you come from?"

"I thought for a while there Jude was actually thinking on taking up my offer." She continued, leaving the door frame and stepping into the light toward him. "Then you two started working on her new single and… Now I hear her just putting on the show tonight to be putting it on."

"You really think she was gonna leave in the first place? C'mon Georgia. I know you're not that naive."

She let out a laugh. "Wow, Tom. I could tell you were avoiding me since I've been here, but never thought our first actual heart to heart would be this─"

"Honest?"

She eyed him for a moment before replying, "I was gonna say, informative, but lets go with honest." Taking a seat in his chair, she kept eye contact with him. "So, seems since you two are so close now, maybe you can tell me how to help her realize I can help career?"

"Maybe by letting her do her own thing."

Another laugh, "She will. In Los Angeles."

"Yeah." He sarcastically laughed back while turning to finish cleaning the studio.

"I need to find what will reel her in. Find what's keeping her wanting to stay in Toronto so I can change that."

Getting a little angry, he turned to look at her, "Why is signing her so important? There's a ton of great artists out there."

"She's the best Tom. She was originally mine."

"And now she's Darius'. You've said it yourself. She's still in the G-Major company, so what's the difference if she's in Toronto or L.A.?"

Rolling her eyes, "I've said this too. There's more to offer her there. She can grow to an even bigger success in L.A. around the Hollywood scene. She could perform at the Bowl, Vegas isn't far─"

"Georgia," he cut in, "There's these amazing crafts now-a-days called airplanes. Buy her a damn ticket!" Angrily, and fed up with her, he turned his back to her again, hurrying to clean up so he could leave. "I don't know what would keep Jude to stay or leave. Ask her. I'm not her secretary."

Georgia nodded her head, but decided to keep prying, "Would she stay for you?" and Tommy didn't move a muscle. Seconds never seemed to go by so slow, for they slowly turned to minutes before Georgia let a small laugh slip through her lips. Walking toward Tommy, she gave him her departing words, "Same ol' Tommy. Why not think what's best for Jude, instead of what's best for you."

His head picked up, but Georgia only kept walking until she left through the same door Jude had, leaving Tommy alone to cope with what Georgia had to say.

**Second Commercial**

Backstage at the Shipwrecks Saloon things were crazy. People on cell phones and radios walking around, keeping the show in line, wardrobe was all over the place, acts getting their make up done, last minute touch ups. Equipment managers carried amplifiers or other sound equipment back and forth, but the chaos wasn't found just back stage. For Jude may have had her own dressing room, the Speiderman boys were crammed in just one.

"So, the song." Mason announced, also being crammed in the room along with Kaiden, for the two last minute add ins were to never have been involved in the original piece. "About Tommy?"

"When isn't it about Tommy?" Wally asked back.

Sitting up from previously laying on the couch, Kaiden cut into the conversation. "Give her a break. If she takes the L.A. gig, do you know how often she'll see him anymore?"

"You really think she's gonna do it? Dude, she hates going on tour for a few months away from Quincy. Los Angeles move would be permanent. Girl ain't leavin'."

"Wouldn't be so sure Speed," Kaiden replied, "Georgia had her pretty hooked the other day. Kept talkin' to me and Sadie about all the things she'd be getting to do."

"Again," he threw back, "Tom's in Toronto."

A knock from the door came interrupting their little feud. "SME, you guys are on in two."

"C'mon guys." Came Kyle's voice as he left his seat. "We know the songs about Tommy, we know she might go to Hollywood, we know we have to take this performance seriously." Approaching the door, he looked back to them one last time, "Lets just go out and do our best alright. For Jude."

"For Jude." Mason agreed.

Nodding her head, "Yeah. Lets go."

Speed and Wally also stood up from their seats, nodding their heads agreeing with Kyle's words as they made their way out the door.

Across the hallway, Jude's dressing room door opened, revealing a very stunning Jude stepping out of her room.

"Whooo, Instant Star!" Speed cheered with a smirk.

"Oh, thank God you didn't get me in one of those." Kaiden commented, over looking Jude's dress.

"I figured you'd rather look out of place."

"Aw, Jude." Kaiden told her while throwing her arms around Jude in a hug, "After all these years you _do_ know me!"

"Okay, don't mess up my hair Kaiden!" Jude replied as Kaiden let out a chuckle before getting ready to head for the stage. "She mess up my hair?" The Speiderman boys only shared a laugh at her before straightening their tuxes to get ready and head for the stage as well. "Guys I'm serious."

"Jude, you look great." Mason told her as he set a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down."

Nodding her head, she agreed with him before letting her eyes wander around the backstage area. "Hold on." She said, continuing to look around. "Where…" Leaving her spot, she peaked from the corner of the curtains out at the crowd, scanning over the tables at the many parties of people watching the act before her.

"What?" Kaiden asked, wondering what Jude was looking about for.

She turned back toward everyone, the SME boys staring at her curiously, Mason searching for God knows what, trying to spot what Jude had been looking for, and Kaiden waiting for Jude to just explain what was up.

Nerves rushing through her body, she over looked the five before her. "Have you guys seen Tommy?" Jude asked, but everyone only exchanged looks, instead of giving answers. "Speed?"

"What?"

"You guys has… He's here." Still exchanging looks, no one knew what to say. They'd already covered the song was about Tommy. Now if he hadn't shown up… "Will you guys stop looking at each other and look at me." She said firmly.

"Jude…" Kaiden started, unsure what to say. "I'm sure he's here."

"Have you seen him?" And again, no one looked to her, but to each other, knowing it was bad news that Tommy was no where to be seen at this point. "Dammit, stop looking at each other every time I ask a question!" she told them in a higher tone, trying to keep herself from yelling. "Where's Tommy?!"

"We don't know, Dude!" Speed finally spit out.

Her breathing started to pick up as her hand covered her forehead. "Oh God," she sighed, looking for a chair to sit down at.

"Jude," Mason took her arm to keep her from falling down, "Jude, he's here. Tommy will be here."

Out on stage, the act wrapped up their set, giving the crowd their thank yous and taking their bows. Noticing this, "Dude, they're about to call you on stage." Speed told her, trying to snap her out of it.

"And now I'm very proud and honored to be able to introduce our next act of the evening. Jude Harrison, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion, with her new, unreleased hit single, Long, Long Way To Go!"

"Where is Tommy?" she quietly asked to no one unparticular.

Taking her hand, Kaiden started to lead her toward the stage, "C'mon Jude."

Her head shook left to right, trying to stand her ground, "No, no I can't. I can't go out there. I… Kaiden I can't."

"Jude," she sighed, sympathetically.

However, Jude continued to shake her head, as she felt her body grow weak. "I can't."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**607 Westbound Sign Part 2**_  
Green Day_

_**It's the most important performance of Jude's career,**  
Jude continued to shake her head, as she felt her body grow weak. "I can't."  
**And Tommy's still no where to be seen.**_  
"_Where is Tommy?" she quietly asked to no one unparticular.  
**But can the night still go as planned?**  
Taking the mic, "I'm actually singing a different song."_  
"_It's called, Please Remember." she broke eye contact and looked throughout the rest of the crowd, seeing Darius panicking, most likely because she __'wasn't going to plan__.'  
**Will the after party help clear her mind and loosen her up**_  
"_I'll down four shots before you swallow your first." He challenged.  
With a devious smile, Jude signaled for the bartender then turned back to seal the deal. "You're on."  
**Or will she lead herself to a drunken mess with consequences she could never imagine?**_  
"_This…" Jude paused, unsure how to word what she was about to say, "This is between you and me. We… we can't be a we."  
**Either way, the performance was just the smallest part of the night.**_  
"_I'd be surprised if you didn't want to celebrate." Shane smiled while sitting next to her. "You were really great tonight Jude."_


	50. Westbound Sign Part Two

**So super shocker, I have another update, and like oh my God, I finished it the next day! I think 608's either gonna be a breeze to write or a struggle. Either way, at the rate I'm goin' lets hope for the best. And well, I don't have much to say, so enjoy!**

**Oh, little side note. Seeing as this is the half way marker I normally give out spoilers for the next half of the season. If you want them, when you leave a review just ask and I'll send them back to you ASAP.**

* * *

**607**** Westbound Sign Part 2**

_"Westbound Sign" is a song by Green Day._

_ "Please Remember" is a song performed by Jude; originally by LeAnn Rimes, **I did not write it. **_

_ "Down" is a song recorded by The Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by Blink-182, **I did not write it.**_

* * *

**607**

_Westbound Sign Part Two _

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Life is about doing things you don't always want to do._

"Jude…" Kaiden started, unsure what to say. "I'm sure he's here."

"Have you seen him?" she asked, but no one responded. "Dammit, stop looking at each other every time I ask a question! Where's Tommy?!"

"We don't know, Dude!" Speed finally spit out.

_Sometimes it's easier to do said things when your friends or family have your back._

"Oh God," she breathed out, feeling light headed.

_But right now that person isn't there for me._

"Jude," Mason took her arm, "Jude, he's here. Tommy will be here."

"And that was All In A Days Work, aren't they great?" Joe Chaneley, the owner of the club, announced, as the audience applauded in response.

"Dude, they're about to call you on stage." Speed informed her, but still, Jude just stood there with a blank expression.

_I can't get my legs to work. My mind won't stop thinking the worst._

"And now I'm very proud and honored to be able to introduce our next act of the evening. Jude Harrison, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion, with her new, unreleased hit single, Long, Long Way To Go!"

_He said he'd be here._

"Where is Tommy?" Jude whispered out.

Kaiden took her hand, "C'mon Jude."

"No, no I can't. I can't go out there." She opposed, shaking her head back and forth, "I… Kaiden I can't."

"Jude," she sighed, sympathetically.

_He's supposed to be here for me. What if something happened?_

However, Jude continued to shake her head, as she felt her body grow weak. "I can't."

_He just kissed me this morning. Things should be perfect._

"Dude, do this for Tommy." Speed said, standing before her, and taking her hands with his. "C'mon Jude, you can do this. Do it for Quincy, okay? He wouldn't want you to mess this up."

_He's supposed to be here._

Nodding her head, she wiped away the few tears that had ran down her face. "Okay." She choked out, clearing her throat. "Alright. Do it… Do it for Tommy." She said to herself while walking on stage.

Stopping Speed before he followed her out, Kaiden grabbed his arm, "What happened between her and Tommy last night?" she asked, but he only shrugged.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." He replied, seeing Jude take center stage, and knowing it was his cue to follow out.

**Opening Credits**

The applause was heard from backstage as Jude stepped out, her eyes instantly scanning the crowd in case he had shown up, but there was no such luck. With the clapping increasing in volume as she made her appearance, they got even more excited as Speiderman followed out after her, waving out to the crowd and flashing a smile before taking his guitar from it's stand and taking his place in front of his mic stand. Next Wally and Kyle came out, repeating Speed's actions before taking their spots with their own instruments.

In the back of the room, Jude noticed the smile on Darius and Georgia's face as they came out in such an orderly fashion, yet Darius' smile quickly faded and Jude knew, that was when the extras filed on. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Kaiden walk out, giving the crowd a small wave as well before taking a seat at the grand piano on the corner of the stage, and seconds after she made her debut, Mason followed out with his acoustic, tipping his cowboy hat, and stealing Jude's stool for a seat.

With all eyes on her, she smiled out to the crowd as the clapping and cheers quieted down.Taking the mic she finally introduced the act before her. "I'm actually singing a different song." She informed them, "I wrote it today, and my friend Kaiden—" she pointed back toward Kaiden, who just simply waved again, "—will be helping me out on the piano." Looking over her other, she gave Mason recognition as he settled his acoustic on his lap. "My other friend, and the 2006 Instant Star winner, Mason Fox, will be helping on guitar," Mason smiled out to the crowd as Jude continued on, "And of course," she paused, "The Speiderman Mind Explosion."

She got a few 'woo hoo's' from the crowd, but mainly it was at a low level of cheers, everyone waiting for the actual performance.

Spotting something in the crowd, Speed's head whipped over to her, "Jude!" Speed lightly whispered, causing her to look back and see him nodding toward the back of the room.

Past the party of tables, past the fancy china, and Titanic dining room resemblance, in the back of the room stood a figure Jude could never _not_ recognize. Meeting his eyes, a sigh of relief passed through her lips, as she saw him smile up at her. Tommy had shown up.

Keeping her eyes on his she announced the name of the song, "It's called… Please Remember." Breaking eye contact she looked throughout the rest of the crowd, seeing Darius panicking, most likely because she _'wasn't going to plan.'_ However, Jude ignored it and looked back at Kaiden, giving her a nod to start, just like she did.

Kaiden hit a few chords like she and Jude had played earlier as Mason strummed in, Jude's cue to begin.

She breathed out a soft,_ "Ooohh, ho, yeah yeah," _as she looked out over the crowd, _"Time. Sometimes, the time just slips away. And you're left with yesterday. Left with the memories. And I—" _her eyes met Tommy's, _"—I'll always think of you—" _a smile spread across her face, matching Tommy's, _"—and smile. And be happy for the times—" _Jude broke her gaze from Tommy and put her attention to the audience as Speed picked at his guitar a little, finally cueing into the song, _"—I had you with, me. Though we go our separate ways. I won't forget—So don't forget. The memories we ma—de!" _she sang the end of the first verse while Wally's bass line and Kyle's drumming finally came into play as the chorus began, _"Please, remember… Please remember. I was there for you, and you were there for me." _her voice filled the room as she continued on, seeing Darius in the back nodding his head, _"Please remember. Our time together. The time was yours and mine, and we were wild and, fre—e! Please, remember. Please, remember. Me."_

Kaiden hit a nice combination of notes as Kyle's drumming stopped. Mason joined in with her as Jude looked throughout the crowd. This song was really getting to her. If she nailed it, she was really gone. Really leaving. Only having the memories and only hope that everyone _would_ remember her. Kyle kicked in on the drums with two beats, cueing Jude in.

_"Good-bye. There's just no sadder word to say. And it's sad to walk away. With just the memories. Who's to know, what might of been? We'll leave behind a life and time. We'll never know again—"_

In the back of the club Georgia leaned closer to Darius, while keeping her eyes on Jude and the performance, "Is this song about Tommy?" she asked as she quickly glanced to Tommy who was only staring at Jude smiling.

Darius leaned closer to Georgia, "G," he began, as he took his eyes off Jude and met Georgia's, "more than half of the girl's songs are about Tom."

_"—Please, remember... Please remember. I was there for you, and you were there for me. And remember, Please remember. Me."_

The music tempo all stayed the same between the two verses except for Speed's small guitar solo. It was weird watching him play a guitar solo without jumping around the stage at the same time. They were all growing up. They all knew this performance was serious, and that's exactly how they kept it. Although, Jude wasn't keeping her performance serious for Georgia and this Mike guy. She was keeping it serious for Tommy. She wouldn't know what would happen if he _**ever**_ forgot about her. She wouldn't know what would happen if she ever forgot about him.

_"Please, remember. Please, remember. I was there for you, and you were there for m—e. Please remember. Our time together. The time was yours and mine and we were wild and free! Then, remember. Please, remember. Me." _The final verse ended as the bridge of the song came quickly after._ "And how we laughed. And how we smiled. And how this world was yours and mine. And how no dream was out of reach. I stood by you, you stood by me. We took each day and made it shine. We wrote our names—" _she waved her hand above her head, as if touching the sky,_ "—across the sky. We ran so fast. We ran so free." _her eyes met Tommy's for the final time during the song as she slowly sang the last line of the verse. She looked like she had tears in her eyes but no one, except Jude knew if she did._ "I had you and you had me."_

Mason strummed in as Jude finished holding the long note, with Kaiden following quickly behind him. The Speiderman boys set back, and let Jude sing the last line.

_"Please remember." _You could hear Mason's guitar strumming really slow down, as Speed plucked a few notes on his guitar and Kaiden hit a few simple chords on the piano.

_"Please, remember." _and with that line, Mason slowly strummed his acoustic for the final time as Kaiden hit a small combination of notes, completing the song.

Nothing could describe how she felt at that moment. The crowd was ecstatic from her performance, most giving her a standing ovation as they hollered out her name. Whistles were heard, arms were pumping, and Jude couldn't remember ever getting a reaction like this to a single song, especially a ballad.

"Thank-you." She muttered into the mic, trying to keep her emotions together. Before she knew it, she felt Speiderman at her left, wrapping his arm around her waist, and Mason repeating his actions on her right. Wally and Kyle joined her to her right as well, as Kaiden stood by Speed, all with their arms around each other.

"And how about the Speiderman Mind Explosion?" she asked, as the cheering continued with a few more whistles being heard. "And Mason Fox?" Again more cheers were heard as Mason nodded out to the crowd before Jude addressed the last part of the act, "And my friend, Kaiden Rennald."

With the crowd still cheering them on, altogether they took a bow, before Joe made his way from backstage out to introduce the next act.

"Weren't they great?!" he asked, the applause picking up one last time. "How 'bout it? Jude Harrison, and the Speiderman Mind Explosion!"

Backstage, Jude let out a huge sigh of relief, "Whoa." She exclaimed, "That… That was…"

"Amazing." Came Tommy's voice.

Turning around, she saw him standing a good fifteen feet away, arms at his sides, and smile on his face. "Tommy," she breathed out before making her way toward him—walking first but it slowly transitioned to running as she jumped into his arms.

Letting out an 'oomph' as her arms wrapped around his neck, he let his own arms circle her waist, picking her up. "That excited to see me?" he asked, gently setting her back down.

"Gees, Quincy," she removed her arms from around his neck, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you weren't gonna show."

Hearing the emotion in her words, he could only picture how she was before set, "Jude," he sighed, shaking his head with a chuckle. Opening his arms, he gave her another hug. Whispering into her ear, he told her, "I told you I'd be here."

With a combination of the reaction from the crowd, Tommy going disappearing on her earlier, and then showing up, her emotions were too loose to hold on to as a few small tears left her eyes. "I know." She replied, speaking almost into his neck, "But… I just freaked. You… You know me."

"I do." Was all he was going to respond with as Georgia, EJ, Mike, and Darius maneuvered their way through the backstage chaos.

"Jude!" she heard Darius call.

Still embraced in Tommy's arms she started to let go to see what he had wanted. Tommy on the other hand wasn't too keen on letting go. He and Georgia made an angry eye contact at their current position, but he bit his tongue while letting Jude out of his hold.

"Hey!" she greeted, surprised everyone had gotten back stage so quickly. Wiping away the few tears she spotted a man she'd never seen before, and instantly put him to being Mike. "Mike?" she asked, as he nodded while stepping in to shake her hand.

"It's a pleasure." He greeted, shaking her hand in salutations.

"Pleasure's all mine." She replied as they broke their hand shake. "Oh, this is Tommy." Turning back to him, she brought his attention to Mike, "He's my producer, the man who makes it all happen."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy."

Taking his hand, "Same here. It's great you flew all this way to see her perform. She's worth the watch."

"That she was." He replied, giving Jude a smile. "Now, I have a red eye flight, but I would love to take you all out."

Jude was speechless, mostly from the _'worth the watch'_ comment, but words certainly found their way from one Harrison.

"Jude!" Sadie shrieked while rushing toward her. The group all looked to the blonde hurrying toward Jude, curious looks to the unfamiliar face. "Jude, you did great!"

Before she could think, Jude was enveloped in a hug from her older sister. "Whoa. Thank… Thanks Sadie." She told her while hugging her back, and keeping her balance.

"Her sister." Darius whispered over to Mike who nodded in acknowledgement.

"This Mike guy would be a crazy fool not to sign you after that!" Sadie said while breaking the embrace to look at Jude.

"Uh, Sadie," she interrupted, giving Mike an apologetic look, but Sadie only continued on.

"No, you know he would. I've never heard you sing like that before. Only an idiot would pass signing you with his label."

"Sadie." Tommy warned, taking her arm to pull her from Jude. "Shut. Up."

Catching on that the mystery man between Darius and Georgia in fact was Mike, Kwest stepped up, taking Sadie's hand. "Babe, I think you better let Jude talk to Darius and Georgia right now."

"What's…" but she didn't finish her sentence as Kwest directed her over toward the vending machines to avoid any more outbursts.

"Uh, I'm sorry about her. Sadie… She's just…"

But Mike held his hand up, "Don't worry about it. I _would_ be an idiot not to sign you over that performance."

Feeling her breath tighten, she couldn't help but let a smile come to her face. "I… I'm speechless really."

He gave a small laugh, "Well, before you get too excited, there's more to consider other than the performance, but Jude, I think your chances are really great."

Tommy couldn't help but tighten his jaw as Mike's words filled Jude's head with happy thoughts, and anger couldn't help but fill within him as Georgia looked over to him and gave him a cocky smile.

"Thank you. For coming out, for watching me play, I mean, giving me this chance… Thank you."

Holding his hands up again, he gave her a smile, "No need to thank me. Now c'mon. Round up your band mates, the two extras, get Tom in the car, and hell, bring your sister too. We have a performance to celebrate, my treat."

Jude looked up to Tommy for the first time since Mike had shown up, and instantly saw the uneasiness about him. Taking his hand with hers, she caught his attention, and instantly switched it to a happier demeanor. "You okay?" she asked.

Nodding his head, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Of course."

"Good." She replied, giving him a smile before looking back to see Mike and the others making their way to the back exit. Her eyes landing over to her band, she called after them, "Hey guys!"

Watching her wave them over, they all followed suit after her. "What's up?" Speed asked, "Mike like the gig?"

"Of course he did." Tommy replied. "Now c'mon. He's taking us all out to celebrate."

"Whoo! Free dinner!" Kaiden exclaimed, causing Jude to scoff.

"You get free dinner every night!"

"Do not!" she fired back, "And hell, I cook better than you do with your easy mac and cheese."

Tommy snorted, remembering the time Jude had attempted to make him dinner when in the end they called for pizza after turning the noodles to glue.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She warned with a laugh, as they made their way after Mike.

"Wasn't gonna, Girl. Wasn't gonna."

The bar was loud and the laughter from their table wasn't helping the commotion. Going on almost eleven o clock, everyone had said their good bye's too Mike as he left to catch his plane, leaving Jude to continue to celebrate with Georgia, EJ, Darius and the rest of her original company—Tommy at her side the whole time. When Mike had left, the majority of the group had vacated their table and moved to the bar when Speed and Kyle challenged each other to see who could hold their liquor better.

Residing at the table still, Georgia, EJ and Darius sat with Jude, Tommy, and Kaiden—who wasn't old enough to sit at the bar just yet.

"So," Jude cut in, "Georgia, how long you plannin' to stay in town now?" she asked, her voice spoken at a slightly high level to be heard over the rest of the people in the restaurant.

"Well, not too much longer. I still have a studio in L.A. I have to run."

"At least stay for Jude's birthday next week." Darius suggested. "We rented out Toronto's Dance Hall. That real nice one up town. It's gonna be a blast."

"Darius," Jude sighed, "I told you. Me and birthday parties don't mix well."

"So we'll keep Shay and Freddy outta the mix." Kaiden suggested. Looking up to receive an annoying look from Tommy, she quickly added, "And Tommy too if he gets annoying."

"Ha ha," he quipped while taking a drink of his soda. "And if you get annoying do we get to send you home?"

"Psh," she sat up from her seat, "Sir, you would be honored to be at the same party as me."

While taking another drink, he mumbled, "Like hell I would." But Kaiden ignored him and made her way to see how Speed and Kyle were in their drink off.

"Well," Georgia cleared her throat, "Another week won't kill us. You've helped me out by putting this show on, the least I can do is celebrate your birthday with you."

"Twenty-one girlie!" EJ exclaimed, "My gosh, you've just grown up like nothing."

"No… Not like nothing." She replied, "But it'd be great to see you guys there, seeing as Darius isn't too easy to fight when he wants something done."

EJ chuckled before asking, "Is there any theme?"

"Well sources have told me, Jude's prom didn't go too well." Darius stated uneasily, tentatively looking to Jude. "It's put together like a prom, with Kiss By A Rose as the theme."

"Who…?"

"Sadie suggested it." Tommy whispered to her ear.

Nodding her head, she forced out a smile. "Well, hopefully this birthday will be drama free."

"Jude Harrison's birthday?" Tommy asked. "Drama free?"

"Yeah, and you're in charge for that to happen." She ordered, causing him to only chuckle in response.

"I am?"

"You are."

Loving more than anything to do so, Georgia broke into their little debate. "Well," she said while standing up from her chair, "It is getting rather late, so I think we're gonna head out."

"So soon?" Tommy asked the sarcasm obvious to Georgia, "It's barely past eleven."

"As much as I know you'd just _love_ me to stay Tom, we have to get going." She replied, giving Tommy a sarcastic smile.

"I'm gonna head out with them." Darius added. "Let you kids have fun."

Jude stood up in her seat to say her good bye's to them, Tommy following her actions. "Have a safe drive back to the hotel." She said while giving Georgia a hug.

Breaking the embrace, "Thanks, Jude. You were really amazing tonight."

"We'll see you at your birthday party kiddo!" EJ cut in, throwing her arms around Jude in a hug. "Anything in particular you want? I can still get you the best dress in the city."

"No, I'm good. But thanks. For everything, you've both already given me enough."

EJ only gave her a quick smile, "See ya next week, Jude."

Waving good bye to Georgia and EJ she didn't notice Darius sneak up behind her. "Here." He said while slipping a twenty in her hand. "Go buy yourselves a round at the bar. But don't have too much fun." He warned.

"Wow." She exclaimed in surprise. "Thanks, D."

"Ah, don't worry about it. And don't worry about comin' into the studio tomorrow either. Both of you got the rest of the week off."

"Are you sure you're Darius Mills?" Jude asked, never believing he would be this generous.

"In the flesh." He called back to her while making his way out the bar, a smile on his face.

Tommy chuckled from behind her. "You know he only said that 'cause tomorrow's Friday."

Laughing as realization hit her, "So he _isn't_ that generous."

He only continued to laugh while taking her hand and leading her towards the bar. "C'mon. Lets see how messed up Speiderman and Kyle are."

"Alright!" she replied, letting him pull her to where the rest of the party was seated.

"Chug, chug, chug!" Wally, Kwest, and Kaiden cheered in unison as Speed and Kyle quickly hurried to empty their glasses.

Spotting Sadie sitting next to Kwest toward the end of the group, Tommy and Jude made their way over toward her, as Speed dropped his glass on the bar, throwing his hands in the air in victory. "Beat ya! Again!"

Seeing his not-so-steady balance, Kaiden quickly wrapped her arms around his back before letting him fall backwards. "I think you've had enough babe."

"Me?! Never!" he shouted, signaling for the bartender. "'Ey Charlie!"

"No, Charlie." Kaiden cut in.

Charlie gave her a smile, "Gotta listen to the lady Vin. Sorry man."

Looking over his shoulder, Speed eyed Kaiden curiously. "Why can't I go another round?"

"You've had enough, I'm taking you home."

"Aww," he sighed, leaning against the bar.

Taking a seat beside her sister, Jude gave Sadie a nudge. "What were they drinking?"

"That's just beer. They've been takin' shots of whiskey and tequila all before this though."

"Good luck gettin' those two home. Good thing you gave up drinking, Girl. Wouldn't wanna carry you to the car at the end of the night."

"Sayin' I can't hold my liquor Quincy?"

Laughing, "I'll down four shots before you swallow your first." He challenged.

With a devious smile, Jude signaled for the bartender then turned back to seal the deal. "You're on."

Feeling the need to speak up, "You've gotten thrown in jail for that before. I'd be careful." Sadie warned.

Over hearing the bet, "Actually… We're goin' home in a minute." Kaiden informed Speed.

"Why?" Speed asked, but she ignored him while hurrying to the other side of the bar where new stakes were up.

Rushing to the other side, she collided into a figure she knew all too well. "Whoa, sorry—Shane?!"

"Hey, Kaiden, what's… What's got you in a hurry?"

"Jude and Tommy are about to have a drink off." She explained.

His eyes grew, hearing Jude was here. "Jude… She's here?" he asked, seeing Kaiden's face instantly grow with uneasiness.

"Uh… Yeah. With Tommy."

He forced a smile. "She happy?"

Hesitantly she nodded, some-what feeling sorry for him, but seeing he was sticking to his words at letting Jude be happy. "Yeah. She is for a change."

"That's good." He told her with a nod.

"Why don't you say hi. Ya know, before she starts downin' shots and recognizing you won't be too easy." She suggested, and Shane gave her another nod.

"Ready Harrison?" Tommy teased as Charlie set four shot glasses in front of Tommy and two before Jude.

"Wait, since when is it two?" she questioned, looking up to Charlie who only smiled.

"C'mon. You don't want to humiliate the guy do ya? Four shots of tequila and the room will be spinnin' in minutes while you walk around with one?"

"Okay, okay. So Tommy isn't _too_ embarrassed in the end." She clarified before feeling someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, shock washed over her face never expecting to see Shane standing before her. "Shane?"

"Hey, Jude." He replied, giving her a small hug-hello.

Hugging him back, "Hey. What brings you here?"

"Me and a couple buddies caught the show up at Shipwrecks Saloon. Saw you perform." He informed her.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah. You did great. I guess that's why you're all here. Celebrating?"

Rolling her eyes she nodded, "Yeah. Woulda rather went home any other time, but…"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't want to celebrate." He sad with a smile while sitting next to her. "You were really great tonight Jude."

"Yeah, she was." Tommy added, throwing himself into the conversation.

Looking back at him, she felt guilt wash over her, and Shane instantly noticed. "Well," he started, standing right back up from sitting down. "I just wanted to say hi. Tell ya you did a good job tonight."

Jude nodded her head, giving him a smile, "Thanks Shane."

"I'll see ya around?" he asked while turning to walk away.

"Yeah. See ya around." And with that, he threw her a smile before disappearing into the crowd to find his friends.

Turning back to Tommy, she gave him a weak smile, feeling bad for whatever reason. "Sorry about that." She told him.

Surprising her, he shook his head, "Don't be. Now c'mon Harrison. I believe you have a challenge awaiting you."

Grinning like a little school girl, she turned in her seat to face the bar, hand on her first shot, and waiting for Kaiden to shout out,

"_Go!_"

**First Commercial**

The uncontrollable laughter echoed off the walls as Jude and Tommy came around the corner of her floor. Her arm wrapped around his waist while his went around her shoulder as they made their way toward her apartment.

"I can't believe—I can't—" her hand slapped her knee, as her laughter continued, "And he... hah!"

"Hey… hey at least," he began as they approached her apartment, "at least I didn't think the taxi fare was the time."

Jude snorted as they both burst into a fit of giggles. Leaning against the door, they surprisingly pulled it together.

"Well, you're home."

Her head quickly looked up at the door, reading **417**. "How'd we get here so fast?" she seriously asked while digging in her purse for her keys.

Tommy shrugged, leaning against the wall next to her door, "That cab driver musta drove faster than we thought." he replied as his eyes silently closed.

Miraculously finding the keys, Jude's hand tried to find the keyhole, but failed. The annoying sound of her keys stabbing into the outside of the lock causing Tommy to open his eyes and look over at her pathetic attempt of getting into her apartment.

"You're doin' it all wrong." he told her while taking the keys from her grip and gently pushing her aside. But gentle was even too much, for Jude stumbled over her feet and onto the floor. Looking down at her, he rolled his eyes, "You. _Are-such-a-klutz_." He said, quickly while offering his hand.

After a few attempts she finally got hold of his hand and let Tommy pull her up. With a little too much strength he pulled her up into his arms and the two stumbled back into Jude's door. The doorknob penetrated into Tommy's back, and as he cried out an "Ow!" Jude broke out in laughter, catching Tommy contagiously into a fit as well.

"Ya know that really hurt," he spoke with his hands still around her.

"Well," she began playfully, "you shouldn't of pulled me up so fast."

"You..." but he was lost for words, and failed to reply.

"Win?"He shrugged. "Surrendering Quincy? A real man, wouldn't do that."

"I'm not." he slurred.

"A man?" she questioned while looking at him puzzled.

With a confused expression, he clarified, "Am too."

"Oh, did I just kill your ego?"

His face scrunched up, completely lost in the conversation, "I guess?" he half asked, half stated.

"Aw," she replied, "Sorry," and with that playful apology she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Confused, yet again, by her actions he looked down at her, "Are you trying to have sex with me?!"

Jude looked at him stupidly, "Okay, exactly how much _did_ you have to drink?" she asked with a hiccup.

"I should be asking you. You're hitting on me."

"Keep dreaming Little Tommy Q!" she told him while poking his nose and beginning to get out of his hold. She took a step back, but everything instantly started spinning as she stumbled into her apartment. She dropped her things by the door while taking a few steps to her kitchen, stopping to rest her palms on the counter to keep balance.

"You're more messed up than I am." He pointed out, but Jude had to disagree.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, "I can act sober anytime I want."

Closing the door to her apartment behind him he carefully made his way inside; his straight line leaning more and more left as he walked in. "I wanna bet."

"You can't even walk a straight line." She pointed out. "I can. And I can recite the ABCs backwards, and… And…"

Taking hold of the kitchen counter he leaned against it for balance as he listened to her blab on and on about the few things she could do. She could barely even stand up without waving her arms out, he noted, smiling at her actions, and deciding to use them to his advantage.

"Walk a straight line." He told her. "To me. Walk a straight line to me."

She gave him a small sarcastic laugh. "Like it's hard."

"Then do it Miss Hollywood."

Glaring at him, she straightened her posture up, before carefully and slowly walking to Tommy. "See." She said in a tone not so sure of herself. "I can do it."

"You got it." He replied as she neared him. "Almost—"

With a few steps short, she tripped on the rug resting atop her carpet before falling right into his arms. "—There." She squeaked out as he caught her.

Looking down at her in his arms, he couldn't help but keep his smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you." He told her, pulling her up to face him better.

"It wasn't that hard of a walk."

However Tommy shook his head. "No. The performance tonight. Putting the song together all on your own. Singing so… I'm so proud of you."

"I wrote it for you." She confessed, dreamily staring up at him.

"I know." He replied while kissing the top of her head. "I know."

Feeling his arms close around her, she couldn't help but do what she'd been wanting to do for so long now. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down to her.

But she didn't give him a response. Bringing her hands to his face, she held him steady before kissing him with all she had. Neither denying the want for the other, the kiss grew as Tommy drunkenly lead the way down the hall, only bumping into the wall a few times, before reaching her bedroom door and locking them both inside.

All she felt was her head. The throbbing pain from what she believed was her hangover. Last night was a complete blur to her, but the seconds she started to stretch out her legs and arms, bits and pieces slowly started to fill in the gaps of what happened after dinner. After the alcohol. As her legs stretched out she didn't continue to feel bed sheets. No, she felt another pair of legs. Bare legs. Not sheets. Naked. Man. Legs.

Quickly her head shot up to see a figure lying beside her, and even though only the back of his head was showing, she knew it was Tommy. A shot of panic went through her nerves as she picked up the sheets to take a look underneath.

"Oh my God." She breathed out, shocked at what her eyes saw, and clothes wasn't what made the list.

Her attention switched from the shock of what she saw under the covers and landed on Tommy—literally. Shaking him to wake up, she kept whispering out his name, but all she got as a response was a groan.

"What?"

"Tommy wake up."

Still groaning, he turned to face her, "I'm awake. What?"

"Did we have sex last night?"

He shook his head from the sleep as he noticed the bare shoulders and her holding the sheet up around herself. Picking up the sheets, he too took a peak before replying, "Looks like it."

"Stop!" Her hand hit the sheet back down.

"What?" he chuckled, sitting up a little. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"Stop making jokes. Tommy we had sex last night. I knew we had too much to drink." She rambled, totally overreacting to the situation, "What if—"

"Jude, Jude," he interrupted, "Shut up." Still laughing a little, Tommy set an arm on her shoulder to calm her down. "Relax."

"Relax? Tommy, how can I—"

"Hey," he cut her off again, this time putting a hand on her face to get her attention on him, and when it was, he leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss. Breaking away, he looked at her smiling, "Good morning."

For the first time all morning she blocked away what happened last night and was just happy to be in the situation she was in. With no hesitance, she leaned in and kissed him. Even though it started like another small kiss like he had given her, it was a little more intense for she let her fingers go through his hair, and she let his hands pull her closer.

"Good morning." She breathed out as they momentarily broke away. He nodded as he quickly reconnected their lips and instantly found themselves lying back down.

With their kiss growing in passion, Tommy slowly moved on top of her, keeping the sheets over them still. Again, however, he pulled away. Breathing hard, "You want to?" he asked, staring down at her.

For a second she thought about it, but how could she say no to him when he was holding her and kissing her like he was. She shrugged, "Well we're already naked."

Tommy nodded his head, "Good enough." He told her while leaning back down.

"Yeah." She replied before his lips reconnected with hers, and they entered the world that they had left behind over a year ago.

Tommy and Jude however, weren't the only couple waking up with a hangover. Across town at the Speiderman boys place, Kaiden listened with a smile on her face as Speed woke up in pain. Groaning from his aching head, she sat up, for herself already being awake close to an hour, and turned the TV on.

"Ah," he exclaimed, pulling his pillow over his head. "You tryin' to kill me?"

"This is fun. I've always been taken care of with a hangover, never had to be the caretaker."

"You're sick and twisted if you think this is fun." He said in a muffled voice.

Turning the television off, she laid back down, turning on her side to face him. "Wanna move the pillow, Vin?"

"Plannin' on sabotaging me with the force of light?"

Chuckling, she removed the pillow herself. "I'm not gonna sabotage you." She promised.

He gave her a smile as she leaned in and pecked his lips. "Why don't you stay?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere." She told him, continuing to chuckle as his hangover behaviors.

"No I mean for real. With me."

Sitting up, she eyed him curiously. "What are you talkin' about?"

Struggling in the process, Speed too sat up, getting eye level with her. "I want you to move in. If not here, maybe we can get our own place."

"Speed," she said breathlessly; totally speechless at his words. "Are you… You're serious?"

He took her hand with his own. "Except for loving you I don't think I've ever been more sure on anything."

At a stand still, she couldn't get her body to communicate with her brain, for all she could do was smile before throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips to his cheek. The force of her hug sent him laying back as he cried out in pain with his headache, but she didn't care at that moment.

"I love you!" she exclaimed, but he only laughed.

"Alright, but does that mean you'll move in?" he asked, as she sat atop him, staring down with nothing but love in her eyes.

"You?" she leaned down and kissed his lips. "Of course." Rolling off to lay beside him, she continued, "Wally and Kyle?"

His arm snaked around her as he pulled her into him, letting her head rest on his chest, "Not happenin' huh?"

"Unless my ears were mistaken, I think you mentioned our own place?" with an innocent smile she looked up to him, not remembering a time she was more in love with the boy before her.

Playing with her hair he mirrored her smile before nodding his head. "I think we can work something out."

"I can get a job ya know." She told him, wanting to do anything possible to make this work. "Maybe I'll write for the paper—or hey! I can open my own advice column!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her full out. "Advice? Dude, we won't be _that_ desperate for cash. You don't need to go work."

"Hey I wanna be in this fifty/fifty with you. Maybe an advice column wouldn't be the best idea, but I'll find a job, and take this step with you. Splitting rent, the bills."

He chuckled, "Those video games are gonna kill you."

Laughing with him, she hugged him closer. "Please babe, you'll be playin' Halo just as much as me."

"Alright, alright, but still… You don't need to get a job." He said, but she only eyed him, "But… I won't stop you if you want to help out."

Leaning up, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you!"

"No, thank you." He told her while rolling to his side to face her.

"For what?" she asked, curious of his actions.

"Well," now rolling atop her, he stuck his face in the crook of her neck, "Seeing as you woke me from my much needed sleep, you're repaying me by taking advantage of my hung over self."

Giggling as he nuzzled his nose on her neck, "Take advantage? My, my," she said through continuous giggles as he rolled them back to where she laid atop him again. "Vincent Speiderman, you don't mean you want me to sleep with you? Whatever will people think of my reputation?"

Pulling her down, he kissed her soft, but long, letting his fingers run through her hair, as she melted down onto his body. "They'll think you're damn lucky."

"I know."

Just as they started to get to business, two knocks interrupted them. "Speed?" came Kyle's muffled voice.

Breaking away from kissing Kaiden, he sighed before looking to the door. "What, man?"

The door opened as Kyle walked inside, his appearance both causing Speed and Kaiden to burst into giggles. Standing in the doorway, holding a hand to his forehead and obviously unaware of his current appearance, he over looked the two through squinted eyes, ignoring their laughter. "You got any aspirin man? Head's killin' me."

"Aspirin?" he questioned, trying to keep a straight face. "Sure you ain't lookin' for a washcloth?"

Confused, he only stared at the two, unsure of what he meant as another door opened, and seconds later Wally came from his room. Kyle looked over his shoulder to the noise just in time to see Wally pass by and like Speed and Kaiden had, he couldn't hold back his laughter. Holding his stomach, he quickly turned away from Kyle and hurried out of site.

"What's everyone laughin' at?" he asked, but Wally didn't reply, only try to bring his laughter down. Turning back to Speed, he saw both him and Kaiden trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. Walking out of the room he crossed the hall into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror, only to be horror stuck.

Looking over himself he had seen in his drunken state the night before he had been given nothing other than a make over. Bright red lip stick still stuck to his lips, letting the color of his rosy pink cheeks stand out from the blush that had only smeared on the left side of his face. The mascara was obvious, although it had smeared, too, in his sleep, but the bright green eye shadow made his face glow.

"Wally I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted, hurrying out of the bathroom after him.

"This is what I get for being the sober one!" he yelled back while running for his room. "I get to take care of you drunken fools!"

Back in Speed's room, he and Kaiden laughed to themselves, hearing the fight between his two roommates as Kyle tried breaking into Wally's room, and Wally only laughing at him from the other side.

"Yeah, we'd definitely get our own place." He told her, causing her to laugh as she leaned up, ready to kiss him.

"Speed."

Leaning in closer, "Yeah?"

"Go lock the door."

Sadie made her way across the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch, grabbing the phone from its cradle on the way. Hitting 'on', she heard her bedroom door open and seconds later a sleepy Kwest walked out.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

As she dialed, "Seeing how bad of a hangover Jude has." She replied. "Seeing as you slept till one, and had about half as much as she did, I bet she isn't in too good of a mood."

"So you're bothering her because…?"

She smiled while pressing the phone to her ear, "This is the best time to get her to dish out information to me."

He only laughed before rolling his eyes and leaving the couch. "Well if you need me, I'll be the one with the pillow over my head."

Spite Sadie's words, Jude in fact was in a good mood; even if she was fast asleep. However the phone ringing may have put an end to her slumber, it didn't kill her mood and as her hand swung on her dresser searching for the phone, she couldn't help but let a smile come to her face when she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hello?" she answered while sitting up, bringing the sheet with her to keep her covered as she stared out her window.

"Hey, lil sis." Sadie greeted. "How's the hangover?"

Groaning, she sighed into the phone, "That's what you called me for?"

"Of course not!"

Feeling the bed shift, Jude looked over her shoulder to see Tommy resting his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Laying a gentle kiss where her neck and shoulder met she instantly shuddered from the contact. "Th-Then what'd you want?"

"Something wrong?"

Shoving Tommy away, she shook her head while answering, "Nope. Everything's peachy over here."

Tommy lightly laughed from behind her before turning to leave her to her phone call. Looking to see what he was doing she watched as he grabbed his pants from the floor and figured he was getting ready to leave.

"Peachy?" Sadie asked, breaking Jude's thoughts on Tommy.

Her body faced the window again. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

Ready to reply, Sadie paused, hearing Jude's bed squeak as Tommy stood up. Ignoring it she went on. "You drank half the bars tequila last night and the next morning you're peachy?"

"I did not!" she defended as Tommy walked around her side of the bed, pants on and shirt in his hand. Covering the receiver of the phone she looked up to him, wondering what he was doing.

Nodding to the door, "I'm gonna head home." He told her while leaning down to kiss her lips.

Not knowing what else to do, she only nodded back, missing his kiss already. "Alright." She whispered back, watching him throw his shirt on and gather the rest of his belongings.

"Is someone with you?" Sadie asked, trying to figure out why Jude was acting so strange.

"Uh…" she stuttered, unsure how to answer that one.

"Oh. My. God. Jude!" she shrieked.

Pulling the phone away from her ear as Sadie screamed she gave one last look to Tommy as he waved bye to her before walking out her door. 'Bye' she mouthed to him, giving him a small wave as he left her alone.

"Jude?" she heard Sadie ask in a quieter tone, one of more concern since she wasn't answering.

"Yeah."

"Is someone over there?"

Looking back at her doorway to see nothing other than her jacket hanging on the back she silently shook her head, "No. Not anymore at least." Another shriek came through the receiver.

"Who?! You and Shane didn't get back together did you?"

Fearing Sadie was about to ramble, Jude cut in, "No, Sades. It wasn't Shane." She told her, putting Sadie at a stand still at who it could be. As the seconds edged on and Sadie hadn't said anything, Jude rolled her eyes and decided to just reveal the information Sadie was looking for. "Tommy."

"What?!" she—_again_—shrieked. "What happened? Was it like you guys getting together again or just hanging out? Did he—"

"Whoa, whoa, Sadie, slow down, slow down." She cut in, surprised to get that much in. "Tommy stayed over last night."

Sadie gasped into the phone, and Jude couldn't help but let a huge smile come across her face. "_And??_"

Casually, "We _might_ of gotten a little friendly…"

"Jude Elizabeth!" Sadie yelled, "Did you—you didn't! You and—"

"Tommy." She finished.

"Had sex—"

"Twice."

And this time words weren't needed as Sadie squealed into the phone. "Oh my God, what does this mean? Are you guys—did you talk about it?"

"Didn't get a chance to since my big sister called to check up on me." She replied, and even though she was upset that he had left, there was no way she could erase that smile from her face as she took everything into realization.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, "Wow, I can't believe it. Well, wait a minute. Did he just get up and leave when the phone rang?"

"No, no, he just started to get dressed and then told me he was gonna head home."

"To think things over?"

"God I hope so." She replied, wishing she'd of thought of her words before speaking.

"Well did he kiss you good bye?"

Surprisingly her smile grew even than it was as she answered, not thinking the day could get any better. "Yeah."

"Oh my God! You two are so gonna get back together!"

"Gees, calm down, what's the big deal?"

Jude could see in her mind Sadie's eyes doubling as she responded, "The big deal? Both of you guys mope around like sad puppy dogs when you're not together and lately it's just getting depressing. But now…"

"Well don't go jumping to conclusions. I mean we might not get together."

"You really think Tommy's gonna one night stand you?" Sadie fired back, leaving Jude speechless for a moment as the morning before in the club went on replay in her mind.

"Okay… Maybe not, but Darius—"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Sadie warned. "If you blame Darius as a reason for you two not to get together I will march into his office first thing tomorrow and straighten that out."

Finding herself without a reply again, Jude let herself fall back on the bed, instantly feeling cold since Tommy's absence. "I don't know Sades, but I don't want to get all excited over something that could be nothing. I mean, it's me and Tommy for cryin' out loud. When do things ever go right for us?"

Knowing what words to stump her with, Sadie took her time before carefully telling her, "They have to go right some time though."

Her mouth opened, yet nothing came out. Staring at the ceiling she realized Sadie was right. Things _do_ go right. Sometimes.

**Second Commercial**

The weekend off Darius so generously gave to Jude and company quickly came to an end, and Monday morning it was like nothing ever happened. Studios were packed as SME was back in on their demo; producers were studio-less as Tommy stayed in studio with Kwest until he was done—and Darius was the only happy man.

Singing his heart out, Speed leapt into the chorus of their newest song. _"Tidal waves they, rip right through me. Tears from eyes worn, cold and sad. Pick me up now. I need you so bad."_

Stepping up to his own mic, Wally whispered out in a monotonous tone, _"Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down."_

Quickly, Speed whispered in,_ "It gets me so,"_

_"Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down. Down, down, down, down."_

_"It gets me so."_ He finished as the music played through their headphones until the song came to a smooth end seconds later.

Satisfied with their performance, Kwest happily hit the intercom to dismiss the boys. "Alright guys, I think we got it. I should have the final mix done by tomorrow latest."

Cheering inside the booth, Kwest and Tommy shared a small laugh at the boys celebrating. "They've come a _long_ way." Tommy commented.

"Workin' with Jude and tryin' to get a demo out at the same time doesn't seem like their protégé though. Almost four years they've been workin' on this thing."

"Eh, let 'em have fun with it."

Curiously, Kwest over looked Tommy, wondering what had got him in such a good mood all day and knowing his friend so well, he had a pretty good idea of what had done it. "You hooked up this weekend didn't you?"

Furrowing his eye brows, he gave Kwest a confused look. "What? Where did that come from?" he laughed off.

"I'm guessin' one night stand from that laugh?"

He shook his head while fixing up the controls for his up coming session. "C'mon Kwest. You know I haven't been with anyone since me and Jude broke up last year."

Sighing that he was wrong, he shook his head at Tommy. "Man, you gotta get back in the game. I know you."

"Well maybe you _knew_ me. I'm not twenty anymore man." He explained, continuing to fiddle with the soundboard.

"Tom Quincy grew up?" Kwest joked.

"That's surprising." Came Jude's voice as she joined the two. Both men's head turned to her as she walked in, setting her bag on the floor and pulling a seat up in between them. "What's going on?"

"SME just finished up, and now," Tommy stood up from his seat and started his way to the sound booth, "I gotta fix up your mics so we can get to recordin'." And with those words he had disappeared to the other side of the glass, moving SME's junk around and setting up the right equipment needed for Jude's song.

Desperately wanting to talk to Tommy, she bumped knees with Kwest to get his attention. "Hey."

Looking over to her, "Hmm?"

"You think…" peaking up to Tommy, she hoped Kwest would start to catch on, "I kinda wanna talk to Tommy."

"Alone I'm assuming."

"Do you mind?"

Kwest shook his head as he stood up, "'Course not. I'll just take this over to Studio B and work on it."

In appreciation of his actions she gave him a smile as he made his way to the door. "Thanks Kwest." Jude told him while leaving her seat and walking to the door that separated her and Tommy.

So they had kissed the morning she finished recording 'Long, Long Way To Go'. And maybe she did write him a song the next day, followed by having sex with him that night. Not only were those two of the best days of her life in such a long time, but she couldn't help but hope they were Tommy's too. Watching him standing in there untangling cords to get her set set-up even made her giddy, thinking how cute he looked, and she knew that she had fallen for him again. Or maybe she just never got back up from last time?

Taking a deep breath, she set her hand on the handle before counting quietly to three, and opening the door. The squeak brought his eyes to her, but he only showed a smile before getting back to his business.

"Hey." She said; her voice tiny and anything but sure.

"Hi." Was his response as he hooked the mic in place and looked over to her.

The smile was a smile that didn't want to leave her face, and when he let his smile stay upon his own features, she didn't dare fight hers off. "So…"

"Look, Jude, about the other night," he started, instantly making Jude fear the worst. "I'm sorry. I… I shoulda handled that differently."

"What differently?"

"I shoulda called you. After I left. It's just… I had a lot on my mind."

She nodded, "I think we both did." And when he didn't respond, she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was heading. "This…" Jude paused, unsure how to word what she was about to say, "This is between you and me. We… we can't be a we."

His face scrunched up at her words. "What?"

"An us—a we. We can't be a we." She repeated, but his facial expression only showed more confusion and she wasn't quite sure what game he was playing at. "Can we?"

"Girl," he chuckled, finishing her set-up and making his way toward her. To calm her down, he whispered, "Relax." by her ear before opening the door to the recording studio.

"Relax." She repeated to herself, keeping her back to him.

Standing in the doorway, he watched and waited for her to turn back around. "Jude." He stated, getting her attention.

Turning to face him she felt her heart beat speed up. "Hmm?"

"You're thinking too much again." He said before giving her a smile and walking through the door.

A smile coming back across her face, Jude made her way to the mic in which Tommy had set up, while mumbling her words of reassurance to herself. "We can."

* * *

**608 **

_Born Like This_

_**It's that time of the year again.**_  
"_Happy birthday, to, you!" Kaiden and SME sang, holding the last note until they were short of breath.  
**And Tommy's promised Jude to give her a drama free day.**_  
"_If you want of course. It's your party." He offered, acting all shy and making Jude roll her eyes at his school boy behavior._  
"_I'd love to."  
**However, it's Jude Harrison's birthday.**_  
"_You don't got the guts for anything Jude!" Kaiden exclaimed while throwing her hands up.  
**And it seems everyone's got something up their sleeve this year.**  
Kwest finally found his next choice in song, "This should be interesting." he said as he looked over the record.  
**So will Jude find her peace this year?**_  
"_Look, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, but not tonight okay?" Jude pleaded, as Kaiden only rolled her eyes._  
"_Fine, whatever. But that's your birthday present. Me 'butting out'."  
**Or will the candles blow out before her wish is granted?**  
In a tone he knew she couldn't deny, he shook his head before her, "I think I owe you this much, tonight."_


	51. Born Like This

**A REAL UPDATE, LIKE OMG. Honestly I'm as shocked as some of you will be. I cannot believe how long I put this off for, but for some good news, once I finally found some inspiration to write this, it only took me two days. Yeah, surprised me too. Now, when I read over this it seems kinda rushed. I got all what I wanted to get in, but I was more concerned on getting it written, which ya know is the most important thing. Why this has taken so long is no excuse. I'm workin' 9-5 and it's killin' me, plus the move and all that stuff, but hopefully this will get wrapped up soon. I WILL FINISH THIS. And I think I'll hurry through the next chapter cuz the one after is my absolute favorite. Anyway, another reminder for anyone who wants spoilers just ask and I'll send, and also I ask one thing. I know I may have lost some readers, but so I know who's still with me, can ya leave a review? I don't think I've ever asked for a review to be left, but I just wanna know if my readers are still following my story. Thanks a lot, and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

** 608 Born Like This**

_Three Days Grace_

"_Born Like This" is a song by __Three Days Grace._

"_Perfect Day" is a song performed by Jude; originally by __Hoku,__**I did not write it.**_

**608**

_Born Like This_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Ah, turning twenty-one._

The Viper pulled on the roof of the studio as Jude put it in park before Tommy had a serious freak out.

"Whoa." He said as the car came to a stop. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Okay, so I guess I'm not ready for NASCAR then." She commented.

Tommy could only laugh, "Girl, you're not ready for roller blades."

Offended by his statement, "What?" she asked, "Just 'cause I almost hit one dog?"

To make his point, "No, because the dog, was on the sidewalk."

And with that comment, Jude couldn't keep a straight face as she turned away laughing. "I'm so bad." She said as Tommy shook his head. "I'm so bad."

Reaching over, Tommy turned the keys from the ignition and took them into his hands as Jude looked back over to him, giving him a look that he couldn't read. "What?" he asked.

Jude only shook her head, "I just… I miss us hanging out."

"Me too."

Shaking her head again, she took off her seatbelt while telling him, "You can be a serious pain in the butt Quincy." Watching him smile and look to his lap she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Tommy to give her a more than serious look right in the eye, "There's not one thing I'd change about you."

_A great age to turn._

"But if she were twenty-one?" Kwest asked.

A big grin quickly grew across Tommy's face. "In a split second man." He replied before the two friends separated and left Jude to take in what Tommy had said on the other side of the wall.

_Because not only do I have no more boundaries, I'm an age to which… well, it's just a good age._

The rain pouring all around her was the only noise she had been listening to other than the occasional sniff from her tears, until Tom Quincy walked onto the balcony to join her. Jude looked over her shoulder to see the source of the noise and saw Tommy making his way toward her. "Go ahead." She told him, "Tell me I told ya so."

When her eyes found their way to the railing, Tommy took it as his cue to advance. Unbuttoning his jacket, by the time he reached Jude he was able to drape it over her shoulders. "For what it's worth," he said while leaning against the rail beside her, "Shay's a kid. And an idiot."

"Yeah." She agreed through her tears.

"And he made the wrong choice."

Now feeling bitter at his words, "That's not worth much coming from you."

Standing taller, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking exhausted and sounding tired, "I'm so tired of falling for guys who don't fall back. It hurts."

"Jude I—"

"You all say the nicest things." She cut in, standing taller herself, and facing Tommy. "You're so great, you're so nice, but none of you want to date me." Now facing him fully, she stared him down as Tommy continued to lean against the rail, fighting his hardest to remain quiet. "So you wanna help me, Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong. Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it."

Not being able to hold back and needing to get her to shut up, Tommy cut her off saying, "You are asking, the wrong, guy." He told her before pulling Jude into him and kissing her with every ounce of passion he contained.

_My birthdays always have it's ups and downs. The downs definitely more than the ups._

Finally breaking the quiet the two had formed in the abandoned club, "Ya know people," Tommy spoke, "They don't always see who you really are. But I need you to try."

"I always thought I saw the real you." She responded without hesitance.

"Believe me." He told her, "In me. Again."

Shaking her head, she held a smile on her face, but couldn't find the faith to do so, "I want to but…"

And surprisingly it was enough of an answer for him for a smile came on his face too. "Sadie and I," he started, his head quickly shaking from the statement, "We weren't right."

"Why?" Jude asked, wondering the answer to her question and why he was bringing that up.

So brave only seconds ago, Tommy couldn't bring the words forward as he stared at Jude, slowly bringing the courage forward and telling her, "You know exactly why." And not having his eyes leave hers.

Noticing the eye contact Tommy was fighting to remain, Jude kept hers until she couldn't hold it any longer, but her eyes found his right again, whispering a small, "Yeah."

Seeing Tommy parked in the street, Jude couldn't leave her good bye at that. Quickly she looked from Tommy and handed her bag to Jamie, "Um, I uh, I left my cell." And with those words, neither Jamie nor Speed kept her at the doorstep, but went ahead inside as she quickly hurried down her sidewalk to Tommy's Hummer.

As she approached the Hummer, Tommy kept a patient look on her face as she stood outside his window, now being the one finding the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Honestly, that was like… the best birthday of my life."

"Well thanks, for sharing it." He replied, only bringing a smile to her face and letting the silence come back.

Still smiling, she told him, "I believe in you, Tommy."

Now he was the one to have a school boy smile come across his face because now they both had each other to believe in again.

_It seems I can't have a birthday that Tommy and me aren't in a fuss over something. Whether it's my boyfriend breaking my heart, or him, we always seem to have our own emotional roller coaster on my birthday._

Tommy's back barged through a closet door, his lips stuck to Jude's as she had her hands on his shoulders pushing him farther into the closet until he tripped on a bucket and they crashed onto the floor. "Why are things always getting stuck in my back?" he said as he pulled a mop handle from behind his back.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Then they'll leave quickly when they think we're doin' it on a bucket."

Jude laughed as she got from on top of him. Tommy got up and brushed himself off. "Can you see anything?"

"Well," she said as she reached her hand toward his face, "I think this is one of the most precious things I ever want to touch." she said as Tommy set his hand over hers gently.

"Okay! Okay! You're not alone! Stop please!"

Jude nearly fell over in fear as she strained her eyes to see who was talking, "Who is that!?"

"Jamie! Who do you think?!"

"God Jamie, what are you doing?!"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, we're not doin' it on a bucket that's for sure." came Patsy's voice.

Tommy threw his head down and rubbed his forehead, "Okay guys, is it safe to turn on the lights?"

"Uh... Not really." Patsy said.

"We'll just go." Tommy said as he laced his fingers in Jude's and led her carefully to the door.

Tommy and Jude were outside her house in front of her door. Tommy leaned against the wall as he held Jude in his arms. "It actually happened."

"What?" he said while stroking her hair.

"I had a normal birthday," she told him, "and it was great."

"I guess I'm good luck maybe?"

"Nah." she said as she hugged him a lil tighter.

"Because I love you and I'm not letting that promise ring break."

"I really, really, really, really hate to say this. I have to go in."

"I guess its only fair since our hour was up almost two hours ago." he said as he stood up straight.

"I could stay here forever." Jude said as she closed her eyes and breathed in Tommy's cologne.

"Don't give me any idea's girl."

Jude broke the embrace and reached up and got a goodnight kiss from Tommy. They held on to each other's hand as they walked away in different directions until their hands slipped apart.

_My eighteenth was definitely better than previous birthday's. With no bad blood with me and Tommy, that definitely brought 18 as an up._

Jude walked outside, a back balcony, searching for Tommy. "Tommy I know you're here!" she said, closing the door behind her and looking around.

"Tommy?" she said, making sure he was really out there.

Seconds later she heard the door behind her close again, "Hi Jude."

Jude quickly turned around and saw Tommy, standing there all pathetic looking, "You. Out." she said calmly.

"I'm sorry Jude." he said ignoring her, "For the past, months—I've been a jerk. I'm sorry."

Jude was taken back. Yeah, she wanted Tommy to apologize, but actually hearing him apologize was just so... weird. "Tommy…"

"No. I should be sorry. For this morning, for a couple weeks ago... I'm sorry."

"Tommy it wasn't your fault when I got hurt. It wasn't anyone's."

Tommy bit his tongue. Bull crap it wasn't anyone's, he thought. "What do you want from me Jude?" he asked.

She looked away.

"Can you tell me what page you're on with me? If you want me to apologize I'll do it. I just... I don't want to be fighting with you anymore. I'm trying to fix things. I'm really trying here, but you won't let me."

Jude looked back up at him, "I'm letting you now." she said quietly.

Tommy smiled and pulled her into a hug. A friend hug.

_And although my nineteenth didn't start off too great._

Tommy looked up, hearing her footsteps, "How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough." she told him as she leaned her back against the rail, "So Quincy, what's this gift you had for me?" she asks, smiling down at him.

"Well," he says standing up, "Before that, I believe you owe me a dance Harrison."

"The sound equipment's all packed up in there."

"Who says we need music?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"It's kind of a needed thing for dancing." she said, placing her hand in his and slipping herself off the rail, feet back on the ground. He twirled her slowly out in front of him, but Jude stopped. "I don't know Tommy."

"What?"

"Freddy—"

"We're friends Jude." he said, cutting her off.

A soft smile broke across her face as she placed her other hand on Tommy's shoulder and followed his lead, "I like being friends." she said, not looking at Tommy.

He smiled, "Me too." he said while twirling her out again, then back into his arms, taking her down, almost to the ground, and brought her back up.

"Never knew you were a dancer."

"Ah, finally someone who never saw the ridiculous videos."

"Oh I saw 'em." she said quickly, still following Tommy's lead, "I just don't count shaking your butt, dancing."

Tommy chuckled, "I don't either." he told her as he slowly began to pull her closer.

Jude let him, leaning her body in closer to his chest, finally resting her head on his chest as they danced into the night.

_It sure did end on a great note. And like last years,_

"Oh, my…" she gasped, "Are you getting high!?" she whispered out.

Kaiden pulled the sunglasses resting on top of her head down to cover her eyes. "No." she lied again.

"This new lying habit has got to stop." She told her, but Kaiden had nothing to say. "What's in your pocket?"

"Noth—"

"Don't tell me nothing."

Irritated, Kaiden threw her hands in her pockets and pulled out a joint that had already been lighten, "I can't believe you took a hit!"

"Jude, I didn't! Do I look high, Jude?"

"Yes!"

"Look, Jude. Jude I was flushing it. That's why I'm in the bathroom, Jude."

"You realize in two sentences you've said my name five times?"

"Jude, I'm not counting." She told her, shaking her head like _Jude_ was crazy.

"Make that six." She mumbled. Rolling her eyes, "Come on," she took her hand, "Lets go find Speed."

"You don't want to try this?"

Seeing the seriousness in her voice, Jude was in shock. Kaiden was offering her drugs.

"Jude, this doesn't hurt you." She continued, "You're not going to get any lifelong disease, Jude."

Eyeing the joint Kaiden held in her hand she thought about it. Jimmy had told her about weed. The side effects and stuff about what happens. It didn't sound bad at all. "You sure?"

_Things didn't start or end too great._

Silently he creaked the door open and made his way back into her bedroom seeing her awake. Her eyes were open, stretching in bed as he walked in and the first thing he was how her eyes were still slightly dilated. Noting his presence, she looked over to him and smiled, and he faintly smiled back.

"We woke you?" he tentatively asked, already knowing the answer.

"Just a lil," she replied, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, "Don't worry about it." Tommy told her, while sitting next to her, "You feeling okay?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, letting her head drop. Sitting up next to him, "There's no hope, Tommy." She choked out.

"Hey," his arm wrapped around her, "It's gonna be okay."

"Will it?" and tears fell.

"I promise you. You'll get through this."

She sniffed, letting the tears fall without objection, "I don't want this life."

His lips touched her forehead, "You'll be fine. I'm gonna help you through this girl."

Her breath caught in her throat, "I just want to go back to the time before I came back from tour. Everything was perfect."

"I know," he comforted, "I know." And he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you girl. I'm sorry I didn't notice."

She looked up to him, almost in shock, "You don't have—"

"I am sorry." And she didn't argue. He saw the tired look in her eyes grow, "Go to sleep girl."

"What?"

"Come on. Lay down. Get some rest," he replied, laying her down.

She grabbed his hand, "Stay with me." Her eyes sunk into him, "Please." And no other words were spoken as Tommy laid down beside her.

_In some ways at least._

Laying on her bed in her room, Jude was just about ready to sleep as the clock turned 12:00 and it officially was her birthday. A small smile came across her face, and just as her eyes shut, a ring from her phone rang throughout her room. Opening her eyes, she reached for her phone from her nightstand and saw she had a new text. Flipping the phone open a smile came over her face. **1 new Text Message. Tommy.**

happy birthday girl. see ya at the studio 2morrow.

_So maybe tomorrow I can have a happy birthday, since this message definitely gave me a good feeling._

**Opening Credits**

She didn't want to draw any attention to herself as she strolled into G-Major. Yeah, Darius had been planning her party the past week more than he'd been counting his savings, but a girl could hope for a little less attention. However the closer she got to the studio, the more she knew that a big surprise was coming. Opening the door, she felt déjà vu from her seventeenth birthday as the whole G-Major gang stood before her.

"Happy Birthday to you." Kaiden started, seeing Jude cringe at the song.

"Happy Birthday to you." SME joined in.

"Happy Birthday, dear Jude." Added in the voices of Mason, Darius, Sadie and Kwest.

Thanking God the last line was next Jude kept the fake smile on her face as she scanned the crowd, with no sign of Tommy.

"Happy birthday, to, you!" Kaiden and SME sang, holding the last note until they were short of breath.

"Thanks guys." She said while keeping the smile on her face for truly being happy they were all there for her.

"Happy twenty one, Jude." Darius said from across the room, as small happy birthday and sayings close to it were heard throughout the room.

"Happy birthday Girl." came a voice Jude knew too well.

Turning around, she saw Tommy standing behind her, holding a small birthday cupcake, resembling the same he had gave her on her 16th. "There you are." She said in a whisper, that only Tommy heard.

"Wanna make a wish?" he asked, and Jude only smiled in response before leaning closer to the candle, silently making her wish and blowing it out.

"Lets just hope it comes true." She whispered again.

Smiling at her, Tommy leaned in to whisper into her ear, not caring if everyone else around noticed their behavior. "I wanna ask you something. You wanna meet me in the other studio when everyone clears out?"

When Tommy pulled away, she gave him a simple nod, trying to keep herself from showing off her school girl behavior. "Yeah." She said in a hushed voice, before he nodded for her to turn and face the awaiting group. Quickly, words came to her as she faced the many curious faces in the studio. "Guys I can't believe you all did this. And Speed, I'm shocked you woke up that extra ten minutes to get here."

A few laughs came forward, but like any other day, Darius stood up and cleared his throat. "Anything for the birthday girl." he told her before waving his hands to everyone else. "But lets get to studios now people. Party ain't till eight so that's plenty of studio time we can be using."

As everyone started to leave, Jude felt a hand grab her arm and gently pull her out of the studio. Quickly recognizing it as Tommy's she followed him into the hallway, wondering what ever he was going to ask her.

"So, Mr. Quincy," Jude started, "What do you have to ask me?"

So obvious that he was shying up, Tommy's hands went into his jacket's pockets and his eyes left hers. "Well, seeing as ya know, your party's supposed to be like prom and I didn't really see you had like uh, like a date or anything…"

Jude couldn't help but smile at him. His words and behavior totally lighting her up. "No, I don't have a date." She clarified.

"Okay." He replied. "That's what I thought." Pausing, he glanced up at Jude, then quickly back to the ground. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted, since I don't have a uh, a… I don't have a date either. So maybe we could go, ya know…"

"Together?"

"Yeah." He replied, a little more quickly than he'd wanted to. "If you want of course. It's your party." He offered, acting all shy and making Jude roll her eyes at his school boy behavior.

"I'd love to." She replied, catching Tommy's eye and watching his smile grow across his face. "In fact, Sadie and I were about to go get our dresses right now. Kwest was coming too if you want to come?"

He nodded his head quickly in response, his smile remaining on his face. "Yeah. I mean, seeing as we're each other's dates, we should match ya know?"

Jude nodded, smiling at him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for asking me to be your date tonight."

"I want our first date to be special." He told her softly as she stood before him. "But so you know up front; I'm not easy on the first date."

Not helping but laugh at his statement, Jude covered her mouth as she giggled at him. "What?" she asked, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm serious." He replied as they started to make their way to the front door. "I'm going to be a gentlemen tonight."

And Jude couldn't even dignify that with an answer as the two walked side by side in search of Sadie and Kwest before they left to shop.

Standing outside the dressing room was Sadie, Kwest and Tommy, looking more than exhausted. As Sadie checked her watch, she sighed in irritation before knocking on the door to the dressing room. "Jude, c'mon. We've been here over two hours."

"I can't reach the zipper chill." Jude called back.

Sighing himself, Tommy stood up and made his way to the dressing room door, but was stopped as Sadie shrieked and pulled him back by his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Reclaiming his arm, "Calm down. She's not naked." He told her while opening the door and going inside.

Seeing Tommy come in through the mirror, Jude let out a small shriek herself. "Ah! What—"

"Shh," he told her while going for the zipper on the back of her dress. "There."

With the dress zipped up, she ignored the fact that he had barged in while she was changing and overlooked herself. Tommy also looked over her, awestruck at her appearance—how beautiful she looked.

"God," he breathed, his hands moving to her hips. "It's beautiful."

Self consciously, she leaned into him, her back resting against his chest as his hands left her hips and moved over her stomach, instantly feeling her own arms wrap around his own.

"It's perfect." She replied, overlooking each other in the mirror, however, she wasn't referring to the dress as perfect, but the two of them together.

His hands abandoned her hips and moved to her shoulders, gently holding on, loving the feel of her skin, the feel of her. Through the mirror she watched him set his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, then slowly moved down to her neck, placing small soft kisses on her skin. Closing her eyes she sulked up the moment, letting her head rest on his shoulder. His hands began to move from her shoulders down her arms to her hands to which his fingers instantly entwined with hers.

"You're beautiful." he whispered into her ear, causing her eyes to open up. His mouth left her neck as she took the opportunity to stare into her eyes.

Wanting nothing more than to live everyday like this, she slightly rolled the back of her head on his shoulder to look up at him instead of his reflection. He too turned his head to look down at her and didn't hesitate to what they both wanted. Slowly their fingers slipped away from each others grasps as their bodies turned to face each other better. Jude's hands moved up his chest and gently wrapped around the back of his neck while his arms went around her waist to pull her closer into a kiss.

It quickly got out of hand, for Tommy felt himself backing into the chair and openly sitting down, bringing Jude with him, down onto his lap.

"This is why I shouldn't have let him go in there." Sadie commented as she plopped down in the seat next to Kwest.

"They get back together again?"

"Not officially." Her eyes went back to the door, "Give it a few more minutes though."

Dropping his voice, he asked, "Are they having sex in there?"

"Wouldn't doubt it."

He let out a laugh. "We're gonna be waiting longer than a few minutes then. My man hasn't been with anyone since they broke up last year."

"Are you serious she asked, shocked, "Tommy? That was over a year ago though."

"That's what he said. I don't think he'd lie about _not_ getting any."

She continued to shake her head, "Well the other night, he broke his record." She whispered.

Kwest's eyes doubled in size, "I knew it!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!"

Back inside the dressing room, Jude and Tommy seemed to be getting almost too comfortable. Still lost in a kiss, Tommy groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping a handful time-to-time. His hand that rested on her knee slowly began to move up her thigh and under her dress. The contact broke her train of thought as she flinched her left and broke their make out session.

"Tommy, she breathed out, instantly hearing him groan in response as his head fell down. Stabilizing his breathing, "Come on. Sadie and Kwest are right outside."

Picking his head up he replied, "I don't care," before going in to kiss her again.

Jude pulled away, and set her hands on his chest to keep their distance away. "I thought you said you don't go this far on the first date?"

"We're not on our date yet." He quickly told her, causing Jude to roll her eyes and continue to distance them.

Her head shook sideways before quickly leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "Maybe our second date." She told him with a wink while getting off his lap.

Tommy stood up from the chair as Jude straightened her dress. Just as she set her hand on the handle to step outside he said, "Ya know it _is_ possible for me to be that easy."

**First Commercial.**

After purchasing the dress the rest of the day was a complete blur to Jude up to the party. She went from nail appointment to hair appointment and was thankfully ready on time when Tommy, Kwest and Speed showed up at the door for the girls. She couldn't believe how perfect her day had been as she rode in the limo to the party snuggled close up to Tommy, her hand in his and her head resting on his shoulder as the group socialized on the way to the party until they finally arrived.

The plan was for the birthday girl to be the last out, so Sadie and Kwest made their appearance first, followed by Kaiden and Speed. Being the only two left in the limo, Jude felt slightly nervous, seeing as this would be the first time her and Tommy would make a public appearance for a few years now since they broke up.

"Girl," Tommy said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Tommy only smiled before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. "C'mon. Lets go."

Feeling oh so weak in the knees, she matched his smile before scooting out of the limo and making her way to the dance hall; her hand in Tommy's, as well as her heart.

However, her paradise with Tommy was cut short almost the second they walked into the party. Their first encounter's being Darius, Georgia and EJ, she felt her hand slip from his grip and a cold draft come over her that she didn't like.

"Darius," Tommy greeted, "What's up man?"

"Not much T." he replied as Jude fell further and further into the background before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Slightly jumping at the contact she looked over her shoulder and saw Sadie standing beside her with a grin on her face. "Gees, Sades, you scared me."

Sadie let out a small giggle, "Sorry. Saw ya standing there like a lost puppy, and thought you'd want some company."

"I do." Jude replied before looking to Tommy. "I've just been dismissed as his date I think."

"What's wrong in Tommy town now?" Sadie asked, hearing Jude instantly sigh in response. "That bad?"

"Well it's not good. I don't know, I might just be overreacting or imagining what I thought was there again."

Confused, Sadie put a thinking look on her face before asking, "What did you think was there?"

"What's between me and Tommy. I just… I can't seem to find the answer."

"And the question is…?"

She scoffed. "If me and Tommy are supposed to even be a me and Tommy. I mean, what if there is someone else out there for me?"

"Well, you did just date Shane."

"But it was short and pathetic and Tommy was on my mind the whole time." Jude replied as if it were a pointless observation, however Sadie took her answer into perspective.

Setting her hand back on her sister's shoulder, Sadie gave Jude a soft smile before saying, "Then there's your answer."

Slowly, Jude looked up to Sadie, but didn't give a response, for there wasn't one to give. Looking over to Tommy, she felt sad that he was talking it up with people beside her, but knew deep down, that no matter which road she ever decides to go down, Tommy is who's supposed to come with her.

"And now, who wants to hear a new hit from the star of our party here?" came Kwest's voice through the speakers of the party.

Applause came from all around Jude, bringing her back into her party. The smile that she couldn't hold back came forth as she made her way to the stage to sing her newest single, which up until Tommy left her at the door, did describe her day.

Not giving the crowd an introduction at what she was about to sing, she took the mic and the music creeped through the speakers, quickly cueing her into the song.

"_Sun's up_." She sang, "_It's a little after twelve. Make breakfast for myself. Leave the work for someone else._" Crossing the stage, the music slightly picked up as she overlooked the crowd. "_People say. They say that it's just a phase_."

_**(Just a phase.)**_

_"They tell me to act my age."_

_**(Act my age.)**_

_"Well I am."_

The chorus rolled in as the crowd definitely started to react to the song. "_On this perfect day. Nothin's standin' in my way_."

_**(On this perfect day.)**_

_"Where nothin' can go wrong." _

_**(It's a perfect day.) **_

_"Tomorrow's gonna come too soon."_

_**(I could stay.)**_

_"Forever as I am."_ She sang finally catching Tommy's eye and giving him a smile, she couldn't give to any other man, "_On this, perfect, day." _

The party continued to run smoothly. Being held as a dance kept Kwest occupied throughout the night, but he didn't mind. Jude song after Jude song continued to play, with a little mixes of SME, some of Mason's songs and even other Instant Star winner's songs. However a job like that does get a little boring, and while Kwest swapped through song after song, a little conniving came into play.

Finally finding his next choice in song, "This should be interesting." he said as he looked over the record.

Tommy kept his eyes on Jude as he answered Kwest, "What's interesting?"

Kwest shook his head at his friend, "Well, I could be a jerk and see how long you stare at Jude like that before Darius says something," he began as Tommy looked over his shoulder and turned to face Kwest, "but I'm not going to be held responsible for you losing your job."

"Please. Darius isn't gonna fire me."

"Maybe not fire you. But you know more than I do that he'll take you off Jude's album."

"Why are you here again?" he asked.

"Disc. Jockey." he said slowly, while rotating the record in between his fingers.

Tommy squinted his eyes trying to catch the title of the song, but frustration took over and he reached out to grab it. Kwest quickly threw his hand back, keeping the record in his own possession.

"Ah, ah."

"What, are we playing keep away now?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"I think it's time for a slow song, don't you?" Kwest asked as Tommy eyed him in confusion. Kwest rolled his eyes and simply showed Tommy the title of the disc. Time To Be Your Twenty One.

Tommy's eyes doubled in size as he reached out, again, for the disc, but Kwest, again, was quicker than him. "Kwest man, I swear."

"Swear what?"

Tommy looked over his shoulder and saw Jude socializing with Kat, Justin, and Shane, then quickly glanced back at Kwest, "Don't. Play. That song."

Kwest only smiled at Tommy as he twirled the record again. 'How I Feel' was coming to an end as Tommy panicked and grabbed the closest disc he could find and played it. The room filled with her forth album's hit, 'My Happy Ending' as Tommy gave Kwest a 'ha ha' look and walked into the party with everyone else.

Close to an hour later Jude made her way over toward Kwest with a song request. As she was walking over Kwest spotted her and his idea came rushing back into play as he quickly grabbed the record again.

"Kwest!" she said excitedly.

"Hey birthday girl, what's goin' on?"

"Not a lot, but hey, do you think I can request a song from my favorite DJ?" she asked with a smile.

Kwest laughed at her, "Sure, which song?"

"I want to play 'Pick Up The Pieces'." she said as Kwest raised an eyebrow. Jude chuckled, "It's a joke we're gonna play with Tommy and Chas. Kaiden's got it all planned out."

"If you say so." he replied while setting 'Time To Be Your 21' down on the table and leaning over to look for the record.

Jude read over the record as her eyes, like Tommy's, doubled, "Kwest!" she gasped, "You weren't gonna play this were you?"

He quickly looked up and glanced over the record, playing off like he didn't know which song he'd picked out, "Twenty One?" he questioned.

"Uh, that's what it says, yea."

"Why?" he asked while looking Jude in the eye, "Would that be a _bad_ thing?"

Jude was hesitant, unsure of how to reply. "Why were you gonna play this song?" she asked.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

Jude nervously looked around the room and saw Kaiden talking to Tommy.

"Jude?" Kwest asked as he watched her flip her head around to look at him. He held 'Pick Up The Pieces' in his hand.

"Great! You found it!" she said as she heard 'My Sweet Time' begin to fade out in the background.

"So is this a flirty, kind of joke?" he asked.

Jude bit her bottom lip. It really wasn't that kind of a joke, but Lord knows what Kwest would go back and tell Tommy, "Ya know, you're the DJ, play what you want." she told him as Kwest picked up 'Time To Be Your 21', "Except that!" she told him while grabbing his wrist.

"Okay, okay, you win." he said in defeat as he grabbed that actual next choice in song, 'Reflection' "Happy?"

"Very." she replied as she made her way over to tell Kaiden the joke was off.

Kat came rushing up to Jude, with Kaiden by her side, "Why isn't 'Pick Up The Pieces' playing?"

"You don't got the guts for anything Jude!" Kaiden exclaimed while throwing her hands up.

"No, Kwest was playing mind games with me."

"What?" Kaiden asked quickly.

Jude rolled her eyes, "He was all ready to put in 'Time to be Your 21' when I first got there."

Kat's eye's, like Jude, and like Tommy's, doubled in size, "What!"

"What, what?" Kaiden asked completely lost.

"That's what I said."

Kat began to lightly laugh, "What do you think would have happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hello, what, what?" Kaiden asked again.

"You know," Kat began, both her and Jude ignoring Kaiden, "What do you think he'd of done?"

"What, what, dammit!"

"Gees, calm down."

"Well, don't ignore me."

"Twenty One's a song she wrote about her and Tommy."

"Kat!"

"Oh really now?" she replied as she turned to Jude, "And what's bad about me knowing?" demanded Kaiden.

"Nothing, except for maybe the fact that you always seem to come up with an evil scheme and but in."

"Like telling her that's gonna make her but out now."

Kaiden stared at Jude with an 'oh know you didn't' look on her face, "But in?" she asked.

Jude sighed, "Okay that came out wrong."

"Damn right, it came out wrong." she replied in a neutral tone.

Jude couldn't tell whether or not Kaiden was pissed or just, Kaiden, but she was a little nervous about her counterattack. "You know what I mean though."

"Oh, I know what you mean. And now, I really, _really,_ want to hear this song about Little Tommy Q."

"It's got a story behind it you know." Kat added on.

"Oh really now?" Kaiden asked as Jude's palm slapped her forehead.

"Kat…" she moaned, but the two ignored her.

"Let's hear this story."

"Let's not and say we did, yea?"

"Oh come on Jude, it's not that bad." Kat told her.

Kaiden put a grin on her face, "Yeah, it's not that bad."

"Look, I promise I'll tell you tomorrow, but not tonight okay?" Jude pleaded, as Kaiden only rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. But**that's** your birthday present. Me _'butting out'_."

"Thank you."

"Yeah," she replied while setting her drink down and starting to walk off, "Ever tell me to butt out again, oh will it be on, I swear. Butt out... Psh." she ranted while mixing in with the crowd.

Kat looked over to Jude who was giving her the death stare which caused Kat to flinch, "Gosh, you _know_ I hate that stare."

"You do not know how many times I want to pull out a gun when you too are together."

Kat grinned, "Sorry. Didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean it was what? Almost six years ago?"

"I completely forgot about that song tonight." Jude said, while resting her elbows against a railing.

"Well, lets not dwell on it." she said as she grabbed Jude's arm, "We left Chas and Tommy hanging."

Jude groaned as she pushed her weight off the railing and followed Kat. Chas was in mid conversation as the two approached, but Tommy's attention toward him dropped once his eye caught Jude making her way toward them.

"Looks like I found my date." Tommy said as Jude got in ear shot, totally abandoning Chas' conversation.

"Or your date found you." Kat suggested.

"Seeing as you weren't out looking for me." Jude added on, hiding the hurt she felt for she didn't feel like his date.

His face softened as he turned to Chas, and held up a finger motioning for a minute. Confused at what his next action was going to be, Jude and Kat exchanged looks, but Tommy only stepped forward and lightly took hold of Jude's arm, directing her away from the crowd to talk.

"You okay, Girl?" he asked as they reached the back of the room, away from anyone to listen in on their conversation.

Jude kept her head down as she faced him. His hands held each of hers and he patiently waited until she was ready to voice what was wrong. "I'm fine." She mumbled, Tommy instantly recognizing the lie.

"You know, I want more than anything right now than to keep you by my side all night, don't you?" he told her, finally bringing her gaze up to his. "Not trying to blunt though."

Jude chuckled as her gaze left his and she rolled her eyes. "I want to take things slow." She told him. "I'm glad you do too."

Smiling, he abandoned her hands and gently cupped her face before leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead. Her hands instinctively took place above his hips as he than placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Tommy." She whispered before feeling him pull her into a hug. "Thank you."

Both caught up in the moment, neither noticed the familiar beat fill the dance hall as Kwest sat back with a grin on his face watching his two friends slowly rebuild their relationship.

_**(You never lied to me not once.)**_

Tommy froze.

_**(It's not your fault that I can't trust.)**_

Jude looked away.

_**(It's in my past, it's in my path, and I can't go there.)**_

The uneasiness was obvious in their appearance and Jude couldn't stop the butterflies driving her crazy in her stomach. Nervous was definitely an understatement.

_**(Making a mess out of this game.)**_

"Uh… I gotta… Kaiden needed to talk to me." She stuttered out.

_**(To see it all go up in flames.)**_

Tommy on the other hand didn't want her to go as she thought. Reaching out as she turned to leave, he took her hand, making her stay. "Jude."

_**(So tired of being ruthless, and reckless.)**_

She held his hand back before hesitantly looking up to hear him finish what he had started to say.

In a tone he knew she couldn't deny, he shook his head before her, "I think I owe you this much, tonight."

_**(Time to be your only one.)**_

Not objecting his request, Jude let him lead her to the dance floor and Tommy didn't wait to pull her as close as possible either.

_**(To almost be your way too young.)**_

With her arms around his neck, and her head laying on his shoulder, she realized that this was her best birthday.

_**(Time to crash into the sun.)**_

Not her 18th when they were together, or her 19th when they weren't.

_**(Time to be your twenty-one.)**_

It wasn't her 16th when she heard Tommy admit he cared about her, or the year later when she got to fall asleep in his arms for the first time.

_**(Time to dream that love will last.)**_

From his text message at midnight to him asking her to be his date. Their time in the dressing room and dancing to the first song she ever wrote for him. How could it be any better?

_**(Time to drive my car too fast.)**_

He held her possessively. His hands resting on her back. His head laying atop hers. Was there any objection? No way.

_**(Time to walk before I run.)**_

The feel of his hands on her back, definitely felt like home to her, and when she started to hear his heartbeat, a small smile spread across her face, but what kept the smile there was when she heard that it matched her own.

_**(Time to be, ooh, time to be your twenty-one.)**_

"Jude?" he whispered in her ear.

"Hmm? She replied, not moving her head from his shoulder.

"Why twenty-one?"

The question took her more than by surprise and Jude finally realized they never talked about this song before. It was more a topic they both knew but kept quiet. "You don't know?"

"I have an idea."

_**(I don't believe in love and I,)**_

"Like?" she asked, trying to avoid how she really found out.

_**(I put it to the wall.)**_

Tommy sighed as he held her a little closer. "On your sixteenth, me and Kwest were talkin'."

_**(I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls.)**_

"I know." She told him, repeating his actions by tightening her grip around his neck.

"So Kwest did tell you?" he assumed, catching her off guard, for she never expected that.

_**(And I'll push you there if you don't stop me.)**_

Taking her head from his shoulder she looked up to him and shook her head. "No. No Kwest didn't say anything to me. I… I overheard what you guys said." She confessed, looking away as if she were ashamed.

_**(Push you there if you don't stop me.)**_

He furrowed his eyebrows, wondering how or where she heard the conversation from. It was years ago, but he was almost sure she was definitely pre-occupied at that time. "You heard?" he asked, still thinking it wasn't possible.

_**(Please, stop me.)**_

"I," she stuttered, "I wanted you to see one of the dresses I had on. I wasn't eavesdropping… not really… and I didn't hear much…"

_**(Time to be your only one.)**_

Before she started to ramble, Tommy pulled her close to him again, letting her head rest just below his chin. "Shh, Jude don't worry about it."

_**(To almost be your way too young.)**_

"It all worked out." He finished, setting a small kiss in her hair.

_**(Time to crash into the sun.)**_

"It did?"

_**(Time to be your twenty-one.)**_

Looking up to him again, she saw a smile on his face and the softest look in his eye. "Wouldn't change a thing." He whispered while brining a hand up to her cheek and letting her sink into his touch.

_**(Time to dream that love will last.)**_

"Time to drive my car too fast." Tommy sang as they took their original position back, dancing cheek to cheek.

"Time to walk before I run," Jude joined in with Tommy and the music.

"Time to be, time to be my twenty one." Tommy sang alone, feeling her smile against his cheek.

Over on the other side of the dance floor, Kwest stood with a grin on his face as he watched his two friends dance into the night like they were the only ones in the room.

"Psst!" came Kaiden's voice from the floor. Hiding behind the DJ booth, she looked up to him, hitting the side of his leg to grab his attention. "Kwest!"

_**(It's gut wrenching sometimes.)**_

"What's up?" he asked, looking down at her.

_**(It's like threatening sometimes.)**_

"I'm just guessing by that smile on your face that the plan worked?"

"Yeah." Sadie replied from the other side of Kwest.

_**(It seems like nothing could wash it all, away.)**_

Smiling to herself, Kaiden began to lightly chuckle. "Hah," she said, "We did good, yeah?"

Kwest however, only smiled before looking out to Tommy and Jude, dancing so close, and just happy to be in each others arms again. "We did."

_**(Time to be your only one. To almost be your way too young.)**_

"'Ey!" came Darius' voice from behind them.

_**(Time to crash into the sun.)**_

Sadie and Kwest turned to Darius, as Kaiden quickly crawled under the DJ booth out of sight.

"How long's that been goin' on for?" he asked, his demeanor not giving away if he was upset or not while he pointed to Jude and Tommy dancing.

_**(Time to be your twenty-one.)**_

Sadie looked to Tommy and Jude and then back to Darius, irritation obvious in her tone, "Darius, please tell me you're not still against this."

_**(Time to be your only one.)**_

"Yeah," Kwest cut in, "They're happy, D. Just let them do their thing."

Holding back his words, Darius looked out at the couple. "This just happen tonight?"

_**(To almost be your way too young.)**_

"Not exactly." Sadie admitted.

Underneath the booth, Kaiden listened carefully wondering where Sadie was going with this.

_**(Time to crash into the sun.)**_

"Since the night she performed for Mike."

At Sadie's words, Kaiden quickly sat up, her head colliding with the table above her, causing a thump to be heard, and everyone's attention directed at her.

_**(Time to be, your twenty-one.)**_

Darius' eyes shot down, and heard Kaiden groan at the pain in her head. "Since when?" she asked, knowing everyone's attention was at her and not Darius anymore.

_**(Time to dream that love will last.)**_

However they ignored her, and Sadie finished Darius. "Listen Darius. Jude and Tommy may have a real rocky relationship, but that's because they care about each other more than anyone else. It's hard, especially when everyone gives them a hard time about it. So…"

_**(Time to drive my car too fast.)**_

Taking a deep breath, she finished with, "Just let them be. They're happy, and that should be all that matters."

_**(Time to walk before I run.)**_

Darius stood still, as Sadie and Kwest took a glance to Tommy and Jude, still lost in their own world and Kaiden crawled out to get from under the table. When all eyes however were back on Darius, he gave them a simple nod of approval, before letting them be.

_**(Time to be,)**_

Knowing their dance was coming to an end, simultaneously their grip on each other tightened. As Tommy's were open, Jude kept her eyes closed—her own way to block out the rest of the world as time slowly ticked away.

_**(Time to be your twenty-one.)**_

And as the final moments of the song faded away, instead of loosening up, both kept on holding on tighter, never wanting it to end.

"I don't want this moment to ever end." She whispered out.

"This moment?" he asked, having a feeling it wasn't just their dance to the song.

"Yeah." She replied, before looking up to him, "Where everything would be nothing without you."

His smile was all she needed to know that he felt the same way, and smiling was all he did, before kissing her forehead and taking her back into his arms until he couldn't hold on any longer.

**Second Commercial.**

"I have to say, Tommy, I'm impressed." Jude said as they walked up the hallway to her apartment.

"With what?" he asked, the two finally approaching her door.

"You."

He smiled, "What about me?"

"Everything. You really made my day perfect, ya know."

"You were my date. Least I could do was treat ya right."

Lightly laughing, "And you did. Walking me into my party, dancing with me, and even walking me to my door." She finished with a small chuckle. "Thank you."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and lightly kissed the top of it. "My pleasure." He said while coming up from his bow. "However," Tommy stated before taking her hands with his own and slowly closing the distance between them, "I seem to be missing some of the duties a date requires."

"Which would be?" she asked, a smile on her face, knowing where he was going with this.

"I believe I owe you this." He said before leaning in and gently kissing her. "A kiss good night." Tommy told her while pulling away.

Feeling that that was his way of telling her good night was coming soon, she didn't want him to leave. Still holding his hands and caught up in their kiss, Jude mumbled out, "Ya know. If you wanna come in, you can. You don't have to go just yet."

"I thought I told you I wasn't that easy on the first date?" he asked with a cocky smile across his face.

"Well, if I remember right, you were pretty un-gentlemen-like in the dressing room, earlier."

Tommy laughed, "Ah, but that was before our date."

Smiling, Jude only wanted for the jokes to stop and Tommy to come in with her, so she changed her demeanor to make sure she got what she had wished for this morning. "Do you want to come in or not, Quincy?"

"I'd love to." He replied sincerely, before reaching over and opening the door for her so they could continue their perfect night.

The clock on the bedside table read a little after three, but even after one of the longest days both had had in quite some time, sleep was the last thing on both Jude and Tommy's mind. With her head nestled under his chin and his arms wrapped around her body holding her in place, neither could feel more at home.

"Ya know this doesn't mean I'm easy." Tommy joked. "I really don't go this far on the first date."

She smiled with a small chuckle, but tried to not ruin the moment they had. "You're such a dork."

Instead of replying, he simply placed a kiss on top of her head and pulled her even closer. Her arms wrapped around him tighter as the room between them became non existent. She couldn't think of a better way to end her birthday. Laying there with Tommy just holding each other… she couldn't describe it.

"God," she sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest, making sure to take in his scent.

"Something wrong?"

Shaking her head back and forth, she pulled back a little to look up at him before spilling what was on her mind. "I want to hold onto this moment forever. I want to hold onto you forever."

He smiled while kissing the top of her head once more and pulling her into him again, letting her head nestle under his chin again.

A hand that he had securely wrapped around her left its position from her back and came to hold her hand, giving it a squeeze which silently let her know he felt the same way too.

Jude held his hand close to her heart before bringing it to her lips to place a kiss on his knuckles. "Thank you Tommy."

"I will never leave you." He promised, whispering into her ear so Jude would know he meant it.

And no other words needed to be said. From how he asked her to be his date this morning, to their time in the dressing room—dancing at the party, and now this. For a while there she wasn't sure what was going on with them but now it seemed like nothing was standing in their way. Taking things slow seemed to be Tommy's angle this time, however take off this time was pretty abrupt, but it didn't matter. They were together and that's all that mattered to her in that moment.

* * *

**609 2000 Light Years Away**

_Green Day_

"_2000 Light Years Away" is a song by __Green Day._

"_You Belong To Me" is a song performed by Jude; originally by __Jason Wade of Lifehouse,__**I did not write it.**_

**Jude ventures back to High School days at Carson Hill High.**  
"_I'm performing a song today that was written by a very talented young girl." Jude announced, before finding who she was looking for in the crowd, "Helen, would you like to join me on stage?"_  
**And seems to come back with more than just happy fans.**  
"_She's been like this for almost a weak now, Tommy." Sadie explained. "She's not avoiding you. She's too busy trying to keep her food in her stomach."_  
**Believing she has the flu, Tommy bans her from the studio until she's well again.**  
"_Tommy," she sighed, feeling him sit down on the bed beside her._  
"_Don't say I don't have to do this."_  
**However, it might not be the flu.**  
"_It was probably that import—whatever, Chinese food crap." Kaiden looked up at Sadie, "I told her not to get it."_  
"_Yeah well if it was food poisoning, I have you to thank."Kaiden only lightly laughed in response._  
**In fact, Jude's sure it's something more serious.**  
"_My career's over. This can't be happening, Kaiden, it can't." Jude cried, finally hitting her breaking point._  
**Something medicine won't cure.**  
_Kaiden made her way down the hallway toward the kitchen, holding her head in pain. She got a glass down from the cabinet, and took out a bottle of pills from the a small box in another cupboard, and took an aspirin. That's when she heard it. Jude crying._


	52. 2000 Light Years Away

Hey, I got an update. This chapter was originally just gonna be a chapter, just more like a filler, but I had a lot of fun writing this. Maybe it was the motivation to get to the next one, I don't know, cuz like I say all the time, 610's my favorite chapter. I also added something in that I originally didn't have to plan, but loved the idea of it. I also got really into the two part finale, which I think is going to be amazing.

Anyway I've put out a one-shot you guys should check out called 'Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway' which was basically for a laugh cuz I heard the song and was like, that'd be fun. Took me twenty minutes, but I think you'd all enjoy it. And I also finally put out 'What Hurts The Most.' that I've been talking about for a while now too.

Okay, enough rambling here. Here's the chapter and the next shouldn't be too far away. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**609 2000 Light Years Away**  
_Green Day_

"_2000 Light Years Away" is a song by __Green Day._

"_Innocence" is a song performed by Jude; originally by __Avril Lavigne,__**I did not write it.**_

_"With You" is a song by Sum 41,** I did not write it. **_

* * *

**609**  
_2000 Light Years Away_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_What's that?_

With her eyes still closed, Jude stirred in her sleep wondering what the soft tickle feeling she felt on her face was, but too tired to really think about it.

_Stop._

Turning in her current position, she tried to avoid what ever was bothering her that way, but still had no luck.

_Mmmhuuhh._

And now groaning at the problem only seemed to increase it's process. "Stop," she mumbled out.

_What… What is that?_

"I don't want to." Came Tommy's voice, waking Jude up from her slumber.

Opening her eyes, the light from the room made her squint, but Tommy's figure blocked the sun from the window. "Tommy?" she questioned before finally recognizing what she'd been feeling all morning.

_Tommy._

Not answering her, Tommy continued to his actions of placing small kisses along her jawbone and below her ear, feeling her smile at him. "What?" he said into her neck before his arms found their way around her small frame.

"Nothing." She replied, her eyes now closing to take in the paradise she was experiencing as he slowly moved atop of her and her arms snaked around his neck.

_There are two different kinds of moments. Good and bad._

His hands definitely were in a possessive state as one that currently rested on her hip slowly crossed the barrier from atop her pajama pants, to between her shirt and stomach. She shivered at his touch, but that only encouraged him as he let his hand move up her side, feeling her soft skin on his fingertips.

_What qualifies as a good moment—well for one, everyone involved is happy, and the only outcome will definitely be happy._

"Want this…" Jude stuttered out, "Want this to be our… Our second da—date?"

He smiled instantly, Jude feeling his smile and letting one out herself. "Only a few hours after our first?" he asked while pulling away to look down at her; cockiness evident in his tone.

"Better a couple hours than a couple minutes." She replied, her smile growing across her face as she stared up at the man before her.

_A bad moment can start off good or bad, but in the end usually turns out to being something you wished never took place. Who wants bad memories?_

Smiling himself, Tommy leaned down, his actions about to tell her he agreed; but just as his lips touched hers and his hands wandered a little too far up, Jude's bedroom door flew open.

"Hey, Jude I—Whoa, sorry." Kaiden stuttered out, quickly looking the other way.

Never thinking it was so possible to move as quickly as they did, Tommy and Jude quickly pulled away from each other, rolling opposite from the other and giving the demeanor that nothing was going on.

"I'm sorry." Kaiden apologized, "I—" but Jude didn't let her finish.

"Kaiden shut the door." And Kaiden didn't even argue with her before she closed the door and left the couple alone, startled, and without the moment.

_See that's the thing about moments. They can go as quickly as they come, change your perspective when you least expect it, and go from really, really good to bad in the blink of an eye._

Neither moved from their side of the bed. Jude was too scared to speak, having no idea what was going through Tommy's mind, when Tommy on the other hand had one thought going through his. _Fin' Kaiden._

**Opening Credits**

_"This innocence, is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect. Please don't go away. I ne—ed you no—w. And I'll hold, on, to, it. Don't you, let it pass you by._

_"It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cr—y. It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cr—y. It's so beautiful it makes you want t—"_

"Hey T." came Kwest's voice, as his bag dropped on the soundboard and interrupted Tommy from listening to Jude's newest single.

Tommy paused the track and looked up to a smiling Kwest—that very smile letting him know his friend was up to something. "Kwest." He greeted back.

Taking a seat, the smile remained upon Kwest's face as he kept his eyes on Tommy; not saying anything, just staring. Writing down some notes, Tommy switched his eye from the paper to Kwest, watching him still being watched, until he couldn't take it any longer. "What's up Kwest?" he asked, hoping he'd stop being weird and freaking him out.

"So how long you been sleeping with Jude now?" Kwest asked, not caring to be blunt.

Tommy's head flew up and shot around like an owl hoping they were the only two in the studio. "Wanna keep your voice down?" he asked, still looking to make sure they were alone.

Laughing at Tommy's behavior, Kwest shook his head. "It's not like everyone else doesn't know."

"What?" he asked, hoping Kwest was joking. Taking his head phones from his ears, Tommy looked to Kwest searching for any sign of dishonesty. "What are you talkin' about?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Darius saw you two dancin' last night. Sadie's Jude's sister. Seein' as Kaiden and Jude are best friends, I'm sure Kaiden knows everything, meaning SME knows—"

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Silence came about them again, as Tommy turned back to the notes, hoping if he ignored Kwest, he would go away. However that was wrong.

"So how long you two been sleepin—"

"Ahhh!" Tommy replied, cutting Kwest off. "What's the shocker about this?"

Again he shrugged. "Just wonderin' why you didn't tell me about it when I first thought you two were back together. You are back together right?"

His eyes stayed on the paper before him, but his actions came to a halt. Not really knowing the answer to that question himself, he decided to remain silent. "Well. I… I don't know."

"I thought you two were—"

"We slept together one night, Kwest." Tommy clarified, hoping that small piece of information would be enough to satisfy his needs and give Tommy at least a minute of quiet time.

"But then you took her to her birthday party last night. I mean, you let everyone know you were each others dates. And with that dance and then leavin' together…"

Tommy nodded his head, continuing to scribble down meaningless words into his notebook. "I'm taking things slow." He announced. "Too many times we've been miserable because we can't be together or because the public thinks it's wrong so I'm doing this right this time Kwest."

Looking to his friend, he saw the understanding in his eyes and continued with his story. "If I lose her again, it's over. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but the constant get together, break up kills us more each time." Pausing, he took a deep breath, "I know the next time one of us walks away… It'll be the last."

If things couldn't have seemed any more depressing on G-Major's side of town, early bird Kaiden was strutting about the apartment waiting very impatiently for Jude to grace her with her presence in an any but depressing mood. When one o clock rolled around, the creak of Jude's bedroom door echoed throughout the apartment, letting Kaiden know Jude was awake, and her questions could finally be answered.

Kaiden wasted no time in hopping up from the couch and down to the hallway, just in time to see Jude disappear into the bathroom with the door closed behind her.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Jude." Kaiden warned. "We got some serious talking to do once you—"

"Kaiden will you let me pee in peace, please?" Jude asked from the other side of the door.

Feigning hurt, Kaiden quickly turned on her heal and threw her nose in the air. "Fine." She replied. "I'll wait in the living room then."

"Tom, man," Kwest began, searching for words. "Look, things will work out. You two are meant for each other. Not too many people can put up with Jude's attitude, or your bad boy past." He joked.

"Nothing's ever been easy before." Tommy replied.

"But you love her right? You without a doubt love her."

Slowly he shook his head. "I wouldn't be Tom Quincy if I didn't love Jude Harrison."

"Okay, Kaiden." Jude called as she left the bathroom and made her way to find her. "What's _soo_ important that you need to talk to me about?"

Kaiden made her way from the kitchen toward Jude, both girls meeting in the living room and more than obvious that they were both annoyed with the other. "Glad you finally graced me with your presence. I mean, one o clock in the afternoon—we still have half a day."

Jude shook her head, "Actually, at three—"

"Wait, wait, don't tell me. Tommy, right?"

"No, smartass, I have to meet with Helen and the principal." She quickly replied. "What's wrong with you?"

Shaking her head, "You. You're spending all this time with Tommy lately and—"

"Excuse me? You're upset because me and Tommy are working out our problems that have been keeping us apart for six years?" Jude asked, "You're not serious?"

"I am serious! And it's not that I don't want you two together, I do, but gees, you could at least inform me that you guys have stuff going on again."

Staying quiet, Jude only looked at Kaiden as if she were out of her ever loving mind. "Were you not paying attention last night when me and Tommy were dancing?"

"Actually, seeing as I was hiding under Kwest's table I didn't see anything, but I guess thanks are due, seeing as if it weren't for me encouraging Kwest to play the song, none of that woulda happened."

"Why did you ask?" Jude replied, not even thinking Kaiden was behind it all.

Kaiden rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I guess I can take that as a thank you, and to answer your question, I figured I'd never hear about the song coming from you, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Jude asked, wondering why Kaiden thought Jude wasn't trusting her with anything anymore.

"You're what's wrong with me." She replied. "We don't talk anymore and we live under the same damn roof! And I thought it was just 'cause you were working a lot lately, but no. It's 'cause you've been with Tommy and again, I'd have been fine with that too, but you didn't even tell me!"

"Kaiden I didn't tell anyone." Jude told her calmly, keeping her cool, understanding where Kaiden was coming from, and trying to resolve the issue with least screaming as possible. "Me and Tommy… you know how we work."

She shook her head and lowered her tone, not wanting to yell anymore. "I understand nothing's ever sure with you too anymore, but Jude you could've at least told me he kissed you, or that you slept together. You didn't have to wait until today to tell me what that song was about. It was a simple conversation."

"Okay." Jude replied. "You're right. I know you're right, and I'm sorry I haven't had time for you lately. Even for the small little things."

Kaiden rolled her eyes before giving Jude a small nod. Seconds after a smile came across her face before she told her, "I guess I'll forgive you. But now you have to tell me all the dirty details as to what's been going on with you and Tommy." Jude chuckled before taking a seat on the couch to fill Kaiden in on what she's left her out of the past weeks.

Jude Stepped out of the car, Darius and Tommy following right after her as they stood on the steps of Carson Hill High. "Wow. This is weird." Jude said as she looked over the school.

"You're telling me." Tommy added. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Gives you the creeps?" Darius asked. "It's a school T, not a morgue." He told him before making his way up the steps.

Jude looked over to Tommy and held her hand out. "It's okay, Tommy. It gives me the creeps too."

Smiling, he reached for her hand and laced her fingers with his own. "Well, this time at least you won't have to worry about a walk out."

She smiled, "Considering we're only having a meeting…"

"Okay, when the time comes then." He said before they disappeared into the hallways of the school.

"Jude!" Principal Johnson exclaimed as the door to his office opened. "Great to see you!"

Walking at her with open arms, Tommy saw the discomfort and quickly grabbed her hand again. Jude gave his hand a squeeze as a thanks before watching Principal Johnson bring his arms in and offering his hand instead, keeping his smile intact.

Curiously, Jude greeted back, "Mr. Johnson?" while shaking his hand. "It's great to see you to. When did you…"

He put a hand up to her to answer the question he knew was coming. "Principal Williams was a temporary Principal for two years."

Jude nodded her head, having that cleared up. "Ah," Turning to Tommy, "You remember Tommy then, right?"

Principal Johnson looked to Tommy and took a second to remember him before it quickly came to him. "Oh yes!" he exclaimed, causing Tommy to slightly jump. "Your producer?"

"Right." Tommy replied, holding his hand out. "Tom Quincy."

Shaking his hand back, Principal Johnson looked down at their linked hand then back up at Tommy, "Seems you're more than friends." He pointed out with a childish grin.

Jude and Tommy nervously laughed as Principal Johnson chuckled along with them. To avoid the Tommy topic, Jude cleared her throat and looked to Darius—who looked anything but happy—and nodded her head to him so the attention would swap.

"And this," she began as Principal Johnson followed her nod, "is Darius. He's my manager."

"Pleasure to meet you." Principal Johnson greeted while holding out his hand.

"Same." Darius replied while he shook his hand.

"Well, how about we take this into my office, shall we?"

Darius nodded as Principal Johnson turned and made his way into the office, and then looked to Jude and Tommy. "Keep it PG, you two." Darius warned.

"I held her hand." Tommy defended.

"Then keep it G." he said while walking into the office.

Once out of earshot, Jude stood up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear. "Creepy thing number one is Principal Johnson is on too many happy pills."

Tommy laughed then added, "All the time." Before the two joined Darius in Principal Johnson's office.

"Have a seat." Principal Johnson offered to the two vacant seats, both on opposite sides of Darius, separating the two.

Breaking apart, Jude and Tommy took their seats, waiting for Principal Johnson to address the topic.

"So. We have the auditorium open for this Friday." He flipped through some papers. "The song… um, oh, here it is." He said while finding the song title. "Innocence."

"Yep. That's the one we've been working on." Jude clarified.

"We got a demo right here." Darius said while pulling out a disc. "Beautiful song."

"It is." Tommy agreed.

Jude looked around then turned back to Principal Johnson. "Uhm shouldn't Helen… Shouldn't Helen be in here?"

Principal Johnson thought about it before nodding his head. "Lets see. It's fourth period, she'd be in English right now." Reaching for the phone, "I'll call Mr. Shelby's class right now."

"I can go get her." Jude offered as all eyes fell on her. "What?" I still know my way around this place." She told them while getting up from her seat. "English 9 right?"

Principal Johnson nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes then." She said before leaving the office to go get Helen.

In the classroom, Mr. Shelby lectured on about Romeo and Juliet; however no one listened, including Helen. She only continued to glance from the window to her notebook scribbling down every once in a while when a thought came through.

"Helen," she heard whispered from behind her. Turning around she looked at a girl who was leaning forward in her seat. "Do you _really know_ Jude Harrison?"

A small smile came over her face as she simply nodded. Before she knew it, however, two other of her classmates turned toward her.

"She really coming to school this Friday?" a girl to her right asked.

"I heard you were singing with her." The third girl asked.

Before she could reply, the boy sitting in front of her turned around laughing. "Please. Helen doesn't know Jude Harrison. She isn't singing either."

"Shut up Michael." The girl behind Helen told him.

"Yeah, mind your own business." Another girl added.

Turning around to face them better, "Annie—" referring to the girl behind Helen. "—don't you remember when Jude came to the elementary school 'cause she screwed up here? She told Helen to get used to people not liking her songs. What makes you think for one second they're gonna perform together."

"Guess we'll see on Friday." Helen mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked. "You wanna prove me wrong?"

"Just shut up Michael, leave me alone." Helen told him while sinking in her seat and flipping open her notebook.

"You're lucky these three losers talk to you. Let along a rock star." He said back.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

The class went silent and up front, Mr. Shelby was anything, but happy. "There a problem Miss Little?"

Walking through the school, Jude turned down the North Hall, memories flooding back. It was an eerie quiet as she passed by classrooms and lockers with only her steps echoing off the walls being the only noise.

A figure behind her slowly came around the corner, and creeped up behind Jude. Quietly, he was careful not to step too hard, as he grabbed her around the wait and pulled her back to his chest and threw a hand over her mouth to silence her squeal. Before completely freaking her out, Tommy turned her head so she could see him, and then released her.

"What's your problem? Gees, Tommy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." She told him while turning to face him so she could smack him in the chest.

"Sorry. Perfect opportunity." He told her while quickly leaning in to kiss her lips. "Won't happen again."

She smiled, "Good." Starting to make their way to Mr. Shelby's class, "So," she asked, "how'd you get out of the meeting?"

"Said I had to use the bathroom. And… I got _lost_." Tommy explained while putting his arm around her.

Jude giggled while leaning into him and playfully smacking his chest. "You're a dork."

"Your dork." He quickly threw back.

She only laughed again before they walked through some double door when Jude gasped, "Oh, wow."

"What?" he asked.

"That's my old locker." she told him, pointing to the locker.

An idea struck Tommy as he slowly lowered his arm to around her waist and pulled her in front of him. With his free hand he grabbed a hold of the other side of her waist and made her take a sharp turn, backing her next to the locker.

"Tommy…" she looked around, "What are you doing?"

He had a sneaky grin on his face. "We've never made out in front of your locker before." Wiggling his eyebrows, he leaned in to kiss her, but she set her hand on his chest to hold him back.

"We've never made out in Chuckee Cheese either, but you don't see me racing you to the bumper cars do you?" she replied. "And besides mine's one over. This locker's Speeds'."

Almost had kissed her, Tommy pulled back, before shuffling to the right and causing Jude to laugh at him. Not fighting it anymore, Tommy kissed her cheek and slowly made his way to her mouth.

"Tommy… What if someone comes by?"

His lips above her own, "I'll tell Stevey the hall monitor to kiss my ass."

She barely had time to laugh before his lips were on hers. Jude couldn't help but give into him. It really did feel like she didn't get to be with him enough. Or maybe it was all that time apart that made the need to be with him still so intense.

As seconds turned to minutes, Jude and Tommy left Carson Hill High and drifted away to their own world. However, the bell ringing to dismiss class rang and Jude couldn't remember moving so quickly, using her hands resting on Tommy's chest to push him away.

"Ow!" he shrieked, holding his lip. "You bit me!"

Before she could reply, classroom doors flew open and the hallway filled up with kids ranging of fourteen to eighteen, definitely putting Jude's 'Tommy-Time' on the back burner.

"Dammit, Jude, I'm bleeding." Tommy said, disrupting her from looking through the crowd for Helen. Breaking her focus, she looked and saw a small bit of blood on his lip and instantly winced.

"Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry." She told him while looking at his lip. "It's not that big of a bite though. You'll be okay."

He looked at her like 'yeah right' before mumbling, "I'll remember this."

She smiled while mouthing a sorry to him when she heard her name was called. "Jude!" Turning her head, she saw Helen being escorted by Mr. Shelby and Michael to the front office.

"Helen, hi!" she said back as the three walked past her.

"I gotta go to the office. How long you here for?"

"Uh…" she shrugged, "I'll find you."

Helen only nodded before disappearing around the corner.

"What'd you suppose that was about?" Tommy asked.

Jude shrugged again, "Dunno. But we better hurry back to Principal Johnson's office before Darius cancels Friday for good."

**First Commercial**

Rushing around the corner, Jude and Tommy slowed their run down once they saw Darius sitting in a chair outside the Principals office. Jude snorted at the site.

"Too may tardies, D?" she joked.

"Ha, ha." He replied. "Your lil pal Helen's bein' seen in there."

Jude scrunched her eye brows, "For what?"

"Gettin' in trouble in English class. And from what the teacher was saying, he doesn't want her to perform this Friday."

Jude's jaw dropped as she looked to Tommy, completely shocked. This wasn't for real. It couldn't be happening.

"Apparently, she was disrupting class and now she can't perform with me on Friday." Jude explained to Kaiden and Speed as the three lounged in the rehearsal space.

Kaiden shook her head. "Then let me take over piano. That's all she was gonna play wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Speed added from the couch. Looking up from tuning his guitar, "The whole song's mainly piano. Me, Wally and Kyle don't kick in till almost halfway through."

Jude nodded, "It's not fair. First what I said to her four years ago and now promising to perform with her to have to tell her no."

Kaiden shrugged. "Technically, you're not telling her no. Stupid Mr. Shelby is."

"That's mature Kaiden."

"Hey, I had summer school 'cause of that guy. Lucky, Stupid is the only thing I'm callin' him."

Jude shook her head. "I don't want to think about this anymore."

"Change of subject, Dude?' Speed asked, while setting his guitar beside him.

She nodded. "So you two are getting your own place?"

Speed smiled as he sat up in his seat. "Yeah. Surprised she can put up with me enough to do it, but she said yes."

Smiling too, Kaiden made her way across the space and took a seat on his lap. "Of course I said yes." She told him before giving him a small kiss.

"You're stealing my roomy, Speed." Jude announced, cutting in on their cute time.

Still looking at Kaiden, he replied, "Sorry, but I don't care." Quickly he gave her another small kiss before looking to Jude. "Dude, aren't you and Quincy dating again, anyway?"

Jude nodded, "Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Room with him. C'mon Harrison live a little." Speed teased. "Make little Quincy babies."

Chuckling, Kaiden smacked him. Before looking over to Jude. "Jude, you might get sent off to California anyway. I mean, unless you'll let me tag along…"

She shrugged, "Anyone can follow out."

Speed shrugged now as well. "Eh. Think I'll stay here and take your place. I'm sure that blonde wigs still around somewhere." He joked.

"Ha, ha, Speed." She replied, before she started coughing.

"Whoa, Dude, it wasn't that funny."

Jude shook her head. "No, I think—" coughing some more. "I think I'm getting sick."

Kaiden quickly covered her mouth. "Stay away from me then."

"From one cough, Dude?"

"I threw up this morning, too." She added.

"Ew."

Speed let a laugh slip. "Well if you're dating Quincy_ and_ throwing up…"

"Shut up Speed, I'm not pregnant. I have the flu."

"And talk about jinxing the poor girl." Kaiden told him.

"Am not." He replied.

Speed nodded, "Are too."

Jude had to laugh, "You guys are gonna have _soo_ much fun living together."

The G-Major crew looked anything but awake. Actually, Jude looked anything but awake as she along with SME lounged around waiting for studio to open. Kaiden's voice was heard from the front, and seconds later she joined them.

"Finally dude," Speed said as Kaiden lazily walked into G-Major.

She gave him a quick hello kiss and as he continued to tune his guitar, "Sorry I'm late. Jude's alarm clock didn't go off this morning." she said while tossing a pillow from the couch at Jude.

"Stop Kaiden," she said quietly as continued to rest her head on her knees.

"How about a—" her voice went all high pitchy, as she did a horrible impersonation of Jude, "—sorry for not waking you up this morning Kaiden."

"Another Eden impersonation?" Sadie asked as she joined the group.

"Oh this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Jude asked herself as she brought her forehead off her knees and rested it on the back of the chair.

"What wrong with you?" Sadie asked.

"Einstein over here didn't get to sleep until almost four."

"That still left you like five hours of sleepage though dude." Speed flung his guitar off his lap and around his shoulders, "We didn't have to be here until ten."

"Yeah, but I got sick around six and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Sick?" Kaiden questioned as she took a seat on the couch next to Speed.

"I don't know either." she said as she let her forehead rest on the palm of her hand.

"It was probably that import—whatever, Chinese food crap." she looked up at Sadie, "I told her not to get it."

"Yeah well if it was food poisoning, I have you to thank."

Kaiden only lightly laughed in response.

"What?" Sadie asked, wondering what Kaiden did.

"Ever since Speed rented the Clerks movies Kaiden's the Randall of Toronto."

Kaiden laughed to herself a little louder, reminiscing to herself.

"Jude are you okay?" Sadie asked, worried at just how sick she was.

"I'm freakin' sick." She told her. "And Tommy keeps wanting to go find an old studio."

Sadie shuddered. "So don't need that image in my head."

Throwing her hand back she hit Sadie's arm. "Not like that. But I don't want to kiss him and get him sick."

Kaiden quickly turned to her. Feigning hurt, "But you breathe all over us?"

"Shut up Kaiden. I'm not in the mood."

Kaiden snickered. "Well here comes Tommy. Lord knows he is."

Going to swat her, Jude missed as Kaiden quickly vacated her seat, leaving Tommy in perfect view. Jude sighed while looking back to Sadie.

"This is gonna sound real bad, but can you get rid of him for me?" she asked. "Just make something up 'cause he's going to get suspicious thinking I'm avoiding him. I'm gonna find a studio to myself."

Sadie nodded her head as Jude stood up from her seat. "Sure I'll take care of it." She assured while patting Jude's back. "Go home and get some rest after, Jude. You have school tomorrow."

Jude looked over her shoulder and smiled before rushing off to the door. Looking away from watching Jude leave, she turned around just in time to see Tommy.

"Where's she goin'?" he asked.

"What? No hi Sadie, how's it going?"

Tommy smirked. "Hi Sadie, where's _Jude_ going?"

Sadie looked over her shoulder then back to Tommy, "She's finding a studio for herself."

"What? We have to rehearse together—"

"Tommy, you guys have that song nailed." She pointed out. "You just want to spend time with her."

Getting more than irritated, "And that's a crime? What is she mad at me?!"

Getting upset herself, "She's been like this for almost a week now, Tommy." Sadie explained. "She's not avoiding you. She's too busy trying to keep her food in her stomach."

"She's sick?" he asked, and Sadie nodded. Feeling completely selfish, Tommy dropped his head and looked away from Sadie. "I didn't know she was sick."

"Well now ya do." She quipped back, before strutting away to join Kwest and leave for lunch.

Standing there feeling even more like a jerk, Tommy watched Sadie walk away before letting out a breath and going into the studio. Inside he found Jude sitting at the soundboard with his headphones on; eyes closed and singing along to the track. A complete flashback as to when he had found her singing to BoyzAttack five years ago.

_"Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a, thing, about it. This is the best, fee—ling."_

To break her from her current trance, Tommy knocked twice on the soundboard before sitting beside her in Kwest's seat. Quickly snapping into reality, Jude hit pause and looked over her shoulder seeing Tommy sitting down beside her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the other side of the glass?" he asked with a smirk.

Jude smiled back while removing the headphones and letting them rest around her neck. "Scared I'll take your place as super musical producer?"

He kept the smile across his face, not choosing to respond. Softening his glance, he looked away for a few seconds before finding her eyes and asking, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Caught off guard, Jude looked away, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were ignoring me, Girl." he replied while grabbing her hand. "I didn't know you weren't feeling good."

"No. I just don't want to get you sick." She simply answered. Tommy only smiled, before taking her hand and making her stand up along with himself.

"C'mon. Lets go." He said, giving Jude no guess to where they were going.

"You don't have to do this." She told him, fighting to keep her eyes open.

Twisting the rest of the water from the washcloth he replied, "Jude, lay down." Tommy flipped the bathroom light off and took the few steps back into her bedroom, "Here." He instructed while gently setting the cloth over her eyes, "Keep that there."

"Tommy," she sighed, feeling him sit down on the bed beside her.

"Don't say I don't have to do this."

"But you don't." she told him while removing the washcloth, and starting to sit up.

He set his hand on her shoulder, "Eh, eh, lay down."

"God," she chuckled, "I'm not dieing." But she could see that Tommy didn't care. "Since when did you become a doctor?"

Tommy reached for the washcloth and took it from her grasp. "Just because one of us have common sense in a situation like this, doesn't make me a doctor." He told her while dabbing her forehead.

"Okay, Dubey." She joked, "What does the washcloth do?"

He shrugged, "Just something to help your fever and clear your sinus."

Groaning, "God. I can't get sick. I have to go to school tomorrow."

"Jude Harrison is excited about going to school? Wow, you really are sick."

She let a small laugh come forth, but was only followed by her coughing. Covering her mouth with her hand she some-what sat up, feeling Tommy's hand rest on the back of her shoulder. "Ugh, why can't it stop?" She wined.

"You shoulda got a flu shot." He simply told her.

"A flu shot?" He nodded. "I haven't been sick, in years, what would a flu shot do?"

Taking the opportunity to be a smartass, Tommy replied, "Hmm, not make you cough, keep your nose un-clogged, your food in your stomach. Yeah, who'd want a flu shot?"

"Ha, ha." She retorted.

The playful atmosphere died down as Tommy handed her a glass of water and some medicine. "Drink up. Nyquil should put you out like a light in about five minutes, Girl."

She snickered, "Not five minutes."

"Close to it."

Scrunching her face as she swallowed the contents, Jude gave Tommy an evil eye, "You suck."

"Too bad. Now, lay down and get some rest okay?" he told her while leaning down and kissing her forehead.

Just his lips touching even her forehead made her feel lightheaded. A smile came forth as she nodded and watched him turn to leave. Feeling a certain rush go through her body, registering that he was leaving made her panic as she grabbed his hand. "Tommy." She said quickly; his gaze instantly returning to hers.

Eyeing her as if something was wrong, he asked, "Everything okay, Girl?"

Innocently, she shook her head, "No. Stay with me? Please."

Tommy laughed while giving her hand a squeeze and slipping off his shoes. "Only for you, Girl." He said while crawling over her and taking a place beside her.

"So Harrison," came Speed's cheesy voice. Speed strutted over to her, watching her read over the lyrics.

"What Speed?" she asked, looking up to him, irritation obvious.

He shrugged while sitting next to her. "Just wonderin' if you got everything out of your system?"

Chuckles from Wally and Kyle were heard from behind and all Jude could do was roll her eyes.

"Ya know," she said while turning to face them. "You'd think being twenty one you'd all be adult by now."

"You'd think." Kyle responded.

"Adults?" Wally questioned, looking up from tuning his bass.

"Us?" Speed finished as the three started laughing again. "C'mon Harrison. I remember you on the tour bus last summer."

"Well girl on tour wasn't going on a week of up-chucking."

Before any of the guys could respond, Principal Johnson walked in and clapped his hands together. "Show time guys!" he announced before turning on his heel to hurry and catch a seat.

"Talk about needing to grow up." Kyle commented.

"Yeah Dude. That guy's on way too many happy pills." Speed added.

Kyle looked around his head spinning in all directions. "Wait, where's Kaiden? Isn't she covering the piano?"

Jude shook her head. "Nope. Helen is."

"How'd you pull that off?" Wally asked as Kyle and Speed's attention flew to her.

Simply said, "I haven't yet." Turning to look at the guy, "I'm just gonna call her up." And with that, she made her way on stage.

Everyone in the crowd instantly went wild as Jude appeared before them and she couldn't help but feel that rush. Seconds later Speed and Wally followed out carrying their guitars and Kyle carrying his drumsticks, causing the crowd to roar even more.

"Hey guys." She greeted, looking out to the crowd, searching for Helen.

"I'm performing a song today that was written by a very talented young girl." Jude announced, before finding who she was looking for in the crowd, "Helen, would you like to join me on stage?"

Helen looked around, seeing almost everyone turn to find her in the crowd.

"Go Helen." One of the girls from her English class insisted.

"But I can't." she replied, being pushed out to the aisle. "I'll get in trouble." However the girls didn't care and before Helen knew it, she was at the front of the crowd with Mr. Shelby only feet away giving her anything but a happy look.

Noticing the awkward position Jude had put her in, she quickly hopped off the stage and approached her. "C'mon lets go." She said a little loud over the cheers so Helen could hear her. "Lets get this show on the road."

Not being able to help it, Helen smiled and Jude grabbed her hand while dragging her up to the stage.

"Go take your spot on piano okay?" Jude told her once they got on the stage. Making her way to the mic, Helen took her seat at the piano bench. "The song's called Innocence." She stated. Looking back to Helen, Jude nodded her head and Helen took a deep breath before cutting in.

Opening with a deep chords and small notes following, Jude took hold of the mic and softly opened with, _"Waking up I see that everything is okay. The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed. I think about, the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing, about it. This is the best fee—ling."_ She finished, holding the last note as she heard Helen's transition melody into the chorus.

_"This innocence, is brilliant." _She began, Speed cutting in on guitar, hitting soft notes as she continued on. _"I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect. Please don't go away. I ne—ed you no—w. And I'll hold, on, to, it. Don't you, let it pass you by."_

Kyle and Wally came in, both softly, nothing close to Jude's beats that they were used to, but now playing for a soft ballad, that usually Jude's only consisted of her and Speed, because even 'Please Remember' allowed them to rock out a little.

Standing back up to the mic, Jude began the second verse, this time with not just Helen, but SME too.

_"I found a place, so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. __Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a, thing, about it. This is the best, fee—ling."_

Hitting his snare four times, Kyle cued everyone into the chorus as Jude sang just a little louder and stronger this time.

"_This innocence, is brilliant, I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect. Please don't go away. I ne—ed you no—w. And I'll hold, on, to, it. Don't you, let it pass you by."_

No time passed between the chorus before Jude jumped into the hook, seeing the crowd sway to the song, some pulling out lighters and she had to hold it together on that one, seeing kids with lighters at school.

_"It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you want to cr—y! It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cr—y." _With only the ringing of the instruments, Jude hit the next line with mute sound, carrying it out as long as she could,_ "It's so beautiful it makes you want to cr—y."_

Speed stepped up to his own mic as the band jumped in again, whispering as a background vocal as Jude continued hitting her last line. _"This innocence, is brilliant."_

Finishing her last line, Jude cut in with Speed, "_It makes you want to cry._"

Again, he sang, "_This innocence, is brilliant_."

_"Please, don't go away. 'Cause I ne—ed you no—w! And I'll ho—ld, on, to, it. Don't you, let it pass you b—y! This innocence is brilliant."_

_"So beautiful, so beautiful!"_ he sang, finishing his words for the song.

"_I hope that it will stay. This moment, is perfect. Please don't go away. I ne-ed, you no—w. And I'll hold, on, to, it."_ The music around her slowed down as the song came to it's end._"Don't you, let it pass you by."_

And the boys cut their instruments except for Speed, softly playing the ending chords as Helen finished with the same thing she opened. Helen nailed every last note of the song perfectly as Jude rushed over and took her hand in triumph, raising it high as the clapping continued throughout the auditorium. However as Helen was a new high school hero, Jude's success quickly disappeared.

"You brought her on stage?" Darius started, sitting behind his desk, staring across at Jude as she slouched in her seat.

Quietly she replied, "Yes."

"And went against her teacher?" he added.

Shifting in her seat, she avoided eye contact. "Uh huh."

"When you knew all this before hand?"

Feeling the heat of his anger, Jude shut her eyes, "Yep."

Darius took a breath, "Do you have anything you have to say for yourself?"

Thinking of a reply, Jude decided to voice it. "That performance was a lot better that my sophomore year performance."

Darius blinked his eyes, giving Jude an 'are you serious' look. "Jude—"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Do you want me to make an official apology?" she asked realizing it was time to be serious.

"An apology isn't going to get Helen out of her week's detention."

"Don't make her apologize." Came a small voice from the doorway.

Darius looked up as Jude turned around seeing Helen standing in the doorway.

"Helen?" Jude asked, curious to why she was here.

"Hey." She replied to Jude before looking to Darius. "Mr. Darius, please don't be mad at Jude. I don't care for the detention and can care less what my English teacher thinks."

Listening, Darius really had to go with what Helen was saying. "You're a happy kid?"

A large grin spread across her face as she eagerly nodded her head. "More than ever."

Jude smiled, happy Helen was happy. Looking to Darius she caught his eye and watched as they rolled and Darius waved her off. "So long as the kids are happy."

Walking out, Jude joined Helen and led her to the lounge to apologize for getting her in trouble. "Wanna take a seat?"

Helen nodded, sitting on the couch, Jude following behind her. "I just came to say thank-you. You wouldn't believe how cool Friday was."

She smiled, "You have a lot of talent."

"Not as much as you." She replied.

"Hey I wasn't always like this. I had a lot of people help me out." She confessed.

"Like Tommy?" Helen asked.

Jude's mouth went agape and she couldn't find words to answer. But then once he came around the corner into view she nodded. "Yeah. Like Tommy." She finally answered, catching his eye and smiling. "You'll have someone in your life like that too."

Approaching the two, Tommy walked up and set his arm on Jude's shoulder. "Hate to break this up, but D wants us in studio Jude."

Jude looked to Helen apologetically as they both stood up. "Thanks so much, Jude." Helen said as Jude gave her a hug.

"Keep up the writing kid, okay?"

Eagerly nodding again, "You bet."

In studio, Jude aimlessly strummed away, humming random lyrics as she tried to put something together as Kwest and Tommy sat on the other side of the glass watching her. However, watching something like that for almost an hour, you get a little bored and your mind starts to drift. Exactly what Kwest's did.

"So, what's going on with you and Jude? Straight up. The truth." Kwest asked.

Tommy looked up to him with a confused expression. "That came out of nowhere. Again."

"Figured if I didn't ask with much detail I wouldn't get an answer. So answer."

Taking his attention off Kwest he looked through the glass to Jude, strumming away at her guitar. "We're… Dating." He answered.

"Dating? Just dating?"

Getting irritated, Tommy set his headphones down and turned his chair to Kwest. "Yes. Why? What's wrong with dating?"

"Nothing. But this is the what, third, fourth time already?"

"And?"

"And, don't you think the girl's gonna get tired of the same routine?" Kwest put into perspective. "She's not exactly eighteen anymore, Tom. And you ain't too young yourself."

Tommy sighed while turning back to his work. "What are you getting at?"

Kwest raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, "If she's anything like Sadie—"

"She's not like Sadie." He quickly cut in.

"Okay, then—any girl, she needs a little more to hold on to."

Now he really couldn't focus. "And you're implying…"

"Nothin' man, just…" Kwest looked over to Jude. "The girl's fragile, and you've already broken her. Now her pieces are put together again and you're keeping it that way for now, but you know the girl's gotta be wondering for how long? Couple, months? A year?"

Tommy looked up to Jude and listened to the chords she played on her acoustic as the words from the other night played in his head with the music.

_**(I don't want this moment, to ever end. Where everything's nothin', without, you.)**_

"What if I asked her to marry me?" Tommy asked aloud, his eyes still on Jude.

Kwest's head flew to Tommy, "What?!"

Turning to his friend, Tommy kept his face straight. "What if I asked her to marry me? That's a rest of my life commitment."

"And the girl just turned twenty-one—T, man, you're not serious?"

Tommy didn't answer as he looked back to Jude and only smiled. "I am so in love with her Kwest. I love her," he turned back to Kwest, "I wouldn't regret it at all."

All Kwest could do was inhale and then slowly exhale before he found himself holding his head. "This is why Sadie tells me to keep my mouth shut." He said to himself as Tommy vacated the seat beside him. "Whoa, you're not gonna do it now, are you?"

Tommy shook his head before pushing in his chair and heading to the door, "No. I don't even have the ring yet. But I _am_ gonna take her out."

The door opening caused Jude to look up and see Tommy walking in. "Hey…" she warily greeted, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Coming in to ask if you wanted to call it a day and go grab something to eat. My treat." He offered while taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"You want to go out?" she asked with a smile on her face.

He couldn't help but smile back, however a different thought crossed his mind. "No." he told her, watching the smile on her face slowly fade. "How about instead I just take you back to my place and cook you dinner there. We can watch a movie or somethin' afterwards."

She couldn't help but let her smile creep back up on her. Nodding her head she felt her smile grow. "I'd like that." Jude replied, taking her guitar from her lap and placing it in its stand beside her.

Tommy stood up from the stool with his eyes on Jude and his smile gleaming, as he watched her get off her own seat. "Well this is great. You're savin' me a good hundred dollars tonight, Girl." he joked.

Jude quickly looked over to him and smacked his chest. "Shut up or I will choose to go out, Quincy." She threatened.

Instead of replying back, he only smiled and reached for her hand before gently tugging her by his side as the two walked out of the recording booth to just be Jude and Tommy.

The morning sun slowly creeped over the tired city of Toronto. Its rays gleaming from windowsills and through blinds, slowly waking every up from their slumber. However, one household hadn't even been to sleep yet. Soft giggles were heard out Tom Quincy's bedroom window.

Inside, Tommy was laying down staring up at the love of his life with the biggest smile he could imagine. With a sheet wrapped around her body, Jude sat atop his stomach, pushing her hair behind her ears and laughing down at Tommy.

"Do you have to be such a… Such a guy?" she giggled.

He let out a chuckle, "All I said was lets do it again. What's wrong with that?"

Rolling her eyes she only shook her head, "We were supposed to be in a moment."

"What's with you and moments lately?" he asked as his hands went under the sheet to hold onto her waist.

She pulled the sheet around her tighter and continued to smile down upon him. "I don't know. What's with you being so… Boyfriendy?"

Tommy had to laugh. "Boyfriendy?"

Jude laughed along with him, throwing her head back, "Sorry. I couldn't think of a word. Affectionate, maybe?"

Again, he chuckled, "I've always been affectionate, I've always cared about you, Girl." he let her know. "This past year I've just… Been stupid."

Jude softened up as well. "You're not stupid; we just… couldn't catch a break."

"Well I don't care anymore. I don't care about the press, or Darius, anybody. I'm… We're together. That's it." Looking up to her he saw her smile at his words. "I'm serious."

She nodded her head, "I know."

Smiling, he didn't ever want to take his eyes off of her. "Come her." He told her while holding his arm out, allowing her to lay in the pocket of his shoulder. Bringing the sheet with her, she draped an arm across his chest while lying beside him. Tommy then turned on his own side; keeping his arm around his while he faced her.

"I'm in this." He told her, his breath breathing down her face as his free hand grabbed hers.

Jude tilted her head up while replying against his lips, "Thank you, Tommy." Before leaning up to kiss him. Breaking away seconds later she gave him a silly smile, "Hey." She asked, "You wanna do it again?" she asked, running her arm over his chest.

Chuckling, he smiled back before kissing her forehead and letting his hand run up and down her back. "I actually have an errand to run."

"What?" she asked upset. "You're joking."

Tommy chuckled again, "No, I'm not, I have to pick something up."

"Tommy," Jude wined again.

Laughing at her behavior, "If I told you it was something for you would that make you feel better?"

Still looking upset, she put a smile on her face, "But I don't want you to leave."

"You can stay and wait for me here if you want." He offered.

Dropping her head, "No it's fine. Kaiden and Sadie wanted to do something today anyway."

He nodded. "I'll call you later to see if you want to meet up for dinner."

"Your treat?" she joked.

Tommy smiled, "My treat." He replied. "You're worth the hundred bucks."

Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his lips. "You're worth a pretty penny too Quincy." She let him know. "Promise to call?"

Tommy replied by pulling her as close to him as possible and kissing her, keeping his lips there longer than their previous kisses. "I promise." He said against her lips as he pulled away. "I promise."

**Second Commercial**

_**(I don't want this moment, to ever end.)**_

Rain slowly poured over the city, sprinkling the sidewalk that Tom Quincy walked on. "Confident in his walk, he made his way into the jewelry store, looking around at the displays and all the similar rings. Just different arrangements of diamonds.

_**(Where everything's nothing, without you.)**_

So the first store wasn't much luck. All ordinary rings, and Jude wasn't ordinary. Finding another jewelry store a couple blocks up, it was nothing like the previous store. It wasn't all diamonds and gold. It was more antiqued jewelry. Looking through the display cases, he came across the rings and parked himself there.

_**(I want you to know. With everything, I won't let this go.)**_

Over the many rings he saw in the case he looked over he saw one that caught his eye. It was in the far back, however the glare from the lights made it harder to see the ring, yet Tommy quickly solved the problem by waving someone over.

_**(These words are my heart and soul.)**_

He signaled to the man which one and seconds later, the ring was now in his possession. The band was pure silver with a small star charm at the top and tiny diamonds at the five points along with one in the middle, surrounded by a crystal lining. The band it self hand tiny engravings of stars, not too very noticeable unless up close however.

_**(I'll hold onto this moment, you know.)**_

It was perfect. Nothing you'd see a duplicate of, and nothing like most engagement rings. Jude like Jude wasn't like everyone else. Nodding his head to the man in approval with a smile on his face, now it was official.

_**('Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show.)**_

Tommy Quincy, Little Tommy Q, was going to settle down—purpose to a woman, and get married. He was giving his life away without any regrets, knowing he was going to be happy and make Jude happy and once he had the purchased ring back in his possession, he felt it come over him that this was right.

_**(That I won't let go.)**_

Walking out of the bathroom, Jude wiped across her mouth and walked into the living room, tears ready to drop. Sadie and Kaiden sat close next to each other whispering back and forth as Jude parked herself in the chair closest to her.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said while covering her eyes with her hand, feeling the tears slowly leave her eyes.

Sadie was the first to look up at Jude, Kaiden following slowly after, both with a worried look on each other's face.

"Jude?" Sadie said, catching Jude's eye. "Sweety, Kaiden and I were talking… Are you sure you just sick?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, shifting in her seat.

Taking the opportunity to speak, Kaiden spoke up, "What if you haven't been too careful lately…" she started.

Finishing Kaiden's statement, "…With Tommy."

Jude looked to the both of them like they were nuts. "You think I'm pregnant? You're crazy, Tommy and I only… it was three weeks ago, one night. Morning sickness… I'm sick all day, and… Isn't it like… the fifth or sixth week after…"

Kaiden shook her head, "No, Jude." She replied. "After the other night I had an idea of what was going on and looked into this. People can get sick within days."

"And it's not just in the morning." Sadie added, watching her little sister come to realization on the subject. "Jude, if you want to go to a clinic… We'll take you."

"Or if you want to just get a test…" Kaiden suggested, throwing out options. "Whatever you'd like."

Jude was speechless, not knowing how to process this. "My career's over. This can't be happening, Kaiden, it can't." Jude cried, finally hitting her breaking point. Looking to Sadie, "And Tommy… I can't be pregnant."

"Jude," Sadie stood up from her seat and went by her side, "Tommy will support you."

"But things are going so good right now. I can't be… I can't have a baby." The tears continued to fall. "I'm twenty one years old, me and Tommy… We go on and off like all the time. This… This is forever and what… What if I get sent to California?"

"Jude, Jude, slow down." Kaiden told her while moving closer as well. "First, Tommy and you may have been on and off for all these years, but you know that doesn't mean he stopped loving you."

"Yeah, and Jude he's not that kind of guy."

"Look at how he treated Julie." Kaiden added. "And he couldn't stand Porchia."

"Good point." Sadie added, nodding to Kaiden for quick thinking. "And Jude you don't have to go to Los Angeles if you don't want to."

Kaiden nodded. "She's right."

Jude shook her head, "This is… God. I'm twenty one. I'm at the peak of my career."

"Do you want to go to a clinic Jude?" Sadie asked while rubbing her back.

Jude was quiet, over thinking what to do. Both Kaiden and Sadie waiting patiently for her to think it over. "I can't tell him."

"Jude?" Sadie questioned, hoping she wasn't being serious.

"I can't tell Tommy. He's not ready to have a kid like this again." She explained. "It's not right."

Sadie moved to face her. "Jude, you have to tell him. He deserves to know."

"I can't.'

"Yes you can." Kaiden told her. "You have to."

Jude sat back and wiped her tears away, "But…God…" she sighed. Silence fell over again and it was close to a minute before she sat up. "Okay. I'll do it." Taking a deep breath she finished, "I have to tell Tommy."

* * *

_**610 All The Small Things Promo**_

**With no option left but to tell Tommy.**  
"_If you don't I will." Kaiden threatened, causing Jude to hold her head feeling trapped._  
**Jude has to suck it up.**  
"_Yeah…" Jude slowly started. Looking up to Tommy, "There's somethin' I wanna talk to you about too."_  
**And thinking the worst,**  
_Collapsing into Jamie's arms, Tommy had to look away, wishing he were anywhere else._  
**Was a big worry for nothing?**  
"_I'm here for this baby. For us." Tommy told her with his arm around her back._  
**That is, until the results come in.**  
"_God!" he shouted as his feet slammed onto the floor and his hands onto his thighs. His head rested down as he tried to pull himself together, but inside he knew it'd never be the same. _


	53. All The Small Things

* * *

  


Yay, an update and I've finally got this freakin' chapter done!! As always, no excuse for the time between posts. But I do feel horrible about making you guys wait so long, and I appreciate it so much that you guys stick with me. I've also decided to do the sequel to this, because I did originally promise, and after writing that short 'What Hurts The Most' story and realizing that's how long between posts it's gonna take I can do it.

Like I've said so many times, this chapter is definitely one of my favorites, but there was so much to fit in. So much in fact I could've made this a two parter. This chapter is 19 pages, and I could've doubled it for all the stuff I wanted to fit in. So, yes it may seem rushed between scenes and such, but I still love it, and I hope you guys do too. Because of the wait between chapters, I'll send you guys out a preview to the next chapter as an I'm sorry for the wait. If you want one, just ask for one in a review. Thanks again so much, and I hope you guys enjoy this! We're so close to the end it's crazy!

* * *

  


**610 All The Small Things**

_Blink-182_

"_All The Small Things" is a song by __Blink-182._

"_The National Anthem" is a song sung by Jude, originally written by __Francis Scott Key,__ I __**did not write it.**_

"_Underclass Hero" is a song performed by the Speiderman Mind Explosion; originally by __Sum 41,__**I did not write it.**_

* * *

**610**

_All The Small Things_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_There are times in life where you see everything going wrong._

"I can't tell him." Jude protested as her and Kaiden made their way through the G-Major doors.

Sighing, Kaiden shook her head, "Jude, why not?"

"Because…" but she couldn't think of a reason.

"Waiting…" Kaiden teased after moments of silence.

Coming to a stop as they entered the lobby she looked over to Kaiden. "Okay. Okay you're right. The next time I see him I'll just get it over with. I'll tell Tommy—"

"Hey." Came Tommy's voice as he approached the two, instantly putting his arm around Jude's shoulders to pull her in and kiss her forehead. "Feeling okay today, babes?"

_And times where you can't see anything going wrong._

The smile wouldn't leave her face as she looked up to him. "Better now." She replied, her arm draping around his back to hold him closer.

Kissing the top of her head once more he told her, "Well I gotta talk to you. Wanna find me after our meeting with Darius?"

"You have to talk to her about something?" Kaiden asked, stepping before the two, hinting to Jude to go through with her word.

"Yeah…" Jude slowly started. Looking up to Tommy, "There's somethin' I wanna talk to you about too."

Eyeing her with worry in his eyes, "Somethin' wrong?"

_Of course we can't forget the times when you feel trapped; not knowing the outcome if everything's going to go right or wrong._

She shook her head, "Everything's fine." And with those reassuring words, Tommy leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Alright I gotta go talk to Darius though. Save ya a seat?" he asked while breaking away from her.

"Would ya?" she asked, as he just smiled and gave her a nod before walking down the hall to Darius' office.

Kaiden cleared her throat, "Okay, get over you little PDA action."

Turning around she looked to Kaiden shaking her head, "I can't do it. Kaiden… It's all going so good."

"Well when do you plan on telling him? When you can eat your cereal off your stomach or when you bring junior home?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" she whispered back, "But honestly, this isn't somethin' to push to the last minute."

"But—"

"Jude!" she exclaimed, "If you don't I will."

"Okay! Okay, I'll… I'll talk to him. Tommy knows I have somethin' to say, so… I can't push off our chat."

_We just have to cross our fingers and hope for the best. I mean with the right people there, you shouldn't have to have anything to worry about right?_

"Good." She told her as the two started their way to the boardroom. "I don't mean to by pushy ya know."

"I know."

Kaiden nodded, "Alright. Well, have fun with the meeting," she told her, sarcastically adding in, "Sucks I'm gonna miss out on all the fun."

"Yeah," Jude laughed, "Oodles and oodles of fun." She replied while reached the door and heading in. "See ya."

"Later." Kaiden called, watching Jude disappear inside.

_Just breathe, take a deep breath and hope your luck isn't horrible. Things can go right at the worst possible time. A bad thing can turn into the best thing that ever happened to you. We just have to have good perception and be with someone you love and will stand by you in those times._

**Opening Credits**

"I have some good news, and I have some good news." Darius announced to the group before him. Eyes focused more on him as he stood gleaming. "The New York Yankees want Jude to sing the National Anthem for their first home game!"

A few applauses and congrats were heard from the half asleep staff as the attention swapped to Jude. The news definitely woke her from falling asleep, while straightening up, "The National Anthem?"

"Don't know the National Anthem, Girl?" Tommy teased from beside her, also straightening up.

Darius jumped in the two's side conversation. "She better." He said with a smile on his face.

Speed stopped his slouching and knocked on the table for Darius' attention. "And what's the other good news dude?"

Turning his attention to Speiderman surprisingly, he was still smiling. "They also want a performance from Canada's new rising rock band."

Definitely waking the SME boys up to their feet, they all looked to each other excited and giddy as they talked amongst themselves while congratulations were heard across the table. Only having a fourth of the table awake an happy, Darius straightened up, gathering his belongings before announcing the rest of the good news.

"That means the rest of your fools get a five day vacation in New York City." Now the table was awake as Darius—a very happy man—made his way out. "Be at the airport at ten o clock tomorrow morning."

"I'm singing at Yankee Stadium?" Jude said aloud as Tommy smiled at her. "Did you know about this?"

His smile gave away his demeanor. "Maybe."

Playfully hitting his arm, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's supposed to be a surprise. But if it makes you feel any better, there's more good news I can give you."

Her smile could have lit up the room as the G-Major employees one by one vacated the board room. "What?"

"It's actually more a question. Good news if you say yes." He rambled before Jude cut him off.

"Tommy, spill it."

Pausing, he looked away all shy and school boyish. "Do you want to make the drive? Leave this afternoon and drive straight through?"

She was hoping her excitement wasn't too obvious as she smiled at him. Paying like she didn't want to go, "Drive to New York?"

Tommy smirked, knowing she was teasing him. "I figured it a bonding time, Harrison."

Jude chuckled, "Bonding time?"

"A chance to get to know the real me."

Again she laughed before leaning on his chest, "I hope by now after all we've been through I know all about you, Quincy."

Tommy let his arms wrap around her back. "I could've been lying after all these years. Maybe I'm an ex con—"

"Or maybe _I'm_ the ex con, and you're part of the FBI." She interjected with a playful manner.

"And we're faking it through the worst trying to put up with the music industry."

Jude chuckled. "Maybe you are, but honestly they've been the best years of my life."

"Mine too."

She smiled to him, so happy they were both happy, before leaning up and kissing his lips softly and smoothly. "I'll drive with you tonight."

"I knew you would." He replied cockily.

"Shut up." She threw back playfully.

"Shut me up with a kiss." He told her before she kissed him full force, not allowing him to say another thing.

Throwing the last of her stuff in the duffle, Kaiden quickly pulled the zipper around the perimeter and threw it onto the floor, almost causing Speed to trip over it as he walked into the room brushing his teeth.

"Try'n' kill me, 'ude?" he mumbled through his toothpaste and threw his hands to his side.

Kaiden chuckled, "You're adorable." She commented while pointing to her own chin to let him know he was in need to spit his toothpaste.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back, tripping over the bag again to go into the bathroom, bringing Kaiden to more fits of giggles. Kaiden walked over to the bag, picking it up and tossing it over out of the way. "C'mon, Speed we gotta get to sleep."

"Sleep?!" he said before spitting into the sink. Water was heard as he washed out his mouth and seconds after the water was turned off he appeared in the doorway wiping his mouth with his hands. "Jude finally leaves you this place to yourself, and you have your boyfriend over to _sleep_?"

"If I didn't have my boyfriend over to sleep, he'd be with his soon to be ex roommates, and I'd have to rely on him to wake himself up in the morning." She informed him before walking into her room, knowing Speed would trail behind her. "It's already like two in the morning."

"Right." He quickly replied. "More reason that one less hour of sleep won't make a difference."

"Except it would." She told him while pulling out her phone. "Because it's finally your big shot in New York."

Speed shook his head, "Kaiden, babe, I've gone on tour before. 'Member the summer before we finally got together, SME took the small club tour? I mean, yeah we've got a lot of better stuff, but this isn't like our first live performance." He explained, "And who are you calling?"

Kaiden finished dialing and set the phone by her ear. "I'm seein' if Jude made it yet. Never been to New York City. Wonderin' if it's nice."

Speed looked to her stupid. "I've been to New York. Ask me, dude." But she remained silent. "Wait… You're being nosey again."

"Am not." She quickly retorted. "Go lay down, Speed."

However, Speed wasn't going to let it die. "Give me the phone. Let them be."

Being quicker than him, Kaiden avoided Speed's arms as she rolled over before he could reach her. Not caring if she were being nosey, but wondering whether Jude had finally told Tommy what was going on.

The 'Welcome to New York City' sign was read and Jude let out a sign of relief, knowing a warm hotel room and a bed wasn't far away. However, Tommy had other plans. Taking the next off ramp, Tommy merged off the freeway instantly bringing Jude's attention forth.

"Why are we pulling off? Do we need gas?"

He shook his head. "I wanna take you somewhere."

A large grin came over her face. "Where?"

"It's a surprise." He replied and surprisingly, Jude remained quiet anticipating what the surprise was that Tommy had planned for her.

After about five minutes of what seemed them driving to nowhere, Tommy finally parked his car at the bottom of a hill off a dirt road and hurried from his seat to open Jude's door for her. Offering his hand as well she laughed at his actions. "Gees. What's gotten in to you?" she asked while linking her fingers with his.

"Can't a guy want to treat his girl right?"

She smiled while leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked up the hill. "You sayin' I'm your girl?"

"Sayin' you're not?" he replied back as they reached the top of the hill. "You'll always be my Girl."

As the couple reached the top, Jude felt it the perfect place to break the pregnancy to him. No one around, no chance of him running off the road. "Tommy," she started, "I have to tell you something."

"Hold on." He said, turning her so she'd face the opposite direction. Jude instantly gasped at the site before her, completely at awe as the city of New York was in front of her very eyes. It was like the night her and Tommy had spent together on the outskirts of Toronto, but better seeing as she saw everything the town had to offer.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she asked, looking over to him.

Smiling at her, he set his hand on her shoulder before rubbing it up and down her back. "I like taking your breath away." He answered simply in a tone that no matter what he'd of said, she'd gone weak.

"So. You wanted to talk to me about something." She asked finding herself sinking into another moment she'd always remember with him.

Tommy grabbed her hands and pulled her with him as they sat down on the hill top. "Lay with me."

"Do you have to ask?" she teased, lying in the pocket of his shoulder.

"That wasn't a question, Harrison." He replied while kissing her temple. "You go first. What'd you want to tell me?"

The atmosphere of the moment doubled in emphasis, realizing just how perfect their night under the stars could be and how easily she could ruin it by saying she was pregnant. Smiling at him she looked into his eyes and ran her hand up and down his chest. Her mouth opened, hoping she'd just spit it out, however, she chickened out and confessed something else. "I still love you."

He was taken back from her statement—not of shock, but for the fact of realizing since they'd been seeing each other again, neither had said that aloud. It was a given that they did, but Tommy forgot just how much he missed hearing those words coming from her mouth. The last time they were said through tears and as a goodbye.

Smiling back at her, he kissed her forehead and told her, "I still love you, too."

Not wanting anything else other than to kiss him, Jude leaned up and pressed her lips to his as Tommy pulled her atop him, kissing her back and running his hands under her shirt.

"I love you, Tommy." She said again, as they briefly pulled away from a kiss, before Tommy easily pushed her to lie on her back as he moved atop her, their want for each other increasing.

Her hands traveled up his shirt on his chest and she heard him moan as he moved his lips from her mouth and slowly trailed up her jaw line to her neck. "We're in public."

She started to laugh, but Tommy nipped at her ear, causing an undistinguishable sound to come out her mouth. "It's your fault." And instead of being the one teased, she teased him, slowly raking her fingers down his chest, stopping at the buckle of his belt.

Tommy jumped at her close contact and Jude had to grin. "Being in public isn't very… What's the word?"

Knowing her game, he looked down at her with a knowing grin. "I guess I better be a gentleman then?" he told her while rolling on his side to remove her hand from his belt.

"Gentleman my ass." She quipped back, before rolling herself atop him and pushing him onto his back. Laughing, she pinned Tommy down, sitting on his stomach as he laughed up at her. He could see it. In that moment he could see it. Spending the rest of their lives together, like this.

His hands moved to her waist holding her there in place. "Jude," he said as their playful manner dropped just by the tone of his voice. "I wanna tell you something."

Sweetly, she smiled at him. "Hmm?"

"Do you ever think of the future?" he asked, "About where you'll be in five years?"

She continued to smile at him. Jude pretty much had that figured out, however she couldn't come out saying, 'At home washing dishes with a four year old running around sayin' who's my Daddy?' if she didn't get her act together and talk to him about it. "I know where I _wanna_ be in five years." Her eyes drifted away from him as she answered, but found his again, as she looked back to him and finished with, "I wanna be with you." She confessed, setting her hand on his cheek and feeling Tommy instantly place his hand over hers.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

"I am."

Cockily and totally switching back to a playful manner, Tommy said, "You want me for the sex."

Smacking him, she removed her hand from his face. "You're a… butt head. You ruin like every moment we have lately." She started to laugh with him. "Besides, you're the one who keeps trying to sleep with me."

"Only 'cause you got stupid drunk the night you sang Please Remember and I've become love struck sex slave ever since." He teased. "And it's you who wants to always have me sex you up." No sooner those words left his mouth did Jude burst into laughter. "I mean right now you're already straddling me."

"Keep it up Quincy. We may have adjoining rooms at the hotel, but it's up to me if I want my door unlocked."

He smirked, "You'll be jumping into my bed before I jump into yours."

Jude smacked him, "Would not."

Laughing, Tommy sat up on his elbows, "Okay, okay, lets make a little bet then. First one to try and sleep with the other is… is the loser."

"What?" she laughed; not believing her ears. "Okay, and what do I get—as the winner, of course."

"The winner gets sex, I don't know what you're talkin' about." He replied as if there were no other answer.

Trying to keep a straight face, she asked. "And what about the loser? What happens to you?"

Seriously thinking over what his punishment could be, he thought of a fair compromise. "Well, to be fair, the loser should lose his chance of sleeping in the comfort of his or her own room for the rest of the trip."

"You're so gonna lose." She teased.

"Actually," he pulled her toward him and let his legs lie flat as she now laid atop him. "I believe you are."

She shook her head, not being able to keep a straight face. "I'm not gonna kiss you if that's what you think."

He rolled his head back as he chuckled before easily rolling her to her side. Sitting on his elbow, he stared admiringly at her. "I never finished what I had to say earlier."

"What?" she softly asked, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. It couldn't have been anyone else out there for him. He knew from that day alone, from the time he saw her when he thought of marriage, that this is the girl.

"You still wanna tell me something?"

He nodded. "I wanna ask you something."

Moving her hand down to his cheek she told him, "Ask away, my love."

He smiled, "First, can you reach in my pocket?"

Her cheery sweet smile faded to an irritated one. "Tommy," she sighed.

Interjecting her, "No, no. Not like that." He chuckled, "I swear to you, I don't want to ruin this moment."

Jude eyed him for a few moments before trusting him to do as he asked. Leaning a little closer, Tommy quickly moved his mouth toward her ear and whispered, "I love you so much." then softly kissed her ear lobe.

She froze from his actions as her breath caught in her throat and her heart rate increased. She smiled still, but more from those simple words, that she too missed hearing so much. Her hand that rested above his pocket carefully slid inside and quickly collided to a small box. Furrowing her eyebrows, she carefully pulled it out to see it was in fact a box—a box for jewelry.

Not thinking twice about it, she looked to him sweetly as if it were just any other piece of jewelry, "Tommy,"

He had to smirk at how much the blonde hair suited her. "Open it Jude." He said while gazing at her as she turned her attention back to the box, expecting earrings or a necklace. Sitting up onto her elbow, she quickly felt Tommy's arm come around and rub her back; playing with the ends of her hair.

With her thumb she flipped the top up and a wave of shock hit her as her lips closed to hold back tears. Her eyes became glued to the ring and Tommy couldn't help but smile too. Watching the corner of her mouth curl up and eyes water made his heart race. "You're the one, Girl."

Jude choked out her tears as she ran her hand under her eyes to wipe them away. "It's perfect." She glanced over to Tommy to let him see her happiness as he sat up and gently took the box from her hand.

Removing the ring he looked to her, seeing her hands covering her mouth in awe, "Jude," he asked, taking her left hand from her face to hold in his own, "You deserve nothing but the best in life. Your dream house, your dream career, and someday even kids, and just being happy." Ready to place it on her finger now, he finished with, "And I want to be the one to make your dreams and happiness come true."

She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go, but didn't want to ruin the moment that could never ever be topped.

"I uncontrollably, without a doubt am so in love with you, Jude. And I want to spend the rest of my life with the one girl who gets me so mad, I want to break stuff, or so happy I think I'm dreaming." Hearing her chuckle through her tears, brought his eyes to lock with hers again, "Who makes me feel high when I hear her laugh."

Jude moved her eyes down to Tommy's hands as they carefully held her own steady and brought the ring to the tip of her finger. "Jude. Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head up and down. Tommy smiled like a little school boy and his eyes began to water as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Of course." She told him and the second the ring was on her finger, she threw her arms around him, laying him back onto the ground as she hugged him tighter than she'd ever hugged anyone before. His own arms wrapped around her as she put her hair in his face, never remembering being so happy.

Holding her to him, he kissed her cheek, before she pulled away to look at him. "When—"

"You were in the recording studio." He replied, knowing what she was going to ask. "Just aimlessly strumming chords away and Kwest was talking about how all girls need something to hold on to. And marriage is a big commitment, but I want it. I want that bond to keep you with me until we die. Until forever. Because I know even after you'll still be with me. And I'll still be with you." He finished, meaning every word of it, and being the confident man he needed to be years ago.

Tears still in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed him softly, however quickly escalating. Catching both by surprise at whom was to lose the bet they had created, Jude finished unbuttoning her blouse and Tommy had to chuckle as he decided to take it as his own opportunity to unbuckle his belt and remove his own shirt.

"I thought for sure I'd be the one to lose." He commented, but Jude only smiled as she finished the last button and slid the shirt off, leaving her in a spaghetti strap-tank.

"I'm never losing when I get to make love to you." She said in a serious yet seductive tone that made Tommy go crazy for her. Before he knew it, he finished undoing his belt, just as he heard a buzzing sound.

Jude dropped her head, but Tommy took the opportunity to be a smart ass. "Gettin' a lil kinky there, Girl? I mean a vi—"

Smacking his arm, she cut him short of his words while reaching into her pocket and finding the source of her noise—her cell phone with Kaiden's face staring up at her. "Ugh."

Tommy looked at her curiously, "Jude, just ignore the call." He said while leaning up to continue what they had started.

"I can't. It's Kaiden."

He chuckled while sitting up, "Trust me. You can." And with that he placed his hand on hers to shut the phone.

"She'll just call your phone." She told him, stopping his actions and causing him to sigh.

"Fine, fine, fine, but _please_, make it quick."

Smirking at him, she opened the phone and placed it to her ear. "What's up Kaiden?"

"Hey," she greeted, "just seein' if you guys made it or not."

"Yep." Jude quickly replied. "We're pulling into town right now. Shouldn't you be asleep? You guys have to get up early."

"I know, I know, we are, but I was makin' sure you got there okay, and ya know if possibly through all those hours in the car if you might have maybe told Tommy what's goin' on by chance?"

At those words, Jude looked over her current position—straddling Tommy, slowly losing her clothing, and a possible baby growing inside her stomach. "Oh God," she sighed while moving herself from atop him, quickly rising Tommy's suspicions.

"You didn't, huh?"

"Jude, what's going on?" he asked, but Jude ignored him as she reached for her shirt.

"I gotta go, Kaiden."

Tommy groaned, "Even in a different country she kills the mood."

"Call me tomorrow when you guys get in at the airport." Jude said, obviously rushing off the call and trying to ignore Tommy's comment.

She could tell Kaiden had rolled her eyes at her, but Jude didn't care, as she heard, "Okay, whatever, good night." through the receiver and quickly shut the phone.

Tommy didn't want to hesitate to find out what had gotten into her, as he sat up completely and sat beside her. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked as she buttoned up her shirt.

Shaking her head, Jude gave him a smile. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Jude," he stated simply, "I just asked you to marry me. Do you think for one second, I can't tell when you're lying?"

Sighing, she turned to face him fully, and gave him as much truth as possible. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just… I'd rather be in our hotel room, then out on a hill. You really don't want grass stains on your ass now do you Quincy?"

Taking her hands, he looked at her seriously, "What I want is the girl who couldn't keep her hands off me two minutes ago."

She smiled sweetly, "She's still here, just…" Trying desperately hard to figure a good enough excuse to say to him, she spit out, "I don't want to start something here, and have to stop and pick it up again somewhere else. Can we just go to the hotel? I promise, I'll find you irresistible again." She added with an honest smile.

For a few seconds he studied her, but the smile on her face was contagious and he couldn't say no as he nodded his head and barely muttered an 'okay'. Pulling her and himself up, Tommy buckled his belt and got dressed himself before linking hands with Jude and tugging her close to him.

"Just answer me one thing," he said, positioning her back to his chest as he had her face the city one last time. With his hands wrapped around resting on her stomach, he continued, "You aren't having any regrets are you?"

Jude only smiled while leaning even more into him. Rolling her head on his shoulder to look up at him, she replied, "I'm giving my life away to the only man in the world I ever truly loved. The only man who's made me so angry I want to throw stuff around, or so happy it's almost unreal. Whose laugh is my world, and whose heart is mine. Why on earth would I regret saying yes?"

Looking down at her, his eyes never left hers from her whole speech. He couldn't be paranoid, he had to just realize it was finally the time in his life where things were going to start going right. The only possible response? A kiss. And Tom Quincy didn't wait any longer to press his lips to hers.

Reporters were everywhere—gathered around the doors to G-Major, and Tommy couldn't understand why as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to the front of the studio and inside. Suddenly, the doors opened and out came Georgia with Jude beside her. Attacking them like they were the main course, reporters threw their microphones' into Jude's face, the words 'leaving' and 'California' being distinguished more over most.

"I'm leaving Toronto. I'm going to California." Jude announced.

Tommy felt his breath leave him at those words, and he felt his world around him spin. "Jude!" he called out, pushing through to the front of the crowd. "Jude, what's going on?"

She looked at him sympathetically, but Georgia quickly took her arm, "Now Jude. We can't stay."

Now he could feel himself getting angry as he reached for Jude's other arm directing her toward him. "Jude. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Tommy." She replied, looking down to her hand and removing her ring. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Jude." He said as the ring fell into his hand. "Jude!" but Georgia had pulled her away and disappeared into the crowd. "Stop!" however it was no use.

"Stop," he mumbled in his sleep. "Don't leave me. Don't…"

Hearing him mumble started to wake her up, but Jude tried to ignore him as she snuggled her head further onto his shoulder and clung closer to his body.

"Jude," he said, a little louder and more clear, starting to get her to worry, but when he became silent, she found peace and quickly drifted back into sleep. Suddenly, Tommy rocketed up, sending Jude crashing onto the mattress, slipping out of his grasp and fully waking her.

"Tommy," she said, hurrying to sit herself up and push through the sleep. Worried for him, she set her hand on his shoulder, and tried to get him to face her, "Tom, what's wrong?"

His breathing was heavy, and forehead moist as he looked over to her trying to calm down. "I… I had a…" stabilizing his breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Jude didn't leave for California. She was right beside him. She was beside him with an engagement ring on her finger. "It was just a bad dream."

Her hand rested on the side of his face as he opened his eyes and confessed his nightmare. "Baby, what happened?" she asked, knowing whatever he'd dreamed about had definitely shaken him up.

"Nothing. It's okay, I'm fine." He said, not wanting to sound stupid. "Just… Hold me." He asked. "Hold onto me, please."

Not even having to think twice, she wrapped her arms around him as the two slowly laid back down, Jude not knowing what was going on. Minutes of silence passed as Tommy had become calm again and the couple returned to the original position of sleep—Jude in the pocket of his shoulder, with her arm draped across his chest as his own arms wrapped around her frame, clinging her to his body. "Don't ever leave me."

His whisper didn't startle her. It didn't make her think twice. It only made her gently shake her head. "Not for the world."

**First Commercial**

Small knocks were heard but only loud enough to let Jude and Tommy be known to the world. Remembering the events from the previous night, Jude couldn't help but smile, knowing she was engaged to Tom Quincy. Knowing that Tommy was going to be the person she was spending the rest of her life with. And in just a few seconds she was going to open her eyes and be wrapped up in his arms, hopefully seeing a smile on his own face.

"Hey," she heard, whispered to her.

Opening her eyes, he was in fact smiling down at her, his eyes barely even open, but clearly happy for the same reason she was. Jude was going to be his wife. She said yes. He had given her a commitment for the rest of their lives with no regrets.

"Hi." She replied, and no sooner did those words leave her mouth did they hear a small beep and click and Kaiden had cheerily opened the door.

The sheets had covered them, leaving nothing to reveal as she walked in on the morning after; Tommy's bare back and Jude's bare shoulders being a dead giveaway. "Do you ever sleep in your own bed?" she asked, almost knowing she'd be getting under his skin.

Starting to turn and say something back, Jude quickly noticed his actions and leaned her lips up onto his, breaking his thoughts, and stopping a future argument that would soon erupt between the two.

"Oh, now I understand." Kaiden commented. "Well, I guess I won't bother you anymore."

Breaking away from the kiss, Tommy quickly slipped out, "You know where the door is." And quickly feeling Jude slap his arm at his response.

Kaiden turned on her heel back to the two of them with a big grin on her face. "Yes, I do. And I also know that you two must not have set your alarm, because the taxis are on their way now to the hotel to take us on our way to the stadium."

Tommy and Jude both peeped their heads up and looked over to Kaiden who had a 'yeah, I saved the day' smirk on her face, and left without another word.

Laying back down, a smile came back over Tommy's face as he looked over to Jude. He was ever so grateful at where they were in life. At the fact that not only would they share a name, but their entire lives. "Good morning, beautiful."

Her eyes found his, following his husky sleep voice. "Mmm," she mumbled, leaning in to place another kiss on his lips. "Good morning, Mr. Quincy."

Tommy maneuvered his hand up her body and down her arm, to take her hand with his own, gently feeling the engagement ring in place. "Ready to tell everyone?" he asked; his nose gently nuzzling her own.

"I'm ready to tell the world." She replied, sinking into his body and embracing him. "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with the only man I've truly loved."

"Nervous, dudes?" Speed asked, adjusting his cap to sit atop his head correctly.

Walking past him, Jude asked, "How many times you gonna adjust that thing?"

Speed shrugged, "About as many times as your gonna walk by and not announce your big news." He replied while picking up his guitar and acted as if he'd just brought up something as simple as the weather and not an engagement.

Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked to Speed, jaw down, giving him a 'oh no you didn't' attitude. "Sorry, what?"

Speed smiled shyly. "It's not like I haven't been one of your best friends for five years. I understand."

"I haven't told anyone, Speed." She explained, trying to keep her voice down. "Not Kaiden, Jamie, not even my parents."

Looking up to her, he didn't show a hurt expression. "Dude, chill out. I'm just messin' with ya." Reaching over to her, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Congratulations, Jude."

Smiling at his sweetness, "Thanks." She told him, before feeling another arm wrap quickly around her waist and spin her in the opposite direction, and quickly into someone's chest.

"D'ya miss me?" Tommy asked with no hesitation before pulling her up to his lips and kissing her.

"'Course not." She answered without hesitation.

"Ah, I see…"

Becoming lost in his eyes, an unfamiliar, yet all too familiar presence entered the dugout, and cleared his throat for Jude's attention. "Is that Jude Harrison in a ball cap?"

Her head instantly moved to his voice, spotting Jamie in the doorway. "Jamie!" she shrieked, letting go of Tommy, and rushing into his arms. "Oh my God, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He replied, releasing their embrace to extend at arms length. "Never thought I'd see you in a Yankee cap."

Jude laughed, "I never thought I'd see myself with blonde hair, c'mon Jamie." She joked while walking him over to Tommy, who wasn't as cheery and happy as he was seconds ago.

Taking one look at the two, Tommy politely smiled before turning his tone to seriousness and taking Jude's hand. "C'mon, Girl." He told her while pulling her to his side and kissing her temple. "Darius is waiting for us to walk out and line first base."

She nodded, while looking back to Jamie. "You standing with us?"

Reaching behind himself, he pulled out his own cap from his back pocket. "Darius' orders."

Wally and Kyle hurried up to Jamie's side, "Dude, he's not your boss anymore." Wally let him know.

Kyle snickered. "But Lord knows he's still scared of Liam."

"I was never afraid of Liam." Jamie quickly defended before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder and the wise words of Speed about to enter his ear.

"Ah, to live in fear my man… It's just not living at all." Stepping out onto the field, and hearing the crowd scream for them he finished with, "Get on with your life, dude. Don't let Liam run it."

Jude choked out a giggle and Jamie quickly nudged her as Speed joined Wally and Kyle. "Think that's funny Harrison."

"I'm not laughing at all." She answered as they came closer to the chalked line.

Jamie snickered along with her. "Good to see Speed's still an idiot I guess."

"Okay guys, we gotta be quiet," Tommy announced. Looking down to Jude, he squeezed her hand, "Darius said you're supposed to walk straight out there, so this is where we part, babe."

"See ya in a minute." She told him while leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Sing your heart out." He replied as his parting words, feeling her hand slip from his grip. Standing along the first base line, Tommy blocked the sun with his Yankee cap as he watched Jude walk out to the pitcher's mound. Hearing Darius shift beside him and clear his throat, Tommy ignored him, wanting nothing other to do but stare at the ring on her finger. However, Darius had other plans.

"You two ain't messin' around anymore?" he asked.

Tommy shook his head as a smile came over his face. "Nope."

"And what if she gets offered California?"

Looking to Darius, he knew exactly what he was getting at. "I'm not dating her to keep her here, D. I love her and I'm serious about everything now."

Darius looked down and shook his head. "Always the same Tommy." He said while looking back to him. "What makes you think this time's gonna be any different from the previous two? You're just causing the girl more drama than she needs."

Tommy smirked and debated to even comment back, but felt it best to show Darius up. "With all due respect D, it's not your ring on her finger is it now?"

Darius flew his attention to Tommy and his cocky appearance. "You didn't."

"I did." Tommy said, while uncrossing his arms from over his chest and slightly turning his body to face Darius'. "And she," he pointed out to Jude, "said yes." Tommy resumed his current position, crossing his arms over his chest and looking out to Jude, "And if you don't mind I'd like to hear her sing, please."

"Tom—"

"Ah, ah." Tommy replied, cutting him off and pointing to the pitchers' mound as Jude brought the mic to her lips and began to sing.

Looking over the crowd, she watched as the fans quieted down, awaiting for her voice to fill the stadium, and seconds later she allowed herself to do so. _"Oh, say, can you, see? From the dawns early light. What so proudly we hailed. At the twilights last gleaming._

_"Who's broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight. O'er the ramparts we watched, were so, gallantly, streaming."_

With SME set up behind her ready to follow with their single, Speed cut in, gently running his hand down open note on his electric as she came up to the final part of the anthem. _"And the rockets, red glare. The bombs bursting in air. Gave proof to the night, that our flag, was, still, there."_

Now hitting each note high on his guitar to the tune of the song, they both were ready to end with a strong finish. "_Oh say does that star spangle, ban—ner, yet, wa—ve. O'er the land, of the fre—e! And the ho—me, of the, bra—ve!"_

And not seconds later did the crowd wait before screaming at the top of their lungs once the song finished. Jude, smiling looked over the crowd, ecstatic at the reaction. It took a lot for a crowd to let a Canadian sing the American National Anthem. Adjusting her cap, she stepped up to the mic once more to announce SME.

"Thank you so much. And now, I'm proud to announce, The Speiderman Mind Explosion with their new single, Underclass Hero!"

Kyle didn't hesitate after being introduced to cut in with eight hits to his drum set to cue in their song, Speed following in with his own intro, repeating only a few times before stepping up to the mic to sing out their lyrics. _"Well, I, won't be caught living in a dead end job. Or praying to a government guns and gods. Well it's us against them. I'm here to represent. And spit right in the face of the establishment."_

Picking the pace up in the song, they stepped into the pre-chorus. _"And I wanna believe."_

Wally cutting in for back lyrics, _"Well you're frankly nothing."_

_"Stand on my own."_

_"A little sympathy."_

_"Wasting the youth."_

_"I'm feeling young and useless."_

_"Speak for yourself."_

_"Some blindfolded cause."_

Entering the chorus, Speed held onto the mic as he sang, _"Well because we're doing fine. And we don't need to be told, that we're doing fine. 'Cause we don't need your control."_ Placing his hands back on the frets, he finished with, _"And we don't need, anything, from you. 'Cause we'll be just fine, and we won't be bought or sold. _

_Just like you!"_

Laughter ran about the table—Darius almost more than others. But hey, that's what a little alcohol can do to a guy. Especially when he didn't know.

"They're so gonna get busted." Kaiden said to Sadie, looking over to SME up at the bar, ordering drinks for Darius. Bringing her own drink to her lips, she added, "And I'm not gonna bail Speed out."

Sadie chuckled. "What'd he do this time?"

"Been ignoring me since last night because I wouldn't sleep with him." She replied.

Jude cleared her throat, causing Kaiden and Sadie side discussion to be put to a pause as she stood up. "Speed, guys!" she called, "Come on over here. I have something to tell everyone."

"And what's this about?" Kaiden asked, but Jude ignored her. Turning to Sadie she only received a shrug as Kwest took his seat back beside her and the three SME boys made their way back to the table, filling up the empty side across from Jude and Tommy.

"What's up, dude?" Speed asked, while pulling in his chair.

Jude looked down to Tommy and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. "I have something to tell everyone."

Quickly, believing she had figured out what was going to be announced she leaned over and whispered to Sadie, "She finally tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Kwest asked, but both were cut off as Jude cleared her throat to get Kaiden's attention out of a side discussion and back on herself and Tommy.

Smiling, and clearly happy as could be she looked back to Tommy who had an equal expression on his face as he took the initiative to announce the news himself. "I asked Jude to marry me last night."

Shocked faces and gasps were heard across the table—not for a bad reaction, but for a good one, as Jude finished with, "And I said yes."

"Oh my God," Sadie squealed, "Jude! This is amazing!"

"Married!?" Kaiden questioned, unable to grasp the seriousness of what was going on.

"Dude, that's incredible!" Speed said from across the table to cover up that he'd already known, as Wally and Kyle also said the congratulations.

Darius tugged on Tommy's shirt and brought his attention down to an open hand. "Congratulations Tom."

Tommy smiled as he reached down and took his hand. "Thanks Darius. It means a lot."

Nodding, Darius replied, "I know. Just like she means a lot to you."

He smiled while looking back to Jude, "She means the world to me."

Not being able to resist, Jude leaned up and pressed her lips to his, not caring that they were in front of a bunch of people or out in public. PDA or not, she was in love.

Kaiden looked to Sadie curiously, "So, _does_ this mean she told him?"

Sadie shrugged, as Kwest scooted closer in, "Told him what?"

"About the baby." She whispered, figuring Kwest had already been told by Sadie.

"What?" he asked, wide eyed and totally feeling out of the loop.

Sadie shut her eyes, not believing Kaiden had announced that. "I hadn't told him yet." She announced through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice below the commotion around the table.

"What doesn't Tommy know?" Jamie asked, getting himself in on the conversation, hearing a little too much, and hoping his ears were lying to him. "Jude's not…"

"Shh!" Sadie announced, catching Tommy's attention. "Keep it down, he doesn't know!"

"Tommy doesn't know what exactly?!" Jamie asked, his words low, but not low enough, and if Jamie's weren't low enough, Kaiden's following words definitely weren't.

"You heard right Jamie. But Jude hasn't told him yet so—"

"Told me what?" Tommy asked, getting into the conversation.

Jude closed her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't hearing what she was hearing. Was everyone really that stupid to carry on a conversation about something that personal right in front of everyone. "Thanks, guys." She announced, before letting go of Tommy's hand and making her way from the now quiet table to the bathroom.

Since Kaiden had originally started the conversation, the guilt took over her most and she followed after Jude to make sure she was okay, leaving the table at an awkward position. Walking into the bathroom she was thankful it was empty and left Jude to be alone as she walked back and forth in front of the sinks.

"I can't do it." She protested as she paced in front of the bathroom sinks. "I go out there, we all get our coats to leave, and Tommy's gonna take me aside, and into his car and I'll be trapped. I'll be stuck, and the only exit will be jumping into the street and I can't—"

"Jude, Jude, stop!" Kaiden said, not wanting to hear her ramble. "You have to tell him."

"Kaiden—"

"If you don't I will."

Shutting Jude up, she looked Kaiden in the eye, hoping for some form of disbelief. However, she didn't find any. "Then ride in the car with us. Please, Kaiden, for me."

Sighing, "Jude," but she didn't get too far before Jude cut her off again.

"I'm scared." She confessed. "I'm scared of scaring him and then losing him and being forced to deal with this on my own. He proposed Kaiden! He proposed and I said yes! I don't want that to all disappear!"

For the first time, Kaiden put herself in Jude's position. She remembered that fear when she thought she was pregnant. She remembered how scared she was, but she wasn't a rock star. She didn't consider the result of everything that could happen. Her and Speed didn't have a pressure on their relationship. The media could tear Jude and Tommy apart from this pregnancy. Darius and now even Georgia could too, and Jude was terrified.

"I'll ride with you. I'll come along." She said, still feeling sorry for Jude.

Jude let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." Taking a few steps forward, she gave Kaiden a hug, "Thank you."

Hugging her back, she felt even more bad for how much she'd been pushing her, but it had to be done. Tommy needed and deserved to know. "Don't worry about it. Let's get goin'."

And Jude was right. Once they left, everyone had gathered their coats, and Tommy was waiting by the door, ready to take her hand as he did, and lead her to the car. "Is everything okay, Jude?" he whispered into her ear, and she nodded, holding his hand a little tighter.

"Uhm, Kaiden's gonna ride along." She told him as they stepped outside. "SME's car's full."

Tommy looked down to her, ready to protest, but Kaiden quickly stepped forward. "You wouldn't mind, would ya?"

His attention switched to Kaiden as his mouth remained agape, but no words left as he looked back to Jude, and saw the sad look in her eyes. "It's fine." By that time they had reached his car, and Tommy opened Jude's door, helping her in just in time to turn and give Kaiden a dirty look.

The car ride was silent except for the faint sound of the radio, making everyone feel uncomfortable. When ten minutes had passed, and Jude still hadn't squeaked a word, Kaiden figured Tommy wasn't going to push her into talking with herself in the car, and Jude would kill her if she abandoned her at the hotel. Not thinking of anything else she kicked the back of Jude's seat as they pulled up to a red light.

Tommy threw his head back at her, "Did you just kick my seat?!" he asked, the anger obvious in his tone that he was trying to hold back.

Playing dumb, she looked to Jude, who looked back. "I don't know, Jude, did I?"

"Yeah…" she quietly replied, turning back to face the view before her. "It's green." She announced as the cars started to move in front of them.

Shifting into gear, Tommy slowly moved along the street, mumbling something under his breath.

Sucking it up, Jude took a deep breath before finally squeaking out, "Hey, uh, Tommy?" she asked while watching him looking over towards her.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you have any plans tonight? Like… can you run an errand?" Jude tried hiding her nerves, but was failing horribly at it.

He shook his head, "An errand for what?"

"Well," she began, not looking him in the eye and fidgeting in her seat, "since you agreed last time I asked—and you never did it, uh… do you think that, maybe, you could go and, um, buy a, pregnancy test?"

Tommy stared at her for a few seconds as they slowed down, but then started to lightly laugh. Jude shot a look back at Kaiden who only shrugged and raised her eyebrows as Tommy turned his attention back to the road.

"Ya know Kaiden, I think Speed's perfectly capable of buying you one." He said while looking back in the rearview mirror and coming to a stop.

Jude's hand hit her forehead as Kaiden nervously laughed, "Ooh, wow. Yeah," she began, unbuckling her seatbelt, "Look, a red light, and Sadie's taxi is right behind us." She announced before opening the car door and hopping outside. "See ya."

"Kaiden, no!" Jude yelled after her as Tommy watched her leave with a weird look on his face. Jude felt Tommy look over to her as she watched through the side view mirror Kaiden joining Sadie and Kwest in the cab behind them.

"I didn't mean to upset her." he said apologetically. "Me buying a pregnancy test is just as bad as if Speed were to do it, maybe worse," he began to ramble, "I mean the press loves those little things and—"

"Tommy." Jude said, trying to stop his rambling.

He looked over to her, seeing her pained expression on her face, "Don't tell me she's upset, I really don't want to have to apologize—"

"No. Trust me," she told him as he turned his chair to face her, "she's not upset." Jude looked into his eyes, "_she_, has no reason to be…"

Tommy studied her carefully, seeing how she was using almost every bit of self control she had to keep eye contact. Then it hit him. Oh, how it hit him. His jaw slightly dropped as he looked to his left, processing what really was going on. When he looked back to her she was looking down at her shoes.

"Jude..." was all he could mutter out, but all he got for a response was a small sob and a few drops of tears.

He reached over to comfort her, but a honk from the car behind them set his attention forward seeing a green light. Driving forward he was at a loss for words. "I wanted to tell you sooner."

Kicking himself, he was searching terribly for words, but nothing was coming forth. "Baby, it's okay. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Jude shook her head, knowing Tommy was speechless, and wasn't happy about it at all. She knew he'd freak out. "Lets just talk about it when we get to the hotel."

All he could do was nod. He had to agree. What else could he do. Get into a discussion about being pregnant in the middle of Friday night traffic in New York City? "Okay." He replied, still kicking himself for freaking out.

Outside in the hallway, Kwest was pacing back and forth with his hands in his pockets, avoiding going in to a very uneasy atmosphere inside the apartment. The silence however broke as an elevator down the hall chimed, and Tommy stepped out, holding a plastic bag with nothing other than a pregnancy test inside. "Tom, man." He announced to get Tommy's attention that he was there.

Looking up, Tommy spotted Kwest and acknowledged him with a nod. "Hey."

Meeting up together, Kwest was unsure how to act or what to say, but wanted to make sure Tommy was okay. "So, according to Sadie you've been an ass about this?"

Tommy deeply inhaled before sighing and leaning against the wall. "I don't know man. I'm there for her, she knows that, it's just… It's a lot to adjust to so quickly."

"Especially with the engagement?" he asked, trying to make sure they were on the same page.

Nodding, "_Especially_ with the engagement."

Taking a spot beside him, Kwest said, "Sadie was tellin' me that you froze up since Jude announced the baby news."

Again, Tommy nodded. "I didn't know what to say man, I mean I still don't. In a few seconds I'm going to walk in, see her—probably with Jamie, and give her the test. She'll go take it and then I get to find out if I'm going to be a father or not."

Kwest was silent a few moments, waiting for a 'but' or 'and', however when Tommy remained quiet as well, he took it as his initiative to speak now or forever hold his peace. "Tom, we both know that you're gonna support her—"

"She wanted the whole damn studio in there Kwest! I mean, c'mon. She did **not** need this much support to be there for her when she figures out the results." Pausing he quietly finished with disappointment to his voice, "She should only need me. Why aren't I only good enough?"

And Kwest officially felt sorry for him. "She does need you, man. So go in and get her. Give her the test, squeeze her hand, and when she comes out, just give her a smile to let her know you'll be there."

Tommy nodded. "I'm scared man."

"You should be. It's normal." Kwest replied, confident in his tone. "And so is Jude."

Silence overtook him again as he let Kwest's words sink in."Alright." Pushing himself from the wall he headed for the door, "I'm ready."

**Second Commercial**

"How long does it take to pee?" Kaiden asked, feeling Sadie instantly smack her arm, "Ow! What? I was just askin'."

"Can you try to be quiet?"

"Think she's okay?" Jamie asked, but no one answered. Eyes traveled across the room yet no words were spoken.

Tommy ran a hand through his hair before subtly standing up and without question going into the bathroom. With the pregnancy test in her hand, Jude sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm herself.

"You okay?" he asked as her eyes met his. When her response was a head shake, her took a seat beside her and gently held her free hand. "There's no rush, Girl."

There was, however, a rush of her tears and the quickly came upon her, causing Jude to bite her lip to hold it together—not wanting to cry about this anymore. "I know." She replied as she sniffed, and a sob followed seconds later. "God,

"What's wrong?" he asked as his arm went around her.

With one hand she held her stomach and the other covered her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." She mumbled out while dropping to her knees in front of the toilet bowl.

Tommy didn't have to think twice. It was like instinct as he followed her down and stayed by her side. Pulling her hair from her face with one hand, he rubbed her back with the other as she emptied her stomach.

"I'm right here, Jude. I'm right here." He told her, trying to give her some comfort in the situation. Letting her know he was there for her.

"This sucks." She said after finishing throwing up.

Tommy started to stand up, bringing Jude with him. "C'mon." he turned the sink on and started filling a cup with water.

"Thanks."

Watching her wash out her mouth he felt the sorrow creep through him. He didn't understand why they couldn't open up to each other—talk about what was going on through their heads. So much was going on in his, and he wasn't even pregnant.

"Alright," she muttered out after spitting out the water. "Alright, I'll… Lets get this over with."

Tommy nodded before placing a hand on her side and kissing her forehead. "I'm right outside, Girl. We all are."

"Okay." She replied in a teary voice as he made his way back into the other room.

"She okay?" Sadie asked before he even closed the door.

Closing the door to let Jude be, he leaned against the wall. "She's taking the test right now."

"Was she throwing up?" Kaiden asked but Tommy only sighed and gave a small nod, instead of a 'yes' or 'no'. "Who knew a small piece of plastic could change your life forever?"

"Kaiden." Sadie sighed, but Kaiden only went on.

"Negative or positive. Everything's gonna be different."

As each word left Kaiden's mouth, Sadie watched the realization—the fear, stabbing right into Tommy.

"Kaiden!" she said a little louder, not believing she was saying these things.

Her hands went up before the lecture came. Not like it would have made a difference because Jude came through the door and what was said was said. No one knew what to say, however all eyes were on her, but even if someone had something to say, Tommy beat them all to the chase as he pushed himself from the wall, took her hand and pulled her back into the bathroom.

"Someone should remind them what happened to get them in the mess they're in now." Kaiden said, jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wha… What are—"

"Just sit." He told her.

Knowing she was in for some speech, she didn't object, but took a seat on the end of the bathtub again. For a few seconds he paced in front of her. Making her just as nervous as he was.

"Alright." He sighed before kneeling in front of her. Tommy gently took her hands with his, but avoided her eyes. Staring at the ground to get his thoughts together he felt a tear drop onto his hand, instantly bring his head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry." Jude said while taking a hand and wiping her tears.

He too wiped at her tears before starting the speech he brought her in there for. "Jude, I want you to know that I'm in this. If this test comes out positive I'm with you one hundred and ten percent."

Taking her hand again, he let out a breath before continuing. "You're not alone in this. I'll hold your hand the whole way and even after this baby's born." He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed her hand. "I'm here for you. I promise."

Being strong, she held back the new batch of tears. "Thank you." She whispered.

A smile came over his face before he pulled her toward him into an embrace. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted to tell her how deep down, he was happy about the baby. How it felt right. That he was scared, but going in this with her took most of the fear away.

Interrupting their time together were three small knocks from the other side of the door.

"Jude?" came Sadie's muffled voice. "Guys it's almost time."

"You ready?" he asked, breaking away from their embrace.

A deep exhale and a few seconds later, she nodded her head. Tommy nodded his head, acknowledging her then took her hand and both made their way to the door, stopping only once so Tommy could kiss her forehead.

"You okay?" Speed asked.

"I'll tell ya in a minute." Jude replied.

Sadie sent Tommy a questioning look as he and Jude took a seat at the end of the bed. He mouthed, 'she's okay' before letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

Jamie, being on the other side of Jude, reached for her hand for that extra support. A gesture Tommy wasn't too fond of, but Jude wasn't objecting and it was whatever she needed right now.

"Who… Who's gonna look?" Kwest hesitantly asked, looking over everyone.

"I'll do it." Kaiden offered, seeing as no one else was.

Jude pulled her head up to look at Tommy who had a neutral expression on his face. Putting her head back in its original place under his chin she gave her answer. "Sadie," she started. "Sadie can you…?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Jude. I'll get it."

"It's on the sink."

"Alright," she replied, making her way into the bathroom.

"Blue is positive… White is negative…" Jude informed her, her voice dropping lower and lower as she spoke.

Tommy ran his hand up and down her arm, kissing her forehead again, he felt her tremble beneath him, not a lot but she wasn't steady.

Kaiden let out an uneven sigh.

Speed continued to bounce his knee up and down.

Jamie kept his hold on Jude's hand as he ran his other through his hair.

Speed put his arm around Kaiden to try and calm both his and her own nerves and Kwest had his arms crossed over his chest, waiting with everyone else for the news Sadie was about to give.

Walking back into the room with the test in her hand she announced the results. "It's white."

Her breath caught in her throat at the news and then her eyes slowly shut before releasing what sounded like a sigh of relief, but the tears following sent mixed emotions. Was she upset for not being pregnant, or relieved? He had proposed to her just the night before, and now he can't read her at all, but Tommy wasn't even sure if that fact was upsetting him most. Jamie had not released his hold on her hand, and was giving her comfort that he only wanted to give.

Remembering Tommy's glares from when Freddy was in the picture, Kaiden quickly put together what was forming before her. "Lets leave 'em alone guys."

Surprised, Tommy looked over to her, and for the first time in over a year, gave her a genuine smile. 'Thanks' he mouthed, yet no one really seemed to listen. Kwest stood up to join Sadie, but Speed and Jamie remained seated. Throwing her foot to the side, Kaiden got Speed's attention, but when Jamie was about to leave Jude to be with Tommy, she didn't release his hand.

Hearing the news of them having a baby had actually excited him. Sure he was terrified, but getting to be a father of a child—a parent with Jude was completely exciting. Now they weren't having a baby. Now Jude wanted comfort from more than someone than himself. It was too much.

"I need some air." He announced, while standing up, but still keeping a hold on Jude, for his arm only moved from around her waist to her shoulder. Jude looked up to him, but didn't chose to join him. Giving her a few more moments, he was trying to wait patiently for her to join him and leave Jamie behind, but she didn't. He was standing there looking like a fool as she held onto another mans' hand and not her supposed fiancé.

Clearing his throat, he announced for the final time, "I need some air." And his hand abandoned her shoulder and Tom Quincy exited the room out onto the balcony.

Carefully closing the door behind him, he slowly crossed the patio to the railing and looked over the city. His fists slowly took the railing like reflex, but after a few seconds of taking everything in, he gripped them with all his might. He wanted that baby, and knowing she wasn't pregnant had killed him. "We aren't supposed to be are we?" he asked himself, shaking his head toward the sky. "God!" he shouted as his fist released his hold on the railing and slammed down on top of it, definitely going to leave a bruise tomorrow. His head rested down as he tried to pull himself together, but inside he knew it'd never be the same. He'd already lost two kids now. Maybe being a father wasn't meant to be for him. He'd lost Julie, just almost a year ago, and now he'd lost his child with Jude. The child he'd only known existed for not even a week was already gone.

* * *

**_611 Deep Inside Of You Promo_**

**The pregnancy test isn't the only negative thing in Jude's life.**

"_So this year's award winning ballad, or feel-sorry-for-me, single?" Tommy asked, as Jude stared him down in disbelief._

**And Tommy's attitude isn't the only thing that's killing Jude.**

"_Miss Harrison, we have the results to your tests." Dr. Reid announced as she waved the papers in her hands._

**But his attitude is making matters worse.**

_Holding back the tears and trying to just show her anger she replied sarcastically, "I'll remember next time."_

_Tommy scoffed, "Oh, there won't be a next time."_

**All at a time when pushing people away isn't what Tommy wants to do.**

"_And you don't love me, the way I want you to. The way I need you to." She sang, not wanting to find anyone's eyes—especially Tommy's._


	54. Deep Inside of You

611 Deep Inside of You

* * *

**611**_  
Deep Inside of You_

"Deep Inside of You" is a song by _Third Eye Blind_.

"Let The Rain Fall Down" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by _Hilary Duff_, **I did not write it.**

"Please Remember" is a song recorded by Jude; originally by _LeAnn Rhymes,_ **I did not write it.**

"With Me" is a song sung by Tommy; originally by _Sum 41,_ **I did not write it.**

"You Don't See Me" is a song sung and recorded by Jude; originally by _Josie and the Pussycats,_ **I did not write it.**

* * *

**611**

_Deep Inside of You_

She had just thrown up. Two minutes ago she was in the bathroom yakking her brains out and now here she was, walking into the studio for the first time since they arrived back from New York three days ago. Her first contact with Tommy, and she was just more than thankful it was a song they'd previously been working on and didn't have to start fresh.

**Alexz Voice Over**

_Time machines._

Of course, Kwest had to come in late today, leaving Jude with Tommy and Tommy only. She timidly placed her headphones on her head and noticed he'd already set up the microphone they were going to use and clipped the lyrics to her board for her. Maybe facing him _wasn't_ going to be so bad.

_I would kill to go back to the other night and change how everything took place._

Seeing she was ready, Tommy placed his own headphones on and hit the mic, about to state their first verbal contact since the night of the Yankee game. "Let the rain fall down take one." And small notes entered into her ear before she began to sing.

_I want to hop into a little car and enter in four days ago. I want to let go of Jamie's hand and follow Tommy out onto the balcony and be there for him instead of running back to my hotel room to cry._

_"Lets go, back. Back to the beginning."_ She sang, noticing now how the lyrics chose to fit her and Tommy's current predicament. _"Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars, all aligned."_

With the tempo picking up, she placed her hands over her headphones and closed her eyes as she sang the second part of the verse. _"'Cause perfect. Doesn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was no lie. I, def—y."_

The music cut momentarily as she cut into the chorus singing, _"Let the rain fall down—"_ and the music rejoined her, _"—and wake my dreams. Let it wash away, my sanity. 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I want to scream. Let the rain fall down, I'm coming, clean. Oh, I'm coming clean."_ She finished as the music faded back into its original beat, but Jude wasn't able to jump into the following verse, for Tommy faded the music out completely until there was no sound at all.

_A time machine would help me go back to where there wasn't this wall between me and Tommy. Where I could understand his actions easily and with no problems._

"That's all I need right now." He said through the mic, not making the eye contact she was praying for.

She kept her eyes on him for a few moments, but he didn't look up, only replay her take in his own headphones, and keeping himself busy from working with her. Hesitantly, and ever so nervous, Jude removed her headphones and made her way to the studio door, hoping she'd be able to break the ice between them.

_Getting past the other night I wouldn't have any fear or trouble confronting the man I promised to give my life away to._

Opening the door, she timidly walked in and closed the door behind her, catching him glance up to look at her, but had no intentions of keeping eye contact. "Hey." She greeted, hearing the take fade out from his headphones.

Tommy once again glanced up at her, giving a small, "Hey," before scribbling down meaningless notes in a notebook.

"You okay?" She asked, sitting in Kwest's chair, letting distance be known between them.

For a few moments, he kept writing something down, but when he couldn't think of anything to write, and tapping his pen on the paper got old, he mumbled out a, "Yeah." and continued to avoid eye contact, before thinking of something to write down.

Being able to at least read him that much, she called him on his crap. "No you're not." She said in a tone as to not pick a fight, but let him know he can't lie to her either.

However, Tommy definitely didn't see it that way. Some-what slamming the pen down on the notebook, he threw his hands up to his headphones and pushed them off his ears. "Fine. I'm not okay."

"Tommy—" she started, trying to explain her reasoning's behind the other night, but Tommy didn't let her get that far.

"Ya know, next time you _think_ you're pregnant, just let the father know." He told her bitterly, while gathering his things together.

Getting upset, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I did let you know."

Standing up himself, he rolled his eyes and scoffed at her words. "No Jude, you didn't. You told Kaiden, and Sadie, and Jamie—"

"I did **not**, tell Jamie." She defended.

"But ya had to have the whole damn town there when we found out about it!" he shouted, losing his temper and just downright not caring anymore. "We could've easily taken that test without anyone else!"

Holding back her tears and trying to just show her anger she replied sarcastically, "I'll remember next time."

Tommy scoffed, "Oh, there won't be a next time."

And now she was hurt. That one simple sentence knocked her down, and the one person who could pick her up was the one who said it.

_Time machines._

Without another word said, Tommy grabbed his bag and stormed out the door. Oh, the guilt that overpowered her by that action. How when trying to make everything go just right, and not hurt anyone she had realized she was only looking out for herself. If Tommy had acted horribly or to a point she couldn't deal with when revealing the results, at least she'd have everyone else there.

_My entire life I've worn my star ring religiously, every day, no exceptions. And when Tommy gave me that ring the other night, I knew it'd be the same way, but now… Now I know I won't. What's left here… I don't even know._

Standing there a few moments she wasn't paying attention to the tears going down her face, and she really didn't catch when a rush of bile came up her throat. Quickly her hand covered her mouth as she turned to her left and threw up into the trashcan beneath the soundboard. Crying as she did so, Jude was on her knees as she kept her hair from her face. Her hair that Tommy ran his fingers through so many times. Her hair that she waved in his face to tease him.

Not noticing another presence in the room, suddenly she felt someone kneel beside her and take her hair in their own possession as she finished emptying her stomach contents. "Any better, dude?" Speed asked as she wiped her mouth.

Making an ugly face at her actions he looked up and grabbed an old napkin to wipe her face with. "Here," he said, reaching up once again for Tommy's water bottle, "drink this."

Taking the bottle, she drank only a little, not wanting to upset her stomach anymore than it was and carefully put the cap back on. "Thanks Speed." She replied genuinely.

A smile came over his face. "Don't worry about, dude." And then he noticed the tears continuing to fall, and knew she was still upset. "C'mon, Jude. Let me take you home." And without any protesting words, he helped her up, grabbed her bag, and walked out the opposite side Tom Quincy had.

_If I had a time machine maybe I'd be better off going back to the morning Tommy and I snuck into the club. I shouldn't have kissed him, I shouldn't have written Please Remember, and I wouldn't be pregnant. I wouldn't be hating myself, and I wouldn't have to face another obstacle that just won't let Tommy and I be._

**Opening Credits**

"I'm not going to the doctor." Jude protested as she sat with her arms crossed avoiding eye contact from her sister.

Not moving from in front of her, Sadie had her hands placed on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "Then what are you going to do? Sit around here until the water breaks."

Clearly getting annoyed, Jude rolled her own eyes as she sighed, "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh my God." Sadie threw her hands up, "I give up." She announced, turning on her heel to face Kaiden who was camped out on the couch playing her PSP. "She's all yours."

Kaiden only laughed. "Forget that. I'm not getting into her stupid denial game she's playing."

Jude turned her attention over to the two chatting away as if she wasn't there. "I can hear you, ya know?"

"Good!" they both shouted together.

"Dude," Speed cut in, trying to see if maybe he could talk some sense into her. "What's the worst that could happen? I mean, sooner or later you're gonna find out anyway. And if you're not pregnant, then it's good to find out what's wrong with you now than later."

"The worst has already happened." She mumbled. Looking down, she looked at her ring on her finger. "Four days ago I was happy, and engaged. Now Tommy won't talk to me. Now there's no future for us." Removing her ring the tears came down her face. "The worst _has_ happened."

Having the question on the tip of her tongue for the longest time, Kaiden decided to speak up, figuring there really wouldn't be a better time to ask anyway. "Jude," she started, hesitantly. "Why _were_ you so scared to talk to Tommy alone? That you had to have us all there when you found out?"

And the rest of the room went silent. Speed and Sadie too, turned their attention toward her. Jude let her head fall, but knew she should just spill, because Lord knew Kaiden wouldn't let it drop.

"Me and Tommy have been dating for less than a month. A week after we slept together I was late for my period and haven't had it since. Two thirds of our relationship I've had a pregnancy scare. To tell Tommy… it's like being in a one night stand relationship. We get together and a week later I tell him I'm pregnant?" Pausing, she shook her head. "I didn't tell him because I still had some hope that I could have a great relationship with him and not throw a kid in the middle."

"Jude," Sadie cut in as the tears started to form in her eyes. "A baby isn't going to ruin what you and Tommy share for each other."

"He proposed Sadie! To spend the rest of his life with me. Me!" she yelled through tears now.

"Exactly! To spend the rest of his life with you no matter what!" she threw back. "He'd love you regardless."

Shaking her head, she held her head in her hands. "Yeah," she scoffed, "Now he won't even look at me."

Kaiden's head popped up from that comment and focused more on Jude. "He won't talk to you?"

Jude looked up, not at anyone in particular, but only to shake her head at the irony of how her perfect fairytale life was falling apart. "It's like he's disgusted with me." She admitted and Kaiden didn't ask for another word, only sat back looking at Jude's current appearance. Heartbroken.

"I couldn't be alone if Tommy closed up on me. After how perfect everything's been going I wouldn't be able to do that. I needed you guys."

Kaiden couldn't take anymore of Jude breaking down. Tommy already wasn't her favorite person, and for what he was having Jude go through… Kaiden stood up and dismissed herself with only one parting statement. "I'm scheduling you for a check up Jude."

With Jude being Sadie's main concern, she ignored Kaiden's dismissal and sat on the coffee table in front of her sister to get her attention. "You have to realize that Tommy has a love for you that he doesn't have for anyone else, and at the same time he _is_ Tommy, but Jude we all saw him ready to be there for you."

"And you were holding onto another dude's hand." Speed commented.

"I was scared," she defended. "I didn't want to hear negativity right then."

Not believing the words coming from her mouth, Speed stood up. "Dude. We all have to do things we don't want to do. A relationship among all things deals with compromise. We're adults."

Knowing he was right, and hating to feel like an ass, she knew she was. All this time scared that Tommy was going to let her down, she had let him down. She had let him down and ruined her chances of a real relationship with him. "After all these years I think I've finally noticed how our age difference is really more than just a number." She admitted sadly, and terrified at how she was going to go one without the one man who she never wanted to be without since she'd met him.

_"And how we laughed. And how we smiled. And how this world was yours and mine. And how no dream was out of reach. I stood by you, you stood by me. We took each day, and made it shine. We wrote our names across the sky. We ran so fast. We ran so free. I had you and you had me."_

The music slowed down as Tommy and Kwest listened intensely as if nothing else mattered but what was coming through the speakers.

_"Please remember. Please, remember."_

The following notes faded perfectly into the speakers and Tommy could swear he wanted to cry. He loved Jude so much, and did not want things to be some memory he had to remember. Just her.

"Tom, man." Kwest cut in, interrupting Tommy from his thoughts. "What'd you think?"

"I think she hit every note perfect. I think the back tracks couldn't have been better, and I think everyone will love it." He said honestly. "And I'm not saying that because we're engaged because…" but Tommy was at a loss for words before he laughed, "Who'm I kidding?" His voice dropping noticeably as he mumbled, "That engagement was over the very next day."

Kwest put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, comforting his friend who was breaking before him. "You and Jude will pull through this man. You always do."

"Everything was going so great again," Tommy stated, "But it's… it's like whatever I thought we had died when we lost the baby."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kwest pointed out, "Ya know how many times those thing are wrong though man. Maybe there's still hope."

It was obvious now as Tommy leaned back in his chair that tears were in his eyes. "After the other morning there's no hope man."

Furrowing his eyebrows he asked, "What happened the other morning?"

"I," but Tommy paused, sitting back up in his seat he pulled himself together, "I said some things I shouldn't have said. I should've let us talk it out—"

"So she can pull the same crap? So you can get all like this again?" he asked. "Standing up for yourself—getting angry, may show her she needs to grow up a little more."

Silence fell upon them as Tommy took in Kwest's words, trying his hardest not to cry in front of him. "I love her how she is, Kwest, and the other morning… She was crying man. I'm… I'm actually at the time in my life where I should get serious and getting married and having a family. But Jude…" and then realization dawned upon him. "Jude may not be a teenager anymore… But she's still a _kid_." He said as if a weight had been lifted.

"Her life shouldn't get cut short because _I'm _old enough." Taking a breath to think things over he asked, "What has she done to deserve that?"

Not needing any time to think of an answer, he slightly chuckled while answering, "Fall in love with you. And if she's happy being in love with you, she needs to make some of the sacrifices you've made for her. For her happiness. For her fairytale."

Another deep exhale came from Tommy as words and thoughts of possible scenarios ran through his mind. He and Jude dated when she was eighteen, and they realized they were at two different maturity and responsibility levels and it wouldn't work. So a year later they try again to find out that it was frowned upon and secrecy broke them harder than coming out to everyone. Now, here they were again, heartbroken and lost without the other. Tommy just had to figure out if it was supposed to be this way again, and if he'd actually have to say good bye to her.

A door flew open breaking Tommy from his thoughts and in barged Kaiden not hesitating before jumping on Tommy's case. "Ya know you can try treating Jude a little more civil." she spat out at him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, facing her.

"Oh please, Tommy, like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Matching her sarcasm, "No. I don't. So please enlighten me, o wise one."

"You've been treating Jude like crap ever since the whole pregnancy thing was brought up! It wasn't her fault, and correct me if I'm mistaken, you participated in the sex that night too!"

Feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to be in the middle, an "I think I should go..." was muttered from Kwest as he began to get up.

"No. You're not going anywhere." Tommy ordered, his furious eyes never leaving Kaiden's, "And for your information, how I treat Jude is none of your business, so but out for once in your life!"

"It _is_ my business when my best friend's upset twenty-four seven because of you!"

"And you think I'm not upset? Huh?! She comes at me telling me she thinks she's pregnant, gets my whole world screwed up, and then she was only _mistaken?_"

"Key words were 'think' and 'mistaken!' Any girl who was over two weeks late for their period would think they were pregnant! Could you think of any excuse?"

"I'm sure I could!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Maybe, she was late because she had some unsatisfied sex and that messes up your schedule or something!" Kaiden finished, storming out the door of the studio.

Anger rushed beneath his skin and he couldn't take it anymore. Jude was everywhere. In his thoughts, in the room. She was fifteen miles away, but her presence was there and it was making him sick. "I need to get her out of my head." He said, to no one in particular. "I…" looking to the soundboard he saw a notebook and grabbed it along with the pen beside it and turned to his right seeing an acoustic guitar.

Watching his friend, Kwest was at total disbelief. "You're writing a song?"

Holding the acoustic in his hand, he looked to Kwest and then back to the guitar. "I can't… Everything I'm feeling… I just…" To get his words together, he sucked in a breath before saying, "I need her out of my system right now."

No more words were spoken between the two friends as Tommy walked out the studio and found himself a secure place in an empty studio closet in the back of G-Major.

A door opened in the small doctors' office as a small girl stood in the doorway reading through her glasses of the next patient to see the doctor. "Kaiden Speiderman?"

A few heads popped up from their magazines, however only two actually vacated their current position and both not so cleverly disguised with their ball caps and sunglasses, Jude and Kaiden walked to the door, greeted by the nurse and made their way inside.

"Amazing how with twenty bucks you can change your name to anything you want on that piece of paper." Kaiden commented as they passed through the doors and made their ways down to their assigned room. "However, the sound of Speed's last name with mine isn't too appealing to me."

Jude cracked a smile before taking a seat in the room, the nurse following in shortly after. Removing her cap and glasses, she set them aside.

"This is for an ultrasound correct?" she asked, and Jude nodded. "Alright, one moment, the ultrasound technician will be with you shortly."

Nodding, she said a quick, "Thanks," before the door was shut behind her, leaving her and Kaiden alone. "I can't be pregnant," she sighed while sitting on the bed, her eyes finding the ultrasound machine right next to her. "I can't."

Kaiden not knowing much to say tilted her head to her side before deciding on spitting out, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I told off Tommy for you today."

Defense stuck her demeanor as she shot her head over to Kaiden and gave her an almost 'how dare you' look. "Excuse me?"

Totally not catching that it had affected Jude, she shrugged her shoulders while examining her nails and replying, "I went into studio and basically told him to cut his crap and treat you better."

"Kaiden, I've been the ass to him. I held onto Jamie's hand while finding out I wasn't going to have his baby." Listening to her own words, her actions slapped her in the face. She realized she was defending him, and it hurt that she was. It hurt that being so pissed at him... he was still her top priority. Her voice dropped as she looked down to her hands, and finished with, "He needed me and I wasn't there for him and anytime I **ever** need him he's there in a heartbeat."

A knock on the door broke the conversation and a friendly face walked in. "I'm Doctor Reid and you must be Jude." The woman greeted as she held out her hand.

Tentatively Jude smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Jude."

"Don't look so scared sweety," Dr. Reid told her, "You won't have to worry about any of this leaking to the press."

She didn't even know she'd been holding her breath until that sentence had finished and she exhaled deeply, causing Dr. Reid to smile and lightly chuckle. "Thanks." Jude told her.

"Don't worry about it. Now, lets see here," grabbing the clipboard, she read over what the ultrasound was for exactly, "A possible pregnancy here?"

Jude nodded shamefully. "I'm going on three weeks late, I've been throwing up almost religiously and I can smell almost everything. And working with a back up band full of guys isn't always too appealing to that feature." She joked, hoping to try and lighten the mood, mostly for herself than the Doctor since she was her happy-peppy self anyway. "But the test was negative."

Dr. Reid only smiled, "Those things aren't exactly the best way to go about seeing what's going on in here," she said while touching Jude's stomach. "And so we can get some answers, could you lie back for me and we'll get this mystery figured out."

More than scared, Jude held her breath as she lifted her shirt to reveal her flat stomach, the stomach in which didn't look like held anything. "These things are pretty accurate huh?"

She chuckled, "Oh, yes. Of course this early it's not going to look much like anything. Now," she held the transducer gel in her hand, "this is going to be cold." Seeing Jude nod with an acknowledgment she squeezed the gel on her stomach. "Lets see what's going on in here."

Like you do in any other situations when you're scared, Jude shut her eyes as Dr. Reid set the tool over her gel. Catching out of the corner of her eye as Jude closed her own, Kaiden bumped her shoulder just in time to catch what was happening on the screen before her.

A large, warm smile came over Dr. Reid's features as she looked over to Jude and pointed at the screen, "There's your baby, Miss Harrison."

"I'm… I'm really…" she slowly stuttered out, "My baby?"

Kaiden leaned in closer to the screen and pointed at something near the top corner of the figure Dr. Reid was pointing at, "What's that?" she asked.

Jude looked to where her finger was pointed and gave a nervous chuckle, "Great there's where the condom went."

Kaiden laughed as Dr. Reid politely chuckled, however looking back at Jude Kaiden noticed how depressed she looked, "What's wrong?" Jude tried to answer, but no words came to her when she tried to talk. "Tommy?"And the tears began to build up as Jude nodded her head and bit her bottom lip. Kaiden took a seat on the bed next to Jude, "Scared how to tell him?" she asked.

She ran her finger under her eye, catching the tear, "He's the father." she told her while looking at the baby on the screen. "He's the father."

"But you guys ain't together." Kaiden went on as Dr. Reid preoccupied herself with printing pictures from the ultrasound.

"I want him to want to be with me because he wants to. Not because we have a baby and he needs to."

Kaiden nodded, as Jude continued her speech. "I never stopped caring about him." she confessed as she let her head hang low, "I mean... I know it was my idea to break it off in the first place, but I was an idiot. I should have stood up to Darius and maybe everything with me and Tommy would be okay."

"Tommy sure is something else." Her comment wasn't anything of high hope in her opinion, but it surprisingly made Jude smile.

Tears came and joined the previous ones that had already vacated her eyes as she nodded, "He really is."

As the papers printed Dr. Reid took it the opportunity to let herself be known in the room, getting more celebrity gossip those few minutes than she would ever get in a Talk National magazine. Jokingly, "Miss Harrison, we have the results to your tests." Dr. Reid announced as she waved the papers in her hands.

Jude smiled, very happy with the doctor that had been assigned to her; friendly, and a sense of humor. "Thanks." She replied, taking the few pictures of what her child looked like.

Figuring it the right thing to say, even if it could be crossing the line, Kaiden decided as she watched Jude look at the pictures teary eyed to say, "Tommy would've loved to be here."

The water crashed against the shore as a beautiful sunset played out the tiny office window. The office itself the complete opposite view of the scenery just outside. Papers littered the desk along with a few stacks off CD cases, and a soft track played in the background from the radio. Mike Lowell sat with his feet propped atop his desk and his head behind his hands as the soft melody filled his ears over and over again.

It'd been a little shy of a month and he wanted to be more than sure that taking a girl away from her home of twenty one years would benefit not only him, but herself. A knock on the door broke his focus and the person on the other side didn't wait to be called in.

"Mike?" came Georgia's voice as she walked inside and spotted him still in his current position. "Darius just called, giving a small update on Jude." He nodded, no needing to ask what was going on, and Georgia didn't wait. "Apparently she's been performing and writing like crazy. Went back to her old high school to perform a song a student had written. Yankees asked her to sing the national anthem. Said her sixth album sounds amazing even for a rough cut demo version."

"You want an answer don't you Georgia?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow, peering at her as she took a seat across from him.

She leaned forward. "I want my girl back, Mike."

"But does she want to give up her whole life just for some extra sales? To perform in fancier places and lose contact with her life she'd grown up with?" he countered. "I would sign the girl in a heartbeat, but I'm just trying to figure out if she wants to be signed."

Georgia chuckled. "It's a career choice. You offer, and she'll either take it or she won't. However you have to do a little offering to know what Jude wants."

Removing his sneakers from his desk he sat right and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and telling her, "I don't like being turned down though. I want to have her figured out, before I throw out the meat."

As silence fell over them, Georgia not too sure as to what to reply, the track he'd been currently listening to registered in her own ears.

_"Though we go our separate ways. I won't forget—so don't forget. The memories we ma—de! Please, remember… Please remember. I was there for you, and you were there for me._ _Please remember. Our time together. The time was yours and mine, and we were wild and, fre—e! Please, remember. Please, remember. Me."_

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, a confident, yet not cocky laugh. "Maybe that song just answered your question."

He quickly threw his head toward the radio and let the song click again. Not that he had needed to listen to any of it again; he already knew the song by heart and many more. "Who's to say it wasn't just for the show?"

Another laugh escaped her lips as she said, "I met the girl when she first came into the industry. I watched her heart get broken by Shay, and I watched her heart get broken by her father. She went through her parents getting divorced, but two things that have stuck, and still have stuck is her love for music, and her love for her producer."

His arms crossed over his chest. "So there's still leaving a fifty/fifty shot at what she'd choose."

"True." She replied as she shrugged her shoulders. Standing up, she finished with departing words, "However, they've been dating on and off for years now, and nothing is set in stone. Music's always been with her, and who's to say she's been waiting for the change or commitment that it's obvious Tommy hasn't given her yet?"

He eyed her, digging into her as if those words made more sense than anything else, but before he could think of anything to reply, she was out his door, and Jude's song was his only other source of sound. Jude breathing out that final line, _"Please remember,"_ as the piano faded the song out and Mike was left with a very important phone call to make with the outcome possibly changing a young girl's life for good.

**First Commercial**

Different chord progressions echoed off the crowded studio space as Tommy sat on an amplifier, for there were no chairs, and let himself get lost in time. Before he knew it, lyrics filled the notebook paper he'd brought in with him. Lines scratched out, lines rewritten, all bringing him to singing this one song.

Strumming away, the words began to flow out, sounding raw, but with class as he took Jude's words and put them to song. _"I don't want this moment, to ever end. Where everything's nothing. Without, you."_ Continuing the chords he played, he went on, _"I'd wait here forever, just to. To see you smile. 'Cause it's true. I am nothing. Without, you."_

His voice rose an octave as the chords changed, played almost with a rough edge as he entered the pre-chorus of the song, never remembering writing lyrics so pure, so true. _"Through it all, I've made my mistakes. I'll stumble and fall, but I mean these words,"_

And again, another octave up in voice, and the strings were played harder this time—louder for the song may have sounded nice and soft, but it definitely transitions to heavy rock, because their relationship, what she meant to him, was anything but calm.

_"I want you to know! With everything, I won't let this go—o!" _he sang, carrying the note as it went along with the music. _"These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on to this, moment, you kno—ow! 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show, that I won't. Let. Go."_

After the eventful afternoon, of finding out the news that the she was having the baby of the man she was in love with, Jude did the only thing she knew how to do. Wanting to be alone, Kaiden went off with Speed as Jude sat herself on her couch, guitar in hand, needing to vent her frustrations through guitar chords and lyrics of Tommy. Even apart their actions were in sync.

Strumming open note and then softly picking, Jude opened with a soft melody and kept her journal by her side, writing down the lyrics as she went along. However these words, these lyrics had been in her head for day now and it was only a matter of time before they emerged.

_"This is the place where I, sit. This is the part where I, love you too much. This is as hard it gets. 'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough."_ Her chords changed as she stopping picking small notes and continued with a slightly rougher melody. _"I'm here when you want me. I'm yours you can hold me. I'm empty and taken, and tumbling and breakin'."_

Now entering the chorus, Jude dropped her tone, to a low soft hymn as she picked up a steady pace with the guitar and sang, _"'Cause yo—ou, don't see me. And yo—ou, don't need me. And yo—ou, don't love me." _And as her guitar playing came to a stop, she strummed once open note as she sang,_ "The way I wish you would." _And once again, open note she finished,_ "The way I know you could."_

_"I want you to kno—ow!"_ as the music blasted into play, he sang into the microphone he'd set up in the recording booth. His fingers ran magically across the fret board of the electric he'd taken from a nearby studio. _"With everything I won't let this go—o! These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this, moment, you kno—ow! 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show. And I won't, let. Go."_

Quickly writing down the lyrics, and scribbling out old ones, he grabbed the acoustic, playing his opening chords at a quicker pace, as he sat on the amplifier, and sang, _"In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you just never know what you will find. In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies, when you just never know what you will find,"_

_**(What you will find, what you will find, what you will,)**_

And with some fancy finger work, he echoed his voice off mixing in as a mini guitar solo finished after that part, and again, the opening chords came into play as did the opening lyrics. Standing up to the mic, his voice came out quiet, almost sexy even, as he sang, _"I don't want this moment. To ever end. Where everything's nothing. Without, you." _and as the line finished, the acoustic playing came to a pause and nothing was heard.

Never had she written a song as quick as she had. Sure it had been playing in her head for a while, but to get it out on paper, to get it put to music so quickly, she impressed her own self. From the same melody, she sang, _"I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated. Is this how the books ends, nothing but good friends?"_

And as she sang the chorus, she knew this had to be recorded whether Tommy heard it or not. Packing her bags, it's exactly where she embarked off to. It was almost destined too, because as she paraded into studio a, in was Kwest clearing up Mason's most recent session and Tommy coming in from his own personal recording.

Not much was said before she was in the booth, singing her song, venting it out, and trying to get it out of her system. Maybe even a small part of her was hoping for Tommy to tell her she was wrong. But would that really help matters now?

_"This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart."_ Knowing the next lines to come, she wasn't a bit surprised it had to fit her current predicament again. _"Isn't this just where, we, met? And is this the last chance, that I'll ever get. I wish I was lonely, instead of just only. Crystal and see through, and not enough to, yo—ou."_

A mix in with small shakers played through her head phones as she continued to play her acoustic and come into the final chorus of the song. _"'Cause yo—ou, don't see me. And yo—ou, don't need me. And yo—ou, don't love me." _Playing open note to the following two lines,_ "The way I wish you would. The way I know you could." _She sang, not wanting to find anyone's eyes—especially Tommy's.

The song had clearly ended, and all three were silent. Not knowing if he had any right to saying anything, Kwest looked between the two. Jude sitting on the stool with headphones around her head, quiet and heartbroken, and Tommy trying to avoid any contact with her. Rolling his eyes, he reached for the mic and called Jude in. "Great take rock star. Come on in and we'll listen to the feed back."

Looking up, her eyes instantly met Tommy's who had looked up at the same time and she felt her chest tighten. This was it. She was pleading internally for him to tell her wrong, for him to let her apologize and talk with her. She just wanted to talk to him so bad. She wanted to ask him what to do about the baby, and see if he even wanted to be a dad. If he even wanted to be with her anymore.

As the door opened and Jude set foot in, it was obvious she was trying to stay as silent as possible, yet for Kwest was too busy setting up controls and adjusting levels, he couldn't stop his fuming friend as he blurted out, "So this year's award winning ballad, or feel-sorry-for-me, single?" Tommy asked, as Jude stared him down in disbelief.

"What?" she breathed out, not believing his words.

"Tom," Kwest cut in, but Tommy was prepared for his next lines.

Upset at how everything was going, at her accusing him not to love her anymore, it made him sick. It wasn't even a week that he proposed. He loved her just as much now as he did then. He was allowed to get pissed, but really his true emotion was fear. He was scared and acting out with rage. "Poor little Instant Star gets her heart broken and tells the world about it in song. Try a difference tactic next time." He scoffed out, turning away from her, and it might have been better that he hadn't, because Jude had grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on and threw it at him.

A small red cup splashed its contents over him covering his shoulder and most of his neck and face. At first he gasped at the contact of the cold liquid, but his anger quickly rose again as he turned to face her, yelling, "What the hell!?" as she vacated the recording booth, no doubt tears running down her face.

Her first encounter was an intern who had his hands full carrying amplifier cords as she collided into him, but kept going, rushing for some form of an exit, some form of a way out of dealing with him right now. It was like this power he held over her grabbed onto her lungs not allowing her to breathe without him, and to tell the truth she was starting to get annoyed by it. Annoyed at how much she needed him. At how much she loved him.

Rounding a corner, she ran straight into the chest of another artist, and was thankful for his quick reflexes of grabbing onto her for she had fallen right on her ass if he hadn't. Yet, in his attempt to keep Jude on her feet, he'd lost his hat, as it tumbled to the floor.

"In a hurry there, malady?" Mason asked as he leaned down to pick up his hat and dust it off before placing it back on his head.

Jude straightened up, fighting the urge to not break down before him. "Yea—I mean, no. No, I was just…"

He smirked before placing an arm around her shoulder, and leading her out of the lobby and out to the back alley. "You're a terrible liar Jude." He said as they walked outside.

Letting out a breath of frustration she confessed a simple, "I know." Before sitting on the steps outside the door, feeling Mason take a seat beside her. "I just… God, I can't say good bye to him. I don't… I don't want to."

It was instinct to pull her into his arms, let his friend cry on his shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Pausing as he ran his hand up and down her arm, he added, "You and Tom will work through this. You always do."

"And then we break each other down again." She replied back. "This is…" Pausing as well, she took in a deep breath before spilling, "I'm carrying Tommy's baby."

She felt him stiffen beside her, but then he relaxed. "I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"He knows the pregnancy test read negative." Jude informed him as silent tears rushed down her cheeks, "But not that the ultrasound begged to differ."

Not too sure on the problem, he shrugged his shoulders before asking, "So what's the problem? He doesn't want to be a father?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she answered in her head before answering aloud. "I don't know. I… God, I messed up so bad this time."

"Shh, you don't have to tell me. You don't have to say anything right now. It's okay." He said, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I know what it feels like, having these big problems thrown at you, and not knowing how to fix them. I mean… It's all you want to do, fix what's wrong, but… It's like you're helpless."

Trying to calm down, she knew something had to have been wrong with him too. His current vacancy here and there, and when he was around, he was usually upset about something. "Mason?" she questioned, her way of asking him to talk to her too.

Taking in his own breath, he told her, "My sister's been diagnosed with blood cancer." He confessed. "Darius is putting together a benefit concert for kids with cancer and I'm playing for her, but… lyrics and guitar chords can't fix everything."

"My God, Mason, I'm so sorry," Jude said empathetically as she sat up, to see him smile through unshed tears. "How's—"

"She's doing fine. So far the doctors have been amazing. She's lost her hair already though, and that's hard, but… We're pulling through. Mom and Dad are even getting along together through it all."

She nodded while leaning in and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." Pulling back she kissed his cheek before locking eyes with him and saying, "You know if you need anything I'm there one hundred percent, right?"

Pulling her into him, he laid his head against hers, "I know. Me too."

Smiling, she kept her head against his own as she relaxed against him, happy to have run into him. Happy to have found a friend when she needed one most. "I know." She replied, and they just sat there in silence, feeling just a little bit better for the bad going on in each others lives.

Searching for his sweatshirt to dry off his face, he felt Kwest watching him, but could care less. He was furious. Beyond mad at how she could throw water at him. How she could even justify being pissed.

"You deserved that." Was heard through the quiet, honest, words smacking him in the face.

"Shut it Kwest." Tommy spat back quickly as he sat down and decided to just wipe his face with his over shirt.

He had to laugh, not because the situation was funny, but because he was about to agree with the last person Tommy wanted him to. "You know Kaiden was right earlier. Jude's just as lost and confused as you are." Kwest told him as Tommy quickly stood up and began pacing around the room. "Okay, what is wrong with you?!" he asked in a higher tone.

Tommy stopped and opened his mouth to reply, but only shut it seconds later shaking his head. He couldn't think straight, as again, he opened his mouth to talk, this time actually spitting out words, "I don't know Kwest. I hate to admit it, but..." and words lost him again, as he looked at his friend who sat their patiently waiting for him to finish. "I guess—I don't know… I might have wanted that baby."

It was as if someone posted a big, 'duh' sticker over the subject, and everything started to make sense to him. "That's why you've been an arrogant ass?"

When in any other situations he'd of taken offense to being called any names, he just nodded and silently agreed. "She held _Jamie's_ hand Kwest. _Jamie's_. Not mine."

"Man," Kwest shifted in his seat, thinking of how to approach this subject now. "Why don't you tell Jude this?" he asked as he watched Tommy sit back in his seat, shaking his head. "She could have been holding his hand because you froze up when she first broke the news remember?"

Looking to Kwest, he stared at him for a moment as the words slowly traveled through his brain. "But,"

"You froze up and Jamie didn't."

"That's beside the point." He fired back. "Jamie is not her boyfriend. _I_ am. Hell, I was her freggin' fiancé at that point in time! _I_ told her I'd be there for the baby—for her, and she couldn't even talk to me after words!"

Taking a breath, he tried to calm down, not wanting to get worked up to break down again, because he couldn't handle doing that right now. "I love her, and she should know I'll support her through everything she wants to do in life."

"But Tom, even by her knowing that you'll support her—I mean, the girl knows that much. The girl knows you'd be there for her, but having a baby… Right now Sadie and I've been trying. She knows I want a baby, because I tell her. You can know a person inside and out, but topics like these can still be hard to read, and you and Jude haven't had much baby talk, have you?"

Ashamedly, he shook his head. "No. But that doesn't mean—"

"It means Jude is in two different positions. She's scared to face you because she knows you want this baby and she's let you down, or, she's scared to face you because she wants a baby and you've let her down."

"I don't want her to know. I don't want her to have to make a decision unless she wants to. And if I told her I wanted a baby I know she'd do it to make me happy though…" he sighed, "I guess… I'm mad at her for not wanting what I want"

"For not _knowing_ what she wants." Getting a little frustrated, Kwest sighed and said, "T, you're only hurting yourself by not telling her. You can go on and make things right without discussing this. You're breaking her again."

Tommy looked up at him, "How am I hurting Jude?"

Kwest shrugged, "Look at it this way. She's just scared, and after everything with you and Porchia… Throwing another kid your way in the same kind of predicament… She could be looking out for you." he noticed the little sign of hope in his eyes.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask, Tommy asked, "You think she'd want to have a baby?"

Kwest chuckled lightly, "She agreed to marry you man. You're her cancer. She isn't getting rid of you." he told him. Tommy looked away and drifted into a deep thought from Kwest's words. "She's a big girl now, ya know?"

"What's that have to do with anything?"

Sighing, he put together his words carefully. "Of course the girl has some growing up to do, but Tom, she loves you enough to make these sacrifices."

"I don't know man."

With a smile on his face, he lightly smacked Tommy's shoulder while asking, "What's there to lose?"

But Tommy didn't need to even think before saying, "Hope." a little too quickly.

Before he could reply, Kwest caught site of Darius making his way toward the studio with a phone to his ear and a smile on his face. Tommy looked over his shoulder to see what Kwest was looking at as Darius came through the door.

"Hey T, where's Jude?" he asked, while shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Uh..." he paused, "She uh—"

"Finished early." Kwest told him, saving Tommy's butt for pissing Jude off and leaving the studio again. "Great song she recorded today D."

"Yeah." Tommy added on. "Really." he said under his breath, to which only Kwest heard.

"Well, Mike just called," he began, "and she got the gig in L.A!" Darius announced happily, while Tommy was taken back. "You gonna see her tonight Tom?" he asked, "Why don't you break the news to her—congratulate her for me."

Like being kicked as he was already down, Tommy fought the emotion with anger, quickly standing up, his chair moved back a few feet as he violently grabbed his jacket, "Not my place." he said bitterly, and not even seconds passed as he made his way out of the studio.

"And there goes all hope…" Kwest said quietly to himself as Darius only stood there clueless, expecting the complete opposite reaction than the one he'd just received.

**Second Commercial**

The past four hours had been spent thinking over what to say and how to say what was needed to be said. Yeah, even Tommy was lost. He wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to the speech he'd prepared, telling her he wanted to have a future with her, with kids, the dog in the backyard, barbeques on the weekends and so forth. He wanted to make sure she kept that ring on her finger and that everything was going to be okay.

However, he was still scared terrified. He was seven years her senior and like he'd told Kwest, he's at the age to think about having kids and lifelong commitments. Jude was still just starting out, not needing to be taking care of a baby at two in the morning, but hanging out with friends and going to parties. Being young while she could. Although having Julie for him was a blessing for the time being, he always sat back and thought of the many things he could have been doing.

Having a kid meant major responsibilities and interferences. Julie was one of the reasons he and Jude had broken up before. She was eighteen and too young to be worrying about playing the mother figure. So there were still two outcomes, possibilities. By telling her that he wants to have a baby with her, like he had told Kwest, she would do it. She would have sex with him as many times as it took to get pregnant, because she wants him to be happy. If he asked if that's what she wanted, she would lie, and tell him yes, even if it were the last thing from her mind. Relationships being about compromise are one thing, but he didn't want her to sacrifice her youth for him, because it's one thing no one gets back.

Thinking about it now, he wasn't sure about marrying her so young either. He still wanted to be there for her, be her boyfriend, be the one she makes love to, but without the ties just yet. Not that he didn't want to but getting back to the same old youth situation, it seemed to make more sense that way. It was smarter to a twenty one year old to not go out and have kids and get married. Damn, why did she have to be so young?

Standing at the end of the hallway, he ran his hand through his hair once again, glancing down to her door and running over the thoughts in his head again to figure out what the hell he wanted to do.

"I can't… He's just been… He's not Tommy anymore. I've messed up so bad that I don't even have that security." Jude said through her tears she fought back. "He'll never forgive me."

Kaiden took her eyes from the ceiling and looked over to Jude, as she tried to calm herself. "You have to tell him about the baby, Jude. He's the father."

Slowly as the time ticked, she broke down more and more, "I know, but… not right now. He doesn't need to know I got this ultrasound. He doesn't need to know that test was wrong." She told her as she too took her eyes from the ceiling and looked to Kaiden. "I'm just… After the session today… I'm so mad at him."

Her head shook, not disagreeing that she should be upset, but that there was still one fact that couldn't change no matter how bad she didn't want to side with Tommy. "You still have to talk to him though. He has every right to know."

Still crying, "He just stopped being a father. I'm sure he doesn't want another kid thrown his way—even when he was proposing he said _someday_ kids. He wants to live up as much of being young as he can still."

"But he'd support you; he'd support that baby—"

"But I want him to want this, and I can't ask him that, because he'll say yes even without thinking twice, because he's a good guy." Sighing, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. "We're too far apart."

"Jude," Kaiden sighed, sitting up as well, "You're too far into this. Both of you. You can't walk away from him even if he was_ fifteen_ years older than you. You'd never get over each other."

Looking up, her breath caught in her throat. "I need to just… God, I ca-can't keep doing-doing this." Taking a breath, she calmed herself down before saying, "I want to just get away from everything. It's all—with the California thing, you and Speed moving in together, Sadie and Kwest can't have a baby, I'm just trapped in all this drama."

Before Kaiden could say anything, the doorbell rang, pausing her actions. Sighing, she stood up, and said a quick, "I'll get it," and hopped off Jude's bed to answer the door.

Nervous couldn't describe what he was feeling as he stood outside Jude's door hoping Jude would answer and hear him out. Still unsure of what he was going to say to her. Although his luck wasn't that great as Kaiden opened the door and her expression once seeing who it was answered his questions for him. "Please let me talk to her before you say no."

Raising her eyes in thought, she placed a finger on her chin before replying, "Um... no."

He threw his hand to hold the door before she went to shut it in his face. "Kaiden, I need to talk to Jude."

"And I said no;" she told him, "So go."

"I'm not asking. Let me talk to Jude." He said sternly, "I don't want to ask nicely again."

Kaiden, already upset with him was ready to tell him off, but their stare off only lasted a few moments until, "Let him in Kaiden," was heard from the hallway. Quickly looking past Kaiden, he saw Jude standing there, eyes red from crying and his heart broke for her, however he didn't hesitate to pass Kaiden with a cocky attitude and follow after her down the hallway.

When he reached her bedroom, she was just walking out to her balcony, her arms wrapped around herself shielding herself from the cold night air, and he instinctively shrugged off his jacket. Leaving the door open, he figured it as an open invitation so he didn't think twice to join her outside.

"Here," he said, offering her his jacket and even draping it over her shoulders. She looked up to him with a sad smile a mouthed a thanks before he ran his hands up and down her arms and turned to the railing, leaning against it and letting the silence surround them.

Cars driving below and distance music from local clubs and restaurants were heard, but other than that, it was calm. And calm was what he needed to talk to her right now.

"I'm scared, Tommy." She told him, taking a stance beside him and leaning against the railing as well.

He let out a breath while nodding his head. "Me too, girl." Taking a moment's pause, he saw his breath fill the air before him as he prepared himself to tell her, "I always argued the age difference when it was brought up as a problem."

"I know." She replied, never once until now realizing what power it really held. "I fought it back when I was even fifteen."

He smiled, a genuine smile, "I think this pregnancy scare really put it to the test and out in the open." And that one word changed everything for her. Scare?

Stating as a question to his own statement, she figured she may not have to flat out ask him about having a baby. "We want different things now?" However, Tommy took it as statement and it broke all the courage he had down.

"I think so… I'm at a point in life that you're not. You're just starting off, Jude. I don't want to bring you down. Just like you don't want me to give up on my own wants."

His answer had brought tears to her eyes she hadn't even noticed until they slipped down her cheeks. "Tommy—"

"Hey," he cut her off, noticing the tears and instantly going to wipe them away. "Hey, girl don't cry." And before she noticed it, she was wrapping her arms around him, clinging to him like her world would disappear after words. Like he would disappear.

"This is it. We're really doing this again, aren't we?" she asked into his chest.

He was holding back tears, not wanting to break down with her but at the same time it was all he wanted to do. "Maybe it keeps happening for a reason."

"But I love you." She argued, however it wasn't going to make a difference. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He wanted to tell her he felt the same, to just forget about what happened the other night, but he couldn't. He couldn't forget how she had abandoned him in a time when he needed her with him. The image of her holding Jamie's hand when she should have been in his own arms really killed what he had. He wanted to scream at her still, but when she was so fragile in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't break her down anymore than she already was because it was obvious she was sorry, she was regretting her choices. But they were choices she still made. Instinct choices that who's to say won't happen again?

"You're twenty one years old Jude. You—I want to marry you, to be with you forever, but… You don't need this big of a commitment at so young of an age. I want what's best for you always, and I seem to only get that across by hurting you in the process."

"Tommy, **you're** what's best for me. **You're** what I want out of life."

Pulling away so he could look at her, he replied, "Jude we keep breaking up though. Whether it's because of the press or Darius, or just us in general. If not hurting you anymore means letting you go… I won't be okay now, but I will eventually."

Her tears picked up as she laid her head back onto his chest, "Tommy, don't."

"Mike gave Darius a call. You got the gig in L.A. and I think you should take it." He announced, hoping that would make things easier. "You're young, girl. Live life to the fullest while you can. Go to California and hit the high points in your career. Go to California and find who someone who wants what you want."

"I want you." She said as her strength left her, and clinging onto him was all she had to hold onto. "I want you, Tommy, please, I just want you."

"Jude—I…" but his breath caught in his throat and he realized that his emotions were getting the best of him. "We can't. I can't. You deserve better than me."

Her head shook against his chest as she gripped his shirt with all she had. "I don't care anymore. Break my heart everyday, just as long as you still love me, as long as—"

"You'll hate me." He said, cutting her off, and pulling back again. His hands held her face as he continued on. "I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to be the guy you once dated, I want to be the guy you can't live without, and right now, you have an opportunity to set free for a while and decide what you want out of life, and I'll have time to myself to do the same."

He sighed while letting his forehead lean on hers. With his eyes closed, he took in the moment they shared, hoping it wouldn't be their last. Hoping that she goes to California and comes back to him with arms open, and dreams that match his own. "I have to let you go now if I want even a chance at a future with you later. I have to let you go now before things end of terms that we can't even be friends. I want to be your friend. I want to still be apart of your life."

Their foreheads still touched as she gave a nod, and moved her arms up and around his neck. "I could never hate you." She whispered into his ear as his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. "I will never hate you."

And before she knew it, their moment had broken. It seemed like an eternity to Tommy as he held her in his arms, but knew he had to let go. Helping her into her room, she went to give him back his jacket, but he shook his head and told her to keep it. Told her to hold onto it for him, and she had thought her heart had already broken, yet it wasn't until he walked out her bedroom door, that she realized how much she had lost, and thoughts of California and what to do with the baby she assumed he didn't want filled her mind before she fell into a cry induced sleep.

* * *

**_612 I Will Be Heard Promo_**

**With two life changing decisions on her shoulders,**  
_"California, or Toronto." Speed wavered, however Jude saw it in a different light.  
Sardonically laughing, "You mean Tommy or no Tommy, right?"_  
**Jude has important decisions to make, with not so much time.**  
_Sighing, "I can not have that baby." Jude confessed, hating it had to be Sadie she confessed to._  
**But with being sucked into a benefit concert,**  
_Not wanting to argue with her anymore, Darius made his point clear."If you want out of here, ditching shows will not help you."_  
**Jude breaks down to the last person she wants to.**  
_"I don't want to die alone. I can't." she cried, hating that she was so vulnerable to him still, so easily able to open up to. However, right then he was also the only one there to listen._  
**And so does Tommy.**  
_"It is not fair. It is not good business." taking a breath, he sighed, not know what else to argue with, "Please. Don't do this." but deep down he knew his plea wouldn't help him at all._  
**It's time for everyone to realize what they have,**  
_"She'll never die alone. Not with a love like that."_  
**Before it's too late and you're alone.**  
_Kaiden stared at Jude. Hate filled her eyes, "If you kill that baby because you're too much of a pathetic coward to tell Tommy the truth," she tod her as she shifted her weight off the railing, "consider our friendship over."_


	55. I Will Be Heard

612 I Will Be Heard

Hey, long time no chit chat. I even forgot last time when I updated to put a little note, but this chapter's been delayed on account of technical difficulties over a music video that I made just for you guys on the final two chapters. I got some reviews from some new readers and old that are just starting out or wondering if I'm going to finish this and I am. I hope you guys understand it's just harder to write a story that picks up in the middle of another. Before season three aired I got updates out like there was no tomorrow, but then seeing what really happened after Tommy took off and how I was off and such.. It was just more difficult. Although I'm happy to see some of the similarities the show and my story had, especially with the London or Tommy decision, mine's just California. Anyway, I can't promise when the next update's gonna be, hopefully sooner than later cuz it's the last one and I want it done with, even though it's gonna be sad to see this go :'( And as if you hadn't waited long enough, here's 'I Will Be Heard.'

Oh, and at the bottom's the youtube thing to find the video for the remain two chapters, so once you read you can go check out the video

**612 I Will Be Heard**

_Hatebreed_

"_I Will Be Heard" is a song by __Hatebreed._

"_Skin" is a song performed by Mason; originally by __Rascal Flatts,__**I did not write it.**_

"_With Me" is a song recorded by Tommy; originally by __Sum 41__, __**I did not write it.**_

"_Fix You" is a song written and performed by Jude; originally by __The Offspring,__**I did not write it,**__ I __**did**__ edit the lyrics._

**612**

_I Will Be Heard_

**Alexz Voice Over**

_I never understood those scenes in movies and TV shows, where the girl or guy thinks in the shower._

With the water pouring down over her body, Jude leaned against the side of the shower, eyes closed, and not having a care in the world. In that moment in time there was no Tommy or Kaiden. No Darius or Georgia. No California or Toronto.

_Half the time there's not even any dialogue and they just stand there. No words, and to me, no point. A waste of a scene, because it doesn't even get brought up._

The steam from the water started to slowly fade away from around her, for the hot water was slowly leaving the faucet, but still there was no movement. Just lying there without a care in the world.

_But now… Now I understand those scenes. The director was probably just looking to bring out real emotions from the character because in reality as dumb as it sounds, the shower's a getaway._

Her head slowly moved away from the wall as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Nothing. An empty shower. A dark blue shower curtain and a few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, etc.

_That character has a million things going on and like me; I've found the perfect place to slip away from it all. I don't have to deal with the press or anyone for that matter and I can just be._

Slowly she stood up and took in a deep breath, before running her face under the pouring water one last time. Her hands ran over her face, pushing the water back and then her fingers laced through her hair. Seconds later the water was cut, and her secret haven, her own getaway, was about to be gone.

_I don't know what I want to do about California. I don't know what I want to do about Tommy and I certainly don't know what I want to do about the child I'm carrying. Tommy's child. A baby we created together out of our love._

A pair of faded jeans were thrown on, along with an old Ramones t-shirt that was as well faded, and Jude even contemplated slipping into her old chucks, but only one shoe of the pair was visible, and she slipped into her navy blue vans instead. A towel rested across the back of her desk chair and she quickly ran it over her hair, drying it most she could. In a half hour she was supposed to be in G-Major to let Darius know whether or not California was for sure or not.

_If I don't go, I don't lose contact with the people I love, and I can keep on living life how I was before everything was brought up. As if Georgia had never shown up here._

Spitting out toothpaste into the sink, she turned the water on and quickly rinsed out her mouth, spitting the contents of water into the sink as well. With the same towel, she dried her mouth and gave herself a quick overlook in the mirror. She looked like she was fifteen again. Grabbing her jacket, she didn't think the matter over twice before she was out the door.

_If I do go I can kill two birds with one stone. Not only would I not have to stay around Tommy and go through heartbreak after heartbreak again, but I wouldn't even have to let him know that test was wrong. I'd just leave everyone else behind in the process…_

The elevator bell rang as she finally got to the first floor. Pulling her sunglasses from the top of her head, she covered her eyes and stepped into the lobby with only the keys to her car in her hand, not knowing what waited outside the doors to the apartment complex.

_But could I even go through with something like that? I don't know if I could pull myself to move away from Tommy. Not three thousand miles away…_

Jude pushed open the door before her, her last barrier of safety before flashes of everyone who owned a camera in the Toronto area was in front of her face. Had been looking at her feet as she walked, her eyes darted forward, looking through her sunglasses as microphones and recorders were being thrown into her face. Cameras from digital, professional and even camcorders were all around the entrance to the complex and Jude couldn't even process it all.

Her name was being called from each and every direction, and questions revolving around her and Tommy, and California engulfed her. Where it had all come from she had no idea. It wasn't too often she had to put up with the press, because she knew how to avoid them by now.

"Jude are you and Tommy engaged?"

"Is it true he cheated on you?"

"Do you confirm your secret love affair with Shane?"

"Are you really transferring studios to Los Angeles?"

_I understand completely those shower scenes, because in my shower I don't have a hundred faces throwing question after question at me. In my shower I don't have my face on national TV without my approval. It's just me. Just me and my thoughts. And right now… I wish I would never have to leave._

**Opening Credits**

"Does somebody wanna tell me why a million and one cameras were outside my front door this morning?" Jude asked as she set foot in the G-Major lobby.

The SME boys were lounging around with their guitars, and turned to her voice along with a few interns. Mason had been walking in from the kitchen and heard her too, but before either of them could explain another voice joined hers, and it had the answers.

"Jude!" Darius said with excitement written all over his face.

She stared at him curiously as she crossed her arms over his chest. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm happy for _you!_" he exclaimed. "Didn't Tom tell you?

"Didn't I tell her what?" came Tommy's voice as he walked into the lobby, hearing his name and voicing that he was there. He held a few files in his hands as he fidgeted nervously around Jude, unsure of how to act around her anymore after their encounter the night before.

"About California." Jude announced, filling Tommy in before looking to Darius, "And he did tell me, but how does the press know anything? I found out last night and haven't said yes or no."

With those last words, the giant smile across his face slowly faded. "I thought this was a for sure go?"

Watching Darius carefully, Tommy didn't like his current demeanor. Seeming like he was up to something. "Uh, it's not that easy of a choice D." Tommy said defensively.

He looked to Tommy, but then shot his attention back to Jude, shaking his head at Tommy's comment. "Jude," and his smile started to face again as his arm went around her. "Do you understand the exposure you as an artist will receive taking this?"

Stopping him before he could ramble on any further, Jude moved herself from under his shoulder and faced him. "Did you tell the press I accepted? Did you talk to Mike?!" she asked, voice rising along with her anger.

"Jude calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Are you kidding me, calm down?! Darius—" she was moving in on him, losing her grip over the situation and Tommy quickly intercepted her, somewhat holding her back before standing between the middle of them.

She shook herself out of his hold, not wanting him to touch her or be her defender, yet his words came out too quickly before she could object to him as he put Darius in his place. "Call a press conference and straighten this out." Tommy demanded.

"Excuse me?" Darius asked amusement on his face.

With louder words, "Call a press conference _**now**_, and straighten this out. Because if you don't, I will, and my public speech will not be pretty for you or G-Major."

Jude stood behind him speechless as she watched the amusement fall from Darius' face and anger quickly take its place. She watched as his eyes stared into Tommy's like they were in a face off, but it didn't last long. His eyes shifted to her, making her jump, but quickly regain composure as he eyed her and then Tommy again.

"How 'bout we talk about this in my office, Tom." He offered, as Tommy replied with a nod.

Darius walked off first, Tommy following behind him seconds later, and when he got to the door of the office, he looked back to Jude, who was still standing in the same place. Seeing a soft smile on her face, brought one across his own as she mouthed him a 'thank you' which sent a shiver through his body.

"What the hell was that?" Darius asked the anger in his words obvious.

He shut the door behind him and didn't hesitate to give his boss a piece of his mind, "I should ask you the same thing? How can you go and state a public announcement, make such a huge decision like that?! Without even talking to Jude!"

"California is her best option—"

"Coming from the guy who didn't want to let her go a month ago?! What the hell changed, Darius?!"

His hand flew wildly to his sides, "Nothing changed! It's what's best for the girl!"

Tommy shook his head in disgust. "Bull!" he shouted, calling him on his crap. "That's crap and we both know it. You can't tell me it's for the best when I know it's not." Studying Darius' current appearance, he took a wild guess as to just what could be the reason he was for Jude leaving. "When money is involved and _that's_ why you're giving in!"

Darius silence was enough answer for Tommy. "You're making out on this deal." He stated, now sure he knew Darius was receiving some sort of bonus through Jude's transfer. His voice calm, he choked out a laugh, "You're unbelievable."

Ignoring Tommy's accusations, Darius cut to the chase of the subject. "Down to it T, we both know it's best for her. Whether I benefit or not out of it, for Jude… She gets the world for her in L.A. We all have to let things go in our lives."

Tommy shook his head, the thought of Jude leaving really getting to him and he fought back emotion he didn't want to surface. "She doesn't have to move on from here."

Darius laughed at him. "With how things are going? The girl needs a new start for sure. She's starting over big time now too." He said, watching the sadness go through Tommy's body. "You two are over. The girl's got depression written all over her and maybe getting a fresh start would help her."

Anger boiled within him again as he watched Darius make his way around to his desk. "That's not your place to say."

"And quite frankly T, it isn't yours anymore either." Darius fired back, sitting down and leaving Tommy without any reply, so he did all he could do.

Angrily his fist was thrown down on a side table, shaking the contents inside the cabinet. Darius' jerked his head up to Tommy but he didn't chew into him. Didn't get angry or upset, but in fact got a sly grin across his features. "Keep it up Tom." Silence filled the room as the two men kept eye contact. "I will do you a favor though. You want this whole paparazzi mess cleared up? You gotta do a little something for me."

Tommy straightened his features, unsure of what Darius could possibly ask of him. "What?"

With a full grin on his face now, he leaned forward, his elbows resting on the desk before him. "I found your little demo you left in the studio the other day." Tommy stopped breathing at his words. "Jude's record release party's gonna be the hottest party in town. And everyone's gonna play a song."

"Darius, no." Tommy said shaking his head, knowing exactly what he was going to be asked of.

But Darius ignored him and carried on with his request. "I will leave this office and schedule a meeting, clearing up the California fiasco. But you have to agree to perform at the party. And I want that song to be the song you perform."

And he was stuck. Jude was in paparazzi hell, and still after everything he felt he had to protect her. "Darius," he sighed, feeling his emotions once again getting to him.

"It's only fair. Just… Think of it as good business." Darius said, but Tommy couldn't look at it that way.

"It is not fair. It is not good business." taking a breath, he sighed, not knowing what else to argue with, "Please. Don't do this." but deep down he knew his plea wouldn't help him at all.

"I won't force you to perform. But trust me; my word is more powerful than yours if you want to pull that card."

Tommy shook his head angrily before spitting out, "Alright. I'll… I'll play the song. Just…" his fists were gripped tightly as he finished with, "Just clear this up for her. Let her announce her own decisions. I won't play the nice card next time." And no more words were shared between the two men as Tommy turned on his heel and left Darius' office, slamming the door on his way out.

"So it's decided." Kaiden said as she tossed a baseball into the air, catching it moments later.

Lying into the chair across from Kaiden, Jude watched her actions as if it were the only thing going on in her life. But her actions mocked her life right now. Up and down, up and down. "Maybe it doesn't have to be so hard, ya know?" she said, her eyes drifting away from the baseball and to Kaiden.

Turning her face from facing the ceiling to facing Jude, she replied, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I could start things up with Shane again. He could come with and—"

"Raise Tommy's kid, while you're out singing?"

Jude let her head drop, "I don't know. Damn," she sighed. "If I go… God, I won't let Georgia down, or Darius. I can start over and ya know it doesn't have to be permanent. I've had four good albums, and this one now is the most anticipated album of the year."

"For six years, you've worked non stop." She pointed out.

"What I'm getting at is, I can go to California, and if it doesn't work out, if I can't live away from you guys then I can come back and either negotiate with Darius about another G-Major contract or find another studio."

Sitting up right, Kaiden set the baseball to the side while cutting into a different topic. "And on the more important side of things, what do you think Tommy's gonna do when you tell him about your secret love child?"

Jude didn't respond, but let out a sigh.

"Jude, you have to tell him." Kaiden stressed.

"I've actually thought about it." She replied after a moments pause. "I may have an idea of how to handle it."

A little surprised, Kaiden's eyes widened before encouraging her on. "Do tell."

Hesitance was all over her features, not knowing exactly how Kaiden would handle the news. "What if…" she started, ever so slowly, "there wasn't a baby anymore?"

She was taken aback from the statement. A pause came over her, not wanting to jump to conclusions, when she knew the conclusion didn't sound too promising. "Like… an abortion?" she asked, hoping Jude wasn't considering. Yet Jude's head dropping and her silence answered Kaiden's question. She had to look away, regain composure before totally losing it.

Jude's eyes stared into her lap, but only briefly. Kaiden was definitely against abortion and it was confirmed as she got up from the couch and walked out onto the balcony without a word. For a few moments she contemplated following her or just letting her be. Yet she was lost and needed a friend. She needed advice and support on what to do with the baby, so she got up from her own seat and went after her.

The sun was just setting over the city, and it really was a sight. She loved the view and what it held, but the look on Kaiden's face killed the beautiful view before her. The look on Kaiden's face didn't contain a grin, and it didn't contain happy thoughts. "Kaiden," she sighed, leaning against the railing with her. "I—" but she didn't get to finish as her friend turned to face her.

Kaiden stared at Jude. Hate filled her eyes, "If you kill that baby because you're too much of a pathetic coward to tell Tommy the truth," she told her as she shifted her weight off the railing, "consider our friendship over."

And it was a complete slap in the face. Jude felt as if someone had thrown her overboard, because Kaiden's words were ice. They hit her like freezing cold water, and Kaiden simply walked away after words. Jude hated the idea of getting an abortion, but what else could she do? Tommy wasn't going to be there, and there's no way she could raise a child that she knew would look just like him. Reminding her day in and day out of the love she had left behind. Was she making the right decision? She couldn't think anymore.

The front door slamming broke her of her thoughts and realization of her what her choices were causing her life to turn into, she began to cry. She wasn't breaking down, but close enough. Pulling herself together as best she could, Jude found her way back inside and down into her bedroom where she slipped into the shower. The shower in which she could mistake her tears for just water. The shower in which contained her sobs within, and not for the whole apartment. The place where she could be alone. Because how her choices were going… Seems she better get used to the feeling.

"We've got four days people!" Darius announced to the G-Major staff gathered round the lobby. "The concert for kids with cancer is this Friday and I don't want it finished and put together last minute, ya hear?"

Nods and groans were responses throughout the crowd, and Darius rolled his eyes at the lack of enthusiasm. "SME," he called, grabbing the boys' attention. "What's your song?" Quickly turning to Liam he watched as his palm was pulled out, noting what was being played.

"Uh," Speed paused, looking amongst the guys, "Confusion and Frustration of Modern Times?"

"Sounds good to me." Kyle replied.

Looking to Darius, Wally confirmed, "Yeah, Confusion and Frustration."

"And Mason?" Darius asked as Liam typed in SME's single.

Looking around, he felt a wave of nerves rush over him as he cleared his throat and answered, "Sarah Beth."

"You got that?" Darius watched Liam nod in response, as he looked back to the crowd, "Oh, and Jude. What's your song?"

"I don't have a song. I'm performing with Mason." She replied.

"I told you, you had to perform."

Not wanting to get into this with everyone around, she hoped to get him to drop it. "D, I don't want to. I don't have any new material—"

"Then write a new song. I wanna hear it by the end of the night."

Her jaw dropped, "The end of the night? Darius—"

Not wanting to argue with her anymore, Darius made his point clear. "If you want out of here, ditching shows will not help you."

His words paused her speech, but she quickly retorted, "I'm not ditching a show; I'm performing with Mason—"

"And if you don't shut up you won't even do that."

The threat silenced her. Not wanting her stubbornness to ruin her plans and promise to Mason. "Fine." She spit out while turning to Speed. "C'mon guys lets go write something."

_**(Thoughts ran unspoken. Forever in vow. And pieces of memories, fall to the ground.)**_

The lyrics played throughout the small studio as Tommy messed with different acoustics to get the perfect sound. If he was going to be forced to play this, it was at least going to sound good.

_**(I know what I didn't, have so. I won't let this go, cause it's true. I am nothing without you.)**_

"Well, well, Mr. Quincy." Came Liam's voice as he walked into the room. Tommy quickly shut off the song and let his expression show he wasn't in the mood for Liam or his opinions. "That your lil ditty Darius was telling me about?"

"What do you want Liam?" he asked, ignoring Liam's own question.

"Well alright. I came to clarify your participation in the show this Friday."

Unsure of what Liam exactly was asking, his face showed his confusion. "My participation? I'm not performing."

"I know that, please." He replied, looking through his palm. "Mason needs someone on piano. Seems the friend he asked to help won't be able to make it."

Groaning, he asked what he didn't want to ask. "And you want me to play?"

"Darius raved on that you were probably our best choice here." Liam informed him. "Surprises me that you have more than one talent, but what can I say?" he said with a sarcastic smirk.

Tommy blew it off. "Yeah, whatever. Just leave the sheet music on my desk and I'll go over it later."

Entering in the clarification into his palm, Liam gave him one last grin while letting him know the times. "Alright, so Mason performs at seven, with you on piano and Miss Harrison on guitar."

Being mid turn to face the soundboard again, Tommy stopped and looked back to Liam, "Excuse me? Jude's playing with Mason?"

Liam nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No." he replied, shaking his head. "Isn't she performing her own music?"

"I believe that's none of your concern Tommy."

Tommy locked his jaw in annoyance. If someone told him Jude was none of his concern one more time he was going to lose it. And he hoped it was Darius that told him so. With no response coming from Tommy, Liam turned to leave Tommy back to his original activity. The clicking sound of the door shutting had brought Tommy back to his current state, and while he turned back to the soundboard, he slammed his fist down on the table, letting out his frustration over the situation.

_"Broken wing. Empty glass. Words that scream and bounce right back. He says, you now, we'd all like to rearrange."_ Jude sang, reading the lyrics from her journal.

"Wow. Congratulations Harrison." Speed remarked sarcastically as he sat atop his amp with his guitar in his lap. "It's only been what? Two hours?"

"And ten minutes." Kyle quickly added.

"Two hours and ten minutes?"

"Ah," Wally chimed in, looking down to his watch, "Eleven minutes."

Getting irritated, Jude jumped in, "Okay, okay. I'm just… Stuck."

"Well, what's clogging your head?" Speed asked.

She laughed, "You have to ask?" and with that she collapsed onto the couch. "I have so much to think about I can't breathe."

Speed set his guitar in its' stand. "Well, lets talk about your Hollywood deal. Maybe inspiration will strike." She looked over to him, but said nothing. Her face almost said it all. She was still lost as ever.

"It can't be that hard of a choice." Kyle said, and Speed shook his head agreeing.

Looking over to Jude, "California, or Toronto." Speed wavered, however Jude saw it in a different light.

Cynically laughing, "You mean Tommy or no Tommy, right?"

Wally clicked his tongue and pointed to Jude, "Ah, we should've started with Quincy."

"I have to go to California." Jude cut in, her eyes not on the boys, but her attention solely on the topic at hand. "I can't fix what happened with me and Tommy, I can't. I wish I could, but… We… We pull each other in, we push each other away—it's too late. He's just… I turned from being his rose to the thorns on the vine lately and I can't… I can't fix what I broke."

With her voice trailing off, a light bulb lit over Speed's head. "Hold on." He said while getting his guitar from it's stand. "How about this." And a soft repetitious guitar intro was played before he spit out some lyrics. _"She wakes up, rage and grace. Pulling me closer, pushing away. And me, the sharpest thorn on your vine, twisting and turning, we're all intertwined."_

Nodding her head, she waved Speid to keep on singing, as she looked to her journal and read aloud, "_Broken wing. Empty glass. Words that scream and bounce right back. He says, you know, we'd all like to rearrange."_

Wally jumped in on Speed's current beat with his bass, and Kyle began lightly tapping his cymbal as a small musical pause filled the rehearsal space until Jude cut in. Her eyes were closed, as she sang the next part of the song. _"I wish you could fix me. And make me how you want me. I wish I could fix you. And I wish you could fix me too."_

And like that, they were all engrossed with their new song at hand. Equipment was set up correctly with the new direction of the song as Jude jotted down the lyrics they had all put together. Once again, with Tommy her inspiration.

**First Commercial**

Walking into Darius' office gave her an eerie feeling. Or maybe it was the dirty look he was giving her as she slowly approached his desk, and hesitantly set the rough copy of the demo her and SME had arranged at the space.

Taking the copy, he eyed it a moment, reading the words 'Fix You: Jude and SME.' His eyes went to the time on his computer monitor showing it was just after six, and she had completed the task he had asked of her. "Sit." And she did. "This your single?"

Jude nodded. "We finished it about an hour ago. That's just a live recording of our last practice session."

"So you've all got it down for Friday?" he asked, receiving a nod. "Okay. That's good." Jude began to sit up, but he quickly cut into his next item of business. "No, no. We're not done."

Mouthing an 'okay' she took her seat once again as Darius leaned back in his chair. "First. You ever pull that crap you pulled in the lobby today again… I'll make it so no studio wants to sign you. You don't disrespect me. I'm your boss and when I tell you to do something you do it. No questions, no attitude."

"Yes sir." She replied in a quite tone.

Sitting up in his desk, he said, "And second," a pause was followed as he got her eye contact. "Mike needs to know what you wanna do. Least to say that press conference Quincy made me hold didn't give him much assurance and he wants to know what's going on. Quite frankly so would I."

Leaning back in her own seat, she sighed. Honestly while thinking over her situation with Tommy today she came to a conclusion that she had to start over away from him. "I'm going to sign with them in California, D."

A happy grin came across Darius face. "Well then. I guess we better get this album on a move. He's gonna want you there by the end of the month."

Jude nodded. "The end of June?"

"Yeah. So when we get this album out, it's gonna be the biggest record release party you've ever had. I'll tell ya that much."

Not wanting to hear anymore on her departure she excused herself nodding her head and needing to get away. With the song about Tommy, and deciding over the California deal… she was worn out. Yet Kaiden and her argument began to haunt her, putting her walk to a pause as she stopped in the G-Major lobby. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone, hating herself for calling Sadie in a situation like this, yet she had no one else to talk to.

"Sadie? Hey, are you home?" Jude asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Kwest and I were about to cook dinner. Why, what's up?"

Internally groaning, she felt the tears well up—the feeling of running out of people to turn to definitely getting to her in the worst. In a shaky breath, she said, "No-nothing." _Crap_, she cursed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Jude, what's wrong?" Sadie asked, hearing the loose emotion in her sisters' voice. "And don't say nothing."

"It's nothing Sadie." Jude replied, ignoring her sisters' demand. "Really, just go enjoy your dinner."

Yet that wasn't going to be enough for Sadie. "Jude Harrison, I will track you down and beat all the sense out of you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Releasing an uneven breath Jude caved. "I have to talk to y-you. Someone. I need—I… I need advice."

Walking out from Studio C, Tommy made his way down the hallway, and stopped hearing Jude's voice. Seeing she was on the phone, he stayed hidden, not feeling too good about eavesdropping, but had noticed her about to break and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm not sure what to do about some… things."

"Where are you now?" Sadie asked, and Jude could hear the jingling of keys through the receiver.

Instinctively she looked around the G Major Lobby, and flashes of so many memories flooded before her. "I'm at G Major."

"Kwest," she heard her sister call, "I'm gonna pick up a pizza on my way back home. Jude needs to talk to me, okay? She's not doing so well." Listening for what Kwest had to say, she never heard his response, but Sadie's voice came loud and clear. "Okay, stay there, Jude. I don't want you driving when you're this distracted."

"I'm fine—"

"Ah! No driving. I'll be there in ten minutes."

Not seeing any point in arguing with her, Jude nodded while replying, "Okay, I'll see you then. Sadie?"

"Yeah, Jude?"

"Thank you."

She could feel her sister smile, hearing her reply, "Don't worry about it. What are big sisters for?"

Jude gave a small chuckle before saying her goodbye and turning to go grab her bags from the studio. Still being in the hallway, Tommy saw her shadow move toward him and started walking toward her to make it seem as if he hadn't been listening to her phone call. Almost colliding into him, she was startled at his appearance, and not once gave any indignation that she felt as if he'd been listening. "Sorry." She said.

"Not a problem, Girl." he said, while letting her brush past him.

Taking a few steps down the hall however was as far as she got before stopping and turning back to look at him. "I didn't get to thank you earlier."

He looked at her uncertainly, before catching onto what she had meant. "Handling Darius?" She nodded. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't have any right to manage your life like that."

She gave a small chuckle, "I appreciate it though, Tommy."

Being on the subject, he saw it the perfect opportunity to ask, "So did he get an answer out of you yet?"

She inhaled noticeably, hadn't prepared herself yet for this question from him and how to tell him she was actually leaving. Although her intake of breath basically answered all questions for him, for Tommy gave a knowing nod, and Jude watched as the sadness creeped over his features. "I'll take that as a yes."

Biting the inside of her lip, she looked down to her shoes while sadly nodding in confirmation. Looking back up, she met his eye and said, "Mike wants me there by the end of the month. The record release party's on the twenty-forth. Just have one song left…"

Nodding his head was all he could do, not wanting to lose it in front of her. Looking back to her, he caught her eyes and gave a quick, "Congratulations. You'll take L.A. by storm." And before either of them could think of something to say, he nodded his dismissal and walked toward the exit of the studio.

His actions alone screamed that he still cared, but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk to her. Actually she understood completely. She let him down, and he hadn't picked himself up yet. Before she broke down in the middle of the lobby, Jude headed back to studio A to get her bag, hopefully finding it empty so no one would hear her tears.

Loud banging was heard on the other side of the door, almost startling Speed as he sat on his couch playing his guitar. Setting the guitar aside, he got up, gave a quick, "I'm coming." hoping to subside the banging—which it didn't. He should've known he didn't need to peak in the peep hole to see who was on the other side of the door. Only one small person could make such a big racket. And he loved her just the same for it.

"Something got your riled, dude?" he asked as he opened the door, seeing her not too happy looking.

Making her way inside, she waltzed into his living room, but was too restless to stay still, and before he could close the door and join her, she was off to his bedroom. Walking in, he saw her lying down on his bed, her gaze stuck on the ceiling. "Jude told you, didn't she?" he assumed, knowing her too well, yet in this situation, his accusation had been wrong.

Shooting up, she was shocked to know that Speed knew as well. "She talked to you about it?!"

He furrowed his eyebrows before slowly walking over and sitting beside her, "Uh, I was there when she decided to go through with it."

Kaiden cocked her head to her side, giving him a death glare. "You didn't try to talk her out of it?" Standing to her feet, she threw her hand up his arm before yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you Vincent!?"

"Ow!" he yelled back, getting to his feet, "What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?"

She was fuming, completely angry and feeling a lack of trust now in the man before her. "Did you encourage her to do it?"

Nodding like there was nothing wrong with it, he answered, "If it makes her happy, I mean, it gives her a new start. She needs something like this, and what can you expect? She's famous; it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"So being famous gives her the excuse to be a coward? It gives her no right to kill that baby, and I can't believe you don't—"

"Do what?" he asked, cutting her off.

She paused for a moment, before repeating herself at a calmer tone. "Have an abortion. If you didn't know," she cut in the sarcasm, "it means the baby dies. It's not some miracle shot that makes it disappear."

Speed shook his head to process the information he'd just received. "Hold on, wait. She… She was pregnant?"

Her face froze, the angry features still in tact as she studied him. "Okay have we not just been discussing how Jude's going to get rid of her baby, to avoid facing Tommy? Because if you're trying to be cute, it's not funny."

"No, no, I'm not… I'm not trying to be cute. I…" he paused, running his hands through his hair, "We have not been talking about the same things." Speed finally clarified, making Kaiden take a step back, continuing to study him. Before she asked he answered, "Jude decided today that she's signing with Georgia in L.A."

G-Major was settling down. Most of the artists had made their way home for the day, the front desk was closed, but Jude's car was still in the parking lot, and Sadie had a clue where to find her sister. Quietly entering studio A, she found Jude writing furiously away in her journal, and she could see the tear stained face on her baby sister.

"Jude," she said, letting her presence be known.

Quickly Jude wiped at her face in case there were any tears, she didn't want anyone to see, although the action alone was a dead giveaway she had been crying. "Hey," she said, her voice raspy from crying. "Sorry I wasn't waiting outside I just…" and words left her as she motioned to her journal before standing to her feet.

Sadie shook her head, "You don't need to apologize, Jude. Tell me what's wrong."

Her breath caught in her throat, needing Sadie, but knowing it would hurt her at the same time. Deciding to just get it over with she dropped her head and gave a nod. Sighing, "I can not have that baby." Jude confessed, hating it had to be Sadie she confessed to.

"What?" she asked, setting her hand on Jude's shoulder, gently pulling them both to sit on the couch. "Jude…"

"I can't Sadie." She said cutting her off, not wanting to hear the plus and minus of the situation. "I know you and Kwest are having a hard time getting pregnant, and I know seeing me pregnant isn't easy at all." Pausing she felt the tears break free as she sighed, finishing, "But it's the easiest thing right now."

"Jude you can't base a decision like this because it's easy. This is a _human life—_**your** human life. It's **your** _baby,_ Jude."

Her tears came at a maximum volume as she choked out the words, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. "I called you be-because, I n-need you." She sniffed as a sob broke through and she felt Sadie pull her into her. Clinging onto her sister, she went on as best she could. "I need y-you with… with m-me, please."

Holding her so hysterical in her arms was so hard, and she didn't know what to do. She knew abortion wasn't the answer, but Jude was an adult. Sadie couldn't tell her what to do… No one could. She wanted her there to go with her to get the abortion. That's what she was asking.

Taking a deep breath, Sadie nodded her head. "I'll go with you, but Jude please think this over. Don't rush into this."

Jude ignored her plea. She had thought it over enough. "I have to do it in California. I'll buy your ticket if you'll fly out there when I have to do it."

Sadie shook her head, knowing there was no changing her mind, but still having some hope in the situation. "Okay. I'll be there, for you. I don't support it at all, but I'll hold your hand and pray every night that you'll change your mind before you do something you regret."

At her sister's words Jude slowly nodded her head while pulling out of the embrace. "I'm sorry I screwed everything up. I'm such an idiot." She said and tears continued to fall.

Sadie pulled her back into her arms and held her close, feeling Jude cling to her shirt as she did so, whispering heartbreaking words. "I just love him so much. I love him so much."

Once Jude had calmed down, Sadie had taken her to her apartment and after promising to keep the abortion a secret, Jude had fallen into a much deserved sleep. Sadie called Kaiden and knowing they had been in a fight, apologized on Jude's behalf and asked her to come watch after her, so she could go home to her own husband and take comfort in his arms after the emotional night she had had.

"Everything alright with Jude?" he asked from the couch as she walked in the door.

She was quiet as she took off her sweater and hung it in the closet. "I have to tell you something you have to keep from Tommy." She confessed, and Kwest turned in his seat on the couch, making room for her and giving his full attention. "Promise me, babe."

Kwest nodded. "Of course. What's wrong?"

Sadie took a breath before collapsing in the seat beside him. "Jude's pregnant."

His eyes widened at her confession, "What?" he asked, the surprise not hidden in his tone. "But the test…"

"Was wrong." She finished. "But that's not the problem."

He noticed her voice shake as she talked and felt his chest tighten with nerves. "She's going to California." He assumed, "Tom would go with her, he'd—"

"No." she said, cutting him off. "She doesn't want him to go, to be with her because she's pregnant. She wants…" she took a breath before confessing what she didn't want to confess. By doing so it would make it more real. The situation she didn't want to exist wouldn't have any room to hide anymore once it was brought into the open.

"She's going to get an abortion."

He was frozen for a moment before looking away from her. He knew how Tommy felt about Jude. How he felt betrayed and was glad he had promised Sadie he'd keep his mouth shut, because Jude killing that baby without Tommy knowing would be the biggest kind of betrayal she could do to him.

As Kwest sat there silent, Sadie took it best to continue on what she had to say, taking another breath before cutting in. "I'm going to fly out once she gets settled and be there with her. She needs me there."

That got his attention. "You're supporting this?"

"No!" she quickly replied, "No, not at all, but—"

"There's no 'buts' Sadie!" he yelled, getting to his feet, "She's pregnant with another man's child and instead of letting the father know, she's just getting rid of the problem?!"

Trying once again to speak she said, "Kwest," but that was all she got out.

"She's selfish, Sadie. Your sister is being selfish, and by you participating, by you not telling Tom is selfish too—It's wrong!"

"My loyalty here is to my sister, Kwest."

"And you're lucky my loyalty is to you, but I don't know how you'll be able to live with yourself after you let her do that. You damn well know if it ever got back to Tommy how mad he'd be. You know." He seethed, not holding back his anger because in a situation like this he didn't care.

"What if it's meant to be this way, huh? What if by Jude going to California she meets the guy she's supposed to be with, and with Jude gone here, Tommy meets the girl?" she threw at him, but he only scoffed at her response.

Looking at her, she saw the disgust in his face. "That wouldn't happen, because both have them have already found that in each other. And if Jude wasn't being so immature maybe things wouldn't be so complicated."

Getting defensive on Jude's behalf, she replied, hands on hips, "Oh and Tommy's so much better right? _**He**_ broke up with her—"

"_**She**_ didn't put her trust in him! _**She**_ took comfort in another man, when her supposed fiancé at the time was standing right there _needing_ her! And I never said Tom wasn't stupid! I know he and Jude's relationship hasn't been stable, that he's messed up, but that's because he's overprotecting her." Kwest pointed out, cooling down a bit. "Never, _**never**_ would he do something like this to Jude. She's intentionally hurting him right now."

Sadie looked away, processing everything Kwest was saying. She agreed. Jude was her sister, and even though she was being selfish and stupid, she knew she'd be there for her regardless. But something else was bothering her as well within the midst of it all. "Maybe… Babe I just need to believe that by Jude doing this it's for the good. I need to help her."

Kwest scoffed, but she ignored it and carried on. "I need to believe that by her doing this it's avoiding her having a miscarriage later on. I mean…" her voice lowered as she voiced a teary possibility she feared most. "What if me and her aren't supposed to have kids?"

He looked to his wife, and although he was still upset, he saw her ready to break. "What do you mean?"

She brought her gaze up and it showed him the tears threatening to fall. "We've been trying for a while now, babe and… With Jude not having the baby and… I just… Do you know how long we've slept together without a condom? There's no remote sign of a pregnancy and I'm tired of getting let down every month."

"So you're giving up." He threw out. "You don't want to try anymore?"

Sadie shook her head as she let her tears fall. Sitting back down on the couch, she held her face in her hands as she cried. "I want a ba-baby. I do. I just don't want to let you do-down. I don't think it's in my d-deck of ca-cards."

He couldn't be mad anymore when she sat there like that; needing the comfort that only he could give. "Come here," he said, while taking a seat next to her and wrapping her up in his arms. "It's gonna be okay."

"I don't want you to hate Jude for giving up something we may never have." She confessed, and his hold on her tightened.

Kissing her forehead, he assured her, "I don't hate Jude, babe. And whether we have kids or not, so long as I have you at the end of the day… It's all I need."

The auditorium was packed and definitely a lively crowd, for Jude couldn't spot an empty seat or a guest not screaming for the next act to come along; which was herself.

"You ready, Jude?" Mason asked as he handed her the acoustic she was going to use.

Jude gave him a sad smile, feeling so sorry for him, but happy tears filled her eyes over the song he had written for her sister. "Are you?"

He nodded. "I have to do this. For Sarah."

Jude simply nodded and pulled herself together before giving him a quick encouraging hug. "You can do this Mason Fox."

A laugh escaped his lips. "You're always telling me this."

She smiled along with him and no more words were exchanged before they walked out on stage, hidden from the crowd by the curtain, and that's when her eyes caught hold of Tommy. Taking her seat on the stool to Mason's left, she looked back to him, sitting down at the piano, getting himself situated. Her heart was aching for him, and she hated it. She hated that she loved him like she did.

Her train of thought was broken as she heard the host of the evening announce Mason and herself as the next act. Glancing quickly up at Mason, she saw him take a deep calming breath, before straightening himself before the microphone. Seconds later, the curtain was drawn back and the crowd went crazy.

It didn't take long for Jude to point out his family. They were in the front row, his sister Sarah sitting between his parents. It was actually quite difficult to watch, for she had a beanie over her head, most likely to cover the fact that she had lost her hair, but that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was that she was smiling, and it was sad. It was sad because that little sweet girl who had never done anything to deserve this was losing her hair. Was at some benefit concert instead of her junior prom. She was fighting cancer and it wasn't right.

Tommy introduced the song, playing the opening chords, and snapping Jude into reality, and ready to perform the song. To perform it for Sarah. The opening notes faded out, and Mason softly took hold of the microphone, singing the song.

_"Sarah Beth, is scared to death, to hear what the doctor will say. She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell, and the bruise that just won't go away."_ Watching for the reaction, his sister's face was a sign of shock, of surprise, but she didn't look angry. She didn't look embarrassed. She just listened on.

_"So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad, and flips through an old magazine. Till the nurse with a smile, stands at the door, and says 'will you please come with me.'"_

Jude strummed open note, joining in along with Tommy as Mason began the second verse. _"Sarah Beth, is scared to death, 'cause the doctor just told her the news. Between the red cells and white, something's not right, but we're gonna take care of you. Six chances in ten it won't come back again, with the therapy we're gonna try. It's just been approved it's the strongest there is. I think we caught it in time. Sarah Beth closes her eyes."_

And she did. Her eyes closed and small soft tears fell down her face. Her mother was slowly losing her grip as well as she put her arm around her daughter and held her close. Mason's father also took his daughter's hand in his own; more put together than the rest of his family, but still, neither looked upset.

Both Jude and Tommy played higher chords as the chorus approached, and Mason just fell into the song then. _"She, dreams, she's dancing. Around and around, without any cares and her very first love, is holding her close, and the soft wind is blowing her hair._

_"Sarah Beth, is scared to death, as she sits holding her mom."_ Mason was now more concerned than Jude as he watched closely to his families reaction. He had a purpose for singing about this tragedy, but he didn't want to break their hearts all over again in the process. _"Because it would be a mistake, for someone to take, a girl with no hair to the prom. For just this morning right there on her pillow, was the cruelest of any surprise. And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands. The proof that she couldn't deny. Sarah Beth closes her eyes."_

A door had opened in the back of the room, and a boy walked in. It wasn't noticed by anyone in the auditorium, because his entrance wasn't distracting, yet Jude saw him walk in. Even she didn't think twice about it.

_"She, dreams, she's dancing. Around and around, without any cares, and her very first love, was holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair."_ This time, there wasn't as much a pause between the chorus and the following verse of the song, as both Jude and Tommy played, still slow, but at a quicker pace.

_"It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door. And her daddy ushers him in."_ Looking up again, Mason's words caused Jude to look at the boy who was walking down the aisle. He was dressed up in a dress jacket and jeans. A Dodger cap rested atop his head and he held a corsage in his hand, and her breath caught in her throat.

_"And when he takes off his cap, they all start to cry."_ Watching the scene unfold before him, Mason smiled as he sang the final verse of the song, as his sister caught site of the young man approaching her aisle.

_"'Cause this morning where his hair had been."_ She had gotten up from her seat as he made it to where she was. Already emotional she was in tears as he removed the Dodger cap and got the entire crowd's attention.

_"Softly she touches just, skin."_ And she did. Her hand went over his head, feeling where his hair had once been and where it wasn't any more.

The music came about again, and Mason sang the chorus for the last time, with a sure smile over his face. A relieved one that it had all played out so well. _"They, go, dancing, around and around, without any cares and her very first true love, is holding her close."_

Tears finally broke through his eyes and Jude couldn't help but feel her own emotions getting the best of her. There that sad little girl wasn't a sad little girl. She was a cancer victim, yes. But she was fighting through and with someone who loved her.

_"For a moment, she isn't, scared."_ He sang out, as Tommy played the opening chords for the last time and the song slowly faded out.

The crowd hadn't been as ecstatic that entire night as they had been for that song. People were crying, people were smiling, and Mason's sister had that horrible fear replaced with love. Standing up from her stool, the curtains began to close and Jude walked over to Mason, who was staring at where his sister and the young man were until the curtain closed. "She'll never die alone. Not with a love like that." He told her.

Meeting his eyes, she watched a tear fall down as he finished, "Thank you, Jude."

Quickly nodding her head she dismissed herself from the stage, looking over to Tommy to find him already starring at her. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't take it anymore as she hurried off the stage—something definitely bugging her.

Without hesitating, he was after her. He knew the look in her eyes that she didn't mean to share with him, and something was wrong. Once he turned the corner backstage, he looked right and saw that she'd broke into a run, and he wasn't slow to follow her actions, catching her moments later.

Tears were rolling down her face as she reached an empty equipment closet, but she didn't really break down until she knew he'd come after her; until his hand grabbed her shoulder; until even after everything they'd been going through… He was right there ready to be there for her.

At that moment she didn't care. At that time she didn't want anything or anyone else. Turning to look at him, she noticed he'd shut the door, giving them complete privacy. "I don't want to die alone. I can't." she cried, hating that she was so vulnerable to him still, so easily able to open up to. However, right then he was also the only one there to listen.

Seconds couldn't pass before he was there for her. Before his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest and not letting go, and the second she was in his arms, in her safety, everything was let down. Every wall, insecurity or doubt was gone.

"I don't want to be alone." She cried again, her head digging into his chest.

One arm wrapped securely around her frame as the other held the back of her head, softly stroking the back of her hair. "Shh," he cooed, "Shh, I'm here. I'm here, Jude, I'm here."

Sniffing, she continued to cry, as her hand gripped the back of his shirt, and knew if Tommy wasn't holding on, she'd be on the floor, she was so weak. "I know. I know you're here, but you're not." Another sob escaped and he held on tighter. "We're here, but not how we have to be. When we're how we have to be we fail."

His heart breaking, he felt his own eyes start to water. "Jude," he said, getting his thoughts together to finish, but she continued her own speech.

"It hurts more to keep failing that being alone. Alone I can't disappoint you." She said, and he sighed, moving his hand from the back of her head so she could look at him.

"You don't…" but he couldn't finish that sentence. She _did_ disappoint him.

"I do. I do, and I'm sorry." She apologized, and no words were shared between them as he held her to him. However they weren't in the closet long before he heard Speed searching backstage for her.

"I have to go." She choked out, pulling out of his embrace.

Tommy nodded before leaning up and wiping away the tears on her cheeks. "Good luck, Girl." he said before letting her frail body slip from his hold and head out the closet.

Stepping outside into the backstage she took in a breath before preparing herself for her showcase. Moments later she felt Tommy place a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to him, she saw a sad expression on his face.

"I forgive you." He gently said, before giving her shoulder a quick squeeze and heading off to wherever he was meant to be.

**Second Commercial**

Soft repetitious guitar notes came from Speid's guitar as he, Wally, Kyle and Jude were standing still in their position's on stage. Kyle held his drumsticks in his hand as Wally let his hands loosely hold onto the guitar. Jude stood still in the dark, for the lights hadn't lit up the stage yet. Back lights showed their figures to the crowd, but the band and herself just appeared as shadows.

On her cue, Jude gently sang out, _"You wake up, rage and grace. Pulling me closer, pushing away. And me, the sharpest thorn on your vine. Twisting and turning, we're all intertwined. Broken wing, empty glass. Words that scream and bounce right back, you say 'ya know, we'd all like to rearrange.'"_

Like they had practiced, Wally had cut in with a simple bass line as Kyle began to lightly tap his cymbal, before the lights started to brighten up. Jude, letting herself move with the music, jumped into the chorus, singing, _"I wish you could fix me. And make you how you want me. I wish you could fix me. And I wish I could fix you too."_

Tommy caught her eye as he stood at the side of the stage before she finished the second half of the chorus, the music remaining the same as she did so. "_I wish I could heal you. And mend where you were broken. I wish I could heal you, and I wish you could heal me. Ah, ah, la, la, la, nu, nu, Ah la, la, la, la." _She hymned out, finishing the chorus and letting the music fill the auditorium.

The lights didn't dim as the second verse approached, although Jude wished they would. Darkness, being unseen was what she wished she could be, because singing, hoping Tommy could fix her mistakes wasn't going to mean it would happen, and it hurt to know so. Wally and Kyle dropped back their current beats and Speid took on his original intro as Jude sang the following verse.

_"A beaming sunrise, buries the night. The setting sun destroys the light. Then you say, 'baby I've got to get going.' Cutting each other without even knowing."_

Wally cut in with his same tune, yet Kyle started a quiet beat with his snare as Jude sang in a louder tune than before. _"I see a million stars, like wholes in the sky. All God's tears for you they cry, and I hope I'm in your rain."_

Throughout the verse Kyle's drumming escalated in volume and by the time it had ended, all three boys were playing the music at a rougher pace than before as Jude sang the chorus once again. _"I wish you could fix me. And make you how you want me. I wish you could fix me. And I wish I could fix you too. I wish I could heal you. And mend where you were broken. I wish I could heal you, and I wish you could heal me" _

At a small musical paused, she hummed along with the music, letting out 'ooo's' and 'ahh's' before the music came back to it's original beat. Speed and his guitar playing the repetitious tune as Jude sang the first lines she had completed for the song._ "Broken wing. Empty glass. Words that scream and bounce right back, you say 'ya know, we'd all like to rearrange.'"_

And at that last note the music stopped and the crowd applauded. Jude smiled for the cheering kids, as she turned around to see the boys making their way toward her, all together taking their bows. "Thank you." She said to the mic before turning to head backstage, but she momentarily froze when she saw that the spot Tommy had been previously occupying was empty.

"You okay, Dude?" Speed asked, taking hold of her arm to shake her of her thoughts.

She blinked before starting to walk once again and nodded her head. "Yeah. I just realized he's gone." She said, knowing Speid would have no idea what she was talking about, but didn't answer the confusion on his face as the walked backstage and gathered their things.

It really wasn't that hard for her. Him accepting that she was sorry for what happened the night in New York was his way of closure she believed, and if he was ready to move on, she was happy for him. He'd have to do it sometime. He couldn't sit around waiting for her, and she took that as him not being there at the end of her set as a symbolism of sorts. Even if she didn't want it to be that way, she knew she had no other choice.

Until she had felt Speed's hand wiping at her tears, she wasn't even aware she had been crying, but as he took her guitar case from her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she felt walls breaking.

"I'm taking you home Jude." He said, and all she could do was nod, and let him take her to the place she wouldn't be able to call home much longer.

613 Promo

In The End Part One

**In part one of the series finale, things are getting hectic with only a week left.**

"_I've got to call Georgia at 1:00, meet Darius at 2:30, and Tommy needs me in studio to finish up at 3:00." Jude said while quickly slipping into her shoes and throwing on her jacket._

**And Darius isn't making it easier planning the biggest party in town for her album's release and California debut.**

_Darius chuckled while watching her shocked expression. "Figured the two top divas should face off at least once in this lifetime."_

**With special guest stars, Avril Lavigne,**

"_I'll admit I feel intimidated every year 'round this time when you throw out an album." Avril confessed. "You definitely have soul for this."_

**A little bit of tears.**

_Jude used her hands with great emphasis, waving them up and down as she sat on the floor crying, "He's dating already! I can't believe it, Sadie, I can't…"_

**And of course a cat fight.**

_Kaiden tapped her shoulder, and didn't hesitate when she turned to face her to speak her mind, "Didn't you learn things the first time you whored around?!"_

**Jude's last night is a real handful.**

_Breath quickening, he spoke, "I __do__ need to say good bye."_

**But is it one worth remembering?**

_Jude cleared her throat, "I have to do this."_

"_You sure?" Avril asked, definitely putting Jude's thought to a different perspective._

**Or one to make good-bye even harder?**

_Tommy's elbows rested on the table top and his hands joined in prayer. He let his head slowly fall down before he cried, "I don't want her to go."_

And as promised, go on to youtube and type in 'As the Story Continues: The Final Episode' and it'll be there by 1nStaRocks.


	56. Authors Note

Okay, so I know this isn't an update, and I know it's been like, six months since my last post. I'm not going to give a list of excuses for the delay in a new chapter, and I'm not going to beg for forgiveness from you guys, but I am sorry. I put out three parts between the time of seasons two and three, and the final part of the story has taken years. I have never told myself I'm not going to finish this story, even though it may have seemed like it had. The thought came across my mind, but I never agreed to it. I never said, whatever, it's just a fan fiction, because it's not. It's a fifty-five chapter story, that has one two-part chapter left.

I've read over a lot of the story recently. Parts I shook my head about and thought, 'oh my god, I really went Jude going down the suicidal route?' And other thoughts like the past two seasons, just made me smile about the times writing it. Honestly I'm surprised at the amount of readers, and the amount of reviews this story has gotten. But I'm upset I've let you down.

The duality over this situation is I'm itching so bad for my own original work to get out there, but still feel so obliged to this story. Wake Me was over in four chapters, and I didn't finish the What Hurts the Most sequel. As the Story Continues, however, is at the end. I knew what was going to happen three hours after Tommy got in a car and left for Montana. I argued online that it's his kid, and Porchia was the Mom. Was certain that season three would play out that way. Of course I had my own twist as you all read. Of course, I knew that someway it had to belong to someone else, because in my Jude and Tommy fairytale, they have their own family that they made on their own. Nothing against families where siblings come from different fathers or mothers. My own Mom had six kids, with three different Dads.

Writing the first chapter, I remember wanting to write it in the perspective, to give off only what you would see as if it came from a television set. Meaning, no thoughts, but of course that changed. I re-read those first parts of the story and shudder, because I'm such a picky person and hate when I do something and think I can do so much better, as shown in later chapters. What I'm getting at, is this story was so much practice to making me a better writer. Your reviews and comments over what happened or how I wrote specific things, was the right kind of criticism I needed. If a real book of mine ever gets published, I'll thank all of you.

These next two chapters will be posted. This story will not be abandoned. I'm going to make these next two chapters so vivid for you guys, and amazing as I can. I just read over most of the past season and aside from the ideas that I already had, more have come to mind. It's going to be thrilling. It's going to be emotional, and I hope to God, it's going to be the perfect end to this story. I may not think it's the best work I could have done, but that doesn't matter. The final chapters are the ones that set the story. Movies can be thrilling and make you sit at the edge of your seat, or books can keep you flipping page after page, but one wrong turn will set everything wrong.

Jude's facing a decision of leaving to California, getting an abortion and starting a life without Tommy right now. She's scared, she's lonely, and heartbroken. Tommy's on the verge of a breakdown, not knowing how on Earth to get out of the mess their in. He's confused, and also afraid. In these final posts, I have no clue how long either of them will be. I'm sure they won't be short, because a lot is going to happen, but I don't know if they're going to be long once I start going. So just be prepared for some reading, possibly.

For example, I'm going to pull out all the stops to take in as many suggestions within the reviews of the story. There's a lot of different views on Kaiden's character for example, so I'm going to try and satisfy the views upon her. So if anyone wants anything answered, or explained, let me know now. After I post this, I'm going to do an outline for the final two chapters, once again. I'm taking points from other writers, but keeping to my original plan for how everything turns out.

The final post is titled, In The End. It's a Linkin Park song, but I didn't chose the song because of the lyrics, so don't waste any time looking for clues. I chose the song because it's the end of the story. The final chapter is to be a two-parter, but the length my be different from the rest of the story chapters as I already stated. I'm finding myself actually excited to be at the end of this story, instead of relieved that it's almost over. I'm happy to put an end, even though I know I've probably lost a lot of readers. I'm just hoping that even like me, since the show ended, my Instant Star spark faded as did it for a bunch of other people, that you will all still come back and to see how this ended. I hope you all let me know, even if it's a simple review like, 'I finished this story,' I'll be thankful for it.

Sorry for the long post here, when basically the message all together was just a simple, this story isn't forgotten, and look out for the next chapter, but I had a lot to express, so thank you for whoever reads this, that took the time, and I hope to see you guys finish this story. I'm finishing it for you all, not just myself. I'm finishing it because there are too many stories out there that go on, and on, and then no ending. So to finish this, I want to say again, thank you for your time, and hope to read from you soon.

Thanks,

DeeDee.


	57. In The End Part One

In The End Part 1

_"In The End" is a song by Linkin Park._

_"Airplanes" is a song performed by Shay Featuring Jude; originally by__B.O.B.__Featuring__Haley Williams (Paramore)__,__I did not write it._

_"Between the Raindrops" is a song written by Jude and Tommy; originally by__Lifehouse____Featuring__Nathasha Beddingfield__,__I did not write it._

_"When You're Gone" is a song performed by Jude; originally by__Avril Lavigne,__I did not write it._

_"Part of Me" is a song performed by Jude and Avril; originally by__Katy Perry,__I did not write it._

_"Magic" is a song performed by Shay Featuring Speiderman; originally by__B.O.B.__Featuring__Rivers Cuomo (Weezer),__I did not write it._

_"With Me" is a song performed by Tommy; originally by__Sum 41,__I did not write it._

Hello. I know it's been longer than a while, and this is not going to be a note of all my excuses. This is a note stating that I am sorry, and saying that even though a lot of time has passed, for some reason I could never give up on finishing this. I'm sure there aren't quite as many people that had been reading this still have accounts or even check up on this site, and it's my own fault.

The other purpose of this is to say that for the fifty plus chapters I've written for this story, they've all followed the same guidelines. Mild Cursing. No witness to drugs and no sex. Although I didn't alter the language, there is a scene that is far past PG-13 and I'm telling you this because any other time I've written a scene like that, for this story it's very, very mild. This is not and I changed my writing because this is the last chapter and I went all out.

That being said, this chapter is longer, and carries a more detailed explicit scene. The next one continues right where this one leaves off and I'm going to post it as soon as I'm finished. I don't believe it will be as long as this one and there is a lot of it written already. Anyway with all this being said. I hate that it's taken this long, but I'm very grateful to you who are still looking out for updates and for you who are reading this now. Thank you J I hope you enjoy.

In The End Part 1

The ring of the doorbell brought Jude back inside and away from the serenity of the calm night. Opening the door, she was expecting Sadie, her older sister. Maybe Speed. A sad Tommy, however, was there instead, looking as broken as she felt. She shook her head, 'no,' but it didn't stop him as he walked in without a welcome, and covered his lips with her own.

Alexz Voice Over

_Do we doom ourselves? Are we our own puppeteer's dangling our own lives in our hands? Are we the creator's of our demons?_

Sitting in her packed living room, Jude paced back and forth, biting away at her nails. Boxes and other packing devices were spread about, cramping the place she would never get to call home again. Vincent Speiderman, one of her best friends, and the guy who held her band together, sat back, relaxed on her couch. His old sneakers were propped up on the coffee table before him, as he over looked a list he held in his hand. Reaching behind his ear, he pulled out a pencil and scratched over a line on the paper.

"What about your ID?" He asked.

"Yes," Jude replied, continuing to pace throughout the maze of boxes. She had to keep herself moving. Couldn't sit down and relax. If she did, she may not go through with this.

"_Paaaaassport_?" Speed drew out the word, attempting to entertain himself as much as he could as they read down the list.

Jude didn't even notice. Just answered a simple, "Yes," and went on with the blank face, deep in thought over something she wouldn't be able to share with Vincent Speiderman.

"Guitar?"

Now that made her pause. Standing with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked over to her friend. "Is that _really_ on the list?"

A small laugh whispered through his lips as he rolled his eyes. "I know right," He told her. "I.D. and passport are a definite need of a reminder, but a guitar? No way. Who made this list?!"

Jude just shook her head and continued to walk back and forth, used to the sarcasm that left Speed's mouth on a daily basis that it didn't even faze her anymore.

_People say a positive attitude will give positive results._

Their breathing was erratic as they moved against each other, stealing kisses in between whimpers and moans of pleasure. He had her pressed against the wall, leaving her nowhere to go. Giving her no option but to be with him. Jude ran her hand through his hair to the back of his head, holding him close to her as she kissed him passionately. Kissed him with all she had.

_Negative attitudes won't get you anywhere. So is that all the control we really have on our lives?_

"Tommy," Jude whined as he pulled away from her to lay her down. "I need you,"

Speed looked over to Jude, who had stopped walking, caught deep in thought. Snapping his fingers for her attention, he called, "Dude," awaking her from her funk.

"Hmm," She looked his way, but the far off expression remained on her face. Telling the world something was bothering her, but the world knew not to ask. Speed knew. Kaiden would know. Even Sadie and Kwest would know. Tommy however, would never know.

"You seemed lost there for a minute." He told her, seeing her come to. "You have your flight info?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. All that stuff is zipped up inside the jacket I plan to wear."

"When are you leaving again?"

"Not till Saturday morning. The album release gig is tomorrow night," She looked at her watch, and groaned at the time. This week, hell this month had just flown by so fast. "Damn, I'm gonna be late for rehearsal."

_What kind of attitude do I need to make dreams a reality?_

Tommy's fingers stumbled over the buttons of her blouse, his train of thought foggy as Jude kissed his neck, "Stay with me, Tommy."

"I will," He breathed as he pushed her blouse off her shoulders, exposing her in her bra. "God I will." Tommy said as he kissed her, giving her all the assurance she needed.

"Rehearsal?" Speed asked, confusion covering his face. "Mandatory?"

"For me. I've got to call Georgia at 1:00, meet Darius at 2:30, and Tommy needs me in studio to finish up at 3:00." Jude said while quickly slipping into her shoes and throwing on her jacket.

Speiderman snickered. "I got the e-mail for the play list. Darius is goin' way overboard on this party, dude."

Jude smirked and gave a knowing eye roll. "You have met the man right? You'd think with only _my_ album coming out, it'd be only _my_ songs. But I guess some other diva's showing up, and you guys are playing and Mason-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude." Speed said, cutting her off. "What's wrong with the rest of the G-Major crew? Gees," He feigned sadness. "I thought you'd at least wait till you _landed_ in L.A., before you started acting superior." Speiderman quickly smiled at her.

"Shut up. I'm not going to change because I live in California." She told him as she snatched her keys. "Are you going to meet me at G-Major?"

He nodded before uncrossing his legs and pushing himself up off the couch. "I'm going to wake Kaiden up and try to get her to talk to you."

_Or the kind of attitude to make your best friend be there for you no matter what._

Jude looked the other way. "Good luck." She mumbled as she opened the door, letting out a squeak of surprise as she did so. "Gees! You scared me."

There before her stood Jamie, snickering at her mini outburst. The hand he had raised ready to knock went back to his side as he watched Jude hold her own hand over her heart. "Didn't know I looked that bad in the morning, Harrison." He teased.

"Is that Jamie?" Speed called from the other room.

"What are you doing here?!" Jude asked as she reached out and hugged him hello. Speed had walked around the corner, his curiosity high about the early morning visitor. Seeing Jamie, he nodded a hello as he and Jude broke their embrace.

Jamie sent a nod Speed's way before turning his attention back to Jude. "Were you on your way out?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I… I have to be at G-Major and wrap stuff up today." She told him, as she slipped into the hall.

"I'll go with. Ride with you." Jamie told her, quick on her tale as she headed for the elevator.

"Fine by me. I have to hurry though or I'm gonna be late."

"Yes ma'am." He looked back to Speed still standing in the apartment doorway. "Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I got Kaiden here. Where's your baby?"

"Nana snagged her." Jamie paused in the hallway as he answered. "Threw me the guilt trip and I caved. I just hope she can keep up with her. Michelle's crawling and is constantly on the go."

Jude grabbed Jamie's arm as the elevator dinged and the doors began to open. "Gonna be late," She reminded him. Quickly nodding goodbye, Jamie hurried after Jude before they missed the elevator.

_Or maybe it isn't always about attitude…_

A wild need possessed them both as Tommy rolled her over and covered her body with his. Moving against her, he felt Jude claw at his back, pulling him as close to her as she could. Both needing that interaction as if they would die without it.

_Maybe things just turn out how they're supposed to turn out. Maybe we don't have any control._

They exited the elevator down in the parking garage, and walked the few spaces to Jude's car. The sound of her alarm unlocking the doors allowed Jamie to quickly hop in the passenger seat as she started it up. "So you're outta here in a few days,"

"Yeah. Crazy huh?" She told him while looking over her shoulder and backing out of the car.

"You're telling me. I thought moving to New York was bad. You're takin' off over three thousand miles away."

"Not makin' me feel any better James." She told him as she straightened out the car and started to head for the exit. "Wanna talk about something else?"

"No." His tone was strong.

_Maybe there's no such thing as free will._

Jude looked over to him, curious at his response. "No?"

"No. I… I came to give you a proposition." He told her, his attention forward toward the road ahead of him. It was obvious to Jude and anyone else how on edge he and his nerves were.

"What kind of proposition?" She asked as she pulled out onto the street, trying not to over-exaggerate his current demeanor.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie popped his neck, before spitting out what he needed to say. "I want to come to Los Angeles with you."

_And if there is no such thing as free will… Who is the decision maker when it comes down to what's right for us? When you tell someone yes, is it you, or a greater source? Do we say yes, or no, because we want to, or because we have to?_

Opening Credits

It was barely past nine in the morning and G-Major was already a mad house. Not that it came as a surprise. The media was all over the promotion party Darius was hosting the following night, and reporters across the county were still trying to snag an interview of Jude and her decision to leave.

The craziness had been going on for a few weeks already, but had picked up the past few days. Jude had learned to start bringing hats, sunglasses, any type of disguise that would help her avoid another reporter or photographer. Unfortunately, she was unable to find a disguise to help her avoid Tommy…

Rounding the receptionist booth, Jude and Jamie gave a quick nod to the young lady and headed in the directions of the studios. Turning the corner, she kept her head down, hearing reporters nearby. Oh, please don't be here for me, she thought to herself. It was too early for her brain to contemplate another issue in her life. Especially after Jamie's offer.

Thoughts running a million miles per hour in her head, she didn't even notice when she collided into the last person she'd expect to see today. "Shay?!" She squeaked out, her tone surprised as she looked up to him.

A bright smile covered his face as he steadied her before him. "The one an' only. Wow, girl, it's really been forever."

Throwing her arms around him, she laughed and said, "You're telling me."

Shay looked to Jamie and gave him a nod. "Sup man."

Jamie nodded back, his arms crossed over his chest, like he had better things to do. "Sup."

Jude snorted, knowing Jamie still held a grudge over Shay for cheating on her when she was sixteen. Changing the subject she looked back to Shay. "So why are you here?"

He gave her a look and chuckled. "Like you have to ask. Uncle D is havin' me perform tomorrow night. Karma and me are releasing a single, and I have another work in progress for another duet. Guess who my uncle wants me to sing with?"

She winced, not wanting to let him down. Spite the drama they lived through while dating, music was something she really enjoyed doing with him. "I don't know if I have time to get anything together."

"No need." He said, holding his hands up. "Everything's basically done. Me and my producer in Montreal did all the works a few days ago. I just need you to jump in and sing the chorus. Won't take more than twenty minutes of your time."

She smirked at his cocky demeanor. "Someone was confident I'd agree."

That big smile covered his face again. "I was hopin' you were still intelligent enough to know to say yes." He watched her roll her eyes as he pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket. "The chorus is yours."

Jude's eyes gazed over the lyrics as recognition dawned on her. "You turned this into a song."

"Yeah. Think you can help me out here, girl?"

"I think I may have some time for you."

She heard Jamie sigh from beside her, and inwardly winced knowing he was wanting to talk about him going to California with her. Turning to face him she said, "Why don't you go find Kyle and Wally? Speed should be here soon too, and when I finish this up I'll find you."

Jamie didn't want to show the aggravation over Shay cutting in, so he faked a smile. "I'll see if I can find them."

As he started to walk away, Jude grabbed his arm, stopping him. "I promise, Jamie, we'll talk. After I'm done with Tommy, I'll come find you."

Almost on cue, Tommy walked in behind her. Spotting Shay he did a double take. "Whoa. What brings the Big Shay to this neck of the woods?" Both guys reached out and shook hands, like they were old college buddies. Jude had to hold back from shaking her head. She knew the only reason they got along was for Darius and her.

"My Uncle is on overboard status, as if you didn't know." He explained. "I've actually got a song laid down, and wanted to feature Jude in. Do you think you can work your producing magic and make it happen?"

Jude handed the sheet over to Tommy and watched as he read over the lyrics. A few moments later he nodded his head, "Yeah. I've got some free studio time. Why don't we hurry in before Karma shows up with Kwest."

"You're sure you're not busy?" Jude asked, her voice uneven as she turned to look for Jamie only to find he'd walked off when Tommy showed up.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm good."

She brought her gaze back to him to see him smiling. At least he was in a good mood.

In studio A, Tommy was busy programming Shay's track into the computer while Jude set herself up in the recording booth. "How's she been?" Shay asked, breaking the quiet as Tommy set the controls to the right settings for the song.

"She's okay I guess. Me and her are kinda…" He waved his hand side to side.

Shay let a laugh slip past his lips. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at that, it's just… I never thought that you and me would have this conversation."

His words made Tommy laugh. "I know what you're saying."

"So judging by the thick tension between you two, I'd say you and her dated again since I last came around?"

Still putting controls in the right place, he rolled along the front of the soundboard. "Remind me again, when you showed up last?"

Shay laughed before grabbing a metal folding chair beside him and straddling it. "Tell me you didn't forget that horrible birthday fiasco?"

Now Tommy laughed. "That's right. You came around when she was with Freddy boy." Shay nodded, egging Tommy on to tell his tale. "Well yes, Jude and I dated after that, but D wouldn't have none of it. So we kinda kept the relationship to ourselves, until she… Well she just couldn't handle it anymore."

"I read there were suspicions that she was involved with that other Instant Star? Jimmy something or other. Media was all over the possibility she'd done drugs."

Tommy nodded knowing he was prying for the truth. He wasn't going to get it from him. "That was the media making Jimmy's life, Jude's. She was friends with that little punk, but she wasn't stupid." He didn't feel at all bad about lying for Jude to Shay, but it did make him sad that he was going to slowly lose his job of protecting her… Three thousand miles were about to be between them. "But we've recently dated again, and it didn't work out."

Shay nodded. "Explains the tension completely."

"Yeah…" He looked up as Jude walked back inside.

"I've got everything ready in there."

Tommy looked to Shay, making sure he had both their attentions. "Okay. Lets have you go in first, Girl, and then we'll bring Shay in. I'll raise my hand when you can start singing, alright?"

Jude gave him a nod before closing the door and going back into the sound booth. She placed her headphones over her head and stood before the microphone.

"Ready?" Tommy asked through the intercom.

She gave him a thumbs up, and Tommy gave her a nod. "Airplanes, in three, two," He clicked the music on, and a gentle piano tune played through the speakers. A moment later he motioned Jude to start singing.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now. Wish right now. Wish right now."_

_As she sang, Tommy allowed her lyrics, like from most of her songs, speak to him. Oh if he could wish on an airplane and be able to have her without any problems. If he could go back and change things… One wish? It'd be her forever._

"Dude there's more of Shay on this list than you, Jude." Speed commented as he, Jude and Jamie made their way through the lobby. "Karma sings with him, you're singing with him, and Darius just asked me to sing with him."

"What?" Jude asked in disbelief of Vincent Speiderman singing a Shay track.

Speed looked to Jamie. "I'd hide if I were you Jamers before D has you jump in on one of Shay Shay's tracks."

Jude snatched the list from Speiderman. "Why are you singing with him?"

Before Speed could answer, Darius walked up. "Jude, you have a minute?" Darius asked as he set a hand on her shoulder.

Knowing she had no choice but to in fact have a minute, when Darius more than anyone knew just how little time she had left before tomorrow night, Jude plastered a fake smile on her face and followed after him into his office. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Jamie upset. She felt bad that they hadn't gotten to talk, but was thankful for the distractions continuing to pile up.

Darius closed the door behind her, ushering her inside to take a seat. "I want to fill you in on a project I'm working on."

Taking a seat before his desk, she had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes. Darius shouldn't be allowed to form anymore projects. Shouldn't be allowed to orchestrate anything else in his existence. Especially since he way over capacitated for tomorrow night's party.

"What are you working on?"

"It's about Tom."

Now that caught her full attention. "Tommy?"

"Yea. I want him to cut a record. Caught a few things he's been writing and overheard some stuff he's recorded. I think it will kill. I think it will be good for him. Considering the circumstances…"

She didn't have to ask what '_circumstances'_ he was referring to. Darius wanted to distract Tommy from their breakup and her leaving. "What do you need me to do?"

"I cleared a little studio time." He leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you two write a duet? With a few good songs already in his pocket… I think that's a good enough push."

She leaned back in her own chair, thinking it over. Wishing she had time to actually think it over. She knew it'd be good for him. Something he always wanted to do. "I'm guessing you want this done now?"

Darius only smiled. "Studio C's open. You guys can have two hours."

She glanced up at the clock, reading that it was just going to turn eleven. Two hours was all she had, because Georgia was waiting to speak to her at one. Oh happy, freakin', day!

To Jude's luck, she found Tommy looking around in studio C, searching through a crate for some microphone cords. "Hey stranger."

Tommy shot his head in the direction of Jude's voice. He smiled. "Hey. You okay?"

She nodded and walked inside. "Yeah. Are you?"

He nodded. "Just getting the right cord for your and Shay's track. If Shay Shay has the wrong sound 'cause I used the wrong mic I'll never hear the end of it."

Jude chuckled. "I was thinking maybe _we_ could write a song. Ya know. For old times sake?"

His gaze locked with hers. The intensity almost shook her, made her regret her choice of words and want to kill Darius for continuing to interfere with her and Tommy's life. Until he smiled.

"Old times sake?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. What do you say, Quincy?"

"I say I think I have something in mind."

Jude furrowed her eyebrows, not having a clue what he was talking about. "You already have a song?"

Tommy paused his demeanor to think over the lyrics of a song they had started to write, but never finished. _"There's a smile on my face. Knowing that together, everything that's in our way. We're better than alright."_

A small smile of recognition came across Jude's face. It was what they were working on during the drive to New York. Before they pulled off the freeway. Before Tommy proposed. Before she told him yes. Before everything crashed and burned the next night…

But that song wasn't about crashing and burning. She was writing that song for the strength to tell him about the baby. She wrote that song because she wanted to be a couple that could withhold anything and go through the worst and come out stronger. Come out together.

Tommy got a beat going for the song very quickly as Jude set up props inside the sound booth. He was against singing with her, until she begged and pleaded and convinced him that the song wouldn't be half of what it could be if it were only her.

"Raindrops, take one…" Jude said from Tommy's seat as he stood before the microphone. Holding up three fingers, she counted him down. "In three. Two…"

_"Look around. There's no one but you and me. Right here and now. The way it was meant to be."_Jude watched him from the other side of the glass, smiling at him loosing himself in the music. Thinking just maybe Darius had a good idea._"There's a smile on my face. Knowing that together, everything that's in our way. We're better than alright."_Tommy needed music like she did. It was something that completed them.

The second verse for the song took Jude a bit longer to write than the rest of the song combined. The part she was going to sing. In the end, and after many small bickering sessions between the two, she finally got it together.

Her eyes found his as her part came to. A memory, however, quickly overtook her. It was many years ago when they were recording 'Not Standing Alone.' How they were able to just let loose that morning and she felt so free. Until Liam barged in and ruined things…_"Take, me now. The world's such a crazy place. When the walls, come down. You'll know I'm here to stay. There's nothing I would change. Knowing that together everything that it's our way. We're better than alright."_

She didn't understand it. How her and Tommy's relationship could have as many problems as it was having, but still they were able to block everything out and zone into their own world. Writing a beautiful song about a strong faithful couple. And now they sat at the sound board, waiting for the CD to finish. And it was awkward as hell.

When they were driving to New York, a rain had held them up for a few hours, and Jude had brought out a pen and paper and began to write a song. She wanted something to give her courage for when she broke the news about the pregnancy. Wanted to believe that they could work through anything. But she never finished the song. And they broke up the next day…

But now the song was finished. A piece of him and her were in that song. Maybe she could tell him. Maybe he wouldn't freak out. Maybe he'd be happy. Scoop her up in his arms, kiss her senseless and they'd get over this past month as if it never happened.

A knock on the studio door broke her train of thought as Darius popped his head inside. "Got that song finished?"

Tommy looked to Darius first, curious how he even knew they were writing a song. A song that was personal to him. A song that was giving him faith that maybe they still had a chance.

"How did…" His gaze fell onto Jude who wouldn't look at him. "What… How does he know we were writing a song, Jude?"

She let out a deep sigh, and kept her gaze downward. Shameful. "I…" But she didn't know what to say.

"The song's for you, T."

Tommy frowned, and threw his attention back to Darius. "What do you mean for me?"

Darius walked further inside the studio and shut the door. "I think it's about time you get back out there. You've got some great material. I think it'll kill."

"No. Are you serious?!" He looked back and forth between the two, but his final gaze fell to Jude. This time he caught her eye. "You set me up."

She shook her head, "Tommy no—"

"Tom—"

"No!" He yelled. "This is such bull. I'm not putting out a record. I'm through with that. Quit pushing me into it." He looked to Jude. "I can't believe you're in on this."

"Tommy it's not like that. D just wanted me to help you out. He thought it'd be good for you and I thought so too."

"No."

"Tami Novak just won this season of Instant Star. I want you to sing this song with her at this show next week."

"What!?" Jude and Tommy shouted together.

"It'll go on both your albums. And I have the final say."

Tommy glared heatedly at him. "Since when do you have control over if I do or don't record an album."

"Since the catch phrase in your contract." Darius explained. "You're either employed through G-Major, I think another two years. Or you give me an album."

Jude saw the heat in Tommy's gaze. Saw how mad he was, and she knew that she betrayed him. Hell, if she knew that this is what Darius was going to do she wouldn't of agreed to do this. Especially not with _her_ song.

"How's that sound, T? One album. Twelve, maybe thirteen songs. Then you can go where you want. Although I'm sure once you see how right I am you won't go anywhere." He picked up the CD that had finished burning. "Besides. You already have one song down."

Jude took the opportunity to cut in. "Darius I didn't know that song was supposed to be for the Instant Star winner. It was—"

"What? You want it for your album?"

Frozen for words, she glanced over to Tommy. He threw his gaze to Darius. "I don't care where it goes. It's just a stupid song."

_Slap!_

His words cut her, and although she knew he was speaking from anger, they still hurt. "I have to go. I'm late for a meeting."

Tommy's gaze followed her, seeing her swipe away a tear as she ran out the door. He felt regret at his choice of words, but of all people he expected to pull something like this… To trick him… Write a song for old times sake? More like a new heartbreak.

"Tom."

"I don't want to hear it."

Darius sighed. "Fine by me 'cause I've got somewhere I have to be right now. But that offer stands." He said as he walked to the door. "One record and you're out of your contract with G-Major."

Jude rounded the corner to go to the bathroom, try and cry in peace, but collided into Speed before she could get to her destination. "Whoa, dude. Slow down."

Quickly she swiped at a tear, but it wasn't quick enough. "Dude… You okay?" Speed asked, holding her by her shoulders. "What happened?"

She shook her head, looking away. Before she could say anything, confide in Speed in what she'd done, however, Georgia snuck up on her.

"Just who I was looking for."

Jude and Speed looked over their shoulders. "Georgia." Jude smiled. "I was just on my way to call you."

Georgia smiled and gave Jude a hug. "Looks like I found you first. EJ is on her way. She had to stop and make sure things were going how EJ wants things to go at the Palace."

"Palace?" Speed asked.

"The Vinyl Palace. Where you all will be performing tomorrow night. But, come with me. I would like you to meet who you're singing with tomorrow."

"Am I invited?" Speed asked, tailing along regardless.

"Sure. You'll be playing with them anyway."

Together, Jude and Speed followed behind Georgia as she led them to the conference room. Anticipation rising with each and every step she took. They had told her almost two weeks ago she'd be performing with another Canada superstar, but not who said superstar was.

"Hey, is Jamie still here?" She asked Speed, who's facial expression answered her.

"Nah. The dude split about a half hour ago. Said he couldn't leave Michelle with his grandma that long. Why? What's up between you two?"

Jude sighed, seeing that they were nearing their destination. "He wants to go with me to L.A.."

Speiderman's eyes doubled. "What?! How's he supposed to do that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He told me he knows a guy who can get him work out there."

Before the conversation could carry on any further, they reached the conference room, leaving Speed hanging on the anticipation of what Jude was going to tell him.

However Speed and Jude were both quickly distracted as they saw Darius sitting up at the head of the table, making small talk with Avril Lavigne. "No way, dude…"

"Way." Georgia replied.

Her attention being stolen away from Darius, the Pop Princess looked down and offered a smile to Jude and Speiderman.

Darius chuckled while watching their shocked expression. "Figured the two top divas should face off at least once in this lifetime."

"Face off?" Georgia asked.

Darius shrugged. "Perform together."

Georgia escorted Jude and Speiderman up to the head of the table. Darius and Avril both stood to greet them. "It's nice to finally meet you" Avril told her, her voice upbeat and in good spirits. Something Jude hadn't been in a while.

As Jude took her in, she noticed the small tattoos that covered her skin, and the hot pink highlights that decorated her hair. She noticed the multiple ear piercing and large amount of makeup around her eyes. The things that made them different.

For Jude was a simple rock star, even though now, she wouldn't know if she could count herself reliable in that department. Offering a smile Jude shook Avril's hand. "It's great to meet you as well. I had no idea," She glanced to Georgia, "that I'd get the opportunity to perform with you."

She chuckled, "I'll admit I feel intimidated every year 'round this time when you throw out an album." Avril confessed. "You definitely have soul for this."

"Thank you. I feel the same about you." Looking over her shoulder, she asked Georgia, "So what's the lineup?"

Darius slid down a piece of paper. "We're having the two of you kick off the night with Jude's new single. Really rile up the crowd. And then Avril you'll take the stage. Perform the first single for your new album, and everyone else performing slowly gets mixed in."

"So we're only doing one duet?" Avril asked, as she looked over the list with Jude.

Darius nodded. "Two duets. One of Jude's songs and one of yours. Jude will sing a few times. Shay's gonna be there, SME, Mason, and Karma's performing a duet with Shay, and Tom Quincy's singing a song."

Tommy's name. Jude's threw a heated glare Darius' way. She knew he and Tommy didn't have much time to talk after she stormed out and she didn't like it one bit that he was ordering Tommy around.

Breaking Jude's train of thought, Georgia placed an arm around her shoulder. "You and your band will need to learn the music. Do you have enough time?"

Speed answered. "We don't really have a choice. But yeah. We'll get it done."

"Excellent."

Jude was strumming away at her guitar, lost in thought, lost in song when the last person she expected walked into the studio. "And the clothes you left… On the floor… I love the things that you do…" Stuck with a lyric block, she didn't even hear the door open.

"Jude."

Surprised at the voice, she looked over her shoulder and saw Kaiden standing there. She was dressed nicely, in a blouse and skirt. The skirt alone giving Jude reason to believe that it could be a hallucination. Not only was Kaiden furious with her, but to wear a skirt?

Kaiden looked down at her attire. "I know. Shocking. EJ just got me all fitted and stuff. I only agreed 'cause Vincent said he'd make sure I got out of it as soon as the party's over." She rose her eye brows suggestively. Walking into the studio, she took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "I want to perform with you tomorrow night."

Jude smiled. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I am." Kaiden said without missing a beat. "I'm still really upset, but you're leaving. And I don't want you to think I hate you because I don't. I can't." She let out a shaky breath. "You're my best friend, Jude. You've been there for me through all the crazy dramatic things my life put us through."

"Kaiden…"

"You were there when I was a spoiled little brat. You were there when I hurt you, and you were there when you hurt me. I don't think for one second that getting an abortion is going to help take away all this, but I can't judge your actions either. I don't know what it's like to be in your position, and I don't ever want to imagine being in a feud like this with Speed…"

It was then Jude noticed Kaiden crying and it broke her heart. "Come here," She said as she scooted next to her. Both girls enveloped each other in a tight hug. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

Kaiden sniffed as she held on tightly. "I don't want you to leave,"

Those five words broke her. "I know," Tears misted her own eyes. "I don't want to leave either, but I have to. I have to take this next step."

"It's so far away…"

"Anytime you want to visit, just say the word." Jude told her. "Besides paying for a plane ticket every now and then will probably be cheaper than what it cost to feed you."

Kaiden chuckled before pulling away and wiping at her tears. "Do you know what you're planning to do about the baby?"

Jude bowed her head. "I told Sadie that they're giving me a week vacation before I have to start recording. I'm using that week to cover all bases." She let out a sigh. "I don't want an abortion no more than you want me to get one. But try to imagine living the rest of your life with Speed, never knowing if he were with you because he loved you, or because you and he shared a child and he's a good guy who wouldn't let you do it alone."

Kaiden bowed her head. She'd had her own pregnancy scare years ago. Looking at Jude's problem in a different perspective did change things. "I feel so sad for you. You don't deserve to live like this. You and Tommy should have never been in this position. Everything would have been so much better, so easier if no one had butted in."

Her own emotions starting to run short, Jude couldn't talk about it any longer. Thankful to Jude, Kaiden picked up on that. "So you stuck on this song?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it probably doesn't help matters that I'm distracted as hell."

Kaiden took the lyrics from her. "Lets see what we can do."

"I can't believe her." Tommy ranted as he paced around inside the recording booth. "I mean… How manipulative can you get?"

Vincent Speiderman sat quietly on the couch as Tommy vented things out before him. He happened to be the lucky guy who ran into Tommy when Tommy was ready to get everything off his chest.

"I would _never_ do something like that to her. I'm always on her side." He let out a sigh. "I don't want to do this."

Bravely, Speed spoke up. "Tell the D man, to shove it then, dude."

"It'll release me from my contract if I record an album though."

Speed shrugged his shoulders. "So either two years of G-Major and Darius… or making your own music?"

Tommy looked over to Speed. "I just… Every song I've written… Songs Darius wants me to sing… They're personal. I don't want to share them with the world."

"Then write new songs."

Another deep sigh slipped through his lips. "I don't know."

"Jude told Kaiden she only agreed with you and the record because she thought it'd be a good distraction for you. A new project to occupy your time so to speak."

"They're talking?"

Speed held his hands up. "Don't get me started, Dude. Kaiden's gonna have me pulling my hair out at her back and forth-ness."

Tommy's thoughts trailed off. A new project… Distraction… In two days Jude was leaving… In forty-eight hours she'd be gone…

Darius slid his laptop in his briefcase and quickly zipped it close. It was the end of a very long day and tomorrow was going to come early and going to last later. As he made his way around his desk, the sound of his door opening brought his tired gaze up to find Tommy standing before him.

"I'm too tired to argue anymore Tom—"

"I'll do it."

Those words took Darius by surprise. "Do what exactly?"

"I'll cut a record. But I do it my way. I choose the songs. And I mix everything." Tommy moved closer to Darius, wanting to make his next point loud and clear. "As for tomorrow night. With Me… I'm not. Singing. That. Song."

Darius looked away, not wanting to argue with him. "You want to run your own show you can." He moved past him toward the door. "But this is my deal. You either sing With Me, or I control your album."

"Then I won't do an album."

Turning on his heel to look at him again, Darius kept his cool as best he could. "Then you breach your contract backing out on singing tomorrow. You already agreed."

"I don't want to sing—"

"And I don't really care! I'm sick of arguing this. All the music's been submitted. All the bands know what they're playing and what you're playing is that song. End of discussion."

Fists clenched, Tommy used all his self-control not to hit Darius then and there, and thanked God when Darius didn't stay for Tommy to rebut. The sound of Darius' office door closing, let Tommy know he was alone. The following sound was of Tommy's foot kicking a chair across the room.

First Commercial

It wasn't even seven in the morning, and Jude was already at G-Major. Along with everyone else she believed she ever saw walk through the front doors to the record label. However, what she was most concerned about was a single box. Strolling through the studio with Kaiden and Speed on her tale, she snaked through the large crowd of make-up artists, hair dressers, photographers, and many other media personnel.

"I see it." Kaiden announced. "Big boxes sitting in the hallway ahead."

Jude quickly spotted her target. There in fact outside studio A were a shipment of boxes. Her pace quickened as she rushed to her destination. Once there, she didn't wait to rip open the box and pull out a copy of her latest record. 'Jude Harrison & the Speiderman Mind Explosion: Lets Get There.'

A large smile covered her face as she held the CD in her hand. "God, this never gets old."

Speed and Kaiden had grabbed their own copy and overlooked the final masterpiece. The door to Studio A opened, and the three quickly moved out of the way as Darius walked out… Followed by Tommy.

Jude looked up and caught his eye and knew instantly he was still mad. "Tommy." She called his name as he brushed past her. For a moment she thought he was going to ignore her, but then she saw him stop his stride and turn to face her.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you? Please?"

Speed and Kaiden shared a quick look before slowly backing away from the two. Tommy sighed, but gave in with a nod to head inside the recording booth.

The door shut and Jude locked it behind her, wanting no interruptions. "I want to apologize."

"No need to."

"Yes. I didn't know that's what Darius was going to do with the song. And yeah I knew about the record thing, but I just thought that you'd actually consider it."

Tommy looked away from her and glanced over inside the sound booth. An image of her singing yesterday replayed through his mind. "Really Jude… I'm over it. I talked to D last night and this morning. Things are settled."

"But what about us?"

His eyes found hers instantly. For a few moments they just stood there, staring at each other until Tommy finally got off his chest what he needed to say to move on. "There can't be an us anymore. There's just… It's too much. We're in different places now."

Jude looked away. "Maybe things would have been different if I never thought I was pregnant."

He looked away at her words. The sting of them almost vicious enough to bring tears to his eyes. "No. That needed to happen. We were put to a test and didn't pass. It needed to happen."

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried not to break down on him. "Okay… I gotta… I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday…"

In the time it took Tommy to look up, Jude was already out the door. And in the time it took him to chase after her into the hallway, she was already gone.

"Holy cow…"

"Stop."

"I… That's a _loooot_ of people."

"Please stop."

"I've never—"

"Kaiden!"

Kaiden snapped her head away from peeking through the curtain gap back to Jude. "What?"

Sitting on a bar stool with her speech in her hand, she looked pale and weak. "I'm really nervous. I'd rather not know how many people are out there."

She furrowed her brow at that one. "Seriously? You perform in front of thousands of people and this…" But Kaiden stopped. It wasn't the number. It was who it was. Every sponsor, every producer, buyer, executive that Jude needed to impress and thank for their support throughout her career. And of course Tommy was somewhere out there.

"Hey, Jude?"

Jude and Kaiden both looked over their shoulders to see Avril standing there. "EJ asked me to find you so we can rush over the set list. And she wants me to listen to your speech."

Nodding, Jude looked to Kaiden. "You coming or staying to spy some more?"

"I'll go with you."

The three walked through the backstage to Jude's dressing room. "You don't look so hot." Avril commented as they closed the door and stepped inside.

"I'm just nervous."

Being bold, Avril asked, "About your producer?"

This morning after her fight with Tommy, she and Avril rehearsed, and Jude had spilled about the argument. Avril shared about her break-up with her husband, and Jude confided about the pregnancy with Tommy. She just left out the abortion fact, seeing as it was a touchy subject to most people. "About everything. I just… I'm so lost, I don't know what even matters anymore."

"People." Kaiden answered. "Your people matter."

Avril nodded. "Sometimes the people that matter the most, are the only ones that matter at all."

Jude looked over for an explanation. "Meaning?"

"Meaning at the end of the day it doesn't matter who you had to impress, or who's ass you kissed to get what you want. It doesn't matter who cut you off on the freeway or who covered your tab because you were a few dollars short. It matters who you go home to tell those things to. Who you go _home_ to. It's opposed to who you spend your day with and who you _share_ your day with. That's who matters."

Kaiden and Jude were silent as Avril's words sunk in. They couldn't have been more true. However, who Jude wanted to go home to wouldn't be there…

Knowing the words effected Jude, Kaiden took the opportunity to intervene. "Why don't you read us your speech? Lets hear it out."

Having it still in her hand, she unfolded it and looked it over. She was about to go out and sing her latest single, _'Part of Me,'_ with Avril and afterwards she had to thank everyone for coming out with a farewell speech.

Letting out a deep breath, she smoothed the paper out. "Okay… Here goes. Good evening, everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming out to Toronto's Vinyl Palace and joining me as I say farewell."

Alexz Voice Over

_Six years ago I stood on this stage for my very first concert and sang twenty four hours._

On stage, Jude moved around to the vibrant beat as flashing LED lights danced around her and SME. The crowd was more alive than she was expecting and even more so when Avril joined her during the second verse of the song.

_Symbolically tonight, I look at just how much can change within that time frame._

Avril crossed the front of the stage, closing the second verse, _"I fell deep and you let me down. But that was then, and this, is now!"_ Jude jumped in as they sang together, _"Now look at me!"_

_Within twenty four hours, I will leave one home, and move to another._

_"This is the part of me, that you're never gonna ever take away from me!"_ The two sang together magically, lighting up the stage and crowd in one of the more poppier hits off Jude's record.

_I will leave family, and friends behind to make new ones._

The final chorus reached its end as the two divas crossed from opposite sides of the stage to meet in the middle_. "But you're not gonna break my so—oul! This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me. No."_

The music cut, and the crowd went crazy as Avril reached over and gave Jude a hug and headed back stage. Speed came up and patted Jude on the shoulder and whispered a quick, 'good luck.'

_But change is good._

The crowd died down as Jude made her way up to the podium that was quickly rolled on stage for her. Catching her breath, she pulled her speech from the drawer of the podium and placed it on top.

"And there will be a time in life for everyone when you have to say good-bye." Jude carried on as her eyes scanned the crowd. Faces she's seen throughout the years as her career grew. "Good bye to friends. To the people we loved." Her eyes found Kaiden off in the front with Speiderman. In the dark of the room, she saw tears on Kaiden's cheeks.

"But starting over isn't always bad." In the back of the room, Jude spotted Georgia and EJ standing by a backstage door. "Because an exit is just an entrance to somewhere new."

On cue as she finished the sentence, Tommy came through that door, and joined standing beside the two. Their eyes locked, but only momentarily before Jude continued. "There's gonna be a time to walk away from everything. Walk away from regrets…" She watched as Tommy looked her way, but she couldn't look at him as she read on, "…and even enemies."

Speiderman emerged from the side of the stage carrying her guitar and handed it over to her. As she swung the strap over her shoulder, Speed rolled the podium off the stage leaving Jude standing before just the microphone. "And like that first time I took the stage here," She set her hands on the guitar, "I rest my fingers on the frets, and stare out at the crowd."

Jude closed her and took a deep breath, remembering the next part of her speech.

Alexz Voice Over

_I stare out at the crowd… Seems to always be the same though. But this time I won't just walk out a quitter._

Her eyes found Tommy, his gaze staring hard and strong into her own.

_I'll walk out a coward too._

Opening her eyes she moved her gaze as far away from Tommy as she could and decided against that portion of the speech. "But it's a start. A new beginning. A new beginning with all the old memories. I thank you all for all the support, and hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Thank you."

Jude stepped back away from the microphone and into the dark of the stage. Quickly she was given a small clip on mic on her collar before the curtains pulled back revealing a dark stage. Jude and her band were shadowed figures until a light with a hint of blue slowly cascaded over the piano.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiden didn't look at the crowd, but at the black and white keys staring up at her. The piano playing was nice and gentle as it echoed off the walls of the Vinyl Palace. Once finished, the stage lights started to slowly fade in and Mason began strumming his acoustic. It was Jude's cue to begin singing.

"_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry."_Her eyes scanned the crowd, finding Sadie with Kwest toward the back of the room. Jamie was with them. _"And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side."_

The band kicked in, slowly easing themselves into the mix. _"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

With each step on his pedal, the sounds of his drum echoed higher and higher until the music cut and Jude sang out, _"When you're gone,"_and brought the music back into play. _"The pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone. The face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay. I miss you. I miss you…"_

Backstage, Tommy was a nervous wreck. He hadn't performed in years. Not like this at least. The Lion King show and Sadie's wedding didn't count because this right now. This today was raw. This song was words from his soul. And as if it wasn't bad enough, he was one of the last acts of the night.

Jude had been amazing in every performance, putting up the façade of a happy girl ready to take this next step. But if he understood that speech, he knew she was leaving because she felt she had no choice. They had screwed up so badly that a break from each other isn't good enough. No they have to put three thousand miles between them.

Finally able to escape from the responsibilities of the night, Jude snuck into the crowd, thankfully finding Sadie. Smilling, Sadie waved her over and offered her a hug. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I've been better." She admitted. "I'm just exhausted. I'm tired of everything."

"I heard about you and Tom this morning." Sadie watched as tears stung Jude's eyes. Changing the subject, she nodded up toward the stage. "Can you believe Speed?"

Jude looked up and instantly smiled as she saw Speed up on stage with Shay. A laugh slipped past her lips. "I _never_ thought I'd see that."

On stage, a lively performance was being performed by no one other than Speiderman and Shay. At the moment, Shay was rapping, walking close to the end of the stage touching hands with the female fans. "_I break all the rules, like Evel Knievel. It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel. So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego. I do this every day, hocus pocus is my styl-o."_

Cutting in for the final chorus, Speed who looked odd with only a mic on stage and no guitar, cut in for his part of the song. _"I've got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it turns it into gold. Everybody knows, I've got the magic in me, when I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me everybody wants some presto magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic. O—oh, I've got the magic in me!"_

Saide and Jude both started to laugh as the song ended and the crowd went wild. Jumping in, Jude whistled and cheered Speed and Shay on as the two took a bow and hurried off stage.

To most of the crowd's surprise, a non-familiar face walked out to introduce the following act. "Is that Kaiden?"

Jude nodded her head. "It sure is."

"Good evening everyone. I'm very honored to be privileged enough to introduce our next act. Please put your hands together for Tom Quincy and the Speiderman Mind Explosion."

Jude's heart sunk. "What?"

The crowd applauded as Kaiden moved off stage. The lights turned out, only a soft dim of lights lit the audience, but the stage was dark as night.

Taking a few deep breaths, Tommy stood holding his guitar mentally preparing himself for this. "You're gonna be fine, Dude." He heard from over his shoulder. Before he had a chance to respond, he heard the reeling sound of the curtains being drawn back. It was his cue to begin.

From the crowd, all you could see were the silhouettes of Tommy and the band. The room was silent, everyone anticipating this performance more than any other of the night. And then he began.

The opening of the song was five chords off his acoustic followed by a rougher six, then he repeated it before taking a cautious step up to the microphone. A single white light shone from above, shadowing him as words from his soul slipped through his lips and passed on to the crowd before him.

"_I don't want this moment. To ever end. Where everything's nothin'. Without you."_The percussion kicked in cueing Speed to pick at his guitar. Tommy just continued to play the repetitious chords as the Speiderman boys remained hidden in the dark behind him. _"I'll wait here forever. Just to. To see you smile. 'Cause it's true. I am nothing, without you."_

Breaking away from the soft hymn tone he'd been singing in, his voice picked up a notch and a row of lights slowly lit up the front of the stage, illuminating Tommy only a bit more than he was before. _"Through it all. I've made my mistakes. I'll stumble and fall. But I mean these words."_

Kyle kicked up the momentum on the drums before Tommy sang out, _"I want you to kno—ow!"_and the stage exploded with light, as if a bomb had gone off. Speiderman started playing harder chords and Tommy's acoustic went into hiding as he swung it behind his back. Holding onto the microphone, Tommy lost himself instantly into the song. Into the night. Into the moment of pouring out and baring his soul.

"_With everything, I won't let this go—o! These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on, to this, moment, you kno—ow. 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show. That I won't. Let. Go."_

Swinging the acoustic back around, Tommy played the opening tune once again, as Kyle beat hard on the bass drum, making the song as epic as they could. _"Thoughts ran unspoken. Forever in vow."_Swirling lights of blue, purple, and green, danced amongst the stage over the band, while the same single beam hovered over Tommy. _"And pieces of memories. Fall to. The ground."_

At the back of the club, he saw Jude off to the side with Sadie. However, Tommy couldn't keep his gaze on her. Looking at her only reminded him that no matter what he sang out tonight and no matter what she sang back, nothing would change the inevitable of her departure tomorrow.

"I can't breathe," Jude said as her eyes stared at the stage. "What is he trying to say?"

Sadie let out a sigh before running a comforting hand up Jude's back. "I don't know Jude. But I'd listen."

"_I know what I didn't have, so. I won't let this go. 'Cause it's true. I am nothing."_His voice picked up slightly as he carried out, _"Witho—out, you."_

Switching up, Speed, played a rougher progression of notes, and Tommy quickly cut into the next part of the song. _"All the streets. Where I walked alone. With no where to go."_Voice raising above, he took a deep breath and sang out, _"Have come to an en—d!"_

And again, the stage exploded with light, _"I want you to kno—ow! With everything, I won't let this go—o! These words are my heart and soul. I'll hold on, to this, moment you kno—ow! 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to sho—w. And I won't. Let. Go."_

Kyle quickly silenced his drums, holding the cymbals, while Speed and Wally pulled back on their guitars. Tommy strummed hard, playing the same chords once again. SME violently kicked in, joining, as the lights flashed with every booming sound of Kyle's drums.

"_In front of your eyes. It falls from the skies. When you don't know what you're looking to find. In front of your eyes. It falls from the skies. When you just never know what you will find."_

Speed stepped up to his mic and echoed the lines back to the crowd, _"What you will find. What you will find. What you will find."_Breaking away from his microphone, he broke into a small guitar solo, before the three shut down and faded away into the darkness again.

Tommy's guitar playing echoed off the walls and nothing else. He stepped up to the microphone, and the light hovering above him gently shadowed his figure. _"I don't want this moment. To ever end."_

He didn't mean to do it. But his eyes traveled to the far east side of the room. Traveled to the back corner. Traveled to Jude, standing there, unreadable to him. _"Where everything's nothin'. Without, you…"_

The guitar playing stopped, as they shared an intense stare. He felt the air being stolen from his lungs. He felt a pair of hands ringing every ounce of oxygen from his being. Jude was staring into his soul. Facing the words she hadn't told him, but months ago. How was he supposed to let her go?

A deep breath of air was drawn in, before his eyes switched back to the crowd in front of him. _"I want you to know!"_ The quiet disappeared, and SME quickly fell back into the song with him. _"With everything I won't let this go—o! These words are my heart and so—oul. I'll hold on, to this, moment you kno—ow! 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show. And I won't,"_ He drew in another deep breath, and swung his acoustic behind him, out of his way.

Both hands gripped the microphone as he shut his eyes and sang for a final time, _"I want you to kno—ow! With everything, I won't let this go—o! These words are my heart and so—oul! I'll hold on, to this, moment you kno—ow! 'Cause I'll bleed my heart out to show. And I won't. Let. Go."_

Only the sounds of the ambiance from their instruments filled the room, as Speed, Wally and Kyle faded slowly into the dark. The lights faded out on the stage, starting at the back and ending with the hovering light on Tommy. One moment a bright lit up figure, who slowly turned into a shadowed finished act.

The crowd went crazy. Girls were going nuts over Little Tommy Q, but Tommy wasn't going to stay and take a bow. He wasn't going to relish in the attention of no one but Jude. Before the curtain's pulled shut, he glanced her way, and saw her arguing with Sadie. Forget someone squeezing the breath from his lungs. The devil definitely had his hand clenched around his heart and was slowly extracting it from his chest.

"Sadie I can't!" Jude's voice trembled as she tried to break through of Sadie's hold. "I can't stay here."

"Jude you're making a mistake." Sadie told her, a firm hold on Jude's elbow. "You're just scared. This is your chance_—"_

_"No. No, Sadie it's not. I can't do this. I have to go home." Breaking free of Sadie's hold she turned hard on her heel and left._

_"Jude!"_

"What happened?" Sadie turned quickly to find Tommy, standing there with a hold on her arm. "Is she okay?"

Sadie gave him a droll look. "You've got to be kidding right? You're going to sing a song like that and ask if she's okay?!"

Tommy took a deep breath. "What happened?"

"She just said she can't. Said it was too much. I… I didn't get a chance to talk to her before she bailed."

Tommy bowed his head, ready to turn the other way. "I guess that's it then."

Sadie sighed and set a hand on his arm. "Maybe it's easier this way. A clean break."

"She didn't let me say good bye," He told her, his voice slightly cracking.

Sadie sighed. "You did. Both of you did. Through the music. You've always communicated better through music."

His eyes were glossy when he looked to her and it was then he realized that as much as he didn't want to perform that song, now he knew he did. "I wasn't trying to say good bye though. I don't want to…" Tommy clenched his jaw, holding back his emotions.

Sadie smiled sadly at him. "Do you need me to drive you home?"

He looked to her again for a moment before looking in the direction Jude left. "No. I'm going after her."

Sadie's eyes grew twice the size as she looked him over for any doubt in his actions. "Seriously?"

He searched his pockets and found his keys. "Yes." And then he was gone, hurrying off out of the building.

"Oh, my God!" She shrieked to herself as Kaiden appeared by her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy's going after Jude!" She said, turning to Kaiden. "Maybe now she won't leave, maybe_—"_

"What's going on?" Speed asked, showing up beside Kaiden. "What's got you all hyped?"

"Tom's going after Jude. He said he doesn't want to say good bye to her!" Sadie explained.

"This is like your favorite soap opera coming to life, isn't it Sadie?" Speed joked.

She didn't see it too funny as she glared at him. "If he stops her from going or if they sit down and talk and stop being stupid Jude won't get an abortion. No more secrets."

"No more secrets?" He looked to Kaiden like a little kid at Christmas, "I like that idea."

Jude had gotten a cab quicker than he'd expected. He had barely been out the door and into the misting rain before she was closing the door to the cab and driving away. "Crap," He said under his breath as he hurried toward the parking lot. He'd just have to meet her at her apartment.

Second Commercial

Steam poured out into the hallway as Jude opened the door to her bathroom and stepped out, towel drying her hair. The silence was only interrupted from her feet squeaking as she hurried to her room. She looked around at what was left to pack in the morning. A blue shirt stuck out from under her bed.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor…_

Her eyes misted with tears as she reached down and found an old Nirvana shirt. It was so old and faded the logo of the swimming baby was barely recognizable anymore. It was the first shirt he'd left for her to wear and keep as a way of claiming her as his. Not giving it a second thought, she slipped the shirt over her head, and went to find a pair of his boxers she knew she still had. All that was left now was a copy of _The Notebook_, some chocolate, and a box of tissues and she could call it a night.

With her arms wrapped tightly around her, she walked out into her empty living room. It wasn't even a year that she'd moved into this place. All the memories came rushing back and she couldn't take it anymore. She felt claustrophobic in a large empty space, and felt a hand enclose on her lungs. Hurrying to the door, she stepped out on the patio and looked out at the city.

The smell of rain embraced her and she'd noticed it had picked up a little since she left The Palace. Why did she have to run?

It was late, but still early for a place like Toronto. L.A. would be the same… Statistic wise. She looked up at the stars, or the few she could see in such a brightly lit place. What it'd be like to just go away to the middle of nowhere and live happily ever after where no one could find her or bargain for her. Be alone.

Her hand self-consciously covered her stomach. She would never be alone again. If she didn't go through with the abortion thing that is. Maybe she could pass the baby off as Jamie's kid? He and Tommy both had brown hair and blue eyes.

_With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment you know. 'Cause I bleed my heart out to show, and I won't let go…_

_Tommy…_

_And as the final moments of the song faded away, instead of loosening up, both kept on holding on tighter, never wanting it to end._

_"I don't want this moment to ever end." She whispered out._

_"This moment?" he asked, having a feeling it wasn't just their dance to the song._

_"Yeah." She replied, before looking up to him, "Where everything would be nothing without you."_

If there were to ever be a song that was _their_ song… That would be it.

_Tommy's guitar playing echoed off the walls and nothing else. He stepped up to the microphone, and the light hovering above him gently shadowed his figure_. _"I don't want this moment. To ever end."_

He didn't mean to do it. But his eyes traveled to the far east side of the room. Traveled to the back corner. Traveled to Jude, standing there, unreadable to him. _"Where everything's nothin'. Without, you…"_

Tears fell down her face. She needed him so bad right now. She shouldn't have been such a coward and ran out like she had. She didn't even get to tell him goodbye…

The doorbell rang, followed by a few knocks, breaking her train of thought. It was probably Sadie. Great, now she had to shoo her sister away. She just couldn't deal with anyone right now. She needed to sulk and cry and feel sorry for herself. Running the back of her hand over her face, she erased as much evidence of tears as she could before opening the door.

A loud intake of breath was heard as she saw Tommy stand before her, looking as broken as she felt. She started to shake her head at him, having a feeling why he was here, but knowing it'd be a mistake.

Before any words could slip past her lips, Tommy stepped into the apartment and set a gentle finger over her lips. "Don't say anything," He whispered. His hands took hold of her face as he walked her backwards against the wall, and all logical thought disappeared the moment his mouth covered hers.

Jude's hands slid up his chest, her fingers cold from the dampness of his shirt caused by the light rain. Slipping her hands up to his shoulders she and Tommy kissed with all they had. Raindrops slid under her fingertips as she pushed his jacket off, forcing him to let go of her face and break their kiss.

She whimpered, but only briefly because his hands quickly grabbed hold of her hips and his mouth melded against hers once again. He lifted her then, sliding her up the wall, pinning her in place. Jude locked her legs around his waist, and pressed against him as close as she could. Needing to feel the hardness of his body, needing to feel Tommy.

As she moved against him, Tommy's will power began to slip and he knew without a doubt where this was leading. He carried her blindly down a hallway he'd walked down one too many times and into her bedroom. Once inside, he crossed the room and stopped beside her bed. His hands moved to cup her face as he kissed her deeply, passionately, while Jude's hands moved down his body, undoing the button's on his shirt.

Jude broke away from his kiss with much regret as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and pushed it off his shoulders to the floor, leaving his chest bare. Urgent hands moved over the muscles of his torso as Tommy pulled her close for another kiss.

She wasn't sure just how much more of this she could take. Everywhere he touched her, she felt scorched—burned by his touch as her lower body throbbed with a wild need for him. Guitar calloused fingers moved against her bare skin beneath her shirt sending chills throughout her being. To her soul.

"Tommy, please…" She breathed as his mouth broke away from hers.

His hands rested teasingly low on her hips as clumsy fingers fumbled over his belt buckle. "Tell me where, Jude." His voice was hoarse.

She looked up, but before she could say anything, before she could barely breathe, she felt Tommy's hand slip down inside the boxers of his she wore. He had barely touched her before she cried out from the simple brush of his fingers. Holding onto his shoulders, she felt Tommy walk her back against the wall as he placed hot open mouthed kisses up her neck while his fingers explored a place they also knew too well.

God, he wanted her. He wanted to taste and kiss every inch of her body. He wanted so many things with her… her. The girl holding onto his shoulders, head resting on his chest as his fingers moved against her. "Like that?"

Smug bastard knew damn well like that, she thought to herself as she moved against him, her breathing escalating more and more until she couldn't take it. She needed to touch him, to feel him. Her hands moved down his body and over the rough material of his pants, teasingly touching him. "Like that?" She breathed against the crook of his neck.

Tommy groaned as her fingers unbuttoned his pants, but before she could reach inside, Tommy moved his own fingers to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and over her head. Leaning down he kissed her fiercely. Passionately. Reaching forward, Tommy cupped one of Jude's breasts, his thumb toying with her nipple, and equally driving her crazy.

But not as crazy as she was about to make him as her hand dipped into his pants and wrapped around his throbbing member. Tommy instantly groaned and dropped his forehead into the crook of her neck while Jude ran her hand up and down the hard length of him. "Tell me where." She teased, but Tommy wasn't up for games.

Needing her now, not being able to wait any longer, Tommy picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He shimmied out of his pants while Jude pulled her boxers off, baring herself completely to him. He looked back to her, lying there waiting for him, and a tender smile came across his face. After years of sleeping with her, he still found her breathtakingly beautiful.

Tommy climbed into bed with her and gently reached up to hold her face. A moment later he kissed her. Jude melted into probably the most sincere kiss she'd ever had as her hands moved up his chest, over his shoulders and finally tangled into his hair, kissing him back as promising as she could.

"Tommy…"

He looked up to her and smiled. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of one of her hips before finally pushing inside her welcoming heat until he could go no further. They stayed like that for a few moments until Jude started to move against him soft and slow. Tommy's eyes fluttered shut. She felt so go around him.

Wanting to savor the moment, he held onto her waist and the other dipped between her legs where she craved him most. Whimpering, Jude slammed her eyes shut. Her hands held onto his shoulders tightly, fingernails stabbing him every time he brought her close.

The hand holding her waist moved up to cup her cheek as he pulled her closer to him to kiss her deeply. Their breathing erratic, he quickened his pace, delivering fierce, fast strokes. They tore through Jude like she couldn't believe, spiking pure ecstasy, pure pleasure, throughout her entire being.

"Oh Tommy," She whimpered, as she felt her pleasure build up. Jude leaned up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck and back, loving the feel of his muscles flex beneath her fingers. "It's never been like this with us…"

Because they were consumed with a wild need that they didn't know they could possess. The hunger. The want. The agonizing feeling of emptiness unless he was inside her. Unless she was surrounding him.

"I know," He told her, his voice shaky and hoarse. He didn't understand it, but it rocked his very being.

Wrapping her legs around him, Jude clung to him with all she had as she savored every wonderful stroke he delivered. Every ounce of the intense pleasure she was receiving.

Feeling her release coming, she looked up to him, and her eyes told him everything he needed to know. His pace quickened as he held onto her with all he had. He was wild, as hungry eyes stared down into hers. She had to have more, but then her back arched, and she clasped around him, leaving no more to take. She came, screaming out his name, but that didn't satisfy him. "Again, Jude. You can do it again."

His stomach pressed down over her, as he stoked her until she couldn't stand it. Their tempo grew harder. Even more intense. The friction, and fullness consumed her, making her body burn. Biting her bottom lip, she felt the pleasure rise and this time she felt totally powerless. He was controlling the pleasure, demanding the response. And Jude couldn't help herself. She screamed as her orgasm rocked her body. Rocked her soul.

Tommy joined her moments later, not being able to hold off any longer. He grunted loudly as he buried his face in her neck and collapsed atop her. "Oh my God,"

Jude had never felt more alive or wide awake in her life. It was like her entire being had been jump started. Holding him close, she hugged him tight. Sex with Tommy had always been fantastic. But Jude never imagined it being this much better.

For the first time in so long Tommy felt like he was where he belonged. Feeling Jude place a soft kiss by his ear sent another wave of shivers through him. That was until he heard, "Thank you, Tommy."

Thank you.

Not I love you.

Thank you?

Not tell me to stay.

Not even come with me.

Thank you…

In other words, goodbye...

615 Promo

In The End Part Two

The day has finally come,**  
**_It was hard enough knowing that this was the moment she'd been dreading. Jude knew that going in. She just didn't expect being surrounded by her closest friends and family with tears pouring down everyone's faces.__  
_For Jude to say good-bye,**  
**_Moving the pan off the fire, Speed walked over and sat next to her. "She's going to be okay." Moving a finger under her chin, Speed had Jude look up to him. "You're going to be okay too." As tears fell down her face, Jude leaned in to the warm embrace of her friend. One of the best friends she could ever count on.__  
_And as everyone expected,**  
**"_I'm just saying… I've known you a long time and… You should go tell her good-bye, Tom. You'll hate yourself if you don't."__  
_Tommy doesn't take it too well,**  
**_A deep sigh left her lips. "Tommy she's scared…"__  
_"_Scared…" He said, his voice barely audible before he exploded, "We're all scared!"__  
_And now it boils down to one of two options.**  
**"_You want to know what this is, Darius?" Kaiden nodded to the monitor. "Magic. This is magic right here."__  
_Will three thousand miles and a new label be enough to break their love?**  
**"_He was the only thing I was worried about, Mike. The only thing that would change her mind." Georgia told him. "And now he's singing love songs to her and pouring his heart out on stage—"__  
_Or will it be what makes them realize they can finally live without the other?**  
**_Showering didn't take long that night and exhaustion along with being heartbroken, quickly took its toll, but as she went to plug her phone in to charge, she heard an alert go off._theKAIDENshowBro_has uploaded a new video_'Tom Quincy – Whatever It Takes Feat. The Speiderman Mind Explosion'_to their YouTube account. View it now?__  
_Tommy must decide whether to fight,**  
**_Inside the booth, Kaiden had her fists clenched as she watched Tommy's face, hoping with everything she had that he wouldn't freeze. "Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy." She muttered over and over again.__  
_Or give up.**  
**_Tommy shook his head and went back to straightening his clothes. "That's what you're wearing?" Kaiden eyed him up and down. "You look like you're going to a funeral."__  
__Glancing in a mirror next to him, he straightened his tie. "Maybe I am."__  
_Tune in Wednesday, May 1st,**  
**_Kaiden whipped her head up to see a not so happy Darius but before she could mutter a defense, Tami came in from the other side. "Have you lost your mind!?"__  
__Kaiden faced Tami, cutting her off. "Oh, bite me Barbie!"__  
_For the conclusion of,**  
**"_Here comes the hard part, huh?" Jude said as he took a seat at the other end of the couch.__  
__Nodding his head, he cleared his throat before looking her way.__  
_As The Story Continues…**  
**KAIDEN VOICE OVER -_This isn't a happy ending. This is a sad R&B song that you listen to over and over again until the end of time. This is Jude singing Please Remember and I just hit the last note._


	58. In The End Part Two

Alright everybody, this is the end. I wish I could share this with everyone who I started this journey with all those years ago, and apologize again that life got in the way. However this ending wouldn't have been this ending if I'd written it four years ago.

I loved Instant Star more than any other show when it was on and a part of me will always love those characters and the story. I couldn't wait for Friday nights, to lock myself in my room, hop in my chair, and kick back for just twenty-two minutes of Jude Harrison and Tommy Quincy drama. I'd speed home from softball games, cancel plans with friends—yes, I was very dedicated to this show.

But I loved writing this story more.

I barely passed my classes because I was too busy scribbling down outlines or writing out scenes. I wouldn't study for tests because I'd recopy those notes onto the computer so I could share them with you all as soon as I could. And I wouldn't trade any of those memories. I still have all of those old notebooks, and yes that's plural. This story has over four hundred thousand words. There were _many_ notebooks.

This story began on the original Instant Star site very shortly after we all watched Tommy drive away from Jude and show up in Montana with a baby girl. I also posted on The-N, and although I didn't post this on Dirty Little Secret, I had other stories there and As The Story Continues was talked about a lot on there. Sadly, except for DLS none of those site work anymore. This one still resides, and I hope for much longer.

For the past few days I've been re-reading this story and see I wrote it as my age. Sixteen. The last chapter I put out I was eighteen years old, and although I can see that my ideas matched that of my age, I still love this story. As crazy and out there as I went, writing about things I _thought_ I knew I was talking about… I just… I really missed writing this. I miss reading what you all thought about it, and I'm going to always miss it. This here… This is the end of a very long era.

As a lot of you probably thought, I never once gave up on this story and I will always remember and cherish every moment I put into, and I just want to thank everyone who ever gave this story a chance, whoever reviewed and shared your thoughts and this experience with me… It meant so much. Anyway I've rambled enough. I hope all who found this many years ago, find it once again, and share this ending with me. Without further ado, here is In The End Part Two…

"In The End" is a song by Linkin Park.

All credits to the following chapter will be credited at the end.

A short author's note will follow at the end, **please** read it.

615

In The End Part 2

Light from the stars and moon creaked through the tiny holes of the window blinds, slightly illuminating the living room and kitchen of apartment 417. A creak in the hallway broke the silence of the small apartment as soft footsteps walked across the hardwood floor toward the kitchen. A yawn was the following noise, as Kaiden stepped from the shadows of the hallway and into the minimal light of the room.

Not knowing the time, just that it was early and she wouldn't be going back to bed, Kaiden made her way drowsily to the refrigerator in hopes of having a stock of Monster energy drinks inside.

**Kaiden Voice Over**

_Faith. Confidence or trust in a person or thing. A belief that is not based on proof. _

The time on the stove read 5:02.

AM.

_Yuck! _

However, as much as she wasn't a morning person, she knew there was no way she was going back to sleep. Especially with Speed snoring like caveman. She desperately needed to buy earplugs. Or those ugly nose strips that made him look like he was forty, not twenty-one.

_I never had trouble finding faith in anything Jude said or did. I always believed in her, and believed we could go to hell and back. Believed because she was my rock. My mentor. The one I looked up to._

A second creak from the hallway let Kaiden know she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep and a moment later, Speiderman walked out rubbing his eyes looking for her. "Kaiden?"

"I couldn't sleep." She answered, her voice low and tired.

_However for the past few weeks I've been fighting with my entire being to find that faith in Jude again. For my own sanity. For the sake of knowing if she's okay, I'll be okay._

Speed took a seat at one of the bar stools, and without asking was handed an energy drink. He looked up and saw a halfhearted smile from Kaiden. "I'm not going back to bed today."

"You think she's gonna go through with it, Dude?"

Kaiden looked away as she answered, "She has no choice." Nodding toward the hallway she added, "It's all going to boil down to now if Tommy goes with her."

Speed let out a light hearted laugh. "He can't. Darius just had him sign a new contract. He's stuck here until he finishes an album."

Together they sighed at the situation of their two best friends.

_Right before I moved in with Jude, Yvette and Diane took me to a movie with them. I protested from the beginning, not wanting to go anywhere with either of them, but the movie didn't blow as bad as I thought it was going to._

"I just… I always thought that they were it." Kaiden told him. "Maybe I jinxed it."

"Jinxed it how?"

_They took me to see Walk The Line, the Johnny Cash story._

Kaiden sighed. "It's dumb, but… In the beginning when I came around, I just… They reminded me of Johnny Cash and June Carter."

Speiderman frowned at her. "How exactly?"

"Just… Cash loved her from the moment he saw her. Through every relationship he had with everyone in between, June was always his first. And the same for her. No matter how hard she tried to get over him or move on she couldn't." Kaiden paused and took a sip of her energy drink. "I don't know… I just… I guess I've been waiting for that moment at the end of the movie."

"Where he asks her to marry him?"

_Never once did I wish to have a relationship like Cash and Carter did. With the drugs and the different relationships in between. It was the love between the two I desired. _

"Where they stop being stupid and give in to each other." Kaiden explained. "Screw everything and everyone else. 'Cause once those two did that, they lived a long happy life together." She paused a few moments before taking Speed's hand. "Jude pushed me to you. I know that forever I'll be happy with you. I just want the same for her."

"And if it's not meant to be?"

_The love I see now reborn between Jude and Tommy._

Before Kaiden could answer, she heard another creak in the hallway. A moment later Tommy was quietly walking out, fully dressed. He looked defeated.

"Where are you going?"

Speed looked over his shoulder and saw Tommy pausing his stride in the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Where I have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When Tommy couldn't find words to respond with, Speed took the liberty to intervene. "Just leave him be, Kaiden."

"No." She snapped.

"Kaiden—"

"It means I'm going home." Tommy cut her off.

_For years I've waited for Jude and Tom to come to that end scene. _

"It means… I don't know what else I can do."

_For years I've rooted from the sidelines waiting for that day they can both be happy and free._

Without any other words, Tommy made his way to the door, and left the apartment. Kaiden and Speed both sighed and hung their heads low at his departure.

_But this isn't Walk The Line. This isn't a happy ending. This is a sad R&B song that you listen to over and over again until the end of time. This is Jude singing Please Remember and I just hit the last note._

**Opening Credits**

The haunting blue numbers seemed to be staring into her soul, as Jude lie in bed, watching the numbers on her alarm clock tick down. The countdown was supposed to be a good thing. A new beginning. A fresh start. Why did she feel more like a prisoner on death row then?

**Jude Voice Over**

_Hope. The feeling that what is wanted can be had or that events will turn out for the best. _

Jude sighed and turned to snuggle just a little closer into the warm body sleeping peacefully beside her.

_How do you find hope in a situation like this? Never in the twenty-one years of my life have I felt this lost—this confused. Is the answer as simple as it should be? Should I stay or should I go? _

Rolling over, she saw an empty spot beside her. Tommy had left. He had left hours ago when he'd believed her to be asleep. Sleep. Ha. How could she sleep in a time like this?

_I guess Tommy knew the answer. _

Sitting up, Jude rubbed her eyes as she watched the sun creep through her blinds. It was a bit past seven. That was always when the sun crept through and a reason why she loved this place. When she was a kid, it was the same in her bedroom window. She always knew if she'd slept in too late for school or work.

_If I'm being honest, I know that I've been acting crazy with this whole California deal. Everyone's probably wondering why I don't just tell Tommy. People all over the place have kids with people they're not married to._

Stretching, she got out of bed and the smell of breakfast quickly filled her senses. For a moment she hoped it was Tommy, but knew he'd left long ago. Now she just had to hope it _wasn't_ Kaiden cooking.

_People all over the place have children who are only half sisters or step brothers. I'm not knocking those people, because I have a step sister in Kaiden, and I'm just as close with her as I am with Sadie. It's just…_

Opening the door, she walked down the hallway and was instantly torn at the sight. There was no Tom Quincy waiting for her. He'd left when she believed he had hours ago…

"Mornin' Dude." Speed called from the stove as he made pancakes. "Kaiden wanted to make you breakfast. Thankfully I stepped in before she touched anything though."

She smiled as she made her way over and sat on the barstool. "Thanks Speed. Don't need to have an upset stomach on the plane." She looked around, not seeing Kaiden. "Is she here?"

He nodded. "Yep. Just took a quick shower. She should be out any minute."

_I always wanted to be an exception when I got married and had kids. I wanted to do it right and with a guy that would make it last. I want to sit around fifty years down the road surrounded by my kids and grandkids and still be happily in love. I wanted it to be with Tommy…_

"She upset at all?"

He shrugged. "She's not pissed, if that's what you mean. She _is_ sad you're leaving though."

Jude sighed. "When are you moving your stuff in here?"

"Next week. Kaiden wants a break from this place. Says it will be too hard."

Tears crept up on her. "I feel so horrible."

Moving the pan off the fire, Speed walked over and sat next to her. "She's going to be okay." Moving a finger under her chin, Speed had Jude look up to him. "You're going to be okay too."

As tears fell down her face, Jude leaned into the warm embrace of her friend. One of the best friends she could ever count on. She felt him place a kiss in her hair and run his hand up her back. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before the door creaked in the hallway and Kaiden walked out.

"I knew it!" She mocked. "I turn my back for a few seconds and you hook up with my best friend!"

A smile actually spread across Jude's face at Kaiden's words as the two turned to look her way. "I thought you should know now, Dude." Speed cut in. "I'm leaving you and going to Los Angeles."

"Shut up, Speed." Jude shook her head.

Kaiden shrugged her shoulders. "Cool. I always wanted my own place."

Speed snorted before reaching out and pulling her in to hug on Jude. "Get over here, kid."

And Kaiden did. Wrapping her arms around Jude and Speed—the two most important people in her life.

"I love you guys and I'm going to miss you both so much." Jude said as she tried to hold back tears. "I just thought you should know."

XxxxoxxxX

"This is insane." Jude commented looking through the side mirror of Sadie's car. "How many cars are following us."

Peaking into her rear view mirror, Sadie quickly counted. "Mom and Dad are both driving in different cars, that shouldn't of been a shocker. Kaiden and Speed have a car and us."

"I've said my good-byes…"

"Wait. Where's Jamie?"

Jude winced at the sound of Jamie's name. "He's not going to be here."

"Oh no. I know that tone." Sadie replied. "What happened?"

"He…" She sighed. "He wanted to go with me to LA."

"What?!" Sadie shrieked nearly crashing off the side of the road. "When did this happen?"

"Thursday morning." She replied. "He brought it up, but I couldn't get back to him until he cornered me the next morning… Right after me and Tommy got in that fight."

Now Sadie winced as she listened to her sister recap the previous day's events.

_Rushing into an empty office, Jude tried to hold back tears, not wanting to cry anymore over Tommy. However, being alone didn't seem like an option she could count on when someone joined her moments later. Turning around expecting Sadie, she was ready to ask to be left alone, but Jamie stood there instead._

_"Hey…"_

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah." She lied, not wanting to get into this with Jamie about Tommy. "What's up."_

_"You still haven't answered me." He told her. "About Los Angeles and me coming with you." Taking a few steps toward her, he told her, "I think we could work this time, Jude."_

_Hold the phone. What? "What do you mean, work?"_

_Jamie motioned between the two. "You and me."_

_Her eyes grew twice the size as she caught onto what he was inferring. "You and me what exactly? Jamie…"_

_"Now Jude hear me out. I think we could have a real shot. I mean, we're more mature this time—"_

_She held her hands up. "Whoa, hold on. Slow down." Taking a breath, she said point blankly, "Jamie, I love Tommy." She said, hoping her confession would stop him, but it didn't._

_"That's okay. You'll get over him and we can start over in a new town with a fresh start and no one we know to tell us—"_

_"No. No we can't. That's not how it works. We can't just pack up our lives and go play house Jamie. You have a kid."_

_"And her mother doesn't want her."_

_How did that make her next in line? "I don't want to be her mother, Jamie." She told him, hearing her words sounding cruel, but needing to get him to stop. It was like she was talking to high school Jamie again, and she couldn't deal with this right now. "I… I'm pregnant. Tommy and I are having a baby. I can't be with you."_

_He was quiet for a moment, but then cut in again. "We can make this work."_

_"I don't want to!" She yelled. "I don't want to, Jamie. You and me don't work. We didn't work before and we won't work now. I don't want to have that kind of a relationship with you. I love you, and I always will, but it will never be that way. I promise you."_

_Now his anger finally cued in. "Fine. Go off with your boy bander."_

_"Jamie—"_

_"No!" He yelled. "I don't need you, and I can't believe I ever thought I did."_

"And then he slammed the door and stormed out." Jude told Sadie, finishing her tale. "I didn't mean to be mean to him, but he just… He wouldn't open his eyes."

"He'll get over it." Sadie said as she pulled into the airport.

"I hope so." Jude replied, even though she believed he wouldn't…

XxxxoxxxX

"I know why I'm here. But why are you?"

Tommy looked up to see Darius standing in the doorway of studio A. "I figure the quicker I get this album done the quicker I'm outta here."

Darius bit his tongue, not wanting to get under Tommy's skin when this was probably going to be a tough day—hell week, maybe month or year for him. "Jude's plane is leaving here soon."

"Was that today?" Tommy deadpanned as he moved a few switches around, not making eye contact with Darius and not wanting to.

"I'm just saying… I've known you a long time and… You should go tell her good-bye, Tom. You'll hate yourself if you don't."

"I already told her good-bye."

Darius shook his head and decided that he just needed to leave Tommy alone. However, he knew he needed to tell him one last thing. "I took you in like my own, Tom. I know we fight. I know we don't get along. But I care about you. I'm sorry you're hurt. I hope things work out for you."

Tommy didn't look in Darius' direction, and it wasn't until he was sure his boss was gone that he let out a breath of air. Standing up, he let his anger take over and was ready to toss the chair across the room, until he saw Kwest standing there. "Holy crap man…"

Kwest stood back, knowing Tommy was definitely upset. "You okay…?"

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I walked in right when Darius did." He took a deep breath and said, "I came to pick you up." Before Tommy could say another word, Kwest only gave him a knowing look. "Get your coat. Lets go."

**FIRST COMMERCIAL**

It was hard enough knowing that this was the moment she'd been dreading. Jude knew that going in. She just didn't expect being surrounded by her closest friends and family with tears pouring down everyone's faces. Her parents had said their good-byes, hugged her tight and left her off to say her farewell to Kaiden, Speed and Sadie.

"I'm still here if you ever want me as a backup for you. You know that, right dude?" Speid told her as he gave her his final good-bye hug.

"I know. Dude." She replied holding back tears as she did so.

Both of their gazes drifted to Kaiden, neither knowing what to expect, since it was her turn to say good-bye.

"So…" Jude said, bringing an eye roll forth from Kaiden.

She snorted. "So… I guess this is it." And those simple words changed the atmosphere of the conversation. Quickly, catching Jude off guard, Kaiden's eyes filled with tears. "You're my best friend, Jude."

Tears misted her own eyes before she pulled Kaiden in for a tight embrace. "Everything good in my life, I owe to you. Everything."

Kaiden pulled back to catch her breath, compose herself just a bit. "You saved me. You saved me in more ways than I can count and I'm very thankful to you for that."

"I didn't—"

"You did." She cut her off. "You pushed me to Speed. You pulled me away from Yvette. You helped me get away from my parents and you showed me most importantly what love and family and sisters were."

Jude smiled as she watched Kaiden take a breath to finish up. "I believe in you. And I support you. I'm so sorry things are ending the way they are right now, but you and me aren't changing. You're still going to be just as important to me whether you're here or in LA."

"You're going to be just as important to me too,"

She scoffed. "I already knew that."

"Okay, brat."

"Anyway. I just… I'm gonna miss you." She said before Jude pulled her in for another hug.

"I'm going to miss you too. You can come out whenever you want, ya know? I'll keep a stocked full fridge for you."

As they broke away, Kaiden felt Speed quickly come in to hold her hand, knowing she'd need his support. But also he was there nodding for Jude to turn around. However a throat clearing caught her by surprise, as Jamie tapped on her shoulder.

Jude turned around, shocked at her visitor. "What… Why are you here…"

"To apologize." Jamie told her. "Can I talk to you alone. Just for a second before I have to leave to catch my flight back to New York."

Jude nodded as they stepped off to the side. "So you're going to New York?"

"Yeah. I leave in a few minutes, so I don't have time to give the lengthy apology. Just the short, sorry for being an ass and it won't happen again."

Tears quickly clouded her vision as realization of her doing this alone kicked in. Knowing his best friend well enough, Jamie frowned before asking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be all by myself." She choked out before falling into his arms, needing the comfort of a friend. "Please don't go back to New York, Jamie."

He winced, at her words. Words he was hoping to have heard yesterday when he wasn't thinking clearly. But now he was. They couldn't do that to themselves. Raise Patsy and Tommy's kids three thousand miles away from everything that both of them had ever known. "Jude I have to go." He told her, pulling her back to look at him. "I… You're upset and not thinking straight right now."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh, don't be." He kissed the top of her head. "Besides. I think your guy's here."

Not knowing what he meant, Jude let go of her hold on Jamie to look around and find Tommy and Kwest hurrying to the gate.

She didn't know what came over her, but the moment their eyes met, Jude couldn't help but hurry the hundred or so feet to be in his arms. Like a force, Tommy too quickened his pace before catching Jude in his arms. Her hands instantly grabbing his face and kissing him with all she had.

The kiss was phenomenal. Tongues sliding over the other, bodies leaving no room in between, and just the feel of the others hands on their bodies was enough for both of them to pick up where they'd left off the night before. But… What felt like a lifetime as they stood there in the middle of the airport in a passionate embrace, was actually only a few moments before Tommy set her on her feet. "Why…"

He almost choked on his words, but kept himself together. "I had to tell you good-bye."

It was a sucker punch to the gut. "Good-bye?"

His hand held her face, moving stray hairs out of her eyes. "You're going to kill in LA, Girl."

_Girl…_

Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. "You be good, Quincy." God, why did this have to be so hard and hurt this much. Why did she have to love him so terribly so?

Leaning forward, she caught his eyes misting with tears as he placed a kiss in her hair, his lips lingering far longer than they should have. "Good luck, Jude."

He turned away then, hearing only an objection from Kwest. "Tom, man—" But Tommy blocked it out and left the scene.

Jude felt her knees ready to give out, watching him leave, but she needed to be strong. Taking a deep breath, she turned back and quickly found Kaiden and Speed beside her. Her mom and Dad were moving in, but Sadie was going after someone else.

Going as fast as she could in her heels, Sadie made her way after Tommy, but as she followed his retreating figure, she caught site of a paper falling from his jacket pocket and landing on the ground. She knew if she picked it up she'd loose him, but her curiosity won out as she stopped to get the note.

The paper was a folded magazine cover. Talk National. Six years old. It was Jude's first cover. A photo of the two of them, caught in a laugh as they played guitar at the docks. The only thing that made this cover significantly different from the others was his scrawl on the bottom. In bright red sharpie letters was written, "I knew then…"

Her heart broke just a little as she read those words, but knew now that Tommy needed just a little time to himself. Right now it was about saying good-bye to Jude. Tommy would come next.

"I'm gonna be okay." Jude assured everyone as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

Jamie had left while she'd had her mini make-out session with Tommy a moment ago, so all that was left was the original party, and Kwest.

"I'll call when I get there." She said, making her way to the gates. Choking back tears, she heard everyone mixing in good-byes, miss you's, and love you's, but in that moment she wasn't strong enough to say anything else. She just made her way to a new beginning. Made her way to finding out that even though her and Tommy loved each other so much… Sometimes, love really isn't enough.

She quickly found her way in first class, and found the flight to not be as packed as she'd imagined. Good. She didn't need to be bothered. She just needed to sit and listen to music, and hopefully drown everything out. Put everything in the back of her head.

Yet when that plane took off, all she heard were lyrics for herself. As the plane moved from solid ground to air, she heard a piano melody. When the plane was high in the sky, in flight and on its way to their destination, all she could think about was music. A song she would normally get to compose with Tommy.

_And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder… If I could fall, into the sky. Do you think time, would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you. Tonight…_

A tear slid down her face. She set a hand over her stomach and knew she wouldn't be able to have an abortion. Knew that she wouldn't have it in her to give this child to an adoptive family. She knew she had to tell Tommy that they were having a baby, but they couldn't be together. Them as a couple wouldn't work. Too many years have proven that they may love each other more than life itself, but they aren't compatible enough. Something was lacking and like the realization from earlier that love wasn't enough was so true.

XxxxoxxxX

The quiet was just right as Tommy leaned on the front of the Viper, staring out at the peaceful dock. In his hand he held the engagement ring he'd kept in his pocket since the day she'd left it in the studio for him. The day he was an ass and then some.

See the plan was, Tommy was going to come here to throw this ring into the water. Throw it out and try to get over his broken heart. Start over. Without Jude.

But as he stood there, in the all too quiet of the day, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to. He wanted to hold onto this ring until he could put it back on her finger and watch her wear it for the rest of her life. Not for twenty-four hours.

The sound of a car broke his train of thought. He put the ring back in his pocket, but didn't really move much. Standing there, he looked like he did the day he'd first brought Jude out here to fix her song. The day he _knew_.

A car door shut, and Tommy knew who was there, but he didn't flinch. Not at the sound of footsteps, or sniffles that joined. No, Tommy was as still as a statue, even when Sadie Harrison stopped her walk, just far enough out of his peripheral vision, and let out a deep breath.

"Hey, Tom."

Tommy kept his gaze on the water, as he did his best to keep the threatening tears from falling. "What do you want, Sadie?"

"I'm here to see if you're okay."

He scoffed. "Seriously?"

She sighed. "I'm here to see if there's anything I can do to help you."

He didn't respond, so Sadie bravely walked over and stood a few feet in front of him. "I'm going to miss her too."

Not being able to help it, a tear slid down his cheek. Quickly he swiped it away, but he knew Sadie had seen it. "What do you want, Sadie?"

"A friend."

His attention shifted to her, and he saw just how sad Sadie looked too. Sure Jude meant a lot to him, but she also meant a lot to other people. Other people were hurting. "I'm sorry. But I don't want one right now."

Sighing again, she decided to pry into what had happened the night before. How he was so confident on going after her, on wanting to make things work. "What happened last night?"

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I showed up at her door and we both knew what was going to happen. The pull was just too strong, and we ended up sleeping together."

Knowing a but was in the story, Sadie pressed on. "And then?"

"And then when it was over, she told me Thank-you." He confessed. "Thank you, Tommy,"

A deep sigh left her lips. "Tommy she's scared…"

"Scared…" He said, his voice barely audible before he exploded, "We're all scared!" He shouted, moving away from leaning on his car and starting to pace. "Ever since Georgia showed up, filling her head with crazy ideas about Los Angeles, and the beach and Hollywood!" He looked ready to pull his hair out. "She had no right!"

"I know." Sadie agreed. "It isn't fair, but you shouldn't give up on her."

He laughed. "Why not? She gave up on me. Held _Jamie's_ hand. Cried on _Jamie's_ shoulder. Agreed to leave the freakin' country. Give me back my ring."

"Tommy—"

"No, Sadie. I can't."

"Do you love my sister?" He looked away. "See that's the problem. The problem with both of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're damn stubborn!" She yelled. "Both of you love the other more than anything—can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe without the other one but neither one of you will tell the other that."

"I have told her!" He yelled, turning quickly on his heel to yell at her. "I told her she was my world."

"Then how can you give up so easily."

"Don't press my buttons Sadie." He warned her.

Eyeing him, she didn't care what she said or did that would piss him off, because now _she_ was pissed. Angry she was here arguing with him over a such a stupid thing when all she really wanted to do was take comfort in the arms of her husband over her younger sister leaving. "I'm so _tired_ of this crap."

"Excuse me?"

"You bought her a ring, Tom! Remember that? A ring means forever. How can you promise her forever when you can't even be honest about how you feel about her leaving?"

Her words paused him for a few moments, but he quickly found a retort. "I don't want to mess this chance up for her."

Now Sadie laughed. "What chance? A chance of independence? A chance to live on the beach? Why don't you offer her a different kind of chance at change?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Change can be spending a lifetime with you instead of you two dating on and off. Change can be creating a family. Change can be getting married, having kids, buying a house. Change doesn't have to be three thousand miles away, and if right now it does, that doesn't mean it has to be without you, Tommy."

"She left me, Sadie…"

"You left each other. When you needed each other the most too…" She paused. "Both of you need to quit being scared and just say what's on your hearts."

"She knows—"

"If she did, Tommy, my little sister wouldn't be on an airplane right now flying thousands of miles away from home!" She snapped at him. "She doesn't know!"

Not liking being yelled at, Tommy bit his lip to calm down before he shouted back. "What do you mean? She doesn't think I love her?"

"The key word is think. Yes, she _thinks_you love her. She _thinks_you'd want to spend forever with her. She _thinks_you'd want to have babies with her. She thinks a lot of wonderful things for you guys. Just like you _think_she wants you to go with her to California. Just like you _think_she loves you, and _think_she'll say yes if you propose."

Running a hand through his hair, his pacing picked up again. "This is my fault."

Instantly feeling sympathy for him, she sighed. "No. It's not. Both of you guys have gone through some pretty messed up stuff while you've known each other. Neither of you are to blame for that wary trust factor."

He paused a moment, letting her words sink in before reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a ring box. For a few moments he held it in his hand, just staring down at the small tiny object that changes people's lives for forever. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to marry her because I knew I could make her happy for the rest of her life. I thought I'd never be the one to let her down, but… The pregnancy changed everything…"

She tensed up at those words. "How do you mean?"

"I just… I finally saw where the problem with our age is. I don't want to steal her youth away. She's still young, she's… She still has time to live."

"Tom that girl has lived more than anyone we know." Sadie cut in. "She hasn't been a kid since the day she won that contest, and although she may not have acted mature in the beginning, the real world caught up to her very fast."

"Still… There's more things."

"Like what?"

"Like…" He paused before confessing, "Her turning to Jamie nearly _killed_ me. Worse than finding out we weren't going to have a baby."

Those words caught her by surprise. "Worse than? You _wanted_ a baby with Jude?"

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I want anymore. I didn't know then, and I still don't know now. All I know for sure is I want **her**. I want her completely happy. Not to feel like she had to settle for me 'cause I knocked her up, or feel like I stole her life away 'cause I'm at the point to have a kid and she isn't."

Running fingers through her hair she had to mentally talk herself out of pulling her hair out. "You two need therapy, I swear."

Feeling insulted, he asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you both have so much insecurity issues it's scary. It means that both of you love each other so much that you're so afraid of losing the other you'll do whatever it takes to make the other happy even if it makes you miserable, which is hilarious because when you're together you're never miserable."

Pausing Sadie took a breath from her rant before continuing on with what she had to say. "You two need to date again. You need to learn each other, and trust each other. You need to be able to sit down and be completely honest with her and she needs to do the same with you and then you work out what you need so you're both happy."

"What if it means we're not cut out for each other?"

"Better to find out now then, right?"

As he turned his head, the sunlight caught his eye and Sadie saw him holding back tears again. Sighing, feeling horrible for him, she took a deep breath before she crossed a line she was terrified to cross. "She's really lost and scared right now, Tom."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_ that two and a half months ago she was probably the happiest she'd been in her life, and ever since then she's been on a non-stop roller coaster. I _mean,_ that one day she's happy, living her life in love with you, and then she believes she pregnant. And the test reads negative. And she doesn't know if she let you down, or if you're relieved because of everything that happened not even a year ago with Julie."

He sighed, never even contemplating Jude thinking that way. Sadie continued. "And _then_ you two silence off, 'cause that's what you know how to do best. So she's even more scared. And confused. And then she thinks about how maybe having a kid wouldn't be such a good thing with you, because of how unstable you two are, and how horrible it was with our own parents and their divorce. And in the middle of all that fun, Mike gives her a green light, and you tell her to take it."

Tommy went to cut in, but Sadie shushed him and went on. "So she agrees and with all this crazy she's still yacking her brains out and she's still feeling horrible and this time when she goes to the doctor she's told that she's six weeks pregnant and her and the father are broken up for good and about to have three thousand miles spread out between them."

Eyes larger than they'd ever been, Tommy stood up straight at Sadie's words. "What?"

Steadying her breathing from her rant, she took a deep breath before giving him a simple nod. "She went about a month ago." Sadie told him. "She was going to tell you, but the night she went to break the news you told her to go to California."

He cast his gaze downward and threw a set of fingers through his hair. "So wait…" He tried to process everything that he'd just heard. "She's pregnant. And what she wasn't going to tell me?! She think I wouldn't do the right thing? What kind of asshole does she think I am?"

"That's the thing. She doesn't."

Tommy shook his head, confused at her words. "What?"

"She knows you're not an asshole. Knows you'd do the right thing. But Jude didn't want that relationship with you. She wanted you to be with her because that's what you _wanted_ and _needed_, like she wants and needs you. She wants you to want a baby because that's what will make you happy, not because that's what life is _sticking_ you with."

"When you're having a baby you don't get to think like that though." He countered. "And when you're having a baby you tell the father because it's just as much his kid as hers."

"And when you're having a baby," Sadie countered, "you don't think like that, Tommy. You think, if we're not stable dating, how are we going to be with a kid? Our parents got divorced, remember? Both my step parents were _awful_, and those factors only affect kids. She wasn't thinking like a woman. She was thinking like a _mother_. She was thinking how she felt when we had to split Christmas and swap weekends. She was thinking of nights when that was happening how she promised herself not to put her own kids through that."

Aggravated, he sighed, trying his best to keep this calm, trying not to overreact and trying to see from Jude's point of view. Even if it was particularly hard when he was so angry right now. "Was she ever gonna tell me?"

She looked away. "I don't know, but before you get pissed, hear me out. Jude's not heartless. She was caught in the middle of a train station not knowing where to go or who to talk to. She's got a week vacation when she gets to L.A. to get settled and she said she's using that time to think over what she's going to do."

"That doesn't mean she was gonna tell me."

"Tommy, you two were in the middle of starting a serious relationship, remember? She told me that you guys were it this time, and you fell through. She didn't want to say, I'm pregnant and hold onto you that way."

Frustrated he popped his neck. "This is that communication thing you were talking about earlier, right?"

Sadie nodded. "Jude wouldn't be able to live with herself if you two started dating again after she told you about the baby. She'd never know if you were there for her or for the baby. I know this is all really messed up, and even Jude knows she's being selfish, but dammit, Tom, she's terrified of you hurting her again or walking out. And she's terrified of letting you down, of being a disappointment to you."

"She'd never disappoint me."

"Then tell her that. She needs to hear that."

"I've told her I loved her."

"You need to keep telling her. Especially when things are rough. You know more than anyone else how many ups and downs you guys have. You need to tell her how important she is and how much you love her in the down part of your relationship just as much as in the ups."

Sighing again, he paced a bit more before asking, "Do you think we can fix this?"

Sadie shrugged. "Do you love her?"

He gave Sadie a droll look.

"I don't think you can fix it."

"Why?!" He snapped.

"Because if you can't tell me you love Jude, how can you tell Jude?"

"You know—"

"Then tell me! With words, tell m—"

"I love her!" He shouted, throwing his arms to his side in frustration. "I am ridiculously in love with her from the depths of my soul, with all my heart. I can't sleep without her, I can't eat, I can't concentrate. I don't know how I'm supposed to breathe with her thousands of miles away! My heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest when the plane left the ground." Tears stung his eyes. "I love her now, tomorrow, forever, Sadie."

She took a deep breath, looking over Tommy, nearing his breaking point. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the paper he dropped at the airport. Walking over she unfolded it as she walked and handed it over to him. "Then you better go tell Darius you won't be showing up for work the next few days."

XxxxoxxxX

Speed and Kaiden were sitting in Studio A listening to a hard copy of Speed and Shay's song they had performed the night before. "I sound so cool, huh?"

She smiled at him. All morning he'd been making corny jokes, trying to keep her spirits up. God, she loved this man. This man who she knew was hurting just as much as she was for the loss of his friend, but all he cared about was making sure she wasn't sad. Shaking her head at his silliness, she told him, "Yeah, you do. Dude."

Speed went to lean in and kiss her, but before he had the chance, Tommy barged in. "Have you seen Darius?"

Speed looked around. "No. He's not in here. Why, what's up?"

"I'm going to L.A.. I can't live three thousand miles away from her, I just… I can't do it. I need to talk to her, lie everything on the table and just be honest. Whatever it takes."

Speed smirked. "Whatever it takes?"

"Yeah. I… I've got to turn this around."

"Well what are you going to do?" Kaiden asked, her words quickly freezing Tommy.

"_You've always communicated better through music."_

_A song…_

_Sadie's words echoed through his mind and suddenly _he was hearing chords, and words were running from his brain down to his hand as he scribbled them down on a sheet of scrap paper.

"What's he doing?" Speed asked, watching him in his own world scribble words down onto an old order form.

Tommy wasn't listening as Speed and Kaiden tried to figure out what he was doing, all he was concentrating on was this heartfelt message he was pouring out to Jude in song.

_There's a million reasons for you to go, but if you find a reason to stay, I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down. _

A short ten minutes later, he was finished. "Speed," He said, standing up, holding the paper in his hand. "I need you to do me a favor. You know how to press record?"

Kaiden and Speed shared a look before he mumbled a, "Yeah. Why?"

Sadie and Kwest walked in as Tommy was grabbing an acoustic guitar and heading into the sound booth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sadie's angry words stopped him at the door. "I'm not backing out. But you were right last night. We communicate better through song, and that's what I'm doing. I have a plan."

"Tommy, you can't write a song every time you guys have problems."

"I know. And that's not what I'm doing. Just listen. Shut the door and pull up a seat."

Kwest and Sadie shared a look before they sat down at the mixing board. "Scoot it, kid."

"Ah," Speed sighed, before letting Kwest sit before and set everything up. "I wanted to push the button…"

Inside the booth, Tommy was tuning the guitar and setting up the correct mics. Kaiden turned to Sadie. "What's going on?"

"He's going after her."

"You said that last night."

"And he did. Things just… Didn't work out. She told him thank you after they… You know."

Both Speed and Kwest winced. "Ouch." Speed looked at Tommy, "Poor guy."

"What changed his mind then? Is he gonna go propose?"

"I have no idea."

"Is he moving there?"

"I have no idea."

"Is he quitting G Major?"

"I have no idea."

"What about the baby?"

"Dah!" Speed squealed out. "How many more, no ideas does she have to spell out."

"No more. I can answer the last question." Sadie informed them, bringing two pairs of eyes to her attention. "I told him about the baby."

Kaiden's eyes grew twice the size. "Is he pissed?"

"Yeah. But I explained where Jude was coming from and he knows part of the reason they're not together right now is because they don't communicate like they should."

"They just run scared." Kaiden added.

"Yeah. And I think he sees the big picture now. I don't know what he plans to do, or what he's going to say, but he did admit to me that he loves Jude like we all thought he did. He told me she was everything to him so I'm hoping he can say it to her."

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked from inside the booth.

"Go ahead, T." Kwest told him, hitting the record button.

Tommy began playing a catchy acoustic melody, as he sat on the stool strumming away. After a few moments he began to sing.

_"What strangled, smile, fell from your face. What kills me, that I, hurt you, this way. The worst part is that, I didn't even know. And there's a million reasons for you to go. But if you could find a reason to stay. I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. And if you give me a chance. Believe that I can change. I'll keep us together, whatever it takes."_

**SECOND COMMERCIAL**

San Francisco, California

It was 11:45 on the dot when Jude's plane left the familiar territory of Toronto, and flew off into the sky. Not a minute early. Not a minute late. Unfortunate for her, the rest of her flight didn't run as smoothly. An expected forty minute, non-plane switching layover in Chicago turned into a three and a half hour delay in the windy city. As if that wasn't bad enough her new flight and plane came with a new itinerary as she flew from Chicago to Denver, instead of Chicago to San Francisco.

Her flight to Denver connected to Vegas and thankfully then brought her into San Francisco International just a bit before eight o clock that night. Over twelve hours from the time she left Toronto that morning. Once off the plane she thanked EJ and Georgia for at least getting her security to quickly escort her from the plane into a car to her hotel room.

"Hello Miss Harrison," The driver greeted as she sat inside. "I'm Gil. I'll be your personal driver throughout your time here in San Francisco."

"Hello." She said while buckling her seatbelt and feeling the car pull into traffic.

"To your hotel ma'am?"

"You can call me Jude. And yes. The hotel please."

The ride to the hotel was thankfully quicker than she hoped and Gil was nice enough to help bring her bags inside and then leave her be. Inside her room she was greeted with a huge basket of fruit and a few vases of flowers and congratulations. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she looked about the area. None of that mattered. All she wanted was to open a door and find Tommy there.

Showering didn't take long that night and exhaustion along with being heartbroken, quickly took its toll, but as she went to plug her phone in to charge, she heard an alert go off.

**theKAIDENshowBro** has uploaded a new video _'Tom Quincy – Whatever It Takes Feat. The Speiderman Mind Explosion'_ to their **YouTube** account. View it now?

"What?"

Of course she clicked yes as the page quickly loaded on her phone. As the video loaded, she saw it'd only been online an hour and so far it'd already reached over nine thousand views. "What is this?"

Thankfully the video loaded and began to play. At first all she saw were Kwest's fingers as he set the controls to the right spots on the soundboard. They disappeared as the camera moved to shoot through the glass where Tommy and SME opened a song she'd never heard of.

_"What strangled smile, fell from your face. What kills me that I hurt you this way. The worst part is that, I didn't even know. And there's a million reasons for you to go. But if you could find a reason to stay. I'll do whatever it takes. To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. But if you give me a chance. Believe that I can change. I'll keep us together. Whatever it takes."_

As she watched the video, Jude let the words speak to her soul as she watched rotated shots of Tommy and the band, and Kaiden had even worked in old home movies and pictures of herself and Tommy. Watching him sing, she saw the heartbreak, the emotion, but couldn't figure it out. What was he trying to say? And why did he wait for her to leave before he said it?

XxxxoxxxX

The flight to Los Angeles was probably the longest flight of his life. Leaving Toronto at 11:55 PM, he made it to LAX just a little after 1:00, thankful for a non-stop flight. However even though, on a clock on an hour had passed, it'd really been four and Tommy had a lot to do before he showed up at her door step the following night.

First thing first, he'd promised Sadie he'd call when he landed, but found out that his phone wasn't going to work here. "You gotta be kidding me," He mumbled to himself before inwardly cursing his stupidity.

Jude had always teased him about that. About getting a world phone and not one that stops working when you cross the border. He'd replied that he only left the country with her and he'd just use hers. A way of sharing that made him feel closer to her when they weren't a couple.

Sighing, he decided to just turn in for the night as he stood on the sidewalk outside the airport, trying to flag down a cab. Thankfully, he found one fast and was off to a hot shower, and warm bed. Tomorrow would change everything.

XxxxoxxxX

"We have a problem."

Mike looked up from his morning paper to see Georgia and EJ standing before him. "And that would be?"

EJ pulled out an internet article that talked all about Tommy's new song. "You remember Tommy right?"

He sighed, frustrated at them. They were always there trying to tell him who this person was and who that guy is. Mike was young. Barely eighteen and running this business because his father handed it over to him. He understood that, but he didn't need the constant reminder.

"The boy bander right."

"Jude's ex." EJ supplied. "Heard the new song?"

His eyebrow popped up at that. "New song? From Tom?"

"Yes." Georgia replied. "A song we can't let Jude hear until everything's finalized."

"Why is that?"

EJ hit play on her phone and the music to Tommy's new single played through the speakers. Mike took a few moments, listening to the track and the words Tommy was singing. "So he wants her back?"

"He was the only thing I was worried about, Mike. The only thing that would change her mind." Georgia told him. "And now he's on the radio, singing love songs to her and pouring his heart out on stage—"

"And where is Jude now?"

Both of the women stopped at his question. Sharing looks between the two, EJ took the liberty of answering, "Here. In San Francisco."

"Exactly." Mike answered before grabbing his paper. "Don't worry about it."

XxxxoxxxX

"I think you're ready, Champ."

Kaiden let out a breath of relief. All morning Kwest had been showing her how to work controls to direct cameras for Tuesday when G-Major's artists performed at TheUnderground. "Darius is in a good mood right?"

Kwest laughed. "As good as you can find him in."

"Comforting words, Kwest. Thanks."

Before either could continue their conversation, Sadie and Speed joined them, carrying Chinese take-out. "We're back."

Kaiden took a big sniff. "You get my orange chicken?"

"Of course." Speed told her before kissing her hello. "Think I got a death wish, Dude?"

"No, but Sadie's all PO'ed at me for telling you about Jamie."

Sadie quickly gave her a dirty look. "Seriously? We're bringing this up again? I told you it wasn't our business to spread."

"Wait up. Hold on." Kwest cut in. "You told loud mouth before you told your own husband?"

Kaiden winced, knowing she just made the situation worse. "My bad."

Turning to Kwest, she smiled. "It was more of a sister talk."

"Kaiden told her guy. And they're _dating_." He motioned to her wedding ring. "We're _married_."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal," Kaiden cut in as she dished up her plate. "Jamie went up to Jude Friday morning and kinda sorta asked her out."

Kwest's eyes doubled at the news. "He what?"

Kaiden laughed as she filled her plate with some beef and broccoli. "Yeah. That's what I said. I guess he wanted to go with her to LA and they could raise their babies together. Some stupid idea."

Looking to Sadie, he asked, "What did Jude tell him?"

Kaiden went to answer, but Sadie quickly cut her off. "Ah! Ah! I'm telling the story now." She looked back to Kwest. "She said she tried letting him down easy, but I guess he got mad, but he was there at the airport, and they seemed okay, so I don't know."

Speed rolled his eyes. "High school all over again. I was so glad he met Patsy. Finally got him over Jude. Dude was in love with her since like… Ever."

Swallowing a mouthful of food, Kaiden rejoined the conversation. "I just can't believe he thought that his idea would work. And be upset that Jude didn't want to live with him and play house."

"Do what?"

The four all turned to a voice they all knew very well, but hadn't heard from in quite some time. There in the doorway stood Patsy Sewer. Back from tour. Overhearing conversations.

Speed, Kadien, Sadie and Kwest looked like they'd seen a ghost as they stood there staring at her. Bravely, Speed broke the quiet. "Hey, Dude. When'd you get home?"

"Obviously too late." She told them. "So he wants to be with Jude."

Kaiden caught Sadie's eye, seeing Sadie giving her another dirty look. However, Kaiden being Kaiden, she didn't care. "No… I think he just…"

"He was lonely." Kwest answered.

The room got quiet and awkward and then Patsy, without a word, turned and left. Barely a second had passed before Sadie whacked Kaiden upside the head. "You and your mouth!"

"Ow!" Kaiden said through a chuckle. "You didn't have to hit me."

"You think it's funny?" Sadie was shocked.

"I think it's ridiculous if I'm being honest. She left him. And their kid. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore and now that he tries to move on she's all like, 'Oh no he didn't!', I mean, c'mon!" She motioned between the four of them. "I mean, it's like us four are the only ones these days who know how to make a relationship work. I'm eighteen and know I love Speed and want to be with him forever. And yea we fight but we make it work. Everyone else… Crap like that happens and they give up."

Speed was quiet as he let Kaiden's words sink in his head. "She's right. If Patsy doesn't want Jamie to move on, she needs to tell him before the dude does."

The four continued talking, unknowing that Patsy hadn't gotten as far away as they'd assumed. She was going to take off, but Kaiden's mouth was not only big but loud and it paused her to want to hear her out. Now she wasn't sure if that had been a good idea or bad…

XxxxoxxxX

The early morning sun woke Tommy from his sleep. Jude had never shown up and he was starting to worry. He knew he was in the right house. Knew Darius wouldn't set him up to be kicking it in some random person's condo. However, there he was. Curled up on the cheap air mattress he'd gotten the previous day, with no Jude. Today was his last chance to talk to her. To surprise her.

Tomorrow he had to go back to Toronto, had to rehearse with Tami and SME and get his own artists ready. If she didn't show up by then, he was going to do the show and fly right back out here for her. This was a new Tommy. A determined Tommy.

Stretching, and deciding it best for his back to get off the flimsy air mattress, Tommy got up and walked over to the stuff he'd gotten from the store and opened the temporary cell phone. "Oh man…"

He sighed, realizing he didn't remember Sadie's phone number. But Kaiden's was fresh in his mind. "Out of all the people's numbers you remember… Really…" He mumbled to himself as he dialed Kaiden's phone. The obnoxious ring back tone instantly let him know he dialed the right number.

"Who this be!?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Are you with Sadie?"

"Tommy?!" She replied before her voice seemed further away. "Did Tommy change his number?"

"Give me the phone." Tommy heard in the background, recognizing Sadie's voice. "Hey Tom."

"Hey. Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Jude didn't show up last night. She hasn't gotten to her house yet." He told her, and as he was met with silence, he instantly knew, she knew something he didn't. "What do you know, Sadie."

He heard her sigh. "Well, I tried calling you, but your stupid phone doesn't work in a different country."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Where's Jude?"

"In San Francisco."

Tommy shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Seriously?"

"Yeah… She won't be in LA till Tuesday afternoon…"

Great, he thought. "How fortunate. When I have to be back home."

"We'll think of something different, Tommy. This doesn't mean—"

"Don't worry, Sadie." He cut her off. "I'm not giving up. I'm just upset. I just… I wanted to see her. I want to talk to her."

"Tommy…" She replied, her tone showing sympathy that he did not want.

"I'm gonna go. I'm just gonna get my stuff together and get a plane ticket. I'll see you back in Toronto." He hung the phone up before giving Sadie a chance to respond. It only figured. He flies three thousand miles to the wrong place. Freakin' Georgia. He was sure she had lied to Darius. He knew it was too easy getting this key and getting into the home.

Oh well. Now he had at least one more day to figure out what he wanted to say and do to convince Jude that he needed her in his life.

XxxxoxxxX

It was Jude's last night in San Francisco, and instead of going out or sightseeing, she sat alone in her hotel room. Thinking away about everything. All she'd been doing since she'd been out there was signing papers, going over all these things just to turn around and do everything once more in Los Angeles.

Sighing, she grabbed her TV remote and started channel surfing, stopping when she came to Fuse TV where a picture of Tommy was on the screen.

"Yes ladies. Little Tommy Q." One of the two spokesperson said.

On the screen, two guys in their late twenties sat behind a table, with pictures of many rock idols behind them. The title, 'Chris and Bill's' music show written in neon letters on the front of the table.

"The Boyz Attacker is back in the game with this single that is just off the charts, Chris." Bill announced as the two discussed what Jude believed was, 'Whatever It Takes.' "I've never seen a song spread so quickly, and get so popular. Especially from an artist that no one even knew was putting an album together."

"It's definitely insane." Bill replied. "I mean this song is everywhere. It's on your car radio, supermarkets, hardware stores, gas stations. Your kids are listening to it off the internet—it's just everywhere."

"And the video too."

"Oh God the video." Bill's face look even more shocked. "Definitely one of the fastest viewed videos on youtube for sure, Chris."

"Now, lets back up a second here and gather what we know about Tom Quincy and this new song." Chris cleared his throat. "We know last Friday night, G-Major Toronto hosted a party to launch Jude Harrison's newest album and a farewell gathering as she left G-Major Toronto to join the branch in Los Angeles."

"I heard it was a great event. A lot of people were pleased with the outcome."

"And who wouldn't? G-Major Toronto has many great popular artists contracted with them that all performed on Friday, such as Shay, Karma, The Speiderman Mind Explosion, and even Avril Lavigne sang. But the act that caught everyone off guard was when Tom Quincy took the stage with Harrison's back up band."

"And all we have confirmed is the song he sang Friday was not Whatever It Takes. Mills told the press the song was titled, 'With Me,' but no one else can confirm."

"Yeah and the event unfortunately was private. It was unavailable to the public and press." Chris cut in. "So there was no leaked footage, no video uploads you can find anywhere and although Mills said the song will go on Quincy's album, at this moment it is not available on iTunes."

"Too bad, too."

"However, we did get a few people who quoted lines from, 'With Me,' saying Tom sang a powerful love ballad using lines such as, 'I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you.'"

"So… Lets recap. Friday night, Tom sings at the farewell party for Harrison, singing what seems to be another love song. The following morning Harrison leaves on a plane for Los Angeles and hours later Tom has a new song ready to go."

"And oh did it go." Chris laughed. "Paparazzi caught up with Kaiden Rennald—Vince Speiderman's girlfriend—outside G-Major yesterday, and usually a very talkative subject when caught by cameras, this time she wasn't. She only confirmed that Tom came in around one, wrote the song and it was ready to be on the radio about three hours later."

Bill smiled while shaking his head. "Okay, now… It's definitely been obvious that something's been going on between Harrison and Quincy for a few years now. The two have dated, and been caught at many events when they weren't dating, throughout the years since she won Instant Star."

"There were even rumors just last month that Harrison was spotted wearing an engagement ring. That Quincy popped the question when she went to New York to sing for the Yankees."

"I heard about that."

"Yeah, so it's pretty obvious that something went down between the couple before she decided to leave and now Quincy's saying he'll do whatever it takes to make things right."

"It's actually quite touching." Bill commented. "Harrison leaves, Quincy writes this heartfelt love song and gets Darius Mills to call in every favor he must have known of to get this song on the radio as quickly as he could."

"You're not kidding. This song hit local Toronto stations around six-thirty, and then just spread like a virus, hitting surrounding cities, before spreading throughout the country and down to the states."

"And the video didn't help keep the popularity down at all."

"No sir. That video went worldwide in hours and hit a million views just shy of a twenty-four hour period."

"The last I checked the video was viewed close to six-teen million views."

"And it isn't even nothing special." Chris said. "Just footage of the recording session and then pictures and home video of Tom and Jude."

"Well whatever it was that Tom was trying to accomplish, I think he did. But no one's seen or talked to him since this party. We've ran into the Speiderman boys but they won't comment. Kaiden confirmed only how long the song took and that she was the mind behind the video."

"Darius Mills was caught outside G-Major yesterday, though and did let us in that Quincy along with other new G-Major Toronto artists including Instant Star Seven winner, Tami Novak, will be performing Tuesday night at TheUnderground club in downtown Toronto. And this event folks will be public, but I'm sure tickets will sell out quick, so if you want to hear this awesome new single by Little Tommy Q, I'd be sure to cancel your plans and get down to TheUnderground."

Jude turned her TV off, not being able to listen anymore about it. She was in a mood. Had been for a few days now. No one was answering their phone. Not Tommy. Not Kaiden or Speed. And Sadie answered once the day before only to tell her she had to call her back.

Attempting to get ahold of someone she'd left behind, she dialed the familiar numbers to her sisters cell phone and waited very impatiently for Sadie to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sadie!" Jude almost shrieked. "Thank God you answered—"

"Jude do you know what time it is?"

Glancing to her clock, she read the time as eight-thirty. Ah crap… "Sorry… I keep forgetting the three hour difference."

"I see. What has you calling this late?"

"Seriously?" She heard her sister sigh. "Please tell me you know what's going on. No one's answering their phones."

"Who've you been trying to call?"

"You. Kaiden, Speed…" Getting frustrated, she said, "Seriously, Sadie?! What's going on. You know why I'm calling."

Sadie sighed. "I think you should call Tommy."

"He's not answering his phone."

Jude's response gave Sadie a pause. "You actually called him? To talk?"

"I…" Her words caught in her throat. "It says his number's disconnected. So please tell me what's going on."

"Jude—"

"Please."

The simple word was pleaded desperately, and Sadie knew she couldn't leave Jude high and dry. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Well… After he walked away, you know how I started to go after him?"

"Yeah."

"I saw something on the floor. Something he dropped."

"What was it?"

Sadie drew in a deep breath. "It… It was a picture. Of you two. It was the cover of Talk National and he'd written on it, 'I knew then…'"

Jude felt tears sting her eyes, feeling like such a coward. Feeling so pathetic. Feeling her heart break even more. "And then?"

"Well after you left I had a hunch where to find him. He was at the docks and we argued until he decided he didn't want to give up on you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't really tell him much. I just talked to him to get him to tell me what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

Sadie wished they were having this conversation face to face to show Jude her reaction at how stupid that question was. "You have to ask."

Jude groaned. "So you guys talk and he decides to write a song?"

"I think this is what people call, making the big gesture."

So many questions raced through her head at the news, at the new predicament she was in. "So… Now what?"

"You tell me."

"Well what did he tell you?"

Sadie sighed. "Jude you need to talk to him. I'm sorry, but this isn't a conversation we should be having. It's one you two need to be having."

"I'd have it with him if his damn phone would work."

"Just…" Sadie paused. "I can't be the middle man here."

Sighing herself, Jude laid down on the bed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I wish—"

"No. It's me. I did this." She said, cutting her off and believing she was facing defeat. Holding back tears she told her sister, "And I think it's too late to fix it."

**THIRD COMMERCIAL**

Silence.

Car engine. Closer. Closer. Arriving.

Brakes squeaking.

Engine stops.

Car alarm locks.

Breath coming in and out.

Even.

Footsteps running. Hurrying.

Kaiden couldn't show up late today.

Not at her first real job.

No siree.

Flashes of black and white hurried through the back alley behind the club as she went through a maze of doors and hallways.

Humming.

The audience.

The show was going to start soon.

Rushing around the corner, she held onto her backpack straps as she collided into the last person she expected to.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed while bouncing off Tommy and crashing onto the floor.

Tommy quickly caught his footing. "What the hell!" He shouted, dusting himself off before seeing Kaiden had actually fallen. Calming down he offered his hand and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She let him pull her up. "Thanks."

"Where's the fire?"

"Gonna be under my ass if I'm late." Tommy shook his head and went back to straightening his clothes. "That's what you're wearing?" Kaiden eyed him up and down. "You look like you're going to a funeral."

Glancing in a mirror next to him, he straightened his tie. "Maybe I am."

"T!" Darius shouted. "C'mon man. Lets go."

Tommy nodded before looking back to Kaiden and surprising them both. "Good luck today."

Her eyes nearly tripled in size. Was Tom Quincy being nice to her. "You too."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Now she laughed as she looked him over. "Okay. I get it. Ha ha. What's going on?"

Tommy shook his head. "I just… We may never have seen eye to eye, but… You're like a kid sister to me. And maybe we fight and go periods where we can't stand each other 'cause I'm like an older brother to you, too."

Never in her life had she been more shocked. Tom Quincy was apologizing and claiming her as family. What the fu—

"I just… I'm here for you."

Kaiden smiled, seeing a new Tommy. One trying to be better. To make his life deserving and meaningful. Walking forward, she reached out and hugged him. "You are like an older brother to me, Tom. Thank you."

Breaking away from the embrace he looked down just in time for Kaiden to finish with, "Pain in my ass."

Smirking at each other, they broke into a small laugh before Tommy hurried after Darius.

XxxxoxxxX

One hand held a boarding pass. The other a magazine. A single ear plug was placed in her left ear, as a soft tune played from her iPhone.

_"If I knew then, what I know now, I'd fall in love. 'Cause love only comes. Once in a while. It knocks on your door. It throws you a smile. It takes every breath. Leaves every scar. Speaks to your soul. Sings to your heart."_

Tears fogged the glasses she used to hide her identity as she sat in San Francisco International Airport.

They had danced to this song by _Lady Antebellum_ one night a few months ago… When everything was good.

Unrolling the magazine she stared at the photo of the two of them. Tommy's words played in her head from the night after her first performance at the Vinyl Palace. After she'd quit, and wanted nothing to do with him or the life he was trying to change hers into.

_"Writing a song… It's like falling in love. First it's a rush. And then it gets painful. And sometimes you come out of it with something beautiful. Like that song."_

Quickly she swiped at the tear that fell down her cheek. Composing herself she got her things together before looking at the time. Her flight was ready to board here soon. Gathering her things she walked down to find her gate, staring at her ticket as she did so.

Flight 522 to Los Angeles California.

1:55 PM

As she looked up, she saw different flight boards. Dallas. Detroit. Spokane. New Jersey. Oakland. And a flight to Toronto…

She looked down at the ticket again. Los Angeles meant starting over, meant being independent. New beginnings.

Toronto had been a string of heartbreak for years. But not always…

_"You are asking, the wrong, guy." He told her before pulling Jude into him and kissing her with every ounce of passion he contained._

_"I believe in you, Tommy."_

_"It's got passion—" "It's about you."_

_"Wait, you're serious? You have a daughter–you're... you're a, dad?"_

_"Why? Why Tommy? Does it hurt you to hear that? Now you have an idea of how I live my life. Heartbreak, after heart–" But Jude was cut off as Tommy pulled her at him, colliding his lips with hers, opening her mouth with his, and loving every minute of it. "I'm so sorry Jude."_

_"They weren't you." "I'm here now." he told her, grabbing her hand, and holding it tight._

_"I still love you." Hearing her clearly, Tommy pulled away watching her look up to him. She broke eye contact to wipe her tears, but his eyes never left her. "Jude," he started, but she cut him off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I—I didn't want to break up. I never wanted to leave you. Please… Tommy, please don't leave me. Please."_

_"It's BoyzAttack." She replied as they slowly started to dance. Stepping in to close the distance, he whispered in her ear, "I don't care."_

_"Come Josephine, my flying machine," he softly sang into her ear. Jude joined in on the next line, both softly singing in unison, "Up, she goes... Up, she goes..." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Tommy. Her arms slowly un-stretched as they made their way to her waist, his hands resting over hers. Completely losing himself in her eyes, Tommy could only stare at her. His eyes carefully looked over her eyes, her cheeks, her lips—everything, and before he knew it, Tommy couldn't help but lean down and kiss Jude long and soft._

_"You okay?" "Yeah." Being able to at least read him that much, she called him on his crap. "No you're not." She said in a tone as to not pick a fight, but let him know he can't lie to her either. However, Tommy definitely didn't see it that way. "Fine. I'm not okay." "Tommy—" she started, trying to explain her reasoning's behind the other night, but Tommy didn't let her get that far. "Ya know, next time you __think__you're pregnant, just let the father know." He told her bitterly, while gathering his things together._

Tears slid down Jude's face as she memory after memory played over in her mind. The next memory however she knew would haunt her forever…

_Sex with Tommy had always been great—fantastic, but there was something about how they connected tonight that multiplied it greatly for her. And all she could think to say was, "Thank you, Tommy." Not I love you. Not come with me. Not I can't live without you. Thank you. Or in her case, good bye…_

Drawing in a deep breath, she looked down to her ticket again. She needed to be at her gate in less than five minutes… So now it was time to decide. Start over? Or try again?

XxxxoxxxX

_"You're a troublemaker. You're a trouble maker."_

On stage Milo, the sixth season Instant Star winner and runner up hip hop artist Frankie Canns, was opening the show with a funky beat that quickly got the crowd going.

Frankie took the stage first, crossing from the right side of the stage with just a mic in hand as lights started to flash and the back up band picked up. A moment later Milo joined him from the opposite side, causing the female crowd to go nuts at the site of the 'gorgeous' season six winner.

_"You had me hooked again, from the moment you sat down."_

Backstage, Speiderman and Shay were looking over a copy of their single that was going to hit stands today. The unique thing about the UnderGround was for the most part every song you heard there was either very very new or never heard of yet. It was a club artists gave their first peaks to the fans and after the song was played on stage, at the concession stands, you were instantly available to buy the single. At the end of the show a live taping was available to order and all the songs were available on iTunes.

"The song's gonna be number one on the charts for sure, man." Shay said to Speed.

He wanted to agree. He really did. But knew Tommy's song was still going strong and once it hit iTunes… He didn't want to know how bad Quincy was gonna smoke him in sales.

"You really believe that Dude?"

**_(After a drink of two I was putty in your hands. Don't know if I have the strength to stand.)_**

Shay laughed. "I can't believe Little Tommy Q is actually gonna outsell S to the H to the A to the Y."

Before Speed could reply or agree, he caught sight of Jamie walking their way. "Oh no…"

Shay watched Speed's gaze. "What's up?"

**_(Trouble, troublemaker, yeah, that's your middle name.)_**

"Jamie… Patsy's here and I don't think he knows."

Frowning, not understanding why there was any significance. "And…"

**_(I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain.)_**

Speed looked to Shay to explain, but before that could take place, from their left a door opened and out emerged Patsy just as Jamie made his way near Speed and Shay. "And you're about to get a lot of answers right now, Dude."

**_(And I wanna know. Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?)_**

From the looks on both Jamie and Patsy's faces, neither Speed nor Shay could tell who was most surprised. Jamie looked shell shocked, and Patsy was a cross between pissed and irritated. But the shock quickly wore off for Patsy as she stared Jamie down. "So who's it gonna be Andrews?"

Totally perplexed at her question, Jamie shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"Me or Blondie. You want to be with Jude or me."

**_(My mind keeps sayin' run as fast as you can.)_**

"With Jude?" He asked as his gaze switched to Speed, wondering where the hell Patsy was coming up with this. "What are you—"

"Just save it. Who do you want to be with, James?"

His breath caught in his throat. "When did you get back?!"

**_(I say I'm done but then you pull me back.)_**

Patsy rolled her eyes. "Who do you want to be with?"

"I thought you didn't want to be with me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with being a mother and I'm not giving up being a father."

Speed mumbled to Shay, "If she asks him one more time—"

**_(I swear your love's giving me a heart attack.)_**

"Who do you want to—"

"Oh my God!" Shay shrieked. "Answer the woman!"

Jamie never remembered being so stuck as he looked between Speed, Shay and Patsy. But as his eyes landed on hers, she quickly went to ask again, and not understanding or knowing where his answer came from, he blurted out, "You!"

**_(Trouble maker.)_**

Mouth open and ready to yell at him, she paused and read him over. "Me?"

"In some weird demented way in which you only understand… It's always only been you."

A smile started to form in the corner of her lips before Patsy closed the space between him and pressed her lips over his. "Good answer, Andrews. C'mon. I think I got about ten minutes before I go on stage. Lets make up for lost time, shall we?"

Shay winced, had heard what they said, and he even shuddered when he watched Patsy drag Jamie back into her dressing room, and locked the door. "Whoa."

Speed quickly started laughing. "Whoa is right, Dude."

XxxxoxxxX

**Tommy Voice Over**

_Courage. The ability to do something that frightens one. Strength in the face of pain or grief._

Tommy took a deep breath as he stared himself down. He hadn't performed like this… Well since the other night. But this arena was bigger, and his head wasn't in it. He wanted to be in LA. He wanted to talk to Jud. Not sing songs with Tami Novak, who was under the impression she had a chance with him. Hah. Stupid girl.

He was still working on the repercussions from the last Instant Star he fell for.

_I've always been one to find the easy way out of something._

"Ready, Quincy?" It was Speed.

Tommy nodded and smoothed out his clothing before grabbing his acoustic. "I'm ready."

_If something didn't work my way, I'd give up almost instantly. I never knew how to fight for something I deserved, because deep down I never believed I did._

"Kaiden ran over how we enter, right?"

"How _I_ enter." Tommy corrected him. "You'll already be out there."

He nodded. "She's smoking the stage and then you walk in from the smoke and we'll keep the opening notes going as you introduce yourself and the song."

_But now I know how. Now I am strong._

"I don't see why Darius is putting so many skits in there for me. I've only got three songs of my own and he has me up there six times tonight."

"I don't know, Dude." Speed shrugged. "I'm just here on orders from the boss that she wants you to follow protocol." Finally noticing his friends choice of clothing, Speed looked over Tommy baffled. "Why are you in all black? You going to a funeral?"

_I am ready. I am able. And I am courage._

Tommy ignored him and headed off to takes his place on stage.

Inside the control booth, Kaiden watched the crowd go nuts as Milo and Frankie took a bow and exited off the stage. A back curtain hid the set from their song while Kaiden dimmed the lights and cued the smoke from the ground.

From a private camera only available to her eye, she saw the boy quickly get ready behind that curtain and saw Tommy take his place. Casting a light blue haze over the stage, she enhanced the smoke as a shadowed Tommy walked to his spot center stage.

Suddenly people in the crowds started to recognize who the shape was and the girls started going nuts, screaming crazy things to him.

_Little Tommy Q!_

_BoyzAttack!_

_I love you!_

The intro to the cover song they were performing began as Tommy approached the mic. Still shadowed, his features were barely coming to as he announced. "Hello. I'm Tom Quincy."

The crowd once again erupted in a fit of cheers at the confirmation. "I didn't write this song, but I hope you enjoy it anyway."

Finally the repetitious chords and guitar notes stopped as Tommy stepped up to the mic and sang. _"A hundred days have made me older. Since the last time that I saw your pretty face."_

Girls swooned over the ex-boy bander as he in their minds serenaded them through song. If only they knew the truth, that this was just another attempt at hope that Jude would know he missed her and needed her.

_"A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I could look at this the same."_ He sang as the song picked up a bit, nearing the chorus_. "But all the miles are separating. They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face." _

As he reached the chorus, the crowd, knowing the famous 3 Doors Down song, sang along with him. _"I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight it's only you and me."_

XxxxoxxxX

_"Give 'em hell. Turn their heads. Gonna live life till we're dead."_ Shay was on stage, singing the end of the first track for his new album. _"Give me scars, give me pain. Then they say to me, say to me, say to me, there goes a fighter. There goes a fighter. Here comes a fighter."_

Off to the side of the stage, Speed swung an acoustic over his shoulder and hid in the shadows until it was his turn to enter the stage.

_"That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me."_ The music slowed down, as Shay stopped center stage. _"Till the referee rings the bell till both your eyes start to swell. Till the crowd goes on, what we gonna do kid."_

The tune to the song faded out, but in the corner an acoustic sound was heard, mixing in with the ending to Fighter. A lone light hovered over Speiderman, who sat in the corner on a stool with just an acoustic. _"I've got the magic in me,"_ He sang softly, nothing like the original take on the song. _"Everytime I touch that track, it turns, to gold. Everybody knows I've got the magic in me. When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me. Now everybody want's some presto magic, magic, magic,"_

The background beat started to pick up a bit as his words came out a tad quicker. _"Magic, magic, magic. Oooo—ohhh! I've got the magic in me!"_

And with a burst of light on the stage, Speed quickly handed off his guitar for a wireless mic and joined Shay who cut quickly into his verse. _"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind. Pick a verse, I'll hypnotize you any line. I need a volunteer, how 'bout you. With the eyes. Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy."_

The song was catchy and the crowd was lively. Kaiden sat in the booth watching Speed once again singing on stage with Shay and couldn't help but laugh. Never imagining him doing this. But it was a hit, and she knew that by the look on Darius' face who was standing beside her.

"This show is going to be epic." He said, meaning he was going to make a lot of money.

"It mean I get a raise, boss?" She asked with a cheesy smile.

"Maybe." He said, his eyes on the monitors as he started to head back stage again. "Maybe."

_"I've got the magic in me!"_

The crowd went crazy as Speed and Shay waved to everyone, the ambience of the song quickly fading from their duet as they caught their breath. With the mic still in his hand, he offered to take Shay's mic before Speed walked over to meet Wally who was carrying an acoustic out on stage for him. "I'm gonna intervene a little here," He told the crowd as he took his guitar and headed back center stage.

In the control room, Kaiden quickly grabbed the show itinerary and looked to see what Speed was doing. "He needs to get off stage." She said before looking over to Kwest. "Patsy's supposed to go on again."

"But I've got a song I wrote that I'd like to share with you all." Speed went on as he set one mic in the vocal stand and the other down lower for his guitar. "It's called I Can't Wait."

"What's he doing?!" Kaiden asked as she looked between Sadie and Kwest. "He's gonna get me in trouble."

Kwest shrugged. "I don't know. Just go along with it. Work the controls."

Kaiden eyed him. "Seriously?" She said, watching the monitors as she kept a center stage shot of him. "Darius probably thinks we're sabotaging this. Speed's gonna get me fired."

"Just work the cameras." Sadie told her. "We'll deal with Darius later."

On stage, Speed took a deep breath, before hitting a few notes on his guitar, opening the song he couldn't wait to sing. Soft chords echoed throughout the small arena before his voice joined the music and he sang. _"The way you curse when we're in traffic. A million flavors of your chap stick. The way that you keep my heart captive."_

"What song is this?" Kaiden asked looking between the two again. "I've never heard this before."

Her eyes back on the monitor, Speed continued on with his love song. _"The Journey concert in AC, remember we sang faithfully? I still got that old hotel room key."_

"You know _all_ his music?" Sadie asked and Kaiden nodded without pause.

"I thought I did..."

Speed repeated the opening notes once again, as he cut into the chorus of the song._ "This is the way I feel." _His voice picked up as he admitted in song,_ "Cause I can't wait for you. To be my wife. To live this life. Together."_

Kaiden's eyes grew at his choice of lyrics. "What?!"

_"And I won't let you go. I need you to know. That you are my heart. Forever. And on, and on, and on."_

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" She some-what shrieked, looking between the monitors and Sadie.

"Is he proposing?" Sadie asked, totally caught off guard of Speiderman doing such a crazy thing right now. Even though it was so very adorable and sweet.

Kwest who'd been sitting back, scooted closer to the controls and took over for Kaiden, who was too busy trying to figure Speed out. "Move over. I've got this." He told her as Speed cut into the second verse of the song.

_"The way you like to sing my songs, you always know when something's wrong, the way you say you miss me when I'm gone." _

Kaiden watched the monitors in front of her, at how calm Speed was, as he sang his heart out on stage. To her?

_"The things you do to show you care, you're always down for truth or dare. Freeze this moment. Let me stop and, stare." _He paused for a moment, just a quick moment, but Kaiden felt his eyes that were staring at the camera, stare into her heart.

His playing picking up a bit, the chords getting a tad bit rougher, he went on_. "Nothing before was real. This is the way I feel."_

The faces in the crowd were even calm, all listening intently to his choice of words. No one screaming for him. No one acting crazy. Everyone just listening to the love ballad.

_"And I can't wait for you, to be my wife. To live this life, together. And I won't let you go. I need you to know. That you are my heart. Forever. And on, and on, and on."_

Speed paused a moment, before adding. _"And we'll go on, and on, and on."_

There was another small pause before he broke into the hook of the song, changing the tempo a bit._ "For better or for worse, no matter how it hurts, you've got me to hold your hand. I'll promise you the world. In your wedding dress, we'll dance till no ones left. Don't want to blink my eyes, don't wanna miss a thing..."_

Kaiden was speechless for the first time in her life as she watched Speed sing and play his acoustic. Such a common act she'd witnessed so many times before. Never anything as deep and powerful as this though…

"If that wasn't a proposal…" Sadie let her words trail off.

Kwest snorted as he looked at Kaiden, staring hopelessly at the monitors. "Speed finally found a way to shut her up."

Softer and slower this time, Speed sang,_ "I can't wait for you. To be my wife. To live this life. Together. And I won't let you go. I need you to know. That you are my heart. Forever." _Picking up his playing back to the normal music it'd been throughout the song, Speed began the final chorus for the final time. "_And I can't wait for you, to be my wife, to live this life, together. And I won't let you go. I need to you know, that you are my heart, forever. And on and on and on, and we'll go on and on and on."_

The crowd went crazy, and Kaiden knew this as she watched a camera take a sweep of the screaming fans while Speed quickly took a bow and hurried off for Patsy to take the stage.

"Oh my God…"

"You're just as unsure as the rest of us, aren't you?" Sadie asked, watching Kaiden with her jaw dropped.

Finally snapping out of it, she acted as if she were blowing the act off. "The jerk only did that 'cause I'm stuck back here. He did it to get me all riled up."

"The jerk is standing behind you, Dude."

Eyes doubling in size again, Kaiden turned quickly in her seat to see Speed there, short of breath, with his goofy smile on his face. "So what do you say?"

Kaiden eyed him. "When did you write that?!" She snapped at him.

"Last night."

"And you've been planning this for long?"

He shrugged. "The song or asking you to marry me?"

She paused, thinking over what she was really asking. Or was she stalling? The man she loved just asked her to marry him. "I'm eighteen."

"True, Dude." He paused before adding, "And you're probably the most sure person I've ever met. You know what you want. You never let anyone con you into anything. And I kinda love you with everything I am, and hope you feel the same. So what do you say?"

This by far was the craziest proposal she'd ever heard of. Sing a song, and then ask, 'so what do you say?' "What do I say?"

He kept that smile on his face as he walked over and kneeled before her. "Yeah. What do you say… Dude."

A smile quickly broke over her face at how adorable she was starting to find this moment. "You want to marry me?"

His head bopped up and down.

"You don't even have a ri…" Her words trailed off as Speed pulled a beautiful engagement ring from the inside of his palm and showed it to her.

"So what do you say?"

She tried to hold back a smile, tried to bite her lip, but it didn't work. "I say yes. Dude."

Speed's smile doubled in size as he dropped the playing it cool demeanor and wrapped her up in his arms. "Yes Dude?"

She held onto him with all she had. "Yes."

XxxxxoxxxxX

The taxi cab pulled up outside TheUnderGround and barely anytime passed before the back door was thrown open and Jude jumped outside. No words of thanks were thrown over her shoulder as she rushed to the back gates to get back stage.

As she hurried through a familiar maze of gates, she thought she heard Patsy playing. Which wouldn't be odd considering her tour was over, but she knew running into her would be a hell of an experience. But as soon as Patsy's music registered in her mind, it was gone. The song was over, and the crowd was screaming like crazy as Jude hurried up to the door to get back stage.

However, her hand had barely hovered over the doorknob before Speiderman announced the next song.

"You all ready for the next song?!" He hollered, amping the crowd up. "How about we get my man Tom Quincy back out here?!"

Jude paused as she listened to Speed and the crowd's reaction to Tommy. _Back _out? He'd already sung? Interrupting her thoughts she heard the crowd go even more crazy and assumed Tommy had joined SME on stage.

"Who here has heard Whatever It Takes?" She heard him ask and if it were even more possible, the screams grew louder. Then she heard it. Tommy and the boys opening the song that brought her three thousand miles back home.

_"What strangled smile fell from your face. What kills me that I hurt you this way." _Tommy held the mic as his voice sang low and edgy. Sexy. _"The worst part is that, I didn't even know."_

The band transitioned the music, getting ready for the chorus. _"And there's a million reasons for you to go." _Strumming hard on his acoustic, he stepped back from the mic for a moment before quickly going back and saying, _"But if you could find, a reason to stay. I'll do whatever it takes."_

And it wasn't just Tommy singing the chorus. The entire arena sang along, moving lighters in the air. _"To turn this around. I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down."_

Inside the control room, Kaiden looked up to Sadie. "It's incredible."

"What?"

Nodding to the monitor that was sweeping footage of the crowd. "How everyone knows this song."

_"But if you give me a chance. Believe that I can change. I'll keep us together,"_

"It's hard watching him play though." Sadie commented.

_"Whatever it ta—akes."_

A vibrating sound caught their attention as they looked over to see Kaiden's phone going off. A big picture of Jude smiling up at her. "Sorry, Jude. Gonna have to wait till later."

_"She said, 'If were gonna make this work. You gotta let me inside, even though, it hurts.'"_

"Jude called?"

"Been calling." Kaiden commented as she watched the monitors and directed the camera men.

_"'Don't hide the broken parts, that I need to see.'"_

"I can't believe Darius is making Tommy do all this. Especially with Raindrops."

Kaiden quickly tensed, and Sadie knew that flinch like she knew the back of her hand. "What'd you do?"

"Excuse me?"

_"She said like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be."_

"You just tensed all up. And you only tense up like that when you did something you weren't supposed to do."

_"You gotta love yourself, if you could ever love me."_

Kaiden gulped before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. It's not that big of a deal. Ya know how they sell all the new singles you hear here tonight? They get put out right after the artist leaves the stage at the concession booths."

"I didn't, but go on."

Well last night I burned a crap load of CDs and made a logo of Tommy and Jude for their song. Their version."

_"And do whatever it takes."_

"_What_?!"

_"To turn this around."_

Kaiden smiled. "I had Speed threaten the CD guy to switch out the singles out and he did. So this way it will actually be their song still."

"Tami and Darius are gonna freak! You're going to lose your job, Kaiden! How could—"

"They can't prove anything." She quickly countered. "And Tami already don't like me, so I could care less how often I piss her off now."

_"I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down. But if you give me a chance. And give me a break."_

Sadie had to take a moment to process that. "She doesn't like you? Gees, Kaiden, she's been the new Instant Star for a week. How did you already get on her bad side?"

_"Believe that I can change."_

She rolled her eyes. "The bimbo was going off about Little Tommy Q this and Little Tommy Q that and how he was single and how she couldn't wait to work with him and sing with him and really getting on my nerves. So…" She started to chuckle. "I don't remember how it got brought up, but I said, 'I didn't know they made life size models of Big-Butt Barbie's,'"

_"I'll keep us together, I know you. Deserve. Much better."_

"You didn't…"

Kaiden held her hands up defensively. "Can you believe she took it the wrong way and got her _wittle_ feelings hurt?"

_"Well remember the time I told you. The way that I felt?"_

Now Sadie rolled her eyes. "You're too much."

_"That I'd be lost without you. Never find myself."_

"Oh, the whore deserves it." Kaiden said, going off on a rant as she checked the monitors and Tom's performance.

_"Lets hold onto each other. Above everything else. Start over. Start over."_

Before Sadie could respond, her phone began to ring, but unlike for Kaiden, it wasn't Jude. The gooey love song that left her phone speakers was Kwest's ring. "Hey honey." She paused to hear him out, but whatever it was didn't sound good. "What? Where are you? Hold on. I'll be right there."

_"And do whatever it takes. To turn this around."_

Kaiden quickly looked up. "What's going on?"

_"I know what's at stake. I know that I've let you down."_

"I'm not sure. I'll be right back."

_"But if you give me a chance. Believe that I can change."_

"Wait! Just tell me! You know I can't stand that not knowing stuff!" She yelled as Sadie hurried out of the booth. "Big jerk."

_"I'll keep us together. Whatever it ta—akes…."_

**FOURTH COMMERCIAL**

Hoping she was going the right way, Sadie hurried through the backstage to where she hoped she'd find Kwest, and not who he said he'd ran into. Rounding the corner to the back door she found her husband hadn't been delusional as she watched him standing up to some door bouncer who was standing between him and Jude.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sadie asked. "When did you get here!?"

"Sadie tell this guy to let me in."

"Can't do ma'am." The bouncer quickly cut in. "Only VIP are allowed backstage."

Sadie looked at the guy in disbelief. "She's Jude Harrison. How more VIP can you get?!"

"That's what I said!" Jude said while throwing her hands up. "Let me through!" She said as she went to push through the guy. However, the security guard grabbed hold of her, and not nicely. Rough handling her almost back toward the exit.

But that wasn't going to fly. Quickly, Kwest jumped in, surprising everyone. Breaking the guys hold on Jude, he shoved the security officer away. "You ever lay a hand on her like that again—"

"Kwest!" Sadie snapped at him, trying to calm him down, bring him back. She was ecstatic he'd jumped in and got the guys hands off her sister, but she didn't need him to fight the guy.

The guard was furious. "I'm letting Mr. Mills know she's here."

"Go ahead. Tell big D I said hello." Jude said as she moved further back stage.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Kwest answered before Jude could. "I came around the corner, and swore I heard Jude, and sure enough there she was arguing with that guy about getting backstage."

"He had no right not letting me in here." Jude cut in.

Sadie held her hand up. "I don't care what happened with the bouncer. What are you doing _here_?"

Jude took a deep breath before looking between Sadie and Kwest. "Making the big gesture."

Closing her eyes, Sadie looked up at the ceiling before letting out a breath of relief. Opening her eyes she smiled at Jude before wrapping her up in a hug. "It's about damn time."

She'd never been one for jewelry. At least not nice jewelry. However since Vincent Speiderman slipped this beautiful engagement ring on her finger just shy of an hour ago, she couldn't help but keep her eyes on it. It didn't look or feel out of place. It felt right. _She_ felt right.

Interrupting her from her thoughts, she drifted her attention back to the monitors, following Shay's routine of his newest single. Those thoughts however were quickly cast away when Sadie ran in short of breath. "Why are you running?" Kaiden quickly asked, looking over Sadie as if she'd grown an extra head.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Okaaayy…" She drew the word out. "What?"

Taking a few deep breaths, she stabilized her breathing before telling Kadien, "You have to postpone Tommy singing 'Raindrops.'"

"Excuse me?!" Kaiden laughed. "Have you lost your mind?"

Sadie shook her head. "Tami can't sing that song."

"I _totally_ agree with you." Kaiden replied. "However I have no control over that."

Going to rebut, Sadie went to speak, but stopped as she spotted a mic. "Does this work?"

"Yeah, why…" But she quickly caught on that Sadie was up to something that was going to get her in a lot of trouble with Darius. Hurrying to swipe the mic from the table, she found she was too slow and Sadie too quick. "Dude! What the hell is going on?!"

"I need you to turn this mic on, Kaiden."

"No!" She yelled, holding her ground as she watched Shay finish his set. Quickly she ordered the camera men what to do, and set the controls. "Tell me what's going on."

"Jude's here."

Once again, Kaiden's eyes grew to be the size of saucers. "What!? When did she get here?!"

"That's who called me. Well, it was actually Kwest, but it doesn't matter. She's here. And we can't let Tom sing that song with Tami. You have to push it off."

Her demeanor so screwed up, Kaiden didn't know what to do or say as she tried to process everything that was going on. "I can't, Sadie. Darius will kill me if I mess with the schedule. It's too late."

"It's not too late."

"It is!" Kaiden yelled, and to support her comment, the music from on stage entered the girls ears. It was the beginning bass line to Raindrops.

Tommy was anything but a happy man as he stood on stage holding his acoustic in his hands. The next song on his itinerary was Raindrops. A song he foolishly handed over to Darius as a _stupid song_ that he didn't care where or who it ended up with. This was his and Jude's song. And it wasn't fair that he couldn't sing it with her.

Wally and Speed opened the song with the thick bass sound and catchy guitar picking, quickly firing up the crowd. The beat was contagious, and even Tommy couldn't help but bop his head as he stood before the mic doing his fancy hymms.

In the control room, Kaiden and Sadie watched Tommy step up to the mic and start to sing the song. _"Look, around. There's no one but you and me."_

"Call her off stage." Sadie told Kaiden, throwing Kaiden's attention from the monitors and back to Sadie.

"What part of I'll lose my job do you seem to not understand? This is my rent, Sadie. I can't screw this up. I'll never get a job like this again if I do."

**_(Right here and now. The way it was meant to be.)_**

"And this is Jude and Tommy. Don't tell me you don't want them together again."

"I do!" Kaiden yelled. "But I can't be the one to help this time. Not this way. I want to. I really do." She looked back and swapped different views for the crowd. "I just can't."

_"There's a smile on my face,"_ Tommy sang, his head still slightly bopping to the catchy rhythm. _"Knowing that together, everything that's in our way. We're better than alright."_

"It's already the chorus." Kaiden told Sadie as the band kicked in tenfold, exploding the arena with the powerful melody. "It's too late."

**_(Walking between the raindrops, riding the aftershock, beside you.)_**

Sadie sighed, but didn't give up her faith. "You'll do the right thing, Kaiden. I have faith in you."

Faith. She had to say faith.

Looking up to Sadie she saw her start to leave, the mic still in her hand. "I can't, Sadie. I won't."

**_(Off into the sunset, livin' like there's nothin', left. To. Loo—oose.)_**

"I'm going to give this to Jude. Just wave at me when her mic's on and I'll send her out there." Sadie told her as she pointed at the left entrance of the stage. "You can see me. I'll wait for your signal."

**_(Chasin' after gold mines, crossing the fine lines, we knew.)_**

"I won't do it, Sadie." Kaiden was insistent. She was already on thin ice messing with the latest Instant Star. She couldn't sabotage her singing debut with Tom. "Camera four get ready to catch Tami coming on stage on the right side." She said as she watched Sadie leave the booth.

**_(Hold on and take a breath, I'll be here every step. Walking. Between the raindrops, with you…)_**

The beginning beat of the song came back into play as Tommy took a step back from the mic, throwing his acoustic around his back as he did so. A moment later, Tami Novak walked out on stage.

_"Take. Me now."_ The three words made Kaiden want to vomit as she watched Tami walk further into the stage, closer to Tommy, giving him goo goo eyes. _"The world's such a crazy, place."_

"Screw it." Kaiden quickly pulled the plug on Tami's mic and swapped it over to Jude's. Quickly, she waved to Sadie as her eyes moved back on stage to watch Tami and Tommy. "Camera two, give me a shot of the left side of the stage,"

On stage, Tami continued to make her way toward Tom, but as she went to sing, _"When the walls…"_ She realized something was wrong with her mic. No sound was echoing through the speakers.

Tommy watched in shock as Tami's lips moved, but no sound traveled through the speakers. In all the years of performing, he'd never witnessed a mic go out. But no one had time to fret over it before another voice left the speakers, and joined the song.

_"You'll know I'm here to stay."_

Tommy's head quickly snapped in the opposite direction to find Jude emerging from the other side of the stage and walking right toward him. _"There's nothin' I would change. Knowing that together, everything that's in our way. We're better than alright."_

Inside the booth, Kaiden had her fists clenched as she watched Tommy's face, hoping with everything she had that he wouldn't freeze. "Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy. Don't choke, Tommy." She muttered over and over again up until the music picked up once again for the chorus.

With perfect timing and being perfectly in sync, Tommy swung his acoustic from around his back and started strumming along for the chorus. _"Walking between the raindrops—"_

"YES!" Kaiden yelled from inside the booth, jumping high out of her seat, throwing her fist into the air for victory.

_"—riding the aftershock, beside you_." He nodded his head Jude's way as she cut in to sing along with him.

_"Off into the sunset, livin' like there's nothin', left. To. Loo—ose. Chasin' after goldmines. Crossin' the fine lines. We knew. Hold on and take a breath. I'll be here every step. Walking. Between the raindrops, with you."_

The music broke for a few moments, getting ready to transition into the hook of the song, but before Kaiden could enjoy the moment of her best friends getting back together, Darius barged in. "What the hell are you doing?! Cut her mic. Now."

Kaiden whipped her head up to see a not so happy Darius but before she could mutter a defense, Tami came in from the other side. "Have you lost your mind!?"

Looking between the two, Kaiden decided on going for the smartass routine. "Funniest thing, Darius. I guess Tami just can't handle the big crowd, ya know, and when she choked, I was really worried for a sec there. Thank God," she motioned to the monitor at Jude. "Jude was there with a mic. I'm thankful she knew the words."

"You little—"

Kaiden faced Tami, cutting her off. "Oh, bite me Barbie!"

"So me and Tom were getting close and you have to fly his ex back to keep his hands off me." Tami retorted.

"You and Tom were never getting close you delusional psychopath! The only person Tommy is close to is the person out on stage with him." She looked back to Darius. "Look at them, D."

_"There's a smile on my face."_ The two of them sang together, both standing center stage, eyes and smiles on each other. _"Knowing that together, everything that's in our way. We're better than alright."_

"You want to know what this is. Magic. This is magic right here."

Tommy stepped back and faced the crowd as he played a chord, and sang a calmer version of the chorus_. "Walking between the raindrops. Riding the aftershock, beside you."_

"These are the kind of moments that people write books about. That inspire movies, tv shows, everything." Kaiden went on. "This is two people who have a love _so_ strong and _so_ rare, and you're getting the opportunity to say that you were there the day that Jude and Tommy got serious."

The band kicked in, as Jude and Tommy cut into the final chorus. _"Off into the sunset, livin' like there's nothin', left, to loo—ose._ Chasin' after goldmines, crossin' the fine lines. We knew."

_"Oh, you. Oh, you."_

"What do you say, Darius?"

Darius was quiet a moment, before letting out a frustrated breath. "Fine. Sorry Novak. The song's Jude's."

Tami's eyes grew in size before she stomped her feet and ran out of the booth, screaming and muttering a bunch of incoherent things to Darius and Kaiden whose attention was on the end of the act.

_"Go on and take a breath, I'll be here every step. Walking. Between the raindrops with you."_

Wally broke into a small bass solo as the song neared its end, beginning to fade out.

"_Ooooh_."

_"Between the raindrops with you."_ As they finished the line, they looked over to each other, and although the song was still fading out and he was supposed to sing the line once more, Tommy couldn't. Abandoning his position at the mic, he swung his acoustic around his back and made his way for Jude.

Leaving her own mic, Jude dropped hers to the floor mere seconds before Tommy swooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Jude's hands held Tommy's face as she kissed him with all she had.

Breaking away from the kiss, Tommy set her back on her feet, as his hands quickly took hold of her face, kissing her forehead, her hair, as she whispered apologies to him. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it. I couldn't… I couldn't leave you, Tommy."

Tommy quickly kissed her, as his eyes misted with tears. "I'm so done being stupid with you. I promise, Girl, things will be different. I swear it. I promise. I…"

"Tommy…" Her own tears fell down her face, and he quickly swiped them away.

"I can't _live_ without you, Jude." He told her, his voice shaking. "I love too much."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead before pulling her in close. A moment later he pulled back and caught her eye. "Marry me, Girl." Tommy told her. "Be my family. My wife. The mother to our children... I need you, Jude Harrison. I need you more than I've _ever_ needed anything."

Leaning up, she placed her lips over his before resting their foreheads together. "I gave you my heart a long time ago, Quincy. And I don't plan on ever taking it back from you."

Picking her up, he spun her around, a large smile on his face and her own. Their foreheads touching as they laughed and cried at just how much it took to get there. In that moment. Where everything, would be nothing. Without the other.

"Lets here it for Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy!" Speiderman announced through Tommy's mic. The crowd started to scream and shout as Tommy and Jude held each other close. Snapping back that they were in front of an arena full of people, Jude and Tom smiled as they stared out at the crowd.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Tommy whispered in her ear, "Lets get out of here." Before the couple hurried off the stage. Speiderman took the opportunity and nodded back to Wally and Kyle. "You dude's still remember, that Simple Plan cover we did?"

"The cover of the cover?" Kyle asked.

"Happy Together?" Wally said with a smile.

Speed only nodded to Kyle and a moment later, he cued them in with a quick drum roll, before the other two boys joined him. _"Imagine me and you. I do. I think about you day and night. It's only right. To think about the girl you love. And hold her tight. So happy together."_

Backstage, Jude and Tommy were quickly bombarded with applauses as Sadie hurried up to her sister's side. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Before Jude could respond, another person happier than probably everyone hurried up and enveloped Jude in a huge hug. "You came back!"

Jude smiled down at Kaiden who had a strong hold wrapped around her. "I did, Kaiden."

Breaking out of the hug, Kaiden looked between the two. "This better be it. It has to be. I have proof."

Back in the pocket of Tommy's arm, the couple looked at each other before back at Kaiden. "What do you mean?"

Quickly reaching in her pockets, Kaiden pulled out two folded pieces of paper. "I didn't have time to find the real photo, but I figured this was close enough." She looked to Tommy. "You know the Johnny Cash story?"

He smiled, remembering their talk many years ago in that small café. "Yes. And the love story."

"What are you guys talking about? What does Johnny Cash have to…" But her words trailed off as she saw the two pictures. One screen captured while she and Tom were on stage moments ago, and one from the 2005 movie, Walk The Line. "They're the same…"

Tommy was just as shocked as Jude. "Wow… I didn't even do that on purpose."

Everything from the guitar swung behind his back, the full black attire, down to how her arms had wrapped around his neck, fingertips playing with his hair. Like Johnny's arms in the picture, Tommy's matched them as well, wrapped around Jude's waist holding her as close to him as he could. Foreheads touching…

"This is fate working at its best." Kaiden told them. "So you two have to be it for each other."

Jude heard Kaiden rambling, but she was still lost in the photos. She'd watched the movie. Once with Tommy after he'd gotten mugged. The only reason she owned it was because of Kaiden.

"People say all the time, 'I want a love like Johnny and June,'" Kaiden told them.

Jude quickly remembered a song, a country song she'd heard a few years ago. _"I wanna be there on stage with you. You and I could be the next rage too. Hear the crowd roar, make 'em want more. Kick the footlights out…"_

"That's us, Girl…"

She smiled and leaned into him, but Darius quickly caught Tommy's attention and waved him over. Kissing her temple he told her, "Be right back," before slipping from her hold.

"So…" Kaiden said, breaking the silence. "What happens now?"

Jude drew in a deep breath. "Now… Now I tell him about the baby."

Kaiden and Sadie shared a worried look. "You okay, Jude?" Sadie asked.

"Everything's going to be okay." Kaiden cut in. "You guys are it."

Taking another deep breath, Jude nodded her head. "I have to tell him. I have to hope for the best, too."

Kaiden pulled Jude in for a hug. "Tommy loves you."

Jude nodded her head, holding back tears as she broke away. Catching Sadie's eye, she saw her sister offer a smile. "She's right. He does."

She glanced over to Tommy who happened to glance over to her. They shared a smile, before Tommy excused himself from Darius. A moment later he was by her side. "C'mon, Girl. Lets get outta here."

Smiling as she took his hand, they glanced one last time at Kaiden, but this time, the shiny ring on a very important finger caught Jude's eye. "What the hell is that?!"

Kaiden smirked. "Uh… Yea, me and Speed are kinda engaged now."

"It was the cutest thing ever, Jude." Sadie cut in. "You'll have to watch it later."

"Watch it?"

Now Tommy cut in. "That's what that song was about?"

Sadie and Kaiden nodded. "Yep." Sadie looked to Jude. "He sang this beautiful acoustic song about wanting Kaiden to be his wife and it was like a proposal in song."

"Yeah, and then he comes back stage and goes, 'So what do you say, Dude?'"

Jude smirked and Tommy tried not to laugh. "That's what he said?"

"Oh my…" Jude shook her head before nodding to the ring. "I'm assuming you said, yes."

Kaiden nodded. "It's gonna be a loooong engagement though. I think him proposing and me accepting was more just us realizing that we want each other for forever, but I'm still too young to get married."

Jude nodded before reaching out and giving her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Kaiden hugged her back before pushing her off. "Thanks, but you two need to get. Go kiss and make up. Then call me about it later."

Without any more words, Jude and Tom walked off, hand in hand through the backstage and onto the street where Tommy quickly hailed a cab. Sitting closely together, the couple embraced the silence as they traveled through the busy nightlife streets of Toronto. Her home.

**FITH COMMERCIAL**

As they drove, Jude sat in the pocket of Tommy's arm, head resting on his shoulder, arm wrapped around his chest, as he rested his chin atop her head. Every once in a while he'd place a kiss in her hair as his hand moved up and down her arm, so happy to be holding her once again.

Arriving at Tommy's apartment probably ten minutes later, Tommy quickly paid the taxi driver before helping Jude out onto the crowded sidewalk. She'd only been to his place a few times. After he lost Julie, he sold his house and downgraded to a condo. He said it was for a fresh start. She teased him and said it was because she just got an apartment he wanted to feel cool too.

The ride in the elevator was also quiet, however as they rode alone, stolen kisses happened between empty floor rides until they finally reached his floor. The ding sound registered in her mind before the doors slid open, and Jude couldn't remember ever being so nervous.

They hadn't talked since they'd been alone and she knew why. Their next conversation wasn't going to be a happy one. It was going to be difficult and hard and heartbreaking. As they walked down the hallway, she felt her heart going faster and faster until finally reaching his door and going inside.

Tommy held his arm out, letting her walk in first. She gulped as she walked into the dark apartment and over to his living room. Tommy flipped a few switches before following after her.

Jude took a seat on the couch and drew in a deep breath. Their happy bubble they were in was about to be put to the test. About to face the music and she could only hope and pray that her and Tommy would come out on the same side together.

"Here comes the hard part, huh?" Jude said as he took a seat at the other end of the couch.

Nodding his head, he cleared his throat before looking her way. "If you don't mind, I'd like to start. If that's okay?"

Jude nodded her head and took another calming breath. "That's okay."

"Alright…" He sighed once more and then began. "Jude… You're it for me, you know that right?"

Her eyes were misting with tears, as she felt her pulse race, so terrified of this conversation. "I do."

"Good. 'Cause I need you to believe that. And I need you to always remember that. I'm not a perfect man, and I make mistakes. I choke up. I panic. I freak out, but I still love you. I still _need_ you.

"When we were starting to see each other again, I was the happiest I'd been in a long time, Girl. I was thrilled that we were going strong and then I asked you to marry me and you said yes and I thought ya know… Finally. Finally things are going to work for me." His eyes looked to her stomach, but only briefly. However not brief enough. Jude knew exactly what he was looking at.

Tommy drew in a deep breath before continuing on to the next part of his confession. "Then you told me you thought you were pregnant and I got scared." Taking her hand with his, he caught her gaze. "I just… With the proposal and the record deal, I didn't want you to think I was trying to trap you."

At his words, Jude placed her other hand atop of his. "Tommy…"

"I just… You're twenty-one. I didn't want you to feel like your life was over and it was because of me. Because I should have used a condom and protected you and…" He shook his head. "I just didn't want to steal your youth."

Taking a deep breath, he tried his damndest to keep it together, needing to get everything off his chest. His gaze shot to her stomach once again before going on. "And then when the test came back negative I thought that it was Gods way of telling me that this wasn't supposed to be. That I ask you to marry me and then we get a negative result. I thought that maybe I was wasting your time keeping you to myself when I obviously couldn't give you what you needed."

"You're what I need, Tommy." Jude told him, cutting in. Setting a hand on his cheek, she brought his eyes to hers. "You."

Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Sadie… She told me our problem is we don't communicate. Says that we're too afraid to break what we have and to avoid losing each other we bottle up our problems. She… She told me that we need to be able to tell each other everything and if we can handle each other's problems we'll be fine."

Her chest tightened at his words. Fear grabbed hold of her lungs and it felt like it was twisting them.

"So here goes the truth for me. At this moment in my life, I'm at the age to settle down, and have kids and do the family thing. But I don't need it. I'm not craving the need to have a baby or be a married man. What I need, and what I can't live without, is having you in my life. Right now, that's all I need. I need you, and yes I do want to marry you and have babies with you, but right now I don't need them. Especially if I can't have you."

Knowing he was finished for now, Jude knew it was her time to speak. Figuring she'd go the same route he did, she started from when he kissed her at the club that night. "For some strange reason… This time when we started to be us again… It was different. It felt different. Like there was something there that wasn't there before telling me that this was it.

"I mean… Everything was so perfect, from you kissing me on the boat, and then our drunken reunion…" They both smiled. "I just… We danced to Time To Be Your 21 on my twenty-first birthday… You were a fairytale."

The hard part came up, and Jude felt her words catch in her throat. "And then my period was late. And I started getting sick and as much as I wanted to believe it was the flu, I knew it wasn't." Jude drew in a deep shaky breath catching him peak at her stomach again. "And all I could think about was how you just lost Julie not even a year ago and the last thing you needed was me coming to you and pinning you with a kid like Porchia did—"

"Whoa, whoa, Jude." Tommy moved closer and this time he was the one to set a hand on her cheek, making her look at him. "You are _nothing_ like Porchia, Girl. Porchia and you aren't even in the same category. Tell me you know that."

"I just…" She kept her gaze away from him. "I… God, Sadie is right." Those words scared him as he waited for her to go on. "I **am** afraid. I'm afraid all the time of doing or saying the wrong thing and losing you."

"Jude…" He moved off the couch and kneeled before her. "Girl, you're not going to lose me. Talk to me, Girl. Tell me what you felt. What happened."

"Fear. Fear, Tommy. That's what happened." She was crying now, as her voice showed the frustration. "I want to be with you. I want to be with you and with everyone knowing I'm with you. I want to hold your hand walking down the street and kiss you when I want in front of whoever. I want to be able to argue with you and call you an ass and know that you'll still be there sleeping next to me that same night.

"I want to build a life with you, start a family with you, and you know without a doubt I'm there by your side because I wouldn't be able to live or breathe anywhere else."

Tommy was swiping her tears away. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it."

He gave her a moment's pause before asking, "Do you think I want to be somewhere else?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I… I was always sure. I was sure until I thought I was pregnant. Then I couldn't understand myself, I couldn't understand you, I couldn't understand anyone. That night… I couldn't read you and I hated that. I felt like I let you down and then when I didn't follow you I felt like I betrayed you, but… I thought… I just felt like when Sadie said it was white that it was over. Something clicked in my head that you and me were done again."

"Why?"

Tears quickly reformed at his question. "I don't know."

"Hey," He pulled her into his arms as he sat back on the couch, letting Jude cry into his shoulder. "I've got you."

"I'm just terrified of settling or be settled for." She said while pulling out of his arms and wiping her own tears.

_What_?

That threw him for a huge loop. "Settled… Jude, I love you. I'm not settling for you, or staying with you because we have an obligation or something. I want to be with you because you are who I am made for." Tommy took a moment to let his words play through her head. "I don't **_ever_** want you to think you're nothing more than deserving."

"I just… After New York… We… I thought that I was never going to have another chance with you, and…" Here comes the hard part. "And when I was still late and still throwing up… I went to a doctor and found out that the test I took was wrong and all I could think about was how you and I couldn't be in the same room less than thirty seconds without setting the other off about something and how were we supposed to raise a kid and then I had another voice telling me that you'd do the right thing but I didn't want my life to happen that way and I—"

"Whoa, Jude. Jude, breathe, Girl. Breathe." Tommy said, cutting off her rambling. "Take a deep breath."

She did and instantly felt tears sting her eyes again. "My… I just don't want to have a relationship with you like my Mom had with my Dad. And I don't want my kids to split parents and… I don't want to keep you in my life because we got stupid one night."

Tommy set a finger over her lips. "Jude. You and I are not your parents."

"My parents got married because my mom was pregnant with Sadie. He proposed and did the right thing."

"Do you think I'm that kind of guy. If that were the case I'd be married to Porchia." Tommy countered. "I'm a good guy, Jude. I'd hope you'd know that by now. But I'm not going to do something that I wouldn't want to do. Especially when it has to do with my everyday life." They were both quiet for a moment, before Tommy caught her eye. "When I propose to someone… It's because I want them for the rest of my life. Not because I _have_ to. Because I _want_ to."

She took a deep shaky breath, her eyes on his the whole time. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest as they sat their staring at each other, both waiting to see who was going to speak next and what was going to be said. Working up just enough courage, Jude closed her eyes, took a breath, and when she reopened them, told Tommy, "I want to."

He smiled, as she watched him try to hold back his tears. Hold it together just a bit longer. "Hold on. Stay here."

Completely perplexed by his reaction, Jude watched in shock as he stood up and headed down the hallway. "Stay here? Tom—"

"Just wait." He told her and then he was gone.

So she waited.

And waited.

And finally, after what was only a few short minutes—that felt like hours to Jude—Tommy returned.

Standing before her, he offered his hand to help her up. "Come with me."

Jude eyed him curiously, but followed after him. As she stood up, she watched his gaze go once again to her stomach, but before she could ask if he wanted to feel, they approached his bedroom. "Oh my God…"

Inside the room was filled with small white candles, covering multiple surfaces of the room. Rose petals were tossed about, around the floor, some on the bed, but what caught Jude's eye was something even more amazing.

There at the foot of her bed, was a teddy bear wearing a tuxedo, sitting in a kneeling position. On the opposite sides of the bear was one pink blanket, and one blue and in the middle of the bears hand was a small jewelry box.

Moving in slow motion, Jude walked toward the end of the bed, so touched, so heartfelt as she saw the two baby blankets. The pink one had resting atop it a newborn onesie, saying 'Daddy loves me,' with a pink binky, rattle, and small doll. The blue held the same things, but the onesie said, 'Mommy loves me,' and instead of a doll it was a teddy bear.

"Tommy…"

"I had this all set up for your house in LA, but you never showed up." He told her, standing behind her. "I had to come back for the show tonight."

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, tears clouding her vision. Tommy nodded his head toward the bear, and Jude knew that was her cue to take the box. Picking it up, she felt her pulse race again, but was surprised to find the box empty. "Wha…" Turning back to face him, she found Tommy down on one knee, holding the ring in his hand. The beautiful star ring she hated to give back to him. The ring she was so happy he hadn't gotten rid of or replaced.

"I used to be Little Tommy Q." He told her. "Now I am Tom Quincy. I am your Tommy." He watched her smile as he went on with his words. "I believe people end up living one of two ways. Right and wrong. Before I met you, I was heading down the wrong way. But you showed me that I was deserving. That I was a good man. You also showed me heartbreak. Anger. Sadness. And most importantly… You showed me love.

"You were always there to take my hand and pull me from the dark. You make me smile when I want to do nothing but that. You make me happy. You make me right."

Tears were rolling down her face at his words. "You are my savior Jude. My haven. My world. I want to spend the rest of my life doing nothing but returning the favor. Spending everyday with the one woman who has ever owned my heart. The one woman who I've ever loved." He started to tear up, warming Jude's heart even more as he moved on to the final part of his proposal.

"And… And if you marry me, I promise to not only tell you every day, but I'll _prove_ to you and _show_ you just how lucky and honored I'd be to be your husband. To call you my wife. To show you off and become the luckiest guy in the world. To be your Tommy, and not Little Tommy Q. To not be wrong. To be right."

Taking her hand, he set the ring at the tip of her finger. "Jude Harrison… Will you marry me?"

Choking on tears, her head nodded up and down as Tommy slid the ring up her finger and then quickly rose to his feet, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tommy." Jude told him as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. "I love you so much."

Tommy pulled back just enough to press his lips over hers. "We're gonna do this right this time."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "I… I'm not going to be scared anymore. I trust you, Tommy. I can't… I felt like my heart had literally broke in half when that plane took off. I just…" She reached up and touched his face. "I'll never leave you again."

Tears finally fell down Tommy's face. "My heart felt the same."

Her own heart hurting for him now, she had an idea of how to make this up to him. "I have an idea. A way to kind of make it up to you."

Now it was Jude who was leading Tommy down the hallway, back into the main room where she'd dropped her backpack. Grabbing her bag she pulled out a paper and hid it behind her back. "Give me your hand."

He quirked a curious smile. "My hand?" Tommy asked while holding his hand out. Jude took it, holding her palm over the back of his hand as she directed it over her stomach. Quickly becoming tense, she felt how nervous he was as his gaze darted between his hand and her own eyes. "Jude—"

"It's our baby, Tommy."

Those simple words made him relax, as she felt his hand press more comfortably and firmly against her stomach. A moment later she pulled the paper from behind her back and showed him the picture from the ultrasound. "Our baby…"

Jude smiled and couldn't help but let tears fall as she watched Tommy form his own over the site of their child. "Our baby." She repeated as his gaze found hers.

XxxxoxxxX

The morning came sooner than Jude had expected. Or maybe she just didn't get enough sleep. It was obvious enough that catching up on Zzzz's wasn't going to be their priority after setting everything on the line and admitting how they truly felt about the other.

Now it was just a little past seven as Jude's eyes started to flutter open. Her body sore from sleep she stretched out to find Tommy already awake, and sitting up slightly in bed. He was holding the photo of the ultrasound…

_Aww…_

"Did I wake you?" He asked, setting the photo aside and moving quickly to adjust her in his arms.

Jude shook her head as she moved into his embrace, laying an arm across his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. "No. I guess my body doesn't want to sleep in."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled the photo up to look at it once again. This time, sharing the moment with her. "I'm glad you're happy, Tommy."

"You're happy too, right?"

She nodded as her eyes stayed on the tiny image of their baby. "Of course. I didn't really get to be, but now… I'm not just happy, ya know. I'm excited."

"Did you ever think of names?"

Jude shook her head. "I was afraid to get attached."

He kissed the top of her head. "What about now?"

Looking up to him, she smiled. "A little anxious, Quincy?"

"A little? Girl, the only reason I didn't paint a nursery was because I don't know if we're bringing home a boy or girl."

Jude snorted before leaning up and kissing him. "You're too much."

"You're not curious?"

"Of course I am. I just never had time to think about it until now." She told him. "You want a boy don't you?"

Now he laughed. "Why do you say that?"

"'Cause guys always want that junior to carry on the family name stuff."

"I won't be able to get a junior out of you?" He asked with a smile on his face, letting Jude know that he was only saying it to get under her skin.

"No way, Quincy. A middle name, sure. But I only need one Tommy in my life."

Tommy kissed her before shifting his position to hold her closer. "Would it totally throw you for a loop if I told you I hope it's a girl."

Judging by the size her eyes grew to be, Tommy took the answer by that. "I'd take that as a yes."

"You want a girl? Like a girl that plays with Barbie's and pink and dresses and—"

"—makeup and hair stuff and dolls. Yes." He answered. "I want a little girl whose hair I'll try to do and probably never get the hang of. A little girl who will come tell me which boys I have to beat up for her. A little ball of pink that will wrap me around her finger just as quickly as her mother did. Who will go to ballet and play t-ball. I want a little girl."

"Dammit…" She cursed as tears came down her cheeks once again. "Either my hormones are getting worse or you're getting too good at this saying the right thing routine."

Tommy chuckled before looking at the photo again. "Do you want a boy?"

"Not now." She quickly replied, making Tommy laugh. "Now I want a little girl, too."

"Okay." He said while holding the photo so they both could see it. "What's her name, babe?"

Taking a moment, Jude wanted this to mean something. Wanted the name of their first child to hold significance to something important to them.

"Haven."

He frowned a moment, wondering where she'd come up with the name, until he remembered using it when he proposed.

_You are my savior Jude. My haven. My world._

The name was perfect.

"I love it."

**SIXTH Commercial**

_18 Months Later…_

"It's so weird to see it completely empty."

The evening sun was setting over the city of Toronto, sharing enough of its remaining light to shine into the apartment. There were no pictures on the walls, or furniture to clutter the space. Nick nacks were taken down from shelving units, and the hard wood floors shone brightly across the room.

Wally and Kyle sat atop the kitchen counter, and faced the empty living room before them. Wally's mess of curly hair was sticking out from under an old Stones hat, as his feet dangled beneath the bar. His eyes traveled all around the room, at every corner, every crevice. Picturing what used to be, and what isn't now.

Kyle flipped his bangs out of his face as he popped the piece of gum he had in his mouth. With a drum stick in each hand, he lightly tapped a beat on his thigh as he too was lost in thought. Caught up in the moment, for this was the end of an era for them all.

Leaning against the wall next to Wally and Kyle, Jamie had one leg crossed over the other as he held onto a stuffed rabbit. His eyes were down on Michelle playing at his feet. His precious baby girl who was growing up too fast. Everything was happening so fast. Too fast. She was already two years old…

Standing next to him was Patsy, who held a stuffed turtle. Michelle would play with one for about ten seconds and then switch to a different one. For no apparent reason, and it was driving Patsy insane. "Why does she keep switching?" She muttered under her breath to Jamie.

"Because she's two years old." He said as she switched her stuffed lamb for the rabbit he held. "And it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind."

Patsy glared at him, but Jamie made sure not to make eye contact knowing he'd dug a grave when he muttered the stupid remark. For the past year and a half they'd been slowly making progress. While he was in Toronto they were inseparable, and their relationship was as golden as it could be. But… they were still working out the mother kinks and the fact that Patsy was just not cut out to have that gene in her body. But they were working on it. Little by little.

By little.

The sliding glass door opened and from the outdoor patio in walked Speed and Kaiden. Walking in under the pocket of Speed's arm, Kaiden looked choked up as her eyes crossed over every last feature of the space before her. Speed kissed her temple and gave her a comforting squeeze. "This is so… Creepy."

Kaiden nodded, agreeing with him. Stepping out of his hold, she turned to look at him. His hair was shorter, for who knew that Vincent Speiderman would ever grow out of his messy wavy surfer hair. His blue eyes stared into hers, and Kaiden could hear him telling her everything was going to be okay. Looking down to her left hand, she smiled at the engagement ring he'd given her that wonderful day that changed everyone's lives a year and a half ago.

Stepping into him, she took the comfort he offered, and looked around the first place that had ever felt like home to her. "I shouldn't feel so weird about this. I moved out over a year ago." Her eyes glanced around the place. "I've never seen it so… Clean."

Speed and Jamie snickered at her remark, before everyone's attention was drawn to the footsteps coming down the hall.

From the hallway to the bedrooms, appeared Jude, walking out carrying a newly waken baby girl. Tommy was right behind her, carrying a folded up pack and play in one hand and a small pillow under his arm.

"She just wake up?" Kaiden asked as Jude walked over to stand by her and Speed.

The baby girl turned toward Kaiden's voice. Her hair was as golden as the sun, and a wavy curly mess. She was the spitting image of her mother but had Tommy's eyes. And if you asked Jude, his attitude as well. Rubbing her eyes, Haven gave a faint smile, recognizing Kaiden.

"We had to wake her," Tommy said. "The moving trucks are at the new house and they're about to have everything unpacked." After Jude had moved back to Toronto and ditched her LA gig, they stayed at Tommy's apartment until Speed and Kaiden could find their own place. A few months after she'd been home they moved into her apartment since Tommy's was a one-bedroom. It'd been their first home. It'd had so many life-changing memories…

The apartment door opened, bringing the groups attention to Sadie walking in. Kwest was right behind her, pushing a stroller that held their sleeping six month old son, Adrian Matthew.

"I thought we were gonna miss you guys," Sadie said, sounding a little out of breath. "We had a little diaper incident on our way out the door." She shared with a playful shrug.

Jude smiled as her daughter started to fuss in her arms. Tommy walked up beside Jude, and into the baby girls view. "What's wrong, Haven?" He cooed, taking her from Jude's arms. "You still sleepy baby girl?"

Haven instantly relaxed against Tommy's chest. He knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep again. Jude wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his arm, taking in the silence, in the small amount of time they had left in this place.

Tommy looked around. "You won't remember Hav', but this was your first home."

Tears formed in Jude's eyes as she looked about the place. It was so much harder leaving the apartment now, than it had been eighteen months ago. Then she had stood in this same spot and overlooked her apartment. She had cried, but it was okay. Now… Now this place had a history. It was where she had brought her baby home. Where she'd first spoken, and walked and crawled.

"I have a thought," Kyle announced, breaking the quiet.

Jamie took the first shot. "We've warned you about thinking." He joked, causing a short round of giggles.

"No really," Kyle said, before clearing his throat. "We've all gone separate ways this year. Jamie's in New York. Kwest and Sadie just moved to Montreal." He nodded toward Speed and Kaiden, "You two are engaged. SME's gonna be done at the end of the summer."

Kyle looked to Jude and Tommy, "You two finally have your family." He paused and looked around before saying, "We should all share a memory."

"I'd like that." Jude said, glancing up to Tommy. "You have a memory to share, Quincy?"

His eyes fell on Speed and Kaiden as a memory struck his mind. Small chuckles slipped past his lips before nodding his head. "I have a memory. It was uh, a couple years ago. I was super jealous of Jude being with Freddy and was on my way to barge in and pick a fight—something, I don't know what I would have done. However, I was cut short," He glanced to Kaiden and Speed, "when those two idiots…"

_Tommy slammed his car door as he walked up the sidewalk. Speed and Kaiden hid in the bushes, "Hey!" Speed whispered as they both watched Tommy's feet stop in place. Tommy looked around and didn't see anyone._

_"I don't have time for this." he said as he began to walk._

_"No Tommy!" Kaiden yelled as she reached out and grabbed his leg, causing him to almost fall, but he caught his balance._

_Kaiden came stumbling out of the bush—Tommy's leg pulling her out when he tripped._

_Looking down, he saw her lying there before Speed climbed out seconds later. "Man, what—never mind! I do not want to know what you guys were doing in there."_

"Jude came around the corner and they panicked. Never in my life did I imagine I'd hide from anyone in bushes." Tommy declared as they all shared a laugh around the room.

"I have a memory that I never in a million years would have believed could have happened." Jamie declared. "Of all the people I thought I'd get wasted with," His eyes landed on Tommy, "I never thought it'd be a member of BoyzAttack."

"What!?" Speed asked through a laugh, as Tommy looked down, shaking his head at the memory.

_Tommy and Jamie sat in chairs in the recording booth, playing guitar horribly while singing along to Jude's song, Twenty Four Hours. "I can have anything I want, they say I'm just too young,"_

"_But that's not my fault!" Jamie yelled._

"_I'll find my way back home, if I wanna!"_

"_I'll find my way back home, if I wanna!"_

"_No man, I just sang that, it's I'll make it on my own, if I gotta."_

"_What he said!" Jamie yelled, looking for someone that he could have been talking to, but they were the only one's left in G-Major, "Where's my drink?" Jamie asked looking around. As he leaned back in the chair the chair rolled back and Jamie fell on the ground._

_Tommy burst into a fit of laughter like it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen, as Jamie laid there and passed out. It wasn't much longer until Tommy fell asleep either. The next morning Tommy slowly opened his eyes, seeing everything as a blur. Liam stood hovering above him, "Man, stop moving."_

_Ignoring him, Liam bent down and picked up an empty bottle of cider, "How on Earth you got drunk off cider is beyond me."_

"_It's what's in the cider," he told him as he tried standing up. He saw Jamie still passed out by the chair that fell…_

"Liam was so pissed at you guys," Sadie said. "I remember him arguing with Darius about that." Sadie was quiet a moment, until a memory came to her mind. "I've got one. It was when Jude moved into her first apartment."

"Oh no…" Kaiden said, knowing the story that was about to be told.

"Oh yes," Sadie said. "Remember May…"

"_Hay!" came a voice from a lady who seemed to be about forty something._

_Jude and Sadie looked over their shoulders to see a lady walking toward them in a bathrobe and slippers. Hair curlers were loose in her hair, and a cigarette was pinched between two fingers._

"_Sorry are you talking to us?" Jude asked._

"_Ya see anyone else 'round?" she spoke in an old hillbilly accent._

_"Who are you?" Kaiden asked._

_The lady took a few more steps toward them. She removed her cigarette and tossed it to the side into the dirt, "I'm the welcome wagon." She said with attitude while pulling out a flask, "Welcome, welcome, welcome."_

_"Uh," Jude began, "not to be rude but we were just on our way out."_

_Turning her attention completely off of Kaiden and to Jude the woman smirked, and began to reply, but was cut off from her dog barking on the other side of the fence._

"_Shud ep!" the 'Welcome Wagon' hollered over her shoulder as the rottwieler behind the fence stopped barking. "That's my daog."_

"_Ya daog?" Kaiden mocked._

_The dog barked again as another tenant who lived at the complex yelled out their window, "Shut that dog up May!"_

"_You shut your trap, Jimmy!" she hollered back._

"_We gotta go Welcome Wagon."_

"_Good," she replied with her hands on her hips. "I din't wan'a talk to ya'll anyways."_

"_Go play fetch with spot over there." Kaiden responded, feeling Sadie direct her toward the parking lot._

"_Fetch this." May tossed her flask at Kaiden who caught it, "You could use it." She told her as she turned toward her apartment._

_Opening her gate to her yard, May slapped her hand on a sign 'Don't Feed the Animals.' She looked over her shoulder to them, "And don't you ever feed my daog!"_

_Kaiden quickly looked back to May with an angry look on her face. Holding the flask up she yelled, "If I get drunk enough, I'll fight your dog!"_

_Not wanting to hear anymore, Tommy picked Kaiden up and held her over his shoulder. With the flask still in her hand she threw it in May's yard as Tommy quickly made his way to the parking lot with Jude and Sadie following behind._

"That bitch." Kaiden said as they laughed about the memory. "Ya know before Jude moved out, I put poison in her watering can."

"You didn't…" Speed said, looking over Kaiden in shock.

She nodded. "You guys were on tour, and boredom called…"

Kwest shook his head. "See I told Darius he'd better give her a summer job doin' something or she'd be up to no good."

"Like she's the only mischievous one of the group," Kyle said. "I'm sure you've done some sneaky stuff, Kwest-Man."

He nodded his head. "Quite recently actually…"

_Over on the other side of the dance floor, Kwest stood with a grin on his face as he watched his two friends dance into the night like they were the only ones in the room._

_"Psst!" came Kaiden's voice from the floor. Hiding behind the DJ booth, she looked up to him, hitting the side of his leg to grab his attention. "Kwest! I'm just guessing by that smile on your face that the plan worked?"_

_"Yeah." Sadie replied from the other side of Kwest._

_Smiling to herself, Kaiden began to lightly chuckle. "Hah," she said, "We did good, yeah?"_

_"'Ey!" came Darius' voice from behind them._

_Sadie and Kwest turned to Darius, as Kaiden quickly crawled under the DJ booth out of sight._

_"How long's that been goin' on for?" he asked, his demeanor not giving away if he was upset or not while he pointed to Jude and Tommy dancing._

_"They're happy, D. Just let them do their thing."_

_Holding back his words, Darius looked out at the couple. "This just happen tonight?"_

_"Not exactly." Sadie admitted._

_Underneath the booth, Kaiden listened carefully wondering where Sadie was going with this._

_"Since the night she performed for Mike."_

_At Sadie's words, Kaiden quickly sat up, her head colliding with the table above her, causing a thump to be heard, and everyone's attention directed at her._

_Darius' eyes shot down, and heard Kaiden groan at the pain in her head. "Since when?!" she asked, knowing everyone's attention was at her and not Darius anymore._

"If I'd never played that song you might not be where you are now." Kwest said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah. And the fact that I was already pregnant didn't matter right?" Jude said with a playful smile.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I got lucky that night so it doesn't really matter to me."

Jude pinched his side. "You did not."

Wally started to laugh. "Remember that time we held up G-Major?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh God. I thought Darius was going to rip up your contracts."

"No way." Kyle responded. "We're too good of an investment. Remember that time that Shay beat up Freddy at Jude's birthday?"

"Lucky bastard," Tommy mumbled. "Wish I'd of got a shot at that creep."

"You?" Speed laughed. "What about Kaiden? She hated him more than all of us."

"I don't know." Jamie said. "Tommy hated him pretty bad."

Jude started to chuckle before leaning up and kissing Tommy's cheek. "Were you jealous?"

He nodded. "Maybe…"

Jude glanced over to Jamie before a fit of giggles left her lips. Looking up to Tommy, she said, "Remember that time on my eighteenth birthday when we barged into Jamie and Patsy-"

"Oh no, no, no, Harrison. Please stop with the torture." Jamie said, covering his face as Patsy snickered recalling the intrusion.

"Alright, Jamers." Kyle said, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Remember when Kaiden punched Rebecca?"

"And Tami." Sadie added before Kaiden quickly jumped in.

"Okay it's not lets list off my acts of excellence people."

Patsy took a turn to bring up a memory. "Remember when you grew a pair and took revenge on that reporter?"

"And nearly died doing so?" Tommy asked. "Yeah. I remember." Looking to Jude as he shifted Haven in his arms he said, "And I remember you totaling my car."

"Hey I fixed that car good as new for you." She told him. "And besides. It's _our_ car now."

He laughed. "Since when?"

"Since you put this ring on my finger, Quincy. What's yours is mine."

Wally cut in, recalling a time after Kaiden met Jimmy. "Anyone else remember when Kaiden was imitating Jimmy at the rehearsal space?"

_The main attraction seemed to be Kaiden who stood by the stereo pretending to rap. Her hood was over her head along with a beanie as her arms moved all around, making gang signs and acting all gangster._

_Jude started to laugh a little at the site, and Jamie kinda couldn't hold it in anymore as his hand covered over his mouth. Patsy just stood there. Looking up from laughing, Speed spotted the three by the door and turned down the volume._

_"Hey, dudes." He said, following a laugh._

_Kaiden looked in their direction and only started laughing._

_"What is going on?" Jude asked with a chuckle._

_Clearing his throat Wally spoke up, "Kaiden met Jimmy earlier today."_

_"Oh God," Jude replied while rolling her eyes into the back of her head, "What happened?"_

_Wally was about to continue, but Kaiden beat him to it._

_"I'll tell ya what happened." She cut in. With the music still playing she turned to Speed, "You can turn that off now," she laughed, as he hit power and the music died. "Me and Speed were leaving a coffee shop and Jimmy walked in. He said hi to Speed and I asked Speed who he was. The guy turns around all cocky and stuff like, 'I'm Jimmy Williams' blah, blah, blah. So I was like, 'I wasn't talking to you' and he gets all G-Unit on me. Tellin' me to respect him."_

_"I was about to step up for her, but… She kinda beat me to it." Speed informed them._

"She always beats you to it, Speed." Jamie said with a snicker.

"What are you going to do with that place, anyway?" Sadie asked as Kwest handed her the baby.

"We cut our new tracks there." Jude explained. "Since Darius agreed to let us do our own thing, we've been kinda working out of there and just giving him the stuff to market when it's finished."

Sadie went to reply but Adrian started to cry. Glancing at the time she told Kwest, "Oh it's definitely nap time."

The mention of time put everyone at a freeze. The one time it definitely was, was time to say good bye. Jude and Kaiden shared a look, and like the amazing friend Kaiden was, she knew exactly what Jude needed.

"C'mon guys. Lets let them be alone. They'll meet us at the new place where we'll be their bitches un packing their stuff and all."

Jude snickered. The future Mrs. Kaiden Speiderman, forever the smartass. Jude caught her eye and mouthed a thanks.

"We'll catch up with you guys," Tommy said as they all cleared out. After a few moments of silence, Tommy took Jude's hand. "Ready to say good-bye to this place?"

Jude looked back into the apartment. Thousands of memories took over in her mind as she fought back tears. "I'm ready." She looked up to him and kissed his lips. "I'm ready to make new memories with you in our own house. I'm ready to fill it with kids and photographs and carpet stains—everything."

"What about broken windows from thrown toys and crayon markings on the walls?"

She smiled and leaned into him, letting his arm wrap around her small frame. "You know what else I'm ready for?"

Stopping in the doorway, he looked down to her and asked, "What, Girl?"

Reaching in the pocket of her sweatshirt she pulled out a small white stick. "I'm ready to raise a little boy, too."

His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the pregnancy test. "You're…"

"I've been nauseous for a week, my boobs hurt and I could smell Kyle from the opposite end of the apartment." She smirked. "And I've been craving Velveeta and rotel like crazy."

"You're pregnant." Tommy stated, remembering while she was pregnant with Haven, Jude put Velveeta cheese with rotel on **_everything_**. Tommy was convinced the baby was going to be born with tan skin, black hair and say hola! when she came out of the womb.

Jude nodded toward the bathroom. "Everyone's gonna meet us there. Want to take a few minutes to find out?"

He smiled. "Just the two of us?"

"You're the only one I need, Quincy."

XxxxoxxxX

"Do you know what night this happened on?"

Jude and Tommy stood leaning against the counter in the empty bathroom, waiting for the longest thirty seconds of their lives. Haven had fallen asleep on Tommy's shoulder and Jude smirked at the small amount of drool that leaked on Tommy's shirt.

"I don't recall…"

"You sure?" She smirked. _"Super Seducer…"_

Tommy instantly started to laugh. "Halloween!? Really?"

She smiled recalling how she'd collapsed onto bed after spending hours trick or treating with the babies and her friends and was just about to fall asleep when Tommy had come into their room in a costume she hadn't seen him purchase. There before her stood Tommy in a Superman costume.

"The 'S' is for Super Seducer." He told her, bursting her into a fit of giggles.

The exhausted tired Jude had found just enough energy to let him sweep her off her feet that night, but in the midst of the moment they had forgotten to use a condom.

"I guess I had super swimmers that night." He joked, causing Jude to smack his arm while nodding at Haven.

"Little ears!"

He gave her an 'are you kidding me look,'. "Really Jude?" He replied. "One she's sleeping. Two, if she'd had heard me, she'd probably think super swimmers meant we were about to put the nemo swimmers on her to go in the pool. And three, she's one years old. I hope she doesn't catch sexual innuendoes this early in life."

Jude rolled her eyes at his lengthy explanation. "Well I'll know who to blame when she catches on. The first time I hear her snicker inappropriately I'll know who to point the finger at."

"Yeah. Kaiden."

They both laughed, before Jude caught the size of the drool stain on Tommy's shirt. "So she's aloud to drool on you?"

"Yes she is." Jude pinched him in his side. "Ow," He said through a chuckle. "What was that for?"

"When I fell asleep on you the other night you woke me up throwing a fit 'cause I drooled on you!"

Before Tommy could come up with a defense he caught site of the test and saw a color had formed. Jude followed his gaze and walked over to quickly grab it. There plain as day showed the result. "We're having another baby, Tom."

Tommy didn't let her say another word. Instead he pulled her lips quickly to his own, so happy. "I love you, Jude. Drool and all."

"You better. 'Cause you're my whole wide world Quincy." She kissed his lips. "I love you drool and all, too. And I don't know what I'd do without you."

And at that, the couple kissed again before joining hands and taking the final steps out of the apartment. Steps leading to the next part of their story. The story of Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy. And how it will continue…

**The End**

Between the Raindrops was the first of many duets the couple put together, but it was always the most successful.

For the following seventy-two years, Jude and Tom spent their lives, raising their children, making music, and finally being a family.

Ninety-nine year old, Tom Quincy died August 18th, 2082.

Two months later, on October 22nd, Jude Harrison-Quincy followed him.

Their children, Haven, Parker, Jonathan, Haley and Luke were all happy that although they lost their parents so close together, they knew that for two months they were sad, now they can spend eternity happy once again.

_In The End is a song by Linkin Park_

_1,000 miles is a song written by Jude; originally by Vanessa Carlton, **I did not write it.**_

_Whatever It Takes is a song by Tommy; originally by Lifehouse, **I did not write it.**_

_Troublemaker is a song performed by Milo and Frankie Canns; originnaly by Olly Murs and Flo Rida, **I did not write it.**_

_Here Without You is a song by Tommy; originally by 3 Doors Down, **I did not write it.**_

_The Fighter is a song performed by Shay; originally by Gym Class Heroes, **I did not write it.**_

_Magic is a song performed by Speiderman and Shay; originally by B.O.B. and Rivers Coumo, **I did not write it.**_

_I Can't Wait is a song performed by Speiderman; originally by Runner Runner, **I did not write it.**_

_Between the Raindrops is a song performed by Tommy and Jude; originally by Lifehouse and Natasha Beddingfield,** I did not write it.**_

Although this story is over, I hate to let it go. Because my life is so busy I can not write a sequel, BUT, I can write one-shots. I've written a one-shot epilogue that will show up after I work out the kinks called, '50th Anniversary'. How it will work, will be Jude and Tommy celebrating their 50th Wedding Anniversary and just sort of filling in how their life turned out to be.

What I'm going to do though, is take requests from readers at the end of each chapter for what they'd like me to write about. For example Jude and Tommy's first time wasn't as detailed because of the rating for the story, but I could write what really happened. Or the Super Seducer scene. I could write one shots about Kaiden and Speed, Sadie and Kwest or even Patsy's first diaper change. It's all up to what I get requested.

So anyway, a huge thanks for making it to the ending! It was a long journey, but we made it ::Big Smiles:: - Depps My Husband.


End file.
